Shadowy Secrets Dark Dreams
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: First Place Winner - FSOG Top 5 Completed Stories - April 2020. Handsome alpha billionaire meets complicated, lovely young woman. Secrets collide. Everyone has a secret! Christian's young life can destroy him faster than knowledge of the red room. How did Ray blackmail Carla to relinquish custody of Ana? Kate, Elliot, Mia, José, Leila and Grace have secrets to hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowy Secrets, Dark Dreams**

Secrets don't always remain secret. Nightmares are spawned by the truth. Some questions are never answered. Why does Elliot stop being a man whore of Seattle? What is the dark secret which Mia does not remember? What is Kate's embarrassing secret? What secret shaped Ana's past? What is José's guilty pleasure? Leila wonders what Ana has which none of Christian's ex-submissives have? Is Grace's secret premeditated? How did Ros meet Gwen and why do they both hate Elena?

A/N: In celebration of a million readers of my stories - here is a new one. Warning: Christian and Ana do not meet until Chapter 6 but they eventually have an HEA. Chapters 1-5 establish characters and backstories as the foundation for the story's journey. Please give the story a chance…or if you truly hate it…go read someone else's work.

I do not own FSOG. It belongs to E.L. James and we thank her for Christian and Ana!

I am my own beta. All mistakes are mine.

**~X~**

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

We dance round in a ring and suppose,

But the Secret sits in the middle and knows.

Robert Frost, _The Secret_

**Hyde ~~1997-2001**

Refusing to be embarrassed when he arrived at Princeton, John Jeremy (Jack) Hyde spent his summer working as a groundskeeper during the week, and weekend wait staff at a five-star hotel in New York. He tested in October of his junior year in Chicago and scored extremely well on the PSAT. While he had the brains…he didn't have extracurricular activities nor leadership experience required by the National Merit Program to win a scholarship. Jack didn't have time for swim clubs, football, basketball, baseball, chess or debate. He needed his non-school hours to work and support himself.

However, he had the SAT scores, academic standing and National Honor Society membership which won him a full ride scholarship to Princeton. What the scholarship didn't cover was clothes and personal needs. Hence…the double job to earn as much money as possible. He needed school clothes and leisure clothes.

His work as groundskeeper kept him physically fit and naturally tanned. His work as wait staff taught him menus and wines, table settings, glassware and silverware, and how men dressed for events. Jack accepted large private tips from horny socialites in exchange for his sexual stamina and discretion. He read New York, Philadelphia and Boston tourism guides and suggested places to go and things to see depending on the inquirer's taste. He read books on history, literature, art and art history. He read the art and literature, history, and entertainment cards from various versions of _Trivial Pursuit_.

Jack read Emily Post and Miss Manners, determined to present polished manner when invited to homes of his ivy-league classmates. He took dance lessons when he had money and time. He did not desire to be another Fred Astaire. However, everyone knew the ability to perform well on a dance floor was often interpreted as the ability to perform well between the sheets.

Jack's polished manners, knowledge of wine, cuisines, books, art, and film made him a coveted extra man for dinner parties, weddings and social events hosted by classmates and their families. At a gallery opening in late September of his freshman year, Jack met a woman who hired him to work as an escort. He wasn't necessarily handsome, but he was physically fit and he could fuck like a porn star. He quickly established a preferred clientele list. His Friday and Saturday evenings were spent at charity events, society events, and gallery or theatre opening nights in New York or Philadelphia. While other Princeton students survived on $5.15 an hour minimum wage work study, Jack made $35 an hour as an escort.

At a book reading, Jack met Elaine Greenwood, a fiction book editor who lived and worked in New York. They drank coffee and talked for a few hours after the book reading. He interested her, but she refused to hire him through the escort service. Instead she offered him a standing invitation from ten a.m. to ten p.m. on Sundays, except for holiday weekends.

Their first Sunday together, Elaine introduced him to sailing. She owned a 22' Falmouth Cutter. It was her prize possession and her way of relieving stress. After a vigorous romp on the deck, they ate the gourmet picnic basket she brought with them. They drank wine and completed the _New York Times_ puzzle. They swam a little, but mostly they sailed down the east coast. Before they sailed back to her slip at the marina, they enjoyed a second tryst. Their first Sunday together cemented a friendship which would last the four years which Hyde attended Princeton.

They sailed on Sundays until the weather prevented it. Then they spent Sundays visiting coffeehouses, wandering bookstores, attending book readings, walking Central Park, visiting antique stores, attending wine auctions, skiing, indoor golfing, and cooking gourmet meals at her New York condo. Spring and summer meant sailing, mountain biking, tennis, swimming and outdoor golf. Her doorman had a standing order for a cab to take Jack to the train station at exactly ten p.m. Jack took one of the last two trains to Princeton.

Elaine ensured he had the clothes, jewelry and salon appointments needed for his Friday and Saturday dates. She bought him top of the line sailing gear, ski equipment, golf equipment, mountain bike, tennis equipment and appropriate sporting clothes. She paid for his condoms and for monthly tests which certified he had no STDs. She arranged for invisible braces to straighten his teeth, and Lasik surgery to improve his eyesight. She paid for his ski, golf, and tennis lessons.

The summer of his sophomore year at Princeton, Jack met a Vassar debutante when he was a groomsman for a college friend. After two weeks of spending every available moment with one another, her parents intervened. Her mother sent the debutante to Paris with a grandmother for the remainder of the summer. Jack was invited to lunch at a swank New York restaurant by her father, a New York lawyer. Instead of receiving his blessings for the relationship, Jack was bribed to go away with a completely restored, vintage '65 Ford Mustang convertible.

Jack was pissed at first because Miss Debutante's parents didn't consider him good enough for their precious daughter. Elaine explained debutantes could play, but they were not allowed to engage in serious relationships with young men who had no family name and no money. They were definitely discouraged from serious relationships outside their faith. John Jeremy Hyde was a good Catholic boy who was a serious threat to Miss Debutante's established Jewish family. Elaine explained the vintage Mustang convertible verified the threat level Jack posed to Miss Debutante's family plans for their daughter.

The incident rankled, causing Jack to research Carrick and Grace Grey. If they had adopted him instead of Christian, he would have been good enough for any debutante to wed. With their money and backing, Jack could have become a lawyer like Carrick, or a doctor like Grace.

Jack was appalled to learn the Greys were well settled in Bellevue, Washington. Carrick was a partner in a corporate law group which included branches in employment and labor, mergers and acquisitions, corporate finance and taxes, and professional responsibility (malpractice). Grace was a doctor and instructor at Seattle Children's Hospital. Elliot, their oldest son, was enrolled in architecture and construction management courses at UDub. Christian and Mia were enrolled at Seattle Academy. Each link in his search strengthened his hatred of the Greys. '_They established a fucking charity for children with druggie parents!'_ Jack drank himself into a stupor…as he would many times in the future when his life didn't suit.

Jack Hyde was a high achiever in all his classes. Many students knew his reputation and dropped a class if he was enrolled. It was better to wait a semester to take a course than to consistently rank second, third or fourth in a class where Hyde academically dominated. Average students avoided him also, as he unintentionally skewed the bell curve. Those who had no choice but to take a class with Hyde hoped to have him in their study group.

Elaine tried not to work during their time together because Sunday was her only day of relaxation. Quarterly, Elaine was required to work during her Sunday recreation time. On those days, Jack arranged excellent coffee and gourmet meals. He was an excellent beta reader. He caught inconsistency issues, and corrected grammar while he beta read for her. She thought he should consider a career in publishing. He could not afford extended education to become a doctor or lawyer. For his graduation gift, Elaine arranged a well-paid internship with a publishing house in Boston.

Elaine had minimal regret about ending her relationship with Jack. Sex with Jack had been enjoyable. She had no intention of cohabitating with him or supporting him after graduation. It was better for them to end as friends than to quarrel and taint memories. She gave him funds to relocate and a book, _How To Be A Gentleman_, by John Bridges. "I expect great things of you, Jack. Work hard, become an excellent editor, and mentor someone."

John Jeremy Hyde graduated from Princeton, Summa Cum Laude, number four in his class, which irked him. Graduating in the top ten students of the class of 2001 was not enough. He believed if he had the Grey surname, he would have been number one or two. He relocated to Boston to begin his publishing company internship. His escort service recommended him to a handler who facilitated introductions but did not arrange dates. The handler was brutally honest…Hyde would not be marketable after he turned 25. She recommended Jack charge premium fees, citing his expertise and his Princeton background. Jack could continue his escort services for three years, providing for his acquired hobbies of sailing, skiing, golf and tennis. Jack advanced quickly: one year as an intern, one year as a beta reader, one year as an associate editor, and two years as an editor. He would attend a Book Expo conference in New York, and meet Jerald Roach, CEO, Seattle Independent Publishing.

**Friday, September 1, 2006 – Las Vegas, Nevada**

"Where's your mom?" Steve struggled to remain upright in the doorway of Ana's room. He was disheveled and smelled of beer, whiskey and cigarettes.

'_Why didn't LVMPD or NHP pick him up? If I can recognize he was driving while drunk, why couldn't they?' Ana's inner bitch griped about the situation._

"She is at happy hour, with a group from work. She said she won't be home until late." Ana bookmarked her place. It was Friday night. Since she wasn't babysitting, she read while the house was quiet. The house was clean, a load of towels filled the dryer, and a chicken casserole stayed warm in the oven. The long weekend stretched before her. She wished she was in Montesano with Dad, fishing at Lake Sylvia.

"I don't like the tone of your voice," Steve slurred his words. "You will be respectful, or I will beat that attitude right out of you. You owe me respect now that I'm your new daddy."

Steve and Carla' first month of marriage was the worst month of Ana's life. The moment Stephen Morton and Carla Steele signed their marriage license – Steve was a changed man. He threatened Ana physically at every possible opportunity when Carla was not in earshot. He verbally abused Ana, no matter who was present. Carla begged Ana to behave and not cause problems. She acted as if the tension between Steve and Ana was all Ana's fault.

'_How can I be the problem?' Ana's inner bitch raged. 'I'm the same as I always was. I'm not the one who changed. Why is MOTHER blind to the truth about Steve? Oh, that's right…MOTHER wants you to call her CARLA…like she's your best friend and not your MOTHER. Vanity thy name is Carla.'_

Ana didn't respond to Steve's threat. She closed her book and waited for the sick feeling in her stomach to go away. Steve fumbled with his belt, swearing he would teach her some respect. The moment he landed one lash of the belt on her ass, Ana flipped to her back and drew her knees to her chest. Her feet shot out, landing squarely on his chest. She kicked him away from her. Steve stumbled backward, lost his footing and fell heavily, crashing against Ana's dresser. Then his knees buckled, and his head slammed onto the floor. Whether he passed out, or whether he was knocked unconscious, Ana did not care. If Karma was a goddess; Steve would have a brain bleed like so many characters on _Grey's Anatomy_.

Ana pulled his body away from her dresser and left him lying in the middle of the floor. _'What the hell am I going to do? I can't leave him on the floor of my room.' Insecure Ana fretted._

_ 'Kick him in the balls,' Valkyrie Ana demanded. 'Drag him to the stairs and throw him down.'_

_ 'That won't work! Remember Driver's Ed when the instructor said most drunks are unscathed in accidents because their body is so relaxed? Besides, throwing him down the stairs won't fix this issue. The man verbally abuses you and plans to beat you. This is crunch time! Self-defense! Get away from him before he really hurts you!' Rational Ana asserted herself._

Ana trespassed in the master bedroom. She was not allowed in the room. Nor could she speak to Carla from the doorway. She pulled Carla's rolling carry-on suitcase from the closet, checking it for Spacebags. Ana emptied her closet and her dresser onto the bed. She sorted piles of clothes and loaded the Spacebags. She lined the edges of the suitcase with shoes. She shoved her dirty clothes into one Spacebag. She stuffed flattened Spacebags in the suitcase. She barely closed and locked the overstuffed suitcase.

Ana emptied her backpack on her bed. She found Carla's travel toiletries bag and added perfume, toothbrush and toothpaste, and hairbrush and hair ties. She stuffed an unopened box of tampons, a pack of travel wet wipes and the toiletries bag in the back section of her backpack. She dumped what little jewelry she owned into Carla's travel jewelry case, locked it and added it to the back section of backpack.

Ana placed her phone charger, and two paperbacks in the front part of her backpack. Steve would not allow Carla to give Ana a cell phone. He refused to pay phone charges so Ana could call Ray. Ana bought her own phone, and loaded minutes on it using her babysitting money. She would not lose contact with Dad. Ana's stash of cash would not get her to Seattle – but Carla's emergency fund would. Ana removed the wristlet purse with $300 from Carla's underwear drawer. She spotted a birthday gift and card addressed to her and took them also. Carla must have purchased a piece of jewelry, because the box was small. Ana was grateful it would not take up excess space in her backpack. She moved her Nevada Driver License and $47 from her wallet into the wristlet. She pushed her wallet into a corner of the backpack. She stacked her schoolbooks on top of the dresser.

Ana raided the kitchen cupboards. There was one individual cup of peanut butter, three granola bars and a small pack of trail mix. She dropped them into a quart Ziploc bag and pushed it into the front section of her backpack.

Steve's words echoed in Ana's head as she tried to think if she had everything. _"If any of the kids at school bully you…let me know. If any of the neighbors are rude to you…let me know. My goal is to make Carla happy. While I'm making Carla happy, you should make sure I'm happy…"_

'_I don't like the way he looks at you,' Valkyrie Ana announced. 'Going home to Dad is the best move…if you can prove you can't stay here. Otherwise, Steve and Carla will come to Montesano and pick you up! It is either show the world where he hit you with a belt or create proof he is unfit to live with. This is self-defense. Steve struck you…this is a blow for your freedom!'_

Ana held her breath, unbuttoned and unzipped Steve's jeans, and yanked them down to his ankles. She used her phone to take a picture of him. Ana pulled on a hoody. She dropped suitcase and jewelry box keys with her phone in the wristlet. Carla's $300 would buy her a plane ticket to Seattle. If anyone asked, she was spending Labor Day with her Dad. She checked flight schedules. If she was at Las Vegas McCarran within the next thirty minutes, there were two flights outbound for Seattle. Notify Dad she was coming to Seattle once she was on the plane. Two hours in the air, and hope Dad reached SEA-TAC soon after she landed. They would be home in Montesano before early tomorrow morning. She grabbed her backpack and suitcase and caught a cab to the airport.

_**~X~**_

"Dad, it's Annie. Can you pick me up at SEA-TAC in a couple hours? I'm coming to Seattle." Ana provided the flight information. "Carla will know I am here in a few minutes. I plan to text her." Ana listened intently. "I'll wait at baggage claim for you. I will stay near security. I will stay safe, I promise."

_**~X~**_

When Annie fell asleep, Ray called Carla. "She's here, I have her. She's asleep and I will not wake her. No, I won't send her back to you. Check your email for a picture Annie took with her phone. As god is my witness, Carla, I'm overnighting paperwork to you. You will give me custody of Annie." Ray listened to his ex-wife scream about Annie leaving. She threatened Ray. "Or else what – did you check your email? I think the picture is worth 10,000 words in a custody battle." He listened to Carla's wail, followed by protests and comments defending Stephen Morton. "That picture was taken in Annie's bedroom! I recognize her furniture. She didn't take it when he was passed out in the bathroom or your bedroom or the living room. That drunk son-of-a-bitch is half naked in Annie's bedroom! No wonder she fled to Washington!"

Ray didn't believe Carla's attempted explanation. Annie had a picture of that bastard in her bedroom with his pants down around his ankles. That was enough to drive an enraged Raymond James Steele to kill that fucker. Killing him was easy - a hollow point in his little brain and then one in his pickled brain. Bury his body in the vast desert surrounding Las Vegas. Maybe drop his weighted body in Lake Mead or Lake Tahoe where it would never surface. Maybe drop his body in an abandoned silver mine in the Comstock. Or serve him up to the wolves of the Sierra Nevada. No…take him out to a bar and get him so drunk that he either died of alcohol poisoning or aspirated on his own vomit. Even better…put the sonofabitch behind the wheel of a car and leave it parked on a railroad track. If the train didn't get him, the police would. He might only spend 90 days in jail, but the DTs would make him pray for death.

Ray plotted self-defense training for Annie. How to stay calm and wait for the opportunity to fight back. How to disable an attacker so she could get away. How to use ordinary household things to defend herself like aerosols to blind, sharp objects to slash or poke, and objects to wield as blunt weapons. He would take her to the gun range to upgrade her skills. She would remember how to use and maintain her weapon. Annie could not legally own a handgun or carry conceal until she was 21. However, he could take her target practicing until then.

**January 5, 2007**

"This is your room. You can decorate it any way you want," Sir informed his newest submissive, Leila Leigh Williams.

Once Elena started grooming her to be Sir's submissive, Leila planned, plotted and prayed. Sir's previous submissives bragged about the stipend, the electronics, the car, the jewels…and how he gave them carte blanche to redecorate their sleeping room at Escala. "I need the corner by the window for my easel, and a desk near it with Internet access for my college classes," Leila requested. "I would like my room decorated in Louis XIV furniture – gold, silver and white colors." She handed pictures of what she preferred to Sir.

"It will be ready for you by next Friday. You _can_ spend the long weekend?" Sir's voice was even, exhibiting no emotion, anticipation or impatience with her.

"I can. Classes begin on Tuesday after the MLK weekend. I'm registered for fifteen hours this semester. I will email my schedule to you," Leila hoped for an email or contact from Sir before she emailed her schedule.

"I will have clothes for you when you return on Friday. No more threadbare jeans, scruffy sneakers or frayed hoodies for classes. Your appearance, demeanor and attitude reflect on me." Sir's demands were easy to meet.

'_How hard was it to wear pretty new clothes which Sir's housekeeper cleaned and returned to Leila's closet? Take a week of clean clothes with me on Sunday evening and return them on Friday evening. Sir provided funds for food and personal maintenance. Thanks to the car, insurance, and vehicle maintenance provided by Sir; she would be prompt to classes and his penthouse. He paid for her studio apartment in a security-conscious apartment building near UDub's campus. He paid her tuition, fees and books for this semester, with a vow to pay for them every semester she was with him.'_

"Yes, Sir," Leila kept her eyes down and stood quietly. Sir would not regret contracting with her. She was thankful Elena introduced her to Sir. Elena warned her…be everything Sir wanted and everything Sir needed…keep her opinions to herself…and don't fall in love.

**January 6, 2007**

"Mr. Grey…" Gia Matteo paused when discussing the room décor with him. "Are you attempting to make a guest suite for Mia? Because the difference in authentic antique furniture and French 1940s reproductions is astounding. If I use antiques – I cannot guarantee I can decorate the room in a week. Louis XIV antiques will cost half-a-million dollars. The chandelier for the closet is $25K, with additional wiring costs. If Mia only spends a few weekends a year in the guestroom, it is better for your insurance to invest in quality French reproductions. I cannot find the exact wallpaper in this picture, but I found this silver, gold and white botanical wallpaper which is close to what you selected. It is specially made to be washable and durable. I found reproduction, high-thread-count bed linens and bath linens. I can decorate the suite in less than a week. One day for paint, paper and carpeting. Three days for furniture delivery and set up. Two hours to dress the room with color-appropriate drapes, and accent pieces."

"Reproductions are acceptable," Grey handed her the work boards. "There is a sizeable cash bonus for completing the work before six o'clock on Thursday. I want my housekeeper to have time to clean the room and stock it on Friday."

"When is Mia coming home?" Gia was thrilled at the thought of a cash bonus. She needed funds to complete her degree.

"I don't know. However I'm Skyping her next Saturday. I want to show her the room," he lied. _'Leila will be thrilled with the room…even if she isn't…she won't complain about it.'_

**Thursday evening**

Gia thrilled to present the suite she redecorated to Mr. Grey. "I found French 1940 reproductions of Louis XIV furniture to decorate the suite. Six armless chairs (upholstered with silver, gold and white striped silk) are used for the seating area, dining area, desk and dressing table. I created the study area by the window as requested with a desk, desk chair, and one open, curved top bookcase."

"I made a dining table from a reproduction Louis XIV occasional table with tripod base. It matches the two side tables in the seating area. I added a glass top to enlarge the table. The console table and mirror match the faux fireplace and mirror on the opposite wall. The only thing in the room which is not a reproduction is the large photograph of an antique Louis XIV French tapestry which hangs at Versailles. I place the gilt framed photograph over the settee, which is upholstered in cream silk with solid gold or silver silk pillows."

"The chandelier, chair and dressers in the closet are reproductions. I filled the clothing racks with dozens of white and gold padded hangers. The curtains, and bed linens, including canopy, are high-thread count reproductions also. Dressing table accessories, desk accessories, tea set are all silver finished reproductions." Gia found herself breathless with excitement as she showed the walk-in closet to Mr. Grey.

"I hope you do not mind; I have pictures and samples of the suite for any future jobs. However, per the NDA which I signed for you, no one will ever know where I decorated." Gia quickly assured Mr. Grey. The drapes were drawn in every picture she showed him.

"I appreciate your hard work to complete it all in a week," Grey handed Gia a check for the invoice. He handed her a $10,000 cash bonus. "Don't deposit that all at once, otherwise you have to explain how you have this much cash. I would appreciate you not discussing the room with Mia or her friends, or my mother and her friends."

"Your bonus will help me continue taking classes for my architecture degree," Gia thanked him. "I will not reveal your secret." Gia intended to spend the weekend in bed, thanking Elliot for providing referrals for her to Seattle society clients.

**June 1, 2007**

Katherine Kavanagh's normally irreverent humor and infinite patience when dealing with strangers abandoned her. "I don't need counseling. I don't want counseling. I know the situation and all possible solutions. Yesterday, at a baby shower, I learned the bastard I've been dating exclusively since Junior Prom impregnated my friend. I estimate she got knocked up at Christmas. I got knocked up the night of Senior Prom. Yes, we used protection, but condoms are only 97 percent effective! I have no intention of announcing my condition to _Mr. I Can't Keep It in My Pants_. I have no intention of being _Baby Mama Number Two_ for the rest of my life. I am eighteen and will not inform my parents. Schedule a medical termination. I need to know the date of the procedure, so I can book a hotel room for a week without anyone knowing where I am or why I am there."

"Next Thursday, you will complete paperwork and preliminary tests at nine, procedure at ten. We'll release you around two o'clock. We have a hotel we recommend for out-of-town patients. We can arrange a private car and driver for round-trip transportation. You may opt for a nurse to be with you for the first 24 hours. She will ensure there are no post-procedure complications. Return the following Monday at eleven for a follow up appointment and medical release. Here is the cost breakout for driver, procedure, nurse and the follow up. Here is a referral card for the hotel." Kate checked the services she desired and handed over the cash. The nurse practitioner entered Kate's name in the appointment database. Only it wasn't Kate's ID. She felt no remorse at stealing Marissa's ID. She would use it for the procedure and for renting the hotel room. If she decided to be kind, she might return it. She also might take it down to Westlake Plaza and sell it for $50 to an underage girl who needed a legal ID to continue turning tricks.

Kate was determined to apply to a new college or university. She would not attend UDub in the fall. She cursed Hunter's existence. He ruined tailgate parties and UDub football games for her forever. She would not attend class reunions for Seattle Prep either. Once the summer ended, she would be at a different college, away from Hunter. She would explain everything to her father if needed, but steeled herself for an explosion and interference from her mother.

**July 7, 2007**

"It's just shocking," one of the church ladies spoke to another. "We weren't sure there would be a Diapers and Dinners shower." Today's event was a large shower for Marissa hosted by the Ladies Auxiliary at their local parish.

"Was Marissa really arrested for prostitution?" Another lady gossiped.

"No, she was arrested for fail to appear on a charge of prostitution. However, the court let her go since her picture and fingerprints didn't match the girl who was arrested at Westlake for prostitution. Marissa claims her ID was stolen." The first lady rolled her eyes at her conversation partner.

"Are you sure it wasn't her?" Lady number two persisted. "After all, she's seven months pregnant and no one knows the identity of the baby's father."

Kate ignored the gossip and greeted Celeste.

"That looks awfully tiny for a package of diapers or a dinner to feed 12," Celeste scolded Kate.

"It's the perfect gift," Kate smiled. "Marissa can get what she wants."

Celeste relented, thinking Kate bought her friend a sizeable VISA gift card. Kate took her package to the gift table. She suggested, since the package was so small, it be opened first so it would not be lost.

When it came time to open gifts – Marissa's mother opened the card and read it aloud to the assembled ladies while Marissa opened the package. "Perfect for holding Hunter's balls…" Mrs. LaSalle startled and silently read the card again. Marissa gasped when she found a teeny tiny black clutch with a skull and crossbones decoration. Kate bowed with a flourish to Marissa and departed while the church ladies were stunned silent.

"Hunter?" Celeste shrieked. "HUNTER?" She stared at Marissa and then glared at Hunter's mother and grandmother. They both flinched before staring at Marissa. Celeste marched to the gift table, picked up her package, and heaved it across the floor at Marissa. "Here, you need those to clean up the shit you've started." She marched out of the Fellowship Hall, ignoring the whispers behind her as she left.

_**~X~**_

"We'll be excommunicated. Kate's card said, 'balls' and I said 'shit'. I know we shocked Hunter's mother and grandmother, in addition to the other 100 women present." Celeste voiced her worries aloud to Eamon.

"It was worth a chance of excommunication!" Kate snapped. "I never want to see that bastard again. I never want to see that slut again. I don't want the congregation to pity me or advise turning the other cheek. I estimate Marissa's been cheeky since Christmas!"

"How do you know the baby is Hunter's?" Eamon questioned his furious daughter.

"I stepped out of the powder room at Marissa's baby shower a month ago. I heard Marissa's mom and aunt discussing the paperwork necessary to make Hunter provide DNA when the baby was born." Kate's fury had not abated since the church confrontation.

Celeste explained Hunter's mother and grandmother received quite a wakeup call at the shower. They had no idea Hunter was the father of Marissa's baby. Her cell rang, and she groaned when she saw who was calling. "Marissa's mother," Celeste turned her phone off.

"I've taken the liberty of blocking all known phone numbers for Hunter's family from my cell. Please, do not engage those people. If they call the landline, hang up." Kate begged. "There's no one I want to talk to, other than my grandparents or Ethan."

"How will you avoid Hunter at UDub this fall?" Eamon considered the implications of Kate's revelation.

"I am not going to UDub this fall. I applied to Washington State University at Vancouver. My tuition, books, fees, etc. will cost less. I am a late admission, so I cannot qualify for any scholarships. I've been searching for a place to live in Vancouver. If I can't find something in Vancouver, I'll look in Portland. I won't live in a dormitory or a sorority. I've had my fill of backstabbing bitches. If you and Mom own the property where I live, I can claim to live with family." Kate offered printouts of ten possible properties with apartments or duplexes.

"Why should you be the one who changes her life because that miserable little fucker can't keep it in his pants?" Eamon poured a stiff drink. He needed fortification for this discussion.

"Daddy, I love you and Mom, but I won't be the stupid girl whose boyfriend knocked up one of her best friends. I won't be the girl Hunter's friends hit on or avoid. Maybe Marissa is comfortable being a deceptive slut…but I am not that girl. I will never be with anyone who has a Baby Mama. I refuse to play second fiddle to any man's previous bedmates. If I'm not good enough to be the only woman in a man's life, then he's not good enough for me." Kate would have stamped her foot if it meant convincing everyone she meant business.

"Good for you, Kate. Don't ever be some man's doormat," Eamon encouraged her. "You need a partner you respect and who respects you. Is that what you were doing in June when you disappeared for a week?"

"Yes, I was making up my mind what to do," Kate admitted. "I applied to take night courses or weekend seminars at the University of Oregon, Portland school of journalism. They believe I am interested in acquiring my master's degree there, but I will do it at UDub."

"Let's go to Vancouver every weekend for a while. We'll find a decent, safe place where you can live." Eamon suggested. "If we can find a duplex, or a large Victorian converted into apartments, you can collect rents for us. Rents would offset the mortgage load."

The house phone rang. Kate checked the number and then blocked it. "Marissa's grandmother. Perhaps you should answer the phone the next time it rings." She advised her father.

"Why?" Eamon eyed her suspiciously.

"Kavanagh Media did not announce Marissa LaSalle was arrested for failure to appear on the charge of prostitution. Threaten the LaSalle and Newsome families with a broad exposé of high school girls turning tricks to pay for college. Emphasize you will use pictures of a very pregnant Marissa in handcuffs, being escorted into the King County Courthouse to accompany the article." Kate plotted.

"Why didn't you out Hunter when you learned of it in June?" Celeste criticized Kate.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. When I remembered the congratulations cards are read aloud while gifts are opened at Diapers and Dinners, I was inspired." Kate's parents did not miss her smug tone of voice.

"When the right person comes along, you will not connive or scheme or plot or mind fuck. There's no time to be that kind of person, because love overwhelms your rational brain." Celeste advised.

"A skull and crossbones?" Eamon examined the picture Kate took of the clutch.

"A skull and crossbones on a teeny tiny clutch to hold Hunter's non-existent balls." Kate preened.

"I think he's a monumental prick for what he's done to you and Marissa," Eamon growled.

The phone rang again, Eamon checked the number. "Hunter's father," he lifted the handset and set it down without greeting. When the phone rang again, Eamon announced. "Marissa's father." When the phone rang a third time, Eamon unplugged the phone from the outlet. "Cell phones on airplane mode or off. Block calls. Check and block emails."

"Can Kate be charged with slander?" Celeste fretted.

"It's not slander if Hunter pops positive as the Baby Daddy." Kate muttered. "Marissa and Hunter humiliated me. They deserve to be embarrassed. I estimate with 100 women at the baby shower, the entire congregation will know of their indiscretion before church convenes Sunday morning."

**Late August 2007**

"Dad…" Ana sought her father. "This is José …"

"…Rodriguez," Ray smiled and shook his hand. "Son, I would know you anywhere!"

"Dad…" José called to his father and waved him over.

"RAY!" "ROD!" The men shouted, shook hands, engaged in a manly hug and much back slapping.

"We played together when we were four," José told Ana. "My mom taught your mom how to make homemade tortillas. Your mom taught my mom how to make a mean margarita. Where's your mom?"

"Carla just returned from a six-month honeymoon in Europe. She will live in Savannah, Georgia with husband number four," Ana explained. "Where's your mom?"

"Mom died from breast cancer before Christmas last year. We thought she was in remission, but the cancer metastasized to her brain. She had three inoperable brain tumors." José shrugged his shoulders. "Dad and I talked, and I don't want to live on campus. So, I'll live at home with him for a while."

_**~X~**_

"Dad, I love you, but I won't live in a dormitory with 150 other girls. Look, I have eight 'roommate wanted' ads." Ana showed Ray the flyers.

"How about a ninth one?" A pretty strawberry blonde handed Ana another flyer. "I have an off-campus apartment. It's in a duplex, 10 blocks from campus. It's on a bus line if you can't ride to campus with me. It's 800-square feet with two bedrooms. There is a two-car garage attached to both the duplexes. The garages are located in the middle of the building so noise from the other duplex won't reach us. Jobs in Vancouver or Portland pay better than work study."

"Do you mind if I ask why you aren't living on campus in a dorm?" Ray didn't want Ana to have a party doll for a roommate.

"I felt being in a class of 1000 was better than being in a class of 5,000. Consequently, I was accepted late. I don't plan to pledge a sorority. I don't want to live in a residence hall. I wanted a place to live during my entire college career where I can study without interruptions. I have a resumé if you would like to see it." Kate Kavanagh offered one to Ray.

"I think that's Annie's call," Ray passed it to Ana.

Ana handed Ray the flyer for the apartment which listed address, amount of rent, deposit, etc. It contained a layout, measurements for all the rooms, approximate costs for lights, gas and water. Cable and internet could be shared. Phones were the responsibility of each person. "I'd like to see the place before Annie decides," he announced.

"I would like to see it." Ana reached out her hand to Kate. "Ana Steele, freshman, English Lit major."

"Kate Kavanagh, freshman, Journalism major, native of Seattle. Valedictorian, class of 2007, Seattle Prep. I think we will have freshman core classes together." Kate shook Ana's hand, and then offered to shake with Ray.

"Salutorian, class of 2007, Montesano High School," Ana felt a bit of relief when Ray shook hands with Kate. "Let's go look at that apartment."

"It needs painted and I want to change the locks," Kate explained. "My parents helped me move everything into the garage on Saturday. They both had to work today, so I'm on my own."

"If Annie decides to room with you, I can fix and repair anything which needs to be done." Ray offered his business card.

"If you can do some handyman work at the apartment, I will credit your labor to Ana's deposit and first month's rent. I will pay for materials." Kate paused. "Can you install closet and cupboard organizers? Can you install a better front door with a deadbolt lock? I hired a window company to replace the windows. I hired an insulation company to blow additional insulation in the entire building. I would like to create a patio accessible from the back garage door for us and for the other half of the duplex. Can we make those changes in a week?"

"Do you have permission to make changes to the property?" Ray flipped the flyer over and took notes as Kate spoke.

"My parents own the place," Kate looked embarrassed. "I'll show you the paperwork if you want. Dad said if I had to rent a place, it was better to not fund someone else's empire."

"Smart man," Ray commented.

"I think so, but since I'm his daughter, I'm prejudiced," Kate laughed.

_**~X~**_

"How did it go?" Ray inquired when Annie returned to the new apartment she would share with Kate. Since she didn't know Portland, José took her to Clayton's Hardware. Kate supervised the window company and the insulation company while she researched paint, security door, laundry center needs, patio paver and patio furniture information. Ray installed closet and cupboard organizers. José Senior unloaded Annie's furniture and boxes from the back of Ray's pickup truck into Kate's garage.

"They hired me. I'm glad you spotted their flyer at Home Depot. I start work on the thirty-first and am off on the third. I work at Clayton's Hardware from one to close Fridays, and open to close on Saturday and Sunday. They normally open at nine and close at seven. I would not need to be there after closing the store. We'll discuss my work schedule for holidays. It pays a little more than minimum wage and bare bones insurance, but it will keep me in toast and teabags," Ana teased Ray. "Plus, you will like this – after ninety days I have an employee discount."

"That rocks!" Ray grinned. "How will you get to work?"

"It's right on the bus line," Ana showed him the bus schedule. "The bus stop is at the end of the block. The shuttle for WSUV picks up there also. I will need to research schedules and costs."

"We have a better idea," José Senior announced. "We were planning to sell Micaela's powder blue VW to a high school student, but we'll sell it to you. José was the mechanic for his mom; he can keep it running for you."

"Once we finish gathering paint supplies, patio supplies, etc., we'll take a break and go see the car," Ray assured Annie.

"Better yet, why don't the three of you crash at our house? We have a three-bedroom house and the basement is finished into a family room. I have air mattresses the girls could use in the family room. You can have the guest room. We can catch up. You can see the car when you come to dinner," José Senior offered. "The kids don't start classes until Monday. I have the week off. I work as a Fish and Wildlife Technician for the State of Oregon. We can help paint, move furniture, and install the patio. Plus, I would like the girls to feel comfortable calling me if they need something."

Ray checked with Annie and Kate. "We'll stay," Ana agreed. "But I will cook breakfasts and dinners in exchange for the help and a place to lay our heads."

"You cook?" Kate's voice was either amazed or delighted, Ana couldn't decide which. "I don't cook, but I'll do the dishes."

"I'll do the shopping and cooking. You have to tell me if there is anything you won't eat." Ana warned her new roommate.

"Annie makes the best lasagna," Ray announced. "I promised to buy the ingredients for her, so you can have an official moving in dinner to thank us."

"We have a pool table in the family room. After dinner tonight, I would be glad to teach you how to play." Jose offered lessons to the girls. "It's important to learn. Guys around here like to bet drinks and slow dances when they play pool with girls."

"I don't drink or slow dance with people I don't know. However, I wouldn't mind learning how to play pool." Ana accepted his offer.

"I slow dance, but I buy my own drinks. I wouldn't mind learning how to play. It would be fun to kick Ethan's ass at pool once in a while." Kate explained Ethan was her older brother.

**Next Day**

Ana handed José a platter of pancakes. She handed Ray a platter of bacon and sausage. She handed José Senior a serving dish of fluffy scrambled eggs.

"Where did you learn to cook for a crowd?" José Senior asked. "I don't remember your mom being a great cook."

"I took Saturday cooking lessons from Mrs. Manning, the owner of the big B&B on Lake Sylvia. She taught me how to cook for crowds while Dad completed repairs there. I used her lessons to fill the freezer for Dad before I came to WSUV." Ana grabbed her tea mug and joined everyone at the table.

"Let's coordinate class schedules while we eat." Kate built a chart to show José, Ana and her classes. "I'll copy this for everyone while I'm out."

"The windows, insulation, doors and locks are done. The washer and dryer unit was delivered yesterday. We picked up the laundry center. I need supplies for the patio. You need patio furniture for your half of the duplex. There will be a barricade between the halves." He gave Kate a printout of what the patio would look like when they were done. He also handed her a timeline. "Today the men will dig out the area for the patio and tamp down the ground to level it for paving. Tomorrow we'll install the patio pavers. We're sand filling between the pavers to ease removal if necessary. You and Annie need to finish painting today. I will install the storage/bookcase units in your bedrooms when the paint dries. With any luck, we can move your furniture and boxes tomorrow."

"We'll buy patio furniture while the paint dries," Kate agreed.

"I need a prep table for the propane grill you plan to buy," Ana pointed one out on the brochure Kate perused.

José Senior recommended rekeying the garage door and changing the garage door opener for the girls. He didn't know who had keys or remotes to the place before. He felt they would be safer with the change. "I don't like your water heater either. The 20-gallon tank, the garbage disposal and the bathroom toilet are original to the place. They should be replaced with a 50-gallon hot water heater and energy efficient garbage disposal and water efficient toilet. We have a 50-gallon hot water heater at our house. Five of us took hot showers in one hour this morning. A 50-gallon hot water heater will be big enough for the two of you."

"What do we do with the old stuff?" Kate shook her head while making a list. "Ana and I need all the space in the garage, especially with the washer/dryer and laundry center. We can't fill it with old stuff."

"I'll ask at Clayton's," Ana offered. "I bet they know places to recycle old appliances and stuff."

"I can build a shed in the back yard to hold the lawn mower and snow removal stuff, unless you hire a service. Annie mows and shovels snow, but she'll be working weekends." Ray handed Kate a printout of the lawn and snow removal services in Vancouver.

"Sometime today or tomorrow I need to go to campus to buy books. I want to locate my parking spot." Kate accepted a coffee refill from José Senior.

"Ditto," Ana and José chorused.

Breakfast passed while the group determined tasks to be completed. Kate and Ana would change the addresses on their driver's licenses. Tomorrow, Ana would acquire a new bank account at the Vancouver branch of her bank. Ray would insure and register Annie's VW. Ana named her Wanda. Everyone thought it was from the movie, _A Fish called Wanda_. Ana explained it was for the fairy godmother, Wanda Cosmo from _Fairly OddParents!_ She felt cosmic luck purchasing Wanda and not relying on public transportation.

**Thursday night**

Thursday night's dinner at Kate and Ana's apartment was lasagna, garlic knots, and green salad. Kate bought a couple bottles of red wine. The apartment was assembled. Kate's pale lilac bedroom and Ana's pale azure bedroom were the only wall colors in the place. The bathroom and living room/kitchen walls were painted Antique White. Kate's collection of shabby chic furniture filled the place. The men, uncomfortable with the blue and purple floral overstuffed chairs, vied for seats on the blue couch.

Ana didn't have any long dresses to hang, so Ray moved her chest of drawers into that space in the closet. He installed an over-the-bed shelving unit to hold books and other supplies. It had a wide base on each side to provide nightstands with drawers for Ana. He would take her singular nightstand back to Montesano. The remainder of Ana's furniture (white wrought iron bedstead and white wood furniture) was set to give her the most space available. Kate loved Ana's quilt and the shabby chic things made by Carla.

"This is a good luck package from your mother," Ray showed Annie a large box. "It is probably full of clothes. This one is from me." Ray handed Annie a large gift bag with lots of crumpled tissue paper on top to hide the present. She removed an electric kettle, a couple imprinted tea mugs, a tea travel mug, a canister of gourmet cocoa mix, and two large boxes of Twinings English Breakfast Tea.

After goodbye hugs and after admonitions from Ray to lock the doors - the men departed. "I vote for an early night," Ana recommended. "I'm taking a hot shower and heading to bed unless you want help doing dishes and cleaning the kitchen?"

"Go for it. I'm setting the dishwasher to run its cycle at o'dark thirty, so we aren't vying for hot water. I forgot to thank Ray for installing a bathroom shelving unit. Please be sure to convey my thanks." Kate stacked the dishwasher.

Before she went to bed, Ana opened the box from Carla.

_Anastasia,_

_I asked Ray what you needed for fall clothes at college. He recommended winter things. Silly me…the man has no clue. I sent two Jansport backpacks – heavy duty and top of the line. One of the back-to-school sites I visited recommended one for your Monday-Wednesday classes and one for your Tuesday-Thursday classes. I loaded each with binders, paper, pens, and $10 bill so you can stop at a coffee cart and FLIRT with a cute boy._

_I know jeans and converse will be haute couture for campus…but I sent pretty sweaters. Please don't hide them under a hoodie! I enclosed a fall wool jacket for you. It will be cute with the caramel, navy and plum plaid scarf. I also enclosed a great navy tote, with matching boots and umbrella and a great plum tote with matching boots and umbrella for inclement days. Good luck…although I am sure you will do fine._

_Skype me this weekend so I know how things are going. Take pictures of the new digs so I can recommend décor for you._

_I love you!_

_Carla_

Ana's package contained a lot of Spacebags. Ten pairs of new dark blue jeans in one, ten sweaters in another, and ten sets of matching bras, panties and camisoles in another. Everything was navy, plum or caramel. _'Matching underwear?'_ _Awkward Ana rolled her eyes_. Carla sent ten pairs of trouser socks in patterns, argyles and stripes. Carla included the jacket, scarf, and tote/boot/umbrella ensembles. She sent three pairs of gloves which matched the scarf. Ana welcomed everything…but sighed when she opened the last packages in the box. Carla sent six dozen white tube hangers. The note on the hangers read, _'Throw away the wire hangers from the drycleaners.'_

'_Yes Mommy Dearest,' Awkward Ana snarked._ She tossed the wire hangers from her closet in the empty Carla box. Once everything was hung, and looked organized, Ana took a picture and emailed it to Carla with a quick note of thanks. She would probably catch hell for the dresser in the closet, but it freed up floor space in her room.

**Friday**

Friday morning, Kate recruited Ana to help assemble her closet. There were 50 clear plastic totes of shoes which Kate sorted into stacks by color in the designated shoe space of her closet. "Yes, you're right," Kate laughed. "I am a shoe whore and a fashionista. I am a great party planner and party crasher. I am addicted to books and magazines. I have an e-reader for traveling, but I prefer holding the Sunday newspaper while drinking coffee."

Ana laughed. "You saw the over-the-bed bookcase unit Dad installed for me. He will be shocked if it is not full of books by the time he sees it again."

"I like your desk," Kate said. "I've never seen one like it before."

"It's a marriage," Ana commented. "Sorry – that's woodworking jargon for pieces which are put together to make something. Dad made my desk unit from four pieces: a small desk, a short bookcase, a towel tower and a plain frame. First, he took the top off the desk and off the bookcase. He took the end legs off the desk. Then he fastened the bookcase at the end of the desk and put a new top across both. He made the long bulletin board between the desk and the shelf from a plain panorama picture frame. The shelf was an eighteen-inch-wide, three-feet-tall towel tower. Dad turned it sideways and made a shelving unit. He stabilized the frame and the tower with two decorative gingerbread pieces which look like they came from a Victorian house. By the way, I appreciate the overstuffed chair you donated to my bedroom."

"I appreciate the over-the-bed unit Ray built for me. I have room to put accessories away." Kate indicated the piles of boxes in the room. The girls applied themselves to emptying clothes boxes. "Everything on hangers. All hangers on the rolling racks. Once everything is hung, then it is sorted. Last step, loading clothes in the closet. I will buy the pizza and sodas."

"You mean you don't just hang things in the closet and search for what you want?" Ana filled a pile of hangers and hung them on the racks.

"Ana…" Kate indicated the pile of clothes and accessories on her bed. "Do you believe I can just look for something? My Dad says my closet is a black hole…sucking in his money and my brains."

"That's harsh," Ana laughed.

"This might be one-fourth of my clothes, maybe less. At Spring Break, I'll take this lot home and come back with spring/summer things." Kate opened two new packages of space hangers and explained how to use them. "These are so I don't ask you for half your closet. The space hangers are great – holding five shirts or sweaters, or five pairs of pants or skirts vertically, saving closet space. I try to hang colors together on the space hangers."

Four hours later the girls assembled the closet, filled a seven drawer lingerie dresser and a nine-drawer chest of drawers. They coordinated the storage unit, filled the dressing table, disassembled rolling rack for Kate to take back to Seattle, and remade her bed. Then Ana and Kate tackled assembling the living room to make a study space for Kate and a lounging space for both of them. That task completed, the girls drew up a menu for the upcoming weeks and shopped. Kate's pet peeve was running out of coffee, cream and sanitary products. Ana's pet peeve was running out of tea bags, toilet paper and cleaning supplies. Although, she admitted to Kate, she knew how to make cleaning supplies from normal household items like hydrogen peroxide and dish soap.

Over vegetarian pizza. Kate signed them up for Amazon's delivery service. They ordered recurring items like health and beauty products, cleaning supplies, and pantry items like coffee, tea, canned soup, rice, pasta, canned chicken and canned tuna. Kate hated running out of printer paper and ink. Ana hated running out of laundry soap.

"I'm thankful Ray built a laundry center next to the stackable washer/dryer unit on your side of the garage. It solves a lot of problems." Kate sighed.

"I think we might have room next to the laundry center for a small upright freezer," Ana suggested. "Wanda doesn't take up as much space as your car."

"I think, to get to know one another, we should play truth or swear," Kate listed the rules for this icebreaker. The girls exchanged birthdays and contact information (parent names, addresses, phone numbers, emails, etc.)

"I don't have social media. I've found it allows people to know what I'm doing…which I feel is an invasion of privacy. If I wanted Carla to know where I was going and who I was seeing…I'd still live at home with her. Also, I'm very snarky during my cycle. Blurting out my first thoughts are never a good thing. I think it is too easy to rely on emoji's to express feelings. I have a regular email address and a junk email address." Ana added Kate's info to her phone.

"How often do you clean?" Kate looked at a calendar app on her phone. "I like to clean once a week on Thursday night."

"Me too, because that way I can work on the weekend or relax!" Ana consulted her calendar app also.

"Do you smoke, do drugs or sleep with your friends' boyfriends?" Kate tentatively approached the subject. It was something she should have asked days ago. "I don't smoke, do drugs or sleep around with friend's boyfriends. I like to go clubbing and drink, but I'm careful not to drink anything I didn't buy. I don't put myself in a bad situation."

"No smoking, no drugs, I rarely drink more than one glass of wine or a beer, and I don't sleep around. I don't go clubbing a lot because I'm uncoordinated and am a lousy dancer." Ana breathed easier knowing Kate didn't require monitoring. "Are you a night owl? I try to be in bed before midnight. I love sleeping in, which will be a problem since it seems all the freshman core classes are offered at eight o'clock in the summer!"

"I try to be in bed before midnight, but sometimes I fall asleep on the couch with the TV on. I love sleeping in also, and I refuse to sign up for ANY class that begins before ten…especially in the winter. I like giving road and street crews a chance to plow and scrape. I sleep better in cooler rooms, like 68 degrees in the winter and 70-ish in the summer." Kate explained.

"I sleep better in cooler rooms too, but I don't like leaving windows open, especially if I'm alone in the house." Ana checked the calendar app again. "I prefer paying rent and utilities on the first of the month, in one lump sum rather than dragging out payments through the month. Can I do that with my share of the Amazon service too?"

"I don't have a problem with that. I'm collecting rent from the renters on the other side and depositing it to the rental account my parents set up. I balance my accounts on the first weekend of the month." Kate explained. "I would like to make a rule that neither of us leave the house without a key, and we don't leave the doors unlocked."

"Works for me. If I've had a really bad day, dinner might be canned soup or cereal or…" Ana started to say.

"…ice cream!" Kate blurted. "How do you feel about me wandering around in my pajamas and underwear?"

"Not in front of Dad or his friends, and I will remain clothed around guests. I'd prefer guests were covered also. I don't want to encounter a nude man in the bathroom in the middle of the night." Ana almost apologized for her preferences.

"Ditto," Kate agreed. "Even if it's my man. I listen to music with headphones, I don't practice any musical instruments. I like to exercise in open spaces. That will probably be a stationary bike, or yoga on the patio during nice weather. I might take yoga or Pilates classes at the university gym."

"Ditto – headphones with music. I don't practice any musical instruments either. I learned early in life the driver picks the music. I don't like exercising, but I occasionally run on community tracks or streets where there are a lot of people. I run in the woods at home, but not during hunting season." Ana explained.

"Speaking of hunting…I'm not anti-gun…but I would feel better if you didn't have one in the apartment." Kate shrugged.

"I'm pro-gun. I own a Glock 17 Gen 4. It is lightweight so I don't break my wrists on recoil. I target practice with Dad a few times a year. He believes young ladies should be able to protect themselves. I'm not legal to own a gun or a carry conceal permit until I am 21. Instead, I have four pepper spray canisters. One for each backpack, one for my purse and one for the glove compartment of my car." Ana admitted to being prepared.

"Have you ever been attacked?" Kate's voice quieted.

"Someone tried once. It's why I live with Dad instead of Mom. Sometimes I call my parents by their Christian names, Ray and Carla. My mother married my biological father because she was pregnant. I was born when Carla was nineteen; my biological father died the day after I was born. Carla married Ray before I was a year old. He's always been Dad. She's on marriage number four. She prefers I call her Carla instead of Mom as it means we're more like friends than parental unit and child." Ana felt embarrassed but didn't know why.

"My parents have been together for 26 years. My older brother, Ethan, is 24. He's six years older than me." Kate revealed.

"I'm an only child," Ana explained.

"Enough serious information for the night. Let's drive to Voodoo Donuts and buy a dozen custard or jelly-filled for tomorrow." Kate suggested. "We could buy chocolate Zombie donuts, with big cartons of chocolate milk for mindless, brainless weekend breakfasts."

**The roommates first weekend**

Ans started minestrone soup in the crockpot while Kate set out donuts and made coffee and tea. She collected their paper from the front step.

"I had questions about your parents, but now I've forgotten what I meant to ask," Kate apologized as she pulled ads from the paper and stashed them in recycling. "Do you read the sports section?" When Ana shook her head no, Kate recycled it also.

"Ray is not my Dad because he adopted me," Ana explained to Kate. "He's Dad because he loves me unconditionally and supports me financially, physically and emotionally. I don't think Carla appreciates the close relationship I have with Ray. Carla has a shiny penny mentality."

Kate gave Ana an odd look.

"She's an incurable romantic. The shiny newness of her relationships never lasts. The tedium of full-time commitment wears on her happiness. She can be companionable...until she gets bored. Then she is indifferent or resentful until she moves on to the next new thing. She's on husband number four…but there were a couple serious boyfriends between husband three and husband four. I'm grateful I was with Ray while she was playing the field." Ana felt embarrassed by her mother. "I don't know how many fresh starts Carla has left if anything happens to Bob."

Kate spewed her coffee out her nose while laughing. "FUCK, that hurt."

Ana tossed her extra napkins. "One last snark about Carla…she's self-absorbed to the point of ignorance. She appears to be in her own little world. Sometimes you gotta kick down the door and do a fireman lift before she realizes what's going on."

_**~X~**_

After breakfast, Ana sorted the refrigerator. Kate understood Ana's system. It would let them know when to restock something. Ana prepped Bento boxes of crudités and sandwiches for lunches on the go. Kate helped her make protein boxes for breakfasts on the go – boiled egg, cheese cubes, bacon jerky and cherry tomatoes, or grapes.

After preps, the girls downloaded syllabi available for classes, and dug into their books and school supplies.

"I don't highlight in my books in class or the first time I read the material," Kate admitted. "I use post-its – question mark for things I don't understand, exclamation mark for something new and important, X if I want to cross-reference what I read with another source." She shared a gross of small and lined post-it pads with Ana. Kate liked Carla's two backpack system. Instead of ordering another backpack, Kate switched to large totes and ensured she had an extra phone charger and umbrella in each one.

Kate suggested they needed fresh air. She drove them to campus where they easily located the buildings for their Monday-Wednesday and Tuesday-Thursday classes which they would have together. Ana signed up for a three-hour online literature seminar which met on Wednesday night. She would access it from the campus computer lab. Kate signed up for Journalism 101, which meant she was on campus Monday night from six to nine, and again on Friday from nine to noon. Assignments were given out Monday and Friday and were turned a week later. Both girls were signed up for fifteen hours of classes. Ana was glad to have Wanda. Wednesday night classes usually ended with drinking and pool at student bars near campus. It was a ritual she wanted to avoid.

"Did you deliberately sign up for a Wednesday night class so you don't have to check in at the Rodriguez house weekly?" Kate teased her friend.

"I needed the class and it was only offered on Wednesday night. I appreciate José Senior's offer of a bed in inclement weather while I'm working weekends in Portland." Ana gave Kate a significant look. "Even if you are in Seattle, I plan to spend my weekends here."

"How about spending an hour with me right now? I saw an ad for the Senior Thrift Store, everything is 10% off. I found a webpage for them. They have a purple quilt I'd like to have for my room. Plus they have a purple decorated hatbox I'd like to put on top of my dresser to hold memorabilia. Someone took an old velour purple bedspread and made toss pillows. I wouldn't mind having them for my bed or for the chairs in the living room." Kate checked her phone for driving directions.

**September 9**

Ana shopped Portland Posy during her lunch hour to order flowers to be delivered to Carla. Tomorrow was Ana's eighteenth birthday. This year and next year would be difficult, as Ana knew Carla was pregnant and married at 18, and a widow at 19. Ana ordered a bouquet of nine purple hyacinth and nine white roses in a purple leaded glass vase. She added a box of Godiva Chocolate Truffles to the order. Ana ordered it delivered to Carla in Savannah with a card. _'Mom, I promise to live a life which will make you proud of me and will make your sacrifices worthwhile. Love, Anastasia.'_

"Anastasia," the clerk at Portland Posy thought the name was elegant. Ana felt it was pretentious when Carla pronounced it with the extra syllable. Ana remained quiet and paid for her penance at being born and ruining her mother's life.

Ana asked her friends not to post anything on their social media about her birthday. She explained Carla's aversion to Ana getting older. The Rodriguez men insisted on taking Ana out to dinner, and Kate agreed to come along. Ana would be the designated driver, as she didn't drink. Kate gave her a birthday basket of tea, shortbread biscuits, a couple Jane Austen DVDs…and a blue floral cup which said '_Fuckity Fuckity Fuck'_. Yeah, Ana needed that kind of laugh after sending flowers to her mother.

**October 4, 2007**

"What are you doing?" Kate watched Ana enter items in an Excel spreadsheet.

"Budgeting. I know it doesn't sound glamorous, but it keeps me from running up the balance on my credit card, and from draining my savings account." Ana made entries in the spreadsheet. "Now that I have an idea what my paycheck will be for a normal pay cycle, it's easier to budget. Of course, I keep a running tab on my phone to track what I spend, where I spend it and why I spend it so I don't forget to add expenditures to the spreadsheet."

"Mom would appreciate you sharing budgeting lessons," Kate made a K-cup of coffee for her and a cup of tea for Ana.

"I learned how to cook so I don't waste money eating out. Dad pays my Costco membership card so I can buy in bulk to cook for him." Ana cleared entries off her phone when she put them in the spreadsheet. "Dad pays for my health insurance and cell phone through his business. I pay him back by prepping meals for him and feeding his freezer once a month with twenty to thirty meals. It looks like I'll be making lasagna to pay the Rodriguez men back for keeping Wanda running for me."

"If I keep ingredients on hand for your lasagna, will you make it for us once a month? I really like your lasagna." Kate wrote a list of groceries and items she needed.

"As long as you don't inadvertently tell José there's a lasagna or two in the freezer, I can live with that," Ana posted a wanted notice for a small upright freezer on the community bulletin board at Clayton's. She got one for $100, but she had to have José transport it in his mini SUV.

"I am sorry Carla has been tracking you through my Facebook page," Kate apologized again.

"She's really happy to know I'm doing something other than reading and working. I appreciate you posting faux entries about our going to the mall. She thinks I only shop at Target, Wal-Mart and consignment stores." Ana laughed.

"Little does Carla know I've taught you the joys of shopping Amazon after finding fashions you like on Pinterest. It is cheaper to pay for internet instead of risking our laptops being cloned at Starbucks and other places that offer free WIFI. I'm thrilled to get the Student Fitness Card for the campus gym. I like swimming and taking yoga classes at the campus gym. I won't tell Carla I get free passes to campus events if I do the PR for them in the student newspaper. Let her think we are social butterflies." Kate couldn't contain her giggles.

"She's asked a couple time about your parents, their home and Seattle," Ana admitted to her friend. "I keep telling her – working weekends – no time to play in the Emerald City. She thinks I should be socializing instead of studying. She conveniently forgets I have to study to keep my scholarship."

**Wednesday, October 31**

Ana was thrilled night class was not cancelled for Halloween celebrations. They discussed Shakespeare's _Macbeth_. The other books on the week's reading list were Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_, Washington Irving's _The Headless Horseman_ and Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Ana submitted the Q&A for the three books when she arrived at class. Ana had to read two novels and review them. She chose _Wuthering Heights_ and _Jane Eyre_ as examples of Victorian era gothic novels.

Kate and a couple classmates from journalism class were assigned to attend and review the campus dance named _Monster Mash_, the campus horror movie festival titled _Scream Dreams_, or the Halloween hay rides around campus and the hay bale maze on the campus green. Kate drew the 'short straw' which meant the hay ride and the maze.

José suggested the girls to dress skimpily and go trick or drinking with him at two or three pool halls in Vancouver and Portland. Ana suggested it would be easier for him to turn into a pumpkin at midnight, because they both had class or class assignments. It was a crisp evening, and Ana wore a sweater and jeans. Kate and her crew dressed like Lois Lane from the 1950s _Adventures of Superman_ TV Show. Ana met up with Kate and friends - stopping for roasted hot dogs, caramel apples, and hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks. Kate insisted they make a run to Voodoo Donuts before returning home.

**Labor Day Weekend**

Ray came to Vancouver to see Ana and the Rodriguez men. Ana worked twelve hours Friday and Saturday and eight hours on Sunday. She needed Ray to dampen José's expectations that she would party after work on Friday and Saturday night. She managed to cook soups each night that week in the crockpot so Ray went home with seven containers of soup for six people. She fed herself and Ray for the weekend and kept portions for Kate and herself.

Kate posted her spending time with her grandfathers who were veterans. She took both of them shopping for things to take to the Veterans Home in Seattle.

The Grey family, sans Christian who claimed he was working, went skiing in Aspen. Christian purchased a perfect mountaintop spot in Aspen where Elliot (Grey Construction) built a house/compound. Gia Matteo was visiting family in Aspen two years ago. She found the perfect spot for a family hideaway and worked with Elliot and Christian to finalize the architectural plans.

**Sunday night after Thanksgiving**

"Dahling…I'm home!" Kate called out to Ana.

"I'm soaking in the tub," Ana called back.

"Can I come in?" Kate requested.

"Sure, I'm covered with a thick layer of white lavender bubbles," Ana explained. "You might need more light – I just have two votives lit."

"How can you see anything with those itty bitty votives?" Kate lit a couple pillar candles from the candlescape on the bathroom sink.

"I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow morning," Ana commented.

"Dad said to drive down tonight rather than fight traffic and possible bad roads in the morning. I've been on the road since five. There's more people driving back to Seattle, but there's a lot driving to Portland. So did you do anything fun over the weekend? Men, drinking, shopping?" Kate put some supplies away in the bathroom storage unit.

"I hate Black Friday shopping. I was surrounded by men all weekend, and this is the first drink I've had," Ana held up a large glass of white wine while answering Kate's question. "I'm blessed I only worked six hours on Black Friday. I think everyone in the store needed screws, nails, staples, ladders, etc. for putting up Christmas lights. We sold out of window and door storm kits. We sold out of outside Christmas lights. We sold all our rough jute rope to the Christmas tree farms."

"None of that sounds like fun," Kate disappeared and reappeared with a stack of clean towels for the storage unit. "I'm going to apply a facial mask. Tell me about the rest of your weekend."

"The Claytons bought fifteen dozen yard decorations from local craftsmen. They had a special permit to rope off the parking spots in front of the store, which is where they displayed them. We sold half on Black Friday and the remainder yesterday and today. Portland and its surrounds will be covered with pallet trees, snowmen, ornaments and angels. I took pictures and sent them to Ray and Carla for project ideas. Portland Presbyterian auxiliary members sold cookies and hot beverages to shoppers all three days."

"I peeked at the cookie tins on the counter." Kate made 'mmm' sounds.

"They sold Christmas tins of homemade cookies, in addition to single servings. I thought we'd give a tin to the neighbors if we don't eat them first." Ana drank her wine. "The Claytons have an interesting project they do each year. They urge senior citizens to complete tree-shaped tags. They list projects they would like done before the holidays –putting up outside lights, or trimming trees, or clearing out garages, etc. One lady wanted three antique lamps rewired so she could give them to her granddaughters for Christmas. One lady wanted an antique toy box refinished to give to a great grandbaby. One lady wanted someone to empty her husband's two woodworking sheds, but not until spring. I took that tag for Dad. There were 200 tags on the tree at the start of the weekend. College industrial arts students from four Portland colleges took most of the tags to complete community service requirements for their classes. There might be 20 tags left on the tree. Pete says they will be gone before next weekend. I took pictures of the tree and some of the tags to send to Dad. The American Legion in Montesano is always looking for community service projects. I worked ten hours yesterday and eight today." Ana sipped her wine and lounged in the fragrant bubbles.

"So why are you so cranky?" Kate disappeared and reappeared in flannel pajamas. She hopped up on the other side of the sink, away from the candles.

"I am acting like Scrooge aren't I?" Ana sighed. "Jean bought 5000 gold, silver, green, red and white paint chip strips. I stocked paint chip strips at the top of every hour this weekend. By the end of the weekend, we were out. We didn't sell even a tenth of that amount of paint. Jean said crafters take the chip strips to make Christmas crafts. She said it's good PR for the store because the chip strips are imprinted with store's contact information. Jean ordered another 5,000 imprinted chip strips. They should be in next Friday, so I can restock. Personally, I hope every crafter, elementary school teacher, kids club director, scout leader, etc. get paper cuts."

"That's not enough to put you in a foul mood," Kate chuckled.

"I had way too many men ask me to be their Christmas angel." Ana groused. "Like I want a tree shoved up my ass. Pete's brother, Paul, intermittently blessed us with his presence. We were busy and he was only good for bagging or making sandwich runs for the store. That one needs a lump of coal in his stocking."

"How was your Thanksgiving? We had an extended family Thanksgiving at my Kavanagh grandparents. Mom and I shopped Black Friday. Cousins and I skied yesterday. Today I did laundry, cleaned my room, and studied." Kate hated it when Ana was in a foul mood. She was usually so easy going. She must be exhausted from work this weekend.

"Thanksgiving dinner fed a dozen hungry vets, Dad and the Rodriguez men. We had a 22-lb. turkey, 20 pounds of mashed potatoes, 20 pounds of roasted carrots, mushrooms and Brussel sprouts, confetti corn which is corn with red and green pepper bits, stuffing and gravy, homemade cranberry relish, whole wheat rolls, and apple pies and pumpkin pies. After the Thanksgiving feast from two to four, I locked myself in my room and studied. José was not happy because I locked myself away. JERK. The guys gathered in the basement family room and played cards until almost midnight. Dad feed leftovers to everyone Thursday night. I slept in until five, showered and drove Portland to be to work on time on Black Friday," Ana sighed.

"So no shopping?" Kate asked.

"The church group sold homemade ornaments also. I found a great wooden star with a red flannel star and wooden button centered in the middle. I will show it to you later. I thought I'd put it on top of Dad's gift." Ana added hot water to her bath.

"One of our Christmas traditions is picking a name or two off the Angel Tree and fulfilling that family's wishes. It's a biggie for us. We buy one gift, $50 limit, for each family member. Then we spend the rest of our Christmas cash on the Angel Tree family/families." Kate removed her nail polish and shaped her nails. "We attended a new church on Sunday."

"Why would you change churches? Especially at this time of year?" Ana finished the rest of her cold white wine.

"I did something rude, petty and vindictive in July," Kate admitted. "Father Diego from our old church called on Dad on Wednesday evening. He was seeking Kavanagh Media's annual church donation for the holidays. Dad announced he'd rather hand out $20 bills to drunks and addicts at Westlake Plaza. Black Friday, Father Diego came to the house with Father Michaud from the new church. It was agreed it would be better for us and the church if we worshipped elsewhere."

"Was that a _public_ rude and petty thing you did?" Ana asked her blushing friend.

"So public," Kate rolled her eyes. Then she revealed her temper tantrum to Ana who laughed until she almost peed in her bathwater. "OH MY GOD, it wasn't that funny!" Kate protested, but Ana's giggles were infectious. "If you think that's funny…wait until you hear what Mom said." Then she told Ana…which precipitated another round of unrestrained laughter.

"Oh for a guilder, my ermine gown would I sell," Ana laughed.

"Huh, what?" Kate wiped her tears from laughing.

"_Pied Piper of Hamelin_," Ana explained. "It means I would have paid good money to be there."

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Kate asked.

"Peace on earth, goodwill toward men…and José to find a girlfriend for the new year. José and Dad put snow tires on Wanda, and Dad changed out my emergency kits Thanksgiving morning. By the way, Dad said thanks for the Support Small Business Owner's post on Kavanagh Media's Facebook page. Thank you for including the Steele Woodworks URL. It's been a great boost to his website." Ana thanked her friend.

"I finally figured out what to do for my Christmas article. I'm writing about Longest Night of the Year Events in Portland. I'm also suggesting people donate to _Blessings Backpacks_. Given to the homeless, they contain basic winter items like caps, mufflers and mittens, toiletries, a mini first aid kit, tablet, pen, and paper, prepaid phone card, and a blanket rolled up bedroll style. Many people donate gallon Ziploc bags with food and collapsible water bottles."

"Sounds like a good idea. I pick up loose change for a year, convert it to folding cash, match it and give it to carolers or street musicians or to the red buckets. I prefer to gift consumables. I'm sending Carla and Bob a couple bottles of wine. I'm making lasagna for the Rodriguez men. Will your parents like lasagna and a couple bottles of wine? I buy Dad chambray shirts and navy thermal Henley shirts for Christmas. He wears them and jeans in the woodshop. I make him a couple of lasagnas for his freezer."

"What's your schedule for Christmas? We'd love to have you and Ray in Seattle with us." Kate looked over her calendar in her phone.

"I'm working the Friday, Saturday and Sunday before Christmas. Monday morning I'm driving to Montesano. Tuesday, I'm cooking for Dad, the Rodriguez men and several vets. Twenty pounds of roast, twenty pounds of mashed Yukon Gold potatoes, whole green beans, asparagus and Caesar salad, with whole wheat rolls and seasoned butters. I make homemade cherry cheesecake in a sheet cake pan. I make a really cute crudité platter and a snack platter of meats, cheese and olives. Both look like a decorated Christmas tree." Ana sunk neck deep in the hot water to relax her shoulder muscles. "After we do the dishes, the guys gather in the family room in the basement and play cards. I Skype Carla. This is Carla and Bob's first Christmas as a married couple and I don't want to intrude."

"What are you doing for the New Year?" Kate continued to coordinate schedules.

"I have to work Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Clayton's is closed on Monday and Tuesday. I don't want to go home to Montesano. Why don't you come back to Vancouver? We can shop after Christmas sales; which I know you will love. Plus, Carla will love you for making me shop. We can go to a movie, have lunch, and a quiet New Year's Eve. I don't want to go out drinking." Ana offered her friend some options.

"Do you need me to tell Carla, Ray and José that we have plans?" Kate offered to be the bad guy.

"I feel guilty throwing you under the _'I don't feel like partying'_ bus," Ana enjoyed the hot water and fragrant bubbles. "However, I don't want to be out on the roads with the drunks."

_**~X~**_

"We had a great time skiing in Aspen," Mia hugged Christian. "It was worth coming home from Paris. Why didn't you join us?"

"Too many business meetings, Skypes, etc. during the four-day weekend. Mrs. Jones made me a gourmet turkey dinner with all the fixings before she spent the holiday weekend with her sister. I ate leftovers all weekend." It had been a busy work weekend, but also a relaxing one. Between his work and Leila studying for classes, they released stress through scenes in the playroom. She appreciated the seasonal clothes in her closet, especially the leather boots for winter. She also appreciated Sir sending her car to be serviced.

**Sunday, December 7**

"What did Carla want?" Kate sat her desk with a red pen and several pages which flaunted proofreading marks.

"Carla was excited to find three hot glue gun trays. Each one holds a different sized glue gun with a holder to store corresponding sized glue sticks. She sent pictures of the trays with and without the guns and glue sticks. Then she sent pictures of the shelf where she has them stored." Ana shook her head. "I expect we will have new DIY shabby chic crafts for Christmas. She sent a box to Montesano for us."

"Carla makes me laugh. I never had an unbirthday gift before." Kate concentrated on proofreading again.

"Dinner's ready – minestrone soup with cheese tortellini – I call it Survivor Soup. It's like a pasta stew. Cheese, grapes and fresh breadsticks on the side. There's water, tea or soda." Ana placed a tray of cheese and grapes, and a basket of fresh breadsticks on the breakfast bar.

"Water," Kate finished the last page and set it aside. "That can sit until after we eat. Thanks for cooking."

"Try the food first before you thank me," Ana served bowls of Survivor Soup. "The soup's an acquired taste. The Rodriguez men don't like it. Ray keeps cans of good minestrone soup in the cupboard and frozen packages of cheese tortellini and frozen garlic bread on hand to make a fast meal."

"Anything has to be better than the ratatouille recipe Carla sent." Kate wrinkled her nose. "It might not have been so bad if it didn't stink while it cooked." She retrieved two bottles of water for them.

"I think it had four times too much fennel. Also, I think the rice served with it should have been plain white sticky rice…not jasmine. Too many taste sensations." Ana set container of parmesan shreds on the breakfast bar. "How was the drive?"

"Good, kept my recording app open on my phone and downloaded everything bouncing around in my head. How was work?" Kate helped herself to a breadstick, grapes and cheese, and sprinkled parmesan shreds on her soup.

"DIY central again. I sold 56 pints of red, white, green, and gold paints to people making Christmas gifts. We're sold out of red, white, gold and green spray paints. We're supposed to have new stock this week. I'm so sick of paint chip samples I think I'm seeing them in my sleep. Although, a teacher came in for three dozen chips for bookmarks and three dozen for gift tags. She buys 36 Christmas books from the Scholastic Book Club, and wraps them in white tissue paper with red, green or gold ribbon for her students." Ana took a bite of soup and cringed when she heard her cell phone ringtone of _Georgia_, for Carla.

Kate hopped off the barstool and closed the door to Ana's room. "Soup's on, phones are off. You already talked to her today."

**Sunday, December 16, 2007**

"What are you doing?" Kate observed the dining room table filled with Christmas wrap, bows, ribbons and piles of trash. Scissors hung on a ribbon from Celeste's neck, so they would not be lost in the pile on the table.

"Our new church supports the Pregnancy Center of Seattle and the Veterans Home as two of its charities. Your Dad and Ethan drew tags off the Vets tree. I picked one off the Baby/Mama tree. The tag I drew asked for winter clothes for the baby and mama. That's those two boxes," Celeste waved at two boxes which could have held ten reams of legal-size paper.

"We wanted to do something fun, so we're making a _Night Before Christmas_ gift. There are _Night Before Christmas_ mugs with hot cocoa mixes, a Christmas tin of decorated cookies, a special plate and cup for Santa, and flannel pajamas for mama and baby. I found a _Night Before Christmas_ collection which has a book, DVD, reusable advent calendar and Christmas ornament." Celeste showed her Christmas Eve Box ideas from Pinterest/

"Too cute! Do you have any more of those Christmas cookies? They look good." Kate spent the night with her Kavanagh grandparents, and stopped at home to visit her parents before she returned to WSUV.

"You need brandy and eggnog," Celeste commented. "It would be a good idea if you kept a low profile while home for Christmas. I had several groups of ladies from our old church come to the shop. They weren't looking for holiday dresses. They were sharing gossip."

"Oh FMTT," Kate made two snifters of brandy and eggnog – handing one to Celeste. "To new churches, old friends, new situations and old gossip." She drank deeply of brandy and eggnog. Obviously, she wasn't driving back to WSUV tonight.

"Guess who is buying Baby's First Christmas ornaments?" Celeste rolled out a teaser for the upcoming attraction.

"LaSalles and Newsomes," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Benedicts, Mathews, Hanfords, Huntingtons and Palmers, in addition to the LaSalles," Celeste commented.

"My classmates - Briana Benedict, Moriah Mathews, Cate Hanford, Laura Huntington and Paige Palmer?" Kate's eyes were as large as the gold chargers which Celeste used on her Christmas table. "OH MY GOD…is there something in the water in Seattle? Marissa was the only one who started showing after graduation."

"Marissa had a baby boy early September. Bella Benedict, not Briana, had a baby girl in October. Cate Hanford had a baby boy in October. Moriah Mathews and Laura Huntington each had a baby boy in November. Paige Palmer had a girl December first." Celeste took a long drink of her brandy and eggnog. "I shredded all baby shower invitations sent to you. However, your father and I were not allowed to refuse the invitation to a community meeting sent by King County Family Court on behalf of the Department of Child Services and the Seattle Police Department."

"Why were you and Daddy included in a court-ordered conversation with Department of Child Services and the Seattle Police Department?" Kate' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"When you outed Hunter as Marissa's Baby Daddy…" Celeste hesitated.

"At a very public baby shower…" Kate grimaced.

"Your declaration shocked several mothers…who realized their pregnant daughters had been hanging around their good friend. Hunter Newsome. The King County Courts could not ignore six subpoenas requiring Hunter Glenn Newsome provide DNA for paternity tests. Bella was underage when she got pregnant." Celeste shook her head.

"Hunter fathered six babies? Jesus…he should just sell his swimmers to a fertility clinic." Kate chugged a third of her drink.

"He was named on all six subpoenas. However, the paternity test for Bella, Cate, Moriah, and Paige came back with Hunter as a relative, not the Baby Daddy. It's been a huge scandal. Hunter's cousins Rafe and Parker are responsible for this mess also. Hunter is the Baby Daddy for Marissa and Laura. Rafe is the Baby Daddy for Bella and Moriah. Parker is the Baby Daddy for Cate and Paige."

"How did those three boys impregnate six girls?" Kate shook her head. "My god…we all took human sexuality and human development classes at Seattle Prep. Condoms and birth control pills are available for free through twenty different agencies in Seattle."

"Rumor says Rafe's girlfriend from the fall of your senior year…" Celeste paused, searching for a name.

"Rebecca Royston – she broke up with Rafe after Homecoming," Kate supplied the information.

"Rebecca was furious she had to be tested for an STD. Rumor says Rebecca took a needle to the center of every condom in Rafe's 100 condom pleasure pack. Rafe, ever the gentleman and good cousin, shared his condoms and his ladies with his cousins. Rebecca was invited to a dorm party, where it is rumored she did it again!" Celeste explained. "The boys were court ordered to provide a list of the young ladies they had sex with since Homecoming of your senior year. Each boy listed twelve sexual partners, but the six they had in common all got pregnant. Department of Child Services has been very busy with this situation."

"You and Dad were included in the discussion since Hunter listed me as one of his sexual conquests?" Kate surmised.

"You appeared on Hunter's list as of Senior Prom," Celeste confirmed. "His list of young ladies started the summer between your junior and senior year."

"Hunter was sleeping around when we were supposedly exclusive with one another?" Kate suspected, but she had no proof until Marissa became pregnant.

Celeste nodded. "I saw the list. Every parent there saw the lists. It was difficult for the parents of those six girls to realize…"

"Their daughters are sluts with no self-esteem?" Kate snapped. "JESUS, I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid. You were with a boy you loved, and who you thought loved you. You thought Hunter respected you because he never pressured you for sex." Celeste tried to comfort Kate.

"He didn't need to pressure me for sex…he was getting it from eleven other girls!" Kate rebuilt her brandy and eggnog. "I just want you to know I didn't lose my virginity in the backseat of Hunter's Camaro. He got a hotel room at the Fairmont Olympic prom night.

"You were supposed to be having a slumber party at Cate's after the prom." Celeste scolded Kate. "Bella Benedict was fifteen when she became pregnant. The Benedicts had all three boys charged with first degree sexual misconduct with a minor. As they were all 18, and Bella was 15, the Romeo and Juliet defense does not apply. Bella said she had sex with all of them three times before she turned 16, which means a minimum of 60 months prison time, and registration as a tier three sex offender for the rest of their lives."

"Oh…" Kate hissed. "That's going to be ugly."

"Adoption Connections was present. They provided information to all the girls. They have 200 couples and 35 singles who want to adopt a child. If the Baby Mamas go that route, everyone relinquishes their parental and familial rights." Celeste commented. "A rumor circulating the Rainer Club is Hunter's grandfather is buying vasectomies for the trio for Christmas. Kate, your father requested I discuss this with you. Sentencing is January third. Eamon and I believe you should not be in town for it."

"I would never have slept with Rafe or Parker. Hunter was a mistake I will never make again, Mom. I'm not that stupid girl anymore. I know what I want to do with my life." Kate tried to reassure Celeste.

Kate would never reveal she had a medical termination. The baby would have been due in January. She wondered how girls could sleep with those three boys – and god knows she didn't want to consider if there were multiple partners at multiple times. This situation proved sex, not Kate, was the most important thing in Hunter's life. Perhaps it was because her grandparents Eastman and Agnes showed her the lasting legacy of love. Perhaps it was because her grandparents Edwin and Alice taught her to know herself and not waste her opportunities, or her abilities. Perhaps it was because her parents instilled her with excellent work ethics. For whatever reason, when Kate learned of Hunter's deception - she could not live with it.

"How are you doing at WSUV? I had my doubts, and I'm sorry for it. It's a good thing you went away. I would have preferred an ivy league school, but it's nice you can drive home on weekends to see us. All the kids involved in this mess postponed their entry to UDub for a semester, well, except for Bella. I heard she's taking online classes from home to graduate on time." Celeste squeezed Kate's hand.

"I'm glad too. There's less drama at WSUV. Seriously, 5,000 students on campus beats 5,000 students in your class year. Just tell everyone who asks, I'm doing well. I've had at least one article published in every issue of the school paper, which is better than any UDub journalism student can claim. Our academic counselor believes I will be the editor my senior year. Once I have my BA from WSUV, I will return to Seattle for my internship. I can obtain my master's degree from UDub. I have plans, Mom. Hunter and his bullshit are in my rearview mirror. I let petty jealousy over a boy cause me to be mean to someone who had been a friend. I don't want to be like that again. I can't be friends with those girls, but I will not be another facet of misery for them." Kate declared.

"I think I'll ask Eamon to post the news article for the Dean's List with your high school graduation picture on Kavanagh Media's website." Celeste commented. "I want to show it to your grandparents at Christmas. Perhaps it will keep your grandmother Agnes from asking if you have a new boyfriend."

"No, and not interested. I'm going back to Vancouver on the thirtieth. Ana and I are spending New Year's together. Her bosses asked her to work part-time and weekends until classes begin again, so they can spend time with his brother before he goes back to college. I signed up for a journalism mini course at University of Oregon, Portland. It meets January 3-4, January7-11, and January 14-18. We have the weekend to write two papers for the class. They have to be submitted electronically by midnight January twenty-first. If anyone asks, I went back to school early to attend the seminar. Ana and I are registering early for classes." Kate finished her brandy and eggnog.

"So, serious conversations aside, do you need to go shopping?" Celeste asked.

"I have presents for everyone which I need to wrap. I have discovered the Vancouver Mall. I donated my charitable funds to the _Backpack Blessings_ project in Portland." Kate emailed the article to Celeste.

"I would like to do snowmen stacks. So, this is the plan." Celeste slid a plastic sleeve across to Kate. It selected one wrapping paper and color ribbon for each family member and grandparents. On the flip side was a picture of the snowmen stacks.

"Very cute, but I simply can't wrap today. I want more brandy and eggnog." Kate wanted to bleach the pregnancy news from her brain.

"Hit me again," Celeste finished wrapping her last package for the mama and baby. She put them in a large Christmas motif garbage bag and added the family name and information tag. "Do you know what you will write for January's articles?"

"January is Mental Health Awareness Month and National Stalking Awareness Month. I think I can find enough information about how both issues affect college students. Since January is National Soup Month, Ana offered to teach me how to make two or three soups in the crockpot, as a life skills cooking lesson." Kate handed Celeste a refilled brandy sniffer.

"I'll bet your Dad would be interested in posting the Mental Health Awareness Month and National Stalking Awareness Month articles you write on the Kavanagh Media web." Celeste took a long drink and contemplated what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Fresh Starts**

As thanks for 1000 views and over a dozen reviews – here is another chapter and a Pinterest Board: /jtspraggins/shadowy-secrets-dark-dreams/

In response to concerned PMs – there is only one scene when Christian appears in the red room with someone other than Ana…and there is NO sex.

**June 12, 2008**

"What are you doing for Sir for his birthday?" Elena asked Leila.

"I don't know," Leila admitted. "I won't be there on his birthday, but I'm spending the weekend after with him. I found a wonderful gift for him. It's a humidor with a bottle of Hennessy Cognac in half and excellent cigars from Vertigo in the other half. The box is made from antique oak and is hand-polished. I thought I would make an excellent gourmet dinner for him. I received top marks for it in my cooking class. The finale is a Grand Marnier Chocolate Souffle."

"I think it's time for Sir to take your relationship to the next level. You've been together for 18 months. He needs to collar you when you renew your contract." Elena advised.

"Do you really think so?" Leila's heart beat fast; she couldn't quit smiling.

"Sir always praises how well you are doing, and how happy he is with you. He's never been with anyone this long." Elena forced a smile instead of slapping Leila. Christian had been with the girl long enough. Elena wanted his fee for vetting a new fuck toy.

**June 19, 2008**

Sir would not listen when Leila tried to explain she didn't want more. She was happy to sign the new contract he offered. She tried to explain Elena told her to ask for 'more' when they negotiated the new contract. He would not listen and ordered Taylor to turf her.

Leila looked around the submissive room. Why the fuck did she demand it be redecorated? It wasn't a style which particularly interested her. She believed it would show Sir she was capable of redecorating his home. The gold, silver and white décor was exquisite…perfection. The silver Berber carpet was perfect for an _on-the-floor, fuck-me-now_ tryst. But it never happened...and it would never happen.

Leila took her essentials – backpack of class books, portfolio, folding easel, laptop and printer, and a week of clothes. Sir could ship the rest to her. Before she reached her apartment, someone hacked her phone and her laptop. Her pictures of her life with him disappeared. His contact information and saved emails were gone. His list of rules vanished.

**July 4, 2008**

The news announced Sir was sailing with his family today. Leila left Seattle so she would not think about Sir daily. She planned to use her funds from Sir to finish getting her degree. She would not waste her time on any classes which did not earn her a degree. Wine, cooking, stripping and music appreciation made her more interesting. They did not fulfill college requirements.

Leila tried twice to see Sir since he terminated their contract. Dressed professionally, she entered Grey House, following a large group of employees. However, she only made it to the fifteenth floor before being caught. The second time, she hid out in the Escala garage, hoping to intercept him moving from his SUV to the private elevator. Taylor ordered Reynolds and Ryan to escort her to her vehicle and remove her from the neighborhood. Taylor suggested she leave Seattle.

Leila wanted to firebomb the Esclava, Post Alley. Fucking Elena destroyed the best thing Leila ever had. Elena deserved to have her life blown apart. Hell would freeze over before Leila would forgive Elena. Leila hoped his next submissive was addicted to Pottery Barn, Ikea or shabby chic. She hoped the bitch couldn't cook. She hoped the bitch had no stamina and was a total brat. She hoped the bitch was a closet alcoholic. She really hoped Sir would turf Elena when she failed to provide a submissive who was a good as Leila.

It had been a busy week…moving to Portland…finding housing near UO Portland…touring the School of Art and Design…planning to transfer from UDub. She checked out the community calendar. She hadn't socialized in eighteen months since she spent weekends with Sir. Perhaps she would swim at Brighton Beach, attend a barbeque and Farmer's Market, perhaps attend a street dance and watch fireworks. Perhaps she would visit the Velvet Rope and find a new Dom.

**July 3, 2009**

"Ana and I are not fishing at o'dark-thirty tomorrow morning," Kate disabused José's plans. "We're sleeping in, because we're heading back to Vancouver after the fireworks. Ana worked today and she has to work Sunday. We're back in classes on Monday for the last week of finals and papers before the session ends on the tenth. We start a new session on the thirteenth, which goes to August twenty-first. We start fall session August twenty-fourth. We have no down time this summer."

José was pissed but would not admit it. He liked having Ana help him carry equipment and set up for shots. He wanted to take pictures of Lake Sylvia to sell at the Portland Street Arts Show in August. José's scholarship covered his tuition. Everything else was covered by him or his father. José used his college savings to pay his mother's final expenses. Since his mom chose the _Death with Dignity_ program in Seattle, her life insurance would not pay out the policy she had for over twenty years.

**January 8, 2010 - Seattle**

Ros needed to blow off some steam. Grey and their current M&A schedule was exhausting. She dressed in black jeans with an amethyst cashmere sweater, and amethyst stilettos and clutch. She tucked her purple brocade and black satin trimmed mask in her clutch, along with $1K in fifties and twenties. She selected the skirt club for depressurizing. The skirt club was actually named _Mini, Midi, Maxi_. MMM was a swank Seattle nightclub. Located in a 6,000-square-foot seaside loft, MMM featured two stages, adult entertainment, four bars, and state-of-the-art light and sound system. MMM's vetting process included sexual orientation, and a copy of her health certificate. The establishment was ladies only, preferably ladies who identified with the LBT community. Transvestites and crossdressing men need not apply. Ladies who were pre, mid or post-surgical were given memberships based on a lengthy and intrusive interview. Everyone used 'club' names. No one called members or staff by their real names. MMM did not allow sexual congress of any kind within its 6, 000-square-foot nightclub.

MMM's $1,800-a-year membership fee provided three free shots or alcoholic drinks per visit, served by good-looking females. The hostesses and servers wore black steampunk dresses, stockings, and Victorian-styled footwear. Hair was contained in black net snoods under black tophats or Victorian black fascinators. Makeup was minimal. Masks were worn. MMM was open continuously from happy hour on Thursday to happy hour on Sunday. Quarterly, MMM hosted a new member weekend. They arranged bridal showers for lesbian couples, or birthday parties for members and their female guests, which were held from eight to midnight Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday.

Body Shot Bartenders: blonde, brunette, redhead and flash (colored hair – blue, purple, green, pink, etc.), worked bars in the four corners of the loft. Body Shot Bartenders wore black jeans or black leather skirts and black bustiers or corsets with plain black masks. The booze was free, but the bartenders were tipped. Ros selected a bar stool at the redhead bar. She picked Bay, her favorite petite bartender. "Body shots, Patron," she held up a $50 bill and two fingers. Bay nodded, poured two shots of Patron and set them before Ros, scanning her wristband. She came from around the bar and stood between Ros's legs. "Right shoulder, both shots," Ros murmured. Bay sprinkled salt on her right shoulder and held the lime wedge in her teeth. Ros licked Bay's shoulder, threw back a shot, and sucked the lime out of Bay's mouth. When Ros discarded the lime wedge on an MMM imprinted napkin, she repeated the steps for the second body shot. "Thank you," she tucked the $50 in Bay's cleavage.

"My pleasure as always, Ginger. How's life treating you?" Bay conversed for a moment.

"Busy, crazy," Ros shrugged. "I'm here to decompress."

"Stay safe, stay sane, stay sober," Bay smiled at Ros and retreated behind the bar.

Ros wandered past the Scene Queen stage at one end of the loft. BDSM demonstrations and performances never interested her. She attended a couple birthday parties for friends which included sensual spanking lessons. Ros noted the half-full seating for Scene Queen stage. It would be standing room only on Friday and Saturday nights. Ros wandered past the left hallway to a large, well-appointed powder room. The hallway hosted Gloria, which were glory holes with pussy, ass and tits available for fondling only. Pictures of the participants' masks were posted above slots where tips could be placed. Tipping the Gloria girls was appreciated but not expected. Gloria girls made minimum wage of $10 per hour. Ros didn't touch the girls, but she dropped a $20 in the slot for a mask which she appreciated.

In the middle of the loft was the _Spin the Bottle Blonde_. Blondes in various stages of dress and undress were restrained (for safety) on a merry-go-round, head towards the customers. Customers paid $20 to occupy a space. The merry-go-round was mechanically operated. It selected the blonde, and then spun the apparatus. Wherever the designated blonde landed, the winner got a closed mouth kiss, or for an extra $20, the winner could kiss any part of the blonde's anatomy other than genitalia. Ros paid the $20 to stand in a guest square and when she did not get lucky, she continued to wander around.

The stage at the other end of the loft featured a strip show, Panty Drop. The right hallway, to a large well-appointed powder room, hosted doors to Private Eyes. Private Eyes were 8x8 private rooms with stripper poles and small dance platforms. Patrons could purchase thirty minutes of a stripper's time. The young lady from Panty Drop performed a private strip show, a lap dance, or a combination of both. Ros picked a chair and settled in to watch Panty Drop.

A blonde in a sleeveless black V-neck steampunk dress took Ros's order. She wore a black top hat decorated with gold gears holding a black ostrich feather. Unlike the other servers and hostesses, her nails were not painted black, but gold. She wore gold gear earrings and gold gear mask. She wore elbow length, black lace mitts.

"Club soda, please, lime twist," Ros requested. "Don't you normally work Panty Drop?"

"Yes," Golden Gear smiled at Ros. "However, I have a seminar over the three-day weekend at UDub, so I'm working the lounge tonight."

"What's your name," Ros asked.

"Ariel," she smiled before ordering Ros's club soda via an electronic tablet.

Ros watched Ariel walk away. For a petite blonde, she had long, well-toned legs encased in black Victorian boots.

Ariel served the drink with a shy smile and lifted her skirt for Ros to slip a tip in her black lace garter, embellished with a gold gear, and dangling heart pendant with key. She drew back after a shock. "That was electric." Ariel murmured, smoothing her skirt after dropping it in place.

Ros had a pleasant buzz going until she felt the shock emanating from Ariel. She sipped her drink, keeping one eye on Panty Drop and one eye on Ariel. She offered a pocket in her corset, or the edge of her lace mitts for customers to place their tip. Ros settled into her chair, pleased at both the Panty Drop performances, and with Ariel's sudden demure persona.

At the end of the hour, Ros signaled Ariel for a refill. When Ariel returned, she lifted her skirt to allow Ros access to her garter. Ros tipped her again and felt the same shock leap between them.

"I'm working next weekend at Panty Drop." Ariel whispered in Ros's ear, while displaying her lovely cleavage.

**January 15, 2010**

Ros paid Ariel $200 for a Private Eyes session. She really liked the rose gold lingerie, stilettos and lacy mask which Ariel wore.

"I have my own personal rules," Ariel announced when they entered the room and locked the door. "I don't fish off company docks – which means I don't date, fuck or kiss members. You have thirty minutes of my time from the moment I accepted the offer to entertain you in Private Eyes. You are now at 25 minutes. I can give you a fifteen minute exotic dance, followed by a six-minute lap dance."

"Lap dance and then conversation," Ros decided. "Bra and panties, stockings and stilettos are fine for the lap dance."

Ariel slipped off her rose gold robe and pushed play on a remote control. _Slow Ride_ by Foghat played while Ariel performed. When the song ended, she turned off the sound system and slipped her robe back on. "So…are you pre-op?"

"I'm a chick with a dick," Ros explained. "I would rather not discuss my sexuality with someone I don't know. People are judgmental assholes. Human sexuality and gender issues are land mines."

"I understand your feelings. Most people are intrigued when they learn I am bisexual. People assume I'm a slut and into threesomes. I like the best of both worlds…however, I prefer them in separate encounters." Ariel lounged against the wall.

"Why do you work here?" Ros asked.

"I need the money. I'm in my last year at UDub. I'm graduating this spring with a Master's Degree in graphic arts. I want to be a book illustrator, but I'll take any graphics job I can get. I work Panty Drop and Private Eyes three weekends a month, and cocktail waitress one weekend a month. The job doesn't interfere with my classes or studying. So, what do you do for a living? Lawyer? Doctor? It has to be a professional job because you don't wince at dropping $1K when you come to MMM." Ariel inquired. "Certain ladies here appreciate your patronage - the redheaded bartender Bay, the hostess Cassidy, and Summer, Kitty and me from Panty Drop. You don't come on to the staff, and you don't collect a wife-for-the-night."

"Mergers and Acquisitions," Ros replied cryptically.

"A corporate raider?" Ariel eyed her suspiciously.

"Upper level business management. I have an MA in business, a MA in finance and a BA in human resources. I also have an educational background in science and medical technology." Ros had no problem revealing her resume, there were hundreds of companies in the Seattle area.

"Sounds boring," Ariel tried to remain interested, but it was a dry topic.

"It's stressful, which is why I come here to decompress." Ros flirted with the pretty girl.

"So what will we do about this?" Ariel motioned between herself and Ros. "The staff and patrons of MMM are nosy gits. I refuse to live bicuriously."

"I don't date, per se, and I don't visit ladies' homes or take them to mine. I use discreet escorts in discreet hotels. I do not leave myself open to blackmail scenarios." Ros explained. "If you are interested in getting to know one another, I would like to arrange dates with you – dinner, dancing, sailing, swimming, museums, shopping, whatever. I do not expect you to put out on any date. We will get to know one another before falling into bed is ever an issue."

**January 29, 2010**

Ros walked down the hall to the powder room, past Gloria. She was almost at the powder room when a picture posted above a pair of breasts caught her eye. "Ariel?" She almost shouted.

"Yes," Ariel's frightened voice responded.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ros demanded. "Don't you normally work Panty Drop or serve?"

"Yes," Her voice quieted.

"Then why are you here?" Ros demanded.

"I'm being punished," Ariel tearfully replied.

"Get your robe and get out here." Ros ordered.

Minutes later, Ariel, clad in a short rose gold silk robe, appeared in the hall.

"Punished for what?" Ros inquired.

"One of the Dommes offered me a grand to work a demonstration with her at Scene Queen. I refused; I told her I wasn't into BDSM. She told management I was rude and refused to help one of the presenters. She demanded I be punished. Since I wouldn't allow her to punish me onstage, she demanded I be put here. Working in Gloria means standard pay, which is $10 an hour. These girls usually don't get tips."

"How long have you been here?" Ros demanded.

"Two hours," Ariel sobbed. "Groped like I'm a street whore."

"Where are your clothes?"

"The locker room behind Panty Drop."

Ros escorted Ariel to Panty Drop and handed her off to a security guard. "Shane, stay with Ariel until she is dressed and then bring her back to me." Ros tipped the security guard $100.

Ros turned to look at the Scene Queen stage and watched as a new Domme took the stage. The Domme looked familiar. Her eyes widened. The _Living Dead_ was a Domme…which explained the strutting attitude, the black leather pants, the animal print clothes. _BITCH_! Ariel returned to her within 10 minutes, carrying her purse and coat, and wearing street clothes. "Is that her," Ros indicated the stage.

"Yes," Ariel brushed tears away.

"Come, sit…" Ros sat on one of the Victorian settees which lined empty places on walls. She pulled Ariel into her lap. She laid Ariel's head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay. You are safe. Just sit here until you are composed." Ros rested her cheek on the top of Ariel's head and felt a sense of contentment wash over her. Ariel's hair was soft, and she smelled like a meadow. _'Fuck, I could do this for the rest of my life. How does her presence calm me so quickly?'_ When Ariel's tears and trembles subsided, it was time for Ros to kick some ass. "Let me read your contract…"

_**~X~**_

"Ariel signed a contract with you to work Panty Drop or Private Eyes for eight hours on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights when she is not having her cycle. She works as a cocktail waitress for you on the weekend she is having her cycle. You agreed, in writing to never force her participation in any other activity or event in MMM. Management violated Ariel's contract when you allowed a part-time Domme demonstrator/entertainer to demand Ariel participate in a BDSM scene! When Ariel refused to participate, you allowed Elena Lincoln to demand she be punished."

"No real names!" One of the managers shouted at Ros.

"Fine, I've always referred to that BITCH as the _Living Dead_. For two hours Ariel was humiliated by participating in Gloria. If you want me to continue as a member, in good standing, you will immediately terminate the _Living Dead_ and bar the bitch from this establishment. I'm sure there are SSC lesbian Dommes available to work for you. You will give Ariel three months' pay for pain, humiliation, and for failure to protect her. How much do you make a month?" Ros turned to Ariel.

"I average $6K a month," Ariel explained. "Management can check the reports I turn in every week. Wages and tips for a weekend when I am a cocktail waitress. Just tips for weekends I work Panty Drop or Private Eyes. I'm very popular with clients at Panty Drop and Private Eyes. I think that's one of the reasons _Living Dead_ picked me."

"How long have you worked here?" Ros asked.

"Two years – since they opened," Ariel confirmed with Management.

"BDSM is supposed to be safe, sane and _consensual_. What part of NO don't you and the _Living Dead_ understand?" Ros snapped.

"You don't understand. Mistress Scarlett conducts demonstrations at birthday parties and bridal showers, which increase memberships. Once a month, she spends Friday nights conducting demonstrations and scenes which are very popular with new members. She has connections to the socially elite of Seattle. We can't afford to lose her patronage." One of the managers informed Ros.

"Can you afford to lose mine?" Ros removed her mask and offered a business card. "Ros Bailey, Chief of Operations for Grey Enterprises Holdings…one of the top 20 largest and privately held companies in the United States. I don't know the current worth of Grey House, but I know Christian Grey. He's been in business for himself since he was 21. He makes $100,000 an hour and is a self-made billionaire. You don't want to know how much I make. It's an obscene amount which would enable me to hire the best labor litigator in the United States. I can afford to keep a litigator on retainer for years. If you do not want a class action lawsuit, you will apologize and…"

Thirty minutes later, Ariel and Ros left the loft. "How much are your lawyer fees?" Ariel questioned Ros.

"Are you hungry?" Ros inquired. "I'm starving. Maybe being a bitch makes me hungry. Can I take you to dinner…steak? Pasta?"

"I'd rather have a supreme pizza, thin and crispy crust and a white wine spritzer," Ariel replied. "How do you know the _Living Dead_ isn't a lesbian or bisexual?"

"The _Living Dead_ is a friend of my boss's mom," Ros probably revealed more than she should at this point in their relationship. "She has a male lover who is a clone of my boss. It's disconcerting."

"Oh fuck me to tears," Ariel groaned.

"Offer or a suggestion?" Ros sounded amused for the first time this evening.

"Neither, it's a profanity. Does Elena Lincoln know you visit MMM?" Ariel wondered how private Ros's life really was.

"She knows nothing about my private life," Ros commented. "No one knows about my private life except for my plastic surgeon and his staff, and half-a-dozen escorts. My senile great-aunt, who is my last living relative, thinks I'm my brother Ross's twin sister. She does not remember I was Ross Vincent Bailey."

"Do you have a plan for getting even with Elena Lincoln?" Ariel inquired.

"Oh yes," Ros confirmed. "I'm determined now, more than ever, to remove that mangy cougar from my boss's life. It won't happen tomorrow, but it will happen."

"I'd like to help. My name is Gwen…Gwendolyn Ariel Drake." She slipped her rose gold mask off her face.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Ros grinned. "Rosalynne Veronica Bailey, pleased to meet you."

When the evening was over, Ros pulled Gwen into a stall in the restaurant bathroom and kissed her, passionately. Their bodies pressed together in a hot embrace. Ros held Gwen close and breathed in her scent, but her hands did not leave Gwen's face.

"What are you doing?" Gwen whispered.

"Making a memory about how soft your hair is, and how good you smell, and how sweet you taste." Ros kissed Gwen again. "I hope to have some normal dates with you where I will try to keep my hands to myself. I want to get to know you. I don't want you thinking I'm just trying to bed you. We have issues to discuss. I'm HIV negative but I can't be with you if you aren't HIV negative too. We need to discuss sexual issues and hang ups before we are intimate with one another."

"I'm not the generic girlfriend type," Gwen admitted. "I do what interests me, and sometimes it's not mainstream. I like working at MMM because it provides a good living. I saved enough funds to support myself for two years while I establish my career. I can be domestic, and social…but they are secondary to my art."

**March 2010 – Grey House, Seattle**

"You bastard!" Ros roared when she entered Grey's office. The slamming door rattled the whole west wall of windows. "Damn it! I have a date – with a pretty girl! If I break this date – I won't have a chance with her. Three strikes – I'm out!"

"Show some of that passion when you beat the Taiwanese into submission," Grey didn't bother to look at Ros. He sorted piles of folders on his desk. "These are your problem," he indicated a stack of folders. "These are mine," he indicated a shorter stack.

"Typical. Mine's bigger than yours. I'll bet my cock is bigger than yours too!" Ros snapped.

"I'm not discussing strap-ons with you, Ros." Grey continued to ignore her. "I have appointments all next week with Grey House, New York. You have to take care of Taiwan."

"Listen up, Dickhead – you might not have a sex life and need to grip yours daily. As Goddess is my witness – I am staying in Seattle and wooing this woman!" Ros snapped at him again. "I am dead serious, Ginger! Fred Astaire down there," she pointed to her groin. "He knows how to dance and make little girls drop their pants."

"KEEP IT ZIPPED!" Taylor roared. "I don't want to see your designer panties or your junk! That's a whole level of _don't ask, don't tell_ that I don't want to know! Invite Miss Drake to take a vacay in Taiwan. Make sure she brings her passport. Both of you with Miss Drake fly out on Monday morning to New York. Grey deplanes, the jet refuels, you and Miss Drake fly to Taiwan. Introduce her to the Mile-High Club. It's eight hours before refueling in Germany. Eight hours from Germany to Taiwan. Five-star hotel with room service, pool, spa, salon, and sightseeing tours from the hotel. You have rest of Tuesday to recover. Meetings Wednesday and Thursday. Back on the plane Thursday night. Back in New York by Friday night. Pick up Grey, fly home to Seattle."

"No Mile High Club on my plane!" Grey roared. "Why don't you get your exercise by leaving my office?" He glared at Taylor.

"Thank you for the suggestions, Taylor. Last time I checked, Grey House, not Christian Grey, paid the insurance, upkeep and fees for that private phallic symbol." Ros picked up her pile of files and sashayed out of the office.

"You're fired," Grey snapped at Taylor.

"Just modeling the newest mandates in corporate cooperation," Taylor shrugged, not moving toward the door to leave. _'Gail owes me sex in the private sauna. This is the third time I've been fired this week.'_

_**~X~**_

"Grey House is a mergers and acquisitions firm in addition to other aspects of business like telecommunications, shipping, manufacturing, etc. We purchase businesses which are fledgling or failing. We add components like organization and stability to some of the companies to help them succeed. Some businesses are so damaged, we keep the positive portions and sell the chaff. Christian handles the majority of the international aspects, but I'm his second whether it is foreign or domestic. Recently," Ros glanced at Gwen. "I am reluctant to leave Seattle. However, I have to go to Taiwan, and I'm glad you agreed to come with me."

"It was time in our relationship to do the overnight trip with one another. I think you learn more about a person when you travel with them. You learn if they are kind to strangers and subordinates. You learn their stress points. You learn their ability to roll with the flow. You learn their leisure habits, activities, food, libations, sex…" Gwen's voice trailed off. "I know there is a bedroom behind the door. However, I'm a private person, Ros. I don't want to be behind closed doors on this flight because I don't want people gossiping about us."

"Just being with you, talking and sharing ideas and beliefs is enough for me. I wouldn't say no to holding you in my arms, behind closed doors, in a luxury suite. However, let's just dream together, in side-by-side reclining chairs with our own separate pillows and blankets." Ros rang for Natalie. "Could we have blankets and pillows?"

Natalie quickly hid her surprise at the request. "Certainly Ms. Bailey." She returned with the requested items. "Please let me know when you wish to be awakened. Also let me know when you desire coffee and breakfast. We have supplies to make you a full breakfast, or an expanded continental breakfast."

"I think we'll sleep until we refuel in Germany," Ros kicked off her purple Louboutins.

_**~X~**_

"How does Mr. Grey handle all the tabloid articles about him?" Gwen sorted clothes in her walk-in closet. She had never seen a hotel suite with two luxury closets.

"Christian says there's no sense worrying about the lies they write. He tasks PR division to monitor the media and tell him if there are libel or slander situations to manage. It's one of the reasons you signed the NDA for him when we started seeing one another." Ros explained.

"I don't quite understand about the importance of the NDA," Gwen admitted.

"It's like being a gunslinger. Everyone who wants to establish a reputation aims for the man on top. A lot of people don't want to put in the work to get where Grey is. They feel his finances are available through frivolous lawsuits, false accusations, and fake pregnancies." Ros sighed. "The reason for the NDA is because Grey conducts business everywhere – cars, jet, office, public, in the presence of family, etc. He can't chance proprietary information being released to the world. It's just another way for an unscrupulous person to profit off Grey's intelligence and hard work."

"Is he that smart?" Gwen emerged from her closet, dressed in a rose gold peignoir.

"Grey dropped out of Harvard at the end of his junior year. He was a millionaire by the time he was 22. He earned every dollar; without relying on a trust fund or legacy. I don't question the Grey Way. The man is smart and intuitive. He knows how to read people. There have been times when I thought a deal was going south…and he turned it around, achieved the concessions he wanted, and walked away the winner." Ros opened the door to room service, and approved of the wine pairing with their dinner.

**~X~**

"I love Dr. Seuss. I collect first editions of classic children's literature. I have a great first edition of _Grimm's Tales_ in the original German. It's a Victorian print. I love looking at the illustrations. I think if I wasn't an artist/graphic designer, I might have wanted to be an author of children's books or a journalist. I always thought it would be fun to work for the _New York Times_ or the _Washington Post_. I volunteer for literary events at UDub, especially if they support reading and literacy awareness." Gwen sat at the dressing table, brushing her hair.

"I like murder mysteries, and always have the newest of mystery collections in my briefcase to take on the plane with me." Ros said. "I own all the currently published Childs, Cornwell, Gerritsen, Grisham, Grafton, Baldacci, Jance, etc. I collect first edition Agatha Christie and Daphne du Maurier books. Although, a lot of du Maurier books are more gothic than mystery. Do you have copies of all the books which you illustrated?" Ros unfolded from the easy chair and moved to the dressing table. Gwen gave her the hairbrush.

"I do. I read the manuscripts before illustrating. I could not wait to submit an RFP for the _When I Win_ series for girls," Gwen revealed. "I loved the idea of it. The concept pages were so intriguing, I couldn't say no."

_**~X~**_

"I studied Tae Kwon Do from the time I was five until I was eighteen. Now I have a martial arts trainer. On a vacation to Hawaii when I graduated from college, I began taking surfing and snorkeling lessons. I never travel anywhere without gym clothes and bathing suits." Ros dressed in running gear.

"I studied ballet and dance until I was sixteen. I started studying Krav Maga then. I still have a Krav Maga workout with a trainer once a week." Gwen tied her running shoes. "I believe I can protect myself despite my petite stature. I like to think I'm strong and independent."

_**~X~**_

"I don't like being typecast as the villain," Ros rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. "However, I am tough, there is no profit in being the soft side of Grey House. Seattle is basically phony, like a Victorian court. No one who wants to be anyone in Seattle tells the truth or says it like it is. Which is one of the reasons I work for Christian. With the exception of Elena Lincoln, he can see through people's bullshit. Sometimes it is acutely painful to watch him dismantle a poser. When Christian discovers a raw talent, it is a beautiful thing to behold. His attitude is lay the cards on the table or let your house of cards fall. I'm not a hypocrite, I can be ruthless, but it's not an attitude I wear daily. Many people deny their faults, because they are scared by the depth of their darkness. I've seen my darkness, and I believe I can rise above it, conquer it."

**Friday**

"Did Ros treat you well?" Christian questioned Gwen when they were inbound to Seattle. Natalia removed their dinner dishes from the table. She prepared an excellent chicken alfredo with asparagus spears and broccoli spears. Everyone passed on dessert, but accepted coffee refills.

"Very well," Gwen smiled. "We went to a national park – inspiring. Saw two waterfalls – magical. Swam in the ocean – exhilarating. Drank coffee at Starbucks at the Taipei Mall – surprising. We visited a night market – diverting. They lit a bunch of sky lanterns and we watched them rise. Our driver took us on a scenic night drive and we saw the lights of the city."

"Did you eat any ethnic food?" Christian could not stand sushi, he wondered if Gwen like it.

"I had spicy noodles with my steak dinner instead of potatoes. No fish or seafood. Sorry, I'm not very…food-venturous. I made Ros buy me bottles of water during the whole trip. I even brushed my teeth with bottled water. The hotel must be used to American tourists because the room service menus were in English." Gwen could not contain her smile.

"She wouldn't order a drink which had ice in it." Ros revealed. "It was wine or scotch neat. We saw a group of elderly ladies working out in the park across from the hotel. I hope I'm as spry as they are when I'm five foot tall and white-haired."

"You'll never be five feet tall," Gwen teased. "Even at five ten, you wear four inch stilettos and scare half the world."

"That's why I keep her." Christian smirked. "SO…did you beat them into submission or what?"

"I didn't have to; the advance team are hard bargainers. Your Taiwanese businesspeople are committed to the merger. I was warned the Taiwanese might try to delay the process. However, their deadlines were workable. I was there for the reading and signing of the final agreement. The decisions were collectively approved before I appeared. They hope you will visit Grey Taiwan for the 90-day review. The 180-day review is in Seattle. The end of the fiscal year review is in Taiwan." Ros pulled a three-inch file of paperwork from her briefcase.

"I'll go read; you have work to discuss," Gwen moved to a window seat, and fished a large book out of her tote.

**Easter, 2010**

"I could have flown home," Mia protested.

"We enjoyed the flight, dear," Grandma Frannie patted Mia's hand. "Christian's flight crew are talented; the Grey House jet is more comfortable than a commercial flight."

"Don't worry about accommodations," Grace reassured Mia. "Christian rented a bed and breakfast for us on the edge of Paris. Elliot wants to take a boat tour of the Seine. Grandma and Grandpa want to tour some vineyards. Your dad and I want to see some museums. Christian arranged for a chef to cook for all of us…gourmet meals and wine tastings. He rented scooters for the three of you to have some adventures."

"Don't forget shopping!" Grandma Frannie bounced enthusiastically.

**Saturday, May 1**

"Part of your job…" Elena Lincoln blasted the receptionist at Esclava, Bravern Center, "…is to offer return appointments to clients."

A pretty blonde college student interrupted her tirade. "I can't book a return appointment. I need this appointment because we begin our interviews Monday for summer internships. If I don't find a summer internship I will be living rough until fall semester starts."

"Internships for what?" Elena encouraged the pretty blonde to talk.

"I'm a Public Relations major with a Political Science minor at UDub. I'm hoping to find an internship with a PR firm or with a media group." Athena Allerton explained.

"I have contacts," Elena offered. "Let's chat."

**May 23 – before dinner at Grey Manor**

"What are you doing?" Christian looked over Elliot's shoulder.

"Researching tiny houses. The Kirkland Board of Supervisors rezoned a fifteen-acre spot for development. Due to the housing shortage in Washington, they are considering tiny houses, 600 square feet or less, for singles or childless couples." Elliot replied. "Instead of wasting space on parking garages or lots, I want to suggest building two-car garages with one bedroom apartments above. A standard two-car garage is 24x24. Gia Matteo is creating four sets of plans. She will use them as a final project for one of her architecture classes. Solar panels, wind turbine generated electricity, green materials – Gia is hitting all the hot spots for us. We are researching rainwater reclamation to water the green area and lawns of the project."

Elliot would not explain he was having hot, energetic, satisfying sex with Gia Matteo. She was tall, blonde, curvaceous and intelligent. She was a friend with benefits. He wasn't stupid, Gia needed him for projects to finish her architecture studies. She hoped to be _the_ architect he used for all his future projects. As long as she made no demands on him, he had a good thing going with her.

"The problem is…" Christian interrupted Elliot's thoughts about Gia.

"My best foreman is experiencing marital problems. I'm a bit leery of taking on another project until we finish the new residence hall at UDub this June or until Spokani Eden is further along. I have a third crew building a luxury summer house in Eugene. I have a fourth crew gutting and remodeling a home in Bellevue. My fifth crew is finishing three condos in the South Lake Union area. They will join the residence hall crew at UDub. The small houses RFP is due June eighteenth, and I have to be available for interviews through the thirtieth." Elliot commented. "What are you doing?"

"I have a Skype with an avionics group out of Denver. They are working on satellite telemetry systems and require a fiber optics upgrade. The point person retired, returned keys, returned pass cards and relinquished his laptop. His replacement is on vacation until July first. I don't know when we'll have a serious conversation with the company R&D. Plus," Christian indicated a stack of folders. "I have to determine who to keep out of this year's interns and who to release. I'm not impressed with any of them, but Barney is desperate to keep his two interns. He believes the time he has invested in them will pay off in the next fiscal quarter. We just closed the intern applications for the next fiscal year. Ros will sort them – with interviews in June."

"I got an email from Mia. She's coming home for the summer. She's whining because Dad is making her fly coach. She is allowed one carry-on and can check one bag without paying excess baggage fees. She starts sommelier school the middle of August, for six months with a three month internship." Elliot related. "She's closing up the Paris apartment for the summer. She'll be here to help Mom with Coping Together. Are you going?"

"The Lynns are coming. GEH is buying a table." Christian replied.

"The Lynns – like Audra and Cassandra?" Elliot deliberately goaded his brother.

"Who are Audra and Cassandra?" Christian's confused face amused Elliot.

"Famous Lynn surname models and Playboy centerfolds," Elliot replied.

"The Lynns are Ros and Gwen - Rosalynne and Gwendolyn. Security calls them _the Lynns_." Christian shook his head at his brother. "Honestly, for such a smart man, why do you waste brain cells on smut trivia?"

"It's a gift," Elliot grinned. "I'll let Mom know I'm attending – stag."

"Stag? As if you would ever attend with a plus one," Christian snarked.

"Look who's talking! Anyway, I'd rather buy a blonde-for-the-night," Elliot leered.

"I doubt there will be new blood for the First Dance," Christian predicted. "You could always hit Lily James or Megan Michaels again."

"A man can hope for a new debutante," Elliot returned to his laptop and paperwork. Gia planned to attend Coping Together this year. Elliot promised to bid on her if Mia asked her to participate in First Dance. He didn't promise to win the bid until she worked on him for thirty minutes with her mouth and those gorgeous tits. Five times…she made him edge five times. He thought he would lose his mind. God knows he lost his clothes regularly when Gia was around.

**Memorial Day Weekend**

"I'll take her luggage to Grey Manor," Sawyer offered.

"We're going straight to Seattle Slips and taking _The Grace_ out for a few runs this weekend," Christian hugged his sister. Elliot grabbed Mia and spun her around.

"Where's the entourage?" Mia asked.

"We three, Ryan and Anders, Mac and _The Grace_." Elliot replied. "There will be runs with Mom and Dad and Grandpa and Grandma, but today – right now – it's just us."

_'Thank god…no Elena Lincoln for this run. I hope to discuss the situation with my brothers, but I don't know how Christian will respond. She must be his penance…for no matter how awful he might be in the business world; he is always kind to that bitch.'_ Mia tired of Elena Lincoln's interference in their lives. She tired of the way Elena treated her and Elliot. She tired of the way Elena used Mom. She was home for the summer and hoped to leave her family in better position than when she arrived.

**June 7**

"Elliot, Libra, construction worker, beer drinker," Elliot wasn't stupid, but there were times he relied on his looks to get him what he wanted. He was glad he wasn't male model gorgeous like Christian. He saw how men and women fell in lust with the face and the body and were enamored by Christian's money and his brains. No wonder Christian didn't socialize. Christian's cold, hard businessman was persona and lifestyle – not the real man.

"Athena, Scorpio, student, wine drinker," Athena Allerton smiled brightly. "I just came from a horribly boring cocktail party and wanted to dance off some angst."

"It's your lucky day then," Elliot offered his hand. "This place has one of the best dance floors and DJs in the city."

_'We'll see how lucky I am,'_ Athena thought as she accepted Elliot's hand. "Who is the guy in the suit, watching you? Is he in charge of making sure the arriving and departing women never meet one another?"

"Anders makes sure I don't drink and party too much on a school night," Elliot avoided the real explanation.

**June 18-20, 2010**

Christian was in no mood to tolerate Elena's aggressive and intrusive attitude this weekend. The last two weeks involved excessive travel, extended business meetings, and exhaustive attempts to finalize mergers and acquisitions paperwork. Many progressive or profitable opportunities presented themselves recently. He took full advantage of everyone's time, dedication and loyalty to GEH this month. He ordered GEH staff to take July first through the fifth off, with full pay.

Christian did not need a submissive to spank and fuck. He needed sunshine, fresh air and the lure of the open sea. He wanted to take a month away from the world and sail from sunrise to sunset. He ignored Elena's emails demanding he meet her potentials and select a new submissive. She tried to crash his birthday party by appearing at Grey Manor and Escala, but Grandpa Theo and Grandma Frannie coordinated his birthday celebration with Mia at their home.

His favorite foods were served, with good white wine. Mia baked a seven layer Sacher torte for his birthday cake. Christian's only request for his birthday – everyone turned off their cell phones and handed them over to Taylor for safekeeping. Grandpa Theo turned the ringer off on their home phone. Christian was grateful for uninterrupted time with his family. Elliot was feeling the stress of losing his best foreman to a long deserved leave of absence. Carrick had just finished work with several legislators to update family laws in Washington. Grace would not teach classes this summer because Mia was in residence.

Coping Together was stressful because Mia made last minute changes to the seating chart for the Grey table and the donor table. Mia asked her Uncle and Aunt Trevelyan to escort her grandparents to Coping Together. She invited one of Carrick's interns as her escort. There was no room for Elena at their ten-person table. Elena was relegated to a donor table across the marquee from the Grey head table. Furious, Elena departed after the donors were thanked and before the meal was served.

Grandma Frannie banned business talk at their table. The MC gave her the microphone early in the evening. She thanked everyone for attending the festivities…and announced a 'no business talk' zone 50-feet around the Grey table. Silence greeted her and Frannie waited for it to swell to uncomfortable proportions. "Christian's family is serious. If you want to talk business with Christian, you are cordially invited to leave your business card with one of the family bodyguards. They are the men in black tuxes with grey ties and grey masks. Christian will contact you if he's interested."

Several titters of laughter wound their way through the marquee, thinking Frannie was teasing. Christian stepped up to Frannie, made a show of shutting off his cell and handing it off to Taylor. He kissed her cheek and escorted her back to the head table. He only danced with Grace, Frannie and Mia, and his Aunt Trevelyan…while Elena fumed and plotted.

Grandpa Theo's only Father's Day request, other than a daylong sail with the family, was a family picture on Christian's boat. Taylor had the day off with Sophie. Mia, with help from Sawyer and Ryan, catered a gourmet picnic for the family and Mac. Cell phones were left with three bodyguards at Seattle Slips. Ryan knew how to contact the family on marine radio in case of emergency. Everyone, in blue and white clothes, gathered on the forward deck and clustered for a family picture. Mia set a camera and tripod. Fifteen shots later – there was finally one picture with open eyes and smiling faces evidencing their family felicity. They sailed until they watched the sun set. Then everyone went inside the main cabin for laughter, conversation and penny poker while Mac expertly piloted them home.

**August 2 – Grey Construction, Seattle**

"I'd like to see Mr. Grey," Athena addressed the receptionist at Grey Construction.

"Name and reason?" The receptionist inquired.

"Athena Allerton…it's personal. I need five minutes, and I will wait." Athena looked down at the receptionist's desk, reading memos and things upside down. It was an interesting read.

"Mr. Grey can see you when he returns to the office at the end of the day. He should be here by four. He's at one of the work sites." The receptionist informed Athena.

"I will return," Athena departed.

"Wow…she thinks the world revolves around her." Allison Morales, Elliot's PA, shook her head.

"I texted Elliot about his prospective meeting. I didn't know what to say except Athena Allerton wants to see him." The receptionist shook her head.

"Have Anders at the ready. We may need him to turf this blonde. She seems pretty pushy." Allison advised.

**August 8**

"So why did you give your Mariners tickets to Dad and Grandpa Theo?" Christian asked Elliot over a cold beer in the balls room of Escala.

"I need help," Elliot missed an easy billiards shot.

"No kidding, you're playing for shit," Christian mocked his brother.

"I need help…I got a girl pregnant," Elliot blurted out.

"Are you sure she's pregnant or is this a shake down?" Christian's teasing mood vanished.

"When she told me, last Monday, I took her to a clinic and paid for a pregnancy test. The doctor estimates Athena is seven weeks pregnant. The baby is due before the end of February." Elliot sighed.

"Are you sure it is yours?" Christian asked.

"We had sex, twice, seven weeks ago. Well, now it's eight weeks. Eight weeks down, thirty-two weeks to go." Misery tightened Elliot's chest and made it hard for him to breathe.

"Taylor!" Christian stepped out of the library and shouted. "I need all the information you can remember about her. Taylor, we need a background check." He motioned for Elliot to talk.

"Athena Allerton, Public Relations and Political Science major, UDub. Family lives in North Dakota. She's five foot five, blonde, hazel eyes, pretty, smart…" Elliot's words tumbled out in a rush.

"I can't conduct a background check on pretty or smart," Taylor snapped. "Where did you meet her? Did you take her to the love shack? Did you use protection? License plate number, phone number…quantifiable information please." This was obviously not one of Grey's submissives Taylor was investigating. How intrusive could Welch's crew be?

**August 16 – Seattle Children's Hospital**

"My residents, a fifth year, a third year and a first year, are attending skills labs this week. I developed the teaching routine which they will use with you. They will continue it when they return." Dr. Grace Trevelyan handed out large self-adhesive name tags. "Write your last name on the tag and attach it to your coat. Repeat and put it on your scrubs. It will take me one day to learn your names."

She watched them carefully apply the name tags. Then she read them: Agate, Fichte, Stand, Ward and Wells. "You," she handed two more tags to Fichte. "Write _legibly_. Reapply."

Grace waited for a vexed intern to rewrite his name. "I suggest you check your attitude. If I can't read your name, in large print, I might have problems reading your normal handwriting, which can compromise a patient. Word of warning – the first time I have problems reading anyone's handwriting on a chart – you will write lines. Lines are writing a sentence I give you 300 times. On top of everything else you do; you do not want to practice your penmanship daily." She stared at the vexed intern until he dropped the attitude.

Dr. Trevelyan led them toward her office, away from the bustle near the PEDS Nurses Station. "Do all of you have a place to live?"

Four of the five shook their head no. Dr. T. sighed and reached in her pocket. "Condo, three bedrooms and a home office which could be a fourth bedroom, four blocks from here. Tell them Dr. Trevelyan sent you." She handed out cards to the four without housing. She called Elliot, "Are you finished with the renovation on C? Hold it for me. I'm sending four students there at lunchtime. You will need to install individual locks on the bedroom doors. You will need to keep the utilities under Grey Construction's name. Add the utilities to the rent." She turned to the fifth student. "Agate, if it takes you more than 30 minutes to get from your home to the hospital, you need to rethink your living situation."

"Rain, snow, or city events can impact your commute time. Be aware of the weather reports and the city event schedule. Both are important, children who are not adequately clothed for the weather become ill. Many parents do not have a regular healthcare provider. The emergency room and the clinic are their first choice in health care. Your phone list includes the names, addresses and phone numbers for every school and daycare in a 30-block radius. If they have a field day – you may see children with cuts, bruises, broken bones or stomach aches from too much event food. We've had cases of electrocution because the schools turn the electricity on for their fields. Young children shove things in big electrical outlets. Become familiar with the lists. I will quiz you, don't think I won't."

She motioned for them to take seats. "Take notes. I am Dr. Trevelyan, or Dr. T. I am a double board certified pediatrician and pediatric general surgeon. Multiply your toughest medical school instructor by three. That would be me. I'm a hard taskmaster, but you will learn while you are assigned to me. Carry a mini medical dictionary with you. You can load an app on your phone. Wireless is available, but not guaranteed. Cell phones are kept on airplane mode."

"I have a standard form of punishment. If you misbehave once, you are assigned a 48-hour weekend in the clinic. If you misbehave twice, you work a month of weekends. If you misbehave a third time, you are out of the program. Do not expect me to come to your defense; do not expect Dr. Pender to encourage you to reapply." Dr. T. ensured every one of her interns understood her terms. She discussed their daily routine, including contingencies if they were ill or injured. "During patient presentations, Agate is assigned rooms ending with zero and one, Fichte has rooms ending in two and three, Stand has rooms ending in four and five, Ward has six and seven, Wells has eight and nine. Be prepared when it is your turn to present."

"Today, you will learn the basics. Interns should have wash and wear hair. You need to sleep or study, not primp. You will not wear your long hair loose while on my service. Keep your long hair restrained in a ponytail, braid or bun. No leaning over a patient in the ER, letting your long hair hang down into open wounds. No letting your hair fly around and obscure your vision when you are on the helipad. You don't have time to wash your hair and blow dry it if a patient vomits or bleeds on you. You will appreciate keeping your hair restrained when you are called into an emergency surgery. The faster you can restrain your hair in a cap, the faster you can scrub and the sooner you are in the OR."

"Between tonight and tomorrow, you will learn the lyrics and the tune to the Bee Gees _Staying Alive_. It runs four minutes, forty-three seconds. The length of the song will ensure you have scrubbed long enough, and you need to know the rhythm to perform CPR. We will spend time tomorrow morning testing the song and your scrubbing techniques." Dr. T. watched as they took notes.

"Each day I will ask each of you a question which may or may not appear on your residency test. Answer correctly, good for you. Answer incorrectly and you will research, write a 100-150 word answer and email it to me before midnight. You will cite where you obtained the answer." Dr. T. continued to the next topic.

"You don't cutthroat, whine or gossip about one another. You are each other's cheerleaders and support group. I keep score, you do not. I keep track of the cases you see, procedures you do, and surgeries you observe or assist."

"Everyone have a map of the hospital? I will select a place you need to locate: PEDS, PEDS surgery suites, PEDS waiting room, blood bank, clinic, diagnostic imaging, ER, library, pharmacy, supply rooms, etc. You need to know locations of special centers – cancer, blood disorders, skills labs, diagnostics, etc. I will page my location when I get there. You consult the map and find me in five minutes. Anyone who takes longer than five minutes to find me is assigned to a weekend shift in the clinic." Dr. Trevelyan smiled as she left the room.

"T-rex," Raquel Rosenberg addressed her. "Are you playing hide and seek with your interns?"

Grace laughed. "I'm on my way to PEDS surgery suites. We have our first lesson there tomorrow. We're practicing scrub times. After scrubbing, I'm teaching them pre-op procedures and post-op procedures," Grace bade her colleague goodbye and headed to the PEDS surgery suites. If her students were smart, they started plotting how to get from points A, B or C to other points. "Let the games begin." Grace paged her five interns to meet her. Then she pulled a stopwatch out of her pocket and began timing them.

After two hours of running amok, the interns time improved despite their lagging energy. "Okay, question for the day, in alphabetical order each of you will provide an answer. What are the five most common pediatric surgeries?" She waited to hear their answers and then dismissed them for lunch with orders to meet her at the hospital library by two.

Agate, with her mocha skin, bouncy curls and dark chocolate eyes was quick to understand and fast to move. She was the daughter of two pediatric surgical nurses, and lived with them. Fichte was stand-offish, like he had an enormous stick up his ass. Grace predicted self-confidence problems with Fichte. She had already pricked his ego with the name tags. The petite redhead, Stand, was a chatty chit. However, Grace predicted her small hands would be excellent for neonatal surgery, if she was interested. Ward seemed average, blonde hair, hazel eyes, pleasant features. However, his grades set a high bar for the rest of his classmates. Wells was a player. He was quick to tease and had the body of linebacker. The boy needed a good case of condoms and an economy-sized prescription of Plan B, or he would be a baby daddy before he was ready. The interns didn't know it, but their medical studies were not the only thing Dr. T-Rex tested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – faux smiles and facial expressions**

**Labor Day, 2010**

Grey Manor was a grey stone Georgian-style mansion. The property contained a main house, pool house and pool, boathouse and two acres of shoreline. The main house had ten bedroom suites with sitting areas and ensuites, and 20-foot ceilings in the living room. The house, like a true Georgian manor, boasted a private dining room for twelve, and a breakfast room to serve six. Carrick and Grace had home offices, plus a library, billiards room, and a music room. The state-of-the-art media room would hold two dozen guests comfortably. The chef-style kitchen thrilled Mia. Double, glass-door refrigerators facilitated party trays. A restaurant-style stove with grill took most of one wall. Two double ovens (one up, one down, and with warming trays) occupied the wall left of the stove. A prep table took the right side wall. The kitchen island was large enough to hold a buffet dinner for two dozen guests.

"Elliot, each year Carrick and I have a BBQ for the interns at his law firm and my residents and interns at SCH. The BBQ is a test. We watch for interns with possible drinking problems, inappropriate behavior, etc. So, why do we have the pleasure of one of your blondes?" Grace maintained a poker face and let Elliot explain.

"Her name is Athena Allerton. She was studying Public Relations and Political Science at UDub. Her family is from North Dakota." He rolled his eyes. "She was a one-night stand in June. She's pregnant and due before the end of February. I used condoms…"

"Condoms are only 97% effective, Elliot." Grace's voice would have frozen the shoreline of the property.

"I know, and I should use spermicidal condoms, but they give me a rash. I'm sure we should have used Plan B. I wanted to follow the doctor's suggestion of not announcing the pregnancy for twelve weeks. YOUR GOOD FRIEND, Elena Lincoln, learned who Athena was from a salon day at Esclava, Bravern Center. She recommended Athena attend today's BBQ with me. It is a ploy to meet my family and force me to tell you." Elliot's bitter voice alerted Carrick to the situation.

"Are you sure the baby is yours?" Carrick didn't like Elliot's sarcastic remark, but it was not the main issue.

"The timing is correct. I will support her physically, financially and medically until the baby is born, and we can conduct a DNA test." Elliot sighed. "We've had the abortion, adoption and marriage discussion, but neither of us are happy with those choices. Athena is intelligent and pretty. She doesn't drink heavily, smoke or do drugs. She has manners, dresses well and acts like a lady."

"You will forgive us for not doing a parental happy dance?" Carrick snapped.

"You can be disappointed with me. I would prefer you didn't subject her to a gauntlet of questions. Although, sometime this week…I would like Mom to review Athena's medical records. I would appreciate counseling from you, Dad, about how to legally protect my unborn child and me." Elliot could almost breathe again…he announced the pregnancy, the adult decisions, and asked for help.

"Anything else you would like?" Carrick snapped again.

Elliot really wanted a beer. "Have her sign a nondisclosure agreement. Keep audio and visual blockers functioning because I don't want pictures of us on _Seattle Nooz_ or anyone's Facebook page. Keep Grandma from becoming overly excited about the baby and keep me from snapping Elena's neck for creating this situation!"

"I'd say creating the situation is strictly the fault of you and Miss Allerton." Grace walked away, shaking her head.

_**~X~**_

Elena sniffed disdainfully when she arrived at Grey Manor. Grace couldn't have children, so she filled the house with little unwanteds - adopted children, a displaced divorced housekeeper, and foreign exchange students who acted like maids. Every bloody year on Labor Day they had a pool party and BBQ for Carrick's new interns and for Grace's new interns. Elena popped in for a few minutes each year but left as quickly as possible. Christian rarely attended the Labor Day BBQ. Elena was pleased this year to notice the presence of Athena. It was obvious Elliot was introducing his Baby Mama to the Grey family. _'So, the blonde bimbo was listening.'_

_**~X~**_

"Why do they call her T-Rex?" Stand whispered to her colleagues.

"Short arms, long reach," Ward suggested.

"Septic bite," Fichte guessed.

Agate groaned. "Female T-Rex were bigger and stronger than the males of the species. She advocates for her patients and her students against the Big Boys Club," she scoffed.

"How do you know her?" Wells resented Agate's previous relationship with Dr. T.

"Both of my dads are surgical nurses. They have been at SCH for over a decade, and they like Dr. T. When I was accepted at Stanford, she helped my dads find a safe place for me to live. Pull up your big girl panties, ladies, and try to learn everything Dr. T. teaches." Agate noticed they were all drinking alcoholic beverages and smiled to herself. If Dr. T. was called out for an emergency in the middle of this little soirée, Agate would be the only unimpaired intern. Her dads taught her never to drink at company parties. But then, they taught her to be immune to blood at 12, be a candy striper at 14, become an EMT trainee at 16, graduate early and become a medical student at 18. She watched her dads from the surgical gallery while doing homework since she was 13 and her sister was 11. Currently, she outpaced her classmates.

"You…hey you…" A blonde signaled for Anya Agate to come closer. "I would like another citrus vitamin water, cracked ice in a real glass, and a plate of those shrimp puffs, lobster rolls and crab cakes."

"Excuse me?" Agate stopped in her tracks as the blonde repeated herself. She was joined by Elena Lincoln.

"I'd like another drink, also," Elena rattled the ice in her glass.

"Wow…entitled much? I'm not the help. I don't fetch for any bitch." Agate dropped her print sarong and dived into the pool.

"If looks could kill, you would be dead," Stand commented to Agate when she surfaced. "If Blondie or Bitch stab you in the back, I get first dibs at suturing you."

"If either of them drop dead from the shock of my refusal to fetch and carry, you get to practice your mouth-to-mouth and CPR." Agate laughed when Stand shuddered in revulsion.

_**~X~**_

"Christian, I need Barney's help," Elliot called Christian while manning the grill. "Athena was upset because I can't attend an OB appointment with her tomorrow. She threatened to email sonogram pictures to my staff, vendors, clients, etc. Will you please ask your tech people to watch and block issues like that?"

"Done, but your Baby Mama has to sign a nondisclosure agreement. I refuse to worry about proprietary information being acquired and sold by that woman." Christian texted Barney with Elliot's request, and tasked Welch to clone Athena Allerton's phone and laptop when possible. Her background check had not revealed any inconsistencies, but Christian didn't appreciate her timing. He wasn't happy to hear about Elena chatting up Baby Mama.

_**~X~**_

"It is a lousy situation, but can you imagine how beautiful their child will be?" Elena tried to console Grace. "Elliot is good looking, blonde and athletic. Athena is pretty and intelligent. Although I don't approve of her dropping out of UDub this semester. They should move in together and start their lives. I suppose they could live at his two bedroom condo until the baby is old enough to run and play out of doors. Isn't he renovating an old brick building into condos? Isn't there's a large condo available in the building?"

"My interns rented the condo," Grace could not look at Elliot or THAT GIRL. "He doesn't have any available condos right now."

"Well, that was stupid," Elena commented. "There's a housing shortage in the area. Finding an appropriate starter home in this economy will be an impossible task."

_**~X~**_

"I love your house," Gwen praised it.

"What's not to love about _our_ 4000-square foot faux Victorian? Countryside, south of Seattle, and your studio faces Mt. Rainier. Plus there's me..." Ros's gated estate sat on two acres of lawn and forested grounds, which included an outdoor patio, a pool and a running track. Attached to the house was a three car garage.

"…and security who occupy the quarters above the garage," Gwen sighed.

"Unless there's an emergency, you will never see them in the house. They are essential because of my job. Are you having second thoughts about moving in with me?" Ros carried empty boxes out of the master bedroom closet.

"No, but I still want Carrick Grey to draw up a contract to protect you," Gwen referenced their biggest verboten topic.

"Like a pre-nup? Not happening. Share my life, share my home, share my bed. Spend my money on good smelling perfume and lots of Agent Provocateur, La Perla or Victoria's Secret. Since you finished moving into our master bedroom suite, I set up a surprise for you in the library." Ros's art nouveau tea set began a conversation about all things art nouveau. The silk pillows against the leather settee suggested decadence. The lit silver candelabra, the high tea, and the fire led to Ros's suggestion they read aloud to one another while taking a rest.

They took turns selecting first editions to read. Ros cuddled Gwen while she read. Then Gwen returned the favor. The bookmarks were the lusty vintage postcards, which led into a discussion about silk versus satin lingerie. The tea segued to wine and a late gourmet dinner by the fire. The reading and cuddling continued after dinner until dark when Gwen suggested they fall into bed. Before they got to second base, Ros insisted they just sleep because it had been a demandingly busy day.

_**~X~**_

"You have aneurysm face." Carrick whispered to Grace.

"You have hanging judge face," Grace whispered back.

"Dear god, we're going to be grandparents," Carrick whispered when Grace burst into tears. "Honest to god…when this is over…you and I are taking a bottle of wine to our sound proofed suite where we can swear and yell."

_**~X~**_

"Come to bed baby," Geoff threw back the bed linens on Leila's side of the bed. "We'll go out for breakfast tomorrow morning. While I'm working, you can finish your closet."

"Who was the angry woman yelling over the phone?" Leila continued to hang clothes.

"My mother hoped I would move back to Boise this weekend. I've told her until I'm hoarse, there is no work for me in Boise. I plan to remain in Seattle. I have a decent client base and pick up more clients every month." Geoff explained.

"Why did she think you are relocating to Boise?" Leila sorted clothes into like groups in her side of the walk-in closet.

"My parents harangued me on the Fourth of July to return to Boise. Frankly, my family is not enough incentive for me to relinquish the business I've established here. After the first of the year, we will look for a house to buy, with a mother-in-law suite I can use as a home office. Once we've started house hunting, my parents will accept the fact I'm not coming home." Geoff explained.

"Did you tell them about me?" Unpacked boxes were evidence Leila had not done as much this weekend as she should have. Sunday they went to his favorite park, rented bikes, had a picnic lunch and spent the night wrapped around one another. Today he tackled domestic chores of cleaning and cooking while she unpacked…and unpacked…and unpacked.

"No, and I won't until Christmas. I don't want Mom blaming you because I refuse to relocate to Boise." Geoff set the alarm to wake Leila for work in the morning.

**September 7, 2010**

Elly Towles woke before 5:30, an ungodly early hour of the morning. Good god, she just had a nightmare she slept with Jack Hyde after the office Christmas party! She did not believe she would ever be so wasted she would sleep with that smarmy bastard. She avoided his offer for lunches, dinners or drinks in addition to ignoring his flirting and inappropriate remarks.

Jack Hyde was as cold as the early winters of the Cascade Mountains. He exhibited no empathy for his fellow man. His thin veneer of manners was highly polished. At first introduction he was intelligent and charming. He was many things to many people. His boss appreciated his quick mind. His colleagues envied his success. However, his interns and SIP personal assistants knew him to be an actor, a liar, a schemer, a stalker, and the unlucky ones knew he was a serial rapist and blackmailer.

Elly's heart plunged when she realized she was naked…and a disgusting red ponytail occupied the pillow on the other side of the bed. Her stomach roiled. Elly pressed her lips together, and slowly slid from under the sheet. She pulled her dress over her head and grabbed her purse and shoes. She slipped out of Jack's room and did the run of shame to hers. The shower was not exceptionally hot, but Elly scrubbed herself from head to toe three times. Her bones ached; her head pounded.

Elly examined herself in the full-length closet mirrors. She did not want to take inventory of the bruises and sore places, but it was important. She did not remember anything after the closing speech and cocktail party at the conference. Yet she knew she would not willingly fall into bed with Jack Hyde. She felt the tender places of her body would bloom with bruises in the next 24 hours.

For safety reasons, Elly wanted out of the hotel and preferably out New York by noon. She searched for a different airline and flight to get her to Seattle. She would return to Seattle, empty her desk at SIP, pack her things, load her car and drive to Denver. Her parents would be furious because she left her first internship, but her grandmother would understand. Right now…she needed unconditional love and support. She stuffed her cocktail dress, dressy clutch and shoes in a garbage bag to discard them somewhere. She needed to distance herself from Jack Hyde and from Seattle.

_**~X~**_

"As much as I would enjoy laying here in bed with you all day, I can't. September is usually brutal at Grey House," Ros informed Gwen. "We usually start at six on Monday mornings and go to nine or ten at night. Our weekends don't usually start until midnight on Friday night, and sometimes they are delayed to noon on Saturday. Grey seems indefatigable in September."

"I appreciated watching you dress for work. I need to set up my studio today." Gwen smiled suggestively at Ros, who dressed with extreme efficiency.

"I will try to work instead of daydreaming about you laying here on my satin sheets, you wanton wench. I really do like this rose gold and cognac bedroom décor. You have a great eye for colors." Ros planted several kisses on Gwen.

"My master's degree in Studio and Digital Arts thanks you for the compliment. Once I set up the studio, I may need to shop for supplies. I am through with home décor and paints for a while. Do you think you can get away for lunch?" Gwen stretched, giving Ros an eyeful of petite perky girl parts clothed in rose gold lingerie.

"I check my schedule, but September is always busy for me," Ros shrugged on her jacket.

"Let me know when…I can bring you lunch or dinner any day this week. Have portfolio and art box, will travel…" Gwen kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

_**~X~**_

"What do you mean the large condo is not available?" Elena knew it wasn't available, but she wanted to poke the mama bear to see if she could make it roar.

Boredom drove Athena to shop at Bravern Center. She decided to get her nails done at Esclava. Elena, of course, oversaw the project. "His mother's interns rented it the first week of classes. All the available Grey Construction condos have been leased. Elliot bought me a condo…on Elliott Bay." Athena preened. '_Who would have thought she, a girl from North Dakota, would live in a million dollar condo in Seattle?'_

"Elliott Bay?" Elena was shocked. "With a view of the water?"

"It's fabulous," Athena gushed. "He hired an interior decorator, Gia Matteo. I'm meeting with her tonight to give her my décor idea book. That's part of the reason I am shopping today, finding ideas and themes which I can't live without."

"Gia Matteo? One of Elliot's fuck blondes. He bought her first dance at the Coping Together event at the end of June. Paid $10K for a tramp who didn't know how to dress properly. Her tits were half in everyone's face and half contained in the dress! I expected a wardrobe malfunction before she left the stage." Elena sneered. "Fuck her over before she ruins your happy home life!"

"How do I do that?" Athena whined. "Elliot's condo is too small for us and the baby. I'm convinced once he spends time with the baby and me at the new condo, he'll move in."

'_Trust Elliot to knock up someone stupider than him.'_ "Pinterest is middle class. You need modern and edgy. Tell Matteo you want top of the line furniture and appliances. It is an Elliott Bay condo – the décor has to equal the address. Urge her to submit the décor design to the _Seattle Met_ or _Seattle Times_. That will make her work harder to provide a photo layout worthy of inhabiting."

**September 10**

"Mom…I had to work today. I have to work tomorrow, but I have Sunday off. Thank you for the box of clothes…especially the LBD, heels, cashmere wrap and designer clutch. Kate said they are perfect for dinner Saturday night at Southpark Seafood. We're staying overnight at the Heathman Saturday and having tea at their tea house and spa treatments in our room. Kate's taking me to Nordstrom's Rack before we return to Vancouver." It was amazing how Carla's phone call thanking Ana for the standard flowers and chocolates turned into an interrogation and counseling session. Ana only agreed to shop Nordstrom's Rack if Kate agreed to visit Voodoo Donuts and shop at Powell's Books. Of course, Ana was not sharing that information with Carla.

**September 20**

"Athena," Elliot forced himself to be calm. "I would really like to buy you a new, safe car instead of wasting money on Gia and her decorating crew, or on different furniture, and certainly not on your excessive bills at the Fairmont. Christian recommended this Audi for you. He said it's the safest for pregnant ladies and new babies. I want to order one in Spirit Blue Pearl," Elliot showed Athena the brochure. _'Fairmont suite charges from the first of August to the first of October. Room Service three times a day for two months, plus miscellaneous mini bar expenses for juices or water. Salon services for almost two months. Movie rentals, laundry services, business office expenses, etc. I don't want to think about the total of that bill. I should have moved Athena into my condo and moved to Mom and Dad's pool house.'_

Athena burst into tears. "I'm sorry about this pregnancy brain. Thank you for taking good care of me. Please have Miss Matteo finish up the condo. Please tell her I'm sorry. I know she's stressed because of the changes. I agree with her, it's too soon to determine the décor for the baby's room. The car is lovely, Elliot. But…can I get the car in the Aruba Blue Pearl? I think it's prettier."

"I'll have the car delivered to the condo for you by the first of October. It will be registered to Grey Construction to qualify for fleet insurance. You'll be listed as the primary driver. I brought the debit card you need for the doctor appointments and the new baby vitamins. I'm sorry the last vitamins made you so ill. The debit card reloads with your monthly stipend on the first of each month. Please use Esclava for your salon needs and the pregnancy massages instead of Fairmont's services. Please contact Caroline Acton at Neiman Marcus. She is Mom and Mia's personal shopper. There is a limit of $5K for maternity clothes on your card. We'll discuss furnishing the nursery after you are settled in the condo." Elliot put that landmine off for another date and time.

Athena hugged him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He rested his cheek on her hair. _'Oh mama…Athena is not the only one who has pregnancy brain. Remember to help her move. Remember to compliment her hair. Remember to…fuck…I need to get Welch to vet that housekeeper/maid/cook before October first. I refuse to hire anyone who will not sign an NDA for Christian!'_

_**~X~**_

"October second and third is Boy Scout Merit Badge Weekend. A group of Seattle medical staff, paramedics, police and highway patrol, water patrol and sports therapists are conducting a tenth annual Boy Scout Merit Badge Weekend at the Washington State Convention Center, fourth floor. We set up two dozen stations which teach boys from all over Washington State. There are centers for first aid, lifesaving, emergency preparedness, and sports medicine. One-fourth of the boys attend CPR basics each morning and afternoon on both days. We work the CPR station, teaching CPR basics. It's one of the reasons I made you learn _Staying Alive_." Grace warned her residents and interns.

"Welcome begins at eight, courses begin eight-thirty. We rotate 1000 boys through two dozen stations for eight hours on Saturday and six hours on Sunday. Food stations are set up on level three, with seating for the boys, leaders, parents, etc. At the end of the seminar, the boys take a test. If they pass, they earn merit badges. The following Saturday and Sunday, we repeat the process for 1000 Girl Scouts. I expect all of you to volunteer on both weekends. Agate or my residents can tell you what to expect. Her dads work the event every year."

Wells texted his physician's assistant cousin…the chance to practice sutures and set broken bones at the neighborhood clinic would have to wait until he had '_time off'_.

**October 1**

"Happy birthday boss!" The office crew at Grey Construction blew noisemakers, threw confetti and laughed when Elliot tried to enter his office this morning. They went through three tanks of helium to fill 290 balloons. He laughed at all the black, _over-the-hill_ balloons which filled his office.

"Oh hell…let's eat cake," Elliot left the office door open to let the balloons escape. "Please tell me there's coffee too…"

"Mr. Grey," the receptionist stopped him. "Miss Allerton on the phone."

"Tell her he's out of the office," Allison gestured to the filled office, despite the escaping balloons floating out and rising to the ceiling.

**October 3**

"I won't argue with you," Elliot announced to Athena. "It's my twenty-ninth birthday dinner at my parents' house with my grandparents. Unless your OB/GYN calls me to say you are in active labor…I will not abandon my family."

"We're your family!" Athena snapped.

"We are having a child together. It does not make us family. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings by refusing your offer of a birthday celebration in your bed. However…don't do anything stupid or foolish because I am not returning tonight. I've lugged all the boxes and rearranged all the furniture I can stand this weekend. I'm taking a deep breath…eating mocha chip birthday cake and coffee ice cream…and thanking god I won the adoption lottery because I truly have the best parents in the world."

"I think it's rude they didn't invite me!" Athena tossed her blonde hair and adopted a mulish look.

"When you sign the NDA for Christian and Grey House, then I can take you to family events. I have not seen my brother or my grandparents since Labor Day. I plan to see my family." Elliot exited Athena's condo, ignoring her bitching when he left. _'Note to self, blow more insulation in the walls of the condo. I don't want the neighbors knowing what a screaming shrew she can be.'_

"Mom," Elliot answered his cell before he started his truck. "I'm on my way. No, Athena will not be in attendance tonight. I already got her message loud and clear. She refuses to sign the NDA for Christian and Grey House so I refuse to bring her to family events. Please warn security unless there is an accident at Grey Construction, or unless my condo is being burnt to the ground…I'm not available by phone, fax, email, or message."

_**~X~**_

Jack Hyde carefully clipped the news article from the _Seattle Times_. Dr. Grace Trevelyan and two of her first year interns were featured in the Lifestyle section. Her interns provided emergency treatment to a boy who experienced an anaphylactic episode at a Boy Scout training at WSCC_. 'Your first-year interns saved him, not you. More proof you are shit at saving people.'_ He dropped the article with picture in a hardcopy file in his desk. He searched online for the article and saved it to the electronic file on his laptop.

Elena noted the _Seattle Times_ article and picture of the bitch who ignored her and Athena at the Grey Labor Day BBQ. Elena gloated because Athena refused to sign the NDA for Christian…which kept her from fraternizing with the Grey family. The longer she could keep Athena away from Grace and Carrick, the happier she would be. If Christian continued to pull away from her…she would damned well make sure Grace didn't get to play Grandma.

**October 8**

"I like that picture collage," Ros commented. "I like how you've redecorated my home office."

"I like the quote, _To breathe the same air as the angels, you must go to Tahoe_. Mark Twain was a smart man. The pictures of us skiing and swimming Lake Tahoe are the inspiration for the colors of your office – blue, sand and sage – along with your favorite color purple as accent." Gwen centered the collage above the blue and sand tweed sofa in Ros's home office.

Ros kissed Gwen when she was done hanging the collage. "Did you like your office warming present?"

"It's a gorgeous rose gold vase." Gwen kissed her girlfriend as a thank you. "It makes me want to plant a rose garden and build a gazebo…and dance around the house wearing nothing but rose gold lingerie." She winked, causing Ros to close and lock her home office door.

**October 22**

"I'm sorry, Elliot, but my professional attitude has been strained to its limits. Take the Grey Construction burner phone with you from now on. Miss Allerton calls constantly, which makes you turn off your phone. We can't get through to you in a timely manner. We have situations where we need to immediately contact you." Allison set a box on his desk with a cell phone and charger.

"What happened today?" Elliot wearily leaned back in his chair.

"Elena Lincoln…" Allison let the two words hang in the air until she had Elliot's full attention.

"Allison, just give me the spoiler alert." Elliot directed.

"Miss Allerton invited two friends to join her at Esclava, Bravern after they met for lunch. She tried to charge the costs for their services instead of using her debit card. However, since the Esclava receptionist could not reach you for approval, Mrs. Lincoln called our office. Our accountant refused to approve the charges for Miss Allerton's friends without your written consent. Mrs. Lincoln threatened her position if she did not comply with Mrs. Lincoln's or Miss Allerton's demands. I can't prove it but I'm pretty sure Mrs. Lincoln and Miss Allerton knew one another before your current situation. Our accountant reviewed the charges on Miss Allerton's debit card. The reason she couldn't pay for her friends' services today is because she paid an outstanding Esclava invoice from June."

"Everyone's job is safe. Please assure them of it." He accessed the debit card information for Athena. "I will let Mrs. Lincoln know I'm not paying the bill for Athena's friends. Elena can access Athena's debit card on November first when it reloads with her monthly stipend." He sent an email to both Elena and Athena with that directive, with a blind copy to his accountant and Allison.

"Neither of them will like that decision. Don't give me that look." Allison chided him. "I'm one of the few females in your life who is not trying to bust your balls."

**Halloween, 2010**

Elly Towles finished the rag doll she named Jack Hyde. She had a picture of him, and a printed signature from SIP's website. She should have something physical of him to truly make a Voodoo Doll, but this effigy would work. She beat the hell out of it. She stabbed it in the eyes and groin with a long boutonniere pin. She ran it over with her car. Then she soaked it in the pricy scotch he enjoyed and set the damn thing on fire in her bathtub. She didn't like it, but she relied on OTC sleep/pain meds to sleep for more than three hours at night.

_**~X~**_

"José, I didn't drop by to go trick-or-drinking with you. I just stopped to invite you and your dad for Thanksgiving in Montesano. I'm going to Ray's after classes on Wednesday, the twenty-fourth. Dad said you guys are welcome to come for Thanksgiving and stay for the weekend. I'm leaving Montesano by five p.m. and arriving in Vancouver before eight Thanksgiving evening. I have to work open to close all three days of Black Friday weekend." Ana was tired and ready to go home. She had her heart set on hot soup, a hot bath, and a soft bed. She was only here because Carla insisted a good hostess asked her guests to events at least one month in advance. _'Put on something pretty and come drink with me.' Avoidance Ana almost snorted at José's blatant attempt to get her drunk and deflowered. 'What the fuck is it with him? How many times and in how many languages do I have to say NO?'_

**November 1**

"I thought I explained it to you. You can't go to Aspen over Thanksgiving with your family. We need to paint the baby's room over Thanksgiving. I can order the furniture in December and finish decorating the nursery before January. I don't want to be assembling furniture and unpacking boxes when I go into labor!" Athena fisted her hands on her hips and huffed at Elliot. Her debit card reloaded today. She spent three hours at Esclava, Bravern getting pampered and primped. She expected a birthday dinner at Canlis or the Mile High Club, and jewelry. She had an email prepped to send to _Seattle Nooz_…hoping to out them as a couple in the tabloids. Instead – Elliot appeared with a gourmet dinner, a petite birthday cake, and sparkling grape juice instead of champagne. Her present was a cashmere maternity sweater dress with leather winter boots. It was too fucking ordinary! She expected…_more_.

"Let me see the décor you selected," Elliot sidestepped the Aspen issue. He knew why she didn't want him to go to Aspen. He could not take her around his family until she signed that damned NDA for Christian. If she thought not signing the NDA would keep him away from Christian – she was SO wrong. Grandpa Theo suggested bait and switch. Listen to all her plans, and then do what he knew was right and proper for her and the baby.

"Woodland Babies," Athena pulled a binder with Pinterest printouts in plastic sleeves out of a desk drawer. "I know how much you love trees and believe in the green industry. I thought fox orange or moose brown for the accent wall, and fawn brown for the other three."

Elliot only heard dollar signs when Athena talked about the $10K of nursery furniture she wanted. There was no way he was painting those god awful colors in his baby's room. He was sure once Athena saw a moose brown accent wall – which was a _shit_ color – she would demand he repaint. The fox orange made the room Halloween-ready year round. Elliot took pictures of her idea binder. He would order that tree mural and install it on a cream wall as the focus wall of the room. He would paint the rest of the walls pale green to match the mural. "You can't stay here over Thanksgiving. The paint fumes are not good for you or the baby. I will fly you to North Dakota, first class, open ended ticket, one layover at Minneapolis/St. Paul. The plane lands in Grand Forks. A driver will meet you there and drive you to your parents' home in Devil's Lake."

Elliot realized he needed to install a nursery at his condo. But having his CPO Anders living at his condo prevented Athena from hinting Elliot was bedding the universe. He didn't dare buy a house, because Athena would want to move in. He didn't dare buy a larger condo, because Athena would want to move in. Hell…if she knew he had contemplated living at Grey Manor…she'd be packed and sitting in the driveway. There was no way he was inflicting her on his parents. He hoped her family would not convince her to stay in North Dakota. He did not want to be a long distance father.

_**~X~**_

"I don't appreciate you not standing up for me," Agate accosted Dr. T. "You should have told that misogynistic racist that I will scrub in for his daughter's appendectomy! I don't appreciate being treated like a second class citizen to pacify a racist!"

"Do you need anti-anxiety meds?" Dr. T. indicated the couch in her office while she paged someone.

Agate sat, glaring at Dr. T. before Stand appeared.

"You paged me?" Stand asked.

"How many appendectomies have you assisted with?" Dr. T. consulted charts on her laptop.

"Observed in the OR, four. Assisted, none," Stand replied.

"Then you are urgently needed at OR 3. You are assisting my third year resident, Dr. Reid, who is lead surgeon for an emergency appendectomy. My fifth year, Dr. Valdez, will observe and be available if something goes awry." Dr. T. dismissed Stand. "How many appendectomies have you assisted with, Agate?"

"One." Agate responded.

"How many kidney transplants have you observed in the operating room?" Dr. T. was not ready to cease questioning Agate.

"None."

"What is your reason for being an intern at Seattle Children's Hospital?"

"To learn."

"What can you learn from a misogynistic racist to advance your career?"

"How to stand up for myself."

"You know how already, or you would not have called me a racist for removing you from his daughter's room before he could insult you more. Now, what will you learn from the kidney transplant to help you advance your career?"

Agate remained quiet, embarrassed at her outburst.

"I thought so. I warned you not to keep score when you arrived. I told you I would keep score, and I do. Two of your classmates have never set foot in an operating room to observe, let alone assist. They haven't earned the privilege to be in the OR. Don't make me take your privileges away."

"I'm sorry." Agate attempted to apologize.

"Agate, I like you. I like your fathers. They are two of the best surgical nurses I know. I esteem them for their strong personal values. Don't ever play the race card with me again, Agate. I don't see skin color. All I see is red-blooded human beings." Dr. T. admonished her intern.

"I am sorry…" Agate tried to apologize again.

"You will attend the kidney transplant, in the operating room, at two o'clock. I am assisting Dr. McNamara. You are observing. However, as punishment for questioning my decisions, you will write lines. Your lines are: _There is a GYN in misogynistic_."

Agate frowned for a minute before she laughed. "GYN…"

"There's a pussy in every bully," Dr. T. waved the laughing intern out of her office. She resumed examining her screen. She considered her two errant students, Fiche and Ward. She would assign them to the skills lab over Thanksgiving weekend. Wells had been cited by both clinic and ER staff as fast and intuitive. She would ensure he was on duty in the ER over Thanksgiving weekend with Agate and Stand.

**Wednesday before Thanksgiving 2010**

"Dickhead," Christian sniped at Elliot who arrived 30 minutes late to the GEH hangar at Boeing Field.

"Asshole," Elliot needed to clear his desk before the holiday. He couldn't pack three construction projects in a briefcase and solve the issues with a laptop like Christian. With Thanksgiving weekend looming, it was important for him to have down time along with his men.

Taylor took luggage from Anders and waved him off to the parking area. "Stephan says we will lose our window if you two don't move your asses!"

"Wake me when we get to Aspen," Elliot requested. "I plan to sleep for the next few hours."

_**~X~**_

"Elliot, this isn't just being responsible for the duration of the pregnancy. You are a parent for the rest of your life. Future romantic relationships must be informed of the situation. In the next few months, you need to learn everything you can about Miss Allerton. Welch has no information about her. If she's got a dark web secret…she's a pro at keeping it hidden." Christian argued.

"Is that really necessary?" Elliot protested.

"You must learn to be friends and not friends with benefits! Decide if you will seek custody of your child, or if you will only be a once-a-month daddy. My ex-wife has custody of our daughter. I support my daughter. I pay her tuition for private school. I buy her clothes. I pay her insurance and provide a debit card for medical copays. After the insurance pays their portion, I pay half of the remaining balance. I provide a condo where my daughter and ex-wife live for free. I paid spousal support, so my ex-wife could finish her master's degree in education. The situation is…I spent more time in court the first three years after the divorce than I did with my daughter." Taylor didn't like revealing his personal life. However, if he could save the Boss's brother from undue heartache, he would.

"I don't like the sounds of that." For the first time in his life, Elliot felt truly screwed.

"Now we have a court-ordered visitation schedule where we trade off holidays. Odd years, I claim her on my taxes and I get her on her birthday. She spends my birthday and Father's Day with me every year. I get two weeks each summer, one weekend a month and three-five hours every Wednesday if I'm in town. I get Skypes on weekends I don't have physical custody. However, I also pay for Sophie's cell phone, laptop and Internet so I can maintain contact with my child." Taylor hoped he was a word of warning. If he had known the Boss's brother was operating without Plan B…he would have intervened earlier.

Miss Allerton pissed Christian off by her refusal to sign an NDA. He would not let Allerton use the child to create a chasm between Elliot and the family. Christian thought Miss Allerton was biding her time, waiting for the baby to be borne before she revealed Elliot's faux pas to the press. He thought she was a passive/aggressive bitch who had Elliot by the short hairs. Personally, he preferred the control he had with his lifestyle.

"I pay eighteen percent of my wages for child support. I also pay eighteen percent of my bonuses, inheritances, and casino winnings over $2K. I don't have to share my tax return because my wages have already been assessed. It will be worse for you, because not only do you have money…but so do your parents and your brother." Taylor advised. "I know my ex-wife's eyes lit up like a slot machine payout when she learned I worked for Christian Grey."

"I will not think like that," Elliot was determined not to think badly of Athena. After all, it took two to make a baby.

"You might think twice when you need a court order to access school records. Or a court order to receive a copy of school pictures, especially when you are paying for tuition, books, fees and uniforms. You'll think differently when you need a court order to be included in notifications for parent-teacher conferences, school calendars, and open houses or field days." Taylor spread his arms, gesturing widely. "It's Thanksgiving. You are here in Aspen with your family while she is in North Dakota with hers. You provided a first-class round trip open end ticket for her and sent her out Monday, so you had time to paint the nursery before flying here. You provided a driving service while she's in North Dakota. You provided funds for Black Friday shopping with her mother. You provided a winter wardrobe. She is being followed by Welch's men, who will also seek information about her while they are in North Dakota."

Elliot felt it was worth the money he spent to send Athena to North Dakota. For the first time in weeks, his brain and his balls felt a relief from the vice Athena had on him since the pregnancy test popped positive.

"If you don't like this situation now…you will like it less when your child is born." Taylor crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Elliot, it is painful to not be a full-time parent for a child you love. A child you are barely allowed to know causes a different pain of its own. There's a difference between a sperm donor and a father. Miss Allerton does not get to decide that for you. Your child will decide if you are a sperm donor, or if you are Daddy."

**November 28**

"What was that look?" Ana set a turkey sandwich and a helping of Waldorf Salad on a plate before Kate.

Kate set her coffee cup down and picked up her highlighter. "I need a man as good as this coffee…hot, strong, and keeping me awake at night." She finished proofreading her article for the school newsletter. She set it aside and told Ana about running into various classmates while Black Friday shopping. She avoided discussing her ex as much as possible. "The weekend was even better when Carla called Mom to chat. She asked if Mom knew your schedule for Spring Break. Mom suggested she email you for your schedule."

"God…tell your mom I'm sorry. Carla and Bob finally bought a house and she's anxious to have me see it." Ana made a plate for herself, and headed for her desk. Five classes meant five term papers and five projects. She didn't have a topic for any of them.

**December 5**

"I don't know who is filling your head with all these claims about my manwhore ways, but I'm tired of being accused of things I have not done. I have not admired or touched another woman since you tested positive in August." Elliot retorted. "You made your Thanksgiving and Christmas plans without consulting me. Therefore, I do not feel guilty spending time with my family."

"I don't think you respect me. I don't think you understand my emotions are raw from pregnancy hormones. How do you think I feel, being fat from this pregnancy and knowing you're having a good time playing around with snow bunnies while I'm away!" Athena stormed.

"I do not flirt with Mom's maid, Gretchen. She has the hots for Christian, not me. I do not flirt with Christian's housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, because she is with Christian's CPO, Jason Taylor. I don't flirt with Mom's good friend, Elena Lincoln. She's an old slapper and the thought of fucking her is enough to make my junk shrivel up and die. I have not seen Gia Matteo since the end of June when she submitted four sets of architectural renderings for my firm. I did not see her when she worked on your condo. I did not see her at Thanksgiving in Aspen. I do not plan to see her this Christmas in Aspen. I'm not going out for New Year's Eve. Christian, Dad, Grandpa Theo and me…along with bodyguards…are having a Texas Hold 'Em tournament. I simply cannot defend myself against these allegations any longer." Elliot ran his hands through his hair, reminiscent of Christian when he was perturbed.

"You will not talk to my daughter in that tone of voice…" Athena's mother yelled at Elliot over Skype.

"I'm sorry, but your daughter is not playing '_let's bust Elliot's balls' _today. We're decorating the Christmas tree and having dinner." Grace reached over Elliot's shoulder and terminated the Skype. "She may be your Baby Mama – but she does not own you. You are not her slave. You are not her whipping post. It takes two people to make a baby. It seems to me that you are the one performing penance for that mistake, while she's playing pampered princess!"

Elliot closed the laptop when it chimed with a Skype request from Athena. He turned off his phone and pager, setting them on the closed laptop. "Please ask the staff to refuse to take messages from Athena. Please block her calls while I'm here. Arguing with her over things her mother says is not a way for either of us to celebrate the holidays."

Early in establishing Grey Construction, Elliot learned the importance of letting things roll off his back. There was no sense in getting frustrated and snarky about delayed shipments, inclement weather, or busy inspectors who seemed to be perpetually late for appointments. Elliot knew if you let those things get to you…it would make you crazy and impossible to be around. He wanted to apply that perspective of his business life to dealing with Athena. The project: building a baby. The deadline: sometime in February. The impediments to a smooth completion: Athena and whoever had her ear that week. He felt responsible for the situation with Athena, yet he was tired of letting baby issues with her roll off his back. He just wanted to scream at her to shut the fuck up, to calm the fuck down, and to cease blaming her personality shortfalls on baby brain. Maybe one day he would have to be an asshole to her, but he wanted to be a good father to his son. He left the study and sought his father and grandfather, silently hugging both of them long and hard.

**December 11**

"You do not tell anyone you decorated the nursery at my Elliott Bay condo. Understood?" Elliot shared a thermos of coffee and a large Italian sub sandwich with Gia.

"I just ordered the furniture you liked and remembered to add a couple things you forgot, like the lamp and rocker." Gia toasted Elliot. "It's a great room. The hunter green carpet and drapes look great with the walls and the mural."

"Can you think of anything else?" Elliot sat cross legged on the Berber carpet and looked around the room.

"Toy chest, and some cubbies to hold things in the closet." Gia suggested. "I appreciate the job. I wanted to get new ski equipment for Aspen. I didn't take pictures, and I won't. I promised you absolute secrecy."

**Christmas to New Year's Eve, 2010**

"Athena is in North Dakota with her family. It's important to have family who support you." Grace explained to Mia. "We don't discuss her with Elliot. His involvement in the baby's life is his choice. It's difficult to consider we might share a grandchild with strangers. He has been to court already, with a family counselor and mediator, to determine the ground rules. Basically, he supports her and has no say in how she lives her life. She was pissed because he hired a driving service for her while she's in North Dakota instead of renting a vehicle for an unspecified number of days. She stopped arguing when he reminded her he is not required to provide either for her."

"I don't understand why she's so upset about not moving in with him. His condo, his choices." Mia sniped. "Her body, her choices!"

"She was vexed because four of my interns rented the big condo which Grey Construction just renovated. She thought she, Elliot and the baby should live there. It's like she's trying to force a relationship with him. Anders moved in with Elliot to prove Elliot's not messing around. Athena won't sign an NDA for Grey House, which creates problems for Christian. Elliot has been generous in his financial support, while your father worries she will treat him like a winning lottery ticket. There will be more counseling and mediation when the baby is born, and they attempt to determine a healthy co-parenting situation."

"Lord," Mia muttered. "I hope he's behaving himself while he's here."

"What do you mean?" Grace demanded.

"Gia Matteo is in town. I'd bet next year's allowance she's playing ski bunny…" Mia shrugged.

"Christian, Sawyer and Anders are with him. Gia-normous tits won't get near him," Grace commented to Mia's hysterical laughter.

_**~X~**_

"Taylor said to give this to you," Christian handed Elliot a _Desperate Dad Days _brochure. "He said when you become a dad, you'll need these ideas. He and Sophie have cooking lessons with Mrs. Jones this week. Sunday they did Pike Market, Tuesday they did the Seattle Children's Museum, and today they went to the aquarium. He said the spring, summer, fall and winter suggestions in the brochure are great – especially the summer one with the cabin camping, gold panning and the free fishing day for kids. He said fuck everyone who calls you a Disney Daddy. He said you have to make memories with your child. It's those times, when planning or discussing events, that he is able to have a serious conversation with Sophie. She knows she can tell Taylor anything."

Elliot sadly considered the brochure.

"I think, when he's old enough, I will join you when you do the IFly and the Boeing tour." Christian filled his brother's glass. "In the meantime – I don't want to watch Christmas movies. Come play pool with me."

_**~X~**_

"What are you doing?" Celeste looked at the tote filled with purses.

"Penance," Kate sighed. "When I researched _Food for Thought_ I saw a recommendation to fill old purses you don't use with sanitary supplies, OTC drugs, personal hygiene items, a collapsible water bottle and some snacks. I put a small gift card in each one to fast food places and Starbucks. I planned to take these to the local shelter for women."

"What did you do?" Celeste took a deep breath to wait Kate's reply.

"I received a letter from Hunter. He apologized for 'embarassing' me. Then he complained about prison, and registering as a sex offender for the rest of his life. The court issued no contact orders for him or his family regarding Marissa, Laura or the babies they gave up for adoption. Hunter requested I convince some of our friends to donate to his commisary funds…or alternatively mail him a holiday commisary package." Kate handed the letter to Celeste.

"And…"

"I considered sending him a penny for my thoughts. Then I considered sending him a feminine hygiene commissary box since he's acting like such a little bitch. Instead I sent a Christmas card to the warden of Clallham Bay, asking that I be put on the 'do not contact' list for Hunter and his cousins. I would like Dad to obtain a restraining order for me against them. I won't ask for anything else for Christmas." Kate offered.

Celeste handed Kate six letters…from Hunter, Rafe, Parker, Marissa, Mrs. LaSalle and the Family Court of King County, Washington. They were all opened. "Your Dad and I decided to petition the court for a restraining order against the three boys and their families. We are supposed to hear back from our lawyer after the first of the year."

"Should I keep the letters?" Kate asked.

"We opened them and took copies to the lawyer. If you give them to your Dad, he can put them in the safe with the rest of the important paperwork." Celeste advised. "There are twelve saved messages on the landline which have invitations to holiday parties with old friends."

"I haven't changed my address at the alumni office for Seattle Prep. I know Hunter doesn't have internet access so someone must be stalking me on Facebook for him. I'll empty the answering machine. I don't feel like reliving the glory days." Kate headed for the answering machine in the family room.

**Friday, December 31 - New Year's Eve**

"Do you need to fly out to North Dakota?" Grace asked Elliot.

"Welch's men said Athena had heartburn because she ate spicy sausage pizza." Elliot groaned. "I gave the men orders to pay her hospital bills and ensure she is comfortable at her mother's house. Midnight my time, I'm sending her a Happy New Year's text. Maybe she'll forget she hates my guts for knocking her up."

_**~X~**_

"You're not going?" Elly Towles' coworker asked. "We're all going clubbing."

"Nope. I'm going to my grandmother's house. We're baking a gourmet pizza I picked up today. We're drinking wine and playing cards. I promised to stay for the weekend. See you at work on Monday." Elly lied. "Buy your own drinks! It's cheaper than getting rophied, catching AIDS or an STD, or getting pregnant! Make sure you have a prescription of Plan B in case you ring in the new year with a ding dong."

"You'll never know because you won't go clubbing," her coworker snarked.

"I don't need to go clubbing. Gran and I are getting buzzed. If I'm going to blow anything…it will be a large, well-decorated noisemaker." Elly rented a beautiful woodland cabin for New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. Nightmares about Jack Hyde prevented her from sleeping more than three or four hours a night. Her emotions were raw. Her landlord thought she was moving home with family. She packed and emptied her apartment into a U-Haul truck which she left in the parking lot of the local Salvation Army. She would drop the keys through their mail slot before she left town. She packed memorabilia her family would want in a rolling footlocker which was placed in the trunk of her car. She had a suitcase of clothes and her laptop with her suicide note. If she were braver…she would tell the world Jack Hyde was a serial rapist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – It takes an ocean not to break…**

_Do nothing secretly, for Time sees and hears all things and discloses all." - Sophocles, Greek playwright_

**January 2**

Geoff wasn't fond of the I-5 in ice, snow and fog. He was returning home after fixing a computer and server crash at a small Mom and Pop café and diner. He loved the eastward I-90 out of Seattle. He loved the foothills covered in fir and pine. He loved crossing the Cascade Mountains at Snoqualmie Pass. He loved the spring and fall vistas of Ellensburg and the Yakima River. Tomorrow he was headed to Central Washington University for an interview. They were seeking computer programmers and techs for an upgraded computer lab. While he wasn't really interested in the position, he wanted to interview for the experience. If UDub ever had an opening, he wanted to be prepared. He would stop by HR at Yakima Valley College to see what kind of positions they had open and the rates of pay. Geoff could not wait until he and Leila were settled in a house where he could have an official office. Less time on the road meant more time in his home office. He wanted more time with Leila, and knew she wanted more time with him. Perhaps, if things went well this year, they could have a destination wedding.

**January 7, 2011**

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to have your way about the room décor. However, I think the espresso furniture looks better than the white I picked out. If your mom really wants to plan and organize things for our baby… perhaps she can organize a baby shower. I've drawn up a list of people we can invite. There is a list of places I registered also. Things bought for the North Dakota shower have been eliminated from the master list." Athena handed Elliot printed lists.

"Speaking of relying on your mother's suggestions…your pixie haircut is cute." Elliot commented, determined to avoid conversation landmines_. _Elliot reviewed a list of 200 possible guests – which included his family, his staff, his clients, his vendors, etc._ 'Where the fuck did Athena get all this information?'_

"Tinkerbell after an indiscretion with Peter Pan," Athena rolled her eyes.

"So, you're magical and I've never grown up…remind me to send your mother a thank-you note. I don't see why we need a baby shower before the baby is born," Elliot waved in the direction of the three large rolling footlockers of baby things Athena brought back from North Dakota. The excess baggage charge appeared on her debit card, along with a $200 lunch for four at the airport grille. "Did you buy all of this? Your debit card is almost empty, and I reloaded your stipend January first."

"No…well, I had to buy the footlockers, tags, locks, and the Spacebags. My family had a baby shower for me while I was home over the holidays. The reason my card is so low is because I helped my parents pay for catering and decorations for the shower. Plus the deposit on the church hall. Mom invited almost 200 people - our extended family, high school friends and our church family. Plus, I bought my sister's prom dress for her birthday and her dress for graduation." Athena checked the label of a Spacebag which Elliot handed her. She put clothes away in the dresser.

"Speaking of expensive…" Elliot found a brochure for a national baby photographer. "First class plane tickets, a hotel suite for a week, and $5K for their service? The Gift Shop at Seattle Children's Hospital takes first pictures for a donation of $100."

Athena made a face at him. "It's pretentious, I know. I had to register at Lalo, Crate and Kids, Pottery Barn and Kids, and Amazon. Mom saw that brochure at Lalo. She tucked it in my suitcase, so I could think about it." She offered Elliot the trash can, but he shook his head after ripping the brochure in two and stuffing it in his pocket. "There's a manila envelope in there somewhere. Mom printed information about diaper services, breast milk for sale, au pair services, etc."

"Why?" Elliot handed Athena another Spacebag.

Athena checked the sizes and began putting things in storage bins in the closet. "For you, silly," her condescending voice irked Elliot. "Mom knows you will have shared custody of the baby. She knows you work and will need an au pair and diaper service. Breast milk is better for the baby than formula."

"You aren't breast feeding?" Elliot motioned at a breast pump in the top of the second footlocker.

"I haven't decided. I don't know if I have time to breast feed and pump while finishing my degree. I'm already a year behind my goal to get my bachelor's degree. My master's degree is also delayed a year or two after that. Mom says breast feeding will ruin my figure. I really need to look my best for internship interviews and job hunting." Athena took the next bag he handed her, storing clothes in bins. "We need a mobile and a lamp for the room. Thank you for the baby monitor, clothes hamper and the rocking chair. I never thought about them."

Elliot handed Athena a Spacebag which looked like crib linens. He found the manila envelope and tucked it under his knee while he emptied the first footlocker. _'Good lord…she has enough baby clothes for twins until they wear 3T clothes. A bag each of newborn clothes, 3-6 months, 9 months, 12 months, 18 months, 24 months and 36 months…yikes.'_

"Whatever we didn't get from my North Dakota shower, we need to get from a Seattle one." Athena suggested. "We also have to talk about the christening and the after party."

"Athena…you're Lutheran, I'm Catholic. Both of us attend Easter and Christmas services. We need a one-size-fits-all christening for the baby which we can Skype to family and friends across the nation." Elliot concentrated on unloading footlockers. He wanted the hell out of here before he lost the plot as Grandma Frannie would say. He came across a folded list of baby names. "What the fuck?" He read some of the names: Ash, Bay, Canyon…

"Don't destroy that! I'm keeping it for the baby book," Athena snapped. "It was one of the games at the baby shower. The guests rotated turns and listed names alphabetically for the baby. I think some of them are cute!"

"Which one? Huckleberry? Mesa? Sage? Valley? Wren?" Elliot felt bile churning in his gut.

"I thought Stone like Stone Phillips, or Wolf like Wolf Blitzer. Maybe Reilly after Bill O'Reilly or Beck after Glenn Beck," Athena listed important reporters.

"I thought we agreed to wait until we saw him before we suggested names. We are still using Grey as the surname?" Elliot asked.

"Of course," Athena said. "Although Mom says we don't want our child known as any name which sounds like a paint color."

"Well, that eliminates Stone, Wolf, Ash, Sage, and Ocean," Elliot tried to jest.

"Let's don't get mired down in the name talk," Athena suggested. "We need to decide on the Lamaze schedule."

"When we're done putting things away, I will call for food delivery," Elliot offered. "I'm hungry, how about barbeque?"

"Too spicy…the baby gives me heartburn," Athena objected. "Grandma Nelly says heartburn is caused by a baby who has a full head of hair. She says the hair often falls out before a month is gone and the baby will look like a bald old man. How about a nice steak dinner, baked potatoes, and salad?"

"Crème Brulée? Strawberry Pie? Ice Cream?"

"Ice cream…" Athena made a yum sound.

"Neapolitan? Snickers? Mocha Almond Fudge?"

"Strawberry Cheesecake," Athena requested.

Elliot texted Anders a dinner and ice cream order to deliver to Athena's condo. Elliot thought it would take hours to put three footlockers of baby things away. Athena would probably change her mind about where she was putting things. Plus, she seemed determined to show him all the 'cute' things. And then there was the damn Lamaze schedule to coordinate. They really needed to do the three times a week for four weeks since they put it off already. However, at this point – if Athena wanted the six hour class on Saturday and Sunday for the next three weeks – he'd make it happen.

**January 12, 2011**

Her eyes were intense green like a spring lawn. Her chestnut hair flowed to her waist. Her petite curvy body spoke directly to his groin. Her hard limits matched his, and her soft limits expressed a desire to learn and experience all he would teach her. Elena guaranteed Susanna would not want more. Elena swore he would be pleased with this submissive and sign several contract extensions.

"Are you available to spend from six o'clock Friday evening to six o'clock Monday night?" Sir asked. "If you have weekend plans already, we'll begin next Friday." The playroom would be a very enjoyable way to spend a miserably wet and long weekend in Seattle.

Every detail of the scene mattered. Christian considered the amount of light in the red room, the high-count silk sheets on the bed, and classical music. He used only luxurious-scented wax-play candles, high end furnishings and top-of-the-line toys. He knew the best brand of jasmine bubble bath to relax and rejuvenate, along with the amount of arnica lotion, ibuprophen and juice needed for aftercare. He was the billionaire dominant Christian Grey, who paid his submissives well for the time they spent with him.

"I'm available Sir," Susanna did not look at him. Someone trained her well. She came with a clean background check, clean medical check, and two excellent references other than Elena. He would call Caroline Acton today and order a wardrobe to be delivered tomorrow with lots of green to compliment those lovely eyes.

**Monday, January 17, 2011**

It must be her mood, every song the radio played from Boise to Seattle was sad, poignant, or memory inducing. It did not matter which station Leila selected, nothing changed. She needed to pull CDs from her RAV-4. Everything made her feel raw…and nothing more so than silence. She felt relief when she turned onto the street where she lived with Geoff.

Leila tried her front door key in the home she shared with Geoff. The key didn't work. She pulled it out and examined it, trying again. She was glad when the landlord appeared. "Miss…" he was surprised to see her. He couldn't remember her name.

"Leila Williams," she shook his hand. "My key won't work?" She showed it to him.

"Mr. Barry's family moved everything out this morning. They requested I change the locks." He explained. "I need pictures of the house before the cleaning crew comes. I always take before and after pictures, so I have proof if the renter argues about the damage deposit or the cleaning costs. The Barry family signed paperwork for me to prepare and list the house for rent." The landlord's explanation was evidenced by the cleaning and repair checklist on a clipboard and a digital camera attached to it also.

"But I live here," Leila protested.

"I'm sorry miss, but Geoff was my tenant for four years. Since he's dead, the family removed his things and terminated the lease. I am sorry about his death, by the way. He was a good man. He was never a problem tenant, always punctual with his rent and helped with the repairs. His parents left this for you." The landlord offered an envelope. "I need your key before I can give it to you."

Leila slid three keys off her keyring. "Front door, back door, storage shed in the back yard." She took the envelope and returned to her RAV-4. She spent her holiday weekend traveling to Boise to see Geoff's grave. She could not believe she lost Geoff in an accident on the I-5 on January second. She was not allowed to help plan his funeral. She was not mentioned in his obituary. She was not allowed to sit with the family during the funeral, which was held in Boise. She was not allowed at the Boise cemetery when he was interred. She was not welcome at his parents' house after the funeral. Now she knew why they insisted she inform them when she planned to visit Geoff's grave. She left three long-stemmed champagne roses on his headstone. She didn't know when it was placed, Geoff's family didn't tell her anything.

When Leila left Russ, she returned to Seattle, moving in with friends from college. She met Geoff at a coffee café. Her laptop decided to do the blue screen of death…and Geoff revitalized it and Leila's opinion of men. When she agreed to move in with Geoff, she sold her Audi A3. With the premium package, her car was worth almost $30K brand new. She sold it for an excellent price. She liked the looks of her Toyota RAV 4, with the sunroof and the leather seats. Geoff recommended she purchase it at a police auction for $8K. Brand new, it was an almost $20K vehicle. Geoff was financially savvy like that.

Geoff bought his furniture and décor from consignment stores. He explained someone else paid an interior decorator, and he reaped the results at a reduced price. He taught her how to find second-hand electronics, cars and big ticket items. He traveled on discount vacation packages. Sometimes he bartered his tech savvy for good bottles of wine or Mariners tickets, along with gift certificates to restaurants and museums.

Leila didn't open the envelope until she stopped in the Pacific Place Mall parking lot. She hadn't been shopping for clothes in three years. Russ said she didn't need to buy clothes, she had enough clothes, shoes and accessories for three women. _'Probably because Sir bought a new wardrobe every season I was with him,'_ she thought wryly. She kept her few pieces of excellent jewelry provided by Sir and $30,000 in a well-hidden safety deposit box in Seattle. She lived on the proceeds from selling her Audi until she took the temporary job at Seattle Staffing.

Geoff had been different. He wanted her…not for her body and her submission like Sir…not for personal profit like Russ. Leila knew Geoff loved her. She had the worst luck with men. _'Time to pay the piper,'_ she ripped open the envelope.

_Leila,_

_ We've taken the liberty of removing your things from Geoff's home while you were in Boise. The locks were changed. The lease was terminated. Your possessions are located at the Starlight Motel, address enclosed. The key to your room is enclosed. The room is paid through Monday. In July, Miranda and I convinced Geoff to move home. He changed his mind when he met you. If Geoff had not been commuting on the I-5, he would still be alive. We blame you for his death. You were not mentioned in his will. You were not listed on his insurance as beneficiary. We do not wish you well in your future life. We do not wish you ill. We simply do not care to ever see you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Robert A. and Miranda J. Barry_

Leila found her clothes and accessories thrown in garbage bags and left in a pile in the motel bathtub. A footlocker, with household items, photo albums and mementos, sat on her bed. Her toiletries were tossed in her designer luggage without tightened tops or attempts to protect glass bottles from cracking against one another. The suitcases were thrown against one another in the bathroom. The exteriors were scuffed and damaged. The interiors of all five pieces were ruined. Why they didn't just put the glass-bottled toiletries in the toiletry case? Her designer luggage, gifted by Sir, was destroyed.

The contents of her jewelry box had been well examined. The jewelry Geoff's family examined was nice, but not her best. She thought Geoff's parents were looking for the lovely antique gold locket he gave her for Christmas. It was around her neck, where it had been every day since he gave it to her. The framed picture of Geoff and her had broken glass…like someone deliberately stomped on her face before setting the picture on the nightstand.

Leila moved the footlocker off the bed, laid down and cried. Tomorrow she would take pictures of her ruined luggage and the picture frame. She would throw her ruined things away, buy new rolling footlockers, and repack her clothes, shoes and accessories properly. She would sort and repack the footlocker of her personal items. She would buy a new picture frame and print a new picture of her and Geoff. It was saved on her phone. Despite his parents' efforts to destroy it, she would always have that picture, and the memories of a good man who loved her. She also intended to keep the letter and pictures of her ruined things. Karma was a bitch…she didn't wish the Barry family ill…but she did not wish them well either.

Leila felt cold to her bones because the thermostat in the room was limited to 65 degrees. That would have been warm enough, except for the drafts from the door and windows. She put on sweats, socks, mittens and a stocking cap from the clothes she took to Boise. Finally warm, she tried to fall asleep. She would doze off, only to be awakened by an unknown sound, or dreams of Geoff. She felt irritated after a bad night's sleep. If she didn't relocate today, she was buying a space heater and several blankets. Tonight she would turn on the bathroom fan. Maybe the white noise would help her sleep.

It was a new year…and not the new year Leila planned. There was no sense reflecting on her life and setting goals for herself. She was grateful to have had the holiday season with Geoff. She would not dwell. She had things to do. Geoff always teased her…'_do the necessary first and efficiently…then enjoy your day_.' She had zombied through the last two weeks. Now she had to pay attention to her life.

**Tuesday**

Geoff vowed to take care of her. He wanted her to finish her degree at UDub. Now she lost the love of her life and her home. Leila had to take care of herself. It would be so easy to crawl under the covers and cry, but the motel offered no comfort. It offered no safety. She would not waste her nest egg to stay in a hole like this. She needed to leave the motel. It was in the worst part of town and she truly felt her life was in danger. Geoff's parents must have searched YELP for one-star motels in Seattle. Perhaps Geoff's low-life brother found this place while searching for a titty bar.

Leila stirred out of bed. She opened the trash bags holding her clothes. She needed warmer clothes. Cretins…they took her good wooden hangers and stuffed her clothes in trash bags. She folded piles of clothes on top of the nine-drawer dresser in the room. She would never put anything in it…she was not staying in this hell hole. Clean clothes folded; dirty clothes sorted. Arranging the footlocker was next. Her favorite giant robot and the destruction of earth DVDs were missing. She could buy digital copies from Amazon, except _Robot Jox_ was only available on DVD. The _ID4_ DVD was a collector's item, unopened and in pristine condition. _'It's not fair to call Geoff's family dickheads –after all Geoff had that silly R2D2 bookcase he bought at a craft sale.' _Leila fondly thought of her signed and framed movie poster from _ID4_._ 'It's not the end of the world as we know it…but it feels damn close.'_

Leila sorted her personal things, leaving her portfolios until last. Sir gave her a leather portfolio, to transport her sketches and paintings to potential interviews. She stored her binder with pictures of projects in the special pocket. Leila had a portfolio, decorated in big block colors which she used for classes. She cleaned and sorted it for the first time in a couple years. She threw away a handful of stubby art pencils and a stray class syllabus.

Those bastards took her sketchpad! She filled it with sketches of Geoff when he worked…when he read…when he washed her car…when he grilled dinner for them…when he flaunted his muscles after going to the gym…when they watched the sun set over the ocean…when he wore a silly Robin Hood costume at a Renaissance Fair…when he slept…when he decorated the Christmas tree…when he played his guitar…when they had the candlelight New Year's Eve picnic in their living room…and when Geoff agreed, rather bashfully, to pose nude for her…'_THOSE MISERABLE FUCKING BASTARDS_.' She pictured Geoff's bitch mother when she smashed her suitcases against the brick retaining wall. She pictured Geoff's slimy younger brother when she threw the ruined suitcases in the trash dumpster.

Leila sorted the things she took to Boise. She took one of Geoff's gym bags, loaded with her clothes and toiletries. Another was loaded with his cigar humidor, his stash box, his favorite blue, grey and khaki striped coffee mug, and one of his nerdy t-shirts. She took the packet of Geoff's love letters and cards with her. They gave her comfort. She was glad they were in her possession, so his family didn't find and destroy them.

Geoff's stash box was an antique wooden cigar box and currently held pot paraphernalia, and three thin joints (Geoff called them _giggle sticks_). It held a small bottle of CDB oil and a THC edible dark chocolate bar with raspberries and almonds. It also had a business card for Geoff's favorite cannabis shop in Portland. Geoff claimed his life was platinum…which was the name of his favorite cannabis.

The cigar humidor never held cigars. It held his RFID passport portfolio, and a small bank deposit bag. The passport portfolio held his passport, three iridescent lime luggage tags, and an old airline ticket stub and itinerary for one of his surf weekends in Hawaii. The bag held $5K cash, five $2K Visa gift cards, and a $200 Whole Foods gift card. It held a set of wedding rings in a miniature Ziploc bag. Geoff obviously planned to propose. In his own way, Geoff was taking care of her by hoarding available funds to help her relocate.

Leila worked for a temporary agency, Seattle Staffing. When she wasn't working a temp job, she worked in their office copying, filing, answering phones, and data entry. Seattle Staffing office work paid minimum wage. She usually received $15-20 an hour for data entry because she was fast and efficient. Seattle Staffing wasn't the best job, but Geoff said she only needed to work when she wanted extra cash. Leila liked the temporary job because she could take time off when Geoff took time off.

Leila texted Seattle Staffing that she was still in Boise and would return later today. Leila bought a newspaper, cold coffee drinks and mini chocolate donuts from the front desk. At seven, she called the six apartment-for-rent ads in the paper. The only apartment available was a 400-square foot apartment in an old brick building in a semi-decent area. Grabbing Geoff's bank bag of cash, Leila raced to see the apartment before eight o'clock. With laminate floors, crown molding and new stainless steel appliances…she was thankful to find it.

The monthly rent included covered parking and storage area. Water, electricity and gas would be billed to the landlord, which she would pay monthly. Trash and recycling pickup was free. Cable and internet were her responsibility. Leila took the apartment, handing over first, last and deposit along with his pro-rated amount ($40 per day) for the remainder of January. She handed over $300 for utility deposits. She paid for a rekeyed front door lock, a new front door deadbolt lock, a sturdy chain lock, and a new padlock for the storage unit. Before nine o'clock, Leila had a new place to live. If Geoff's parents had a clue he facilitated her relocation, they would be pissed.

Leila had a copy of signed paperwork and the apartment map, showing the placement of the doors and windows. The landlord gave her measurements of every room, cupboards and closets. Leila went to a home improvement store. A bathroom storage unit was essential as the apartment lacked a linen closet. She bought a set of towel bars for the back of the bathroom door. She found a two-foot wide by three-foot tall clothes hamper unit with an ironing board on top. It would barely fit on the empty wall of the bathroom.

Leila purchased a behind-the-door coat rack unit for the living room. It had hooks for coats, and a shelf where she could set her purse. She found a mirror to hang above it. She purchased a kitchen fan with a three-way light. She found kitchen cupboard and cleaning closet organizer units. She purchased kitchen and bedroom mini blinds and curtain rods. She found a closet organizer unit to fit the bedroom walk-in closet. She found a bedroom shelf and storage unit to fit over a queen-sized bed. There were several styles, but she picked one with built-in night stands.

While Leila was checking out, she saw Elliot Grey with a couple of his men. They had a large flatbed of paints and building supplies. While he did not know her…she felt temporary panic. One of the men she had seen with Taylor was following Elliot. She didn't think the CPO knew who she was, but she was not taking chances. Leila spent 20 minutes looking at paint samples. The salesperson guaranteed her purchases would be delivered to her apartment by noon.

Leila purchased four thick king-size blankets, four rolling footlockers, and a toiletry suitcase from a big box store. She rolled two of the blankets and tied them with shoestrings. One would block the door draft, the other would block the window draft. She threw the other two on the bed. She started packing her things until time to return to the apartment for the delivery.

When Leila's home improvement delivery arrived, the landlord offered to build and install everything for $100. He explained Leila would not be allowed to take the installed items (closet and cupboard organizers, towel racks, shelving units or light fixture) with her when she terminated her lease. He requested she not move into the apartment until Friday so he had time to build things. He recommended she utilize her storage space. Leila agreed, although she was not happy about the situation. She didn't appreciate upgrading the apartment, so the landlord could raise the rent for the next unsuspecting person. It reminded her of leaving everything behind for her lying, cheating bastard ex-husband, Russ.

Armed with measurements for the apartment, Leila stopped at one of Geoff's favorite consignment stores. Someone had decorated a small home office. She bought half of the display: a black, white and grey tweed Berber area rug, a small grey tufted loveseat and round grey tufted ottoman, a grey entertainment center, and a grey office armoire with a grey desk chair. She purchased the sofa picture of charcoal, blue, forest green and yellow trees. It reminded her of the Cascades. She dismissed the rest of the furnishings: a faux fireplace with a black wrought iron candle holder insert, an ornately framed mirror over it, end tables which were part bookcases, and very ugly brushed stainless steel lamps. She paid to have her purchases delivered to her new apartment on Friday by noon.

At the next consignment store, Leila purchased half of a guest bedroom on display. She purchased the white rose area rug, a queen-sized bed, dressing table with mirror and chair, and a nine-drawer dresser. All the furniture was white and would coordinate with the over-the-bed shelving unit. She passed on the lingerie chest, storage chest, easy chair and the night stands. There was no space for them. She passed on the small chandelier being sold with the room layout. _'I will not think about the chandelier in the walk-in closet of the submissive room_.' Again, she arranged for Friday delivery by noon.

Leila bought a small fresh-baked veggie supreme pizza and a six-pack of Diet Dr. Pepper at a pizza place. She gathered a bucket of ice on the way to her room. She shoved a rickety chair under the locked door handle and flipped the security bar over the latch. She set the blanket rolls in place on the windowsill and in front of the door.

While consuming pizza and sodas, Leila downloaded a pdf list of things she needed for the apartment. She had a list of things she wanted, but this needs list was inclusive. She updated her contact information in Amazon. She blessed Geoff for insisting she enroll in Prime for quick shipping, and free movies, music, and Kindle e-books. Thanks to Amazon Basics, she ordered everything she needed for the apartment, including a collapsible clothes drying rack which fit in the tub, and a pair of collapsible laundry baskets. She ordered ten dozen new white tube hangers. She warned her new landlord via email about the incoming packages.

**Wednesday - Thursday**

Leila planned to skip work this week to organize her new abode. However Seattle Staffing offered her a two-day data entry job which paid better than minimum wage. Blanchard Manufacturing needed a dedicated data entry operator this week while they inventoried their product, machinery, and manufacturing supplies in anticipation of a possible merger or sale. Leila agreed take the job. Ten hours a day for two days would keep her mind occupied until she could move into the apartment.

Thursday when she returned from lunch, the office manager handed Leila three phone messages and a folder of opened mail. "When Mr. Blanchard returns, please give these to him. I have to ship packages at UPS while I'm out to lunch." When she left, Leila set the messages and mail aside. Then she saw the top message…Ros Bailey from Grey Enterprises Holdings confirmed tomorrow morning's meeting. Christian Grey would attend. He demanded a close parking space and would bring two bodyguards.

'_Grey…Taylor… tomorrow_.'

Leila thanked the fates she would finish this temporary project today. Tomorrow she would be at her new apartment…where no one knew to find her.

After work, Leila patronized Geoff's favorite second-hand electronics store for a TV, Roku box, stereo and a printer for her laptop. For a small delivery fee, they agreed to meet the cable person and hook up her electronics Friday afternoon. She hit the office store in the strip mall for printer paper, ink jet cartridges and surge protectors. '_Sir took care of my electronics needs, Russ didn't care, and Geoff made sure I had top of the line equipment. Now it is up to me to fill the void caused by the Barry family_.'

**Friday, January 21**

Leila rose early, thankful she would move out of this motel today. She dressed in jeans, a long-sleeve t-shirt, and a hoody. She pulled on argyle trouser socks and penny loafers. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was not dressed for running errands as Sir desired, or as Geoff liked. However, she felt cold and these clothes would keep her warm and help her blend into the crowds. She ensured everything was packed and filled her SUV after the majority of people at the motel left for work, or in search of coffee and breakfast, or in search of their daily score – whether it was money, drugs or both.

Leila checked the room three times to ensure nothing was left behind. She stopped at the front desk, paid the bill not covered by Geoff's family, and dropped off the key. She strongly recommended the day clerk keep the comments card. _'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. I do not regret leaving this hell hole to reboot my life_.'

Leila stopped at Starbucks for coffee and a breakfast sandwich. She needed salon treatments, but she refused to patronize Esclava. She stared out the window until one of the servers interrupted her daze, asking if she needed another coffee. She refused but was shocked to see ninety minutes had lapsed. '_Was I lost in memories of Geoff?'_

Leila had two hours before she needed to be at the apartment, ready for deliveries. She shopped for groceries and libations at Whole Foods. She would have put her earbuds in and turned on her iPod, but she needed to erase some music. _Toxic_ by Brittany Spears reminded her of Sir, _Crush_ by Dave Archuleta reminded her of Russ, and _Some Cords_ by Dead Mau5 reminded her of Geoff. Leila avoided looking at anyone and conversing with anyone while in the store. She watched people around her and observed everyone she could in store mirrors. _'Don't be paranoid. People are busy living their own lives, they are not interested in a stranger. They don't give a blast about what I purchase. They don't have Sir's approved list of food and beverages.'_ She scolded herself.

The landlord gave her the keys for the new deadbolt, rekeyed door lock and storage padlock. He showed her the items he installed. She was glad the work was done so she could finish moving. She warned the landlord about the furniture and electronics delivery today. She warned him the cable man was coming. She reminded him about lots of incoming packages from Amazon. Leila unloaded her possessions, storing the footlockers and cosmetic case in the walk-in closet of her new apartment. Leila waited patiently for the delivery men after putting her groceries and libations away.

The landlord helped the delivery men. He didn't care for the white roses area rug for the bedroom, or the tweed carpet for the living room. He wasn't living there, and they weren't a permanent fixture. Once the rugs were placed, the delivery men set Leila's furniture where she specified. The grey entertainment armoire fit the wall by the front door very well. The office armoire fit the wall shared by the bedroom. The matching armoire chair fit against the wall between the front door and armoire. It was set for when Leila came home with arms full of packages, coat, tote, etc. The sofa and ottoman claimed the last and longest wall. The ottoman would function as a coffee table if needed.

The bed fit in the space of the shelving unit which the landlord built on the longest bedroom wall. The bed came with furniture coasters for Leila to slide it out of the unit to make the bed. The dresser and dressing table fit on the shorter wall by the door. The landlord mounted the dressing table mirror on the wall for Leila.

Leila's electronics were delivered and set up. The cable man gave her a crash course in how to use the cable and internet. The electronics guy gave her a crash course in operating the Roku. Both of the men agreed the Devil invented moving. It was a circle of Hell along with DMV, dentist offices and screening at airports. The electronics delivered, and cable and internet activated, Leila enjoyed having music again. _'I don't need a therapist, I have music.'_ She loaded her entertainment armoire with movies and music which were thrown haphazardly in the footlocker by Geoff's family.

Leila put her new address in Google Maps and printed the location of the local quick mart, dry cleaner, laundromat, and gas station. She located the closest hospital, fire station, park, gym, bus stop, liquor store, pizza delivery and fast food franchises. However, she still needed a salon. She spent a few moments entering all the locations in her cell. Then she streamlined her iPod. _'I will not be frozen in time by song lyrics.' _She promised herself.

Leila was thankful for the kitchen cupboard organizers. The landlord brought her a dozen Amazon boxes. Dishes, cutlery, and some of her kitchen appliances arrived. Once she opened and began putting kitchen things away, she wished she had found a dinette set. She was thrilled to put towels away, assemble the shower things, and lay out the bathroom rug. She set the box of office supplies on the desk chair. Tomorrow was another day.

Leila felt physically and emotionally exhausted. Instead of a deliciously hot shower, the water was tepid. Leila had no tolerance for cold or tepid shower water. The shower head was clogged by mineral deposits, the spray was irregular in strength and size. Tomorrow she would buy a high-pressure and multiple-setting shower head. She would find that damned hot water heater and turn it up. She dried off with a plush new towel and was thrilled to have the towel bars installed. She bedded down on her new loveseat with one of the king-size blankets from the motel. Exhaustion claimed her before she could complete a to-do list in her head.

Leila's dreams were permeated with memories of white walls and décor at Escala. She dreamed about shimmering silver and gold wallpaper…an ebony black piano…white flower bouquets on the mahogany table in the foyer. She dreamed about a fleet of black Audi SUVs and her red Audi. She dreamed about an army of men-in-black…and Sir's grey suits, snowy white shirts, grey ties, and black wingtips. She dreamed about Sir's copper curls and grey eyes. She dreamed about Sir wearing a grey cashmere sweater, black jeans, and black Converse sneakers, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. She dreamed about various shades of blue bikini panties…and a red playroom. She dreamed of her life with Sir in Technicolor.

**Saturday, January 22**

Over breakfast at a small diner, Leila finalized her list of things to buy. Leila thought about her time at Escala. She didn't have to think about clean rooms or clean clothes or hot water heaters. She didn't have to worry about supporting herself and living on a budget, because Sir gave her a generous stipend along with beautiful clothes and classy jewelry. Leila's daydream was interrupted by the waitress who brought her check. "If there's nothing else," the waitress's voice hinted it was time for Leila to give up her booth for other paying customers.

Leila stopped at a national chain furniture store. She bought a new mattress and box springs. She almost settled for a striped indigo chair until she spotted a chair with indigo and lemon butterflies, with fern and sage green leaves on cream background. It would brighten her apartment. She purchased a retro round lemon end table and an indigo lamp. She found a compact bistro unit for the kitchen with two stools which slid under the table part. She found a white cheval mirror/jewelry armoire. As far as she was concerned – she had all the furniture she needed. Since she spent so much, the store didn't charge a delivery fee and agreed to deliver her furniture late this afternoon.

Leila headed back to the apartment awaiting deliveries. While she was stopped at a light, she saw one of the Grey fleet of black SUVs pass by. She knew it was his from the man-in-black clad driver and from the license plate. It wasn't awkward, like meeting Geoff's parents for the first time at Christmas, and then meeting them again when he died. Still, it felt painfully weird almost seeing someone with whom she had been intimate. She shook herself out of memories when the vehicle behind her honked to alert her of the light change.

Another dozen Amazon packages had been delivered…which included hangers. Leila was busy hanging clothes until the delivery men arrived. The delivery men set the black table unit and stools in the kitchen. It fit up against the free wall, with the bookcase side out to hold her two cookbooks and her Vera Wang vase. Geoff gave her a dozen champagne roses in it when she moved in with him. Leila was thrilled the table unit fit so well in the kitchen space. The delivery men set the end table and lamp between the chair and the end of the loveseat. The cheval mirror was stationed on the small wall between the bathroom and the walk-in closet. They put her mattress and box springs in place.

When alone, Leila made the bed…and lost herself in memories of the red leather covered bed in the playroom…of the queen-sized bed with white, silver and gold bed linens at Escala…of the king-sized bed she was supposed to share with Russ, which felt empty after she learned of his mistress…the king-sized bed she shared with Geoff. She laughed, remembering his horror at her hot pink throw pillows, area rugs and lamps in his navy blue on navy blue bedroom. She missed snuggling in bed and drinking wine after sex. Now, she had a queen-sized bed with white and grey bed linens. She had wonderful throw pillows…which she beat to a pulp…pissed that Geoff was gone and she was alone. Exhausted…she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Leila woke with a start when she fell out of bed…she laid on the rug and cried until she gasped for breath. _'Get up! Do things! MOVE YOUR ASS!'_ She didn't need her psyche yelling at her. She straightened the bed and rearranged the toss pillows. Then she dressed for going out like Sir or Geoff liked, navy gabardine pants, navy cashmere twin set, navy low-heeled ankle boots, and navy cross-body bag. She wore her gold locket and small gold hoop earrings. She brushed her hair into an inverted ponytail, pulled on a navy hooded woolen coat, and navy gloves.

Leila could online shop later for odds and ends which she needed. For now, she shopped at a big box store. She found a lemon tray for the remotes and a lemon couch blanket. She found white lavender scented candles and grey candlesticks which she could use in the living room, bedroom, or bathroom. She found two 11x17 black framed pictures of the Seattle skyline at dawn with the Space Needle and Mt. Rainier. They were colorful and would fit above the bed. She selected a long, ornate white framed mirror for over the dresser and a white ginger jar lamp for her bedside. She found a frosted white glass carafe with drinking glass for her bedside. She found a four-way shower head. Leila was determined to care for herself…she would not have a breakdown…she would not seek a grief counseling group.

She shopped for covered shoeboxes, not for her closet, but to hold supplies in her bathroom unit. She purchased all the little things she needed – toiletries, health and beauty aids, paper products, soaps and cleaners.

When everything was put away, Leila found and adjusted the water heater. She was paying the damned electric bill…she could afford a few dollars more a month to have HOT water. She changed the shower head. As the hot water cascaded over her, she focused on the day. She finalized a lot of tasks yesterday and today. Leila reminded herself of tasks for tomorrow. Tomorrow she would find a salon. This relocation had been an expensive undertaking…but she felt safe here. She was grateful for the funds and VISA cards Geoff had set aside. Leila needed to change her car registration and her insurance. She needed renter's insurance, and to renew her Mail-4-U box but she could not do those things until Monday.

**Sunday, January 23**

Leila drank coffee and waited for Seattle Salon and Spa Academy to open at ten. She skipped body waxing and a pedicure. She loved the haircut, and the deep conditioning. She loved the manicure and facial. Mostly she loved the lack of platinum blondes supervising the trainees. She washed her RAV-4 and filled it with gas. She dropped a bag of clothes off at the cleaners, gratified they would be ready for pickup next Saturday. She found the laundromat and washed the two large bags of dirty clothes, reading the paper while things gyrated, spun, and tumbled. For some unknown reason, Leila read the personal ads.

_Man seeking companionship. I love sports and play and watch them all. So if you are a guy who needs a sports, camping and workout buddy…contact me. If you are a gal who is a bit tomboyish out of the bedroom and feminine in bed…contact me. If you want to have fun with no expectations…contact me. I'm a good person with a good heart and a clean medical record. _Leila chuckled to herself. The ad writer might as well look for a couple who wanted to play separately but with the same toy.

_Scottish man touring Seattle over Presidents Day Weekend would love to meet you and party all weekend long. I'm tall, fit and ginger_…Leila stopped reading the ad immediately.

_Busy college girl seeks stern taskmaster…_Leila almost threw up in her mouth.

_Put your ego back in your pants, big boy. Lady seeks petite, intelligent, well-dressed, polite lady. I'm very fond of kissing and cuddling, gourmet dinners, and dancing in the moonlight. Sluts and gold diggers need not apply…_ Leila sighed. _'Who didn't like kissing and cuddling, gourmet dinners and dancing in the moonlight?'_

_Woman seeking friendship… movies, shopping, lunch, wingwoman at clubs…_ Leila laughed again. _'I'll bet she's sworn off men for a while. I would bet he was caught messing around with her best friend.'_

Leila read the job opportunities section until one ad caught her eye.

_Exclusive members-only adult entertainment club seeks female bartenders, cocktail waitresses, strippers, lap dancers, etc. Seeking women ages 21-30. Women needing to lose 20 or more pounds need not apply. Send letter of interest and fully-clothed picture to…_ Leila contemplated the ad before she tore it out of the paper. She could not support herself by working at Seattle Staffing. Perhaps she could work weekends to keep body and soul together, and keep her mind out of Sir's playroom.

**early Monday morning ~~ January 24**

Leila woke, her hands cramping from tightly grasping her pillow, and her pillow wet from tears. She was tortured by dreams of Geoff. She dreamt she searched for him in an empty house. His parents were furious when they learned Geoff and Leila were house hunting. It was probably one of the reasons they hated her. Leila curled up in her bed, and forced herself to breathe calmly, until her heart rate returned to normal. Nothing silenced the thoughts in her head… '_Sir. Geoff. Geoff's family. Mourning. Relocating. Sir. Geoff. Geoff's family. Mourning. Relocating. Sir. Geoff. Geoff's family. Mourning. Relocating. Sir. It is a maddening, never ending cycle…and guaranteed to make me lose my mind. __The world will not stop because I suffered a heart-rending loss.'_

Morning would come too soon, and she had tasks to complete before reporting to Seattle Staffing at one. She didn't have a temporary job this week, so it was catching up on paperwork, filing and copying at the office. The owner, Sarah Sheraton, was especially happy to have Leila in the office this week. Sarah was busy with income tax forms which had to be mailed by next Monday.

**January 30**

Elliot's family was talented and as unpretentious as the next normal family. His father, Carrick, was a brilliant lawyer who shared his law firm with one other senior partner, five associates and ten interns. He had an uncanny sense of when he was being lied to, or when he was not hearing the whole story.

Grace Trevelyan was a medical student at Ann Arbor, which is where she met Carrick. She explained she had fertility issues. Carrick and Grace applied to become adoptive parents; aware the adoption process took time. However, a medically needy Safe Haven baby was abandoned at their Catholic church. Due to Grace's medical training, they moved to first on the list. Carrick was watching _The Untouchables_ when they received the call. Thus, Elliot was named. The 'fail to thrive' diagnosis was incorrect. Elliot just needed sensible parents who could provide all the needs a child required…including unconditional love.

Grandpa Theo was a partner in a local garden center when Elliot was young. He worked with community garden groups, taught gardening classes at the community college, and was a Master Gardener instructor through the local Cooperative Extension. He built greenhouses for clients. Elliot learned to swing a hammer and a paintbrush at Habitat for Humanity weekends with his grandfather. His grandfather's victory garden and small apple orchard provided many happy memories for his family.

Grandma Frannie worked in the kitchen at the local high school. She worked with the local fabric store – teaching classes in sewing, needlework and crafting. She had a strawberry bed, and taught Elliot how to pick strawberries. He would always remember making fresh strawberry ice cream with his grandparents for July Fourth. Grandma Frannie froze whole strawberries to use as ice cubes in homemade lemonade. She made homemade strawberry-rhubarb preserves which she used on his peanut butter sandwiches. She made strawberry pies or strawberry shortcakes for family dinners. She laughed easily and spoiled her grandchildren rotten.

Elliot was six when he got a new brother. Christian didn't talk…but he fought like a demon when someone or something scared him. Christian followed Grandpa Theo around the small orchard and helped in the garden. He loved the crunch when eating a fresh apple. He liked snapping beans and shelling peas in the kitchen with Grandma Frannie. He liked the feel of the grass, the feel of the tree bark, and the feel of green velvet strawberry plant leaves. The outdoors calmed Christian, while exhausting him so he slept without night terrors.

Grace had competing fellowship offers from Detroit Medical Center where she worked, and from Seattle Children's Hospital. She would have stayed in Detroit, near her family, except one of DMC's attending doctors felt it was his moral (or immoral) imperative to fuck every intern and resident he could. Grace was a particular target because she refused him. The attending acted like she was a physical entity, like Mt. Everest, to be scaled just for bragging rights.

Shortly after the Greys relocated to Seattle, they became foster parents and then adoptive parents to Mia Grace Grey, another Safe Haven baby. It was a family legend about how Christian's first word was Mia. Elliot was always a good big brother to Mia…but he understood Christian and Mia had a deeper bond.

Mia never met a recipe she didn't like. As a small child, she helped Grandma Frannie bake cookies. She would find old recipes and give them a new twist. She collected antique cookbooks and vintage aprons. Ninety percent of her t-shirts had a food motif. Food, fashion and fun were Mia's favorite things. The glass was always half full, and the sun would shine when it shines. She knew and felt her luck at being adopted by Carrick and Grace Grey…but sometimes her princess persona overwhelmed her practical side.

Today the Sound was like Elliot's emotions…turbulent and grey. He was on his way to see his grandparents. He was needed in Spokane for a couple weeks to sort supplier and delivery issues at the Spokani Eden project. He hoped to decompress while he was there. He had no intention of going near a woman…but he wanted to drink a cold beer in his sweats and watch a ball game without Athena calling and busting his balls for something. He didn't give a fuck if Athena was 'nesting'. He was tired of six hour Lamaze classes stretching into ten hour days. He was tired of rearranging furniture every fucking weekend.

No matter how much Elliot hoped, Athena Allerton would never fit in with his family. She was cold to Mom and Grandma Frannie. She was insecure and jealous. She offended his office staff. She offended Gia Matteo, which was no easy feat. She was a bitch to Gretchen, his parents' maid. The only blonde she seemed to be friendly with was Elena Lincoln. That friendship was too close for his comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Rock me gently…**

A/N: I'm sorry it's long…but I know you are waiting for Christian and Ana to meet. Forgive me?

**February 14, 2011**

Elliot held BBA, counting fingers and toes. "I couldn't get back in time; did Athena go through labor alone?"

"Your mom was with her for the birth. Seven pounds, three ounces, nineteen inches long, born at 1:05 this morning. Because you were adopted, Dr. Trevelyan recommends you schedule a genetic test when you have your paternity test done. Miss Allerton has not completed the birth certificate."

"I felt a name would come to me when I saw him." Elliot commented. "I know I shouldn't call him BBA but it's shorter than saying Baby Boy Allerton."

"Oh…it's time for a diaper change. We might as well have a lesson. Babies, for their first few days, have dark tar-like poops. It can be a bit difficult to clean him. This is how you change his diaper without getting christened." The OB nurse performed the steps for Elliot.

"I thought baby poops were smelly," Elliot commented.

"For the first few days they are fairly odorless."

Elliot concentrated on changing BBA until reality smacked him upside the head. Having been used to his genitals since he was old enough to pee and give himself a bath…Elliot immediately noticed the difference between his flesh colored genitals…and BBA's dusky brown genitals. When a fresh diaper was in place, the nurse taught Elliot how to change BBA's sleeper and stocking cap. Instead of blonde hair like his parents, BBA had straight black hair. Elliot's heart broke as he realized the baby was not his.

"Miss Allerton decided to bottle feed." The nurse taught Elliot how to hold and feed BBA. Elliot wanted to cry when he held BBA to his shoulder and patted him to bring up a burp. BBA yawned again, snuggling down to sleep, comfortable in Elliot's arms.

"Wow, you're a natural. He's quite comfortable in your arms."

"When does the lab open?" Elliot carried BBA to his bassinet. "I need a paternity test and the genetic test while his mom is sleeping."

"Seven o'clock. Are you going to her room to sleep? I know you drove from Spokane to Seattle last night."

"I'll be in the nursery waiting room, I have calls to make." Elliot took pictures of BBA before he left the nursery for the waiting room.

_**~X~**_

"You've invited me to lots of odd places for business breakfasts…but the hospital nursery? Are we bidding on a hospital project?" Mitch joked with his boss. Kellen and Mitch followed Elliot, who watched as they stood transfixed at the nursery window.

"Dad and I want to talk to both of you," Elliot gently interrupted their shock. "This is not the place. Dad found a private conference room." Once they were seated, Carrick's and Elliot's CPOs stood outside the door to protect their privacy. Elliot emailed all the pictures of BBA to Mitch and Kellen.

"How in god's name did this happen?" Kellen asked Mitch.

"I swear I do not know," Mitch was stunned silent when viewing Athena's son. "I swear on all that's holy; I have not been unfaithful to you. I will take a polygraph test."

"I think I know how it happened," Elliot explained. "You and Mitch reconciled June seventh. I know you celebrated by having sex twice at my condo because there were two condoms in the trash can in my bathroom and Thai takeout cartons in the kitchen trash. I must assume Mitch borrowed condoms from the stash at my condo."

Mitch nodded slowly. "Kellen and I had not decided to try for another child. We felt we should take precautions." Kellen blushed furiously.

"Athena and I had sex twice, leaving condoms in the bathroom trash can. I used the bathroom first, then Athena. We left the condo at the same time. The housekeeper was scheduled to clean that day. I thought this pregnancy was an accident. Now, I know it was not. I believe Athena took the four condoms, mixed a sperm cocktail and impregnated herself. I know BBA is not my son." Elliot's insides twisted again.

"No, he is not." Kellen wiped her tears. "He looks like Matthew when he was a baby. When she realizes the baby is not yours, will she attempt to blame Mitch?"

"Miss Allerton did not know of your meeting at the condo. Miss Allerton must have planned to use the discarded condoms to impregnate herself." Carrick pointed out. "Both of you will be tested for paternity of the child. However, I will tell you in advance, Grace said it is genetically impossible for Athena with B+ blood and Elliot with A+ blood to procreate an O+ child."

"My blood type is O+," Mitch squeezed Kellen's hand. "Most Native Americans have O+ blood. At least that's what I was told when I lost my appendix at seventeen and needed a pint of blood. Kellen…I want him." Mitch Black was frustrated because he didn't have parental rights to his son.

"We talked about trying for another child. This baby is a gift from God." Kellen assured him. "I may not be his biological mother, but any child of yours is also my child. For better or worse, remember? We've been through the worse when Matty died. I believe this is a shot at better."

"May I represent you, pro bono, Mitch and Kellen? Elliot cannot relinquish his parental rights until we appear in court for temporary custody of the child. I will obtain a signed court order for paternity, genetics and a sperm motility test for both of you." Carrick slid paperwork to the Blacks to sign.

Elliot apologized the Blacks could not visit their son, as Athena could not be warned in advance. He was thrilled when Mitch and Kellen asked him to be their baby's godfather.

_**~X~**_

As soon as the courthouse opened, Carrick appeared in a judge's chambers with paperwork in hand. Grace warned him of the issue with BBA when she returned home early this morning.

After lab tests were completed, Elliot gave Athena's Audi A3 to Kellen. "My brother said this car is the safest one for pregnant moms and new babies. I'll write it off as a bonus to Mitch for keeping the Spokani Eden complex on deadline. If there's a tax problem, I will cover it. Change the registration and insurance today. I only have one key, but you can buy a second one at the dealership. Here is the signed title and paperwork." Carrick suggested Elliot contact hospital security and tell them he retrieved his car which Miss Allerton drove to the hospital.

Elliot, armed with a search list provided by Carrick, went to Athena's condo with Anders. Athena would not be released from the hospital for 36 hours after BBA's birth. Elliot had a lot to do, and he was in a time crunch.

Elliot assessed the Elliott Bay condo: prime location with scenic views, open floor plan, gourmet kitchen with top-of-the-line stainless steel appliances. The price for this condo and décor was not as dear as the punishment Athena inflicted on Elliot's naturally easygoing persona. _'Dealing with manipulative women…priceless.'_

_**~X~**_

Leila took Valentine's Day off from work at Seattle Staffing. She took a dozen champagne roses to the I-5 where Geoff died. She played her and Geoff's song, _Just Say Yes_, by Snow Patrol. Six hours later…Leila awoke. She was naked, wrapped around a body pillow, and covered with a sheet, laying on her bed. _'Where did I get a body pillow? What possessed me to put Geoff's T-shirt on it? How did I get home? What the fuck have I done?'_

Leila needed a hot bubble bath, but she needed answers more. She slipped on a robe before stumbling into the living room. The door and deadbolt were locked. The safety chain was in place. She viewed the ottoman: a half-eaten small vegetarian pizza, an almost empty bottle of wine, the stubby remains of one of Geoff's giggle sticks… and a recreated sketch of Geoff, posing naked for her. Leila stared at the sketch she redrew of Geoff. _'Did I flashback to when I sketched Geoff in the nude?'_ The new sketch reminded her of the old one which she sketched on Sunday afternoon of Thanksgiving weekend.

Leila ran a very hot bubble bath and sank down into the bubbles for a long and soothing soak. She needed to clear some of the cobwebs from her brain. Today was clear evidence she was losing time. This episode scared her because she was driving. She could have hurt someone…she could have killed herself. She remembered buying roses for the I-5. She remembered leaving the roses on the shoulder of the I-5. She remembered her intent to search the internet for a roadside marker for Geoff. She remembered turning on their favorite song…and then everything was blank until she woke.

'_Damn, when did the water turn cold? How long had she soaked?' _Leila dried off and dressed in warm sweats with socks. She set the sketch of Geoff on her dressing table and went back to bed. Tomorrow. She would think about all of this tomorrow.

**36 hours after Baby Boy Allerton's birth**

"You've been served," a process server from the King County Courthouse handed Athena Allerton a temporary custody order, an eviction notice, and a restraining order before she left her room at the hospital. The restraining order prevented Athena Allerton from contacting Elliot Grey and every member, residence or business of the Grey family either physically, electronically or by third-party contact.

"The temporary custody order places your son in the custody of the Department of Child Services, King County, Washington. He will remain in the nursery at Northwest. Mr. Grey has supervised court visits from 12:10 a.m. to 11:50 a.m. You have supervised court visits from 12:10 p.m. to 11:50 p.m. A Family Court hearing is scheduled on Friday, February 18 at ten o'clock to determine temporary custody and visitation rights for the biological mother and biological father."

Athena screamed, swore and threatened to collect her son from the nursery.

"I suggest you read the rest of the paperwork," the process server advised. "There is an eviction notice and a restraining order. I recorded this conversation as proof you were served."

The eviction notice gave Miss Allerton until 11:50 p.m. February 17, 2011 to remove herself from the Elliott Bay condo owned by Elliot Trevelyan Grey. If Miss Allerton was still in the condo at 12:01 a.m. on February 18, 2011, she would be arrested for trespass.

Athena texted Elliot, expressing her anger at his duplicity. How could he arrange for their son to be in the court's custody without talking to her about their future? She sat in the nursery…half hoping one of the Grey family would visit the baby. She called her mother…weeping theatrically about Elliot's abuse.

Elliot showed the text to Carrick, and then downloaded it. It was Athena's first violation of the restraining order. She violated her restraining order by calling Grey Construction, Grey House, Grey and Dawson Legal Group, and Grey Manor. She called Elliot's cell every ten minutes, filling his voicemail with screaming, threats and tears.

When hospital security retrieved BBA to return him to the nursery, they informed Miss Allerton that Elliot Grey retrieved his car from Northwest's parking lot. They insisted she surrender the car key in her possession, before they called for a cab for her.

The building manager filmed Athena's arrival at the condo after midnight. She screamed in fury when she saw the eviction notice taped to the front door and again when she opened the door to the condo. Elliot left several packages of various sized boxes from U-Haul, along with packing tape dispensers and markers.

"I have taken pictures of the condo," the business manager informed her. "If you think you will destroy the condo in a fit of pique at Mr. Grey, please know you will be arrested for destruction of private property."

"That son of a bitch!" Athena screamed when she realized Elliot removed the furniture, home décor and household items he purchased. The nursery was stripped bare. All that remained were piles of her personal effects – clothes, accessories, toiletries, paperwork, memorabilia, and her footlockers from the trip home from North Dakota. "That fucking bastard! I'm going to rip his balls off and set fire to his short hairs!"

"I suggest you cease screaming before I tell the police you are disturbing the peace." The building manager took a picture of Athena standing next to the eviction notice posted on the door of the condo. The picture was date and time stamped. He emailed it to Elliot Grey.

**February 18, 2011**

Athena stared out the courtroom window at the grey skies of Seattle. She could see the Space Needle in the distance. She was livid. Her debit card didn't have enough funds to hire a moving company, or rent a car, or get a suite at a decent hotel. She withdrew all the debit card funds to pay for a motel close to the hospital, cab fare, and meals. _'Champagne at Sky City to celebrate my win. A suite for her and BBA at Fairmont Olympic. An exclusive 'tell all' to Seattle Nooz! Elliot Grey will be sorry he ever fucked with me.' _

"Your honor, this situation is unacceptable." Athena's lawyer, Ms. Bayshore, protested the temporary custody order. She noted the particulars of how Athena and Elliot met and had consensual sex. She referenced the abortion, adoption and marriage discussions. She explained Elliot Grey was a Safe Haven child in Detroit when adopted by Carrick and Grace Grey. She listed the advantages he received by having a lawyer and a pediatrician as adoptive parents. She described the middle class upbringing Athena Allerton experienced in Devil's Lake, Ramsay County, North Dakota.

Ms. Bayshore stated Elliot Gray believed he was the father of Miss Allerton's child. He provided physical and financial support during her pregnancy. She described how Elliot was absent for the birth of his son. She described his lack of contact with Miss Allerton after the child was born. When Miss Allerton attempted to leave the hospital with her son, she was served with a temporary custody order, an eviction order, and a restraining order. She claimed Elliot Grey had not fulfilled his verbal contract to provide for Miss Allerton and their child.

Ms. Bayshore demanded the immediate release of Miss Allerton's son from DCS custody. She demanded Miss Allerton be given full custody of her son. She demanded immediate temporary funding to provide a living situation for Miss Allerton and her son. She demanded an immediate court date to determine the child support for Baby Boy Allerton. She demanded a court date to determine court-supervised visitation rights for Elliot Grey. When Ms. Bayshore sat down, she offered a fresh Irish linen handkerchief to Miss Allerton, and patted her back, offering emotional support to the distraught young woman.

Carrick and Elliot sat on their side of the courtroom and remained quiet until it was their turn to speak. "Your honor, I thank my colleague for offering a full, however skewed, view of the situation. I will not waste the court's time by refuting her impassioned comments offered in defense of her client. We stipulate to the date Elliot Grey met Athena Allerton. We stipulate to two acts of consensual sex with the use of condoms. We stipulate Elliot Grey provided physical and financial support for Miss Allerton during her pregnancy."

"Now, let me share what my client and I know. Exhibit 1 – A paternity blood test for the child known as Baby Boy Allerton. Exhibit 2 - A genetic test for the child known as Baby Boy Allerton." Carrick handed paperwork to the bailiff who handed them to the judge.

A few minutes elapsed as the judge read the paperwork. "Mr. Grey, please give Ms. Bayshore copies off all exhibits which you submit to the court." He indicated Carrick should resume.

"Your honor, as you know from your years of service on the bench of the Family Court…it is genetically impossible for an A+ father, Elliot Trevelyan Grey, and a B+ mother, Athena Noelle Allerton, to procreate the O+ child, known as Baby Boy Allerton. Therefore, we request Elliot Trevelyan Grey no longer be considered the biological father of Baby Boy Allerton. We request Elliot Trevelyan Grey's name be stricken from the temporary birth certificate for Baby Boy Allerton held by the Family Court."

"What the fuck…" Athena's voice barely carried past the table where she and Ms. Bayshore sat. The bailiff handed Bayshore copies of Carrick Grey's exhibits.

"Objection your honor, my client has had sex with one partner since April 2010. That partner was Elliot Trevelyan Grey. We do not know how the laboratory eliminated him as the father of this child, but we demand a court order demanding Elliot Grey submit to paternal testing." Ms. Bayshore stood to object.

"Overruled, and please take your seat," the judge commented. "The genetic testing of the child was conducted by a laboratory which is used almost exclusively by the King County Courts. The blood tests were conducted twice and verified by two different lab technicians. Elliot Grey, based on the evidence submitted today, the court declares you are not the biological father of the child known as Baby Boy Allerton." He turned to Carrick, ignoring the hotly whispered conversation at Miss Allerton's table.

"We beg your indulgence for a moment, your honor," Carrick walked Elliot from the table to a seat at the back of the courtroom. He opened the courtroom door and allowed the Blacks to enter. They accompanied him to the table. "Exhibit 3 – paperwork which certifies I am the attorney for Mitchell and Kellen Black." The bailiff handed Carrick's new paperwork to the judge and to Bayshore.

"Who the hell is he?" Athena shouted at Elliot.

Elliot ignored her and stared out the courtroom window, catching sight of the Space Needle. _'I need Christian to take me on a helicopter tour of the city, where I can rise above the shit storm which Athena Allerton started. Perhaps Christian could take me sailing, where I can drown my sorrows with a bottle of really good scotch while looking out at the endless blue ocean.'_

"Counselor, keep your client under control or she will be removed from my courtroom. One more profanity from her, I will charge her with contempt of court. Incarceration in jail will make it difficult for her to visit her son." The judge scanned the paperwork. "Bailiff, please swear in Mr. and Mrs. Black." He waited until the bailiff finished. "Are you ready to continue, Mr. Grey?"

"We are your honor. Elliot Grey, Mitchell and Kellen Black became my clients at approximately 7:00 a.m., February 14, 2011." Carrick announced.

"Why that date and time?" The judge asked.

"Because it is my understanding Elliott Grey realized Baby Boy Allerton was not his son, and suspected Mitchell Black is the biological father of the child." Carrick answered.

"That's impossible," Athena shrieked at the judge. "Can't you see they are setting me up so that Elliot Gray can deny he is the father of my son!"

"Counselor…" the judge warned Ms. Bayshore.

"Your honor, if we may. Exhibit 4 – the proof of the maternity and paternity of Baby Boy Allerton." Carrick shared the genetic test verifying Athena Allerton was the biological mother and Mitchell Black was the biological father of Baby Boy Allerton.

"How do you believe you became pregnant, Miss Allerton?" The judge asked.

"Elliot Grey and I had sex, twice, between ten p.m. on June seventh and six a.m. on June eighth, 2010. Our child…" Athena commented.

The judge cleared his throat loudly.

"_My_ child is the result of that encounter," Athena finished her reply. "If Elliot Grey is not the father, he must have rophied me and allowed his employee to assault me."

"Your honor…_my client's integrity_ is not an issue here." Carrick handed another set of papers to the bailiff who handed them to the judge and Bayshore. "Exhibit 5 – proof my clients, Mitchell and Kellen Black, were in Albuquerque, New Mexico from ten p.m. the evening of June seventh to ten a.m. the morning of August 20, 2010."

"If he was not present in Seattle when Miss Allerton became pregnant…pray tell…how is he the biological father?" Ms. Bayshore demanded.

"Your honor, my clients had been estranged since January 2010 when their only child, Mathew Logan Black died from injuries received in a bicycle accident. Mitch had been working on Grey Construction's Spokani Eden project in Spokane for two weeks before June seventh. Kellen was a school teacher and planned to relocate near family in Albuquerque if she and Mitchell Black divorced." Carrick explained Mitch and Kellen met at Elliot's condo to have a private conversation on neutral grounds. He explained Mitch and Kellen reconciled and engaged in sex in Elliot's condo, not once but twice on June seventh. Mitch discarded his used condoms in the bathroom trash can at Elliot's condo.

Athena paled and acted as if she would faint.

"Your honor, we do not dispute the fact Elliot Grey engaged in sex with Miss Allerton. He believed the child she carried was his. He financially supported the young woman and was prepared to assume his parental duties when the child was born. Exhibit 6, a comprehensive list of the financial support which Elliot Grey provided Athena Allerton from the day he obtained a positive pregnancy test."

Miss Bayshore looked at the total of Elliot's expenses and tapped on the copy of the exhibit. She exchanged a meaningful glance with Athena Allerton.

"However, when Elliot Trevelyan Grey saw the child, he realized he was not the biological father. Since Miss Allerton and Mr. Black do not know one another, Elliot Grey concluded Miss Allerton took the four used condoms from his bathroom trash can. We believe she mixed a sperm cocktail from the four condoms and impregnated herself." Carrick's voice carried no inflection and revealed no emotions.

"That's a lie," Athena claimed through clenched teeth to her lawyer.

Carrick submitted more paperwork. "Exhibit 7 – a list of court cases where women have taken used condoms discarded by sex partners to impregnate themselves. In some of the cases, the women were on IVF and used the sperm to fertilize eggs which were implanted. Exhibit 8 – a forensic technology report from Miss Allerton's laptop which proves she researched the topic of inducing pregnancy from discarded condoms."

"Why did you clone my laptop?" Athena accosted Elliot.

"You would not sign a nondisclosure agreement for Grey House or for Christian Grey. He had to know you were not selling proprietary information for financial gain." Elliot answered.

Carrick continued his presentation. "We assert Miss Allerton knew she was fertile from the basil thermometer which she owned, Exhibit 9." Carrick provided a picture of the basil thermometer and a receipt from the Elliott Bay condo.

"You have invaded my privacy!" Athena snapped at Elliot.

"You have attempted to commit fraud," Carrick responded. "Additionally, your honor, Mr. Grey and Mr. Black agreed to participate in a test. Both men agreed to ejaculate in non-spermicidal condoms, which is Mr. Grey's condom of choice. The motility factor for both their sperm was 95 percent after 24 hours, 75 percent after 48 hours, and 48 percent after 72 hours. A normal amount of ejaculate is 1.5 to 5 ccs. Mr. Grey ejaculated 2.75 ccs. Mr. Black ejaculated 4.85 ccs. It is entirely possible for Miss Allerton to impregnate herself from the estimated 15 ccs of sperm from the four condoms. It is also possible the sperm cocktail had twice the sperm from Mr. Black than from Mr. Grey." Carrick provided more paperwork to the court. "Additionally, we have medical proof that sperm can live for up to five days inside a body. Exhibits 10 and 11."

Bayshore gasped and stared at Miss Allerton. A fury of whispers were exchanged between the two women.

"For what purpose would Miss Allerton have impregnated herself?" The judge asked.

"Fraud…it's all about the Benjamins," Carrick Grey replied. "Elliot Grey, upon receipt of a positive pregnancy test assumed financial responsibility for the young woman. Exhibit 12 – the financial investigation of Elliot Trevelyan Grey by the King County Family Court in anticipation of establishing child support. Exhibit 13 – payment by Mr. Grey for the financial investigation and court ordered mediation. Exhibit 14 – upon receipt of the blood test which concluded Elliot Trevelyan Grey is NOT the father of Baby Boy Allerton, he closed all accounts provided to Miss Allerton. He reacquired the vehicle he provided. He fired the staff hired for her. He had her served with a restraining order. Miss Allerton violated the restraining order 50 times the first day she was served, Exhibit 15." Carrick handed two red folders to the bailiff, containing printouts of Athena's calls and emails.

"Mr. Black, understanding he is the biological father of Baby Boy Allerton, agreed to a financial analysis of his assets, Exhibit 16. I do not believe we have to explain the disparity between Mr. Grey's and Mr. Black's current assets and future earnings or inheritances." Carrick Grey smiled courteously as the bailiff gave a copy of the paperwork to Miss Allerton and her lawyer. "Your honor, at this point in time, the Blacks and Mr. Grey request a private conversation with Miss Allerton."

"Ten minute recess," the judge decreed. The judge, the court reporter and the bailiff left the room.

"WHAT are you trying to pull Mr. Grey?" Ms. Bayshore asked.

"What did your client anticipate would happen today? Did she anticipate custody of her son? Anticipate a court date for awarding full custody? Anticipate temporary support until court ordered child support could be determined for said child?" His scolding voice made Athena cringe. Everyone was silent for a minute. "I am prepared to ask the court for temporary custody of the child in favor of the Black family. I am prepared to schedule the hearing for permanent custody of the child in favor of the Black family. I am prepared to submit the paperwork requesting child support for Baby Boy Allerton from Miss Allerton."

Another serious spate of whispers were conducted. "What are you offering?" Ms. Bayshore asked.

"We aren't offering anything. I believe we have established, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Athena Allerton impregnated herself to commit fraud. I have proof she violated her restraining order. I believe she will be tried; she will lose, she will go to prison." Carrick handed Ms. Bayshore the recommended court sentencing guidelines for violating her restraining order, stalking, and fraud.

More whispers were exchanged. "Miss Allerton is willing to relinquish her parental rights to Baby Boy Allerton for one million dollars." Bayshore announced.

Carrick, Elliot and Mitchell laughed long and hard. Athena's face flushed furiously.

"Since we are not talking a Grey trust fund baby," Kellen snapped, "let's talk serious finances. I estimate child support could cost you a minimum of $250,000 for 18-22 years, since we will insist you help pay insurance and medical expenses, clothes and school supplies, and college. Additionally, we will request the child support increases when you receive a pay raise. We intend to ask for 25% of any casino or lottery winnings, and any inheritances you might receive. We will demand you list the baby as the beneficiary on your life insurance."

"Let's discuss alternative solutions." Ms. Bayshore cringed at the estimated cost to raise Athena's child. "Domestic adoption could cost you $35,000. International adoption could run you $50,000. A gestational surrogate could cost at least $150,000."

"Not all those funds go to the mother of the child. Lawyers and agencies take their cut first. In the State of Washington, surrogates are not allowed to receive any fees above and beyond those charged by the clinic, lawyers, doctors, etc." Kellen offered paperwork defending her explanation. Bayshore did not take it.

"Half a million, and you pay my lawyer." Athena offered.

"I hope your deafness and stupidity are not inherited traits," Kellen snarked as Athena and Bayshore glared.

"That estimated quarter of a million you'll be paying us over the next 22 years sounds enticing. We won't buy my son from you because I believe you will be arrested for fraud, in addition to stalking and violating a restraining order." Mitch smiled.

"I will buy BBA. I have a cashier's check for Athena for $250,000." Elliot announced. "I believe this situation would not have occurred if I was not the owner of the fourth largest construction company in Washington. However, you don't get a penny until you tell me the truth. Did you deliberately target me?"

"Yes." Athena smiled smugly.

"You sign paperwork relinquishing your parental rights. You leave Washington before the end of the month and stay 500 miles away from us. That includes all of Washington and Oregon, Western Idaho and Montana, and Northern California. That also includes a quarter of Western Canada. The Blacks will obtain a restraining order barring contact in person, by mail, and electronically by you or by a third-party. Which means they do not receive letters requesting school pictures or bone marrow donations from any Allerton or extended Allerton relative. You never attempt to blackmail the Greys or the Blacks. Thank you for life lesson about manipulative, greedy, immoral women," Elliot extracted an envelope from his suit jacket.

"You are the man whore of Seattle. I'm surprised you haven't been hit with paternity charges before now." Athena tossed her hair and crossed her shapely legs.

"Was the man whore of Seattle. Once burned, twice shy," Elliot chided. "You gave me a wake-up call and a financial vasectomy. I gave the baby things to Mitch and Kellen, along with the car. I sold the other furnishings to a consignment store and donated the money to the pregnancy center on UDub's campus. I listed the condo for sale this morning when a locksmith rekeyed the place. My million-dollar life insurance policy reverted to my privately-owned company. I filed a new will which leaves everything to my parents and siblings. As I have a list of everything I provided for you, I will attempt to recover my expenses unless you take the offer to sell your child and go away. I'm not sorry you missed your shot at winning the Elliot Grey sperm lottery. Perhaps next time you'll have a Plan B." Elliot snickered.

"Lousy pun, Elliot," Mitch couldn't resist grinning.

Carrick cleared his throat and threw Elliot a stern look. "Miss Allerton will sign surrogate paperwork. She will relinquish her rights to the care, custody and control of Michael Logan Black, a.k.a. Baby Boy Allerton. She will not interfere with Mitchell and Kellen Black's parental rights. She will sign a nondisclosure agreement. Ms. Bayshore will sign a nondisclosure agreement. Miss Allerton will pay her legal fees. Elliot Grey is not responsible for any bills you accrued since the birth of Michael Logan Black. The Blacks agree to pay the final doctor and hospital bills for Michael Logan Black."

"Ms. Bayshore, I'm sure your client's intent to defraud my son was a rude awakening for you. I recommend you take her to the bank and ensure she pays your fees when she cashes her windfall. I would not take any personal checks or guarantees from her." Carrick advised, cheered by the furious look Athena Allerton wore. Ms. Bayshore read the paperwork for her client and slid it to Athena for signing.

"I signed paperwork to represent her pro bono, with the caveat I would submit my legal fees to be paid by Mr. Grey when I represent her in the future," Ms. Bayshore commented miserably.

"In that case, I don't believe you are responsible for her once the paperwork is signed." Carrick had a new lesson to teach his interns about billing and counting your golden eggs before they are hatched.

When ten minutes elapsed, the judge and court personnel entered the courtroom. The Family Court of King County, Washington approved the surrogate paperwork and the vacated parental rights paperwork for Athena Allerton. A birth certificate for Michael Logan Black with Mitchell Logan Black named as the biological father was issued. The court approved the adoption papers filed by Kellen Montgomery Black. The court approved Mitchell and Kellen Black's request for permanent custody. The court approved a restraining order against Athena Allerton for the Black Family, et. al. and the Grey Family, et. al. He requested the judge not charge Miss Allerton with perjury and violating her restraining order. He explained the young woman was leaving Washington before the end of the month. The Blacks and Greys did not want anything to impede her departure. Elliot Grey and Mitchell Black would pay the court fees.

The judge agreed but reminded Miss Allerton the counter was reset to zero. If she violated her restraining orders from this date forward, he hoped the Blacks or the Greys would notify the Seattle Police Department. Before adjourning the hearing, the judge issued a gag order against Athena Allerton and her legal firm. He warned Miss Allerton not to consider selling her story to Hollywood or to a publisher.

"I have seen many shenanigans in the thirty years of my career, and especially in the last decade where I have sat on the bench. However, I congratulate you, Miss Allerton, for teaching me a new method of fraud, and the depravity of people who value money over the welfare of children. Mr. Elliot Grey…may I suggest a little self-restraint in the future? Young ladies who fall into bed with you may have an agenda other than sexual gratification. It would hurt my heart to see you appear before the Family Court of King County, Washington again young man. Please accept this as the life lesson it is."

**February 19**

"SURPRISE!" Noisemakers and shouts woke Michael and he began to cry.

"You're okay, buddy," Mitch nuzzled his son quiet. "Daddy works with a lot of rough necks." His side-to-side rock quieted Michael.

"What is this?" Kellen was surprised. Mitch's name tag read _Papa Bear_ and her name tag read _Mama Bear_. Elliot requested they dress Mikey in a _Baby Bear_ outfit.

"Surprise Baby Shower," Kellen's principal explained. One of Grey Construction's warehouses was decked out in Woodland Baby shower motif. There was a trio of trees in every corner. "Grace Grey and Frannie Trevelyan called us at noon yesterday and invited school staff to a Woodland Baby Shower. There's special food for the shower. There are bear claws and acorn shape donut holes. The crudité trays and fruit trays look like owls. There are pinecone cheese balls. There are several woodland animal motif cakes in different flavors – carrot cake, red velvet, a cappuccino cake, apple cake, etc. Oh, there's supposed to be one that is devil's food with hazelnut mousse – my fav!" She wriggled her eyebrows. "There's caterers and wait staff to serve the guests and demonstrators, and baristas and bartenders to whip up drinks, and a driving service for anyone who imbibes too much. Seriously Kellen, we didn't know you and Mitch planned to adopt. We're so excited for you. Do you need six weeks of maternity leave?"

"I need this week to settle Michael and the house, but I won't need to take more time." Kellen was overwhelmed by the size of this baby shower. Elliot already gave them enough clothes and supplies for twins. "Our au pair – a college student who is with Michael during the day – attends night classes at UDub."

"We used a surrogate," Mitch explained to his coworkers. "Kellen was finishing her master's degree and I was busy with Spokani Eden."

"Well, the presents are all fun things," Kellen's coworkers announced. "We understand the nursery is set up already, and you have lots of bedding and clothes, etc." They led Kellen to a table with a three-tier diaper cake decorated with woodland figures.

"Ours first," Carrick announced and carried a woodland baby motif diaper bag filled with wrapped gifts to Kellen. She opened _If You Give A Moose A Muffin_. Everyone laughed. The next was a woodland creatures playmat with taggies for the baby to grasp, followed by a stuffed moose.

Other gifts included everything with a Woodland Babies motif, but not clothes or bedding. Three wooden wall plaques read _Little Man Cave_, _You Are Our Greatest Adventure_, and _Run Wild, My Child. _The best present, as far as Mitch was concerned, was the blanket for a month-by-month picture of Michael for the first year of his life.

Because there were four dozen teachers and four dozen Grey Construction staff, Grace and Frannie passed on the shower games. Instead, Grace found a large fingerprinting and signing canvas with a bare tree and baby forest animals. It would be 'the' activity for the day. It was at a signing station by the door. Guests would pick one of the four colors and place a 'fingerprint' leaf on the tree and sign their name like the stem of the leaf.

"You are cordially invited to shut the fuck up…" Elliot growled at three of his men. "If you can't keep your opinions to yourself, you can turn in your company keys and ID on Tuesday and collect your final paycheck. Yes, Michael looks like Mitch. However, Mitch was not messing around on Kellen. You know Kellen would use Mitch's balls for target practice with his new nail gun. They used a gestational surrogate. If you don't believe me, my father was their lawyer."

"You have to admit it looks a little funny," one of the guys commented.

"Well, while the gestational surrogate was being impregnated – sometime between June 8 and June 10, Mitch and Kellen were in Albuquerque. They've already lost a son…they don't need gossip and bullshit about this one." Elliot stormed out of the men's room.

When Frannie finally had a chance to hold Michael, she whispered to him. "I am heartbroken you are not ours. Be a good boy for your mommy and daddy." Theo traded her a large slice of carrot cake for a chance to hold Michael. Grace told Mitch and Kellen when they needed a pediatrician, she would love to watch Baby Black grow into a fine man. Mitch reminded Elliot of the christening ceremony for _Baby Bear_ at Easter when Michael's extended families could attend.

**Presidents Day Weekend**

When Leila woke in the early hours of Monday morning, she gently stroked the picture of Geoff, and fell back to sleep, snuggled under her warm comforter, enjoying the high thread count bed linens. When she woke, she drove by the house where she and Geoff had lived. That trip made her want to visit his grave in Boise. She considered supergluing their wedding rings to his headstone to piss his mother off. However, for some reason she found herself on the I-5 South to Portland.

"Ana!" Leila heard someone shouting behind her. Then someone grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck?" Leila swore, yanking away from the young Hispanic man.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend," José Rodriguez apologized. He was headed to his favorite cannabis store. José never thought he would like cannabis, but he somehow appreciated it. He first tried it when his mom was dying from cancer. Cannabis allowed him to relax and sleep when she relaxed and slept.

"I don't believe that pick up line for a minute, Asshole!" Leila stormed away from him and disappeared around a corner.

José felt embarrassed for a minute. Ana was obviously working at Clayton's Hardware. She wasn't shopping. He didn't know where the young woman had shopped, she carried no bags from stores. She only had a tote with her. She was the same height, weight, size, and hair color as Ana. But she didn't have Ana's honest blue eyes…nor Ana's kind expressions or actions. Plus, she was dressed like Ana would dress if Kate picked her clothes. José shook his head and went about his business. Tonight he would relax since he finished his mid-term projects and papers.

**March 7, 2011**

Leila was relieved when she learned MMM was not a men's club. She understood there was a server position open on graveyard shift Thursday, Friday and Saturday. She would be paid minimum wage for her shifts, which meant she would clear $700 after taxes a month. That was over half the amount of rent. Whatever customers gave her for tips were hers, but most servers shared tips with one bartender to ensure drinks were properly made and quickly served. Bartenders were usually tipped one-fourth of the total a server received for the night.

Steampunk outfit approved, four sets of complicated drinks ordered and served, and suggestions on how to accept tips from customers practiced. Servers made more tips if the client could tuck the money in a garter and see a flash of leg, or if they tucked the tip in cleavage. However, a pocket in a tight bodice or in lace mitts was acceptable. Leila would pick up drinks from the brunette bar and would serve any tables seated in the brunette quadrant of the floor. She would have a scanner to scan member IDs for the drinks. MMM members could receive three shots or alcoholic drinks per visit. Management requested Leila move to the Panty Drop stage and audition for a stripper position.

Strippers were not paid minimum wage. Strippers were not expected to share their tips from Panty Drop. However, if they danced in Private Eyes, they tipped the bouncer who made the introduction or referral. Bouncers were usually tipped one-fourth of the amount received for each referral. Tips depended on the time of day or night, and if one had a devoted following.

"This is my music. I will dance to _Ride of the Valkyries_," Leila handed the stage manager, Paladin, a flash drive. Leila's Valkyrie costume was from Halloween. Geoff dressed as Thor. They had a good time, dancing, drinking and hanging out with coworkers and clients. Leila finished her French-braided hair with a black net and spiked hair tie. Her Valkyrie costume became a spaghetti-strap black teddy. The teddy stripped down to a strapless bra and panties. That layer stripped down to just pasties and a thong. Black Gothic knee-high heeled boots with arm bracelets, and a spear completed the ensemble.

"Very nice," Paladin approved. "That dance was strong, and sexy. Look for outfits which compliment your skin tone. Black doesn't flatter on stage. Change the underpinnings for the Valkyrie routine to chocolate or red. You have a definite appeal. Designer underwear earns larger tips. Don't wear a plain Halloween mask. You want something brocade, lace, ribbons, etc. You want something mysterious. Also, costume appropriate garters for tips. You don't use your real name here." Paladin explained the stage managers and security all had faux names of gunslingers – Paladin, Shane, Pearl Hart, Rose Dunn, Belle Starr, etc. Office workers and management had names of dead presidents. The medics all had doctor names like Who, Curie, Shepherd, Grey, Torres, or Robbins. "What name would you use?"

"Lorelei, I'm a coffee addict."

"We don't have a Lorelei, so that's a good choice. If you work Panty Drop, you need four separate routines to begin. Twelve is better, especially if you work a holiday weekend." Paladin checked her phone. "Management wants you to return to the office when you are dressed in street clothes. I think they will offer you a job as a server. Management might ask you to work Panty Drop on holiday weekends. Our parent workers take those days off to be with their kids. So we need nonparental staff for those times."

Starting next week, Leila would waitress Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. _'It's like being submissive. I will have a secret life three nights a week. If the landlord gets nosy – I've met a new man.'_ Leila laughed to herself.

**March 25, 2011**

Christian received an alarming report from Taylor. Half of him wanted to use a cane on Susanna's ass. The other half of him wanted to cane Elena. What was wrong with her vetting process? '_The stupid bitch_ _plotted to entrap me_. _She obviously didn't realize she was being followed, and her actions reported.'_ Eventually Christian hit on an idea which was an almost scene in itself. Christian warned Taylor he would turf Susanna tonight. Codes needed to be changed, calls blocked, possessions delivered, etc. but not until the girl was gone. He didn't want her to have advanced notice.

Susanna knelt in position one, wearing emerald satin bikini panties. Her brunette hair was tightly braided, with an emerald hair tie.

Christian entered the playroom, walking past Susanna. "Stand and follow me."

She stood gracefully and followed him to an open area of the playroom.

Christian pulled down a pair of cuffs suspended from the ceiling. He fastened the cuffs, pulling her arms up into the air. He applied a spreader bar in its widest position. He slipped a ball gag in her mouth, but no blindfold. His last preparatory act was to put a yellow ball in her left hand, and a red ball in her right. "Yellow," he tapped the left hand. "Red," he tapped the right. "Drop the appropriate ball when you need to safe word." The sounds of classical piano tunes filled the room. The room smelled of citrus, leather, and wood polish…along with Susanna's vanilla and rose perfume.

Christian retrieved a rolling suitcase from the ensuite located behind the alcove. He set it where Susanna could see what he was doing. He selected a long-handled black crop. He started at the right of her navel and walked a circle around her, keeping the tongue of the crop against her skin. Christian shook his head no, dropping it in the suitcase. He added a leather bondage harness she wore for suspension. He added a suede flogger which he used on her over the last two months.

Christian went to the hunter green chest under the art deco chandelier. He selected three silk scarves he had used before for bondage and blindfolding. He draped one over Susanna's left shoulder, allowing it to touch her left breast. He repeated the motion for the right shoulder. Then he took the third silk scarf to blindfold her. Stepping back, he took a picture of her. Then he removed the blindfold and took it to the toy chest.

He laid out the silk scarf and placed the contents of the anal drawer in the center of the scarf. He tied up the edges in knots and dropped it in the suitcase. Walking behind Susanna, he pulled the right scarf off her shoulder, allowing it to glide over an erect nipple. He took it to the toy chest and placed contents of the breast and clamps drawers in the center of scarf two and tied up the edges. He dropped it in the suitcase. Walking behind Susanna again, he pulled the left scarf off her shoulder, allowing it to glide over her erect left nipple. He took it to the toy chest and filled it with contents of the pussy drawer: ben wa balls, mini clit vibrators, egg vibrators, clit and vaginal pumps, and various insertables. Again, he tied the scarf and dropped it in the suitcase.

Christian dropped the triple strap-on (with built-in anal beads, G-spot vibrator and clit vibrator which Susanna enjoyed) in the suitcase. He added ropes, blindfolds, and gags he used on her. Christian removed the ball gag from her mouth, wiped it on her panties and dropped it in the suitcase. He removed the spreader bar, noting with some satisfaction that Susanna's panties were soaked. After dropping it in the suitcase, he closed and lifted the suitcase into position to roll with the handle extended.

He released the cuffs. She stood in perfect position two, waiting for his orders. "Every good salesperson needs a sales kit. That one," he pointed at the suitcase, "is yours. I hope your recurring sore throat which required penicillin won't keep you from plying your trade. Your actions reflect on me as your Dominant. I was honest and fair with you during contract negotiations. You violated our contract by sabotaging your birth control in order to become impregnated by me. Don't call, don't email, don't contact me. Our contract is terminated."

Susanna took a deep breath, glared at him and threw the yellow ball in his face. It was quickly followed by the red ball which bounced off his chest.

"Very well, Susanna. Get. Dressed. Get. Out. Mrs. Jones will send your clothes to you. Your car registration and insurance are paid until the end of the year. I paid off your student loans and put $9,000 in your bank account." Christian felt calm wash over him. "Taylor will turf you in twenty minutes, no matter what state of undress in which you appear."

**March 23**

Christian had an appointment near Puget Sound. He convinced Taylor to take a side trip by the water. It was choppy and grey today, reflecting the overcast sky. He enjoyed the cool salty breeze blowing off the water. Christian felt the grey and gloomy day in his bones. "We need coffee. Decadent, expensive, large coffee…and some kind of fruit scones so we can feel virtuous about eating flour, butter and sugar."

Taylor drove past an elementary school, with children running amok on the playground. He thought about Sophie and counted the days until spring break when he could see his daughter for more than 72 hours at a stretch.

Christian observed the children playing at a school on the corner. "I need that," he commented to Taylor. "Not a child, but a day to play. Soaring and sailing…" He longed for summer blue skies and shimmery blue water. He could not wait to view vistas of mountains and whales from _The Grace_.

"I was just thinking I can't wait for Sophie to get spring break so I can see her for more than 72 hours." Taylor gazed at the school in his rearview mirror one more time.

Onstar beeped at them. "Call from Ros Bailey."

"Real life interrupts our daydreams again," Christian sighed. "Ros, we're incoming, but we stopped for coffee and scones."

"Their board agreed to the merger. Woods gave them an ultimatum…you or him. They chose Grey House. He's screaming about you ruining his life." Ros attempted to maintain a business voice, but humor lurked about the edges.

"The company can thrive without that self important, self agrandizing prick." Christian felt relieved when Taylor pulled into Starbucks. "Gotta go Ros…it's time for a caffeine and carb fix."

"Good, I recommend buying all the coffee and carbs you need to put you in a good mood before you arrive," Ros groaned. "Mr. Self-Agrandizing Prick is calling again."

**April 6-15**

Anxious to stay away from Elena's demand he contract a new submissive after Susanna, Christian decided to leave earlier for Paris than planned. Christian appeared at Mia's Paris apartment at midnight, Thursday April seventh, almost thirty hours before he was expected. Taylor coordinated the luggage and paid the private driver while Christian went up to Mia's apartment. Mia's hot pink apartment wasn't Christian's favorite place to stay in Paris, but she had great views from her balcony. Christian unlocked the door to Mia's apartment to find two men lounging in her living room. They shared the expensive brandy he left in her apartment the last time he visited. "Hello, is Mia home?"

Both men stared at him and spoke in French to one another. Obviously, they didn't consider he might be fluent in French. The more he heard…the angrier he became. They were waiting on the return of a young woman who left to procure condoms. Christian pretended to not understand their questions in French. Due to their drinking, they struggled ask the questions in English. Christian's fifteen year old brawling persona roared to life…determined to defend his sister. He would teach those bastards how wrong it was to take advantage of an unconscious woman.

Christian questioned the men about where they met Mia and the mysterious young woman who abandoned his sister as a party favor. Taylor handed the two battered men over to the French bodyguards, admonishing them to obtain personal information and signed NDAs before the men could leave. The French bodyguards called a physician to examine the men, Christian and Mia. Taylor fired Mia's bodyguards who succumbed to Lily's pleas that they have a night of clubbing without being followed. The doctor reported Mia would be fine. She would have a headache and some memory loss, but he recommended she rest for several days. He recommended ice and arnica lotion for Christian's hands. Nothing was broken, but Christian would have bruised and swollen knuckles for a week.

Mia woke at noon the next day, exceptionally hung over. The doctor returned and gave her an IV of saline to hydrate her, Nurofen to calm her headache, and a vitamin shot composed of complex B vitamins with C and D vitamins. Christian gave Mia cold vitamin water when she was thirsty. He fed her excellent chicken soup from her favorite restaurant when she was hungry.

When her headache abated, and she could form coherent sentences, Mia explained Lily arrived unexpectedly. Christian asked how Lily could afford the trip, the shopping and the sightseeing. Her parents were standing on the steps of a courthouse in Seattle, trying to avoid bankruptcy. Mia had no clue the James were in such financial straits. "Lily and I didn't shop. I decided to downsize my wardrobe. I have been decluttering my condo. I can't take all this stuff with me when I come home at the end of May. Lily and I stayed in all week. Last night Lily insisted we go clubbing. But after the third nightclub, I can't remember the rest of the evening."

It broke Christian's heart to tell Mia about the two strangers in her apartment. Taylor provided pictures of the two men, who Mia could not identify. Christian did not hide any of the details of the evening once he arrived. Mia had been rophied and was about to be sexually assaulted when he arrived…30 hours early.

Taylor provided a preliminary report about Lily James. She left Paris the night Christian arrived, flying home to the U.S. as quickly as she could arrange tickets. She dropped out of UDub. She emptied the remainder of her trust fund and disappeared with her clothes and her car. Christian didn't care if Lily didn't speak or understand French. She abandoned her best friend, to two strangers who planned to sexually assault Mia.

Mia promised to return to Seattle by Memorial Day when her sommelier internship was over. Christian swore to never reveal the events of his Paris trip. He kept his own secrets for over a decade, he could keep hers. Mia agreed to talk to a rape crisis counselor if she had post-traumatic issues. However, as nothing happened except passing out, she was not sure she needed to talk to anyone.

When Christian left at the end of the week…Mia agreed to not go clubbing until she returned to Seattle. Mia promised to Skype, email and call often. Christian postponed leaving until the last possible hour. The sun was setting over Paris when they hugged and parted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Blonde Minion Tour**

A/N: Literary license – José is the same age as Ana and Kate.

**Friday, May 6**

Ana pitched one of her pillows at the wall. She knew better than to waste time hoping Carla would attend her graduation. Carla picked up too many bad habits from Stephen Morton. Ana knew the conversation was lost when Carla declared Ana didn't understand, or was being dramatic, or was too sensitive. "I don't want to argue" or "You're thinking too much" or "Don't be paranoid" were classical ways for Carla to sidestep conversations with Ana.

Ana knew and did not need to hear it again. Carla thought her life was classes, work, apartment, study, repeat. Yes, she wasn't getting any younger…but she wasn't that DAMNED OLD! No, she was not going to Barbados with Kate. She didn't have the funds and she was not a Kavanagh. She was Anastasia Steele, whose next adventure was moving to Seattle with Kate, and finding an internship. She didn't need to travel, find a man, or chase adventure! She raspberried the pillow which plopped on the floor. Carla seemed to think if Ana turned off her brain and turned on her charm, she could catch a man…and not just a man…but Ethan Kavanagh. Her daughter…the wife of a doctor! As Mrs. Bennet would say, "Oooh, how well that sounds!"

_'Ethan? Ick! It would be like kissing a brother! Sex with Ethan?'_ Ana shuddered. _'I am seriously glad I am not a blonde. He would have chased me, and it would have ruined my friendship with Kate. Thank god it was not a boundary either of us wanted to cross.'_

_**~X~**_

Kate grimaced when they stepped into the privately marked elevator with buttons for floors 15-20 and the lobby. It was a silent ride until they approached the twentieth floor. "We're here! Do I look all right?"

This was one of the few times Ana heard anxiety from her very together, very self-assured roommate. "You look gorgeous! Grey House may be interested in telecommunications, manufacturing and shipping – but I think they must clone the polished, perfect blondes in this place." Perhaps laughter would make Kate relax!

They stepped out of the elevator onto the twentieth floor. Spotting two more blondes behind a long reception desk, Kate whispered, "OMG, it's the Blonde Minion Tour." The place was library quiet and their unrestrained laughter just disturbed the peace. Ana bit her bottom lip to subdue her giggles while Kate approached the desk.

"Welcome to Grey House, Miss Kavanagh and Miss Steele. I'm Andrea Ashton, Mr. Grey's personal assistant. I need to scan your list of questions for our Public Relations team." A meticulously attired blonde with a figure eight chignon, addressed them. She wore a light grey suit with a charcoal grey silk blouse and grey stilettos. Black diamond stud earrings and tennis bracelet completed her ensemble. Her flawless makeup enhanced her poker face. She fed Kate's list of questions through a scanner before returning them to her. "PR will email responses to you. Mr. Grey has fifteen minutes. You are allowed five spontaneous questions. You may use a conversation app on your phone to tape his responses."

Her blonde sidekick, dressed in a black short-sleeved shirtdress, sported a chic French braid. Her jewelry was a silver chain and earrings featuring single black onyx bead accents. Her black stilettos set off a pair of toned legs. She was more interested in observing Kate and Ana than working.

Ana knew, even with Kate's help, she would never be as put together and polished as any clone from the Blonde Minion Tour._ Ana's inner goddess took notes about the fashion, hair and jewels. 'I'll relate it to Carla when you are desperate during a lull in the conversation.' She assured Ana. _

"Later, ladies," a melodious voice accompanied a gorgeous, athletic man. His short dreadlocks bounced vivaciously as his warm golden brown eyes flirted with every female present. His eyes settled on Ana and widened like his grin.

Ana blushed under his scrutiny. She had seen gorgeous men before, but this man looked…

"Edible," Kate murmured to Ana. "He looks like how salted caramel and dark chocolate candy tastes." Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

"Goodbye Bastille," Andrea smiled goodbye at the gorgeous athletic man who passed behind Ana and Kate. "Please follow me, Miss Kavanagh. Miss Steele, please have a seat in our reception area." She gave Olivia a look which missed its mark because Olivia watched Bastille's tight, toned ass all the way to the elevator. "Olivia! Guest?" She indicated Ana.

"You look fine, you'll do fine,' Ana assured her roommate. Kate was immaculately dressed in a black Armani pantsuit with an emerald silk blouse to match her eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair was a tumble of curls. Her black stilettos clacked on the floor as she followed Andrea around the corner to Mr. Grey's office. _'That poor man. If he catches sight of those strawberry blonde bouncing curls and the jiggle of Kate's ass – he'll give up corporate secrets.' Ana's inner goddess laughed._

Olivia led Ana to the reception area. Ana chose a side chair facing the elevator. When she looked up, _Mr. Salty Caramel Dark Chocolate_ Bastille winked as the elevator door closed. Ana blushed, and bit her bottom lip.

_Is she a new client for my gym?_ Bastille texted Grey.

_The blonde interviewing me?_ Grey texted back.

_Her petite friend, currently in the executive floor reception area. Black skinny jeans, grey cashmere sweater, grey chucks, black designer bag. Black pearl stud earrings. Long brunette hair in a flawless braid, finished with a black lace hair elastic. Blue eyes, the color of Jamaica's sky. English Rose complexion. She'd coordinate very well with you if you took her out to lunch._ Bastille texted.

_Now I'm curious…_ Grey texted back.

_ Tell me about her tomorrow when I'm beating your ass on the greens._ Bastille texted.

"Would you like some water?" Olivia was brusque, as if Ana were beneath her notice.

Ana didn't miss Olivia observing her clothes. Nor did she miss Olivia's look of distaste when Andrea led Kate to Mr. Grey's office. "No thank you," Ana tucked her left ankle under her right knee, placed her tote in the seat beside her and began to read. Kate nagged at her to change clothes, not once but twice, before they left the Kavanagh house. Kate didn't want her to wear chucks. Celeste finally intervened and told Kate to take her angst out on a wayward curl and leave Ana alone.

Ana was thankful for her grey chucks, having seen the highly polished floors at Grey House. Kate angel braided her hair this morning and 'finished' her outfit with black pearl stud earrings and a black pearl bracelet. Casual and chic. Maybe no one would notice she was there. However, the athletic man with dreadlocks, who flirted with Andrea and Olivia, acted like he was keen to know who she was.

Grey accessed the CCTV for his reception area. Bastille was right, she was just his type. He accessed the sign-in logs for the front desk. Anastasia Steele. He sent Welch a text, asking him to investigate Katherine Kavanagh's Grey House guest. He turned back to the monitor. Anastasia Steele was a finely built petite woman who possessed enticing curves, and porcelain skin. Her dark hair was a study in rich sable, with chestnut highlights, and cognac lowlights. Her braid conjured images of her naked in his playroom. However, it was the blue eyes which captured his attention. They were the color of the sea at rest, a startling shade which enthralled his broken soul. Her melodic voice was the song of a siren, or the foundation of Greek myths. Christian saw Miss Steele bite her plump rosy pink bottom lip and felt a tingle in his cock. '_RED' _he mentally screamed, shutting down any fantasies of the lovely brunette.

Grey only agreed to the interview because the tenacious Miss K. hounded his PR team mercilessly since January. His PR team advocated he agree to the interview because he was speaking at the WSUV graduation. She signed the NDA. She agreed to let his PR team see the questions before the interview. She agreed to a fifteen-minute interview on a very busy Friday. She was less than 72 hours from deadline for the special graduation issue of the WSUV student newspaper.

It was a vicious circle. The moment WSUV announced Grey was their guest speaker, he had a dozen guest speaker invitations. One of the invitations was from Harvard. Miss K. began calling or emailing Grey House daily since the announcement. Students who might have slacked off and graduated in the summer or during the next fall semester raced against the clock to remove incompletes and finalize individual study projects in order to graduate. They wanted to have a picture taken at graduation with Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings.

To learn who he was meeting, Grey searched the internet for the tenacious Miss K. Grey learned she was the daughter of Eamon Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media. She was valedictorian for her graduating class at Seattle Prep. There was a story, obviously, about why Miss K was at WSUV instead of UDub. Daddy's money could have purchased admittance to an ivy league school. The tenacious Miss K. was the editor of the student newspaper. She was listed as a free-lance writer on Kavanagh Media Online. He shook off Miss K. misgivings and gave the petite brunette one more cursory glance before Andrea knocked on his door. He called out for them to enter and turned off the CCTV to review the list of interview questions sent to him by PR. '_WTF?'_

Fifteen minutes stretched into twenty-five. Ana heard the elevator and more clacking of stilettos. _Her inner bitch wondered if Grey House only hired blondes who wore stilettos and grey or black clothes._ Ana's attention was drawn to someone clearing their throat. Ana glanced up to see two blonde women, one with a sleek platinum bob and one with well-coiffed sandy blonde curls. The sandy blonde was impeccably dressed in a café-au-lait suit and cream silk blouse. She had chocolate heels and purse, along with chocolate pearl earrings and necklace. Kate could probably name the designers she wore. The sandy blonde reminded Ana of Celeste Kavanagh. The platinum blonde wore black leather pants, an animal print shirt and accessories. Her cold hazel eyes roamed over Ana.

_Ana's inner bitch named her Gothica (Goth-ICK-a) … somehow it seemed to fit with the black clothes and blood-red nails. Ana's inner goddess decided to name the sandy blonde Classandra._ She couldn't wait until she and Kate compared their day. "Can I help you?" Ana finally asked the platinum blonde who glared at her.

"Are those chucks?" Gothica sneered.

"Yes," Ana resumed her reading.

"What are you reading…a romance novel?" Gothica's tone and question were derogatory.

"Studying for finals," Ana concentrated on her book. "I don't read _romance_ novels if you're referring to bodice rippers. I prefer classic British literature."

Gothica sighed and rolled her eyes while Classandra frowned at her companion.

"Please excuse my friend. I'm Grace Grey," Classandra extended her hand to Ana. "Quite frankly, it's refreshing to see someone wear jeans in this place…instead of treating it like a pagan temple to a business god." Her warm and pleasant voice disparaged the building and blondes who worked there. Ana liked her immediately and unfolded from her chair.

"Ana Steele." Ana shook Grace's hand. Since Gothica didn't extend her hand to shake, Ana went back to reading her book.

"Are you waiting for an appointment to see Christian?" Gothica attempted an interrogation.

"No," Ana didn't look up from her book.

"Ros Bailey?" Gothica queried.

"I'm testing the atmosphere and comfort of Grey House's executive floor reception area. I'm advocating mango, lemon, and lime throw pillows. I might vote for some Kandinsky or Kahlo art to provide the place with color. Although, I like the black and white print of the thunderstorm over Mt. Rainier located between the elevators. I like the composition of the clouds. I like how the electrical discharge builds in the clouds. It's like you can feel the lightening preparing to strike." _Ana wished the lightening was real…and headed for Gothica._

"Can I offer you refreshments?" Olivia approached Grace and Gothica.

"No thank you," Grace replied. "We won't be here very long after…"

Mr. Grey and Kate entered the reception area. Grace and Gothica stood. Ana put her book away in Kate's designer tote.

"Mom," Christian crossed the reception area. "Elena," he nodded at Gothica, before kissing Grace's cheek. "What brings you to Grey House?" He captured Grace's hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. His eyes locked on her face. If he looked at the brunette who walked past him to join Katherine Kavanagh, Elena would inundate him with questions.

Kate said the man was attractive enough to be a model. She claimed since he was consistently well dressed in designer suits, the man should do a catwalk strut at least once in his life. Ana's first impression of Mr. Grey took her breath away. He was incredibly handsome. His high cheekbones and the planes of his face highlighted grey eyes which seemed to chill the room. If this was the warmest greeting he could offer his mother, Ana felt sorry for her.

"We were in the neighborhood," Elena simpered. "We thought we would see if you are available for lunch."

"I'd love to lunch with you," Christian squeezed his mother's hand. "However, I'm trying to clear my desk, so I can have some R&R this weekend. Golfing for the men tomorrow. Sailing and champagne brunch at sea for the family on Sunday."

"Will you come for dinner Sunday after we sail? Cary and Elliot are barbequing." Grace's hand covered Christian's and her squeeze of affection turned into a hand hold.

"Are you inviting Grandpa Theo and Grandma Frannie? I haven't seen them since Presidents Day weekend in February. We can finalize plans for a welcome home party for Mia over Memorial Day weekend. I'll bring flowers for Grandma and wine for the BBQ." Christian proposed, aware his grandparents hated Elena. Inviting them effectively blocked Elena from crashing dinner at Grey Manor.

"Excellent plan!" Grace smiled up at her son. "We'll be off. I'm sorry we've interrupted your workday."

"You didn't interrupt, I finished my appointment. I'm scheduled to meet with Ros, but I can escort you to reception," Christian squeezed Grace's hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your fans?" Elena indicated Kate and Ana who waited by the elevator.

"Not fans," Kate muttered. "My roommate, Anastasia Steele, this is Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings. He prefers Grey or _Mr._ Grey." Ana noted the coldness of Kate's voice.

Christian shook Ana's hand, feeling current pass between them, noting the lovely blush which colored her alabaster skin. _In the few short seconds of their handshake, a lifetime of thoughts invaded Christian's mind. Brunette, petite, porcelain skin, long legs…which he wanted wrapped around his ass. Not that he ever had a woman who wrapped her legs around his ass before. Their hands and legs were usually restrained… for his pleasure._

"Miss Kavanagh, Miss Steele, allow me to introduce my mother, Grace Trevelyan Grey, and her friend, Elena Lincoln. This is my personal assistant Andrea Ashton and her assistant Olivia Blandino."

"Blandino?" Elena's Botoxed eyes barely widened in surprise. "Senator Blandino's daughter?"

"Yes ma'am," Olivia said, reaching in front of Mr. Grey to shake hands. She almost touched him, causing him to step backward in the small space where they stood. "I graduated from UDub in December. I started my internship with Grey House in January." She shook Elena and Grace's hands.

"Grace is Dr. Trevelyan, Christian's mother. I am Elena Lincoln, owner of the Esclava Salons and Spas. Now you can put faces to voices who call for Christian." She offered cards to Olivia, Kate and Ana. "Show the card to the receptionist at the salon. She will take 10% off your first visit. It's never too soon to start a beauty regime."

_Ana's inner bitch commented she'd rather have a mammogram and a gynecology appointment than endure Gothica's little shop of horrors._

"It was pleasant meeting all of you, but we really need to go. We have an afternoon appointment to see our new condo." Kate reminded Ana.

"You're moving to Seattle?" Elena's wary voice caused prickles of unease in Kate and Ana.

"Yes, after graduation. Thank you for the interview Mr. Grey. I will send you a copy of the graduation issue of our student newspaper." Kate tugged Ana's arm, taking a step back from the group who clustered near the bank of elevators.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a statuesque redhead, dressed in a designer violet linen pantsuit with a lilac silk shirt. Her naturally curly red locks were contained in a French twist. She wore a fabulous amethyst, gold and silver art Nouveau pin. With purple Louboutin stilettos, she was almost as tall as Mr. Grey. "There you are," she gently scolded Mr. Grey. "We have a lunch meeting with Human Resources, followed by meetings with R&D, M&A and Finance." She held the elevator door open. "I'm sorry to steal him away Dr. Trevelyan." She apologized to Grace before coolly nodding at Elena. "Mrs. Lincoln. Olivia, do man the main desk so Andrea may attend the meetings." She looked at Kate and Ana. "Ladies, please join us, otherwise you'll wait ten minutes for the elevator to cycle."

Ana and Kate stepped into the elevator and took a corner behind the statuesque redhead.

Grace, Christian and Elena stepped into the elevator, closely followed by Andrea. All the women stepped away from Christian, giving him space in the corner by himself. Kate nudged Ana and nodded at the personal bubble around Mr. Grey. They rolled their eyes at each other. The redhead let the elevator door close and turned to Kate and Ana. "Ros Bailey, Chief of Operations for Grey House."

"Katherine Kavanagh, I interviewed Mr. Grey this morning for the graduation issue of the WSUV student newspaper," Kate explained. "This is my roommate, Anastasia Steele." They shook hands.

"Miss Kavanagh, are you related to Kavanagh Media? Grey House is coordinating a fiber optics upgrade for Kavanagh Media." Ms. Bailey waved a file folder in her hand.

"Dad videoconferenced with Grey House this morning." Kate was unperturbed by Elena Lincoln examining her.

"Graduation issue?" Ros quirked an eyebrow at Andrea. "Did you give the ladies an internship application form?"

"I didn't have the opportunity to discuss it with them. Olivia and I have been prepping for this afternoon's meetings." Andrea indicated the pile of files in her arms.

"I have an internship with _Seattle Times_ beginning July first. The Monday after graduation, Ana interviews with two publishing houses in Seattle. If neither offer an internship, she might be interested in interning for Grey House." Kate observed Elena Lincoln's excessive interest in Ana.

Suddenly Ana felt like a sacrifice to business god, Christian Grey. '_Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Kate!'_

Andrea offered her business card to Ana. "If you will email me, I'll send you an intern application packet. Interviews are the last week in May and the position starts July first."

"Great," Elena muttered sarcastically. "Another young fresh face to lust after Christian."

"Elena," Christian's warning tone did not escape anyone's notice. Elena appeared oblivious to Christian's censure.

"Olivia misbehaving this morning?" Ros addressed Andrea.

"Not misbehaving, but her mind hasn't been on task." Andrea and Ros exchanged knowing looks.

"She seemed to be a bright and personable young woman. You really should not discuss HR issues around strangers." Elena snapped at Andrea.

"As Ms. Bailey has the final say in HR matters for Grey House, I do not believe I am talking out of turn," Andrea coolly informed Mrs. Lincoln.

Ros's wry smile announced her impatience with Olivia. She turned to Ana. "My partner, Gwen Drake, is an illustrator. If you'd like inside information on publishing companies, please email her." Ros produced a card with Gwen's information.

"Gwen Drake?" Ana could not disguise her astonishment. "The illustrator for the _When I Win_ series of books for girls? Her STEM illustrations are magnificent. They remind me of the illustrations in _Hailstones and Halibut Bones_."

"Yes, that Gwen Drake," Ros acknowledged proudly. "_Hailstones_ is one of her favorite books. Currently she is working on a series of covers for STEM DVDs being coordinated and filmed by the UDub Press."

"Well, I'm a huge fan," Ana announced. "I prefer reading classic English literature. However, you can't walk into any large bookstore without seeing STEM books for girls. Please congratulate Miss Drake on the new Amazon bio page."

"STEM," Elena interrupted.

"Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics," Ros, Christian, Kate and Ana replied in unison.

"Ah," Elena's bored voice matched her face. "Sounds like something you would have read, Grace."

"I wish I had," Grace smiled warmly at Ros. "Perhaps I'll start reading them instead of biographies, especially if Gwen is illustrating them."

Ros handed Grace a business card for Gwen. "This is her newest business card. It has the Amazon bio page URL."

"Have I told you how much I like Gwen's chocolate and rose gold business cards?" Andrea complimented them.

"It's the graphic arts degree. You should see the antique copper and glass gazebo tucked into a clearing of the trees on the north side of the property. Gwen calls it her outdoor office. She personally dug out a 24-foot x 24-foot space to place the slate stones for the floor of the gazebo and a small private patio. I don't know why I call them stones! They are 3-foot by 3-foot slabs. She had a stone mason and baby bobcat helping lay the slabs for three days. The copper frame gazebo has a verdigris patination. Gwen found it at an architectural salvage yard. She decorated the gazebo interior in rose gold with teal and copper accents. We've camped under the stars in it." Ros showed pictures of it on her phone to Grace, Andrea, Kate and Ana.

"The finish is fabulous," Andrea gushed.

"Did Gia Matteo help you decorate?" Elena asked.

"Gwen redecorated our house. She is inspired by color and texture…not what interior design studios decide is the most current colors or layouts. She attended an auction, hoping to buy antique picture frames. She found a French blue glass punchbowl with a stand…which she bought for a fruit bowl and inspiration for our kitchen." Ros enjoyed tattling on her partner.

The elevator stopped on the eighteenth floor and Christian kissed Grace's cheek goodbye. He stepped out, holding the elevator door open for Ros and Andrea. "I'm sorry I can't take you to reception. I'll call Dad and Elliot about golf. We'll make plans for Sunday. Goodbye Elena. Good luck with finals, Miss Kavanagh, Miss Steele. I will see you at graduation." He let the elevator doors close.

"Graduation?" Grace questioned.

"Mr. Grey is the guest speaker at our graduation," Kate explained. "He's handing out diplomas to almost 1000 graduates. It's one of the reasons I wanted to interview him for the graduation issue of our student newspaper."

"He works too hard," Elena chided Grace. "You know how he hates crowds. Make Ros or one of his department heads deliver graduation speeches."

"We know he works too hard, which is why I'm excited to have him spend Saturday with the men and Sunday with the family. Let's not discuss Christian's faults in front of these young ladies." Grace smiled at Kate and Ana…before her smile faded. "Kavanagh? Celeste and Eastman Kavanagh?"

"Eamon," Kate corrected her. "Eastman and Agnes are my grandparents."

"Your mother owns Couture by Celeste?" Grace almost swooned. "Paris Fashion week in October last year was all neutrals with lots of black, champagne and gold. Mia and I loved your mother's spring collection…very ethereal."

"She called it Spring Sirens," Kate laughed. "All lovely colors of the sea."

"Her spring collection was too frothy," Elena criticized.

"She laughs about froth versus goth." Kate's voice bit back, flicking dismissively over Elena's black leather pants, and animal print shirt and accessories. "Four brides requested sea foam green wedding palettes. She's putting the best of the collections together for the Bridal Faire at the convention center over Labor Day weekend."

They were saved from further conversation by the elevator doors opening to the reception area on the first floor. Grace and Elena exited first, heading for a young man in black. He held doors for them to exit. Kate and Ana moved to the reception desk to leave their security passes.

"Bitch," Kate declared.

"Snatch," Ana affirmed. "I'm glad you came out when you did, because she examined me from head to toe. It was worse than having Carla critique my clothes."

"Where's your salon card?" Kate handed both cards to the busty blonde in a grey linen fit and flare dress, blonde messy updo, and grey heels at the reception desk. Her grey ensemble was accented with lemon yellow button earrings and bangle bracelet.

"Thanks," the blonde examined them oddly.

"No, we don't think you need a salon date," Kate apologized for the unintentional insult. "We're not using the 10% discount. Feel free to share with anyone."

The receptionist threw the cards in the trash. "I can't afford her salons, even with a 10% discount. Especially with 10% taxes and an expected 20% gratuity on top of her exorbitant rates." She accepted their visitor passes and validated their parking. As they exited the building, they observed Dr. Trevelyan and Mrs. Lincoln entering a sleek silver Audi sedan.

"How did the interview go?" Ana waited until they were finally alone in Kate's car.

"Intimidating," Kate rolled her eyes. "The answers to your list of questions will be emailed to you." She mimicked Grey's stern voice. "You are allowed five spontaneous questions. However, I will address question number four from your submitted question list."

"Question four?" Ana frowned, trying to remember the list of questions.

"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?" Kate smirked.

"Kate!" Ana's shocked voice made Kate laugh.

"He wasn't laughing, that's for sure. Miss Kavanagh, what makes you think I, a complete stranger to you, would answer such a personal question?" She mimicked him again. "Moneybags was offended."

"Seems to me your question and the names you're calling him are rude." Ana pointed out the fallacy of Kate's comments.

"I explained he's never photographed on a red carpet with a woman unless it is his grandmother, mother, sister Mia or Ros Bailey. He informed me it's no one's business if he is into petite Asian masseuses, rugged Spanish toreadors, chaste Italian beauties or if he was into a threesome with blonde California surf boys and beach babes."

"Colorful descriptions," Ana snickered. "I can picture each one of his options. Please tell me you aren't using that question in your article."

"Grey threatened to sue if I did," Kate announced. "The thing is…everyone thinks he's gay because they've never witnessed him shoving his tongue down someone's throat."

"Your reasoning is faulty. You haven't seen me shoving my tongue down someone's throat and you know I'm not gay." Ana insisted.

"Did you see the hard bodies who protect him? I saw more hard bodies today than in a Playgirl calendar." Kate's sharp question hung in the air. "So, question one was: what is your idea of a perfect date? His reply was sentient and willing. He claimed his response is aimed at guys who get girls drunk so they can bed them. He opined he will be very disappointed if I don't use his complete answer in the article. Second question was favorite food – macaroni and cheese, homemade with four cheeses and white wine. Third question was most current book he's read – which was _The Rise of Cyber Economics in Third World Countries_. Now I have to find it and see if it is as _BORING_ as it sounds."

"Yes! A reason to visit a huge bookstore in Seattle!" Ana laughed.

"Question four was last vacation – he answered skiing in Aspen with his family at Christmas. He has a picture of his family in ski clothes on his desk. Grey explained his brother's company built the Aspen house to his specifications. The house sits high on a mountain all by itself. I think he plays _King of the Mountain_ – the Aspen house, the penthouse at Escala, and the amazing view of the Seattle skyline from his office. His office was floor to ceiling windows, and the view was stunning. I don't know how he gets any work done…up there in the clouds…removed from the masses…master of all he surveys. It must be 24/7 views in his world." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a good title to me," Ana laughed. "It's intriguing. It makes you want to read the article."

"Question five was the best piece of advice for new graduates. Grey said learn a language, learn to play a musical instrument and engage in a physical sport. He said those three things would keep a young person busy, so they won't be bored and get into trouble. I asked for examples and he said he speaks French, plays the piano and kickboxes. Grey and his brother also golf, and sail as we heard from his conversation with his mother."

"Sounds sensible," Ana shrugged. "What was your first impression of him?"

"Urban warrior," Kate wrinkled her nose. "Why all the corporate raiders insist on wearing undertaker black or grey suits while decimating the competition, I will never understand. At least he wasn't wearing a red power tie, like the flowing rivers of his enemies' or victims' blood."

"Your interview doesn't sound like it was fun." Ana observed her friend.

"I love a good monosyllabic conversation as much as any other girl." Kate grinned.

"They don't look alike – mother and son Grey. Does he take after his dad?" Ana hoped this question would derail Kate's current rant.

"The three Grey children are all adopted. Two guys, one girl, blonde, ginger and brunette. Both Mr. and Mrs. Grey are blondes." Kate explained. "Is it my imagination or is Ros Bailey a ginger? It's a serious breach of the blonde minion code."

"Maybe you must be a ginger to be in management at Grey House," Ana laughed.

"So, will you contact Gwen Drake?" Kate handled the traffic expertly.

"I don't know, maybe Ms. Bailey was just being polite." Ana shrugged. "Did you notice his mom and her friend were blonde, along with an excessive number of blonde men in black suits?"

"I noticed the blonde male minions in black. I think they are security. We're here." Kate pulled up to valet parking at Capital Grille. "Mom is probably here already."

Celeste Kavanagh, a very polished blonde in designer clothes, was seated near the window. Ana sighed at the sight of six chairs. She hoped for Eamon and Ethan and not some of Celeste's models who thought they should be queen of a world-wide dynasty.

"Mom," Kate hugged her mother.

"Ana dear," Celeste hugged Ana next.

"We're late because Kate's interview with Mr. Grey ran a little long." Ana apologized to Celeste.

"I don't know how it could run long. I was only allowed to ask five impromptu questions," Kate protested. "The answers to my carefully prepared and thought provoking questions will be emailed to me. As far as I know, the answers may be coordinates to outer space or the dimensions of his ego. I don't have any guarantees there will be anything of substance in the answers."

Once they ordered seafood Cobb salads and green iced tea, Celeste nodded at someone who was trying to catch her eye. "Incoming," she murmured.

"Celeste," Grace Grey shook Celeste's hand. "Kate, Ana…I didn't know you were coming here for lunch."

"Please join us," Celeste offered. "I asked for a larger table because I thought Eamon and Ethan might join us, but they have other plans for lunch."

Grace returned to the table with Mrs. Lincoln and a tall, blonde man. Celeste moved between Kate and Ana, leaving one side of the table open for Grace and her company. "Grace, my daughter Kate and our daughter from another mother, Ana."

"Pleased to see you again," Grace sat in the middle chair on the opposite side of the table. "This is my son, Elliot. He is Christian's older brother and owns Grey Construction. This is my dear friend, Elena Lincoln." Hands were shaken all around. Ana winced when Elena practically crushed her hand. She yanked it back and examined the three impressions of Elena's fingernails in her skin.

Kate saw the handshake. "Grace, do you have any Purell and band aids? Mrs. Lincoln scratched Ana."

"Unintentionally," Elena Lincoln purred. "I was watching the maître 'd. I swear I've seen that woman before…" she nodded in the direction of two women being seated.

Elliot looked in the direction Elena indicated. "Fuck me," he muttered to himself. Shrugging apologetically at a censorious glance from his mother, he hid behind his menu.

"Candace Connelly and her mother," Elena said, her voice overriding Elliot's swearing. "Has she forgiven you for busting her hy…heart in high school?"

"Elena!" Grace snapped.

"I'm sure from the glares she's casting at our table – Mr. Grey is not forgiven for his faux pas of over a decade ago," Kate laughed. "Or was it a decade and a half ago?"

"Elliot, please. Mr. Grey is Dad or Christian. You need to notify our wait staff about our move." Elliot warned his mother.

"I'm sorry if I scratched," Elena obviously did not mean her apology.

"Just claw marks," Ana remarked. "I've gotten worse from old tomcats." Kate pressed her lips together to not burst into laughter. She hid her face under the table, searching her purse for Purell, handing it to Ana. Ana disinfected her hands before handing the Purell back to Kate.

Lunch conversation centered around their upcoming graduation and Kate's valedictorian speech.

"I would have thought someone as quiet and studious as you would have been valedictorian," Elena sniped at Ana. She stabbed at the food on her plate but very little of it crossed her lips.

"A book a day keeps stupidity away," Kate snarked at Elena. She grinned at Elliot's sudden choking spell because he inhaled an ice chip from his drink while trying not to laugh aloud.

Grace pounded him on the back. "Breathe…"

"I am one of three graduates who have a 4.0 GPA," Ana slipped her feet through the handle of Kate's tote. She tucked the handle under her legs, using Kate's designer tote to shield her shins. "Kate is number one with two majors – Journalism and English. I'm number two with two majors – English Literature and English. Our classmate and friend, José Rodriguez, is number three with a major in Engineering and a minor in Photography. We're all graduating Summa Cum Laude. The number of credits we earned determines our standing. At least this time when I graduate number two, I don't have to write a speech."

"Speaking of photography," Kate leaned back to speak to Ana. "Remind me to show you the pictures of Mr. Grey in his office."

"Christian let you take pictures of him?" Elliot questioned.

"They will accompany the article for the graduation issue of our student newspaper. It's my senior project." Kate opened the pictures on her phone and showed them to Celeste and Ana first and then passed the phone across the table to Elliot who shared with Grace and Elena.

"Great picture," Grace praised a landscape picture of Christian sitting on the white sofa in his office. He looked almost relaxed. His grey suit and copper curls stood out against the white, white, white backdrop of his office.

"Oops, I think I accidentally erased it." Elena handed a black-screened phone back to Kate.

"I back up critical information to my private secure folder on the Kavanagh Media server. It protects against people accidentally deleting important interviews, contact information or amazing photos." Kate didn't bother reactivating the phone.

"Could I…would you mind sending it to me? I'd love to have a copy of it for Mother's Day." Grace pled. "Do you mind telling me what he was talking about which put an almost smile on his face?"

"I'll be glad to send it to you." Kate agreed. Grace handed one of her business cards across the table to Kate. "Mr. Grey was telling me about your family vacation in Aspen last Christmas. He bragged his brother Elliot and Grey Construction built his home in Aspen."

"Christian picked Grey construction for changes at his Escala penthouse. Grey Construction built Grey House and Grey Annex also." Elliot handed Kate one of his business cards. "Grandma would like a copy of that picture too. He's almost smiling."

"I'll email the photo to you tonight, before Ana and I go out with Ethan and José." Kate promised. "Please promise you won't publish it on any social media pages until after June first. I'd like to keep it original for the article."

"It's nice to move to an area where you have boyfriends," Elena purred. "Seattle is so large, if you don't know anyone here, it can be lonely."

"Brother and friend…not boyfriends," Celeste stressed. "Kate attended Seattle Prep. Eamon and I have businesses here. Ana and Kate have been roommates for four years. She is a frequent visitor to our home and the city."

"Seattle Prep?" Grace sounded amazed. "Elliot, Christian and Mia graduated from there also."

"Of course, Mia Grey!" Kate shook her head. "I was on the varsity cheerleader squad and Mia was on junior varsity. She was a semester behind me."

"Where did you graduate high school?" Elena questioned Ana.

"Montesano, with a graduating class of 89." Ana answered. The last two times Elena tried to impale Ana with her stilettos, Kate's designer bag blocked her efforts. '_The bitch has big feet and football shoulders_. _Kick her in the shins!' Ana's inner bitch commented. 'Behave; act like a lady.' Ana's inner angel had the final word._

"Ana never brags about herself, but she was the valedictorian when she graduated junior high and the salutatorian when she graduated high school." Kate bragged. "WSUV offered her a slot for a salutatorian speech on graduation day. Ana said she wasn't speaking if José wasn't speaking. You know, strength in numbers?"

"More like misery loves company," Ana explained. "José and I agreed to mini interviews for the graduation issue of the student newspaper."

"I'm impressed," Grace acknowledged. "Christian graduated in the top ten students in his class at Seattle Prep. Before he dropped out of Harvard, he was in the top ten students of his class. It was one of the reasons we argued against his dropping out. Elliot graduated from UDub with honors. Mia is finishing four years at Ferrandi, a culinary arts school in Paris."

"Will you attend her graduation?" Celeste asked Grace.

"She doesn't have a graduation," Grace explained. "She took programs. I know –bad explanation. However, she would take six months of classes, followed by a three or six-month internship. So, after four programs, she decided to come home. She took pastry class, basic French cooking, regional French cooking and sommelier school. Advanced French cooking requires six months of classes followed by a one year internship. Four years gives her an associate's certificate of completion. Six years is the equivalent of a bachelor's degree. Eight years is the equivalent of a master's degree. The classes were taught in English, but Mia reads, writes and speaks French." Grace laughed. "I shouldn't laugh. In her goodbye speech, written entirely in French, she will thank Monsieur Flaubert, her scholastic director. His bad manners and haughty attitude kept her from missing her favorite brother and enabled her to suffer four years under his tutelage."

Elena was too busy sipping her wine and watching the interactions between Elliot and Kate to laugh with the rest of the occupants at the table.

"Did you have Father Bintelli for biology?" Elliot asked Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, and it was a religious experience I will never forget. However, his daily biology homework prepared me for college studies. Coffee and Voodoo Donuts enabled me to survive twelve-hour marathon study sessions in college. I'm glad Ana and I are moving to Seattle, but I will miss Voodoo Donuts."

"Where did you find a condo in Seattle?" Grace asked. "I thought there was a shortage of available space in the city and everyone was commuting in from outlying areas. Elliot's company is building a series of little houses in Kirkland to alleviate some of the housing shortage. He's renovating old business buildings in Seattle into condos as often as he can buy and flip a building. Grey Construction has a waiting list to rent or buy any condo which becomes available."

"Except the one on Elliott Baby…sorry Elliott Bay," Elena interjected. "How much did it sell for when you finished it?"

"The top of the line flooring, fixtures and appliances allowed me to recoup my purchase and decorating costs," Elliot breezed past Elena's Freudian slip.

"Eamon and I searched for a three-bedroom condo for the past year. Ethan is returning to UDub to begin his doctorate program in psychiatry. He, Kate and Ana are sharing the condo," Celeste described the area. "We lucked into it. The person who had a higher bid than us lost their funding. We were able to purchase it."

"I know the area," Elliot called up a map on his cell. "It's near Pike Place Market. We renovated two buildings near there into studio and one-bedroom condos a few years ago. Mom and Grandma's favorite tearoom is there. I don't remember the name of it."

"Perennial Tea Room?" Ana suggested. Grace nodded. "Kate promised to take me there tomorrow after we shop for graduation clothes. She said Pacific Place Mall is near our new digs."

"If you like books and tea - there's a great bookstore and pub in the Pike Place Market area. It's called White Horse Trading Company." Grace recommended it.

"My first salon is near the Perennial Tea Room. It's located on Post Alley. Remember to book an appointment with us. You'll want to look your best for graduation." Elena's dismissive look didn't bother Ana, but it irked Kate.

"We'll never move in if we don't sign papers and pick up keys this afternoon," Kate checked her watch. She activated her cell phone.

"Are you in Seattle all weekend?" Elliot inquired.

"Pizza with my brother, Ana and José tonight followed by some clubbing. Mom and Dad have a charity thing. Shopping Pacific Place Mall, Pike Place Market, and Perennial Tea Room on Saturday. Family dinner Saturday night. Sunday brunch for Mother's Day. Montesano Sunday afternoon to see Ray, Ana's dad, and ensure he knows where to find us on graduation day. Return to Vancouver Sunday night. Finals next week, packing the following week, graduation on Saturday, May twenty-first. Moving on Sunday after graduation." Kate checked her calendar app on her cell.

"Kate's bringing a load of things to Seattle the fourteenth and fifteenth. She's staying with us. You are always welcome to come with Kate." Celeste told Ana.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'm working seven to seven Friday through Sunday. It's my last weekend of work before graduation. It's the big kickoff sale before Memorial Day weekend." Ana drank the last of her tea.

"You're a sales associate?" Elena frowned as she observed Ana's clothing.

"Ana can tell you where to find a long screw, a short nail, or a really big bolt," Kate's double entendre delighted Elliot and embarrassed Celeste.

"Yes, I am. I've worked at Clayton's Hardware in Portland during college. I worked for my father in his woodshop my last two years in high school. I may not be able to tell you the names of fashion designers, but I know who Bob Villa, Nate Berkus, and Mike Holmes are." Ana ignored Elena's disapproval of her job.

"Really?" Elliot exclaimed! "What are the favorite colors this year?"

"Tropical fruit hues are popular for kitchens. Sea hues for master bathrooms and bedrooms. Cognac, coffee, and muted greens for man caves. Cognac, copper and rose gold have been popular for ladies' home offices this year. The major paint companies provide paint suggestion booklets to us, but very few of them are picked up by our clients. We cater more to the woodworkers, tradesmen, and do-it-yourselfers than to interior decorators." Ana answered Elliot and turned to Celeste. "I won't see Mom at graduation. Bob was injured in a golfing accident. She hopes you will email her lots of pictures. I have interviews Monday, May twenty-third. I'm flying to Savannah to spend Tuesday through Memorial Day with her."

"Savannah? Thank you – I can tell Christian and Mia – some children do visit their parents." Grace smiled at Ana.

Kate grinned; this would be Ana's first trip to Savannah since Bob and Carla bought the house.

"Mom swears everything is blooming and beautiful, especially the azaleas. The humidity there averages 70% daily in May plus the temperatures average 85 degrees. May is supposed to be one of the best times to visit Savannah. I will pack lots of cotton clothes, otherwise I will melt." Ana predicted.

"We're off to Barbados for a family vacation after Kate graduates. It may be the last family vacation we can take once Ethan returns to UDub and Kate starts her internship." Celeste explained. "We're leaving the Monday after graduation."

"How are you getting to the airport on Tuesday?" Elliot asked Ana.

"Sunday after graduation, my Dad, the Rodriguez men, and the Kavanaghs are moving us to Seattle," Ana explained. "Dad is taking me to SEA-TAC after my interviews. Then he's going home to Montesano."

Kate's phone alerted her. "Hey Ana, Ros Bailey wants to know if she should mail you an internship packet?"

"Why not? If I'm not offered an internship at the two places where I interview, I have time to apply to Grey House. Please give her the Vancouver address." Ana slipped the tote off and moved back from the table immediately so Elena could not kick her again. She caught a scowl on Elena's face. _'What's your fucking problem?'_ _Ana's inner bitch snarled_.

Everyone refused dessert. Celeste picked up the lunch tab and everyone shook hands goodbye, except the obvious avoidance of Ana for Elena's outstretched hand. _'Regency England would call that a direct cut,' Ana's inner goddess amused her._

Kate dragged Ana into the powder room. She checked the stalls to ensure they would not be overheard. "Newsflash…the nineties called…they want their animal prints returned. Lincoln would have been what…thirty something in the nineties? I think that cougar will have to be put down…because she will not age gracefully." The girls high-fived and remained in the bathroom for fifteen minutes to ensure Elena Lincoln left.

_**~X~**_

Before his first meeting, Christian requested Barney, his IT guru, forward a copy of the CCTV file of Anastasia Steele while she was in Grey House today. During a quick afternoon break, Christian accessed the CCTV footage of Anastasia Steele. He enjoyed her repartee with Elena. His cock twitched again when he caught sight of her biting her plump bottom lip. He wanted to kiss her mouth until her lips were swollen and tender and then he wanted her perfect mouth wrapped around his cock. It had been a long time since his cock twitched at the sight of a pretty woman. Lottie…Sabine…Leila… he remembered the ones who tested his limits.

Anastasia Steele was beautiful. She had the longest legs, lushest tits and perkiest ass he had viewed in a while. No wonder Bastille reacted at the sight of her. Part of him wanted her to obtain an internship with GEH…but he didn't fuck staff. When she shook his hand… a current passed between them…stronger and more alluring than anything he felt before. It was pleasant and coursed through him…unlike the electric shock of a TENS unit. He enjoyed watching the CCTV footage of Anastasia until the meeting restarted.

**~X~**

"On the bright side…I agree with you. I think Olivia Blandino needs to go. She's rude as fuck…and, she's a snobby cow. I would have loved to see the _Living Dead_ pissed off over being ignored by an impressionable young woman." Gwen laughed.

"I would love to have Miss Steele intern at Grey House. Andrea prepared an intern packet to mail to her. Olivia saw the packet in the outgoing mail and suggested Miss Steele was inappropriate to work for Grey House. Andrea suggested Olivia keep her opinion to herself, since she is unaware of Miss Steele's knowledge, skills and abilities." Ros Bailey's Bette Davis voice sounded highly amused. "I would enjoy having her work for Grey House. I think Anastasia Steele would be excellent at curtailing Elena Lincoln's impromptu visits to Grey House."

"So, not a blonde?" Gwen was surprised.

"Brunette, very pretty petite brunette. I asked Welch for a background check on her. Welch has been keeping watch on WSUV since Christian is giving the graduation address. Miss Steele is graduating Summa Cum Laude, along with her roommate and a good friend." Ros related who Kate Kavanagh was, and why Anastasia Steele was present at Grey House. "I don't think either Kavanagh or Steele were impressed with Olivia nor the _Living Dead_."

"I think the last person impressed with the _Living Dead_ was her divorce lawyer. However, I think he was more impressed with her Benjamins than her breasts and Botox." Gwen giggled.

"I suggested Miss Steele email you to ask questions about the two publishing houses. I hope you don't mind." Ros smiled at Gwen's agreement. "We have finished our cocktails and appetizer. No more work talk. It's the weekend."

**~X~**

"Who is the blonde?" José yelled in Ana's ear.

"Elliot Grey, we met him at lunch today." Her eyes widened. "José – you need to talk to him about an internship! He owns Grey Construction."

"Really?" José spun Ana one last time and escorted her to their table. "God, anything would be better than working for Home Depot or Lincoln Lumber.'

"Lincoln Lumber?" Ana frowned, wondering if Lincoln Lumber was connected to bitchy Elena Lincoln.

"You know it or him? He's a total," José rattled off a bunch of Spanish words. Ana knew they were profanities, but she couldn't translate if she tried. Well, she knew what puta, culo and pendejo meant, but José didn't use those words. "He offered me an internship at minimum wage, sixty hours a week – ten hour days with Wednesday off. I think he's fucking with me because I'm Hispanic. I'm seriously thinking of sending his written offer to the Internship Board at WSUV. Maybe they can warn other students off."

"I think I met his wife at Grey House." Ana shrugged. "She's a friend of Grace Grey."

"I don't think he's married, or else he's carrying on with the secretary-receptionist in his office." José revealed. "She was wearing a V-neck sweater, a push-up bra and _painted on her ass_ jeans. I did my best not to look, but she bent over every possible chance to show off her tits or her ass."

"Maybe she hopes to fraternize with a hot Hispanic lover instead of her lecherous old boss." Ana teased.

"Not happening," José shuddered from head to toe. "She's a walking billboard for STD prevention."

_**~X~**_

"Why does everyone take my drinks away from me?" Ana snapped.

"Because we know what a lightweight you are," José exchanged Ana's fresh drink for a bottle of water provided by a passing server. "Here," he thrust it at her.

Ana's eyes narrowed. She handed the bottle back to the waitress and reached for her purse. "I don't drink anything I did not buy for myself. I'm going to the bar. When you and Kate are ready to go, sans overnight company, you know where to find me."

Ana snagged an empty stool at the corner of the bar, and watched the lights dancing over the bodies on the dance floor. The loud music gave her a headache. She signaled the bartender, who smiled and provided her with an icy cold Faux Cosmo. Ana looked back over her shoulder to observe the path to the powder room. She caught a good-looking young man watching her. When he realized he was observed by Ana, he blushed and moved away.

_**~X~**_

Luke Sawyer was approximately six foot one, and 180 pounds. He walked with the innate grace of someone who knew how his body worked and kept it in peak physical condition. He usually sported a poker face, but when he smiled a genuine smile - a mere mortal woman might lose her panties. Sawyer's hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with gold highlights when he was amused, and smolder with dark green shards when he was vexed or concerned. He wore his thick, curly, blonde hair high and tight.

It was too bad he was working tonight. There were a lot of pretty girls here to chat up…except…he had to keep a discreet eye on Miss Anastasia Steele per Taylor's orders. She already caught him watching her. He didn't know if she was angry at his assessment of her…or amused because she caught him watching her. He knew the names of the people she was with and their relationship to her. The young man, José Rodriguez, pissed her off earlier by taking her drink away from her. He would have done the same thing, but he was smart and checked her alcohol consumption. She paid extra to the bartender for Faux Cosmos. Smart girl.

**~X~**

"Good God, do we have to do this? Strawberry blonde, green eyes. My ancestry is English, Irish, Scottish and German. I have a strong personality, I'm outspoken and naturally curious. I sing, was in high school choir. Can't play an instrument to save myself. I'm athletic. I played varsity volleyball in high school. I dance – jazz, ballet, modern, tap, and ballroom. I like horseback riding. I have a busy life until my brain shuts down and begs for a weekend off." Kate explained she grew up in the upper-middle-class neighborhood of Newport Hills on the east side of Lake Washington. One set of grandparents lived in the Laurelhurst neighborhood of Seattle's north end. The other set lived in the Magnolia District of Seattle. Kate explained she and Ana signed the paperwork for their new condo this afternoon…which was one of the reasons they were partying tonight.

Kate was not just a pretty strawberry blonde. She was a compilation of media savvy, and polished professional. She knew there were private stories behind headlines…and deliberately avoided personal advancement by exploiting another's tragedy. She did not decide between her conscience and her ambition. Conscience always won.

'_How long until she screams with pleasure in my bed?' _Elliot could not control the lustful thoughts of his little brain. However, it was obvious they were exchanging pertinent details tonight. Elliot explained he grew up in Bellevue. He swam at Lake Sammamish, skied Stevens' Pass and Mt. Baker, and hiked the Cascades. He learned to sail on Puget Sound, and race jet skis on Lake Washington and Lake Sammamish. A warm summer day was an open invitation for Elliot Grey to embrace the world. He graduated from Seattle Prep and UDub with honors. He explained about his construction company. The best part of the conversation – he hoped Kate Kavanagh was more than a one night stand.

**~X~**

"Unless you are invited…you are not welcome here. Unless I request them…I do not want potentials' pictures, referrals, lists of hard and soft limits, copies of medical assessments, etc. I don't want constant emails demanding I contract a new submissive. I'm not discussing the interview, Katherine Kavanagh or Anastasia Steele. I am not your submissive. I will not answer your intrusive questions. I. AM. NOT. DISCUSSING. THIS. WITH. YOU." Christian roared at Elena. "I will not submit to your demand I not speak at the WSUV graduation. I have business there, meeting with the agriculture department and discussing their farms." He needed to tell Flynn about this conversation.

"I saw the way you avoided looking at Anastasia Steele – like a dumb high school jock avoiding the pretty cheerleader to keep his dick under control," Elena's nasty opinion irritated Christian.

"If I was interested in Anastasia Steele, I would have accepted Elliot's invitation to hang out at _Contour_. Miss Kavanagh and Miss Steele are entertaining there tonight." Christian disparaged their evening plans.

"Knowing you, one of Taylor's buff boys is at _Contour_, keeping an eye on the prize until Welch runs a background check. You may be 27 and a billionaire – but mentally – you're still the 15-year-old boy who I taught to fuck. I taught you to control yourself. You always wanted what was bad for you – booze, fighting, slacking off. Now your stupid 15-year-old psyche wants the pretty little bookworm." Elena snapped.

"Get. Out," Christian called for Taylor. "Remove her, change the pass codes. If Elena Lincoln enters my home again, without my express invitation, someone is fired. I earn my keep…it's not provided by anyone! I will not justify myself!" He stalked to his home office, slamming the door behind him. There was a background check for Anastasia Steele on his desk. It was waiting for five more background checks on her mother, biological father, and stepfather one, two and three. Anders, Elliot's CPO, provided information gleaned from the lunch conversation.

Welch researched the location of Miss Steele's current address, surprised she and Miss Kavanagh had been roommates for four years. He knew the exact location of the future condo, obtained a layout of the condo, knew the price paid for it, obtained a list of the building rules and regs, and knew the level of building security. He hacked WSUV's server and obtained a list of Anastasia's classes this semester and the schedule for her final tests. He knew the location of her job at Clayton's Hardware on Richmond Road in Portland, her employment record for the last four years and her work schedule. Google searches for Anastasia Steele revealed news articles for Dean's List students, and graduation articles from her Montesano high school. Welch found no social media pages for Miss Steele. However, she was mentioned frequently with pictures on three friends' pages and on two commercial sites: Clayton's Hardware, Portland and Steele Woodworks, Montesano.

Christian saved the CCTV file Barney sent him which chronicled the arrival, presence and departure of Anastasia Steele from Grey House. Sawyer was at _Contour_, keeping an eye on Ana. Anders was keeping an eye on Elliot. Between the two of them, he had delicious views of Ana dancing, laughing and talking to friends. Until she abandoned them to sit at the bar! He felt she was drinking too much until Sawyer reported Miss Steele was drinking Faux Cosmos. She wasn't getting drunk and endangering herself. _Suddenly his blood ran cold… 'Mia…Paris…partying with a friend…'_

Christian took the stairs two at a time until he reached the second-floor gym. He changed into gym clothes and ran on his treadmill, pushing himself in time to his running rock playlist. He concentrated on his stride. Right, left, right, left…An-ah, An-ah, An-ah, An-ah. Watching Anastasia drink Faux Cosmos made Christian think about Mia. Thinking of Mia reminded him they still didn't know who paid for Lily's trip to Paris. Mia revealed no one knew how to contact Lily James. She closed her social media accounts, and did not answer calls, voicemails, requests for Skypes or emails. Christian was torn between the desire to wring Lily's neck or ruin her and her family. He would ask Taylor to check on the status of the James' investigations.

Christian headed straight to Flynn when he returned from Paris. He didn't want a submissive and he never had a girlfriend. The situation with Mia caused him to question what happened with Ella. Just as Elena introduced him to BDSM, something made Ella a crack addict who supported her habit through prostitution. His past attempted to swallow him like a cold, black hole. It was time to investigate his past which cracked through the seams of his ordered life.

Christian sent Welch an email to conduct a background check on him, his life prior to his adoption and information about his biological mother, Ella _Last Name Unknown_. It was time to demystify his childhood demons. It was not priority. He requested a deep background check on Elena. Christian wanted to know everything about everyone who worked at her four Esclava Salons, patrons at the Post Alley Esclava, and everything about every woman Elena mentioned in an email to him. '_What was Elena plotting?' Instinctively he knew she would not bear banishment from Escala very well or for very long._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Another Meeting **

"We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be."**― ****Kurt Vonnegut, **_**Mother Night**_

**Saturday, May 7**

"What's the problem, Elliot?" Bastille ribbed him mercilessly.

"Hangover," Elliot gulped down another bottle of water. "_Contour_ Cosmos pack a wallop." He winced when Carrick yelled "Fore" and smacked the ball.

"That's what happens when you slam lady drinks and not beer," Bastille smirked.

"I thought we had the _'drunk and fuck'_ lecture," Christian retorted harshly. "You're supposed to be a grown-up, Elliot. If she doesn't like you when she's sober, getting her drunk so you can take advantage of her is a lowlife, frat boy, dickhead move. I have two words for you. Bay…bee Mah…Mah."

"I drank, danced and talked with Kate. I walked her to her car which was driven by Ana. I kissed her goodnight and held her door like a gentleman. Not once did I consider having a one-night-stand with her." Elliot snapped. "How do you like your lovers?"

"Sentient and willing," Christian replied, following Bastille and Carrick to the next hole.

Christian's quick reply shocked Elliot into silence.

"Just consider this…how would you feel if it was Mia? What if some bastard counted on her being unconscious so he could get his jollies off?" Christian's scowl was no less fierce than before.

Elliot flinched under the harshness of Christian's voice and shuddered under the cold reality of his question. He moved to join Carrick, who did not pose life-altering questions.

Bastille walked with Christian. "Spill the deets."

"Elliot is interested in her blonde roommate. It's a clusterfuck." Christian's enjoyment of the greens and the day didn't hid the angst of his voice.

"Too bad," Bastille commiserated. "Miss Steele is quite lovely."

"How do you know her name?" Christian eyed Bastille with open hostility.

"I'm not the only one who checks front desk logs," Bastille didn't wilt under Christian's gaze. He stepped up to his shot, humming _She's a Beauty_.

Christian nodded. '_Anastasia Steele is lovely. She has blue eyes the color of the water near Cabo. Anders reported the Kavanaghs are going to Barbados. Ana is going to Savannah. Maybe when Mia returned, he could talk the family and the two WSUV ladies into taking a cruise to Cabo. He wondered what Anastasia would look like in a cobalt blue bikini?'_

**~X~**

"You are a pain in the ass," Ana complained to Kate. "Literally, that shot hurt!" Who knew birth control could be so embarrassing and so painful. The patient intake form asked more invasive questions than Carla or Kate ever did. When she lost her virginity, sexual orientation, participation in oral, vaginal or anal sex, pregnancies, live births, medical terminations, number of sex partners, history of multiple sex partners at one time, history of sexually transmitted diseases, did a partner ever lose a condom inside her, and did she ever have a prescription for Plan B? "I don't have sexual hang-ups, thank you. However, it's embarrassing to submit to a pregnancy test when you are a virgin."

"Hush…you need to do this. I need to do this too, especially since I met Elliot Grey. Between studying for finals, senior projects or papers in five classes, packing and prepping to move, I've forgotten my pill twice. I need a reliable form of …" Kate trailed off.

"TDMI, Kate. Since I've endured the worst sexual embarrassment possible at Seattle Women's Clinic…let's shop. Once we finish shopping…my mortification will be complete when I call to wish Carla _Happy Mother's Day_ and she ignores it." Ana reached for the car keys because Kate swore both her eyes were on one side of her face.

"Don't call this year. Don't email. Don't send a card. Don't send flowers," Kate adjusted her sunglasses and then rejected them for a pair with darker lenses. "Just send flowers as usual on your birthday."

"I don't understand that either. Carla loves it when I send her flowers on my birthday. But she doesn't like flowers on Mother's Day. Isn't it the same thing?" Ana regretted complaining when Kate winced and turned down the radio in her Mercedes.

"We both know it is the same thing. Your mother isn't a rational creature." Kate winced at the sounds of morning traffic. "OH, I just had the best idea. Scan your Depo Provera shot information and send it to your mother. Say…Congratulations, you won't be a grandmother this year."

Ana snickered and then burst into laughter along with Kate.

_**~X~**_

"Ana…you're torturing me…" Kate moaned while rolling and popping her neck. "I just want to go home and sleep."

"It's your fault for thinking you could outdrink Elliot Grey and then take advantage of him. I think he hoped to get you drunk and get laid. You would both be in less pain today if you had been honest with one another last night. What do you think?" Ana twirled in a scoop neck, fit and flare dress with three frothy layers of tulle on the skirt.

"If I say plum is your power color…can we go home? You hate trying on clothes and that's like the twentieth dress you've considered." Kate winced when she lifted her head off the back of the easy chair where she collapsed.

"Eighth dress for your information. I need shoes, purse and coordinating underwear," Ana reminded her. "Your mom was right about saving my income tax refund, so I can afford to shop for a graduation ensemble and have a spa day. Do you know how much I enjoy sensible advice from your mom?"

"Coordinating underwear?" Kate's laughter broke mid note. Laughing hurt her head. "Do you plan to give José your V-card for graduation?"

"Ick…NO…STFU." Ana pirouetted one more time before the mirror before returning to the dressing room.

Kate closed her eyes and rested until Ana left the dressing room. "Victoria's Secret is on level three that way," she gestured. "Kate Spade is on level one, near where we entered."

"Here, these will make you feel better," Ana handed her a multi-vitamin packet, an ibuprophen packet and a mini bottle of water. "Stay here and I'll be back as soon as I check out."

Kate nursed her headache. She'd sleep here, except the lights were terribly bright. However, she spotted a sleeveless emerald column dress which would be perfect for graduation. She retrieved it in her size and followed Ana to check out. Maybe she could try on underwear at Victoria's Secret and sext Elliot. She should torture him since it was his fault she was hungover. _'Mmm, stilettos…'_ she would send him a picture of emerald green lingerie while wearing emerald green stilettos.

While Elliot received sexts from Kate, Christian received updates from Sawyer about Ana's activities for the day. Seattle Women's Clinic for a Depo Provera shot. He was pleased at her reliable choice of birth control. No one watched her try on dresses, which pleased him. However, the dozen creepers hanging around Victoria's Secret pissed him off. Sawyer stopped three of the creepers from following Ana and Kate. He flashed a faux SPD badge…making them flee. Sawyer reported Miss Steele bought coordinating underwear for the dress. She also purchased two modest blue swimsuits which were on sale. Sawyer suggested hiring a female CPO for situations like this.

Christian was disappointed Ana refused to try on stilettos while she shopped for shoes. She purchased a pair of plum peep toe two-inch pumps with a matching clutch. Christian imagined her in skyscraper heels and Victoria's Secret lingerie. He liked satin, silk and lace underwear…but his fantasies centered on a naked Anastasia wrapping her long legs and stilettos around his ass. After two months of avoiding Elena and her potentials, he wondered why this petite brunette intrigued him. Christian emailed Flynn for an appointment when he returned from his family vacation.

**Sunday, May 8**

"Thanks for meeting us," Kate handed Elliot and Christian Grey coffees and bags of breakfast pastries. "Our condo isn't far from here. We can walk to it."

Elliot took the chair next to Kate, leaving the one next to Ana open for Christian. "I brought my electronic tape measure, planning tablet, portable printer and a small portfolio of paint swatches." He patted a bookbag slung over his shoulder.

"No coffee?" Christian asked Ana as he sat down.

"I prefer tea…Twinning's English Breakfast, bag out, extremely hot water, black, weak, no sugar. When English Breakfast tea is not available…I drink chai tea, herbal tea, green tea, oolong tea. I don't like flowery, perfumey teas. They make me feel like taking allergy meds." Ana blushed from being so chatty. _'He was just being polite! He doesn't care what you drink! You are such a dork!'_ _Angsty Ana scolded_.

"You should eat," Christian offered Ana one of his petite ham and cheese scones.

"Thanks, but I already had a large fruit and yogurt cup and a full-size berry scone while I emailed my mother." Ana waved off his offer of food. Elliot grabbed the scone out of Christian's hand and popped it in his mouth. Christian punched him in the arm. Elliot would have yelped in pain, but his mouth was full of scone.

They finished breakfast, chatting about today's plans, before walking to the condo. Elliot and Kate led the way. Christian and Ana fell in behind, followed and observed by Taylor and Anders. Elliot and Kate walked close to one another, occasionally brushing shoulders. Christian and Ana had enough space between them for a large bodyguard to walk comfortably. Except…there was the unseen but strongly felt current which passed between them. It flowed through Christian, alerting his senses to Ana's size, shape and scent. It surrounded Ana, making her feel jittery and tongue-tied.

"The main rooms are open concept. The condo has three bedrooms. We have a sizeable balcony off the living room." Kate opened the door with her key. "The condo walls are brilliant, artic snow white. We want the kitchen, dining and living room painted Antique Cream like our current apartment. Ana wants her room pale blue." Kate indicated Ana's room. "Our bathroom is between our bedrooms. We thought periwinkle and white." She pointed it out. "My room is the same size as Ana's. I would like mine painted pale lilac." Kate paused in the hall, just after the door to her room.

Elliot measured rooms and tapped numbers and colors into his tablet.

"This is the master bedroom and ensuite," Kate led them to the master bedroom. "My brother Ethan is taking this part of the condo. He wants sage green walls."

"Why aren't you taking the master bedroom?" Elliot measured the master bedroom, with its walk-in closet and ensuite.

"Because it's no big deal for me to share a bathroom with my brother. Ana and I have shared one bathroom for the last four years; I think we could continue to share. So, Ethan has the master bedroom and ensuite." Kate eyed the open door to the master closet with a little envy.

"I need a minute," Elliot handed them paint swatches. "Pick your colors." Ana picked the pale blue like her room in Portland and Kate picked pale lilac like her room in Portland. Kate picked periwinkle for the bathroom and mountain sage for Ethan's bedroom. Elliot plugged the numbers of their choices into his planner. It showed a graphic of what their rooms would look like.

"I want you to think about something," Elliot took back his tablet and reworked the image on the screen. "You said Kate needs the walk-in closet in the master bedroom to hold her clothes," Elliot questioned Ana.

"No, I said she needs to put her bed and nightstands in the closet and have the room for her clothes." Ana corrected him. "Big rolling racks situated in accessible rows through the room with triple nine-drawer dressers lining the longest wall."

"I don't have that much stuff," Kate blushed before defending herself.

"How many boxes of clothes did we move to your parents' house this weekend?" Ana rolled her eyes. Then she caught sight of Christian's face and took a defensive step back from the conversation. '_Why is he scowling at me? Oh, yeah…we are wasting his time talking about Kate's clothes.' Embarrassed Ana blushed._

"Only nine," Kate grudgingly admitted. "Six in the trunk and three in the back seat."

"Only nine large boxes, weighing ten pounds each," Ana teased her friend and almost sister. "Together, the pile they created was bigger than you and me standing side by side."

"This is just a suggestion, okay?" Elliot turned the tablet toward them. "My men remove the linen closet in the master bathroom and install a door into the second bedroom. Ana is in the second bedroom with access to the master bathroom with Kate. Kate has the master bedroom with the walk-in closet for two. With double sinks, you can both prep for your day at the same time. We'll put a shower head over the tub, with a circular curtain rod. The shower curtain would raise and lower like a Roman shade." He showed them a clip from the movie _The Women_. "One of you can shower in the multi-head shower and one of you can either shower or bathe in the soaker tub if you're in a rush. You have a tank-less hot water heater. All three of you can get ready at the same time."

"Walk-in closet for two," Ana jested, "if the guy does the walk of shame in the morning or if Kate's girlfriend shares her clothes along with her bed."

"Not funny, Ana." Kate warned her.

"It's just an option. My men can knock this out in a week. We can fit a linen closet in the empty space at the other end of the tub. We place towel racks on the back of the doors in the bathroom. It will save wall space. We can put small closets between the studs on the blank walls behind the doors. I've wanted to try that option for houses for a while." He showed sketches on his tablet. "The toilet is separated with a folding door for privacy. We can install a shelving unit around the toilet and up the wall for storage. So, I've given you three storage alternatives to offset the need for the linen closet we'll remove for the second entry to the bathroom." Elliot showed them a series of before and after shots.

"We lose the arch for the candlescape if you take out the existing linen closet," Kate noted.

"Your taps are in the middle of the tub. We'll put in a header to hide the circular shower curtain ring and shower head. How about an arched mirror and shelf for candles, on the wall at the end of the tub where the new linen closet will be located?" Elliot showed a quick sketch. "I need a guarantee I won't be sued for making changes to the condo."

"My parents bought it. It's managed by a rental agency they've used for half a decade. The rental agency collects rent and pays the insurance, taxes, utilities, etc." Kate explained. "We signed the paperwork with them yesterday and picked up the keys. Mom and Dad feel it makes us more accountable if we handle finances with a neutral entity. How much will it cost to renovate the bathroom?"

Elliot drew up an estimate for just painting and then an estimate for the bathroom changes. "The door option means Ana's not sharing the main bathroom with Ethan. When you have dinner guests, they can use the main bathroom."

Christian looked over his shoulder. "It's an option if you put locks on both sides of both ensuite doors. Double locks ensure the ladies have privacy if they want it."

"Yes," Elliot said. "You wouldn't want your guests to walk in on Ana and vice versa."

Kate rolled her eyes at Ana.

_'Don't do that,'_ Ana caught another scowl from Christian. "We need to decide. I'm sure these guys have things to do. We need to buy flowers for your mom and return to your house."

"I want the master bedroom and its walk-in closet," Kate admitted. "Okay, do you want payment upfront or…"

"Half down is best," Elliot suggested. He printed out a contract for Kate to sign. "You have three days to change your mind. I'll hold your payment. I'll give it to my office manager with the signed authorization. The check will be deposited before the end of day four."

"We won't change our minds." Kate assured him. "I really need this done by the weekend we move; which is May twenty-second. Would it be possible for me to drop off a carload of boxes next weekend? Or should I take them to my parents' house? I also need a printout of the changes and charges when you complete the work for the files in the rental agent's office."

"What time on Friday," Elliot entered information into his phone.

Ana noted a slight blush on Kate's face before she answered. "Five or six if I'm lucky. I have one final meeting with my journalism staff on Friday morning. We're completing the layout for the graduation issue of the student newspaper. Then I need time to pack and load my car."

"We have to pick a color for the main bathroom. You cannot paint the accent wall hunter or sage green to coordinate with Ethan's room. The colors reflect badly in the mirror. I recommend coffee or taupe for the main bathroom. Or cream, and then add colored accents like towels, containers, shower curtain, etc."

Elliot and Kate bent their heads over the color swatches. She settled on the Antique Cream color for the main bath, agreeing to add color to the room through towels, etc.

"You aren't moving things next weekend?" Christian eyed Ana curiously.

"I'm working seven to seven Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It's my last weekend working at Clayton's Hardware. I have the week after finals to pack. Then graduation and moving." Ana was not embarrassed to admit she needed to work.

"Ana and I have an equal relationship," Kate laughed. "She has as many books as I have pairs of shoes. She needs bookshelves, I need shoe racks."

"I can install a shelving unit for you on the long wall of your bedroom," Elliot offered Ana. "I can get one which wraps around a bed, floor to ceiling."

"I have one. Dad installed it for me when we started WSUV. I also have a bookcase at the end of my desk unit." Ana showed Elliot a picture of the shelving unit.

"I can build shoe racks for you on the short wall of the walk-in closet. I know where to buy one which will hold 200 pairs of shoes. I'm putting one in my sister Mia's walk-in-closet. I'll send you the sketch of the shoe rack. I'll send you the dimensions to your rooms and a designer app," Elliot offered. "You can save time by configuring the layout before you and your furniture arrive on moving day."

Kate laughed. "José would appreciate proactive planning. He hates rearranging furniture."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Christian's casual question invoked a loud response.

"NO," Kate, Elliot and Ana all answered at once.

"José is my friend; he is the son of one of Dad's friends. José and I were in the Q-Z freshman registration line. When we met up with our fathers, it turned out Ray and José Senior were in the army together. José and I don't remember, but it seems we met at Fort Riley when we were four." Ana explained. "Our dads are attending our graduation ceremony on the twenty-first. They are helping us move on the twenty-second."

"In the meantime," Kate handed Elliot a key and a card. "This is the key to the condo. This is the entry card to the front door and garage level of the building." She signed the contract and wrote Elliot a check. Ana took Christian to the balcony to show the views from it.

"Elliot can give you the dimensions, so you can buy patio furniture," Christian offered.

"We have patio furniture, a grill and my prep table," Ana checked the dimensions of the balcony. She assumed she would determine the layout of the balcony furniture.

"You cook?" Christian asked, curious if she really cooked or just warmed frozen food.

"She makes lasagna to die for," Kate bragged. "Which is why we're barely functional this morning. We stuffed ourselves with her lasagna last night and have carb hangovers this morning. You should make it for…"

"Sunday after graduation. We'll have a lasagna dinner to thank Dad and the Rodriguez men in addition to your family." Ana promised.

"If you're making homemade lasagna – not frozen or take and bake – I'll help you move," Elliot offered. "I can go with Christian to graduation and hang around for the move. Christian is scheduled to pick up our sister Mia from SEA-TAC."

"Sounds like a plan," Kate started to say...

"Elliot, check out this lock. It needs replaced," Christian interrupted. The two of them discussed the lock at the balcony door handle and the lock at the top of the door. "They need track blockers for the patio door and windows for safety."

"We should wrap this up," Ana glanced at her watch and discreetly tapped it to warn Kate they were running out of time. "We need to return to Kavanagh Manor and I'm sure you have family events," she reminded Elliot and Christian.

_**~X~**_

"Happy Mother's Day," Elliot pulled two identically wrapped packages out of a duffel bag and gave them to Grace and Frannie. Elliot's smirk confused Christian.

"Oh…" Grace and Frannie both let out surprised sighs, before hugging silver-plated 8x10 picture frames before gazing at the picture again. "It's wonderful," they both thanked Elliot and then thanked Christian.

"Why am I being thanked?" Christian chuckled. "This is all Elliot's surprise…I had nothing to do with it. The boat and brunch are my ideas," his voice faded when Frannie showed him the picture. It was one of the pictures Katherine Kavanagh took of him. "I thought she deleted that one," his disapproving voice carried across the table and was lost at sea.

"I'm so glad she didn't!" Grace protested. "You're almost smiling!" Frannie nodded her agreement. "What were you thinking about when she took the picture?"

'_Discretion…' _he reminded himself. '_Admitting I was thinking about the CCTV footage of Anastasia Steele would be wrong in so many ways.'_ Christian cleared his throat. "Miss Kavanagh asked about the last vacation I took. I told her about going to the house in Aspen. I noted what a beautiful day it was out the window of my office. I was inspired to clear my desk and spend the weekend with my family. I hoped the weather would hold for a sail and brunch today."

Frannie kissed his cheek. "It's officially one of my favorite pictures of you," she announced, and handed it to Theo for a look.

"Mine too," Grace kissed his cheek also, and handed the picture to Carrick.

"I think that calls for more wine!" Elliot laughed, and poured generously. "I win, I have the official best Mother's Day present this year."

"I think since the picture is of Christian, he gets some of the credit also," Theo teased an indignant Elliot.

**~X~**

Christian rolled over and buried his head in his pillow with a groan. He's rather bury his head between Anastasia's alabaster thighs while his tongue and fingers drove her crazy. _'Fuck, do not think about the girl!' _He rolled to his back and punched his pillow under his head with his right fist. He closed his eyes. _'I will go to sleep…I will go to sleep. I will go to sleep…' _His mind wasn't cooperating with sleep mode. Anastasia was electric. Her touch was like a sudden charge of electricity through his body. He felt awakened…energized…after touching her. It felt like she had been on his mind…or lurking in a corner of his mind all afternoon and evening. He thought it would pass…the memory of her eyes, her touch, her voice. Instead each thought of her grew and spread…consuming him. He wanted her…to make her his. He wanted her to be as obsessed with him as he was becoming obsessed with her.

Christian closed his eyes and felt his cock hardening. It demanded attention. He eased out of bed and headed to the gym. He was not about to rub one out in his lonely bed. The playroom called out to him…urging him to rub one in the warm and comfort of its walls. He envisioned sitting on the Chesterfield sofa, and looking at the bed…imagining Anastasia restrained in so many positions. He groaned and opened the door to the gym. He didn't have porn…or Tenga eggs…or a fleshlight. He had his imagination and it was torturing him.

He pulled the silky sleep pants off his awakening cock, and pulled on knit boxers which tucked his cock snug against his body, followed by gym shorts and a t-shirt. Trainers tied…it was time to rock and run. He reached for the sound system and loaded one of his playlists for running.

'_I will exhaust myself by running, and then shower and then sleep.' _ Christian was determined to run memories of Anastasia out of his mind, and exhaust his body. He settled in for a run…a punishing…sweat producing…difficulty breathing run.

_**~X~**_

Christian stood in the shower…letting the hot water cascade over his muscles. He felt physically exhausted and could barely wash himself. Then it happened. His beating…throbbing cock was hard and needed a release. No matter how he tried to keep himself under control, it demanded his attention. He began stroking himself, concentrating on rubbing out the fastest release possible…but his cock and his mind were at war. He found himself edging until he was swollen hard from denying a release. This erection was bordering on painful and not pleasurable.

His flat stomach gave him a full view of his rock hard cock. The veins in his cock were prominent. The tip of his cock was swollen and purple. He lost what little control he had. He threw his head back…feeling lightening flash down his spine. He felt his balls tightening…drawing up. He exploded in one long hard stream before he pumped a few more times and felt two more releases before his body felt like collapsing. He barely finished his shower before wrapping a warmed towel around his hips. He collapsed on top of the bed linens…his mind as blank as his empty balls.

**Monday, May 9**

"I met a woman," Christian revealed.

"A new submissive?" Flynn concentrated on his tablet for a moment. "You said you had issues with the lifestyle since Susanna's pregnancy attempt."

Christian shook his head no. "Remember my hesitancy at granting an interview for the WSUV student newspaper? I did the interview; despite the fact Katherine Kavanagh pissed me off. She submitted her interview questions before the interview. 'Are you gay?' was number four on her list."

"How did you respond?" Flynn asked.

Christian explained about Asian masseuses, Spanish toreadors, etc.

"Colorful descriptions," Flynn chuckled.

"Fifty shades," Christian laughed bitterly.

"So, interview and…" Flynn prompted.

"I met the interviewer's roommate." Christian sighed. "She's just my type…brunette, long hair, porcelain skin, rosy pouty lips, lush breasts, great ass, incredibly long legs…and she has amazing eyes which are the color of the water at Cabo."

"What was your first thought when you met her?" Flynn questioned him.

"I wanted to fly her to Cabo, rent a boat and take her out to sea for a weekend of sex in the sun," Christian explained. "But then she shook my hand…"

"Cold, clammy hands, dirty fingernails, engagement ring? What was the issue with shaking hands? You've never had that problem before." Flynn commented.

"It was…electric. A current passed between us. The moment I touched her; it was like a power surge lit up Times Square. I know she felt it too. But I had to work, and she had to leave. Then I saw her again on Sunday." Christian's face grew hard.

"The problem?" Flynn examined Christian's body language.

"I'm certain her roommate and Elliot are screwing around or plan to screw around," Christian snapped. "I know Elliot says he hasn't been with anyone since last June. His security has not investigated anyone since the Baby Mama. I haven't been with anyone since Susanna. If he's as interested in Katherine Kavanagh as I am in Anastasia Steele…we're fucked…and not in a warm afterglow kind of way."

"I was unaware you did afterglow…I thought it was aftercare for you," Flynn quirked an eyebrow. "Have you ordered a background check?"

"Several of them. Katherine Kavanagh and her family…especially if she's with Elliot. Anastasia Steele and her biological father, Frank Lambert, along with her mother, Carla Wilkes Adams, and three stepfathers. Anastasia goes by Raymond Steele's name although he is technically stepfather one. He had custody of her after the divorce when Anastasia was a junior and senior in high school. I also ordered a background check on Katherine's and Anastasia's friend José Rodriguez and his family," Christian held up a hand to silence Flynn's question. "Not because José is friends with the girls. It is because he's Elliot's new intern."

Flynn cleared his throat. "Have you assigned a CPO for Miss Kavanagh and Miss Steele?"

"Not yet…" Christian prevaricated.

Flynn cleared his throat again. "Second chance to answer correctly…have you assigned a CPO for the two ladies?"

"Once they had lunch with Mom and Elliot, I had them followed. Mom and Elliot's CPOs noted an attraction between Elliot and Katherine. One of my men kept eyes on them until I could obtain background checks." Christian admitted. He told Flynn about the confrontation with Elena. He wondered why Elena was so jealous of Katherine and Anastasia.

"We've discussed this. Why do you think Elena is desperate to supply you with a new submissive?" Flynn's question could not be more direct.

Christian paused and formulated a reply. "The more time I have to step back and consider the situation, the more questions I have."

"Do you have any which you would like to discuss?" Flynn set his tablet aside and leaned his forearms on his thighs. It was too casual a gesture for dress pants, shirt and tie. However, Christian did not feel manipulated.

"I need time to consider issues. However, I came to the realization I like spending time with my family when Elena is not around. Grandma Frannie drinks less. Mom is more relaxed because she isn't refereeing her mother and her friend. Additionally, Mia is coming home. She and Elena are like a nitroglycerin and a hot breath. If Mia lives with Mom and Dad, I foresee Mia demanding Elena call before dropping by."

"Have you found Lily James yet?" Flynn consulted his list of questions for Christian.

"No, but we haven't stopped looking. Eventually she will run out of money and run home to her parents…or to the person who financed her Paris trip. Her cell phone is radio silent. She must have dumped it for a pay-as-you-go phone. We can't find a new account under any of the major carriers." Christian replied with distaste. "Mark James is due in bankruptcy court before June first."

"You aren't buying his company and bailing him out?" Flynn wanted confirmation of his suspicions.

"Grey House has no need of sports equipment manufacturers or distributors," Christian shrugged.

"Does Grey House or Christian Grey have need of a business partnership in Esclava Salons and Spas?" Flynn didn't back down from Christian's silent glare. "Let's talk about Miss Steele. Cabo…not clamps or canes or chains?" Flynn's casual question hung in the air, like a submissive in suspension.

"Cabo, and sex at sea…not my playroom," Christian commented. "No scene…just sunshine and sailing. What do you think about that?"

"I want to meet this woman…for purely scientific reasons." Flynn saw a look of annoyance cross Christian's face. "You are…disquieted…by her?

Christian nodded tightly. "I think…I think I may drown in her eyes."

_**~X~**_

_'What the fuck am I doing here?'_ Leila stopped herself from getting on the staff elevator at Escala. She pulled her hoody around her face before the doors opened. She ran from the parking garage, carefully using all the blind spots in the garage and out on the street until she was blocks away from Escala. She worked MMM this weekend. She planned to run a few errands and grab a quick meal. Leila found her RAV-4 by checking the location finder on her cell. Usually she needed the location finder for large parking lots. _'I never went to Escala on Mondays…sometimes I stayed over if it was a three-day weekend. What the hell was I thinking?'_

_**~X~**_

Christian was pissed at the security report which interrupted his session with Flynn. He didn't bother to hide his ire or step away from the session with Flynn. He passed the security report to Flynn and called Elena. "Who did you send to my penthouse?" Christian set the phone to broadcast so Flynn could hear the conversation. "I know she's one of yours. Petite, brunette, dressed like a student, WSUV hoody."

"I didn't send anyone!" Elena protested. "Maybe it's one of your ex-subbies coming back for a second shot at you."

"How would they know I don't have anyone under contract, unless you've been indiscreet." Christian snapped.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd be in love with you too," Elena snarked. "You have to deal with your ex-subbies. They come to my salon to cry on my shoulder about you turfing them. Even years after the last cane fell…"

"Thanks for the warning," Christian commented. "Every one of them signed NDAs not to talk about me. If they are crying on your shoulder, it's a definite violation of their NDA."

"Since you can't give them a reference, I must. Do you want them to apply to you every time they want to contract with someone else, or do you want me to handle it?" Elena imperious voice failed to make Christian fall in line. "I have clients other than you. The three perfect potentials I had for you are now under contract to other Doms. Should I bother finding, vetting and training someone for you, or are you hoping Miss Steele will tie up her weekends with you?"

"Not. Your. Concern. You do not need to discuss me with my ex-submissives when finding them a new Dom." Christian hung up on Elena.

"You've heard it before, but I will repeat myself. In my honest opinion, Elena Lincoln is the Sword of Damocles. Everyone has the right to a private sex life, even bad-boy rock stars. Fifteen women is not an excessive number of previous partners. I worry about the damage they might do to you, personally and professionally." Flynn repeated concepts he had broached with Christian before.

"Did I tell you Welch will investigate Ella when he has time? I decided when I returned from Paris. I want to review the information with you when I receive it." Christian revealed one of his secrets. "I decided it as time to be proactive about the time I'm spending in Detroit. One thought of the brownfield site makes me have night terrors for a week. Ella and my time in Detroit triggers night terrors also. A background check on Ella might ease some of my angst at visiting Detroit."

"I will be glad to do so. So, will you have Welch watch who is visiting Esclava, Post Alley?" Flynn wasn't letting this subject drop until he wrested some information from Christian's grey matter.

"I did ask for observation at Esclava, Post Alley…but I've decided to include all Esclava Salons." Christian replied. "Using Esclava, Post Alley while they were submissives doesn't stop them from using the other three salons now."

**Thursday, May 12**

"I can't leave tomorrow as planned. The landlord has a potential renter who plans to tour the apartment tomorrow. He hopes to start their lease immediately if they are interested. They may want to buy my furniture. If they don't, the fastest course is for me to donate the contents of my apartment. I packed my wardrobe and personal things in steamer trunks. You don't want to know the excess baggage fees I will pay. The cost to ship isn't prohibitive if I don't want my things for two months. The trunks are 30 inches high by 36 inches long by 30 inches deep. They cost a fortune…but the excess baggage fee is worse!" Mia related her final days in Paris (packing, gathering school records, one last visit to the Louve, and lunch at a sidewalk café) to Christian.

"Just tell me when you are ready to come home. I'll send the GEH jet for you," Christian assured Mia. "I'll pick you up when you land and bring a small U-Hall truck for your trunks."

"I want to be back in Seattle by Sunday morning, May twenty-second. Will you send two burly moving men on the jet? I don't think Stephan or Jane want to lift my trunks." Mia requested. "You don't want to know how much I have sold or donated to clear the clutter.

"Are you trying to shock Mom into an early grave?" Christian chuckled.

"I was thinking about doing a _Sabrina_ on her." Mia's abnormally serene voice worried Christian.

"Sabrina?" Christian scoured his mind for the reference.

"The movie – going away a teenager and returning home a classy young woman in designer Dior clothes. Mom and Grandma don't have to prep for my homecoming. I sent Elliot and Gia Matteo jpegs of the inspiration for the new décor of my suite. I want the walls painted white with black and white stripe wallpaper on the long north wall behind the bed. They have strict instructions for emptying and redecorating my suite, except for the walk-in closet. Can you have Welsh vet a temporary personal assistant for me? I need help for a month after my return. I'm paying her, but Welch can require her to sign an NDA." Mia emailed Christian her requirements for a personal assistant.

"Why do you need a personal assistant?" Christian frowned.

"I need to move, and settle in. I need to find a job, and work on Mom's charities. I need to cook for Dad once a week so he feels he's getting a return on his investment of my tuition and living expenses for the last four years. I need a female CPO, with defensive driving, martial arts training, etc. I need time to work, exercise, do charity work, and have some semblance of social life." Mia delineated her reasons for needing a personal assistant.

"Be good, be safe and don't do anything stupid," Christian quoted Grandma Frannie when saying goodbye to Mia.

"Be safe, be sane, and be social," Mia snarked in reply.

Before Easter, knowing she was moving back to Seattle, Mia decided to streamline her clothes – neutrals and her favorite hot pink would be the base colors for her wardrobe. She would consider a palette of pink from blush to deep rose pink. She already eliminated everything which wasn't neutral or pink from her Paris closets. Lily took Mia's cast offs when she fled Paris, including a six-piece set of discarded animal print designer luggage. The clothes Mia kept filled Spacebags in two steamer trunks. Her shoes and accessories filled three more steamer trunks.

Mia paid way too much for the hot pink Kitchen Aid mixer and had no intention of letting it go. She would have to purchase a separate shipping box for it. Her cookware, bakeware and mixer would fill a steamer trunk. She did not want to give up her hot pink cookware and bakeware. She did not want to give up her hot pink kitchen linens. Everything would stay in the trunk until she had a home of her own.

Mia had place settings and serving dishes for 24 in Royal Albert Rose Confetti pattern. She used her tea-for-one pot and her three tier hostess serving tray when pampering herself. She loved sitting on her balcony, spoiling herself with a tea tray while the sun set. She had beautiful gold-plated flatware and serving ware for 24. She had crystal glassware – tumblers, juice, shots, cocktail, red wine, white wine, and champagne flutes for 24. She had beautiful Irish linen tablecloths for various sized tables in blush, rose and burgundy. Packed carefully, her tableware would fill a steamer trunk. Her tableware would probably stay in their steamer trunks until she had a condo or home of her own.

Her books, music and certain pieces of art filled another steamer trunk. On weekends in the spring and fall, Mia browsed the multiple vendor sales at Porte de Vanves. She found three art deco figurines which coordinated well, but were purchased years apart. The ladies on the figurines were stylishly dressed, silver plated, and mounted on solid black matte marble bases. The two figurines with six inch by three inch bases acted as bookends. The other figure was about six inches tall, and the square black marble base made it heavy enough to use as a paperweight.

Since Christian was sending the GEH jet, Mia could crate her French wines and bring them with her. She needed to organize a moving service to transport her things to the private airfield Christian used when he came to Paris. Tomorrow, she would buy hot pink luggage tags and a hot pink toiletries case. Mia would note the contents of the trunks on the luggage tags.

Mia set aside two days of clothes to stuff in a space bag. She would carry it a hot pink tote on the plane. The tote could hold her black and hot pink polka dot cosmetics bag. It would hold her hot pink planner. It would hold a hot pink clutch and her hot pink travel portfolio which held her passport, cash, and important travel documents like her immunization record, etc. Her laptop had its own hot pink carry case. She pared down the designer perfumes on her dressing table and gave everything but the Dior, Versace, and Bulgari perfumes to Lily. Still, there were a dozen bottles to transport, which meant she needed the toiletries case for the flight. She could not pare down to less than three carry-ons. She could not pare down to less than eight steamer trunks.

Eight hours Paris to New York. Probably two hours in New York to refuel the jet. Six hours, New York to Seattle. One hour, Sea Tac to Grey Manor in Bellevue. Three days to get over jet lag and then it was time to begin adulting in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Gird Your Loins**

Thank you for the views and reviews!

**Friday, May 13**

"Good luck on your final," Ana squeezed Kate's shoulder goodbye. "Drive carefully to Seattle. It is Friday the thirteenth."

"Ditto, don't walk under any ladders today and give black cats a wide berth," Kate reached for another packing box. "I'll text you before I'm on the road to Seattle. Don't have too much fun without me this weekend."

"Not a chance," Ana laughed. "I'll do my best not to fall asleep in the bathtub and be in bed before ten."

"Rest up when you can. I know it will be a long weekend for you. I'll make sure it is quiet on Monday, so you can sleep." Kate promised as Ana headed off to work. "I'll send you pictures of the changes to our condo."

"Don't christen every room in the condo…which means no hot blonde construction god sex in my future bedroom." Ana nagged.

"Are we allowed to do it in the big soaker tub…it really looks like it was made for two." Kate laughed when Ana closed the door with a bit of a slam. _'We haven't done it yet, Ana. There are discussions to be had.'_ Kate felt her friend would be proud of her reticence in sleeping with Elliot.

**~X~**

"Olivia, please pick up lunch for Grey and me. Grilled chicken sandwiches on whole grain buns, chipotle mayo, lettuce, tomato and an Ortega Chile, green salad with spicy ranch dressing, fresh melon salad, and cauldrons of black coffee. I sent you a text with the order." _'Since you seem incapable of writing it down.'_ Ros thought, watching an unhappy Olivia head for the cafeteria_. 'If you can't get the order correct, be ready to report to HR on Monday morning. I can't take much more of your ineptitude. Swooning over Mr. Grey doesn't get your work done, it causes you to make stupid mistakes.' _

"HR," a pleasant voice answered Ros's call.

"Bailey here. I'd like to speak with the HR director please." Ros made notes to herself until her call was answered. "I want a new assistant PA for Grey. Olivia Blandino either goes to Research or to Lobby Reception. She needs to be somewhere in Grey House where she does not have daily access to Mr. Grey. She's fabulous with research, phones and people. After she is relocated, I want her access to the executive suite limited. She may provide backup when Andrea and the three new clerical staff are occupied with other tasks. Otherwise, I want her banned from the executive suite."

"Oh god, one of those?" HR asked. "Three of our interviewees stared off into space the moment we mentioned they might be working with Mr. Grey. It took several minutes to bring them out of their daydream state. I don't think they realized they never finished the interview. They were the first three we cut from the list of potentials."

"I can't deal with Blandino anymore. Monday morning, she has to be reassigned somewhere or I will fire her for ineptitude. I can't keep fighting the urge to plant my size 10 Louboutins up her frosty ass. Research whoever recommended her for an internship. I want to know who thought we could use an albatross." Ros stared out her window into the bright spring day. _'I can't wait to be home, barefoot, with a cold drink and my hot little girlfriend.'_

"Our main receptionist, Katrina, graduates before Memorial Day. She's graduating with honors from UDub in paralegal studies. Legal requested her relocation by June first." HR explained. "Monday, I'll send Olivia to Reception for Katrina to train. We interviewed three good candidates for your primary PA position." HR said. "I will call and see if any of them can start Monday. I'm sorry it took so long to replace your primary PA, but we didn't anticipate Hanson would be confined to bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy."

"I understand, our stressful atmosphere on the twentieth floor is not good for anyone – much less a pregnant mom. The best candidate is mine, second best is my backup PA, third best replaces Olivia. However, if any of them know or have connections to Elena Lincoln, they are automatically disqualified. I don't care if their third cousin twice removed once bumped uglies with her ex-chauffer." Ros ordered. "I'm begging you – make it happen."

"Understood. If you have any candidates for intern, we need their packet by close of business on June first. New interns start July first. Mr. Grey says we are keeping six of the current interns. One each go to M&A, Legal, Finance, R&D, and Technology as of July first. We'll move Olivia now with the intention of keeping her. The rest are leaving June thirtieth with letters of recommendation. The retention list should be sent to you before close of business today." HR reported.

"Just ensure Olivia is relocated as soon as possible. When she isn't busy with receptionist duties, she can cross train for Research." Ros paused for a moment. "Did we send an intern packet to Miss Anastasia Steele?"

"Andrea requested an intern packet. She gave us Miss Steele's name and address. We've taken the liberty of conducting a preliminary background check. We cannot find any social media pages under her name. She is mentioned on three sites by friends. Nothing pops as being potentially damaging or embarrassing to Grey House. Dean's List every semester, 4.0 GPA. Participates in a literacy program at the college as part of her community support requirements. Her stability is amazing for a college senior. Two majors: English Literature and English. She will graduate number two in a class of almost 1000 students. She has had the same address at college for four years."

"Did anything interesting emerge during the financial background check?" Ros knew from experience not to hire someone who might sell proprietary information to make a mortgage payment or pay a doctor bill.

"Miss Steele has a tuition-free scholarship at WSUV through the military. She has a small student loan. She won a Pell Grant of $4K, and two American Legion scholarships of $1K each her freshman year at college. She has had a VISA credit card and a VISA debit card since she was sixteen. She's never been late on the payments. She has a whopping $3K in savings in the bank, and $738 in checking. Her car is a vintage 60s Volkswagen Beetle, no bank loan for it. She works 24-30 hours a week at Clayton's Hardware in Portland, averaging $225 a week after taxes."

"Hardware store?" Amused, Ros wondered how a pretty girl like Anastasia Steele worked at a hardware store instead of a retail outlet or a bookstore.

"Hardware store, four years. Miss Steele earned $9 per hour in 2007 when minimum wage was $7.93. She earned a fifty cent per hour raise every year. She's been listed as a part time employee for the last six years for her father's carpentry shop in Montesano. Steele Woodworks pays health insurance, car insurance, and provides her cell service. We have never seen this level of maturity and stability in a potential intern applicant." The HR director disclosed. "Frankly, if she's willing to intern for Grey House, we ought to raise the level of her introductory pay, plus all the perks we can entice her with – parking, a wellness stipend she can spend on health insurance, gym fees, doctor or dental copays, vision screenings, etc., wardrobe, tuition reimbursement, corporate passes to museums, 401K, etc."

"She's not an applicant yet, but I'll cross my fingers and send up prayers. I believe she would be a good fit for GEH. If she submits the application packet, I would like to be notified," Ros advised the HR director. "I want to read her letters of recommendation."

**~X~**

"Thank you for the offer of a drink. However, I'm not getting drunk and falling into bed with you, Elliot. There are issues to discuss." Kate reached into her designer bag. "Medical card, proof of birth control and a filled prescription of Plan B." Kate shook a pill bottle before setting it on the coffee table.

"Medical card, and new, unopened box of condoms, and prescription of Plan B." Elliot set his things on the coffee table. "My last sexual encounter was a friend with benefits March first. I was celebrating. I had a pregnancy scare." Elliot reached for a magazine, opened it and handed it to Kate. "This explains it better than I can."

Kate settled in to read. She wasn't stupid, but this was a medical journal, not her usual reading materials. "Who wrote this?" She glanced up at him.

"A doctor and a PR person," Elliot replied. "Why?"

"_He was a scion of Seattle society. A blonde, buff young man with dancing blue-green eyes. However, his intellect and body were not what drew her to him. It was his social standing and money…"_ Kate looked up at him. "If it were a bodice ripper, I'd be hooked."

"Well, it could be a movie of the week if someone with all the facts decided to pen one." Elliot appeared coldly separated from the issue.

Kate continued to read. "OH MY GOD! She didn't…really?" Kate sputtered.

"Yes, she did." Elliot's voice was devoid of emotion. "She took one look at me and decided she would benefit from the Elliot Grey sperm lottery. Read on…"

Kate read to the end. She shook her head and read again. When she finished, she set the magazine aside.

"_Not my baby mama_ was the best class I ever took. I learned more about the real world from my short exposure to her than I ever thought I would." Elliot admitted. "Needless to say, I was known as the _man whore of Seattle_ until her pregnancy test popped positive."

"We've both met people who consider sex a business, or a party game."

"I'm single, no significant others, ever. I vowed, after Athena, to change my ways. However, I think life is short and it is incredibly important to have fun." Elliot sipped his beer. "I've been told I have personality to go…and I think you do too."

"I think it is time for you to hear my story." Kate told Elliot about teeny tiny clutch purses. He burst into decibel deafening laughter. "I haven't been with anyone since Spring Break. It was someone I worked with on the WSUV newspaper. He wanted a relationship because I am the daughter of Kavanagh Media. I was just a means to an end. I thought we were friends, and our week together was fun. Then I tried to walk away."

"What happened?" Elliot frowned.

"Levi took some inappropriate pictures of me when I was asleep. He threatened to out me on his social media accounts. I guess he thought Dad would offer him a job or something to keep him quiet. I told him to quit thinking with his little brain and grow up. I contacted the campus advisor before it could get ugly in our Journalism sessions. The advisor got Levi an internship at _Portland Press_ based on his portfolio. Once he was redirected to _Portland Press_, he deleted the pictures of me." Kate revealed. "However, I endured the disappointment of my campus advisor. She gave me a series of biographies to read about strong women in positions of power. I learned women can be accused of sexual harassment as easily as men can. She said I was lucky to learn it now, and not when I am CEO of Kavanagh Media."

Elliot shrugged. "I learned to keep my rocket in my pocket." He eyed Kate. "So, Miss Kavanagh Media, are you planning to take advantage of Grey Construction…or what?"

"Shut up and take me to bed Elliot. I have things to do tomorrow. I can't spend all night flirting with you." Kate kicked off her shoes and accepted Elliot's hand.

_**~X~**_

"My relationship with Ana?" Kate pondered Elliot's question. "Ana is unlike most women I know. She's an old soul. She's loyal and steadfast in her relationships. Ana is taciturn and empathetic. She hates flattery and faux friends. I always say she is my bestie because she brings out the best in me. I want to be a better person because Ana has faith I can be better and do better."

"She's not a drama queen and she doesn't cutthroat other women to get to a man. She has an even temper until she's provoked and then watch out. Ana isn't always a sweet, gentle, barefoot book reader. She's lethal with words and with a gun. She has a wicked sense of humor. She cooks like a demon…or maybe she cooks to deal with her demons. I make her exercise with me when she goes into full mode cooking and baking."

"She cooks and bakes?" Elliot's eyes lit up.

"She makes the best lasagna I've ever tasted. It's worth it to keep the ingredients on hand. I wish I had thought to bring the last one from the freezer in Vancouver with me." Kate sighed. "She bakes a seven sins brownie with three different kinds of chocolate in the brownie and served ala mode with mocha almond fudge ice cream with hot fudge sauce."

"Are you a _hungry after sex_ person?" Elliot teased.

"Sometimes…and not just for food," Kate answered to Elliot's obvious delight.

_**~X~**_

"Christian? He cares deeply about the world. Grey House develops technology for economically challenged countries and people. Solar energy, Darfur food drops, Coping Together…" Elliot rambled on for a few minutes about Christian.

"Who is Taylor?" Kate picked up an odd name in the conversation.

"Christian's driver and close protection detail. Ex-military, blonde, buff, buzzcut. I have a close protection detail also, named Anders. He was the guy in the black suit hovering near us at _Contour_."

"Where is he now?" Kate bolted upright in bed.

"During the Baby Mama situation, he lived here with me. It was the only way to prove I wasn't sleeping around. He crashes here some nights, but currently, Anders is holding up the outside door to my condo."

"Where's Baby Mama?" Kate settled back down on her pillow.

"I don't know. Legally she's barred from the state of Washington, and specifically 500 miles of all concerned. The moment Athena realized she did not win the Elliot Grey sperm lottery; she didn't want the baby. She relinquished all her parental rights; allowing my foreman and his wife to adopt his biological son. I'm glad she showed her true colors." Elliot punched his pillow.

"Me too. Now, I'll tell you an embarrassing story about my brother, Mother, and Father in exchange for an embarrassing story about your sister, your mother and your father." Kate smiled winningly at Elliot.

"No embarrassing stories about Christian?" Elliot inquired.

"I can't imagine _Mr. Grey_ having an embarrassing story." Kate scoffed. "I think he was born an old man."

"Let me tell you about the time he beaned me with one of my building blocks. Now you might think – Lego building blocks. No. Grandpa Theo cut up some old lumber at his house, sanding the edges down so I didn't get splinters. This particular block was a 4x4x8 piece of wood. Christian beaned me good." Elliot took Kate's finger to trace the scar hidden under his hair. When Kate offered to kiss his boo-boo, all thoughts of Christian's scars evaporated from Elliot's head.

**Saturday May 14**

"I'm closing up!" Ana called out to Peter and Jean Clayton. They didn't respond, so Ana locked the front door, pulled the shade down, and turned off the outside light. When she turned around, a masked man pointed a gun at her. Ana instantly recorded the black Lycra mask, black leather pants, long sleeved black T-shirt, biker boots…and his glowing amber eyes.

"Money," he grunted, grabbing her arm, dragging her to the cash register. "Open it," he growled.

"There's no money in it," Ana winced as he tightened the pressure on her arm.

"Where's the money?" He demanded, his eyes blinking erratically.

"In the office," Ana explained. "Jean, Mrs. Clayton, took the till to the office about twenty minutes ago."

The robber dragged Ana to the office, shoving her into a corner of the room. He set his gun down to paw through the desk and Jean Clayton's purse. He didn't find a bank bag. "Do you know the combination to the safe?" He asked.

Ana didn't reply. He grabbed her again and dragged her to the back storeroom. A bound and gagged Peter and Jean were locked in the 'cage,' a storage area which held expensive tools. Peter was restrained to one side of the cage; Jean was restrained to the other. The robber pressed the gun to Ana's temple. "Does she know the combination to the safe?" Both nodded, eyes terrified. "Good…don't go anywhere…I'll be right back." He laughed at them.

"You're hurting me," Ana cried out as he manhandled her, pulling her back to the office. She was sure there would be bruises on her upper right arm.

"Combination," he demanded. Ana didn't respond fast enough. He shoved her away from him, bouncing her off the wall. Her head impacting the wall caused dizziness. While she attempted to focus, he pistol whipped her. "Combination, bitch!" He snapped.

Ana felt her knees go weak and she sank to the floor. "The combination is the date the store opened," Ana called out the numbers.

The robber opened the safe on the first try. Setting the gun down on the desk, he pulled saddlebags off his shoulders. He set them on a console table against the wall under the safe. He turned his back to Ana and concentrated on loading cash from the safe into the open saddlebags. He deliberately bypassed checks and credit card slips.

Ana saw the gun and estimated she might have two minutes to change the course of tonight's events. Quietly she crawled to the desk and picked up the gun. She slowly moved away from the desk. When her back was braced against the wall next to the door, she aimed the gun at the robber. "Hey…asshat."

He whirled around after emptying the safe. He was pissed his gun was missing. He started for her, thinking his size would scare her into dropping the gun. He was sure she didn't know how to use it…and was surprised when the gun went off. The first shot ripped through his upper left arm. "You bitch!" He screamed and lunged. She shot again, but the dizziness caused her shot to be off the mark. It grazed his upper right thigh. Before she could aim again, he executed a flying kick which slammed her right arm against her chest, knocking the gun across the room. He kicked her in the right ribs and right leg before running out the door, saddlebags flung over his shoulder. Ana crawled to the phone and called 911. She set the handset on the desk and pressed the silent alarm for the security company. She should let the Claytons out of their restraints…but she passed out on her way to the open office door.

Seven minutes later, two Portland police vehicles arrived, one at the front of the store and one in the employee parking lot which accessed an alley. Two police officers entered through the back of the store. Peter Clayton kicked the cage to get their attention. Officer One radioed for the other officers on the scene to enter through the rear of the store. Officer Two concentrated on the couple…eventually finding the keys to open the cage. He carefully removed the duct tape from their mouths and hands, dropping it into an evidence bag.

"Ana," Jean Clayton gasped. "Our employee…he took her to the office and we heard two gunshots…we haven't seen her. He ran out of here about ten minutes ago." Shock overwhelming her, Jean Clayton collapsed into tears.

**Providence Portland Hospital**

Jean was holding her hand when Ana regained consciousness. "Ana," she sobbed. "I'm so glad you're awake. The police want to talk to you. I can't be in the room; will you be alright?"

"Did you call Ray?" Ana's whisper ricocheted around in her head. The lights were too bright, the sounds were too loud, and everything hurt.

"Portland Police Department called him. He's on his way here. I don't think we'll see him until almost midnight." Jean patted Ana's hand before scolding her. "It was a foolish thing you did. It's only money."

"I thought he intended to shoot you. He didn't think twice about attacking me." Ana defended her actions.

"I'll get the officer," Jean departed.

When Ana woke again, Ray was sitting beside her bed. "Annie," his voice cracked as his hand brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You're awake."

"Dad, I'm sorry… I'm sorry this happened. I'll help pay the hospital bills." Ana struggled, seeking a comfortable position on her left side.

"Don't worry about your medical bills. The Claytons have insurance and assured me Workman's Comp will cover your bills." Ray almost crushed her hand, feelings overwhelming his normally placid persona. "Annie, what were you thinking? Grabbing his gun like that?"

"I didn't grab it. He laid it on the desk and turned his back to me to rob the safe. I thought he planned to shoot us," Ana explained. "I was being proactive. My head hurts. Can we talk about this later?"

Ray pushed the button for the nurse. "You will have a shiner for graduation," he gently kissed her forehead. "I called Kate and told her what happened. Kate emailed pictures of the condo to you. She's on a first date with a hot, blonde construction god. Her words, not mine. She'll be here in the morning."

_**~X~**_

"I was doing a job for a friend," the biker argued. "You don't need to know anything else."

"Fine," the emergency clinic doctor cut the clothes off his patient. "Flesh wounds. The thigh flesh wound is superficial. However, you lost a chunk of skin and muscle with the upper arm wound. It will heal faster with stitches, but they need to be checked and removed in ten days."

"Go for it," the biker sighed. "It's nothing compared to the pain I'm going to feel when I tell my client I've been shot."

"TDMI," the doctor snapped. "Don't ask, don't tell. No one knows you're here except my nephew and me. You know my price for helping you."

The biker flung the saddlebags on the counter top next to the doctor. "I don't know how much cash is there, but it's all yours. Plus, you must dispose of the saddlebags and my clothes. GSR and blood evidence."

The doctor set the saddlebags aside. He stuffed the cut clothes in a trash bag. He pulled out a set of well-worn jeans and sweatshirt. The doctor opened the door of the patient room and motioned for his nephew to join them. "Diagnose and treat."

Wells cleaned the wounds and applied lidocaine…hearing a hiss of pain before he sutured the arm wound. His uncle praised the evenness of his sutures. Wells cleaned the thigh wound again before bandaging it. His uncle praised his work. The doctor turned to the biker. "Next time, keep your hands off the chairman's chippies. Keep the wounds clean and dry, take showers, not baths. I'm giving you water sleeves and replacement bandages. I'm giving you 72 hours of low yield oxy for pain. Don't buy street oxy. SPD just arrested six dealers this weekend. You can't risk get busted because a physical exam will reveal your new wounds. I'm giving you a tetanus shot, a Z-pack of antibiotics, and 72 hours of high yield ibuprophen to use after the oxy is gone."

"There's no record of my visit?" The biker asked.

"No. My nephew is a resident at SHC. He spends his spare time with me, getting practice in emergency medicine. He considered pediatric medicine, but he has a knack for trauma."

When the biker departed, Dreyer handed Wells what looked like a flashlight. "This is a Gerber Blood Tracking Flashlight. Here's two bottles of hydrogen peroxide. Follow his blood trail, pouring hydrogen peroxide on the blood. Then take a set of scrubs and wipe up the peroxide. Drop the scrubs in the laundry. Follow the trail out to the parking lot and to the street. If you need more hydrogen peroxide, come back for it. You don't have to wipe outside. Then clean and restock the treatment room. I'll order pizza and we'll get back to your studies."

When Wells left out the back door, Dreyer dropped the clothes and the saddle bags in the trunk of his car. He would pay his nephew out of the safe in his office.

**Sunday, May 15**

Ana woke early to a full room of sleeping people. Ray claimed the couch. Kate slept in a chair next to her bed. Elliot Grey was stretched out on the floor, under a corner table, covered with a blanket, pillow under his head. _'When was I moved out of the ER to a private suite?'_

Ana rang for the nurse – putting her finger to her lips to warn the nurse not to wake her guests. "I need help. I have to go to the bathroom," she whispered. The nurse helped her out of bed, transferring her IV to a rolling pole. She helped Ana to the bathroom and stood outside the door.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" She asked when Ana reappeared. "You can have another pain pill."

"They knock me out," Ana shook her head no.

"Yes," Ray unfolded from the couch. "Give her pain meds. You need them to heal properly. You have a concussion from being slammed against a wall, contusions from being manhandled and kicked, pistol whipped, plus cracked ribs."

"He looks worse," Ana defended herself. "I shot the bastard in his upper left arm and upper right thigh. Did anyone come into hospitals or trauma centers with gunshot wounds?"

Ray shook his head. "No…he might have flesh wounds. Jean Clayton said the PPD cordoned off the office and retrieved two bullets, one in a wall and one in the desk. Additionally, there were blood droplets from the office to the parking lot. They took DNA samples to check CODIS or NDIS."

Elliot stretched and opened his eyes. He moved out from under the table and sat up, running his hands through his blonde curls. "Hey Ana, how are you feeling?"

"Lucky to be alive," Ana returned Elliot's grin.

"HUH?" Christian Grey came through the door of Ana's room.

"Lucky to be alive," Ana's voice woke Kate this time.

"Ana," she rushed to her bedside, jarring Ana while hugging her.

"Kate…back off…you're hurting Annie!" Ray ordered crossly.

"Pain meds…" the nurse entered the room. "I brought you a tray with soft foods. Your stomach may be nauseous from your concussion." She set the tray on the hospital table and handed Ana the drugs and water. "Do all of you need to be here?" She observed the filled room with displeasure.

"We're not leaving yet," Ray apologized. "There are things to discuss."

"I ordered breakfast," Christian answered the knock on the door. A masculine blonde man, built like a linebacker, with a buzzcut and black suit, entered Ana's room with a loaded rolling cart.

"MIB and Blonde Minion Tour," Kate whispered in Ana's ear, eliciting a giggle which earned her a startled gaze from Christian.

While Annie might not have noticed, Ray saw regret, anger and determination pass through Christian Grey's eyes when he saw Ana's black eye.

"Morning Taylor," Elliot picked himself up off the floor, heading for Ana's bathroom.

"The food and coffee are hot," Taylor set cartons of food, tableware and carafes of coffee on a table in the corner of the room. It had four chairs. Taylor shook his head, picking up Elliot's pillow and blanket, folding them in a tidy pile on the other end of Ray's couch. He held a chair out for Kate, who shook her head and headed for the bathroom Elliot exited. Elliot headed for the table.

"Eat, Annie," Ray urged. "Once we all have breakfast, we can discuss what to do with you this week."

"At least I finished all my finals before my brain got rattled." Ana lifted the cover on her breakfast. "Yummy," she sighed. "A blended strawberry yogurt smoothie, scrambled eggs, toast…and tea! Kate must have ordered breakfast for me."

_**~X~**_

Ana's pain medications took effect at the end of her breakfast. When Ana woke again, only Ray and Kate were in the room. "I brought you a prezzie," Kate kissed Ana's forehead. She indicated a tote bag. "Don't open it in front of the men."

"Kate," Ana peeked inside. Kate gave her a box of Twinnings English Breakfast Tea, a large book motif travel mug, a set of bookmarks made from lined post-it notes, and a pair of Regency era bodice rippers. Also included was a box of White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake Truffles from Sugar Flum Fairy Confectioners.

"Kate, you know I don't read those." Ana protested.

"Then get well, get out of here and come home to the mini library in your bedroom." Kate whispered and winked.

Ray and Kate answered questions while Ana was alert. The Portland Police called Ray; he came to the hospital. He noticed calls from Kate when he checked Annie's phone. He called Kate, who was having drinks and a late dinner with Elliot. Elliot called Christian to tell him about the situation since they were scheduled to go sailing this morning. Instead of Elliot and Kate driving from Seattle to Portland, Christian flew them to Portland in his helicopter.

"He flies a helicopter?" Ana refused to fantasize about Mr. Grey in a pilot's uniform. Especially since the only pilot's uniform she saw up close was systematically removed by a buff stripper at a bridal shower for a college classmate!

"He owns a helicopter, named Charlie Tango. He's been a licensed pilot for at least five years. He keeps his helicopter at Boeing Field. Grey House also has a jet, but he's not qualified to pilot it." Kate explained.

Ana began to explain what happened, but they were joined by Elliot, Christian and Taylor. "Flowers, milady," Elliot set a bouquet of white hyacinths on the table next to Ana. "Ray thought these were your favorite flower. The florist said they mean loveliness."

Ana blushed. "Victorians said white hyacinths mean _I care for you_ and _I'm praying for you_."

"Well then," Ray quipped, "They're perfect for you."

"Mom says they are popular for wedding bouquets because white hyacinths embody the trust a couple has for one another. She uses little bon mots like that in her runway shows." Kate's voice took a defensive tone at Christian's frown.

Ana thanked them for the flowers. "I was just explaining everything to Ray and Kate. If you'll pull up a chair, it will be easier for me to not repeat myself." When the men were seated, she recounted the crime from her perspective.

Taylor asked her to describe her assailant again.

"Six two, muscular and lean, like Mr. Grey. He wore black Lycra mask. I couldn't see hair color. He had long sleeves, so I couldn't see arm hair. He wore black leather driving gloves. He had no facial hair, but his eyelashes were medium brown. He wore contacts." Ana related.

"How do you know they were contacts?" Taylor frowned while taking notes.

"No human has glow-in-the-dark eyes. They were amber theatrical contacts. I don't think they fit comfortably because he blinked a lot. He seemed surprised I shot him." Ana admitted to Ray. "I was trying for center mass."

"Why center mass?" Taylor asked.

"Because a bullet between the eyes messes with facial recognition," Ray retorted. Then he caught a look of fury on Christian's face. "Don't give me that look, Grey. When you have a daughter, you can decide how you want her trained in self-defense. My daughter may be injured but she's alive, thanks to what I taught her! Be alert, wait for an opportunity, shoot center mass." Ray caught a look in Taylor's eyes. "You know what I'm talking about." Taylor nodded despite the Boss's frown.

They discussed the robbery until Ana's head hurt again. "Is it time for pain meds yet? My head hurts and my ribs are screaming at me."

Ray rang for the nurse. "Okay, everyone out. Kate, thank you for bringing clothes for Annie. Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey, Taylor," he shook their hands. "Safe travels. I'm staying with Annie tonight."

"I'm flying back to Seattle with them," Kate kissed Ana goodbye. "Then I'm driving back here. I'll see you before morning. Shall I bring you Voodoo Donuts? I think Zombie ones…to commemorate how funny you are when you are stoned on pain pills."

"Despite the fact she's not funny, thank you for bringing Kate to me." Ana thanked Elliot, Christian and Taylor. The nurse seemed pleased they were leaving as she entered Ana's room. She brought Ana hot broth, cold juice and pain meds.

"They're gone," Ray assured the nurse. "Kate may come back tonight, but the men are gone."

"Good," the nurse shook her head in mock exasperation. "Having four good-looking men in one room sent my staff into a tizzy. Maybe they will settle down now."

Ray was speechless and Ana loved it. Ray was a good-looking man. He stood military erect at six feet tall with rich caramel blonde hair and hazel eyes. He watched European football and soccer games yet he cheered for the Seahawks and Mariners. He read western novels and collected vintage firearms. He liked hiking and fishing along with grilling, and brewing beer. He was a gentle soul who drank tea. While Ana liked her tea black and weak, Ray liked his black and strong. He was a talented carpenter and craftsman. His only drawback was he didn't date…and Ana blamed Carla because of it.

_**~X~**_

"How are you feeling?" Ray smoothed Annie's bangs out of her eyes.

"Like I'm walking on clouds," Ana voice was soft and dreamy, like a puffy white cloud in a sunny sky.

"Good, the drugs are working then." Ray laughed.

"I feel like I'm under medical house arrest. Instead of a tracker on my ankle, I have an overprotective Dad in cahoots with a nurse who distributes pain meds." Ana complained. "I wish I could make sense of this. If the money was the target, the robber would have waited another day until the sale ended."

"The solution is the same. Write down the crime and all the parts you can remember. Postulate means, motive and opportunity. It's good intuitive practice for you. But not right now because you need to sleep." Ray described a great new project to Annie. When she fell asleep, he reviewed their conversation. Annie was right. If money was the motive, the robber would have waited until the sale was over. The hardware store was not located in a high-risk neighborhood. Peter and Jean Clayton did not live beyond their means. Peter Clayton didn't act like a gambler, drunkard or adulterer. Jean Clayton was a nice lady and cared a great deal about Annie. They did not hire someone to rob and injure them in an attempt to defraud their insurance company. The robber took cash only, not checks or charge card receipts. He didn't take expensive tools which could be sold for profit. Ray felt this was somehow about Annie, because the Claytons were restrained, and gagged instead of being hurt. Realistically, Jean Clayton should have been the one manhandled by the robber. She always counted down the till and made the deposits. She was the bookkeeper and knew the combination to the safe. Ray noted all these thoughts on a document in his phone.

_**~X~**_

"Everyone knows you don't fight back during a robbery. If she had kept her mouth shut, he probably would have just taken the money and run," Elena sipped her wine and rearranged her dinner on her plate. She had taken her allotted ten bites already.

"Enough!" Elliot shouted, throwing his napkin on the table. "You don't know what happened and you don't deserve an opinion on the subject!"

"Elliot!" Grace's shock flashed across her face and burned in her voice.

"I happen to like Kate and her almost sister Ana. I don't want to hear any more crap about Kate and Ana from anyone! I'm not giving Kate up because you have an issue with Ana." Elliot snapped at Elena.

"I don't have an issue with Anastasia Steele," Elena eyed him, her voice dropping to sub-polar levels.

"Bullshit," Elliot ignored Mom and Dad's commands to settle down and watch his language! "You practically peeled the skin off Ana's hand when you shook it at Capital Grille."

"Exaggerate much?" Elena snapped. "I told you I was surprised to see one of your ex-conquests. Although, if I think about it…you've slept with practically every blonde in Seattle. No wonder you're enamored with Katherine Kavanagh. Are you into barely legal blondes these days?"

"Kate is 22 not 16. Ana still had impressions from your nails on her hand by the end of lunch, which is why she refused to shake hands goodbye with you." Elliot's comments shocked his parents. "Did you kick Ana during lunch on Friday because you were pissed off at Kate?"

Grace intervened at last, "Elliot, you better have a good explanation for your accusations."

"I bumped her once when I was moving my legs." Elena tossed her head.

"Ana's ER doctor found _three_ heel shaped bruises on Ana's shins. The doctor asked Ana about them and confirmed with Kate. Fading bruises from you kicking Ana under the table. She was too much of a lady to call you out about it," Elliot asserted. "She moved Kate's tote to protect herself, since she couldn't leave the table, out of reach of your ridiculous stilettos."

"A doctor 'found' them? It's nonsense. I don't know why we're discussing this. If Miss Steele has an issue, she can accuse me to my face," Elena sipped her wine dismissively. "How loud did that little bitch cry wolf before Christian flew you and that Kavanagh woman to Portland?"

"Ana is not _that little bitch_, and Kate is not _that Kavanagh woman_! For your information, Ana didn't cry wolf. She was unconscious from being pistol whipped and physically assaulted. She defended herself and her employers by shooting the robber." Elliot stared at Elena.

"Therefore, we need stronger gun laws," Elena asserted. "Why in the world would a _lady_ like Anastasia Steele carry a gun?"

"His gun, not hers, and it was an illegal street piece. He laid it down to rob the safe. She used it to defend her bosses and herself. She's been shooting guns with her father since she was ten. Ray is ex-military by the way. The robber is lucky she only shot his shoulder and leg. If it had been me, I would have aimed for his dick." Elliot snapped.

"You probably would have shot your own dick off, requiring care flight to the nearest hospital." Elena retorted. "Your parents hate guns. They don't even like their own close protection detail carrying. You might as well kiss Kate Kavanagh goodbye because your parents aren't going to let you hang around someone who has a gun-toting roommate."

"I will hang out with whomever I want to hang out with…and you have no say in the matter. You might try to run Christian's life…but you don't run mine." Elliot stood suddenly, knocking his chair over. He didn't react to the loud crash in the quiet room. "Thank you for the dinner invitation Mom, but I won't attend any more _family_ dinners if Mrs. Lincoln is invited." Elliot stormed out of the house. _'Interstate 5, 170 miles, 3 hours if I don't hit traffic. I can bury myself in Kate until early tomorrow morning. I'll call work and tell them I will be in late.' _

Elliot was angry and then flashed back to the first time he was angry with Elena. He had been drinking with friends and snuck into the house to keep his parents unaware. He told himself it was a nightmare, dreaming Elena was in his room, touching him when he was seventeen. In his dream, he twisted her wrist to make her leave him alone. When he saw her wrist wrapped up the next day, he asked his mother. Grace explained Elena fell on the tennis court that morning. Her wrist was just bruised and sore. She would recover in a week.

Elliot wondered if he had hurt Elena. He also wondered if Linc had hurt her, because there were lots of times she didn't come around for a week or two, like she was hiding bruises. Grace always fretted when Elena was not available for their standing Tuesday and Thursday tennis matches, with lunch afterwards at the club. He didn't know what happened, but he suspected Linc beat and hospitalized Elena before he divorced her when Elliot was 23. Linc stopped coming to Grey Manor some time ago; Elliot wished it was the same for Elena.

_**~X~**_

"What are you doing here? It's late." Kate was not fully alert, and looked extremely fuckable, wearing tousled curls and an emerald satin teddy with a matching short robe.

"I missed you, Katie," Elliot pushed her up against the wall and kissed her senseless.

"Really?" Kate looked up at him. "I sexted you…"

'I know,' he whispered hotly in her ear, capturing the delicate shell in his teeth. "I thought your picture was worth a thousand minutes of pleasure."

"I don't have sixteen hours to play, Elliot," Kate yawned. "Ana might get to come home tomorrow."

"Well, you'd better not keep me up all night," he pushed his very erect big boy toy against her hot little body. "I have an important job. A hot blonde paid me to paint and upgrade her new condo. I need to ensure the work is completed to her specifications."

**midnight musings**

Ana woke, disturbed by drugged dreams and ribs which radiated pain. Thanks to the concussion, her thoughts were scattered all over the universe.

_ 'Kate likes her chosen field of journalism because she says it helps her find out who she is and what is important to her. She says she's lucky because she can ask nosy questions and be paid for it. She believes lifestyles and reputations can be bought. I don't know who she considered when she said it…but everyone thinks of someone to whom the comment applies. Will she endanger us by prying into the shooting…into what happened?'_

'_I know a dozen things about Kate's sex life – and I wish I didn't. She hates engaged or married men who chat her up and try to take her to bed. She won't sleep with anyone younger than her, or anyone who is a decade older than her. She likes wearing feminine lingerie to bed, but she never walks around the apartment half dressed. She likes men who have defined abs and a defined Loin of Apollo. She loves firm butts and butt dimples. She wishes she could draw so she could see naked men and appreciate their form all the time. She likes to go to gay bars because the men dance with her.'_

'_I think she should have been born in Hawaii or live in California because she's addicted to bikinis, sarongs, tropical drinks and the beach. She thinks sex in a tub or pool is sketchy and disgusting in a pond, lake or ocean. She loves back massages, and she likes men who kiss her on the nape of her neck. She likes wearing a sundress and heeled sandals to the mall where she licks an ice cream cone while guessing if guys dress left or dress right. I believe she could invent new positions for the Kama Sutra.'_

_ 'Me…I feel guilty easily…and I'm not Catholic. I blame myself because Mom was so young when she had me. I blame myself for my biological father's death. He was exhausted from being with Mom while I was born. He should have rested with us for 48 hours, but he went back to Pendleton for a training exercise which killed him. I feel guilty because Mom wouldn't let Ray adopt me. I feel guilty because she abandoned Ray for that worthless pretty boy Steve!'_

'_I will never let anyone know Steve struck me, or how I set him up so I could return to Dad. Four hours and $300 bought my freedom. Dad was shocked when I called him, asking him to come to Seattle and pick me up. Dad would not tell me, but I believe he paid Mom to leave Steve after his particularly aggressive and violent tendencies finally registered on her 'scare the fuck out of me' meter.'_

'_Contrary to what people think…you don't get to choose who you want to live with in the state of Washington. The judges and DCS will talk to you, but you don't get to say, "I want to live with my dad, or my mom, or my grandparents.' I'm glad Mom didn't fight Dad for custody of me. However, I feel guilty because I didn't want to live with her. Setting up Steve taught me the value of my personal privacy. I can't feel guilty because I don't like to share the minutia of my life. I don't want Mom living vicariously through me. I don't like people invading my private life or my personal space.'_

'_So here I am…injured and in pain…how do I feel about shooting someone?'_

Ana was surprised because the night nurse was there with cool water and pain pills. Ana didn't know she rang for the nurse, but she didn't regret it when she fell asleep again.

_**~X~**_

_ 'Reap the whirlwind…' The figure of Ella's pimp turned into a spectre and began fading away…_

"Boss…" Taylor called from the bedroom door. "Boss…"

"What is it Taylor?" Christian's brain swam from oblivion to consciousness.

"You were…unsettled…in your sleep." Taylor did not advance into the room. "I have water, coffee or juice."

"Will you leave juice and two ibuprophen on the nightstand? I'm going to take a hot shower." Christian untwisted from the bed linens and felt the cool night air on his overheated body. The bruises on Anastasia's face dragged memories of Ella being abused to the forefront of his dreams. Why his dream didn't become a full blown night terror was something to consider.

**Monday, May 16**

"Dad, I will be fine," Ana reassured him. "I can't go home to Montesano; I have things to do. I will take pain meds when needed. I will eat, drink and take it easy. I will pack only when I'm energetic. I will heal so I can attend graduation on Saturday."

"I will call every night and I'll see you on Saturday," Ray kissed her forehead when he left. "You know I will ask Kate how you are doing, so don't think you can hide anything from me."

Ana moved the vase with the white hyacinths to her bedroom. _'I will not think about Christian Grey… I will not think about Christian Grey… I will not think about Christian Grey…' _The chant put Ana to sleep…but it was futile…because she dreamt about Christian.

_ "I know you don't like shopping," Christian led Ana to a set of leaded glass French doors. High ceilings and spectacular chandeliers laid the scene for the tall arched windows with spectacular views. 'Tea to refresh you before you shop until you drop.' He held her chair, which faced the windows. He ordered full tea for two…two different sandwiches, two kinds of savories, and two kinds of scones on the table top curate. The five plates on the standing floor curate held a wide array of sweets._

_ "So what are we buying first?" Ana sipped the delicious, delicate oolong tea. Her plate was filled with goodies…perhaps more than she could eat._

_ "I thought we'd buy you the bookstore you've dreamed about for years…"_

_**~X~**_

Elena reached for a burner phone. "I need you to do something for me." Her Domme voice was unmistakable. "Call this number. It's the Portland Police Department. Tell them you are the roommate of Anastasia Steele's ex-boyfriend. Tell them Miss Steele asked her ex-boyfriend to assault her and rob her employers."

Isaac Reynolds, long time submissive of Mistress Scarlet, took the phone. "Oh…we're gonna have fun."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Stony, silent secrets**

**Wednesday, May 18**

"Why are you being an asshole about this?" Christian fumed. "If you are hanging out with Katherine Kavanagh, I need signed NDAs from the Kavanaghs and the Steeles. I don't need Katherine or Eamon Kavanagh sticking their noses in my business via a potential relationship with you! Miss Kavanagh is a high…"

"Shut the fuck up Christian, before I beat your pompous ass into pulp," Elliot growled. "Miss Kavanagh, BTW, is KATE. Ninety-five percent of the women in my past never saw you, met you, or met the parents. Yet every one of them, except for Athena, signed your _**N**__othing __**D**__aunts an __**A**__sshole_ paperwork. Do you plan to require signed NDAs from every man Mia kisses?"

"I don't want to think about Mia and men. Let's get her home first." Christian's surly face raised another question from Elliot.

"Speaking of Mia…what's Elena's problem with her? I talked to Mia yesterday. She called during one of the Coping Together committee meetings and Elena answered the phone. She told Mia to quit calling; it was inconvenient. What is she doing answering phones at Mom and Dad's house? She seems to be on a tear about every woman in our lives and on the periphery. Elena Lincoln has way too many opinions about Kate and Ana."

Christian frowned at Elliot.

"Look, if you're a frustrated hairdresser…just shrug off those grey Brioni business suits, pull on some tight black jeans and a grey cashmere sweater and go bang out some hair. Make sure you bang out your frustrations along the way. You don't need Elena defending you or your actions to our family. Contrary to her assertions, WE don't judge YOU." Elliot counseled his more mature, but younger brother.

"I'm not gay, Elliot," Christian shouted. "My sex life is no one's fucking business. I suppose Katherine Bernstein told you about her interview."

"Kate never said anything about the interview. She shared the picture of you which Mom and Grandma love. BTW, Elena deleted it from Kate's phone while we were at lunch. You should have seen her face when Kate told her she backed up important interviews and pictures on a secure server, so people couldn't delete them."

"Elena's not technologically savvy, she just made a mistake. She wasn't trying to erase…" Christian defended his friend and business partner.

"I haven't read Kate's article for the student newspaper. Kate read the medical journal article about Athena and her attempted fraud. Kate almost had a sexual harassment lawsuit from a classmate who wanted to use her to jumpstart his journalism career at Kavanagh Media. We both know what it is like to be used."

Christian startled. This had not appeared on Kate's background check.

"I LIKE KATE. I have never liked a woman the way I like Kate. You will not call Kate names. You will not be rude to her. You will not be cold, insulting or dismissive. You will be the polite man OUR MOTHER raised. I've put up Elena being your interfering, domineering, jealous business partner for TOO LONG. I'm not ordering you to brush that parasite bitch off and god knows I should." Elliot exploded. "Word of warning…I won't let Kate or Ana near you or Mom if Elena is present. In fact, the next time Elena insults Grandma Frannie, I will flat-line that black-hearted bitch."

Christian eyed Elliot again. "I heard about your ultimatum."

"From Mom or from Elena? She was pissed you flew Kate and me to Portland to be with Ana. Mom insists I apologize to Elena. I told her I will be making s'mores in hell before I ever apologize to that old slapper." Elliot snapped. "You are cordially invited to inform Elena I'm not giving up Kate. She's not giving up Ana who is like a sister."

"Did you do what I asked about José?" Christian eyed his brother carefully.

"At your insistence, I offered José an internship with a place to live in one of Grey Construction's condos near my company. I understand why you don't want him living near the girls or sleeping on their couch. However, I like him, and I won't mind hanging out with him once in a while." Elliot held his screwdriver like a combatant with a dagger.

"CHRIST Elliot!" Christian's temper exploded. "I asked you to mentor him, not strike up a bromance!" He needed Elliot to be a boss to José, not a friend.

"He's a good guy. I know I've never had an intern before, but you were right asking me to take him on. I can use him as a project manager. His background in Engineering and Photography helps Grey Construction in ways you don't understand." Elliot shouted back.

"Just keep him too busy to hang out every weekend thinking he's double dating Ana along with you and Kate!" Christian didn't understand his desire to keep that fucker out of Ana's life, bed or panties. He didn't understand the feeling, but Flynn advised he needed time to figure it out.

"You need to deal with whatever is going on in that ginger head of yours. As you are not Ana's father, brother, uncle, significant other or friend…you don't get an opinion of how she lives, or who she sees, or what she does. I don't give fuck what Elena's problem is. However, you'd better warn her to lay off Mia, Grandma Frannie, Kate and Ana…because I know where cement footings will be poured. I know how to arrange an industrial accident. Especially if she's wearing those ridiculous strappy black stilettos of hers. I can arrange for her to fall off the world." Elliot threw his screwdriver from changing the balcony lock into his toolkit. "Thanks for the offer of lunch, but I really don't want your company right now. Go hang out with your business partner and let her feed you a load of shit."

**Friday, May 20**

"You're not packing my clothes! You can pack books if you insist on helping," Ana stopped José. "I can't lift the boxes after I fill them. I don't want to take you away from packing and moving to Seattle."

"Surprise - Elliot, Christian, my dad and your dad are incoming. Dad's helping me move to Seattle the last weekend of June. This weekend is for packing and moving you girls." José put his phone back in his pocket.

Ana groaned. "I hope someone brings something to eat. Kate and I've been using up the supplies since the first of the month. I think there are three cans of tomato soup, tea, coffee and water in this place. Plus, I'm too tired to cook."

"Honey, we're home!" Kate and Elliot called out. "We brought food, guests and packing boxes." The next group through the door was Christian, Taylor, Ray and José Senior, all bearing different sized packages of U-Haul boxes and bags of markers and tape.

'_Oh, dear god!' _Christian reacted to Kate and Ana's furniture. He whispered to Taylor, "I think I have hay fever."

"It's a test of your manhood." Ray laughed at the horrified expressions on Christian's and Taylor's faces. "I love the plain blue sofa, it's long enough to sleep on, and comfy for watching sports on ESPN. I avoid the floral overstuffed chairs."

"Food?" José eyed the five large grocery bags Kate and Elliot carried into the kitchen. "I hope you don't plan on Ana cooking."

"How's Annie?" Ray set his packages of boxes aside.

"Wimpy," José tattled on his friend. "She needs to eat, hydrate and take some pain pills. She tried to pack today and irritated her ribs."

"We have food and drink for twelve," Elliot unpacked cartons of food from the bags. "I ordered appetizers, entrées and sides from Rainbow Dragon's menu. Bottles of green tea and TsingTao to drink and lots of fortune cookies, soy sauce and Chinese hot mustard. We brought paper plates, napkins and cutlery so we don't have to do dishes."

"Let me get Annie," Ray went to Ana's room.

"Dad, I need to eat something first," Ana protested as Ray carried her to the main room. "I know from experience if I don't eat something first, the drugs make me nauseous. Throwing up irritates my ribs."

"Sit," Christian pulled out chairs for them.

"Thank you but an overstuffed chair is better. I can cushion my side." Ana suggested.

Ray carried Ana to an overstuffed chair and helped her sit. "You need to rest tonight, or you won't make it through graduation tomorrow."

Kate brought her a plate of appetizers and then a plate of fried rice with Garlic Shrimp, Scallops and Snow Peas. "It smells wonderful," Ana passed on the chopsticks and accepted the fork and spoon. Ray handed her a bottle of cold green tea. Taylor and Ray exchanged a significant glance over Ana's pill bottle.. "I'm taking them to sleep at night. One after dinner, and one when I wake up in the middle of the night." Their concerned faces vexed Ana.

"You're supposed to be taking one or two every four to six hours," Taylor read the label.

"As needed for pain," Ana rolled her eyes. "If I don't move, I'm not in pain. If I take them, I sleep. If I sleep, I'm not in pain. It's a vicious cycle."

"You. Should. Eat." Christian nagged.

"Everyone just back off!" Ana snapped. "What the hell is this…send Ana on a guilt trip while packing up the apartment?"

"No…we'll let Carla do all the guilt tripping stuff," Kate stuck out her tongue at Ana.

Ana groaned. "I haven't told her. I thought I'd wait until I go to Savannah."

"You're still going?" The surprise on José's face was reflected in all the other faces in the condo.

"I won't hear the end of it if I don't," Ana defended her decision.

"Two days of ten hours in airports and on planes. Five days of your mother's erratic driving, plus cooking for them. At least three days of extreme shopping where you're walking around and carrying things for six to eight hours. Plus, god knows how many hours working on her craft projects. At least one night of dinner, drinking and dancing at their country club. Your mother's idea of visiting is not resting. It's your mother's bloody idea of a forced march." Ray protested. "I think you should come to Montesano for Memorial Day Weekend. You need to rest and heal before you start a new job."

"We all agree," Kate and the men chimed in. "After your interviews, let Ray take you to Montesano."

"I'll never hear the end of it from Carla," Ana predicted.

"Food now, drugs later, your mother much, much later." Ray promised.

'_Yes, sir, ex-military father, sir.'_ Ana kept her opinion to herself.

Conversation waned while they ate. Kate and Ray shared the coffee table. Elliot, Christian, the Rodriguez men and Taylor shared the dining table. Logistics of the move were discussed.

"I'll drive the moving van," Elliot offered. "It's reserved and I can pick it up tomorrow before the graduation ceremony."

"I'll drive Wanda," José offered.

"Wanda?" Christian frowned.

"My vintage bug. She's standard transmission, no power steering or power brakes." The looks passed between Christian and Taylor irritated Ana.

"She's way too tough for you to drive right now," José assured Ana. "I'll take my toolbox if she decides to break down. I've been servicing that car for years. I think I know her quirks."

"Ana can ride with me," Kate offered. "Ray in his truck, José Senior in Jose's mini SUV."

"Taylor and I have to return to Seattle Saturday after graduation," Christian explained. "Ana could return to Seattle with Taylor and me in Charlie Tango. It's faster. Ana can stay at Escala or Grey Manor on Saturday night. Mia is returning from Paris. The GEH jet touches down at Boeing Field around seven o'clock Sunday morning. I can drop Ana at the condo on the way to pick up Mia."

"Great idea," Ray noted a nod from Taylor.

"Since I'm the person we're discussing, I'll decide how I want to get to Seattle. Consider the discussion tabled for now…but I thank all of you for your input." Ana shook the pain pill bottle at Ray. "You realize once I take these...I'm only good for 30 minutes and then I'm asleep for four to six hours."

"I'm counting on it, Annie." Ray gathered their dirty paper plates and dropped them in the kitchen trash can.

"Speaking of counting…I notified WSUV about your internship. It will be announced at graduation." Elliot slid José a card with Grey Construction's information, with the new condo address on the back. "It's a three bedroom condo, and your roommates are leaders for two of my construction teams."

"I appreciate the offer with housing included," José slid the address across to his father. "I won't have to sleep on the couch at Kate and Ana's place."

"Come on pumpkin," Kate helped Ana stand. "Let's pack your suitcase for the next few days, and then we can pack your clothes. I have huge space bags. One will hold all your clothes in your dresser and the other will hold your hanging clothes. I have another to hold your bath and bed linens. They will all fit in one big box light enough for these tough guys to lift."

"Come on Elliot, let's take a look at the shelving unit over Annie's bed. I'll take it apart when we pack her up, and will rebuild it with your help in Seattle." Ray led Elliot down the hall. "Kate doesn't want her storage unit in Seattle. We'll take it apart and rebuild it in Ethan's room. The bathroom storage unit will come apart and reassemble in the main bathroom." They talked about the laundry center in the garage and the stackable washer and dryer. Elliot offered to donate anything the girls were not moving. His foreman, Mitch Black, recycled furniture and appliances from buildings Grey Construction acquired to the Chehalis Reservation.

**Saturday, May 21**

"Katherine Kavanagh, Summa Cum Laude, Internship with _Seattle Times_, Seattle," WSUV's President announced. Kate moved from her seat on stage to pick up her diploma. She shook Christian's hand and posed for picture before she returned to her seat.

"José Rodriguez, Summa Cum Laude, Internship with Grey Construction, Seattle," the President announced. José accepted his diploma and shook Christian's hand before exiting the stage. He could hear Kate whooping for him and saw Ana clap for him. José couldn't wait to give Ana her graduation gift. He found 1920s printings of_ Wuthering Heights _and_ Jane Eyre_. Both had gold gilt print on blue leather covers. The pages were almost pristine. He stumbled across them online while he searched for old architecture books.

"Anastasia Steele, Summa Cum Laude," Ana was up the steps, shaking the WSUV's President's hand and accepting her diploma. She reached Christian and as she was shaking his hand, she collapsed. Christian scooped her up, carrying her bridal style down the exit stairs. He handed Ana off to Taylor. "Get Ray, get her to the hospital. I'll ride to the hospital with Elliot and Kate when the ceremony is over." He raced back onstage, handed Ana's diploma to Kate, and resumed shaking hands with graduates.

**Providence Portland**

"Ana," she woke to Jean Clayton holding her hand. "Pete and I are worried about you."

"The doctor said I was dehydrated. It's an unusual side effect of the pain pills they gave me for my ribs and the concussion. They changed the pain medication, because I injured myself when I fainted. As quick as I'm rehydrated, they will let me go." Ana attempted to console her boss.

"I can't stay but for a few minutes. I asked your dad to let me see you alone." Her voice shook for a minute. "Pete and I decided to sell the store. It was closed for a few days until the police released it, but we don't feel comfortable reopening it. We're staying closed for inventory and cleaning. We've received an offer from a small chain of hardware stores. It will reopen July first under a new name."

"I'm sorry about you selling the store," Ana knew she would never be able to step foot in the store again. She was sorry their dream was destroyed.

"Your doctor and hospital are covered by Workman's Comp. The wages for the hours you missed are covered by Workman's Comp. Pete and I are covered by insurance to $30K, because we were not physically harmed. However, with your injuries, our insurance is authorized to pay you a maximum of $150K. Pain and suffering is three times your hospital and doctor bills. There are other benchmarks for determining payment." Jean explained.

"I would feel bad taking your money." Ana protested.

"It's not our money. We've paid insurance for ten years and only had two claims. One from the first year where I stepped wrong off a ladder and this one. You can't tell the insurance company I told you, but do not let them lowball you, Ana. You've been the best employee we ever hired. I'm sorry this happened to you. You saved our lives, please let us help you begin a new life for yourself. You can pay off your student loans. You can get a better car to handle the hills of Seattle and the interstate to visit your dad. You can start your new life debt free." Jean insisted. "We won't let them close your Workman's Comp claim until we know you are healthy and not having nightmares or PTSD."

"I'll think about it, I promise." Right now, Ana didn't want to think about anything except getting out of the hospital and moving to Seattle. She wondered if the invitation to fly to Seattle was still an option. She didn't need or want a graduation party. Right now, she wanted comfy sweats, hot tea and a good book.

_**~X~**_

"The doctor is willing to release you, if you are willing to keep hydrating," Ray informed Annie. "However, he's barred you from helping with the move. Also, since you irritated your ribs, he won't allow you to fly to Savannah. It means I can't let you fly to Seattle with Christian Grey or I will never hear the end of it from your mother."

"I'll abide by everyone's rules if I can please get out of here." Ana promised. "Can we go to Montesano tonight? We can drive to Seattle tomorrow."

"We need to grab your suitcase," Ray paused. "Your furniture and boxes are scheduled for the moving truck. We'll go to Montesano tonight. Tomorrow we'll have breakfast and drive to Seattle. You might be there before anyone. Ethan moved some of his things into the condo. He said you can rest on his bed. I can bring a folding table and chairs until the truck gets there. I don't want you cooking for everyone tomorrow, and I don't want you unloading vehicles. You need to rest so you can go to interviews on Monday."

_**Seattle Nooz Online**_

_********Seattle Nooz Online********  
__ That man could make any woman swoon! Check out our website for pictures of Christian Grey carrying Anastasia Steele off the dais at graduation ceremonies for Washington State University, Vancouver this afternoon. Grey was the guest speaker for the ceremony. He discussed the new grant project which Grey House has with WSUV's agricultural farms. He shook the hands of almost 1000 graduates after they received their diplomas._

_ Miss Steele collapsed onstage…and not because of our gorgeous copper business god Grey…but because she is recovering from injuries received during a robbery at Clayton's Hardware, Portland, last weekend. Police say there are no leads in the case. The robber, wearing biker gear, was shot twice by Miss Steele during the robbery and left the scene on a motorcycle. If anyone has information about the robbery, they are urged to contact the Portland Police Department._

_********Seattle Nooz Online********_

_**~X~**_

"Carla," Ray's voice warned Carla she was balanced between a slippery slope and exceptionally thin ice. "You can disagree with Annie's life choices…but you will treat her with respect. No more berating phone messages. No more telling her how you would live her life if you had her choices. Stop playing _Puppet Master_ with our daughter. She's not a marionette to be tugged around by her heartstrings." He closed the Skype with Carla, effectively blocking her questions and demands.

Kate drew Elliot into her room and closed the door. "I always recommend Ana not be affected by her mother's words or actions, but I know it is for naught. Ray provided stability. He made Ana a priority in his life. Carla has expectations for Ana and is disappointed when Ana won't let her mother rule her life. When I took Human Development in college, I always used Carla as an example of a toxic, narcissistic personality. I think she might be fond of Ana…but I would not bet my inheritance on Carla truly loving her only child. I don't believe Carla has ever truly been in love with anyone…except herself."

**Sunday, May 22**

Sir was Leila's biggest regret. After eighteen months, Elena claimed Sir needed to declare himself, wrap a pretty collar of diamonds around Leila's neck, and admit he was as in love with her as she was with him. Only, dear lord, it didn't happen as she imagined. When Leila told Sir she loved him on Friday night, after the gourmet birthday dinner she made him…his eyes froze…his voice froze. He ordered her from Escala and told her to never return. She broke one of the main tenants of their contract. She was just a contract, like the women before her and the women after. However, Leila took pride in knowing Sir never had another sub who lasted as long as she had.

Now it appeared Sir was looking at Miss Steele as his next submissive, but Leila would not let it happen. She needed him…she wanted him…and nothing and no one was getting in her way this time. Not a brunette graduate…and certainly not a lying manipulative bitch like Elena Lincoln. Continuing to read the newspaper article about WSUV's graduation. Leila saw the picture of the guy who grabbed her arm in Portland. José Rodriguez, new intern to Grey Construction. Ana was obviously Anastasia Steele. Another person just stood between her and Sir. She would not let Rodriguez's presence complicate things.

_**~X~**_

"Dr. Trevelyan," Ana gasped. "Did Mr. Grey send you to check on me?"

"No, and please call me Grace," she extended a hand to Ana. "Bring everything up to 4A," she directed to someone via her cell phone. "Mia, my daughter, said Elliot is helping you move today. Celeste and I put together an impromptu housewarming. I hope you don't mind. We wanted to ensure none of your movers will disappear to get food and beverages before the truck is unloaded and furniture is placed. Elliot said you emailed him the layouts for all the rooms."

"Is the truck here?" Ray exited the guest bathroom.

"Ray Steele, my dad, this is Grace Trevelyan Grey, Elliot's mom," Ana started to say, answering another knock on the door. She opened it to an unknown man, young lady and the Kavanaghs. "Wait…there's more introductions." She held the door open for a line of people to access the kitchen, so they could put down bags and trays.

"Okay, once more for good measure – I'm Ana Steele, Kate Kavanagh's roommate. This is my dad, Ray Steele. Dad, you know Kate's family. This is Dr. Trevelyan, Elliot's mom," She gestured at Grace.

"Carrick and Mia Grey, Elliot's dad and sister," Grace continued the introductions.

Hands were shaken all around.

"I heard Ana missed celebrating her graduation. We thought we would throw an impromptu housewarming for Ana and Kate. We have gourmet mini-subs, salads and international beers along with bottles of soda, tea and water." Mia unloaded bags. "I emailed Christian so he should be here, shortly."

"Will you help us, Ray?" Ethan asked. "Dad and I bought the patio furniture in my SUV. It's disassembled and in boxes."

"I'll get my toolbox," Ray agreed. "It's in my truck, which is parked in Annie's spot. I should move it so José has space to park Wanda."

"You need to sit." Grace shooed Ana out of the kitchen to sit at the card table Ray set up for them. Celeste, Grace and Mia sorted and arranged food and drinks. "Salt, pepper and condiments," Celeste passed a bag to Grace.

"I heard you're the cook of the group," Mia complimented Ana. "We have mini Italian subs, mini Philly cheesesteak sandwiches, mini Reubens, and Roast Turkey and Provolone on mini croissants. We have a veggie tray and a fruit tray. We have a tossed Caprese Salad, Baby Red Potato Salad and Hawaiian Pasta Salad."

"What's in a Hawaiian Pasta Salad," Ana glanced at the container.

"Diced ham, pineapple bits, sweet red pepper bits, diced green onion, matchstick carrots, bow tie pasta and it's dressed with a pineapple mayonnaise dressing." Mia uncovered it and showed it to Ana.

Ana's cell trilled. "They're here. Everyone pulled into the garage next to the freight elevator."

"I'm glad Ethan is down there to help coordinate where to find you." Celeste smiled at Ana.

"Honey, we're home!" Ethan and Kate sang out when they entered the condo. Ana reminded them to be gentle when they hugged. Kate and Elliot hugged everyone and thanked them for the impromptu party.

"Kate called three of her classmates to help us load vehicles, I called three of my men to help unload and set up furniture. They brought three flatbed rolling carts to make moving boxes and furniture easier. Ana's things were loaded on the truck last, so they will be the first furniture off. Mia!" Elliot hugged his sister, spinning her around and around before setting her down. "Glad to see you, especially bearing food. Thank you." He kissed Grace on the cheek.

"Christian said you were helping friends move. Mom figured out it was Kate and Ana. We saw the news about Ana collapsing on stage at graduation." She handed him a copy of the _Seattle Times Business Section_ which had a picture of Christian carrying Ana, with his cheek resting on her hair. She exchanged a look with Elliot.

"It's in ten of fifteen West Coast papers and has been picked up by media outlets. Come on, we have vehicles to unload." Elliot whistled loudly, almost blowing out everyone's eardrums. "Furniture unloaded first! Boxes unloaded second. Ray coordinates the setup of Ana's furniture. I coordinate the setup of Kate's furniture. Celeste coordinates putting Kate's clothes boxes in the master closet. Mia and Mom coordinate the living room, dining room and kitchen furniture from Kate's schematics. Then we eat."

"Where do you want me," Christian's voice carried over the babble of everyone. He handed off an armload of white roses, calla lilies and white hyacinths and two bottles of champagne to Mia. He was dressed in a grey sweatshirt, black jeans and black trainers. Taylor hovered behind, appropriately dressed in jeans and sweatshirt also.

Mia whistled when she read the label on the champagne. "Bollinger, 1999 Le Grande Annee. Excellent choice!"

"My men are unloading the truck and putting everything on flatbeds. They'll bring stuff up in the freight elevator and move it into appropriate rooms. Can you help Dad and Eamon put boxes in rooms? Everything is marked." Elliot coordinated the move.

"Can do," Christian's eyes landed on the _Seattle Times_ newspaper. He looked at Ana and shrugged apologetically.

"I'm the one who should apologize," Ana blushed. "I understand you are a private person…this can't be comfortable for you."

"I daresay I'll survive, but I worry about the media harassing you to ask questions about me." Christian departed, before he lost his mind. He had a semi ever since holding Ana yesterday, and pressing his cheek against her soft, fragrant hair. He could not make his body listen to reason. Instead of his usual night terrors…his sleep was filled with soft fragrant dreams of Anastasia Steele in his arms.

After setting up the furniture in Ana's room, Ray finished assembling patio furniture. Ana searched for her bed linens. "Kate – where's my stuff?" Ana fretted. "I have Carla's quilt and pillows but all my bed and bath linens are gone."

Kate disappeared into her room and reappeared with four shopping bags. "Your things were threadbare, so I bought new. High thread count for all, and in blues to coordinate with Carla's quilt. I washed and dried everything so it's ready to use," Kate closed the door to Ana's room. "Did you see the newspaper? Elliot says he's never seen Christian look at anyone the way he looks at you. If he stays over, you need new bed and bath linens. Just consider it my graduation gift to you. No arguments."

"I don't remember hearing brunette bookworms in his list of potential sex partners," Ana whispered back to her. "You presume a lot! By the way – what happened to my closet?"

"Elliot decided it should be on the other side of the bathroom door. He said you lost four inches in depth and gained eighteen inches in length and almost thirty inches in height by him moving it to the other side of the wall. Are you surprised? He ripped out the carpet, rebuilt the closet, and installed a new closet organizer. Then he laid new carpet. Those doors on the top unit lift like a garage door. It's big enough to store your luggage, or totes of winter clothes. We reconfigured the layout of your room. Your dresser and dressing table will fit on the wall where the closet was previously."

"I'm not worried about noise from the master closet." Ana teased her bestie as they made Ana's bed and put her spare linens in the hall linen closet.

"Elliot blew extra insulation into all the walls. Unless you're a really loud screamer, we won't hear you." Kate smirked. "Good placement for your bed on this wall next to the bathroom between you and Ethan's rooms." She pointed at Ana's overstuffed chair. "You should be sitting down."

"You should be unloading clothing boxes in your closet." Ana stuck her tongue out at Kate. "No, you should be packing for Barbados."

"You both need to eat something," Celeste warned Ana. "We have most of the furniture set. We're taking a break before unloading boxes. We saved room at the patio table for you and Ray, Ana."

"Can I get you anything," Christian pointed at the array of cold beverages on ice in the kitchen sinks.

"I could use another bottle of green tea." Ana told Christian before hugging Elliot. "Thank you for my closet. Also, thank you for the toiletries closet in the bathroom. It's amazing! I also appreciate the new mirrored medicine cabinets over the dual sinks."

"I'll get your meds if you tell me where to find them," Elliot offered. "Although, if you overdo, Mom's here."

"I'll wait until bedtime for the meds," Ana replied. "My furniture is set, but there are boxes to unload. I may not be completely healed, but I don't like being inactive."

"Remove the disapproving frown from your face, she's not unpacking the boxes. She's just an overseer today," Ray informed Christian. "The only person allowed to nag at Annie from now until the Tuesday after Memorial Day is me…the father person. Annie, should I make you a plate?"

"Please," Kate replied for her. "I want her to see her guest of honor place at the patio table."

Ana groaned to see a line of packages down the middle of the table. They were interrupted by a large vase of white flowers. "You didn't think we would let you graduate without a party?" José teased. "By the way, I already thanked Kate, but thank you for the graduation present! I love my soft-sided leather briefcase to held my laptop, and camera equipment! Kate loved our graduation gift! She wore her emerald heart studs and tennis bracelet to graduation! I don't know about anyone else, but you will like my present."

After lunch, Christian poured champagne for everyone. "You don't graduate every day, and not everyone graduates with a 4.0 GPA." Plastic champagne flutes of pretty pink champagne were passed around. Carrick offered a toast to the three graduates, with wishes they always have challenging goals, experience contentment in their careers, and experience joy and happiness in their personal lives.

Ana began opening presents. She selected José's first. "They are wonderful," she exclaimed, running her hands over the bindings. She hugged both Rodriguez men. José Senior gave her a set of silver plate bookmarks and a navy leather, zippered book cover. "I checked," he said proudly. "It will hold an 800-page novel with space to spare. The front zip pocket will hold bookmarks, clip reading lamp, etc."

Ethan and his parents gave her a black leather briefcase purse, which held a black leather cover for an e-reader, a black leather business portfolio, a black leather wristlet wallet and a collapsible black umbrella. She hugged them.

Ana's next three gifts were jewelry: a sapphire tennis bracelet from Carla, a pair of sapphire and platinum stud earrings from Kate, and a pearl bracelet from Ray. "It matches your Grandmother Steele's pearls." Ana hugged Kate and Ray, ignoring the twinge in her ribs. She felt embarrassed when she opened a gift from Christian and his family. "They're…" she was speechless.

"Thomas Hardy novels," Christian explained. "Kate said he's your favorite author."

"He is, but these are too much," she protested. "I can't possibly accept them." Ray took them from her and passed them to Kate.

"Nice present, Grey," Kate passed them around the rest of the guests. José frowned when they were passed to him. _'Asshole…books were my gift. You've outshone all our presents. Fucker.'_

"I think you need reading materials while you rest," Christian justified the gift. "You were injured and missed your graduation party. I wish I could have flown you to Seattle, so you could rest for your interviews tomorrow."

"Thank you all," Ana smiled at their guests. "It was a wonderful housewarming, and impromptu graduation party."

"Well, both José and I loved our presents, Ana." Kate, noting Ana's uncomfortable expression about the Hardy first editions, launched into a tale of her graduation party at the Heathman Hotel. She encouraged José to explain about his graduation party held at Casa de Rodriguez. They were both sorry their friend missed the fun.

**~X~**

"Thank you for the tea," Ana gratefully accepted another cold bottle of green tea from Christian. "However, I can't rest now, I promised to supervise Grace and Mia unloading book boxes."

"What do you want me to do?" Ray asked.

Ana handed him a schematic of the kitchen cupboards. "Kate and Ethan don't have a clue where to put things in the kitchen. I need the kitchen set up so I can work in it."

"You don't plan to cook while you are healing?" Christian asked.

"We all have our own coping mechanisms – mine is practical – cooking, baking, cleaning." Ana smiled.

"Mine is pushing boundaries and seeking new possibilities." Christian smirked before following Elliot's voice in Ethan's room.

Mia complimented Ana on the quilt and throw pillow which occupied the overstuffed shabby chic chair in her room. Mia talked about how Elliot and his designer changed the décor of her room at Grey Manor from pink on hot pink to black and white toile and black and white stripes. She shared pictures on her phone with Ana.

"My apartment in Paris had white walls, but I had hot pink furniture and furnishings. I planned to return home earlier, but I stayed until a new person rented my apartment. I sold the furniture and decor to the next young woman who rented the apartment..." her voice was lost in the cacophony of everyone talking, boxes emptying, closet doors and drawers opening and closing, etc.

"Is my daughter in danger?" Ray stopped Taylor before he left the kitchen. "Will there be backlash?" He pointed at the newspaper.

"Once Miss Steele completes her interviews tomorrow, are you taking her to Montesano?" Taylor hovered before returning to the hall for more boxes.

"Yes, I'll bring her back the afternoon of Memorial Day if she starts work that week. Otherwise, I won't bring her back until she interviews or starts work somewhere." Ray watched Taylor's face.

"With Miss Steele out of town, the press can't get to her. Which eliminates 95% of the problem. Also, if she isn't offered an internship with a publishing company, Ms. Bailey wants her to submit an application for Grey House's internship program."

"The other five percent?" Ray unpacked kitchen boxes, checking Ana's schematics to see where to store items.

"I'm probably exaggerating," Taylor commented. "However, Mrs. Adams called Grey House."

"Great," Ray muttered. "I'll call her later, after Annie's unpacked."

"I know this should have been in your bedroom things, but I packed it with some of my breakables." Kate brought Ana a Royal Lace cobalt blue depression glass biscuit jar. "When we emptied the apartment, we found lots of odd coins in the couch and chairs. I emptied the contents of my purses into a small space bag before I packed them. I put odd change from my purses in your change jar too."

"Wow, it's half full." Ana shook her head over the amount of miscellaneous coins in the jar. "I have a quarter I picked up in the parking lot at the hospital." She rummaged in her purse for a bedazzled coin purse and dropped the quarter in the jar. Noting Mia's confused face, she explained. "I always pick up loose change I find on the street. I put it in this depression glass biscuit holder."

"Do you save your miscellaneous coins and cash them in at a casino or at a coin counter in a mall?" Mia noted there was an almost even distribution of pennies to silver coins.

"No, the week before Christmas, I take it to the bank. I have them change it into folding money, which I match. Then I drop it in a street musician's fund or donate to Christmas carolers." Ana said. "If I don't encounter any street musicians, I drop all of it into Salvation Army red kettles."

"You know the old saying, pick up a penny, it will bring you luck. Back when Annie was young, we started picking up found money. We would cash the money in, match it to even money, and then we shopped for special Christmas treats which we donated to a food drive." Ray explained. "I pick money up when I am running. I have half a mason jar of coins at home in Montesano, which you can have at Christmas. Somebody at the American Legion must have holes in their pockets, because I find coins in the parking lot every week."

_**~X~**_

Elena threw her mimosa flute across the dining room at her house. The maid cringed as she cleaned it up.

"What the fuck is he thinking?" Isaac burst into the dining room, bringing a carafe of fresh coffee and coffee cups for both. He slapped the newspaper tucked under his arm on the table. It was folded to the picture of Grey and Steele. Elena's paper was folded to the same place.

Elena jerked her head in the direction of the maid. Isaac thumped the tray on the table and shut up. They drank coffee in silence until the maid departed.

"You need more pain pills, baby?" Elena crooned at Isaac.

"It's not the pain," Isaac whined. "Memorial Day Weekend is coming. I can't swim because of the bandages and I can't drink until I'm healed."

"Just be thankful I know a medic who makes house calls. I know you trust the motorcycle club doctor, but my medic is in the lifestyle and keeps her mouth shut. She can check on you weekly until you are healed. Everyone at the salon thinks you had a family emergency in Florida. They don't expect to see you for two months." Elena assured him.

Since the staff was not close to overhear their conversation, Elena and Isaac discussed what he could do with his time before he went back to work. Researching the little bitch who shot him was priority. He needed to know where she was vulnerable.

_**~X~**_

"Lorelei, can you work Panty Drop next weekend? Some of our regular employees want Memorial Day Weekend off with their families." Paladin called Leila. "Graveyard, Thursday through Sunday. You need 4-12 routines and costumes."

'_Memorial Day Weekend…I should drive to Boise to visit Geoff's grave. No, the next time I go to Boise, it should be July fifteenth…the anniversary of the day I met Geoff. Best keep busy…' _"I'll do it," Leila agreed. "Can I wear the clothes I used for Spring Break weekends?"

"Absolutely…as long as you wear the Valkyrie, Amelia Earhart and the Emma Frost costumes. The ladies love those costumes. A bunch of us are going out for breakfast when shift is done, Monday morning. Do you want to come with?" Paladin asked.

"Hell yes, as long as there is a group going and massive amounts of coffee," Leila replied. "If this is your attempt to have breakfast in bed with me, you'll regret the notion."

_**~X~**_

"What's up?" Elliot raced into Kate's bathroom in response to a 911 text on his phone. Everyone was down for the night. Elliot was checking everything was locked up. Kate probably saw a spider…and Elliot would enjoy being her hero.

Kate looked up at him from the big soaker tub full of bubbles and replied, "Your boxers, my libido."

_**~X~**_

Slipping between the new, high thread count sheets, Ana allowed her pain pill and exhaustion to entice her into a deep slumber…

_ Ana looked down…when did she agree to attend a Regency fair with Kate? Her blue muslin Regency gown had a deeper décolletage than she preferred. Kate must have dressed her because the girls…or swells of the girls…were on display. Her usual ponytail was high, with three saucy tendrils of hair cascading to just past her nape. Her hair was bound with white lace ribbon which matched the white lace ribbons on her gown. She had white kid leather half boots, a short pair of white silk gloves, and a wrap that seemed as long as her shadow. The crowning insult was the white silk parasol…and the lack of underwear! How the hell did Kate convince her to go sans culotte?_

_She approached the broad expanse of stone terrace which flowed into steps as wide as a two-lane highway. Lizzy, she snickered to herself, I hope you had a good walk, because I believe that is a library the size of the Fremont Olympic ballroom before us!_

_Ana opened the double doors to the library of an impressive Georgian mansion. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her arms. She realized, looking down at her shadow…the sun shone through the skirt of her gown…outlining her great legs…like that iconic Princess Diana picture. Thanks, Kate…another humiliation to overcome! She forgot about staying out of the sun while examining the library. Ana was in heaven. She left the damned parasol and gloves on one of the library tables which filled the middle of the room. She walked the perimeter of the room, stopping to look at books which caught her eye._

_ Ana was surprised when she came to what she considered as the back wall of the library. It was a specially built partial wall of bookcases. Ana walked back to the double doors and looked. The partial wall was an optical illusion. She returned to the faux wall and observed the back wall of books. To the right was a door…probably leading to the servants' passage. To the left was an oversized, overstuffed chaise lounge…perfect for someone as tall as Mr. Grey to recline and read. Ana continued her examination of the library. She was thrilled to find the rolling ladder to examine books on upper shelves._

_ Entering the library from the door to his study, Mr. Grey sucked in a breath at the sight of Anastasia's rounded derriere displayed for his enjoyment. Her legs were spread just enough for him to see sunlight delineating her legs and thighs for his pleasure. She wasn't posing enticingly or wantonly for him. She was graceful and alluring as she bent forward to select a book._

_ Climbing down the ladder, hoping to hide away from the world in one of the large wing backed leather chairs, Ana missed a step and landed in the arms of Christian Grey. His caught her mid-fall, holding her effortlessly off the floor with the strength and grace of a real man. His black trousers accented muscular legs. His slate grey top coat accented a silver grey waistcoat with silver thread embroidery and silver brushed buttons. His snowy white shirt and cravat begged to be undone._

_ Despite the compromising situation…she could feel his muscular, tall, lean frame holding her in his arms as if she were light as a feather. She was entranced by the smell of him…an intoxicating odor of clean linen, soap and something masculine. Her left hand clutched at his right shoulder. She felt the firmness of his muscles and the movement of them under his topcoat. He carried her to the chaise hidden behind the faux wall._

_ Christian kissed her as he laid her on the chaise. His free hand traced the contours of her face…brushed down her throat…admiringly touched the swells of her breasts. His hand slid down her abdomen to her hipbone…squeezing it for a tortuous length of time._

_Ana's fingers clutched at his coppery curls…so soft and silky in her hand. She moaned, holding his head as his lips ghosted over the swells of her breasts. Her stays inhibited catching her breath which had been stolen by his advances._

"_You smell so good…" Christian's nose pressed against her skin, breathing her in as his lips left fiery trails of desire across her collarbone. His mouth moved from her = collarbone to her neck. His mouth tortured a little hollow beneath her ear. His free hand squeezed her breasts, her hip, her ass…sliding over her whole body…touching and caressing every inch of her. She could feel the heat radiating off him…affecting her. His breath was hot against her skin. His mouth pressed against hers…his soft, full lips kissing her. His tongue coaxed her mouth open…and their tongues played erotically with one another. He sucked hard on her tongue, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. He pressed his hips against her…the length and girth of his erection resting against her thigh. __He cupped her breasts …teasing her nipples. He released her breasts from her stays._

_ She moaned as the cool air circled her breasts. Her nipples pebbled and tightened. She groaned. What would it feel like if those lips…those sensual, sensitive, full lips…sought her nipples? She felt her belly clench. Passion surged through her…creating an awareness of how his body felt against hers._

_His mouth replaced his hand, seeking and sucking her nipples…rolling them around in his mouth with his tongue. He hand slid from her breasts down her abdomen leaving a trail of warmth in its wake. She was lost is his caresses before she realized his __hand slid under her skirt from her ankle, up her shins, and over her knees. Her legs automatically parted for him. He brushed the inside of her silky thigh with his knuckles. His warm hand cupped her sex…the base of his palm pushing against her mound. __The sensation of his warm hand cupping and squeezing her sex rolled thru her body._

_ She gasped as__his hips ground on her…her breasts pressed against his chest…his erection pulsing against her leg. She lost all sense of time and space when his hand cupped her again, and finger slid into her. __She writhed with pleasure before she felt a warm and wet gush explode between her legs._

_'WTF?'_ Ana's almost groggy brain reacted to the sensitive feelings of her body. She felt jumpy from the rude awakening before realizing she had a wet dream. She must be ovulating or something as she never experienced a wet dream before…or maybe she slept through it if she had. Why did she dream about Christian Grey? '_I think he's handsome…but I don't fantasize about touching or being with him that way. Damn Human Development class in college! I don't think we have a connection to each other. This was just my brain interpreting the current between us as more than it is. I don't know what a climax is…so I have to interpret that rush of pleasure as a wet dream.'_ Occasionally, a shiver slid from her head, down her spine. and all the way to her toes. She did not know whether the bigger problem was accepting the fact the dream happened or accepting the fact she might have enjoyed the sensation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – I get by with a little help from my friends.**

**Monday, May 23**

Gwen emailed Ana, explaining she read about Ana's collapse at graduation. Her email was full of insider information about the four publishing houses in Seattle. Her email included two dozen possible interview questions. Ana tried not to be nervous while she formulated answers to the questions.

Mia arrived unexpectedly at the new condo. "Kate suggested I help you prepare for your interviews. Kate selected an interview outfit for you while she was packing for Barbados." Mia reappeared from Kate's room with a blue dress and two-inch heels with a matching briefcase handbag. "Dress, shoes and purse are Michael Kors, if anyone asks. No braids or ponytails," Mia fixed Ana's hair in a figure eight chignon. She did Ana's makeup, listening to Ana's request for light and fresh. She did a professional job hiding the remaining bruise on Ana's face.

"Kick their asses," Mia ordered. "If neither of them offer you a job, Christian recommended completing and submitting the Grey House internship packet. He'd like you to work at Grey House."

"What could I do at Grey House?" Ana shook her head. "I have a degree in English Literature and English." _'I don't have black and grey clothes, I'm not blonde, I don't wear stilettos.' _

"PR, Marketing, Communications, Research? Hell, take Olivia's place. She can't make coffee to save herself. I understand Mom's good friend, Elena Lincoln, doesn't like you. If you worked for Grey House, you could help Andrea and Ros keep her out of Christian's office. Hell, if you took on that task, Elliot and I could furnish you with an appropriate wardrobe and transportation out of gratitude," Mia reached in Ana's closet for a suitcase. "I'm under orders from Kate to help you pack for Montesano."

Ana packed her underwear and pajamas while Mia loaded a cosmetic case of toiletries out of the bathroom for Ana. Ana packed shorts, jeans and a dozen t-shirts, along with a new swimsuit, flip flops and a beach towel. She also threw a couple books in the suitcase. "Pack sunscreen for me, will you? I'd like to catch a little sun while I have the chance." Ana packed her laptop and three books. She threw a pack of thank you notes in her suitcase to write thank you notes for her graduation gifts. Carla would harangue on her about manners until Ana wrote them.

"You ready to go?" Ray appeared in the doorway. "Puget Publishing first, SIP second, and Montesano third." He took the suitcase and toiletry case to the truck for Ana.

"Mia," Ana handed her the Hardy books. "I can't accept $14,000 worth of first editions from your family. Could you sneak these into Christian's library?"

"Ana, I would do it, because it's obvious you're uncomfortable with them. However, Christian transported me from Paris to Seattle on the Grey House jet. I'm sure the security detail, flight crew and fuel for the trip was over $14,000." Mia looked chagrined.

"You're his sister," Ana argued.

"If Kate and Elliot get married, you'll be a sister to us too," Mia protested. "Christian can be taciturn and intractable. Sometimes, it's easier to just let him have his way."

"Does anyone ever say 'no' to Christian?" Ana set the books back on the desk.

"I'm sure Ros does, sometimes. Taylor might. Christian likes to care for people." Mia told Ana about Grey House Darfur food shipments while walking her to Ray's truck.

_**~X~**_

"Well," Ray noticed Annie tried to keep a calm façade when she returned to the truck.

Ana shook her head no. "The robbery surfaced when Puget Publishing conducted a background check on me. They expressed concern about how much work I would miss while dealing with an ongoing investigation or testifying in court."

"Are you sure they will not make you an offer?" Ray asked.

"When I set up the appointment, they asked me to be available to take an English grammar test after my interview. It was supposed to take an additional hour. Instead, I'm sitting here with you." Ana shrugged.

"Let's find a coffee shop near your next interview. We can order tea, chat and relax so you'll knock SIP dead." Ray suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Ana agreed. "It will give me time to review company details which Gwen Drake emailed."

Ray and Ana choose a deli close to SIP where Ana could buy lunch on hectic days. Their menu noted they orders by phone or fax. They could deliver larger orders for meetings or working lunches. Ray and Ana ordered tea with white chocolate and macadamia nut cookies. The time passed quickly as Ana practiced Gwen's questions with Ray. She walked from the deli to SIP, knowing Ray would wait for her return.

_**~X~**_

Claire was not just a pretty face at the reception desk. She was average height and had curves which would make Beyoncé jealous. Her fully lashed chocolate brown eyes sparkled with intelligence, and wit. Her coral clothes brightened a green on green on bland reception area at SIP. She wasn't easily flattered by the contingent of authors who floated through SIP, hoping to relieve their angst with some scotch and an adventurous editor's assistant. She observed the interviewees and settled on the petite brunette. She was pretty and petite – just the type Jack Hyde would hire. Claire wished there was a way to warn the girl off. In publishing parlance…the cover was interesting…however, she hoped the content would merit a long read.

"Miss Steele?" An attractive brunette shook Ana's hand. She wore cinnamon, beige and cognac clothes. Chocolate pearl earrings and chocolate heels finished her ensemble. "I'm Elizabeth Morgan, Human Resources Director for SIP. Please follow me."

Behind the reception area and desk was a divider wall with doors at either end. It hid a large conference room. Two smaller meeting rooms were placed along the back wall. Ms. Morgan led Ana to one of the smaller conference rooms. The warm mahogany furniture with dark green upholstery complemented the sage green walls. The walls were decorated with mahogany framed artist concepts of book covers. At one end of a conference table for twelve sat a man about the same age as Elizabeth. Ana guessed they were in their early thirties.

His red hair, held back in a ponytail, stood out against the sage green walls. When he rose to shake her hand, Ana noted he was shorter than Ray, maybe about five-ten. He was average build…not slim, not chubby, not overly muscular. She observed his gold hoop earrings, light blue shirt, grey Chinos and black wingtips.His pale blue eyes assessed Ana as he shook her hand. "Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor, welcome to Seattle Independent Publishing."

"Ana Steele," She introduced herself.

Ms. Morgan guided Ana to the seat in the middle of the table and took her place beside Mr. Hyde. "From its name, you should understand SIP is a small publishing house. Fifty percent of our authors are located on the West Coast. The remainder of our authors are scattered throughout the country." Ms. Morgan finished her speech and Mr. Hyde began the interview.

"Would you like something to drink. I imagine it's a long drive from Vancouver." Jack offered.

"No thank you, I just recently relocated to Seattle." Ana refused the water.

"The land mass of Seattle is over 80 miles," Hyde commented. "With traffic on a bad day, you could be driving two hours to arrive on time. Should we anticipate a problem?"

"My roommates and I have a condo near Pike Place Market. By metro area transit, it is less than thirty minutes from door to door." Ana explained.

"So, why would you like to be the newest intern at SIP?" He cocked his head to one side…like Mr. Grey…it was unnerving.

'_Wait until I tell Kate about gingers and one-sided head cocks. Well, maybe not in that specific language.' Ana's inner bitch commented again_. Ana begin the carefully prepared speech, cognizant of Gwen Drake's admonition not to oversell herself in the first three minutes. Maintain eye contact. Speak in a melodious voice.

"Your GPA is impressive. Two majors in four years while holding down a part-time job. You are obviously dedicated and driven. Why a hardware store instead of a bookstore or the campus library?" Jack asked a question Ana had not anticipated.

"The hardware store offered flexible work hours weekends, breaks and holidays. I had two years' work experience in a wood shop, so the pay and hours were better than college work-study." Ana kept her back and shoulders straight. _'Don't shrug!'_ _Ana's inner goddess scolded._

"You're experienced with power tools?" Jack's voice oozed when he asked the question.

"Part of my job at the hardware store was reading reviews and tests of various brands of power tools. Several times I explained a user manual to new do-it-yourself patrons." Ana replied. '_His question sounded smarmy,' Ana's inner bitch commented._

The remaining questions ranged from the literary society where she was a member to favorite authors, reading preferences, books versus movies, E-readers versus books, the last series of books she read, favorite illustrators, favorite bookstores, favorite bookmarks…which she felt was a stupid question but answered it. "My favorite bookmark is a long piece of ribbon which resembles a fourteenth century pastoral tapestry."

Elizabeth rarely raised her head, concentrating on her notes about Ana's answers.

Jack asked which book character had the most in common with Ana. She replied, "Scout Finch because I learned the love of reading from my father."

Jack commented he was probably like Spencer Reid. He claimed to have a genius IQ with an eidetic memory. He explained part of the position required she read manuscripts. He asked Ana how she would feel about reading books from all genres and eras? Ana explained four years of college and two majors meant she had to read and understand more than classic British literature.

Jack revealed he preferred male American novelists, from the 1950s to now. Ana thought his comment was very misogynistic. However, she smiled. "Everyone has different tastes therefore requiring various genres of books, music and movies."

"Name a fault of yours," Elizabeth Morgan directed the question to Ana.

Ana paused. Her standard reply would work perfectly. "I'm not tall enough nor computer savvy enough to work for MI5 or the FBI."

"I meant a work fault," Elizabeth snapped.

"You did not specify." Ana noted. "I do my work, I get it done, I go on to other things. Sometimes it appears I'm brusque or anti-social because I don't waste time gossiping."

Elizabeth slapped a folded paper with a copy of the graduation picture on the table. "Seems your presence was noted in several media outlets in Washington. Tell us one thing about Mr. Grey."

"It's a good thing Mr. Grey is too busy with business to be on social media," Ana commented. "I imagine his posts and tweets would be as scintillating as stocking paint chip samples at Clayton's Hardware."

Elizabeth frowned again. Perhaps Ana's answer was not what she wanted, but the woman should not pose such vague questions. "Where do you see yourself in five years' time?"

Ana paused for a minute, immediately picturing herself as the godmother of one or two of Kate and Elliot's blonde babies. However, it was a private thought, not to be shared. "Copyeditor… literary agent… bookstore owner? I'm open to whatever book is in my future."

Jack was immediately engaged. "Describe your future bookstore…"

"Brick building, an antique store on one side and a coffee/tea shop on the other. Bay window fronts, overstuffed chairs and sofas, walnut wainscoting, pale cream walls. Bookshelves to the ceiling with one of those rolling ladders. A wrought iron mezzanine with comfortable chairs. Skylight for natural light. Lots of Regency or Victorian paintings. Instead of business cards, I would have bookmarks." Ana shrugged.

"I see my bookstore as one which would appeal to Archie Goodwin or Nero Wolfe. Brick, leaded glass, black and white tile floors, black leather chairs or sofas. Oak library tables with vintage Tiffany lamps. Coffee bar in one corner. A real money maker so I can hire college students at minimum wage and spend my days reading books in my own corner of the store. I don't have any further questions. Do you have any questions?" Jack leaned forward, as if eager to respond to any of Ana's questions.

"When would you like someone to start?" Ana asked.

"As soon as possible," Elizabeth noted a calendar before her. "The position has been empty since Christmas when our last intern left to spend the holidays with her family and never returned. We tried to hire after December graduations, but received no interest. When could you start?"

"I could start the Tuesday after Memorial Day," Ana offered. "I would rather not wait until the new fiscal year."

After outlining the hours, pay and benefits, Elizabeth rose. "I believe our interview is concluded. I'll take you back to reception."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Ana," Jack said softly as he shook Ana's hand good-bye. She felt him watching her as she walked away and it made her feel unsettled. While she felt a current when shaking hands with Christian Grey, this unsettled feeling was like a long pause before an alarm sounded.

Elizabeth left Ana at the reception desk, asking Claire to call Danielle from HR to give Ana a tour of SIP. Danielle was polite…like a tour guide. There was no asking questions about staff, or work colleagues. It was a quick walk of every floor with a description of the work handled on that floor. Ana hoped she would spend little time on the third floor. It was the executive suites, HR, and Finance. Second floor was a little busy with editors and assistants. Ana received several questioning glances during her tour. She saw where Jack's office was located, and where her desk would be located if she was hired. First floor was the lobby/reception, the conference rooms, mail rooms, copy rooms, and kitchen/breakroom. The basement was IT, archives and storage. Ana thanked Danielle for the tour, thanked Claire for the offer of water or coffee while she waited.

Departing SIP…she took a deep breath and walked back to the deli…a sense of relief in her step.

"How did it go?" Ray asked.

"I think it went well. Let's make a mad dash back to the condo. I'd like to change and we can hit the road." Ana emailed Kate with a blind copy to Gwen Drake and told them she was better dressed than the interviewers at SIP. She added an emoji with its tongue sticking out. She included details of the settings, questions, etc. She told them Puget Publishing's reserve about hiring her and the dismissive tone of the interview.

_**~X~**_

Ana laughed at the mailbox hung on the wall outside her bedroom door. She slung her jacket over one of the hooks, and her purse off the other. She gathered the mail stuffed in the box and headed for the kitchen. Ray poured a cold chai tea for her and set out a plate of Mrs. Manning's sugar cookies. Ray set a sharp kitchen knife on the table next to her.

"Save everything. I'll lay it in a newspaper and roll it up for the fireplace." Ray directed.

"Are you still saving ashes for Mrs. Manning's sister," Ana asked.

"Yes, she gives me great three wick pillar candles for my efforts." Ray sat with Ana, nibbling on sugar cookies. "I'm set for the next power outage."

Ana opened and discarded two dozen invitations to join and attend various foundation events at the WSUV campus. "You can roll the WSUV paper for the fireplace when it comes. I will read Kate's copy. A bridal shower, a baby shower, and a wedding invite for _one_ of my high school classmates. They procreated before the proposal. She had twin daughters: Haddie and Hollis. I hate their names almost as much as mine. Haddie Hillyer? Hollis Hillyer? Hollis can go by Holly but Haddie already sounds like a nickname." She sighed. "I don't feel like going shopping, but I guess I must now."

"VISA gift cards, you can buy them at the bank, Target, Walmart and on Amazon. They are usable everywhere," Ray suggested.

"I've avoided invitations before. If I ignore these, am I a bad person?" Ana sighed.

"Not in my book. Your socialite mother might have a different answer for you. Do you like those cookies? For the next year Mrs. Manning bakes me four dozen a month. I built three gazebos on her B&B property on Lake Sylvia. The cookies are my payment for weatherizing the gazebos in the fall and spring." Ray drank his tea. "Anything else fun in your mail?"

"Nope…please feel free to toss or recycle anything which comes to Anastaycia Steel." Ana showed him the mailing label. "I deliberately misspelled my name when some idiot on campus told me he needed one more name and address to make his quota. I felt bad for him because he looked sick. Now I think he was obviously hungover. Asshole sold my name and address to at least four dozen credit card companies and nationwide banks." Ana knew too many students at WSUV who moved back home with their parents because they could not make credit card payments in addition to student loan payments.

"I thought I would share the pain. I think your four dozen credit card companies researched the address because I'm receiving the same idiotic offers for the shop. I know it's them because they misspelled Steele. If I thought the ink wouldn't contaminate my compost pile, I'd compost their bullshit." Ray laughed. "What did you think of your mail center?"

"I love it!" Ana said. "Where did you find it?"

"I bought a box of odds and ends from an auction. I could see an oak documents box on top, but we weren't allowed to rummage in the boxes. I bought the surprise box for less than $20. The box contained the documents box, a set of nautical motif wooden bookends, the mailbox, a set of 12-inch barley twist candlesticks, a butter mold, a pencil box, and a salt box. After cleaning and minimal repair I sold the documents box for $200, the bookends for $50, the candlesticks for $50, and traded the butter mold and salt box to Mrs. Manning for two dozen mega muffins. I painted the mailbox in black enamel and hung it outside your bedroom and set the pencil box on your desk."

"So, what are you doing with your ill-gotten gains?" Ana teased.

"Already spent," Ray chuckled. "It paid for an old oak chest of drawers, which I refinished. While I was looking for frames for your mom, I found an oak 24x36 frame, same furniture period. I cleaned, repaired, refinished, and put a mirror in it. I sold both as a set on the website for $1K."

"Someday I would like to see you on one of those flea market makeover shows," Ana refreshed their tea.

_**~X~**_

Kate Skyped Elliot. "What time is it there? It's ten o'clock Atlantic Standard Time here."

"It's seven p.m. Pacific Daylight time here in Seattle." Elliot explained.

"I feel like I've been traveling for days." Kate yawned and stretched.

"Wish I was there to give you a massage and help you sleep. I really miss you Katie." Elliot was surprised at the pain he felt at her absence.

"How much do you miss me?" Kate flirted.

"I have work to do, but I can fly to Barbados on the third. I know your parents are coming back on the fourth. Can you stay with me in Barbados until June eleventh? I'll pay for our rooms and the fees to change your airline ticket." Elliot offered. "If you don't want me to come to Barbados, can you take a week with me in Las Vegas after you get home?"

"I'll ask my parents, I'm sure they won't have a problem with you joining us," Kate smiled. "After all, there is no nudity on the beaches here."

"We can drink Rum Runners and walk on the beach at sunset," Elliot suggested.

"I heard after two Rum Runners you can't walk, let alone walk on the beach. Booze here packs quite a punch. Plus, if we're going to walk on the beach, it should be between sunrise and sunset. You don't want to be mugged here." Reporter Kate, who did her research, entered the conversation.

"Will your parents object to me sharing a room with you?" Elliot worried because they hadn't know each other for a month yet.

"Better you have a room and I have a room. But when my parents leave on the fourth, I can share your room." Kate offered.

"Uhm…suite with Jacuzzi tub for two, rain shower for two, balcony for breakfast, lunches or dinners…" Elliot daydreamed.

"King sized bed overlooking the ocean," Kate requested.

"Mini bikinis and sunscreen," Elliot continued his list of perfect vacation plans. "Katie, let me look at ticket options…I'll Skype you right back."

**~X~**

Anastasia Steele's taped interview entertained Jack Hyde. He put the background research for her aside while he examined the picture of her from the _Seattle Times_ with Christian Grey. Just how close were they? Grey rested his cheek against Steele's hair. _Seattle Nooz_ mentioned the reason for the picture. This situation could be what he had been seeking.

Jack researched Ana in social media and found mention of her on Kate and Ethan Kavanagh's Facebook pages and on a Facebook page for José Rodriguez. The three of them appeared to be friends of Ana. She was mentioned on two websites for businesses which turned out to be owned by her mother and father. She was mentioned on the Dean's List blog for WSUV. Additionally, there was a picture of Grey speaking at graduation and a highlighted article of an interview with him by Katherine Kavanagh. He read the interview with interest. He didn't glean much new information about Grey. However, the interview was accompanied by three photographs of Grey in his office. Hyde took great pleasure in printing everything he discovered today. He could discern the exact location of Grey's office at Grey House from the window views.

The society page announced the return of Mia Grey to Seattle from her educational foray in Paris. The society pages also mentioned a charity ball being hosted by the Grey family for Coping Together at the end of June. Jack researched Coping Together and noted there were tickets still available for a dress ball. It cost a great deal for the ticket to the event. It would also cost to rent a designer tux for the evening…but gaining access to Grey Manor and the Grey family was worth every penny he expended now. He could not use his name or a SIP employee to buy the ticket. He called one of his authors and explained Coping Together and his need to fly under the radar. He could not let Elizabeth Morgan know he was checking out young debutantes. His author offered to buy the tickets under his name and the name of his partner.

**~X~**

Christian observed the list of messages on his email. One of the non-urgent ones caught his attention. _'Mac called before end of day. There is a small delay in receiving the new communications array for The Grace. He will advise of delivery and installation to arrange testing.'_

Security notified him about the departure of the Steeles for Montesano. _'Why do you get excellent ideas at a stupid time?'_ His libido demanded an answer. _'You should have asked Anastasia on a one week sailing trip on the Pacific!'_

_'Yeah, like she would say yes…to a week alone…on a boat…with you?'_ His conscience argued. His conscience lost out to a fantasy led by his libido.

_The first week of June indicated it would be a long hot summer. Ana agreed to go sailing with Christian for two days…spending overnight at sea. Christian appreciated Ana's modest one piece swimsuit. He enjoyed it…but not as much as her long, lightly tanned, naked legs. The bodice of her swimsuit skimmed over her fabulous round and firm breasts. Her suit had a swirly, flirty skirt attached which hid her flat abdomen and fabulous ass. He fantasized about sliding a strap off her shoulder, and taking a hardened nipple into his mouth…nipping and sucking…while stroking her breast from base to areole._

_The wind was just right and The Grace slid through the water. They had not encountered much traffic on the Pacific. Christian was determined to sail out as far as possible before dropping anchor for the night. __The wind died down and the ocean stilled, making the sunset go on forever. They ate dinner on the deck - a sumptuous spread of seafood and salad, and a French charcuterie platter. Christian chilled several bottles of Sancerre and enjoyed pouring full glasses for them. _

"_I love sitting here…looking out on the water. __I love how it sparkles in the sunlight," Ana's eyes were fixed on the blue of the Pacific. "I think if I lived on the coast…I'd never get anything done than stare at the ocean."_

"_Do you like being on the water?" he asked._

"_I love sailing…but I usually don't have time. I love going to the beach. I like laying in the sun. I like swimming if the water is warm. I like the sound of the waves on the shore." Ana's voice took on a dreamy quality._

_He cupped her face, looking into those amazing blue eyes. He bent and kissed her lips. Not hard and passionate as he would like to do, but a soft lingering kiss. Kissing her slowly, he began undressing her, and allowed her…with help…to undress him. He began stroking a firm breast, feeling the nipple harden with his attentions. He guided her to a chaise lounge for two._

_Watching the moon rise changed from a passive activity to an active one. Ana pressed her bare breasts into his hard chest. She moved her mouth down his neck and kissed, nipped and licked his nipples…continuing until he groaned. She kissed down his flat abdomen and reached his rigid, erect cock. She stood and pulled him into a seated position at the side of the chaise. He could not see the excitement on her face. She wanted to please him. __She knelt between his spread legs and put her lips against the tip of his cock…before she licked with her tongue, moistening his entire tip. Then she slid her lips over the head and down his shaft. Her tongue danced over his cock as she sucked, rhythmically sliding her mouth up and down on his shaft. She increased the pressure and suction until he groaned._

"_Oh god baby…I like that. I don't want you to stop, but please do. I don't want to come yet." He withdrew from her mouth. He leaned forward, bending down to kiss her. He kissed her hard, with a hunger sated by their tongues coming together. He pulled her to her feet, one hand wrapping around her waist, holding her hands behind her back. His mouth sucked an erect nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it, then he took the aroused, erect nipple gently between his teeth. His tongue began to flick her nipple. _

_ His hand began caressing and squeezing her outer labia. As his mouth moved between nipples, his hand continued his compressions. He delighted in the feel of her hot wet pussy in his hand. Her outer labia swelled, pulling apart, widening her slit. He slid one finger into her hot wet channel. "You are so tight." He murmured against her breast. His thumb found her swollen clit and began moving over it…brushing and pressing until it has hard, and full…like a plump ripe cherry. _

_He moved his mouth from her left nipple to her right, his tongue teasing her breast. It drew circles inward until he captured her hard pebbled nipple in his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. His thumb flicked her clit in time to his tongue on her nipple. He slid two fingers into her and began to finger fuck her as deep as possible. He enjoyed applying pressure to her G-spot. Ten minutes of his mouth and fingers…her body stiffened and she moaned as she exploded in his hand. He withdrew his fingers and put them in his mouth, watching her face as he sucked her wetness from his fingers. "You taste as good as you feel…" He let go of her hands behind her back._

_Without urging from him, Ana knelt and kissed across his groin before taking his cock in her mouth. She licked the length of his shaft, burying her nose between his balls. Then she licked up the shaft to the sweet spot under the tip of his cock. She pressed her tongue against it before she licked it three times. She ran her tongue over the tip of his cock and then took as much of his cock as she could in her mouth. His lust crazed mind watched as Ana fellated him, swallowing deeply on him. She sucked with her whole mouth…her lips, her cheeks and then her throat. He was so lost in how good her mouth felt on his cock that he lost track of time, and of the number of times she deep-throated him. She seemed determined to make him blow his load quickly._

"_Stop…you have to stop…I'm not ready to come yet." Christian withdrew from her mouth, pulling her in a standing position. He held her hands behind her back…inserting two fingers deep into Ana…while his thumb found her clit. It circled her clit…touching, brushing, pressing. "So hot, so wet." He felt her nipples quickly stiffen. His tongue flicked at her nipples, matching the way his thumb flicked at her clit. She tried to remain quiet and not move, but her hips gave involuntary jerks. His thumb excited her and his fingers pulled at the front of her vaginal wall. To prolong her arousal, his fingers pistoned in and out of her channel. She jerked her hips again as he sucked an areole deep into his mouth. Pressure built deep in her…and suddenly she climaxed in a wave of wet warmth. Her rigid body relaxed._

_Christian guided her to the deck, and pushed his hard cock between her swollen and open lips. She tightened her mouth around his tip, but he penetrated her mouth with his hard shaft. He thrust to her throat and withdrew to his tip. He set a rhythm with his thrusts. It was tip, thrust to her throat, slide out to his tip. He fucked her mouth hard. Anticipating his impending explosion, Ana tightened the muscles of her mouth around his cock. "Touch yourself while you suck me," he urged. _

_Christian watched her fellate him as one hand played with her breasts and the other hand disappeared between her legs. She realized he was turned on by her touching herself. She increased her rhythm and sucked him harder. She pinched alternate nipples which caused him to thrust faster to the back of her throat. She moaned as she approached her own orgasm. Christian exploded, throwing his head back and groaning as he thrust as deep into her as he could. He stayed in her mouth…trying to capture his breath._

"Boss," Taylor's voice interrupted.

"Taylor?" Christian's fantasy ebbed away…boat…sail…satisfying their carnal lusts. His cock about to burst through his zipper. He was thankful his solid wood desk hid his extremely tented pants. When Taylor left, he would slip into his bathroom and relieve himself.

"What kingdom are you invading?" Taylor asked. "You were miles away."

"Memorial Day Weekend…I want to go sailing…" Christian straightened up. "Guess I'd better clear the decks here if I plan to sail. Will you ensure _The Grace_ is prepped and supplies stocked. Ensure Mac is available. If you have Sophie, then ask Reynolds or Ryan to sail with me." Christian dismissed him. The minute his office door closed…he was behind closed doors of his private bathroom…fantasizing about Ana's pouty mouth on his cock while he rubbed one out.

**May 25**

"Jess Connor called from Nordstrom's," Andrea informed Grey.

"Don't know the name," Grey consulted his schedule app via his phone.

"Consultant, PR. They are launching a new line of men's skin care products…they want you as one of their spokesmodels." Andrea didn't smile, laugh, or appear amused.

"They what?" Grey asked, stunned.

"To quote Miss Connor – you are the most famous ginger since Prince Harry. They have all skin tones, body types and hair colors covered except ginger – and they want you." Andrea explained. "She was so impressed with the picture of you at the WSUV graduation, Nordstrom's messengered a '_please consider our offer'_ basket."

"Basket?" Grey examined Andrea's face.

"A rattan creel basket with 50 samples of designer men's body wash, cologne, facial mask, beard trim kit, moist towelettes for gym bags, etc. All scents – Chanel, Tom Ford, and Bulgari to name a few."

"Please call her back and explain I am not interested. I am so NOT interested. She can go batt her eyelashes at the other models." Grey felt like a piece of meat. "Where do people get these ideas?"

"I told her there was a bigger chance of you becoming the spokesperson for Starbucks, but she didn't listen." Andrea replied. "What should I do with the basket?"

"We can't send designer stuff to the homeless shelter. Take it down to Welch, ask him to share it with the security staff. He likes fishing; he can keep the creel. Send Miss Connor a polite, handwritten thank-you but no thank-you note on our very best Grey House stationery." Grey ordered.

Andrea's phone beeped. "Ros asks you join the meeting in the conference room. M&A are ready for you to sign the terms of purchase for Lucas Wood's company."

Christian took the files Andrea offered and met Ros in the conference room. This company had great potential. They emerged strong with one new technology product. Instead of continuing their brilliant path, they were sidetracked by the money. Christian would buy the company, the technology, and put the three inventors to work in his R&D department. The few remaining staff would be assigned to GEH companies and projects. Elliot would buy the building located two blocks from the King County Courthouse, and renovate it into offices for lawyers, etc. The building had a decent parking lot and underground parking. Renovation would be profitable for Grey Construction.

_**~X~**_

Ray stood erect, as only military training can teach or produce. Christian recognized it in Taylor. At 180 pounds, blonde hair and warm hazel eyes, Christian didn't want to take Raymond Steele on in a pissing contest. His background was working with his hands – expert carpenter and furniture restoration. Comments on Kate Kavanagh's social media noted Ray was a fisherman, hunter, and antique gun collector. He owned his home and business. He had a decent amount of money in his personal account and close to three-quarters of a million in his business account. In his spare time, Ray read western paperbacks and western history hardbacks. He learned to keep himself occupied in off times from the army with books.

Christian managed to slip one of Taylor's men into the wood shop to talk about restoring an antique burled walnut armoire. Ray refused to destroy the value of an antique piece with complete stripping and restoration. He recommended a good cleaning, oiling and buffing of the piece to restore the beauty of the burled walnut. He recommended regluing the drawer and stabilizing it with corner shims. He recommended sanding the edges of the drawer so it opened and closed easier. He recommended removing the mirror, attaching black felt to reduce fogging, and remounting it. One of the finials had been damaged, perhaps when it was moved. Ray recommended removing it, sanding the worst, staining and varnishing the finial, and then placing the 'bruised' part facing the back of the piece.

The interior shelf and hooks for hanging clothes were original to the piece. Ray recommended a good cleaning for the interior of the piece. His recommended an insurance estimate before work started and one when work was completed. Taylor's man was ordered to agree to whatever Ray Steele recommended. He explained his reasons for having the piece restored. His sister was miffed because their grandmother left it to him. To breach the family divide over the piece, he planned to give it to his only niece who was getting married in early October. Ray agreed to have the piece restored by Labor Day.

Taylor's man perused the small bookshelf above the desk while Ray created and printed a contract for the piece. _The Furniture Bible_, _Furniture Makeovers: Simple Techniques for Transforming Furniture,_ three volumes of _Furniture Repair and Refinishing_, and three antique books where the titles were rubbed from the spines. The computer was about two years old, ditto with the printer.

However, Christian noted, Anastasia was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully, she was resting in the house. Part of him was disappointed not to see her on the footage from Taylor's man. Part of him was thrilled she wasn't around for men to ogle her. Part of him was interested, thinking about her dark hair, porcelain skin, rosy blush and lips. Then a part of him was furious over the fading bruises where she was pistol whipped during the robbery. He fired off a rude email to Welch, threatening to fire him if he didn't find information about the Clayton's Hardware robbery in Portland.

Christian would block Elena's phone calls and emails especially over the weekend when they were celebrating Mia's homecoming. If Elena pulled some underhanded Domme move because she was aggravated, he would verbally bitch slap her back into her corner of his life. His current thoughts amused him…and they might amuse Flynn.

_**~X~**_

When Ray returned to the house, Annie was removing a thin sheet cake from the oven. He could smell apples and cinnamon. She must be making him a roly poly. It smelled like one of his favorites – apple pie filling on a caramel sponge cake, rolled like a jelly roll and topped with cinnamon whipped cream. Ice cold…it was the perfect dessert and perfect breakfast with hot tea. Ray didn't think they would have company tonight, but he planned to grill for six. It would be easy leftovers for lunch tomorrow. Ray washed his hands and placed some chicken breasts in mesquite and lime marinade. He had some corn to grill and a loaf of garlic bread. All Annie had to do was toss a salad.

As much as he was loathe to do it… Ray reminded Annie to Skype Carla before dinner their time, which would be after dinner her time. He wanted to find something to occupy his time…but he felt the need to monitor communications between them right now. Carla opined if Annie did not find a job right away in Seattle…she should move to Savannah and live with them until a new school year started. She thought Annie should go for her MBA, or apply to law school. Savannah had half a dozen law schools…which included University of Georgia, Emory, and John Marshall. Carla daydreamed big for their daughter…who preferred a quiet life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – ****Is there something I should know?**

**Thursday, May 26**

"Mail," Ray waved an envelope at Ana.

She took it and frowned. "That's weird. Puget Publishing contacted me here and not at the condo." She opened the letter and scanned it. "Rejection," she informed Ray.

"They didn't want you?" Ray was surprised.

"_We have a problem accepting the fact you are not actively engaged in social media nor do you have an E-reader. This non-participation leads us to wonder if you are truly interested in E-books and E-publishing. Thank you for your interest in Puget Publishing. We wish you well in your future employment endeavors_." Ana shrugged and threw the paper in the trash.

Ray retrieved it. "I've found shredding relieves a lot of vexation." He grinned when Ana shoved it through his office shredder. Her cell rang, interrupting her frivolity.

Elizabeth Morgan offered Ana an internship. If she made it through her one-year internship with flying colors, she would become an editorial assistant. Elizabeth would meet her at SIP at 8:30 a.m. on Tuesday after Memorial Day. She asked for Ana's email to send her an offer.

_**~X~**_

_Email  
TO: Gwen Drake  
FROM: Ana Steele  
RE: Job offer  
DATE: May 26  
_

_Thank you for the inside info for Puget Publishing and Seattle Independent Publishing. Puget said no thanks, since I'm not on social media and don't own an E-reader. (Seriously, almost direct quote from rejection letter.)_

_Seattle Independent Publishing offered me internship for one year as an editorial assistant for John Hyde, Commissioning Editor. I start Tuesday, May thirty-first._

_I owe you tea or a drink or lunch – please email me back. _

_Ana_

**~X~**

"Why so glum, Sugar Plum?" Ros launched herself at the couch in Gwen's office.

"Do you ever have a bad feeling about something?" Gwen frowned.

"Hell yes…every time the elevator door opens on the executive floor and it's dead quiet before I step off the elevator." Ros laughed.

"Be serious." Gwen scolded her girlfriend.

"I am serious! Have you not seen Christian _I-was-born-with-a-frown_ Grey?"

"Ana Steele emailed me." Gwen revealed with a heavy sigh.

"Do I have to fight for your affections?" Ros faux pouted.

"She thanked me for the insider information about Puget Publishing and Seattle Independent Publishing." Gwen examined her calendar.

"I thought you didn't like SIP. I thought you planned to pass on any RFP which came from them." Ros kicked off her heels.

"I don't like the editor she mentioned," Gwen stressed. "He gives me the creeps. I feel I should take antibiotics when I'm in the same room with him. I haven't worked for SIP in almost six months."

"Creepy how?" Ros shoved a pillow behind her head.

"Dead ice-blue eyes. He watches every female in the place unless the cold bitch from HR is in the room. Then he acts like his dick is in a cage. Hyde asked a lot of questions about Christian and you when I first met him. I told him I don't discuss my personal life with strangers. I told him I signed a nondisclosure agreement for Christian. Then he offered to pose nude for me." Gwen made a puking sound. "I still don't know how he discovered I was your partner."

"I like Ana, too. I hoped she wouldn't find an internship and would apply at Grey House. I would have hired her instantly, especially since I arranged for Olivia to be transferred to the Lobby Reception detail. It would have been worth it to see Ana piss off the _Living Dead_ on a regular basis."

"I received an RFP from SIP and I really want the contract. It's a STEM science projects book for early elementary (K-2) female students. Given there are at least 200,000 private and public elementary schools in the U.S., I think it will be a best seller. I wondered if Ana and I could be a combined front against the smarmy bastard when I had to be there." Gwen mused. "If this book is as popular as I think it will be…I anticipate an elementary STEM science fair project book geared for grades 3-5 and possibly one for middle school."

"When is the deadline for submitting an RFP?" Ros wondered how to turn this situation to benefit Gwen.

"August first. It requires a series of three boards, each one representing a science project. Since there are 30 projects in the book, I can pick the ones I really like." Gwen pondered which projects she might pick.

"Put it aside. The weekend is almost here and I want to have some fun over the long holiday." Ros pouted.

"Tennis? Swimming?' Gwen's brain stepped away from SIP, which was Ros's plan.

"Hawaii. Swimming, surfing, snorkeling? I'll go in to work tomorrow and try to leave by noon. If I can't borrow the jet from Christian for the weekend, we'll book flights out of SEA-TAC as soon as possible. I'll start packing while you book us a hotel on the beach, facing the ocean."

"Please pack four days of real clothes for me – shorts, t-shirts, sun dresses, half a dozen swim suits – not just micro bikinis and lingerie. I will check the contents of my suitcase this time Ros. I'm not spending four days in bed," Gwen warned her lover.

"Four days?" Ros tried to look innocent.

"Ask Christian for Tuesday off. It's better flight and hotel rates," Gwen explained.

**~X~**

"Mrs. Duvall isn't speaking to me currently, which hurts my heart because she makes the best tri-berry cream cheese muffins in the universe." Ray dropped dirty cleaning cloths in the laundry center of the shop.

"Why is she mad at you?" Ana reached for more cleaning cloths.

"She bought a piece of furniture – upper group of six smaller drawers on a bottom base of three drawers. She thought it would be a good storage piece in her sewing room. The smaller drawers were about the size of a middle desk drawer. She said they are the perfect height for holding thread. The bottom drawers were the size of regular dresser drawers. They used authentic period hardware, but it's a marriage. I showed her the difference in the wood oxidation between the top piece and the bottom piece. I showed her the difference in the construction of the drawers. She hauled the piece to an antiques appraisal firm for verification. She had sales insurance and a sales contract with a refusal to purchase clause before 30-days elapsed. The piece will go back to the person who sold it to her, but no one can stop them from selling it as a real deal to someone else." Ray shook his head.

"Did you take pictures of the piece?" Ana watched for Ray's nod. "Upload the pictures to the question and answer section of your website. I like Mrs. Duvall, but you need to warn people what to look for…like the furniture oxidation, different construction, different types of woods, and different ages or types of hardware, etc." A light flashed in the woodshop. "Someone's at the front door."

"I'll get it," Ray peeled off his dirty shirt and pulled on a clean one. "I'm cleaner now."

"Not a funny thing to say to your cleaning wenches," Ana continued to wash grime off a 150-year-old armoire. It was burl walnut and a handsome piece. Ray explained how he would restore the piece.

"Mr. Donovan from the Claytons' insurance company." Ray handed her a card.

"I'm done. Let's make some tea and have a break." Ana wondered why he didn't call and arrange for an interview. She stripped off her filthy workshop shirt and examined her T-shirt beneath it. She cringed. "I need to clean up before talking to the outside world."

_**~X~**_

"I am livid! Not only was I injured in the assault, now Mr. Donovan from the Claytons' insurance company verbally assaults me. He says someone called and suggested one of my ex-boyfriends beat me and robbed my employers. He claimed signing the lowball settlement offer would prove I'm innocent. I was so angry I wanted to shoot him. Dad was so furious he ordered him out of the house."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kate was glad Ana was with Ray, and not Carla. Ray wouldn't let anyone bully Ana.

"There's nothing to do. I don't know who is spreading lies about me. I already lowered myself to his level by accusing him of acting in bad faith. I'm trying to calm down before I email Jean Clayton to tell her what happened." Ana didn't feel she should have to prove anything.

Wisely Kate turned to Elliot for help. "This is bullshit! Ana would not hurt the Claytons, who have been excellent employers, nor would she encourage harm to another person to profit from it. Money means nothing to Ana."

"Can I tell Dad about Ana's situation with the Claytons' insurance company? Maybe he'll represent her. Maybe he can wrangle a decent settlement for her." Elliot suggested.

"She can't afford your dad, Elliot. The $15K Donovan offered, minus your dad's fees and taxes, she won't be able to pay off student loans or buy a decent car. You've seen Wanda. Between forty hours a week for classes and studying, she spent 8-12 hours a day working on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. She spent every possible holiday in Montesano with Ray. When was she supposed to finesse her villainess abilities?" Kate wanted to kick someone's ass.

"I'll ask Dad to take her on pro bono. His firm does pro bono work once each quarter. He hasn't mentioned any group or cause this quarter. It won't hurt to ask. If he can't take her case, maybe one of his interns can. It can't hurt, Katie." He smiled winningly at her. "Matter of fact, I'll call Dad tonight and invite him to breakfast in the morning."

**Friday, May 27**

"Damn," Christian said softly. "It was stupid of me to hope otherwise. Miss Steele very bright and personable. Of course, she would be hired as an intern. So how slimy is this man?"

"Hyde asked Gwen about me, you and if he can pose nude for her," Ros's nose crinkled with disgust. "She's managed to not work for SIP for a while. However, there is a contract she really wants, and it's with them. It's at least six months of dealing with SIP. I want her to have what she wants, but I want to keep her safe."

"Your solution, other than 24/7 protection?" Christian asked for proactive suggestions.

"Either Grey House buys SIP or we talk a decent entity, like Kavanagh Media, into buying SIP with Grey House as a silent partner."

"I'm sick of silent partner deals. We have two and I say let's cut them loose. If some other entity wants to hand over money and have no say in the daily running of operations…they can deal with it." Christian argued. "Blanchard Manufacturing and Seattle Sound System should be given the opportunity to buy back the stock we own in their company. What they can't buy back goes public. I don't want to deal with them anymore."

"What about your personal stock holdings? We've had this discussion before. I appreciate being your second at Grey House. I appreciate everything I've learned from you. However, there is one dark hole in my time at Grey House. Not one of your personal business partners demands immediate and unquestionable access to you except Elena Lincoln. Wanting to help your mom's friend is one thing. Supporting someone who hates any female you meet, know or work with is another. I won't put up with her anymore Christian. She's rude to me, rude to Andrea, and rude to security staff. Give me an early Christmas present. Run a background check on her…because the woman is unsavory. Financially, you can afford to walk away from your partnership before something untoward happens which you cannot shake off. I would even reimburse you the price of your shares in her salons if you give them to her." Ros was not a 'gloom and doom' sort of person, but she swore the temperature dropped ten degrees when the _Living Dead_ entered the room.

"This is a really shitty pep talk if you want out of here early and want to use the jet." Christian snapped.

"How about I guarantee not to seduce Gwen on the plane?" Ros offered.

"TDMI, Ros. The jet is yours; the afternoon is yours and I'll see you on June first. I'll have some SIP research and answers by then." Christian assured Ros.

"Swear you won't contact me over the weekend?" Ros demanded.

"I swear I will be too busy with my family this weekend to interfere with you and Gwen." Christian swore.

**Saturday, May 28**

"UPS packages for you," Ray hauled two big boxes into the house. "Your mom sent presents!"

"The one addressed to Kate and me can wait until she returns from Barbados." Ana quietly unpacked her _congratulations on your new job _gift. Carla sent a nice group of separates: a fit and flare navy dress, a navy sheath dress, two jackets, three styles of skirts, and two styles of pants in navy gabardine. The gift included five short sleeve silk shirts in white, sapphire, red, navy and grey and three summer weight sweaters in navy, white and red. The package held two pairs of heels in navy and red, along with navy and red purses. Carla sent her a list of forty possible outfits Ana could create with the separates.

"I'm surprised she sent clothes you can wear to work. I really thought she would send you candle holders. They are a big part of her Etsy store right now." Ray loaded a box of ornate picture frames and ornate furniture legs. He planned to take it to UPS tomorrow to ship to Carla.

"You know what Carla has for sale in her Etsy store?" _Astonished Ana wondered what was going on_.

"I'm not stalking your mother so don't even think it," Ray continued packing. "I called your mom about the robbery and the doctor's ban on you flying. She was upset because she hoped to show you her new pieces. I made the mistake of asking. So, sixty minutes and ten projects later, your mom asked me to go to thrift stores and find, buy and send her supplies. I put a list of them on the refrigerator. If you take a copy of it, perhaps you can wander around thrift stores on weekends. She's prompt about electronically transferring the money back to you within 48 hours of the receipt of supplies. Plus, she pays shipping and handling."

Ana groaned and shook her head. "She is a little flighty at times."

"A little flighty? Remember the Ghost of Christmas Present from _Scrooged_? Your mom is one pair of wings short of takeoff." Ray laughed.

"The toaster fairy?" Ana could not hide her mirth.

"Carla's conversations are almost painful. Let's go to Geppetto's for dinner. I didn't take you out for your graduation." Ray suggested.

"I'd rather go to Louie's," Ana countered. "Chili cheese fries and chili foot-long all beef hot dog on multi-grain bun for me, Cajun steak fries and buffalo chicken tenders for you. Plus, I like their blackberry cobbler."

"Darts, ESPN, cold beers," Ray suggested some diversions.

"I can't drink, but I'll drive if you want to have one." Ana counter-offered.

"I'll have lemonade slushies with you," Ray decided. "There's a soccer game on tonight at ten. I really want to watch it. If I drink at Louie's I might miss the game. This way we're home early so I can see the game and you can rest."

_**~X~**_

"Honest to god Kate, one of her lines is called Farm Charm and it is salvaged tablecloths, kitchen towels, aprons, etc. She got her hands on someone's stash of 1930s, 40s and 50s materials to create placemats and matching napkin sets. She creates 'bouquets' of 1950s kitchen utensils. They are kind of cute. In her Sunlight and Candlelight section she has candlesticks made out of furniture legs and out of shabby chic cups and saucers. She made suncatchers from leaded glass windows."

"I'm checking out her store on Etsy." Kate loved having internet access on her e-Reader in Barbados.

"Wait until you see the Crabby Shabby line. It's all repurposed stuff from the East Coast. Bob's sisters must be sending her stuff. It's popular. She's remade lobster traps into magazine holders. She made candles in large shells." Ana wrinkled her nose.

Kate laughed harder.

"She's working on an Abbey Shabby line which is all stuff for tea time, ala _Downton Abbey_. She's making tea trays out of ornate picture frames. She's making napkin rings out of vintage silver-plate cutlery. Currently she's sold out of refurbished lamp shades and tea hats. She's buying Victorian, Edwardian and Art Deco clothes and recreating them as pillow covers. She's making Christmas ornaments out of the scrap materials and decorating them using vintage jewelry." Ana flipped over some of the pages of items she downloaded from Carla's Etsy page.

"Where is she doing all of this?" Kate flipped through screens of crafts while Skyping Ana.

"Bob emptied the basement of the new house. She uses the family room for creating and one small bedroom to hold supplies. He bought her an electric paint gun and created a painting chamber in the other basement bedroom for her, like a bay in a car repair shop. She goes in there and sets up several dozen things and paints them all at once. It has a heat lamp to dry the paint and an exhaust system to keep the paint smell out of the house. After Bob leaves for work, Carla creates things in the basement until 30 minutes before he comes home. Then she cleans up, puts on a pretty dress, makes him a drink and dinner. She does handsewing while watching TV with him at night for god's sake!" Ana expressed astonishment at Carla's creativity.

Kate tried to contain her laughter by placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, please tell me she's not wearing one of those 1950s aprons in the kitchen!"

"Don't laugh," Ana scolded. "I'm coming home from Montesano with a large box of housewarming gifts for you and me."

"Open it," Kate suggested. "I want to know what she sent."

"Nyet…Ray's hauling it to Seattle with me on Monday." Ana explained.

"Well, I personally hope for Abbey Shabby." Kate commented. "As a matter of fact, I like the amethyst depression glass items she uses to stage pictures. I'm looking at online sales of the amethyst depression glass pieces I like."

**May 30**

Leila skipped the red-white-and-blue berry waffles and pancakes when a group of MMM employees went out for breakfast. The TV was set to local news…which broadcast footage of the Greys at Seattle Slips with three bodyguards. The camera stayed on the boat until it slipped from sight. Leila stared at the menu instead of the TV screen. She ordered biscuits and gravy, scrambled eggs, extra sausage links and hot coffee. "What?" She frowned at Paladin. "I'm starving." Leila built her coffee…and smiled when she saw the spoon create a wet spot on her napkin. _'Wet Spot, I need a good flogging with a hard fuck followed by some subspace.' _She thought about Wet Spot's white building. _'There_ _is nothing vanilla contained in that building. I will not patronize any club in Seattle…especially not Wet Spot where Elena hangs out or Locke and Keyes. I'm too tired to drive to Velvet Rope. However, sometime soon…'_

Wait! The news broadcast another shot of the Greys. Taylor and Mrs. Jones were with Sir. Which meant Escala was open for a stroll. When Leila was with Sir, she memorized the emergency access code which had been given to Mrs. Jones. _'I wonder if it still works?'_

_**~X~**_

Leila parked her car in public parking down the street from Escala. She knew where the CCTV cameras were at Escala. She also knew where it had blind spots. It took Leila several minutes to slide into the Escala garage, and to access the staff elevator. Mrs. Jones' access code worked. Leila found herself standing in the staff quarters at Escala. She knew how to access the security room and how to erase cameras. Geoff taught her lots of cyber and security hacking tips. She moved the CCTV cameras to view the closets or ensuites of each room, so she did not appear on camera. She turned off the motion sensor for the penthouse CCTV system.

Leila began her tour in Sir's office. She knew where to find the keys to Sir's locked files in his office. He thought she was sleeping after a vigorous round of sex in his office. She, of course, was not. He retrieved a set of keys from the back of his bottom desk drawer. Those keys opened the locked file cabinets. He had taken a picture of her that day in his office and added the print to her file.

Leila accessed those keys and the files. She took pictures, lots of pictures via her cell phone. She had the name, contact information, contract, limits lists and at least one or two pictures of each submissive. Then she saw the background check on Anastasia Steele. She took pictures of every page. She now knew Miss Steele's pertinent information. Sir must plan for the girl to be his new submissive. Why was Miss Steele's background check more informative than the other background checks in his collection? She locked the file drawers and returned the keys to their hiding place. The old combination to the safe did not work.

Leila took pictures of company files sitting on Sir's desk. Now she knew who not to work for when called for temp jobs. She also knew which companies were publicly traded…how could she parlay that information into a small windfall for her?

Leila took pictures of the playroom. There did not seem to be new equipment or a change in the layout of the room. It took time to photograph everything, including the contents of the drawers in the chests. She couldn't resist…she rolled around on the four poster bed for several minutes. She mounted one of the arms of the Chesterfield sofa. She took pictures of the ensuite and knelt in position near the door. That action centered her, reminding her why she was here.

The submissive bedroom was empty. Leila noted the silver, gold and white wallpaper from her stint as a submissive was still on the accent wall of the room. She bet Elena had a histrionics fit when she heard about the redecoration for Leila. She toured the master bedroom. She was never allowed in there during her time as a submissive. She was lost in the smell of his closet for several minutes. The smell of crisp linen intoxicated her. The smell of the main bathroom with his body wash intoxicated her. However, she had to move. Leila helped herself to several science fiction DVDs from Sir's media room. Stopping in the kitchen, she helped herself six bottles of really good wine. She stole three pairs of his socks to cushion the wine bottles so they would not break.

Ninety minutes, and a full tote later, Leila slipped out of Escala and walked back to her SUV. She had eight minutes to spare on the parking meter. It had been a successful raid. She needed to go home. She needed sleep and there was life to handle.

_**~X~**_

"Let's check out the bake sale," Ray helped Ana step down from the bleachers which were set in the front parking lot of the American Legion Hall. The parade was winding down, and he wanted a chance to buy homemade ice cream before it sold out.

"Ana!" Jessica Jackson greeted her when they ran into one another at the AL bake sale.

"Sherriff Jackson, Jessica," Ana plastered on a friendly face and stepped back when Jessica attempted to hug her.

"Careful," Ray growled, suddenly appearing behind Ana with two gallons of homemade French vanilla ice cream. "Annie's healing from an assault two weeks ago."

"Ana was assaulted?" Sherriff Jackson asked.

"Not here," Ray explained. "It was a robbery where Annie worked in Portland. It messed up her graduation from WSUV. She's resting with me before she returns to Seattle to start an internship tomorrow."

"Jessica just graduated from Grays Harbor Community College with an Associate's Degree in Criminal Justice with minors in Database Management, Office Management, and Court Reporting."

"Seattle?" Jessica's eyes lit up. "Is it possible for me to bunk on your couch while I look for an internship in Seattle?"

"Sorry, no," Ana replied. "I have two roommates and house rule number one is no one offers our couch to friends or dates."

"My brother and his wife offered Jessica their guest room until Labor Day weekend. She'll find a job in Seattle by then. Hopefully, she'll find a place to live also." Sherriff Jackson explained.

"I'll give you my phone number and address," Ana offered. "I'm visiting Ray over July Fourth weekend if you want to carpool." She and Jessica exchanged pertinent information before she and Ray bought strawberry pies for dessert with the ice cream.

"I thought Jessica was attending UDub," Ray remarked.

"Our class newsletter said she dropped out of UDub because her mom was sick. She attended Grays Harbor because it was close to home so she could take care of her mom." Ana explained. "I suspect since her mom is in remission…Jessica is getting ready to tackle the Emerald City."

"Annie, please remember Jessica was a wild child in high school. Don't let her mess up your relationship with Kate and don't let her mess up your internship. Promise me." Ray was a very protective father.

"Not a problem, Kate's all the wild child I can handle." Ana's infectious grin caused Ray to burst into laughter with her.

Ana loved Montesano, where children created sidewalk chalk art. She loved the small town feel of the pancake breakfasts, BBQs and street dances hosted by the fire station. She loved the bake sales and farmers markets. She loved turning the radio to KISM and singing classic rock and roll on her trips to and from Ray's house. When she drove from Portland to Montesano, she enjoyed the beauty of the state…the mountains and the evergreens and the light rains which nurished Ray's garden. They fished on Lake Sylvia this morning. They went to the firestation pancake breakfast after. Now they attended the parade, and the bake sale. Ana felt a little guilty about not visiting the American Legion rummage sale…but there were things to do. After lunch, they would drive to Seattle so Ana was ready to tackle a new job, a new condo and a new life tomorrow.

_**~X~**_

"Where are you going?" Elena demanded when Isaac wheeled his motorcycle out of the garage.

"Since I had my stitches removed, I'm riding around Pike Place Market." Isaac intended to find the little bitch and scare her for a while before he returned the two gunshots she gave him. His mistress gave him carte blanche to obtain his pound of flesh.

"Of course," she purred. "Don't play around on your bike too long. I scheduled a training session for a new young Domme with you later this afternoon. She's going to put you on a St. Andrews, flog you and then fuck you. You will be a good boy and show her your denial skills. She'll be careful to avoid your injuries."

"Yes, Mistress," Isaac threw a leather chap clad leg over the bike. Elena clasped his ass, giving him a big feely goodbye grope.

_**~X~**_

Carrick and Theo manned the grill at Mia's welcome home BBQ. "I'll take Ana's case with the insurance company pro bono, Elliot. But it will cost you. You must apologize for causing a scene at dinner with Elena."

"I'm not apologizing for what I said to Elena," Elliot crossed his arms over his chest, like a stubborn five-year-old.

"I did not ask you to apologize to Elena. I said you must apologize to your mother for causing a scene. Although, I will stipulate to the fact Elena was pushing buttons and contributed to the argument. Grace knows she is the reason we put up with Elena." Carrick pounded a steak a little excessively with a meat tenderizer. He wasn't gentle with rubbing Mia's best homemade dry rub on the steak.

'I'll apologize for causing a scene. I should not have let that black-hearted bitch goad me into losing my temper." Elliot agreed. "However, you taught me I can't hit a lady."

"Lady is the operative word," Theo shrugged when Carrick glared at him. "Hey, I haven't been able to tell Grace who she can hang out with since she was fifteen. You're a prime example," He teased Carrick. "You know Grace…she has a kind and tender heart. It's part of what makes her a good doctor. I don't understand why she is friends with Elena Lincoln, but it gives Frannie and me as much pause as it gives you. You don't even want to know what Frannie thinks about Elena's obsession with Christian."

"It's so good to be home!" Mia twirled on the patio in the sunshine, her arms spread wide. Grace and Christian followed her with trays of dishes and cutlery, and trays of sides which Mia and Grace prepped. "Thanks for the American barbeque, Dad and Grandpa.'

"What are you planning to do with yourself?" Elliot queried. "It would be fun to watch you critique Christian's choices of wine at dinners. It sounds like fun, but it won't pay your bills. You've been buying and wearing Paris fashions for four years."

"I will gladly give them up for a chef's coat and hat," Mia stopped twirling and smoothed her bobbed hair. "I need to finish organizing my suite, but I want to be gainfully employed by July first."

"You could be my cook and housekeeper," Elliot teased, "but I can't afford you."

"Mia promised to keep her suite clean while she's living at home. She also promised to cook once a week for your dad and me." Grace set plates and silverware on the picnic table.

"I can clean, it's just not as much fun as cooking. When you clean a room and you're done cleaning, all you have to look forward to is a hot shower. When you cook, you still have to clean up, but there's yummy things to eat." Mia protested. "Besides, cooking and cleaning won't keep me busy."

"I'm looking forward to you cooking a really nice dinner for my birthday," Grandma Frannie reminded Mia. "I want veal ragout, homemade bread, Salad Niçoise, and cream puffs for dessert."

"I'll bring the Sauvignon," Christian refilled Frannie's white wine spritzer. "I want a really nice dinner for my birthday too! Coq au vin will do nicely."

"I made dessert for tonight," Mia unveiled a white chocolate trifle with raspberries and blackberries.

"It's a good thing we filled the pool," Grace laughed. "I will need it to exercise off Mia's cooking."

_**~X~**_

Since Elliot was busy with his family tonight and could not Skype, Kate decided to go clubbing with Ethan. He dressed in a light beige linen shirt and dress pants, with chocolate leather loafers. Kate thought he looked like a good fella's idea of island chic. She wore a strapless emerald sheath dress which clung to every delicious curve of her body. She knew better than to wear her hair down, so she opted for a messy updo. Stiletto heels made her legs and ass look great…but they were a bitch to dance in for more than six hours. She picked a pair of wedge sandals, her emerald stud earrings and light makeup. Both she and Ethan carried a sensible amount of cash on them…not enough to get them rolled…and more than enough to buy their own drinks.

Ethan might be on the prowl tonight, hoping to get laid, but Kate was not. She would not accept sailing dates, meal dates, or swimming dates with strangers. She just wanted to dance, not make romance.

_**~X~**_

Ana was pleased to come home to the new condo. It was quiet as the Kavanaghs were in Barbados. She decided on work attire for the week after hanging Carla's separates where they belonged on the closet organizer. Ray put the other box from Carla on the kitchen table. Ana didn't need it until her roommates returned. While driving from Montesano to Seattle; Ana created a list of recipes she could cook for the week. Ray brought a large box of the freezer containers which Ana used for feeding his freezer. He urged her to get settled in her condo and at her job before worrying about feeding him. If he didn't feel like cooking; he always had the diner, Louie's and Geppetto's as options. He stopped at Costco and helped Ana shop for a supply of food and drink, plus cleaning supplies, paper products, and personal items. While she had time, Ana planned to fill the freezer. She bought items she needed for making on-the-go breakfasts and lunches for the week.

Ana loaded her tote to take to work tomorrow with tea bags, mug, umbrella, paper and pen, etc. She had the bus schedule downloaded on her phone. She purchased a 30-day e-pass for the bus the first of May when she knew she was moving to Seattle. She avoided looking at the Thomas Hardy books which Christian gave her. She would find time to deal with them later. She bid Dad good night, showered and went to bed. _'I will not overthink things…I need a good night's sleep to be prepared for tomorrow.'_

_**~X~**_

Isaac returned home when he did not spot the little bitch anywhere near Pike Place Market. He applied red adhesive body tape to his two newest scars. It would warn the new Domme in training that those were no go areas on his body. He dressed in the black silk boxers and short robe which Mistress demanded he wear while moving between his apartment over the garage to her dungeon under the garage.

Jack Hyde spent the weekend in Las Vegas, avoiding Elizabeth. He called six different escort services before finding a petite, long-haired brunette with blue eyes who was amenable to engaging in rough sex. He gambled, he drank, he watched floor shows, and he fucked his escort senseless. He was scheduled on the red-eye from Las Vegas to Seattle. He would shower, shave, and dress for work before he went to the airport. He would take a cab from SEA-TAC to SIP. Maybe Miss Steele would drive on her first day of work and he could catch a ride home with her.

José Senior helped José move to Seattle over the long weekend. He had some furniture, and his personal things. José Senior would stay in Seattle tomorrow to take José's SUV to the DMV for him. He met José's two roommates. They were nice guys who told José about Grey Construction and promised to get him acclimated to the Emerald City. They helped José move in, assemble furniture, and empty boxes. José Senior called for pizza delivery and they gathered around a wall-mounted big screen TV to watch the Mariners' game. José Senior hoped his son would find a nice girl to date. Not that he didn't like Annie…but she was not interested in José that way. His son deserved to love and be loved.

Ray stepped out on Annie's balcony after she went to bed. He walked grids around the condo when she was asleep the night of the move. Nothing in the neighborhood concerned him. He was grateful for the locked security doors at the building entrances. Tomorrow he would change Wanda's registration before he returned to Montesano. He drew a deep breath before returning to the condo. Annie, Kate and José were not the only ones who were starting a new chapter of their life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ~~ It's all in the presentation.**

**May 31**

Ana was surprised to hear the roar of a motorcycle and looked up. The rider intently observed her before continuing down the street. She sat at the bus stop, going over things in her mind. She was sure she remembered all the essentials she needed for today. When Ana took a seat on the bus, she noticed the motorcycle rider pulled up behind the bus. _'It's just your imagination,' Anxious Ana claimed. 'He wasn't looking at you, he was observing the information at the bus stop.'_

When the bus stopped a block away from SIP, the motorcycle was gone. Ana felt excitement walking from the bus stop to the SIP building. It was a lovely tree-lined street with brick buildings. It was an early summer day in Seattle, and Ana dressed appropriately in Carla's slacks, shirt and sweater. She wore trainers for walking, and had low heels in her tote. She wore her usual ponytail, and hoped Carla would not require a selfie on her first day.

Elizabeth spoke in a monotone as she led Ana to the HR office. A vibrant yellow purse and copper jacket hung off the coat rack. Her office was tidy, with autumn colored décor which looked well against the brick accent wall. Arched windows looked out on the green branches of tree tops and blue sky.

"I know it is a paradigm shift from being a clerk in a hardware store to being employed by a professional company." Elizabeth intoned. "Interning is a learning experience for you and for us. We ask you to discuss any issues with HR and not your colleagues. You will sign a nondisclosure agreement not to discuss SIP with anyone who is not employed by SIP, which includes family, friends, media, people you meet at conferences, potential authors, etc." Elizabeth shoved the NDA toward Ana.

Ana could tell she vexed Elizabeth by reading it before signing. "Not a problem," Ana signed the NDA before snapping a picture of it.

"We consider it unethical for you to interview for positions once you have accepted our internship offer. We don't appreciate staff using Seattle Independent Publishing to climb the corporate ladder. If you resign before ninety days elapse because you found a better position, SIP will not give you a positive reference. Consider the consequences of your actions," Elizabeth stated.

"It's not an issue but you may note I understand…unless you have a form requiring signature." Ana replied, _throttling her inner bitch quiet_.

"We use your work performance standards and training to ensure you know what is expected of you." Elizabeth slid Ana's work performance standards to her. "You will need to read and sign."

Ana read and signed. "I require a physical copy of everything I sign today." Ana explained to Elizabeth's frown, and snapped pictures of her WPS.

"If you are assigned a project and cannot meet the deadlines, you must notify us as soon as possible." Elizabeth continued to list rules and regulations.

"Acceptable," Ana replied. '_Good goddess…no wonder these preliminary meetings take two hours. I'd like to jump down her throat and rip the words out of her. Is she stoned? Could she talk any slower? Is she talking S-L-O-W-L-Y because she thinks I'm stupid and don't understand?'_ _Ana's inner bitch hadn't shut up since Ana stepped through the door this morning._

**June 1**

"Ready to get back to work?" Christian indicated a small pile of folders. "I have the due diligence paperwork for SIP. I want you to read over everything this morning. We'll have a working lunch and discuss acquiring SIP with M&A."

"Can do," Ros accepted the paperwork and headed for her office. She paused and returned to the main desk. "Olivia…why are you here?"

"Orientation for new executive staff." Olivia unconsciously straightened her spine. Her black and white dress reminded Ros of a magpie on the side of the road. "I have strict orders from Andrea not to leave this workstation." Olivia stared intently at Grey's office door…expecting him to appear and give her work to do today.

Ros sighed and returned to her office. _'One week for orientation, I can live with this.' _Ros accessed the number to the cafeteria and placed the order for a carafe of coffee for Grey and one for her. She ordered three mini cheese pastries and fruit salad for her. "Deliver one coffee carafe to Mr. Grey's office. Deliver the remainder of the order to mine. If you could deliver in less than fifteen minutes, I'd appreciate it. I'm in desperate need of coffee before I kill small, furry animals or drop-kick personal assistants off the roof." Ros was determined to bypass Olivia as much as possible this week.

_**~X~**_

"Why did the last intern leave?" Ana asked her coworker JoBeth when they picked up lunches at the deli. Today the support staff scheduled a meet and greet with Ana in the company break room. Ana wore her red skirt, grey shirt and red sweater with red pumps and purse sent by Carla. Her hair was in an inverted ponytail. _'Remember to email Carla a selfie and thank her again for the clothes.' Appreciative Ana remembered her manners. _Ana normally didn't care about clothes. She just didn't want to be overdressed for work. She felt overdressed for her interview, embarrassed to remember Carla's spasms over the clothes Kate loaned her for the interview. Carla was sure it was the clothes, not Ana's 4.0 GPA or brains, which landed her the job.

"We're not supposed to tell war stores to new interns," JoBeth dropped her voice. Brunette JoBeth wore a light pink fit and flare dress with a rose pink sweater. "Her name was Deana Hunter. She graduated from University of Idaho, Boise. She majored in English and Communications. Hyde had three boxes of manuscripts delivered to Deana's apartment Saturday morning before her Christmas vacation began. She refused delivery, packed up her apartment and went home to Boise. Office standards are read and analyze 45 manuscripts per calendar month. Read one or two chapters and complete the synopsis form online. You are not required to read during breaks, lunches, after hours, weekends and certainly not holidays. Always keep a copy of your synopsis forms to prove you are meeting the deadlines. Hyde tried to claim Deana wasn't meeting the standards."

"So why did the intern before Deana leave?" Ana's curiosity was piqued.

"Her name was Laura Clary. Elizabeth saw something on a social media page and called her on the carpet for it. Laura said what she did in her personal time was no one's business except her own and she quit. She bashed SIP, Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan on her Facebook page the day she left. Her rant got several thousand likes and comments. I heard Legal said to delete the post or forfeit her final paycheck and all leave accrued." JoBeth grimaced. "Laura is the reason we sign nondisclosure agreements. None of us with Facebook pages admit we work at SIP. We're all very careful about posts and pictures. Not one of us will complain about having a rough or long day. None of us post any cute memes about drinking our way through the day. Also…ever discuss anything personal inside SIP's doors and never ever bash SIP to anyone who can report you to HR."

"Forewarned is forearmed," Ana agreed. "However, I don't have any social media pages."

"Don't access your personal emails at work. Don't let anyone send personal emails to you at work. Don't take personal calls at work. Never turn your personal cell phone on at work. Laura couldn't prove it, however, she suspected Hyde cloned her phone to get into her personal calendar. Always know what movies are showing, or always know what huge event is taking place where you can't be found. If you are desperate to have time away from SIP and all its drama, leave town for the weekend." JoBeth changed the subject when SIP was in sight.

_**~X~**_

"Is Anastasia your real name?" Mary Jane asked during their meet and greet.

"Yes…and to the best of my knowledge…there is no Russian royalty in my family," Ana shook her head disgustedly.

"Well, my sisters' names are Lydia Catherine and Darcy Elizabeth. My brother's name is Lucas Bennet. My mother was addicted to _Pride and Prejudice_. She toured London for a week after her college graduation in hopes of meeting one of those tall, dashing Brit boys." Mary Jane was average height and weight, with short brunette hair and brown eyes. She wore black jeans, a red striped button-down cotton shirt and red sweater. Her pumps and tote were red.

"I'm named after JoBeth Williams from _The Big Chill_," JoBeth revealed. "My mom is a huge Kevin Costner fan. I could have been named Meg or Glenn or Mary Kay…but she settled on JoBeth."

"Well, I'm named after Claire, from _The Breakfast Club_. What were our parents thinking? I look more like Queen Latifah, not Molly Ringwald." Claire wore a tropical print dress with turquoise, coral, purple and lime on a lemon background. Her sweater was yellow to match her pumps and handbag.

"I blame it on pain medications during the birthing process. My name wouldn't be so bad if everyone pronounced it Ana-stays-ya. However, my mother pronounces it Ana-stay-see-uh." Ana laughed.

The ladies discussed the aggravation of moving and commiserated with Ana over just moving to Seattle. Their meet and greet was pleasant, but Ana was glad when it was over. Her coworkers introduced her to anyone who entered the break room during the lunch hour.

_**~X~**_

"What did M&A recommend?" Ros added lemon Caesar dressing to her Salmon Caesar salad.

"They doubt we will profit from the merger, but it is enticing as a loss to offset our tax burden," Christian explained. "They suggested investing in businesses which are dying a slow technological death, so we can use them for tax breaks. Raid 'em and spade 'em." He attacked his salad. Andrea always selected excellent lunches for him. He drank his water and considered what to give her as a thank-you gift. Elena reported Andrea hadn't used her spa day gift certificate from Administrative Assistants Day. Olivia used hers since she met Elena. He'd ask Mia's help to buy designer handbags as 'thank you' presents for Andrea and the new personal assistants.

"It may be futile efforts if Jerry Roach isn't interested in selling," Ros advised after looking through the folders.

"Got it," Christian sipped his water. "Approach Roach with logic, facts and a cool head."

"Has he had any offers?" Ros refreshed her laptop screen to access the SIP due diligence report.

"Research couldn't find any." Christian helped himself to the whole wheat rolls which accompanied their salads.

"Well, he's probably not stupid enough to jump at our first offer, but since we can't find other offers, he might. Let's have M&A prepare a long-term projection for the viability of SIP without our acquisition. If the results are dire, SIP may be in play faster than we plan." Ros suggested.

"M&A also recommended cutting Blanchard Manufacturing and Seattle Sound System loose. The partnership termination paperwork will be prepared before the end of the week. I asked Welch to run background checks on all employees at SIP…and on Esclava Salons and Spas." Christian avoided looking at Ros.

"Please…I'm eating lunch," Ros intoned.

_**~X~**_

Ana was surprised when her three coworkers joined her at the bus stop.

"Hey, which one of you wenches is dating a bad boy?" JoBeth watched out the bus window.

"What bad boy?" Claire looked around at passing scenery and people.

"Black leather, motorcycle," JoBeth nodded over Ana's left shoulder.

"Black helmet, black leather saddle bags, black biker boots, black jeans," Ana asked.

"Black Ducati?" Claire inquired.

"How long has he been there?" Ana asked, her voice shaking.

"Ana," Claire's voice dropped. "Are you being followed?"

"Yes. Watch him…but don't let him know you are watching him. I need a license plate number off the bike." Ana told them about Claytons and the robbery.

"Shit, Ana…you shot someone?" JoBeth asked, shocked.

"Twice," Ana affirmed. "Shoulder and thigh." They talked quietly for fifteen minutes until Claire stood up to get off the bus.

"Bad Boy in Black is turning off," Claire revealed.

"Are you safe to get off the bus?" JoBeth asked.

"The stop is on one block and my building is on the next one. If the motorcycle is gone, I can walk home." Ana said.

_**~X~**_

"Ana," Carrick opened the door to Grey Manor. "Thank you for coming. After dinner we'll adjourn to my study to discuss your case."

"Thank you for taking my case. I could have found someone at Legal Aid if you are too busy." Ana was grateful to him.

"Nonsense, I always take one case pro bono each quarter, and I'm pleased I can help a friend of Elliot's." Carrick guided her to the library.

"Ana," Grace stood and hugged her. "Welcome to our home. We're waiting for Mia to join us, but she was due home…"

"Ten minutes ago," Mia finished Grace's comment as she entered the room. "Ana, so glad to see you," she hugged her. "Are you healing? Should I have been gentler with you?"

"The answers are yes and yes," Grace said. "I saw her wince when you hugged her like you hug Christian."

"Sorry," Mia said. "I am a hugger; I can't help it. Christian, who doesn't like to be touched, has no problem with my hugging him. It just amazes me."

Ana refused a cocktail from Carrick. "I have to drive, so I'd rather not drink. Kate's letting me use her car while she's gone."

"Let's go through," Grace guided Ana to the dining room.

"Delicious French Onion soup," Ana praised it. "Beef and chicken stock?"

"Equal parts chicken and veal stock," Mia replied. "Sherry, thyme, parsley, onions, a bit of garlic and Gruyere cheese toasted on top. Do you cook?"

"Nothing like your French cuisine," Ana laughed. "However, my roommates would hurt you for the last piece of lasagna. José services my car and his payment is a pan of lasagna. Sometimes I wonder if there is really something wrong with my car or if he is just craving lasagna. Once, Kate broke up with a boyfriend in the middle of the night. He raided the refrigerator at midnight and ate the last portion of lasagna. When Kate woke up at two, she discovered the dirty dishes in the sink. She threw him out – with lots of yelling, swearing and throwing his clothes out in the snow! She was heartbroken, until I pulled a frozen lasagna from the garage freezer and baked it. We had lasagna for breakfast at five o'clock on a Saturday morning." Ana laughed along with the Grey family.

"Do you make French Onion soup?" Mia asked.

"It's one of my mother's favorites, even though it takes two days to make." Ana demurred.

"Two days?" Mia looked at her.

"I caramelize three pounds of onions in the crockpot on day one. I separate them into portions for garnishing hamburgers or steaks and for making French Onion soup. Then I make the French Onion Soup in the crockpot for better flavor." Ana explained. "Going to college and working weekends, I learned to rely on the crockpot to feed us."

"Does Kate cook?" Mia sipped her wine.

"Kate microwaves, makes reservations and orders takeout better and faster than anyone I know." Ana laughed. "She must know every food-to-go and delivery service."

"Does your mom cook?" Grace inquired.

"Haphazardly until she married Bob. He's a meat and potatoes kind of man. She must know 30 ways to prepare potatoes, vegetables and green salads. She has great marinade recipes. She makes excellent rosemary roasted chicken with roasted fingerling potatoes. I think it's Bob's favorite meal." Ana explained. "He usually won't eat casseroles, but he loves my Italian dishes, especially my lasagna."

Dinner conversation continued about cooking, food, wines, etc. while they ate endive salad with apricot and champagne vinaigrette, lamb chops with oven-roasted baby purple potatoes and white asparagus. Dessert was vanilla Crème Brûlée. When dinner was ending, the doorbell rang.

"That is Ana and my cue to go to my study," Carrick escorted Ana from the dining room. "Please forgive me, Grace and Mia have a Coping Together planning committee meeting tonight. We won't be disturbed in here." He closed the door to his study. "I need you to sign this pro bono representation agreement."

"I feel guilty about Elliot asking you to represent me pro bono. I'm sure you are a busy man." Ana admitted.

"Elliot told me how you felt. I have decided to barter my services to you." Carrick smiled.

"Barter? Really," Ana laughed.

"My help will cost you one pan of homemade lasagna. Elliot and Ethan raved about it." Carrick laid out his side of the bargain.

"Once every quarter for the next year, I will cook a lasagna dinner for twelve which includes you and me. Antipasti, salad, garlic knots or garlic bread, lasagna, and homemade tiramisu." Ana offered.

"I'll provide the kitchen, the ingredients and the wine." Carrick offered.

"Kitchen, wine and Mia's help cooking," Ana countered.

"You should be in Mergers and Acquisitions with Christian," Carrick shook his head.

Ana signed the paperwork. "I don't think so. I'm not into consumerism and acquiring things. I also have a very defined sense of right and wrong, provided by my ex-military father."

"Starting from the beginning, tell me about the robbery, your hospital stays, any comments made between the Claytons and yourself, and then the conversation with Mr. Donovan." Carrick set an application on his laptop to tape their conversation. "Tell me about plans you had for graduation day and for spending the Memorial Day weekend with your mother."

Ana talked for about an hour, pausing occasionally to answer questions or clarify issues for Carrick. She explained how Puget Publishing researched her and the comments made about her losing work time to testify at trial if it came to pass.

"Did you complete the paperwork for your Workman's Compensation?" Carrick asked, pleased to receive a copy of it from Ana. "They probably will not close your case until you have had a post-incident examination. Then they will let the insurance company know they can settle."

"Thank you for explaining," Ana filed her paperwork away after Carrick took a copy of it.

"I will talk with Ray and get his take on this, in addition to Kate and the Claytons. I will have answers next week. I'll email you with options for an appointment." Carrick walked her to the French doors in his office. "Let's go out this way. We won't disturb Grace's committee meeting and it's close to Kate's car, so you can drive home."

_**~X~**_

"Who owns the Mercedes?" Elena memorized the make, model and plate number. "Nice car."

"Just a client of Dad's. I have an early start tomorrow, so let's begin. Everyone knows everyone, right?" Mia turned on a Power Point which flashed on the big screen TV. "We're running out of time. The menu will be determined before the meeting is over. We have no time to waste. Each gourmet offering on the menu is partnered with the right type of wine. The wines and food complement one another. Neither one overwhelms the other."

"Are you the event chair now?" Elena's dismissive voice irritated Mia.

"No, Mother asked me to be the food and libations chair. Executive Chef Catering coordinated things until I came home. They offered four options for each course. Once you pick the courses, I will pick the wines." Mia explained. "I don't have time to vacillate, the wine needs to be ordered."

"I need the powder room," Elena rose and headed for the hallway door.

Mia reached for her phone and called Sawyer. "Sawyer, bar the hallway which leads to Dad's office. Station someone on the patio and in the hallway outside Dad's office. He and his client deserve confidentiality. Thank you for understanding," Mia shut off her phone, and requested everyone in the room turn their phone to airplane mode. There was work to be done.

Sawyer could be heard on radio confirming Benedict walked the hallway outside Carrick's office and Wyatt hovered on the patio. Elena left the room, but she was intercepted by Sawyer who directed her to the powder room nearest the media room.

Sawyer emailed Taylor. '_Miss Steele came to dinner and is behind closed doors with C. Grey. Coping Together is meeting in the Media Room. Mia ordered me to keep everyone away from Carrick's office. I suspect Mrs. Lincoln is curious about the Mercedes in the driveway. Miss Steele drove here in Miss Kavanagh's car. She should leave before the meeting is adjourned. Someone should follow her home. The boss needs to know the situation.'_

When the Coping Together meeting was over, Elena sought out Mia. "You'd better check your attitude, young lady. Coping Together does not need your smart mouth offending vendors and attendees." Elena spoke in a low voice, so the rest of the committee would not hear her scold Mia.

Mia saw Elena approaching and turned on the record conversation app on her cell. She set it down on the table between them. "My attitude is not the problem. Your problem is I know all about you, Mrs. Lincoln. You use Mom for her social standing. You use Christian for his money. I suggest you back off and leave me alone, before I have a conversation with Dad and Grandpa Theo. We will have an intervention with Mom over you. Don't test me, Mrs. Lincoln."

"You don't scare me, little girl," Elena tossed her hair and spoke dismissively to Mia like she was a bug to be swatted.

"You don't scare me, Bitchzilla. I have years of practice dealing with social climbers like you." Mia calmly gathered her things and moved to Grace's side.

_**~X~**_

"Come on, Elliot. It's my birthday." Kate crossed her legs and he could see a flash of black stockings and black stilettos.

"Show me the goods, Katie. Make it worth my time." Elliot teased her.

Kate stood and dropped her dress…revealing a black lace demi bra and black lace boyshorts. They accompanied black thigh high stockings and stilettos. "I'm looking forward to wrapping my legs around you and digging these stilettos into your ass. I can't wait for Friday."

**June 2**

"The paperwork will be ready by tomorrow," Landon Howell, Director of Mergers and Acquisitions for Grey House assured Grey and Bailey. "Confidentiality Agreement and Indication of Interest have been signed and delivered. Our paperwork gave them one week to submit a Confidential Information Memorandum. It's here already," He shared it with Grey and Bailey. "We are prepared to meet, discuss their counter offers and determine our steps from there."

"Is Roach desperate or stupid," Christian laughed after reading the stance projected by SIP.

"Both I think," Ros opined. "Desperate about his future causing him to make stupid judgement calls. Are you ready for meeting with M&A?"

"Andrea ordered lunch and cauldrons of coffee. Their company history and current product descriptions match our research. I think there are discrepancies in their financials. I believe their future product profit sources are inflated. I took a sneak peek at the STEM science project book. I believe they need a different approach to the book. Since the book is broken down into grades K-6, Gwen believes it will be popular in every elementary school library, and probably every classroom. Gwen thinks the book will easily sell in the million issue range. She says their suggested retail price is ridiculous considering it's parents, teachers and schools who will be first level buyers. She recommends better printing contracts and better pricing."

"We have work to do before we can submit a written offer." Christian and Ros headed out to M&A, hauling Andrea along with them. Three new support staff manned the main desk with Olivia 'mentoring' them.

Laura Parker, Ros's new primary PA was 27, spoke Portuguese and Italian, was married to a biotech engineer, had no children, loved to garden and sail with her husband. Her previous employer was Microsoft. She excelled at e-mails, e-calendaring, and e-research. She was proficient with statistical software, publishing software and managing databases. Andrea loved her attention to details and her ability to multitask. Barney saw her resume and wanted her in his work group, but Ros got her first.

Tess Caldwell, Ros's secondary PA, was 25, single, and addicted to pub quiz nights and karaoke nights with friends. Her previous employers were a travel agency and an event planner. She was highly recommended for her ability to handle difficult people, resolve issues, be detail oriented and find creative solutions to work issues. Andrea looked forward to relying on her expertise. Tess kept a tattered rag doll in a floral shoebox in her private credenza. She explained beating it on a desk relieved anxiety, angst, frustration, etc. She lovingly referred to it as her _'Damn It'_ doll. Andrea predicted it would find a permanent location on her desk when Mr. Grey was in one of his 'take no prisoners' moods.

Amy Allworth, Christian's new secondary PA, was 24. She had been an assistant office manager for a Vice Provost at UDub while she took management, finance and HR classes. She was one of twelve children, three of which were still in high school. She lived with her widowed mom, who taught EMT classes. Amy helped care for her siblings. Having been a proxy mom for most of her life, she was not in a hurry to marry and have children. She was determined to see the world. Any time Grey House needed her to travel…her bags were packed. She was gifted at reading and analyzing spreadsheets. She was the fastest word processor and data entry person Andrea or HR had ever met. She proofread with exceptional accuracy, which was one of the reasons Andrea wanted her.

Welch and Barney investigated all of them. They were blondes (honey, caramel and champagne) …imagine that! They were all average sized like Andrea, wore professional clothes in black, white and grey, wore high heels, exuded confidence and passed their background checks with flying colors. Additionally, they acted professionally when they met Mr. Grey and the men from the security office. Andrea hoped they would set standards for conduct which Olivia might emulate.

"The letter of intent for SIP will be ready to deliver this afternoon. We will schedule merger meetings as quick as they respond," Andrea promised. "All three of our new staff started Tuesday. I intend to have Olivia act as backup while the new staff are in training. Then she will return to Lobby Reception."

"What is Olivia working on today?" Ros flipped through her planner.

"I have her sitting with Laura, Tess and Amy…with strict instructions not to interfere with their orientation modules…but be available if they need to ask questions while I'm in meetings today. Barney created a separate folder on the executive level server where Olivia can back up her work before she moves downstairs."

"I appreciate Welch's deep background checks for the new executive office staff. Let's just keep them from becoming overly familiar with Olivia," Ros ran down her bulleted list of things to do.

"Understood." Andrea affirmed. "I told HR if future application packets are not complete when they receive it, the applicant is not acceptable. Additionally we're eliminating applicants for spelling and grammar errors. I wish we had that rule when Olivia applied. If the applicant fails to follow instructions in the packet, they are not acceptable. HR created a form letter for us to return applications which are incomplete, illiterate or where directions are ignored. It will eliminate some of the backlog of applications which we have on file."

_**~X~**_

"Ana?" Ros Bailey approached. "I thought I recognized you. Gwen Drake, my partner, this is Ana Steele."

"Thank you for the emails regarding how to interview." Ana shook Gwen's hand. "They really helped."

"Well, I was sorry to hear you were hired at SIP." Ros shook her head. "I sincerely hoped you would intern at Grey House."

"Join us," Gwen requested. "We're going to the crab house for dinner after I buy some tea and some goodies. I like to take a tea break in the afternoons when I'm working. Earl Grey is my favorite, but I like the Lavender Earl Grey they sell here."

"I was just getting some tea items before going home to watch some BBC America, relax and have an early night." Ana compared her work attire to Ros and Gwen's clothes. Ros wore purples. Gwen wore beige and black. Ana looked fine in her navy dress and sweater. "I walked here to clear my head after work."

"Miss Drake," Jack suddenly appeared in line. "I thought that was you. Ana. do you know Miss Drake or were you just chatting while waiting in line?" His surprised act of running into them didn't fool any of the ladies.

"We are actually discussing what to buy for tea time," Gwen's cool demeanor didn't make Hyde step away. "Then we're going to dinner at the crab house."

"I didn't know Ana knew you," Jack observed.

"You don't know a lot of things about me," Ana spoke politely to Jack Hyde, while violently wishing him away from her. Ana spent eight hours today with an intrusive Jack Hyde. She just wanted to get the day over with and have a quiet evening. However, the bastard interrupted those plans. This situation was a little irritating. Ana wanted to get acclimated to her new normal, and slow the changes in her life. Everything was at warp speed right now. She felt it would take a month to get used to living in Seattle, living in the new condo, and establishing a work routine. She didn't appreciate anything or anyone who disrupted her scheduling. "I met Ros at Grey House when my roommate Kate interviewed Christian Grey. Now Kate is dating his brother, Elliot Grey."

"The last time we were here, Gwen bought the best white chocolate drizzled mini raspberry scones. We liked them so much Gwen found a recipe to make them for us for special occasions." Ros tried to shut Jack Hyde out of the conversation.

"Do you have trouble hiding your goodies from guys?" Ana's question made Ros laugh hysterically.

"TDMI, Ros," Gwen scolded her. "Tea goodies…not girlie goodies. The answer is meh. We both are bad about getting into the sweets."

"Kate and I are the same way, and it will be worse since Ethan lives with us, and she's dating Elliot." Ana noticed a frown cross Jack's face. "I'd love your raspberry white chocolate scone recipe. My dad loves fruit muffins and scones."

"Well, have a good night then," Jack bid them goodnight, but he stepped out of the store to light a cigarette.

"Will you forgive me if I buy the rest of the cardamom scones and the green tea cheesecake bites? Ana consulted with Gwen.

"I don't like green tea. so you can have the cheesecake bites if you leave me the chai tea molasses cookies and the toffee chip pecan cookies." Gwen bartered. "They're favorites of mine."

Ana completed her purchases after taste-testing the cardamom citrus three-bite scones and the green tea cheesecake bites. She bought a dozen pecan tassies and a dozen lemon curd and fresh raspberry tarts. She purchased extra packages of Twining's Breakfast Tea, chai tea and green tea. She loitered near Ros and Gwen, as they completed their purchases.

"Follow us and get in Gwen's car," Ros whispered hastily to Ana on their way out the door.

Ana followed them to a nice Lexus sedan. She noticed Jack standing outside the tea room, watching them drive away.

"I don't like that man. He gives me the creeps. How is he as a boss?" Gwen interrogated Ana.

"I really don't know, it's only my first week. He says he has a photographic memory. He says he is a good teacher. The only thing I know for sure is he's a coffee snob. It has to be the correct blend, temperature, etc. I've learned to use the K-cup machine to make the correct blend. It cools down while I carry it to him…so I've learned to microwave it for 30 seconds right after brewing. It's the right temperature when I arrive at his desk." Ana felt a little weird discussing her boss with two virtual strangers.

"FMTT," Gwen snorted. "Sorry. he makes my skin crawl. I could tell you stories. Although I work with the art department at SIP, he came on to me every time I was in the place. The last time, he had way too many personal questions for my taste. I finally told the art department to call me with changes or questions because I would be at the Capital Grille for lunch. He showed up…obviously thinking he was getting lucky. Ros walked past him, laid a lip lock on me and sat down. He scurried away like the rat bastard he is."

Ros parked the car. "We're here. I suggest you have dinner with us to make sure he's still not following you." She slipped off to the powder room and called Christian to tell him about Jack Hyde following Ana to the tea shop.

The ladies were perusing the menus when…

"Mr. Grey," Ana was surprised to see him.

"Miss Steele…Ana," Christian was equally surprised to see her. "How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, thank you. The ribs are a little sore from time to time, but they remind me of my limits." Ana commented apologetically.

"Knowing your limits is a good thing," Christian sat beside her.

"Don't make me laugh, Grey," Ros scolded. "I don't think you know what limits are."

"Have you ever been here before?" Christian asked Ana. "Taylor and I usually get dinner to go."

"No, and I wouldn't be here if I hadn't run into Ros and Gwen." Ana smiled at her dinner companions.

"I rescued her," Gwen said proudly. "Her sleazoid boss, Jack Hyde appeared in the tea shop where we had just met. I think he was following her, but I can't prove it."

"You got a job?" Christian knew she had a job; Ros knew she had a job. Ana and Gwen were the reasons they planned to buy SIP.

"Seattle Independent Publishing, intern to Commissioning Editor, Jack Hyde," Ana explained. "The pay is good, the hours are good, so far anyway. I catch a bus at 7:50 at the bus stop one block from my condo. There is a bus stop one block from SIP. I get to SIP by 8:20. At night I catch the bus at 5:45 and am home by 6:30. I can't drive Wanda yet." At the crazy looks between Ros and Gwen, Ana explained who Wanda was.

Ros grimaced. "When I first met Gwen, she drove a 70s mini SUV which looked like a VW bus. Now we have matching Lexus sedans. If you don't have to run away, join us for dinner," Ros offered to Christian, who nodded.

"What are we drinking?" Gwen checked the wine list.

"Non-alcoholic for me," Ana read her menu. "I can't drink because I'm still healing from the robbery."

"We heard about that," Ros commiserated. Everyone discussed various items from the menu.

"Trust me to order?' Christian asked. "Crab cocktails for everyone and crab dip to share for starters. Lobster and Crab Gnocchi for Ros, Jumbo Prawns for Gwen, Salmon and Crab Cakes for Ana?" They all nodded. "Surf and Turf for me. Wine for…" Everyone shook their heads no. "Iced tea all around then." He grinned.

_Ana's goddess was in the process of kicking her ass. 'Enjoy the good food, the good company and a good looking piece of eye candy!' She felt…discomposed was not the word…charged was the word. Can Christian feel the current which passes between us?'_ She sipped her tea and conversed with Gwen and Ros without staring at Christian's beautiful face. Forwarding her friendship with Gwen was the important venture.

They discussed the robbery, Elliot, Kate and Barbados, Ana's new condo, Ana's new job, Gwen's newest contract, and a fiber optics plant which Grey House just purchased. They discussed the fiber optics upgrade for Kavanagh Media which would occur after the beginning of the fiscal year. Ros told Gwen she had a new PA and assistant PA. Grey had a new assistant PA. Gwen asked what happened to Olivia. Ros explained Olivia was to be a resource for the new staff this week. She would be the new face at the main reception desk before July first. Ana asked for descriptions of the new staff…and could not wait to tell Kate there were three more clones for the Blonde Minion Tour.

Taylor and Christian dropped Ana at her condo because Gwen and Ros were going in the other direction. "Be sure to lock up," Taylor suggested before Ana left the SUV. "I don't think Mr. Steele will like your boss in the same proximity to you after hours. Watch your surroundings and make sure you aren't being followed. If he's following you…if anyone's following you…go someplace public, then call Grey House, Gwen, Ros or me. Get backup. Okay?"

"Will do," Ana accepted a card from Christian with lots of phone numbers on it.

"Please put those numbers in your cell." Christian suggested. "I don't want you searching for the card when you need to make a call." He paused for a minute, "Please shred the card after you put the numbers in your cell."

"You don't think anyone will clone my phone…but you think someone will go through my trash can?" Ana teased.

"I would shred everything," Taylor commented. "You and Miss Kavanagh are new to the building. Protect yourself. When I see you again, please let me have your phone for thirty minutes. I will download a cell phone clone blocking program on it." He pulled up next to the elevator in the parking level and dropped her off, refusing to leave until she entered. _He didn't say it, but he planned to put a tracking program on her phone. If his men were tasked to follow Miss Steele surreptitiously, they needed an advantage._

"Taylor, I need a background check on Miss Steele's boss. His name is Jack Hyde. I want to know everything about him…including his last witty retort. I know he is on the list of SIP employees, but I am not convinced the employee background will be extensive enough regarding him." Christian explained. "I want Miss Steele to have a close protection detail. Currently, she's alone at the condo. I want someone on the bus morning and night. You'll have to rotate people, so she isn't aware she's being followed 24/7." Christian ordered. "Elliot says he's going to Barbados. Perhaps send his CPO with him or possibly hire staff there. Miss Kavanagh may need a CPO when she returns."

"Can do, Boss," Taylor affirmed.

"I want the new executive suite employees to have intermittent observers for the next month until I am sure they are settled in at work. I also want Olivia Blandino followed again. She hasn't been happy about being reassigned." Christian ordered.

"Can do, Boss," Taylor affirmed.

"Make sure Mia has good, energetic CPOs who can keep up with her. Sawyer is a good stop-gap, but Mia needs female CPOs who can follow her to and from restrooms, shopping, etc. Mia needs a new PA for a month to get settled. We have temporary staffing services on retainer. Find someone. Also, Gia Matteo is redecorating in Mia's suite at Grey Manor. I want her to have a new NDA, and a new background check."

"Can do, Boss," Taylor affirmed. "We haven't discussed the level of security you want at Coping Together."

Christian ran his fingers through his hair. "Welch needs to review the guest list and decide how many staff." _'Why do I feel cold and bereft when she is gone? I don't understand the attraction between us. Can I be the kind of man she desires? I need counseling, Flynn.'_

_**~X~**_

Ana sorted mail for Kate and Ethan into special trays on the console table inside the door. She put her junk mail in recycle and changed into sleep shorts and a tank top. Ana put six pounds of boneless skinless chicken thighs in the crockpot with a can of green enchilada sauce. She set it on low. In the morning she would drain the crockpot, mash the chicken thighs and separate the meat into three freezer containers for making burritos, enchiladas or chimichangas later. She put the tea sweets in Liver and Onion containers in the freezer, after setting aside two lemon tarts. She took the lemon tarts and a hot cup of tea to her room.

Ana managed to smuggle four manuscripts in her tote when she left SIP today. She didn't have much time to read with the constant interruptions from Jack. She didn't want to think about it…because it was rude…but she was sure the man pissed brown because he drank so much coffee. She settled into her overstuffed chair with the manuscripts, planning to read before bed. She hoped to write the synopsis and enter them on the form on a flash drive she had. She would ensure she was on the earlier bus to SIP so no one saw her return the manuscripts and pack more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – ****I need something good to come out of this day.**

**June 3**

"Jerald, this is the offer. Part of what you want is better than all of nothing. You don't have a strong position. You don't have options. To be honest, if you don't welcome Grey House's offer with open arms…Seattle Independent Publishing will falter and go under. We're offering a provisional hand up." Grey assessed Jerald Roach as he spoke with him.

"Did they teach you about overplaying your hand at Harvard," Roach's voice adopted an affected and bored attitude.

"Did they teach you misrepresenting a weak stance will destroy the deal and possibly your company?" Ros passed research sheets to Jerry Roach. "You know the market. E-books have eroded profits for every publishing company in the United States. We studied financials for every American publishing house for the last year. It took a lot of research, but we did it. It is how we know SIP is ripe for acquisition. We save SIP and make it strong and viable…or we share our research with Kavanagh Media, Puget Publishing and West Coast Publishing. The choice is yours, join Grey House or be acquired by a company which will break SIP into pieces and sell it off."

Landon Howell, head of Grey House M&A, laid out the steps which would be followed for Grey House to acquire Seattle Independent Publishing. "If you will turn to page three of our executive summary…"

"It's not necessary," Jerry Roach spoke for himself and the legal department he brought with him. "We've read your terms and we have counter terms." He laid out the counter terms for the acquisition.

"Let's talk integration," Landon suggested. "If any west coast publishing house plans to outsource their services...we want them to come to SIP. We want to reclassify some of your department heads, streamline your editorial services, and create a cohesive support base. SIP will keep its production departments, but we want to strengthen them."

Roach seemed to be following the acquisition outline, so Landon continued. "We propose to move SIP out of its current building into modern offices in Grey Annex. Your people deserve upgraded equipment. We will scour and donate your old equipment as a tax break for Grey Publishing. We will sell the building, the funds realized from the sale will go into Grey Publishing coffers."

"Grey House finance will work hand-in-hand with Grey Publishing finance to negotiate better terms with your banks and improve the accounting and inventory standards. Your insurance costs will decrease as you come under the Grey House umbrella. Ditto with your operating and maintenance costs." Landon explained.

"I want to talk personnel. I want to ensure none of our people lose their jobs," Roach distributed a list of the SIP employees.

"Not a negotiating point," Ros decreed, setting the list of SIP staff aside. She knew it by heart. "SIP is personnel heavy and profits short. We're running background checks on all your staff. If anything untoward surfaces…we are terminating with cause. Separation packages will be limited to current pay owed, and payment for any leave time accrued."

"Not acceptable!" Roach snapped.

"NOT NEGOTIABLE!" Ros snapped back. "You have four commissioning editors at top pay who have not contracted a single writer in four years. I don't know what they are doing at their desks, but it is obvious they are overpaid and underworked. You have an associate publisher who does nothing except countersign checks which are also countersigned by the director of finance."

"Let's take a deep breath and calm down." Landon suggested. "We recognize personnel decisions are sensitive issues. Redundant positions will be eliminated. Some people's jobs will be redefined. Some departments will be streamlined. It's the nature of the merger. Grey Publishing has the pruning shears to trim non-producing branches, which will improve the bloom on the producing branches."

**~X~**

"Mr. Hyde requested you wait. He wants to talk to you before you go to lunch," Claire stopped Ana and Gwen before they left the building.

"What's up," Gwen whispered as she acquired the arm of a settee. She was grateful to have worn black slacks and a beige cashmere sweater. She was covered if the man leered at her. She approved of Ana's navy pants and crimson summer sweater. Although she already thought Ana dressed conservatively, Hyde would test her patience.

Ana waited patiently for ten minutes. Eventually Jack appeared. "I need you to pick up lunch for me before you take your lunch hour." He handed her a ten-dollar bill and a written order.

"P&P?" Ana read Jack's order.

"Parma and Provolone, heated, toasted Italian ciabatta. Tomato and lettuce side salad with Italian dressing. Sounds good right?" Jack attempted a hungry look which did not translate well to food. Ana thought he looked extra olive oil smarmy. "You should memorize that order. You can get it from the deli down the street. Miss Drake," he nodded and left.

"I hadn't planned to go to the deli, but I can make it work," Gwen winked. "I usually go to Fifty's for the strawberry lemonade smoothie." They talked about SIP while walking to the deli. Gwen reached for Jack's order from Ana and read it to the clerk. "Deliver this order to Jack Hyde, at SIP." Gwen took the $10 from Ana's hand and gave it to the clerk. "This should cover the cost of the sandwich and salad. Put the change in the bag and get it to Hyde in the next fifteen minutes. This will cover the delivery charge and tip." Gwen handed the clerk a $5. She did not order until she knew Hyde's order was submitted. "I want a Grilled Chicken Caprese Salad wrap – whole wheat tortilla, a bottle of vitamin water and an apple." She paid for her lunch.

"I'll have the Southwest Chicken Wrap, whole wheat tortilla. Green tea and a portion of the mixed berry salad." Ana paid for her lunch. They moved down the counter, picking up their drinks and fruits.

Gwen led them to a table by the window. "They took Hyde's order at one o'clock. Your lunch began at one-oh-five. If we leave here at 1:45, you will be back before your lunch hour is over. Hyde has a bad habit of short-changing his staff on breaks and lunch hours. He will expect you to combine walking to place his order, waiting for his order, and walking it back to SIP as part of your lunch hour. You work a forty-hour week, Ana. Don't let that bastard encroach on your lunch hour. If you bring your lunch, don't eat at your desk. Don't always use SIP's break room. Walk to the park which is two blocks south. Or go to the strip mall which is two blocks west. You can sit at one of the tables inside the mall. Or, if desperate, call me. I'll bring lunch and a vehicle. If we just drive circles around SIP, that's better than an overdose of Hyde during your lunch hour."

"Mr. Hyde's order is out for delivery," a deli worker delivered their orders.

"So, let's not discuss work. Do you think you could go shopping with me Saturday or Sunday?" Gwen asked.

"I hate clothes shopping and I'm sure you don't need me to hold your hand while you grocery shop." Ana shook her head no.

"I hate clothes shopping also. However, Ros and I have a command performance at Coping Together. It's the charity which Christian's parents started. It provides support for children whose parents are battling drug addictions. It's an amazing charity. They provide counseling and stability for kids, counseling and medical help for the parents, and work with legislature on improving drug laws. They are currently educating the medical and legal systems about addiction to pain killers. Oxy is the fastest growth industry in street drugs." Gwen explained. "Grey House normally buys a table for eight. Ros, me, Welch, Andrea, and Olivia usually attend with three of the department heads. However, this year Olivia is sitting with her parents, and the three new executive suite staff are sitting at our table. If you join us, we're a full table of eight."

"Cinder-Ana has never been to a ball," Ana laughed. "Details, please?"

"Saturday, June twenty-fifth. Ros and I are going in a limo. You can ride with us, and drink champagne. We'll have a great salon and spa day before the event. Ros is wearing a purple tux. It's fabulous. I want something pretty to go with it." Gwen sipped her tea. "Just a word of warning…Andrea always wears grey. The new staff will probably wear black. You need to wear something colorful."

"Maybe plum? Kate says it's my power color." Ana considered the options.

"Nordstrom's, Macy's and Neiman Marcus here we come," Gwen thanked Ana.

"You don't go to Esclava do you? It is a deal breaker." Ana would rather have a root canal than visit one of _Gothica's_ salons.

"We don't use the_ Living Dead's_ salon," Gwen assured her. "We use Aveda at Pacific Place Mall."

"I personally call her _Gothica_. Goth-ICK-a." The face Ana made was not complimentary.

"_Living Dead_ is the politest name Ros calls her. I don't want to talk about her either. So, the ball is fancy food, wine tastings, entertainment, dancing, auction, etc." Gwen explained about the Coping Together fancy ball.

"Auction," Ana queried.

"I heard they have a first edition _Pride and Prejudice_ on their auction list," Gwen observed Ana's face. "What?"

"Are they still looking for donations?" Ana had a brilliant idea, just brilliant.

"They usually take donations to the fifteenth. It gives them time to announce the donations in the _Seattle Times_ and get the auction cards printed." Gwen explained. "I warn you…no one will bid on Jack Hyde."

"Elizabeth Morgan would," Ana muttered.

"What are you considering donating?" Gwen tried to move the topic to something less volatile.

"I have a set of three first edition books. They are listed at over $14K on an appraisal website." Ana tentatively mentioned them.

"You don't need the money to pay student loans?" Gwen wondered about Ana's background. Very few college students had first edition books which they could donate to charity.

"I wouldn't sell them, but I would donate them. A donation will make me feel better about Carrick Grey representing me pro bono against my previous employers' insurance company," Ana explained. "It must be an anonymous donation, because I don't want a bunch of non-profits harassing me. I usually only donate to military causes – disabled vets, Toys for Tots, platoon support, Wounded Warriors, Shelter for Soldiers, the American Legion in Montesano, etc. The donation has to be made without any of the Grey family knowing until it's a done deal."

"If you give them to me, I'll make sure they get to the donations committee," Gwen assured Ana. She could give them to Olivia Blandino to give to her mother who was the donations committee chairwoman. "So, will you take the extra ticket for our table, shop with me, and ride with us to Coping Together?"

"Sounds like a plan, but you cannot tell anyone," Ana gave Gwen her address. "I can't drive my car yet, so you have to be the chauffer on Saturday."

"We'll use my CPO," Gwen explained their schedule for the day.

"You have a bodyguard?" Ana asked, surprised.

"Becker," Gwen called out. A man-in-black approached the table.

"Miss Drake?" He inquired.

"This is my friend, Ana Steele. We need to shop on Saturday. Will you be our driver – but keep our activities quiet? I want to pick a dress for Coping Together without the world knowing." Gwen asked.

"Consider it done," Becker resumed his seat.

"I have a bodyguard because Ros and I can't take chance being kidnapped and used against Christian. Ros has someone 24/7. I have a bodyguard when I go out. Our security uses the apartment over the garage. If your roommate, Kate, decides to date Elliot Grey, I expect she will have a CPO when she returns from Barbados. Elliot has security staff, so does Mia, Carrick, Grace and Christian's grandparents." Gwen educated Ana about close protection units.

**~X~**

"Grey House Legal Department will finalize the paperwork. We'll sign a legally binding contract. Expect to sign a lot of papers, including a nondisclosure agreement which keeps this merger embargoed until Grey House announces it on July first. Monday morning your Finance Department will have a second in command, Troy Glenwood, from Grey House Finance. You can say he is an independent CPA who is conducting an audit if asked. Grey Publishing will continue to act as a standalone company. You will not plunder its resources. By September first Grey Publishing will be moved, new stationery distributed, a new procedures manual created and a new web presence on the Internet." Landon explained. "There will be a meeting with SEC representatives after we're done here."

"Let us celebrate," Ros graciously offered. "We have faux cocktails and a lunch buffet."

Thirty minutes later, Jerald Roach and Christian Grey continuously signed paperwork until they were at the end of the M&A portfolio. They clinked glasses with one another and Ros presented Roach with a check which had way too many figures for her taste…and lacking a few in his opinion. However, Grey House paid off SIP's debts and liabilities, in addition to arranging better bank rates, insurance rates and office supply rates. Roach would not complain because his portion of the deal was not as large as he had imagined when Grey House came calling.

**~X~**

Ana returned to find ten manuscripts on her desk. Jack left them with a note he needed a first chapter synopsis by nine o'clock Monday morning. Ana checked voice mail and email. She handled critical issues and then tackled the manuscripts. If she was lucky, she would get six or seven done by quitting time. She wished Jack had given her these manuscripts first thing Tuesday, so she had time to read them. She already read ten manuscripts this week. Would these count for next week? Her options were taking the remaining manuscripts home or coming to work early Monday. She noted the arrival dates for each one. Then she accessed them in the manuscript database. All ten had been reviewed previously. She printed out the reviews, attached them to the manuscripts, and moved them to the chair next to her desk. She returned to the unfinished work on her desk. '_WTF are you doing Mr. Hyde?' Ana's inner bitch pondered._

"That's not what I asked," Jack snapped at Ana when he returned from wherever he had been all afternoon. "If I wanted the opinion of my ex-intern, she'd still be working here."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hyde. I don't have access to delete those reviews and input new." Ana apologized.

"In similar situations, you will contact IT. You give them the names of the manuscripts and ask them to erase the previous review and allow you access. You'll have to read them at home this weekend, write the reviews and email them to me before Monday, seven a.m.," Jack announced.

"Do you have a written procedure somewhere for that contingency?" Ana asked and knew the answer was no. "I can't work overtime unless it's arranged in advance. This weekend is completely booked with moving tasks. My roommates are in Barbados and there are things to do in our new condo."

"I suppose that means you aren't coming out for happy hour at Fifty's with other SIP staff," Jack's already dark attitude became darker.

"Sorry, no. I can't expend my time reading manuscripts for you or attend happy hour with my colleagues." Ana organized the work on her desk. She had a pile of author letters to mail, just having finished copying and filing.

"Staff are expected to socialize with one another." Jack's voice deepened with the strength of his complaints.

"I'll have lunch with staff any day we can coordinate our schedules. However, I don't go to happy hours with coworkers. I don't drink and drive. I don't drink and accept rides from people I barely know. I don't drink and put myself at risk by taking a cab home." Ana continued to clear her desk. "We moved less than a month ago and there are things to handle."

"You should attend and network with your colleagues," Jack tried a different approach.

"I made plans, sorry." Ana shut down her computer. She ignored Jack, who moved to the doorway of his office. She dropped the author letters at the mail center and headed for the elevators. She breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed. She needed a happy hour conversation with Kate. She had no clue she would repeat the 'thanks but no thanks' conversation over a dozen times before she ever left the SIP building.

**~X~**

"Elliot," Kate opened the door to her room and grinned at him.

He stepped inside, closed the door, and pushed Kate against the wall, kissing her senseless. The sexual tension between them ignited a fire. He barely dropped his pants before he picked her up, moved her panties to one side and proceed to say hello with his cock buried deep inside her. He pinned her to the wall and supported her body while he worked off excess sexual energy. She wrapped her legs securely around him while they said hello, face to face for the first time in two weeks.

"Katie, come to my room tonight. Your parents know you're staying in my room next week. They are busy packing tonight. We'll see them for breakfast at seven before they go to the airport. Besides…I have Katie birthday gifts in my suitcase…twenty-two of them." He smirked. "Lingerie…emerald green…in every style and material known to man."

"Sex fiend," she whispered in his ear.

"You like me that way Katie," he said. "Tonight, you're mine. Sightseeing Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. Lingerie and room service all day Saturday, Monday and Wednesday. We're flying home next Friday."

**~X~**

"How was your day?" Ros kissed Gwen's hair.

"Disturbing and fun," Gwen related her story about lunch with Ana Steele. "Jack Hyde is such a dick. I want the STEM contract, but I don't want to work near Hyde. I know I can call Ana and ask about his work schedule. I can visit the art department when he is not around. I feel sorry Ana has to work for him."

"Do you mind taking her out to lunch at least once a week, until she gets settled at SIP? From what you've said about HR there, I do not feel comfortable with the level of support she's receiving. I'll pay if you want to order delivery from a decent restaurant instead of patronizing those two delis near SIP." Ros offered her girlfriend incentive to see Ana.

**June 4**

"What do you think?" Gwen modeled a taupe metallic evening gown. V-neck, sleeveless, and a knee-high kick pleat in the back, it hugged Gwen's diminutive form.

"I'm not getting inappropriate," Ana warned Gwen before approaching. "The dress needs tailoring. Kate would recommend another dart in the bodice where it gaps or deepening the seam in the shoulders." Ana pulled the shoulder seam up, showing Gwen how the bodice changed to a smooth profile. "The taupe is a great color for you. Will it look good next to Ros's amethyst tux?" Ana tried to envision the colors against one another.

Gwen stood next to an amethyst dress modeled on a mannequin. "I think so. This is one of the colors in the paisley vest which Ros will wear. I thought rose gold jewelry with chocolate diamonds. Which means rose gold or chocolate accessories. But, I have time to search for accessories. Did you find something?"

Ana showed Gwen a display with a cap sleeved sapphire gown with an oval keyhole opening which closed at the mandarin collar. It looked like it would accent Ana's curves. It gained fullness from the knees down and had a kick pleat in the back. "I cheated; I bought the display. I didn't buy both purses. This one makes me feel like I'm carrying half a lunch box. I bought the ruched sapphire clutch. There was no way I would wear stilettos, so I purchased the other two featured pairs in my size." She showed Gwen a pair of sapphire flats with cute straps across the instep and a pair of low-heeled sapphire sandals. "I also bought the wrap." She pointed at a sapphire sheer silk wrap with delicate silk-embroidered borders.

"I like both pairs of shoes. You'll have to try it on with both. The heels are probably more elegant. Tell me you didn't buy any of the jewelry?" Gwen pulled a face.

"This set is way too Princess Diana," Ana pointed at large faux sapphires surrounded by sizeable faux diamonds set in a necklace, bracelet and earrings. "This set is too gaudy," she pointed at an art deco four-piece set.

"Come with me next Saturday. Ros and I rent our jewelry from a great jeweler. We return it on Monday after the ball. We get a discount because they display a picture of us in our finery in their advertising. Rental plus insurance for the night is less than one-tenth of what you would pay to own a real set." Gwen shrugged. "Ros probably won't rent anything this year, since she has amethyst earrings already. Do you have underwear for the dress?"

Ana indicated another bag. "Seems I have to wear a plunge cup bra and thong. We won't discuss how the underwear is more sheer than the wrap. The saleswoman recommended sapphire blue. I'm saved because the dress is fully lined. I don't have to worry about buying a long slip."

"Good grief, I must have taken forever to select the taupe dress," Gwen apologized.

"The last dress I saw was a Cinderella confection in lavender." Ana described a full-skirted ballgown with a lavender bodice and graduated shades to deep purple at the hem of the gown.

"God, that was six dresses ago. I'm in desperate need of pasta and breadsticks. My blood sugar is plunging into the bitchy zone." Gwen directed them back to the dressing rooms.

"I think I ought to eat salad," Ana rolled her eyes. "I look poured into my dress."

"If you decide to participate in the First Dance Auction, you'll raise a lot of money. First Dance Auction is exactly what it sounds like. Twelve to eighteen beautiful young women auction off their first dance to the highest bidder." Gwen laughed at the abject horror on Ana's face.

"Not happening," Ana refused. "I can't dance."

"You'd better learn how," Gwen advised. "A lot of men will ask you to dance. It is a ball after all."

Ana groaned. "You've already punished me by making me shop for a dress, sheer underwear and shoes. You know, you might have warned me I have to take dance classes."

"What would be the fun in that?" Gwen challenged her.

**June 5**

Elliot emailed Carrick when he arrived in Barbados. The Kavanaghs returned home last night. He offered to have Kate Skype after dinner tonight if his dad needed to talk to Kate about Ana. Elliot ordered room service, showering while waiting for their food to arrive. He dressed and woke Kate. "How do you like your coffee?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Hot, strong, and capable of keeping me awake all night. However, I will settle for in bed, with a naked man." Kate yawned and stretched.

"I like mine like I like my women, strong and sweet," he managed to nuzzle her and feel her up before room service arrived.

**~X~**

Wearing jeans and a Mariners' hoody, Carrick drove to Montesano at four o'clock in the morning. He could have let his close protection detail drive, but he wanted to turn on the classic rock radio station in Seattle and drive himself. He called Ray Steele yesterday, and was pleased to be invited to go fishing with him today.

Two hours later, the fish were cleaned, the boat was hauled off Lake Sylvia, and stored in its own garage. Ray was ready to take Carrick on a quick tour of his woodshop, house and Montesano.

"Since we've shared favorite fishing holes and stories with one another, let's have a father-to-father talk before the Q&A for Annie." Ray slid into a booth at the diner. "This is my favorite breakfast place. I always get pancakes here, but they can make almost every breakfast item you like."

"I like pancakes," Carrick slid into the booth across from him.

After they ordered, Ray turned to Carrick. "How long has your son known my daughter?"

"Elliot met her at lunch the day Kate interviewed Christian," Carrick explained. "It was the first part of May."

"You misunderstood. How long has Christian been interested in Annie?" Ray drank his tea to hide his discomfort with the topic.

"Christian has always been…sensitive." Carrick paused momentarily. "He never said so, but Grace and I think the boy is gay. I think he hasn't told us because he believes our love is contingent on how he acts, not who he is. He is a silent partner in a chain of salons and spas, which is not definitive proof of his sexual orientation. It is simply proof of sexual stereotypes."

"Well, I hope you are better at reading people in court than you are at reading your son. The boy is interested in Annie. Annie is interested in him." Ray set his mug of tea carefully on the table.

"Are you sure?" Carrick frowned over his coffee cup. "We've never seen him with a woman."

"Have you ever seen him with a man?" Ray chuckled.

"We don't drop in at his penthouse without an invitation or calling first. We don't want to embarrass him. He's surrounded by all these hardbody, ex-military types. We figured he was sleeping with one of them. When he's ready to come out to us, he will. He'll probably tell Mia first, but we'll cope." Carrick assured Ray they were not homophobic.

"Twenty-seven-year-old billionaire CEOs with close protection officers don't broadcast their private lives. Doing so is a quick way to not be a billionaire any longer. The boy is interested in Annie. He looks at her when no one is watching him. He knows where she is in proximity to him. He's protective. He's a gentleman. Annie has never had a boyfriend. She has dated, but it never went beyond a date or two. Mostly she's done the group social thing. I blame myself because she isn't more interested in dating and girly things. I should have fought harder when her mother divorced me and took up with husband number three. He was a drunk, lecherous, abusive son of a bitch. I sometimes think verbal abuse lasts longer than physical abuse." Ray's rage was carefully contained.

"I don't think so. Christian was physically abused by his biological mother's pimp. He didn't let us touch him for years. He has warmed up to us in the last few years, but Mia is the only one who can really touch him. She's always been special to him." Carrick explained about a non-verbal Christian at the age of four and how Mia changed that when he turned six.

"When Annie was young, she adored her mother. When Carla divorced me, she dragged Annie into a nomadic life as she flitted from man to man. While it might have been exciting for Carla, it was overwhelming for Annie. She didn't feel safe and she was forced to become the adult in the relationship."

"May I ask how a stepfather was awarded custody of his teenage stepdaughter?" Carrick tried to broach the subject carefully.

Ray reached for his cell phone and called up a picture from a locked file. He handed the phone to Carrick.

"WTF?" Carrick had to keep himself from shouting.

"Stephen Morton, Carla's third husband. Since you don't know what you are viewing –Annie's dresser is to the left, Annie's bed is to the right, and her stepfather is passed out with his pants down around his ankles." Ray wanted to kill the bastard every time he saw the picture. "Annie called and said she was coming to see me over Labor Day weekend. I picked her up at SEA-TAC. When I asked when she was flying back to Las Vegas, Annie said we'd talk about it over the weekend. She fell asleep. I heard her phone ring – it was her mother. Somehow I accessed the pictures on Annie's phone. You have to know it was a technological win for me as I'm barely computer literate. I saw the picture. I sent it to my email. I turned Annie's phone off, dropped it back in her purse and took her home. Once she was settled, I called her mother and emailed her the picture. Basically, I blackmailed Carla into giving me custody of Annie. I became her father before she was a year old. I've always felt she was my daughter. I always will."

Carrick analyzed the picture before speaking. "Did he hurt her?"

"She said no when I asked. Why do you ask?" Ray pondered the reason behind the questioning.

"It's not necessary to remove your belt to drop your jeans. Instead of his belt being in the belt loops of his pants, he's lying on it. Plus the belt is looped, like it would be if he held both ends in one hand and spanked her with it." Carrick handed the phone back to Ray.

"That son of a bitch…" Ray cursed. He hated looking at the picture, so the implication escaped his notice. "Do you think…do you think he hit her with his belt?"

"I don't know, I just know there's more to the story. I am grateful you got her out of the situation." Carrick slid his extra side of bacon between his pecan pancakes before cutting them into bite size pieces. "Does she know you have the picture?"

"I never told her," Ray admitted. "I don't believe Carla ever told her I used the picture for blackmail. Stephen Morton is the reason I taught Annie about guns and self-defense. I was a military man, Carrick. Taking a life in defense of my country never bothered me. It was my duty. Carla's lucky I don't hit women. Stephen Morton is lucky he is alive."

"I wanted to find Christian's mother's pimp and kill him for everything he did to the boy. I wanted to kill him for introducing her to drugs. Every time Christian flinched when we tried to touch him, every time he had a night terror, I wanted to find that pimp bastard and put cigarettes out on his body." Carrick growled.

Ray gasped. "Oh my god." He was silent for a minute.

"If it is true Christian is interested in Ana and she is interested in him …I will do everything I can to help them have a chance with one another." Carrick asserted. "I think they might be good for one another. Both have mother issues, both have abuse issues, neither have dating history. If Ana is going to be Christian's first love, and vice versa, I want it to be a meaningful foundation they can build on."

"Thank you, Carrick, but you should know if Christian hurts my Annie, I will hurt him." Ray attacked his apple pancakes, scrambled eggs and a thick cut ham steak.

"Good luck with that," Carrick refilled his coffee cup from the carafe on the table. "The boy kick boxes and works out, plus he has a close protection detail."

"Take out the protection detail first, acquire the target second. It's standard operating procedure. Annie knows how to shoot and use a Taser. She carries pepper spray, and she's not adverse to putting her knee in someone's balls." Ray bragged. "I know because I taught her."

"I'd feel better if she wasn't carrying a gun," Carrick stated.

"You and Grace may make decisions for Mia. However, you don't make decisions for Annie. She decides what is best for her. I support her decisions. I might not understand them, but she's a level-headed young woman. She doesn't make rush decisions. We've discussed this. She's updating her carry conceal permit after July Fourth. It normally takes four-six weeks to receive the updated permit. She'll probably pick up her gun over Labor Day. I expect her to join a shooting club in Seattle. It will give her access to their gun range for target practice. You might want to warn your 'sensitive' son." Ray's eyes twinkled.

_**~X~**_

"Jessica, this is my roommate Ethan," Ana introduced them while they met for coffee at the original Starbucks near Pike Place Market. She received a text from Jessica asking to meet this morning. She had no intention of befriending the girl, hence the meeting at PPM. She also had no intention of having Ethan follow her around while Kate was in Barbados. Perhaps it was wrong of her, but it would solve a lot of problems if Miss Montesano and Big Brother hung out together. If Ethan kept true to form…his fling with Jessica would be over before the end of the summer. "Ethan is from Seattle. He can give you the best suggestions for where to apply for internships or jobs. Why don't I leave you alone for a bit? I can shop Pike Place Market." Ana stood, but Ethan and Jessica were already oblivious to everyone around them.

Ana couldn't resist, the vegetarian counter at Pike Place Market had honey-glazed baked sweet potatoes, German potato dumplings, roasted portobello mushroom caps, Italian cheese and zucchini tartlets, mushroom risotto, and blue corn muffins with green chiles. They would be wonderful sides. She purchased twelve portions of each to feed the freezer. When she spotted Jack Hyde hovering around the outdoor coffee café, she hailed a cab to take her back to the condo. Once she was safely inside, Ana unloaded sides and fed the freezer. She tossed ten pounds of chicken legs with lime juice and chili seasoning. She slid two well filled sheet cake pans into the oven and set them to bake. Once baked, she could separate the chicken legs into meals for the freezer.

In the meantime…Ana needed to Skype Kate and Carla. She picked up paper and pen, writing down possible topics. Work…what her colleagues wore this week…walking around Pike Place Market…the tea shop…dinner at the crab eatery with Ros and Gwen…lunch with Gwen. She was not discussing her love life, or lack thereof, with either of them. She wasn't discussing shopping for clothes for Coping Together. She wasn't discussing dance lessons either.

~X~

Christian and Ros, with CPOs, toured SIP with Jerald Roach. He couldn't help himself…he saw Ana's desk…and fantasized about seeing her long legs in a pretty dress. It pissed him off that she had to endure Jack Hyde's bullshit to have a decent job.

"You're not concentrating," Ros scolded Christian.

"Au contraire," Christian murmured. "I am having visions of how to clear the place so that it is more appealing to the next owner."

~X~

The sales lady at the store recommended Ana practice walking in her shoes before the event. She recommended an hour a day of walking practice. Ana thought, since the underwear was different from anything she had worn before, she should practice wearing it to achieve a comfort level.

Ana put on thigh high stockings, the heels, the uncomfortable underwear and a robe. She was glad Ethan was self-reliant and did not need to be entertained. She was thrilled Elliot's men were keeping Jose too busy to hang out at her condo. Ana pulled up Pinterest to find three different hairstyles which might be appropriate for Coping Together. Meanwhile, she was cleaning the condo and doing laundry…in her heels and underwear.

Ana had two weeks to develop some proficiency on the dance floor. She needed to research dance studios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – What you don't know… **

**June 6**

"Good coffee," Jack appreciated the large mug of coffee Ana brought him. He had no clue how she managed for it to still be hot when she served it to him. "I left the ten manuscripts you need to read this week on your desk. They are the same manuscripts you did not read for me over the weekend. Contact IT to remove the previous reviews from the database today. I don't normally explain my requests, but I will this time, since it was an issue for you to read over the weekend." He sipped his coffee again. "The manuscripts are from three different authors. They submitted trilogies, with the hope of becoming the next J.K. Rowling."

"Three authors, trilogies, nine manuscripts. What is the tenth one?" Ana didn't care for his comment about her issues of reading over the weekend.

"The tenth one is a beginning book for a second trilogy." Jack handed her a printout. "This is my tentative schedule for this week. This week's work is the same as last week. Managing my calendar and setting appointments. Print the agendas for this week's editorial, marketing and finance meetings. Attend meetings, take minutes or notes, conduct follow-up activities such as correspondence or setting future meetings."

Jack handed her a flash drive. "There are 80 letters on here. Seventy are rejection letters. You need to word process the letters, copy and mail. You need to note they were rejected in the database. Then send the manuscript from the stacks in my office to archive. The other ten letters request a meeting with the author to discuss their manuscript. Update the author database."

Ana dropped the flash drive in a pocket of her summer blue fit and flare dress. _'_The dress had a scoop neck which showed no cleavage and ended about three inches above her knees. She removed the summer weight white sweater when she arrived. Jack seemed to concentrate on his coffee and a manuscript and not Ana's legs as she walked back and forth to move the stacks of Jack's discarded manuscripts to her credenza.

_**~X~**_

"I'm glad you accepted my lunch invitation," Gwen sipped her strawberry lemonade and applied herself to the BLT Chicken Wrap. "What's up with SIP? It was a strange vibe there this morning."

"Rumor is we're being audited. There's a new accountant in Finance today. We were told he will be at SIP the rest of the month. Rumor mill says this happens each time there is a possible merger or buyout." Ana dipped her Southwest Chicken Tenders in the avocado ranch dipping sauce.

"Will you hang out with me tonight? Ros and Christian are working late on Mergers and Acquisitions which have to be completed before June thirtieth." Gwen sipped her drink. "I need to go to the mall and look for accessories for my dress."

"I can't," Ana apologized. "I'm starting dance lessons tonight from six to nine for the next few weeks. It's an open class so I can start at any time. I don't want to be awkward if someone asks me to dance at Coping Together. Kate still in Barbados and Ethan is busy with a new blonde. If either ask, I'm working late to clear the decks at work before the new fiscal year."

"I should practice my dance moves also. My slutty bump and grind might make Ros happy, but I doubt Grace Grey would appreciate a demonstration for her 300 guests. I'll pick you up at SIP at 5:30. I have to deliver final drawings for a contract before we go to dance class. I drew some pictures for door murals for the Seattle Boys and Girls Club." Gwen would not admit she took years of dance classes. She would not allow Ana to attend dance classes alone.

"Sounds like a fun contract. Do you often have contracts like that?" Ana applied herself to her lunch.

"SBGC was a pro bono gig for my portfolio. I receive requests for proposals. Some RFPs require a lot of work for the preliminary bid. I just won a contract with the University of Washington Press for a new series of STEM books. I just received an RFP from SIP for a STEM science project book which I think will be a huge resource book in almost every elementary school in the U.S." Gwen's grin was self-deprecating.

"I guess I will see you at SIP a lot if you get the contract," Ana admired her friend.

"Will you read the UWP books? I have the manuscripts for the first two. I'd like you to make notes for me on the pages where you think I should illustrate. My plan is to illustrate the pages where the girl experiments or explains her experiments. The first book is set in the 1880s, the second book in the 1900s, the third in the 1920s and so on." Gwen requested. "The books mirror the advances in science during the timeline of each book."

"I will read for you." Ana explained she had to read and review the first chapter of 45 manuscripts a month. "I'm determined to read ahead if possible. Jack already tried to hijack my weekend with ten manuscripts which had already been reviewed. I refused, of course, but I don't believe I've heard the last of it."

"I don't like him, so I don't want you to ever be alone with him. Never stay after work if it's just the two of you in the office. Never let him offer you a ride home. Never let him carry something into your condo. Never drink alone with him, and never let him buy you a drink. If you believe you are about to be compromised…call me…call Ros…call Christian…call Carrick." Gwen advised her friend. "Watch out for Jack's inappropriate and smarmy remarks. His sexual innuendos are so blatant, it's like getting slapped in the face with his dick. Be on alert for inappropriate physical contact. It will do no good to complain to SIP HR, since the Director, Elizabeth Morgan, has the hots for Jack Hyde." Gwen explained the company happy hours were an excuse to drink too much and engage in inappropriate activities. Gwen and Ros attended one, they would never attend again.

_**~X~**_

"Ana, are you wearing your seatbelt?" Gwen watched her rearview mirror.

"Sure, always, why?" Ana was surprised when Gwen turned right without notice, followed by another right, and another and another.

"Well, now they know we know they were following us," Gwen frowned. "We picked up two tails…"

"Black motorcycle?" Ana asked.

"Yes, and a dark blue RAV-4." She pulled over and accessed her GPS. She pulled back out into traffic and headed for the closest police station. She circled their parking lot thrice before parking. Her cell rang. "Yes, Becker. The GPS is correct. We're at the police station. I think Ana and I were followed by a black motorcycle and blue RAV-4. No, I didn't get plates. Strategically placed clumps of mud obscured numbers or letters. Nice. Do you know the black motorcycle?" Gwen asked Ana while speaking to Becker.

"Perhaps, it may belong to the person who robbed Clayton's Hardware and assaulted me." Ana attempted to keep her voice calm.

Gwen related the information to Becker. "Do you know the RAV-4?" Gwen probed.

"No, and I don't remember seeing it around SIP." Ana tried to think if she had seen it before.

"I'm taking Ana home, depositing her in the parking garage by the elevator. I will not leave until she calls me when she enters her condo." Gwen informed Becker. "We'll start dance class tomorrow night. I'll make sure to let one of your men drive us instead of following at a distance. Ros will not be happy about this evening."

"Promise you won't tell anyone about us being followed tonight?" Ana pled. "I think I'm being followed. I have no proof. If someone is following me… I want them to get comfortable following me."

"Why?" Gwen frowned.

"Because it means I get a second chance at them. I won't have an updated carry conceal permit until early September. In the meantime, I have pepper spray and I won't hesitate to do a double tap." Ana announced.

"Double tap?" Gwen's curiosity made her continue questioning Ana.

"Once in the eyes, once in the crotch. You can't imagine the intense pain of pepper spray on a pair of gonads." Ana's eyes sparkled.

"OMG! You are evil! If you ever do double tap Jack Hyde, please call me so I bask in the after screams." Gwen could hardly drive, she laughed hysterically.

"It's a deal." Ana kept watch in the outside right mirror. She didn't see the motorcycle or RAV-4.

"When we go to dance class, I'll be your wingwoman, you can be mine. It's an urban legend based on truth. Men take these classes to pick up women." Gwen advised.

"I can't go to class on Wednesday night, I have an appointment," Ana checked her schedule on her phone. "I thought I would go to dance class on Saturday morning to make up for missing it."

"I thought about the weekend classes, but I want to be available if Ros is free. So, the appointment on Wednesday…is it a date?" Gwen pried a little. If Ana had a date, Becker would want details to protect Ana.

"Nothing so interesting. I'm having dinner with Carrick Grey. He's representing me in a legal action against my previous employers' insurance company. I didn't want to sue…but I don't like them accusing me of bad faith." Seeing Gwen's surprised expression, she continued. "They think I asked a boyfriend to rob my bosses."

"Well, that's bullshit." Gwen defended her new friend.

"Your mouth to the insurance god's ear." Ana intoned.

**June 7**

"The only bad thing about dance class is I'm exhausted before I get bored with the steps, partners, music or process." Gwen laughed. "It's probably a good thing Ros is not home because I can crawl into a hot soaking bath and not get caught out. I bribed Becker to stay radio silent."

"My male roommate has a new girlfriend, so I never know his schedule. However, I can crawl into a hot soaking tub also," Ana commiserated. "I'm glad for this class. Not everyone is toned, beautiful and eager to show off their abilities. I don't feel embarrassed to be there. I must find a good excuse for not being at home when Kate Skypes. She's too inquisitive."

"Tell her you are working with me on the UWP STEM series. You tell her you are reading, and I am drawing…it will keep her from asking too many questions. If she pries, tell her about one of the science experiments. It will bore her quiet." Gwen suggested as they pulled into the garage at Ana's condo.

_**~X~**_

"Ana's hanging out with Gwen. They're working on the UWP STEM series. Ana's reading and making recommendations. Gwen is working on illustration boards." Ros explained. "I'm glad because it gives them an opportunity to work with one another and learn each other's work styles. It will help if Gwen wins the RFP for the SIP STEM book."

"Gwen has security with her, right?" Christian inquired.

"She always has security, either driving her or following her. We can concentrate on the M&A issues before the end of the month and not worry about the girls." Ros sighed. "I know you are only keeping tabs on Miss Steele, so her roommate doesn't worry and make your brother crazy. If Elliot asks, we're keeping an eye on her too. Well, except for Wednesday night when she's having dinner with your dad, then his detail can keep an eye on her."

"She's having dinner with my dad?" Christian frowned.

"Business meeting and dinner, Gwen said." Ros flipped through papers.

"Hum, that means Mom is available for dinner," Christian mused.

"Paperwork for cutting Blanchard Manufacturing loose, and paperwork for cutting Seattle Sound System loose," Ros waved two folders. "Elliot needs to look at this opportunity," Ros passed over a rather large folio. "The senior citizen center in Everett has land and funds left over from building their new facility. They want to build an apartment complex for senior citizens. Single bedroom units for one or two people, 400 square feet units. They've received zoning, they have floor plans, and now they need to choose the construction firm. This one," she passed over another folio, "Bates Technical College in Tacoma wants a new tech building with library. They want tech friendly smart classrooms for visiting professors. Grey House submitted an RFP to fit the building for tech needs. If Grey Construction was awarded the contract, it would make it easier for Grey House to construct the technology for the smart classrooms."

**June 8**

"I bring Grace here a few times a year. The view is extraordinary. You can see Puget Sound, Elliott Bay, and the Olympic Mountains. The food reminds of us of our honeymoon in Paris. Do you speak French?" Carrick asked.

"Sorry, the Rodriguez men taught me some Spanish, but otherwise, I'm a monoglot." Ana apologized.

"If you were to learn a language, what would you learn?" Carrick seated his guest.

"Italian, I think. I'm addicted to classic British literature. They always talk about Italian books, paintings, operas and the Grand Tour of Italy. One of my favorite Austen characters, Anne Elliot from _Persuasion_, speaks Italian." Ana explained.

"Do you trust me to order?" Carrick accepted the menus from the server.

"Absolutely…as long as you don't order snails or…" Ana confirmed.

"Wait," he put his menu on the table and stood. "Grace," he kissed her cheek. "Christian," he shook his son's hand.

Ana stood, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to stand for Grace or not, but it seemed like a good idea.

"Ana," Grace clasped her hand. "Forgive us for crashing, but when Carrick's assistant told me his dinner reservations, I couldn't resist."

"We might bore you to tears between courses. Come, sit." Carrick and Christian held chairs for the ladies. "Shall I order for all of us?" Carrick offered.

"Please," Grace turned to Ana. "That color is lovely on you."

"Kate says this is my power color. It makes me sound like the plum power ranger. It was my graduation dress, which half the world saw in the graduation picture." Ana smiled apologetically at Christian.

"Mia said all the fashion channels loved the plum suede peep toes," Grace teased Ana.

"Another reason for me to not watch fashion channels," Ana's comment made Grace laugh.

The server approached the table and Carrick spoke in French. Christian joined the conversation and then they finished the order. The server walked away, and Carrick squeezed Grace's hand.

"Oysters," he winked at her.

"Ana," Christian drew her attention away from his parents. "Have you ever eaten oysters before?"

"No," she wrinkled her nose. "Are they slimy? I don't care for slimy foods."

"Like?" Christian wondered what was on her list. He struggled to not think about oral sex and Ana.

"Tapioca pudding, egg custard, stewed okra," Ana listed.

"I don't think I've ever had stewed okra," Christian watched Ana's face.

"Southern side dish. We tasted it a few times when Ray was stationed at Fort Benning. I don't like it, grits, hominy or mush." Ana shuddered. "I'm not fond of crawdads either."

"Mush?" Carrick wrinkled his nose.

"Cornmeal mush – served hot as cereal or chilled and sliced, fried in butter, served with maple syrup for breakfast," Ana described. "I still have a problem with polenta if it is served plain."

"I ordered oysters, French Onion Soup, and Duck Confit with Crème Brûlée for dessert. Ah, here comes our wine." The sommelier poured, and Carrick tasted it. "Yes, this will be fine."

"What do you think of the view?" Christian nodded in the direction of the large windows which offered a stunning sunset vista.

"Breathtaking," Ana sighed.

"Yes, indeed," Christian's eyes never left her face.

Ana blushed and took a sip of her wine.

"How's your wine," Christian asked. "It's a 2006 French rosé."

"I don't know anything about wines, but it is delicious." Ana set her glass down. "I won't drink very much because I'm still healing, but it's nice to taste good wine."

The server returned with a tray of oysters and plates.

"You're sure you want to try?" Christian quirked an eyebrow. "It's not too late to say no." He selected one, squirted a wedge of lemon on it, and grinned. 'All you do is tip and swallow. You don't chew." He tipped the shell into his mouth and swallowed.

'_OMG! My panties just got wet. Was that sexy or what?' Acutely Aware Ana quieted her thoughts._ Ana reached for her first oyster. She daintily squirted lemon on it and then tipped it into her mouth and swallowed. It slid down her throat…sea water, salt, citrus tang and soft fleshiness. "It was delicious," she blushed more because he watched her intently. "I'll try that again," she said.

"Glad you like it," Christian smirked.

They each had three oysters before the server removed the tray and dishes. The first server exited as the next server placed beautiful presentations of French Onion Soup with brioche toast points before them.

"What do you think?" Grace asked when Ana tasted the soup.

"I wish my French Onion Soup was this delicious. Please don't tell Mia but I think this soup is as good as hers." Ana remarked. "I'm required to find a new recipe and use Kate and Ethan as guinea pigs."

Everyone laughed. Carrick poured more wine for everyone but Ana. "Are you still taking pain pills?"

"No, but no more wine please. I'm not much of a drinker," Ana appreciated the cold bottle of Perrier which Carrick poured for her.

"Elliot said you matched Kate Cosmo for Cosmo the night you went to _Contour_," Christian commented. He knew the truth about her drinks but wanted to see if Ana would reveal her secret. Sawyer reported she left the table and went to the bar to drink. She refused to talk to any man and turned down all offers to dance. Ana tipped the bartender well to serve her Faux Cosmos.

"Yes, I did, but the bartender makes a great Faux Cosmo if you ask." Ana revealed her secret. "I'm usually the designated driver when Kate or José party. It doesn't bother me to drink faux cocktails or club soda."

"Don't you like partying?" Grace asked. "Mia swears by it. Or she did until a really bad hangover when Christian visited her in Paris over her spring break."

"Well, hangovers lost their appeal early in my freshman year. I had responsibilities like maintaining a good grade average for my scholarship, and my job. Having a hangover when men are pounding and banging around in a hardware store will cure anyone from excessive drinking, even Kate." Ana explained about her first hangover when a supplier dropped a load of lumber in the supply bay.

"Scholarship?" Grace inquired.

"Scholarships for Military Children," Ana explained. "Based on need and GPA. My biological father, Frank Lambert, was a Marine. He was killed in a field training exercise at Camp Pendleton the day after I was born. I was accepted at all six colleges where I applied, but I was determined not to borrow the equivalent of a mortgage in student loans. WSUV was the only one I could afford with my scholarship, a few grants, a decent student loan, and working."

"Which reminds me, why didn't Kate attend UDub?" Christian asked. "Her parents live here, and Ethan went there."

"Not my story to tell. However, the props included a teeny tiny clutch purse for carrying around someone's gonads, and a massive box of diapers to clean up a shit storm." Ana commented.

Grace gasped. Ana nodded. "After graduation, Kate applied to WSUV. They were thrilled to get her, and a chance to ask Kavanagh Media for donations to the journalism department. Kate attended seminars and workshops through the School of Journalism at University of Oregon, Portland. She earned almost 100 continuing education hours through their seminars and workshops." Ana explained. "You might warn Elliot...Kate doesn't like watching UDub football or participating in UDub tailgating parties."

"It's alright," Carrick squeezed Grace's hand. "We will hope Kate and Elliot exchanged the full story with one another."

Christian snorted.

"Behave," Ana said severely. "My almost sister is sharing a hotel room in Barbados with your older brother who was outed as a _love 'em and leave 'em_ type during our first lunch."

Christian smothered a laugh, while Grace and Carrick covered their dismay with a gulp of wine. Baby Boy Allerton was not their story to tell either.

One server removed their French Onion Soup dishes and the next server placed the entrée on the table. "Duck Confit, gratin Dauphinois, broccolini and wild mushrooms in a green peppercorn sauce, with seared fois gras." Carrick announced. "They don't make gratin Dauphinois like Mia, but it's still delicious."

"Elliot said your mom's been married three times?" Christian asked.

"Four actually. Carla lives in Savannah with Bob who is husband number four. They've been married for five years. Bob is a Service Technician Engineer for Broetje Automation in Savannah." Ana appreciated the questions, as it allowed her to take small bites while conversing.

"Aircraft manufacturing and robotics?" Christian asked.

"Bob's company calls him _the machine whisperer_. He talks to sick machinery and it tells him its woes. He recommends a repair regimen. He's traveled to their worldwide locations: France, United Kingdom, Russia, China and Japan. He and Carla eloped in Las Vegas and honeymooned in France and the UK. I say honeymooned, but they spent six months in the UK and France before returning home. Carla missed my high school graduation because she was overseas. Bob has lived in Buffalo, Charleston and Detroit. Eventually I think he and my mother will relocate to Charleston when he retires. Both of his sisters live there."

"We're from Detroit," Carrick explained to Ana. "Grace and I went to University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. We adopted Elliot and Christian in Detroit. Then Grace received a fellowship offer at Seattle Children's Hospital. We moved to Seattle and haven't left. Shortly before we adopted Mia, Theo and Frannie moved from Detroit to Seattle. They were followed a couple years later by Grace's brother Gregory. He works for Boeing; his wife Gina works for Microsoft. My parents were killed in a sailing accident on Lake Michigan when I was a freshman in college."

"Do you have any siblings, Ana?" Grace asked. "Carrick is an only child."

"Just me. Ray is an only child and I believe my biological parents are too," Ana picked a new topic to turn the conversation away from herself. "Carrick told me you honeymooned in France."

"We did. We were there twelve days. Breakfast would be at sidewalk cafés with strong French roast coffee, croissants and jams. We learned to love fig jam, apricot jam and plum jam on our honeymoon. Every other day we would take a picnic to some scenic spot in France. For a few francs we could get a bottle of good red wine, two personal sized baguettes, three or four different cheeses and fresh fruits. Dinners were spent at a nice restaurant before we went to a museum, symphony, or theatre." Grace nodded when Carrick offered more wine. "Christian loves croissants with apricot jam and strong coffee for breakfast."

"Is that your 'on-the-go' breakfast in the morning?" Ana asked. "Mine is yogurt, berries and granola."

"I like lingering over Sunday breakfast with lots of coffee and the _New York Times_." Christian shrugged. "Sunday is usually my day for croissants, especially since Mia is back in Seattle."

"Sunday is usually brunch day at our place. I have dozen brunch menus. Sometimes I'm cooking at Kate and my place. Sometimes I'm cooking for Dad and his friends – especially if they are on deadline for the workshop."

"Menus like…" Grace prompted.

"I have a French Toast menu, a waffles menu, a pancake menu, a biscuits and gravy menu, an omelet menu, a breakfast burrito menu," Ana shrugged. "The menus are pretty much set. What I serve depends on the flavor of the waffle or pancake. I also make different flavors of breakfast burritos, and different flavored mega muffins. I batch cook on Sunday and feed the freezer and refrigerator, so Kate and I have 'grab and go' breakfasts, lunches and dinners through the week. My crockpot and George Foreman electric grill were my best friends in college…don't tell Kate."

"Enough chatting, I need to talk business with Ana for a minute before they bring dessert." Carrick withdrew an envelope from his pocket. "This is a copy of the proposal to the Claytons' insurance company. I talked to Peter and Jean Clayton, who provided depositions about the events that night. When I told them what Mr. Donovan said to you, they were shocked. I told them I was taking you on as a client pro bono, and I offered them the opportunity to be represented by Grey and Dawson. They are signing sale papers this week for the store. Their insurance company already settled with them. Jean asked you to email them with any insurance issues or with the resolution when you can. Jean requested I tell you they purchased a Home Depot franchise next to the Pacific Portland Mall."

"Thank you for this; Ray and I appreciate you," Ana tucked the envelope in her purse. "If the insurance company responds before the end of the month, could we meet for lunch across the street from my job? I apologize, my nights and weekends are busy for a while."

"What did Donovan say to you?" Christian frowned.

"He suggested Ana's boyfriend robbed the store and then beat her up to make it look good." Carrick scowled. "Of course, I have signed depositions to refute the allegations. I don't know who suggested it, but it's been a headache for Ana."

"So where was your boyfriend at the time?" Christian inquired.

"Fantasy land. Don't have one. Don't feel like discussing it." Ana changed the subject. "Shall we plan your lasagna dinner for the twelfth?"

"Yes, it will work well," Carrick opined. "Twelve, which includes you, four Greys, Theo and Frannie. Will Elliot and Kate be back by then?"

"Yes, which is one of the reasons I suggested it for that night." Ana checked her phone calendar.

"I'll invite Dan and Cynthia, my partner and his wife. Should I invite Ethan Kavanagh to make a twelfth?"

"Ethan's dating a new girl," Ana explained.

"How about Elena?" Grace asked to a suddenly quiet table.

"How about your dad?" Carrick asked Ana.

"He has a man date with José Senior," Ana explained. "They try to get together at least once a month."

"I'll ask Mitch from the office. He and Mia enjoy talking to one another. There we go – five Greys, two Trevelyans, two Dawsons, Kate, Ana and Mitch. I'll be sure to call and email tomorrow, so we have a full table." Carrick promised.

"I need to be at Grey Manor by three if we are to eat by seven," Ana typed information into her calendar. "Kate will be worthless in the kitchen, so I really need Mia if she cooks."

"When is Kate's birthday?" Grace inquired.

"June first, she is glad Elliot's birthday is October first. It makes it easy for her to remember." Ana commented.

Christian applied himself to his Crème Brûlée. '_Why didn't a beautiful girl like Anastasia Steele have a boyfriend? Oh fuck…' _he paused while eating '_…does she have a girlfriend? Is that why she hangs out with Gwen and Ros? She and Kate have been roommates for four years…'_

_**~X~**_

"Thank you for taking me home, but I could have called a cab," Ana noted Taylor watched traffic while driving to her condo.

"Not a problem, Anastas…Ana." Christian declared. "I didn't know you would be at dinner. I thought I was having dinner with Mom. Shall I walk you up?"

"Please," Ana agreed. "I believe Ethan is having dinner with his parents tonight. The condo is probably dark. I normally would not mind, but it is a new place. I'm getting used to the area, the building and the condo, in addition to SIP, and bus routes."

Christian walked Ana to the condo and before he could kiss her chastely, the condo door flew open. Jessica stood there, wearing one of Kate's short satin robes.

"Jessica," Ana stepped back in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming over." Christian stepped away also, and assumed a stiff, cold demeanor. _'What the hell happened,' Ana's inner goddess wondered._

"Ethan's in the shower. I thought you were our pizza delivery." Jessica eye-fucked Christian as he stood there with Ana.

"This is me…I'm home now...thanks," Ana turned to Christian.

"Good night Ana," Christian turned and left before Ana could offer to shake hands with him. He intercepted the elevator as it disgorged the pizza delivery person.

"Ana can I borrow a twenty?" Jessica asked. "Pizza's here and Ethan is still in the shower."

Ana handed the pizza delivery person $25. "Ethan can pay me back whenever. I'm soaking in a hot bubble bath." Ana couldn't wait…big soaker tub… bubble bath…and thinking of '_can he be any hotter'_ Christian Grey.

**June 9**

Claire motioned to Ana when she arrived at SIP. She handed her a news article. "Girl…I'm impressed!" Before Ana could begin reading she noticed Elizabeth sidling up to the reception counter.

_********Seattle Nooz********  
__Yummy…not just the food, but the company! Carrick and Grace Grey had dinner at Maximilien with their son, Christian, and… (drumroll please) …Miss Anastasia Steele. If you don't remember…she is the pretty brunette who fainted in Mr. Grey's arms at WSUV's graduation. SWOON._

_Carrick and Anastasia arrived first, followed within minutes by Grace and Christian. A three-course dinner, complete with excellent wine, was served. Servers could not tell us the contents of the conversations as everyone was silent when servers approached. Was the conversation serious because Miss Steele was meeting the future in-laws or because prenuptials were being discussed? Before dessert, Carrick Grey handed Anastasia Steele an envelope. She tucked it away without reading it. It might have been a nondisclosure agreement. We'll never know because when the Greys departed, Anastasia shook hands with Carrick and Grace, but let Christian take her home.  
__********Seattle Nooz********_

"Carrick is my lawyer in a case which I cannot discuss. The envelope was my copy of the paperwork in the case." Ana handed the article back. "Who I associate with on my own time is none of _Seattle Nooz's_ business." She winked at Claire.

"You must have made an impression on Christian Grey when you fainted in his arms at graduation," Elizabeth's nasty tone of voice let Ana know Elizabeth overheard her comment to Claire.

"In the spirit of transparency," Ana's voice sounded like she just smelled something disgusting. "My roommate, Kate Kavanagh, is currently vacationing in Barbados with her boyfriend, Elliot Grey. I met the Greys through Kate the weekend my employers were robbed. Graduation was a week later. They helped us move the day after. End of discussion."

"If she repeats anything you tell her about SIP, there will be a discussion which ends in your termination." Elizabeth warned Ana.

"Well, we won't have an issue then, since I don't discuss SIP with Kate. We're too busy talking about those Gorgeous Grey Guys," Ana walked away, fanning herself.

_**~X~**_

Jack added the _Seattle Nooz_ article to his hard copy files. '_What was in the envelope, Carrick?_ _ I doubt it was a prenup. Everyone thinks Mr. Grey is gay! Chrissy wasn't the only child at the Colliers to have a rough life. The rest of us lived at the mercy of an uncaring social system which cut us loose and threw us on the streets at sixteen! My brains were the only thing keeping me from a life in the gutter. You won the cosmic lottery, you fucker! Adopted by the Greys, looks, money, social status…and do you use it? Fuck no. The Greys had enough money to adopt all of us – but no – they picked the little freak who screamed in his sleep and beat the fuck out of anyone who touched him. I'm on to you, Chrissy. The line is drawn. Anastasia will be publicly ruined by me…and you will not have her.'_

_**~X~**_

Ana stepped off the bus and was pleased to note there was no one following her. When she attempted to step off the curb and cross the street to her and Kate's condo she was almost knocked over by a motorcyclist. Someone behind Ana grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. "Are you alright?" The man asked Ana.

"Just slightly shaken up," she admitted, stepping away from the man when he dropped her arm. They both looked up as they heard the roar of an approaching motorcycle. The black Ducati had taken a U-turn and came back to the corner where Ana stood. It stopped back from the crosswalk and the operator made a spectacular display of encouraging them to cross before him. Ana hung back, shaking her head no. The operator shrugged his shoulders and took off. Looking back, he gestured with his fist at her. It was in the shape of a gun. Ana's knees almost gave out, but she crossed the street and went into her condo building.

Reynolds stood there, waiting for Miss Steele to disappear. Then he emailed Taylor about the motorcycle with no tags or in-transit sticker. He related the entire event. He recommended someone relieve him and keep an eye on the condo building overnight. He suggested a DMV search for owners of black Ducati motorcycles.

Reynolds circled Miss Steele's block a few times before he noticed she was picked up by Gwen Drake. She wore a floor length sun dress and heels. He snapped a picture of her and sent an email to Taylor to let him know he just lost sight of Miss Steele.

**June 10**

A tune from the bus ride this morning echoed in Ana's head all day. It was _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_ by Cage the Elephant. The driver had KNDD tuned in and broadcasting.

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay_

_I got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

Just as the song repeated in her head…Jack approached her desk. "If you don't have plans or a date, come out to happy hour with us." Jack's suggestion sounded like an order.

"Sorry, can't, lots of things to do. My roommate and her significant other fly home tonight. My dad's in town and I am finishing up tasks at the condo." Ana sighed.

"Please take this manuscript to the graphics department. Wait for them to finish the mockups and then bring them to me." Jack handed her a tray with a manuscript. "I don't care how long you have to wait for the graphics department to finish their work."

Ana didn't point out it was almost the end of the day. She would call Gwen. She would not stay in SIP after hours waiting for the graphics department. Ana was thrilled the graphics department was ready for Jack's untimely request. He had a bad habit of requesting graphics before they were ready. The department chair learned to complete work on Jack's manuscripts at the earliest possible date. The mockups were not due until next Wednesday's editorial meeting, but were ready to go. Jack was absent from his office, so Ana left the graphics on his chair. He would find them on his return. She suspected he was at Fifty's for happy hour…biding his time to return to SIP and hopefully catch her unaware.

"Boxes?" Ana asked Ray when she caught sight of the four layers of boxes tarped and tied in his pickup truck bed. He picked her up from SIP and drove her home.

"Supplies. The American Legion will assemble Washington Warriors Water Bottles this weekend. We're handing them out at the job fair for veterans at WSSC on Flag Day. Water bottles, filled with band aids, pain killer packets, hand sanitizer, bacterial wipes, small bottles of sunscreen, lip balm, pen and 2x5 notepad, plus business cards for VA services in Seattle. If there is space we're tucking a granola bar in them."

"If you are in town on the fourteenth, we can have lunch or dinner," Ana offered.

"I won't be in town on the fourteenth. I refinished a suite of antique nursery furniture. It was a huge job – eight pieces, stripped, sanded, stained, and varnished. I'll be delivering it to Eugene that day." Ray commented.

"Eight pieces?" Ana was shocked.

"Crib, changing table, armoire, twin bed, bookshelf, toy box, chest of drawers, and rocker. All mahogany wood and stain." Ray explained. "I agreed to collect the supplies since I can't work at the job fair. We ordered 2000 water bottles and filler items. What we don't give away at the job fair, our A.L. staff plans to distribute from Flag Day to Patriots Day. You may be assembling bottles when you visit over the Fourth of July. Now, it's your turn to tell me what's going on in your life. I know Kate is coming home from Barbados, your mother has been lurking on her FB page. How are things at your new job?"

Ray turned to give the sidewalk a second look. It's a good thing Annie was in the seat next to him…because three Annie clones just entered a beauty salon. Annie clones…he felt a shiver of unease.

_**~X~**_

Ethan waited for Ana to change out of her work clothes before they went to SEA-TAC to pick up Elliot and Kate. Ana wore a navy pleated skirt and blazer from Kate's closet with a chauffer's cap from a costume store. With heels…she looked the part of a chauffeur. Several men checked her out while she stood by the exit door near the luggage carousels. She held a sign which read _Barbados Blondes_. Kate let out a shriek when she saw Ana and dumped her suitcase and carry-on at Elliot's feet. He laughed and transported them to where Ana stood, hugging Kate back. "Ribs!" Kate warned Elliot. Elliot hugged Ana gently, but for a long time.

"Ethan's waiting in the car,' Ana took one of Kate's bags from Elliot. "We have food and drink at our condo, unless you want to hide out at Elliot's place."

"I probably should have you take us to Elliot's but the thought of clean sheets, food, libations and lounging about for a few days appeals to me," Kate thanked Ana for her thoughtfulness.

"Good, because I want to spoil you both, so you won't leave me for a long time." Ana hugged her two friends.

_**~X~**_

Taylor emailed Christian the current report for Ana. '_HOLY FUCK._ _Where did she get that short skirt…the heels weren't skyscraper…but fuck me running…she has long legs which I still want wrapped around my ass. Man…either I have to go for a long run or take a cold shower. Wait…Elliot went to Kate's condo! Run to Ana's condo in the morning…say hello to the happy couple…invite all of them to breakfast at Escala. We will have the rest of the weekend to spend with one another.'_

_**~X~**_

"Wow," Kate opened her first Carla package. "This is a gorgeous birthday gift." She held a large antique oval frame with lots of carved flowers and leaves. It held an oval mirror, had four small round wooden beads for legs and was painted white. "It will be fabulous on my dressing table, holding my perfumes," she hugged it. "What's yours?"

"Same, except my happy un-birthday is a tailored oval frame with mirror. No florals." Ana showed it to her.

"What will you use it for?" Kate asked.

"I think I will put it on my dressing table. It can hold my pretty silver dressing table set and the two silver-trimmed perfume bottles Carla gave me." Ana suggested.

"Wise choice," Kate grinned. "Okay, shall we open the six housewarming gifts – three for me and three for you."

They opened them to find six candlesticks made from ornate furniture chair legs. "Cool," Kate examined them. "But I don't have a place in my bedroom for my three."

"How about a candlescape on the entry table. It will hold all six and we can use different sized candles." Ana suggested. "We can move them to the dining table for dinners, or just have a candlelit stay-at-home movie night." She moved them to the entry table.

"They are smashing, dahling." Kate reached for her graduation gift. She opened it to find a 20x18 floral frame, painted in white. With ornate sculpted pewter handles on the ends, it was a lovely tray. "A tea tray or just a tray. It's nice. I say we break it in with some cheeses and grapes and glasses of wine," Kate suggested. "Elliot's down for the count. I slept for a while on the plane, so I'm not as bad as he is. We can turn on _BBC America_ and nibble and drink ourselves silly."

**June 11**

"Christian," Ana stepped back from the door. "Good morning." She spotted Taylor hovering in the background.

"Elliot's email said he's home, but he's not at his condo. I guessed he'd be here. I was out for a run and thought I'd stop by." Christian explained.

"They're here but they're asleep," Ana answered quietly.

"Jet lag?" Christian asked.

Ana nodded. "Do you want to come in and wait for them to wake up?"

"I don't know, it looks like you're going out." Christian noted the tote slung over her shoulder. It was zipped closed but bulged like it was full of things.

"I am going out for a while," Ana admitted. "My mom sent a list of stuff she needs for her business. I thought I'd visit some yard sales and thrift stores to buy some things for her. I'd invite you along, but…"

"I'm not dressed for a thrift store run?" Christian smirked.

"The stores where I'm going…they'll take one look at you and charge me an entry fee." Ana teased. "I also have to shop for lasagna dinner ingredients."

"No offense taken, and I'll be at Mom and Dad's tomorrow by seven with wine." He started to walk her to her car. "Wait…you can't drive Wanda yet."

"Ethan gave me the keys to his SUV," Ana jingled them. "I'm not sure what I will find, but I might need the room."

Christian held the car door open for her. "Please have Elliot call me when he's awake for more than five minutes." He pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Can do," Ana promised before he closed the door. She needed to go to dance class, and then shopping for Carla, and then shopping for the lasagna dinner ingredients. She spent five minutes programming stores into Ethan's GPS. She needed to clear her head and think clearly. The smell of Christian (even sweaty from a run), made her weak in the knees. He looked…_yummy_…in grey sweats and tousled copper curls. She needed to calm down. Her heart was pounding out of her chest when her hand brushed against her cheek, touching the place where he kissed her.

"Taylor, I want someone to have eyes on her all day. They must change shifts each time she stops at a thrift store." Christian ordered, barely taking eyes off Anastasia's building.

"On it, boss," Taylor replied. "I have a dozen female operatives for weekends with Miss Grey, Steele, and Kavanagh. Barney hacked Mrs. Adams' Etsy store. He's sending a printout to your email."

_**~X~**_

"I found a large box of supplies for Carla at a cute little Senior Center Thrift Store. However, you will love what I found for us." Ana opened the coat closet. "Ta da! Eighteen cedar coat hangers. I already gave them a good scrub. They are ready to use. Plus, I found these and hoped you'd like them." Ana pulled out a dozen square pale blue plates which had a saucer section in one corner of the plate. "Luncheon plates, or plates for tea and goodies. They look good with the rest of our shabby chic china."

"You look awfully pleased for such a pittance," Kate shrugged.

"I think you will like what I found for me." Ana disappeared down the hall and came back with a navy blue hooded cashmere jacket.

"OMG!" Kate shouted. "YOU BOUGHT CLOTHES!"

"Shush! You'll wake Elliot," Ana grinned. "I need to change the buttons, and it needs cleaned. I can't wear it until fall, but I couldn't pass it up. I think I've seen a similar label in your closet."

"We are so going to celebrate," Kate took the new tray and headed for the kitchen.

_**~X~**_

"What do you mean she spent the morning with Gwen Drake?" Christian asked Taylor.

"Morning with Gwen Drake. We lost track of them when Becker thought he was being followed. We re-engaged after three hours when Becker drove the ladies to Ms. Bailey's house. Then Miss Steele shopped at thrift stores. She bought things her mom could DIY to sell through her store. Then Miss Steele went grocery shopping and returned home. I don't know what army she's feeding but it took two bagging boys to load the SUV. She stopped at an Italian grocery and added eight more bags to the car. I hope she had help unloading when she got home." Taylor had Mrs. Jones critique a list of what Miss Steele purchased. "Mrs. Jones recommended taking the four bottles of 2007 La Massa's Toscana, Giorgio Primo to the dinner at your parents' house."

_**~X~**_

"What's for dinner?" Jessica stretched as she left the couch for the first time in four hours. She spent her afternoon watching rom-coms. Ana had her earbuds in, listening to the classic rock station while she cooked, cleaned, and did laundry.

"Sorry, what?" Ana pulled the earbuds out of her ears.

"I asked what you're cooking for dinner?" Jessica repeated impatiently.

"Dinner is whatever your uncle and aunt are serving, or whatever Ethan has delivered. Alternately you could eat leftovers or make yourself a peanut butter sandwich. I'm not making dinner," Ana announced. "I'm batch cooking marinara sauce."

"Cook some spaghetti then," Jessica shrugged. "It looks like you have enough sauce to supply an Italian restaurant for their dinner rush."

"I'm NOT COOKING DINNER," Ana explained stridently. "I'm batch cooking marinara sauce."

"Hey, what's up?" Ethan unfolded his sleepy body from the couch.

"Ana's all pissed off because I asked what was for dinner," Jessica whined.

"Jessica doesn't seem to understand I'm NOT COOKING DINNER. Dinner is whatever you guys eat out, have delivered or can raid from the refrigerator. I'm catering a dinner tomorrow night to pay a debt. I need you to leave the 'don't touch' bags in the refrigerator alone." Ana demanded.

Ethan stepped into the kitchen. "Is that sauce I smell?"

"Yes, I'm batch cooking sauce. I just filled the last slow cooker." Ana pointed at four six-quart slow cookers lined up on the counter. She borrowed three from coworkers. She reached in her pocket and pulled out his keys. "Thanks for loaning me the SUV today. I filled it with stuff for my mom and groceries before I filled it with gas for you. I also Febreezed it so you won't smell garlic and onions when you use it." She gathered the trash and headed for the door. "I'll be right back…please leave my sauce alone. If you leave, please don't lock the door. I don't have my keys."

"How rude!" Jessica exclaimed when Ana was gone. "It's obvious she has enough sauce to feed us dinner."

"Ana says she's repaying a debt. She's very conscientious about such things. She cooks sauce one weekend a month and freezes it. Then it is ready for nights when she makes Italian food." Ethan stretched. "If you're hungry, we can go get pizza or burgers."

"I'm not dressed to go out," Jessica whined.

"Well, let's order pizza in then," Ethan offered.

"I don't want to stay here. Ana's bitchy and no fun." Jessica tossed her hair.

"I'll take you to your uncle's house. You can change into club clothes. We can get a nice dinner and go dancing. I'll change my shirt and grab a jacket." Ethan disappeared into his room.

Ana walked down the stairs to take the trash to the dumpster instead of taking the elevator. The longer she was out of the apartment right now, the calmer she would be. She had to keep the lasagna dinner plans quiet or Jessica would expect an invitation. After all this cooking, she wanted tea and toast for dinner with some _BBC America_. Or reading while soaking in a hot bubble bath.

"You ready to go?" Ethan asked Jessica.

"Go call the elevator, I'm right behind you," Jessica responded. She shoved her dirty clothes from Ethan's room into one of Kate's designer totes.

"Don't lock the door." Ethan called for the elevator as Jessica quietly twisted the lock on the door. The elevator pinged, and Ethan held it open for her. Jessica smiled to herself. Ana would have to pay to get the condo unlocked. It would teach her not to fuck with Jessica. Ethan taking her out to dinner and clubbing beat eating Ana's cooking…no matter how good it smelled. Jessica didn't know how Ethan and Kate put up with Ana's bossy demands.

Ana walked slowly back to the building. She probably should take the stairs, but she was a little fatigued from dancing, shopping, and cooking. She took the elevator to the fourth floor and hoped Ethan was taking Jessica for hamburgers or… '_Fuck me to tears!'_ The condo door was locked. Ana leaned her head against the door, and then returned to the elevator. She hoped the building manager was in and had a master key to their condo. Otherwise, she was texting Ethan to get his ass back to the condo to let her in.

Fifteen minutes and $20 later, Ana was back in the condo. She was determined to have another key cut, and always carry it. She printed out a list of household rules in large print on tabloid paper and taped it to the refrigerator. Then Ana taped a reminder to Ethan's door he owed her $25 for pizza.

After a bath and a tray of tea and tea treats, Ana read. She didn't care for chick lit – but she liked this manuscript. _In Favor of Lost Causes_ was a complex love story about two extremely intelligent and driven people. They innately understood the world…but not the workings of their own hearts. Chapter one, you thought it was Mr. Darcy (played by Jesse Williams) verbally sparring with Elizabeth Bennet (played by Megan Markle). Chapter two, you thought it was an immature Romeo and his insecure Juliet. Chapter three, you prayed for Darnell and Ayara to get their shit together. Chapter four, you wanted to fight their personal demons to free them and ease their path together. It was obvious they were too close to the situations and could not see big pictures. By the time she reached the end of the manuscript, Ana had cheered, jeered and teared.

Ana didn't care for fashion, but the clothes descriptions intrigued her. Ayara, the female love interest, wore lots of cream and merlot. Darnell, the male love interest, wore designer men's suits in shades of beige to chocolate, with cream linen shirts, and raw silk ties in every possible hue of brown to enhance his eyes. He wore cognac wingtips and carried cognac briefcases. His scent (ocean, lemon and cedar) seemed to be incendiary to Ayara's senses. Ana especially appreciated the 'almost nude, but not rude' sex scenes from the book. She was pleased to recommend it for publication.

**~X~**

"I don't care for chick lit. However this story and writing are phenomenal. I like the way the author submerges the reader in the emotions of the characters. The emotions feel genuine, not faux drama. My only complaint about the manuscript is I haven't read enough chick lit to know if this is as above average as I think it is…or is it simply a rehash of half a dozen other popular works." Ana greeted Kate.

"Let me have it for a read," Kate offered. "I can tell you if the plot is believable or not."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Getting to know you…**

**June 12**

Ana was up early to move the marinara sauce from the crockpots to the special containers she used to freeze the sauce. She checked the contents of the bags in the refrigerator to ensure she had everything she needed for dinner tonight. Crockpot inserts in the dishwasher, run the dishwasher. She checked her closet and chose a pretty blue floral summer dress, with ballerina flats to wear to dinner at the Greys tonight.

A knock on the front door surprised Ana. She opened the door to Christian and Taylor. "Kate and Elliot aren't awake yet," she welcomed them. "I was about to make coffee and breakfast."

"Since you are cooking dinner tonight, we thought we bring breakfast." Christian held up two large bags of food. He was followed by Taylor who had more bags of food and carafes of coffee.

"Thank you but don't announce our dinner plans," Ana pointed at Ethan's room.

"Understood," Christian nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Ana was pleased when Taylor opened containers of bacon, eggs, hash browns, fruit salad, croissants, and set gallon carafes of fresh coffee from Starbucks on the counter. "Incoming," she said wryly, hearing Kate's bedroom door open. She reached for table settings and left them in piles on the breakfast bar. "Everyone can help themselves." She set cream, sugar, and serving spoons on the counter. "I vote the three of us grab breakfast and go to the balcony. It's sunny out this morning."

Taylor brought the newspaper and coffee carafe, putting them on the balcony table. "The two of you can go to the balcony," he said. "I'll stay here and get the door and watch for the rest of your friends and family."

"Make sure you eat something," Ana lightly scolded. "You don't want Elliot or Ethan to chowhound all the bacon before you get some." She filled her plate first, followed by both the men. She went to the balcony table, only to have Taylor appear with coffee mugs and coffee condiments. "Thank you, Taylor, I will have coffee this morning." Ana poured a cup for Christian and then one for herself. "Thank you for breakfast."

"I thought it was only fair," Christian sipped his coffee. "You are cooking for my parents' dinner party and I know you feed Elliot."

"Unless you want…" Ana started to say, only she was interrupted by Jessica.

"Thank you for breakfast," Jessica thanked Christian effusively. "I wasn't sure we were supposed to help ourselves, but Mr. Taylor insisted." Jessica's bathrobe clad ass stood at the doorway to the balcony. Christian kept his eyes on his plate to avoid looking at Jessica's wares which were on display.

"Jessica…clothes. There are guests in the condo." Elliot pointed to Ethan's bedroom door. One look at Elliot's stern face…Jessica sashayed down the hall.

"Do the crossword puzzle with me," Christian offered. "I'll take the across hints, and you take the down ones." He went to say hello to Elliot and refreshed their coffee.

"I'll relieve Anders so he can get breakfast," Taylor put his dishes in the sink. Coffee mug refilled, he departed.

Christian and Ana worked on the puzzle. "Are you still hungry?" He asked. "I'm getting another croissant."

"I'll get it," Ana retrieved two croissants and the apricot jam Christian preferred.

"We only went out because Ana didn't feel like cooking," Jessica corrected Ethan's explanation to Kate about calling her for a ride in the middle of the night because he and Jessica were too buzzed to drive. He tried to call Ana for a ride first.

"Sorry my phone was on the charger, and my chauffer's costume is at the cleaners," Ana blithely ignored Jessica's comments.

Ana went back to the balcony. She gave Christian a croissant and proceeded to tear hers into pieces before she ate it.

"Are you angry?" Christian paused when spreading jam.

"What are your and Taylor's plans when you leave here?" Ana ate a piece of her destroyed croissant.

"Nothing. I have work to do if I can't talk you into going for a drive, or maybe going swimming at my parents' house." Christian suggested.

"I'd like that…the going for a drive to Grey Manor, and then hanging out there to swim. Are you sure we won't be in the way?" Ana asked.

"I guarantee we won't." Christian commented. "I'd like to ask Elliot and Kate to join us."

"Not while Jessica and Ethan are in the room," Ana shook her head. "I need to take the dinner things to your parents' house without being discovered and forced to extend an invitation to Kate's brother and his girlfriend." She texted Kate from the balcony to get Jessica out of the condo, so she could take things to Grey Manor without an audience.

After breakfast, Kate convinced Elliot, Ethan and Jessica to walk around Union Lake. Elliot invited Christian who refused, stating he had a pile of work waiting for him at Escala. The minute they were gone, Ana loaded totes, boxes and bags for Christian and Taylor to load in their SUV. She packed a tote with her swim gear and the clothes for dinner.

They went to Escala, Christian needed his laptop and work. He insisted Ana come up to the penthouse. She wondered if Christian felt the energy between them in the elevator. The marble-topped round mahogany table in the foyer was beautiful. It had a large antique cut glass vase filled with very fragrant white flowers. But the great table and flowers did not ease Ana's trepidation caused by the excessive Madonna pictures in the foyer. Did Christian have a whore/Madonna complex? Kate said there were men who separated their women into the two groups. She mentioned some guys were freaky like that – wanted you to wear trashy underwear under clothes which completely covered you.

Ana felt stupid standing in the foyer. However, she didn't feel comfortable entering Christian's penthouse. So, she would examine the pictures in the foyer until he returned. If he asked, she was entranced by the artwork. She would examine each of the pictures and be able to comment intelligently if he asked.

_**~X~**_

"Can we help?" Grace and Grandma Frannie checked on Ana.

"Do you mind making the antipasti trays?" Ana suggested. "Mia's making the tiramisu. I'm making the bread dough for the garlic knots. The sauce is ready. We can start building lasagnas at five, put them in to bake at six, and serve at seven. I need one antipasti tray for the dinner party and one for the staff."

The ladies began unloading the grocery bags, totes and boxes.

"Ana, how many pans of lasagna are you making?" Mia stared at the tote with six glass 9x13 pans in it.

"Four lasagnas, two tiramisus. One lasagna for Kate and one for Carrick to bake later. One for the dinner party and one for the staff. There are snap-on lids for Kate's and Carrick's take and bakes. I wrote the instructions for baking on the plastic covers in permanent marker. I only use those pans for take and bake lasagnas. One tiramisu for the party, one for the staff. The two large shallow rectangular trays are for the antipasti. The four baskets are for the garlic knots. We need the four small square dishes to hold the butters. I made roasted garlic butter, basil butter, dried tomato butter, and there's plain butter. They need to stay cold until serving time. The salad is prepared…it's just greens, red onion bits, black olive rings and green pepper bits. There are three kinds of salad dressing which need to chill until dinner."

"How do you want the antipasti trays arranged?" Grace asked.

"Lay it out the way you want," Ana laughed. "I may be persnickety about how I make my lasagna, but I try not to micromanage help in the kitchen. I'm sure you have assembled antipasti trays before. I'm sure Mia has assembled tiramisu before."

"I have your recipe." Mia flashed the recipe card, having assembled all the ingredients for tiramisu.

Ana bid them to carry on.

Once the tiramisu was made and the antipasti trays created, Ana finished the bread dough for the garlic knots. Mrs. Rossiter agreed to keep an eye on the bread dough for her. The ladies changed into swimsuits and swam or lounged around the pool. Elliot and Kate joined them. Mia sent Elliot to find Christian and bring him out to the pool for some fun.

Ana was a little surprised that Christian wore a men's tank swimsuit. He swam lap races with Elliot. He threw Mia in the pool. He lounged on the steps into the pool. His MIB were dressed in jeans and T-shirts. Christian shook off, like a wet dog, showering Grace and Grandma Frannie with droplets of water. They both scolded him affectionately. He waved Elliot off and applied sunscreen to Ana's shoulders and the back of her neck. She would not let herself think about how his hands felt on her bare skin. She would not think about the electric current which passed between them in the elevator, in the SUV and now when he applied sunscreen.

When Ana and Mia left the pool to assemble lasagnas, Christian talked to Taylor and Sawyer. "After everyone arrives, close the gates. Do not let anyone enter who is not on the guest list. Especially Elena. I don't want Mia or Grandma Frannie distressed tonight."

_**~X~**_

Christian didn't need to worry about Elena gatecrashing the dinner. Elena was meeting with six potentials and six ex-submissives at her home. She paired them up, one on one, hoping the ex-submissives would help train the potentials. She got a vicarious thrill hearing about _Sir's_ favorite positions, toys and furniture. It was time for Christian to contract with someone, and Elena wanted the largest pool of potentials possible. Elena daydreamed of the day when Christian realized he needed her, and not these silly little girls.

However, Elena had an ace up her sleeve. She asked Olivia Blandino to give her an intern application packet. She only had three young ladies who recently graduated from UDub, but she provided them with the intern packet. She insisted they complete the packet and send it in. She referenced the WSUV picture…if Sir was interested in college girls…it might as well be one she trained well for him.

Elena did not know her effort to sneak one of her potentials into Grey House was for naught. Ros gave specific orders to send 'thanks for applying but you do not meet our expectations for an intern' letters to anyone who listed Elena Lincoln, Olivia Blandino or Senator Blandino as a reference.

_**~X~**_

"Mia, we're almost ready to serve, can you ask Taylor to come see me?" Ana requested.

Minutes later, Taylor burst through the kitchen door, almost scaring Ana. "Jesus, Taylor, is there a fire?" Ana startled, struggling to set garlic knots on the counter without burning herself.

"Mia said you needed to talk to me. The boss asked if something's wrong." Taylor said.

"I made a lasagna for you and the other guns, plus the staff. There's antipasti, salad, garlic knots and lasagna for dinner. There is tiramisu for dessert." Ana shook her head, removing garlic knots from their baking pans.

"That's very kind of you," Taylor tried to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I'm used to cooking for men. One word of warning – one cooked pan of lasagna for you and staff, one for the dinner party. One tiramisu for the staff, one for the dinner party." Ana smiled. "Keep your men out of Kate and Carrick's take and bake lasagnas or there will be blood. Kate is vicious when someone eats her lasagna. She broke up with the perfect man in the middle of the night for eating her last piece of lasagna."

"Elliot's days are numbered then," Christian commented from the doorway. "He's a chow hound. I came to get the decanted red wine."

"If you tell everyone we're ready to start," Ana gestured at the food on the kitchen island. "Gretchen, Mrs. Rossiter and I can bring out dinner. It's served family style."

_**~X~**_

"You're awfully quiet," Christian helped carry dishes to the kitchen.

"Just overwhelmed," Ana blushed. "All the security men sent me thank you emails and texts for the dinner. It just reminded me of Dad's veteran friends who are always so polite and grateful when I cook for them. It's kind of embarrassing to be appreciated for something which is a stress-reliever for you."

"Hum," Christian noticed the staff lasagna pan looked like it was licked clean. _'Security had better not get any ideas about Ana cooking fulltime for them.' He mentally kicked himself, thinking of Ana, in her underwear in his kitchen. _

"Gretchen, will you bring the coffee?" Ana handed Christian the whole tiramisu, noting the staff tiramisu was half gone. She gathered dessert plates and forks, telling herself not to stab Gretchen, who seemed to be the bane of her existence today. Three times while she was cooking dinner, Gretchen inserted herself between Ana and Christian. He was more of a hindrance than help. He talked to Grace and Grandma Frannie who were in the kitchen helping Ana. Finally, Grace sent Gretchen to clean guest bathrooms and stock them before guests arrived.

Ana didn't know who Gretchen was trying to impress. She reappeared at dinner time, wearing a little black dress and black heels with her blonde hair in a French twist. It was a bit much, considering she usually wore white shirts and black skirts with black flats. Mrs. Rossiter did a double take at Gretchen's appearance. Ana borrowed the downstairs bathroom and showered after they swam. She put on her pretty blue floral summer dress with ballerina flats. She brushed out her ponytail and pulled her hair back with a white velvet headband. She had pink lip gloss and perfume with her but should have brought jewelry. '_Oh well…no need to gild the lily as Ray would say.'_

Christian set the tiramisu by Grace and took the plates and forks from Ana. "Equal portions, please Mom. No extra large pieces for Elliot, no matter how much he begs.'

"Spoilsport!" Elliot muttered.

Christian escorted Ana to her place of honor by Carrick. Carrick stood and took the coffee carafe from Gretchen. "We'll need more coffee, please, Gretchen." He watched her walk away and gave Grace a look. Grace lightly inclined her head at Ana and Christian. Carrick nodded with understanding.

When Gretchen returned with a second carafe of coffee, Carrick cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast to our excellent chef, Ana," he smiled, and everyone applauded.

Ana blushed. "It was nothing, really."

"You can make lasagna for me anytime," Elliot announced.

"I made one for Kate for her birthday, but…she normally doesn't share. I made one for your dad, but I don't think he will share either." Ana warned him. She caught a vehement shake of Carrick's head and smothered a laugh.

"Will you make one for Christian's birthday next Saturday?" Elliot turned his fully charming smile on Ana.

"Mia's the chef for that night." Ana demurred. "She invited us for dinner, but she's cooking."

"He'll hound you to make lasagna for him weekly if you let him." Christian warned Ana. "However, I think Mia will get off easier than you. You did all the shopping and cooking. Mia loves to shop, but I don't think that includes groceries."

Mia stuck her tongue out at Christian. Ana sat next to Carrick, with Christian, Mia, Elliot and Kate on one side of the table. Across from them was Carrick's partner, wife, aide, and Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan. Grandma Frannie seemed a little buzzed from her dinner wine. She smiled broadly at Kate, Ana and Mitch. Ana thought Grandma Frannie misread the situation.

"My birthday is October first," Elliot kept up his pursuit of lasagna.

"Elliot…enough. You would think no one ever cooked for him," Grace sighed.

"This tiramisu is fabulous," Mia complimented Ana. "Thank you for sharing your recipe with me."

"Do you have Ana's lasagna recipe?" Elliot looked at his sister.

"No, I just have the tiramisu recipe. She made the sauce at home yesterday," Mia explained.

"Ana, I redid your closet," Elliot remarked. "You owe me…"

"The pleasure of my company repays any debt not covered by Kate's check," Ana laughed.

_**~X~**_

Dinner over, goodbyes said, and after Ana was hugged and hugged by Grandma Frannie - Ana finally had a minute to take Carrick to the kitchen. "Mrs. Rossiter put your lasagna in the freezer. There are baking directions on it." Kate entered the kitchen to get her lasagna. Ana gathered her totes of cleaned dishes and empty baskets. "I'm sorry there wasn't any leftover lasagna for you and Grace, but there is half a tiramisu left from the…" she stopped at Mrs. Rossiter's head shake.

"Sawyer, Taylor and Benedict had seconds," Mrs. Rossiter shrugged apologetically. "I threatened them with bodily harm if they touched the lasagnas. However, since they were raw and unbaked…it wasn't much of a threat."

Gretchen, loading the dishwasher in her LBD and heels, snorted.

"I'm taking my lasagna to Elliot's," Kate announced. "Otherwise, Ethan will see it and it won't be safe. Do you want us to give you a ride home?"

"Please," Ana requested. "Do you think your lasagna is safe at Elliot's place? I can take it home and put it in a 13x15 container and mark it _liver and onions_ until you want to bake and eat it."

"Yeah, you'd better. I can kick Ethan's butt for touching my lasagna, but Elliot might have butt-kicking issues." Kate laughed.

"You could always leave it here," Carrick offered.

"Uh…no…I don't think so, sir," Kate disagreed. "I don't trust any of you Grey men farther than Ana can throw you."

**Monday, June 13**

"You're not Anastasia," Elena observed Jessica. She left Bravern Center for Post Alley the minute Greta called to say Miss Steele was in the building.

"Sorry, she didn't plan to use your coupon which came in the mail, so I took it out of the trash. I really need a salon/spa day. I'm job hunting and need to upgrade my appearance." Jessica explained.

"Are you friends with Anastasia?" Elena was curious how Jessica knew Anastasia.

"Oh yes, we've known each other since high school. I'm dating her roommate Ethan Kavanagh." Jessica bragged. "We became mutually exclusive last night."

"Congratulations!" Elena could care less about this simpering blonde, but any information she could get about Anastasia Steele would be worth giving the girl a free day at the salon. "So, did you meet Ethan through Ana?"

Jessica nodded. "She introduced him the first weekend I was in Seattle."

"Have you met anyone else fun through Ana?" Elena casually inquired.

"Some guy named José. He's a college friend of Ana. He works for Grey Construction. I also met Eamon, Celeste and Kate Kavanagh and the Grey brothers." Jessica bragged.

"Brothers?" Elena frowned.

"Elliot and Christian," Jessica explained. "Elliot is dating Kate. I think Ana is hoping to date Christian. She doesn't realize he's so out of her league! She made lasagna for his family and guests last night. Ethan and I weren't invited, although Elliot invited Kate. They met the Greys' grandparents." Jessica sniped. "Since Ana cooks, the men all think she walks on water. I only found out about it because Kate posted some pictures on Facebook."

"How long have you been job hunting in Seattle," Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Two weeks," Jessica sighed.

"While you're getting your body wax, I will put together a list of places for you to apply and the contact person," Elena offered, pleased at Jessica's grateful and somewhat worshipful thank you.

"Don't worry about anything," Elena smiled. "I'll take you under my wing and help you get established in Seattle." First, she would get Ana's schedule, and then she would send Jessica out to find a job with either the Kavanaghs or the Greys. With some polish, she could add Jessica to her ensemble. A fresh young blonde in Seattle would make Elena a lot of money with her elite clientele.

**Wednesday, June 15**

"Ana, this is Trisha Harcourt. She is the beta reader for SIP." Claire introduced Ana to an employee she had never seen.

"Hi," Trish shook her hand. "I don't come in the office every often during the week, so you've never seen me. I was an administrative assistant for Mr. Roach, but I was badly injured in a car accident. I was in rehab for eighteen months. Mr. Roach realized I needed a paycheck and my insurance. He gave me a beta reader job I could perform out of the office. I've been a beta reader for SIP for six years."

"We're going to the deli for lunch and inviting all the support staff who are available." Claire explained.

"I'd be glad to join you," Ana said. "I need some air to clear my head."

"I'm looking forward to talking to you," Trisha admitted. "I enjoyed your synopsis of _Lost Causes_. I'm recommending it be considered for printing. Have you read anything else you recommend for publishing?"

"Sadly, no. I hope the author has a sequel planned." Ana commented.

**Thursday, June 16**

"Great shirt," Gwen complimented Ana. "Aqua is a good color for you. Thank you for agreeing to go to dance lessons tonight. I heard via the SIP graphics department grapevine that you're going to New York over Labor Day weekend with Jack Hyde. It's a big literary conference to kick off National Reading week. I've decided to go as a vendor and exhibit some illustration tips and tricks. I can share my vitae with every publishing house attending the conference."

"I borrowed the shirt from Kate's closet. Are you sure I'm going to New York?" Ana pulled a face. "I so don't want to be near Jack Hyde for three or four days when I could be fishing with Ray."

"Four days – Friday through Monday – which is why we are having lunch. I'd like you to be my wingwoman. We'll fly out together, room together, and provide back up for one another." Gwen suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ana said. "I wonder when Jack's going to spring the news on me?"

"At the last minute, I'll bet," Gwen predicted. "I think he gets off on creating ridiculous timelines to encroach on your personal time."

"I hope you know you ruined my appetite," Ana felt her stomach flip and roll.

"I thought I would." Gwen passed a brown bag across the table to Ana. "My favorite mini yogurt-covered raspberry and dark chocolate granola bars. If you get hungry this afternoon, have one or two with tea during your afternoon break."

**June 18**

"May I say Happy Birthday sir?" Gretchen asked, all breathy voice, heaving bosom, and fluttering eyelashes.

"Yes, thank you…" Christian struggled to remember her name…because all his concentration was on Ana who just entered with Kate and Elliot.

"Gretchen," Mia supplied the name.

Christian handed Ana a glass of champagne from the tray Gretchen carried before handing one to Kate and Elliot. "Thank you, Gretchen," Christian responded automatically.

Gretchen flashed a bright smile at Christian and gave Ana an evil eye before moving away.

"Why isn't Mrs. Lincoln here to celebrate her business partner's birthday?" Kate whispered to Elliot.

"Dad told her we were meeting at Grandpa Theo and Grandma Frannie's house, along with Uncle Geoff and Aunt Gina."

"Butts, seats, now," Carrick ordered the family, leading them to the dining room. "Mia's killing me. I had to smell the coq au vin while she made it yesterday, and then again today when she finished it. I think I lost my mind when she baked the bread for dinner. I know I lost my ability to concentrate when she baked your birthday cake." He apologized to Christian.

Mia prepared her version of Classic Salad Niçoise for starters. "I used small real eggs instead of quail eggs, and I left out the tuna." The salad, on a bed of whole baby green beans, with fresh cherry tomatoes, fresh radish roses, small eggs, and diced fingerling potatoes tossed with a champagne vinaigrette, was served with rustic French bread and lemon butter. Everyone moaned appreciatively as they ate. Carrick and Theo poured good Burgundy wine for everyone.

The coq au vin was served with hearty noodles, and sides of fresh green peas and steamed broccoli. More bread, butter and wine circulated the table. "I considered making a charcuterie platter for dessert," Mia teased Christian. "However, since it is your birthday, I made a French silk cake with chocolate hazelnut mousse filling and a chocolate ganache frosting."

When Christian opened gifts, he laughed at Elliot's present which was an indestructible phone case, a phone holder for a mountain bike, and phone sanitizer spray. "The way you destroy phones, I thought I'd give you something to keep them safe." Grace and Carrick gave Christian a WIFI portable printer and a WIFI portable projector, both the size of a large cell phone. He could not wait to take them to Barney to show them off. Mia gave Christian an RFID black leather wallet and an RFID black leather travel portfolio. Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan gave Christian a dozen necktie travel cases. Each one held a rolled up tie and kept it in pristine condition with no crimps or wrinkles.

"Ladies, thank you," Christian kissed Ana's and Kate's hands after he opened his gift from them. "How did you know I needed new duffels for sailing?"

"Gwen suggested these waterproof duffels with Dry Cases to protect your cell phone and laptop from waves. You can take them on your boat with clothes, supplies, diving equipment, etc. There's one for you and one for Taylor." Ana explained.

"I don't want to whine, but I was hoping you would give Christian a lasagna." Elliot winked at Ana.

"I'm hoping Carrick will share his lasagna with a hungry old man for Father's Day tomorrow." Grandpa Theo hinted.

"I'm sending the men out of the house tomorrow for sailing, golf and cigars. When you return home, you have to BBQ your own meat. Mia is making sides and three flavors of homemade ice cream. I'm busy reviewing final details of the Coping Together event." Grace commented.

"Are you making lasagna for Ray?" Carrick asked Ana.

"I sent Omaha Steaks to Bob and I have a cooler of Omaha Steaks to take to Ray tomorrow." Ana explained she was traveling to Montesano tomorrow and returning early Monday morning.

"Is it safe?" Christian injected, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Montesano? Dad's house? The steaks in the cooler?" Ana sought explanation.

"Driving back to Seattle early Monday morning," Christian sipped his wine.

"I'm used to driving for over three hours from Montesano to Portland in Wanda. Two hours from Montesano to Seattle in Kate's Mercedes will be a breeze. But, thank you for worrying about my driving Wanda." Ana dismissed Christian's concern.

_'I will discuss this with Taylor. How hard would it be to put a tracker on Kate's Mercedes tonight?' _Christian shifted uncomfortably in his chair. _'Admit it…I want the girl sans panties…and taking my birthday spanking! I want my hands on her. I want to watch the alabaster skin of her pert ass turning rose like when she blushes. Admit it…I want her to be protected…and not just for herself…but for the day she might be MINE.'_

_**~X~**_

_ 'Happy Birthday, Sir,' _Leila thought. MMM was busy tonight. Leila was constantly moving among the clientele. Every time she went to the bar, she handed tips to Avery to stuff in her lockbox behind the bar. She didn't know what drew such a large crowd, but she was grateful to be busy. She wasn't grateful for the bitches who kept trying to pick her up. She was grateful Paladin and the security staff understood she had no intention of ever being _'wife for a night'_.

**June 19**

"Happy Father's Day!" Ana surprised Ray.

"Annie!" Ray hugged her. "Did you drive here alone?' He spotted Kate's car.

"Kate loaned me her car. She and Ethan are spending the day with Eamon, Eastman and Edwin. Kate's good, Seattle's good, my job is fine. Jessica Jackson is driving me to drink." Ana confided. "She's sleeping with Ethan Kavanagh way too many nights at our place."

"She still hasn't found a job?" Ray frowned and helped Ana empty the car.

"No, and I think she thinks it's my fault for not playing secretary for her. I think she expects me to arrange appointments for job interviews. She must think I know more people than I do. I brought something special for you," Ana retrieved a large cooler from the car and handed it off to Ray. "I have surf and turf to grill for us today: New York strip steaks, orange-ginger marinated shrimp and scallop skewers. Plus, I brought a seven veggie salad, a dozen twice baked potatoes, a couple dozen garlic knots and a dozen strawberry cheesecake tarts. You will have some leftovers to carry you into the week."

"Jessica is not trying to find a job on her own?" Ray carried the cooler to the porch.

Ana retrieved her suitcase. "No, she's discovered the joys of going to Alki Beach and hanging out with Ethan. He works about 20 hours a week for Eamon or Celeste. He's just biding time until classes begin in late August. She's supposed to be job hunting while he's working. I brought clothes, so I don't have to go back to Seattle until morning."

"Annie, what is it?" Ray immediately realized Annie looked uneasy for a moment.

"Lots of things…I love my job, but my boss gives me the willies. He makes me feel like I'm doing my laundry in my underwear at a frat house. It's creepy. Pete and Jean Clayton spoiled me as to how employers should act." Ana grimaced.

"You mean he wants to give you his willie," Ray asked.

"Ugh…thanks! That won't leave my brain pan any time soon! I don't want to think about him today. However, rumor is I'm going to a literary conference over Labor Day Weekend in New York. I'm not happy and neither is another young woman he has sexually harassed. She and I plan to travel together, room together, and be one another's wingwoman." Ana set her suitcase down by her room and followed Ray to the kitchen.

"Does she work at SIP with you?" Ray asked.

"Her name is Gwen Drake. She is an artist and illustrator. Her domestic partner is Christian Grey's second in command." Ana emptied the cooler into the refrigerator.

"Your boss sexually harassed Ros Bailey's domestic partner?" Ray shook his head. "He doesn't want to keep breathing very long does he?"

"My second issue is the insurance company for Clayton's Hardware. I haven't heard anything since Carrick Grey sent the demand letter. My third issue is Kate and Elliot Grey are dating one another, so I have Christian Grey et al in my life. We celebrated his birthday last night. Then Carla and you…" Ana stopped talking.

"You were saying?" Ray's eyes twinkled.

"Will you stop talking to my mother?" Ana's impertinent request sounded sharper than she meant.

"She's curious," Ray tried to downplay the issue.

"I don't want Carla's interference in my life." Ana insisted. "I already have issues with Grandma Trevelyan expecting Christian and me to be a couple, and Elena Lincoln wanting me to drop dead."

"Tell Kate to quit posting pictures and updates of you on her Facebook page." Ray advised. "Your mother wants to know if there is something going on between the two of you."

"Between Kate and me?" Ana asked facetiously.

"Don't be obtuse. Did you see the picture of you and Christian at the lasagna dinner?" Ray asked.

"I already thanked Kate for the great…wonderful…brilliant job of cropping everyone out of the pictures except us. We were not alone. There were five Greys, two Trevelyans, three people from Carrick's office, Kate, me, and a minimum of four close protection officers and two staff members," Ana flinched as the phone rang.

"Your mother…" Ray looked at the caller ID.

"Do you really want to talk to my mother on Father's Day?" Ana turned her cell off while waiting for his answer.

"Voicemail appeals to me also. I'll turn the volume off on the ringer and speaker. I can check the voicemail before I open the shop tomorrow morning." Ray agreed.

**June 20**

"Miss Drake," Becker spoke while driving Gwen home.

"Yes, Becker," Gwen felt tired…even her normally bouncy blonde curls seemed to droop.

"I feel uncomfortable providing you with an alibi for these nights you are out with Miss Steele." Becker swallowed.

"You wonder why I'm taking dance lessons with Miss Steele…considering I took dance lessons for years." Gwen observed Becker. "There is nothing except friendship between Ana and me. I have been and always will be faithful to Ros. Ana needed clothes and needs dance lessons to attend Coping Together. I have my reasons for encouraging her…which include pissing off Elena Lincoln and Oliva Blandino. I'm sure Mr. Grey or Taylor might ask you what Ana and I do when she's with me. I need you to continue to tell them we are working on the illustrations for the UWP science books. I don't want Ros or Mr. Grey having advance notice of our subterfuge. I want Ana to drink champagne, dance and be the belle of the ball."

"I understand, Miss Drake. Please don't let my concerns affect our working relationship." Becker apologized.

"Becker…you and your men keep Ros safe. I will always appreciate you." Gwen assured him.

_**~X~**_

"What do you think?" Kate modeled an emerald green goddess gown.

"It's gorgeous," Ana complimented her bestie. "Have Elliot wear an emerald tie, pocket square and mask so you can find him in the crowd."

"You missed all the fun tonight with Mom and Jessica. You should see my green mask." Kate searched for it among bags of things and handed it to Ana. "I'm wearing my heart-shaped emerald studs and emerald tennis bracelet. You should see Jessica's dress. Mom had a good time dressing her. It's a pink silk and tulle off the shoulder gown. Her mask, shoes and purse match the tulle. Mom's loaning Jessica a pink topaz bracelet and chandelier earrings."

"Are you dressing here or at Elliot's place?" Ana handed the beautiful mask back to Kate.

"We're getting ready at Mom and Dad's house. They hired a limo to take us. Are you sure you don't want to go? We can make a space for you at the Kavanagh Media table." Kate offered.

"Tables of eight – your Kavanagh grandparents, parents, Ethan and Jessica, you and Elliot," Ana commented. "I would feel like a ninth wheel."

"Elliot and I are sitting at the Grey table," Kate explained. "Elliot and me, Carrick and Grace, Grandma and Grandpa T., Christian and Mia."

"Thanks, but I already have a busy weekend planned. Go, and take great pictures," Ana was spending Friday night at Ros and Gwen's house. Saturday, they were going to the salon/spa. After the salon, they were visiting the jewelry rental store. Gwen emailed pictures of their gowns, so the owner could suggest pieces to them. Ana's dress for the Coping Together masked ball was at Ros and Gwen's house because she was dressing there the night of the event. Ros ordered a limo to take them to the ball.

_**~X~**_

"Ana," Carla Skyped. "Where were you tonight? I tried calling earlier."

"Working with a friend who is illustrating a new series of books," Ana feigned ignorance. Kate posted pictures from tonight's shopping spree. Ana could tell Carla was curious if Ana was going to the Coping Together Ball, but she had no intention of revealing her subterfuge.

"Ana…everyone else is buying pretty dresses for a masquerade ball…and you're reading books! You need to make a greater effort at socializing with Kate and her family!" Carla's sigh of exasperation was loud and clear. "Are you coming to Savannah for Fourth of July or Labor Day?"

"I am in Montesano for July Fourth. I think I'm in New York for a literary conference over Labor Day." Ana might as well warn Carla now.

"Bob says thank you for the Omaha Steaks. He had a great time grilling on Father's Day. It's very kind of you to remember him, along with Ray…I'm assuming you went to Ray's for Father's Day. I attempted to call you there, but neither your cell nor Ray's phones were answered by a live person." Carla scolded. "My store on Etsy is so busy. I ship on Mondays and Fridays." Carla droned on and on about the 100 picture frames she bought from Ray, and how she was turning them into dresser trays, tea trays, mail trays, etc.

"You couldn't find picture frames in Savannah?" Ana frowned.

"I could, but I remembered there were 100 of them in Ray's storage sheds. I paid him $2 per frame plus shipping. He was happy to have an empty corner of a shed and he found three projects to finish. I emailed him a bunch of pins from Pinterest about DIY projects." Carla explained.

"How does Bob feel about you talking to Ray on a continuous basis?" Surprise colored the tone of Ana's voice.

"We only talk once or twice a month," Carla protested. "And we only talk about business or you."

'_Yeah…right…Mom! I wish you would get lost in one of your craft closets and leave Dad alone! Especially since there are no women of interest in his life…which I blame on you!' _"I'm sorry I'm not good company tonight. I need to call it a night. It was a long workday. Bye, love you," Ana terminated the connection. She turned the computer off, the cell off, and took a hot shower. She was not spending the night stressing over Carla and Ray! Dance lessons sapped her mental and physical stamina. She had been wearing the underwear and heels to her dancing lessons. She felt comfortable in them…but she hoped she would feel comfortable in the whole ensemble. If not…maybe she could hide behind the mask.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – I'm in a relationship with overthinking.**

**June 25 – Coping Together**

"Are you sure it's not too gaudy?" Ana examined the bracelet. "Gwen picked it and the earrings.

"I don't wear girly jewelry. However, I think your bracelet is spectacular." Ros admired the three-inch wide cuff bracelet which was created from sapphires, emeralds and diamonds. The sapphires created flowers with diamond centers and emerald leaves. The flower earrings had sapphire petals and a diamond center.

Ana admitted the jewelry was pretty, but it was not what she normally considered her style. The salon wasn't so bad today. She enjoyed the massage and letting the aestheticians pamper her. Manicure, pedicure, hair trim, shampoo, blowout and styling. Her hair was a half updo with cascading curls down her back. She had a facial and they applied light makeup per her request. She had beautiful smoky eyes and rosy lips. She tried on her mask and approved of their efforts.

"I'm going to call you Blue Belle," Ros whistled when Ana twirled for her in her gown. "B-E-L-L-E."

"You rock that tux!" Ana appreciated the purple tux Ros wore. She wore a silk dark violet, medium purple, French lavender, taupe and cream paisley bustier under the jacket of her amethyst tux. Her red hair was captured in a French twist. She wore amethyst earrings and her nails matched the tux. Her amethyst Louboutins guaranteed she would be eye level to most of the men at Coping Together.

"Thank you…but I'm beginning to think Gwen is being a tease. I haven't seen anything except the taupe fingernails and the loose hair." Ros groused.

"The wait is over," Gwen's soft voice floated down the hall to them. She appeared in the taupe metallic evening gown with chocolate accessories. Smokey caramel eyeshadow, light pink blush and berry lip gloss accented the renaissance curls. Her hair was held back with a large rose gold and chocolate diamond head band which matched the rose gold and chocolate diamond earrings and the rose gold and chocolate diamond tennis bracelet. The metallic taupe dress allowed plenty of movement…but clung to all the best parts of her body.

"Gwen…please take this exactly as I mean it…" Ros sighed. "I am going to drink champagne out of your navel and eat chocolate off your skin."

"TDMI," a male voice surprised them. "Your housekeeper let me in." He announced. "Ros, enchanting…Gwen, ravishing and…?" His eyes roamed over Ana from head to toe.

"I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage," Ana extended her hand. "Ana Steele, and you are…" Ana noticed the man's eyes were the same color blue as her dress. He had salt and pepper black hair, and a set of lips which rivaled Christian's. He was older than Christian and younger than Carrick. Ana would bet her next student loan payment he was ex-military. He wore a black tux, with a grey bow tie and pocket square. His mask looked like brushed silver with a black enamel stripe above and below the left eyehole, and a black enamel starburst around the right eyehole. It was an unusual look.

"Adrian Welch, I'm the director of security at Grey House. I'm riding with the ladies," he announced to all assembled. "I'm staking my claim now," he announced. "Miss Steele, it would be my honor to escort you this evening."

"Thank you for the offer…but you have no idea what you are doing. My roommate, Kate Kavanagh, will have many, many questions for you." Ana warned.

"The daughter of Kavanagh Media?" Welch paused.

"The one and only…her father will be there tonight also." Ana warned.

"Well, let's not keep them in suspense," Welch challenged. "Andrea, Amy, Tess and Laura will meet us there. I sent them off in a different limo. Andrea told Olivia the table was full over a week ago. She'll be sitting at Senator Blandino's table tonight." Welch would not admit Becker told him about the shopping, dancing, jewelry and spa dates between Gwen and Anastasia Steele. His curiosity about Miss Steele had gotten the best of him. He helped Ana with her wrap.

_**~X~**_

"Welch," Sawyer shook Welch's hand. "Miss Bailey, Miss Drake…" his voice faltered as Welch tucked Miss Steele's hand in his arm. "Miss…"

"Steele," Welch grinned. "We'll be seated at the GEH table. Have Andrea and the ladies arrived yet?"

"Yes, about ten minutes ago. They should be at the photo shoot area." Sawyer could not take his eyes off Ana.

Ana tried to ignore the tall, muscular man in black. She noticed the group of men in black tuxedos who wore grey ties, pocket squares and grey masks. It was an easy way to know who was security for the event.

Welch noticed her shiver. "Can I give you my jacket if your wrap isn't warm enough?" He offered.

"I'm fine…" Ana prevaricated.

"Yes…you are," Welch beamed at Ana, noting the lovely blush which spread across her cheeks. He noted Sawyer text messaging. He gave Sawyer a warning look, which Sawyer returned with an equally fierce scowl.

_**~X~**_

"Wow! Dinner for two at Le Pichet!" Grandma Frannie read the auction card.

"We can thank Mia for the donation," Grace gushed. "She interviewed there and at Le Fournil. She took the job at Le Fournil."

"It's a start," Mia shrugged. "I work thirty hours a week, five to eleven, Monday through Friday. I bake breads, croissants, baguettes, and pastries. I get extra hours if Le Fournil caters large group events."

"I love their chocolate and raspberry croissants. We buy the peach croissants for special breakfasts with Mom." Kate salivated at the thought of croissants.

"What. The. Fuck?" Christian spotted an auction item. "Did you know she was donating these?" Christian asked Mia.

"I did not know until the donations committee printed the auction cards for the event. Three last-minute donations aren't included in the donations list for the media. Mrs. Blandino said the donor wanted anonymity," Mia shrugged.

Christian abruptly stood and scanned the tent. Two tables of the executive board of Coping Together stood between him and the Grey House table. He spotted Gwen and Ros with Andrea and the three executive support staff from Grey House. He strode over to the table…pausing when Welch held the chair for Anastasia Steele. '_WTF? Kate said she would not attend tonight because she was probably helping José move today. How did Welch meet her? I thought he and Andrea… Someone is getting his ass fired tonight…and Welch is my first target.'_

"What is his problem?" Kate snapped. Elliot reached for the auction card and pointed at one of the listings. "Oh my god!" Kate gulped and looked at Elliot.

"Where did Christian go?" Grandma Frannie questioned.

"Ana donated the graduation gift Christian gave her," Carrick calmly explained. "He went to discuss it with her."

"What?" Elena stood at their table, trying not to seethe because Anastasia Steele was here. '_What the fuck indeed_. _She wasn't supposed to be here. Jessica said she was helping a friend move. Since Anastasia arrived with Ros Bailey – they must have dressed her and paid for her ticket._ _Mousy little bitch_. _I'm so going to fuck with Ms. Bookworm tonight. She will know Christian was mine first…he will always be mine. I'm not giving him up to a mousy little bookworm.'_

"Long story, doesn't involve you," Elliot's loud voice drew security's attention to their table.

"Grace, your children seem to think being rude is an acceptable way to roll though life." Elena commented.

"It's not their fault you bring out the worst in them. One can only smell shit for so long without desiring to clear the air." Grandma Frannie commented, clinking her champagne glass with Elliot and Mia.

Mia watched Elena carefully. Elena didn't want to speak to them, she wanted to fawn over Christian as usual. Why not send her to the other side of the marque? "You are seated at the donor table this year," Mia announced to Elena. "Allow me to have someone escort you." Mia waved at one of the Grey security men.

"Ros, Gwen, ladies…Welch, Miss Steele…" Christian greeted their table.

"Mr. Grey," Andrea and the ladies greeted him. Welch said, "Grey." Ros, Gwen and Ana said, "Christian."

"Excellent of you to fill the table, Ros. Although I am surprised to see you Miss Steele. You're not a GEH employee," Christian chastised her.

"One can only hope she becomes a GEH employee," Ros predicted. "Anyhow, she's here as Adrian's plus one."

Ana bit her lip, noting everyone at the table staring at her. She raised her eyes to meet Christian's eyes. _'Ouch…all hot and smoldering,' _Ana thought.

"Do you mind telling me why you donated your graduation present to Coping Together?" Christian blurted out before realizing a large audience witnessed his incivility.

"I didn't need the books. Renter's insurance will not cover the replacement costs for first editions." Ana replied. "I owe your father for representing me pro bono."

"But they were your graduation gift," Christian argued.

"I thanked you for them. However, you and I know they were not an appropriate gift for someone you barely know." Ana replied. "So, I regifted them to Coping Together. I think your parents' charity is a wonderful cause. I will be honored to claim them as a donation on my taxes."

"Oh my god!" Mia squealed. "I almost didn't recognize you!" She hugged Ana. "Should I have been gentler?"

"No, my ribs are healed, thanks," Ana hugged her back.

"You must come to our table. Grandma and Grandpa would love to see you again," Mia's enthusiasm caused Ana to laugh.

"Please," Christian suddenly stood beside her, offering his arm.

"I would feel guilty if all of us didn't say hello to our hosts," Ana encouraged everyone to join them.

Handshakes and hugs all around, Ana thanked Grace for offering her a chair at their table, but she demurred. Carrick offered a chaste kiss hello on Ana's cheek. Grandma and Grandpa T. both gave her hugs.

"We will discuss this," Kate whispered in her ear. "Jessica and Ethan said you were helping José move."

Ana shook her head no and winked. Elliot spun Ana around and around to the laughter of the Grey table.

"Ana, since you've decided to be so benevolent to Coping Together, will you consider participating in the First Dance Auction?" Grandpa Theo requested. "I'd be willing to bid on a dance with a pretty girl like you."

"Ana doesn't dance," a voice from behind her commented. "I thought you were helping your good friend José move today," Jessica stared at Ana with unfriendly eyes. "Eamon and Celeste hope you will come say hello to them." She ignored Ana and blatantly eye-fucked Christian. "I would be willing to participate in your First Dance Auction," she offered.

"Ana will dance," Gwen explained. "We've been taking dance lessons. I did not want her to feel uncomfortable here."

"Really," Jessica observed rather petulantly.

"If you participate, I will gladly bid on you," Welch informed Ana.

"I'm Jessica, Ana's friend," Jessica greeted Welch. "Are you one of Ana's father's friends?"

"No," Welch smiled. At a squeeze on his arm from Andrea, he declined to shake hands with Jessica. "I'm Adrian Welch, head of security at Grey Enterprises Holdings. I hire and train the close protection officers for the Grey family and key employees. This is Ros Bailey, Grey's second in command and her partner, Gwen Drake. Gwen is a well-known illustrator and has contracts with the publishing company where Ana works. This is Andrea, Amy, Laura and Tess who are the executive personal assistants for Grey and Bailey." He turned to Ana. "Will you participate in the First Dance Auction?"

"Perhaps," Ana shrugged. "It means so much to my Cinderella godmothers, Ros and Gwen. You must vow to bid on me. I don't intend to be left standing alone on the stage with no bids."

"I'll be fighting off men for the privilege of dancing with you," Welch declared. "We're going back to our table. It sounds like the festivities are getting ready to start."

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with us?" Christian asked Ana.

"Thank you, but I think there will be less gossip and innuendo if I stay at the GEH table." Ana assured him.

When Christian offered to escort Ana back to their table, Adrian and Andrea led the way with the executive support staff behind them. Ros and Gwen followed, with Ana on Christian's arm. Christian held Ana's chair. "Take good care of her," he warned Ros and Adrian.

Gwen interceded with the wait staff, only allowing them to fill Ana's wine glass a quarter full for each course. She kept an eye on Ana's champagne glass also. Her water glass was always filled. She and Ana had a conversation about drinking earlier in the week. Ana explained she wasn't much of a drinker and didn't want to explain.

"I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today," Welch whispered to Ana. "I don't give a fig for so many taste sensations." Welch grinned, as he scooped everything off his ice cream except the ice cream. "I'm looking forward to the cheese plate and the petit fours."

Ana noticed he ate one thing at a time, with a serious sip of water before he moved on to the next item on his plate. "Well, I have had the education of a lifetime. I never knew Muscovy duck tasted like beef. I can also claim to have tasted a fig."

_**~X~**_

Ana blushed furiously when the Hardy novels sold for $15,000. The Grey table whooped and held up their champagne glasses to her, so did her table. "Make sure Mia provides you with a donation slip," Welch murmured.

"Who are the Greys toasting?" Octavia Blandino questioned her daughter.

Olivia looked at the GEH table… '_Where I should have been if it wasn't for Ros Bailey!'_ "Gwen Drake brought me the books for the auction. She is Ros Bailey's girlfriend."

"During the next break, you must circulate with the Greys and the GEH table," Octavia ordered. "Don't let your relocation to reception in the lobby freeze you out of essential contacts."

Octavia and Olivia Blandino watched as women fought over the Esclava Salon gift certificate during the Coping Together auction. Octavia won the certificate by bidding three times the value of the salon/spa day. It was tax deductible anyway.

"Oh my god," Gwen took a big gulp of champagne. "The _Living Dead_ is here," she nodded in the direction of the donor tables which were lined up against the marque wall. Elena Lincoln's mask resembled one worn by Day of the Dead participants. She accepted accolades for her donation to Coping Together.

"Who?" Welch startled at the description. Then he noticed Gwen's eyes rested on Elena Lincoln. Welch engaged Ana in conversation again about Kate and WSUV. She discussed meeting Ros, working at SIP and then meeting Gwen. She told him about the dance lessons she had been taking with Gwen.

"She's my bestie without benefits," Gwen declared.

"Well, if you're a bestie without benefits, then I'm her Marine," Welch declared.

Gwen stared quizzically at Ana.

"No better friend, no worse enemy," Ana explained.

"You know some Marines?" Welch asked.

"Yes, Dad is ex-Army and has a lot of veteran friends," Ana explained about the American Legion in Montesano and how her dad had been their service officer for a decade. For the past six years she cooked holiday meals for two dozen friends and vets.

"Several of my staff are military," Welch mentioned.

"Taylor, and a bunch of the other men-in-black," Ana asked. "Including the one who met our limo? Who I've seen before at _Contour_ the night after I met Mr. Grey?"

"Sawyer was at _Contour_ to keep an eye on Miss Kavanagh and her friends. Anders was there to keep an eye on Elliot. Taylor, Sawyer and I are Marines. The rest of the CPOs and Security Staff are ex-military, ex-police officers or ex-feds." Welch asked Ana about growing up as a military brat. She explained about her biological father, and about Ray. They talked military bases for a while. Welch, Taylor and Sawyer had been stationed at Camp Pendleton. Ana explained she was born there. Her mom married Ray Steele, her stepfather, before she was a year old.

Welch asked why Ana didn't receive monthly VA Benefits while she was growing up and going to college. Ana explained Carla signed them away when she married Ray. The intent was for him to adopt Ana, but it was never finalized as Ray received reassignment orders. Every time the topic was revisited…it seemed like Ray received new orders.

Their military discussion was disrupted by the MC. "First Dance Auction," Welch stood and held out his hand to Ana. "Ready for the firing squad."

"Do I get a blindfold and a last cigarette?" Ana quipped.

"Not likely. Dr. T. disapproves of smoking, since she's a doctor." Welch was not about to mention Mr. Grey's penchant for blindfolding brunettes. He escorted her to the stage where Kate, Mia, Jessica and another dozen young women waited.

"Ready?" Mia confirmed with line of young women.

"Ready," they chorused. All the young ladies were auctioned off, including Jessica. Ethan bought Jessica's first dance for $5K. Kate, Mia and Ana remained on the stage. Kate's first dance was purchased by Elliot for $10K. Eamon, Eastman and Edwin gave him a run for his money. Mia was auctioned off to Mitch, Carrick's aide. He paid $10K for her first dance after interference from Carrick and Theo. Finally, it was just Ana on the stage.

"May I introduce Anastasia, she loves Mikhail Baryshnikov and the ballet," the MC announced. When Ana shrugged her shoulders, the MC continued. "Caviar, vodka and sable coats?"

Ana wrinkled her nose and shook her head no to each guess…encouraging the other guests to laugh.

"_Dr. Zhivago_?" The MC guessed.

Ana shrugged.

"_Ice Station Zebra_?" The MC guessed.

Ana shrugged.

"Borscht? Pirozhki?" The MC guessed.

Ana wrinkled her nose again and shook her head no, the audience laughed.

"Tolstoy? Dostoyevsky? Chekov?" The MC guessed.

Ana smiled and shrugged.

"The _1812 Overture_?" The MC seemed flustered.

"How about Russian tea rooms, and the Tran Siberian Orchestra?" Ana asked sweetly to a huge round of applause.

"Okay gentlemen…what am I bid for this lovely treasure? Not as expensive as a Faberge Egg but certainly as pretty." The MC opened the bidding.

Theo bid, Eamon bid, Welch bid, some English guy bid, and then some guy whose voice gave Gwen the chills. "Christ, he sounds like Jack Hyde." She whispered to Ros. "I can't get a clear picture of him because of the audio/visual jammers."

"Don't worry," Ros murmured. "Welch will win."

"How do you know?" Gwen demanded.

"He's Grey's proxy bidder," Ros laughed.

"What?" Gwen stared at her lover. "If you set her up, and she quits talking to me, you aren't getting sex for a month."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Ros grinned. "If you do, I might have to relieve you of them."

Gwen stuck her tongue out at Ros.

"Promises, promises," Ros planted a kiss on Gwen. "Now quit distracting me."

The bidding continued at a steady pace of $1K increments, until the mysterious man, Theo and Eamon dropped out at $25K. The British man bid $30K. Welch laughed and bid $100K. Everyone in the tent was silent. The English man exuded a long, deep dramatic sigh and bowed to Ana, withdrawing from the field.

"Going once, going twice…sold to the distinguished gentleman in black," the MC announced. Welch stepped up and offered his arm to Ana.

"You can't afford your bid," Ana whispered to him. "Can you renege?"

"Mr. Grey is paying the bid. He wants the First Dance with you but didn't want to announce it until you two meet on the dance floor." Welch explained. "The place is peppered with jamming devices. We'll try to prevent the invasion of your privacy as long as we can."

"I'm not sure I'll be safe with him." Ana said sweetly. "I aggravated him by donating my graduation gift from him to Coping Together for the auction."

"He was angry at first. Miss Kavanagh explained you don't like expensive gifts. Miss Mia agreed. She would feel uncomfortable if an acquaintance gave her a gift valued at $15K. Mr. Carrick is determined you will not be outed as the donor. He understands non-profits look at Coping Together's donor list to know who to ask for funds." Welch explained.

"So, Christian doesn't plan to throttle me on the dance floor?" Ana's eyebrows also asked the question.

"He warned me to watch out for your smart mouth," Welch smirked.

"I'm not sure I have a 'smart mouth'. It keeps saying things which get me in trouble." Ana protested.

Welch laughed heartily and escorted Ana back to their table. "Since I've bid on you, please start calling me Adrian."

_**~X~**_

"Come with me," Gwen requested. "We don't stand in line for the porta potties. Grace Grey lets us use the powder rooms in the house."

Ana stepped out of the house and stood in the subdued light, waiting for Gwen to emerge. The guest bathroom she used was beautifully tiled, with large arched and frosted windows which captured natural light during the daytime. An antique cabinet was the focal point of the room with an antique mirror hung above it. The wall sconces looked antique also. Ana took a picture of the room to share with Ray. He could recreate bathroom cabinet combinations for sale.

"You're sure she's here?" Ana's blood froze in her veins when she overheard a male voice. She swore it was the voice of the Clayton's robber. She fumbled in her purse for her phone and turned on the conversation app.

"She's here," a female voice hooted derisively. "She thinks she's flying under the radar by pretending to be with one of Grey's security."

"So, what happened?" The robber asked. "You're not sitting at the Greys' table but are on the other side of the marque."

"Katherine Kavanagh is sitting at the Greys' table. Anastasia Steele sitting at the Grey House table. She's wearing a sapphire blue dress. You can't miss her or her fat ass. She must have come with Bailey and Drake," the female voice snapped.

"I can't get to her here. Bailey and Drake have security," the robber argued. "I probably can't get to her until she's alone, shopping or traveling to or from work. I might be able to get to her when she's traveling to her dad's house."

Ana almost let out a scream when Gwen touched her arm.

"Ana," she whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Just hearing things," Ana shivered. "Gave myself a fright. Let's go back to the table. I'm due for First Dance hell pretty soon."

"No kidding," Gwen pointed to two men standing between the bottom of the patio and the marque. "Sawyer and Callahan…perhaps they are worried you plan to bolt."

"I can't run in these shoes," Ana observed the one called Sawyer. He was the one who greeted their limo and frowned when Welch offered her his arm. She was right, he was the one who watched her at _Contour_.

Back at the table, Ana tried to listen to the conversation she recorded, but could not make it out because of the audio/visual jammers in the place. She erased the conversation and began watching the men at the event.

"Couldn't access pictures?" Adrian asked to the huff of frustration from Ana.

"Yes," Ana would not mention the conversation she overheard.

"It's the audio/visual jammers which every security member is carrying," Adrian displayed an electronic device from his pocket.

"Makes sense," Ana commented. _'Damn!' Armored Ana swore._

_**~X~**_

"Were you having a tête-à-tête with Christian Grey?" Gordon Hanover, Family Court Judge for King County, Washington, sipped his scotch and spoke in low tones to Elena Lincoln.  
"It was Isaac, my companion. I like young men…their strong, firm bodies… their sexual appetites. Condemn me if you want. Old men, who can't keep it up and need assurance they are still sexually desirable, bore me to death." Elena didn't bother to mince words or hide her distaste. _'IF Christian was mine, we'd be on the dance floor, exhibiting the moves I taught him. Every woman in the place would be jealous of me!'_  
"Condemn me if you want…but I don't want a trophy wife who has to be bribed with expensive wine or designer clothes to open her mouth or spread her legs. I like college age strawberry blondes who need a sugar daddy. I prefer young ladies who dress, walk, talk and act like a lady… and fuck like a porn star." Hanover reflected on their conversation_._  
"It will be a pleasure doing business with you," Elena purred. "See the strawberry blonde in the green mermaid gown? She's one of mine. Ask her to dance with you and explain you'd like to become her sugar daddy in exchange for regular blow jobs." She smiled smugly as Judge Hanover moved away to ask Katherine Kavanagh to dance.

_**~X~**_

"It's not a good idea for you to check out other men at this event." Adrian warned Ana.

"I was bothered by the British man and the fifth man who bid on me." Ana explained. "He sounded like my boss, but I haven't seen any men with a red ponytail. I want to avoid him if he's here."

"The British man is an acquaintance of Christian Grey. I don't know about the other man. I can check the guest list. What's his name?" Adrian offered.

"Jack Hyde," Ana spelled the name for him.

Adrian noted it. "That's the cue to line up for the First Dance," he said when a single dulcet note played. He escorted her to the dance floor and then graciously bowed out when Christian tapped him on the shoulder…to the collective gasp of 300 people in the marque.

"Jammers are on," Adrian indicted the four men-in-black who stood at the corners of the dance floor. "You're safe here."

Ana made herself breathe slowly as Christian took Adrian's place. He put one hand in the small of Ana's back and held her other hand. The warmth of his hand penetrated her dress and felt comforting. She could feel the strength of his muscles under her hand on his arm.

"Good evening Miss Steele," Christian smiled down at her.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey," Ana replied. "I'm not a very good dancer. I apologize now if I step on your toes…both verbally and physically."

"Do you want to ditch your shoes and stand on my feet?" Christian asked. "I used to see Mia practice with Dad."

"I practiced my dancing with Dad doing the same thing," Ana laughed. "However, I think I can maintain as long as you don't make any sudden moves."

"Just follow my lead, Ana…we'll dance beautifully together." Christian gracefully led Ana in a foxtrot to _Come Fly With Me_.

"Lovely bracelet," Christian complimented Ana's cuff bracelet. "Feminine, like you."

"Gwen knows a good jewelry rental establishment. She also took me to dance lessons and shopping." Ana revealed.

"So tonight's a surprise for Kate as well as me," Christian commented.

"And for Jessica…she was sure I was playing moving wench today." Ana snarked.

"Well, I am pleased you are here and not carrying boxes and moving furniture," Christian smiled.

**~X~**

"What the fuck?" Olivia Blandino's mouth hung open…quite unattractively, too.

Elena, who had been circulating and speaking with the cream of the Coping Together crowd, looked where Olivia was staring.

"They must be accepting cuts for this year's First Dance Auction," Elena shrugged. "Why didn't you stand up for the First Dance Auction?"

"Mia didn't ask this year," Olivia whined.

"Why aren't you sitting at the Grey House table?" Elena asked.

"Andrea said they had a full table and suggested I sit with my parents." Olivia whined again.

"Looks like Anastasia Steele is taking your place in more ways than one." Elena sniped.

**~X~**

"Don't flirt with me Anastasia, not unless you mean it. There is a limit to my self-control." Christian whispered hotly in her ear. "Please don't bite your bottom lip."

"Sorry," she whispered to him. "You have to forgive Cinderella for not knowing how to behave at her first ball. I never went to prom or winter formals."

"A first then?" Christian looked down at her.

"Yes," Ana whispered back.

"A night of firsts then, for I've never bid on a First Dance Auction before," Christian declared.

"You didn't bid this time," she commented gravely. "Adrian proxy bid for you."

"I didn't dare bid," Christian explained. "You heard the collective gasp from the crowd when I stepped up to dance with you. I've never danced with anyone at these things except my mother, grandmother, aunt or Mia. It is a first, Miss Steele."

"I can tell," Ana commented again. "I'd better escort you back to your table when we are done. There's a large line of women standing around, staring at us. Obviously, they plan to dance with you, since you have shown the world you dance with someone other than family."

"Grandma, Mom and Mia have a solution. If I don't leave the dance floor before the band takes a break, I won't be captured by someone trying to cut in. It means you stand with me before handing me off to the next Grey lady." Christian assured her.

_**~X~**_

"Nice plan," Elena Lincoln addressed Ana when she left the dance floor. Ana danced with Grandpa T. while Christian danced with Grandma T. She danced with Carrick while Christian danced with Grace. She danced with Adrian while Christian danced with Mia. Adrian stopped to speak to Taylor, so Ana headed back to the GEH table without an escort. Ros and Gwen held up a champagne bottle and Ana nodded. "Flirt and dance with every swinging dick in the place? Think you'll make him jealous? Think you'll have an in if you are friends with his family? Giving it up on prom night is an old, old trick." Elena sneered.

"You should know about _old tricks_." Ana's smart mouth let the barbed comment fly.

"I taught him how to dance," Elena smirked. "You might not know dancing is just clothed seduction, but he knows. He also knows champagne makes little girls dance and drop their pants. Be prepared to give it up tonight or he might find another petite brunette who isn't holding out for things out of her league…like a wedding ring and the life of a billionaire's trophy wife."

"Referring to Kate's interview with Christian…I do not believe I'm on his list of preferred bed partners." Ana casually observed.

"You should know he doesn't fuck where he sleeps," Elena's smirk almost derailed Ana's composure.

'_Does she mean he doesn't fish off the company docks?' _Ana only had a second to consider this. _'Does she think I signed up for an internship with Grey House because I'm sitting at the Grey House table?'_

"Miss Steele…do you need help?" Sawyer suddenly appeared at her side.

"Yes, I left my Taser in my thigh holster at home. Can I borrow yours?" Ana asked sweetly…too sweetly…like a sticky trap catching a black widow spider.

"I don't carry conceal at events like this," Sawyer inserted himself between Elena and Ana.

"Too bad. I think rabid animals should be put down." Ana smiled up at him. "Dance with me Sawyer."

"I'm on duty, Miss Steele, or I would." Sawyer protested.

"Trust me…you are protecting your boss if you dance with me. I'm about to eviscerate his bitch business partner with a broken champagne flute." Ana tucked her hand in his arm. They arrived in time to dance a foxtrot to _Witchcraft_.

"If you have to use a broken champagne flute to protect yourself…don't eviscerate. Go for the jugular. Smash the glass…grasp by the stem of the glass…use like a dagger. The element of surprise is a formidable weapon." Sawyer shook his head…wondering why he was giving Miss Steele tips on protecting herself. "Your lasagna was the best I ever tasted," Sawyer complimented her. "I have eaten at a lot of ristorantes and trattorias in my life, but your lasagna is the best. Care to share a secret?"

"I make my own sauce. I roast the tomatoes, garlic and onions before I make it. I use quality Italian sausage from an Italian grocery. I sauté the minced mushrooms and sweet bell pepper bits in very good olive oil and red wine. I mix my own Italian seasoning. My dad has an herb garden at his house where I can get fresh garlic, basil, sage, rosemary, marjoram and oregano. I cook the sauce overnight in a crockpot. I make the sauce once a month and keep it in the freezer." Ana explained.

"Incoming," Sawyer murmured and dropped his arms to his side when Christian tapped him on the shoulder to cut in. "Thank you for the tip, Miss Steele." He bobbed a bow toward her.

"Thank you for the dance, Sawyer," Ana semi-curtseyed. "Bring your significant other over the next time you have a day off. I'll teach her how to make lasagna for you."

"I don't have a significant other," Sawyer said apologetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ana said sincerely.

Sawyer stepped away to the edge of the dance floor and assumed his men-in-black stance.

"Anastasia…" Christian held his hand out to her, hoping to God she would take it.

Ana looked past him at Elena observing them while talking to Grace. "I would be pleased to dance with you again, Mr. Grey." Ana accepted Christian's hand._ 'The Claytons' robber is about the height of Christian. Which bothers me because I didn't realize I observed Christian so much.'_

"You're playing a very dangerous game, Miss Steele. Christian pulled her into his arms, settling his hand at the small of her back and clasping her other hand.

"I don't have the satisfaction of understanding your comment," Ana quoted from _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Checking out the men in this place is not safe! You don't have a clue the effect you have on men, do you?" Christian's voice betrayed his furor. "Are you looking for company after the ball ends?"

"The only way I'm getting lucky tonight is kicking off my shoes when the evening is over. I came with Ros and Gwen…and I'm going home with Ros and Gwen. Don't assume anything, especially when it comes to me. I am not checking out men because I want company! Gwen and I thought we heard my boss bid on me. I thought I heard the robber from Clayton's Hardware discussing me with an unknown female. She told him my fat ass was dressed in sapphire blue and sitting at the GEH table. Just in case I'm being paranoid…I apologize for '_checking out other men'_. However, I certainly did not misunderstand Mrs. Lincoln's bragging how she taught you to dance and make romance."

Christian's steps faltered a bit. "I don't do romance. My tastes are…singular." Christian's eyebrows questioned the veracity of Ana's comment.

"I know…Asian masseuses, Spanish toreadors, blonde beach bums and babes…and you don't fish off company docks. Stop glaring at me." Ana glared back. "All you rude people make me regret attending this event."

"I don't appreciate you flirting with my security staff."

"Discussing how to make lasagna is not flirting. You're very high handed for someone who wanted to fly under the radar while bidding for first dance."

"I'm used to getting my own way," Christian shrugged.

"It must be very boring for you," Ana observed. The moment the music ended, Ana dropped her hands to her sides and stepped back. "Thank you for the dance, Mr. Grey. Would you like me to escort you to your table, or would you like to surround yourself with security?" Ana indicated Elena Lincoln and the circle of ladies gathering at the opening to the dance floor. She avoided the crowd by exiting out one side of the tent. Sawyer followed, understanding Christian's curt nod. Christian headed to his table before music started again, ignoring all the flirtatious looks and offers to dance from overly eager women at the ball.

"What is Miss Steele doing?" Christian questioned Taylor.

"She's saying hello to the Kavanaghs. Is there a problem?" Taylor queried.

"Other than he wants to throw her over his shoulder and spank her ass," Flynn said in a low tone of voice which only Christian could hear. "Lucy, you have some esplaining to do." Flynn's bad Cuban accent clashed with his proper English accent.

Christian's frown was quite pronounced when Ethan Kavanagh led Ana to the dance floor. Eamon danced with Kate. When the song was over, the Kavanagh men traded partners for the next dance.

Ros and Gwen decided to skip the fireworks, and Ana agreed to leave with them. She was not comfortable with 300 people walking down to the water's edge in the dark to watch fireworks. It was better to leave with the ladies where security and lights were present.

_**~X~**_

"The more annoying you are, the more of a bitch I can be." Kate commented to the masked man who attempted to pick her up. "I don't know who told you I was an escort for hire, but I am Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of Eamon Kavanagh, CEO of Kavanagh Media. I'm sure you don't want me to blog my reaction to a man in a red Punchinello mask with a red tie and pocket square who couldn't keep his hands off my ass."  
"Miss Kavanagh, is there a problem?" Anders stepped up to her.  
"Is there a problem, Punch?" Kate asked the man who bowed and quickly disappeared.  
Anders offered his arm to escort Kate back to the Grey table. "Are you sure there isn't a problem?"  
"I'm sure if you dusted my ass you would find several sets of his fingerprints. Handsy mother fucker," Kate bit out the words. "I need cold champagne to cool me down."  
"The server is bringing a new bottle now," Anders committed the man's appearance to memory. Tomorrow when there was time, he would research the Coping Together pictures to find the man's identity. He emailed a situation report to Welch.

_**~X~**_

"Katie, spend the night with me," Elliot had her pressed up against the door in his bedroom at Grey Manor.

"I can't," Kate whispered to him. "I feel like we've snuck up to your bedroom after Senior Prom. My parents are waiting for me to kiss you goodnight. Anything longer than five minutes would be an embarrassment to them…and your parents…and me. They are dropping Ethan and Jessica and me at the condo. You could come home with me and return in the morning."

"You don't know Mom very well," he shook his head. "Christian was allowed to leave to get his laptop, but if he's not back in one hour, Mom will pin his ears to the wall. We're expected to stay the night because we've been drinking. Mostly, we spend the night because Mom expects us to help tear down and clean up tomorrow."

"I'm expected at Casa Kavanagh at one tomorrow. Mom wants to rip and strip on the house before a big family reunion over Labor Day weekend." Kate sighed.

"Oh well…what the hell. Let's go. I will walk you to your parents limo and give you a chaste kiss goodnight."

_**~X~**_

Ros quietly went to the kitchen for the champagne and gourmet chocolate truffles she asked Becker to procure for her. She meant what she said…she was drinking champagne out of Gwen's navel and eating chocolates off her skin.

_**~X~**_

Several disgruntled women exited Coping Together that night.

Elena was pissed at Jessica. She was pissed at Mia for moving her from a seat at the Grey table to the donor tables. She was pissed at Christian for dancing not once, but twice with that bitch Anastasia. She was pissed at the bitchy remarks from Frannie Trevelyan…but mostly…she was pissed because Grace should have come to her defense!

Olivia was furious because Ros and Andrea demoted her to Lobby Reception. She was livid about not being asked to participate in the First Dance Auction. She was unhappy at Elena's thinly veiled insults tonight. She was determined to hate Anastasia Steele forever…and make her life miserable when possible.

Gia was pissed at Mia for not asking her to participate in the First Dance Auction. She was pissed at Elliot for not asking her for a single dance. She was pissed at Elliot's new blonde bimbo, Katherine Kavanagh. She was furious with the Grey family security for barring her from showing Mia's updated suite. Premiere architectural jobs and premiere interior design jobs had been few and far between this year. She was determined to watch the business section. If there was an announcement of Grey House acquiring a business…she would be there to tour the building and develop a plan for updated offices, or condo conversions. Maybe she should invest in buying foreclosures. She would be guaranteed opportunities to hire Grey Construction to flip the properties.

Gretchen was pissed because she was scheduled to help Mrs. Rossiter feed chauffeurs and security again this year instead of helping serve in the event tent. She would not see Christian until breakfast tomorrow morning. Every time she thought to sneak in his room when he stayed overnight at Grey Manor…there were always security guards 24/7 to keep her away from his bedroom suite.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ~~ July**

**June 26**

_******** Seattle Nooz ********_

_Who's that girl? Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, was seen dancing with a beautiful brunette at Coping Together's masked ball. The event, hosted by Carrick and Grace Grey, was held at Grey Manor in Bellevue. The mysterious brunette participated in the First Dance Auction. Rumor says she garnered the most attention with five bidders and her First Dance sold for $100K. _

_Seattle Nooz suspects the beautiful brunette was none other than Anastasia Steele, who fainted in Grey's arms at the WSUV graduation. The brunette sat at the Grey House table with Grey House's second in command, Ros Bailey and her domestic partner, book illustrator Gwen Drake. The brunette shared her dances with the Grey men and Kavanagh men._

_Sadly…we have no picture of the Steele/Grey dance. Rumor says Christian Grey's security team employed audio/visual jammers to keep the 300 attendees from becoming paparazzi. Seattle Times is the official vendor of Coping Together photos. All proceeds from photos during the night go to Coping Together, a charity for children of parents with drug addictions._

_******* Seattle Nooz *******_

_**~X~**_

"So, belle of the ball last night?" Jessica snarked when Ana returned from Ros and Gwen's house. She spent the night in their guest room. After a leisurely breakfast with them this morning, Becker drove her home. She had a garment bag with her dress and accessories along with her suitcase of clothes and toiletries. She left the jewelry with Gwen who promised to return it.

"You were quite the belle yourself. Your rose gown was very pretty." Ana commented.

"Not pretty enough for Christian Grey to dance once with me, let alone twice," Jessica pouted. "Not pretty enough to get my picture in the _Seattle Times_ or online at Coping Together's website."

'_Well, who wants to dance with a meringue?' Antagonistic Ana sniped_. "Christian's just trying to stay in Kate's good graces. Elliot is his brother, after all," Ana continued down the hall

"You think Christian would have danced with me while Ethan danced with you," Jessica bitched.

"Since Christian didn't dance with Kate…I can't imagine him dancing with Ethan's date." Ana shrugged.

"I hope your friend José doesn't feel ignored because you were busy primping and dancing the night away." Jessica sniped.

"I told José and anyone else who asked…I had plans. It's not my fault people didn't ask what my plans were." Ana called over her shoulder before closing and locking her bedroom door. Uhm, hot bath, tea and Kate's laptop to search the pictures from Coping Together. She wondered how many pictures they could get with the plethora of audio/visual jammers in the place.

"Lord save me from blonde bimbos," Ana muttered and ran a tub of hot water with decadent designer bubbles.

A knock on the bathroom door disrupted her thoughts. "Can I come in?" Kate requested.

"Sure," Ana called out.

"You were quite the Cinderella last night," Kate broached the subject with Ana.

"Want to do a Lydia and Mrs. Bennet? We can talk about the ball last night, as long as we only discuss the pleasant aspects," Ana suggested.

"It was quite a surprise," Kate admitted. "Your dress was gorgeous! I didn't know you could ballroom dance."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Gwen's invitation. She asked me to join her for dance lessons and shopping. I will need more dance lessons in the future. I can do a passable waltz and foxtrot. As for the dress, I cheated…I bought the display." Ana was a bit embarrassed. "Gwen took me to a spa and the jewelry rental place. She's returning the pieces for me today."

"Were you shocked by the First Dance?" Kate asked. "Elliot almost stepped on my toes trying to watch Christian dance with you. Christian certainly opened the ball with that shocking bid."

"Not only did he open the ball…he opened the mouths of all the cats and curs," Ana snarked. "Why didn't you stay with Elliot last night, or why isn't Elliot here this morning?"

"Mothers," Kate rolled her eyes. "Grace insisted Elliot and Christian stay over at Grey Manor to help Carrick tear down the event. _Celeste_ ordered me to appear at Kavanagh Manor this afternoon to do something about my exploding closet and ensuite there." Kate called her mother by her Christian name when her mother vexed her. "Do you mind if I give you a bunch of clothes? It would make my mother and yours very happy. I have a dozen dresses Elliot won't let me wear. He says they are too short."

"I'll help you with your clothes issues…if you help me with my Carla issues. Please don't post any pictures or comments about me on your Facebook page?" Ana begged. "I sincerely cannot discuss Coping Together, ad nauseum, with my maternal parental unit."

"If she reads the _Seattle Times_ or researches Coping Together, it will be too late. We're mentioned in the coverage of Coping Together's two-page color spread in the Lifestyle section, and you're outed on _Seattle Nooz_."

"FMTT," Ana muttered. "I'd better check out the damage. Not only will Carla ask questions, but I'm sure someone from SIP will comment about me being in the news again." She paused for a minute and turned to Kate. "Did Elliot say anything about that First Dance fiasco?"

"Only that you are the first non-family woman Christian has ever danced with in a public forum." Kate commented. "And no…I can see the gears in your head…he's never danced in public with _Gothica_."

"She claimed she taught him to dance," Ana told Kate about their confrontation.

"Ugh! Now I need a hot shower!" Kate shuddered. "You weren't happy after the second dance with him."

Ana turned and propped her chin on the tub. "Please explain this to me – Christian was unhappy because I donated $15K of books to the auction, but he didn't think twice about dropping $100K on a very public dance. Why?"

"Because he can," Kate rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you about the offer I had last night…"

_**~X~**_

Christian woke with a start. He dreamed of Anastasia Steele, wearing nothing but her cuff bracelet, and a satisfied smile. She was appropriately playful in his bed. _'My BED? WTF?_' He groaned, cleaned up in his ensuite, and went back to bed. Right now he appreciated his parents keeping his previous suite prepared for him to use for events like this. He was also grateful because his dream ended pleasantly. He didn't want to scream and panic his parents because he was still having night terrors like the four year old child they rescued.

He would have gone back to sleep, but he could smell bacon…and coffee…and cinnamon. Mia created brunch for the family and staff. The Coping Together event was discussed. It raised almost three million last night. Christian endured the good-natured ribbing from his brother and sister about the excessive bid for Ana's first dance.

After brunch Grace sent them to the marque to fold up chairs and tables to return to the event supply company. Christian and Elliot worked in tandem at one end of the tent while Carrick and Mia worked at the other end. Security transferred carts of folded tables and chairs to a truck.

"She looked beautiful last night, bro. I was too busy dancing with Kate, or I would have enjoyed stepping on those petite little feet." Elliot paused. "I hate to hammer a bent nail…but you have to quit being in business with Elena Lincoln. I have a problem with that social-climbing bitch using Mom. Kate has a problem with that old snatch fucking with Ana."

"How did she fuck with Ana?" Christian's good mood evaporated.

"That conversation before Ana danced with Sawyer. Elena told Ana to fuck you and get it over with, because she was never going to be more than a one-night stand." Elliot revealed. "She said something about you not fucking where you slept…Kate and Ana think she had too much champagne and meant you don't fuck your employees.

_**~X~**_

"Spill Ros," Gwen ordered. "I know we had a good time last night, but a lot of significant looks passed between you and Christian."

"GEH is buying SIP." Ros refreshed their coffee cups. "You can't tell Ana. The information is embargoed. We assume ownership July first; SIP becomes Grey Publishing and will be moved to Grey Annex by September first."

"Why?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Because we don't like the way Jack Hyde acts around you, Ana and every petite woman who crosses his path. We want to know why he is the only editor at SIP to use interns. We want to know why the interns leave without notice. Grey has Welch conducting background checks on all SIP employees. So, if there is anyone else there who trips your internal sensors, I need to know now." Ros controlled her temper.

"I'd check Elizabeth Morgan's background," Gwen suggested. "She's a raging bitch to any woman Jack Hyde is near. Ana and I talk Ros, and I'm not breaking the code of silence. She's worried about her review which is coming up July first. Is it possible for you to ensure she gets a proper review and not one skewed by Elizabeth Morgan's jealousy?"

"I will discuss it with Chase at Grey House and Jerry at SIP." Ros promised. "Additionally we're changing Ana's job classification. I'm tired of her fetching and carrying coffee and lunches for Jack Hyde. Ana's supposed to be an intern, not a waitress and delivery boy."

"I recommend you counsel Christian. Because if the _Living Dead_ vexes Ana again…I don't guarantee she won't take it out on him." Gwen gave Ros a knowing look.

"Did she say anything?" Ros asked. "Adrian said she was busy people watching last night when she wasn't dancing."

"We both thought we heard Jack Hyde bidding on her…but I never saw him, nor did she. If she didn't know the man who asked her to dance, she turned them down. A lot of men thought they could use her for an introduction to Christian. If the man pressed the issue, she turned to either Adrian or Sawyer for help." Gwen sipped her coffee.

"I blame her dress for that," Ros laughed.

"I blame Christian for dancing with her," Gwen groused. "He set her up for envious men or jealous bitches to take a gratuitous swipe at her."

"Including the _Living Dead_," Ros ceased smiling. "I thought I would be original wearing my purple tux last night…then _Living Dead_ shows up in a tux with a Day of the Dead mask. Who was she trying to impress?"

"Scare, you mean…" Gwen snarked. "I saw a lot of people give her a wide berth last night."

"I have yet to understand why Grace Grey is friends with that bitch. I have yet to understand why Christian is her business partner. It's not like he's keeping her under control." Ros sighed.

"Did you know English people call silent partners a _sleeping_ partner?" Gwen mused.

"Gah!" Ros cringed. "_Living Dead_ would fuck Christian in a heartbeat. His doppelganger is her boy toy. I harbor a secret hope that Christian will get out of business with the _Living Dead_. I think Christian realized there's more to life than business and that more is Anastasia Steele."

"Your pretty lips to God's listening ear," Gwen kissed her girlfriend. "Speaking of God's listening ear…you need to have a conversation with Christian. After last night, both Kate and Ana have been outed. They both need protection from the media."

_**~X~**_

Jack was fairly pissed about the Coping Together event. One of his authors bought the tickets and took him as a plus one under the name of his longtime lover. Jack rented an expensive tux. He purchased an expensive black wig to cover his red hair. Jack managed to get close enough to hear about Mia taking chef courses in Paris and her recent return home. He also heard about her new job at Le Fournil. He printed Coping Together pictures, the society page and the _Seattle Nooz_ article. They joined the bulging paper file of the Grey family.

Jack researched Le Fournil. While Anastasia Steele would be an interesting pastime…Mia Grey would be worth her weight in gold…he decided to research it. Nah…120 pounds would only be worth $2.5 million. Mia Grey should be worth ten times that from Chrissy and from Carrick Grey. Jack lit a cigarette and poured another cup of coffee…he needed time to finesse his plans.

_**~X~**_

Isaac was in a lousy mood when he woke. Most of it was because _'if Mistress ain't happy, there will be hell to pay.'_ They reviewed her plan several times – fine tuning it. He would take her to Grey Manor for the Coping Together event. He played the part of a chauffeur for Mistress. Chauffeurs and staff were sequestered by the garages on the estate. The food was fine, but booze was forbidden as they were driving guests. The little bitch was supposed to be helping her friend move. He had plans to get to her when no one was around.

Before he could leave the estate to take care of Anastasia Steele…Isaac was shocked when he received a text from Mistress saying Steele was at Coping Together, not at the condo owned by Grey Construction. He managed to sidestep security once he ditched the blonde curly wig and removed the fake mustache. He removed his sky blue contacts, switching them for his grey contacts and a black mask. In the dark, no one could tell the slight variation between Grey's ginger locks and his. He met with Mistress by the formal gardens. Mistress texted him almost constantly with Steele's activities and location. Once Steele danced the First Dance auction with Mr. Grey…she was never left alone. It wasn't like Isaac could walk up to her, chloroform her, and then bind and gag her and throw her in the trunk of the limo like he planned when he intercepted her at her friend's condo. He spotted the little bitch getting in the limo with Bailey and Drake at the end of the evening. Grey stood on a second floor balcony watching the limo drive away. Once he texted Mistress that both Grey and Steele left the event…separately…she told him to meet her at the drop off point.

Now that Grey outed his interest in Miss Steele, Isaac knew it would take intense planning on his part to get to Miss Steele. He hoped Elena would vent some of her anger at Jessica Jackson for providing lousy intel on Miss Steele's plans.

**~X~**

Leila saw the Coping Together information. She downloaded pictures from Memorial Day to her laptop. Wearing a pair of black cotton gloves which she used for Geoff's funeral… Leila loaded her printer with photo paper and began printing pictures. She reloaded the printer with paper and printed contracts, limits lists, etc. She added a note to her phone to buy a two-hole punch and two prong, several section folders. Pale green…just like the ones in Sir's office.

**June 27**

Half a dozen paparazzi followed Ana from the bus stop to SIP this morning. _'Who told these damn people where I work? Jeez…I'm glad Kate insisted I wear the Michael Kors clothes from the interview. If I have to face a gauntlet like this every day…I will lose my sense of humor.'_ Ana's coworkers were stunned silent by the crowd circling Ana. Questions, continuous questions made Ana's head spin.

'_Have you been seeing Christian Grey since your graduation from WSUV?_

'_Why didn't you sit with his family at Coping Together?'_

'_Does his family approve of you?'_

'_Were you surprised when Mr. Grey spent so much money on your first auction dance?'_

'_Who were you wearing at Coping Together?' That question was quickly followed by…'Who are you wearing today?'_

'_Are you good friends with Grey's second in command…or her partner?'_

'_What happens now? Will you and Mr. Grey be more public about your relationship?'_

'_How much is Mr. Grey paying you to be his skirt?'_

As they approached the deli, Sawyer appeared. He managed to keep paparazzi from blocking Ana's path or getting in her face to take pictures. She was grateful he carried an audio/visual jammer with him. "I have to get one of those," Ana sighed. "I don't want someone taking pictures of me while I'm in the powder room."

"Take mine, I have a spare in the SUV," Sawyer handed it to her. "Check it for power every morning. Turn it on when you leave or return to your condo. Turn it on when you need to use your phone or laptop in a public place. Remember, if you are trying to tape minutes for a meeting…this will interfere with your recording." Sawyer guarded the double doors at SIP to keep the paparazzi from storming the building. He texted Glenwood, the GEH auditor in finance this week, to check on Miss Steele.

_**~X~**_

First break Ana was overwhelmed by her coworkers who wanted to know every detail of the ball. They shared the pages from Seattle Times. She described the marque and entertainment. She described the food and wine. She described her jewelry, the gown, her hair and sitting with friends at the ball. She did not tell anyone about donating the Thomas Hardy first editions. She blushed when her friends teased her about her first dance with the Gorgeous Christian Grey. Ana described shopping for her ensemble. She described taking dancing lessons. She described turning down dances with men she did not know. Her coworkers laughed at some of the conversations when she refused the men.

_**~X~**_

"How do I discuss business with you if I don't come to Grey House? I'm not allowed at Escala and you won't come to Esclava Bravern. You replaced the only Grey House staff who was kind to me." Elena snapped. Olivia helped her bypass staff this morning and enter Christian's office.

"You never discuss business with me when you come to Grey House. The only time we ever talked business was at those once a week luncheons where you wanted to know how your girls were doing. Since I'm not contracted with your girls, and since I'm a silent partner in your salons…we have NOTHING to discuss. NONE of my other business partners or associates have unfettered access to me." Christian summoned Taylor. "I don't give a fuck if Olivia Blandino or you are upset. Grey House's executive staff are reliable and talented. Please escort Mrs. Lincoln to the executive floor reception desk. Ensure the new staff know she is not allowed entrance to the executive floor. Then escort Mrs. Lincoln to Security to have her photographed and put on the persona non grata list. Then escort her to her car."

When she was out of earshot, Christian called Ros. "Contact HR. Olivia Blandino will receive a written reprimand for providing Elena Lincoln with access to me this morning. Once Blandino signs the reprimand…she will be sent home for the remainder of the day with no pay."

"Will do Boss!" Ros's day suddenly improved.

_**~X~**_

"Why is a headhunter calling you?" Elizabeth waved a phone message in her hand.

"I haven't a clue," Ana was shocked by the question.

"Yeah, right!" Elizabeth snapped. She thrust the phone message at Ana. "No personal calls on company time!"

"Good thing I was getting ready to go on my afternoon break," Ana dialed the number on the message and hit the speaker feature on the phone. "Lyons and Lowell," a pleasant female voice answered.

"Mr. Lyons, please. This is Anastasia Steele returning his call." Ana reached for her tablet and pen.

"One moment please," the voice continued to be pleasant.

"Miss Steele?" A jovial voice greeted her. "I'm Derek Lyons, co-owner of Lyons and Lowell. The rude name for our business is headhunters. The truth is we find the right career for the right person."

"I understand," Ana acknowledged. "How can I help you?"

"I met a young woman at the Coping Together event, a Miss Jessica Jackson. I shared my card with her and we talked for a few minutes. She came into the office this morning for a preliminary interview. She listed you as a reference. Since she knows you and the Kavanaghs, and you know the Grey family. We hope to find her a professional position with one of the elite companies in Seattle."

"How can I help you meet your goal?" Ana inquired.

"Well, our goal is broader than just Miss Jackson. We hoped you could facilitate a meeting for our firm with the HR staff at Kavanagh Media, Grey and Dawson Group, and Grey Enterprises Holdings." Mr. Lyons explained.

"Mr. Lyons, thank you for the great compliment, believing I am comfortable with the elite social circles of Seattle." Ana crumpled the phone message and tossed it in the trash can.

"Don't be reticent, Miss Steele. Everyone knows you danced the First Dance at Coping Together with Christian Grey. We know you danced with Carrick Grey of the Grey and Dawson Group. We know you danced with Eamon Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media. You're friends with Christian Grey's second-in-command, Ros Bailey. A reference from you can open doors to many young women like your friend, Jessica Jackson." Mr. Lyons attempted to flatter Ana into agreeing to his plan.

"Mr. Lyons, I knew Jessica when we were in high school. I know the Greys through my roommate, Katherine Kavanagh, who is dating Elliot Grey. I'm sorry I am not interested in helping Lyons and Lowell climb the corporate ladder. Please don't call me at work again, it's unprofessional." Ana terminated the call.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"As you heard, Lyons and Lowell aren't headhunting me for a better position. They, just like Miss Jessica Jackson, wanted to use me to further their agenda. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my break." Ana closed down her computer and picked up her purse. By the time Ana hit the elevators, Elizabeth was in Jack's office, behind closed doors.

_**~X~**_

"Ana, you have a visitor in the lobby," Claire phoned her at the end of the day. "Older, blonde, pretty hazel eyes, lovely manners, dresses like GQ."

"I'll be right down," Ana promised. She finished clearing her desk. This morning, Jack gave her fifteen manuscripts to read this week. She just finished printing out her synopsis of manuscript three. She filed one copy in her weekly work folder and attached one copy to the top of the manuscript. She smoothed her hair, tucking a tendril behind her ear. Her ponytail, held back with a navy barrette, lost a few strands of hair over the course of the day.

"Hello Ana," Carrick leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Are you ready to go?" He wore a navy summer weight suit, white shirt and powder blue and navy stripe tie. His navy wingtips were highly polished. He wore a polished gold tie tack and watch. His Ray-Ban glasses were perched on top of his head. He avoided looking at the woman in cinnamon and a redheaded man who observed him intently.

"I am," Ana acknowledged. "Thank you for the ride home."

Carrick held the door and walked Ana out to a charcoal grey Audi sedan. The rear door was held open by a buff, blonde man-in-black. "Wyatt, this is a family friend, Ana Steele. Ana, this is my CPO, Thomas Wyatt, who goes by Wyatt."

"Hello," Ana nodded at him.

"Miss Steele," he acknowledged her, closing the door after she entered the vehicle.

"Who is the woman in cinnamon and the redheaded guy in your office?" Carrick asked.

"Elizabeth Morgan, HR for SIP and my boss, Jack Hyde," Ana rolled her eyes. "They are thick as thieves. The other assistants told me not to bother complaining about him to her. It does no good."

Carrick nodded quietly. "The insurance company sent a reply to our demand letter." He passed it over to Ana. "They made an appointment for you to get medical clearance."

'_Oh, bloody hell,'_ Ana thought when she read the letter.

**~X~**

"What do you like about Miss Steele?" Flynn questioned Christian at their weekly meeting.

"Great ass…perfect breasts…nice legs…flawless skin…soft chestnut hair… innocent blue eyes…long lashes…clear, sweet voice…mesmerizing laugh," Christian's flippant response irritated Flynn.

"Can 15-year-old Christian think of something other than her physique?" Flynn's voice soured.

"I think her shy persona covers a lot of depth. She is dignified and kind. Elena told her to just fuck me and get it over with, because she's not good enough to be a billionaire's wife." Christian revealed. "Ana said Elena also told her that she taught me how to dance. Elena seems determined to out me to Anastasia."

"How do you feel about that?" Flynn asked.

"Mia demanded Elena call before dropping in at Grey Manor. I won't answer Elena's emails. I won't allow her access to me at Escala or Grey House," Christian commented.

Flynn's eyebrows met the crown molding around the ceiling of his office. "That is not what I asked. You gave me actions. I want to know feelings. Let's discuss."

**July First**

"José Rodriguez," Elliot introduced him to the office staff, the foremen and workers at Grey Construction. "We're very laid back here. Nice jeans – no rips, tears or shreds. Bring a dress shirt and tie if you need to change for a meeting, otherwise a nice Henley or long-sleeve T-shirt is best. Always closed-toe shoes. I will send in HR to get your work ID, pass card, computer password, and sign all necessary paperwork. After you are done with HR, we'll schedule a tour of our worksites." He showed José to his office.

"If I need anything for the office?" José liked the way the office was set.

"Ask HR to show you where the supplies are kept. Before we go to the job sites, I'll take you back to the condo so you can change. HR knows I'm giving you a display wall outside your office where you can hang some of your pictures. Everything you make off the pictures is yours. You need to give HR permission to sell your pictures while you are gone."

"We are out of here at two o'clock, headed for Spokane. Our development there, Spokani Eden, has the grand opening tomorrow at ten. You need to pack nice clothes for the opening, casual clothes for hanging out, toiletries, and funds. I hired a mini party bus. We're playing poker and drinking light libations on the way to Spokane. My Spokani foreman, Mitch Black, Kate and three workers are going also. Hotel rooms are booked. Lunch with the Spokane Chamber of Commerce at one. Bus leaves for Seattle at three. We should roll into Seattle before nine tomorrow night. You're free for the rest of the weekend and report on Tuesday at eight-thirty."

_**~X~**_

Ana was summoned to Elizabeth's office, first thing this morning, for her 30-day review. Elizabeth, with Mr. Roach, presented her one-page 'meets standards' review. Ana anticipated it would contain a lecture about press and social media. It did not. It contained comments praising her work ethics. It praised the evaluation work she had done on manuscripts. The review recommended Ana attend training seminars at the National Reading Conference in New York. She was not to attend the conference as editorial staff, but as a publishing trainee.

When Mr. Roach asked if Ana had any issues, she was careful not to discuss her issues with Jack Hyde, especially not in the presence of Elizabeth Morgan. She thanked him for the future directives and for the kind words regarding her work. She signed her review, followed by Elizabeth, followed by Mr. Roach. Once Ana had a copy in hand, she returned to her desk.

Roach explained he was out of the office for the rest of the day. He gave Elizabeth a list of people who would not be in the office today. "Vacation," he commented. The list included eighteen people. "You know, I had forgotten how to take time off when a three-day weekend rolls around."

_**~X~**_

"Good morning," Andrea carried coffee and pastries for two into Adrian's office. "What has you all frowny this morning?"

"Security reports from Coping Together. Did the new ladies have a good time?" Adrian looked up from paperwork on his desk and observed the beautiful blonde before him.

"They felt like they were being interrogated by the business men who asked them to dance. Especially after the Boss and Ana danced. Ana wouldn't dance with anyone she didn't know, so the men asked the ladies. Like Ana, they refused to discuss Grey House or Mr. Grey. So, anything else interesting?"

"Ana thought she heard her asshole boss bid on her." Adrian consulted the list.

"Bidder number five? About five eleven, black ponytail?"

"Yeah, that one. Did you see a number on his bidding paddle?"

"No, it was upside down in his pocket. Do you have camera footage of the Grey table for the evening? I thought I saw him hovering near there a couple of times. He was seated in the back of the marque. Can you check who was seated in the last five or ten rows of tables?"

"His name isn't on the list." Adrian bit into the croissant from Le Fournil and moaned as his mouth had an orgasm.

"What's his name?"

"Jack Hyde." Adrian reached down for a banker box of items.

"So search for any combinations/permutations of John and Robert Lewis Stevenson – like John Stevenson, John Louis, John Roberts, etc." Andrea suggested.

"Wouldn't work. They have to show ID." Adrian shook his head.

"Not if they are a plus one," Andrea commented. "Ana's name is not on the guest list. Neither is mine."

"That's something we have to change next year." Adrian wrote 'check all IDs/list all attendees' under the comment about Jack Hyde.

"What's in the box?"

"Odd lost and found from the ball. They've been photographed and recorded." Adrian pulled on a pair of latex gloves. "Designer panties – one pair this year, in addition to one black sheer lace topped thigh high stocking, and one Jimmy Choo black lace stiletto," he dropped them in the trash.

"So one lady left the event half dressed?" Andrea chuckled.

"Considering several of them were wardrobe malfunctions when they arrived, I'm not surprised." Adrian winked at Andrea. "One red Punchinello mask, one ribbon of condoms, breath mints, two cheap flasks, and someone tried to acquire two bottles of Alban Estate Roussanne 2006. We found two dozen of Senator Blandino's business cards," Adrian laughed.

"You missed the fun when Oliva came to the table to say hello to us. I swear if looks could kill –"

"Ana would be dead," Adrian suggested.

"No, Mia Grey would be dead," Andrea laughed. "Olivia was furious because she wasn't asked to participate in the First Dance auction. She ignored Ana and Ros. They must currently be on her shit list."

"Somehow, I don't think Ros or Ana give a damn," Adrian clinked coffee cups with Andrea.

_**~X~**_

Jerald Roach met his list of employees in a small conference room at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. He was accompanied by GEH security, HR, and Finance. Before noon, eighteen SIP employees were no longer gainfully employed at Grey Publishing. Twelve senior ranking employees and six nonessential personnel were given their termination papers and a final check after they signed a nondisclosure agreement to not discuss the sale of SIP to Grey House. Checks covered salary and leave accrued. Employees received a guarantee of viable insurance for ninety days. To say the ex-employees were shell-shocked was an understatement.

Security collected keys to SIP, along with any company credit cards. They arranged for the staff to collect their personal items from SIP after six o'clock this evening in addition to leaving any SIP equipment they had in their possession. Grey House Security would ensure the SIP building would not be vandalized by angry ex-employees.

_**~X~**_

Ana called the deli with lunch orders to be delivered. She didn't have time to waste playing fetch and carry today. When Claire called to say the delivery guy was in the lobby, Ana picked up their lunches. Paying the delivery fee and a tip was worth having most of her lunch hour unencumbered. "What's this?" Ana viewed the banker box full of manuscripts which appeared on her desk while she was gone to the lobby.

"I need you to read these over the weekend and email the synopsis reports to me on Monday, July Fourth, so I can present them at the editorial meeting on July sixth. If you have time to attend fancy dress balls on weekends…you have time to read for me." Jack replied.

"Thank you for assuming I have no personal life," Ana thrust Jack's lunch at him, instead of punching his smarmy face. "I have no time to read this weekend. I am out of town and have a monumental to-do list of personal tasks."

"I need these manuscripts for the meeting on July sixth." The whites of Jack's bulgy blue eyes were as red as his ponytail. "You are my intern and required to complete tasks I assign you."

"Miss Steele is responsible for completing tasks you assign her to complete during a regular forty-hour work week. However, you don't assign work to be completed during her breaks, lunch hour, after work, at night or on weekends. SIP is not authorizing overtime for anyone, especially not holiday weekends when it's double pay for hourly employees," the visiting Finance Auditor announced as he conducted a walk-through of SIP. He overheard the exchange between Steele and Hyde. He would tell Ros Bailey about the situation. "If you have a problem with my edict, you may talk to Mr. Roach. He is currently out of the office on business and might not return before late today. Feel free to text or email your concerns to him."

"After I eat lunch, I will finish my tasks and read as many of these as possible. However, it won't be all ten." Ana picked up the box and set it on the floor next to her desk. Taking her tea cup and tote, she headed to the kitchen to eat her lunch. She realized the visiting auditor observed her and Hyde. _'Fuckity-fuckity-fuck,' Angsty Ana cursed to herself. 'Why is he observing me? Is he observing staff to make staffing changes?'_

At the end of the day, Claire called Ana. "There's a gentleman asking for you."

"Is his name Adrian?" Ana finished uploading the synopsis for the manuscript she just read. She managed to get through three and wondered why they were so important. Not that she was knowledgeable about current literature, but there was no Stephen King, Dan Brown or J.K. Rowling in the three manuscripts she read. Instead, these three authors needed grammar lessons. She could not 'bare' it. She highlighted the poor grammar in the first chapter of the three manuscripts. She noted the issue in her synopses.

"Yes," Claire sighed. "How do you know all these good looking older men, and do you share?"

"I'll be down in ten minutes," Ana printed the synopsis and filed it in her weekly task file. She printed one and attached it to the manuscript and set it aside for handling on Tuesday morning. She cleared her desk, backed up her computer, and took her tea mug to the kitchen. She washed it out, cleaned the coffee pots, and wiped down both coffeemakers. _'A three-day weekend! Real downtime to accomplish some things.'_ Ana grabbed her backpack, going downstairs to meet Adrian. She watched Jack approach Adrian. '_WTF_?'

"Jack Hyde, commissioning editor for SIP," Jack thrust his hand out to Adrian Welch. "Are you here to see one of the editors? It is closing time on Friday evening. Perhaps you should make an appointment to see someone on Tuesday morning."

"I'm not here to see an editor…" Adrian refused to shake hands.

"He's here to pick me up," Ana interrupted. "Hello Adrian, are you ready to go?"

"Hello pretty girl," Adrian leaned down and left a lingering kiss on her blushing cheek. "May I carry your backpack? You packed very light for a weekend away."

"Kate says micro bikinis don't weigh very much. Shall we go?" Ana kept her backpack slung over a shoulder and gestured for Adrian to lead the way. "Good night Jack, good night Claire. Have a great weekend!"

"Travel safe," Claire joined JoBeth and Mary Jane to walk to the bus stop. They strolled out the door of SIP, scrutinizing Adrian.

He held the door of a mid-sized black Audi SUV open for Ana.

Ana tried not to laugh. _Men-in-Black with black Audi SUVs_.

"I don't like your boss," Adrian smoothly pulled away from the curb. "I'll look over the Coping Together pictures. I don't remember seeing him there, but I'll look again."

"It won't help," Ana said. "I looked at the pictures for Coping Together from every possible news source, and I didn't see any picture or possible picture of him. The guy who bid on me sounded like him but had a black ponytail."

"Hyde's name wasn't anywhere on the guest list. We checked all the pictures from the photo staging area, but there is no one with a red ponytail. So, SEA-TAC to Portland, overnight at the Claytons, doctor appointment tomorrow morning, breakfast with dad afterwards…" Adrian queried.

"Dad is picking me up in Portland. We'll probably go to a few antique and thrift stores and then drive to Montesano. I have some things to clear out at his house. We're going fishing Monday on Lake Sylvia, followed by breakfast at the firehouse, followed by the Fourth of July parade, followed by the bake sale and rummage sale at the American Legion. Then home – I'm cooking for Dad and some of his friends. We'll watch fireworks. Then I'm returning to Seattle early Tuesday morning with a friend of mine. He started working for Elliot on Friday."

"I'm not doing anything on Monday," Adrian stated. "Would it be rude for me to invite myself to go fishing with you and your dad?"

"If you go fishing with Dad on Monday morning, that means I can sleep in," Ana laughed. "I would love it. Besides, it will give you time to talk to my Dad and let him know I'm okay. I don't want him worrying about me."

"Do I need to bring my fishing equipment?" Adrian asked.

"You can if you want. We have extra equipment for the vets to go fishing with Dad." Ana explained.

"I would feel better if you had let me upgrade your ticket from coach to first class," Adrian offered.

"It's less than an hour-long trip," Ana shook her head no. "First class is a waste of money. The insurance company has to reimburse me for the ticket. I don't want them fussing over the ticket cost."

"I know, and I'm sure your dad taught you not to talk to strangers," Adrian laughed. He had a man who would fly into Portland, same flight as Ana. He had a coach seat also, two rows behind and to the right of Ana's seat. He would hand her off at the Portland airport to another security team who would follow her to the Claytons' home and keep an eye on her. He had a third team to follow and track her at the hospital. Everyone would stand down when Raymond Steele picked up his daughter from the hospital.

_**~X~**_

Christian threw his cell phone against the cement wall of the parking level at Grey House. Welch just reported he dropped Anastasia at SEA-TAC to fly to Portland. She would spend the night with the Claytons. Her exam tomorrow morning would be conducted by the doctor who treated her that first night in May. She anticipated receiving a medical release. Steele would meet her at the hospital and take her to Montesano for the weekend. Christian cursed loudly. He wanted to invite her to sail with his family on July Fourth. She was such an enigma…why was he fucking up so badly with her?

Taylor replaced the phone, and recommended calling Dr. Flynn. Then he recommended the Boss start using the unbreakable cell phone cover Elliot gave him for his birthday.

Christian accessed the security footage taken of Ana. Today was Casual Friday at SIP. Ana wore dark wash skinny jeans, which hugged her perfect, pert ass. She wore an aqua, sapphire and navy striped cotton belted shirt tunic. Her hair was an inverted ponytail. She wore aqua chucks and carried a stuffed aqua backpack tote. The other SIP employees who came off the morning bus with her surrounded her to protect her from the press interfering with their path to the SIP building.

Christian felt adrift. He didn't like that feeling. His social standing and his business acumen meant nothing when he viewed Anastasia Steele. There was no sense denying it…he was attracted to her. She was beautiful, intelligent and funny. However, caring deeply for her friends and family did not automatically translate to her caring deeply for him.

_**~X~**_

Leila tried to quit working at Seattle Staffing. She made good money working graveyard shift at MMM on Thursday, Friday and Saturday. She agreed to the 'on call' list for when a server or stripper was needed for a private party. Her boss was disappointed and offered Leila more money to work every Tuesday and Wednesday in the office instead of working off site. She also sweetened the deal by giving Leila first pick of new short-term contracts. If Leila wanted a job for a few hours or a day…it was hers. Leila accepted the generous offer…she didn't think she could be alone in her apartment for days on end.

**July 2**

"You couldn't go to a clinic in Seattle?" Ray disapproved of Ana's trip to Portland. "I think the insurance company assigned you an early time to meet with the doctor to create difficulty. If you didn't keep the appointment, they could claim you weren't cooperating. Be sure Carrick knows you flew into Portland last night and stayed with friends to be available for this appointment."

"The insurance company insisted I get clearance from the trauma/ER doctor who saw me the first night. I'm lucky he had time to see me today. He told me he signed the release. He's faxing the report to the insurance company and to Carrick."

"Have you decided to buy a new car? I worry about you driving Wanda in inclement weather in Seattle." Ray appreciated Wanda while Ana was in college, but Vancouver was not as crowded as Seattle.

"I do want to buy a new car," Ana agreed. "I need a vehicle to handle the hills of Seattle. If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. I'm donating Wanda to the Montesano American Legion. When they sell Wanda, I need a donation receipt for my taxes."

**July 3**

While Elizabeth Morgan was trolling Kate, Ethan and José's Facebook pages, Leila Williams was doing the same thing. She especially trolled Kate Kavanagh's page to see pictures of the Grey family. She analyzed every post which included Anastasia Steele. She analyzed every picture of Anastasia Steele. Anastasia's pictures were better on Jose's page. _'What does she have that I don't? We're both pretty. I've been mistaken for her, so I know our figures are comparable. We both wear designer clothes. It must be her education…or maybe it is because she is friends with someone in his social circle?' Leila laughed hysterically. 'I wonder how Elena is coping with Sir picking his own brunettes?'_

Meanwhile, Elena Lincoln trolled the sites also. She chortled to herself because she knew her potentials trolled for pictures and information about Anastasia Steele. They were sure Anastasia would be Sir's next contract…and they were not happy. There wasn't anything they could overtly do to remove their competition. However, their bitchy, competitive spirits were heroin to Elena Lincoln. If Christian contracted with one of her girls…she planned to use the girl to bust his balls. It was too bad Anastasia Steele didn't participate in social media. It would be so much fun to post her Facebook page on Craigslist with a slutty ad.

The judge was an asshole about Kate's reaction to him at the Coping Together event…but Elena explained it was not her fault that one of her girls found a Sugar Grey. Elena offered to find a blonde college bimbo for him. She was pissed off at Jessica Jackson's faulty intel on Miss Steele's attendance at Coping Together. Otherwise she might have arranged for the judge to meet Jessica. Three more months in Seattle without a job or with a minimum wage job, and Jessica Jackson would be desperate for a position…and Elena was sure the girl knew enough of them to keep a man happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 ~~ sparks, flames and fireworks**

**July 4**

"Good morning," Adrian appeared at Ray's house in Montesano before five thirty. "I haven/t been fishing in ages."

"There's more than just fishing," Ana reminded him.

"I love pancakes. I haven't eaten them in ages, I don't get up early enough to go to a diner." Adrian assured Ana.

"Ray, we have company," Ana held the door open for her new friend.

**~X~**

"I'm heading down to the bake sale," Ana stood and stretched her legs. Adrian frowned. Her calmness alarmed him.

Ray pinpointed the problem immediately. The last entry in the parade was approaching. It was the motorcycle club, comprised of young vets from the area. He cursed himself. He should have remembered it and warned Annie. He handed her several bills. "Spoil us," he grinned.

"Do you want company, Ana?" José offered.

"I'm good," Ana replied quickly.

"I'll come with you," Adrian stood, stretched and shook out his legs. "I've forgotten how to sit on bleachers for extended periods of time." They moved to the end of the bleachers and walked down quietly, not to disturb everyone else's viewing pleasure. "Let's walk around the back of the bleachers," Adrian took Ana's arm.

"Good idea, we won't walk in front of the crowd." Ana agreed.

'_That way you can't see the motorcycles go by_,' Adrian thought. "What kind of things do they sell at this bake sale?"

"Everything," Ana shrugged.

"Cupcakes?" Adrian brightened. "I'm a sucker for gourmet cupcakes. You saw how I demolished the petit fours tray at Coping Together."

"Like?" Ana curiously asked.

"Normal is chocolate, white, yellow, spice, carrot cake, lemon, red velvet," Adrian explained. "I like unusual flavors. I swear I gained 20 pounds just watching cupcake wars on the food channel. I had to manually block it from my channel list."

Ana laughed. "So, something like…"

"I'm not averse to eating any cupcake," Adrian admitted, "but I really like the ones with a flourish of frosting, and unusual flavors. Also, regular sized cupcakes, not those mini, foofy things."

"Here we are," Ana led him to the front door of the American Legion Hall.

Adrian was pleasantly surprised. The selection of baked goods was surprisingly diverse. Ana selected strawberry pies for dessert. She bought six dozen star-shaped sugar cookies decorated with red and blue baking sugar. She bought a dozen mega blueberry muffins with lemon glaze, and a dozen strawberry ricotta muffins. "Ray likes fruit muffins. He especially likes cranberry orange pecan or pumpkin pecan. They are mostly available in the fall."

'Well, it's my lucky day," Adrian exclaimed. "Mississippi Mud Pie cupcakes with Fudge Frosting. Apple Strudel cupcakes with Cinnamon Buttercream Frosting. Pecan Praline Cupcakes with Caramel Frosting." He bought a dozen of each, which were carefully arranged in flat boxes for carrying.

"Oh good, they have homemade ice cream." Ana bought three gallons of vanilla bean ice cream.

"All done?" Adrian cautioned her to wait. He stepped out the door and noticed the motorcycle club was at least four blocks up the street from them. The ending band was heard over the sounds of the motorcycles. "We can go," he held the door for her.

"Thank you," she said. "I need to head home. I don't want the ice cream to melt."

"Annie," Ray appeared with the Rodriguez men. "I wanted to stop at the rummage sale for a minute. I have the ice chest for the ice cream. He took her purchases. "Do you trust me with your…" he eyed Adrian's boxes.

"Gourmet cupcakes," Adrian handed them over to José Senior. He was going to say he was addicted to petite sweets. However, Ray might mistake his meaning, so he wisely shut up. "Thank you."

"Let's hit the rummage sale," Ana suggested. "I have to look at everything. I take pictures of artsy-craftsy things for my mother. I'm looking for books for me and things my mother can DIY for her Etsy site."

They wandered around the book section of the rummage sale for at least an hour. Ana selected two small volumes for her and a book for Ray. It was the Zane Grey biography written by Frank Gruber. Ana collected vintage linens, old silverware, two partial china tea sets, and a half-gallon blue Mason jar. When she checked out, she separated the jar and books. "I need a receipt for everything but these," she requested. "My mother reimburses me for DIY craft things I purchased for her. I will use the Mason jar as a shabby chic vase." They bagged everything carefully for her, putting the china pieces inside the vintage linen. When she finished checking out the books and Mason jar, her phone rang. "Message from Kate, she's sailing with the Greys." She shrugged and pocketed the phone.

Back at the house Adrian offered to work in Ray's woodshop. Half a dozen men appeared after the parade ended. He wanted to get pictures or physical descriptions with names, so he could research who was on the periphery of Ana Steele's life. However, Ray waved him off. "If you can cook or take directions, Annie can use help in the kitchen. These guys are aware of shop rules and procedures."

Adrian walked into a heated discussion between Ana and José Rodriguez. "Ray suggested I help in the kitchen," Adrian explained. "I can field strip and clean guns, but I'm not so good with power tools."

"José, can you help our dads? Adrian can help in the kitchen. Extra shirts are hanging in the shop," Ana reminded José who scowled at Adrian before leaving. Ana retrieved a man-sized apron and helped Adrian put it on. She pulled a couple dozen ears of corn from the porch refrigerator. "If you can clean these, I'll prep the butter for them. Then I'll have you wrap them in foil for grilling. Do you want something to drink? We won't serve beer until dinner, and only if you have one beer or a designated driver. Dad doesn't like the men drinking while working in the shop. It's a safety issue. I can offer you soda, sweet tea, lemonade or water."

"Homemade lemonade?" Adrian carefully shucked the corn.

"Yes, and I have frozen whole strawberries instead of ice cubes," Ana replied.

"Sounds good to me. What was the argument about?" Adrian began shucking the corn.

"José demanded I stay away from Christian Grey. He expects me to tell Kate to tell Elliot to tell Christian to stay away from me. I told him since I wasn't married to him, related to him or indebted to him – I would do as I damn well please. Do you like rock music?" Ana set a pretty glass of lemonade on the counter for him.

"I do," Adrian laughed. "Songs of my youth. My dad was Army. I grew up with the Stones, Beatles, CCR, Steppenwolf, etc."

Ana turned on the radio, tuned to the classic rock station in Seattle. She mixed fresh herbs with soft butter and set the butter and the foil next to Adrian. Ana's 'fully loaded' potato salad had baby red potatoes, boiled eggs, red onion bits, and celery bits with a dressing of olive oil mayonnaise and stone ground mustard. Paprika sprinkled on top, she decorated the potato salad with hearty sprinkle of bacon bits and diced cheese cubes about the size of diced, frozen carrots.

Adrian sipped his lemonade while shucking corn. He gathered the shucks into a plastic garbage bag and headed for the trash can.

"Don't throw those away," Ana said. "Ray composts. Use the green dishpan sitting on the counter inside the screened porch door. Take a knife and trim the top and bottom of the ears. Desilk and then wash the ears." He finished prepping the corn, buttering and wrapping ears in foil. He set the wrapped ears back in the porch refrigerator.

"I can slice the tomatoes," Adrian washed the tomatoes, dried them carefully, cut the core and bottom, setting them aside for the compost heap. He sliced a dozen plump tomatoes. "Are these from Ray's garden?" He carefully wrapped the platter in plastic wrap and put it in the porch refrigerator.

"We've gotten greens, herbs and cool weather vegetables. I think we need the heat of August to finish making the tomatoes ripen." Ana set her potato salad to chill and prepared three loaves of garlic bread. She prepared a seven vegetable green salad. She turned the steaks marinating to grill with fish the men caught this morning.

Adrian sipped his lemonade. They chatted and sang along to the tunes from the radio. He helped Ana put salads and prepared garlic bread in the refrigerator. He helped her take pitchers of lemonade and glasses out to the woodshop for the men. She set the tray on the desk with a bowl of frozen strawberries and a platter of sugar cookies. Ray thanked her and handed off a basket of dirty soft cloths he used in the woodshop. "Everything's prepped and chilling or marinating," she explained. "Steak and fish, potato salad, green salad, sliced tomatoes, corn on the cob, and garlic bread. Strawberry pies and ice cream for dessert."

"You spoil us," Ray hugged her.

"That's my job," she replied cheerfully. Adrian offered to carry the basket for her, but she shook him off. "I'll let you help me hang them when they are clean." After Ana set the cloths to wash, she took the vegetable trimmings to the compost pile. She dug a hole in the pile, poured the contents of the dishpan in, and covered the addition to the compost pile. Ana showed Adrian the garden and the small orchard with ten trees – four apple, two pear, two peach, and two cherry trees. She showed him the grape arbor which was set near the clothes lines. She showed him the strawberry bed just beyond the grape arbor.

"We harvested the sweet cherry trees in May. We froze pitted cherries to use for pie filling, jams, cookies, or to toss in pancakes or muffins. The left chest freezer on the porch is for fruits and vegetables. The right one is for meat. Sometimes Ray goes hunting in the fall and tags a deer. The years when he is not lucky to get a deer, he trades fresh fish for venison. He makes great venison chili. He makes great chili, period. He must have a dozen recipes – all kinds of meat, beans, sauces, etc."

Adrian helped Ana clean the patio and scrub the picnic table and benches. They scrubbed the grill prep table too. Then he helped her hang the cleaning cloths. "I haven't hung clothes since I was ten and spent the summer with my grandmother. Come to think of it…that was probably the last time I worked in a home garden."

"I know it's silly – but I like the simple life Ray has. I like the garden, fishing, and working in the woodshop. I like the military parades, the pancake feeds and watching high school football games." Ana admitted.

"I played football, which helped when we moved from base to base when I was in high school. Were you a cheerleader?" Adrian shook out the cloths before hanging them.

Ana laughed almost hysterically. "No – no cheerleading, band, music, drama, debate, etc. I was a student librarian during my free period my junior and senior year. The juniors who weren't in sports, cheerleading, pep club or band worked the concession stands during home games. It was how we helped pay for junior-senior prom…which I didn't attend either."

"Why not?" Adrian hung the last cloth and picked up the basket. "We had a good time dancing at Coping Together."

"Well, I'm uncoordinated. I could only dance at Coping Together because Gwen and I took dance classes." Ana confessed. "If I had not done well at the dance classes – I wouldn't have gone to Coping Together. As it is, I think I need more lessons."

Ana checked the caller ID when the house phone rang. "Hi Mom. No, I didn't go sailing with the Grey family today. You know I spend July Fourth with Ray. I'm glad you liked the pictures from Coping Together. There is nothing to discuss, Christian's just a friend. Yes, I danced with all the Grey men except Elliot at Coping Together. Yes, I danced with Eamon and Ethan." She rolled her eyes while listening to her mother. "Mom…I repeat myself…I am not romantically interested in Christian Grey or Ethan Kavanagh. Christian doesn't date and Ethan has a new blonde." Ana listed patiently to her mother's side of the conversation. "Mom, what is today?" Ana asked when Carla took a breath.

"The Fourth of July, Independence Day," Carla sighed.

"Independence Day," Ana sighed. "Mom, I'm always busy on holidays, feeding Dad and his men. No, I do not want you to discuss it with Ray. No, I don't need you to plan my upcoming holidays with Dad. No, I have not made plans for Labor Day Weekend. I cannot promise to visit Savannah, as I think I'm in New York at a business conference. No, the insurance company has not settled my claim. I have to go Mom. You're two hours ahead of us. I'm sure Bob wants to grill before dark and watch fireworks. I love you too." Ana turned the ringers off on the house land line and the business land line. Ray would have to deal with his cell phone, because Ana turned hers off. The last thing she needed was lectures from her mother about how to seduce Christian Grey.

_'New York, over Labor Day? Several of Hyde's interns quit without notice after New York events. Did he do something inappropriate during their business trips?'_ Adrian had things to research, and bosses to notify. He typed a quick reminder into his cell phone.

"I need to pack some stuff I'm sending to my mom. I don't have a problem with you being in my room, but Dad…" Ana paused.

"Ray wouldn't appreciate a mature man like me in his daughter's bedroom?" Adrian smirked. "I'll bring a kitchen chair and sit outside your bedroom door. We can do the Sunday _Seattle Times_ crossword puzzle."

"Works for me," Ana laughed. "I am decluttering my room."

"Tell me about your relationship with Kate Kavanagh. I met her at Coping Together. I had to run a background check on her, due to her proximity to Elliot Grey." Adrian fished for information.

"Kate is independent, free-spirited and has a marvelously sarcastic sense of humor. She accepts the worst of me, and I temper the worst of her." Ana told Adrian a few of her and Kate's adventures. She made Adrian howl with laughter when she told him about Kate's first fishing expedition. Ray was very patient; the Rodriguez men were not.

Adrian asked what Ana liked to do in her spare time.

"I don't use social or political issues to fill my spare moments. I can't dwell. I dedicate time and money to causes I believe in. I know when I'm feeling social, things are going well. I know when I'm feeling antisocial, things are not going well. I'd rather be alone during troubling times because then I don't have to explain my troubles to every person who wants to cheer me up."

Adrian asked Ana how her job was going. He did not reveal SIP and all its employees were being investigated by his staff.

"I just want to do a good job. I don't like my boss or the HR director, but I have great coworkers. We planned Summer Saturdays with one another. We wrote the ideas on index cards. Twice a month, we're drawing a card and doing what it suggests."

"What did you suggest?" Adrian wondered how Ana liked to spend her free time.

"I suggested shopping at the Capitol Hill Farmers Market, visiting the Jimi Hendrix statue, visiting Chihuly Garden and Glass, visiting Elliott Bay Books, and Molly Moon Ice Cream. Then I suggested a weekend where I can bring Kate, which means shopping, a salon and spa, and gourmet lunch." Ana folded a pile of clothes on her bed.

"What do you think about Elliot and Kate?" Adrian probed.

"He's the first serious boyfriend she's had since high school. I'm not revealing her backstory. I heard Elliot was considered the _man whore of Seattle_, but I don't see him acting dismissive of Kate. He seems genuinely interested in her. I know when Kate marries it will be a happily ever after. Having been around my mother," Ana cleared her throat. "Let's just say – if I marry, I want to be committed to him, not looking to see if something better is coming through the door."

"I heard you say the insurance company hasn't paid yet," Adrian observed.

"They haven't. I don't know what's going on with the Portland PD, but I won't be emotionally assaulted by them or the Claytons' insurance company. I might be vulnerable because of my size, but I'm not a victim waiting for someone to prey on me. Ray taught me self-defense and I can fire a gun." Ana sorted and emptied her closet. Some clothes went to Spacebags and some things went to trash bags.

An hour later, crossword puzzle done, José checked on her. Ana finished packing a box of homecoming dance, winter ball, and prom dresses she never wore, with yard sale finds to ship to Carla. José put it in the back of his SUV.

"What are the arrangements for tonight," José asked, eyeing Adrian.

"Dinner, cards, fireworks. Adrian is returning to Seattle. The guestroom beds are for you and your dad. We need to be up at four and on the road to Seattle by five. Are you guys done in the shop? I'll take the shirts and wash them if you are. Everything's prepped and ready for our dads to grill. I can come back to this task before bed." Ana left a spare suitcase open on the bed with a small pile of clothes to pack. Adrian took the two trash bags of discarded clothes to his car, promising to leave them at a thrift store.

**~X~**

'_I have new girls who are attractive, alluring and available. They are long-haired brunettes which you have enjoyed in the past. They are all well-trained. Their hard and soft limits mirror yours. Trust me, you need to contract a new submissive. You can't continue to function without control or release.' _ Elena's email infuriated Christian.

'_Trust me? I should have learned not to trust you when I was 15, let alone let you keep introducing unknown entities into my life.'_ Christian's teenage persona rebelled against his training at last. _'Flynn will love my Independence Day epiphany.' _He shook off the anger and angst Elena's email created. He turned off his cell and handed it off to Taylor. "Do not return my phone until I return to Escala for the night."

_**~X~**_

Ana squirmed uncomfortably, shaking off Jose's arm around her shoulder. He needed an answer…but she knew her answer would not please him. Ana was not interested in dating José. She wanted to be unencumbered if Christian Grey decided to pursue her. He was the first man who interested her. She couldn't tell José that…because she barely admitted it to herself. She certainly never planned to disclose it to Kate who would tell Elliot who would tell Christian. They were so inappropriate sometimes.

Her private feelings were all too apparent to José. He exhaled abruptly and impatiently. He moved away from her and concentrated on the fireworks display; a frown deeply etched on his face.

"Here," Adrian handed Ana a sweatshirt. "It's mine, but you're shivering."

Ana pulled it on over her head. She sniffed it while Adrian rolled up the sleeves for her. "Smells like you," she smiled. A snort from Jose was silenced by the sound of fireworks.

"Are fireworks bothering you?" Adrian asked quietly and then noted she sniffed the gunpowder wafting toward them on a breeze from the lake. She nodded slightly. "Come on," Adrian pulled her to her feet and toward the front of the house. In the dark, he leaned against his car, pulling Ana between his legs. She pulled his sweatshirt over her nose to block the gunpowder smell. Adrian cradled her head against his chest and held his hands over her exposed ear.

_'Fuck this,'_ Adrian thought angrily. _'I'm staying in town overnight and arranging to talk to Ray Steele tomorrow. I'm getting a copy of her police report from Carrick Grey. I'm assigning a floating close protection detail to her. I know three dozen retired Marines who live in Seattle. Invite them for a poker party Friday and hold a briefing. Request and sign volunteers before food, beer and cards. Grey House will cover the expense. I know I am too damn old for her. I know how I feel about the special woman in my life.' _Adrian argued with his libido which enjoyed the scent and softness of Anastasia Steele in his arms right now. _'However, Rodriguez has no clue how to protect and defend. Useless fucker…just wants in her panties!'_ Adrian was pleased to get pictures of the men at the Steele house and their names. More people to investigate. He sighed.

_**~X~**_

Leila agreed to work Panty Drop at MMM. Several of the regular staff wanted the holiday weekend off. _'I will not think about how I spent Fourth of July with Sir when I was his submissive. He turned off the lights and watched the fireworks in the dark at Escala with me before we went to the playroom.'_

"Lorelei – Private Eyes request," Paladin notified her.

"Separate or group," she eyed the three ladies standing there.

"Group," Paladin explained.

"Paladin, each of them have six to eight inches and 30-50 pounds on me. I don't stand a chance against three of them in a small room."

"You want a bodyguard?" Paladin sounded surprised. Lorelei never took crap off anyone, but she was spooked by a group performance. "Shane, Maverick and Kane are on duty tonight."

"Shane," Leila chose a tall, sturdy, ex-military female to guard her.

Lorelei made $200 for the strip and $100 apiece for the three lap dances. It cost her $100 for Paladin and Shane. Still $400 for 30 minutes of work beat $400 for eight hours of waitressing. Shane kept the three ladies under good regulation. "I'll escort them out. You get dressed." Lorelei redressed, and set the room to rights before Shane returned in ten minutes.

"Do you date?" Shane asked.

"Married," Lorelei flashed her wedding ring.

"Me too, but I still flirt," Shane winked. "Let's check in with Paladin."

When Leila left MMM before midnight, she took the club protected employee elevator to the staff parking level. Leila ensured she was not followed when she left. Her cash, except for $20, was tucked away in a small lockbox in her tote. She stopped at MacDonald's for a big breakfast with pancakes and large vanilla shake. She was very hungry after eight hours of exposing her tits and ass. When she was not stripping on stage, she was dancing in Private Eyes. She added tonight's take to the cash in the bank bag. She saved enough to support herself for three months.

The crowd seemed to like when she pulled off the Velcro shirt and pants for the Amelia Earhart dance. She finished stripping to Kenny Loggins _Danger Zone_, wearing nothing but sheer panties, the leather bomber jacket, the boots and the goggles. They also liked the Emma Frost costume she wore when dancing to _Fire_ by the Pointer Sisters. The specially made white leather bustier opened in front and took the white leather floor length cape with it. She wore white leather pasties and the hip hugger white leather pants and boots. The second third of the song she lost the hip huggers, for a white leather thong and the knee high white leather boots. Paladin assigned Kane to the front of the stage to ensure Lorelei wasn't groped during the post-strip when she gathered tips, compliments and offers for _wife-for-a-night_. She came prepared with half a dozen red, white and blue stripping ensembles with six new dance/strip routines. Those songs were all about freedom and being an independent woman.

_'Gas, grocery shopping, laundromat, dry cleaning, and check emails for Seattle Staffing this week.'_ Leila punched the CD button and set it to random. Snow Patrol blasted. It was one of Geoff's favorite bands. Leila hit a grocery store and bought six floral bouquets – one for each month he was gone. She drove out to the spot on the I-5 where Geoff died. She pulled over and laid the armload of flowers on the side of the road. She had a dozen pictures of him on her phone and her laptop. But she did not have Geoff's head on her pillow or his warmth in her life. She learned the hard way that a boyfriend with batteries was no replacement for Sir or for Geoff. She needed a vigorous flogging delivered by a grey-eyed man in a red playroom.

**July 5**

"Thank you for meeting me," Ray greeted Adrian. They slid into a booth at Ray's favorite diner. "Carrick Grey can recommend this place also."

"Breakfast is one of my favorite meals," Adrian admitted. "However, all of yesterday's meals were excellent. Thank you for the fishing yesterday morning. I haven't been fishing in ages."

"Annie worries when I take people fishing. I think she thinks I waterboard people if I don't like their answers to my intrusive questions." Ray laughed.

"Ana is a beautiful, smart, kind, funny, gentle soul. I won't lie to you…if I were twenty years younger, I would pursue her. However, I owe her Ray. She reminds me life isn't just work, more work, and more work to forget the sad parts of my life. She's taught me not to regret the things I cannot change." Adrian admitted. "There is a special woman in my life…and I'm glad she approves of your daughter."

"I know you aren't involved with my Annie. I feel I can trust you, after meeting you yesterday." Ray paused. "Annie needs to discuss the robbery with someone. If you can't be a sounding board, can you recommend someone?"

"I have a cousin who is a psychologist. I will ask Ana to dinner, when my cousin is there. I will explain the situation to him. He and Ana can talk in my home. No one will know what she's doing, other than having dinner once a week with me. I will ensure she has his number if something happens and she needs someone to talk with right away." Adrian explained.

"I don't want anyone knowing she's seeing him." Ray insisted.

"My plan will make people will assume Ana and I are seeing one another." Adrian warned. "Are you prepared to ignore comments from people…like José Rodriguez?"

Ray nodded. "Find a way to keep Christian Grey from interfering and firing you so we won't have a problem. He interferes, she gets spooked, not a good combination. I understand he likes her; she likes him. Unless what is going on with her is resolved, she will not get close to him. I've seen that stubborn look before. She had it when she came back from Las Vegas, from living with Carla and Steve."

"Is there anything I should know which Ana hasn't or won't tell me?" Adrian stirred his coffee.

"Annie doesn't trust Jessica Jackson. She didn't trust her in high school. She doesn't trust her now. Annie doesn't trust her with Kate or Ethan. She thinks Jessica is using them." Someone needs to investigate the situation." Ray suggested.

"Done…because Jessica is in proximity to Elliot Grey via Kate and Ethan's relationship. Average grades at UDub when she attended. Above average grades at Grays Harbor. Mother was ill but is in remission. Her finances are questionable right now because she is not working. Ethan Kavanagh is the first boyfriend she's had since Thanksgiving of last year. The couple had a very loud, very public breakup. Background checks are part of what I do for Grey House." Adrian slid his business card to Ray.

"Also," Ray sighed. "I don't like the way Annie talks about her boss. Actually, I don't like the way she doesn't talk about her boss. He tried to make her read manuscripts over the July Fourth holiday. She refused. He was pissed off. I don't like the way he treats her. I don't like the way he follows her after work or interrupts her lunch when she's with someone."

"Grey House bought SIP. This week there will be an announcement of the acquisition. I can talk to Ros about when Grey Publishing moves into Grey Annex. We have been conducting background checks on all SIP staff. We cannot find anything untoward about John Jeremy Hyde. No previous employers or interns will discuss the man with us. Either he threatened all of them with legal action, or they are grateful he's out of their lives and are determined to remain quiet. He is financially stable and is in a personal relationship with the HR Director of SIP."

"Annie feels she is being followed by the robber from Claytons."

"The black Ducati bike?" Adrian noticed Ray's tight nod. "We have someone walking grids around Ana's condo. Each time a black motorcycle appears…our security force increases…and he vanishes. We never did find hospital records for the two wounds she inflicted on him. Portland PD knows she hit him because there was blood on the bullets in the wall and desk. There was a blood trail from the office to the parking lot." Adrian's severe expression lightened when their food arrived.

"She needs a better car. I'm taking her car shopping when she gets her settlement from the insurance company." Ray explained.

"Your daughter deserves to be loved and cherished. I don't know a man who could do it better than Christian Grey. He's had issues, he's a brilliant businessman, and he's also an ass occasionally. However, at his core – he is a good man. I've never seen him look at another woman the way he looks at Ana."

"That scares me," Ray admitted. "Annie never looked twice at any man. Her interest in Christian Grey worries me."

"I think their mutual interest bothers his business partner, Elena Lincoln." Adrian commented.

"I should share the other things that bother me…" Ray outlined the robbery, Annie's job, the condo, Jessica Jackson, Ethan Kavanagh, people's overt interest in Christian Grey, and José Rodriguez's jealousy over Annie having a new life which had no room for him.

_**~X~**_

"How's the bakery business?" Elliot asked Mia as she brought out a tray of cheese croissants, fresh from the oven.

"Mia won't brag, but I will," André, Mia's boss, commented. "Our sales are up and I think it's due to Mia's baking. She bakes ten dozen petite croissants each morning. Afternoon staff assembles petite lunch croissants of turkey and cheese, vegetarian, and gourmet seafood salad. We sell out of lunch croissants and breakfast croissants by ten o'clock every morning."

"Well, I want a dozen of those cheese croissants which smell so good. I'll take a dozen fruit flavored ones and a dozen chocolate." Elliot fished in his wallet for a $50 bill and directed the change to the tip jar. "I would buy the petite lunch croissants…but I think it would take four of them to sate my appetite."

Mia and Elliot did not realize they were being watched by someone who wished them ill, and plotted their injury or demise. Jack Hyde purchased a large coffee to go, and a dozen assorted breakfast croissants.

_**~X~**_

"Please come to dinner at Escala tonight," Christian asked. "It would be just you and me…no Elliot, Kate, or other Greys."

"Thank you, but I don't think so. I'm not comfortable being seen in public with you. I'm still a person of interest since Coping Together." Ana's stomach was doing flip flops. She just wanted a quiet lunch, to regroup before facing Jack Hyde again this afternoon.

"Ethan Kavanagh's playmate makes my security people nervous. They would prefer I don't go to your condo." Christian admitted.

"I can't go to Grey House, Escala or Grey Manor because of the media. You can't come to SIP or my condo. Public venues are not safe. Tell me how we're supposed to have private moments with one another while the entire world is watching? You're an established brilliant billionaire business man. I'm just a college graduate who is trying to begin her life. I really just want the world to leave me the hell alone." Ana threw a $20 on the table, pushing her chair back and rising.

Christian handed her money back to her. "Lunch is on me," he declared.

"No," Ana refused. "This wasn't a date. This was you, attempting to hijack my lunch hour. I already have a boss who thinks he's entitled to infringe on my breaks and lunch hours."

"I'm not used to being refused." Christian's voice made Ana's knees weak…and it was vexing!

"They say a new experience broadens the mind. Do you sulk and stomp your feet like a five year old when you don't get your own way?" Ana tossed the bill back down on the table and left.

__Christian watched her walk away and his brain short circuited. _'Does she blush pink all over? What does her skin taste like? Does she shave or wax? Does she like oral sex? How many times did could she orgasm before she passed out? How long could she practice orgasm control? She seemed curious about getting to know me. Would she be willing to learn about my lifestyle? _This line of thinking was not helping. _'Red,'_ Christian mentally yelled at himself while he followed her out the door, pausing at the corner, watching her cross the street to SIP.

_ 'Shut up,' _Ana warned her inner goddess_._

_ 'We like him,' _her inner goddess whined_. 'Why do you have to be such a bitch to him?'_

_ 'Because you don't have a clue how to behave around him,' _Ana scolded_._

_ 'I don't have to know how to behave,' _her inner goddess retorted_. 'I just have to be willing to misbehave. He'll do the rest.'_

_ 'Shut up and let me think,' _Ana ordered_._

Before her inner goddess could reply, Ana found herself yanked off her feet and carried from the street to the sidewalk. "Let me go!" She screamed and pounded at whoever had his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Sorry, Miss Steele," Taylor apologized. "You were about to be knocked down by someone on a motorcycle. I almost didn't have time to get to you."

"Black motorcycle? Rider in black leathers? Black helmet with silver stripes?" Ana trembled.

"I just know it was a black blur – motorcycle and guy." Taylor replied, watching Ana's face pale and her body tremble slightly. "You were upset with the Boss and didn't check traffic before you entered the crosswalk." He walked her to SIP and held the door for her. Once she disappeared from his sight, he returned to the Boss, getting him off the street before he gathered more attention than he needed.

**~X~**

"Ready to return to work?" Elena quizzed Isaac.

"God yes," he said, changing his motorcycle leathers for black jeans and a grey t-shirt under his white uniform coat. "I am officially able to return to work." He handed Elena the doctor's release. "You will never guess who I almost ran over." He related Ana's leaving Fifty's to walk across the street to SIP. He told Elena about Christian standing on the sidewalk watching her. He told Elena about Taylor racing into the street, grabbing Ana Steele and carrying her to the curb in front of SIP. "She screamed like a B-Movie Scream Queen when Taylor grabbed her."

"Good. You are affecting her sensibilities. Pretty soon Daddy will have to come to Seattle and take his mentally broken and sobbing little bitch home." Elena smiled. "While I am not pleased about her being near Christian Grey, he needs a wakeup call about her inappropriateness in his life. If her actions continue to deteriorate, he will walk away."

Isaac smiled and used his burner phone to call the tip line at _Seattle Nooz_. "Christian Grey was spotted at Fifty's Sports Bar, Seattle, having lunch with Anastasia Steele. We don't know what they discussed, but she was angry when she left and yelled at his security when they removed her from the middle of a busy street."

Elena chortled with laughter. "You are so bad."

"That's why you like me, Mistress." Isaac winked before he became serious. "You have to get her schedule from Jessica Jackson. Otherwise, I can't get to her until she travels to her father's house in Montesano. If she visited her mother in Savannah…it would be easier to get to her."

_**~X~**_

Elliot's housekeeper cleaned his condo, changed the sheets on his bed, and left a dinner of chicken enchiladas, salad, melon and strawberries in the fridge. Elliot grinned when he got her email.

Kate didn't need much convincing. She had a bitch of a day at Seattle Times. Neither she nor Elliot wanted to put up with Jessica. She sent Ethan a message…suggesting he take Jessica out for the night. There was no reason to inflict her on Ana.

"Let's play Katie…while the chicken enchiladas are warming in the oven." Elliot expertly shuffled a deck of cards. "Strip poker. You're wearing five pieces of clothes and so am I. Five card stud, nothing wild, best hand wins." Elliot was prepared with a second game if he won.

Kate was not a happy camper when she was sans clothes and had to strip Elliot while he fondled her. "Since I won the strip poker, and I'm not hungry yet…we're playing another game. He gathered the cards and shuffled while he explained the rules to Kate. Sex suits was like war – the highest card won. The person with the lowest card had to kiss for the number of minutes on a heart card. They had to perform hand jobs for the number of minutes on a diamond card. They had to play with themselves for the number of minutes on a clubs card. They had to perform oral sex for the number of minutes on a spades card. Face cards counted as ten minutes. Aces counted as fifteen minutes.

Kate wasn't sure she felt like playing and cut the deck twice. Her first card was a four of spades. Elliot had a two of hearts…the war of the sexes had begun.

**July 6**

"Why are we having lunch, with a jammer on the table?" Ana asked quietly. Adrian took a bite of his sandwich, trying to postpone the news he needed to announce. Ana watched as the almost smile on his face faded.

"Well, well…" Jack smiled broadly. "Are you sure you're not looking for an editor? Why else would you hang out with my intern?"

"I'm not hanging out with your intern," Adrian snapped. "I'm attempting to have a private lunch with a pretty girl. A pretty girl whom I've been escorting since June twenty-fifth." He motioned and two more men-in-black appeared. "Please leave us alone and let us enjoy lunch."

Jack observed the two men who appeared and returned to the bar to order his lunch. He stared at Adrian for the remainder of the time he and Ana sat there.

"One, I heard about yesterday's lunch. My cousin Asher will talk to you on Friday, July twenty-second at my house. Dinner first, then chat with Asher. We're attempting to find the owner of the black Ducati. Second…I apologize if this upsets you,…Grey House purchased Seattle Independent Publishing. There will be a news announcement about it on Friday. It's why Mr. Grey invited you to dinner last night. He wanted to tell you. He wanted you to know your job is safe. Your slimy boss might get fired, but your position is safe."

Ana quietly ate her BLT and crudités. She sipped her iced tea. "Why did Grey House buy SIP?"

"Ros Bailey wanted to protect Gwen Drake. Gwen wants the STEM science project book. She would probably win the contract on talent alone, but purchasing SIP guarantees she won't have personnel problems with nosy editors. As a matter of fact, Gwen will be offered a consulting position at Grey Publishing in their graphics department." Adrian revealed.

"I'm glad for her." Ana smiled. "Will I be allowed to go to lunch with her without causing a rift in the time space continuum?"

"There's more," Adrian explained. "SIP is moving to Grey Annex by September first. This information is embargoed until one o'clock Friday. Do you have any questions?"

"There is a National Reading Week Conference in New York over Labor Day weekend. I am expected to attend for training. Gwen wants to attend as a vendor. We want to fly out together, room together, and be wingwomen for each other. Can Grey House help us?" Ana requested.

"I'm sure it can," Adrian smiled. "Let's go, I want to walk you back to SIP without any interference."

_**~X~**_

"You do understand you are not allowed to discuss SIP outside these walls?" Jack sat on Elizabeth's desk, too comfortable for the questions he planned to spring on Ana.

Elizabeth stood behind him, her arms crossed over her chest, nodding her head in agreement. Her orange print shirt clashed with his red hair.

"Who told you I discussed SIP, and when?" Ana's quiet voice made them think she was cowed by them. It was a ruse. She was ready to explode and considered them collateral damage.

"I heard you at Fifty's with your lunch date," Jack tapped his feet, as if he was ready to pounce.

_'Paranoid much? Trust me, I would waste my valuable lunch hour discussing you.' Ana's thoughts were not particularly nice. _"You didn't hear anything when you approached the table. We were eating, not talking." Ana reached in her pocket and pulled out a jammer. "Audio and visual jammer. It projects white noise within a 30-foot diameter of me. I had one activated, Adrian had one activated. Our lunch conversation consisted of Adrian asking me to Friday night dinners for the next few weeks." She enjoyed the frown on Jack's face.

"So no happy hours with coworkers again?" His combative voice and face made Ana want to punch him in his smarmy mouth.

"No happy hours ever." Ana exited Elizabeth's HR office. She would email Adrian when she was at home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ~~ July**

**July 8**

This morning's all company email requested SIP employees report to the first floor conference room by 9:45. An important, all-company meeting would begin at 10:00. Staff was ordered to stay out of the SIP kitchen after 10, because it would be busy with lunch preps for the staff. Ana and her coworkers visited the powder room before the company meeting.

"Are we alone in the bathroom?" Claire checked all the stalls. She wore black palazzo pants with a mango shirt. "Yeah, we're alone. I heard there's been a buyout. The current bets are on Kavanagh Media or Puget Publishing."

"Has anyone heard what's going on?" JoBeth brushed out her curls and applied rose pink lipstick which coordinated with the rose pink floral dress she wore. Her grey sweater matched her heels and purse.

"I know I wouldn't bet next month's rent on Kavanagh Media. Kate and Ethan Kavanagh are my roommates. I know Eamon Kavanagh, Kavanagh Media CEO. I overhear proprietary information, and I assure you, SIP has not been on Kavanagh Media's radar." Ana smoothed an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, who would you bet on?" Claire watched Ana's face. "None of this morning's delivery trucks had markings on them."

"I know it's not Kavanagh Media." Ana shrugged. "I worry if it's Puget Publishing. I didn't make a very good impression on them when I interviewed for an internship."

"I'm glad Claire warned us to dress appropriately for a staff meeting, instead of dressing down for casual Friday." Mary Jane wore a red fit and flare dress with coordinating heels.

"We have assigned seats," Claire explained. "I printed name tents for the staff. Well, most of the staff. Eighteen of the staff were terminated last Friday. A work crew set the conference room in classroom style. IT has been in, checking connections and electronics."

"Eighteen?" Ana wondered if Jack was one of the terminated since he had not shown for work yet.

"I'll be sacked if anyone learns you heard this from me. Twelve of the upper echelon are gone, along with six miscellaneous staff. Anyone who is missing today is probably one of the eighteen." Claire revealed.

_'Is Jack one of the eighteen…or is he just running late?'_ Ana could not help but hope.

"It's time," JoBeth imitated Alice from _Twilight_. "Let's go play with the other girls and boys."

Claire was correct, they had assigned seating. They were welcomed with a bottle of cold water, a pad of paper, pens and pencils along with 3x3 pad of lined sticky notes. Ana was on the end of one row, close to the small conference rooms with Natalie Steiner from Finance sitting to her right. The drapes were drawn in both small conference rooms, attempting to hide the activity in them.

'_Damn…Hyde and Morgan are both present!'_

"Let's settle down and start," Mr. Roach called the room to order, nodding at Claire to distribute the agenda. Collective gasps circulated as staff read the agenda. Jack turned in his seat and fixed his eyes on Ana. She deliberately stared back. She refused to wilt under his glare. "Eyes front, keep the comments to a minimum. We have a great deal to get through." Roach directed.

"Nice to see you," a warm voice whispered by Ana. Ros exited the conference room nearest Ana. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Ros strutted to the front of the room, wearing nude Louboutins, and an amethyst designer pant suit. Her mauve silk blouse accented her red hair and creamy skin. Her amethyst and diamond earrings and tennis bracelet were overshadowed by her sparkling personality. "Those of you sitting at the left end of the table…your left, not mine…there is a banker box against the wall. Please retrieve it and share the binders inside with the coworkers at your row of tables. My name is Ros Bailey. I'm the Chief of Operations at Grey Enterprises Holdings."

_**~X~**_

Mid-meeting break, everyone surged to the food tables, or the powder rooms. Natalie's phone rang, playing _Smoke on the Water_. "Sorry," she checked the phone. "It's my husband telling me he's out on a call, house fire, Bellevue." She texted before turning the phone off. "My husband's a firefighter. He's taking classes to be a paramedic. I'm hoping to keep this job or get a better one, so I can support him while he attends classes full time." She paused and turned to Ana. "I've been meaning to tell you I like your book motif phone case. Where did you find it?" Natalie asked.

"My roommate Kate found it. Hers has a coffee motif. I like your phoenix by the way." Ana was happy to talk to someone who was not Jack or Elizabeth or prying into what she knew or didn't know.

"It's Ben's and my motto – from the ashes." Natalie said. "We believe in rebirth, or greater things coming from disasters."

"I just want to say I love your dress," Ros came up from behind and complimented the summer dress with a red rose bud on a black bodice and lots of red roses in various stages of bloom on a white skirt. Natalie's white shoes with red heels and red and white earrings completed the ensemble. "You're Natalie from Finance right?"

Jack interrupted their break. "Ana, I have things you need to do before the end of the day."

"It's break time," Ros informed him. "OSHA says fifteen minutes in the morning, hour lunch and fifteen minutes in the afternoon. I do not want an OSHA investigation." She shooed Jack away before she mentioned she would be in and out of the SIP/GP office next week and would be working mostly in Finance. She hoped Natalie would be assigned to work with her.

**~X~**

When Christian appeared onscreen to address the group, all eyes were riveted to the screen. Women primped, not realizing Christian could see their inappropriate response to his face.

Ana knew why everyone stared at Christian or pictures of Christian. His physical attributes consumed everyone's attention. First there was the 'just fucked' tousled auburn curls. She liked its counterpoint to the grey designer suits he wore. His grey eyes revealed so many emotions. She found them expressive, even when his mouth flatlined. His mouth, with sensual lips, somehow contained an infectious, happy smile. It was unparalleled to anything she had ever seen. His smiles took her breath away. His gaze made her blush. Her eyes were drawn to him out of appreciation for his fine physique.

His beauty was marred by his keeping everyone at arms' length. She simply could not daydream about those eyes, mouth or hands…because she would lose herself either in confusion about him, or through heartbreak over him. She was already shy, awkward and insecure. If she did not get control of herself…she would be another casualty of the Christian Grey mystique.

_**~X~**_

"Come have lunch with us," Ros invited Ana. "Gwen just arrived. She'll be working with the graphics department this afternoon." She turned and waved at Gwen who entered the conference room. "Wow, your Mr. Hyde is not pleased about you talking to me. He's headed this way."

"Ana!" Gwen hugged her after kissing Ros hello. She wore one of her fabulous black and khaki outfits, with stunning rose gold jewelry. Her blonde locks were caught up in a messy updo.

"Ana, come eat lunch with your coworkers," Jack issued an invitation which sounded like an order.

"Sorry, Jack," Gwen flashed him a broad faux smile. "Ana's my lunch companion today."

"She needs to socialize with her coworkers." Jack insisted.

"She will be," Gwen smiled sweetly. "I'm starving. I heard there are box lunches." She drew Ana over to the tables with box lunches, drinks, cutlery and napkins. "Ros emailed me there are Italian sub sandwich boxes with either tomato-basil soup or Mediterranean veggie salads with Italian dressing on the side."

"Thank you for rescuing me," Ana whispered.

"I predict indigestion for your coworkers. Why is he hanging out at their table instead of sitting with the other editors? Editorial, HR, Finance and IT are scheduled for working lunches." Gwen asked, balancing her lunch box and water on her notepad while grabbing cutlery and a napkin.

"Mr. Roach is making Jack move to the editor table." Ana selected an Italian sub with the tomato-basil soup. She selected a bottle of citrus smart water.

"We're educated people. I'm sure we can discuss something other than work. I have wonderful conversation starters." Ros reached into her pocket and took out a deck of small rolodex cards with questions typed on them. "Everyone introduce yourself, name three things you like to do in your spare time. I'm Ros Bailey who likes swimming, surfing and lying on the beach soaking up rays." She motioned to Gwen.

"I'm Gwen Drake, I like antique shopping, visiting museums, and drawing caricatures at street events." Gwen motioned to Ana.

"I'm Ana Steele, I like to read, fish and work in my dad's woodshop, orchard and garden." She motioned to the man next to her.

The introductions went around the table. There seemed no need for Ros's discussion cards. Ana answered many woodshop questions. She urged everyone to check out Ray's website. "Ladies, let's hit the powder rooms," Ros suggested as she checked the agenda.

Ana's cell beeped with a message. "My boss wants to see me before the afternoon sessions start."

"Tape your conversation," Ros directed, handing Ana an audio recorder the size of a cell phone. "I want you to tape all your private conversations with Jack Hyde until SIP becomes GP and moves into Grey Annex. The move is covered in this afternoon's work sessions. Make sure your audio/visual blocker is turned off."

"Why didn't you tell me your roommate's boyfriend's brother bought SIP?" Jack slammed the door to his office, effectively blocking Ana's retreat.

"Non-disclosure agreement," Ana enunciated each word. "I have one with Grey House and I have one with the Grey family. I also have one with SIP, where I cannot discuss work with my roommate. I will probably be signing one for Kavanagh Media before the summer is over."

"This is exactly the problem with you working for me!" Jack snapped. "You should tell me everything you know about authors, illustrators, and definitely anything which impacts the company! What the use of having an assistant if you don't assist?"

"I don't see how breaking my NDA with Grey House assists you." Ana asserted.

"It's obvious hanging out with the COO of Grey House assists you, and not your coworkers. Did you know Roach dismissed eighteen staff members on July first with the help of your COO?" Jack scowled at Ana.

"No, I did not know. However it is the nature of a merger to thin the ranks." Ana spoke calmly, thankful Ros planned to record this conversation. "If you have nothing else to discuss, I need to visit the powder room before the staff meeting begins again." Ana was proud she controlled her smart mouth. There were a great many things she would like to say to Jack Hyde, and none were appropriate to record for Ros's ears.

"I want my mail before you leave for the day. I want my author letters mailed before you leave for the day. I don't care how fucking late you have to work. You will not claim overtime for it either!" Jack snapped, throwing his office door open, banging it against wall before storming out.

Ana took the author letters with her to the front desk. "Mr. Roach said you could help with tasks today. I need these letters mailed. I'm sorry to ask, but I need help. The procedures are stapled inside the folder." She smiled apologetically to the two petite brunettes. They were both well dressed and seemed eager to help.

"Not a problem," the two temporary staff at the front desk smiled at her. "It's kind of boring here. Thanks for giving us something to do. Do you want us to file the author letters after we copy and mail them? It wouldn't be a problem."

"I don't want to take advantage. I need today's mail for Jack Hyde and for me. If you can just leave it on my desk, also." Ana showed them where to find her desk on the staff map of the building.

"I'm Lacey and she's Leila, we're from Seattle Staffing." Lacey lowered her voice. "We heard SIP is being reorganized. If you hear of a job available here, will you leave a message for either one of us?" She passed over a card with their names and the agency phone number.

"If my boss slams more doors today or swears at me one more time, you can have my job." Ana left them to join the group in the conference room.

"I'll do the letters," Leila offered. "I'm a faster typist and you're better on phones. I'm glad Sarah let us have this temp job instead of sending out RFPs. We'll be the first to know if there will be permanent positions here." She word processed the labels. She printed one copy on label paper and two copies on plain paper, dating the copies. She copied the letters before prepping for mailing. The mail room staff gave them mail to sort and picked up two trays of mail to go out. Lacey and Leila sorted the mail quickly. "Since we have the map of where everyone sits, let me deliver the mail." Leila offered.

"If you have time, please file for Miss Steele. Just call my cell if you get lost or delayed. Check the place out, in case we have a chance to work here full time." Lacey suggested.

Leila collected the mail and the staff map. She put everyone's mail on their chair, knowing they would find it faster when they returned to their desk. She left Anastasia to the last. She quickly filed the author letters. It was not difficult, put the letters on the top of the file to the right. Enter the file date and reason in the log on the left. Due to the conference, no one was on the floor. Leila had time to rifle Anastasia's desk. The more she knew about her rival, the easier it would be to resume her life with Sir.

Leila knew how to toss a place. Sir never knew she could get in and out of Sir's penthouse. He never knew she found the keys to the locked file cabinets. Sir had preliminary information about Anastasia Steele, but there was no medical form, no list of hard or soft limits, no proposed contract. What was he doing with her? What did she have that interested Sir?

Leila checked everything in Anastasia's desk. She appreciated Anastasia Steele keeping her desk tidy and well organized. She checked the folder marked personal. It contained a copy of a personnel action form…containing Anastasia's birthday, address, next of kin and contact, etc. Her hourly rate of pay was not impressive, but it was not penurious either. There was nothing on the personnel action form which was not included in Sir's background check. There were no framed pictures on her desk, no cards from floral arrangements, no personal events listed on the desk calendar. There was a pair of trainers in the tote. She couldn't check the computer; it was turned off. She dropped off the folder with Jack Hyde's mail on Anastasia's chair and went back to the front desk. She knew she had been lucky today. Sir talked to the new staff via electronic conference. SIP hired Lacey and her, not Grey House. Sir would never know she was here.

Leila had been dragging before, a little tired from working last night, but Lacey had let her slide today. She would go home, get some sleep and be ready to work graveyard at MMM.

**~X~**

"Ana," Gwen called out to the brunette who entered the women's powder room. She followed, wondering why Ana didn't respond. "Ana," she called out to the woman washing her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry, you aren't Ana." Gwen frowned slightly at the brunette. Ana wore navy pants and a white silk turtleneck sweater. This girl wore a blue dress with khaki bow belt and khaki heels.

"I'm Leila, temporary staff today. How can I help you…?" Her voice trailed off.

"Gwen Drake. I'm sorry, I thought you were Ana." Gwen apologized.

"Miss Steele went to her desk," Leila reported. "She wanted to check the mail."

"Your resemblance to Ana is…" Gwen was at a loss for words.

"Uncanny, I know. Her boss claimed he mistook me for her twice today." Leila scoffed. "Are you in a position of authority around here?"

"Why," Gwen asked.

"Miss Steele's boss gives me the creeps. He watched me whenever he was in my presence. Once he deliberately brushed against me in the elevator." Leila kept her head down, washing her hands.

"How do you know it was deliberate?" Gwen asked.

"We were the only two on the elevator," Leila rolled her eyes at Gwen before drying her hands.

**~X~**

"Our temporary staff reported you slammed doors and swore at staff. It is inappropriate, unprofessional behavior and will not be tolerated." Ros slid a piece of paper over to Jack Hyde. "This is your first warning," Jerry Roach and an HR person from Grey House sat on one side of the conference room table. "Sign it or be terminated forthwith."

Hyde read the document calmly. "This is bullshit and you know it," he addressed Jerry Roach.

"If you do not desire a second warning, I suggest you watch your mouth," Ros chided. "If you attempt to punish Grey Publishing staff for this situation, you will be charged with creating a hostile work environment and terminated. I suggest you take the rest of the day and the weekend to determine if you will continue to work for Grey Publishing or if you desire a letter of recommendation."

Hyde signed the warning and dated it. He calmly laid the pen on top of the paper, stood and left the room without a word to anyone. He shoved the folder with his mail in his briefcase with two manuscripts. He noticed a copy of mailing labels with today's date written on it. Support staff were in a meeting, he wondered when Ana completed her tasks. _'Grey Publishing,' _he snorted._ 'You bastards aren't going to ruin my life. I'm smarter, and I've got more balls than Crybaby Christian. You bastards owe me a life…and it's time to collect.'_

**July 9**

"MOM," Kate groaned. "Is this really necessary? Ana had a long work week. I had a late night for _Seattle Times_."

"Three dozen Kavanagh aunts, uncles and cousins are going to your Kavanagh grandparents' house for a family reunion over Labor Day weekend. Grandpa and Grandma Kavanagh expect us to house the overflow. I will not listen to my mother-in-law bitch because guests can't put a thing in your closet or your drawers. Plus, we're decluttering your ensuite. I want the family to use it this year. Last time they stayed with us; they used our ensuite without warning. I will not tell you how much I worry about your father and my sex life since I saw your Great-Uncle Evan in the nude."

"Good god, MOTHER," Kate plugged her ears and hummed loudly.

"Let's play Mystery Date." Celeste disappeared into Kate's closet and reappeared with a pair of lemon yellow jeans which coordinated with a lemon and fuchsia floral spring shirt. "When is the last time you wore these?"

Kate remained silent for a few minutes.

"Spring break, freshman year," Ana correctly identified the outfit. "It was fuchsia, lime, mango, blueberry and grape jeans with a dozen shirts. I know because Kate gifted me the matching ballerina flats three years ago. Additionally, there were two sarongs and four swimsuits in those colors."

Celeste and Kate groaned. Celeste laid the outfit on a chair.

"Let's play another round," Celeste disappeared into the closet. This time she emerged with a pumpkin colored dress.

"Oh god, Tony Di Asher." Kate blushed furiously.

"Di Angles, not Di Asher," Ana corrected her. "Halloween dance, sophomore year."

"How do you remember?" Celeste asked.

"He was passed out on our couch the next morning, wearing nothing but a sheet and a cheesy grin. Kate spent the night in my room, with the door bolted shut." Ana grimaced. "He was an arse by the way. He came into Clayton's Hardware twice, begging me to call Kate on my cell and give him the phone so he could talk to her."

"Let's play again," Celeste disappeared into the closet. Kate groaned.

"This would be so much more fun if I weren't mandated to be here," Ana rolled her eyes at Kate.

Celeste emerged from the closet with an LBD. She held it up and waited. Ana didn't have a clue. Kate didn't have a clue. After five minutes of daring guesses from the two, Celeste finally shook her head. "You NEVER wore it. The tags are still on it. While I'm thrilled you bought it on sale…you paid $110 for a dress which has been hanging in your closet for at least three years." She doublechecked the tags.

"Now I remember it. There's something wonky with the zipper," Kate protested. "Mom…is there a reason for this walk down memory lane?"

"Glad you asked." Celeste pulled a folding portfolio from her tote. "I agreed to create some evening gowns and act as a personal shopper for a young woman in LA. Her mother and I went to Parsons together. The young woman…" Celeste named a rising female actress. "She found her boyfriend of five years in bed with her personal assistant. She kicked them both to the curb. However, she's been listed on what not to wear websites since the split. Her mom and I are attacking her closets and house during October. She has to be ready for the increasing interest in her before major awards shows occur."

"So, I will teach you both about sustainable wardrobes, help you clear the cluttered closets, and teach you to shop more wisely." Celeste beamed. "Kate, I've taken the liberty of creating a sustainable wardrobe for you for spring/summer and fall/winter. Your base color is green, your neutral colors are black, white and grey. Your accent colors are rose and emerald. Pastels wash you out, and avoid mint, celery or lime green." She showed Kate the portfolio. "Let's start weeding out your closet. You can donate some things to Ana. But you will not put a few dozen outfits in her closet until I disappear and then reclaim them. You can sell your castoffs to a consignment store or you can donate them to charity."

"Donate," Kate opted. _'It requires less energy.' _She smiled at her mother to hide her mutinous thoughts.

"I hoped you would choose donation. It's like a bicycle built for two…you both get something out of it," Celeste handed Kate a package of boxes. "Weed the fruit and pastels first, followed by browns. Set aside any khaki or cognac items for Ana. I'll be back to help you sort."

"Let's go play in your closet." Celeste pulled another portfolio from her tote. "This one is for you, Ana. Your base is navy, your neutrals are black, white and grey. Your accent colors are sapphire, plum or crimson. You can wear every shade of blue from powder to navy and every shade of purple from lavender to amethyst. You can wear crimson or cranberry. You can wear khaki and cognac, no other browns. I created a small swatch portfolio to carry with you when your mother decides to take you shopping."

Ana groaned.

Celeste weeded three outfits out of Ana's closet. "I know you love your mother, but don't let her dress you anymore. You have similar coloring, but she can wear hunter green, sage, pumpkin and orange red. You can't. Please forgive me…I have wanted to do this forever. You are a beautiful young lady. A girl should be classy and fabulous." She quoted Coco Chanel. "Besides, you need to start dressing better, as I heard Grey Enterprises Holdings purchased Seattle Independent Publishing."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"I have a reason for doing this and it is nothing to do with the state of your closet. I need to know everything you can tell me about Jessica." Celeste closed Ana's bedroom door. "I know you don't like talking about your past, and people. But Ethan seems besotted with her and Eamon and I are uneasy."

_**~X~**_

Elizabeth and Jack had appointments at Esclava, Post Alley. Somehow Jack knew Christian Grey was a silent partner in the salon chain. He wanted them to keep eyes and ears open there to catch any news about Christian Grey. While Elizabeth was getting a facial, so did Jack. While she had her nails painted taupe and cinnamon, his were trimmed and buffed. While she was getting a haircut and color…so was he. Before they left, they had moved from the status of working stiffs to young, urban professionals.

Oliva Blandino had an appointment at Esclava, Bravern. She told Elena about the warning she received after the Coping Together event. She didn't know who told Ros Bailey she discussed her new position with Elena…but she was not happy. Unless Elena could give her a good reason to stay with Grey House, she might go back to her father's office. Senator Blandino was up for reelection. She was needed in his office to coordinate with his reelection staff. The reception desk at Grey House was busy…but boring, boring, boring…and it did not have the cachet of working on the executive floor.

Jessica Jackson had an interview Monday afternoon at the King County Courthouse. They needed three more staff since a budget upgrade this fiscal year. She wondered if Elena Lincoln would agree to give her a reference. This time she used the Esclava discount postcard, which was sent to Kate, but she took it to Esclava, Bravern.

**July 10**

Ana kept her mouth shut when José offered Ethan and Jessica a ride to the Farmer's Market. José wanted her to ride with them, but Ana claimed she needed to talk to Elliot about some work for the condo. "I don't want to bore you with paint samples," she claimed. Elliot understood, Ana was avoiding Jessica.

Elliot invited Mia to hang out at the Farmer's Market. Mia and Ana walked around together, checking out vendors. Ethan and Jessica sat in the coffee court in the shade. José hung out with Elliot and Kate. They hit up the BBQ pits and bought enough BBQ meats to feed two dozen for dinner.

"I don't like BBQ," Jessica announced.

"Ana will make enough sides, you won't have to eat BBQ," Ethan said in a soothing voice.

"No, Ana won't," Elliot announced. "Kate and I are buying dinner so Ana doesn't have to cook. She's been cooking and filling the freezer since she arrived in Seattle. It's someone else's turn to cook, or to provide prepared food."

Ethan and Jessica went in search of already prepared sides.

"Does she always do that?" Mia asked Ana when they were out of hearing range.

"Insert herself in my life?" Ana asked. "We were in honor society together in high school. However, I ran into her in Montesano over Memorial Day. She wanted to move in and sleep on our couch while she's looking for a job, but I said no. Technically, she's staying with her uncle and aunt, but she sleeps over a lot of nights. She and Ethan have been inseparable since Coping Together." Ana looked over at them chatting.

"So, because you're the only cook in the group, you get to feed everyone?" Mia's eyes narrowed.

"That's why you and Christian are invited to dinner, with your parents and grandparents. The more people in the condo, the less I have to talk to Jessica." Ana explained. "Plus, I'm not cooking. I don't mind cooking when I feel like cooking. However, Friday was stressful because of the merger. Saturday was stressful because Celeste decided to clean Kate's closet. Today is supposed to be my catch up on life and kick back with a book day."

"Do you want me to ask Christian to find her a job?" Mia offered.

"Does he know anyone in Timbuktu?" Ana sighed. "Sorry, please tell me not to be rude."

"I'll bet he can call in a favor without having to say 10 Hail Mary's for it." Mia shrugged.

"Don't tempt me," Ana replied.

"I'll buy sides for the BBQ. I doubt Ethan and Jessica will buy enough for a crowd," Mia offered. "I'll get enough sides for 24, and invite Christian, Mom and Dad, and Grandma and Grandpa…plus feeding all the guns. You'll have to invite José."

"I'll look for dessert!" Ana grinned.

**~X~**

Ana tucked Elliot's BBQ meats in the oven's warming drawer, along with the ready-to-heat cheesy garlic bread which Ethan and Jessica bought. Mia bought sides of potato, green, and fruit salad for a crowd. Ana prepared three gallons of sweet tea. Ana bought four apple pies and a large lemon blueberry cheesecake for desserts. She picked up a book and went to the patio for some sun.

Christian and Taylor appeared shortly before dinner was to be served. Elliot and Kate had not reappeared. Ethan was hanging out on the balcony while Jessica napped. Mia had gone home to change clothes and collect parents and grandparents.

"I don't understand why you like _Pride and Prejudice_ so much," Ethan said, observing the book Ana had been reading for twenty minutes.

"Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy are two of the greatest characters in literature." Ana retorted not lifting her eyes from the printed page.

"She walked everywhere, without a single thought to her safety," Christian glared at Ana.

"He's rude to people he thinks are beneath him. He doesn't socialize and thinks he's such a great catch because he's rich." Ethan snarked.

"Everyone knows a slut like Lydia, a follower like Kitty, a meddling mother like Mrs. Bennet, an amiable friend like Bingley, socially conscious sisters like Caroline and Louisa, and an overbearing older woman who thinks her advice is law like Lady Catherine. Play nice _boys_, or I'm going out with coworkers instead of having dinner here." Ana wore a short-sleeve, off-the-shoulder white top. She liked this top because it had a great drape and hugged her breasts. She would have worn a regular t-shirt if she had known this top would cause both Christian and Ethan to look at her like she was dinner. The balcony was awash in testosterone and soon they would be whipping out their big boy toys and having a pissing contest.

Ana went down the hall to wash her hands before continuing to prepare dinner. She didn't see the smirk on Christian's lips when he noted she changed out of the skin-revealing shirt into a plain t-shirt. When she returned to the kitchen, she noticed Theo and Frannie, Carrick and Grace, Elliot and Kate, had joined the fun along with Mia and José. Jessica wandered out, and joined the conversation, but not the work to finish or serve dinner.

"Why did you change shirts?" Kate asked. "I told Grace about your cute top."

"I think my bare shoulders were inciting a riot," Ana whispered to her friend.

**~X~**

"Let's go out for drinks!" Ethan suggested to everyone. Jessica, who had the nap before dinner, was ready to party.

"Pass, I have to work tomorrow," Ana sighed.

"Ditto," chorused Kate, Elliot, José, Mia, Carrick, Grace and Christian. Christian helped Ana clear the tables, put away food and load the dishwasher while everyone sat on the balcony and chatted. Ethan and Jessica bade everyone goodnight and left.

"Mia told me about your problems with Jessica. I mean it when I say I'll call in a favor from someone I know in Boston," Christian offered.

"I would ask; however my karma can't take the hit. Please don't hire her, and please keep anyone you know from hiring her." Ana requested. "I would rather not run into her in Montesano. However, I sure as hell don't want to keep running into her here."

"What's her background?" Christian asked.

"Judicial studies, office management, court reporting," Ana replied.

"So she could work for any large courthouse in the U.S.A." Christian commented thoughtfully. "Wait…I thought she said something about an interview tomorrow afternoon?"

"Must not be important to her if she's drinking tonight before the interview," Ana didn't have any clue what Jessica was doing.

"Aren't the Kavanaghs concerned?" Christian probed.

"Panicked." Ana whispered.

Everyone said goodnight, with hugs and kisses all around. Christian noted Ana turned her head, so José's kiss just grazed her cheek. Kate decided to walk Elliot and José down to the parking garage. Ana hugged the Greys goodbye. "Did the security staff get enough to eat?" Ana checked with Christian. He looked over at Taylor who nodded and departed, closing the door behind him.

"Do I get hugs goodbye like the rest of my family?" Christian looked at her. "I'd rather have a kiss." Christian pushed Ana against the door. One of his hands held both of hers behind her back. The other hand held her face, tilting it up to meet his lips. He kissed her, gently at first and then his kiss became more ardent. His body pinned her to the door, and he deepened his kiss.

Ana's hands clung to his while her lips clung to his. _'OMG…Christian is kissing me…quit thinking about him kissing you…KISS HIM BACK!' _Her inner goddess shouted at her.

There was a discreet rap on the door. "Incoming," Taylor called through the door.

Christian and Ana broke apart. "You are so sweet," he murmured in her ear before pulling her aside, so he could open the door to the condo. "Laters, baby," he whispered. "Goodbye Kate, it was fun." Christian left with Taylor.

"It would have been more fun without him," Kate griped to Ana.

"Christian's presence kept Jessica from eye-fucking Elliot and kept José from reading more into hanging out today than he should have," Ana snarked while wiping down the kitchen counters and table. "I'm whipped," Ana noted Kate straightened the living room and checked the balcony for dishes. "Breakfasts and lunches are ready for tomorrow and are in the fridge. Dinner tomorrow night is leftovers. I'm taking a hot soaking bath and calling it a night."

"While I'm doing laundry, I need to proof three stories which I have to turn in tomorrow." Kate said. "Let's don't argue about Jessica or Christian." She hugged Ana. "Besties forever?"

"Besties," Ana hugged back, "unless you plan to interrupt my soak by asking me to critique stories after you read them to me."

"I also have a 4.0 GPA," Kate laughed. "I'm sure I can proofread without you."

**~X~**

"What are you doing in my bed?" Ana stepped into her room after her soak. She wore a t-shirt and sleep shorts.

"There's a large, unconscious, snoring man in my bed," Kate laughed. "There's no room for me because he's sleeping diagonally on my king-size bed."  
"Welcome to my bed, then," Ana laughed. "Just as long as Elliot doesn't wake in the night and try to join us. I don't think my double bed will sleep three."  
"No reading in bed," Kate nagged. "I need some sleep."  
"Don't we all?" Ana picked clothes for the week and smiled at Kate's approval. "I don't think we're going to have Casual Fridays at Grey Publishing."  
Kate offered suggestions for Ana on how to avoid Jack Hyde.

**July 11**

"What fresh shade of hell is this?" Claire hissed, watching Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan enter the building. "Dread the Red and Cinnamon Toast have arrived."

"I think he's trying to channel Mr. Grey," JoBeth whispered back.

"Ewww," Mary Jane commented. "That just destroyed my sexual fantasies about hot and hunky Christian Grey."

Ana observed Jack Hyde's transformation from laid-back editor to almost urban polished businessman. Everyone observed Hyde's haircut. The red ponytail was gone…replaced by a high and tight with permed one-inch curls on top. The hideous almost Ronald McDonald red of his hair had been bleached to a strawberry blonde. Hyde wore a two piece navy suit, with a light blue shirt, and a blue and grey patterned tie. "I understand Dread the Red," Ana whispered to Claire, "but I don't understand the Cinnamon Toast comment."

"Cinnamon Toast – due to the brown colors Elizabeth Morgan wears. Brown, cinnamon, spice, pumpkin, persimmon, mustard, rust…she reminds me of fall." Claire commented. "However, I can count on both hands the number of times I've seen her in a suit, heels and her hair fixed properly." Elizabeth's red-rinsed brunette hair was artfully captured in a sleek updo. She wore a beige skirt suit with a cinnamon silk blouse. She wore designer cognac heels and carried a cognac briefcase purse.

"I think she just ruined my appreciation of fall," Mary Jane pulled a face.

"I hope she's not trying to channel Ros Bailey with her red rinse," Ana commented. "Can you send me screen captures of them entering the building? I want to send them to Gwen Drake. She could use a good laugh."

"If you insist," Claire commented. "He's been so far up my ass last week; I felt like a street whore getting a digital rectal examination by a student proctologist."

A collective 'Ewww' permeated the space around the reception desk.

As Mr. Roach entered the building, Claire called the assistants back to order. "The new information from Grey House is sorted. You can take things to your editors and your desk." Claire commented. "We'd better get used to seeing the professional side of Mr. Hyde and Ms. Morgan. I think they are dressing to impress because rumor says Grey House is not finished with terminating staff."

**July 13**

Jack decided to have some fun at Le Fournil this morning. He ordered a chocolate croissant and large coffee, sitting where he had a good view of Mia Grey. She wore a hot pink chef's jacket with black jeans and black converse. She was confident and laughed with her coworkers. She was polite when waiting on people who picked up boxes of pastries for their office. He didn't have time today, but he would return one day soon and determine her work schedule. It might be a fun exercise to alternate harassing Mia Grey and Ana Steele. Today would be a fuck with Ana day. He would pick one of her reviews and discuss it with her. He wondered if she would lose her temper when he argued with her about her take on a manuscript. If she did…it was his chance to make some demands she better be willing to fulfill.

_**~X~**_

"Ana," Jessica greeted her as she left SIP/GP at noon. "I thought we'd have lunch and you can help me with my job search."

"Can't today, Jessica. I have to pick up lunch for my boss. Then I will be working at my desk during my lunch hour." Ana headed toward the deli.

"I was hoping you would help me get an interview with Christian," Jessica commented.

"Jessica – you need to apply where you can use your education. You should apply and interview for lawyers, the DA, the court system, the Police Department. There's probably 300 places you can interview. Develop a resumé, print it on really good paper. Develop an introductory letter. Send them to everyone in the state of Washington. Check with the job center to see if they have a job listing for your educational background." Ana picked up Jack's order. "This is me…I have to go." She walked back to SIP/GP; unaware Jessica was following her.

"Can't you help me create my resumé tonight?" Jessica begged when they were inside SIP.

"Yeah, Ana, help your friend create a resumé. Show her what it takes to have Ros Bailey and Gwen Drake as your personal champions." Jack inserted himself in the conversation. Ana thrust his brown bag at him. He took it but stopped to introduce himself to Ana's friend. "Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor at Grey Publishing. I'm Ana's boss."

"I'm Ana's friend from high school, Jessica Jackson," Jessica shook his hand, and preened when he leered at her. "Christian bought your company?" Jessica frowned at Ana. _'Mrs. Lincoln would find this interesting.' _

"Jessica – you can find resumé tips online and in Microsoft Word's templates. Interview tips and questions are online. I can't do it for you. Perhaps Ethan can help, since he's only working part-time. I really have to go," Ana bid her goodbye and walked away. She was not about to explain her interactions with Jessica to Jack. She really did not want Jack's opinion about how to help Jessica either.

**~X~**

"Thank you for agreeing to go to tea after work. Ros heard about your training mandate at the National Reading Week Conference over Labor Day weekend. We bounced some thoughts around regarding how to handle both of us attending the conference. What's got you in a foul scowl?" Gwen attempted to soothe her friend's ruffled feathers.

"Hyde picked today to ingratiate himself with my roommate's girlfriend. A total of eighteen staff members, including four editors and one VP has been let go. He's not happy Grey Publishing is restructuring. He is furious with me for not letting him know Grey House was purchasing SIP. He also picked today to critique my reviews of manuscripts. He didn't like any which I submitted. He feels he needs to monitor my manuscript reviews better. He told me he expects to have help during the conference. He is unhappy with my work review which directs me to attend training seminars at the conference. Of course the day was over and I couldn't ask questions or argue unless I wanted to miss the bus. If I had, he would insist on offering me a ride home." Ana replied morosely.

"He'll live without treating you like a slave for the four days we are there. I have preliminary information from Finance. I will research rooms and flights for us if you still want to wingwoman." Gwen suggested to Ana's vehement nod. "I think Hyde gets off on watching people sweat. Early registration ends July twenty-ninth. I'll ask Ros to order everyone to get their information in to Finance so we can book a block of rooms. Early bird registration saves $50 per staff member."

"I hope you know your enthusiasm ruined my appetite," Ana grimaced.

"I thought it would," Gwen laughed. "Ros isn't home tonight, so I'm buying a decadent amount of tea and goodies and spoiling myself. We'll just sit here and chat about life and other things until you regain your appetite. I recommend these dark cherry and dark chocolate three-bite scones."

"Be prepared to leave here and come to my condo if Hyde shows up. By the way, he had a haircut and has taken to wearing coordinating navy blue suits. IMHO, he's still a snake oil salesman in a three piece suit." Ana commented.

**July 14**

"The Claytons' insurance company mailed your check to my office." Carrick slid an opened envelope to Ana. "I apologize. I peeked. They met my demands." His smile faded. "Be sure to deposit your check at your bank in the next 24 hours."

Ana opened it and frowned. "Are they serious?" She whispered to Carrick.

"Too little?" Carrick asked.

"Too much," Ana replied.

"It is the right amount, considering you were assaulted, suffered a drug reaction and missed your graduation celebration. You were unable to return to work or fly to visit your mother, because you were healing. You were unable to help with your move to Seattle. Not to mention you were verbally abused by a self-righteous little prig." Carrick said as Ana slid the check back into the envelope. "Put one-tenth of it in the bank for paying your taxes. It will be claimed on their taxes, so be sure to claim it on yours."

"I can't take this back to the office with me," Ana passed the envelope back to Carrick. "Could I pick it up after work?" She looked over at Jack and Elizabeth who sat across the room but watched her. "I think someone went through my desk the day Grey House announced the takeover. Curiosity killed the cat, I'm sure that envelope's contents are catnip."

"You don't trust people at your work?" Carrick frowned.

Ana shook her head and slid the envelope back to Carrick. He put it back in his inside jacket pocket.

"Do you need financial advice?" Carrick asked.

Ana waited until the server left after serving their order. "One: put one-tenth in savings for taxes. Two: put one tenth in bank for emergencies. Three: pay off student loans. Four: buy a Seattle appropriate car. Five: upgrade my laptop, printer and phone. Six: make someone's life better."

Carrick shook his head and laughed. "I should have known you wouldn't fly to New York for designer week and a buy a season of clothes."

"You should pray I don't find a bookstore which begs me to buy it. That check would be a small down payment. I can wear jeans and sweatshirts or sweaters and run a bookstore. Are you sure you don't want me to pay you, other than lasagna?" Ana asked.

"Grace and I appreciated you supporting Coping Together. We appreciated you participating in the First Dance Auction." Carrick smiled. "Which reminds me, you should have your donation slip for the Thomas Hardy books before the end of the month. You will claim the insurance settlement on your taxes, but the Coping Together donation will easily offset any taxes due. You should talk to a tax consultant also. There are perks to relocating for a new job, and wardrobe costs for a new job, etc. Also, be sure to claim paying off your student loan."

They finished lunch and Carrick insisted on paying. "It was a business lunch," he laughed. He looked up and saw Jack eying them. "I'm walking you back to work." He said, possessively taking her arm after sliding the jammer in his pocket. "Let me know if there is an issue with anyone over you having lunch with me." Carrick walked Ana to the double front doors of SIP/GP. He walked with Wyatt to his car at the public parking lot. While Wyatt drove him back to the office, he texted Christian about the change in appearance for Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan. Christian's security needed to know.

Ana texted Adrian, offering dinner if he played chauffer for her. She explained about the insurance check, needing to go to Carrick's office and the bank.

Adrian texted back immediately to be ready for him at the close of business. He would text Carrick Grey and arrange to pick up her insurance check from his office. He would take her to the bank before it closed, and then they could get dinner. He reminded her to reactivate the audio/visual jammer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 ~~ July**

'_Don't need another perfect lie'_ – One Republic, _Secrets_

**July 15**

"I can't go drinking at Fifty's," Ana poured the remaining coffee into support staff coffee cups at breaktime. She started two new pots before joining them. "I'm helping Dad clear some decks, so he can begin holiday projects over Labor Day weekend."

"Speaking of Labor Day weekend," JoBeth wore a large grin, "Today I was notified I'm not going to the New York conference."

"I am," Ana fished her tea bag from her cup. "How does overtime work?"

"No overtime," JoBeth passed around a container of homemade snickerdoodles. "Staff who go to the conference don't work the week after. You have Tuesday through Sunday off after the conference. Most staff stay overnight and fly home Tuesday morning."

"Don't stay over an extra night if you can avoid it," Claire flipped through a fashion magazine. "You don't want any extra down time in New York. Three of Hyde's interns went to New York, then took their time off afterwards. We never heard from them again."

"Thank you for the warning," Ana didn't reveal she was flying and rooming with Gwen Drake. She also didn't reveal she was attending as a publishing trainee.

~X~

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elliot's question confused Kate.

"I was thinking Italian for dinner." Kate confessed. "Big plates of spaghetti and meatballs, breadsticks, salad, tiramisu for dessert."

"Does Ana have any lasagna in the freezer?" A disappointed Ethan rummaged through the freezer.

"I don't want to stay here," Jessica whined. "It's a beautiful night. Let's go somewhere we can eat al fresco but not Pike Place Market."

Elliot and Kate moved down the hall to change clothes. "Gold digger," Elliot sang to the vintage song, _Goldfinger_. "She fucks men with a midas touch…"

"What?" Ethan headed to his room for a clean shirt and jacket.

"There's a James Bond marathon on Netflix," Elliot prevaricated. "I was telling Kate I wanted to watch it when we return from having dinner."

"I hate James Bond," Jessica faux pouted.

"This is why the cable runs to your room and mine, and why we have TVs in our rooms." Kate tartly reminded her brother. "You can rom-com all you want in your room. Elliot and I claim the living room TV for James Bond."

"Your room is bigger," Ethan complained. "And Elliot has his own condo. Can't we make different plans?"

"Yes, you can take Jessica to Mom and Dad's house and use the TV in the family room," Kate suggested. "You know the rules, working people get precident over slackers."

"That's not fair!" Jessica argued.

"Yes it is…" Elliot entered the argument. "If your roommate has to get to a job on time…they get first shot at the shower. They get first shot at the washing machine. They get the last beer in the refrigerator. You don't entertain if they need to sleep. It's called kindness."

"Ethan agreed to the rules…especially the one where you're not allowed in your underwear and pajamas in the main living areas." Kate's comment put paid to the argument. "I think we'll stay in and order pizza instead."

_**~X~**_

When Leila left MMM, she headed for the I-5. It was early in the morning; she would not be interrupted. She had the memorial cross and flowers. She had epoxy glue and a battery-operated blow dryer.  
Paladin followed her. Lorelei didn't seem buzzed or stoned, but she seemed distracted while she served tonight. Several members approached Paladin to ask Lorelei for Private Eyes lap dances. Paladin referred them to the ladies who worked Panty Drop. MMM's rules stated only the ladies who worked Panty Drop worked Private Eyes. Servers did not leave their duties to fulfill Private Eyes requests. She thought Lorelei should work Panty Drop instead of serving. Surely the MMM management knew of Lorelei's popularity. She was wasted working as a server on weekends.  
Lorelei pulled over to the side of the I-5. Paladin cruised past, watching in the rear view mirror until she could exit the I-5 and return via the on-ramp before where Lorelei stopped. Lorelei was doing something by the sound barrier wall. _'Is she tagging?'_ Paladin watched Lorelei until she could exit, and then circled again. Lorelei was gone. Paladin knew where she stood, there was a bouquet of champagne roses laying on the shoulder. Paladin parked and walked back to the flowers and noticed a memorial cross mounted to the barrier. It looked new and not weathered. Paladin took pictures of the cross which read 'G. Barry' with birth and death date. Lorelei wasn't married; she was mourning a lost love.

**July 16**

"Hey, homegirl," José called out when he carried groceries in for Ray.

"Hey, yourself," Ana turned down the radio. "Sorry, I was rocking while cleaning and cooking."

"Who is visiting you?" José asked. "Nice car!"

"2009 Subaru Imprezza sedan, low miles, good safety stats. I bought it to replace Wanda. Dad's taking my car to DMV Monday morning to register it for me. I donated Wanda to the American Legion. They will sell her at their Labor Day rummage sale."

"What are you naming the Imprezza?" José helped unload and put away groceries.

"Max…Mad Max, Road Warrior." Ana tucked things away in crisper drawers.

"You are planning on road raging someone?" José seemed amused.

"No, Max makes me feel safe on the road. Dad knew I was looking for a new car which could handle the hills of Seattle. He talked Mr. Spicer at Montesano Motors. We liked this car the best. I bought it this morning after my insurance company emailed proof of insurance. Dad bought a French Vanilla car deodorizer. Max smells like cookies." Ana rearranged a few things in the cupboards before closing them.

"So, the insurance company for Clayton's Hardware paid off, huh?" José folded grocery bags and put them on the porch. "How much did Carrick Grey charge to represent you? Or did Christian ask him to do it for free?"

"Elliot asked him to represent me pro bono, but Carrick and I bartered for his services. I will make him a homemade lasagna, one every season for the next year. I already made one for him on June twelfth." Ana concentrated on the 15 pounds of hamburger she was making into meatballs, meatloaf, beef crumbles and hamburger patties.

"The dinner party," José commented. "I saw pictures on Kate's Facebook page."

"Yeah…it was Carla's information source also. I made lasagna for the dinner party, in addition to making one for Kate's birthday and one for Carrick and Grace. I had to warn Carrick not to announce when he was baking it, because Elliot would gatecrash dinner." Ana set two dozen formed hamburger patties to freeze before she packaged them in a freezer bag. Ray could throw one on an electric grill for a fast lunch or dinner.

"Speaking of lasagna…" José's hint was not subtle.

"There's three lasagnas in the freezer. One each for you, for your dad and for my dad to thank all of you for helping Kate and me move. Baking instructions are written on the covers. It cooks faster when it's thawed. Take it out in the morning and let it thaw, bake it for dinner. Please return the pan to me afterwards." Ana set a dozen small meatloaves in the oven to bake. She moved the crockpot insert to the counter, mashed the potatoes, added sour cream, bacon bits, scallion bits and cheddar cheese. She poured the mixture into a casserole dish and set it to bake with the meatloaves. "Are you staying for dinner? Meatloaf, mashed potato casserole, roasted Brussel sprouts, salad and there is fresh applesauce cake."

"You rock," José kissed her cheek and went to the woodshop in search of his dad and Ray.

Ana tried not to compare José's chaste kiss to Christian's _up against the door_ kiss. José had to understand. They saw less of one another since they lived in Seattle than when they were at WSUV. They had not grown closer because he worked for Elliot, who dated Kate, who lived with Ana. Yes, there was hanging out… not double dating. Perhaps it was futile to hope Christian felt some affection for her and might have stronger feelings someday. She knew José respected her, but her heart and head advised her to wait for Christian to make the first move, again.

**July 18**

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Ana called Carla first thing in the morning. At least it wasn't a major birthday. Carla was ridiculously maudlin about her fortieth birthday. Kate helped her pick last year's gift, a Vera Wang vase with 40 floral blooms in it. This year, Ana chose a trio of vases (tall cylinder, medium round, and small teardrop) from Crate and Barrel. They came with a square under tray. She wrapped and mailed them to Bob who was under strict orders to not give them to Carla in advance.

"Good morning darling," Carla trilled. "Thank you for the beautiful vases! Bob surprised me with your package at breakfast this morning. They are perfect for me to cut bouquets from our flower gardens. Bob gave me a set of silver art nouveau combs for my hair and a silver art nouveau mirror for my dressing table. I'll send pictures. He even spoiled me with a gourmet breakfast and a caramel latte from our new K-cup machine. I know you must get ready for work, so I won't keep you long. Anastasia, are you sure you can't come to Savannah over Labor Day?"

"I am scheduled to attend a New York conference, Mom." Ana pulled clothes from the closet and dresser.

"What are you wearing to work today?" Carla asked.

"I'm wearing a sleeveless navy shift dress. Navy heeled sandals and navy purse. I'll send you a selfie," Ana promised.

"Hair loose and curled," Carla suggested.

"Mom, I spent the weekend in Montesano. The best I can do today is an inverted ponytail." Ana emptied her suitcase into the clothes hamper.

"You need to practice your makeup, hair and walking in high heels instead of playing in Ray's woodshop," Carla lectured her. "You also have to dress better because you never know when someone will want to take you to lunch."

"There's the timer. Time to dress, gotta go! I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Mom." Ana woke Kate. "Kate, can you fix my hair today? It's Carla's birthday and I must send her a selfie. My regular ponytail will not suit."

"I can help!" Kate gave Ana's hair a good brush and began French braiding it. "What's on your schedule for the day?"

"Dad's registering my new car at DMV. I'm driving him back to Montesano after work. I packed my tote with jeans, T-shirt and chucks. I'll change after work. We're getting fast food on the way. Then I'm driving back. I'll be home before midnight." Ana made a face at her roommate. "At least I'll have a good reason for not being available to stay late if Jack requests my help."

"I smell coffee," Kate sniffed the air. "And toast…"

"Dad's making tea and toast for breakfast. Elliot must have made coffee." Ana hoped Kate would finish before seeking coffee.

"OMG, I'll be cleaning the kitchen tonight if Elliot cooked this morning." Kate finished Ana's French braid with a navy fabric hair elastic. Ana sprayed her hair to keep it intact. Kate rummaged through Ana's jewelry box. "Wear these," Kate handed her navy pearl earrings and a navy pearl and silver bead bracelet. "Carla will approve." Kate took a few pictures of Ana and emailed them to Carla.

"Thanks Kate," Ana followed Kate to the kitchen.

Kate threw her arms around Elliot and hugged him for making coffee and toaster pastries for breakfast.

Ana watched Kate with amusement. She was uncharacteristically silent during her first cup of coffee. However, the sarcastic facial expressions which flit across Kate's face indicated she anticipated a rough interview today. She was obviously practicing conversations in her head.

"That's a cute dress," Jessica observed Ana. "I need to borrow it some time. I only brought two suitcases of clothes with me."

_'And took a dozen boxes from Kate's closet,' Ana's inner bitch thought uncharitably._

"Ana's taking me home to Montesano tonight," Ray poured Ana a cup of hot water. "You can ride with us and grab another handful of clothes from your dad's house. Ana's returning to Seattle tonight."

"I would," Jessica attempted to sound agreeable, "but Ethan wants to introduce me to some friends tonight. I would call Dad and ask him to pack another suitcase you could pick up and bring to me. But Dad doesn't know fashion and I don't trust what he would send me."

"Fly like an eagle," Ray nagged Annie before Jessica could suggest Ana pack and deliver clothes. "Finish your tea and toast and let's get you to work. I've got the paperwork for DMV. I transferred your go bag, emergency car kit, and glovebox items from Wanda to Max last night." _Fly like an eagle_ meant Ana was getting low on time, from the lyric: _time keeps on slippin, slippin, slippin into the future, _by the Steve Miller Band.

"Thanks, Dad," Ana picked up her tote for the day. She closed her bedroom door behind her. On the way to work, she would ask Dad to install a deadbolt lock on her bedroom door. Jessica was not raiding her clothes or jewelry to impress Ethan's frat buddies and their gal pals. Granted, this ensemble was gifted by Kate, including the navy pearl earrings and bracelet, but Ana wasn't in a mood to share.

_**~X~**_

"Excuse me," Ray cleared his throat. "I don't remember Annie giving you permission to raid her closet."

"I was just looking," Jessica said defensively, clutching half a dozen dresses, which included Annie's interview dress. Kate gave it to Annie because Elliot complained it was too short for Kate who was three inches taller than Annie.

"I have work to do in here. Don't you have somewhere you should be? Like job hunting? Or checking in at your uncle's house – especially since no one who pays rent is currently present." Ray set his toolbox inside the bedroom door and held out his hand for the six hangers of clothes Jessica held. She handed them to him and exited Annie's room. Ray hung them back in the closet and closed the closet doors. He heard the door to the condo open…and slam closed.

Ray wondered if Sherriff Jackson knew his daughter was wasting her time on a boyfriend in Seattle instead of trying to find a job. It wasn't his problem, but he didn't intend for Jessica to become a problem for Annie.

Ray purchased a combination plate knob and deadbolt lock at the hardware store. He tried several at the store, and this one offered the most room between the knob and the deadbolt. Annie had the option of locking the door with only the knob, or only the deadbolt, or locking with both. It took him an hour to install the new unit. He cleaned up his mess and dropped the receipt in Anne's in-basket on her desk. He closed and locked her bathroom door, and then closed and locked the bedroom door with the deadbolt. He dropped the keys in his pocket to give to Annie when he picked her up.

_**~X~**_

_'Fuck!'_ Jessica didn't plan on Ray Steele catching her in the act of raiding Ana's closet. _'I should never have stopped to read the labels to only borrow the best. As it is, I didn't have a chance to go through her accessories or jewelry. I need a detox massage at Esclava, Post Alley. Too much beer this week, I feel bloated. I must tell Mrs. Lincoln about Ana making a round trip to Montesano tonight. It will give her a chance to see Christian Grey without interference from Ana. I won't give her the information without payment. Two thousand will keep me in spending money for a little while.'_

_**~X~**_

"Miss Steele is being followed," Sawyer relayed to Welch. "A vintage black Mustang followed her from Grey Publishing. Mr. Steele came to GP with Miss Steele's new vehicle." Sawyer provided a description of the vehicle and plate number. "Also, there is a black Audi SUV following her. It's not me, I'm in a charcoal grey Ford Taurus."

"The black Mustang is Jack Hyde," Adrian informed Sawyer. 'No black Ducati or a dark blue RAV-4?"

"No, I'll call Miss Steele and suggest they execute four right hand turns to shake their followers. I'll let them know you are following them." Sawyer watched with a chuckle as the Mustang and Audi peeled off. His dashboard camera caught good shots of the vehicles, but not the muddied license plates, nor the drivers. _'Montesano here we come!'_

**July 22**

"I'm Adrian's cousin, Asher Welch. I'm a psychologist. Adrian said you have been having emotional difficulties after the robbery and your assault in May. I read the police report. Ana, anyone who experiences a life-threatening event can develop PTSD. You experienced physical violence. I can help you work through your anxiety."

"I'm not convinced I have PTSD," Ana settled on Adrian's comfortable couch. "I'm fine, my life is fine…"

"Until you hear or see a motorcycle," Asher consulted his notes. He asked a few dozen questions about the robbery and about the motorcycle rider stalking her. "So, let's consider the situation. Why did a motorcycle rider rob a store in Portland…yet follow and terrorize you in Seattle?" Asher asked.

"I think he doesn't rob where he lives," Ana answered.

"Valid theory," Asher agreed. "Possible, but I doubt he would have robbed the business without advance preparation. If robbery were his only motive, why harass you?"

"I think he's terrorizing me because I shot him." Ana theorized. "Perhaps his ego will not allow him to be bested by a petite woman. Maybe he's afraid I can identify him for the police. Either way, I am not convinced he will let the issue drop."

"You haven't changed your behavior – other than watching to see if you're being followed?" Asher asked. Ana shook her head no. "You're going to work on time, having lunch with friends, shopping with gal pals."

"I don't shop unless I have too," Ana laughed.

"You don't retail therapy shop?" Asher asked.

"No, I hate shopping. I hate spending money on clothes to impress people. I could have paid a few student loan payments for what I spent on Coping Together clothing, jewelry and salon/spa day."

"Can I say you looked beautiful?" I especially liked the pictures of you and Adrian laughing and talking." Asher commented.

"There's pictures of Adrian and me?" Ana frowned. "Coping Together was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Adrian and his men used audio and video jammers to keep people from taking pictures of Christian and me. Although he didn't ask me to attend the event; he did not seem uncomfortable with my being there. However, he was irritated because I wasn't paying attention solely to him. I was trying to determine who was present who fit the description of the robber and the description of my boss."

"Adrian told me. Did you meet Grey before the robbery?"

"No…yes…sort of," Ana explained about Kate and the interview with Christian. Then she explained about every other time she encountered Christian Grey.

"Well…I think he's a possible motive. Some guy may like and want Christian Grey sexually, financially, and/or emotionally. Some guy may not like his significant other, be it female or male, having a crush on Grey."

"Point taken…stay the hell away from Christian Grey. It's a little difficult because my roommate is dating Christian's brother, Elliot. Also, Carrick Grey is my lawyer." She noticed the quirk of Asher's eyebrow.

"It's also a little difficult because you like him," Asher observed.

"I don't know if I want to get to know him or get him out of my life. My roommates don't like him. My mother is pushing me to become his significant other. My father is silent about the issue. Christian's grandmother looks at me like I'm the answer to a prayer. His chief of operations at Grey House likes me because his Esclava Salons business partner, Elena Lincoln, hates me."

Asher handed Ana a business card. "You may email any issues to me. I would like you to email me daily with the 'issue' of the day and how you handled it."

"Are you sure you won't get sick of listening to me bitch about my boss Jack Hyde?" Ana asked. "I will try to keep my cool regarding him, because I need this job…and I like my job, but I don't like him." Ana's teasing tone turned serious.

Asher wrote a list of items and handed it to Ana. "You need to get these things – you can get them at a grocery store. Melatonin or nighttime pain reliever/sleep aid makes you sleep. The lavender products relax you. Dark chocolate to keep your blood sugar up. Vitamin water to hydrate you. Comfort foods in moderation."

Ana read his list.

Asher handed her a brochure of fifty ways to provide self-care. "I recommend number eight, which is put your pajamas in a dryer and warm them before you wear them. I personally like putting a blanket and pajamas in the dryer. If I'm tired, it knocks me right out. Wear flannel jammies, snuggle under a quilt and watch TV – not an action movie or anything with guns or motorcycles."

"I'm addicted to _BBC America_. I love Graham Norton because he's such a good laugh," Ana said. "_BBC America_ offers lots of period dramas with great costumes, hot Irish, Scottish or British men, ladies with parasols and gloves, and tea drinkers. I can't think of anything stressful about Jane Austen."

"Have you ever tried lavender tea? I like it or really good gourmet hot chocolate when I need to relax." Asher looked up from his tablet.

"I'll consider it," Ana smiled.

"Last, but not least… take self-defense classes. I recommend Krav Maga."

"Dad taught me self-defense," Ana protested. "The problem is I can't get close enough to kick the motorcycle rider's ass. I did shoot him twice."

"You should consider Krav Maga. Attend a couple studio sessions to find a place where you feel safe. Your physical wellbeing is Adrian's task. Mine is your mental health." Asher assured her. "Adrian will provide you with a close protection detail. They will not interfere in how you live your life. They will be around if a certain black motorcycle threatens your life.

"I'm not happy about someone following me. "She told Asher about driving her father home to Montesano Monday night. She was followed by her boss and an unknown Black SUV. They discussed how she lost them. They talked about how she would handle the situation in the future. "I suppose Adrian had better introduce my close protection detail. I don't want to Taser or knee someone in the balls by accident." Ana smiled.

"Adrian…" Asher called out.

_**~X~**_

Adrian drove into the parking level and dropped Ana by the elevator of her building. "Goodnight, Ana. Harrison is walking grids around the complex. When he is done, he'll take point outside your condo in the hallway."

"Goodnight Adrian, we have to do this again next Friday night," Ana laughed, exiting the car. She waved goodnight to Adrian and walked to the elevator…freezing momentarily.

_'Why is she frozen?'_ Adrian reacted immediately. He parked and exited the SUV in time to notice a black motorcycle shrieking through the parking structure aiming for Ana.

Ana ran for the elevator, pounding the call button. She did not scream or panic, which astonished Adrian. She saved her energy for flight or fight instead of fear and freezing.

Adrian raced toward the motorcyclist, who concentrated on terrorizing Ana. He had a gun aimed at Ana. Adrian took a deep breath and executed a flying drop kick. He heard a satisfying bone crunch as he knocked the motorcyclist off his bike. The gun flew out of the biker's hand, sliding toward the elevator, out of the biker's reach. Adrian lept over the prone body, snatched up the gun and continued running toward the elevator. When the doors opened, he scooped Ana up, set her in the elevator, pushed her against the wall, and punched the close doors button. Ana reached out and pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"You should have handcuffed him to a car or something," Ana's voice trembled. "Thank you for grabbing his gun. It might be a registered piece and can tell us who he is."

"If it's your Clayton's robber…the piece is unregistered." Adrian rested his cheek against Ana's soft hair. She clung to him, like a drowning victim trying to grasp a life preserver. "Ana…do you think I walk around with weapons and restraints? What kind of man do you think I am?"

Ana clung to him. "If it were me, I wouldn't announce the possession of weapons and restraints either."

"I didn't restrain him because I think I broke something when I kicked him."

"Are you alright?" Ana pulled back to look at him.

"I mean I heard bones break. If I'm lucky, it was a rotator cuff injury, which will keep him from bike riding for several months. If I broke his ulnar bone, he'll be out of commission for six to eight weeks." Adrian reached for his phone. "Sawyer, black bike, Miss Steele's condo, parking level. I injured him. I'm sure he's fled the garage, but I don't know how well he's managing the bike. Look for CCTV cameras in the area. See if you can find out where he went. Someone in the area must be offering haven to the bastard." Adrian listened to Sawyer's query. "NO, don't tell Grey. Miss Steele is unharmed. Contact me when you learn something. I want four men running outward grids from Miss Steele's condo."

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, doors opening. Adrian attempted to step away from Ana, but she didn't let go of his jacket lapels. He guided her off the elevator to her condo door. "Key," he said kindly. She let go of him and handed him her keys.

Inside the condo, he pushed her against the door. "Don't move. I need to check your condo." Adrian moved to the balcony door and ensured it was locked, with a track blocker. He closed the blinds. He moved through the rest of the condo before returning to the living room. "All clear," he gasped when Ana's knees gave out and she sagged against the door. Adrian captured her body before she hit the floor. He carried her bridal style to the couch. He held her trembling, crying form in his arms, trying to soothe her.

For the first time in his life, Adrian regretted being ex-military. He never learned how to deal with a crying woman. None of his female relatives ever cried around him. He was sure they cried at some point in their lives, but they were usually happy, loving individuals. He learned early from his proper Boston mother about being a gentleman. He never performed a death notification. He never had a female Marine in his unit. His officer training taught him discipline and built on his innate decision-making abilities. "Shhh," he tried to console Ana, but she clung to him and wept. Eventually her sobs subsided. He reached for the handkerchief in his pocket, wiping away the tears.

Her blue eyes glistened with tears. They were locked in a moment with one another. Neither one of them heard the door open.

"Uh…Ana?" Kate's shocked voice interrupted Ana's crying in Adrian's arms. "Don't," Kate's stern voice caused them to look in her direction. Her hand restrained Elliot. "It's not our business," she drew him down the hall to her room and closed the door.

"Call Asher," Ana whispered, and hid her blushing face in his shoulder.

Adrian asked Asher to come to Ana's condo and gave him the address. "Ana needs to talk." He said simply before returning his phone to his pocket. "Incoming." Ana didn't move. She continued to hold on to his jacket. "Do you…" he started to ask but she shook her head no. She closed her eyes and began deep breathing exercises. Adrian held her, his breathing matching hers…feeling himself calm as the tension left her body.

"I'm sorry," Adrian said. "I am glad we were interrupted before anything happened. I'm with someone, and I think we are good together. I'm awkward while avoiding morning after conversations."

Ana stifled a giggle. Her face was still hidden. "At least we're fully dressed. I can't tell you the number of times I've walked in on a semi-naked Kate and companion on the couch, the dining table, the kitchen counter, etc."

Adrian laughed with her. "In the military, I walked in on so many trysts in bathrooms, tents, ditches, hallways, parking lots. The most embarrassing one was my second-in-command under a Humvee, at dawn, in the desert. I thought some soldier was sleeping under the Humvee and went to wake him. The sun rose enough to illuminate _their_ actions. I couldn't sneak away fast enough and I'm sure my face as a red as a laser target sight. It took _don't ask, don't tell_ to a whole new level."

"I learned to judge men's asses from all the naked ones I've seen via Kate." Ana giggled.

"How does mine rate?" Adrian asked, his cheek resting against her hair.

"Since I haven't seen it naked, I must give you a solid seven for clothed presentation."

"Miss Steele, I've seen you in business clothes, casual clothes and an evening gown with an alluring mask accenting your pretty eyes. I give you a solid ten." Adrian declared.

"The Italian and French gymnast judges give me a five because I'm so uncoordinated," she looked up at him and smiled. The knock on the door pulled them apart.

"The Italian and French judges need to have their eyesight checked," he smiled down at her and answered the door. He paused, looking back at Ana. _'Shit'_… Adrian counted to ten before opening the door. "Asher…" he greeted his cousin.

**~X~**

"What?" Elliot frowned at Kate. Her ear pressed against the bathroom door.

"Shhh," she admonished him, endeavoring to hear the conversation coming from Ana's room.

"They're in her bedroom?" Elliot's voice angered. He couldn't blame Ana. Poor girl – Christian stared at her like she was a delicate butterfly who would take flight if startled. José stared at her like love-struck puppy. Ethan would have nailed Ana years ago if she had been interested. He saw the way men reacted to Ana at Coping Together. Elliot's protective old brother emotions overran his senses. He yanked Kate from the door and stomped into Ana's room. He intended to throw Welch out the door, dressed or not. He did not care if he interrupted Ana losing her V-card.

"Elliot?" Ana jumped off her bed. "What the…"

"Who are YOU?" Elliot yelled at the stranger sitting in the comfortable, overstuffed chair in Ana's room.

"Elliot," Kate interrupted. "This is none…" her eyes widened at the sight of a stranger in Ana's room.

Asher set a bar of dark chocolate and a bottle of water aside and rose from the chair. "I don't owe anyone explanations for why I am fully clothed in Ana's room." Asher shook his head no at Adrian who burst through Ana's bedroom door. Elliot's loud voice alerted him to the situation.

"That is it! OUT, OUT, OUT!" Ana yelled at Elliot and Kate, pointing at the bathroom door.

"What's the shouting about?" Ethan suddenly appeared with Jessica following behind.

"I have walked in on plenty of your naked or semi-naked men," Ana addressed Kate, giving shirtless and barefoot Elliot a significant look. "I've walked in on more than a few of your naked or semi-naked women," she addressed Ethan, giving Jessica a head-to-toe look. Jessica was dressed in a short denim skirt which barely covered her hoohaa and a tight shirt which was open past her braless tits and tied in a knot at her waist. "If I want to entertain a platoon of Marines in MY BEDROOM, it's no one's business except MINE. NOW, everyone, out!" Ana stormed past all of them, Adrian and Asher followed her. "Good night, and thank you," she hugged Adrian and shook hands with Asher.

"You will be fine," Asher predicted. "You have conviction and fire to stand up for yourself. You know where to find me if you need me." Ana nodded.

"I'll email you if we learn anything. We're on for breakfast tomorrow morning," Adrian reminded her.

"I don't want to do a _meet and greet_ in public. I'll make breakfast for a dozen of us. Be here with the troops by ten," Ana requested.

"Why a dozen?" Asher quizzed her.

"Because if I don't feed the roommates after yelling at them, they will think I don't love them anymore," Ana laughed and closed the door.

She knocked on Ethan's door. "Breakfast at ten, be dressed when you come to the table," she called out. "Kate, breakfast at ten, be dressed when you come to the table," she called out at Kate's door before moving on. She returned to her room. She finished the chocolate and water Asher set aside, brushed her teeth, put on soft pajamas and prayed she would fall asleep fast. It had been a hell of a night. Asher was right…she transformed the fright of the motorcycle rider into being comforted. She considered falling into bed with the wrong man. Now she understood how drunk girls made the wrong choices. However, her mind could not quit thinking about alpha males who pushed her up against the door. While Adrian didn't kiss her or give her the full body press like Christian…she discovered she sometimes liked men who took charge.

_**~X~**_

"I'd rethink my current activities if I were you," Dreyer, the doctor for the motorcycle club, advised. "It's a clean break and easily set. I don't anticipate surgery or issues with healing. I'll remove the cast in six weeks. Painkillers," he handed Isaac a bottle of oxy. "Take them as needed for pain. Use a sling to keep the weight of your lower arm off the upper arm. You need a water sleeve again. No driving for six weeks, not the motorcycle or car. We received a BOLO from the SPD. We are expected to report any injuries which may have occurred with a motorcycle accident. Get rid of the Ducati. Donate or sell it to an out-of-state chop shop." He stood aside as Elena helped Isaac stand.

"I love my bike," Isaac protested.

"You need a motorcycle which is not as easily recognized as a Ducati." Dreyer snapped. "Otherwise, next time you may not be able to make it to sanctuary before getting caught." He accepted the cash Elena offered him. He gave Elena the x-ray film from Isaac's arm. "Tonight's activities will not be noted in the clinic logs. You can come back here at any time, otherwise I will see you in six weeks to remove the cast."

**July 23**

Ana straightened her room and made her bed before she began working in the kitchen. She pulled on one of the feminine 1950s aprons Carla sent her before the holidays last year. This white eyelet ruffled apron was too Martha Stewart for her taste. However, it would keep her clothes clean, so she wouldn't have to change clothes before eating breakfast.

Ana ordered groceries from a store with a delivery service. They charged a considerable sum for the first delivery, but everything was fresh, intact and delivered before an hour lapsed. She stored the dark chocolate in a container marked _liver and onions_ in the freezer. She tucked the gourmet hot chocolate packs away behind her stash of tea. She put the bottles of vitamin water in the refrigerator. The melatonin and Advil PM went to her medicine cabinet. The lavender candle and bubble bath went to her bathroom cabinet built between the studs in the wall.

Ana made coffee in the 100-cup commercial coffee maker she bought special for serving big groups. She filled the electric kettle. She put the fresh orange juice in the refrigerator to chill. She washed six quart containers of grape tomatoes, blotted them dry and put them to chill in the refrigerator. She tossed a breakfast version of Waldorf Salad to chill also. She put the spiral cut ham in the oven to heat. Ham, bacon, eggs, potato pancakes, bagels, fruit salad or juice, and grape tomatoes, Ana cooked enough food for 24 people. If Elliot and Ethan were indicators – Adrian's six men would easily eat for a dozen.

Ana set the breakfast bar with plates, cutlery, napkins, glasses and coffee mugs for sixteen people. She left the butter, cream cheese, jam, sour cream, sugar, cream and salt and pepper shakers at the very end of the breakfast bar. She laid her massive cutting board across the burners on the stove to give her space to set the food. She separated the bouquet of flowers into two groups, one in her blue Mason jar and the other in a glass pitcher. One decorated the dining table; one decorated the patio table.

"Oh my god, something smells good," Elliot wrapped his arms around Ana's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"The coffee is ready. I have half and half for Kate, too." Ana patted his arms.

"Am I forgiven for barging into your bedroom last night?" Elliot turned her around to search her eyes. "I am sorry, but it was obvious you had been crying last night."

"Yes, I forgive you, big brother, for attempting to protect my virtue. There was another incident last night with the biker in black. Adrian injured him; he may have broken bones. I was upset, and Adrian was comforting me. You misread the situation. The guy in my room was Asher Welch, Adrian's cousin. He is a psychologist. Dad and Adrian are worried I'm developing PTSD from the shooting or from being stalked. However, please don't discuss last night with anyone," Ana begged. "Please tell Ethan and Jessica it is a banned topic."

"Who did you invite to breakfast?" He stared at the table settings for eighteen on the breakfast bar.

"You and Kate, Ethan and Jessica, your CPO, and me. Adrian is bringing six or more men who are to be my close protection detail. They will eat at the patio table with Adrian and me. We're having a business breakfast. Make sure Kate and Jessica are _DRESSED_." Ana busied herself checking the oven. Elliot answered the doorbell.

"Christian," Elliot announced as he let Christian enter.

"Good morning," Ana greeted him, the heat of the oven caused her cheeks to warm. _'Well, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it,'_ _her inner goddess proclaimed. 'I will not think about alpha males, hard bodies, and being pushed up against the door.'_

"Taylor and I went for a run. I wondered if you wanted to join me for breakfast?" Christian offered Elliot. "I know you're a slug in bed unless there's food or adventure to be had."

"Why don't you and Taylor stay for breakfast?" Ana suggested. "I cooked massive amounts. Ham, bacon, eggs, potato pancakes, grape tomatoes, bagels, fruit salad, juice and coffee."

"We should go clean up and come right back," Christian hesitated.

"Nonsense," Elliot replied. "There's two showers in Kate and Ana's bathroom – the multipoint one and a shower head over the soaker tub. It has a circular shower curtain. Call someone at Escala to bring clothes for both of you. You'll be done with showers by the time your clean clothes arrive."

"I don't want to put anyone out," Christian tried to refuse.

"Elliot's right, I made 100 cups of French Roast coffee, and a breakfast buffet for 24. Elliot has toiletries in our bathroom. You'd better make the call, because breakfast is served at ten. People who are slow to the table get the leavings." Ana stepped out on the balcony to answer her ringing cell, closing the patio door and turning her back on the men watching her.

Christian reached for his phone. "Taylor and I need casual clothes, underwear, socks, and shoes. Please bring them to Miss Steele's condo in the next twenty minutes." He opened the door to Taylor. "Sawyer's bringing us fresh clothes. Elliot and Ana offered us showers, fresh coffee, and a breakfast buffet."

"Anders, please buy the _NY Times_, _LA Times_ and _Seattle Times_," Elliot handed $20 to his CPO. "We're having breakfast in twenty minutes or so. Ana cooked for you also, so don't stand out here in the hall when you come back."

Ana finished her call, which was Ray checking in. "I left coffee mugs for you and Kate next to the coffee pot," Ana advised when Elliot reentered the condo followed by Adrian.

Elliot read the mugs, laughed heartily, hugged Ana and then made coffee before he headed down the hall.

"What did the mugs say?" Adrian asked, warily.

"His said, '_If you are waking me up, and if it doesn't involve morning sex, bacon or coffee, please f… off_.' Hers said, '_Warning, do not activate this person without coffee_.' I thought they were appropriate." Ana checked the progress of the potato pancakes. She mixed shredded Yukon Gold potatoes, with diced scallions, eggs and bacon bits. She used her hamburger press to form 48 perfect potato pancakes which were baking in the oven. She baked six pounds of applewood smoked bacon before she tackled the potato pancakes. Three dozen eggs were scrambled with a pinch of cayenne and a pinch of black pepper, and a tablespoon of cream.

"Can you recommend for me?" Adrian asked.

"I removed all of Kate's risqué ones. If you have time to read mugs before drinking coffee, go for it." Ana laughed again. "I have roommates to wake…"

"What does your cup say?" Adrian asked.

"It's the pink flowered mug sitting by the electric kettle," she pointed at it. "Instead of _bippity-boppity-boo_, mine says _fuckity-fuckity-fuck_."

"Oh my…" Adrian shook his head at Ana.

"Coffee's ready, help yourselves." Ana reminded Christian and Taylor before tapping on Ethan's door. "Breakfast at ten, no clothes…no food!" She called out.

Christian watched Ana's jeans-clad ass disappear down the hall. '_Holy fuck_,' Christian's mouth dried. '_Breakfast…Ana cooked_.' His mind said, but his cock thought '_Ruffles…I want ruffles for breakfast…'_ His brain interrupted his cock's fantasy and yelled '_STFU! _ _Christ, I'm going to need a cold shower if you don't shut up!_' His cock wouldn't quit carrying on its X-rated conversation_. 'I want to feast on her soft, pale, silky skin…'_

Ana wandered back up the hall. "Kate's waking up, she'll be out of the main bathroom in five or ten minutes." She explained to Christian. "We have an on-demand hot water heater, so don't worry about using up the hot water. You both can start your showers, and when Sawyer brings your clothes, Elliot can put them in the bathroom for you. You can access the big bath through my bedroom," she told Christian. "One of you could use the main bath – but I don't guarantee you won't be interrupted."

Adrian handed Ana small gourmet tea basket from Perennial Tea Room.

"Thank you, but I don't require hostess gifts," Ana protested, taking the basket to note it had quarter-pound parcels of White Ginger Tea, Lady Grey, Earl Grey, Passionate Peppermint, Calmly Chamomile, and Gourmet Green Tea. The basket held two dozen Scottish shortbreads, two dozen petite citrus and cardamom scones, and two dozen French Madeleines.

"My very proper British great-grandmother taught me to express my appreciation to any woman who feeds me." Adrian laughed. "She also taught me to stay out of the way until the food was ready, and kiss the cook." He cheekily planted a smacker on Ana's blushing cheek.

Ana spotted an annoyed Kate standing at the top of the hall. Kate frowned at Christian, Taylor and Adrian. Ana set her basket on top of the refrigerator and chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about?" Adrian asked Ana.

"Kate's shirt," she pointed. Kate's shirt declared, '_There is no such thing as too many coffee mugs._'

"Speaking of mugs, the coffee smells good." Adrian picked up a coffee mug and let out a deep laugh. "I want this mug," he announced. Reading aloud, "_Let the shit hit the fan._ _Sometimes it is advantageous to ignore the problem, let it explode, and have other people deal with it. This policy is known as 'let the shit hit the fan.'_ Lord I need this cup."

"They have the cup in grey and white on Amazon," Kate snarked. "It will coordinate well with the black and white décor of Grey House."

"We have guests incoming, please drink some more coffee." Ana chastised Kate.

_**~X~**_

"Sorry, the patio is off limits. I have guests who will sit out there. You can sit at the dining table," Ana announced to all assembled, while Adrian opened the door to a knock.

"What the hell is this?" Christian asked Taylor as Welch opened the door to six men. It explained why there was food for twenty-four.

"Welcome, please help yourself to food. Adrian, please take a couple carafes of coffee, cups and condiments to the patio." Ana motioned everyone toward the kitchen.

"Anders and I should eat on the patio with Welch, just to find out what's up. Sit there, where you can watch the patio," Taylor pointed at one end of the table. He and Anders moved to the patio to push the chaise lounges out of the way. They moved the grill table to the end of the patio table and added three more folding chairs from the condo.

Once everyone filled plates and nine men moved to the patio, Ana removed her apron, filled a plate and followed them. She returned for a large mug of tea and then closed the patio door behind her. The men stood, waiting for Ana to sit.

Jessica glanced at Ana's balcony and let out a low wolf whistle. "Welcome to the gun show!" She smiled appreciatively, walking toward the patio door. She stopped abruptly when Elliot yanked the blinds closed. "Spoil sport." She snapped at him. "What's going on out there?"

"NONE-YA," Elliot muttered.

"None of them are the guy who was in her room last night," Jessica observed.

"What guy in her room?" Christian glared.

"Ask Welch…and again NONE-YA…which means none of your fucking business Jessica," Elliot snapped again. "I'll get the door," he said when someone knocked on the door. "José, come on in, there's plenty of breakfast."

Ethan opened the blinds when Jessica moved towards the coffee and food.

"Is Ray here?" José observed the men on the patio.

"No," Jessica remarked. "He's one of the few men who are not eating breakfast here this morning."

"What made you think Ray was here?" Christian asked.

"Ex-military men. I've learned to recognize them from hanging out at Ray's house in Montesano. I'm going to go say hello to Ana," José headed for the patio.

"NO," Elliot yelled. "Ana deserves some privacy!"

"That's not what you thought when you were half-naked and yelling at Ana and the man in her bedroom last night." Jessica snarked.

"What man?" José demanded from Elliot.

"Enough!" Kate snapped, interrupted by Ana opening and closing the balcony door.

"I'm trying to have a business meeting on the patio. Why are all you people shouting…oh, hi, José." Ana said, whirling to see Adrian come in from the patio.

"I came in to get seconds," Adrian commented, shutting the patio door behind him. Ana moved to get two platters and filled them with food and helped Adrian carry them to the patio.

"I'll be right out," she said before closing the patio door. "Now, my food and tea are getting cold. What's the bloody shouting in here?"

"My fault," Elliot said. "I was telling everyone it is none of their business who you had in your bedroom last night."

"I cannot believe my private life is a topic of conversation this morning!" Ana snapped. "I am single and over 21. I don't owe anyone any explanation for who I had in my room! What happens in Ana's bedroom, stays in Ana's bedroom! Now, all of you are more than welcome to eat breakfast, but keep your voices down because I'm busy and I don't have time for this shit!" Ana returned to the patio…and stuck her tongue out at everyone in the condo when she shut the patio door.

"What are you doing here José?" Kate hadn't imbibed enough coffee to make her an amenable hostess.

"I planned to invite Ana to the Boys of Summer event. Grey Construction is playing. I thought we could cheer them on." José suggested.

"Oh god, I forgot," Elliot sighed. "We're up at two o'clock. Grey Construction is in the top eight teams. I'm playing first base."

"Do you have uniforms?" Kate applied herself to her breakfast.

"Grey shirts and caps, black pants," Elliot mumbled around the food he shoved in his mouth.

"I'll go. I need a story for the summer events blog on Kavanagh Media's webpage." Kate took Elliot's coffee cup and headed for the coffee urn.

Ethan and Jessica engaged in a heated whisper fest regarding the baseball game.

"Maybe Ana could make sandwiches and we could have a picnic?" José suggested.

"No," Christian snapped. "Ana cooked breakfast for a crowd this morning. If you're hungry later, buy a hot dog and a coke at the ball game. Better yet, if Ana attends the game, how about buying her a hot dog and a coke?"

"When she finishes her business meeting, I'll ask if she wants to go watch the game." Kate offered.

"There are Grey Construction t-shirts at the office," José commented. "Let me know how many and sizes. I'll be glad to pick up one for everyone."

_**~X~**_

"Spill," Christian helped Taylor clear the patio.

"Miss Steele has been seeing a therapist, who is Welch's cousin. Her therapy sessions are at Welch's condo on Friday nights. It keeps her from participating in SIP/GP's happy hour. It also keeps anyone from knowing she's getting help. There was an incident with a biker last night, Ana was frightened. Welch called his cousin. He was the guy in Ana's room last night."

"Okay, who are the half a dozen men?"

"Marines who are friends of Welch. No one knows who they are. They will covertly follow and attempt to discover the identity of the biker. Adrian nailed him in the left arm with a flying kick last night. He thinks he broke bones. He knocked an unregistered gun out of the guy's hands. He contacted a friend and SPD put out a BOLO for the motorcycle rider – black clothes, black unregistered Ducati racing bike, possibly injured during an altercation. He turned the unregistered gun over to SPF. Welch's men suggested reconnaissance teams at different motorcycle clubs in the city." Taylor reported. "Are we going to Elliot's game?"

"You think I'm going to let her hang out with a bunch of Elliot's men without someone there to keep him and them under control?" Christian snapped.

"I didn't think so." Taylor agreed.

_**~X~**_

Ana heard the baseball plan and emailed Adrian. "I have things to do. I don't want to be stuck going to baseball games for the rest of the summer season. I don't want to hang out with Jessica and Ethan. I don't want to hang out with José. Please tell everyone I'm riding with you. When they leave, I'll do my thing and you can go do yours."

She heard a chuckle from Adrian. "Ana and I will meet you there." He asked Elliot for directions. Then he emailed the Boss to inform him Ana didn't plan to attend the baseball game.

"Who is parked in your spaces?" Taylor asked when Ana, Christian, Taylor and Welch stepped off the elevator on the parking level.

"The blue car is Max, my new car. It's a 2009 Subaru Impreza. Kate's BMW is here. She must be riding with Elliot. Looks like Ethan's BMW X3 SUV is there. They must be driving Jessica's car." Ana advised them. "I donated Wanda to the American Legion in Montesano for a tax break."

"Hum," Christian murmured.

"I'm not forgiven, am I?" Ana wondered if she should say '_Mea Culpa'_.

"Mia says I'm the one who needs forgiveness," Christian sighed. "She said it was an inappropriate gift for someone I barely knew. Kate said you don't like expensive gifts."

"I don't. I have always loved Ray's simple life. I've never been comfortable with the consumerism lifestyle which Carla enjoys. It's been a lesson in balance since Kate is a '_shop until you drop'_ friend." Ana laughed. "The next time Kate plans to shop, I'm hoping to distract her with Mia as a shopping partner."

"Dad counseled me. He didn't think you were comfortable about him representing you pro bono. He felt the donation was your way of repaying him for his kindness." Christian explained.

"It was. I would do it again. Especially since your dad kept me calm through the process." Ana paused and thought, _'I have a new safe car. I donated Wanda. I am shopping for a new laptop, printer, and cell. I'm donating the old electronics._ _I'm paying off my student loan.' _She was thankful Christian didn't continue the conversation.

"Why didn't you want to go to the baseball game?" Christian asked.

"I'm not into sports," Ana prevaricated. "I'm taking one of Adrian's men with me to run errands – thrift store shopping, grocery shopping, dropping clothes at the cleaners, washing Max and filling the gas tank. If he isn't bored to tears…he can watch me batch cook and do household chores."

"If tomorrow is beautiful, I thought I would take my boat out. I planned to invite Elliot and Kate, Mom, Dad, and Mia, and Barney who works for me, Taylor and Mrs. Jones, and you if you like sailing," Christian's voice was hopeful.

"Oh, yes, please – sun and sea. However, I won't go if Ethan and Jessica gatecrash the day." Ana announced. "I won't go if your mother's best friend goes."

"What is Jessica's issue with you?" Christian sidestepped the issue of Elena Lincoln.

"I spent my junior and senior year in Montesano. My grades changed the pecking order. I was student number two in the class which moved everyone down a peg. Jessica and two other students were moved out of the top ten when two other students moved up and I came. Jessica became number eleven. It affected her college and scholarship offers."

"Penance for the rest of your life?"

"While everyone has guilty triggers in their lives – I do not feel guilty about Jessica Jackson. I know it is not polite to say, but I'm waiting for Ethan's usual thirty to ninety day fling to run its course."

One of Christian's black SUVs pulled into the garage. He planted a chaste kiss on her temple. "I will call early in the morning and let you know if we're sailing. I will call everyone else tonight, warning them not to leak our plans to Ethan and Jessica or José."

"Thank you," Ana murmured. One of Adrian's men waited by Max for her. He offered to drive, but Ana asked him to ride along. She didn't have insurance for an unknown driver. She added the task to her perpetual list of things to do.

Unknown to all of them, Leila Williams sat in her blue RAV-4 in a corner of the garage. Her small SUV was camouflaged behind an extended bed pickup with a camper. Her parking spot allowed a view of the elevator and Anastasia Steele's parking spot. She recognized one of Sir's SUVs entering the garage. Sir kissed Anastasia Steele goodbye, but not on the lips. Leila sighed. She wanted the care and concern Sir showed Miss Steele.

_**~X~**_

Ana felt guilty ignoring Kate, José and Ethan text messages. Her CPO asked where she was shopping. She told him about her plans. He was a bit of a techie so he counselled her when she bought her new laptop, printer and cell. He offered to set up her new equipment and donate her old things after he erased them. She agreed with a caveat he would get her a donation slip.

"Mom, it's Ana. I'm thrift shopping for you. I just sent you a picture of two large frames. Do you want them?"

"Yes, I can make great mirrors from them. What are you doing in a thrift store? Kate's FB page said they are at a baseball game." Carla nagged at Ana.

"I had things to do, which don't include sitting on bleachers. Next question – I found a cutter quilt in reds. Yes or no?"

"Yes, I can make Christmas stockings and ornaments. Why don't you swing your cell around and let me see what they have? Ohh…the white ice skates, if the leather is in good condition. The two cranberry glass candlesticks with the two cranberry glass plates. I can make Christmas cake stands from them." Carla requested. "Oh, check those wedding dresses – silk or satin only. That's nice!" Carla spotted a 24x12x12 five-drawer chest. "I can line those drawers with velvet and make a nice sized jewelry chest from it. I also need all the ornate oval frames you can find. It's fun shopping with you this way."

"See…there's a reason I don't waste my days outdoors on sunny bleachers." Ana laughed. "And just in case you're wondering…Christian didn't attend either as he has work to do."

"I want all the wool men's suits you can buy, along with all the wool sweaters you can buy. I have new patterns for projects," Carla explained. "If you find really long men's wool jackets, I have a pencil skirt pattern for petite girls like you. I have mitten and hat patterns for recycling wool sweaters."

"If I buy the wool suits, what project uses the suit pants?" Ana asked, reading labels on suits.

"Wool couch quilts." Carla showed pictures of them. One was predominately black and grey, one blue, and one brown. Ana admitted they looked really good.

"Do you feel like going to another store after this?" Carla asked.

"Sorry, Mom. It's groceries, dropping things at the cleaners, washing and fueling my car, batch cooking and cleaning my room," Ana apologized. "I will ship everything to you by UPS Monday night. The two large frames and the chest will ship separately."

Adrian's man, Barton, checked the condo for her. He would stay until someone came home. He took Ana's new electronics to her room. She explained where she wanted everything. Ana dug into her household chores. If she went sailing with Christian's family tomorrow, she needed to sort some of her tasks today.

Ana was sure Christian, and his parents didn't do any household chores. She would be shocked if Elliot did household chores. Mia commented she was keeping her suite clean, although she preferred cooking to cleaning. Ana knew Eamon and Celeste had a housekeeper. She knew her rent was two-thirds of what it should be because she cooked and cleaned.

Ana would not let thoughts of Christian interrupt her tasks. She packed boxes to mail to Carla with an invoice. Barton took them to Ana's car. She loaded a tote with swim things. She laid out jeans, a long-sleeve shirt and a sweatshirt if it was cool at the start of the day. She added a short sleeve T-shirt to the tote. Laundry was started, the refrigerator was cleared of everything expired or questionable. Large baking pans and the coffee pot were cleaned and stored. The dishwasher was loaded and set to run after midnight. Ana wrote menus to use the leftover spiral cut ham.

Leftover bagels and Breakfast Waldorf Salad would make fast breakfasts. Ana made stuffed baked potatoes with ham, broccoli and cheese for lunches and stored them in microwave containers in the freezer. Ray loved fifteen-bean soup with ham, so the bone and bits wouldn't go to waste. She set the beans to soak. Tomorrow night she could put them in the crockpot to cook. She created a large sandwich with a loaf of French bread, Dijon mustard, ham slices and provolone slices. She wrapped it in aluminum foil and attached a label with baking instructions. Again, it was something Ray liked so it was a good use of leftovers. He would have bean soup and sandwich for a few meals.

Ana created a list of tasks to do this week. She cleaned the condo and set the patio in order. Ana folded her laundry while watching _BBC America. _She made grilled cheese and ham sandwiches with a handful of cherry tomatoes for dinner for her and Barton. When no one came home by nine, Ana sent Barton home and took a soaking bath with the lavender bubble bath and candle. She took a bottle of vitamin water to bed and took two melatonin. She hoped for easy sleep and was not disappointed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 ~~ July**

A/N: Thanks for all the views and reviews.

**July 24**

After leaving MMM, Leila stopped for breakfast with coworkers. Sir, Taylor and Mrs. Jones were filmed boarding his boat with his family, and guests…including Miss Steele. After breakfast, Leila drove to a side street near Escala. She entered Escala and stopped in the security suite long enough to reroute the CCTV cameras. She checked the submissive bedroom, and the playroom. Sir was planning for a new submissive. The bathroom was stocked with towels and new toiletries. There were new toys in the toy chest. Leila checked the submissive files. Miss Steele's file still lacked a contract and a limits list. Leila acquired more bottles of wine protected by the socks she stole last time. Leila had things to do tonight. She couldn't wait any longer to remove Miss Steele from Sir's life.

_**~X~**_

"Sailing!" Elliot laughed. "It's one of my favorite ways to spend a sunny Sunday." He drove Kate and Ana to Seattle Slips where Christian kept his boat, _The Grace_.

"This boat is beautiful," Ana commented.

"We sail a lot in the summer," Mia welcomed everyone aboard. "Come, let me show you around while Christian and Mac take her out. Christian said since you haven't been sailing in Seattle, Ana…he wants to show you Ballard Locks and Seattle's historic waterfront. It's got a great view of the Seattle skyline and you can see the Cascade and Olympic mountain ranges along with Mt. Rainer. Blue water and sunshine, the day doesn't get much better than this." Mia showed Kate and Ana the boat before the ladies changed into swim gear. They settled in lounge chairs with sunblock and sunglasses to protect them. Mia helped Mrs. Jones with libations and snacks while everyone enjoyed the sun and the sea.

Grace, bless her heart, asked Kate about her family, and urged her to bring them along next time. Ana kept her counsel…if Jessica joined them for the sail…Ana would find a reason to spend the weekend in Montesano. Grace included Taylor's daughter Sophie in the invitation for when they sailed again. Taylor and Mrs. Jones shared their experience in the spring with Sophie's class trip to the locks. They saw the salmon ladder, gardens, locks and walked over the bridge for excellent views of everything. They enjoyed the Visitor Center with Sophie's class.

Mia pointed out all the restaurants which could be seen on their sail. She mentioned how much fun it was to picnic at the Botanical Gardens and watch the boats sail by.

Carrick spoke with Christian as he was piloting. They were both thrilled to see Grace relax and enjoy the sun. Carrick explained he was barring Elena from Grey Manor before the annual Labor Day BBQ. Gretchen was leaving them before Christmas to return to her native Austria. She would graduate from UW Tacoma in December with an Interdisciplinary Arts and Sciences Degree. When Christian frowned, Carrick explained it was a liberal arts degree. Grace contacted both UDub and UTac to obtain another foreign exchange student before classes began in August. Since Elena did not like any of their staff, or being around Frannie and Mia, it was just easier to bar her from Grey Manor.

Carrick and Christian discussed the situation about Ana and the motorcycle rider. Taylor joined them to explain about Adrian's men providing CPO duties for Ana. The current gun Adrian picked up was an unregistered street piece also. Christian described Ana's new car to Carrick. It was a 2009 Subaru Imprezza with excellent safety stats. Carrick thought Christian's comment was quite interesting as he urged everyone to buy an Audi.

After a fun lunch, Christian was headed out of the master's quarters where he changed into shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. Ana was headed out of the galley where she took empty water bottles. They encountered one another in the passageway. They both glanced about to see if anyone was watching. Christian pulled her into the master's quarters, shut the door and made a quick meal of her mouth. Her hands were restrained over her head. His body pressed and rolled against her. "Next Sunday," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, "I want to take you soaring. If you come to dinner Saturday night, you can stay overnight. I promise to be a gentleman. We can get up before sunrise and go to the airfield. The thermals are best in the early morning."

"I'd like that," Ana whispered a reply and slid out of his arms when he released her. She made her way back to the deck before anyone missed her. _'A date…Christian asked me for a date.' _She regretted the goofy grin on her face when Kate took her picture to post on her Facebook page.

"What are you thinking?" Kate laughed.

"I was thinking this is a whole lot nicer than Dad's fishing boat on Lake Sylvia." Ana prevaricated.

Kate's phone sounded an alert. "Carla says nice ponytail…and you need a bikini."

Ana rolled her eyes.

_**~X~**_

Jack went to Le Fournil, only to discover Mia Grey was not there. He noted her absence in his calendar. He drove past Ana's condo, but did not see her. He cruised past Escala, Grey House, Grey Annex and Grey Manor. No one was around. He hated weekends when he didn't have playmates. Instead of seeking Elizabeth's company, he checked into the Four Seasons and called an escort service. He hired a petite blue-eyed brunette. Rough sex always cost him three times the normal charges, and a large bonus if he inflicted bruises. If anyone asked about his weekend, he would claim he met with an author in Boise.

**July 25**

_********Seattle Nooz********_

_ Christian Grey, with parents and siblings, was seen at Seattle Slips yesterday. Katherine Kavanagh and her roommate, Anastasia Steele were present. Bodyguards escorted everyone to the boat but only one set of bodyguards boarded. They must be using audio and video jammers because we haven't been able to get pictures of any Grey family member or friend since the WSUV graduation in May._

_********Seattle Nooz********_

_**~X~**_

"Ana," Claire called out as Ana arrived in the lobby, planning to leave SIP/GP for the day. "This was just delivered for you by special messenger." She handed a manila envelope to Ana. Ana wasn't about to see who it was from or what was in it because Jack and Elizabeth observed her intently. It had been a busy day avoiding their intrusive questions or stares. She kept the jammer turned on all day, and kept her new cell turned off. She slipped the envelope in her tote.

One of Adrian's men waited outside GP. He walked her to the public parking lot. Ana used public parking as she needed to mail packages to Carla. He helped carry packages into the UPS store. When Ana returned home, Adrian's man followed Ana into her building and up to her condo. Once he checked the condo, he offered to stay in the hall. Ana explained she was in for the night. He could check around the building and then tell Adrian he was going home.

Ana took her tote to her room, changed into jeans and a t-shirt. The envelope had a Grey House return address. She wondered if it was manuscript pages to proof for Gwen. Ana opened it and removed three folders. The first folder contained pictures of a…sex room? The words on the label said, _BDSM_ _Playroom, Penthouse, Escala_. The folder contained dozens of 8x10 pictures of the room, and an ensuite, furniture and toys. The first section was identified the room and ensuite. The second section was identified as furniture. Ana Googled BDSM furniture. She found names and uses for everything in the pictures except the black leather chair with metal stanchions and the green leather padded piece of furniture.

The next section of the folder contained pictures of '_toys'_ which were hung against walls, were stored in a glass front trophy case, and hung on special racks separating the entry from the collection of furniture. A hunter green chest under an art deco chandelier had drawers pulled out and a picture taken of the contents of the drawers. A double door Georgian collector's chest also had pictures of the contents of individual drawers. Each picture of 'toys' was carefully labeled with the contents – anal toys, breast toys, clamps, insertables…Ana's head spun. Kate had taken her to an adult bookstore once when she needed a gift for a bridal shower…but there were so many things in this room. Ana understood battery-operated boyfriends…but she was totally embarrassed when she researched BDSM toys and how they were used. She learned NOT to click on the links which demonstrated how the toy was used.

The last set of pictures was labeled _Submissive Bedroom, Penthouse, Escala_. Ana's heart pounded, her head swam, her stomach lurched…she felt sick. Elena's words echoed in her head: _'He doesn't fuck where he sleeps.'_ Now she knew what Elena meant. _'But how does Elena know? From Elliot and Mia's comments…they think Christian is gay.'_

Ana reached for the second folder, taking a deep cleansing breath before she opened it. It contained a typed list of Christian Grey's submissives. Names, dates, occupations, and pictures of the submissive in street clothes, in panties, and naked in various poses on various pieces of furniture. It contained a copy of a Dominant/submissive contract, a master list of hard/soft limits, a list of rules, and a list of the preparation work to be done at Esclava, Post Alley.

**Submissive List for Sir (Christian Grey) with pictures**

_ Elena Lincoln (Owner, Esclava Salons and Spas) – Married and 46 when she was a submissive for Christian, age 21. No contract or list of hard/soft limits available. Length of contract unknown. Mode of payment unknown – unless he became a silent partner in her salon chain as a way of paying her without her husband's knowledge. Lincoln procured the rest of his submissives except for Sabine Falco._

_ 'Jesus…Christ.'_ Ana took a deep breath and continued to read.

_ Dawn Lake – owner of Lake's Lattes, Portland, OR, single. Contractual submissive for six months – contract terminated early due to injury. Grey paid hospital and doctor bills, paid Lake a quarter of a million dollars for pain and suffering while she recuperated. Standard contract payment…_

_'Fuck,'_ Ana didn't want to know how Dawn Lake was injured. _'It had to be worse than bruises…especially if a doctor and hospital were involved.' _She wrote 'BDSM injuries' on her notepad. She had been to Lake's Lattes before. It was located in a strip mall in Portland. She searched for Lake's Lattes online. Yes, the perky, pretty brunette in her early thirties was Dawn Lake.

These young women could be Ana's sisters or cousins. Petite, pale skin, long brunette hair. It was hard to make out facial features for them in the street clothes because the pictures were taken at a distance. The naked playroom pictures the submissives were blindfolded and some were gagged.

_ Leila Williams – married, Portland, OR to Russell Reed, contractor. Contractual submissive, 18 months…_

_'Wow. That's not a contract…that's a relationship.' _Ana read Leila's hard and soft limits. She tried to observe the face, but it was hidden in shadows in the casual pose and blindfolded and gagged in the submissive pose. She was restrained to the St. Andrews Cross, standing on her tiptoes. '_Anal fisting, face slapping and humiliation hard limits. She must have been an anything goes kind of sex slave.' _The reason for her termination was not noted_…_and Ana wondered why.

Ana couldn't concentrate on the submissive list or pictures any longer. She had dry heaves until she couldn't breathe, and her head swam. _'Who hates Christian so much they would warn me of his lifestyle? Who would betray him? Who hates me and used his confidential information to hurt me?'_

Ana became nauseated again when she read the contract and possible list of hard/soft limits. Kate claimed Christian was a control freak. His list of rules regarding obedience, food, sleep, exercise, birth control, personal hygiene, etc. was proof. _'No touching…no talking…no looking at him. What the fuck?'_ Then Ana felt guilty. She had no right to be angry.He obviously planned to tell her about his_ lifestyle_…and it was obvious he would not touch her without her consent. _'When was the question? Okay, I enjoyed being pushed up against the door, hands restrained and kissed. But…am I curious enough to learn about the rest of this?'_

Ana picked up the next folder from the envelope and almost fainted when she read, "Anastasia Rose Steele" on the label. '_What the fuck_?' Background check on Ana, including her financial and medical information. _'How the fuck did he get his hands on my Depo Provera shot report?'_ Printouts of the police report from the robbery. A picture of her walking from the bus stop to SIP on her second day of work. A picture of… _'WTF? That IS NOT ME in the picture…WTF is it doing in a file with my name on it?' _Ana was instantly pissed and wanted to destroy a 5x7 picture of someone in black lace boyshorts with a tramp stamp on the small of her back. She wanted to beat the fuck out of Christian Grey. '_Who the hell does he think he is…checking up on me?'_

Background check on Carla, Franklin J. Lambert, and Raymond J. Steele, including medical history, family history, marital history and financials. Background check on Stephen Morton, currently incarcerated, Texas. Background check on Robin Adams including pictures of the new house, and how much he paid for it. Bob's work title, location and his pay level. Copy of Bob and Carla's membership at the country club in Savannah including offices they held, membership fees, and list of persons close to them. Background check on both the Rodriguez men. Background check on all four Kavanagh family members. List and pictures of various vets who were in contact with Ray. List of people in Ana's life who needed to sign NDAs for Mr. Grey. _'Good luck getting Ray to sign an NDA for you, asshat!'_

Ana pondered what to do. '_One…who would send her pictures of Christian's playroom? Playroom…what a misnomer! Red room of pain…that's what it should be called. Who would send her the list of Christian's women? Who would have access to her background check? And why send it to her also?_' She didn't dare leave these folders at the condo. She didn't dare take them to work. Her car, under the carpeting in the trunk? At first opportunity, she was buying a fireproof portable safe.

'_Should I get a safety deposit box for these files? Grey already knows where I bank and the balance of my checking and savings account. Did he need my bank balances, and a list of my bills to determine how much he would pay for…?' _There were no background checks of his women included in the packet…so was her background check considered normal in his lifestyle? _'God, I wouldn't take $15K of books from him. What the fuck made him think I would agree to sell my body to him for a Submissive Special Audi A3, or for payment of college loans, or for jewelry and clothes?'_ She realized Christian didn't know her at all and the thought made her sad. Ana got educated…but found no enlightenment about why Christian was the way he was. She would not find peace of mind tonight.

**July 26**

"Hey," Kate woke Ana shortly before eight. "Why are you home?"

"I swear it's food poisoning," Ana claimed. "I've thrown up four times since last night. I emailed work to let them know I wouldn't be in. Just tell everyone I have a violent case of the flu or something and tell them to stay away."

"I'll get you some aspirin and ginger ale," Kate checked her forehead to see if she was hot. "I'll pack some clothes for both Ethan and me. I can stay at Elliot's for a few days. Ethan can stay at Mom and Dad's. Jessica will have to stay at her uncle's house. Are you sure you'll be fine without us?"

"I will, I'm just resting." She curled into her quilt, closed her eyes and began thinking about what she was going to do. _'Go to work. Be professional. You know how to behave; you've done it all your life. Accept the next offer for dinner at Christian's penthouse. Give him the information, sans the ARS folder. Wing it from there. However, Christian does not deserve your trust, those background checks are invasive. Tell Christian if he does not leave you alone, you will show Ray the background checks and tell him everything…you know you can't tell Ray anything. He would shoot Christian if he knew what Christian planned. Obviously, Christian's private life is his own business, but if he tries that shit with me…I might have to put my knee in his junk. Especially if he thinks he will use one of those belts on my ass.' _

_**~X~**_

The ever curious Ana lit the candle she used for her bubble bath. She touched the hot wax. It hurt like hades. Who would enjoy wax candles dripped on their body. A blister formed immediately on her finger. She applied burn ointment and marked any kind of fire play or candle play of her list of 'what does it feel like'? Ana found one of Kate's sleep masks. She slipped it over her closed eyes. The cool silk felt good on her face. No wonder it was a sleep mask. It made her feel calm…amazingly, interestingly calm. Before she fell asleep, Ana removed it…and added sleep mask to her list of things to buy. Next on her list was holding her breath. She tried it twice, for as long as she could. The only thing it did was give her a blistering headache. She mentally crossed it off her list. Experiments were one thing – she had been burned and had a headache. She didn't want to think about restraints and gags.

"Grace," Ana was surprised to see her at the door. "Come in. Sorry, I'm going to be a lousy hostess."

"Kate told Elliot you have a really bad flu or food poisoning." Grace explained her reason to visit the condo. "I wanted to make sure you didn't dehydrate." She checked Ana's temperature, pulse rate, and her eyes. "Have you been nauseated in the last 24 hours?"

"The last time I threw up was this morning. I'm a little stressed because I couldn't go to work while I was throwing up."

"You don't have the brown-bottle flu?" Grace asked gently.

"This isn't a hangover, I'm not much of a drinker. I don't do drugs; I don't run around and party all night." Ana defended herself. _'I'm suffering from a gut punch over your son and his previous ladies.'_

"Be kind to your stomach – chicken soup, ginger ale, yogurt." Grace advised. "You don't have a temperature. What did you eat before you got sick?"

"Fast food," Ana lied.

"If you still feel rough, stay home from work tomorrow and Thursday. I'll write you an excuse so you can go back to work on Friday." Grace offered.

"Thank you," Ana needed to be polite but distant. She would not reveal anything. "I have a headache. I think I will take some ibuprophen, a hot bath, eat some hot soup, and get some more rest."

"A bad headache is a sign of dehydration. Rest, rehydrate." Grace suggested before she left.

_**~X~**_

"Food poisoning?" Christian asked.

"Yes. I gave her an excuse to return to the office on Friday." Grace explained. "She's worried about missing work because she doesn't have leave time accrued."

"I'll ask Ros to take care of her leave time at work." Christian promised.

_**~X~**_

Ana researched BDSM toys for beginners, bondage equipment, restraints, gags and blindfolds. She researched sensory deprivation play. She researched sensual and impact play. She researched slave training, collaring and total power exchange. Whoever sent this information to her expected her to be repulsed and cringe like a weak little girl.

Ana was not stupid. She had a 4.0 GPA and did her research. Just as she kept many of Kate's secrets, she would keep Christian's secret. His private life was no one's business but his and whoever he was…fucking. Her stomach roiled again. _'How could I fantasize about losing my V-card to him? It was the dancing at Coping Together. No, it was those damned kisses up against the door…holding my hands so I couldn't touch him.'_

**July 27**

First thing the next morning, one of Adrian's men delivered flowers, and a box with juices, cartons of gourmet soups, and a case of vitamin water. Ana sent an email to Christian and Adrian thanking them for the flowers and care package. She claimed she felt better. Christian responded with a dinner request on Saturday night at Escala if she was feeling better. He still wanted to go soaring on Sunday morning.

Ana agreed, noting there were things to discuss. She thanked him for having Ros smooth things over for her at Grey Publishing. Ana told Adrian she was not feeling 100% and would not be able to come to dinner Friday night or Skype with Asher. She thought she needed to rest after a full day of work. Ana responded to Kate and Grace's emails. She was feeling better but still had a bit of a headache. She assured them she was eating lightly, hydrating and sleeping. She never realized how quiet it was in the condo. Elliot soundproofed it well with extra insulation.

Today Ana researched hard and soft limits. A great many things on Christian's hard limits list made sense to her. Some of the hard limits lists from his submissives included sex injuries. Ana caught a case of the giggles. She remembered _Grey's Anatomy_ covering topics like as penile fractures. There was a whole bulletin board of the _'hurt versus harm'_ topic. It seemed to come back to RACK (risk-aware consensual kink) versus SSC (safe, sane, consensual). She didn't like the pictures she saw of pet play on the web. God forbid some stupid man ever called her 'kitten'. She'd unsheathe her claws and slash his balls.

Ana read about BDSM pictures of poses for education and for insurance. She understood why some women didn't want pictures or video of their 'play' time. She found a website which portrayed pictures of various poses. It was enlightening, some of the poses were quite pretty. By the time Ana read information about BDSM training academies…she couldn't read anymore. _'Did the students wear schoolgirl uniforms?'_

Ana observed the picture with the submissive bound in leather wrist and ankle cuffs in a three point restraint on the padded library table. She could count the eight belt strikes on the submissive's ass. One belt strike was perfectly positioned in six equal lines across the pale cheeks of the submissive's ass. Then one strike obviously landed from the top of her left cheek to the bottom of her right cheek. It was matched by one from the top of her right cheek to the bottom of her left cheek. Ana could see the thin lines of bruises forming under raised pink welts from where the belt hit. '_You'll never do that to me, MR. GREY._'

Saturday she would take her laptop to Best Buy and have them government wipe the hard drive. Then she would reset the laptop and reload her Office and Photoshop programs, along with her email. She sighed. Perhaps she had tarried too long in the world of Jane Austen, Charlotte Brontë and Thomas Hardy. She still wondered who had such through knowledge of Christian and revealed it to her. Then her blood chilled and she looked at his list of submissives again. She knew who sent the information to her. Elena Lincoln acted like a jealous harpy every time Ana was near Christian. Plus, Elena Lincoln would know the names of the submissives she vetted for him, the lengths of their contracts, their method of payment, and their hard and soft limits. She probably had access to his penthouse to take pictures of his playroom. Ana was pissed because that bitch had access to her background check. She knew Ana's personal information. '_Bitch, snatch, whore, skank…OMG…poor Grace! She has no clue her best friend bedded her son!'_

**July 28**

Ana concentrated on the psychology of a female submissive and a male Dominant. She read articles on submissive personality traits. Constantly she read submissive did not mean weak. Some submissives were strong, alpha females who sought submission to relieve stress. She wondered if Christian had this '_lifestyle'_ to relieve the stress of his business life? She also read submissives had the power in the Dominant/submissive relationship. She didn't understand how it worked. She read how Dominants had to earn trust, it could not be ordered. She still felt a little ill over the pictures of Christian's women. She felt ill over Gothica…did she still have power over Christian? Ana wished she could bleach her brain.

**July 29**

"I'd believe your medical excuse if it were signed by someone other than Grace Trevelyan, a pediatric doctor!" Jack threw it on Ana's desk. "What did she do, cure your seasickness from sailing with the Greys? Be prepared to work until you clear your desk. I don't care if it is midnight."

"Belay that order! As I am the head of HR for Grey House, and I know Dr. T. – I will accept your excuse, Ana. She was a general practitioner before she specialized in pediatrics." Ros had just entered the editorial floor when she heard Hyde's raised voice addressing Ana. "I will have a conversation with HR and Jerry. There is no reason for your work to sit on your desk while you were gone. Someone should have picked up the slack. As you have a desk load of work to manage – no fetching coffee or lunches today. No reading manuscripts today. No taking work home over the weekend. Do what you can do in your normal workday. Adrian will be here at the end of the day to take you home. If there's a problem with that, Mr. Hyde, you are cordially invited to discuss it with Jerry Roach and me."

Ros grinned when Hyde went to his office and closed the door.

**July 30**

"Delicious dinner," Ana complimented Gail's cooking.

"I'm glad you liked it." Christian poured more wine for them. "There are things to discuss."

"Yes, there are," Ana knew there was an envelope in her tote which needed discussing.

Christian disappeared into his study and brought back a folder with paperwork. "This is an NDA. It is not like the NDA you signed when Elliot began dating Kate. It is not like the NDA you signed when Grey House acquired SIP. This is a personal NDA. It states you will not reveal anything about us to anyone," he slid the paperwork in front of Ana. "My lawyer insists on it."

'_Us? Presume much, Mr. Grey?'_ Ana signed the NDA. She didn't need to read it. There was a copy in the paperwork in her tote.

"You should read things before you sign them." Christian frowned.

"Not my first time to the NDA masked ball," Ana shrugged. She sipped her wine. It was cold and crisp…and she prayed it would give her Dutch courage. "So, since it is a _'personal NDA'_ – does that mean we're going to engage in _personal_ conversation or is this where I get the _personal_ tour of your penthouse which ends in a private invitation to tour your bedroom?" She crossed her legs, ensuring she exhibited lots of leg. She prayed it would distract Christian.

"I don't resort to such tricks. I don't do romance," Christian stared at Ana's face trying to keep his eyes off her legs.

"Enlighten me," Ana shrugged. "I have a 4.0 GPA; I think I can keep up."

Christian frowned again. '_Her smart mouth is earning her punishments before she signs the contract!'_

Ana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and bit her bottom lip. She employed her best Katherine Kavanagh distraction techniques.

Christian swallowed hard and stood to hold out his hand. "Come." He led her upstairs to a locked door at the end of the hall. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can leave at any time." _'Christ, I hope you don't leave. God, I just want to feel those long legs wrapped around my ass. I want to feel those pouty lips wrapped around my cock.'_

"Just open the door Christian," Ana felt oddly calm, considering she knew what was behind the door.

Christian stepped in and turned on the lights.

Ana entered and stepped down into the room. Ana remembered several submissive pictures from the file…women with various hues and lengths of braided brunette hair, in various colors and styles of panties…waiting by the door. '_So that's where his submissives kneel.' _She smothered a sigh and turned to observe the room.

Christian closed the door behind them. Ana took a deep breath and smelled citrus, furniture polish, and the scent of wood and leather. She held her hands behind her back and started her tour of the room at the one o'clock position inside the door. The unknown black leather chair with metal stanchions was located in its own alcove. She did not remember any pictures of submissives using the chair.

The next alcove contained a three-legged chair with the split seat. Ana recalled the picture of a brunette, blindfolded with a ring gag in her mouth. Her legs were spread and restrained to each side of the split seat, showing her waxed sex to the camera. The girl wore a Y-clamp which was attached to both nipples and her clitoris. Ana didn't dwell on thoughts of the chair or the Y-clamp. She didn't dwell on the two-foot long black leather riding crop from the picture. She didn't dwell on which name was attached to the picture.

Between a set of beautifully arched art deco windows was a padded library table. Ana remembered a picture where the blindfolded and gagged submissive had her hands tied in prayer position over her head, resting her torso on the table, her legs restrained to the legs of the table. A jeweled butt plug was visible, in addition to a very pink ass which had been smacked by a paddle which lay on the table next to the submissive's torso.

Next was a set of red leather nesting spanking benches. The picture of them featured a kneeling submissive, gagged and blindfolded. She knelt on one bench and rested her torso on another. She wore a leather collar restraint with her hands cuffed to the leather strip down her back. Her pink ass had been worked over with a medium-wide black leather belt, which lay by her knees. Ana breathed deep. She realized Christian watched her, but she could not stop her observations to discuss the room.

On the left back wall was a St. Andrews Cross. The restrained, blindfolded, ball-gagged submissive had pink skin from the flogger on the floor. There was another arched art deco window set in an alcove. Obviously, the w ensuite and storage unit were accessible off the alcove. Ana wondered if there was a CCTV in the storage unit._ 'Were the pictures for insurance…or pornography? Or for training a neophyte like me?' _She loved the ensuite for the playroom. She wondered if Elliot built those arched glass-fronted oak framed cupboards which were set in the wall.

Ana observed the green chest under an art deco chandelier in an alcove of the playroom. It held blindfolds, restraints and gags. Her eyes moved to the green leather freestanding piece of furniture. There were no submissive pictures with it to explain its name or use. Next was the red leather Chesterfield couch. She did not remember seeing any submissive pictures with the Chesterfield couch. It had to be used while Christian '_played'_, for nothing in this room existed without a purpose. Seated, it had a prime view of the bed. _'Did he have observers in the room?'_ It stood freely in the room like the green leather object. Maybe he needed it for blowjobs or to bend his sex slave over the arm of the couch. She sincerely doubted it was used for make out sessions. She trailed her nervous fingers over the cool red leather of the Chesterfield couch.

Next was a four-poster bed with a red leather covered mattress. Various hardware and rings hung off the four posters, and headboard. Three pictures of submissives in various poses utilized the bed as background. One spread eagle face up, one spread eagle face down, and one with her legs at a 90-degree angle with her hands restrained to the headboard. Ana knew the rules about not looking, touching or speaking were why they were all restrained, blindfolded and gagged.

Ana's eyes segued to the glass-front trophy cases which held spreader bars, a monoglove, a yoke and different restraints. The interesting restraint, which she saw featured in many submissive pictures, was the leather collar with the long strip of leather which had handcuffs attached to the end of the leather strip. Additionally, the case held various leather harnesses which were featured in suspension pictures.

Ana observed the double-doored Georgian collector's cabinet. She knew it hid 'toys' for breasts, butt, sensory play and a drawer of leather bondage wear. Next to the toy cabinet were the racks of leather cuffs, handcuffs and ropes.

Ana's eyes flickered up to the ceiling and observed the carabiners and the expensive pulley system. Ana saw how the carabiners were used with harness apparatuses from submissive suspension pictures. Ana understood how the pulley system was used from a submissive picture. The submissive wore leather cuffs which were locked into place in the arms of the system. The submissive's restrained, blindfolded, gagged body had pink welts from the whip which laid on the floor at her feet.

Next were the wall racks of whips, paddles, crops, and belts. Ana then turned and observed the freestanding racks which held canes of various thicknesses and various floggers. The canes must have been handcrafted, like the four-poster bed. She had not seen canes like them in any of the toy sites online. She supposed this was a high-end playroom. It was certainly different than any she had viewed online. Ana reached out to touch a suede flogger. It looked deceptively soft…but she knew it would leave thin welts if used in heavy impact play.

"That's a flogger," Christian carefully watched Ana's face for clues.

"Whips, canes, paddles, floggers, riding crops, belts, handcuffs, ropes…" Ana pointed at them. "Four-poster bed, Chesterfield couch, Georgian cabinet full of toys…" She looked around the room. "Carabiners in the ceiling for suspension, and a pulley system for suspension. What, no sex swing?" She observed Christian's surprised face. "What's that?" She pointed at a green leather piece of furniture.

"It's called a Tally Ho chair," Christian said. "You…"

She held up her hand to silence him. "The name says it all – someone gets ridden." She had not seen a submissive picture which utilized the Tally Ho chair.

Christian frowned. _'You are up to fifteen strikes on your sweet, pert ass! Is the reason she has no relationships listed on her background check because she's very private about her lifestyle?'_

"How is that used?" Ana pointed at the black leather chair with metal stanchions which had its own nook and platform in the room.

"It's an Octopus Chair. It has eight different legs which lock in different positions." Christian explained.

"Ick," Ana shuddered. "Reminds me of an exam table in a gynecologist's office."

"I don't do medical play," Christian shook his head.

"Not even with Dr. Lottie at Seattle Children's Hospital? She spent weekends in this room while she was a medical student. Did you terminate your contract because medical school was ending, or because she didn't have weekends free to play with you since her internship was starting?" Ana asked.

_'Who the hell has Charlotte been talking to? Taylor will visit her and have the NDA conversation.'_ Christian's eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?"

"Pretty frosted window. Reminds me of an art deco building." Ana pointed at the one between the library table and the spanking benches.

"And?" Christian prompted her to finish her thought.

"Well, I think it deserves a leather chair, like a 1920s art deco chair, with a small round table with a drawer in it. I think the window is wasted on the padded library table and the spanking benches." Ana observed.

"What do I need the chair for…" Christian's voice slipped into a _sex-on-legs_ range.

"Well, you probably get your blow jobs while sitting in the medical thing or while sitting on the Chesterfield couch…so there's no need for you to have a _gentleman's_ chair." Ana commented, emphasis on gentleman.

"I'm not a gentleman in here, Ana. I'm a Dominant." Christian moved closer to Ana, although the racks of floggers and canes separated them. "I do this with women who enjoy my singular tastes."

"Sadist was my first impression," Ana retorted. Not one of the pictures included in the packet remotely resembled anything she considered sex…and each one had a bound, gagged, blindfolded woman who had obvious pink welts on her skin from different 'toys'. "Is this what you want from me? To fuck hard while I'm restrained, blindfolded, and gagged in your Red Room of Pain?"

"This room is about pleasure, Anastasia. Pleasure, pain …you'd be amazed at how good I can make you feel." Christian's voice dropped into a _sex-on-legs_ range again.

_'I think you'd be amazed at how sick I've been…thinking about how Gothica taught you to fuck…and how deeply her sharpened claws are embedded in your life.'_ Ana thought. "Just how many sex slaves have you had?" Her terminology was deliberate, to throw him off her pursuit of information.

"Submissives…not sex slaves." Christian argued.

"You tell them what to do?" Ana arched an eyebrow at him.

He nodded.

"They call you Master?" Ana snarked.

"I prefer Sir," he shrugged.

"How many submissives?" She asked. _'Would he tell her the truth?'_

"Fifteen." Christian answered.

"Sixteen," she gently corrected him. "You forgot to count Elena – or does she not count because she was a married woman when you were 21 and starting out in your _lifestyle." _Ana air quoted lifestyle. "Does she not count because you are her silent partner in the salon chain which waxes your submissives' bits? Or does she not count because she is your _procurement officer_? Does she just vet your submissives or does she help you test drive the merchandise? Check for quality control?"

"It's not like that!" He argued. "I'm monogamous in all my relationships."

"It's not anything I would refer to as a relationship," Ana shook her head.

"I told you…I don't do hearts and flowers," Christian snapped. '_Fuck…this is not going the way I planned. She was supposed to be curious and want to try something. My cock is so hard, I just want to throw her down on the bed, tie her hands so she can't touch me and fuck her into the middle of next week.'_

"Well…you should know…I don't fuck. Also, I don't appreciate one of your sex slaves fucking with me." Ana skirted around the racks of floggers and canes, departing…leaving the door wide open. She walked down the stairs instead of bolting. _'Pretty soon he will demand to know how I know about Elena. Perhaps I should count…'_ She would not have made it to ten when he ran down the stairs.

"Wait!" Christian yelled. "How the hell did you know about the room, and the number and names of submissives? How the hell do you know I'm a silent partner in the Esclava Salon chain?" His walk toward her was…menacing?

"Stop." Ana ordered, watching him freeze in place. "Someone wanted _Vanilla_ Ana to know about your _kinky fuckery_. Someone thought I should know about your _singular tastes_," Ana walked to the elevator and pressed the call button. She pulled the envelope out of her tote and threw it at him like a Frisbee. It slid across the hardwood floor and landed at Christian's feet.

"Your private life…revealed with text and color pictures…was delivered to me via messenger on Monday at Grey Publishing. I think a person's sex life is their own business. You can have the folder with the color 8x10 pictures of your _Red Room of Pain_. You can have the folder with the list of your submissives, pictures of them in your playroom, a copy of your contract, list of rules and copy of your personal NDA."

Christian reached for the envelope.

Ana drew a ragged breath and continued. "However, you cannot have the folder with the background checks and information about me, my family, and my friends!" Her voice rose so much Taylor came out of the security office. Ana could see the muscles ripple under his shirt as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Grey?" Taylor inquired.

"NO," Christian snarled, shocked at the contents of the envelope.

"Yes!" Ana slapped a 5x7 picture at Taylor's chest. "I recommend you retrieve the funds you spent for the cost of my background check. I've never owned a pair of black lace boyshorts in my life and I don't have a tramp stamp."

Taylor looked at the picture and disappeared back into the security office, closing the door. It didn't matter. Ana observed the flat screens with rotating shots of the penthouse. Obviously, the penthouse had a CCTV system. Her stomach roiled with the thought of a CCTV camera in the _Red Room of Pain_. _'OMG, how many of Christian's naked women had Taylor seen over the years?' _She heard the elevator ping and heard the doors open, but she did not move. "Did you ever have a vanilla relationship in high school or college?" Ana asked.

"This is what I know. This is what I do. I do this with women…women who enjoy this lifestyle. I have issues, Anastasia. I can't bear to be touched on my chest or back…which is why the restraints. I can't bear for anyone to see the scars I have…which explains the blindfolds." Christian explained.

"And the gags because you can't bear to listen to them?" Ana asked.

"The gags are part of the lifestyle. I don't always gag my submissives, it just depends on the scene. Different kinds of gags for different scenes. I haven't had a submissive since March. I terminated with her because she broke one of my rules." Christian said.

"Which one? I think you have a lot of them." Ana commented dryly.

"She attempted to sabotage her birth control, so she would become pregnant. I terminated with her immediately. She was removed from my home within 20 minutes. I had her possessions in the submissive bedroom packed and delivered to her." Christian explained.

"I'm not judging you. Granted, I know a lot more about your _singular tastes_ than I ever imagined I would. You don't have to justify your life choices to me. I won't justify my life choices to you. What people do behind closed doors is their own business, unless they touch children. As far as I'm concerned, pedophiles need to be put out of mankind's misery. I prefer the three-bullet punishment – left hand, right hand, genitals. Alternatively, I vote for general population incarceration in one of the roughest prisons in the U.S."

Christian's mood hit ballistic when she threw the envelope at him…and it had not changed.

"What I am pissed about is someone shoving your personal life in my face. I did not need to know the who, what, when, where and how of your personal life. It's obvious you are not gay from the playroom pictures. It's obvious your singular tastes don't include Asian masseuses, rugged Spanish toreadors, nor California blonde beach boys and bikini babes." She paused.

"Your personal life does not piss me off. Your investigation my life, my family and my friends DOES. If you have this much information about me, my family and my friends," she pulled the folder of research about her from her tote. "I imagine you have similar information on your sixteen submissives. I'm pissed because this information is available for someone to find and send to me!"

Christian's eyes flashed annoyance, but Ana continued. "I'm sure you thought this evening would be a discussion of what I did or didn't like to do during sex. I'm sure you thought there would be a discussion of hard and soft limits. Perhaps you even anticipated a scene with me…especially if you haven't had sex since March. Being me is a private thing, it's no one else's business. It's one of the reasons I don't do social media. I don't know who outed you to me. I don't have time to deal with your shit when I'm trying to deal with the robber who is harassing me…deal with my smarmy boss…deal with Jessica Jackson …and avoid your bitch business associate, Elena Lincoln. I have been robbed of the chance to get to know you and learn why your moods change faster than humidity levels in Savannah."

The elevator doors opened again, and this time Ana stepped in. "Goodnight, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry, I won't be staying over. I won't go soaring with you tomorrow morning. Please thank Mrs. Jones for the lovely dinner." Ana kept her back to him; she didn't want to see his face. She sighed with relief when the elevator doors closed before anyone stopped her. She exited at the parking level; thankful no one saw her. She was out on the street before anyone could stop her. Auto pilot took her home.

"How was dinner with Ginger?" Kate asked.

"Delicious. His housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, is an excellent cook." Ana removed her pumps.

"So?" Kate's eyebrows nudged her hairline.

"So, what? Dinner was an excellent cassoulet, crusty cheesy bread and tossed green salad. White wine. Fresh raspberries with dark chocolate mousse for dessert. Viewed the penthouse. White walls, excessive art, excellent view of the city, huge fireplace. Beautiful grand piano which he plays like a bloody concert pianist." Ana commented.

"So?" Kate pried again.

"If you're asking if there will be more dates…the answer is no. We don't suit. I'm not answering any more questions." Ana fled to her room to change out of her date clothes into one of the new silk sleep shirts.

_**~X~**_

"When was this delivered to her at Grey Publishing?" Taylor demanded, flipping through the folder of pictures and then the folder of submissive information.

"Monday, messenger service. She must have stayed home the rest of the week, researching the information in the files. Who the hell got in here and gathered information?" Christian opened the safe. The media box with the 'insurance' pictures of his submissives was intact. There was a plastic sleeve of four 4x6 pictures for each of his fifteen submissives. '_Good god, the pictures of the room were bad enough, but the list…with names…with pictures …and knowledge of Elena! WTF?'_

A glimmer of understanding crossed his face. '_Who broke into my penthouse, into my office, into my locked file cabinets?'_ He reached for the keys to the locked file cabinets. They hung from a hook on the back of his bottom right desk drawer. He opened the file cabinets, holding his breath. "Check the CCTV camera – I want to know who broke in. All the files, including Anastasia's file, are intact. Someone just outed me to Anastasia Steele. I know she will never understand or forgive me."

"You need to talk to Flynn," Taylor advised. "I also recommend we tell Welch about this situation. He can start updated checks for the past submissives. We need updated information about Elena Lincoln also."

Christian reached for his phone and called Welch. "Someone just outed me to Anastasia Steele. They copied information from certain files. The originals are still here. Miss Steele returned part of the information she was given, but she kept the folder with the background checks on her, her family and friends. It's a copy, as the original is still here. Taylor and I need to see you now."

Christian called John Flynn. "Someone outed me to Anastasia Steele. She knows part of the history with Elena and my fifteen submissives. I need to see you tomorrow morning."

_**~X~**_

"Oh, unholy Christ," Adrian swore. He paused when Christian glared at him. "This clusterfuck is bigger than your cock or your ego. Oh, don't look at me like that. These women," Adrian shook the list at Christian, "act like you're a Greek god of mythical proportions." He contacted several to update their information. The single ones expressed hope Sir wanted to renew his contract with them.

Taylor interrupted the brewing feud between the men. "I lifted prints from Miss Steele's wine glass and silverware. Her fingerprints, Grey's fingerprints and my fingerprints are on the contents of the folders. There are two sets of prints on the envelope, which might be the delivery service and the receptionist at GP."

Adrian stiffened, his military bearing exerting control over his body and mouth. "We will attempt to find out who accessed this information and shared it with Ana. However, we've had this conversation. You must cut ties with Elena Lincoln. I would not be surprised if she instigated this damn situation. I don't like her. I don't trust her. You know I think she subsidized Lily James' trip to Paris."

Christian sagged into his chair. "Do we have proof Elena paid for Lily's trip to Paris?"

"We have not found proof. We know someone financed the trip, because Mark James did not. The question is – do we believe it is a coincidence Mia was rophied while Lily wasn't? Do we believe it is a coincidence Lily James fled Paris before six o'clock the morning you arrived? We know Lily James raided her trust fund when she returned to Seattle and disappeared. She is not using credit cards, nor leaving any electronic fingerprints. She has not requested a new driver's license or tried to register her car in any state. We are watching the James family. Until Lily resurfaces and we can interrogate her – everything is a big question mark."

Taylor cleared his throat. "Anders believes Mrs. Lincoln was feeding Athena Allerton information about your brother. He believes she recommended Miss Allerton not sign an NDA for you as a way of keeping Elliot from seeing you. She would not allow Miss A's CPO entry into Esclava, Bravern. When you have a good relationship with your family, you don't use her girls and Mrs. Lincoln is not invited on family trips or to family events. It is in her best interests to keep you estranged from your family."

"Do you think she advised Susanna to attempt to trap me by getting pregnant?" Christian asked.

"GOD NO!" Taylor thundered. "The last thing that bitch wants is for you to have life-long contact with one of your submissives. You wouldn't listen, but Leila claimed Elena told her to demand more from you since she had been with you for eighteen months. That's a long time for you to be with one woman. You were due to sign a six-month contract extension…and all of a sudden Leila wants more? The longest contract you've had since then is nine months. Lincoln doesn't want you to be with someone who could become a long-term partner. She also doesn't want you to be with someone she didn't vet."

"Namely, Anastasia Steele," Christian interrupted.

"Definitely…absolutely," Taylor affirmed. "Remember the shit show she threw when you contracted with Sabine Falco? You know, and I know, she fucked with you and Sabine the entire time you were together. I think Miss Steele has the right of it…someone outed you to her in an attempt to derail any relationship you might develop with one another. Perhaps they are lying in wait to out you to your family."

"Fuck me running," Christian muttered.

"I doubt that is a position you've tried in your playroom," Taylor's snide comment was not lost on Christian.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 ~~~ July/August**

"These are the stories that we tell ourselves and only ourselves, and they are better left unshared." Jim Crace, _Harvest_

**Sunday,**** July 31**

Ana turned her pillow to the cool side and punched it into submission. It was after midnight and she was home, in her room. She didn't want to consider Christian's lifestyle was not just about sex. She didn't want to think about BDSM terminology. She didn't want to wonder what her _'limits'_ might be. She didn't want to think about '_aftercare'_. She didn't want to think about '_power exchanges'_. She didn't want to think about '_safe words'_…although that episode of _Two and A Half Men_ about the word umbrella made more sense now. Ana didn't want to think about contracts, punishments and rewards, or Christian's strict list of rules. _'I wouldn't let Steve order me about. Christian needs to learn I'm more than tits and ass.'_

It wasn't that Ana didn't think she would ever research anything again in her life. However, she had seen and read things this week which made her want to become a billionaire by developing brain bleach. She refused to think about the furniture, or the toys, or the restraints. She also refused to think about polyamorous practices. She would not think about the fifteen women who had been in the playroom. However, the thought of Gothica and Christian having sex turned her stomach.

_'Bake…get your mind off vanilla sex. Vanilla petite scones…vanilla creamer for Kate's coffee… vanilla bean cheesecake…vanilla sponge cake… vanilla sugar cookies…vanilla custard tarts! You need to make vanilla – there's good vodka in the cupboard and Madagascar vanilla beans in the freezer. Make vanilla…shop for ingredients…bake.'_

Ana retrieved melatonin and water. She needed to sleep; she would be quite busy later on today.

_**~X~**_

Grey gave Flynn the key and directions to find the playroom when he arrived at Escala midmorning. Flynn also accepted the folder of Grey's playroom pictures sent to Miss Steele. He thought the room was beautifully appointed. He liked the wall color, probably because Escala's décor was white on white with white accents. He admired the handcrafted canes, the handcrafted racks and the beautiful hand-carved posters of the bed. The room smelled like citrus, furniture polish, leather and wood. Amazingly, Flynn felt calm in the room. He viewed the pictures of the contents in the toy cabinet, without opening and examining every drawer. Miss Steele must have been overwhelmed by pictures of playroom toys. Flynn sighed and left the room, ensuring it was locked behind him.

Back in the office, Grey gave him a glass of Armagnac and the file folder of the submissive list, submissive pictures, contract, list of rules and list of soft/hard limits which was sent to Ana. Flynn laid out the various pieces on the table in Grey's home office. "What did Miss Steele say?"

"She said someone wanted Vanilla Ana to know about my kinky fuckery." Grey stared out the window.

"Kinky fuckery," Flynn chortled and applied himself to reading and viewing the contents of the submissive folder. Flynn slowly sipped his Armagnac and looked things over twice and made notes about things to discuss with Grey. He endeavored to keep his face serene and his voice controlled. "The first problem I have is - you should not have this information available where anyone can get to it."

"It's locked away." Grey protested, showing Flynn the secret hidey hole for the keys.

"Obviously not safe enough. Someone must know where the keys are held. Secondly, for someone so interested in technology, this is ridiculous. You can scan all this to a flash drive and lock it away in your safe or in a safety deposit box which would keep you from being outed like this." Flynn was on a roll.

"And…" Grey snapped.

I have yet to meet a woman who wants to have her man's past thrust in her face. I'm sure it was a rude awakening for Miss Steele. Your disdain for your ex-subbies is evidenced by such information available for anyone to see. It's rather cheeky too…like bragging that you've had fifteen women who were eager to drop their clothes in exchange for clothes, jewels, money, electronics and a car." Flynn wrote on his tablet while chastizing Grey.

"It's the lifestyle! Everyone knows you keep insurance so consenual partners can't claim you assaulted them. You keep pertinent information so it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass." Grey protested again.

"You go online and find me a minimum of two dozen Doms who have 'insurance pictures' five years after terminating with a sub. How do you know Mrs. Lincoln doesn't still have 'insurance pictures' of you?"

Grey paled and froze…his drink midway to his mouth.

"Rhiann knows there were two significant women in my life before her. However, I don't keep their personal information laying around for her to find, let alone pictures of their naked bodies," Flynn commented. "What will you do since Miss Steele knows exactly how many ex-submissives have been in your life, along with their hard and soft limits, and the color of their underwear?"

"Fine, I will scan things and drop them to a flash drive and keep it in the safe," Grey snapped.

"That's fine, going forward. What will you do about the breach and about Miss Steele's rude introduction to your lifestyle?" Flynn pressed the issue.

"I rather hoped you would offer a fucking sensible solution or two!" Grey exploded. "I've never been interested in anyone who is vanilla. I wouldn't know how to attempt it."

"Well, now that your weekends aren't being orchestrated by Elena Lincoln, you might learn to be a real boy." Flynn sniped. "You do not need someone who obeys your every command and demand. You, Mr. Darcy, need Elizabeth Bennet who laughs in your face."

"If I confess my days and nights are consumed with thoughts of Anastasia Steele, what do you think about it?"

"Do you mean you can't do any work because she fills your mind…or do you mean you find yourself thinking of her at inconvenient times of the day? What are you thinking about when you think of her? Do you only want to part her from her panties…or are you willing to become part of her life?" Flynn waited for the response. After a considerable silence, Flynn spoke. "Tell me about Miss Steele. We talked about her for a few minutes the night of Coping Together. We talked about her after Coping Together. I believe you need to be honest with me about your impression of her."

"She aggravates me." Grey began…and the remainder of his comments came out in a rush. Grey was losing the battle over his attraction to Anastasia ever since he met her. He had never been in a situation where he could not control himself since he turned fifteen. Her eyes…her laugh…her petite form…her voice…her scent…her alabaster skin…it didn't matter. He was overwhelmingly attracted to her and it scared him. His nightmares battled with nocturnal sex fests featuring Anastasia Rose Steele. The results were polar opposites. Nightmares woke him, but not like his previous night terrors which only ended when he screamed himself awake. He woke sweaty, heart pounding and so hard for Ana that he could barely breathe from his erotic dreams. He told Flynn about the night Ana viewed the playroom. He truly believed she would be curious and want to try something. Then he realized receiving the paperwork and researching everything she saw upset her…not because of his kinky fuckery, but because someone outed his lifestyle to her before they had a chance to get to know one another.

Flynn observed Christian. "It's a done deal now…but what will you do about it? I believe you and Miss Steele have a connection. You need to decide how to make amends to her…and it's obvious money, cars, electronics, clothes and jewels are not the answer. Especially since she donated $15K of first editions you gave her to Coping Together." When Grey was quiet for a minute, Flynn filled the silence. "I emailed you a list of non-sexual forms of intimacy. Talking, going on dates, emails, Skype, facetime calls, sharing personal details, laying your head on her shoulder, pressing your forehead to hers when talking, smiling at her, dancing, brushing her hair, being emotionally vulnerable, traveling together, SLEEPING NEXT TO EACH OTHER…"

Grey groaned and threw back his Armagnac.

"I also need to see the background check you conducted on her, her family and her friends." Flynn paused. "I won't lie and tell you this part of our session will be easy. I need you to see the damage you may have done to a relationship with Ana by that background check." Flynn accepted the Anastasia Rose Steele folder and began reading. "You don't need to know the balance of Raymond Steele's bank accounts. You don't need to know the dates, times, places and names of Carla's lovers. You don't need to know about Jose's arrest for pot, nor the list of men in Kate's life, or that Eamon and Celeste attended marriage counseling when Kate was two. I know you need NDAs. I know you worry about people having proprietary information…but do you understand how invasive this background check is?" Flynn paused. "You have to make amends, Grey."

"Let me tell you what we are doing about security for the penthouse," Christian attempted to change the subject for a few minutes. "There is no CCTV in the staff quarters. Taylor thinks whoever sent the information to Ana, accessed the staff elevator and quarters. There were times when the CCTV units were aimed at closet doors and balconies. Taylor has changed all the passcodes, passwords, and rekeyed the door to the security office. He added an additional CCTV camera to the staff elevator."

"Tightened security," Flynn acknowledged. "But…once the horse has bolted…"

"We're changing the combination on the safe. I will drop the contents of the locked files to flash drive and lock it away in the safe. The files will be shredded and burnt. The keys to the locked files will be kept in the safe also." Christian explained. "I won't leave files on the desk anymore. They will either be put in my locked briefcase or locked in the filing cabinets."

_**~X~**_

"Why do you think Elena sent the package to you?" Adrian consulted his list of questions. He came to the condo while Kate and Elliot were out at a baseball game. He taste tested cookies, scones, and custard tarts. He already took pleasure in emailing Grey about Ana's vanilla bakery.

"I've spent days thinking about this. The only person I know on that list is Elena Lincoln. She hates me. She told me he doesn't fuck where he sleeps. I thought that meant he didn't fish off the company docks. Now I realize it was a foreshadowing of the information sent to me. I think she would out Christian to me in hopes of removing me from his life. Except…I'm not in his life." Ana tested the sponge cake and removed it to cool. She picked up four jars of jam from the counter. "I'm making a jam roly poly. Champagne lemon curd, blackberry lemon basil, pear and cardamom, or ginger honey dandelion? The vanilla whipped cream frosting is chilling."

"Champagne lemon curd," Adrian chose. "I think, to quote you, the others are too many taste sensations."

Ana slid two prepared vanilla cheesecakes into the oven and set the timer. "Tell me, has Elliot experienced any weird, unusual catastrophes in his life in the last year?"

"Grey has given me carte blanche to answer any of your questions." Adrian took a deep breath.

"You can provide salient points if it is easier," Ana poured more iced chai tea for them.

"A year ago – pregnancy scare – only Elliot is religious about using condoms." Adrian commented.

"Condoms are only effective 97% of the time. I don't suppose Elliot keeps an economy sized container of Plan B?" Ana chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Dr. T. insists he have one on hand now. Although, there wasn't anyone since Baby Mama popped pregnant until he met Kate." Adrian said. "The Baby Mama issue was resolved in February; Elliot was not the baby daddy. Then Elliot met Kate in May."

"Really?" Ana seemed surprised. "Go Kate…continue please."

"You will not believe the sheer number of sexual harassment, pregnancy scare, relationship claims, etc. the Grey Family handles in a year." Adrian handed Ana a medical journal. "This explains it more succinctly than I can." Adrian didn't hide anything. Although this was Elliot's secret…it was not as secret as it could have been since the medical journal was printed in April.

"Noooooooooooo," Ana made the word sound like a long, painful, profanity. "Ewww and yuck and a lot of TDMI!" Ana whispered. "Has anything ugly and unexplained happened to Mia in the last year?"

The look of pain which crossed Adrian's face made Ana gasp.

"Yes, Grey went to see Mia before Easter. He arrived 30 hours early. When he entered Mia's condo, she had been rophied. Mia was about to be date raped by two men she didn't know." Adrian explained. "We fired the CPOs who let Mia and Lily James go clubbing on their own. We hired new CPOs. Mia finished her course, sold her furniture, packed up her stuff, and caught the GEH jet home. She doesn't remember anything after the third club where Mia and her friend Lily James partied, and Grey prays she ever will."

"You said the girls went drinking, but it sounds like Mia was the only one rophied." Ana's statement held a question. "Did Lily James have the funds to travel to Paris or was her trip financed by someone?"

"Lily James left Paris within six hours of Grey's arrival in Paris. She returned to Seattle, emptied her trust fund and disappeared. Her father was in the process of declaring bankruptcy. Mr. and Mrs. Mark James sold their home and moved in with her parents." Adrian explained. "Lily James has to be living off cash, because she hasn't left an electronic trail anywhere. Her cell phone is inactive. Her social media pages have not been updated since Paris."

"Did she know Elena?" Ana observed his face. "I don't believe in coincidence, but I believe Elena Lincoln is a malevolent bitch. I think Elena Lincoln acquired his information and sent it to me. I think Elena Lincoln sees me as a threat since I resemble his past women."

"I hoped the Boss would terminate his business dealings with Mrs. Lincoln in June, but I don't believe it will happen until September. Because of the file you were given, we now know he paid her to find women who would be discreet. I know she is frustrated because Grey will not interview any of her potentials." Adrian paused. "He is a very private man."

"Do you investigate everyone who comes in contact with him?" Ana asked.

"Yes, and anyone in contact with Theo, Frannie, Carrick, Grace, Elliot, and Mia. Anyone who comes in contact with Ros and Gwen. Anyone who works at Grey House or Grey Annex. Anyone who lives or works at Escala. Anyone connected with any company which is acquired by or merges with Grey House. You would probably not be surprised at the 100 background checks which we conducted for acquiring SIP." Adrian explained.

"Please understand I am not surprised. I'm also not stupid. The background check on me was not part of investigating SIP." Ana smiled.

"We know you aren't stupid, but there is more you need to know." Adrian told Ana about Christian's life before Carrick and Grace, his adoption, his struggles through junior high and his freshman and sophomore years, the changes his junior and senior year of high school and dropping out of Harvard after three years of classes. He told Ana about Christian returning to Seattle, starting his business, and making his first million when he was 21. He explained about Christian buying Escala so he could live in the penthouse and have access to the helipad on the roof. Adrian revealed the development of Grey House, hiring Ros, Barney, Taylor, Gail and himself. The acquisitions year after year. Christian was a self-made billionaire. One of Adrian's first jobs was a background check on Dr. Charlotte Houseman. He had been around for every woman since.

"Including women like me who don't want any part of his billionaire lifestyle," Ana asked.

"He's never met a woman like you. I know he told you he terminated the contract with the last woman because she broke one of his rules. I've seen the list of rules, contracts, hard and soft limits and the room. I don't condemn the lifestyle, but I don't partake in it. Christian Grey is not a sexual predator. He does not assault women or touch children." Adrian would not smile. "While Grey could fund and fuck the hundreds of women who throw themselves at him…he has discreet sexual partners."

"Why did most of the contracts terminate?" Ana asked.

"Most of them fell in love with him. It's a natural reaction. He takes very good care of the submissives – paying off school loans, new cars, jewelry, clothes, electronics, and medical bills. He has never been publicly or privately seen with them. He's never had his picture taken with any of them. His family does not know about his lifestyle. Some of the staff have seen the ladies and interacted with them." Adrian explained. "Until he was photographed with you…his family thought he was gay."

"I can tell," Ana pulled a face. "My roommate asked him if he was gay during her interview. Well, she planned to ask, but he sidestepped the question with a preemptive strike."

"I don't know why the lifestyle, but it makes sense considering he can't bear to be touched, and that he doesn't like anyone seeing his scars," Adrian said. "He doesn't sleep with anyone because he has night terrors – loud, screaming, soul shattering nightmares. Although, Taylor reports they have lessened since he met you."

"Now I understand the sleeping arrangements. He told me about the restraints and blindfolds when I asked about the pictures," Ana shared that confidence with Adrian. "How bad are the scars?"

"Child abuse, biological mother's pimp, one dozen cigarette burns…five on his chest, seven on his back." Adrian explained to Ana's gasp. "Carrick conducted my first interview, and told me about the abuse, the night terrors, and how Grey was non-verbal until he was six. He would not let his parents or grandparents touch him. His first word was Mia when he was six. Mia is the only person we know who can hug him. Frances and Grace will take his arm and kiss him on the cheek. Theo, Carrick and Elliot can slap him on the back. He's better about spending time with his family. He sees a therapist…the British man who bid on you at Coping Together."

"So…now what?" Ana's head was not spinning. However, it was full of information. Part of her regretted that because for a brief moment while she and Adrian talked, there had been a flicker of…intuition?

"If you wanted Grey for his money and what he could provide you…you'd be spending your weekends at Escala." Adrian was bluntly honest. "You would have your student loans paid, a new car, new electronics, new wardrobe, jewels…"

"And getting my bits waxed at Esclava!" Ana sniped. "My student loan is paid off. I have a better car. I have new electronics. Thanks to Carla and Kate, I have a work wardrobe. I have all the real jewels I want. For my sixteenth birthday, just after I returned to Ray and Montesano, he gave me a set of pearls which belonged to my Grandmother Steele. Instead of a class ring I would have only worn for a year or two, I have a sapphire ring which Ray gave me for high school graduation. He gave me a pearl bracelet for college graduation which matches Grandmother Steele's pearls. I have lots of gold and sapphire earrings, and other sapphire jewelry from Carla for my birthday and Christmas for the last six years. I have enough money to pay my living expenses and to buy books as I like. I don't need more. Is Christian still angry over the Thomas Hardy books?"

"He was shocked, because he's used to women using him for what they can get. He was shocked you didn't want them and donated them to his parents' charity. His parents told him to get a grip, because no man gives a woman a gift like that when they are barely acquainted. You're a learning curve for him." Adrian admired her. "Grey is a good man. I cannot tell you to keep trying with him…because I know the impediments you face. But if you can be friendly to him when he's around with Elliot and the Grey Family, I think it will be a good thing for both of you. I want to keep a CPO team on you. I'm working on one for Kate. She might not like it, but it's part of the Grey mystique."

"I thought about this since the folders were delivered. I don't have time to protect myself from the motorcycle rider…defend myself against my sleazy boss…deal with Jessica Jackson…or deal with Gothica. Christian is complicated, dealing with him requires more energy than I have." Ana slid cooled cookies into freezer containers.

"Every one of us feel that way some time or other. Hell, he fires Taylor and me on a weekly basis. He doesn't mean it, because we keep him safe. One last bit of warning…he is brilliant and driven and loses his temper easily. He changes moods faster than a menopausal woman. All I ask is take your time to know what you want. If he crosses a line…call him on his bullshit." Adrian ate one of the custard tarts and moaned with appreciation.

"The person who sent me those files has no clue how badly they just fucked up." Ana warned Adrian. "I am like Elizabeth Bennet from _Pride and Prejudice_. I rise to the challenges thrown at me. Just find that damned robber and ask him if I blinked when I shot him."

"I planned to offer to take you to lunch…"

"I can't eat lunch. I've taste tested scones, cookies, and tarts. I'm saving the last corner of my stomach for some sponge cake or some cheesecake." Ana blushed.

"Do you always cook and bake like this?" Adrian finished his tart.

"Only when I'm stressed," Ana shrugged. "I have one more thing to say, and then I will shut up about the matter. If Christian has not ordered the deep background check on Gothica which he ordered on me…my question is why not?"

_**~X~**_

Andrea paused for a moment, steadying her breathing, then opened the door. "Hello Adrian," she smiled. "Does Mr. Grey need me at Grey House?"

Adrian stepped into her condo and closed the door. "No Grey House. No Mr. Grey. No work." He reached for her, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

She bit his lip…hard.

"What the fuck was that for?" Adrian pulled away and massaged the spot that would be bruised tomorrow.

"What? Miss Steele didn't have time for you tonight, so I'm second string? Plan B? A booty call?" Andrea snapped.

"I'm keeping Miss Steele and her roommate, Katherine Kavanagh safe for the Grey brothers," Adrian smiled. Andrea was jealous. He grabbed her and kissed her again. "I am sorry for running off last night. Grey was in crisis mode."

"Damn," Andrea swore. "Ros and I were hoping Miss Steele would calm his ass down. He needs to concentrate on her and eliminate some of the shit from his life."

"You're just a big old softy aren't you?" Adrian teased her.

"No, I just know if his love life is busy, we can have a love life," Andrea threw herself at Adrian.

"What does a pretty young thing like you want with an old man like me?" Adrian teased, carrying her down the hall to her bedroom.

"Beautiful, bountiful, no holds barred, SEX," Andrea grabbed his face and planted a lip lock on him. "It's time to give up your tiny one-bedroom condo and live here with me during the week. If Grey's busy with Miss Steele, we can chase one another around your house in Everett on weekends."

**August 1 – SIP**

"Good morning," Ros greeted everyone as she entered GP's conference room. "This logistics meeting will provide a timeline for the relocation of Grey Publishing." The conference room was arranged in classroom style again with assigned seats, like last time. The difference was, Seattle Staffing was not temporary help this morning. Grey House brought four GEH interns with them to handle phones and work. Grey Construction sent José Rodriguez with three men to photograph, sketch and measure SIP from top to bottom.

Sign painters were busy scraping _Seattle Independent Publishing_ off the double doors of GP and painting _Grey Publishing_ in its stead.

"Grey House acquired SIP effective July first. For the past 30 days, we organized the move, staff, etc. Grey Publishing will pack and move August twenty-ninth through September first. There will be a grand opening celebration September ninth. All staff are expected to attend. I realize some of you anticipate attending the National Book Conference in New York over Labor Day Weekend. Grey House Human Resources will announce who is attending by the fifteenth of August. Grey House Finance will work with Grey Publishing Finance to coordinate a block of rooms at the conference, purchase early registrations and arrange airline flights."

"Today, you will hear from the Grey Publishing Relocation Committee. Members of the committee were selected from Grey House IT, HR, Security, Operations, Finance and representatives from Grey Publishing staff." Ros introduced Grey House staff on the Relocation Committee: Barney Brinkman from IT, Chase Bonner from HR, Adrian Welch from Security, Claudene Kramer from Finance, and herself from Operations. Ros introduced GP staff on the Relocation Committee: Jerry Roach, Managing Editor, Grey Publishing and Troy Glenwood, Auditor from Grey Publishing Finance. Ros introduced the recording staff for the meeting, Olivia Blandino and Tess Scott, from Grey House.

"We have the names of all the GP staff in this drawing drum." Ros announced. "We are drawing the names of two representatives at large. If you have questions or concerns about the move – these are your front-line people to approach. They will obtain answers from the Relocation Committee and will report back. The first member at large is," Ros pulled a slip of paper from the drum. "Terry Hargold, Children's Literature Editor at Grey Publishing. The second member at large is," she pulled slip of paper from the drum. "Anastasia Steele, Editorial Intern, Grey Publishing." She frowned and handed the slip to Chase Bonner. "The Relocation Committee meets every Monday and Friday morning of August at ten o'clock in one of the smaller Grey Publishing conference rooms. Lunch will be catered. Jerry, Troy, Terry and Ana, you might not return to your desk today, depending on how quickly the Relocation Committee handles action items."

_**~X~**_

"Okay," Ana paused before departing the GP conference room. "What is the issue with my membership on the Relocation Committee?" She addressed Elizabeth and Jack.

"You do not have a permanent position." Jack stroked his navy textured silk tie. It was a nervous habit and alerted Ana that his bullshit was on the rise. "You need to step aside, learn to do your job correctly, and let someone else take your place on the Relocation Committee."

"Rather than announcing I am deficient before visiting staff, I request a meeting with you and Grey House HR to determine which part of my position I am performing incorrectly. Second, who will usurp my position on the Relocation Committee? I don't believe it should be another editor as we have not one, but two on the committee if you count Mr. Roach." Ana was glad she taped this conversation. Seriously NO ONE would believe this confrontation.

"Elizabeth of course," Jack's smile at his partner in crime did not reach his eyes.

"Belay that self-serving suggestion," Ros reentered the room. "The Relocation Committee already has an HR representative, Chase Bonner. Grey House HR discussed your position, Ana. If you wish to continue as an intern, you will transfer to Grey House and be included in the intern training program. Your internship would be set as starting July first, and you would receive the same pay and benefits of other interns at Grey House." Ros smiled broadly at Elizabeth's strangled sound of clearing her throat. "If you choose to continue with Grey Publishing, your position will be reclassified as an Editorial Assistant – with job duties, pay, leave, etc. which are consistent with the Editorial Assistant job classification. Your 180-day probationary period began May thirty-first. Being an Editorial Assistant guarantees you cannot be fired without proper evaluations, warnings and counseling."

"You cannot promote my intern without discussing it with me!" Jack angrily accosted Ros.

"I am not promoting Ana. I am reclassifying her position. Grey House does not use interns in any of its acquisitions because we have an established intern training program at Grey House. You are the only editor to use interns…and not effectively as far as Grey House HR is concerned. None of your interns completed their internship period. Several of your interns left without notice after big conferences like Book Expo, National Reading Week, or the West Coast Writers Conference. Grey House HR has no intention of losing a talent like Anastasia Steele. If she goes to Grey House, HR will search for an Editorial Assistant to replace her." Ros turned her back on him and addressed Ana.

"If you stay at Grey Publishing, you will continue on the Relocation Committee. If you transfer to Grey House Intern Training Program, you will relinquish your membership on the Relocation Committee. However, Grey House would draw another name from the drum to replace you. Chase and I discussed this. The replacement would not be an upper level employee. Do you understand your options?" Ros paused, waiting for arguments from Morgan or Hyde.

"I do," Ana confirmed her understanding.

"Do you have a decision or would you like 24 hours to think about it?" Ros prayed Ana would choose Grey House.

"I'd like to continue at Grey Publishing," Ana did not need to consider her options. "Publishing is my dream job."

"Acceptable, but regrettable," Ros nodded. "I will have Grey House HR contact Ms. Morgan to update your paperwork, arrange for retroactive pay, and obtain your business cards."

"Doesn't Mr. Roach have a say in this situation?" Jack protested.

"Sorry, no. When Jerry signed the acquisition paperwork, he understood there would be personnel changes. He understood those personnel changes would not be under his purview." Her blatant appraisal of Morgan and Hyde should have been an indication they were about to embark on treacherous waters. "If either of you have issues with this situation, you may arrange an appointment with Chase Bonner of Grey House HR to discuss it."

"I suggest a compromise," Ana found herself talking before truly thinking. "I believe I should remain as an Intern for my first 30 days. I already have a 30-day review in place. Reclassify my position as of July first when Grey House bought SIP. That way my 180-day review is the first of January like other staff. My yearly review would be June thirtieth like other staff. The 45 manuscripts to be read monthly is an awkward amount. I propose to change the number to 60, which would help remove the backlog of unread, unsolicited manuscripts."

"Acceptable," Ros agreed before Jack could argue. "Ms. Morgan, please prepare a Personnel Action Form reclassifying Ana's position. Please prepare new Work Performance Standards which are appropriate for her reclassification. As you were just reclassified, there will not be a 30-day review of your Editorial Assistant position. Your next review will be 90 days from July first which is October first."

"Is the Relocation Committee still meeting this morning?" Ana wanted to be far, far away from this conversation.

"We'll be on time if we take a fast bathroom break." Ros postulated.

"Someday you will have to teach me how to walk in stilettos. If I ran in them, I would break an ankle." Ana was grateful to escape Jack and Elizabeth, at least for the moment.

Ros set her CPO to guard the bathroom door. She checked for any staff in the bathroom. "I will look over your Work Performance Standards to ensure they align with other Editorial Assistants. One thing is for sure…you won't be fetching coffee or lunches. You may offer to pick something up for Jack Hyde if you are going out to get something for yourself. Otherwise…you DO NOT act like a 1950s secretary for that misogynistic son-of-a-bitch!"

_**~X~**_

"We have established a relocation budget," Claudene handed out reports. "The grand opening figures are not included in the relocation budget, as we have not finalized the guest list, etc. I anticipate having that budget by the end of this week. We know which media we are inviting. We have yet to hear how many of the executive members from the Seattle Chamber of Commerce plan to attend the grand opening."

"We have established a relocation timeline," Ros distributed reports. "When staff leaves the GP building on August twenty-sixth, they will take personal items with them. Staff will report back to Grey Publishing at Grey Annex on September first." She explained signage to coordinate with the open house.

Chase's presentation was a long bulleted list. There would be staff interviews and more staff changes before September first. Staff newsletters would include information from the relocation meetings. Grey House HR would coordinate the purchase of business cards, letterhead, etc. He explained the contents of the staff relocation packet. Chase explained the proposed agenda for all future staff orientation and relocation meetings. Staff orientation packets with maps of Grey Annex with security offices, restrooms, cafeteria, etc. would be distributed when staff came to Grey Annex to be photographed for building security identification. Training for emergency procedures in the new building would occur September second.

Claudene explained the insurance company meeting with Grey Publishing staff. The staff members would choose the level of additional coverage they desired. She explained there was a moratorium on publishing contracts, effective through the end of the quarter. All authors would be notified of the sale of SIP and the changeover to Grey Publishing. Royalties would be paid quarterly, after a new W4 form was completed.

Ana and Terry suggested a separate Q&A electronic newsletter be sent to Grey Publishing staff. The committee agreed to their suggestions.

Barney exhibited a relocation web page for Grey Publishing on the Grey House site. Grey Publishing's new address, driving directions and schedule for staff security photos would be implemented on Monday of the moving week. Staff would receive new usernames, passwords and email addresses when they appeared for their security photo. Migration of documents, databases, emails, etc. from SIP to GP would occur during moving week. He explained the new location would include new electronics. Training sessions for new equipment would occur the week after the move.

"We established security logistics," Adrian explained. He distributed the staff security identification schedule for passcards and passcodes for Grey Annex elevators, doors, etc. He provided the layout for the Grey Publishing offices on the fifteenth floor of Grey Annex. He explained staff parking and provided a map of the parking structure. Grey Publishing staff would park on the fifth floor of the Grey Annex parking structure. Parking spaces would be assigned as soon as staff interviews were completed.

Ana sat between Adrian and Ros during lunch, choosing to ignore the nasty looks which Olivia Blandino threw at her. Ros caught sight of Olivia and turned to Chase, whispering quietly to him to note and discuss the negative attitude which Olivia displayed at Grey Publishing.

"I haven't been forgiven for First Dance, have I?" Ana asked Adrian and Ros. They both shook their heads no.

"There will be a shakeup at Grey House also," Ros whispered quietly to Ana. "I personally think Miss Blandino is providing information about Mr. Grey to the _Living Dead_."

Claire brought José to Ana at lunch time. He wanted her to have lunch with him, but she was attending a working lunch. He apologized for not asking her when he learned he and Grey Construction would be at GP today. He frowned at Adrian who sat next to Ana. Ana could tell he was disappointed. However, she was not the one who had expectations about a relationship when they hit Seattle. José asked if she was going to Montesano for Labor Day weekend. She explained she was going to the National Reading Conference in New York and Ray was coming to Seattle to work on a reclamation project with Elliot.

Adrian planned to walk José out and ask if Grey Construction needed security when they renovated the SIP building. Anything to give Ana separation space from José.

Ros sent Grey an email, telling him of Ana's job reclassification. Hyde could not fire Ana at will. There were procedures and protocols to be followed. If Jack Hyde was turfed through the staff interview process, Ana would remain to be an Editorial Assistant for the next editor.

**August 4**

Kate came through the door at the end of the day, carrying several hangers of drycleaning with her.

"According to color psychology, if you wear a lot of green clothes, you want to belong, want to fall in love and want to feel safe and secure. Studies reveal green wearers to be social butterflies who are constantly dieting or on a diet," Jessica read from one of Ethan's psychology magazines. She observed Kate.

"I wear green to accent my eyes, accent my hair, and make a political statement that people can kiss my fat, social butterfly ass if they don't like what I wear," Kate snapped. "My fat ass desires some pasta. Do you want some Ana?"

"Bizzarro?" Ana suggested, and Kate grabbed her car keys. "I like the green, by the way. It's more cheerful than the grey, black and white ensembles which the Blonde Minion Tour wears."

"I love Ros because she wears purple!" Kate checked her wallet for cash and her debit card.

"Speaking of purple, I need some new heeled purple sandals to wear with some of those purple summer dresses in my closet." Ana was glad she could wear jeans and a shirt to Bizzarro.

"Shopping and girly date this Saturday?" Kate checked her calendar app on her cell.

"Sounds like a plan," Ana entered the date on her cell calendar also. "I will be glad to have my detached, unfriendly, and emotionless blue-wearing ass accompany you on a decadent salon and spa date."

"If you're going to a salon, Elena recommends you come to Esclava, Post Alley." Jessica passed on the hint, as promised.

"We like Aveda at Pacific Place," Kate paused before she opened the front door. "They have every service we need and use environmentally friendly products. You know – think green, not dead animal products purveyed by cougars in animal print."

'_What service are you performing for Elena Lincoln that you don't have to pay for her salon services? It had better not be sharing my schedule with that bitch.' Ana pondered as she went out the door with Kate._

**August 5**

Jack hovered at the main reception desk, hoping to glean news from the Relocation Committee. Claire sent an email to Ana, who showed it to Ros. Ros left their meeting and intercepted both Jack and Elizabeth, sending them back to their desks. She texted Adrian to supply the Relocation Committee with security when they had these meetings. There was an agenda for each meeting. She did not need Hyde or Morgan derailing the process.

**~X~**

Ana could hear crashes coming from Kate's bedroom. Although the rooms were soundproofed, the doors weren't. _'WTF? Kate got home less than fifteen minutes ago, and Elliot hadn't been here more than five minutes.'_

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kate shouted. "You lying, heartless, MAN WHORE!" Her voice was accompanied by another smashing sound.

Elliot stumbled out of her bedroom, rubbing a lump on his forehead. "JESUS, KATE! Is it that time of the month or something? What is your fucking problem?"

"YOU ARE the problem…but you are no longer MY problem. You probably wish it was that time of the month! Then you could go fuck the next blonde you see and not have to worry about me for a week!" A vase chased him down the hall, hitting the wall and shattering into pieces.

"FINE…I'm leaving!" Elliot stormed through the living room and slammed the front door behind him.

"Lying, cheating, Man Whore!" Kate screamed at the front door.

Ana put her shoes on and walked through the broken glass in the hall to get the broom and dustpan. "Take your frustrations out on cleaning up your mess," she handed them to Kate.

"Don't you want to know what he did?" Kate demanded. Her face was red and swollen, blotchy from tears of anger.

"Not particularly but I know you need to share…so clean up your mess and I'll listen." Ana pulled up a chair at the top of the hall and watched as Kate's anger ebbed away while she physically swept floors, ran a wet cloth over hall walls to ensure she picked up glass particles, and then vacuumed her mess.

"So," Kate took a deep cleansing breath. "I'm at work today when a blonde bimbo arrives and gives me my cell phone. She found it in Elliot's bed."

"What?" Ana stared at her.

"Yeah, what? She said she found it in Elliot's bed this morning. However, he left for work before she could give it to him to return it to me." Kate huffed. "Lying, cheating MAN WHORE."

"How did she know where you work?" Ana asked.

"Evidently he told her about me but he certainly never told me about her!" Kate stripped bedlinens, shoving them in the washer. She gathered Elliot's belongings and left a full basket by the front door. "Lowlife dickhead Man Whore." She disappeared into her room again, muttering epitaphs at Elliot. Ana couldn't hear Kate while she remade her bed and scrubbed their bathroom.

"Ana," Kate appeared thirty minutes later, calmer than she had been. "I need to go to the clinic and get tested. I have to make sure that bastard didn't give me a disease that won't wash off. It may be early but I want to renew my Depo Provera shot," Kate brushed a new set of tears from her eyes.

"I'm right there with you. I might as well get my Depo Provera shot also." Ana grabbed her purse and a book. "Let's go." She texted Asher and Adrian about her mercy mission with an inconsolable roommate. She asked to Skype Asher later on this evening.

_**~X~**_

"My defense is low blood sugar with a side of PMS," Kate wept. "I'm feeling fat and bloated. And that damned shot hurt."

"You need food, and not just food, but cheesecake," Ana advised. "Pizza and cheesecake, at Pizza Pie and Cheesecake at Pacific Place Mall."

"Turtle Cheesecake, White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake, a large combo pizza and good white wine," Kate sniffed, drying her eyes. "I find it appalling the amount of processed sugar and alcohol I need to forget that man."

_**~X~**_

"Got this made at the mall for you," Kate threw Ana a T-Shirt. Navy blue, it had a graphic: _In a relationship with overthinking things._

"Great shirt! What does yours say?" Ana saw a flash of purple slide out of Kate's shopping tote.

Kate held it up: '_Choosing Clothes before Bros.'_

"Still pissed at Elliot?" Ana's eyes discerned less fury flowing off Kate than at the start of the evening.

"I've decided kicking him to the curb is a waste of good stilettos," Kate muttered. "I bought a case of white wine and red wine to be delivered this weekend."

"I blew a small fortune at the bookstore," Ana held up two totes from Beyond Books. "All reissued classics, sturdy bindings, and…ta da…" She flashed an _Anastasia_ bookmark at Kate.

**August 6**

"That woman has a remarkable command of profanity," Elliot sighed.

"Kate?" Mia asked. "What did you do to make her lose her shit?"

"I didn't do anything," Elliot protested. "I feel like I've known her forever…that I will love her forever. She accused me of sleeping around on her. Christ…her libido leaves me weak in the knees and gasping for air."

"TDMI Elliot!" Mia refreshed his coffee. "Drink some coffee and eat some fresh croissants. Then figure out what you will do about the situation."

_**~X~**_

Jack was hungover. GP staff all drank a lot and bitched a lot last night. What the fuck was Jerry Roach thinking? Christian Grey didn't know shit about publishing. Granted, his ideas about making Grey Publishing _the_ publishing company on the West Coast were intriguing – but the bastard didn't have a clue how the publishing world worked.. Roach's demotion from CEO, SIP to Managing Editor, Grey Publishing was discussed, along with Anastasia Steele's sudden job promotion. Half the staff thought Ana was sleeping with Grey – the other half of the staff knew she was just a skirt because the man was obviously gay.

Jack blessed the hot shower which relieved his muscle aches. He knew coffee, lots of coffee would make him feel better. Coffee and pastries would put him in the vicinity of Mia Grey. At Le Fournil, Jack used his laptop to read reviews submitted to the manuscript database. Jack paused his work every time Mia brought out hot fresh pastries. He basically eye-fucked her. Today she wore a purple chef's jacket, with a purple headscarf and purple chucks. He appreciated how her black jeans caressed her fine ass.

"Christian, I need you and Taylor to stop in for coffee and croissants," Mia explained one of the clients made her feel uncomfortable. She sent Christian a picture of Jack Hyde…only to receive a quick email response _DO NOT GO ANYWHERE_.

"I'm not a server," Mia informed Jack. "If you require service, please talk to any of the young ladies who are not wearing a chef's jacket."

"Do you cater private dinners?" Jack propositioned Mia.

"André," Mia called the manager over. "This man is seeking a chef to cater a private dinner. There's the timer for the oven." Mia disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'd appreciate you not hitting on any of the staff. Please either take your seat or leave," André informed Jack.

Jack retook his seat, but Mia Grey did not reappear. Twenty minutes later he packed up and left.

Less than thirty minutes later, Christian appeared with Taylor. "Hey sis, are you ready to go?" he called out to Mia, while Taylor purchased a bag of croissants.

"Ready," Mia said goodbye to André and departed with Grey and Taylor.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Mia asked when they left.

"Ana's boss! Welch…where's that background check for Jack Hyde? The fucker showed up at Mia's work this morning. Coffee and pastries with a side of staring at Mia's ass!" Christian exploded. Mia was amused because Christian didn't bounce his phone off the pavement. "I understand Mia doesn't want a CPO in the business while she's working. However, I want one to walk the perimeter of the building and the parking lot and be on call if Mia needs someone inside. How fucking hard is it to get security to work with these women instead of pissing them off?"

_**~X~**_

"Where are you taking me?" Ana questioned Kate. They finished their spa and salon appointments at Aveda. Kate parked at a mall, but instead of entering it, they walked to the corner to cross the street.

"The Rack," Kate replied. "Nordstrom's Rack has discounted designer bags, shoes and clothes."

"Kate, we're struggling to clear your closets. Why, for the love of green sustainable wardrobes, are we shopping?"

"When my extended family meets for the family reunion, we have one family event every night while they are here. Ladies have a gift exchange; guys have a gift exchange. I need five female gifts. I thought five designer handbags for the ladies' gift exchange. I swear I'm not buying for me – and if I do – I'll put five things in the Salvation Army drop box for every one thing I buy for me. I already have five things in the car to donate in penance for buying this T-shirt last night." Kate held the door open. Two hours later, a hungry Ana was ready to strangle Kate with the straps from purses she discarded.

"Ho-ho-ho," Kate commented when Ana had a semi-full cart at checkout. "Christmas shopping in August?"

Ana found a dozen Henley shirts for Ray for Christmas, a freshwater pearl bracelet, and a silver bangle bracelet for Carla for Christmas. She found three floral silk scarves by Kate Spade, Rebecca Minkoff, and Ted Baker London for Carla for Mother's Day, her birthday and Christmas next year.

Kate pronounced them as excellent designers and assured Ana that Carla would like her gifts. "I found five designer evening bags for the gift exchange. I selected five subdued color, raw silk ties for Dad's birthday. I found a great black leather bookbag for Ethan for his birthday. I found a trio of tricolor gold bangle bracelets for Mom for Christmas."

"I shopped for me too," Ana informed a surprised Kate, and pointed out a plum tote and plum umbrella. "I matched it to the swatches which Celeste gave me. They replace the shabby ones she made me give away." Ana held up a pair of purple heeled sandals. "I also found pretty sandals, in the right colors, and in my size."

Kate and Ana might be pleased, but Isaac was not. His intent to stalk Anastasia Steele was thwarted by a pair of female CPOs who followed Kate and Ana through the store. What neither Kate or Ana, nor the female CPOs knew, was the motorcycle rider ditched his leathers and helmet for a black SUV, and a smart button down and tie. He was parked across the street from The Rack. However, he did not follow when he noticed the CPOs following the girls. If he thought changing vehicles would make it easier to follow Anastasia Steele, he was wrong.

_**~X~**_

"Ladies," Elliot appeared at Kate and Ana's table at Wild Ginger at the Bravern Center.

"Bastard," Kate muttered.

"Be nice Kate," Ana admonished.

"Are you distancing yourself from me?" Elliot's question was way too casual.

"Your actions already did that," Kate sipped her jasmine tea, ignoring Elliot.

"Mrs. Donnelly, my housekeeper and her niece, Candace, please meet my girlfriend, Katherine Kavanagh and her roommate Anastasia Steele." Elliot introduced a pleasant older woman and a very pretty blonde girl. Girl was the operative word. Candace was several months shy of turning eighteen.

"I'm sorry if there was an issue about your phone," Mrs. Donnelly apologized. "Candace didn't have classes that day. She works with me sometimes. We clean for my clients and discuss life with one another." Mrs. Donnelly and Candace hugged. "Mr. Grey told us you lost your phone in his condo. He explained how you lived on your phone and how important it was to return it to you. I found it when I changed the bed linens. I asked Candace to deliver it to you. _Seattle Times _was on her way home. I'm sorry it was a surprise to have a high school senior drop off your phone."

Kate was embarrassed…and gracious…and insisted on buying lunch for Mrs. Donnelly and Candace to apologize for the awkward situation and introduction. Amazingly, Kate apologized to Elliot also.

"You don't need to cook dinner Ana or make breakfast. Katie probably won't be home for the rest of the weekend," Elliot handed Kate's car keys to Ana when lunch was over.

"Now I hate you for leaving me alone with Ethan and Jessica," Ana wrinkled her nose.

"Ha…I'll call Mom and have her haul Ethan to Casa Kavanagh to enlist his help cleaning his room and ensuite, in addition to the family room and garage. What are besties for?" Kate called her mom immediately.

~X~

"So, Kate and Elliot took off in his truck. I've got the keys to her car. Is there anything you want to do?" Ana asked Prescott.

"Become an astronaut, win a Nobel peace prize, write a series of Young Adult books that make me a gazillionaire…" Prescott laughed. "Let's go to my favorite shooting range and make a lot of big boys nervous. I know you don't have your permit and gun. If you sign in as my guest, you can shoot at Silver Bullet Shooting Sports Range. The fun part…they have all kinds of guns you can 'test try before you buy'. It beats getting half a facial makeover at a department store."

**August 7**

"I'm so ready for the weekend to be over!" Gwen laughed. "Ros and Christian left before dinner Friday to go to Detroit. I don't know all the details, but it's something to do with a brownfield site. They return late tonight. Listen, I want to go to a bookstore tonight, one of my favorite new authors is signing books. I want to have a chance to meet and schmooze with her before the National Reading Conference. I submitted my final payment for a vendor booth. I have to decide what to give away to the attendees."

"Bookmarks," Ana suggested. "A bookmark with a bunch of paper dolls on it which says coming soon…_The Mother Book_. Or a bookmark with a lineup of trophies which says illustrator of the _When I Win_ series of books. Put your pertinent information on the back…things you've illustrated, how to contact you, and a great photo."

"Ros says I need to brand myself first." Gwen showed Ana six different ideas. "I took all the elements from business cards I like and drew a series of business cards. I really need to settle on one before we go to New York."

"I'm torn between this one…" Ana chose a chocolate bar with a gold circle which held Gwen's initials. "…and this one." Ana chose a marbled front business card with chocolate veins in the marble, with rose gold print. "I don't like the font, but I like the way it looks."

"Thanks for the votes," Gwen smiled and reached for her purse.

"I wonder what mine will look like," Ana laughed. "Ms. Morgan was exceptionally pissed when she dropped the name plate: _Anastasia Steele, Editorial Assistant_, on my desk."

"She's a bitch," Gwen affirmed.

"I can't think like that. It might slip out in a conversation with her. _'Elizabeth, here is my signed registration form for New York. By the way, you're a bitch.'_ Not cool." Ana shook her head.

"Let's go to the bookstore. Afterwards we'll get some dinner somewhere." Gwen called Becker and asked him to bring the car around.

_**~X~**_

"Oh fuck me to tears," Gwen muttered after she and Ana had been at the bookstore for two hours.

"WHAT?" Ana whispered back.

Before Gwen could answer, Ana's blood chilled. "Ladies," Jack _'I'm the Smarmiest'_ Hyde attempted to join them. "Care if I join you?"

"I don't think they will let you join us," Gwen carefully observed a minimum of four men advancing on Jack Hyde. She recognized one of her security, but the other three were unknowns.

"Hello men," Ana addressed the three men. "Miss Drake and I would like to go home now."

"Did you know you were being followed?" Gwen asked Ana in the car.

"I knew. But I don't know why there were three of them. They are usually in pairs…so the fourth one must have been outside. It was more important to let Hyde be surprised by the numbers of hard bodies keeping an eye on us."

Before sunset, and alone in the condo, Ana dressed in a silky sleep shirt. She made a tea tray with lots of vanilla goodies on it. She concentrated on typing and printing the synopsis for a manuscript she just read. Tech thrillers did nothing for her. She reached for the next manuscript she brought home, knowing she needed to arrive at GP half an hour early to sneak the manuscripts into the building. She blessed god for Adrian's men. They didn't complain about early hours. Tomorrow would be busy with the Relocation Committee. Hopefully Ros would attend because Ana anticipated getting bullshit from Jack. Perhaps it was the day to keep Prescott close to her.

Ana tried not to think about her situation at GP. Jack did not present himself as an asshole when she interviewed. He really didn't turn asshole until… 'W_hen? When did he become an asshole to me?'_ Steve was not an asshole until he married Carla. Ana didn't like him before Carla married him, she liked him less afterwards. But thanks to Steve, her radar was on high alert. She did not know what was on Jack Hyde's agenda…but fucking with her seemed to be his newest, latest obsession. She wished there were a way to contact his previous intern to ask her important questions.

_**~X~**_

"Did you do it?" One of Adrian's men, Montgomery, asked his partner, Stevens.

"Done, Jack Hyde's mustang has a tracker on it. I emailed the frequency to Welch. I set the parameters to alert us when he's within 20 blocks of Miss Steele's condo. Welch can access it at any time and download the information. How's the girl?" Stevens asked for an update.

"In for the night. I'll take the outside, you can monitor the hall for a while." Montgomery offered.

"Can you call Bensinger? I'm ravenous, and it doesn't smell like she's cooking." Stevens sniffed the air.

"She made a tea tray for dinner," Montgomery's stomach growled. "I'll call Bensinger for a food and drink run. I was running the search on the RAV-4 and am only at H. I printed the registration information and matched it with the driver's license. No hits yet."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 ~~ Can I pay you to go away?**

**August 8**

Elliot wolf-whistled at Ana. "You have an extra five minutes this morning and someone should compliment your ass in those pants."

"You look amazing!" Kate inspected the teal silk turtleneck sweater and the tailored navy pants which Ana wore. "Not those shoes, not that purse." She disappeared down the hall.

"You know she's rummaging in our closets, like a Tasmanian Devil? We've finally put an end to the great closet wars. I don't know about you, but I appreciate having my Saturdays free." Ana assembled breakfast and lunch items on the counter to pack in her tote.

Elliot groaned.

"These shoes – this bag – this tote – these earrings." Kate handed Ana a pair of teal mid-heels, a teal and gold hand bag, a teal, navy and white tote, and a pair of gold and sapphire hoop earrings. "I think you should keep those heels, purse and tote. The earrings are from your jewelry box. I was checking to see if they went with anything in my closet and they don't. Elliot is right, your ass looks fantastic in those pants. Better than mine ever did."

"Just tell me these pants never decorated Elliot's bedroom floor or the backseat of his truck," Ana quickly switched shoes and earrings, handing discards to Kate to put away. "Lock up my room when you leave it, okay?"

"I never wore those pants around him, so no worries." Kate laughed.

"I thought you emptied out your purses before we moved," Ana dropped a ribbon of condoms in the trash. She finished changing purses. She hastened to fill her tote so she could get to work.

"I did for the ones at our place in Vancouver. I haven't had time to clear out the purses at Mom and Dad's house." Kate blushed, and Elliot wolf-whistled again.

"Hurry up and go to work, Ana. I need to know if your roommate has any more of those…" he leaned over and looked in the trash can. "…neon colored condoms."

"They were a gag gift from a bridal shower piñata," Kate frostily informed Elliot. "I have a late start. I'm working the 'Red, White and You' event at WSCC. It's an open forum for educating people about politics. There will be a lot of wanna-be politicians pressing the flesh. I might not get home until midnight."

"In that case, I will not be cooking tonight, I have a lot of reading to complete for work. It's tea and toast for dinner for me," Ana turned and winked at Elliot. "Please keep your pants on until I'm gone."

_**~X~**_

"What are you drinking?" Ana frowned at a coppery red drink on ice in a glass on Claire's desk.

"It's a hangover cure, called _Dance on My Grave_." Claire muttered. "Tomato juice, lime juice, and large pinch of cream of tartar. Used to wash down magnesium and B-12 vitamins, and two ibuprophen with one naproxen sodium tablet." It was obvious Claire was in pain. She wasn't wearing any of her bright colorful clothes. She was attired in grey and black. Even her normally bouncy hairstyle drooped.

"What did you do last night which requires something to dance on your grave?" Ana commiserated.

"Bridal shower brunch with mimosas which segued into afternoon tea with her grandmothers who poured more brandy than tea, followed by a family barbeque with microbrews. Someone poured me into my bed around midnight." Claire's normally ebullient attitude deflated and she chugged the glass. After her body stopped shuddering, she refilled it from a thermos. "Please pray the phones are quiet. Because I'm ready to cut some phone wires with the mini manicure set I won during a shower game yesterday."

"Just turn them down low, especially since the Relocation Committee is meeting today in the conference room." Ana suggested. _'I'll ask Ros to leave Olivia at the front desk to help with phones and reception. Olivia won't like it, but it will mean Claire will get a break.'_

**August 9**

"I just accepted an RFP from GP for the worst job," Gwen put her head in her hands. "The preliminary illustrations have to be completed by October first. Before I start those illustrations, I must finish the illustrations for the STEM books for University of Washington Press. Their deadline is September first."

"Which project?" Ana frowned. "All contracts are on hold for the remainder of the quarter. We have a dozen projects which go to press before the big Grey Publishing move. Marketing will concentrate on those projects while PR concentrates on the move. At least that's what they said in the relocation meeting this morning."

"_The Mother Book_," Gwen sighed.

"It's a great book – I've read a few chapters of it. I recognize Carla in the '_mommy before me'_ chapter." Ana smiled ruefully and shrugged.

"My mother is the '_in-your-face, in-your space, and on-your case_' mother." Gwen commented.

"I think Kate's mom is a _'best friend'_ mom," Ana shook her head.

Gwen pulled out her sketch pad and quickly sketched three things before their lunch was served. "I can't decide…and I hope you will help me. I thought about those dummy books – how each chapter starts with a cartoon. Instead of cartoons, I thought I would do a paper doll sort of drawing with different attitudes, attributes, etc. which looks like it could be cut out as a dress for the doll. Or maybe like the Operation Game where there are attributes showing in the body. My third option is like a spinner on a game – with the attributes in arcs in a circle with the female mother figure being a spinner."

"I like the spinner idea, because I never know which one of my mother's personalities are coming out to play," Ana laughed. "Disappointed Carla…Advice-giving Carla…Don't Do What I Did Carla…Seeking Society's Approval Carla…"

"I thought about the part of each chapter where it describes the attributes of the children. I thought I would draw a really fancy gift box," Gwen sketched it. "The illustration shows Mommy Dearest folding and putting the good attributes in it and tossing the bad ones in the trash."

"Interesting concept." Ana complimented her.

"I thought the chapter section on guilt trips would be illustrated with different sized suitcases – each of them labeled with guilts." Gwen sketched quickly.

"I like it…but do you have space on the page to draw a five piece luggage set with cosmetic case and garment bag?" Ana ask facetiously.

"My mother won't like it," Gwen muttered.

"Develop an illustrator nom de plume," Ana suggested. "Drake…"

"Drake Gwynne. I so owe you if I get the contract. The graphics are due by the end of the year. The book will be published before the end of the first quarter next year. The big marketing push will occur before Mother's Day." Gwen spelled Gwynne for Ana.

"Take me shopping as my _reward_," Ana laughed. "Kate has a very busy fall and winter schedule. I need an outfit for Thanksgiving with Dad and Christmas with Mom." She rolled her eyes.

"Sweater, jeans and fabulous boots for Thanksgiving with Ray," Gwen suggested. "Do you need a cocktail dress, or a dinner dress, or a cashmere lounging set for Christmas with Carla?"

"Yes," Ana replied seriously.

"Which one?" Gwen was confused.

"I need a rolling footlocker of fabulous clothes to wear around Carla because I don't have a clue what she has scheduled for Christmas." Ana replied. "But…I'm not going shopping. I have to be able to buy online!"

"Wool Ferragamo pants, a vintage cashmere sweater with leather ankle boots and coordinating leather tote for traveling. One fabulous cocktail dress, a cashmere lounging set for opening presents and breakfast on Christmas morning, a velvet dress for Christmas dinner, and a satin skirt, ruffled silk blouse and a velvet jacket for a holiday party. Your plum dress with accessories for a dinner out with the family."

"I need an outfit to go last minute shopping with Carla," Ana rolled her eyes.

"Navy, plum and camel plaid skater skirt, plum scoop-neck, long-sleeve cashmere sweater, navy tights, ankle boots, tote and jacket. Plum headband for your hair – it should have brilliants or pearls on it…and simple earrings to match…and a gold cuff bracelet." Gwen wrote lists for Ana. "Dressing professionally for winter is easy. Sweater dresses, sweaters, skirts and pants for winter wear at Grey Publishing. Flat or low heeled boots, plaid scarves and tights. We can check out a couple of my favorite consignment stores."

"What are you wearing for the holidays?" Ana normally didn't talk clothes, but Gwen never critiqued what Ana wore.

"I'm praying for a tropical vacation – minimal clothing – mini bikinis – sarongs – and beach shoes." Gwen laughed.

**August 12**

Kate popped her head into Ana's room. "Drinks, tonight, Kell's Irish Pub in Post Alley?"

"Are we going straight from work or stopping to change at the condo?" Ana struggled to fix her hair.

Kate intervened with Ana's hair, and quickly created a high braid which she wrapped into a bun, pinning and spraying it in place. "Happy hour – come straight from work. It's easier to go out if you don't go home first. Elliot says Kell's has chicken pasties, Irish beef stew, microbrews, and Guinness. I want to gather some information on their quiz nights to post on Dad's online calendar of events."

Ana emailed Asher and Adrian she was passing on dinner tonight because she was going out with Kate. She invited them to breakfast in the morning. She finished getting ready for work when she heard raised voices. She followed the anger and angst to the kitchen. "I haven't even had tea…how could you have Jessica drama this early in the morning?" She teased her roommates but was ignored.

"What did she wear home?" Kate snapped, throwing a pair of Jessica's underwear at Ethan.

"A smile," he smirked.

"We cook in that kitchen and eat at that table," Ana tossed Ethan a container of disinfecting wet wipes from the cleaning closet. "You want early morning sex…do it in your room. I've already seen enough of your hairy ass and her unclothed tits to give me nightmares for years. Neither of you are gainfully employed…and therefore can spend all day in bed if you want. However, I have a job, I have to be on time." Ana slammed the door on her way out.

"You know the rules," Kate frowned at Ethan. "Ana needed to go to work early…"

"Why?" Ethan asked belligerently.

"Since she's on the Relocation Committee, she doesn't have time to read three manuscripts a day on Mondays and Fridays. She's bringing two manuscripts home every night, hoping we're so busy with our own lives we don't recognize there's manuscripts in those totes of hers. She goes to work on the earlier bus to sneak the manuscripts back into the building." Kate frowned when she saw the clock. "Fuck…she probably had to drive today."

_**~X~**_

"Ana, grab your driver's license and car keys and head to the back parking lot!" Claire cried hysterically into the phone and hung up.

Ana grabbed her purse and ran to the back parking lot. _'Damn heels…damn dress…I need chucks and jeans for this shit!' _ "I need help," Ana yelled at Adrian over the phone before hanging up. "What are you doing?" She tried to intercede as a driver attempted to hook her car up to his tow truck.

"I had a call from the company who owns this building. This car has been abandoned here for a week. They want it gone today." The tow truck driver informed Ana.

"This is my car! I work here! I parked here this morning! Stop what you are doing!" For once, Ana cursed her size. _'Oh to be a Valkyrie who can break a man in two bloody parts.'_

"Lady, this tow is $300 plus storage fee for the vehicle. Unless you have $400 right now to pay me off…I'm hooking up this vehicle and taking it to our impound lot. You can fight with the office to get it back." The tow driver retorted. He didn't stop laying out the tow bar and climbing under her car.

Ana pulled her registration from the glove box, and then pulled her driver's license and her work ID badge from her purse. "MY CAR! MY JOB! FREE PARKING! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" She kicked the tire of her car to gather his attention, and then cursed her pretty but ineffectual heeled sandals.

"Ana?" Sawyer appeared in the parking lot, along with one of Adrian's men, Saunders. "Sorry…we were checking the perimeter."

"Someone called the tow company and said my car has been abandoned here for a week. They want my car towed today. This guy won't listen to me. I told him the car is mine, I work here." Ana frantically waved her registration and ID.

"Look lady – I told you – unless you have $400 – I'm taking this car!" The tow driver continued hooking up Ana's car to his truck.

"I'm calling the damn police!" Ana yelled. "You're stealing my car!"

"May I see your paperwork?" Sawyer asked the tow driver who reappeared from under Ana's car.

"Look lady – you can summon all the muscle bound gym trainers you want – but this car is getting towed by me, today. If you or your pretty boys interfere, I'm calling the cops." He snarled at Ana.

"GO FOR IT," Ana and Saunders yelled back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack Hyde accosted Ana. "You're supposed to be working! Not entertaining Christian Grey's bodyguards in the parking lot!"

Ana looked up at the building and saw dozens of faces in windows, staring down at the spectacle.

"I don't have time for this," she muttered to Saunders.

"Paperwork!" Sawyer ordered the tow driver.

He stomped to the cab of the truck, yanked off his gloves and found the clipboard. "2009, Subaru Impreza, Newport Blue Pearl, license plate…."

"It's your car all right," Sawyer showed Ana the paperwork.

"This is the first time I drove to work this week! Normally I would have parked down the street in Public Parking, but I was late getting started this morning, so I had to park in the back parking lot." Ana explained. "I'm going out with Kate and Elliot after work and I need my car."

"I knew you were late for work this morning!" Hyde pounced on Ana's words.

"I was not late for work this morning…I was at my desk at 8:20. When you arrived at 8:30 you kept me from starting my day in a timely manner because you had to know why I drove today and why I'm not going for drinks tonight! You wanted to know what is on the Relocation Committee agenda!" Ana informed him. "I have a situation here…"

"You are staying after work to make up for wasting MY time!" Jack insisted.

"NO I WILL NOT – I'm not staying alone in the building after hours with a bunch of drunk coworkers across the street." Ana snapped at him.

"I don't care if it is her car," the tow driver argued with Sawyer. "I have orders to remove it from the parking lot. Either I get the car, or she gives me $400."

"I'm calling the cops," Saunders announced. He paused when Adrian appeared with six more men-in-black. Adrian directed them to stand in front of the truck, in front of Ana's car and behind Ana's car, effectively blocking its removal.

"I have legal paperwork. I've been authorized by the owner of this building to tow this car." The tow driver exploded.

"No you are not," Sawyer thrust the paperwork back at the man. 'The owner of this building is Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. Now, you will cease what you are doing, and leave the lady's car alone, or the security team from Grey House will remove you."

"Miss Steele! It looks like Grey's boys have this handled. Stop wasting your time down here! Get back upstairs! There is work to do before you go play with the Relocation Committee." Jack Hyde strode toward Ana, like he planned to physically escort her into the building.

"Miss Steele is NOT LEAVING!" A roar from another source was heard. Christian and Jerry Roach advanced on the assembled group. "You are non-essential personnel, Hyde. Welch, escort him back into the building."

"We will discuss this!" Jack yelled at Ana.

"No, you won't," Jerry Roach was a calm in this storm. "Miss Steele, how can I help resolve this problem? We seem to be entertaining the building." He glanced up at all the faces in the windows…who seemed to depart quickly, to avoid being noticed. "We also have a Relocation Committee meeting at ten."

"Tri-City Tow says they received a call from you this morning. They claim you said my car has been abandoned here for a week, and you wanted it removed today. I told this man today is the first day I drove my car and parked here. He says unless I give him $400, he is not leaving here without my car." Ana explained.

Roach read the paperwork handed to them by Sawyer. "This is the situation – I was the owner of this building. It is now owned by Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings. I did not call anyone to tow any vehicle from this lot."

"I did not call anyone either," Christian snapped. "Why are you parked here?"

"I was late leaving home this morning because of a Jessica situation," Ana sighed. "I drove and parked here because I didn't have time to park in the public parking lot by the deli and make it to my desk in a timely manner before my day started. I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell your men where I was going."

"Did you eat breakfast?" Christian asked.

"Another issue for another time," Ana informed him. "I need to prevent this man from taking my car. I don't have $400 to bribe him to act intelligently in this matter! Someone turned in a false report. Somehow, I have to keep my car from getting towed by other misinformed tow companies."

"My card," Christian handed a business card to the tow driver. "Have your boss call me. I will explain this is a huge error. I don't know who called in this fake report, but you are not taking Miss Steele's car. She is not paying you either."

"I need a copy of her registration and ID," the driver snapped.

"No, you don't. Her information will not linger in your files and make her vulnerable to another situation like this." Christian replied. "Note you saw her registration and ID on your paperwork." Ana passed them to the driver. He wrote 'VOID' on the paperwork, attached Christian's card and then threw the clipboard on the front seat of his truck. Once he wrapped up his chains and equipment, he apologized to Ana and wished her a good day. The men stood away from the vehicles to allow him to exit.

"Sawyer, please take Miss Steele's car home to her condo." Christian ordered.

"I need my car, I'm going out with Elliot and Kate after work," Ana protested.

"Elliot and Kate?" Christian asked.

"They reconciled last Saturday," Ana explained.

"Sawyer will take your car back to your condo where it is safe. Saunders can give you a ride to wherever you're going with Elliot and Kate. Now, let's get your car out of here. Let's get you some breakfast. You're pretty feisty for someone with low blood sugar." Christian grinned.

"I can't get breakfast," Ana argued. "I have a Relocation Committee meeting at ten, and we are having a working lunch. Sawyer…" Ana pulled him away from the gathered crowd. She stepped close to Sawyer, handing off her car keys. "I have an extra set of car keys, so you can lock these in the trunk of the car when you drop it off. Please warn the building manager about this situation. I don't want my car disappearing from the parking garage at the condo. There are two boxes of manuscripts in the trunk which need to go to my cubicle. Just set them on the chair by my desk. There are two more boxes of manuscripts under my desk, they need to go to the trunk of my car…but Jack Hyde can't see what you are doing, thanks," she whispered. Ana put the registration in the glove box and joined the group entering the building.

"Taylor, I'm going upstairs with Jerry, just to have coffee and say hello since I'm here. I'll stop in at the Relocation Committee meeting with him. Please check with Ros…if breakfast and lunch aren't being served, please get breakfast and lunch for Miss Steele. Then you can find me. Saunders, you are inside GP today to keep an eye on Miss Steele."

"I don't need a babysitter," Ana shook her head no at Saunders.

"I'd feel better if he was in the building," Mr. Roach informed Ana. "It will be handy to have him around in case there are unresolved issues from this situation. Also, he can keep nosy coworkers from interrupting your day and disrupting the committee."

"Fine, very well. I really need to get back to work." Ana was accompanied back into the building by Mr. Roach, Christian and Saunders. Adrian must have given an all-clear notice because the men-in-black melted away, like shadows disappearing in a Seattle fog.

_**~X~**_

"Not just no, but oh hell no," Christian grabbed the paperwork which Elizabeth Morgan gave Anastasia to sign. Saunders texted him to come to the conference room because Ana was pulled out of the meeting by HR. "This situation was not of her making, and resolving it was priority. I don't give a fuck…"

"Language…" Ana snapped.

"I…do…not…care…if Mr. Hyde ordered you to prepare this warning for conducting personal business during work hours for Miss Steele to sign," Christian waved the paperwork at her. "Persisting in this current course of action will give Miss Steele a good reason to file hostile work environment charges against GP." He slammed the clipboard with paperwork on Ana's desk.

"Please observe," Ana reached into her pocket for a flash drive. She turned on her computer and accessed the manuscript database. Ana entered two of the reviews she had completed in the database. "There, I've now uploaded two reviews of manuscripts I have read. Those are the equivalent of two hours of work, which covers the almost thirty minutes when I was busy with the tow truck company. When I have time this afternoon, I will print the reviews and attach them to the manuscripts." Ana turned her computer off.

Elizabeth wisely turned and walked away.

Ana noted Christian was shocked. "Best defense is a good offense. I keep ten to twenty reviews ahead because I never know what the work week will be anymore. I read to and from work while riding the bus. I read during lunch hours if I have nothing better to do. It's self-defense."

"Did you get some breakfast?" Christian asked.

"Yes, Taylor took very good care of me. I've had tea, a fruit and yogurt parfait and a large scone. Ros promised to feed me while we work through lunch." Ana explained. "Please allow me to repay him."

"Not necessary," Christian lowered his voice. "I like taking care of you."

"I noticed," Ana replied softly. "Please take care of me by walking me back to the conference room. People are watching…which translates into people are gossiping. Please ask Saunders to keep nosy employees away from the Relocation Committee meeting, and from me."

_**~X~**_

"Did you do it?" Christian asked Sawyer.

"Done. Miss Steele's car has a tracking device." Sawyer reported. "I talked to the owner of Tri-City Towing. He said the call sounded official. The description of the car was extremely specific. Miss Steele must have been followed to work. Saunders did not expect her to drive, so he was a little slow in catching up to her at SIP/GP. I filed a report with Grey House, Grey Annex and with the SPD. No tow company is to take any vehicle from any Grey owned residence, business, etc. without notifying Grey House Security and accepting an armed security guard to ensure their success."

"I will discuss this with Welch. I want him to discourage Miss Steele from using public transportation. Welch needs to assign a driver and vehicle to her." Christian sighed.

_**~X~**_

"So, too good to drink with your coworkers, but not too good to hang out and drink with Grey's men," Jack Hyde appeared out of nowhere at Kell's and attempted to intrude.

"It is after hours, Mr. Hyde," Ana informed him. "I can go where I want, do what I want, and see who I want without interference from you. I didn't announce my plans to anyone, so did you follow me…again?"

"I should have fired you today while I had the chance," Hyde slurred his words.

"Since I'm an Editorial Assistant, you can't fire me. You are just making it easier for me to file a hostile work environment suit against you," Ana replied. "Saunders…"

Four Adrian assigned bodyguards appeared. Ana was a little shocked to know there were so many of them present in one place, at one time.

"Mr. Hyde is buzzed and should not drive himself home. Please take his car keys and call a cab for him." Ana ordered.

"You can't tell me where to go or what to do either," Hyde mocked her.

"Then by all means, please get in your car…because I will call SPD and report a drunk driver. It will not bother me if you sit in jail for ninety days for driving under the influence." Ana crossed her arms over her chest…which is where Hyde's bleary eyes kept focusing.

Anders and Saunders faced off against Hyde. They were joined by security staff working for Kell's. The last thing they wanted was a drunk patron causing problems. Three of Adrian's men moved away, like wisps of clouds in an airy sky.

**August 13**

"What is that smell?" Elliot groaned and rolled over.

"Coffee," Kate sniffed the air.

"No, it's…waffles…no, wait…fried chicken?" Elliott frowned. "I can't smell coffee at all.

"Waffles? Chicken!" Kate jumped out of bed faster than a five-year-old on Christmas Day. "Hurry up!" She threw clothes at Elliot. "I don't want to miss breakfast!"

"Waffles?" Elliot's head throbbed to a deep percussive beat which sounded like _Rage Against the Machine_.

"Waffles! Chicken! Coffee!" Kate pulled on jeans and a T-shirt, running out of the room before Elliot could throw back the sheets.

Kate opened the door to Asher and Adrian, and Christian and Taylor. She was about to send Anders for papers, but Christian and Taylor brought a handful.

They entered the condo to an exasperated Ana taking her cell phone from Ethan. "Good morning Mom. No, I'm not going shopping for you or for clothes today. Mom, I have to go. We have a full house for breakfast. Yes, I cooked for everyone…chicken and waffles. I'll email you the guest list later. Yes, I'm wearing an apron, no I'm not wearing a pretty dress. I'm wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Yes, I put my hair in a ponytail. Mom…I don't curl my hair and put on a pretty dress when I have to clean and grocery shop. I really have to go…" Ana ended the call and thrust her phone back at Ethan with a look. "My bedroom door was closed. It was not necessary to bring me my cell. Please put it back on the charger."

"I didn't know it was your mother. I thought it might be your asshole boss," Ethan defended himself.

"The ringtone was Baby Stewie saying '_Mom, Mom, Mommy'_. That should have been a hint." Ana continued to prep breakfast. "Jack's ringtone is Dropkick Murphys, _Do or Die_."

"Dropkick Murphys?" Ethan questioned Ana.

Ana sang, although she could not carry the tune, "Your dreams are in danger, and we must rise. Our time has come, we are under the gun. It's do or die."

"Disturbing…" Ethan commented.

"But amazingly accurate," Ana quipped.

Less than ten minutes later, Jessica and Ethan left, to a collective sigh from Kate and Elliot.

Ana set out breakfast for a dozen people, encouraging everyone to eat. She didn't know if José would show up. "My fried chicken is chicken breast fillets. The waffles are plain. I prepared scrambled eggs. There is butter and maple syrup if you eat waffles like a breakfast dish. There is sausage gravy, if you eat your waffles like biscuits. There's lettuce, sliced tomatoes, bacon and ranch dressing if you eat your chicken in between your waffles like a sandwich. There is fruit salad, juice and coffee." Ana asked her guests to not use the patio. She and Asher were having a conversation…with the audio/visual jammer turned on.

_**~X~**_

"What's your takeaway from this situation?" Kate asked Christian while she refilled his coffee and hers. Asher, Adrian and Ana moved to the patio. José didn't show. Ethan and Jessica left because her uncle and aunt wanted to take them to breakfast.

Christian shrugged.

"It's passive aggressive 101," Kate explained. "It's hard to be judged by anyone. It's harder when you are critiqued by people who are supposed to love you. Carla might compliment what Ana is wearing, but something will always be wrong. Either her hair is too simple, or too messy. Or she needs to upgrade her makeup skills. Or she needs to stop wearing flats and learn to walk properly in heels. Ana tries not to take it personally, but it's hurtful, no matter how much she attempts to hide it."

"I think she looks lovely," Christian appreciated Ana's petite body, but he thought she was shy and uncomfortable in her own skin. He blamed Ana's mother for making her feel awkward. _'Oh baby…if we were together…I would help you feel comfortable in your own skin. I would let you know how beautiful you are every day…'_

"Ana is a great example of combining the best qualities from her parents. She doesn't put up a façade like Carla and she understands people like Ray." Kate commented. "Stop staring…she gets enough of that crap from her jerk boss."

Ana accepted chaste cheek kisses from all the men, thanking her for breakfast. She turned down invitations to water ski, sail, swim, sunbathe and shop! Christian's kiss was last…and monitored by Elliot. His kiss was electric on her cheek. "Shocking," he murmured and joined Elliot to go spoil a good walk by golfing.

_**~X~**_

Kate and Ana crashed on the couch after deep cleaning the condo. They took pity on Ethan and cleaned his room, including laundry. They scrubbed the main bathroom which he was supposed to be keeping clean. Kate and Ana discussed pizza delivery when Kate jumped up and ran out the door. Ana didn't have a clue what Kate was doing, and she was too tired to chase after her. Kate returned in less than fifteen minutes with a plastic bag filled with ice cream confections.

"I heard the ice cream truck. I promise there are no root beer floats." The last time Kate raided an ice cream truck, they had root beer float popsicles for months. Ana finally threw the lingering confections away to have room in the freezer for batch cooked meals. "Drumsticks, Crunch Bars and Toll House Cookie Sandwiches," she threw Ana a cookie sandwich, saved one for her and put a full bag in the freezer.

"Why did you buy so many?" Ana unwrapped her cookie and greedily bit into it. "The freezer is full of vanilla cookies and scones."

"Post sex _chocolate_," Kate laughed.

"I'm amazed you could hear the ice cream truck over KISM." Ana bit into her ice cream treat again.

"All she wants to do is dance," Kate sang along with Henley and KISM in between bites. "And make romance."

The door opened to Ethan and Jessica, followed by Elliot. Ana caught a glimpse of Anders in the hall.

Kate danced up to Elliot and offered him a bite of her confection. "We just finished cleaning and I heard the ice cream truck. There's more in the freezer."

"We'll pass," Jessica said, stopping Ethan. "We've been saving our appetites for dinner." She slid her eyes sideways to look at Ana.

Ana ignored her, nibbling around the softening edges of her ice cream sandwich.

"Ana and I will pass on cooking as we've spent the last five hours deep cleaning the condo, including doing laundry for everyone. There's a pile of your stuff on Ethan's bed, which has clean bed linens." Kate popped the last of her confection in her mouth while holding Elliot at bay.

Ana popped the last of hers in her mouth when Elliot turned to see if she had any left. _'Brain freeze!'_

"Can we listen to anything our grandparents didn't listen to?" Jessica whined about the KISM radio station.

"I'm inspired! Let's get dinner at _Hard Rock_." Elliot suggested.

"Sounds like fun!" Kate and Ana agreed. They headed for their bedrooms to change into fresh attire.

"We'll join you," Jessica said enthusiastically.

"I don't think so. They play music for our parents and grandparents. The music exhibits are things our parents could identify." Elliot called Mia. "Mia, if you haven't had dinner, we're going to Hard Rock." Mia's excited voice could be heard over the KISM announcer.

Ana put on her book motif Chucks, black jeans and a red T-shirt which announced, _'The way to this woman's heart is through a library'_. She transferred everything to a crossbody bag. She carefully locked her room before walking up the hall.

Kate reappeared in sneakers, black jeans and a white eyelet camp shirt. She turned off the condo sound system and grabbed her purse. "Ethan…Ana and I cleaned for five hours. She scrubbed the refrigerator, freezer, oven and stove, in addition to the kitchen, dining area, and laundry area. I scrubbed the main bath and cleaned your room. Can you not host a kegger while we're out."

"I hope you didn't ruin your appetites with the ice cream," Elliot pulled the door closed behind him.

'_Jessica almost ruined mine,' _Ana thought. "I swear I'm still hungry, so thanks for the invite. When we come back, you can leave me at Pike Place Market. I want to buy some fresh scallops and shrimp. Perhaps some tilapia, mahi-mahi, or tuna steaks." She emailed Adrian she was going to the Hard Rock with Elliot and Kate, but on the way home she was stopping at PPM. She would need bodyguards then.

"Why seafood?" Elliot frowned.

"Jessica hates seafood," Kate said. "I daresay Ana is batch cooking fish dishes tomorrow." Elliot and Ana laughed, and fist bumped.

**August 14**

When returning to her apartment from MMM, Leila saw Sir running with Taylor. She tried to tell herself it was not him; his hood was pulled over his head. However, there was no mistaking Taylor, who wore black sweats. She wanted to run away, and then she realized she didn't need to. She was three cars back from the intersection and no one was observing her. She would drive home and rest before she put her apartment in order. She would spend her free time this week watching Miss Steele. _'Did learning about his past infuriate you…or entice you? Do you know what it is like to want him but not have him because of Elena? Do you feel pain and agony when separated from Sir?'_

_**~X~**_

"What is that stench?" Jessica flew out of Ethan's room. "Good god, open the balcony door! Turn on a fan! Use some…" Jessica halted mid-sentence and ran for the bathroom. She slammed the door shut, turned on the bathroom fan and could be heard vomiting. Ana blamed Jessica's delicate tummy on brown bottle flu.

"You know where it doesn't smell like fish? Your uncle and aunt's house! You clean the bathroom when you're done puking! Kate scrubbed it spotless yesterday!" Ana yelled down the hall. She didn't care who she woke. Irregardless, Ana set a fan to blow the smell of the condo out the open balcony door. She sprayed air neutralizer down the hall and in the main living spaces. Ana didn't cook anything except the orange-ginger-garlic shrimp and scallops. She marinated the red snapper steaks, tuna steaks and the mahi-mahi pieces, putting them in quart Ziploc bags and freezing them. Ray could cook them on his electric grill. Ana knew he had dressed whole fish in the freezer, but she could not resist yanking Jessica's chain.

Ana finished stir frying shrimp and scallops with orange juice, orange zest, grated ginger and minced garlic. She garnished it with bits of scallion. When it was finished, she spooned it into six plastic freezer containers which Ray could reheat. She washed everything with lemon dish soap and put it all away. She moved Carla's candlesticks to the dining table and lit all the vanilla candles. She turned on KISM to drown out the sounds of Jessica's dry heaves. She took three-dozen vanilla scones from the freezer and made coffee and tea.

_**~X~**_

"Horoscope time," Kate read while drinking her coffee and eating vanilla scones. "Gemini – Today you are energetic, outgoing and restless. Your wit and adaptability will open you to a new love interest." She scoffed. "Christian must have found a new company to raid."

"Don't be rude," Ana chastised. "Elliot will not like you bashing his brother. You don't let him bash Ethan and Jessica. Realize your dual personalities clash with his dual personalities."

"Virgo – you are too analytical today for your own good. Observe, but be open to new challenges." Kate stuck her tongue out at Ana.

"Life is a metaphor," Ana panned, while Kate read Elliot's horoscope.

"Libra – if disorderly situations bother you today, dump some emotional clutter, learn to be prompt and weed excessive socialization from your calendar." Kate sipped her coffee before laughing about Scorpio's horoscope. Both Eamon and Ethan were Scorpios.

"What's on your list of things to do today?" Ana finished wiping down the counters. Jessica complained of the smell despite Ana's corrective measures. Ethan finally dressed and took her home. Jessica bitched about Ethan taking out a bag of trash all the way to the elevator. She claimed it stank.

"Mom and Dad's place. I'm running out of time to get my room squared away for the family reunion. Grandpa and Grandma Kavanagh are staying with my parents while their house is filled with kids, grands and greats," Kate wrinkled her nose. "Elliot's team is playing baseball, but Mom won't let me ditch cleaning to attend. What are you doing?"

"Dad's coming to town to pick up my latest batch cooking. I'm sending him home with all the fish dishes, the dozen chicken pot pies, two dozen marinated chicken breasts, plus six dozen each of the scones and cookies. He and I are going thrift store shopping. We'll have a late lunch with José at a sports bar before Dad goes home. Then I'll meet you at Casa Kavanagh tonight to view the Barbados slide show with your family and the Greys." Ana set warmed scones from the oven on the breakfast bar.

"I'll get the door," Elliot came out of the bedroom and opened the door to Ray.

_**~X~**_

"Oh…I want the denim skirt on the mannequin," Carla requested.

"Please don't gift it to me." Ana shuddered.

"Silly. It will make a pair of lovely country aprons. Will you let me see what else is on the clothing racks?" After several minutes – Carla requested a black wool pencil skirt. She requested a pale aqua dotted swiss 70s prom dress, and a cherry red cashmere sweater with uneven sleeves. She opined she needed the black wool skirt for a pattern, the sweater to make Christmas stockings, and the dotted swiss dress to make more frilly aprons.

Ray disappeared during the clothes discussion and reappeared with a dozen floral motif picture frames. He held his finger up to his mouth to indicate he would prefer Carla not know he was there. He shopped away from Ana while she walked the aisles with her mother on her cell. Ana would be shocked to find Ray's truck full of furniture when she was finally done shopping for Carla.

_**~X~**_

"Ana didn't tell you she got a promotion?" José appeared confused.

"It wasn't a promotion. It was a job reclassification." Ana explained moving from intern to editorial assistant. She explained about the Relocation Committee. Finally desperate for conversation which did not revolve around her, she mentioned José's display at Grey Construction.

José showed them several of his new pictures. "I've sold an easy dozen of them, enough to create a three-month buffer of student loan payments." He explained he liked hiking with Elliot on Taylor Mountain. He claimed it was a different terrain each time he stepped on the mountain. Silent stands of dark green Douglas fir or Blue Spruce, silver-white birches, and sturdy fawn-barked cottonwoods protected undergrowth tutus of sword ferns. Elliot gave José a broad white wall in the reception area of Grey Construction to use as a rotating exhibit. Many of Elliot's clients purchased framed pictures for their homes and offices. "You're more than welcome to hang out at my condo this evening. I'm framing new pictures to display."

Ray demurred. He needed to head back to Montesano. Ana demurred. She was due at Casa Kavanagh.

_**~X~**_

"Thank you all for coming," Celeste welcomed Carrick, Grace, Mia, Elliot and Ana. "Eamon and Ethan are out on the patio, firing up the grill. Kate, have Elliot move the box of things for Ana to her car, and the box of things for Jessica to Ethan's car. Ana, can you help me finish up in the kitchen? Jessica…" she hesitated. "Why don't you ask Ethan and Eamon if they need anything to drink?"

"What is her problem?" Elliot asked Ana.

"I don't think Jessica is impressed with BBQ at Casa Kavanagh." Ana whispered back.

"She doesn't hide her disappointment well. That's a scary faux smile." Elliot shuddered.

Ana enjoyed helping Celeste, Mia and Grace in the kitchen. They talked food and recipes while making Southwest pasta salad. They cut up fresh melons and strawberries. They tossed a seven vegetable salad with Avocado Ranch dressing. They sent mesquite marinated chicken breasts and London Broil to the patio for Eamon and Ethan to BBQ with hints and help from the Grey men. They turned a loaf of French Bread into cheesy, green chile bread, and made cilantro butter. They made pitchers of lemonade and limeade to drink. Celeste made two flans for dessert.

Jessica picked at her salad. She ate melon and strawberries, drinking only water. She didn't eat anything spicy, nor the BBQ meats. She thought the heat affected her appetite.

_**~X~**_

"Entertainment time," Elliot and Ethan announced when dinner was over. Ethan doused the lights and Elliot narrated the slideshow of pictures of the Kavanagh family enjoying the sites of Barbados. Kate was gorgeous in several of them, wearing emerald colored swimsuits and sarongs or summer day dresses.

The final picture was an undersea shot of Elliot and Kate scuba diving. The water and fishes were gorgeous. "That's the screen shot on my computer." Elliot smiled broadly.

Everyone applauded and prepared to say goodnight. Elliot pressed Jessica to help him wipe down the table and chairs. When Ethan helped his dad clean the grill, Elliot had a conversation with Jessica. "Perhaps you should realize Ethan didn't know you when he went to Barbados with his family? I was not their guest. I spent my own funds to have a week with Kate in Barbados. I already paid one blonde bitch to go away. It would be worth taking another hit on my taxes to pay you off and send you on your merry way. Just name your price…" He resisted the urge to throttle Jessica when she threw her wet cleaning rag at him.

_**~X~**_

Ray parked his pickup at the double garage door leading into a Steele Woodworks storage shed. He began offloading the bed of furniture.

"Hey, you," a melodious female voice called out from the doorway. A petite woman with a cap of curly red hair and interesting hazel eyes greeted him. "You went shopping," she teased. "So did I – large, thin crust, take and bake pizza – Italian combo with double Italian sausage, pepperoni, salami, and veggie bits (red onion, green pepper, mushroom and black olive rings). I brought a bottle of Shiraz."

"I'm almost done unloading. Then we can have pizza and movie night." Ray commented. "I clustered the newest pieces in groups. Kitchen island, bathroom cabinet and mirror, bedroom set."

"French Provincial desk and chair…nice. I don't understand the small cupboard for a bathroom or the awkwardly sized dressing table. The French Provincial dressers and picture frame are self-explanatory. The bookcase on legs is in a sorry state."

"You need to expand your vision," Ray chided. He set the narrow cabinet on top of the desk. "Can you see it?" Ray held the picture frame above the desk. "Make the frame into a memory board." Ray continued. "I'm taking the bookcase apart and keeping the base to make a bench for the end of a bed. It will need upholstery also. I thought I would take the dressing table apart and make two robust nightstands. I have two French provincial twin headboards in storage. I can marry them into a king sized headboard which could hang on a wall. The nightstands would be perfect with it. The dresser drawers need cleaned and sanded, before painting."

"What will you do with the rest of the bookcase?"

"It's in such bad shape, I thought to strip the paint and then run it through the chipper. The mulch will need to age for a year so it doesn't burn the plants where it is spread. Once the French Provincial group is prepared, I'll take it to Porter's Paints. They can put it in a bay and paint faster than we can. Then we'll bring the pieces back and add gold gilt accents and hardware."

"If you're thinking desk – I'd remake into a dressing table. Mirror from the dressing table over the nine-drawer dresser. Smaller mirror over the remade dressing table. I'll look online for some vintage gold silk damask for the chair and bench," Bee was busy searching for something on her phone. "You know, there's a four unit piece by Silver Salvage out of Eugene, selling for $1200. It's one nightstand, an eight drawer dresser with mirror and a lingerie chest of drawers. Their desk and chair is $600. Two nightstands and one nine drawer dresser is $900. You might look at a naked furniture store for a French Provincial side chair, armoire, lingerie chest and cheval mirror. You could get $4500-5600 for a full master suite of furniture."

"Did you take the groceries in?" Ray shooed her out of the storage unit before locking up.

"I did, and I'm parked in one of the bays in the garage." Bee explained.

"Elliot sent me home with some movies. I sorted through it and shoved the stuff I didn't want to see to the bottom of the box." Ray opened the door to the pickup truck and indicated a banker box of movies.

Bee sorted through the movies and picked two. "I'm in the mood for guns and laughter." She held up _Killers_ and _Knight and Day_.

"If you want guns and laughter…why not _A-Team_?" Ray asked.

"Too close to home…Iraqi war vets." Bee commented.

"Yeah…_Eat, Pray, Love_ hits too close to home for me. Kate recommended _Salt_ and _The Expendables_." Ray said. "I saw both of them with Rod."

"I saw both of them also." Bee commented. "Looks like _Killers_ for our first feature and _Knight and Day_ for the second feature."

Ray noticed the long case and backpack sitting in the hallway. _'It looks like she's staying overnight. Thank you Lord.'_

**August 15**

"I'm searching for a glass-fronted bookcase for your grandfather's first edition Zane Grey books," Bee plated the French Toast. "I think it would look good next to the highboy in the family room."

"I'm looking for a dressing table for you," Ray dropped a kiss on the top of Bee's curls.

"I'd rather you didn't buy one until we have the talk with Ana," Bee plated breakfast which Ray carried to the table. She filled her coffee cup before joining him.

"Another uncomfortable talk…" Ray held Bee's chair.

"Was our talk last Saturday night so difficult?" Bee's concerned face made Ray regret his flip comment.

"Considering we've danced around the topic since the Fourth of July…no. But it was difficult for you to let me see you naked." Ray acknowledged.

"Yes…well…considering it's only been my doctors who have seen me naked…it ruins the 'let's play doctor' vibe." Bee laughed. "Since it is summer, you have seen me wearing Brawn. One of these times when we run, you'll see Boss, and if we go dancing, you'll see Betty." Bee promised.

"Yes…well…you are the only person who knows I'm sterile from orchitis other than my doctors, the U.S. Army, and my ex-wife." Ray commented.

"Speaking of uncomfortable subjects," Bee sipped her coffee. "I turned off the business and house phones last night and put your cell on the charger so we wouldn't be disturbed."

"You are a good woman," Ray kissed Bee before whispering his thanks in her ear.

"Don't forget it," Bee commented. "I don't think you want my titanium prosthetic leg kicking your ass."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 ~~ August**

**August 15**

"What I want is a dry Vodka martini. However, I'll drink whatever we have." Kate kicked her heels off and flopped on the couch. She groaned. "It was an awful day at work, and I'm done looking polished and professional. I'm slipping into pajamas! Tell me we're having ice cream for dinner."

"We don't have any," Ana stuffed two shopping bags in her tote and slung it over her shoulder.

"How? I bought three dozen confections from the ice cream truck." Kate throttled a throw pillow on the couch.

"I don't know, unless you and Elliot aren't the only ones having post sex ice cream. I'm going to the Pike Pub. I want some nachos and some rockfish tacos." Ana was hungry, and too tired from today's work to deal with cooking. "Fair warning…we're going to have foot traffic." Ana referred to Adrian's men who would follow but would not engage unless the situation demanded it.

"Will you wait for me? I will go with you. I'll split the nachos starter with you and order their green Chile burger. I won't drink, and we can go to the bookstore you like afterwards." Kate offered.

"Let's agree to limit the bitch fest to three things or ten minutes, and then we won't wallow in self-pity for the rest of the night." Ana suggested.

"I get the lack of ice cream," Kate called dibs.

"I get work issues, relocation issues, and men-in-black issues," Ana countered.

"I get the morgue." Kate's voice was almost smothered by the clothes she was shedding over her head.

"The morgue? You were stuck in the morgue today?"

"The ax dropped, the other shoe fell, and the bricks were hit. Amy, the intern who usually works in the morgue, left for a 'family emergency'. Her letter of resignation was delivered to the office before first break. All the editors are furious because we interns haven't been there two months yet. They wrote down the names of the remaining five interns and the ten departments. Monday-Wednesday-Friday assignments are Administration, Circulation and Advertising, Printing and Publication, Research and Morgue, and Service Columns. Service Columns are weather forecasts, movie ticket times, crosswords, comics, Soduku puzzles and horoscopes, and lottery results. HR drew the name of a Monday, Wednesday and Friday department, and then the name of the intern assigned to that department. I am with Research and Morgue. The name draw was in alphabetical order – and I'm right in the middle."

"Oh my god," Ana sighed. "I'm trying to do all my weekly work assignments on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday since I'm in relocation meetings Monday and Friday mornings. I read on Monday and Friday afternoons if they are free. I can't imagine your new schedule."

"Tuesday and Thursday we work in Business and Technology, Editorial, Lifestyle, Politics and Opinions, or Sports. Again, HR listed all the departments and then drew intern names in reverse alphabetical order – which meant I was still in the middle. Tuesdays and Thursdays, I am with Business and Technology. Today I was given 100 names to add to the web alert program. I finished before first break. Then I had a five inch stack of clippings to scan, add to the morgue search database, and then file. The project took me to afternoon break. For the last two hours of the day, I updated obituaries of the Washington 200 and the Seattle 100 from the stack of clippings. I don't mind telling you I felt absurd updating Elliot's obituary. I removed twelve paragraphs about socialites he's dated. When I came across Elena Lincoln's obit…I couldn't resist. I wrote Elena Lincoln tripped over her big feet in those ridiculous animal print stilettos she likes and broke her neck. My supervisor was not amused. He ordered me to fix it…which I did after I printed my first effort and placed it in my desk."

Ana laughed a stress relieving belly laugh. She was thrilled she was not dropped into a hyper-competitive atmosphere like _Seattle Times_. Her coworkers talked shopping instead in lieu of gossiping inside the SIP building. Kate warned her to only vent about work at home, behind closed doors and without an audience of work associates.

Over dinner, Kate and Ana had a good bitch fest. Kate was upset about no ice cream and vexed with her new job assignments. However, she was furious with Ethan. "Jessica's pregnant. Ethan is considering not going back to get his clinical psychology degree and become a psychiatrist. He said with his education, he could be a school counselor, work for the justice system as a psychologist or even work for Dad in the HR department. He doesn't want to make plans until Jessica enters her second trimester. Mom and Dad are disappointed in him."

"More disappointed than being grandparents?" Ana was shocked because Eamon and Celeste were good parents. She naturally thought they would be wonderful grandparents.

"Yes, more disappointed. Dad asked if I wanted to get my master's degree in Journalism at UDub, and work on my MBA in business. I told him I would think about it." Kate admitted. "Elliot says he'll support whatever I decide."

"What does Jessica want?" Ana was afraid to ask.

"I think she wants to be Dr. and Mrs. Ethan Kavanagh," Kate swore. "Mother is so upset she's considering turning down the personal shopper gig in California in October so she can be in Seattle to provide moral support. As it is, she's concerned about keeping the family reunion from learning about Ethan and Jessica's…indiscretion."

"Well, I have one more work bitch and then I will shut up. I'm bringing home two manuscripts a day to try to stay ahead. Hyde is loading me down with work before the conference. I believe he thinks if my desk isn't clear by the time the conference rolls around that he can forbid me to go."

"Can he do that?" Kate was furious.

Ana shook her head. "I don't believe he can, but I'm exhausted trying to sidestep him and get enough rest before the conference begins. Thank god Grey Publishing is dark the week before the conference. I'm not working at the current location nor the future location. I'm bringing home manuscripts and personal things from my desk. I'm working from home that week. I'm resting that week. I will be prepared for New York."

_**~X~**_

"Everyone live?" Adrian asked. "We're going alphabetically."

His man, Alsford, opened the discussion. "Miss Steele is still having issues with Morgan and Hyde at Grey Publishing. I think half the situation will resolve when we get Grey Publishing moved to Grey Annex. We have to put another half dozen men at the New York conference. I want our people, not staff borrowed from Hotel Security. We need two undercover registered attendees in the E-publishing seminars which Miss Steele plans to attend. We need two undercover in the Vendor Hall to keep an eye on Miss Drake. We need them to blend…maybe purchase a vendor booth near Miss Drake. Set them as security guards for a 'try it before you buy it' tech booth."

"Not a good idea," Adrian countered. "It would be too popular and the guys would be distracted. Any other suggestions?"

"It has to have line of sight to Miss Drake. How about a writer's corner with lots of grammar and proofreading books, how-to books, writer's digests, etc. Also tuck a professional proofreader and beta reader into the mix. It might cost us a bribe or two to get placed close to Miss Drake."

"Make it happen," Adrian announced. "Next up?"

"Meller and I visited every motorcycle bar, dive, hangout, parts store, etc. since breakfast on Miss Steele's balcony. Not a black Ducati in sight. No man with an upper arm injury. We brought back lots of business cards. We've become addicted to a new place – it's in a cul-de-sac downtown with a parking lot to hold 500. A retired Army medic lives in an RV onsite. He has stitched up one flesh wound, left upper arm. Not our man as it was a female, five six, buck twenty, redhead. She had a Philadelphia main line accent with the vocabulary of a sailor. We told him what we were seeking. He took our information and promised to contact us if someone of interest shows up. He supplied his fax number to share with the SPD for BOLOs. The cul-de-sac has three businesses: Rory's Roadkill Restaurant and Bar, Road Ryders, and Hell's Belles. Hell's Belles is a clothing and accessories boutique for women. They specialize in leather clothing for female motorcycle riders. They have excellent tactical gear for women. They are one of the shops patronized by undercover female police officers."

"This is important because?" Adrian asked.

"Like Lisbon said…new. Funded by vets who pooled their resources. Three brick buildings retrofit to hold a restaurant/bar in one, motorcycle shop in two and clothing store in three. Apartments for the business managers above. Just down the road from them is a series of abandoned buildings. A nonprofit called Washington Warriors purchased the five buildings and ten acres. They are planning a complex for veterans – to provide housing, medical needs, and legal support.

"The doc suggested we visit all the hole-in-the-wall medical clinics. Take the police reports of the flesh wounds from the Clayton's Hardware robbery and the police report from the biker in the garage at Miss Steele's condo. We need four seasoned investigators – maybe ex-military police."

"Our information and access is quid pro quo. They would appreciate Elliot's guidance as they rehab the buildings." Meller explained.

"I'll talk to him," Adrian noted. The group updated one another on the activities of Jessica Jackson, the Rodriguez men, John Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan. The background checks for the rest of the staff at GP were examined.

**August 20**

"Dad!"

"I met with Elliot at breakfast to discuss some work I will do for him over Labor Day while you are in New York," Ray explained. "I thought I would hang out this weekend with you, unless you want to go home to Montesano."

"It would be fun to wander around Seattle like tourists this weekend." Ana packed a tote of clothes and toiletries. "I'll be home late Sunday night. We can talk then," she told Kate.

"What is all the tension about?" Ray asked Ana.

"Jessica says she's pregnant. I, of course, do not believe her. My disbelief is causing some problems with Kate. I think I'm about to lose my happy home." Ana admitted.

"Where will you live?" Ray frowned.

"I'll ask if any of my coworkers need a roommate. Then I'll ask Adrian to find a safe, economical place for me." Ana shrugged. "I'm not about to stress over it right now. I have money saved for taxes and for an emergency. I can use it to pay for first, last and deposits somewhere. I have a safe car; my student loans are paid; I know how to live frugally."

_**~X~**_

"What are you thinking?" Ray asked over a nice, quiet lunch.

"Other than I don't believe Jessica is pregnant? I think she's making stupid life choices. Ethan will be an amazing father, when he is ready to be a father. I think I am the worst person to discuss this. My mother was scared to discover she was pregnant. I'm glad she didn't abort although it was an option at the time. I know I won the cosmic lottery when you married my mother."

"I love you too, Annie. You are the best thing to come out of my marriage to Carla." Ray kissed her temple. "Just so you know, I was never angry with you the times when I was silent before the divorce. I was simply tired of fighting. I was tired of not being enough for Carla. It was self-preservation, but selfish considering what she put you through. I thanked God I got out of the marriage with some dignity. I also thanked God when you came home to me. Life isn't a constant parade of big amazing moments. It's the day-to-day life travels with someone you love."

_**~X~**_

"She's where?" Christian yelled. He searched for something to throw or smash…other than his phone. Taylor threw him a fortune cookie. One fist reduced the cookie to crumbs and blew out the plastic wrap, showering fortune cookie crumbs across the highly polished surface of Christian's desk.

"At _The Maxwell_, with an older man," Barton reported.

"The 'older man' is Ray Steele. He's in town." Anders explained. "Steele had breakfast with Elliot this morning. They discussed a reclamation project for over Labor Day. Miss Steele shopped for things for her mother's business this morning. Mr. Steele promised to mail the purchases on Monday. They are at _The Maxwell_ because Miss Steele needs some time away from Mr. Kavanagh's current squeeze."

"She's yours, Sawyer. Adrian's men will help follow." Christian counted to 100 in French. When he was calmer…he sent Andrea an email. Monday afternoon, he wanted a list of the municipalities of Washington State with family court programs with proactive drug rehabilitation options. What was the use of Coping Together if they could not help their fellow man? The only problem was they had to take Jessica Jackson as a bonus gift. He sent Adrian an email to get the vitae for Jessica Jackson.

_**~X~**_

"Lunch at the Elliott Bay Café," Sawyer reported. "They went to a couple bookstores. She researched authors on the GP author list. They looked at some old buildings. Then he took her to the dusk tour at the Observation Deck, Space Needle. Dinner at McCoys. Back to the hotel. They have a mini executive suite, two bedrooms, queen size beds."

_**~X~**_

Ray showed Ana a new section called Patriot Projects on the Steele Woodworking website. The page looked like snapshots of furniture. If you clicked on a snapshot, it led you to another page. Snapshot one led to a page where old entertainment centers repurposed as armoires: sewing, a dressing table/center, a home office, or kitchen storage. Entertainment centers were recreated as play kitchens, dress-up wardrobes, a kids' reading nook, or storage for children's rooms. The bookcase snapshot led you to a page where old bookcases repurposed as doll houses. Tables and bookcases were married to one another to create storage pieces.

The dresser snapshot led to a page of dressers repurposed as benches or storage. It featured Ray's kitchen islands recreated from an old dresser and a sofa table or small table. Currently four were for sale. Ana whistled at the prices which ranged from $1,200-1,800. They could be specialty ordered with size, color and countertop finishes to suit the buyer. Ana approved of the projects and wished Ray and the vets well.

_**~X~**_

_Ray noticed Ana was shaking – she heard the voice of the robber. "Robber," she whispered to him._

"_Where?"_

"_Behind us and coming up fast," Ana whispered. Ray dropped and rolled under his truck. When he came up between the cars…he took a flying kick at the man wearing motorcycle gear. The robber dropped to the floor of the garage. Ana stepped from behind the truck and blasted him with her Taser. His head thudded back, rendering him unconscious._

"_Ana!" Sawyer headed to her at a run. "What the hell?"_

"_Robber…" she whispered and sank to her knees._

_Sawyer didn't hesitate. He whipped out zip ties and restrained the biker's hands and feet. "What are you doing?" He asked Ray._

"_Call me curious," Ray flicked a switchblade open. He slashed away at the material covering the upper left arm of the fallen man. "Flesh wound," he told Ana. He slashed away at the material on the upper right thigh of the unconscious man. "Flesh wound."_

_Ana took pictures of both wounds._

"_Go up to your condo," Sawyer ordered. "I'm calling Taylor."_

"_Fuck Taylor," Raymond Steele announced. "I'm calling SPD." He whipped out his cell phone and called 911. _

_Ana ripped off the robber's mask…_

Ana sat up in bed, wide awake._ 'What the fuck? __The robber was Christian Grey. Where the hell had her brain fled…resulting in a disturbingly vivid dream. What was her brain thinking – what was Christian robbing from her? Or…was her brain still upset with the playroom paperwork which stole her ignorance…innocence? Oh damn…I have to ask him playroom questions someday.'_

**Sunday, August 21**

"What can we do for you today?" Lena, the receptionist at Esclava, Bravern asked Elizabeth Morgan.

"I want the works," Elizabeth Morgan smiled. Jack sent her there today to scope out the place. He wanted information about the Grey family. "I heard about your salon from my coworker, Anastasia Steele. I went to your Post Alley salon in July."

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth was being vigorously primped, pandered and pumped. Elena pulled out the stops. Elizabeth's hair was well trimmed. She received a new set of acrylic tips with a natural French manicure. Facial and body waxing done; Elizabeth was face down in a massage room. She had been plied with mimosas and plucked for every ounce of information she could provide about Anastasia Steele. After the massage and a short nap, Elizabeth paid for the opportunity to reveal all and learn nothing. Before she left, she made an appointment to return in two weeks. Sunday, September fourth fell during Labor Day weekend. Jack would be in New York. She needed to find more information on the Greys during the appointment to surprise Jack when he returned home from New York.

_**~X~**_

"Swimming at the hotel before they checked out. Brunch at The Original Pancake House. Antiques Road window shopping. Shopping at Pike Place Market. Late tea at the Perennial Tea Room. He took her back to the condo before six and left before six-thirty. I think she's in for the night." Sawyer explained.

"Mr. Grey, the Kavanaghs and Jessica Jackson are having dinner at the Eamon Kavanagh house. The men are grilling, the ladies are drinking wine coolers and talking." Adrian reported.

"How the fuck is Jessica Jackson drinking if she's pregnant?" Christian demanded. He had a talk with Elliot about Jessica, Ana and Ray. It wasn't an easy talk either, because Elliot was pissed at Jessica and Ethan. He could not tell if Kate, Eamon and Celeste were happy about the pregnancy…or if they were biding their time until Ethan grew a pair or retrieved his balls from Jessica's clutches.

_**~X~**_

"Who is guarding Miss Steele?" Adrian asked nine men.

"Sawyer has her, at the condo."

"Where are we?" Adrian asked for an update.

Meller spoke first. "One hundred eighteen registered black Ducati bikes in Washington. We've run the registration and driver's licenses for all of them. Only 23 of the registered owners are tall and lean as Miss Steele suggested. Rory's Roadkill is letting us send postcards to the 23 men, offering a free dinner and one free beer at the Labor Day Biker BBQ. Rory will let two of our men gather DNA evidence from the men who take advantage of the offer. We get the added bonus of fingerprints on the postcards."

"Doc at Rory's offered to host a flu shot clinic at the Biker BBQ. He has two nurse friends who will help administer shots. We have to pay for 1000 doses of flu vaccine and for three jet injectors. They will give the shot in everyone's upper left arm. They promise to keep a CCTV active during the process." Montgomery passed over a folder with a layout of the expenses. "We're giving the shots free but asking for a donation. Doc plans to use the donation money this winter when he goes to different shelters in the city to offer free medical help."

"Grey House will match the donations to help the doctor. If 1000 doses of flu vaccine are not enough, let us know. We'll get more for him. Where are we with the RAV-4?" Adrian scrolled notes next to issues.

"We have binders of registration information with driver's license printouts. Perhaps when Ray Steele is in town, he can go through the binders and determine if he knows any of those people." Bensinger shrugged.

**August 22**

"Right now I am finishing the last cover designs for the UWP STEM books. They have to be done before we go to New York for the publishing convention." Gwen daintily ate her fruit salad. "My last cover is the STEM book for teachers. I'm thinking of making my main character a brunette because the majority of Nobel prize winners are brunettes. Can I use you as the model?"

"I'd be honored," Ana replied. "As long as I get to keep my clothes on."

"What does that mean?" Gwen laughed.

"Jack Hyde makes me feel like one of those _'I'm naked in public'_ dreams. It doesn't matter what I wear…I feel the girls or the booty are on display."

"I'm getting a lot of work done while Ros is busy with work. While I'm glad they didn't go to Detroit, I would have gone if they did. I like visiting Detroit Institute of Art with its 100 galleries. The Motown Historical Museum is fun too. If you came with, I would take you to Teacups and Crowns in Windsor, Ontario via the underground tunnel. You can pick your favorite tea cup and the food is great. Scones to die for, the chocolate swirl bundt cake melts in your mouth."

"Other than New York, I think my travel will be limited to Montesano and Savannah for a while." Ana laughed.

_**~X~**_

"I'm glad," Christian learned Gwen and Ana were hanging out while he and Ros were working. "Ros, I'm serious. As soon as this brownfield site is prepped and ready…Grey House is donating it back to the city of Detroit. After two years, we still haven't settled on what to put there. I'm tired of dealing with it. Our energies are better spent elsewhere! We can claim the reclamation and donation on Grey House's taxes."

"Speaking of company," Ros hesitated. "Gwen wants Ana to fly to and from New York with us on the GEH jet. She'd like Ana to stay at your penthouse. Since we're in business meetings on and off from the first through the sixth, I'd like them to be backup for one another. Their schedules are set. Gwen will have a driver and a CPO. If you want another CPO for Ana, bring them along. Hyde requested Ana travel with him, and he requested their rooms on the same floor of the hotel. He was particularly aggressive when he learned Ana is not attending the National Reading Conference as his assistant but as an e-publishing trainee. Gwen is attending as a vendor, but also attending under the Grey Publishing umbrella as she is a consultant for the graphic arts division."

"Yes, I think Anastasia should travel with us, stay at my penthouse, and stick close to Gwen. They are the reasons we bought SIP. Let's make the acquisition work for us." Christian said. "I'll ask Adrian to assign New York CPOs for Anastasia."

"I prefer Sawyer and Prescott. They know the GEH jet, the New York penthouse, and Grey House, New York. We need Prescott since I don't want one of your men following Gwen to the bathroom." Ros insisted.

Christian sent emails to everyone (Adrian, Barney, Gail, Sawyer, Taylor and Stephan) to notify them of the travel plans for New York. He tasked Ros with offering travel and housing for New York.

"I don't understand what is taking so long with the background check on Jack Hyde," Christian growled.

"I asked Adrian. We can't find anything is the problem. No one who knows him is talking. Not Princeton, not the Boston publishing house, nor any of his previous interns. The information we have on him looks like an introductory paragraph on a social media feed."

"I would ask how it happened but I'm from Seattle and went to Harvard," Christian shrugged. "Is there a reason we're spinning our wheels?"

"We don't know where Hyde was before he became a ward of the Archdiocese of Chicago. Christmas of his senior year, he transferred from St. Ignatius Prep in Chicago to Bishop Eustace Prep in Pennsauken, New Jersey. His SAT and ACT scores were higher than anyone in the senior class. His National Merit score was higher also. He agreed not to take the valedictorian or salutorian spot in the class ranking in exchange for letters of recommendation to ten ivy league schools. The Archdiocese of Newark moved students around that year to ensure all of their schools had strong senior candidates to garner the most scholarships possible, eliminating competition from the public sector. Since it's the Catholic Church, we're not getting preliminary information which we could use."

**August 26**

"I'm not difficult to work with unless I'm working with difficult or stupid people." Jessica protested to Ethan. "I didn't want the damn job anyway. They're all a bunch of tight asses like Anastasia. I don't appreciate your sister telling your dad not to hire me for the judicial reporter position for Kavanagh Media Online. I would have been good at it!"

"I know you are disappointed about not getting the job with the municipal courts of Seattle, but the truth is, you have an attitude. I blame it on your pregnancy hormones, and our lack of decisions and a plan. I have to agree with Dad and Kate, you don't have the background to be the judicial reporter for Kavanagh Media Online. The position requires five years of political reporting experience. I think you should go home tonight. I don't want you here if you are going to bash Kate or Ana." Ethan tossed Jessica a hoody and $40. "Here's money for gas and fast food. I'm going to take a shower. Please don't be here when I come out. I need time to think about what is best for us and our child."

Jessica stormed out, slamming the front door after Kate entered.

"What's her problem?" Kate snapped at Ethan. "I had a shitty day at work also, and I don't need to put up with blonde bitches slamming doors and having temper tantrums."

"Her interview didn't go well," Ethan sighed.

"Her interviews never go well," Kate stopped to inspect the refrigerator.

"You're being unfair and judgmental!" Ethan snapped. "I asked her to go away so I don't have to listen to her bash you or Ana."

"Ana and I are trying to build lives and careers. We can't do what we need to do if we are avoiding Jessica who seems to be here every time we turn around." She waved her cell at Ethan. "Ana's calling to see if the coast is clear. Ana's been the best roommate I've ever had…" Kate's temper was rising.

"She's the only roommate you've ever had. She's like a sister to both of us. Buy dinner and talk to her. I don't want Ana to move out. I'm out to have a beer and burger with friends. My phone will be off." Ethan turned his phone off so he would not be bothered by phone calls from parents, sister or Jessica.

**~X~**

_Drive_ by the Cars played…_You know you can't go on…thinking nothing's wrong…who's gonna drive you home tonight? _Leila listened to KISM while watching Anastasia Steele's building. Every twenty minutes she moved her vehicle, avoiding the three men walking grids around Ana's condo. Leila bought a handful of colorful flowers which she left at Geoff's memorial cross on the I-5. She was on her way home but could not resist a detour. She knew she needed sleep before going to work at MMM tonight. She intended to send Seattle Staffing a definitive letter of resignation.

Leila thought the woman exiting the back of the building was Anastasia Steele. She was dressed like Anastasia. She carried a navy tote like Anastasia. She must be walking the back way to Pike Place. Leila gunned her vehicle as Anastasia crossed the street. She realized the woman was about the size of Anastasia's roommate…not Anastasia. It was too late to avoid the accident; Leila knocked the unknown female down and ran her over. She drove away…and didn't look back. In the dusk, with no vehicle lights on…she was sure she would not be noticed or followed.

_**~X~**_

Ana emptied her glass of wine in four gulps. "Sorry…good wine…shitty day."

"What happened?" Kate refilled Ana's glass.

"I'm exhausted," Ana's weary voice worried her roommate. "Jack hit the office at nine. I barely caught my breath when the Relocation Committee met. Thank god it wasn't a working lunch. I bribed Claire to order lunches for Jack and me from the deli while I made file copies of author letters. Can you tell me how Jack had 200 rejection letters to mail today? Why didn't he give me 40 letters a day to process this week? I looked at the receipt dates for some of those manuscripts. The authors should have received 'no thanks' letters months ago. I think he's clearing his decks since the last intern left at Christmas. I think he's trying to not have any red flags pop up during the move."

"Jerk face," Kate poured more wine.

"I worked straight through the day – with three five minute powder room breaks and ate my lunch while making copies. I entered 'no thanks' letters in the author and manuscript database before five. I hid in the conference room until Claire told me Jack left the building. Then I returned to my desk and worked until Adrian's man, Panetti, ordered me out of the building at 9:30. I filed letters for 200 authors, along with sending 200 manuscripts to archive. I let Panetti drive me home because I'm exhausted. I brought home fifty manuscripts to read during the move this week. I cleared out my personal stuff from work so I don't have to return to the building for it next week. I'm glad I will miss some the dross which Jack Hyde is piling on my desk."

"Dross?" Kate's eyes twinkled with unexpressed laughter.

"Dross. Hyde requires research to go with every manuscript I read. I have to pull any files with the author's name. If they don't have a GP file, I have to research them on a very invasive national research site. It's aggravating!" Ana finished her second glass of wine. "I've been pulling manuscripts by authors in the database who have files, as I don't have time for the damned invasive national research site."

Kate filled Ana's glass again and pushed a small plate and napkin forward. "I took your text request for wine seriously. I bought appetizer plates from two of my favorite places which deliver. I felt like surf and turf appetizers, so we have crab cakes, butterfly shrimp, and crab dip with crudités. We have steak fingers and a blooming onion, and mesquite grilled steak nachos."

"Yum," Ana filled her plate with seafood offerings and asked for two more plates for nachos and for steak fingers and blooming onion.

"I stopped by your favorite tea shop for a few dozen of their mini desserts. I wanted to feed you well, because we have to talk. I don't want to lose you as a roommate Ana. I love my brother, but you are like a sister to me. I won't make it as a human if I lose your friendship because of my brother's choices." Kate refilled their glasses.

"Ditto…now promise me you'll save me from the mean girls," Ana bit into a crab cake.

"Jackie and Lizzy?" Kate grinned.

"I don't think Jack Hyde would look good in stockings and heels," Ana toasted Kate before they both burst into laughter.

_**~X~**_

Ethan felt guilty after a beer and burger with friends. He turned his phone on and noticed missed calls from Jessica. He sighed and listened to the voice mails before racing out of the restaurant.

"Concussion, broken left arm, and contusions," Jessica's uncle informed Ethan. "We have no clue how long she laid in the street before help was summoned. Someone was taking a back way to Pike Place Market and saw her. They called the cops and ambulance. We called you."

"How…how's the baby?" Ethan swallowed hard. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with Jessica's family without her.

"The what?" Stunned, Jessica's aunt could barely speak.

"The baby," Ethan felt his hands sweat. "Jessica told me earlier in the month - she's pregnant."

The aunt and uncle turned to the doctor who shook his head no. "Perhaps she thought she was. It was one of the first tests we conducted. There is no baby…correction…there was no baby. Her hormone levels do not indicate there was ever a pregnancy. If she's been sick to her stomach, it could be an adverse reaction to her birth control pills. Symptoms could include tender breasts, tiredness, lack of cycle, etc."

Ethan nodded at the doctor.

"I'll note your comments on her chart. I'll ask what she's using and then we'll give her a different prescription."

"Forgive me," Ethan apologized. "I raced up here and forgot to bring flowers."

"Gift store is on the first floor, east, just past the bank of elevators." Jessica's aunt provided directions.

Ethan purchased the first available bouquet of flowers. He hoped Jessica would be asleep when he dropped them off. He had things to do.

_**~X~**_

"Do you have my pen? I can't find it." Kate had a thing about one of her pens. She felt she wrote better with it. Sometimes she word processed stories, and then used the pen to proofread. She always used it for paperwork, and when writing checks for bills. Quarterly she bought new fillers for the pen. It was green, and appeared to be marble with black veins running through it.

"I don't have it," Ana replied. "I know better than to mess with your professional pen mojo."

"Jessica had it," Ethan stood at the door of Ana's room. "Jessica was hit on her way to the back parking lot while trying to get her car. Her aunt is at the hospital with her. Just in case you are wondering, Jessica has contusions, a concussion and a broken arm. Thanks to the concussion, she can't remember the accident or identify the vehicle or person who hit her. I went through her purse to get the keys to her car for her uncle to pick it up. I retrieved a set of keys for our condo. Your pen was in her purse. She thought it would impress HR when she signed paperwork for a job." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about this…but I'm moving to Danny Peterson's condo, by UDub before Labor Day. Danny's condo is in a secure building and close to the University Medical Center and our classes."

"The baby?" Kate asked quietly.

"It was a surprise announcement for her uncle and aunt," Ethan went to his room and closed the door. He planned to deliver everything he found of Jessica's to her uncle's home. Perhaps she was misled by her body's reaction to birth control…but he would no longer be misled by her. Jessica would know they were through when he blocked her calls, failed to return calls and moved where she could not reach him. If she attempted to harass his family…Ethan would demand a no contact order. A no contact order would not look good on a background check while Jessica was interviewing.

**August 28**

_ Ana surveyed the playroom. "Do women use these things on you?" Ana asked._

_ "I use them with women who are willing to submit to me." Christian said._

_ "Submit how?" Ana asked._

_ "I have a contract. If you follow the rules, I will reward you. If you break the rules, you will be punished." Christian explained._

_ "You said I can leave at any time?" Ana asked, she reached out and touched his favorite suede flogger._

_ "That's a flogger," Christian said, carefully watching her face for clues._

_ "What if I don't want anything to do with this?" Ana asked. "Does that mean we won't have any relationship at all?"_

_ "I want you…if you say yes…I will be devoted to you. You won't have to worry that I will cheat on you. I'm monogamous in all my relationships." He argued._

"_It's not like anything I would refer to as a relationship," Ana sighed. She turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. _

Christian woke when he heard a door close. _'Who was here?'_ He sat up in bed and turned on the lights, calling Taylor. "Who is in the penthouse?" He listened for a minute. "I heard a door close…it woke me. No, I don't think I was dreaming. I'm going to the home office. Get help and check every crook, cranny and crevice of the condo."

Taylor added this episode to the security log. The last time there were issues with the Boss hearing doors open and close…Leila was in his life. Taylor's men in Portland could tell him nothing about Leila. Her husband, Russell Reed, demanded $5K to discuss Leila. Taylor felt it was throwing good money away on a bad penny…but the rest of the Boss's women had been visited, contact information updated, and NDA warnings given. All except Leila. _Where the fuck is she?_ There was no proof Leila had been at Escala. However, someone had been there and knew how to avoid the CCTV and how to make it freeze on innocuous objects. Elena was addicted to garnering notice whenever she appeared somewhere…she didn't fly under the radar very well. However…the bitch was capable of hiring someone who was security savvy.

_**~X~**_

Sunday morning, Ana made Lemon Ricotta Belgium Waffles with blueberry compote and lemon whipped cream. She made lots of bacon and sausage links. She made lots of coffee and juice. She fed the roommates and half a dozen security staff. She felt like celebrating working from home this week. No racing out of the house early…no hiding out to stay after hours to work without interference. _'Is this what a beta reader position would be? Time to read, time to cook, time to clean, time to exercise, time to do what needs to be done.'_ She wondered.

"I decided," Ethan admitted. "I want my degree. I don't care how much time it will take. Jessica isn't here today. It's her dad's birthday and her uncle and aunt took her to Montesano. After I register for classes, I'll be ready to go to Mom and Dad's house."

"I'm glad you didn't give up your dream to go back to school," Kate hugged her brother, who hugged her in return. "Elliot…take us away. I cannot clean another inch of my suite at Casa Kavanagh."

"Swimming!" Elliot announced. "Alki Beach, picnic lunch, bikinis…I will ask Mia to come along and make a picnic basket to feed a dozen of us. Do I invite Christian or José, Ana?"

"I promised to have lunch with Gwen. Christian and Ros are Skyping with Detroit this afternoon. José and his roommates might like a diversion." Ana sidestepped sunbathing, bikinis and men-in-black. She didn't want anyone to know she was Skyping with Asher. She had a list of things to discuss.

_**~X~**_

Leila woke late afternoon. There were things to do…and she tackled her chores with energy she hadn't felt in weeks. Before sunset, chores accomplished, a soaking luxurious bath taken…Leila sat down with a bottle of wine purloined from Escala. She poured a glass of wine and opened a Sunday _Seattle Times_, intending to read it from masthead to advertisements. One of the inserts in the paper was a class list for the Seattle community colleges. Idly, Leila flipped through the course list. A quarter page ad for an art class drew her attention.

_An Introduction to the Art of Illustration_ \- _Taught by Gwen Drake, illustrator for the When I Win series of books for girls… _

Leila accessed the Internet on her laptop and researched Gwen Drake. Yes, there it was…Gwen Drake, partner of Ros Bailey, the COO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. The class would be held Saturdays from ten to one. Fourteen weeks of classes, September tenth through December seventeenth. Yes, an art class would be a wonderful way to get back into her art…plus the added chance of renewing her contact with Mr. Grey.

Leila took a break and drove the I-5 from its first northbound onramp, finally exiting at the Vancouver, BC exit and returning on the first southbound onramp. Tonight she would drive the freeway until Seattle's morning rush-hour traffic interrupted her dark thoughts.

**August 29**

Carrick skipped his standing barber appointment for a chair at Esclava, Bravern. Elena appeared in the leopard print and black ribbon bustier – covered with a sheer black shirt which was tucked into skintight black leather pants, finished by leopard print stilettos. "Well, to what do I owe this visit. You've been a regular at your barber's for years." She ran her fingers through his hair…

…generating a desire to vomit from Carrick. His face assumed the _don't-fuck-with-me_ face he wore in court. "Elena, I love my wife, and I want her to have everything she wants…except your presence in our home. I'm tired of you treating Elliot and Mia like fuzzy science projects. I'm tired of you being rude to Grace's parents. I'm tired of you fawning over Christian to the embarrassment of the rest of the family. If Grace wants to be your friend…she can see you at the club or a restaurant. If you want to talk Coping Together business, it will not be at Grey Manor." Carrick turned to Wyatt. "Warn security, Mrs. Lincoln is not allowed past the main gate. She is especially persona non grata at the Labor Day BBQ." Carrick exited the chair where he was sitting and departed Esclava, Bravern.

Wyatt turned to Carrick. "Do you mind telling me what you were doing?

"The line is drawn…the die is cast…let loose the dogs of war. Tell Welch to vet a new salon for the Grey ladies. The days of Frannie and Mia going to Esclava Salons to be insulted have ended." Carrick sighed.

"You are aware Mrs. Lincoln will cause a scene at Grey House with Mr. Grey?" Wyatt commented.

Carrick stood his ground. "I wish I had supported and defended my family against Elena Lincoln a decade ago. Ana's already been manhandled by a robber…she doesn't need to be pushed around by Elena. Kate, by virtue of being Elliot's girlfriend, is treated as badly as Elliot. Is there any way to block Elena's phone calls to Grace and to Christian tonight?"

Wyatt reached for his cell. "I'll send a text to Barney warning him to block Mrs. Lincoln's calls through the week. Mr. Grey is scheduled to go to New York over the weekend."

_**~X~**_

"I'll buy pizza if you help me pack," Ana begged Kate when she returned home after a long day at _Seattle Times_. "Here's the conference agenda. I marked every session I will attend. Seminars during the day. Breaks where we visit the vendors. Networking during breakfast and lunch. Cocktail party each evening at the conference. Dinner with Gwen – and possibly Ros and Christian. There are bookstore tours offered pre and post conference."

"What are your plans for recreation in New York?" Kate asked.

"I know it sounds silly but I would like to do the Museum Mile tour. Twenty-two blocks of Fifth Avenue with museums and attractions and a chance to see Central Park. I would like to see Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, and the Empire State Building. We have some of the first where I can see things, and then nights after cocktail parties on the second, third and fourth. The conference ends the afternoon of the fifth. We're back in Seattle before ten p.m. on the sixth."

"So, easy squeezy," Kate selected pants, shirts and sweaters, trouser socks and loafers for conference days. She picked dresses and accessories for dinners and cocktail parties. "Pack lingerie and sleepwear, and casual jeans and t-shirts. Everything in blue and shades of blue to coordinate." Kate included a raincoat, umbrella and tote, in case of rain. She gave Ana Spacebags to take as much as possible with her in the least amount of space. She loaned Ana her travel-sized clothes steamer.

Late Monday night, against the advice of Adrian's men, Kate hauled Ana to an all-night store for travel toiletries, new lipsticks, new makeup and a travel cosmetics case. Then it was time for a new travel portfolio, new business card case and a trio of good pens…all to coordinate with her briefcase purse with business portfolio. Kate also made her buy a travel case to hold her phone and charger cord, a case to hold her MP3 player, earbuds and spare batteries, and a case to hold the portable jammer, batteries and charging cord. Kate made her buy a battery-operated hair dryer and added spare batteries to its travel case. "Are these cases important?" Ana asked.

"Easier to get through the TSA checkpoints," Kate was serious. "You can carry four ounces of pepper spray in a checked bag, not a carry-on. So, carry a container of breath spray or aerosol hairspray with you. It burns the eyes because of the alcohol in it. Take a flashlight in case of power outage. Take two door stops, one for the main door and one for an adjoining door. It keeps people from opening the doors to your hotel room while you are asleep. Take your conference badge off when you are not at the conference. Don't wear it in the elevator on the way to or from your room."

"We're taking the Grey House jet. Christian and Ros have Grey House business in New York. So we're all flying out together and back." Ana noticed Kate's surprise. "I have a list of GEH jet rules. "Rule one: comfortable natural fiber clothes. Don't wear synthetics which could melt and stick to your skin if there is a crash. Rule two: wear comfortable shoes you can hike in if the plane crashes. Rule three: if seatbelts are ordered at any time during a flight, use the four point restraint belts. Rule four: if ordered to evacuate…don't waste time looking for possessions to take with you. If it's next to you and you don't lose time grabbing and going, fine. Your life cannot be replaced. Don't waste precious time locating things which can be replaced."

"So Gwen is not sharing a room with you?" Kate frowned. "I'm worried about you being alone in the conference hotel. Especially if you are on the same floor as your smarmy boss."

"We're staying at Christian's penthouse in New York. We'll have drivers and close protection detail." Ana explained. "Christian and Ros registered for the cocktail parties as the owners of Grey Publishing."

"Really…" Kate sighed. "So your hostess gift is your V-card?"

"Not going there," Ana reviewed everything and added her laptop and case with cords and a duo of flash drives, a travel alarm, and two books to the pile of things to take. "Since we're traveling with Ros and Gwen, there will be no comments about the mile high club either."

"Maybe you should give him your V-card," Kate suggested. "Put him in a better frame of mind."

"The chances of Christian getting lucky with me are as astronomical as me winning a $350 million Powerball I didn't play." Ana shut Kate's suggestions down.

**August 30**

"There's enough loopholes in your Esclava partnership contract to make everything interesting. Option one – you can force her out for malfeasance based on the financials of Esclava Salons and Spas. Option two – you can sell your shares to a competitor. She does not have first rights purchase claim. Third option – if you are feeling magnanimous, gift all your shares to her after you remove your name from bank accounts, charge accounts, property, etc. Claim it as a loss on your personal taxes and notify the SEC of the change in stock ownership." Adrian grinned like he had personally snapped Elena's neck and cashed her insurance check.

"Andrea, I need Lewis out of Finance, today, whenever he is free. I have a time critical project for him. Ros and I are going to the reading conference in New York. We need registration to attend the cocktail parties. We need Hotel Security clearance so our CPOs can carry conceal." Christian requested. "Welch, remove Elena Lincoln from the list of approved people at Escala, Grey House, Grey Annex, Grey Manor, etc. Make sure Main Reception, especially Olivia Blandino, has a copy of the list."

"My pleasure sir," Adrian grinned.

_**~X~**_

"What's up?" Ana frowned when she opened the door to Adrian.

"Since you are traveling to New York with Mr. Grey, I'm tasked with proving you a CPO detail. Since Miss Kavanagh passed ninety days with Mr. Elliot, we're providing her with a CPO detail. We don't want the paparazzi to get pictures of you ladies in your Victoria's Secrets." Adrian grinned wickedly.

"Kate!" Ana called out to her roommate.

"What?" Kate brushed her hair as she came up the hall.

Adrian explained about the need for CPO details. Kate agreed. Elliot had warned her it might happen. "Let me introduce you to your teams." He opened the door to six people. Sawyer, Prescott and Garcia were assigned to Ana. Callahan, Morris and Bauer were assigned to Kate.

"I understand Grey wants us to have security. However, what makes the three of you uniquely qualified to be my personal security?" Ana asked.

"We have tactical weapons training, EMT training, and defensive driving training." Samantha Prescott commented.

"I don't believe I will need any of those attributes when I visit the powder room." Ana protested.

"Instead of being with you whenever you are out and about, I'm with you 24/7 if necessary. I'll be there to ensure someone doesn't shove their cell phone under the partition and catch a picture of you in your underwear." Prescott commented.

"Good point, fair made," Ana agreed. _'__Christian's monthly security bill must cost more than Bob and Carla's yearly mortgage payments. His life is larger than my entire world.'_

"Callaghan will lead Miss Kavanagh's team. I will lead yours." Sawyer explained to Ana. "Also, I'm not assigned to you when needed. I'm fulltime, permanent security. No more public transportation for you. We'd prefer one of the Grey House vehicles to transport you. They are armored. Door to door service. Prescott will be in Grey Annex with you. We've already cleared it with Mr. Roach."

Garcia spoke up. "I'm basically your tech person. If you are getting calls, emails, etc. which threaten you or if someone tries to clone your phone or laptop…I'm your first responder."

"Glad to meet you. I'm in for the night, no one is in my room. Determine what you are doing." Ana shook hands goodbye.

**August 31**

"Why is José an asshole?" Ana protested. "He is just a friend. We're just a bunch of friends and coworkers having a drink for José's birthday."

"He wants in your panties." Christian snapped.

"Birds of a feather…" Ana said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Christian snapped.

"Assholes who want in my panties…they seem to recognize one another," Ana snapped back. "I learned how to keep men out of my panties when I was fifteen. I'm capable of defending myself. I'm staying here with my friends for another hour. I will be ready to fly to New York tomorrow, sans hangover. Ros and Gwen are transporting me to Boeing Field." Ana returned to the dance floor and joined a cluster of women dancing to _Pray_.

Christian's eyes narrowed. '_Sawyer had better be on duty tonight and keep __José __Rodriguez from making any moves on Ana. Fucking Elliot! He was supposed to keep situations like this from happening!'_

**~X~**

"I have a surprise, but you can't tell Ana, or anyone," Ros kissed her lover.

"I know, proprietary information." Gwen sighed.

"Partly proprietary, but mostly gossip. Christian is finally pulling his financial backing from Esclava Salons and Spas. He's selling his shares in Esclava, Inc. If he can't find a buyer, then he is gifting his shares back to the _Living Dead_ before September thirtieth." Ros smiled with happiness. "I hope he sells his shares to a competitor of hers but I think he worries about inflicting her on someone else."

"Seriously?" Gwen was shocked.

"Serious as a heartbeat, pretty girl," Ros kissed her again.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Carrick barred the _Living Dead_ from Grey Manor. He doesn't like the way _LD_ treats Elliot or Mia. He doesn't like the way _LD_ treats Frannie Trevelyan either. He didn't bar Grace from being friends with _LD_. Grace must meet _LD_ outside any residence or business." Ros revealed. "I think something happened between Christian and _LD_ because Andrea and the executive staff have orders not to put her through if she calls, not to take messages and to ring for security if she makes it to the executive floor. Barney said he's scrubbing the boss's emails and phone messages daily."

"You know, when you say _L…D_ like that, I think of El Diablo," Gwen grinned.

"That works too," Ros laughed.

"My secret now – Ana thanks you for keeping her on the Relocation Committee and away from the physical move. Grey Publishing staff, except her closest coworkers, interrupted her work every day before the week of the move to ask stupid questions like the size of the bathrooms. She emailed Barney, requesting a jpg of the floorplans which she could print on tabloid-size paper. Barney sent her a detailed jpg, and a bare bones jpg. She copied one on one side of the paper, and one on the reverse side. When anyone came to her with questions, she gave them a copy of the floorplan. She asked Sawyer to get her a directory of Grey Annex. She printed it also and kept copies of it on her desk so people knew where to find the security office, cafeteria, custodial, gym, etc."

"Those logistics are included in the relocation packet to be given to staff when they appear for security badges this week." Ros frowned.

"You know that. I know that. Ana knows that. However, her dickhead of a boss encouraged everyone to interrupt her work. Then he publicly scolded her for chatting with staff when she should be working. She worked through breaks and lunches last week so she didn't have to stay late. She faxed their lunch orders to the deli and paid extra out of her own pocket for delivery. She read two manuscripts at home each night, loading synopses in the database the next day to prove she was getting her work done. Additionally, the jerk has assigned her to research the authors and submit their background checks with the synopses. No one else's editorial assistant conducts background checks. Hyde got twelve hour days out of Ana last week." Gwen snapped. "I'm worried he's trying to wear her down so he can take advantage of her in New York."

"Waste of space," Ros muttered, referring to Jack. "I'm just pissed because we can't find enough dirt on him to terminate his ass."

"Ana feels guilty about staying away from the move, both at GP and Grey Annex. She opted to read manuscripts like the rest of staff who are off for the move. She went in early one morning and acquired manuscripts boxed for the move. She's been reading nights and weekends. If he complains about her 'lack of work' during the move - she has 50 manuscript synopses plus the background checks to validate her work time."

"I want you to provide a written and dated report of this situation and submit it to Chase Bonner at Grey House HR. He will keep a separate file on Jack, Elizabeth and Ana. I want to address this issue at Ana's 90-day review which will be the first week of October." Ros frowned again. "I intend to have Chase and myself at Ana's review, along with Jerry Roach and the Morgan woman. I wish Ana would come to work at Grey House. I hate having her work for Jack Hyde."

"I'm determined to keep Ana busy in New York. Hyde and Morgan have been hovering around the moving sites. No one knows why they are lurking about unless they are seeking information."

Ros brightened. "I think Ana staying in New York with us will piss Jack Hyde off…and I find myself ready to do backflips and splits about that scenario."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 ~~ September 1**

"We can always find each other, we girls with secrets." Crystal Renn, _Hungry_

**September 1 – Early Morning**

Ana dressed carefully for the flight. She was determined to feel comfortable. White lacy undies… _'which no one will see'_…black jeans, long sleeve grey cotton T-shirt, black cotton hoody, black chucks with black, grey and white argyle trouser socks, black crossbody bag and black-framed shades.

Ros and Gwen provided transport for Ana to Boeing Field. The flight took off at five. Once in the air, Natalia served a large continental breakfast. While everyone else drank coffee, Ana thanked Christian for remembering she liked tea.

_'Perhaps she will forgive me for last night.'_ Christian hoped.

'_Perhaps he won't mention last night_.' Ana thought. '_Maybe if Christian had to work a little harder to have women lust after him, he'd understand how someone ordinary like José earned his friendship status_.' Christian stayed the hour she remained at José's birthday celebration; he watched but did not interfere. _'I would have danced with him, if he had asked.' _Taylor and Sawyer were also present. She felt a little claustrophobic from all the security in the bar. She did not dance with any of Elliot's men. Her coworkers appreciated being introduced to the dozen men who attended. Ana danced her final dance of the night, not a slow one, with José. His twenty-third birthday present from Kate and Ana was a soft leather black backpack for holding camera equipment when he went hiking. Kate suggested it was the perfect friend gift from both girls.

"Cards and questions," Ros announced. "I don't want to work all the way to New York. Everyone plays. High card cuts, we're playing Hearts. Whoever wins picks a question from the question jar. The rest of us have to answer." The games began.

Taylor texted Dr. Flynn. It was the first time in the history of Taylor working for Grey that no Grey House business was conducted during the flight. Five hours of cards, conversations and confidences, Ros knew what she was doing. If Christian and Ana learned more about one another…their path to each other would be easier to find and follow.

**September 1 ~~ 8:00 a.m. ~~ Seattle**

Leila dropped her RAV-4 off at a national chain car shop to have new tires, lube, oil, etc. done. They sent her to the car rental place next door so she had a vehicle to drive while they worked on hers. It cost for such a convenience…but she also had a vehicle which had not been seen at Escala or Miss Steele's condo. She stopped for coffee to keep herself alert…and took a drive. She was shocked to see one of Sir's black Audi SUVs returning from an early morning drive. It had the special Boeing Field placard displayed in the front window. Sir was leaving town. Leila kept her temper and her tears in check until she reached her apartment…where she sobbed herself sick. Eventually, her throbbing headache gave way from misery to anger which resulted in dangerous plans. She needed to reconcile with Sir…

Leila fell asleep, dreaming she listened to Geoff sing to her. _"If I lay here…if I just lay here…will you lie with me and just forget the world…"_

**September 1 ~~ 8:00 a.m. ~~ Seattle**

"Adrian John Welch…if you think you are abandoning me to put out fires at Grey House…" Andrea threatened him.

"My lady love…we both have the weekend off to coordinate this move." Adrian checked his phone. "We're all in our places with bright shiny faces…" he kissed her engagement ring, her lips and her forehead before leaning his cheek against her soft blonde curls. "Advance security is at Grey House, New York and at the Central Park penthouse. Advance staff and vehicles are in position to meet Grey and the ladies at Teterboro."

"Is it still a state secret Miss Drake and Miss Steele flew out with Bailey and Grey?" Andrea asked.

"It is. Not right now…not while we eat breakfast…not when the movers arrive to empty my condo…not when my condo contents are moved to our condo and our house…nor when we get some lunch…but sometime this weekend, I need to check the logistics for the open house at Grey Publishing." In between celebrating their engagement with lots of sex and silk lingerie…Adrian planned to attack the boxes and put things away. Andrea cleared closets and space in her condo for Adrian. He gave her a layout of the Everett house with the invitation to pick wall colors, new furniture, room layouts…anything that would put Andrea in her designer lingerie in his bed for the rest of their lives.

**September 1 ~~ 8:00 a.m. ~~ Grey Construction**

"I need you to cover today and tomorrow at Grey Construction," Elliot informed José. "Ethan is moving in with a friend. I promised to help. I have work to do at Kate's condo. I'm changing the locks and changing Ethan's room into a home office and guest room for Kate and Ana."

"I think I should move in," José announced. "I can provide security for the girls."

"Not happening," Elliot shook his head. "I discussed this with Ray, the Kavanaghs, the girls and my CPO Anders. I'm changing locks on the main doors. Ray and I are repainting Ethan's room a neutral color and installing blackout drapes. Kate requested I install a queen-size Murphy bed unit on one wall with a full wall storage, entertainment and home office unit on the opposite wall. I need you to meet Ray at this address. I need before and after shots of the reclamation project. We are removing architectural salvage. Gia Matteo will direct what should be saved. Ray will direct a small work crew how to safely remove the stained glass windows, carved wood doors, and a mahogany fireplace surround. I need you to keep the other work crews busy. We have until six o'clock on Monday to remove architectural salvage, because the wrecking ball swings on Tuesday."

"Where are the girls while you are doing repairs?" José asked.

"Ana's at a reading conference in New York with Ros Bailey's girlfriend, Gwen Drake. She is an illustrator who works with Grey Publishing staff. Ros and Christian are attending evening events at the reading conference as the new owners of Grey Publishing. They flew out on the Grey House jet this morning. They are staying at Christian's Central Park penthouse and flying home on Tuesday before ten." Elliot responded, not catching the pissed off look on José's face. "Kate will stay with me. Both girls now have their own close protection details. Get used to seeing half a dozen people around them."

José assured Elliot he would oversee the other work crews while Ray coordinated the reclamation job. José realized the idea of Ana living happily-ever-after with him was just a dream. It was doomed to fail the day Kate interviewed and introduced Ana to Grey. She was less carefree and celebratory after Grey showed up at the bar last night. _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm talking to Ray about this. There's something off about Christian Grey and I don't want that bastard anywhere near Ana! __Fucking black hole… sucking all the joy out of the world…I WILL NOT let him do that to Ana.'_

**September 1 ~~ New York**

Christian and Ros went to Grey House, New York. Gwen and Ana set up Gwen's vendor booth at the conference hotel. Gwen paid extra to be centrally located in the vendor hall. Her booth was equidistant to all four doorways of the vendor hall. Becker and Sawyer carried supplies. Gwen's 8x10 pop up display was a colorful recreation of various books which Gwen had illustrated. Gwen had 5,000 new business cards, bookmarks and rose gold imprinted chocolate brown pens. A chocolate draped table with rose gold overlay helped set her brand. The event coordinator was thrilled to have one more vendor organized before the opening session tomorrow morning.

Sawyer inspected the hotel and the conference venue. "What the hell?" Sawyer observed the registration tables set to receive tomorrow morning's crowd. On a large bulletin board marked _Message Center_, there was a large manila envelope with Ana's name written on it. As they were leaving, he took Ana by the _Message Center_.

Ana showed her ID and picked up the envelope. "We're sneaking away," Gwen informed Sawyer and Becker. "We have three hours before we must return to the penthouse." Sawyer kept the vehicle close at hand. Becker followed behind but didn't hover. Gwen led Ana to her favorite hot dog vendor in downtown New York. She ordered four fat footlongs. Gwen ordered chili-cheese-onion for herself and Sawyer. Ana's was served with gourmet, stone-ground mustard. Becker ordered caramelized onions on his. Gwen followed footlongs with an ice cream vendor whose featured ice cream '_Take a Bite Out of the Big Apple'_ was like eating a piece of apple pie with ice cream ala mode. Gwen ordered double scoops with sprinkles of pecan bits.

Gwen and Ana, with Becker on foot and Sawyer parked in the SUV in public parking, viewed sidewalk vendors. Ana bought a sterling silver bracelet with her initials, a book and an apple charm. Gwen claimed it would be great as a charm bracelet. Gwen bought a leather, cross body three-section book bag. One section would hold a letter-size sketch pad, and art supplies. The other two sections were to hold Gwen's daily needs. Gwen and Ana wandered around for two hours stopping only at street vendors with books or popping into bookstores. Sawyer drove them back to the penthouse. Becker rode shotgun.

"It's very easy to become cloistered in the literary community of Seattle," Gwen reassembled her new book bag with order and purpose. "Conferences like this one let you expand your KSAs. It allows you to network with others in the business. It's also nice to meet people from a place you want to visit. It's how I learned the joys of swimming and skiing at Lake Tahoe, eating ribs in Austin, antiques shopping in Chicago, and the various hues of cherry blossoms in Washington, D.C."

"So say I want to visit Omaha, Nebraska," Ana commented. "I would look a publishing company in Omaha and then look for a person at the conference from that publishing company."

"Too linear," Gwen said. "Break up the nation in regions. Develop a list of the best publishing houses by region. Know the main cities or events from the region. For instance…Western Region…Reno…University of Nevada Press. Say Reno and everyone thinks _The Women_ film with Norma Shearer. Everyone thinks divorce and dude ranches, gambling and the Mustang Ranch. When we met a couple of University of Nevada Press authors, Ros and I learned to swim Lake Tahoe in August after the water warms up. We learned which ski resorts are preferable for natural or groomed powder. It's how we took a jeep tour to Fort Churchill, which is an arrested decay adobe army fort from the Civil War. It's how we learned about Hot August Nights, which is classic cars. It's how we learned about Burning Man."

"Things the locals do…not just the tourists."

"Yeah, Ros and I planned a Lake Tahoe visit over Memorial Day and asked one of the authors about the best beaches for swimming. They laughed at us and explained Tahoe is a snow-fed alpine lake. Surface water temperature is 50-55 degrees in May. After a warm summer, the surface water temperature can be as much as 70-80 in August and September." Gwen checked her list of things to haul in her new book bag, and added her planner, and a handful of pens. She shoved the remaining items in her tote, ready to disembark when the SUV parked at the penthouse.

Gwen threw her tote and book bag over her shoulder. "You need to develop a list of standard answers for cocktail party questions. Like latest book you've read, favorite author, favorite bookstore in Seattle, favorite thing to do in Seattle, and of course - what's Christian Grey really like? Know which of our authors and illustrators are on the _New York Times_ list."

"What if they ask if there is a position open at Grey Publishing?" Ana frowned.

"Tell them to search position openings on the website. Grey Publishing is relocating this week, so you are unable to answer any other questions." Gwen introduced Ana to Mrs. Gregson, the housekeeper at Christian's penthouse. This penthouse was so different from the penthouse at Escala. Ana couldn't wait to tell Kate about the warm woods and colors, the natural stone fireplace in the great room, and the floor to ceiling views of New York's skyline.

Mrs. Gregson showed Ana to her suite, so she could rest before dinner, which would be served at seven-thirty. The walk-in closet was the size of Ana's bedroom at her condo. The ensuite was as large as the bathroom Kate and Ana shared. The soaker tub in this bathroom was bigger than the one at home. The suite was decorated in pale silvery blues and pale silvery greys. Ana's chucks sank two inches deep in the plush Federal blue carpet. Woven linen drapes were drawn to keep the sun out. Ana set her laptop on the lovely Queen Anne white writing desk.

Ana opened and read the messages. Elizabeth Morgan was furious Ana had not responded to emails or texts during the move. Elizabeth demanded Ana answer her phone when called or texted by anyone from GP. She was furious Grey House HR would not provide a copy of Ana's itinerary. Ana was supposed to ride with Jack to SEA-TAC and fly with him to New York. She didn't know how Ana got to New York, and she didn't care. She demanded Ana notify Jack of her schedule and location if he needed her assistance during the conference. Vexed, Ana ripped the messages in half and shoved them in the manila envelope. Ana dropped the manila envelope in the trash before sending a broadcast text to Carla, Ray and Kate to announce she was safe and well in New York. Ana set her travel alarm before sinking down into the luxurious bed linens. When she woke after her refreshing nap, she noticed Mrs. Gregson unpacked for her. It looked like Mrs. Gregson took a steamer to her bagged clothes. Everything was ready to wear! She accessed the internet and ordered a lovely bouquet of flowers with Godiva chocolates to be delivered to Mrs. Gregson on the seventh in appreciation for all she had done. Ana did not notice the manila envelope was missing from the trash.

"Wow…how does anyone get work done? This view is spectacular." Ana enjoyed the view of Central Park from Christian's New York penthouse.

"Come see it from the balcony," Gwen and Ana watched the shadows lengthen over Central Park. "There are about 100 sites to see in Central Park – the open area, lake and pond, statutes, arches, architecture, etc. It took me a week to see everything. I wanted to see everything before sketching it. Ros took me on a sunset helicopter tour the last time I came with her. We saw the Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building, Central Park, Times Square and the lights of Broadway. We flew over the construction work for the 9/11 Memorial."

Ros appeared on the balcony. "The news this week is about the dedication ceremony to be held September 11. The museum is supposed to open on September 12. Dinner's ready." Ros held Gwen's chair and Christian held Ana's. The dining table was set next to the floor to ceiling windows to admire the view.

After dinner, Ros suggested Christian play the piano, which he did for an hour before crying off to check emails. As it had been a short night and a long day, Ana decided to turn in early. Checking her emails, she found a warning from Elizabeth Morgan. If Ana did not register for the conference tomorrow morning, or touch base with Jack at his hotel room…she would receive a written reprimand upon her return to Seattle. Ana forwarded the email to Ros.

Christian was not checking his email. At Gwen's request, Mrs. Gregson left Ana's discarded envelope on Christian's desk in his home office. He and Ros reassembled and read the messages Elizabeth Morgan left for Ana. "That's a situation to watch," Ros muttered. She showed Christian the email Ana forwarded. Ros packed Elizabeth's messages to share with Chase when they returned to Seattle.

"Taylor – ensure Sawyer and Prescott know they are Miss Steele's security detail during the conference." Christian ordered. "Under no circumstances does she go to Jack Hyde's room! She is not to be left alone with him in any public venue and definitely not in private, not even an elevator!"

Ros emailed Roach, with copies to Hyde and Morgan – explaining Ana was attending the conference as an e-publishing trainee, not as Jack Hyde's editorial assistant. She quoted the directive from Ana's 30-day review. If Hyde required support staff during the conference, he should consult the hotel business center. Miss Steele would be very busy with the conference and seminars. Miss Steele's itinerary was not for publication. If anyone took umbrage at the situation, they could discuss it with Mr. Chase Bonner, HR, Grey House.

_**~X~**_

"Elliot, great burger and beer," Ray commented. "Now, why did Ethan move out of the girls' condo?"

Elliot revealed Ethan and Jessica quarreled. Jessica had not been seen at the condo since the hit and run, and Ethan moved out. Ray suggested Christian find a job for Jessica on the East Coast. Elliot agreed, but he doubted Jessica would accept a cross-country move. Elliot did not tell Ray he offered to pay Jessica to go away.

**September 2 – New York**

_ Christian grabbed me and kissed me thoroughly from the moment the elevator doors closed until a ping warned us they were opening at the lobby level._

_ 'I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have done that…'_

_ 'You didn't do it alone,' I exited the elevator and did not look back._

_ 'What the hell was that?'_ Ana thought when she woke up. She checked her travel alarm. It was only three-thirty Seattle time, six-thirty New York time. She dressed for the day in pants, shirt, sweater and loafers. She brought her leather briefcase purse, given to her for graduation by the Kavanaghs. The wristlet was loaded with funds, ID, cell, audio/visual jammer and pepper spray. The business portfolio loaded with paper and pens. It would hold her registration materials and conference agenda. She tucked a book in the briefcase purse. _'I wish my brain was as ready for this as my body seems to be. I read the synopses for each of today's sessions, have marked the locations on the conference venue map. You've done college seminars before…you can do this. Just don't get distracted. You have to trust the people following you.'_

Ana checked her emails to see if there was anything from Elizabeth. There was not, but there was one from Jack, ordering her to meet him at noon at his room for a working lunch. While he received the email from Ros about how he didn't need Ana's itinerary, he set forth six reasons why he should have it. Ana emailed Jack her schedule. She would not meet him at noon in his room as she was spending her lunch hour networking in the Vendor Hall. Ana forwarded her reply and Jack's email to Ros.

_**~X~**_

_ I wandered through my New York penthouse…wondering where I could put a playroom. I considered the panic room, but I can't put BDSM furniture in it if the staff needs to use it. The playroom needs an attached ensuite as I like bathing with my submissives after sex. It's a good form of aftercare, as I don't like them bathing alone. I don't want them to fall asleep in a tub and endanger themselves by drowning, slipping, falling or becoming ill from lengthy exposure to cooling bath water. _

_I need a four poster bed for the middle of the room with a pillory built into the footboard of the bed… a headboard filled with eyebolts and rings…a tallboy to hold toys and things…a gentleman's chair…an armoire to hold floggers and impact play toys. A backless sofa could double as a spanking bench. The four posters on the bed could act as a St. Andrews Cross. I need…_

_ I need to learn she is not an acquisition…like the fifteen. I can conquer the world trade markets…but not her heart. The thing is…the playroom isn't even half of what I am. I must learn to talk to her, be with her…do normal things men and women do together while completely dressed._

Christian slept easily. When he woke up, he felt at peace for the first time in his life. He didn't have a night terror nor a wet dream. He had an epiphany about how to approach Ana while they were in New York. He was completely rested after eight hours of sleep. He wondered if Taylor would keep up with him today. Christian and Ros left for a breakfast meeting at Grey House, New York.

Ana watched the opening address in the Vendor Hall with Gwen. Her first session, _Introduction to E-Publishing_ began at ten-thirty and ended at noon. She would join Gwen for a box lunch provided by the conference. Her two afternoon sessions were _Transitioning from Print to Digital_ and _Introducing Your Authors to E-Publishing_. Friday night's cocktail hour was hosted by Microsoft. Gwen asked Ana to be her wingwoman during cocktail hour. Prescott obtained a suite at the hotel where Gwen and Ana could change for cocktail hour, where Christian and Ros could meet with other publishing house CEOs after the cocktail party and provide a sanctuary if needed for any of the four. Gwen called Mrs. Gregson and explained the clothes they needed for the cocktail party. Mrs. Gregson agreed to have their clothes and toiletries delivered to the hotel suite.

_**~X~**_

"Set aside your personal contempt and learn professional distance and respect." Ana's fortune cookie caused her to groan. She shared it with Gwen. Becker brought them box lunches from the ballroom. The ballroom would be set for breakfast buffets each morning, followed by morning addresses and midmorning break and snack, boxed lunches with lunchtime speakers, midafternoon break and snack and then closed and prepared for the cocktail party beginning at six. Prescott watched the ladies. Sawyer ate lunch in the hotel suite, waiting for a clothes and toiletries delivery for Grey, Bailey, Drake and Steele.

"Come on Ana. You're a team player. Although Hyde is the coach of a team you never wanted to cheer…you must learn to prevail. You don't always have a winning season. The Asian lettuce wraps in our boxed lunch was great. I enjoyed the Asian Pear and the orange-ginger tea. Unfortunately, my fortune cookie has both sides printed in Chinese." Gwen shared it with Ana, who also laughed.

Ana was thrilled when lunch hour ended without being importuned by Hyde. She looked forward to her afternoon sessions which were back to back in the same room.

_**~X~**_

"I don't care for folk music," Ana confessed to Gwen. "I need some percussion and bass in my music."

"You're just an old hippie," Gwen laughed as Ana rolled her eyes at the cocktail party entertainment.

Both ladies retrieved faux cocktails and perused the cocktail buffet. They selected fruit, cheese cubes and herb crackers. They filled plates for Christian and for Ros. The CEO and COO of Grey House had bottles of vitamin water and held court in one corner of the ballroom. Ana and Gwen sat at a bistro table near Ros and Christian. Becker and Taylor kept a close eye on Ros and Christian. Sawyer and Prescott kept a close eye on Ana and Gwen.

Ana endured Jack's introduction to various authors and publishing staff from other companies. She didn't appreciate being introduced as his intern, and she was tired of correcting misapprehensions. She simply pointed to her name badge which read, _Ana Steele, Editorial Assistant, Grey Publishing, Seattle_. Jack's vocabulary and proper English grammar was useful when he had conference attendees to impress. None of the authors at the conference discerned the depth of Jack's disregard for them, or their publishing houses. His superficial manners disappeared when he was alone with staff. Hyde was a manipulative bastard as far as Ana was concerned.

"Drinks all around," Jack Hyde offered fresh drinks to Gwen and Ana at the cocktail party. "How about dinner afterwards in my suite? We can talk about how the conference is going for you," he singled out Ana for the invitation.

"Thanks, but we're drinking faux cocktails," Gwen informed Hyde before Sawyer and Prescott stepped forward. "Please test those." She asked Sawyer.

Sawyer withdrew three coasters from his pocket. He placed the lime garnish from the tequila shots on one coaster. He dropped a little alcohol from both drinks on two more coasters. "Clear," he pronounced.

"I'm offended you thought I would slip you a rophy," Hyde blustered.

"I'm offended you think I will drink straight shots with you," Ana glared at him. "You know I don't do happy hour with the coworkers on Friday nights. What made you believe I would drink shots with you at a work conference?"

"Text from Mr. Grey," Sawyer informed Ana. "He arranged a night helicopter tour of the city for the four of you, followed by dinner. The helicopter will take off from the Central Park address in 45 minutes. You should exit the building within the next ten minutes." He cheered privately because Hyde could not follow and was visibly vexed by Ana's departure.

"I've done that helicopter tour before," Gwen excitedly led Ana away from Hyde. "Everything is lit this week prior to the 9/11 dedication."

Jack tossed back the shots of tequila and mingled with a couple business associates. Both men leered at Gwen and Ana. "I wish I had your luck at choosing assistants," one of them informed Jack. He might have smiled agreeably but he fumed internally. He watched Ana and Gwen almost religiously to see who was watching them.

**September 2 ~~ Las Vegas ~~ 9:00 p.m.**

Isaac loaded his Ducati on a toy hauler and visited a friend who lived in Las Vegas. It had been an eighteen hour drive, during which he contemplated ways of harassing and injuring Anastasia Steele multiple times. Isaac dropped his Ducati off, and drank a few beers with his friend. The Ducati still had its Florida registration and plates. Isaac bought a used black 2009 Triumph Street Triple R. The Streetfighter class motorcycle appeared lean and menacing. He could not wait to harass Anastasia Steele with this bike. He had been to the gym to get his arm back after the break and was pleased with his more muscular frame. Mistress appreciated his lean body. Would she appreciate his bulking up? He wondered what Mistress would do this weekend since she was barred from attending the Labor Day BBQ at Grey Manor. Perhaps she would prowl for a new fuck toy…and he didn't like thinking about that.

**September 2 ~~ Mini, Midi, Maxi in Seattle ~~ Graveyard Shift**

"I need a minute on the stage," Leila informed Paladin.

"What are you doing, Lorelei?" Paladin frowned.

"Uneven bars stripper pole," Leila pointed to a large duffle bag on wheels. "I need those drapes closed, a ladder and helping hand. I need to assemble the pole and stabilize the base before anchoring the main pole to the stage struts. The base weighs 300 pounds."

Paladin closed the drapes and signaled for Shane to help assemble. "FMTT, this is some rigging!" She whistled appreciatively. "So I take it you don't perform a normal pole dance?"

"Not hardly," Leila commented. "See the uneven curved bars. I move from one to the other via legs or arms. Or, I hang off the curves by my knees, drop down and do a back flip into the splits. That's the end of the show. It's very athletic and revealing," Leila wiggled her eyebrows. "I'd better make some money tonight Paladin. I'm down three grand for the rigging."

It took them ten minutes to assemble the rig and then fasten it to the struts to keep it upright, and immoveable. "Hang off the curved bars, one at a time." Leila requested Shane's help to test the rig. "That will do. I just need to slip off the robe and put on the first layer of clothes. Hair's done; makeup's done." Leila handed a flash drive to Paladin. "Venus," she commented before sashaying off the stage. Her hair was a Grecian updo, with a gold bandeau and snood keeping her hair contained. Her heeled sandals had long gold ribbons wound up her legs and tied in double knotted bows at the knees. She dropped the robe and slipped on the off-the-shoulder, short white toga with gold belt. She had upper arm cuffs of gold, with double gold garters. The dress allowed movement and was not so loose that it would catch on the trident pole and hinder Leila's movements. Every curve was hugged and caressed by three layers of strip costume.

Paladin opened the drapes, to soft white and gold lights. When the music began, Leila was on stage, wrapped around the pole. She gyrated downstage to the beat and let customers slip tokes into her gold garters.

_Goddess on the mountain top  
Burning like a silver flame  
The summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name_

_She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire_

She lost the first layer, the goddess dress, along with all cash in her garters. The next layer was a flesh-colored body suit, which hugged curves. Leila reached up behind her and her fingers wrapped around the curved bars. Her body rolled up and down the pole to the next portion of the song. With one knee in a curve, she performed a split on the pole, her hand catching her ankle, and she circled and slithered down the pole.

_Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
Making every man a man  
Black as the dark night she was  
Got what no one else had_

_She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
_

She did a front stage strut, sinking into several splits and floor work slides, kicks and spins. When the next phase of the song began, she moved upstage, and lost her bodysuit. She wore gold nipple rings and gold bikini panties. She mounted the pole again and started the pole-accented moves:stretching and flexing, while one arm held onto a curve. She rolled up the pole, legs split, straightened into a T form, and then she circled and slid down the pole. She remounted the pole, hanging upside down, both legs wrapped around the pole while her hands roamed her body.

_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire_

_She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire_

She fed her knees through the curves and her body writhed to the music. She grasped a curve and rolled off the pole into a standing back flip. The floor lights came up and she molded her body into extensions and splits which caused the loft to burst into applause. She gyrated to the front of the stage in stepping split strides, with hip rolls while she lost the gold bikini panties. In the gold nipple rings and a tiny gold G-string, she approached the front of the stage, allowing hands to caress her while tucking bills into garters, into the top and sides of her G-string.

At the end of the song she strutted back up the stage and leaned against the pole. Eyes closed, hands hanging onto the curves. One leg came up, bent at the knee, while the other leg wrapped around the pole. Her arms reached up to clasp the curve and she lifted her body up and down the pole. The pole was centered between her breasts and between her thighs. She held her legs at a 45-degree angle, simulating an erotic ride on a long phallic shaped object.

_Goddess on the mountain top  
Burning like a silver flame  
The summit of beauty and love  
And Venus__…_

Paladin watched with interest as Lorelei performed a few impossible aerial splits before strutting to the front of the stage. She interspersed her pole work with a few floor moves. Her writhing body captivated the audience. When the song went into repeats of the chorus, Lorelei took her brut of champagne to the front of the stage and offered customers a sup of champagne as they shoved tips in her garters and in her panties. When the bottle was empty and her panties and garters full…she gracefully rose, gave the audience a low bow, and strutted upstage. Paladin doused the lights and music and dropped the curtain. Leila grabbed her clothes and money off the stage floor and accepted a hand towel from Paladin to blot the few sweat beads from her forehead.

"Fucking fabulous," Paladin commented. "Shane and I will dismantle the pole. Management wants to buy it from you. Just give me an invoice for it."

Leila sat in a chair in the dressing room before a lighted mirror, counted her almost $600 tips, and stuffed it in her lockbox. She disappeared behind a dressing screen.

"What are you doing?" Paladin entered the dressing room. Lorelei was not in sight.

"Rotating my nipple rings. What are you doing?" Lorelei stepped out from behind the dressing screen, wearing a white silk short robe.

"Enjoying the show." Paladin handed her a light Irish coffee with whipped cream. "I have serious sexual fantasies about that whipped cream you're licking off your lips."

"Don't get pervy, Paladin. Just stay a straight shooter and we'll be fine."

"Honey, there's nothing straight about me." Paladin kink winked. "Are you interested in performing in a party room?"

"No, I think I will put on the dress, and go out to the brunette bar for a drink." Leila said.

"Looking for a date?" Paladin asked hopefully.

"No…I just want a drink. Perhaps some well-heeled professional will buy me some champagne, and tuck $100 bills in my garter while she gets off on feeling me up." Leila was half joking.

"We have a handful of those, who want you in a big party room." Paladin explained.

"I will work a party room if you set it up and Shane bounces. Give me a thirty-minute break, and I will change…"

"They want _Venus_," Paladin commented. "I checked, and you have ten goddess songs on the flash drive. Dress fully, but strip to _Venus_ and then stay in your final set of clothes and lap dance to the other nine songs. The party room I have in mind holds four dozen women."

"I have to change to pasties," Leila explained. "These nipple rings are killing me. Fifty to enter, fifty for watching me work the pole and strip. Another hundred for a lap dance in just the pasties and G-string. I will work the party room the remainder of the night, so find someone to work Panty Drop." _'Four dozen women times the entry fee is $4800. Lap dances for the remaining six hours is another $4800. Minus $2400 to Paladin and Shane, leaves me with $7200…and possibly more. Tonight would support me for three months! Surely I can reconcile with Sir before the end of the year. We could have such fun over New Year's Eve…a fresh start for both of us. However…Elena has to go.'_

_**~X~**_

Isaac was out of town…selling his bike and acquiring a new one. Elena knew it was necessary but she was bored. She dressed in her best Domme outfit and headed to the Wet Spot. She would love to go to Locke and Keyes and fuck with Sabine since she couldn't fuck with Anastasia but she wasn't in the mood to have Aedan Keyes break her neck.

Elena was a twisted bitch. She liked to find young men who had little to no experience with sex. She liked beating the hell out of them because she was pissed at Christian for being so stupid. She liked to toy with them…introducing them to risky and riskier sex games…of which she was always the winner.

**September 3 – New York**

Sawyer, Prescott and Becker rotated breakfast duty with each other. Gwen and Ana networked during the breakfast buffet. They watched the opening address on big screen from Gwen's booth in the vendor hall. Ana attended her first seminar of the day, _Educational E-Publishing_, with plans to meet Gwen at her booth during the lunch hour. Prescott attended the seminar with Ana while Sawyer prowled the hallway outside. Adrian had two men in the vendor hall who kept Gwen in sight.

"I feel bad showing you this," Gwen handed Ana half a dozen tabloids at lunch. The papers speculated on a possible ménage-a-trois with Ros and Gwen, because the tabloids asserted Christian was gay. "I expect Hyde may be politically incorrect with you today." Gwen applied herself to her boxed lunch. She couldn't bear to watch the shock and fury on Ana's face.

"My father won't be happy about this," Ana remarked, shoving papers in the nearest trash can.

Shortly before lunch was over, Ana received another strident email from Elizabeth Morgan. Before she had an opportunity to respond, Jack Hyde brought three of his associates to Gwen's booth. They spoke with Gwen about future projects with their companies. Jack tried to coerce Ana into getting a late lunch with him via room service, but she refused. Ana explained she was visiting the powder room before attending two seminars to attend this afternoon, _Piracy in E-publishing_, and _Digital Publishing Promotion_. After the seminars, she would disappear to the Grey Publishing suite and dress for the cocktail party.

_**~X~**_

"Katherine is modeling a dress from the Siren collection. This sea green attendant's gown has versatile lengths and bodices. This version is one-shouldered Goddess style. The skirt is a little fuller to ease walking and dancing." Celeste activated a Power Point of various options for the dress.

"She must be modeling attendant dresses since she can't pull off virginal white wedding gowns," Marissa's mother snarked from the group watching Celeste's mini runway at the Bridal Faire.

Callahan moved in behind Mariah LaSalle. "The Kavanagh Family has a restraining order against you. You're not allowed within 1000 feet of any member of the Kavanagh family. We contacted security. It might be wise if you step away," Callahan's low tone of voice didn't carry beyond five feet. Mariah LaSalle glared at Celeste before disappearing into the crowd by the elevator.

Celeste didn't pause. Her eyes followed Mariah to the elevator. "In case anyone wonders, I can create baby girl and flower girl attendant outfits for those brides with babies. I also create appropriate gowns for second weddings. If you refer to page six of our brochure, you will see the different color combinations for using the sea green gown. Kate likes palette one with navy blue, sea green and rose. I prefer palette two with teal, sea green, and silver. Palette three is blush pink, amethyst, and sea green. Our last palette suggestion is lavender, sea green and ocean blue." Celeste's voice rose to cover the rise of whispers in the crowd after Mariah LaSalle left.

The show continued, as Celeste drew a larger crowd. "This street-length gown is perfect for a small, intimate wedding. As a second wedding dress – short and flirty is perfect for dancing at the reception." Celeste introduced Kate in a short white silk fit and flare dress with a sweetheart illusion neckline and illusion hemline.

Kate smiled and blew a kiss at Elliot when he appeared behind the crowd, flanked by Callahan and Anders. Elliot noted Jessica, loaded with a stack of flyers, slipped away from the crowd. A ripple of unease caused him to shiver.

Elliot guided Kate through the crowd and the vendors after lunch. "Diamonds," he noted a line of jewelry demonstrators. "I think their colored diamonds are interesting."

"Don't worry, if you don't like what Elliot buys, you can always upgrade at your second wedding." Jessica snarked to Kate.

"Speaking of upgrades, my family is celebrating because Ethan decided _not_ to put a ring on _IT_," Kate practically danced with joy. "Do you mind revealing what you did that has Ethan acting like a hermit?"

"What are you doing here, Jessica?" Elliot asked.

"Working for Mrs. Lincoln. Handing out flyers for her Esclava Salons," Jessica said. "It's something I can do, despite the broken arm I got at Kate's condo."

"You got it on the road behind the building," Anders corrected her. "Despite the claims which you made to the SPD, the Kavanagh family had nothing to do with your hit and run. Just how chummy are you with Christian Grey's business partner?"

"Where's Ethan?" Jessica ignored Anders question. "I tried to see him at the condo, he's not there. He stole my keys and requested the building manager bar me from the building."

"Ethan doesn't live at the condo anymore. I don't know where he moved, but you are why he moved." Kate confronted Jessica.

"Your purloined keys won't work anyway, I just changed the locks," Elliot flourished a new set of keys. He exaggerated presenting the keys to Kate. "I doubt your parents will tell her where Ethan moved. We can always have her charged with stalking if she keeps hanging about hoping to see him."

Jessica stormed away. Kate enjoyed the grin on Anders' face.

"Callahan will provide security for you and Mrs. Kavanagh. I don't trust _Miss Pretty Face, Bitch Mouth_. Have security check your vehicles before you leave. Make sure you aren't followed." Anders warned.

"I must get back; Ray is working with José. If we don't finish the reclamation work this weekend, we're screwed, because the wrecking ball swings on Tuesday." After lunch, Elliot emailed Christian about the connection between Jessica and Elena Lincoln.

_**~X~**_

"Miss Kavanagh," one of the paps called out. "Are you planning to get work done before you marry Mr. Grey?" The smug bastard gave Kate a once-over, insinuating her well-built body needed surgical enhancement.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Kate stopped to address the paps, which irritated Callahan. He ensured the audio/visual disrupter was engaged. "I'm getting stabilizers inserted in my bird fingers," she double flipped off the pap. "It will enable me to tell you to fuck off without causing carpel tunnel syndrome."

"Jesus, Kate," Callahan growled, opening the door to the SUV. "If you are through playing with the press, we have places to go and things to do. You are due back here tomorrow and Monday to model for your mother."

_**~X~**_

Taylor left the suite, closing the door behind him. He warned the Boss about Mrs. Adams' furious phone call to Miss Steele. '_Nice purse, cheap shoes'_ started the conversation which went downhill from there.

Christian cleared his throat, setting the tabloids aside. "Anastasia…your mother does not know me. As far as I am concerned, she does not know you. You are beautiful, funny, kind, and smart. I always considered myself a smart man…until I met you. Your mind runs circles around me. I'm excessive, painstaking, obsessive, arrogant, and secretive…if you believe my security staff."

"I think _painstaking_ is really _pain in the ass_," Ana bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm worried your proximity to me, Ros and Gwen paints a bullseye on your life." Christian stepped forward and held her face in his hands. "As god is my witness, Anastasia, I want to be the kind of man you deserve. I'm sorry about the tabloids infuriating your mother." He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms until Taylor tapped on the door.

"Leave me, with Sawyer, on the second floor," Ana requested. Sawyer gave her a searching look. "I don't want to step off the elevator with Christian. The press will be hanging out, waiting for Christian to arrive. I'd rather walk down the stairs in heels than have more pictures of me in the paper for Carla to critique."

Christian wouldn't let her leave the suite without the audio/visual jammer and pepper spray in her evening bag. He squeezed Ana's hand when she and Sawyer exited the elevator on floor two. "See you soon!"

Ana felt a little ridiculous. She wore a classy indigo sleeveless fit and flare cocktail dress with strappy indigo peep toe low heels. The sweetheart illusion bodice matched the scalloped illusion hemline. Her hair was done in lose mahogany waves and curls, held back from her face by a silver headband studded with crystal brilliants. She had an indigo clutch purse slung over one shoulder. Her minimal makeup accented an innocent face.

Sawyer was impressive, walking behind Ana. His charming smile disquieted people. They would not think he had a Sig Sauer in a shoulder holster, a Taser in a belt holster, zip ties for handcuffs in his left pocket, along with several years of martial arts muscles hidden under the expensive MIB suit. Instinctively, they gave him a wide berth.

"Grey Publishing is a small, independent author and illustrator driven publishing company, who will concentrate on E-publishing in the next decade. Grey Publishing concentrates on the merit of the manuscript." Ana commented to one of the men who asked about the SIP/GP merger.

"Yes, yes I've heard all that. What I want to know is if there are any job openings…" the man infuriated Ana.

"Call Grey House HR, Chase Bonner. He has the answers. He might not get to you today as Grey Publishing is relocating from its previous location to Grey Annex." Ana snapped. Prescott took the hint and pressed a faux mojito into Ana's hand and led her to a table near where Christian and Ros held court. Prescott filled plates with Tex-Mex appetizers for the ladies and for Grey. The food flavors coordinated with classical Spanish music provided during the cocktail hour.

Ana did not see Hyde again until the end of the night's cocktail party hosted by Kindle. "You'd better be attending seminars and not hanging out with your girlfriend!" Jack slapped one of the rude tabloids on the table between Gwen and Ana. "What use are you if you aren't here to help me?" He started to reach toward her…

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF…OR I WILL LET PRESCOTT REMOVE THEM AT THE WRIST." Ana did not have to say more. Prescott stepped between them, thwarting Hyde's grasp of Ana. "The only person I have to prove anything to is Mr. Roach. She was grateful Sawyer and Prescott removed her from the cocktail party before it concluded.

Ana returned to the penthouse and soaked in a hot bath before bed. She didn't care if she was being antisocial. She planned to drop these damned shoes in the trash. She dozed off in the tub, only to be awakened by cooling water.

"Ana's exhausted," Ros chided Christian when he frowned because Ana missed dinner. "She's up at five-thirty, at the conference by seven. She's avoiding Hyde and attending seminars until five. She rubs elbows until we disappear from cocktail parties around nine. She's exhausted. She's not used to working 12-14 hour days like you or me. You will not wake her to nag at her about not eating. Ensure there are healthy snacks in the refrigerator, and lots of bottles of vitamin water." Ros informed Christian she ordered Barney to filter the emails going to Ana's GP account. She did not want any more Elizabeth Morgan emails to harass Ana. Barney reported Ana had received almost 500 emails from conference attendees requesting an introduction to Christian Grey. He also reported the anti-clone feature on her phone was active and repelled two incursions to her information.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 ~~ September 4 and 5**

"It is not enough to conquer; One must know how to seduce." ~~ Voltaire

**September 4**

"Did I wake you?" Christian apologized when Ana appeared in the main room around three o'clock. "When I wake and can't sleep, I play the piano until I can either run or start my work day." Tonight's dreams were of the night terror variety. Christian thanked God for the soundproofing of his suite. The night close protection detail were the only people who knew he had a night terror. They didn't need to interfere. He woke, he showered, he dressed and played the piano at o'dark-thirty.

"No, I wanted to raid the refrigerator. You play beautifully. What were you playing? It sounds so…melancholy." Ana was discomforted by the thought she was in a camisole, sleep shorts and a short robe. _'I should have packed sleep pants! It's too late to change now. At least I'm covered except for my legs. If he leers at my legs like Jack, I'll just go back to bed. I should have packed dark chocolate and melatonin. I wish this weekend had been a fishing trip to Montesano. I feel bone weary.'_

"Charles Ives, Symphony Two. The last song is titled, _Central Park after Dark_."

"How very apropos." Ana sighed and looked out the massive windows of Christian's penthouse. She couldn't see much despite the half-moon outside. The lights of the city twinkled, obscuring the stars. _'Stars…Lake Sylvia…camping…breathe…'_

"Mrs. Gregson keeps a charcuterie in the refrigerator for when I require a late-night snack. I opened a bottle of Sancerre. It's chilling in the bucket." Christian closed the piano and poured glasses of wine for them.

Ana set the charcuterie on the counter. "Napkins?"

"Second drawer of the breakfast bar."

"Thank you for the wine. It will help me sleep. Yum…green grapes, Red Bartlett pear slices, four kinds of cheese and herbed crackers. Very pretty presentation." She handed Christian a napkin to act as a plate, and a napkin for his mouth. She helped herself to fruit and cheese before sipping her wine. "That's very good," she complimented the wine.

"Sancerre is one of my favorites."

"I'm sorry," Ana blurted out.

"You're sorry Sancerre is one of my favorite wines?" Christian smiled.

"No, I'm sorry I was anti-social. I'm sorry I was curt with Sawyer. I'm sorry I created a scene with Hyde. I'm sorry I didn't stay to the end of the cocktail party and disappeared before you and Ros were ready to leave. Mostly, I'm sorry the shoes Kate recommended hurt my feet and put me in a bad mood. Tomorrow I'm wearing ballerina flats to the cocktail party. Kate or Carla better not object…I might have to throw those shoes at them."

"God you're tough," Christian grinned.

"No, I'm hungry and it puts me in a bad mood," Ana scowled.

"May I take you to dinner tonight?" Christian refilled Ana's wine glass.

"You…me…public forum. Sure…bring on the intrusive media." Ana agreed quickly, ignoring the inner monologue of her taciturn and anti-social _Avoidance Ana_. She stuffed her mouth with fruit and cheese to keep from conversing.

"Will you sleep in tomorrow?" Christian asked. "Gwen's tired and won't go to the conference until ten. We're taping the opening address for her to view later."

"I would love to sleep in," Ana agreed.

"Other than Hyde, how is the conference going?" Christian asked.

That question began a twenty minute discussion of E-publishing. Ana opined she would be interested in being the editorial assistant for the new E-publishing editor. Bonner was collecting applications to hire the new E-publishing editor for Grey Publishing after October first.

Christian thought that might have been Jerry's plan. He suggested Ana search for more E-publishing conferences and seminars which she could attend, including online ones. "If I tell you the updates from security staff, do you promise not to dwell on the information for the remainder of the night? Will you try to get some sleep?" Christian asked.

"I will try to get some sleep," Ana promised.

Christian told her about the RAV-4 registrations and driver's licenses which Ray would examine within the next week. He told her of Adrian's men getting 23 DNA samples from a biker BBQ on Monday. He told her about the flu shot clinic to find someone with an upper left arm wound. Christian would have discussed the Grey Publishing move, only Ana yawned and drained her glass.

She refused Christian's offer to refill her wine glass. "I've had enough to make me sleepy. Good night…" she wandered back to her guest room.

Christian fisted his napkin. He watched her long bare legs walk down the slightly lit hall and all he could think about was Ana…soft and warm…and sleeping in a bed in his penthouse. Christ…he wanted to turn on the CCTV in her room to watch her sleep. However, that was a dickhead move and he was sure Taylor would refuse to humor him. He peeled himself away from the breakfast bar and planned to head back to his room…but Taylor wasn't on duty in the security office. He deliberately wandered in to say goodnight to Ryan. "Please activate Miss Steele's bedroom," he requested. "I want to know she went back to bed and is not staying up reading." Five minutes of watching her sleep, Christian was ready for bed also. Oddly, he felt calm and knew he would go back to sleep also.

_**~X~**_

"Lorelei, a bunch of us are going out to breakfast. Do you want to come with?" Paladin and Shane handed off their duties to Ringo, Belle Star and the day crew of Panty Drop.

"I need time to shower and change." Leila agreed to go out with her coworkers. She danced every time she was required onstage and then every opportunity she was offered in Private Eyes.

"I'll give you a tongue bath," Paladin offered.

"That girl you are trying to tempt into _wife-for-a-night_…she doesn't fuck coworkers," Leila shook her head no. "If I'm going to fuck my problems away…it will be with a tall, physically fit man with a large dick which he knows how to use. He had better be good with a flogger or a crop, he'd better provide aftercare, and he had better know how to make my playroom happy for a long time."

"TDMI," Paladin snorted. "I really hoped you were bicurious."

"Sorry, I'm partial to penises and pleasurable punishments," Leila shrugged. "I'm also into pancakes. I'm quite ravenous this morning. I'll bet I could eat half a dozen sausages." She licked her lips and made Paladin groan.

_**~X~**_

"Aren't you supposed to be in seminars? Or rubbing elbows with ass…ociates?" Becker growled at Hyde. "Since you are not Miss Drake's boss or lover, please quit hanging around her vendor booth."

"Since my ass…istant won't respond to my texts or emails, I'm hanging out here to touch base with her," Jack snapped. He had a bashing headache from drinking too much last night. "I need her to read these manuscripts tonight so I meet with their authors tomorrow."

"You need them tomorrow, but could not warn her before the conference?" Becker growled.

"I planned to give them to her last week, but she never showed up at GP or Grey Annex. I thought I'd give them to her on the plane. However, she never showed up to fly to New York with me. I can't leave them at the front desk for delivery to her room, since she's not registered at the hotel. She hasn't been available to pick them up from my room. If she doesn't get them today, I will write her up for failure to complete her work in a timely manner." Hyde snapped.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to warn Miss Steele you are looking for her. I recommend you sit your rude ass against that wall and watch the booth. You will not hover within 200 feet of Miss Drake. She is not under exclusive contract with Grey Publishing. You will not monitor any networking which she conducts with other publishing houses or authors." Becker ordered. "I will contact Hotel Security, and have you removed if you attempt to interfere with her."

Hyde scowled at Becker and moved off.

With help from security, Ana managed to sidestep Hyde for the rest of the day. Sawyer hid Ana in Prescott's suite. He had one of the undercover close protection detail Skype the seminars to Ana. He arranged for lunch and snacks. Ana reviewed her notes and added miscellaneous comments she remembered from seminars. She wrote notes on the back of business cards she kept. Ninety-five percent of the business cards she received were from attendees who desired introductions to Christian. She dropped them in a Ziploc for Christian and handed them off to Sawyer.

Ana changed into her plum graduation outfit and fixed her hair in a messy updo. She reconnected with Gwen at cocktail hour. Ros and Christian attended the cocktail party and discussed future E-publishing plans for Grey Publishing. They put out feelers for a new E-publishing Editor for Grey Publishing. Bonner circulated a position description on several headhunter websites.

Hyde did not attend the cocktail party. Gwen commented on it to Becker, who shrugged and commented 'good riddance'.

Hyde talked to the conference planners. He convinced them he was preparing a cocktail party in the Grey Publishing suite on Monday evening. "I need a room for two staff members for Monday and Tuesday. I'll pay cash and pick up the room card." They were thrilled to give a representative from Grey Publishing the contact list for vendors and the contact list for E-publishing conference attendees with room numbers. They also gave him the information for the hotel event planners along with menus and list of breakout fees. Hyde disappeared from the conference to gather needed supplies…a small spray bottle and a taser with a 4 amp rating. He needed a collapsible water bottle. Once he had those…he placed a call to Elizabeth.

_**~X~**_

"You don't understand…it's not a public forum if you buy the entire place out for the night and we're the only two having dinner." Ana informed Christian.

"We're not the only two having dinner," Christian protested.

"Your security is eating dinner while we are? How very profligate of you, Mr. Grey."

Christian ordered two steaks, medium rare, green vegetable and seasoned steak fries.

"Is one of those steaks for me?" Ana adjusted the bottom of her silverware to exactly two inches from the edge of the table. Carson, _Downton Abbey's_ butler, would be proud. "Or did you order for Taylor?"

"Taylor's capable of ordering his own food," Christian's gruff voice accompanied a dark censorious look.

"So am I," Ana moved her water glass to exact midpoint over the forks at her place setting. She turned to address the server…who was busy lusting over Mr. Grey. "I'll have the surf and turf Caesar salad. Six ounce steak, medium well with a half dozen citrus basted shrimp. Extra shards of Parmesan cheese. Extra salad dressing on the side. I'll pass on the garlic bread." Ana smiled at the server who kept darting looks at Christian while she ordered. "Please bring my salad with his entrée."

"Fine," Christian ground out the word through gritted teeth before he ordered a bottle of wine.

_ 'Who is he kidding. I might drink a quarter of a glass, but I won't drink half the bottle.' _Ana sipped her water.

"What's wrong with what I ordered?" Christian demanded when the waiter walked away.

"Assume much?" Ana observed the lit parkland around the restaurant instead of looking at Christian's unhappy face. "You're very highhanded."

"I thought ordering for us would be easier." Christian crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't care for undercooked meat. I don't eat steak tartare or sushi. I don't eat fries this late at night. Lately, my green vegetable of choice is romaine lettuce. Also, unless I've had a conversation with my…" Words failed Ana for a moment. "…dinner companion prior to ordering…I don't like men who assume they know what I prefer."

_**~X~**_

Ana's surf and turf Caesar salad came in a lovely clear crystal oblong dish. Her steak was thin sliced and vertically placed across the middle of the salad. Three shrimp were placed at each end of the sliced steak. The salad was garnished with the extra Parmesan shreds which Ana requested. The server placed a cruet set with extra Caesar dressing in a small glass pitcher next to Ana.

Before the wine arrived, Christian and Ana talked about the conference, carefully avoiding discussing Jack Hyde.

"Do you like the wine? It's Barossa Valley Shiraz," Christian watched as Ana sipped.

"It's delicious. I'm impressed. You have excellent taste in wine." Ana complimented him. "Let's play quid pro quo. I tell you one thing; you tell me one thing. I have an open mind, Mr. Grey. You on the other hand, need to open your mouth and tell me what is going on in that ginger head of yours."

"Agreed." Christian capitulated, too readily perhaps. He gazed at her with smoldering grey eyes. "I'm not discussing my playroom or my past."

"I have two playroom questions…" Ana apologized. "Sorry."

"Fine…" Christian almost held his breath. _'What could she possibly ask?'_

"Is Escala the only place you have a playroom? I don't want to assume, but I didn't see any possible way there could be one on the plane. I didn't see any locked, unused rooms during the tour of the Central Park penthouse." Ana sipped her wine.

"Yes, Escala is the only place I have a playroom. My submissives didn't travel with me, so there is no reason to have a playroom in New York or Aspen. The bedroom on the jet is for sleeping." Christian felt a little angst relieved by question one.

"Other than the not touching, seeing or talking…is there a reason for restraining, blindfolding and gagging?" Ana asked.

"Set your fork down. Close your eyes. Put your hands in your lap. Sit up straight and breathe normally." Christian talked softly. "Tell me what you hear?"

"Murmurs of conversations," Ana observed. "Cutlery…creaking of chairs adjusting…the snap of breadsticks…some kitchen sounds when the servers go through the doors to the kitchen…the sound of glasses tinkling when the barman puts them on the rack over the bar…the thump of ice dumping into an ice holding bin."

"What can you smell?" Christian asked.

"My steak and shrimp…your seasoned fries…lemon in my salad dressing," Ana commented quickly.

"Keep your hands in your lap and your eyes closed. What else can you smell?" Christian sat quietly.

"I can smell the herb butter and the breadsticks. I can smell the wine." Ana paused, trying to identify the sounds and smells.

"If you were restrained, blindfolded and gagged in my playroom…what would you smell?"

"Wood, leather, citrus, furniture polish…your body wash," Ana remembered from the room.

"If you were restrained, blindfolded and gagged in my playroom…what would you hear?"

"Not the crack of a whip or a belt, nor the thwack of a paddle." Ana commented.

"Hard limits?" Christian asked.

"Hard limits," Ana nodded. "What might I hear?"

"You might hear the rustle of the flogger fronds as I select a flogger from the rack. You might hear a match strike as I lit a wax play candle. You might hear the opening of drawers as I selected toys. You might hear the sounds of me removing the jeans I wear in my playroom," Christian swallowed hard.

"If I were restrained, blindfolded and gagged in your playroom…what would I feel?" Somehow Ana wanted to know.

"Emotionally or physically?" Christian asked._ 'Fuck…this conversation is…erotic. Flynn will never believe it!'_

"Physically," Ana replied.

"You might feel cool leather against your skin if you were restrained to the library table or the four poster bed. You might feel the silk blindfold and restraints. You might feel the cool leather tongue of a crop as it was drawn across your skin. You might feel the soft suede fronds of my favorite flogger. You might feel warm or cool oil that I massage into your skin. Part of it is like being blind, or deaf…your other senses are heightened. Human touch is more erotic…orgasms feel stronger." Christian's soft sigh reached Ana's ears. "Please open your beautiful blue eyes and talk to me."

Ana opened her eyes, seeing Christian's cool grey eyes heat. She blushed and applied herself to her salad.

Christian smirked because the tablecloth moved as Ana suddenly crossed her legs and pressed her thighs together. He asked about the vendors at the conference. Ana discussed them…pausing when she mentioned the vendors just down the aisle from Gwen.

"Do they make you feel uncomfortable?" Christian asked.

"I believe in the law of observation. I don't know if they are observing or stalking, but they've become too familiar with Hyde. He hangs out at their booth and watches me. I'm not comfortable with Prescott and Sawyer being unaware of them." Ana sipped her very good wine. _'Barossa Valley Shiraz, I have one topic of conversation if Carla sees pictures from tonight.'_

"They are undercover for Adrian," Christian explained. "Which is why Sawyer and Prescott don't interact with them. There are two close protection detail who attend the E-publishing seminars with you."

"One of them Skyped the sessions to me today. You might suggest to Adrian that they both take notes at seminars instead of one taking notes and one observing the room. I don't know much about close protection details…but when Hyde is hanging out with the faux vendors and Prescott and Sawyer are not up in their business…my angsty Ana gets concerned." Ana ate a bite of her salad.

"Is there a chance we could see one another…personally…not professionally after we leave New York?" Christian poured more wine.

"Do you mean dating? Because I'm rubbish at dating. I've never done it enough to feel comfortable with the concept. Also," Ana glanced around the room. "Perhaps you are right about public venues." She bit her lip to keep from shouting, _'YES! YES! YES!'_

Ana biting her lip and her beautiful blue eyes which seemed to examine him down to his soul derailed Christian's thoughts for a minute. "Someday I want to take you soaring. Someday I would like to take you flying in my helicopter, Charlie Tango. I want to take you sailing again. I want to dance with you again." He resumed eating his meal. _'I want to start kissing you at sundown and not stop until sunrise…and I want to know that you would like that too.' He thought._

"I don't understand you. First, you are such a highhanded ass, like ordering dinner for me. Then you are so confusing when you talk about wanting to sail, soar and dance. I normally don't have a problem keeping up…but Adrian is correct. You change personalities faster than a menopausal woman." Ana blushed.

"I'm fifty shades of fucked up," Christian agreed and applied himself to his dinner. "It's why I pay John Flynn a small fortune."

"I don't have time to deal with José's expectations, Hyde, Elizabeth Morgan, the relocation committee, Grey Publishing, Jessica Jackson, and being followed by various vehicles and the motorcycle menace. I need sessions with Asher Welch just to learn to handle my issues." Ana advised. "I don't have the energy to deal with my mother's expectations about you."

"Eat your dinner," Christian chided softly. "You're not very pleasant when you have low blood sugar."

"At least you're polite about it. Kate calls me bitchy," Ana sighed again. Christian managed to sidestep another potentially revealing conversation. "Okay…since I know the last book you read and your last vacation, your favorite food, and the reason you lied to Kate about your sex life…I think our only available topics are religion and politics." Ana sipped her wine again.

"Baptized and raised Catholic. Haven't been to confession or taken the sacrament since I was eighteen. I haven't told the truth in confession since I was fifteen. I don't belong to any major political party. I don't support any major political party. I believe in voting for the person and their beliefs. While I have issues with Olivia Blandino and her inability to do a job…her father has good intentions." Christian preempted any questions from Ana.

"Why fifteen?" Ana asked.

"I was an angry teenage thug. I thought my fists could say what my brain and mouth couldn't clarify." Christian admitted. "Things changed after my fifteenth birthday, and by the time I started my sophomore year in high school, I was ready to get good grades, study hard, graduate well and get on with my life." He did not explain the change was because Elena Lincoln introduced him sexual release without fear of being touched in his no-go regions.

"So you have a decade plus of lying to God about your life?" Ana asked.

"I have a decade plus of keeping my secrets. As God is supposed to see all, hear all, know all…I've held a few conversations with him regarding issues." Christian admitted. "I have simply not shared the secrets of my lifestyle with my family or with priests. I have John Flynn to hear me confess my sins."

"Issues from when you were a child?" Ana asked.

"Can we please select a different topic?" Christian asked.

"I read your interview. You think people who know you consider you heartless," Ana ate a perfect bite of parmesan shred, steak and romaine lettuce. "I don't buy it. I've seen the way Elliot and Mia are with you. I've seen the way your parents and grandparents feel about you. Perhaps being a heartless bastard is a good business tactic, but I don't encourage it when you attempt to live a real life."

"Who says my business life is not my real life?" Christian challenged her.

"Please…" Ana refrained from rolling her eyes at him. "I think your heart is bigger than you want anyone to know."

"Do you think people will take advantage of me if they know I'm not heartless," Christian asked.

"We shouldn't go there…because I would refer to Elena Lincoln. I think she's taken advantage of you, your money, you mother, your family's social standing…etc. ad nauseum."

"Because I have strict rules about proprietary information, I cannot discuss her or that situation," Christian savored the wine which washed the distaste of Elena Lincoln from his mouth.

**End of Graveyard Shift ~~ Mini, Midi, Maxi ~~ September 5**

"Lorelei, can you work Panty Drop for Halloween?" Paladin caught Leila after she changed and before she left. "It's a special occasion for MMM. Because it's Halloween, it is one of our membership mixers. Special Halloween canapes and cocktails. Your warrior costumes will be perfect. We need as many nonparents to work as possible."

"Cocktail waitress Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Panty Drop on Sunday?" Leila asked to Paladin's nod. "I don't have anything else to do." _'Lord I need a hot shower, a good breakfast and a butt load of sleep before graveyard shift tonight.'_

"Holidays are lucrative. Be prepared for Thanksgiving, Christmas and the New Year. Especially New Year's Eve. You might want to get six designer outfits – champagne or gold cocktail dresses with underpinnings – lacy or sheer stilettos – gold or champagne masks – gold bangle bracelets – gold or champagne lace garters. Develop routines to music that have a time motif – add a bottle of champagne into the routine." Paladin directed. "It's also a membership mixer for new members."

"Fine…scheduling now," Leila reached for her phone.

"Hey, get one of those temporary tattoos on your hoo-haa for Halloween," Paladin suggested. "Black cat, witch's hat, ghost, candy corn…"

"Cobweb," Leila muttered. "It's been so long since my playroom saw any action, I'm sure there's cobwebs growing in there."

"That wouldn't happen if you agreed to be someone's _wife for the night_," Paladin advised. "If you were willing, I could find you…"

"NOT INTERESTED," Leila snapped. "I'll select who to fuck. The last pimp I had fucked me over and ruined the best relationship I ever had in my life."

"Your loss," Paladin asserted. "You haven't lived until you get oral sex from a love-starved lesbian. Have you ever passed out after having six or more orgasms in one setting?"

"Yes, I have," Leila turned a poker face to observe Paladin. "Some men know how to practice orgasm denial." Her panties got wet just thinking of Sir.

**Labor Day, Monday, September 5 ~~ Seattle ~~ 4:00 a.m.**

"Are you in position?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," she lied.

"Remember…taser security first, threaten Mia Grey with a gun. When she gets into the vehicle, taser her. Restrain and gag her. Take the battery out of her cell phone. Drive to the safe house I secured. Use the burner phone I left for you. Call me when it is done." Jack ordered Elizabeth.

She laid in bed. She did not understand his need to get even with the Greys. She was not about to kidnap Mia or Grace Grey. She had no intentions of spending the remainder of her life in prison. She could not warn the Greys…but she would not endanger herself for Jack. Better to bow out at this time…she could always claim he blackmailed her for her compliance if she was questioned later.

She would call Jack at eight o'clock his time, and tell him Mia didn't work at Le Fournil today. Jack would have to revise his plans.

**Labor Day, Monday, September 5 ~~ New York ~~ 7:00 a.m.**

"You're in the tabloids," Gwen remarked to Ana. "You look very professional for picture day." Gwen complimented Ana's navy gabardine slacks, white silk shirt and cranberry cardigan belted jacket, with navy loafers and tote. Ana wore a left ponytail and pearl earrings. Gwen recommended sunglasses for today's journeys outside the conference. She flashed tabloids at Ana which posted various pictures of her with Christian, Ros or Gwen. They referred to her as '_flavor of the month'_. There was a report of Christian and Ana at a private dinner last evening. The best picture was Christian holding the limo door for Ana at the restaurant. The picture caught him with his hand on the small of her back. They were smiling at one another…lost in their own private universe and oblivious to the paparazzi.

"God, Carla will see that picture and comment." Ana cringed. "She will complain because I wore the plum dress again."

"It will be alright," Ros soothed Ana's ruffled feathers. "You are quite pretty in plum, _Miss Flavor-of-the-Month_."

"If I am a flavor, it's a Bertie Botts Beans flavor. You don't know what you get until you bite." Ana snarked to Gwen's delight and laughter.

Ros translated for Christian.

"Well, Bean, we'd better head to the conference. It's our last day," Gwen handed Ros the paper with a knowing look. They discussed strategy last night, and felt it was time to keep Christian's people 100 feet or more away from Gwen's booth. She hoped for networking conversations, not applications for introductions to Christian.

**Labor Day, Monday, September 5 ~~ Seattle ~~ 7:00 a.m.**

Ray entered the garage and walked to his truck. Carla called…but then something odd happened. His phone made a sound like horse's hooves. As he walked away from Ana's car to his truck, the hooves faded away. "Carla," he walked back toward Ana's car and the hooves sound grew louder. "I'll call you back later. I've got bad reception right now." He crawled under Ana's car and examined it with his flashlight. He found a tracker and ripped it from its hiding spot. He came out from under the car and examined the tracker. He dropped it in one of the Ziploc bags he constantly carried in his truck and stomped on it to destroy the power source.

Ray reached for his phone to call Carla…and the hooves sound was back. He swore. He took the activated cell phone under the car with him. He moved from front to rear until a louder hooves sound located the tracker. He used his flashlight to hammer the tracker off the car. Ray moved out from under Ana's car and stood. He took great pleasure in almost crushing it before bagging. Before the end of the day, he would present himself to Grey House and ask to speak to Adrian Welch. _'I'm going to shove these up his ass,' _Ray thought furiously._ 'Watch Ana does not mean track her every movement.'_

**Labor Day, Monday, September 5 ~~ New York ~~ 9:40 a.m.**

"Flavor of the month?" Jack slapped the paper down on the table, making Ana and Gwen startle. Gwen ordered Becker and Sawyer to get breakfast while she and Ana watched the morning speaker presentation. The booth where security lingered near Gwen was dark. None of them were in sight. After the morning presentation, Ana would attend her first seminar of the day, _The Future of Graphic Novels in E-Publishing_. She hoped Prescott would show by then.

"Good morning to you too, Jack." Ana folded the paper and slipped it into her briefcase purse. She slipped her pepper spray into her pocket. Just that act dispelled some of the bad vibes she felt.

"This is an embarrassment!" Jack roared.

"If anyone is an embarrassment, it is you," Gwen announced. "Kindly lower your voice."

"Kindly shut the fuck up!" Jack ordered Gwen. "I didn't hire you to play house with a pair of lesbians and gay Mr. Grey!" He snapped at Ana.

"I don't appreciate your politically incorrect comments," Gwen stated. "I'm sure the LBGT community will not like them either."

"I'm not playing house with anyone." Ana frowned. "I work for Grey Publishing. I don't explain my private life to anyone…not even my mother!"

"You will explain to me!" Jack roared again. "I'll be damned if you're going to make a fool out of me by broadcasting your sexual shenanigans at a national conference!"

"I'm not making a fool out of anyone. I told you…not discussing my sex life. You can imagine whatever perversions you like." Ana turned to Gwen. "I'll meet you at lunch time. I'll help you break down your booth during the closing address. Good luck in the vendor hall this morning." Ana turned to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back on me, you little bitch!" Jack roared again and grabbed Ana by the left arm. "I'm meeting with three potential authors in my suite. You will attend and take notes until I say we are finished."

"I told you, this subject is OVER. I'm scheduled to attend e-publishing seminars. I'm not going to your suite with three unknown men." Ana yanked away from him, knowing it would leave bruises. Jack smelled like an ashtray which had been washed with scotch. She wasn't voluntarily going anywhere with him. She headed toward the hallway to locate the room for her morning seminar. _'Where the fuck is security?'_

Jack grabbed her left arm again, hauling her towards an open doorway. Ana yanked away from him again, slamming into the door frame. When Jack grabbed her left arm again, Ana tried to kick him in the balls. He dropped his grip on her arm to slam a beefy fist into her thigh. "You will not kick me, you stupid little bitch." He grabbed her again, dragging her towards the elevators. "You are coming with me right now, or you are fired for being uncooperative! Elizabeth gave you orders to check in with me last night and this morning, which you have conveniently ignored! I've put up with being ignored by you for three days…I won't put up with it anymore! I'm tired of god all mighty Christian Grey getting everything he wants. Fuck that bastard! I'm your boss, and you're going to start taking orders from me! You're going to do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it!"

Sawyer and Becker, having received a 911 from Gwen, were in hot pursuit. Ana reached in her right pocket for her pepper spray and hit Hyde in the face with the first spray. He screamed, releasing her arm. His right hand flew to his face, rubbing at his blinded and tearing eyes while his left fist swung in the air. He connected with Ana's left eye and cheekbone sending her sprawling backwards on her ass. Her elbows connected with the floor, causing her to cry out in pain. Hyde was not done, however. Barely making out her prone position, he started kicking in her direction.

Ana aimed her pepper spray at his crotch and depressed the trigger. Hyde screamed in pain and sank to the floor on his knees. One hand grabbing at his junk while the other hand and arm attempted to wipe the pepper spray off his face. Ana thought he might have curled up in a fetal position, but instead his legs were splayed. He screamed constantly, which alerted everyone nearby to investigate the reason for the noise.

Sawyer broke through the onlookers and observed the screaming Hyde and the pepper spray canister in Ana's hand. "Dawn detergent to wash the oil off. Soak in a cold whole milk bath or spread cold sour cream on your face and junk. I suggest not walking in your condition – you don't want your clothes rubbing against sensitive areas of your body. Rubbing causes the burn to increase by ten percent."

"Wicked!" Gwen collapsed in a chair close to the elevator, hyperventilating from laughter. Becker shoved Gwen's head down to her knees to prevent her from passing out.

Sawyer extended a hand and pulled Ana to her feet. "Are you hurt?" He examined the swelling and bruising eye.

Ana nodded. "Bruised. Sore. Not nearly in as much pain as him. He screams like a fifteen-year-old girl."

"Where the hell is Prescott and the rest of security?" Gwen demanded.

"Someone," Sawyer glared at Hyde, "tampered with the electronic locks on four of our security suites. We don't know how someone sussed out where our people were located, but he blew out the electronic locks. Our people are basically imprisoned until an electronic lock technician arrives and reprograms the locks to let them out."

Hotel Security arrived and removed a screaming Jack Hyde, after assuring Sawyer he would have access to the CCTV footage of Hyde physically assaulting Miss Steele. "We have a hotel medic enroute to his room. The medic will provide care, and we will provide security until we know what to do with him."

"Becker, we need the car. Ana and I are leaving," Gwen called Ros. "Ana and I are going back to the penthouse. She was assaulted by her boss. Yes, Sawyer's getting footage from Hotel Security. I think several other people have been taping it also. It will probably be a viral lead for the midday news." She paused and listened. "A suite will be available in the next ten minutes? We'll be waiting there for you. We will not hang around here waiting for some asshole to take more pictures, ask questions or bother Ana."

Ros Bailey glared at Christian Grey…but it didn't do any good. Christian addressed Taylor. "When the hotel medic releases Hyde, remove him from the hotel. He's fired, with cause, effective immediately. Have security remove his personal things from his Grey Publishing office. Retrieve keys, retrieve GP equipment, invalidate email, passwords and pass cards. Escort him to the airport. Pay for the changes in his plane ticket and send him home."

_**~X~**_

"Anastasia," Ros motioned to her. "Come with me. I need pictures of the bruises Hyde left on you." Ros took a picture of Ana's face, with her swelling eye and bruising cheek. "We need to get ice for your face."

Ros waited for Ana to peel off her shirt in the suite bathroom. She observed Ana's left arm. "Please slip off your bra and then wrap this towel around you. I don't think the world needs to see the color of your underwear." She turned her back to Ana to give her privacy. She turned back around when Ana was covered by the towel. "Jesus," Ros said, snapping pictures with her smartphone. "That bastard really bruised you."

"Part of that is my fault. I yanked away when he grabbed me at first. Then I ran into the door frame trying to avoid him." Ana showed Ros the linear bruise on her right arm. "When he grabbed me again, I decided to kick him in the balls. He punched me in the thigh to block my kick."

Ros turned her back to let Ana pull on her bra and shirt. Ana dropped her slacks, wrapping the towel around her before letting Ros take a picture of her bruised thigh. "So I decided to pepper spray the asshat. He was blinded but began swinging his fists wildly. That's how I got the shiner and knocked to the floor. He heard me cry out and came toward me, planning to kick me when I was down. So I sprayed him in the genitals with the pepper spray. It dropped him in his tracks. I wish I had a Taser; I would have kept shocking him until I wore the battery down. As it was, I'm glad I didn't get hit with a backlash of pepper spray."

` "This is not your fault! I didn't like that slimy bastard when we started talking about purchasing SIP. He was first on my hit list." Ana's bruises were starting to bloom with definite blue-grey outlines on her pale skin. "I've had enough bruises in my life to know those will turn blue-black before they fade." Ros turned her back to let Ana pull up her slacks.

They were interrupted by Ana's phone ringing. Wisely, Ana put it on speaker for Ros to hear the conversation. She inspected her face in the mirror.

"What the hell have you done?" Elizabeth Morgan's distressed voice broadcast loud and strong over the speaker.

"Who the hell are you?" Ros asked.

"I'm the HR Manager for SIP, Elizabeth Morgan. Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth yelled in reply.

"I'm the Chief Operations Officer for Grey Enterprises Holdings, Ros Bailey. I think that makes me your boss's boss since Grey House owns Grey Publishing. Why are you yelling at Miss Steele? She was assaulted by Jack Hyde, who will be transported to the airport and flown home to Seattle." Ros opened the bathroom door and motioned for Ana to exit with her.

"I know that! Mr. Roach messaged we're holding Jack's termination meeting tomorrow morning. I am ordered to prepare termination papers and determine his severance package. This event will not reflect well on Miss Steele's 90-day review." Elizabeth snapped.

"NO severance package," Christian roared from behind Ros. Ana shooed them out of the hallway and followed to the open space of the suite. "He is entitled to all pay and leave accrued until ten o'clock this morning."

"But…" Elizabeth tried to argue.

"No buts…no severance package. Miss Steele could have him arrested for assault and incarcerated here in New York. This will NOT be referenced on Miss Steele's 90-day review or you will be terminated also!" Christian yelled again. "Ros, I want pictures."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING PICTURES," Ana declared. "Ros has pictures. She's not sharing them with anyone except Chase Bonner. I don't need the world to see the color of my underwear today!"

"Did he bruise her – other than the black eye?" Christian addressed Ros.

"Yes," Ros said.

"She chemically burned his face and genitals!" Elizabeth argued. _'Black eye? What the hell was he thinking? Ana Steele was surrounded by security in New York. Jack must have lost his flipping mind.'_

"Self-defense," Ana snapped. "He grabbed me twice and hit me twice. I pepper sprayed him to get the hell away."

"That might explain pepper spraying his face, but spraying his genitals was sexual assault!" Elizabeth argued.

"He knocked me on my ass, and then attempted to kick me. Then I sprayed him the second time," Ana argued.

"Do you want to press assault charges, Ana?" Ros asked gently.

"No, I'd really like to go home," Ana sighed.

"I'd rather not put you on a commercial flight. I don't want Hyde hanging out at the airport, trying to get a second shot at you. Please stay with Gwen at the penthouse with security until we fly home tomorrow," Ros suggested. "You need to fix this situation, Grey. Ms. Morgan thinks Mr. Hyde's termination is Miss Steele's fault."

"Ms. Morgan, I'm calling you and Jerald Roach via three-way call in less than two minutes. You had better accept the call." Christian threatened her.

"I'm on my way to the office. If you can wait ten minutes, I'll be in my office at Grey Annex." Elizabeth's cold voice replied.

"Christian, I have to talk to you…now…privately!" Ana's voice hinted at hysteria.

Ros departed the suite bedroom and closed the door.

"If Jack Hyde is going home today, you have to put extra security on your family. He didn't think about hurting me…thinking it would hurt you. However, if you and your men are here… I know he and Elizabeth are an unholy duet…but could he talk Elizabeth into doing something to Mia or your grandmother?" Ana swallowed unevenly. Her body hurt and her stomach roiled.

"Thank you for thinking about their safety," Christian whispered, as if in a fervent prayer. "I don't understand these stupid bastards. You have a beautiful face. It's a travesty to have you bruised so." He gently cupped her face in his hands. He gently kissed her bruised eye, her forehead and her lips. He pressed his cheek against her soft, fragrant hair, taking a deep breath and letting out a huge sigh. When he stepped away from her…the cold, heartless, CEO, Christian Grey shouted for Taylor as he left the bedroom. "Do we have the security suites open yet or not? I'm ready to take a fucking fire ax…" his voice trailed off as the front door closed and they moved away to the elevator.

"I called for a tea tray," Gwen explained. "We're media heavy outside the hotel. Hotel Security would like you to remain here until the closing address. They will tell the media you are attending it, while we sneak you out of the hotel via the employee entrance. We'll enter the private parking at Christian's penthouse. Media can't enter there. The hotel medic sent ice packs, arnica lotion to lessen the bruising and high yield ibuprophen. He recommended applying the arnica lotion liberally. The hotel medic is currently keeping Hyde soaking in a cold milk bath with cold sour cream smeared on his face." She handed off ice packs, lotion and pills to Ana.

"What did Hyde say to you?" Ros asked.

"He told me he was tired of losing out to Christian Grey and it was time for someone to pay. He said I was going to do what he told me to do, when he told me to do it. I don't think he was talking about typing or filing. I didn't like the way he said it. I had no intention of going to his suite with three male authors I didn't know." Ana commented.

"Sexual innuendo…compounded with physical assault?" Ros struggled with the revelation. "Hyde is a…"

"…narcissistic sociopath. Did he pull this shit on other employees? Is that why none of them completed internships and left after a big conference?" Gwen demanded answers.

"Ask Claire, the receptionist at Grey Publishing. I think she knows more about the interns who left than anyone else. She's been there through all of them." Ana watched as Ros typed things into her cell.

"Hyde was motivated by something before I ever entered his line of sight. I don't like being the motive, means or opportunity to get to anyone in the Grey family. Christian's the one with the intrusive-background-checks. He will have to figure out Hyde's motive." Ana put lotion on her bruised face, then stared out the floor to ceiling windows of the hotel suite where they were hiding. _'I will not be used to hurt Christian or the Grey family. I'll quit Grey Publishing! I don't want to do it, but I can ask Eamon for a job.'_

Becker entered with personal things Gwen left at the booth. "I hired two temporary staff from the business center. They will help me monitor and take down your display. Stay with her," he whispered to Gwen, nodding at Ana. "Miss Steele, you might want to warn your father and mother about the situation. I think the media will be obnoxious over this situation."

**Labor Day, Monday, September 5 ~~ New York ~~ 1:00 p.m.**

"I plead the fifth," Hyde snarled when Sawyer began questioning him. Sawyer sighed. "Didn't expect that did you?" Hyde smirked. He soaked in a cold milk bath and had a cold sour cream facial. His face was still red, but not burning and irritated from the pepper spray. It was embarrassing to have an unknown doctor slather his genitals with lidocaine to relieve the pain.

"You won't expect it when I kneecap you, either," Sawyer snapped. "Don't say anything if you don't want to. You're headed to the airport. I suggest you check your attitude before I put you in a SUV with half a dozen Grey House bodyguards. I don't think they will hesitate to beat the fuck out of you for touching Miss Steele and verbally assaulting Miss Drake. In fact, I think you might find out just how uncoordinated you've suddenly become." He tripped Hyde upon entering the elevator, sending him crashing into the walls. "I can't touch you, but I will call Miss Steele's ex-military father. I'm sure he would like to give you seven times the number of bruises you left on that girl."

The two faux vendors searched Hyde's room. They found the lists of vendors and conference attendees. They found the taser and the spray bottle. They found the address to Grey's Central Park penthouse. Hyde had two key cards…which didn't surprise them until checking Hyde out of the hotel. One key card was for his room. The second key card was for an empty room. What the hell?

**Labor Day, Monday, September 5 ~~ Seattle ~~ 11:00 a.m.**

"Read up on locker hacks and locker storage," Grace advised her interns. "A place for everything and everything in its place saves you prep time and helps you leave the building with minimal fuss. I carry three extra duffle bags of clothes and toiletries in the trunk of my car. Think how you can streamline your shower and dressing time, workout time, etc." Grace sent her interns to the buffet to get food.

"I hope you don't mind," Grace conferred with Kate. "Each year Carrick and I have a barbeque for the interns at his law firm and my interns at Seattle Children's Hospital. Mia and Mom are finishing the desserts for today's barbeque. This soirée is a test. We watch for interns with possible drinking problems, inappropriate behavior, etc."

"Do you object to overt displays of ownership?" Kate asked. "While I don't care if an intern wanted to give Christian a physical…I don't feel like dealing with interns who develop the hots for Elliot."

"At least we don't have Baby Mama to deal with this year," Grace muttered.

"I think our Baby Mama went home to Montesano to see her sheriff father," Kate commiserated with Grace. "I'm glad you didn't mind my bringing Ethan. I know she won't look for him here."

"Let's go find Mia…I need a laugh…and she did something blonde," Grace suggested.

**Labor Day, Monday, September 5 ~~ New York ~~ 7:00 p.m.**

"I have a surprise. I purchased the pay-per-view of the Met's opening night of _The Marriage of Figaro_ from last autumn. The opera is in Italian with English subtitles, or we can choose the English production instead of the Italian." Christian offered. "Mrs. Gregson created another Italian feast for us – Lobster and Crab deep fried ravioli, Tuscan shrimp, a side of seafood and chorizo risotto with scallions, roasted peppers and aged asiago cheese, Caprese salad, and baguettes and seasoned butters. Italian crème cake for dessert."

Christian and Ros worked on their laptops during the performance, but Gwen and Ana settled down to watch the Italian opera. "If you like it, someday I'll loan you my 1995 DVD of _Pride and Prejudice_. It's the version with Colin Firth." Ana offered.

"I liked him in _The King's Speech_," Gwen admitted. "Why do you like him…other than as Mr. Darcy?"

"I agree with his comment that normal people are not very interesting…and we share the same birthday," Ana laughed. "It was a ridiculous Human Development assignment. We had to find the names of a dozen people with the same birthday as us. It was supposed to teach us the insignificance of our own existence. I share my birthday with Joe Perry, Bill O'Reilly, Ryan Phillipe, Guy Richie, Cynthia Lennon, Arnold Palmer, Karl Lagerfield and Rin Tin Tin."

Gwen expelled Diet Coke from her nose.

**Labor Day, Monday, September 5 ~~ Seattle ~~ 8:00 p.m.**

"That god damned little bitch!" Jack Hyde swore when Elizabeth picked him up at the airport. "I cannot believe she assaulted me!" He pretended to drink too much on the plane and become belligerent. Instead of drinking all the booze he bought, he poured his drinks into the collapsible water bottle, dumping it in the toilet before he left the plane. He had been escorted off the plane to passenger pick up at the curb. Security didn't leave him until Elizabeth was queued to pick him up.

"Did you do like I asked," Jack jumped into business mode.

"Miss Grey didn't work at Le Fournil today. Dr. T. never left Grey Manor in Bellevue. Kate Kavanagh spent the night at Elliot Grey's condo. Then she went to Grey Manor. Grey called before I could get to Francis Trevelyan. Now that you're here…I thought we'd go for the grandmother." Elizabeth fretted.

"God dammit! I deliberately got thrown out of New York as planned. I was going to taser Ana, tie her up in a spare room and disappear back here. Instead…she assaulted me and I had to come up with a backup plan! You were supposed to kidnap one of the women in his life! We need to keep Grey's men off guard. Did you prepare the paperwork to fire Anastasia Steele? Did you print all the emails as I asked? You were supposed to backdate the termination paperwork to eight o'clock this morning, so you had an alibi for when one of the Grey women disappeared."

"Come on, I'll take you home with me. You shouldn't be alone in your condo tonight, in case Grey or Steele send the police after you. Let's make it hard for them to find you." It was a tense and argumentative ride. Jack demanded Elizabeth head to the Trevelyan residence to get Francis Trevelyan or to the other Trevelyan residence to grab Christian's aunt.

"I can't get near them! You don't understand…for some reason…their security tripled today." Elizabeth argued. "Let's rest now and wake early in the morning. I know Mia Grey's gym, and her work hours."

"Plan C…I assault you…you call Dr. T. for help. I will take out her security, you will immobilize her. We move her immediately to the safe house and have her call Grey." Jack popped Elizabeth in the mouth…splitting her lip. "I need her for leverage! And I deserve the good life he stole from me!"

_**~X~**_

"Oh…I have to warn you, Mia did a blonde thing." Elliot Skyped Christian shortly before bedtime.

"What did Mia do?" Christian half-listened to Elliot's description of the weekend. Elliot was thrilled with Ray Steele, and a little less complimentary about Gia Matteo and José. The reclamation project ended mid-afternoon today. Everything salvaged was taken back to the warehouses at Grey Construction.

"Mia did a blonde thing," Elliot repeated himself.

Christian groaned, "What did she do now and how much will it cost me?"

Mia could be seen on screen, sporting a short blonde pixy haircut.

"OMG – you did do a blonde thing!" Christian laughed at his sister.

"You're always saying my IQ drops when I wear pink. I thought I would follow it up with blonde. Ana and Jack Hyde are all over the news here." Mia sobered quickly.

"All over the news from coast to coast," Christian sighed. "Ros and I are running logistics so we don't deal with the media getting out of here."

"How about a helicopter tour? Take off from the roof of the Central Park penthouse. Fly over New York. Show Ana some of the sights. Fly under the radar to the private airfield at Teterboro. Get on the plane and come home to Seattle. If you have to, fire up Charlie Tango and fly everyone to Escala. We'll get enough security to safely transport to individual homes." Elliot suggested.

"When did you become so smart?" Christian teased his brother.

"When I met Kate and her amazing roommate Ana," Elliot admitted. "You should know…Ethan Kavanagh is here…and I think he and Mia might hook up. I have to admit, I like him a whole lot more now that he's dumped Jessica."

"What about his baby mama?" Christian furiously demanded.

"Nope…nada…nyet," Elliot related the rumor and how the hospital doctor disproved it. Ethan had known since Jessica's hit and run. He hadn't told anyone because he wanted to settle in a new living situation before classes started. He wanted time to process his feeling of relief because Jessica was not pregnant. "We've all agreed to abide by the extra security you've set on us. Grandma and Grandpa are here. None of us will leave until security gives us clearance."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 ~~ ****We become stronger and more experienced with everything that goes wrong.**

**Tuesday, September 6**

"I knew you liked rough sex, although you claimed not to…" Jack Hyde laughed at Elizabeth's whimpers of pain. "Are you ready to call Dr. T? After I take out her security team, I will kidnap her and take her to the safe house. Once I'm gone with her for an hour…you can call 911 and get help."

_'Change of plans,'_ Elizabeth thought. Her mouth hurt so much; she wasn't talking to anyone. She spent her free time today preparing everything in advance. She forged his signature on a DNR order and medical directives which she backdated to July first when Grey House acquired SIP and they acquired new insurance. She created and forged his signature on a new will and on a power of attorney, backdated to July first also. She might not have Jack's eidetic memory, but she wasn't stupid. She knew not to leave anything to herself because she would be suspect. Elizabeth reached in the drawer of her nightstand and withdrew his gun. She pointed it at Jack and shot twice. She called 911 before passing out from the pain.

_**~X~**_

"He's asking for you," the nurse informed Grace. "It's simply a matter of time. He refused treatment and has a signed DNR. The best they can do is make him comfortable." When Northwest's emergency room called, Grace and Carrick were asleep after the intern BBQ. Grace worried it was a child who had been in an accident until the ER told her to bring Carrick. There were legal issues.

"He designated you as his power of attorney. He's an organ donor," the transplant coordinator handed Grace the paperwork. "We've already typed and cross-matched. I notified UNOS when he arrived. Will you allow us to utilize everything? Organs, skin, corneas, bones, etc."

"We really don't know him…" Grace murmured.

"I believe," Carrick cleared his throat. "I believe this is an opportunity for him to do something good. Please utilize what you can." Grace nodded at the UNOS coordinator.

When Grace signed the release form, the coordinator moved away and left the Greys standing in the hall outside the trauma OR_. 'Such a waste. At least his body will save a few other lives.' _Grace approached Jack Hyde, holding a surgical mask over her face.

"I don't understand…" Hyde's plaintive voice skewered Grace. He paused for a moment when he recognized her. "Why didn't you pick me? He was such a little freak…screaming in his sleep…he wouldn't let anyone touch him…he didn't talk. I was smarter, funnier. I would have hugged you. I would have…loved you." He caught her hand, holding it in his ice-cold fingers. "Why didn't you pick me?"

"JJ?" Grace recognized the eight-year-old boy who lived with the Collyers when they adopted Christian.

"It should have been me…I could have been a doctor or a lawyer…You should have picked me…" his voice faded as his machines began a cacophony of sounds. The trauma team called time of death and kept the machines functional.

"You have to go; we have five minutes to harvest." The trauma team of six surgeons ignored Grace and began working.

"Agate?" Grace encountered her first year resident in the scrub room.

"I here to collect the left kidney and pancreas for the Braeden girl." Agate revealed. "Walters, your fifth year is assisting Dr. Silva. I'm observing after I deliver the organs."

"Take good care of Danielle…you know HIPPA laws mean you cannot reveal you saw me here?"

"I understand. BTW, you should reconsider your Labor Day barbeques. Silva is upset because none of your interns are available. Waterston and I have been there, so we knew to stay sober this weekend. Stand is with her parents, Fichte transferred to Uni Med, Ward transferred to UC Davis, and Wells transferred to Northwest. They started their new residencies last week."

"It's test Agate. We're all being tested." Grace wept hot bitter tears as she left the scrub room.

"Do you know Ana's boss?" Carrick asked Grace as she joined him in the hall.

"I will not regret our past, or the paths not taken," Grace sighed, nestling into the comfort of Cary's arms. "We'll discuss this when we are alone. Something is not right."

**September 6 ~~ New York ~~ early morning**

"He what?" Christian's face paled. Carrick and Grace were subdued in their Skype.

"Hyde assaulted Elizabeth Morgan." Carrick informed Christian about the situation.

"How is she?" Christian was grateful Gwen and Ana were staying at the Central Park penthouse today.

"Concussion. Broken nose, facial lacerations by her right eye. The right eye is bruised, possibly endangered. He dislocated her jaw," Grace's voice trembled. "Broken left ribs. Broken left arm. Contusions on her torso and legs. Do you need to hear the rest?"

"Sexual injuries?" Christian inquired.

"No, perhaps due to his _situation_ earlier in the day." Grace pressed her lips together to suppress a sob.

"Bastard…" Carrick muttered.

"Her jaw is wired shut for about eight weeks. There may be permanent nerve damage to her face." Grace reported. "Ribs are taped, arm is cast."

"The media is hovering between the hospital and Grey Annex." Carrick warned Christian. "It's going to be a media nightmare."

"How did we get so lucky?" Grace bemoaned the situation.

"I don't like what Hyde said to your mother before he died." Carrick commented. "It's time to find out what he meant. I suggest you call Welch and have someone search his condo. Your mother has his keys." They agreed all paperwork would be collected and held at Welch's office. Security would monitor his condo and Elizabeth's condo. Once SPD released Jack's condo and car, Grace would call an estate sales company. What they didn't take would go to charity. Elliot's crew would repair and paint the condo. Then Grace could call a maid service to clean the place, immediately followed by a realtor. Hyde's car would be cleaned, detailed and sold. Carrick suggested, once Hyde's final debts were settled, all funds would go to Elizabeth Morgan's medical bills. Welch would help acquire the death certificate and deal with Hyde's health and life insurance. He would also deal with SPD's questions about the situation.

Grace inquired about Ana's injuries. Christian tried to remain calm while he repeated what Ros told him. Ana had a deep bruise from Hyde's fist on her thigh, and two sets of finger and hand prints on her left arm. Her upper right arm and shoulder were bruised from the door frame. Ana had a black eye and swollen cheek from where Jack hit her. Thanks to the hotel security, Ana had proof the injuries came from Jack Hyde.

Christian ordered a security blackout for Ana, Gwen and Ros until they were inbound to Seattle.

"I don't know how quiet the situation will be," Carrick argued. "I don't think women knew the effects of pepper spray on a man's genitals until Ana sprayed Hyde. I heard there are tapes all over the web from people who filmed the assault."

"Great…I'll ask Barney to start scrubbing the web," Christian felt a massive headache coming on.

"Be prepared for New York Metro to want to speak to Ana." Carrick advised.

**Grey House, Seattle, 8:00 a.m.**

"Mr. Steele to see you," the receptionist in Security warned Adrian Welch less than ten minutes after Grey House opened for the day. It would be a long day. He and Andrea were awakened early this morning by Northwest Hospital who sought medical directives for John Jeremy Hyde. He followed Elizabeth Morgan's directions to find Hyde's information in the files at GP/Grey Annex and race it to the hospital before he died.

"Send him in," Welch was busy with Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan issues. There were security teams to send to Hyde's condo, and Morgan's hospital room. Additionally, he had a strident order from Carrick Grey to return Christian's adoption folder along with any information he learned of Christian's early life. The Greys hoped for an explanation of Jack Hyde's connection to them.

"Welch…" Ray's voice growled from the doorway.

"Steele…" Adrian eyed him warily, Ray's stance was combative.

"There is a situation…" Adrian began a conversation he did not anticipate.

"I know," Ray sighed. "Annie was assaulted by Jack Hyde at the conference in New York. You want to tell me how the hell that happened?"

"Hyde discovered what rooms our security staff were occupying. He blew out the electronic locks on four suites. Our people were imprisoned until tech people rebooted the locking mechanisms. Becker made arrangements to back off Miss Drake, to give her space to talk with people in her booth. Sawyer thought Becker had the ladies, so he answered a 911 from the security suites. That's how Hyde got to Ana, because our people were out of commission. Ana said Hyde told her three authors were coming to his room to discuss preliminary contracts. We believe that was a lie. He had a second room. We think he planned to hold her there."

"Asshole. She knew there was something off about that man." Ray shook his head.

"That is just the beginning…" Adrian informed Ray about Hyde assaulting Elizabeth Morgan. He explained she shot Hyde in self-defense. "Hyde insisted Morgan kidnap Mia Grey, Grace Grey or Francis Trevelyan. She wouldn't do it. He assaulted her, angry because he was missing out on a $25 million payoff. He suggested she change her mind before he ensured she wouldn't walk straight ever again. She retrieved a gun from the bedside table drawer and shot him. Then she called 911 and passed out. She gave the police a written statement before she was taken to surgery. She had a dislocated jaw and broken left arm and ribs. Contusions and concussion. Her right eye may be compromised."

"Holy shit…" Ray swore before falling silent for a moment. He threw two plastic bags with trackers on Welch's desk. "Which one belongs to Grey Security?"

"Where did you find these?" Adrian was sure he knew where.

"Annie's car. Which one?" Ray demanded.

"This one," Adrian picked up a badly damaged, albeit expensive tracking unit and set it aside. "It is one of the GPS monitoring devices we use on Grey House vehicles, Grey family vehicles, and Grey House security vehicles." He examined the other one. "This one was purchased at a gun show…by Jack Hyde. It's how he appeared wherever Ana was after hours. It was purchased with a Smith and Wesson 9mm. We found the paperwork for the tracker and gun at his condo this morning. The gun Elizabeth Morgan used in her home this morning to shoot Jack Hyde. I know you haven't heard…he's dead."

That announcement paused Ray in his tracks, but only momentarily. "Do you mind telling me why Annie had a Grey House tracker on her car?"

"She's being followed by someone on a black motorcycle. She's being followed by someone in a blue RAV-4. Occasionally, she's followed by someone in a black Audi SUV which does not belong to Grey House." Adrian revealed. "Her roommate is dating Elliot Grey. She is friends with Ros Bailey and Gwen Drake. We cannot take chances of her being kidnapped to extort funds from Mr. Grey."

"Why haven't you caught who is following her?" Ray settled into a chair with a huff.

"Her security is our first priority. I know it does not make sense that we didn't have someone follow Ana 24/7…but we needed to give her space and make her stalkers feel comfortable going after her. Our second priority was to follow the stalker. We know the black motorcycle is a Ducati. We know it never has tags on it when it's been sighted. We have DMV information about 23 tall, lean bikers who ride black Ducati bikes. They were invited to a Biker BBQ yesterday where we obtained DNA. The lab says it will be a minimum of 80 hours before we have results. Portland sent us the DNA report of the robber from Clayton's Hardware."

"How did you get a biker hangout to provide DNA samples?" Ray was surprised.

"New place in Seattle, open house, free BBQ dinner for the Ducati owners. We also got fingerprints from their free dinner postcards," Adrian shrugged. "It's a quid pro quo situation. Elliot Grey will give rehab advice to the group of vets. Grey House paid for the resident doctor to hold a free flu shot clinic. None of the 23 have a gunshot wound scar on their upper left arm. We can hope one of them is related to our robber, but…"

"You're doubting your tradecraft?" Ray grimaced and Adrian agreed.

"The uptick is we met three young women who can pass for Ana if we are in need of a doppelganger security officer." Adrian commented. "They are ex-military and we met them at the new motorcycle complex." He gave Ray the printouts for the three new businesses and the five buildings to be retrofit for a veterans' complex.

"The plates we've noted on the RAV-4 were stolen. Since the plates are held in place by mini zip ties – we think they are changed from their legal plate to illegal when they are in the vicinity of Miss Steele. We've received a list of RAV-4 vehicle registrations and the driver license printout of the owner. If you have time," Welch put three, three-inch, three-ring binders on the desk. "You need to look at the pictures and tag any of people you know, might know or might have seen before. Driver's license is first in the plastic sleeve, the registration information is on the backside."

Ray opened the top binder and flipped a few pages. "You realize this might take me a few days?"

"We just want you to know we are being proactive." Adrian pulled out a banker box for Ray to take the binders. "The black Audi SUV has sported three different license plates – all belonging to other black Audi SUVs." Adrian showed Ray pictures of the vehicles.

"I don't know any of them," Ray shook his head.

"I have to return to Montesano today, but I will return to Seattle tomorrow morning. If I can't get Annie to take some leave time, then I'll stay with her until the press backs off and leaves her alone."

"You need these," Adrian reached into a cupboard and brought out an audio/video jammer and an electronic sweeper. "You know Elliot changed the locks at Ana's condo. What you don't know is the CCTV unit at her building is being replaced since Jessica Jackson's hit and run. Until the inside and outside units have been replaced, security at the condo is questionable."

"How do we hurry the process?" Ray inquired.

Adrian shrugged. "Perhaps a father could have a word with the building manager? Convince him to let our IT crew complete the upgrades before Friday – no charge."

"Tomorrow," Ray promised.

"If you can give us a few hours tomorrow, I'd like you to begin work on the RAV-4 binders." Adrian suggested.

"I'll take them with and look them over as I have time. I'll pull any pictures which pop out at me." Ray agreed.

_**~X~**_

"Guess who visited her parents and grandparents this weekend?" Welch asked Grey via Skype.

"Lily James," Christian guessed. "The weekend has been a fucking disaster. Might as well have another issue piled on top."

"Absolutely, and we were there to interrogate her. She denied any knowledge of the Easter situation with Mia. However, when we showed her the translated conversations with the gentlemen, she admitted to her involvement. I made her sign an NDA and provide a deposition. She returned to Chicago yesterday, where she lives with a great aunt and uncle. She apologized and assured us she will not contact Mia again." Welch explained. "You will be interested to know who financed her trip and paid her to endanger Mia." He played the CCTV interview with Lily James.

_ 'Elena has crossed a line I can never forgive. I'm going to destroy her because she tried to destroy Mia. She paid Lily James to fly to Paris, ditch Mia's protection detail, drug Mia and leave her with two unknown men to be raped. Elena planned this abhorrent action to cause me and my family pain. I will never forget. I will never forgive.' Christian fumed._

_ 'I wish I had seen who she was…what she was before now. I thought she helped me. Now I realize she is an opportunistic bitch…who used my desire for sexual release to restrain me from living a full life with my family…to restrain me from having friends. She tried to use Mia to punish me. That fucking bitch. I must preserve calm. I will find a bulletproof way to destroy Elena Lincoln.'_

_ 'Cut off financial support. Liquidate my interest in the salons. Ruin Elena's life – IRS, SEC, SPD? It does not hurt my heart to know Lily James is working in dive diners serving up hamburgers to low life drunks. Maybe she'll get a taste of what she tried to do to Mia. The bonus of this situation is that Mia doesn't remember the night because of the ruffie which Lily slipped into Mia's drink.'_

_ 'Mistakes are supposed to be learning experiences, not entertainment for the masses. I must call Flynn.' Christian sighed. Then he had an epiphany._

"Welch, I want you to visit Athena Allerton. I want to know if Elena Lincoln encouraged her to trap Elliot."

"You know she won't give up the information without money?" Welch scoffed.

"I'm betting on it. Offer her $10K cash, but don't go over $25K if she's in a negotiating mood. Assure her the funds are under the table. Warn her not to put it in the bank." Christian clenched his hand in his hair.

Welch thought it better for Christian to yank at his hair instead of snatching James or Lincoln bald.

_**~X~**_

"Bee," Ray refrained from kissing or hugging her hello. They were being observed by a dozen men. "How is the prep coming?"

"We can install both buildings – there won't be more than a ten-foot gap between them. However they are both accessible by the driveway so it will be easy to pull up and download. We marked both areas and now the men are tamping down the spaces for the foundations." Bee gave him tour of the work being done.

"You're stressed," she helped him carry things into the house.

"You know that situation of Annie being assaulted by her boss? It's worse," Ray told Bee about Hyde and Morgan. "Annie comes back to Seattle tonight. I thought I would work until ten, then return to Seattle. If I can't convince Annie to hide out in Montesano for a few days; then I'll be in Seattle until I feel she is safe."

"You can text me when you know what you will do. The guys and I need to finish the flips in progress. Our last 100 days on the projects ends December tenth. My advisor is counting them as my practicum hours so I don't have to work out in inclement weather next semester. I still have three years for my Carpentry Technology degree." She changed topics and showed him the calendar for project work in Steel Woodworks. "I found a French Provincial armoire for the bedroom set. Once it's stripped we can send all the pieces to paint. They'll be done before the end of the month. According to my schedule, your projects are done by Veterans Day and the house flip by December tenth."

"Even if Annie comes to stay for a bit?" Ray asked.

"Improvise, overcome, adapt…" she smiled.

"Oorah," he mocked her before kissing her when no one could see them. "I'll take the work in the shed if you'll finish with the foundations."

Bee shook her head 'no'. "You need to do that. When the beds are done, it's lunch time. I'll assemble everything for lunch out on the picnic table. Stuff for sub sandwiches, shredded lettuce, sliced tomatoes, condiments, crudités, chips, cookies, sodas and water."

"What's the plan after lunch?" Ray asked.

"The foundation beds will be done so I'm sending the work crews over to the houses. We can work until dusk." Bee said. "Logistics meeting tonight at Louie's." Bee explained.

"I have to skip it. I've got a project this week for Grey Security." He explained the binders. He explained about completing work at the Seattle condo. He explained about the reclamation project for Grey Construction.

Bee shook her head. "And you complain about Ana's busy schedule. Will I see you after Louie's and before you go to Seattle?"

"I'd like that," Ray grabbed her ass before he went back to the foundation sites.

"Knock that off," Bee ordered. "I'm not about to disappear into your bedroom while there are a bunch of guys working outside."

_**~X~**_

"You'll need it…" Christian insisted Ana accept a generous glass of wine. Everyone was seated around the dining table of the plane. Natalia had just served generous portions of Gail's chicken pot pie with green salad and hot rolls for dinner.

Ana eyed him warily. "Should I ask your pilot to drop me off at Savannah/Hilton Head? I can hide out at my mother's house for a while."

Christian cleared his throat. "Jack Hyde died before six o'clock this morning, Seattle time. It is one of the reasons we endured a news blackout today."

"What…" Gwen swallowed hard and drank deeply of her wine.

Ros squeezed Gwen's shaking hand.

"Hyde flew back to Seattle yesterday. He was buzzed and belligerent on the plane. The flight crew had Airport Security escort him to passenger pick-up where Elizabeth Morgan collected him and his luggage. The amount he supposedly drank on the plane does not…jive…with his blood alcohol levels when admitted to the hospital."

"So the drunk and belligerent was a smokescreen?" Ros postulated. Christian nodded his head and continued.

"Hyde assaulted Morgan. She shot him in self-defense. He refused medical intervention. The best they could do was keep him comfortable. He gave power of attorney to my mother and listed her as the beneficiary on his insurance. Because he was an organ donor, Mom didn't have to make that decision. After cremation, his ashes will be spread over the Cascades."

"How is Elizabeth," Ana's voice shook.

Christian related Elizabeth was in the ICU at Northwest. Grace would let them know how she progressed. The ladies gasped when they realized the severity of the beating Jack Hyde inflicted on Elizabeth Morgan.

"I'm sorry she had to shoot him to defend herself. When you tell someone to stop, and they don't…sometimes you have to take extraordinary measures to protect yourself." Ana's voice faded as she recalled the robbery. She drank deeply from her wine glass.

Christian winced. '_In my world…in my lifestyle…stop means stop. It does not mean keep going until you endanger someone or yourself.' Dominant Christian remarked. 'Although it's not a lifestyle since you haven't dipped your wick in almost six months. I have to commend your ability to control yourself."_

"I'm sorry, I know you are not supposed to speak ill of the dead. However. I still think he was a narcissistic self-important prick." Gwen admitted.

"After dinner, can we talk logistics for Grey Publishing?" Christian asked Ros, who nodded.

"Be sure to include me in your discussion," Ana suggested. "You might consider what to do with me. It's hard to be an editor's assistant when the editor is dead."

Dinner conversation was subdued, but the four of them emptied two bottles of Sancerre.

_**~X~**_

"Please," Christian gently cradled Ana's face in his hands. "Take the rest of the week to rest – preferably in Montesano since you don't want to come to Escala. Grey Publishing needs time to deal with the Hyde and Morgan."

"Thank you for understanding," Ana whispered to him. "But I just want to go home. This whole media invasion makes me nervous."

Christian gently kissed her forehead. "Keep Sawyer and Prescott close, even if you are hiding out at the condo." He helped her into the SUV, ensured her seatbelt was fastened and stepped away, closing the door. He watched as the SUV departed Boeing Field.

"Remind Adrian's men they are back on security duty," Christian informed Taylor.

"They know it, they are on it Boss," Taylor informed the Boss of inquiries by the New York Attorney General and the Washington Attorney General and included a brief synopsis of the questions from SPD.

_**~X~**_

"Is something wrong?" Prescott asked as she and Ana entered the condo. Elliot left a set of keys for Ana with Christian's security who provided transport from Boeing Field to her condo.

"I'm not sure. Something feels…off." Ana dumped her things on the couch before checking the balcony door. It was locked, and the tracker bar was in place. "I know it sounds silly," she apologized. She stood still, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The condo smelled of citrus. Ana checked the trash for orange peels or a discarded orange juice bottle, without finding them.

"Nonsense," Prescott dismissed Ana's apology. "I firmly believe in your intuition. Especially since Jack Hyde showed his true colors." She called Sawyer and asked him to come up to Ana's condo.

Ana moved down the hall and noticed the drapes in Ethan's room were closed. A sign on the door of his room announced it was the new home office with a queen-sized Murphy bed. The Murphy bed/storage unit was impressive. The desk unit with entertainment area and storage was impressive also. Ana secretly cheered. Ray would have a place to sleep when he came to Seattle. Ana carefully moved down the hall, pausing at the main bathroom. It smelled like citrus also. '_Odd_,' she thought.

Ana continued down the hall to her bedroom. She unlocked her room and paused. Her closet door stood open, and underwear was visible at the top of dresser drawers. She noticed her jewelry box was open. "Fuckity-fuckity-fuck!"

"She's in her room…she said something is off about this place." Prescott opened the door to Sawyer.

"Off is right. I locked my room before I left. Someone has been in here…going through things. I know it wasn't Kate, and I thought Jessica was turfed before Ethan moved out. This is too weird for words." Ana shook her head.

"I'll stay here with her. You check the rest of the condo. Then talk to the building manager. See if there is any CCTV in the place we can check for people coming and going from the building." Prescott suggested to Sawyer. She took pictures of Ana's tossed room.

"I could live with anything missing except my grandmother's pearls." Ana took the case for them out of her jewelry chest and sank down in the desk chair.

"Your grandmother's pearls?" Prescott inclined her head at the case in Ana's hands.

"Dad gave them to me for my sixteenth birthday. They belonged to his mom who inherited them from her mom. Eighteen inches long, matching cream-colored real pearls, individually hand knotted, 14 carat gold clasp, with matching 14 carat gold pierced stud earrings. I will have them professionally cleaned and checked. Then I'm locking them in Ray's home safe with the matching bracelet he gave me for my college graduation. I should have done it long ago. I'm just glad they didn't disappear while we were being burgled." Ana groused.

"You were targeted," Prescott commented. "Nothing else in the apartment has been touched. Your bedroom deadbolt and bedroom door lock are intact. I think the person who burgled you messed with the bathroom door lock into your room. There are scratches in, on, and around the bathroom door locks. They are almost imperceptible, but still there. Let's inventory your room and see if something is missing." Prescott sat on the bed, admiring the blue quilt and matching pillow.

"My mom made those," Ana explained. "All the crafty things in the condo, mirrors, candlesticks, etc., were made by my mom. She has a store on Etsy and sells her crafts. Well, I'm wearing my birthstone ring and my good dress watch. My pearls are still here. It looks like the sapphire jewelry Carla gave me is still here. I would be an ungrateful wench if I complained about cleaning and inventorying my room."

Prescott's phone rang. "Yes, Sawyer?" She listened. "Bring him up." She turned back to Ana. "Your male roommate moved out?"

"Ethan is Kate's brother. He's sleeping with a girl who graduated from Montesano High School with me. When I went to Dad's for Memorial Day weekend, I ran into her. She just graduated from Grays Harbor Community College. When she learned I lived in Seattle, she tried to get me to let her move in until she found a job. I said no. She visited me the first week of June. She and Ethan met one another and have been inseparable since. What would have been a normal 30-day fling turned into the _Summer of Luv_." Ana wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"High school girl has been knocking boots with your roommate's brother?" Prescott asked.

"Yeah, and I don't think it's the first time to the rodeo for either of them. You know…I had high hopes of never having to deal with high school classmates on a long-term basis. She destroyed my expectations. Supposedly…she's pregnant." Ana inventoried her closet.

Prescott rolled her eyes.

Sawyer reappeared with the building manager. "Miss Steele, I don't understand. I let you in this morning after your father left. Mr. Kavanagh moved out. Mr. Grey changed the locks. You were locked out."

"When did you let me in?" Ana frowned.

"Mid-morning, you were on your way to work. You stood next to your car in the garage. I asked if you needed help. You said you forgot your keys in your apartment. Miss Kavanagh has been staying with Mr. Grey during the renovations and lock change." The building manager repeated himself. "I walked you up here and opened the condo for you."

"I was in New York this morning," Ana said. "I don't know who you let in, but it was not me."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I know I was a little distracted, walking the halls, garage and exterior. Our CCTV cameras haven't worked properly since that young woman was injured behind the building. SPD took our tapes and recommended we replace the equipment. You looked so distressed this morning when you couldn't get into your car or the condo. It must have been a rough night because you looked exhausted."

"I repeat myself…I was in New York. This is Prescott. This is Sawyer. They were in New York with me. I'm probably in the news about Monday's assault in New York, especially since the man who assaulted me was killed by his girlfriend."

The building manager looked at her in horror.

"Be prepared to deal with the media," Sawyer warned him. "Do not let them in the building to bother Miss Steele."

Once Ana straightened her room, she called Ray to tell him she was home. He was returning to Seattle tomorrow morning. He suggested there were things to discuss.

**~X~**

"What do you want Mom?" Ana asked. Carla spent five minutes relating her and Bob's health and business updates without pausing or coming up for air.

"George Clooney, naked on a beach in Belize, and in need of sunblock," Carla snapped. "What has you out of sorts today?"

"I told you - my boss was fired for assaulting me. He assaulted a coworker who shot him in self-defense. He's dead by the way. I don't know if I still have a job," Ana sighed. "Plus, some asshole broke into the condo while I was in New York. By the way, I'm just peachy. Thanks for asking."

"If you don't feel you will be safe in Montesano with Ray, come here." Carla offered. "After all…the media hasn't bothered me about you. Obviously they don't know I'm your mother." The hurt in her voice was unmistakable. "Relocate here…as I told you before…you could get your master's degree here or you could apply to law school."

Ana sighed again. "I'm thinking of taking a two week cruise to Alaska. Maybe I could get a job working in the laundry on a cruise ship."

"Don't be so dramatic. Think about my offer. I love you," Carla said.

"Love you too, Mama," Ana kicked herself for thinking badly of Carla's motives and hung up the phone.

_**~X~**_

"Who the hell is emailing Anastasia?" Christian growled at Sawyer.

"I told you the Grey Publishing email server exploded this morning," Barney warned. "Miss Steele's email is exploding from people who attended the conference. Either they want to be a witness for a court action, or they are begging for an introduction to you. There are two dozen malevolent ones from business men whose attitude about sexual harassment in the work place is as dated as Jack Hyde's. There is a series of pleas from a national movement called _Communicate Now_. They would like Miss Steele to be their new spokesperson. _Communicate Now_ is appalled sexual harassment is so prevalent in the work place in a new millennia of acceptance, diversity and transparency."

"Fuck," Christian swore. "Gather HR, Legal and PR to deal with the ramifications of this." He paused for a minute and then chuckled. "I suggest you send the malevolent ones to _Communicate Now_. I'll bet they'll effectively neuter someone."

"There are almost a dozen emails from Jack Hyde's ex-interns," Sawyer said. "Several of the previous interns reported he ruffied and sexually assaulted them at conferences. They are cheering because Miss Steele was not sexually assaulted."

"My IT team found videos of Jack Hyde assaulting his assistants and Elizabeth Morgan on a flash drive in his condo. Several of the things they related to Miss Steele were captured electronically. Additionally, there are files on his computer about you, your family, Miss Drake, Ms. Bailey and Miss Steele." Barney did not tell Grey about the paper file they found in Hyde's condo. He turned it over to Welch because it deserved investigation before disclosure.

"Until we get to the bottom of this situation, I want email monitored for Anastasia and Elizabeth Morgan. Shut down Hyde's email account at Grey Publishing. The only Grey Publishing email allowed sent Ana and Morgan is work emails, but keep an eye on them also." Christian ordered. He shut down his Skype and applied himself to the pile of work Ros and Andrea messengered to his penthouse. He attempted to avoid media at Escala and at Grey House.

_**~X~**_

"You will not be happy," Barney told Christian. "There is a whole folder of faux emails from Hyde to Ana…with sexts and sex pics. I wish to god I could bleach my brain. Someone told that man your junk looks larger if you are closely trimmed. ICK!"

"Is any of that on her home computer or her phone?" Christian seethed.

"Not as far as I can tell. I can't find electronic traces of anything which corresponds with dates of things in his folder. It looks like drafts he wanted to send her."

"Good," Christian snapped. "DESTROY that information. I don't want anyone accidentally accessing it."

"It's not the worst of it. Hyde planned to use Miss Steele to distract you while Elizabeth Morgan kidnapped Miss Grey, Dr. T. or Mrs. Trevelyan. We found detailed plans…he planned to ransom one of them to you for $25 million. He was in a group home with you in Detroit after your biological mother died and before the Greys adopted you. He was furious the Greys didn't adopt him. He felt you stole his opportunity to be adopted by wealthy people…thus, you owed him a life. There are electronic files on his laptop about your family and your schedules, Miss Steele's schedule and Miss Kavanagh's schedule. There are paper files about your family for the last five years since he arrived in Seattle."

"Jesus…" Christian almost forgot to breathe.

_**~~XX~~**_

A/N: Thank you for the views and reviews! I'm thrilled and honored by your appreciation of the story.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 ~~ September 7-10**

**Wednesday, September 7**

"Ana Banana," Elliot sang out when he entered the kitchen. He was freshly showered, shaved and dressed for work in a charcoal grey Henley shirt and black jeans which showed all his _assets_. His black Wolverine steel-toe boots which alerted everyone he was approaching. "Are you okay? Kate and I are so sorry about Hyde assaulting you."

"I'll be fine," Ana gave him a small smile. "Breakfast is ready. I made apple pecan waffles, and there is scrambled eggs, bacon, coffee and juice. Sawyer, Prescott, Ray and I have eaten. There is enough for you and Kate and two security."

"You're pretty energetic for having a late night," he observed.

Ana cast a quizzical look at him. "Late night?"

"Yeah, I stopped by Christian's to ask if we were going on an adventure before the weekend. However, he's busy so I'm going to work. By the way, you have a sweet tattoo. I would never have guessed." Elliot grinned.

"When did you stop by Christian's?" Ana asked quietly, moving food from the warming oven to the breakfast bar.

"You know, about elevenish last night." Elliot said.

"And you saw my tattoo?" Ana asked.

"Yeah…and a lot more…sorry. You grabbed your clothes and flew past me in a cloud of citrus perfume and flying dark hair, slamming the security office door. I'm sure Taylor was surprised to see a whole-lotta-Ana." Elliot chuckled. "I left immediately of course, to give you and my little brother some privacy."

"Where's my tramp stamp, Elliot?" Ana's voice was quiet. _'Citrus?'_

"The small of your back," Elliot eyed her warily.

Ana turned around and raised her sweater. "I don't know whose ass you saw, Elliot Trevelyan Grey, but it was not mine. Christian and I had dinner with Ros and Gwen on the plane. We didn't touch down at Boeing Field until ten o'clock. I was home and in my room before eleven. I was not the tramp stamp who provided your brother with a late-night booty call."

Ana was pissed at herself, not Christian. This time, she put him in danger. She searched for the card where she wrote the Escala garage and elevator code which Christian gave her when she had dinner with him. The card was gone. Obviously, the person who tossed her room used the codes to access Christian's condo at Escala. Was tramp stamp someone from his past? Was she someone new and vetted by Gothica? Did she send the revealing items from Christian's lifestyle? Ana grabbed her suitcase, wished Elliot a good day, and left with Ray, followed by Sawyer.

Elliot reached for his cell phone. "You dick…you heartless, self-absorbed prick. Ana's not enough for you?" Elliot listened and then replied. "What am I talking about? I'm talking about the tramp stamp in your penthouse last night…Ana's size…Ana's color hair."

"Fuck," Christian swore.

"Yeah, I think you are fucked…because Ana told me the tramp stamp I saw last night doesn't belong to her. She is pissed…as…hell! You are definitely fucked." Elliot replied. "You'll be even more fucked if she tells Kate about this."

"We're fucked in more ways than one," Christian snapped. "Ana returned home last night to find her bedroom tossed. The building manager let someone who looks like Ana into the condo."

"What the fuck!" Elliot swore.

"Go look at the bathroom door locks. Prescott and Sawyer think faux Ana accessed your bedroom via the bathroom. What was the girl in the condo not wearing?" Christian asked.

"I caught a flash of navy lace panties and skin," Elliot said. "I'm sorry but my attention was locked on her sweet tattoo."

"Describe it," Christian ordered.

"One large open rose, skin tone, with burgundy tips and edges. On either side of it were partially open rose buds, same coloring. Then there was a scroll of leaves and vines on either side of the smaller roses. The leaves and vines were various shades of green. I can't draw it for you, but I can look online for a picture of it." Elliot offered. "Was Ana missing anything from her room?"

"Ana's missing clothes from the cleaner, two purses, two designer totes and a few pairs of chucks. You'd better see if Kate is missing anything." Christian explained. "Mrs. Jones is inventorying the penthouse." Christian tried to reach Ana by phone. It went immediately to voice mail. "Taylor, call Sawyer and Prescott, make sure they have Ana. I have Grey House phone meetings before I check in at the office today."

"This is a perfect storm of shit storms." Taylor muttered. "Do you believe Elena sent last night's skank? It might be a defensive move if Lily James informed Elena she admitted to setting Mia up. I couldn't get any footage from the CCTVs. They were erased and frozen on closets or walls. Plus someone used an audio/visual blocker in the staff elevator when they left."

"I don't know any women with a tramp stamp. _New York Times_ spotted Ana and I at a restaurant Sunday night. Then Elliot showed up last night before I arrived at Escala. He saw the girl, and teased Ana about seeing a whole lotta Ana and asked about the tattoo." Christian reached for the tracker which had been attached to Ana's car. It was destroyed.

"Ray Steele found two trackers," Taylor explained. "Ours…and one purchased by Jack Hyde."

"I'm at Grey House this afternoon. I'm checking on the status of Esclava Salons and Spas. Before the end of September, I'm pulling financial backing and giving Mrs. Lincoln my shares. I am tired of the miasma which follows in her wake. Welch will work with the building manager at Ana's condo to upgrade the building security by Friday." Christian sighed. "Friday morning, we have an open house at Grey Publishing. I want you to replace Ana's tracker and give her a lecture on personal safety."

"No, she's not my daughter, lover or significant other. If you think you can lecture Miss Steele without her putting her tiny, petite, size five foot in your junk…go for it." Taylor said. "I will talk to Ray Steele about the tracker. Since she has a close protection detail who is providing transport, I don't know how important it is to put a tracker on her car. Sawyer reported Ray Steele's return to the condo this morning. He carried a gun safe with him."

"Ana's tough, she's the only person who makes me shake in my shoes." Christian admitted.

"Glad to hear it," Ana giggled from the doorway of Christian's home office. Her giggle froze Christian in his tracks.

"Did Sawyer let you in?" Taylor frowned.

"No, I asked him to let me test a theory. Elliot said the tramp stamp was my size, with dark hair…and smelled like citrus. When I arrived at my condo last night, the place smelled like citrus. The card with the passcodes for the Escala garage and elevator is missing. I think I'm the reason there was a tramp stamp wandering around your penthouse. I'm sorry." Ana apologized.

"The codes you gave Miss Steele are active." Taylor noted. Although none of Grey's women had tramp stamps while they were with him, none of them admitted to getting a tattoo since their termination with Grey. The only sub they had not contacted was Leila Williams. Grey needed the information. Perhaps Gail would remember if Leila preferred citrus perfumes or body products.

"Please don't deactivate the codes until I leave," Ana asked. "I can't stay, I'm going home to Montesano with Dad. I may not return until Sunday night."

"I will change ALL codes before noon. None of them are considered safe." Taylor promised the Boss, much to Miss Steele's relief. He left them alone in the Boss's office.

Christian stepped to Ana, gently wrapping his arms around her. He leaned his cheek on her hair. "I'm sorry, because your break-in was obviously someone trying to get to me." His cell rang before he could kiss her. "Sorry…Grey House…I have to take this."

Ana collected Ray and Sawyer from the breakfast bar where they were drinking tea and coffee and chatting with Mrs. Jones.

_**~X~**_

"Oh, bloody fucking hell," Christian swore. The media swarmed Grey House and Grey Annex. His people struggled to enter the buildings for work. Adrian's men, in black combat gear, escorted the Steeles and Sawyer into Grey Annex from the parking lot. Once they were in the building, his men warned the media to leave. Then they set up barricades and began moving the media off the properties. SPD did not appreciate the streets around Grey House and Grey Annex being filled with news crews. They started arresting people for disrupting traffic. The Grey House PR team kept issuing _NO COMMENT_ statements.

_**~X~**_

"I don't want it," Ana didn't appreciate a settlement offer for being manhandled by Jack Hyde. She had no intention of suing and was offended by the offer.

"Ana, a harassment lawsuit would cost Grey House a quarter of a million plus your legal fees and our legal fees. You must know…you aren't the first. We have video proof Hyde sexually harassed all his interns. Before this is over, Grey House will probably be named in a class action lawsuit over that bastard." Ros explained. "It will cost a small fortune to pay Elizabeth Morgan's medical bills and settle her somewhere outside Seattle."

"If there is a class action lawsuit, I am gone. I will need a letter of recommendation, because I will not be able to work for Grey Publishing. I don't want nine women and their families upset because I had help avoiding the man." Ana argued. "I've been considering a job change. I can't face a gauntlet of media every day I try to come to work."

"We've talked to Jerry Roach, and quite frankly, he's impressed with your abilities. He wants to promote you to the new position of associate editor." Ros explained.

"No one will believe I was promoted for my abilities. They will believe I got the position because Hyde assaulted me." Ana protested.

"I would like you to take a few days, Ana. Grey House will give you a letter of recommendation, but I would prefer you seriously consider the promotion. If you won't take it, will you come to Grey House as an intern? I mentor one woman a year. You can be my intern and work with me, learning business, communications, and public relations. Please think about coming to work for me. Ana, you and Kate Kavanagh will have a close protection detail 24/7 from now on. I can't take the chance of anything happening to the two of you. If you are vulnerable, it makes Grey House and Christian vulnerable." Ros requested.

"I need to think about this. I'm going to Montesano for the rest of the week with Dad," Ana explained. "I will return to Grey Publishing Monday morning."

"I approve," Ros said. "You should get away from the media feeding frenzy."

"Please put your number in my cell. I'll call you Friday and let you know what I plan to do." Ana handed her cell to Ros.

"Security advised me about your father returning to Seattle with a gun safe." Ros didn't know how to broach the subject. She made quick work of entering her cell number in Ana's cell. She checked and noted Ana had Gwen's cell and the landline for the Drake-Bailey house.

"Dad brought my Glock to Seattle. Given the situation with Hyde, and the break-in at our condo, Dad thought I should have my weapon. I updated my conceal carry permit when I moved to Seattle. Ana explained.

"You can't carry inside Grey House or Grey Annex without knowledge and approval of Grey House security." Ros said. "I personally have no issue with you carrying, but Christian and Security might have issues."

"I don't have a problem with not carrying at work. If I wanted to carry at work, I'd have a job where I carried…military, law enforcement, security force, or my own business." Ana explained. "However, my owning a gun, having it in my home, and taking it back and forth with me between Seattle and Montesano is no one's choice but my own. Personally…I believe my previous employers and I am alive because I know how to handle a gun."

_**~X~**_

"Everyone ready?" It was a working breakfast for doctors at Seattle Children's Hospital. The chief of staff called everyone to order. Statistics (finances, patient numbers, staffing numbers, transplant numbers, etc.) were first on the agenda. Each doctor provided a summary of their residents and interns. Grace explained three of her interns transferred to different residency programs. She opined it was a better match for their abilities. Her two newest residents were top students their intern year. One planned to specialize in neonatal surgery, the other planned to specialize in pediatric transplant surgeries. She explained Agate observed her first transplant surgery over Labor Day. Her five new interns were acclimating to 80 hour work weeks.

Before the end of her part of the presentation…Grace explained SPD and the Washington Attorney General's Office issued a gag order on the events surrounding J.J. Hyde, Elizabeth Morgan and Anastasia Steele. She apologized…she did not want to appear rude…but it was a difficult situation for the Grey family and close friends. She asked for understanding and support from her fellow doctors. She thanked God for HIPPA laws which prevented anyone from knowing where UNOS assigned JJ's organs.

_**~X~**_

Leila was surprised to be mistaken for Miss Steele by the building manager on Tuesday. She was not interrupted during her toss of Miss Steele's bedroom. She acquired a few nice things from Miss Steele's closet. However. she found herself an insurance policy. She found passcodes to Escala.

Leila had been shocked by the sudden appearance of Sir's brother on Tuesday night. The truth was, she was shocked to find herself in just panties in the great room of Sir's penthouse. She was only allowed in the main rooms of the penthouse if she were fully dressed. She only wore panties in the playroom. She knew from the news alerts Sir was in New York and Anastasia Steele traveled with him. She barely made it to the security office before Elliot Grey left. Leila quickly checked the CCTV cameras to ensure she was not on them. She dressed quickly…and spotted an audio/visual jammer in new packaging sitting on Taylor's desk in the security office. She activated it before leaving, determined to use it to mask her future movements.

At her apartment, Leila emptied the totes from her car with clothes acquired at Miss Steele's. When she took a hot bath to calm herself, she was surprised to find a temporary tattoo on the small of her back. _'When did I do that? Why did I do that? Was it for working at the skirt club? Thank god I did that, since Elliot Grey saw my ass. I had a salon appointment, too.'_ Leila realized she lost a lot of time since September first. Part of it she blamed on the memories of moving in with Geoff a year ago. Part of it she blamed on the giggle sticks she made from the pot she acquired in Portland. Her life was shit right now…not platinum.

_**~X~**_

Elena watched the media frenzy at Grey House and read online alerts as they were posted. She didn't understand Christian's obsession with that fucking little bitch, Anastasia Steele. A man was dead, and a woman injured from events which began in New York. John Jeremy Hyde, editor at Grey Publishing, Seattle assaulted Anastasia Steele, Editorial Assistant, Grey Publishing, Seattle. The assault, at the conference in New York over Labor Day weekend, went viral. What a fucking mess! Elena and Isaac sat in the office at Esclava, Post Alley, watching the news.

"I won't be able to get near her now," Isaac commented. "Damn media…and Grey's damned upgraded security." Secretly, he cringed when he saw her pepper spray her boss's crotch.

"I'm going to Grey House," Elena announced, picking up her purse.

"Not a good idea," Isaac warned.

"Not asking your opinion or your permission, _pet_," Elena snapped.

"Mistress," Isaac sighed. "May I suggest you contact Dr. Trevelyan?"

"Why Grace?" Elena's eyes narrowed. If Isaac was enamored with Grace Grey, she would beat it out of him. She wasn't putting up with that shit again.

"Hyde and Morgan were taken to Northwest. Both worked for Grey." Isaac shrugged. "Perhaps Dr. Trevelyan knows Miss Steele's schedule for the next week. If she runs home to daddy, she's vulnerable in Montesano."

"Excellent thought…" Elena smiled. "Check to see if Miss Steele is at her condo. Then return to Esclava, Post Alley. Monitor the media for news of her."

_**~X~**_

"Annie…are you buckled up?" Ray cautioned Ana.

"What's up?" Ana asked quietly.

"We picked up a tail." Ray kept his eyes on the rear-view mirror.

"Black motorcycle, driver dressed in black, with black leather biker boots, black helmet with silver racing stripes," Ana asked.

"No," Ray watched the rear-view mirror. "Black Audi SUV. It is not one of Grey's fleet. Welch warned me about it." His cell rang twice, but he didn't pick it up. "Executing four-point turn now." Ray took four right turns before driving to the on ramp to I-5 south toward Montesano.

"Prescott was following the SUV, and lost it somewhere around Pike Place Market," Ana reported after checking her cell. "Sawyer is still following us."

"Kate asked me to return you on Friday night, so she can celebrate your birthday this weekend. I have a project which will keep us busy for the remainder of the week," Ray informed Ana. "Abby Jacobsen, who owns the Frosty Freeze shop, made me an offer I can't refuse."

Ana raised her eyebrows.

Ray laughed. "I will empty the two 20x30 sheds in her back yard. We will sell everything I can recreate into useful objects and split the profits. I bought the sheds, and the cinderblock foundations from her for Steele Woodworking. I had spaces cleared and prepped for the two foundations and new sheds. Abby's preparing to sell up. Her oldest daughter is in Portland now, with four children, no husband and lots of sport, school, club, and church activities. I will probably do some restoration work on her 1940s Craftsman house. She wants to sort through things and put the house and business up for sale. She's moving from a 1700-square-foot house to a 400 square foot mother's quarters at her daughter's home. She wants to be moved by Thanksgiving."

"I hope someone good buys her house and the business. It would be a shame to lose Frosty Freeze, especially in the summer." Ana sent up a silent prayer.

"Charley liked to putter. He started lots of projects, but he didn't complete them. I thought we can go from dawn to dusk with an ice chest of food and drink. Hopefully we could be through both sheds by dusk on Friday."

"I'd enlist a few of your vets," Ana suggested. "We need brawn to load things on the truck and unload at the workshop. Plus, we can use help to dismantle the sheds and foundations and rebuild them. Sawyer can make sure we are not interrupted by the media."

"Can do…I'll send out a broadcast text and see how many men I can round up. One group can take trash to the dump, and things to recycle while others keep emptying the sheds." Ray was excited to get stuck in. "I'd like to go there when we get to Montesano. We can get some things done this afternoon."

"Just save me from anyone who wants to gossip," Ana sighed.

_**~X~**_

"Four C's – color, cut, clarity and carat? What have you done?" Ana laughed.

"You've been hanging around Kate too long," Ray chuckled. "Your mother is a bad influence. After I purchased autumn pictures of Lake Sylvia from José and had them framed, I played your mother's color game. Chocolate, cream, copper and cayenne," he pointed at the new almost wall to wall chocolate area rug in the living room. "Cream walls, copper and cayenne accents."

Ann chuckled and proceeded down the hall. "I hope you didn't…" She paused and twirled in her room. "Can I just say it is lovely?" Her room was decorated in summer blues, greens and yellows of the large panorama picture of Lake Sylvia over her double bed. Ray changed the walls to pale yellow, the carpet to grass green, and the bed linens and drapes to sky blue.

"You will laugh when you learn Carla doesn't like my decorating the house with pictures by José." Ray grinned. "Both bathrooms and the kitchen are decorated in a palette your mother calls 'tea and toast'. Water and stain resistant paints."

"I like the colors," Ana admitted. "So, did you recreate the mancaves?"

"My bedroom and the basement. Yes," Ray admitted. "Chocolate fudge rugs, rum raisin accent walls, cool cream paint on the rest of the walls, creamy caramel draperies and bed linens, walnut wood furniture, and copper accessories." He paused.

"What?" Ana said suspiciously.

"Carla asked if I was redecorating for a lady friend. I told her it was none of her business." Ray shrugged sheepishly.

"I can't imagine she took your rebuttal very well," Ana commented.

"I will tell you the reason, but you can never reveal it," Ray offered. "If Carla thinks I've redecorated to please a woman…she'll be too obsessed to ask other questions which are none of her business."

"Swear, promise and vow," Ana grinned.

"Recently a group of young vets pooled their funds and purchased the Hadringham house…" Ray began his story.

"The large almost Victorian by the park?"

"They decided to flip it, sell it, invest the profits, and keep going. One of the vets is a young lady."

"You have to be kidding!" Ana's faux aghast tone tickled Ray.

"Bee picked the colors of the project. I was there to teach the men some of the woodworking techniques they need to know. Two of the colors she picked were wrong for the neutrals of the house. The group offered them to me as payment for some of my work. I was hesitant to take the paint, but Bee offered to help freshen my place and the guys offered to paint. Bee was here when the Rodriguez men were here. She saw José's pictures and used them as inspiration for my house. The rest is history. I refinished a couple of heirloom pieces to repay Bee for her work on the house."

"So you didn't tell Carla an energetic, young, female, hard-body vet decorated your house." Ana teased.

"No," Ray laughed. "But if she saw pictures of the work crews building four new cabins for Mrs. Manning at the B&B on Lake Sylvia, then she knows there are two women on the work crews. The cabins will be finished before October. The group plans to roll their profits from the Hadringham house into two more houses. We have a 90-day turnaround on them. I'm doing my own work, but I agreed to mentor them on certain aspects of the process. They are seeking fixer uppers in a fifty-mile radius of Montesano." Ray admitted. "I have to show you pictures." He pulled up pictures from the Hadringham house kitchen.

"Wow, that's a great piece," Ana complimented the kitchen island.

"Old oak sideboard and oak sofa table. I combined them to make the island with a breakfast bar seating area. The tops look like granite, but it's a paint effect. Washable, heat-resistant, stain-resistant, chip-resistant, etc. We used the same paint effects on the countertops. The rest of the finish is waterproof."

"So, are you running your own fixer-upper crew now?"

"No, I just consult," Ray commented. "Elliot hired three of my young vets to work at Grey Construction. He helped them find a place to live, and he's helping them get their construction licenses. They are attending construction and project manager classes at UDub. Their work study is helping rehab a complex for vets. It's a win-win for the men. Elliot helps them get materials at discount, and he slings a hammer with them occasionally."

"How did Elliot get involved?"

"José pictures…my redecorated house…Labor Day work for Elliot…" Ray confirmed Ana knew about the Biker BBQ and DNA sampling, along with the flu shot clinic.

"Well, Sawyer and I are hiding out until Friday night. We both brought work clothes so we can help you do whatever needs done. If I stay here and cook for you…I'm going to brood about stuff. I need to be physical, so I hope you didn't have your heart set on my feeding the freezer."

"The American Legion Auxiliary is hosting a spaghetti feed fundraiser for the Marine Corps Birthday, November tenth. Usual events on the eleventh. The men and I will be finishing projects. We're rearranging, cleaning and inventorying sheds during the weekend. I need to update the materials database, projects database, and update the tear file of projects to consider. Three of the vets and I are going to the antique show and sale in Portland over Thanksgiving. Rod is hosting us for the four-day weekend."

"I'll be glad to help you," Ana agreed.

"Oh…and you'll be surprised. You know how I've always wanted to have an office in the workshop which is sawdust free? I built one in a corner of the workshop, by the bathroom. I used eight of the glass paned doors I found in my supply sheds. With the glass, I keep the office area clean and observe work being done in the shop." Ray grinned. "One of the vets is creating a new brochure for my business. I hope it's done before Thanksgiving. I want to order ten dozen to take to the Thanksgiving sale with us."

_**~X~**_

They set to emptying a shed until dark. Ray, Ana and extra men set two dozen pieces of furniture, which included two small bookcases, on the lawn. They found a dozen small items like desktop book holders, window boxes, and lawn toys. They found a set of children's wooden lawn furniture, and two sets of disassembled bunkbeds which desperately needed sanding along with new mattresses. Abby Jacobsen thought they had been in guestrooms for the grandchildren and would not be used in her new Portland digs.

Four men with two pickups moved everything to Ray's workshop to be refurbished and sold. Ray called Geppetto's for pizza pickup. Ana was shocked to find an on-demand hot water heater was included in the upgrades at Ray's house. She looked forward to a long soaking bath. This time she had dark chocolate and melatonin with her as a pre-emptive strike.

Sawyer walked point around the property after dinner and before he retired to the guestroom for the night.

**September 8**

"Ana," Mrs. Jacobsen hugged her. "I last saw you on Memorial Day weekend."

"Yes, I was in town, visiting Dad," Ana agreed. "You had just brought the homemade ice cream into the American Legion Hall."

"Frosty Freeze's commercial freezers! I heard you had an accident at that time?" She brushed the hair from Ana's forehead and clucked over the black eye Ana sported.

"I did. The hardware store where I worked was robbed." Ana admitted.

"I heard you are rooming with Jessica Jackson. Just a word of warning, she's a bit flighty. She's worked for me on and off for four years." Mrs. Jacobsen lowered her voice to a secretive level.

"No, I'm not rooming with Jessica. She was dating my roommate Ethan. I've been roommates with his sister Kate since we were freshmen at WSUV." Ana attempted to correct the small-town gossip. _'Jessica is having a difficult relationship with reality right now.' Ana thought._ "Ethan and Jessica broke up before Labor Day weekend. She's living in Seattle with the sheriff's brother and his wife."

"I don't know what it is about society these days," Mrs. Jacobsen muttered. "Your robbery, Jessica's hit and run, and your boss assaulting you at a work conference. Is it true your boss's girlfriend shot him because she was jealous?"

"She was defending herself…however, Annie can't discuss any of those situations, on orders from the Portland and the Seattle Police. I'm sure Sheriff Jackson would appreciate her silence also. I really need my helper," Ray helped Annie get away from Mrs. Jacobsen who acted like she was ready to settle in for a long gossip.

"Thank you," Ana muttered to Ray. "I hope the rest of the week won't be like this."

"Gird your loins…it might be worse." Ray predicted. They placed boxes of gingerbread pieces, dozens of ornate picture frames. furniture legs, and ornate doors on the lawn. Ray found a large library table top which had been cut in thirds. "I think he planned to make three console tables from the large oak table top. It doesn't explain the number of table legs…but there aren't two extra sets of four which match. We will have to get matching ones and some trim to finish up the tables. I'll sell the unmatched ones to Carla."

"Cream paint?" One of the men suggested, and Ray nodded.

Abby brought out fresh lemonade and iced tea for the workers. She wanted one of the completed console tables and one of the refurbished bookcases.

In the shed rafters were a dozen canvas wrapped, rope bound piles of wooden pieces parts which used to be furniture, but had been taken apart, and then bound up to be reassembled later. Each bundle had a numbered tag attached to it, but no explanation. Ray opined they would not know exactly what each bundle would make until they attempted reassembly. He was thrilled to find boxes of old tools, screws and nails, and a box of 'how to' books for furniture creation or restoration. Ray was excited to find a long pine butcher block counter top. He thought he could make another work surface in his workshop.

"Hey, there's a notebook," Ana handed Ray a notebook full of plastic sleeves which had printed pages or pictures of various projects. "This might help when you are reassembling those canvas wrapped projects. The sleeves are numbered, but the sleeves go to 47, and you only have 12 bundles."

Back at Ray's workshop, he selected two of the smaller canvas wrapped bundles. Gingerly opening one – just to ensure he wasn't bit by a hiding spider – Ray was surprised. "This one is an arts and crafts umbrella holder. It needs sanded, refinished and reassembled. The removable drip tray is rusted through. However, Charley printed a page of metal manufacturers who can recreate the drip tray." He opened the second one. "This one is a metamorphic chair." He showed Ana the paperwork. "Victorian, mahogany, all the wooden parts are included. It needs some Victorian brass fittings."

"I think it's a chair in disrepair," Ana laughed.

"No, it's a stair in despair," Ray shooed everyone out of the workshop. "Showers and meet at eight at Louie's – burgers and beers on me. You come too," he told Sawyer. "Sports channels and pool. Word of warning son, don't play Annie for money. She can't afford to lose to you, and it will be a public embarrassment if she kicks your ass."

_**~X~**_

Sawyer emailed Taylor when he had a moment to do so. Everyone in Montesano asked questions about Jessica Jackson. They heard Anastasia Steele was living with Miss Jackson. They wanted to know how the death of Ana's boss was affecting Ana and Jessica. Sawyer met Jessica's father and suggested he change the misconception regarding Ana living with Jessica. He was tired of saying no comment, and felt it was time for the girl's father to step up. He opined it would be embarrassing to the Jacksons if he allowed Ana the interview which the local newspaper sought.

Taylor replied, saying he would discuss the situation with Mr. Grey.

Sawyer suggested bribing someone on the East Coast or Alaska to hire Jessica Jackson.

**S****eptember 9**

"Although I am sure you want to avoid the gossip, we have too many things to do for you to hide out in the kitchen," Ray gathered a crate of food. "Abby is making cauldrons of coffee and tea for us, and I have three dozen mega muffins, and a bag of apples, bananas and oranges. Breakfast is covered. Pizza delivery for lunch and dinner at Louie's. We'll leave here before ten tonight and be in Seattle by midnight. I want to give your new Murphy bed a try. Tomorrow I'm wandering Elliot's reclamation warehouse, searching for Victorian brass fittings and French Provencal hardware. If I must buy them online, I will, but I'm hoping to find them at Elliot's, antique stores or thrift stores. I also want time to look over Charley's notebook and I still have the RAV-4 binders to review."

They arrived at Mrs. Jacobsen's house, and accepted large cups of hot beverages before heading back to the sheds. Unfortunately, it must have been coffee klatch day at Mrs. Jacobsen's. She had six female guests. Mrs. Jacobsen said they were present to help clear out the house. Ray announced, again, Annie was warned by the police not to discuss the situations. While Ana was thankful for Ray…she was more thankful he did not succumb to the batting eyelashes and blatant flirting from the widows…who were old enough to be Ray's mother!

Ana did not think they would get the sheds emptied today. Mrs. Jacobsen sent a lot of things to the American Legion for their next rummage sale. She arranged for Ray and his crew to empty the basement and the attic when they had a free weekend. The ladies assembled three 30-gallon trash bags of old towels, bed linens and clothes to donate to Salvation Army. Mrs. Jacobsen found eight boxes of old newspapers which she would give it to the Montesano Memorial Library to sort through. Anything important would go to the morgue. The rest of the newspapers would go to recycling. Mrs. Jacobsen relied on the men to lift, move and shuffle…which lessened the clear out of the sheds.

Before noon, Ray called for reinforcements. By one, he had three dozen men to aid in emptying sheds and clearing items from Mrs. Jacobsen's house. Ana breathed a sigh of relief…Ray would miss widow central when completing his tasks.

_**~X~**_

"Normally it is six weeks for a death certificate from the Washington Department of Health, Vital Records." Welch advised Grace Grey over a morning meeting with good coffee and difficult conversation. "However, with the information from SPD and Northwest Hospital…" he handed her an official death certificate with five certified copies. "Our legal and tech departments removed everything important from his condo. We have a security force at his condo. Here's a list of vetted estate sales companies."

"Thank you, Welch," Grace sighed. "I can't do this…I'm so angry about his life choices. I'm scared about what we will learn as you investigate his background. The condo must be cleared as much as possible through estate sales, and donations to charity. Then it needs repairs and painting, cleaned, and a realtor found. His car must be cleaned, detailed and sold. His final bills must be collected and paid." Grace sighed. "Can you vet a personal assistant to deal with this disaster?"

"I will find someone to deal with this. What is the situation with Elizabeth Morgan?" Welch asked.

"Ms. Morgan will be moved from the ICU to a bed in the surgical unit today. Her doctor wants to move her to hospice until the end of the year. She simply cannot care for herself in this condition." Grace admitted.

"Ms. Morgan needs someone to handle her mail, housecleaning, etc." Welch noted. "I would recommend the same person clearing Hyde's estate, but I don't want Ms. Morgan to receive information about the progress of Hyde's estate nor the situation with his previous interns. I wish we had known his proclivities before Mr. Grey purchased SIP. The Boston publishers might have had their suspicions about Hyde, but they never shared them. We've done our due diligence in warning them of the situation. If someone from the East Coast approaches us, we're sending them to the Boston publishing company."

"Carrick offered to represent the interns pro bono." Grace paced the office.

"Is Miss Steele joining them?" Welch provided Christian and Carrick with a list of Hyde's interns, with their contact information. Barney interceded and blocked them from contacting Miss Steele. Carrick suggested a settlement and an NDA in lieu of suing Grey Publishing. Several of the previous interns were forgiving because Elizabeth was so badly injured. However, two of the young ladies don't seem interested in a settlement. They want the world to know Elizabeth Morgan protected Jack Hyde.

"We don't think so, but Carrick believes she might have to be involved. Emails to Ana informed Grey Publishing of the situation. We learned interns' names and locations in addition to their story once his computer was examined." Grace revealed. "Christian discussed including Ana in the class action lawsuit. She says she doesn't want a settlement. Carrick suggested investing her settlement in Steele Woodworking. She might be amenable to helping vets expand their pensions." Grace was pleased Welch took on her problem. He walked her out to the reception area.

"Elena," Grace felt a flash of annoyance. Carrick banned Elena from Grey residences and businesses…_how would she explain this?_ Elena rose from the couch like a trophy wife greeting friends for cocktails or tea.

"Grace," Elena air kissed in the direction of Grace's cheeks.

"Dr. Trevelyan," Andrea addressed her. "Mr. Grey is busy and cannot see Mrs. Lincoln. Perhaps you can convince your friend to leave with you."

"Can't you get me in to see Christian?" Elena asked Grace. "I'm sure Andrea is lying to me. Christian can't be in a meeting if you just left his office."

"I wasn't here to see Christian. I needed to see his Chief of Security, Adrian Welch." Grace retorted.

"Why?" Elena was desperate for any news right now.

"I've decided to have an affair with Andrea's fiancée," Grace winked at Andrea. "I'm very impressed with her grey and black diamond engagement ring. Adrian has excellent taste, by the way…in ladies and rings."

"Really Grace…not funny. You wouldn't sleep with the help." Elena snarked. "Are you still coming to Bravern later in the week?"

_ 'The help? You nasty old snatch.' Andrea thought._

"Perhaps," Grace said. "I've been very busy, and the media is such a nuisance. Are you departing with me? Christian isn't here. Grey Publishing is hosting their open house today."

"Oh," Elena sighed. "Why didn't Olivia warn me he wasn't in the building?"

"She didn't know," Andrea responded. "Dr. Trevelyan, your driver will meet you in the parking level."

"She didn't know?" Elena snapped. "Don't you think you ought to inform the reception staff in the lobby about Mr. Grey's schedule?"

"Ms. Blandino was informed Mr. Grey was busy today and would not see anyone. Ms. Blandino knows to never admit anyone who does not have an appointment. She knows you are barred from barging in here, demanding to see Mr. Grey." Andrea maintained calm, but she was pissed. She reached for the phone.

"Well, it's obvious you keep her out of the loop since you've banished her to the lobby." Elena criticized Andrea.

"Ms. Bailey, I am sorry to bother. Olivia Blandino did not inform Mrs. Lincoln of Mr. Grey's schedule today. She allowed Mrs. Lincoln access to the executive floor in the private elevator." Andrea left the phone on speaker.

"Call HR. Give Olivia Blandino a written reprimand and send her home for the rest of the day with no pay," Ros's voice carried through the phone. "I'll sign any necessary paperwork when I return. If Mrs. Lincoln will not leave on her own accord, please have building security remove her. Don't worry about keeping the media from filming Mrs. Lincoln being removed. They might as well get an extra story today."

Andrea hung up the phone and stood. "Shall I summon Adrian and a cadre of security, or will you depart?"

"I'll leave," Elena marched to the elevators. "Please let Mr. Grey know I want to discuss the lack of professionalism displayed by his staff."

"Please feel free to send me an email," Chase Bonner appeared from the stairwell and handed his business card to Elena Lincoln. "I will discuss your visit today with Mr. Grey. By the way, Mr. Grey does not answer to a board of directors or to his mother's best friend." He turned to Andrea. "Olivia Blandino is on her way to my office. I asked Karen and Cierra from Legal to work the lobby for the remainder of the day. I will prepare Blandino's reprimand and suspension without pay. Will you send security to my office to ensure Ms. Blandino departs without incident."

"Ros will sign paperwork when she returns," Andrea replied, watching Dr. Trevelyan standing at the elevator… several steps away from her 'best friend'. She also noted the tension between them.

"I don't understand why you antagonize everyone who works for Christian." Grace held up a hand to silence Elena when they entered the elevator. She called her favorite florist. "Please send a very large white floral arrangement to the ladies on the executive floor of Grey Enterprises Holdings – lots of calla lilies, white jasmine and roses. Yes, a large frosted vase sounds lovely. On the card write, _thank you for all you do_. Send two dozen sterling roses to the staff at the reception desk in the lobby. Yes, a brushed faux silver vase will do. Same message. Yes, charge to my account, Grace Grey. Thank you."

"Your actions are ridiculously unnecessary," Elena ranted. "If you want to feel sorry for anyone, feel sorry for Senator Blandino's daughter who will be sent home without pay for the remainder of the day."

Grace eyed Elena. "There is never an acceptable reason to be rude to anyone's staff. I'm never rude to your staff at Bravern, although I think they are snobby, vapid little shits. You are incessantly rude to my household staff, my personal assistant, my residents, my interns, my close protection detail…Mia and Elliot…my parents…and my husband. If you are experiencing symptoms from early onset menopause…I recommend attitude altering drugs. The days of my feeling guilty because Linc always compared you to me are over. I'm tired of apologizing for who I am, and for how you act." The elevator doors opened, and Grace indicated Elena should depart. "It would be good if we didn't have lunch for a few weeks. This media interest has been stressful, I want to stay close to my family."

"Someone has to counsel Christian about the folly of his interest in Anastasia Steele…She's the one who needs to be fired!" Elena asserted.

'_Over Christian and my dead body…'_ Grace ignored Elena. She welcomed building security standing at the ready to escort Elena from the building when the elevator doors opened.

_**~X~**_

At lunch time, one storage shed was emptied. There was another group of canvas wrapped bundles in the rafters of the second shed. At dusk, the second shed was cleared. Granted, there were piles and boxes stacked in available spaces at Steele Woodworking. Ray tasked six of the men to deconstruct the sheds and foundations at Abby's house on Saturday and move them to prepared spaces at Steele Woodworking.

After showers, packing and dinner, Ray and Ana headed to Seattle, followed by Sawyer. Ana and Ray talked about her job, and the conference. They talked about Jessica, and Ethan's move. They discussed the financial offer from Grey Publishing. Ana agreed to call Carla when they returned to Seattle. She would assure her mother she was well. Carla stressed over the robbery and Ana's injuries. This situation would probably cause Stephen Morton flashbacks for Carla, but Ana could not change the situation.

"Happy birthday, Annie." Ray gave her a small gift bag. Ana opened it to find a box which held a key. "Safe, size of a square dormitory refrigerator. It's hidden inside a wooden end table. I brought it up over Labor Day weekend. I asked Elliot to install it next to your overstuffed chair in your room while we were gone this week. I bought it at an auction and had a locksmith install a new lock. I sanded and refinished the table in antique white enamel paint which matches your desk unit. I have a copy of the key at home. It will hold your good jewelry and your gun safe. It's too heavy for a robber to tuck under his arm and run like one of those portable fire safes. I brought your pearls them with me so you can lock them away in your new safe, instead of hiding them in my safe."

"Thank you Dad…I owe you a hug when you aren't driving," Ana thanked Ray.

"Do you need me to stay in Seattle after breakfast tomorrow morning? I have a list of supplies needed at the business. I thought I would shop at another two or three thrift stores I have not visited before I go home."

"You don't have to stay. I don't need you to hold my hand." Ana assured Ray.

_**~X~**_

"What would you like for dinner?" Ros asked. They were both dragging after the Grey Publishing Open House today. Battling the media to get to Grey Annex or leave Grey Annex demolished Ros's patience and good humor.

"Lobster, salad and cold champagne," Gwen sighed.

"What are you celebrating?" Ros frowned.

"My lack of restraint. I was quite a bitch at Grey Publishing today. Everyone wanted to gossip about Hyde, Morgan and Ana. They were sure Morgan shot Hyde because she was jealous of Ana. I let them know he assaulted Elizabeth, who shot him in self-defense. I explained Elizabeth was in the hospital, not jail like they all postulated." Gwen snorted. "Several of the ladies expressed surprise about Ana blasting Hyde in the balls with pepper spray. They had no clue pepper spray had such an effect on male anatomy."

"It's a god-awful mess. I would not blame Ana if she fled to the South Pacific. I think her father understood she needed to work off some angst. I hope she beat the fuck out of something with hammers and had her way with power tools." Ros laughed.

"Had her way with power tools?" Gwen laughed. "Are you talking about Christian Grey or a nail gun and an electric drill?"

"Don't be rude. Don't be smug either." Ros rolled her eyes. "Let's see if we can get a table at Ballard Annex – crab bisque, lobster, cranberry and almond salad, champagne?"

"I think I might like that." Gwen opined.

"I hope to be distracted this evening, because I had the most god-awful day. I had to warn Security not once but twice about handling the media. Ana missed the open house…thank god. Everyone is unsettled at Grey Publishing. I hope they settle down on Monday and we start getting back to the tasks at hand. Of course, the sooner we replace Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan, the better." Ros turned back to Gwen. "Help me buy a thank you gift for Andrea. She warned me Olivia let the _Living Dead_ into Grey House. Andrea had _Living Dead_ turfed, I had Olivia reprimanded…suspension for the day, with cause and without pay."

"I recommend diamonds…" Gwen laughed. "Large ones…sounds like Andrea earned them. I heard rumors about her engagement ring!"

"One carat princess cut grey diamond with two black baguettes, platinum band. Adrian has good taste!" Ros acknowledged. "Maybe I can find some grey diamond earrings for her."

"I'll call the jeweler tomorrow to see what he has. Tomorrow is Ana's birthday. I'm sending two dozen deep pink roses for her birthday." Gwen promised. "Having witness the first editions fiasco, I don't want to give her anything that would make her stressed."

**September 10**

"Box from your mom," Kate announced a UPS delivery. "It's probably your birthday present."

Ana opened the box and removed wrapped packages. "These two are for you." She passed them over. "Let's open the soft, squishy one."

"Your mom made lace infinity scarves," Kate draped hers around her neck. "Try yours on! I like this pale green with the leaves motif. It coordinates with almost every dress in my closet. Your mom is brilliant sometimes."

"Wow, mine is rose motif, made from white silk lace!" Ana examined it and draped it over her neck. "I think this would be fun to wear to work with a white silk blouse."

"Open the rectangular one which matches mine," Kate urged, ripping into her box. "Wow, Carla made these?" She pulled a white satin and lace clutch purse from the box.

"Yes, she made these." Ana smiled. "It's part of the projects she's recreating from silk and satin wedding gowns."

"Do you know how much I like your mother at this moment…happy unbirthday presents aside," Kate said laughingly. "Thursday night Mia helped me dump everything remaining in the closets and drawers into boxes. Elliot transported them to charity. My suite was clean for the grandparents, and Elliot and I played nice at the family reunion. But, as goddess is my witness, I'm never letting closets get so bad again. I am literally sick to death of cleaning closets. What's in your other present?" Kate asked.

"A teardrop shape sapphire pendant with diamond accent, with white gold chain necklace," Ana modeled it for Kate. "Mom must have found it on one of her shopping weekends."

"You were home by midnight last night," Kate observed. "Facebook says you left a movie theatre in Portland at midnight."

"Ray asked his Friday night poker buddies to post notices of me at various Portland spots to _Seattle Nooz_. One of his buddies photoshopped me at a dozen places in Portland. The guys emailed _Seattle Nooz_ every thirty minutes last night from nine to midnight." Ana laughed. "I hope they enjoyed the faux news tips."

Kate laughed. "I was prepared to give you crap about not bringing home Voodoo Donuts. You need jeans and chucks. I'm taking you out to celebrate your birthday."

"I'll dress nice casual. The media is still wandering around out there. I don't want a picture of me in a t-shirt, jeans and chucks showing up on a _she should dress better_ website." Ana grimaced. "I need you to fix my hair and my face."

_**~X~**_

"Welcome to _Introduction to Illustration_," Gwen welcomed twenty students. "In the next few months, I will introduce you to the art of illustration." A flurry of introductions occurred. The syllabus and materials list were examined.

Leila Williams put a temporary auburn rinse in her hair, so she could attend this class. She did not recognize the security guard with Miss Drake. Her reason for this class was to observe and learn…nothing more…nothing less. She registered under her dark web ID, Reed Williams. It was the name on her car registration, her car insurance, and on her apartment lease. Geoff understood how she was wary of her ex-husband and called in a favor to help Leila hide in plain sight.

"Today we are going to Graffiti Row. I have a tour bus to provide transportation if you need it. It is not mandatory to ride in the tour bus. It is not mandatory to attend if you need time to purchase books and supplies. We will observe and talk about Graffiti Row. Your assignment for next week is to choose three literary pieces and select three images from Graffiti Row for illustrating them. Email me your three pictures and literary references by Friday so I can create a Power Point. We will discuss the appropriateness of your literary selections to the graffiti you selected." Gwen knew several of the students would pick the _Alice in Wonderland_ image and reference. She hoped for some creative students in her class.

Leila skipped the Graffiti Row tour. She could visit Graffiti Row later in the week, snap pictures of interesting images and search for literary references for them. Right now, she really wanted to go home and rest before working tonight.

**~X~**

"My present," Kate handed entrance fees for her, Ana, Callahan and Prescott to the ladies at the door of the WSCC fourth floor. "It's a book sale for the Friends of the Seattle Libraries."

"My god this is huge!" Ana gave everything a good look.

"I bought tickets for their regency-themed high tea. The tea tickets are sold out," Kate turned to wave at half a dozen paps, despite the frowns from Callahan. "I have a jammer in my pocket, how about you?" Ana nodded. A regency tea garden was set on the east side of the floor. It cost $25 for tea for one – with entertainment by Meany Hall artists and Cornish Playhouse artists. Dressed in period costume, various Jane Austen characters performed vignettes. Darcy and Lizzy, Jane and Bingley, Colonel Brandon and Marianne, Elinor and Edward, Frederick Wentworth and Anne Elliot, followed by Knightley and Emma characters.

The center of the floor was a books and music sale to fund twenty-five branches of the Seattle Public Library. On the north side of the floor, five tea rooms in Seattle sold tea, tea pots, accessories, goodies, etc. The south side of the floor was an Amazon book center where people could purchase e-readers and e-books.

The west wall held crafters. Ana bought two wreaths, Christmas ornaments, Christmas tree garland, wrapped pillar candles, bookmarks and gift tags all made from book pages. Ana bought an origami angel tree topper with lots of gold, burgundy and green in the illustrated page which formed the angel. She purchased a _Dr. Who_ Weeping Angel ornament. She looked forward to decorating a tree with lights shaped like candles and a Victorian styled tree skirt. She took pictures of crafts to send to Carla. She took pictures of bookcases to send to Ray.

Ana stopped at the very last booth and watched carefully. They took measurements to make renaissance and cosplay costumes. They had one modern dress on display which Ana loved. It had a black velvet bodice, but the skirt was made from sateen in a book print pattern. Ana took their information. If she stayed at GP, a book dress might be fun to wear to a company Christmas party.

Ana spent an hour in the classical books section of the book sale. She also hit the music section…there might be soundtracks from period dramas. Once done, she joined Kate at the east wall.

"I've been sitting here, stuffing my face, and enjoying the players," Kate said. "I sent pictures to Dad to post on Kavanagh Media Online. What did you find?"

"A set of _The d'Artagnan Romances_ by Alexander Dumas. Four books in the set. They are practically pristine. Original green leather binding and gold gilt lettering. I found an 1815 copy of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_. I found an 1850s reprint of the _Collected Fairy Tales of Hans Christian Anderson, Volumes 1 and 2_. The illustrations are interesting. I know Gwen will like them." Ana displayed them. "I found three Tran Siberian Orchestra Christmas CDs."

"Come, sit, eat…" Kate handed Ana's tea ticket to a server. Ana ordered a pot of green tea. The server brought back a pot of tea, and a table setting for Ana. She was closely followed by a tea cart. Ana selected a curate full of every citrus offering they had.

"What is this?" Kate bit into a small cake she snitched from Ana's curate.

"Hobbit tea cakes made with honey, lemons and almonds," Ana pointed out the other items: lemon curd tartlets, lavender and citrus biscuits, lemon tea bread, salmon and dill salad in lemon cucumber cups, lemon cream cheese and cucumber tea sandwiches decorated with lemon balm, and lemon poppy seed scones. Every serving was the appropriate size for tasting, but not overly filling.

"I think I'll search for a strawberry lemonade and white wine sangria recipe. It looked tasty, but I passed on it." Kate said. "What are we doing for the rest of the day? I don't suppose José and I could talk you into clubbing tonight to celebrate your birthday?" Kate suggested.

"It wouldn't look right," Ana refused. "It's one thing to be here with my roommate, supporting a non-profit agency. Clubbing is not acceptable. As it is, Ray's buddies announced I have half a million _You Tube_ hits from my assault in New York. Everyone either congratulates me for having the balls to pepper spray Hyde, or they think I'm a man-hating, dick-teasing bitch."

"That's some grim shit," Kate shook her head.

"I need you and Elliot to keep José away from the condo. I don't want the press involving him in this mess." Ana requested. "I don't need a pissed off José arrested for hitting an overly zealous paparazzi."

"Ana, I saw the pictures of you and Christian at dinner in New York. I think, quoting Jane Austen, you are in a fair way of losing your heart." Kate advised.

"I distinctly remember your last two pieces of advice…weekend partying at the Gorge with José, when he was drunk and tried to feel me up…and enrolling in a twelve-step program to learn how to say NO to my mother." Ana scoffed. "You might be disappointed if I take a settlement offer from Grey Publishing. Portland has a great business opportunity which intrigues me. A brick building is for sale in old downtown Portland. There is a basement apartment for living, coffee shop and breakfast/lunch counter on the first floor. If I have Elliot refurbish the second floor, I can put in a bookstore. If he refurbishes the third floor, I can either put in a commission antique store or sell a bunch of Dad and vets projects."

"You don't want to be a businesswoman Ana. You would need a silent partner who is addicted to coffee and reading spreadsheets." Kate laughed.

"Everyone seems to have ideas about what I should do with myself! Why not invest in a future I would like? Why can't I find love, life and a new beginning?" Ana commented.

"Ana…don't throw your beauty, brains and bravado away trying to make the masses happy. Don't listen to Carla! You would exhaust yourself being the perfect wife, perfect housekeeper, perfect mother, perfect society trophy wife…thus ensuring you take your prescribed Xanax on schedule." Kate scoffed.

"Thanks for the advice," Ana decided it wasn't worth bitching at Kate. "Dad went home to Montesano with a load of frozen meals. I'm having pizza delivered. Do you and Elliot want to eat pizza with me before you go clubbing? I'm calling Asher to see if he can talk to me for a while tonight. I have cleaning and laundry to do."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 ~~ September 11-30**

**September 11…early morning**

Elliot and Kate arrived back at the condo from clubbing. He smelled Ana baking before Kate opened the door to the condo. "Why are you baking cookies at two o'clock in the morning?" He reached for a napkin and a handful of chocolate chip cookies. He bit into one and moaned with appreciation. "Crap, Ana, I'm sorry – are you making these for a bake sale, or for your dad? I should have asked first."

"I've put myself in a time out until I can play nice with others. Cookies help with an apology." Ana shrugged.

"To whom do you owe an apology?" Elliot took another big bite of chocolate chip cookie. _'God, did Christian piss her off again?'_

"The universe," Ana shrugged again. "I was in a lousy mood when I went to bed. I woke up at midnight in a bad mood from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. I thought fresh cookies and warm milk…maybe I would be sweeter when I wake at a normal time in the morning."

"I'll listen, until I pass out from a cookies carb coma," Elliot frowned at a canister of cookies Ana handed him. "Macaroons?"

"Sweet, dark chocolate dipped, guaranteed to give you a sugar hangover or a couple rotten teeth. The other canister holds oatmeal raisin, which are better than eating a granola bar for breakfast. The last of the baked goods is coming out…now." Ana turned off the timer and removed her Triple Threat Brownies from the oven.

"Brownies?" Elliot's eyes lit up.

'Triple Threat Brownies – the best gourmet baking chocolate, and gourmet white and dark chocolate chips. Two sheet cake pans full. They need to cool. I recommend they be eaten with a scoop of mocha almond fudge ice cream and good hot fudge sauce on top…which I was sure to buy." Ana turned the hood fan on, hoping to draw the heat from the brownies.

"What are you doing?" Kate wandered into the kitchen after she blasted through the apartment to get to the powder room when she and Elliot returned from being out.

"Baking…overthinking…" Ana put chocolate chip cookies into their own container.

"I'm sorry…" Ana and Kate chorused in unison.

"What are you sorry for?" Ana asked first.

"For not listening to you. You're right…Jessica is not pregnant." Kate announced.

"Figured it out by yourself, did you?" Elliot inserted himself in the conversation.

"Elliot…" Both Ana and Kate shook their heads at him.

"How do you know I'm right?" Ana fanned the brownies, trying to cool them faster.

"When she had her accident…the doctor told Ethan she wasn't pregnant. She had no pregnancy hormones in her blood. The doctor said she was having a reaction to her birth control which made her nauseous, tired and made her skip her cycle. Ethan didn't tell anyone because he wanted time to process how he felt about unplanned pregnancies. Needless to say, he bought a large box of condoms and a prescription of Plan B. Ethan told us over the weekend. But with all the shit going on, I forgot to tell you." Kate apologized. "Now, what are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry about putting you in the middle of this media mess and not being able to discuss it with you since I signed an NDA for Ros." Ana paused. "Did you throw away the containers of liver and onions in the freezer?"

"Ethan had a mean girl moment. Jessica said liver and onions made her nauseous. So Ethan packed up six containers of liver and onions and delivered them to her uncle and aunt's house. BFFs again?"

"Damn…my liver and onions containers never held liver and onions. I hid cookies and sweets in the freezer with those containers." Ana grinned when Kate groaned and Elliot swore. "We need the ice cream out of the freezer," Ana cut three large squares of brownies and put them on plates. She retrieved the ice cream scoop and three spoons while Kate searched the freezer for ice cream. She uncapped a fresh jar of hot fudge sauce and microwaved it.

_**~X~**_

"Are you in pain?" The nurse spoke quietly to Elizabeth. She nodded slightly. Her head ached…her body ached. The nurse activated the drug distribution machine for Elizabeth. "If you're thirsty, we have ice water with a straw. Your jaw was dislocated. It's fixed now and wired shut for eight weeks." Elizabeth nodded yes for ice water. She knew she would be asleep before the nurse returned.

_'Ensure you are not tired or drugged if the police come to ask questions. No one needs to know you planned this. If asked, Jack assaulted you because you refused to fire Anastasia Steele. You refused to help him kidnap Grace or Mia Grey or Frannie Trevelyan. You were tired of him blackmailing you, and demanding sex from you. You defended yourself. Jack's gone from your life. Grey will be glad to give you a decent settlement because you defended his mom and sister. You can take the money and run…relocate to the East Coast…near family but far enough away for your own sanity. Your pain and suffering just bought you freedom from a dead end job.'_

When the nurse returned, Elizabeth was deep asleep…the pain and worry lines of her face eased. The nurse turned the lights down and wished Elizabeth a speedy recovery.

_**~X~**_

"I love you as a sister, Kate. However, I need to make some difficult decisions for myself. I've decided to start seeing Asher on a regular basis instead of hit and miss. I have issues which need to be resolved. I'm hoping to be promoted to the Beta Reader position at Grey Publishing. I'll be spending time with Ray, especially because the holiday season is coming. It's a busy time for him. He found fifty projects in the sheds we cleared. They need to be assembled and sold before Christmas." Ana didn't want to be a bitch about this, but she wanted to be left alone. "Kate…I loved my birthday outing yesterday and am thrilled we had audio/visual jammers and close protection details. This media frenzy makes me really tired of being stalked. I need you to not post anything about me on your social media…or at least not while we are doing it. I'm meeting with Asher this afternoon and I promised to go to dinner at Christian's tonight."

Kate was not pleased because Ana did not want to go out for lunch. She understood the media was still being obnoxious about the Jack Hyde situation. However, she didn't like it impacting her social life. Kate continued her vitriol of Hyde, Morgan and Christian for putting Ana in this situation.

"You know what would be a delightful appetizer before Asher comes to counsel me?" Ana asked sweetly. "A side of silence." She threw Kate a meaningful look.

"I can hear your inner voice!" Kate yelled as Ana disappeared down the hall.

"Love you more than coffee!" Ana called back at Kate as she walked down the hall.

"You hate coffee!" Kate uttered a string of profanity which Ana decided to ignore.

"I don't hate it – I like tea, lemonade and wine better!" Ana wrote lists of things to discuss with Asher. _'You're not the only one Kate. I refuse to explain my decision to Christian during dinner.'_

"Watch your potty mouth, Katie," Elliot whispered in her ear, warning her. "I don't know if I want to fuck it or spank you. Ana wants to be left alone, and I'm hungry. Let's go."

_**~X~**_

The table was set with a gold glass bowl holding champagne roses. Mrs. Jones served a wonderful dinner of green salad with white wine vinaigrette, beef tenderloin, with fresh peach and mango salsa, braised asparagus, and roasted garlic and gorgonzola baby fingerling potatoes. "Are you trying to bribe me?" Ana observed the crisp white table linens and the gold flatware which coordinated well with the rose bowl.

"Food first, discussion later," Christian shrugged.

"I don't think so," Ana replied. "If I eat how much you think I should eat, I'll be somnambulant."

"If we talk while we eat, you may become angry and not eat properly." Christian slid a jewelry box to her. "Happy Birthday."

Ana opened a jewelry box which held four silver charms: a graduation cap, a couple dancing, a helicopter, and a sailboat charm. "These charms will look great on the bracelet I bought in New York. Thank you for not buying me a gift which I couldn't accept. You know I think expensive gifts are a way to obligate a person, or to force a relationship, or to force an emotional connection."

"When you decide to drop that baggage, or decide to let me carry it with you, I'm here. You are worth waiting for…I'm worth accepting. Think about it." _'She knows I express my feelings through gifts. I wanted to buy her that cuff bracelet from Coping Together…but these are better!' _Christian chastised himself._ "God, I just want to skip dinner, give her a sensual birthday spanking and a hard fuck we'll never forget.' _He attempted to tamp down his anticipation by pouring more wine for them.

_'You can push him away, but he's not going to give up,' Aphrodite Ana gloated. 'Have you noticed how hot he is in black jeans and a plain white shirt? Who wants to be rational when it's more pleasant to think about toe-curling sex.'_

'_I didn't see any toe-curling going on in his playroom pictures! Get yourselves under control!' Angelic Ana snapped at her sister selves._

Ana ate her delicious dinner and drank very tiny sips of the Sancerre poured by Christian. Their dinner conversation was unguarded. Christian talked about work issues bothering him like Detroit's brownfield site. Ana talked about working weekends with Ray to finish some projects before the Thanksgiving sale in Portland. Eventually they adjourned to Christian's home office.

"Now, this is a standard contract…" Christian started to say.

"No…Stop…Red…" Ana's horrified voice accompanied a shocked face. "OH MY GOD! Is that…is that…is that a contract for your red room of pain?" Her voice ended in a high squeak…like air escaping a balloon.

"NO! GOD NO!" Christian imagined he looked as horrified as Anastasia. "We are not ready for that discussion…are we?" His voice deflated from strong to weak in an instant. "This is a contract for an Associate Editor position at Grey Publishing. Ros and I decided to change Hyde's commissioning editor position into the new position for the E-publishing Editor. However, we need to establish a chain of advancement for our staff which SIP never had."

"Whoa…pause…stop…whichever word makes you hush and listen," Ana held up her hand to stop his argument. "Only in a badly written bodice ripper or a really cheesy movie of the week on the Romance Channel would I become an editor at a publishing house when I only have ninety-days publishing house work experience. Jack Hyde was a sociopath with an eidetic memory. If those two traits are requirements for an editor's job…I'm even more unqualified."

"I really want you to take the Associate Editor position," Christian started to say.

"Trisha Harcourt deserves to be the new Associate Editor. She's put in six years as a Beta Reader/Proofreader and deserves to advance. If I move up to Beta Reader/Proofreader, Grey Publishing can hire someone to be Trisha's support staff. What I know of Jack's authors and work, I can share with Trisha and her support staff. I really don't know enough about being an editor to perform the job properly. However, I can beta, and I can proofread. Also, I buy time to work with Trisha and learn how to be an editor. In the future when I have experience, I can apply to be an Associate Editor." Ana observed Christian's face.

Lots of emotions crossed over Christian's face, and Ana lost track of the different shades of grey which flashed through his eyes.

"It's a take it or leave it situation. Either I stay at Grey Publishing as a Beta Reader/Proofreader, or I seek a new job somewhere else…possibly Microsoft. I doubt Bill Gates would let you buy his company so you can direct my career. While you might need time to think about this, I don't. This is what I want. I am tired of people thinking they deserve to question my decisions." Ana breathed deep.

"Fine…" Christian's voice came through gritted teeth. He leaned against his desk, facing Ana. "I'm sorry…your question about the playroom contract derailed my thoughts. We can't talk about the playroom contract until we talk about…other things." Christian swallowed hard. _'Why is this so damned hard?'_ He braced his hands on the desk and crossed his legs at the ankle, thinking it was a nonchalant look which might remove the abject terror from Ana's face.

"Other things…such as?" Ana bit her lip.

"Please don't bite your lip. It makes me want to bite it…" Christian pled.

"I might like that…" Ana pressed her lips together. "Other things…such as?" She repeated her question.

"Well, when you've had sex…was there anything you didn't like doing?" Christian asked. "Was there something you really liked? We can't do this if we aren't honest with one another."

'_Oh god…the V-card talk,' Angsty Ana_ joined the conversation. "Uhm…quid pro quo…You have touch issues. Obviously you weren't doing backseat gymnastics with a teenage girl. So who taught you how to fuck?"

"An older woman…when I was a teenager." Christian revealed part of the truth so he wasn't lying to Ana.

"Did you have a crush on a hot, older woman?" Ana's question was accompanied by widened eyes, and a horrified look on her face.

"Elena knew how to touch me in a way which was acceptable," Christian admitted. "We've gone off topic…" Christian tilted his head to observe Ana.

"Yes…I guess we have. Well…you know how you have never had vanilla sex? Well, I meant what I said when I told you I didn't fuck." Ana's lip bite accompanied a deep frown as she looked at her fingers which were intertwined with one another.

Christian straightened his head, staring at her…and then the meaning of her comment was apparent to him. "You're a virgin? You're so…beautiful. Men stare at you…follow you…flirt with you! How in god's name are you a virgin?"

"Really? Sorry…I don't think _pretty_ is a good excuse for losing your V-card. I had things to do with my life which did not leave time for backseat gymnastics. I don't intend to let a sex contract, list of rules, and a list of hard and soft limits introduce me to sex. I'm sorry if you had expectations." Ana called Sawyer. "Sawyer, we are leaving." Ana picked up her purse and sweater. "Please thank Mrs. Jones, dinner was excellent."

Ana was halfway to the elevator when she felt Christian's warmth behind her. He gently pushed her against the wall by the elevator, one hand holding her wrists together behind her back, and one hand cupping her jawline. When he didn't see aversion in her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her. Molding his body to hers, heat radiated off his body, warming her faster than a day in the Seattle sun. His kiss was slow, and sweet, and perfect.

_Aphrodite Ana_ took charge of Ana's brain…and all points south. Her breath hitched, her nipples pebbled, and her hoohaa was shouting _'Yee-ha!'_

Slowly…carefully…the pressure of Christian's lips lessened. _Aphrodite Ana_ assured her sister selves, _"We have been well and truly kissed."_

"I'm taking you to work in the morning, so be prepared. It's your first full day at a new office. I don't want you to panic and run." Christian's words made Ana shiver as the elevator doors opened. "In the spirit of honesty and transparency…I fantasize about you…naked…in my bed…with your long legs wrapped around my ass." He whispered before releasing a blushing Ana to enter the elevator Sawyer held open for her.

**September 12**

"Do you think I can control this?" Ana spread her arms wide to indicate the plethora of media which overflowed the landscaping and sidewalks of Grey House and Grey Annex.

"No, not control. Not handle, not manage. Ignore. Can you let security deal with all these people, while you do what you need to do?" Christian's concerned face matched the butterflies in Ana's stomach. "I'm used to this crap. I think you're reaching a saturation point." Christian turned from observing Ana's face to observing the crowds.

"I knew there would be consequences and concerns when I returned to work at Grey Publishing," Ana observed Grey House security attempting to control the media.

"You didn't expect chaos, crisis and confusion?" Christian's amused tone did not eliminate Ana's nerves. "I should have flown you in on Charlie Tango. It's a possibility for getting you out of here unscathed." He kissed her knuckles goodbye. "Someday," he whispered. "Someday I want to give you real goodbye and hello kisses."

Taylor drove the SUV into the parking garage of Grey Annex. He dropped Miss Steele and Prescott at the elevator which would transport them to the first floor lobby where Grey Annex Security would meet them.

_**~X~**_

Ana stopped at the Grey Annex Security Office for her picture and security pass to get into the garage, Grey Annex, and into Grey Publishing. Kate had done an excellent job with concealer on the fading bruise near Ana's eye from Jack's fist. She wore a navy twinset and navy slacks with argyle socks and penny loafers. Her navy leather cross body satchel was filled with things she needed on day one if she stayed. Once she took her badge and pass card, security handed her a manila envelope with a building directory, map for Grey Publishing, flyers for local businesses, menu from Grey Annex cafeteria, etc. They also handed her an envelope. "The movers found this taped on your desk at SIP. They left it with us for you."

"Where did they find it?" Ana turned the sealed, slightly yellowed envelope over to note it was addressed to Jack Hyde's intern.

"If you removed the right bottom file drawer, it was taped to the back of the desk. You would not have seen it until the drawers were removed." Security informed her.

When Ana entered the elevator, she opened the sealed envelope. _'To whom it may concern…which means you, silly woman who is Jack Hyde's newest intern. I'm leaving this note taped to the desk because I have no other place to put it. I don't know when I will be replaced, and I can't let this letter be intercepted. You need to know John Jeremy Hyde is a sadistic, twisted, perverted son of a bitch. He insisted I attend a book conference with him in New York. I found myself, the Tuesday morning after the conference, in his bed. I don't remember anything after he gave me a drink at the closing happy hour on Monday. I have a dozen bruises on my arms, breasts and thighs. I think the bastard ruffied me and then raped me. I left New York on the first available plane. I cannot work at SIP any longer…my supposed mentor assaulted me. Protect yourself, Ellison Towles.'_

Ana handed the envelope and letter to Prescott. "This explains why Adrian can't contact her."

"Fuck me sideways while I'm wearing a furry at a cosplay convention," Prescott swore. "Do you want me to give this to HR?"

"I'm a private person. The universe knowing my boss assaulted me and the HR director in addition to sexually assaulting his previous interns…not a comfortable topic or situation for me." Ana considered the letter in Prescott's hands. "I don't need to know when she worked for him, or how many interns were before her, or how many after. You can give the letter to Adrian. I don't know who I can trust in Grey Publishing's Human Resources department."

_**~X~**_

"I love books, which is why working at Grey Publishing is my dream job. Beta reading allows me a flexible schedule which I need both personally and professionally right now. When I'm not beta reading, I can read and review manuscripts. I know there is a backlog of them. I really need to be able to do what I need to do when I need to do it." Ana flashed an engagingly honest smile.

Chase Bonner discussed Ana's future position with Grey Publishing. "I know this was a difficult morning for you. No publishing company is immune from the effects of E-publishing, nor acquisitions and mergers. Some of the staff are worried about Grey Publishing's future, especially if there is a multi-million-dollar class action lawsuit for Hyde's previous interns. They are worried it might bankrupt the company."

"Then perhaps they should have stepped up and kept the man from preying on vulnerable employees. Hyde's interns quit without notice after big conferences. Someone should have been alerted there was a situation! My reappearance this morning shocked quite a few Grey Publishing staff members. I cannot discuss New York, or Jack's death. However, I will not remain silent if the gossip mongers at Grey Publishing try to whitewash Hyde's misdeeds. I will inform Grey House HR and Carrick Grey if I encounter any issues with staff." Ana stated.

They discussed work performance standards for a Beta Reader/Proofreader. They discussed her 30. 90, and 180 day review for the position. They discussed scheduling. Ana wanted to check in on Monday afternoons and Friday mornings. Chase felt her proposed schedule was acceptable, but he felt it would be a good experience for her to attend editorial meetings which were currently scheduled on Wednesday mornings. They discussed her wages, benefits and job perks like free use of the employee gym in Grey Annex and assigned parking in the Grey Annex garage. Chase explained Trisha Harcourt agreed to mentor Ana during her first year.

_**~X~**_

"As a Beta Reader, you will check for plot, pacing, character development, scene development and grammar. Your job is to do right by the author, and by Grey Publishing. I know people say you're a jerk if you correct grammar and sentence structure. I don't read a manuscript without correcting grammar and usage. I think you will be an excellent Beta Reader." Trisha gave Ana a printout of the problems she had encountered in the past and issues she watched for religiously.

"Personally, I like the editors we have now. I worked well with them. I didn't work well with Hyde. He felt I _should go the extra mile_…which meant I was supposed to kiss his ass. I wouldn't do it, and there were issues. The rest of the editors gave me outstanding reviews. Hyde always found something lacking in my work. Elizabeth Morgan never took my side in any dispute with Hyde, nor did she support me. I cannot honestly say I will miss either of them. Every woman in this place is cheering the new reorganization and relocation. Let Grey Publishing be your champion right now. They owe you, big time!" Trisha brightened. "Let's go look at your office. It's not huge, but it's not next to the most used areas either. It will provide quiet when you work in the office. You can put in a request for different office paint and décor if you don't like what I selected."

Ana loved the pale ivory walls of her office and the mahogany furniture. Chairs were upholstered in a green leaf tapestry material. The office rug was hunter green Berber. Trisha set the office with a console table and mirror inside the door to reflect light into the room. The cubby unit on the east wall offered space to hold manuscripts. The desk unit was U-shaped (desk, return, file drawer base and bookshelf hutch top). The vertical blinds were hunter green. Trisha ordered an over-the-door coat hanger with a shelf, drawer and mirror. "It's perfect. Thank you." Ana was determined to begin her new job with a good attitude. _'Anything which does not have Jack Hyde leering at me or looking over my shoulder would be wonderful.'_

"I keep the top left hand drawer of my desk clear so I put everything in there at the end of the day. I don't like walking into a messy desk first thing in the morning. I ordered another one of those cubby units to hold manuscripts in my office. Hyde filled a library table and six chairs with manuscripts. It took me two days to sort manuscripts and empty the office. It needed rearranged so I could work without feeling like I was living in a hamster habitat. I don't work well with stacks of stuff. I will not complain, but over 100 scripts went to archive. I haven't the vaguest clue what he thought he was doing with them."

Sawyer took four banker boxes of manuscripts to the SUV for Ana. Prescott escorted Ana while she took break with Claire, JoBeth, and Mary Jane. She hugged all of them and assured them she was fine. The three of them were shocked to learn Hyde had sexually assaulted their coworkers. They agreed to have lunch together in the cafeteria, and show Ana the other amenities they discovered in the building.

Ana was getting settled in when a frosted column vase of white hyacinths was delivered to her office. _'Wishing you success in your new Beta Reader position. May your new career be all that you hope! Your BB and BBB.'_ Ana laughed. Ros and Christian sent her flowers…it was probably Gwen's idea. She would be sure to make nice with everyone after she hid the card to her flowers. She didn't worry about someone going through her office since Hyde and Morgan were gone but she wasn't taking chances.

**September 15**

"I have legal permission from the King County Courts to hire a personal assistant to clear Jack Hyde's condo and prep it for sale," Welch informed Dr. Trevelyan when she visited his Grey House office. "I borrowed a personal assistant from Logistics. Monday, she will greet the estate sales company we vetted. After estate sales, she will guide the moving company to take the remainder of his possessions to charity. Then it is Elliot's crew for painting and repairs. Then she will organize a cleaning service, followed by a real estate agency. I'd really like to get things sorted before the end of the year."

"Jack's body was cremated. The private plane scattered his ashes over the Cascade Mountains as requested. Once Elizabeth Morgan is recovered, she may organize and host a memorial service as she desires. I considered donating all proceeds from the sale of Jack's possessions and his insurance policies to the King County Friends and Families of Victims of Violent Crimes. However, Elizabeth Morgan's increasing medical bills and needs are a concern. I don't know why Jack gave me power of attorney and named me his insurance policies beneficiary."

"When we finish his background check, perhaps we will have answers," Welch consoled Dr. T. "We are having problems getting information from DCS, Detroit. The Collyers moved. The caseworker retired. However…"

"I know, it's been over 20 years. Records may have been lost or shredded. John Jeremy Hyde, the boy who wanted someone to love him, became a serial rapist." Grace's sad smile betrayed her thoughts. She allowed Welch to escort her to her car. While her CPO drove her to SCH, Grace grimly faced the thoughts flooding her mind.

'_Grace Trevelyan Grey…JJ has been a rude awakening…but you need to wake up and smell the hair products. Elena sets off everyone's alarms except yours. John Lincoln flipped your personal alarm system the night he suggested he and Elena were up for exchanging sex partners for the night. Cary was livid and stopped attending 'boys night out' and golf invitations from John. I would have cut off Cary's penis if he had agreed to let another man touch me. I felt sorry for Elena…but I cannot feel guilty because I didn't expect John to assault her and then divorce her. Christian stepped up…he may act like a cold businessman…but he has a caregiver's heart. I was so grateful to her for being a sounding board when Christian was struggling. I owed her for her good advice, and her suggestions for dealing with him. I should have offered to be her silent partner. Instead, I've done my family no favors by letting Christian bite that bullet and for my feeling beholden to her.'_

**September 16**

"I suggest we have lunch. We should have known he would screw with us." Gail frowned as an exceptionally pleased Russell Reed left the Starbucks in Portland. Gail could not believe it cost $5K for information about Leila – which was a copy of their divorce papers and her no-contact order against him. The bastard didn't know and didn't care where Leila was. While Gail was glad Leila divorced the loser, she worried about whether Leila was eating right or whether she was taking care of herself. Poor girl didn't realize she was being used by Elena and then this creep. She hoped Leila found a knight in shining armor and was settled. Jason found where Leila sold her Audi A3. Otherwise, Jason could not find information about Leila Williams Reed anywhere in Washington.

Jason was sure it was Leila who was haunting Escala. She was always good at entrance and egress. He doubled the men watching the Esclava, Post Alley. If Leila was in contact with Elena, they would soon find out.

**September 17**

Leila submitted three 8x10 pictures from Graffiti Row – a picture of the fireflies, a picture of the three eyes, and a picture with clouds. She selected _Cold Stars and Fireflies: Poems of the Four Seasons_; _One Eye, Two Eyes and Three Eyes_, a fairy tale from the Brothers Grimm; and _Around the World in Eighty Days_ by Jules Verne. Gwen praised Leila's choices and photo shoot. Unfortunately, Gwen was correct – over half her students chose _Alice_. One third of them selected _The Whale Wins_ graffiti and paired it with _Moby Dick_. Several of the male students connected _The Sloop_ graffiti with _The Old Man and the Sea_.

After reviewing the assignment, Gwen segued to today's lesson. "Part of illustrating is seeing a normal thing and recreating it for use when you need to. Recently a friend of mine, when asked her favorite store, replied:

"_It's not a clothing store, or a shoe store – but a cluster of stores. It's Savannah's River Street. The century old buildings were cotton warehouses once. They have antique shops, boutiques, galleries and a couple brew pubs. One pub offers mouth-watering ribs. The other one boasts sumptuous seafood – cracked crab, crab cakes, seafood lasagna, crab stuffed manicotti, Seafood Louie Salad, and all-you-can-eat jumbo butterfly shrimp. My mom bought an oil painting of the Gulf of Mexico from one of the galleries. The next time I visited her, my room was redecorated in colors from the painting – light lemon yellow, peach, rose, violet, and navy blue."_

"Now…using the paragraph on the screen, which is also on your syllabi, create three illustrations. Your illustrations should represent who, what, when, where, how or why." After first break, Gwen circulated. She spoke with students who sketched assignments for the next class.

Leila knew from the description; Gwen's friend was Anastasia Steele. Leila also knew from Anastasia's background check, her mother lived in Savannah with her fourth husband. There was no time to draw until Tuesday, but she started a few sketches. Leila wore a pair of aqua chucks she took from Anastasia's closet with an aqua shirt and blue jeans. She left her portfolio totes at home and tucked the things she needed for class in a navy leather tote of Anastasia's. She felt empowered by her secret. She amused herself with drawing various hairstyles for a blank-faced, mahogany-haired woman.

_**~X~**_

"Thank you for inviting me," Ana told Kate. "I would love to have a weekend away with tea in a traditional English garden, or hang out by the pool. However, I'm meeting with Carrick tonight to talk about Hyde issues. If Mia has been invited to this wedding, maybe she would be your plus one."

"Hey, a spa weekend I can use for an article for the paper, plus a society wedding held at the resort. Two birds…one stone." Kate called Mia and was thrilled to have a wingwoman at the wedding.

_**~X~**_

Ana was pleased it was just Grace, Carrick, Christian and herself at dinner. It was casual dining night at Grey Manor. Ana wondered if Gretchen had the night off, as Ana hadn't seen her since arriving.

Grace requested Christian not fire Elizabeth because she needed time to heal and relocate. "Her recovery is hampered right now because she has an infection in her orbital bone. She's on oral and IV antibiotics for the next seven to ten days."

"Welch and Barney confirmed he had videos of sexual encounters with Elizabeth or his interns, which he used for blackmail. If any of his interns complained or tried to file charges, Morgan was ordered to dismiss their allegations. Elizabeth told the police Jack planned to kidnap Ana to distract Ros and me while Elizabeth kidnapped Mia, Mom or Grandma. If necessary, she was to grab Aunt Gina or Kate. She didn't believe the sexual harassment allegations from his interns until she saw Ana's assault video. She said Hyde threatened to blackmail her if she didn't kidnap one of the Grey ladies. He assaulted her when he arrived in Seattle and learned there was no payday waiting for him. He supposedly asked if she changed her mind about calling Grace to come help her as a ploy to kidnap Grace. Elizabeth pulled out her gun and shot Jack." Christian explained.

"I agreed to represent her, as she was assaulted more than once by Jack and blackmailed. I explained I will endeavor to keep Hyde's interns from naming her in their lawsuits. However, Elizabeth agreed to testify against Hyde in exchange for having her medical bills paid and receiving a paycheck to June thirtieth next year. As it is, Ellison Towles' family want Elizabeth charged with aiding and abetting Hyde and for reckless disregard in the death of Miss Towles."

"Trisha Harcourt, the new Associate Editor, told me Elizabeth would never support her any time she had an issue with Jack Hyde." Ana revealed. "It's the same with all the females at Grey Publishing. They knew Elizabeth didn't support them."

"Elizabeth should have stood up to him," Christian opined. "But given the level of her injuries – I can understand why she didn't. How close are we to a class action lawsuit?"

"Unknown, we're still in the discovery phase. We have copies of personnel files for Hyde, Morgan and all the interns. Most of the interns knew the names of the intern before them. However, no one shared their stories until after Ana's assault video went viral." Carrick reported. "I'm trying to stop a domino lawsuit. I don't want intern number nine trying to sue eight through one for not coming forward. They all liked Jerald Roach, but they said he was ineffective when it came to HR issues. Ineffective leadership does not equate to reckless endangerment, not in the eyes of the law anyway."

"I have news," Christian slid a finalized staff directory for Grey Publishing to Ana. "Grey House finalized the last of the staff changes. Jerald Roach is now the Managing Editor, Grey Publishing. He oversees the editors, and directors of all the departments. While Trisha will mentor you, Jerry is your direct supervisor. Chase Bonner moved his third-in-command, Lance Beam, to Human Resources Director for Grey Publishing. Beam took his HR team with him, releasing all of SIP's HR personnel. We don't know how many of them were involved with covering up Jack Hyde's proclivities. They let half the SIP staff go. Ros anticipated they might face ex-employees who held a grudge against being relieved of their positions.

"I would be surprised if there wasn't. Chase and I set my schedule for Monday afternoon and Friday morning in addition to all day Wednesday for editorial meetings." Ana shrugged.

"Ros and I don't have a problem with your schedule. Neither does Jerry Roach or Lance Beam." Christian explained Ana had a new position, Beta Reader, at Grey Publishing, with her own office. He said the position would allow her to work from home and avoid the media.

"The new HR staff needs to meet with the Grey Publishing staff. There are issues which need to be discussed, and rules of conduct laid down." Ana opined. "The women do not want another Hyde and Morgan situation. Grey Publishing HR should host a breakfast to introduce themselves and announce the other personnel changes and duties reclassification, the upgraded procedures manual, etc."

Carrick and Ana excused themselves and regrouped in his office to discuss the issues about the Hyde case. Carrick gently revealed there were issues with the New York Metro police regarding the assault. Christian's IT people attempted to squelch videos, but someone at the hotel was well paid for releasing their CCTV of Hyde assaulting Ana. NY Metro suggested Grey suspect some of his enemies about te release of the video.

The New York Attorney General talked to Washington's Attorney General. Since Jack was dead, the NYAG didn't pursue Grey House removing Hyde from New York before they could interrogate him. The WAG also regretted the lost opportunity of interrogating Hyde.

Carrick explained they were still gathering depositions from the previous interns. While he had Ana's statement made to Grey House security and to Hotel Security, he needed a deposition from her about the events. Carrick explained emails to her from the other interns had been diverted to Grey House security. As Ana didn't know them before her assault, he did not want their story to taint Ana's impressions of the man. Carrick set his recording device to tape Ana, and they discussed the assault. They discussed Ellison Towles' letter. Carrick agreed to represent Ana if there were more issues with the New York Attorney General and the Washington Attorney General.

They agreed to have another lasagna dinner party on October first for Elliot's birthday. Ana offered to cook for ten so Elliot could have seconds. She recommended not announcing she was cooking, because she didn't want two dozen security volunteering for the evening. Carrick laughed. Taylor, Wyatt and Sawyer were plenty of security for the night.

Christian and Grace discussed Elena's appearance at Grey House on Friday, September ninth. Christian swore Grace to secrecy before revealing he was pulling out of the Esclava Salons and Spas business relationship. Ros didn't like the way Elena treated staff, nor her apparent disregard for building rules and security staff. Grace explained Carrick banned Elena from Grey Manor. He did not like the way she talked to family or staff. Grace apologized about Elena fawning over him. She understood it was embarrassing and apologized. Grace explained Carrick and her involvement with the Lincolns, and the subsequent issues which terminated Carrick's friendship with John. Grace opined Esclava Salons and Spas was as much of a 'no go' for Grace as Grey Manor was a 'no go' for Elena. Christian's men needed to vet a new salon and spa for the Grey ladies.

_**~X~**_

"May I take you home?" Christian asked Ana at the end of the evening.

"Sawyer and I are going to Montesano. I want to work with Dad tomorrow. We'll come back early Monday morning." Ana saw the disappointment on his face. "Carrick and Ray suggest we keep our interest in each other private right now. Neither of us need interference or interest from the media, Grey Publishing or the woman who broke into my room and your penthouse. That's a cute little car," Ana observed a black sports car instead of the usual SUV.

"I drove my R8 Spyder. Taylor rode shotgun." Christian smirked. "Someday, let's pack a picnic basket, get in the R8 and drive until we need gas or a rest. We'll picnic somewhere scenic and then drive again until we're tired. I recommend a three-day road trip to blow the cobwebs out of our brains."

"Only if we leave cell phones somewhere…because we'll be thirty minutes down the road when Grey House explodes and needs you to glue it back together," Ana teased. "You may be a gentleman and walk me to Sawyer's SUV." Ana offered. She would not be averse to a good night kiss if the opportunity presented itself. Christian kissed her forehead and checked her seatbelt was fastened before he closed the vehicle door.

"Are you ready to go to Montesano?" Sawyer asked.

"If you're awake enough to drive, I'm ready. Gun safe under the front seat. Tote with spare clothes."

"Gun in holster, Taser in holster, GPS activated. Go bag with clothes in the back. Nap this afternoon."

"I warned Dad we are incoming. The guest bedroom will be yours."

"Do you scream during nightmares?" Sawyer asked.

"Not that I'm aware," Ana commented. "Dad's meeting friends for poker night at the American Legion. He might be home when we arrive, or he might be home shortly after."

**September 18**

"I went through Adrian's RAV-4 binders. I tagged three pictures which remind me of Annie. I didn't recognize any names or faces." Ray apologized when he gave the binders to Sawyer. "I'm off to Lake Sylvia to work on Mrs. Manning's cabins."

When the doorbell rang an hour later, Sawyer answered the door. Ana was doing dishes and laundry for Ray. Sawyer was sorting through Adrian's RAV-4 pictures, in case there was someone in there he might recognize.

"Is Ana home?" José asked eagerly.

Ana appeared, dishtowel in her hand. "José …" She smiled serenely while she twisted the dishtowel instead of José's neck.

"I stopped by the condo this morning. Kate said you came to Ray's place. I thought I'd invite you to go to Lake Sylvia with me while I get some new shots. My display wall at Grey Construction is popular. I need a few dozen pictures to beef up my portfolio."

"I can't go, but thanks for the invitation. I'm updating some of Dad's databases. Dad's working for Mrs. Manning. He and the vets are finishing painting interiors and exteriors today. Mrs. Manning plans to open the cabins by the first of October for a big family reunion."

"You're here alone with him?" José inquired.

"He's working, I'm busy overthinking my life, and we're both completely dressed. Ray doesn't have an issue with Sawyer guarding me." Ana fisted her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to keep a low profile until the Hyde/Morgan issue is finally laid to rest. Please go catch up with Ray at Lake Sylvia."

"Are you making lasagna for dinner?" José asked hopefully.

"Nope, Survivor Soup, which you don't like, with garlic bread, cheese cubes, sliced apples and cold grapes." Ana replied. "I'm working on databases for Dad, then Skyping with Kate, Carla and my therapist. I might Skype with Christian if he's not working."

"If you're going back tonight, I'll be glad to follow you, just for safety reasons." José offered.

"We're leaving here at seven tomorrow morning, which will put me at work at nine-thirty. I'm reading while Sawyer drives. I was promoted at Grey Publishing to the Beta Reader/Proofreader position. It allows me flexibility to come and go as I please. Sorry, I can't go to Lake Sylvia today. I really need to finish some chores." Ana returned to the kitchen.

Sawyer stood by the open door…waiting for a frustrated José to depart. He locked everything as José left…audibly twisting the knife in José's pretentions. Then he sent an email to Welch…suggesting Elliot keep José busy on weekends for a while to leave Ana alone.

**September 19**

"When I read, I edit. It's hard not to," Trisha admitted. "You would be amazed at the number of authors who think capitals are only for the beginning of sentences. I had one author who was enamored of e.e. cummings. He never capitalized proper nouns, dates, or titles. Several of our newer authors are useless at grammar and usage. The biggest problem is making the subjects and verbs match. Punctuation and spelling are big red stop signs too. They constantly confuse their homophones…they're, their and there."

"I know you will be busy reading, but I want to assign a training exercise for October. Here's a list of ten e-books. I'd like you to read them, and then note the location in the document where there is an obvious grammatical error which should have been caught by the author, proofreader, publisher, etc. I know you don't have an e-reader. I asked Tech to assign one to you, fully loaded with apps to access what you need."

"Can I be tracked when I use the tablet?" Ana asked.

"I don't know." Trisha seemed surprised.

"Check it out. I'll go buy my own if I can be tracked using one from Grey Publishing."

_**~X~**_

"Please don't listen to the Chick Lit department. They are all crushed or delusional romantics. They've been hurt; they are sensitive; they are cynical ghosts of their younger selves." Gwen advised while they had lunch in the Grey Annex cafeteria. "They only ask questions about your love life, hoping to hear something new, or something fresh they can manipulate and sell to others."

"I feel inadequate, undeserving and confused," Ana admitted. I know Christian wants more, but I am a private person."

"People like to put things in a box – their lives, artistic endeavors, work, relationships, etc. People limit themselves, adjusting to what they define is normal," Gwen commented. "I know, from dating Ros, how hard it is to have a personal life. Right now the two of you cannot do the public thing without backlash. Attempt to find ways to move forward…but privately."

**September 23**

"Let's do a group gathering this weekend," Claire proposed. "Pacific Place Mall – shopping, movie, dinner?"

"Crab Pot, Miners Landing, Ferris Wheel?" JoBeth suggested.

"Ballard Locks and Boeing Tour," Mary Jane offered.

"I would not be adverse to the fall park tour, lunch at Hard Rock, and some consignment store shopping for fall clothes." Hannah admitted.

"I think it would be easier to avoid the media if I stay low key on my activities. Maybe visit an orchard and craft fair," Ana shrugged. "Natalie from Finance – her mother-in-law has a _pick-your-own_ orchard. We can invite the new assistants from HR and Finance to join us. I can get a twelve or fifteen person van and a driver."

"A bunch of us are going clubbing tonight," JoBeth informed Ana. "You can always join us. The last time you went clubbing with us was your friend's birthday before Labor Day."

"I have a dinner engagement," Ana was thrilled none of them asked who. She was also thrilled they did not ask questions about the conference or Jack Hyde. She was also glad they didn't ask questions about Prescott or Sawyer who hovered on the periphery of her life.

_**~X~**_

"I've been assigned the _Scream Thirteen_, which is thirteen haunted places in Washington. I was moved from Research and Morgue and from Business and Technology to Lifestyle and Events, permanently. They liked what I did with the wedding layout." Kate told Ana. "If you don't have anything to do tomorrow, please join Elliot and me at the Black Diamond Cemetery, Tacoma Old City Hall Ghost Tour, Underground Seattle's Ghost Tour, University Heights Ghost Tour, the Thornewood Castle tour, and food at Billy's Bar and Grill in Aberdeen."

"We have to review the remaining six between now and October ninth," Elliot grimaced. "It's a good thing I like Katie and am up for adventure."

"I can't go anywhere tonight," Ana commented. "Asher is coming to dinner and we're talking."

"Lasagna?" Elliot's eyes lit up.

"Chicken scampi with angel hair pasta in alfredo sauce, garlic knots, and salad. I bought a Limoncello Ricotta Cake for dessert. You can raid the refrigerator when you come home." Ana offered.

"It won't be until late, we are at Kell's Irish Pub tonight. It was the site of an abundance of ghosts since early 1900s." Kate pulled a face. "Thornewood is hosting a Day of the Dead Rose Red event this year on November first. Food, vendors, art show, cultural music and a massive blood drive. All proceeds go to the Red Cross of Washington. I have to go, but Elliot's dragging his butt about going with me. So will you think about it?"

Ana nodded.

~X~

Asher appeared on time, Kate and Elliot were out, Sawyer stood guard in the hall, and Ana sighed with relief. They talked through dinner, through doing dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Just before midnight, Ana finished discussing Hyde and the assault, Jessica and Ethan, the break-in and the tramp stamp at Christian's penthouse, the black SUV following her, and the incessant desire of everyone to gossip about everything in Ana's life. She talked about her mother's disappointment at being overlooked by the press. Ana worried about the previous interns and the possibility of a class-action lawsuit over Hyde's assaults. They discussed Elizabeth and her silence about Hyde. While Ana understood Elizabeth suffered from a concussion and had problems remembering the events of the week…Ana wondered how much Elizabeth was hiding. She felt weird talking with Carrick about Jack since he named Grace Grey as his executor.

Asher allowed Ana to vent and only asked questions to clarify situations or details.

Ana explained about Ray finding two trackers on her vehicle. She agreed to allow Grey House to put a tracker on her vehicle, but she had to know its exact location. It seemed a moot point because Sawyer and Prescott were transporting her to Grey Publishing using one of Grey House's black SUVs. She explained Ray gave her an electronic scanner. If she found a tracker which did not belong to Grey House, she would notify Prescott or Sawyer to remove it. Adrian would investigate it. Ana explained she changed jobs at Grey Publishing and would be working at home Tuesday and Thursdays for a while. She might work weekends with Ray for a while also. She complained about José searching for her at Ray's house.

Asher recommended Ana not sequester herself, she needed socialization despite interference/interest of the media. He recommended lunches with coworkers when she was in the office. He recommended a standing Wednesday breakfast or Wednesday night date with Kate. She needed to maintain a solid relationship with her best friend. Asher recommended Ana have a breakfast or lunch with Ray and Sheriff Jackson the next time she was in Montesano. She did not want Sheriff Jackson and Ray to have a falling out with one another.

Asher agreed to come to dinner when they could schedule a few hours together. He also told her about Adrian and Andrea's engagement and moving in together. She was very happy for them. Asher left; Ana invited Sawyer to camp out in the new home office. She planned to take melatonin and go to sleep. Ana made dinner plans with Kate on Sunday. She made lunch plans with her coworkers on Friday. She planned to spend Friday afternoon to Monday morning with Ray every possible weekend.

**September 24**

The subdued greens of the firs and pines kept Ana from being completely disheartened by early overcast grey day. Ana's coworkers piled happily into the large twelve-passenger van which was driven by Sawyer and shotgunned by Prescott. They went to apple picking sites and joined in fall festivities. Crafts and baked goods were offered at the first site. Ana bought a dozen jars of prepared apple pie filling and half a dozen jars of apple butter and jelly for Ray. She bought a box of Red Delicious apples and two large Ziploc baggies of autumn leaves. In a tall cylinder vase, they would provide color in her office. She would surf Amazon for a set of three spice candles in nutmeg, cinnamon and cardamom. She sent Carla emails of great, unusual crafts which she saw.

Sawyer sent pictures and reported Ana's activities to Taylor, who informed the Boss. While the Boss was busy working, he appreciated Ana having a chance to hang out with coworkers. Christian appreciated none of the coworkers announcing their activities on social media today.

_**~X~**_

"Here is a list of nine character types. It's important to understand the character to create an illustration. However, you cannot create your illustrations continually from friends and family around you. Characters go places we've never been. Characters have experiences we've never had. Characters engage in professions for which we are not trained. Pick three character types. Draw one in a place you've never been. Draw one having an experience you've never had. Draw one in a profession for which you have never trained." Gwen instructed her class.

Leila picked the villain, the antagonist and the flat character. Leila decided to make Geoff's mother the villain…a mercy-killer nurse in Regency era, Paris. Geoff's father would be the flat character. He did not react to life and situations around him because he allowed his wife to run their lives. He would make a wonderful author who struggled to express himself in his writing. His wife and son would be great writer's blocks. Geoff's brother would be the antagonist…a man who was more concerned with his pleasures than with his family or friends. She would draw him as a hedonistic attendee at a Roman chariot race or gladiator display or at a Dionysus feast. She might have to create a vignette of illustrations for each one to release her anger against them.

**Sunday, September 25**

Christian signed the paperwork removing himself from all accounts at Esclava Salons and Spas. He paid off outstanding bank loans. He signed the papers which returned his Esclava Salons and Spas shares to Elena. He signed notification paperwork for the SEC. Should Elena become bitchy about his abandonment…Grey House PR had an approved press release announcing his departure as a silent partner in Esclava Salons and Spas. Additionally, M&A had standing orders to release financial information regarding Esclava Salons and Spas to any corporate raiders who might develop an interest.

Christian didn't want to go to Detroit, but he needed to go. There were issues with the brownfield site. Ros agreed to work with PR to announce the Esclava Salons and Spas press release Friday morning, nine o'clock, Seattle time. He tasked Legal and M&A to begin the preliminary paperwork to gift the brownfield site back to Detroit by the end of the year, to count as a tax-deductible donation to the City of Detroit on Grey House's taxes.

**September 26**

"Look, it's hard to be romantic when I'm working twelve-hour days. I hoped Ana would take the GP editor job, so we could spend more time with one another. Eventually I would teach her how to run the company!" Christian griped.

"For someone who is so smart…you are acting quite stupid." Ros shook her head at Christian. "Ana doesn't have a single business bone in her body. She wanted the Beta Reader position with GP because she can read ANYWHERE. She can read at her condo until the media interest in her dies down. She can read in New York at your penthouse, on the GEH jet, onboard your boat at sea, or at your hotel when you have a business trip. Ask me how I know these things."

"Fine, how do you know these things? Christian snapped at her.

"Because if Gwen has her art box and her portfolio, she can work anywhere. I like traveling with her. I like seeing the world with her by my side. I like gourmet dinners and quiet evenings to decompress while working out of town." Ros shook her head at Christian's ignorance.

"I am a stupid ass to mope about it." Christian commented.

Ros nodded her head yes. "We'll see you on the jet in two hours."

**September 28**

"Miss Steele…" a female author addressed her at the end of an editorial meeting with Trisha. "Aren't you embarrassed to be caught in a sexual relationship with your boss? Good goddess woman…our foremothers fought for sexual equality and here you are…modeling 1950s 'coffee, tea or me' attitudes!"

Trisha gasped. Ana smiled serenely. "Aren't you embarrassed by exhibiting your ignorance to the world? I am not in a sexual or intimate relationship with my boss, Jerald Roach…nor my boss's boss, Ros Bailey…nor my boss's boss's boss, Christian Grey. Trisha, it will be my pleasure not to work with this _female_ in the future." Ana exited the conference room with Prescott following.

Ana met with every editor and accepted manuscripts from them. She returned manuscripts with synopses. She found it interesting none of the male editors would meet with her behind closed doors or without assistants in the room with them. Trisha recommended Ana not access the online copies of manuscripts available on the Grey Publishing server. It was better to proofread and mark-up a hard copy, than attempt to do it online.

Ana went to lunch with coworkers in the Grey House cafeteria. It was great to have a laugh with them without feeling she would be on newsfeeds tomorrow. She was the recipient of several overly interested people, but they kept their distance. Of course, Prescott ensured her jammer was activated the moment they left Ana's condo this morning.

**September 30**

_'I'm going to see her…'_ Christian didn't bother to check his watch…because a watched pot never boils. Taylor Skyped Barney who would upload the footage of Ana at Grey Publishing today.

Ana exited a Grey House SUV in a fit and flare navy dress, light blue cardigan, light blue purse and low heels. Hair in an inverted ponytail. Sapphire jewelry made her sparkle. She carried a satchel which must have manuscripts in it. Footage caught her dropping off manuscripts. The footage moved to Ana making tea in the GP kitchen, then having lunch with Trisha in the GA cafeteria. Prescott warned she was delayed departing Grey Annex. It had not been an easy day. Media renewed their interest in Grey Publishing since Elena Lincoln's tart comment regarding Christian Grey removing himself from the Esclava Salons and Spas.

Christian played the footage three times. _'__How does just seeing her calm me?'_

_**~X~**_

"Feel like spending Saturday morning, nine to noon, with me?" Kate endeavored to pick a colorful blouse to wear with black jeans. "I have to cover a fashion show. I would take Mom, but she's packing for her short-term contract in LA."

"Kate," Ana pulled a brushed cotton amethyst shirt from her closet and thrust it at Kate. "I know you wanted to keep this. It really looks good on you."

"I need you, not a great shirt, for Saturday," Kate protested, but took the shirt anyway. "It's called _Carrie Conceal Fashion Show_. It's this weekend at WSCC."

"Triple tap," Ana groaned. "I'm stuck at a fashion show with you followed by Elliot's birthday dinner, with a finale of Skyping with Carla."

"The fashion show will include corset and garter holsters, conceal carry handbags, torso wraps, or palazzo pants, bras, and shorts with secret holsters," Kate handed a flyer to Ana.

"I need to be at Grey Manor by five to prep and bake for Elliot's birthday dinner." Ana protested. "I've been cooking marinara sauce all week. I can prepare the lasagnas and tiramisus tonight to free up time tomorrow." She paused. "I'll Skype Carla tonight while I'm building lasagnas and desserts. It will mean I can wear casual stuff with a ponytail and sneakers. Tomorrow is the last Saturday of the month. They're going to the country club, so I will miss the details of their evening."

"Lasagna, yum." Kate's eyes softened into a dreamy look. "Do we get one for the condo this time?"

"You barely shared your birthday lasagna with Elliot and me. I have to make six – two for dinner, one for Carrick, one for Elliot, one for us, and one for Ray. You are all so very neglected by me," Ana scolded affectionately. "Word of warning to both you and Elliot – don't eat anything in the fridge in the…"

"_Don't touch_ bags, got it," Kate cleared the kitchen table in case Ana needed it to assemble lasagnas. "Who is invited tomorrow night?"

"Five Greys, two Trevelyans, you and Ana Banana," Elliot entered the conversation. "Additionally, thanks to today's press release by Grey House…no Elena Lincoln…ever again."

"I think Christian should provide us a case of Cristal." Kate danced a jig.

"And no José," Ana sternly reminded Elliot.

"Which is why I'm late coming home," he kissed Ana on the cheek. "Grey Construction took me out for beers and burgers. Tomorrow morning Dad, Grandpa and Christian are taking me golfing."

"Kate's taking me gunning…" Ana grinned at Elliot's shock.

_**~X~**_

"There's more," Christian told John about the dream he had last night. In his dream, he was walking down a street in Detroit when he looked up and saw his mother's pimp. He followed the pimp into a dive diner and bar. He followed the pimp into the bathroom. The pimp recognized Christian – despite the fact he was a teenager. He started to taunt Christian, who punched him in the mouth. The pimp, shocked, started laughing, despite his injury. Christian executed a flying leap and caught the pimp in the sternum. The pimp crumpled. Christian stepped back to gather his thoughts…when he caught sight of his four-year-old self in the mirror. When the pimp stopped breathing…his four-year-old self and his teenage self…morphed into 28-year-old Christian. The dream faded as Christian became lucid. He remembered an olive green military shirt in the closet where he hid as a child. The name on the shirt was _Kilgaren_.

"You had a breakthrough," Flynn admitted. "You didn't have a night terror about your young life…or of him?"

"No, which is odd because I usually never sleep well in Detroit." Christian admitted.

"How can you build on this experience?" John asked. "Welch sent me the information regarding Hyde and you and the group home in Detroit. How is the Detroit and Ella research coming?"

"Slowly…as there were other things taking priority. However, I emailed Kilgaren's name to Welch this morning. It's been two dozen years, but perhaps we'll find information. I don't know if was the pimp's name or a biological father's name." Christian told him about withdrawing from Elena's business, the overhaul of Grey Publishing, and his determination to find a way to be with Anastasia.

"Remember what we discussed before. You won the cosmic lottery – white male. You won the genetic lottery – 2% of the population are gingers, 3 % have grey eyes. You won the mental lottery – 5% of the world has a high I.Q. like you." Flynn advised. "Give yourself credit for who and what you are. Only 1% of the world's population are billionaires. Will I see you this weekend?"

"I don't know, the Grey House jet is inbound to Seattle. I think I'll go take a nap since I didn't sleep well last night." Christian hoped for a sweet dream of Anastasia.

_**~X~**_

Leila listened to the news on her way to work. She pulled into the employee parking lot at MMM and reached for her phone. The press conference was all over the online news sites. She believed Ros Bailey took great pleasure in announcing Christian Grey's withdrawal as a silent partner for the Esclava Salons and Spas.

Also on the news was Elena's response. "I don't appreciate learning of business changes through the media. I thought we had a good business partnership and friendship. I suppose I should thank him…this way the taint from his association with Seattle Independent Publishing will not impact my business."

'_Taint? If Elena thought she was going to fuck with Sir…blood would be spilled.'_

Fifteen minutes later, Leila was dressed in her steampunk waitressing costume. She had a black sleeveless Belle Epoque dress, with a gathered sweetheart bodice. The front ended just above her knees and the back gathered and ruffled train ended mid-calf. Her hair was fastened into a chignon under a top hat with a mini black veil, two small black ostrich feathers, and a gold chain and gear hatband. She pulled on her lace mitts, and inspected her stockings, garters, and the heels of her Victorian boots. Minimal makeup and a genuine smile…she was ready to lift her skirts to well-heeled clients.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 ~~ October**

A/N Thanks for views and reviews! Thanks to everyone who kindly points out my errors. I apologize, deeply, and kudos on you for catching my errors. I do my own research, writing and proofing.

**October 1**

"Are you interested in our products?" The vendor had a great Jamie Lee Curtis haircut and her T-shirt proclaimed: _'Do you want your Miranda Rights, or your Last Rites?'_

"Just looking," Ana kept herself entertained while Kate took pictures and interviewed the event organizers.

"These are two of our best sellers," she laid out a waistband holster and a thigh holster. "Both products work best for small firearms for petite women like you."

"I work in an office. I don't carry for work." Ana intended to search for a Taser and another pepper spray.

"Do you carry while you travel?" The vendor was not about to let a potential sale stroll away. "Might I suggest a cross body gun concealment purse. The gun area locks. There is room for a spare magazine, Taser, pepper spray, handcuffs, etc. It's the equivalent of a weapons locker in a handbag."

"No thank you, that's why I have her…" Ana moved away from the display, followed closely by Prescott.

"My gun is self-preservation…anything happens to you…Mr. Grey will kill me." Prescott commented.

Prescott and Ana walked around the show, stopping to watch a runway show of carry conceal clothes. "Do you recommend any products?" Ana inquired.

Prescott cleared her throat. "Ana…improvise, overcome, adapt. I have a go bag with 10 days of clothes and toiletries. A cosmetic bag holds a burner phone, audio/visual disrupter, electronic scanner, pepper spray, and Taser, with chargers. One section of the go bag holds a gun, ammo, handcuffs, lock picks and a K-bar. Another section of the bag holds 21 days of antibiotics and a paramilitary first aid kit. I have a passport portfolio with passport, immunization record, $10K cash, and a fully loaded phone card. My flash drive has a copy of all my pertinent information – birth certificate, medical records, DNR, medical directive, DD214, will, insurance cards, carry conceal permit, etc. You should never be in a situation where you have to drop and run…but it never hurts to be prepared."

"Something to consider, but I thought I would look for a Taser and another pepper spray today," Ana continued to wander the event.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HER! THE WOMAN FROM THE PEPPER SPRAY VIDEO!" A bronze-tipped, black-haired woman in dessert camos gestured at a 6x6 projection screen…which currently displayed the moment Ana sprayed Jack Hyde in the balls. The vendor scrambled from behind her booth to shake hands with Ana. Her squeal caused Ana to move behind Prescott.

Suddenly Ana was surrounded by a crowd who wanted pictures, autographs and acknowledgement that she was indeed, the woman who pepper sprayed the man in the balls.

"Please go away, please go away," Ana hid her face in Prescott's muscular back.

"Step away!" Prescott ordered the gathering crowd. Callahan waded into the fray with Kate. Between the three of them, Ana was protected by a triangle of not happy close protection detail. "We have audio/visual jammers activated. You will not get pictures. Please leave Miss Steele alone to enjoy the show…just like everyone else."

"It won't do any good," Ana muttered. "She has the video on continuous loop playing on a laptop in her stall."

"Miss Kavanagh, do you have everything you need to write an article for the _Seattle Times_?" Callahan asked.

"Got it," Kate affirmed.

"Tell Kavanagh Media about Ana being here," Prescott said. "It can go live there while the writeup about the fashion show is in tomorrow's _Seattle Times_. Now, let's figure out a way to get Ana out of here."

"My pleasure," the woman who outed Ana offered her a black fleece ski mask.

Callahan paid her for it. Ana pulled it on – and followed Prescott with Kate and Callahan watching her six. Ana could hear the video replaying as the door at WSCC closed behind them._ 'It's never going away. It will haunt you for the rest of your life.'_

_**~X~**_

"Friedrich Nietzsche said, '_Without __music__, __life__ would be a mistake_.' Here is a list of fifteen genres of music. Draw illustrations for three genres. Your illustrations should showcase the genre but not be stereotypical." Gwen listed examples for some genres.

Leila chose _Time of Dying_ by Three Days Grace in the rock category. _'Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.'_ She sketched Geoff's headstone with encircled wedding rings as the carving, not the oak leaves and acorns which Geoff's family selected. The headstone was visited by spectre in vintage widow's weeds.

In the classical genre, Leila choose Shumann, _Scenes from Childhood_. It was an illustration of Sir, wearing black pajama pants, playing his black piano in a darkened room. The musical notes floated out of the piano and became the substance and content of childhood dreams…playing in the park, playing with a puppy, and reading in bed.

For the Electro House/Progressive House genre, Leila chose _Unspecial Effects_ by Dead Mau5. The illustration was a fall night, full moon, spooky house, overgrown bushes, and white, ghostly Grecian god and goddess statutes which cavorted around a reflecting pool. Leila realized her work was dark, but she felt dark.

_**~X~**_

"Thank you for my birthday present!" Elliot almost bear hugged Christian. "Laser Tag at LazerWerks."

"Forty eight total guests, we have LazerWerks for four hours from nine to one next Saturday. Twelve people to a level, two teams of six on each level. Security outside and in the parking lot. Are you in ladies?" Christian asked Mia, Kate and Ana.

"I'll be your medic," Grace offered. "Mia, your grandmother and I can coordinate lunch for everyone."

"How was golfing this morning?" Kate slipped her present to Elliot. She bought him a driving range excursion for a group of six – him, Christian, Carrick, Theo, Eamon and Ethan.

"Grandpa Theo whipped all of us. I think he's practicing while we're working," Christian teased his grandfather. "Grandpa, how do you feel about sailing tomorrow? It's probably the last day I'll be free for a while."

"If it is a beautiful day, we're up for it." Theo and Frannie concurred.

After dinner, Christian helped Ana pack her cooking things. "Dinner was delicious as usual. Can I kiss the cook?"

Ana nodded shyly and let Christian gather her in his arms. He made a meal of her mouth. "Mmm…tiramisu and Ana." They were interrupted from more kissing or conversation by Gretchen entering the kitchen. Her disapproval of them filled the empty space in the kitchen.

_**~X~**_

"Why did you have John Jeremy Hyde's personal papers?" Detective Clark interrogated Elizabeth Morgan.

'_Once I knew he assaulted Miss Steele, I knew he had been lying to me about his previous interns. I took his personnel file and the files of his nine interns. I wanted to guarantee their paperwork did not disappear to protect Grey Publishing. He always left a file with his itinerary and personal papers when he left town, in case of emergency.' _Elizabeth wrote._ 'I put the paperwork in a locked briefcase under my bed.'_

"Describe your relationship with John Jeremy Hyde." Clark impassively stared at her.

'_It wasn't a grand passion,'_ Elizabeth wrote. _'It was too much wine during a company happy hour. I fell into his bed, quite happily, the first time. Any time subsequent to the first night was because he blackmailed me. The man had more personalities than Chinese 5-Spice powder and an ego the size of Puget Sound. His penis was smaller than the height of your standard paperback book.'_ She rolled her eyes at them, writing: _'I'm tired. This conversation bores me. He was angry because I refused to kidnap a Grey lady and assaulted me…He went to the bathroom and returned…threatening to ensure I never walked correctly again unless I called Grace Grey and helped him kidnap her. My jaw was dislocated by then, I could barely talk. The 911 call will confirm I shot him to defend myself.'_ She pushed the machine for a dose of painkiller and closed her eyes…effectively ending the conversation.

Detective Clark noted Elizabeth Morgan's impassive face and left the room. He addressed the uniformed cop standing guard outside her hospital room. "No reporters, photographers, etc. Only medical staff. Call me when she feels better. I want to continue this line of questioning."

**October 2**

"I thought we were sailing with Elliot and his family," Ana moved a load of clothes to the kitchen table to fold while talking to Kate.

"I have to attend a 'Lizzy Luncheon'. The reporter who planned to attend is sick. She messengered over the tickets and itinerary. The Jane Austen Society of Washington is having a Regency Luncheon at WSCC. Music, dancing lessons, and quill writing lessons. There's a Lydia Bennet Fashion Show and a Mary Bennet Silent Auction. There's a Kitty Bennet's Bonnets workshop to teach you how to make and trim a Regency bonnet. There is a Mr. Bennet's Booksale where you can buy books and music. Tea and accessories will be sold."

"Sounds like fun. I wouldn't mind taking tea there. Depending on what's offered, I might bid on the auction." Ana read the flyer.

"So you'll go?" Kate asked hopefully. "We could rent Regency era costumes?"

"Yes, but I will wish I was wearing jeans and chucks." Ana commented.

"I'll put your hair up in a Regency coif, so you don't have to wear a bonnet." Kate offered. "Plus, you can wear ballerina flats instead of Regency slippers or half boots."

"Be still my heart!" Ana fanned herself before Kate groaned.

"I will email Elliot and let him know we won't be sailing today because I have to work. I'll call costume shops and see if any have Regency attire available." Kate took the flyer down the hall with her to call Elliot.

**October 3**

_*******Seattle Nooz Online*******_

_ Despite the grayness of the early morning, Seattle Nooz Online received a report of Christian Grey setting sail on his boat, The Grace. Five ladies and six men comprised the group._

_ While we thought Katherine Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele might be present, they were not. Miss K and Miss S were seen at the 'Lizzy Luncheon' at WSCC. (Click this link for our online report for this event.)_

_ We know three of the ladies were Grace and Mia Grey and Frances Trevelyan. Who were the other two ladies? We know it was not Elena Lincoln, who has been persona non grata at any Grey House business or Grey residence since cool and collected Copper Grey dissolved the partnership with Lincoln's Esclava Salons and Spas on Friday._

_*******Seattle Nooz Online*******_

_*******Seattle Nooz Online*******_

_ Seattle Nooz Online caught Seattle society ladies attending the Lizzy Luncheon coordinated by the Jane Austen Society of Washington at WSCC. Over 2,000 attendees, most in period costumes, enjoyed Regency era dramatic readings, musical offerings, dancing lessons (cotillion and waltz), quill writing lessons, a silent auction, a tea corner and basket lunches._

_ UDub music students performed on the pianoforte and provided music for dance lessons. UDub literature students performed excerpts from Jane Austen books. UDub culinary students prepared and served tea and prepared the lunch baskets which were auctioned. Costumed members from the Seattle Theatre Group served as partners for the dance lessons._

_ Photo Caption: Katherine Kavanagh, attired in fabulous sage silk gown, sported a Grecian hairstyle with three thin white ribbons, reminiscent of Regency hairstyles. Anastasia Steele wore a lovely, demure pale blue muslin gown, with a white muslin wrap edged in reproduction Mechlin lace._

_*******Seattle Nooz Online*******_

_**~X~**_

"At least they didn't announce I won a writing slope in the silent auction, or bought books and bookmarks, or tea and treats," Ana laughed. "I will not cringe when Carla sees that picture. We look quite…"

"Presentable," Kate rolled her eyes. "Direct quote from Mom."

"Her mouth to my mother's ears," Ana hoped.

_**~X~**_

"How's _The Grace_?" Christian asked Taylor. Five Greys, two Trevelyans, Jason and Gail, with Mac and his wife, enjoyed the beautiful day sailing, despite issues with the marine radio.

"Mac took _The Grace_ out last night to check the installation of the new communications array. Three empty slips were vandalized between six and seven this morning." Taylor reported. "The marina owners and the other slip renters are alternately amused and angry. They think a Banksy-wanna-be created the street art. Police are checking with the _Save the Sound_ organization as the drawings are all ocean motif and each slip had a word graffitied on it. Your slip had _Save_, which made the police think it was done first."

"Where's _The Grace_?" Christian observed the pictures of his vandalized slip. The artist showed talent, despite the fact they only had about twenty minutes to render the image. He was no expert at street art, and wondered if it was worth sending someone to Graffiti Row to compare styles.

"Mac can't dock _The Grace_ at Seattle Slips until the police release the crime scenes. _The Grace_ is anchored out in the ocean waiting for the all clear to come home."

"We're vetting two new marinas. One of the marinas is used by Newell, Schultz and McCaw." Welch added.

"Heavy hitters," Christian commented.

"Which equates to increased paparazzi," Taylor muttered. "What are the chances someone is attempting to force you to move to a less secure location?"

"I don't think that's the scenario here. Give notice to Seattle Slips - we will not renew the lease. Security at Grey Decks is stringent. Call Grey Decks and notify them of the situation. Mac can put _The Grace_ in one of the slips there in the spring-fall and put _The Grace_ in storage during the winter. Grey Decks security cannot be circumvented by an audio/visual jammer. I can observe the work being done at Grey Decks when we take _The Grace_ out." Christian outlined the work to be done on the issue.

"Your recommendation works for us," Welch announced and Taylor agreed.

"Ask Kate Kavanagh if she wants a story for the Kavanagh Media site," Christian directed. "Have her take pictures of the three slips and write a news release and fundraising article for _Save the Sound_."

_**~X~**_

Leila woke with spray paint on her fingers and could not remember why for several minutes. _'Why the hell did I vandalize Seattle Slips? How the hell did I get in? Was I caught on video?' _She noticed a piece of electronics on the nightstand. '_I used the audio/visual jammer.' _ Leila had been picking up cans of spray paint, large pieces of plywood, and large picture canvases from thrift stores and garage sales. She planned to submit graffiti art panels to the Street Arts show next August. She stuffed clothes with blowback from the spray cans in a trash bag. She showered and scrubbed her skin with a loofah sponge. She examined her hair for paint and was thrilled not to find any. Leila examined her car for paint transfer. She dumped the spray paint cans with her clothes in a dumpster at the car wash. While she cleaned the inside and outside of her RAV-4, she was thrilled to watch a waste disposal truck empty the dumpster.

**~X~**

"I'm glad you took this job," Christian pressed his palms flat to the wall on either side of Ana's head. He lowered his head, and leaned his forehead against Ana's.

"I felt you were disappointed because I took it." Her breath hitched. "You do realize I'm at work?"

"Which is why I'm trying to behave…instead of locking the door…and christening your office couch." Christian commented. "Don't forget Elliot's birthday bash on Saturday." He kissed her cheek and moved away.

Ana opened the door to let him out of her office, noting several people suddenly busy instead of watching her office. Christian headed to Jerry Roach's office with Taylor. Prescott assumed a position holding up the wall outside her office.

"Stand down," Ana commented. "I'm here to work. You'll be bored to tears out here. Please ask Hannah for coffee for you and hot water for me and my mail. Then you can glare at anyone who wanders into my office."

**October 7**

Asher brought flowers. "I know they are not necessary. Since you've been feeding me when we meet, I thought I should say thank you." He sniffed. "What's for dinner?"

"I cooked four Italian soups in crockpots to feed Dad's freezer. You can try one or all. There is also Antipasti Salad, Mushroom and Spinach Ricotta Tart, Garlic Bread, and three dozen assorted mini cannoli from Holy Cannoli. I thought I would take you to my room to talk so Sawyer has free reign in the kitchen. I swear I heard his stomach rumble while I was cooking." Ana motioned for Asher to take a seat at the breakfast bar. "These are this week's issues" She handed him an index card.

Issue number one was how to behave herself when Christian visited Grey Publishing. Asher arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah… rolling around on the floor groping one another is not appropriate actions for one's work. We need to discuss the Jack Hyde and sexual harassment issue also." Ana handed him the security report from the _Carrie Conceal Fashion Show and Sale_.

**October 8 – Laser Tag**

"Security thinks you're sleeping in this morning." Prescott led Ana and Kate into Hell's Belles to buy black tactical gear for Elliot's birthday outing. Between Prescott and four sales ladies, Ana and Kate were attired in short order in black yoga pants with cargo pockets, black long sleeve, fitted, turtleneck T-shirts, and black Doc Martens. Prescott steered them to lightweight Kevlar vests which they could wear until they changed into LazerWerks vests.

Kate shopped for a great black leather mini skirt. black leather bustier and a tiny black leather G-string. She thought Elliot might like unwrapping leather clad Kate. Prescott plugged her ears and began humming "_From the Halls of Montezuma_" while she picked up a few pieces of clothes for herself.

Ignoring them, one of the sales women recommended Ana have a high braided bun under a baseball cap. She advised a loose ponytail could be grabbed for tactical advantage. She recommended a black leather cuff bracelet to hold a locker key, ID, cash, etc. She also recommended adventure wear black sunglasses with antifog lenses.

"One more thing," she leaned in to sniff Ana. "You smell like new clothes. It would be easy for someone to track you." She reached under the counter for Febreze and sprayed Ana. She waited a minute and leaned in to smell. Ana got a second spray before the sales lady pronounced Ana ready to rock.

~X~

The parking lot at LazerWerks was filled with vehicles. A large black SUV rolled into the parking lot. Six Grey House security, dressed in black tactical gear, stood on the footboards, and held onto the luggage carrier until the SUV rolled to a stop. They hopped off and opened the doors to let the riders out. Christian's mouth dropped when Ana exited the SUV, in head-to-toe black tactical gear. Elliot and Kate tumbled out after her, sporting tactical gear also.

"You don't know how hard it was for us to find tactical gear to fit her petite frame," Taylor advised. "Thank god for Hell's Belles."

"You knew about this?" Christian glared at Taylor.

"Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh asked Prescott to help them gear up for today. They saw all kinds of gear at the Carrie Conceal fashion show. Elliot saw the ladies in their gear and asked Anders and Sawyer to help him gear up also. Once they were prepared for today, security compared notes. Consequently, six full gear CPOs riding on the footboards, two fully geared CPOs inside the SUV, and…ta-da…they made an entrance." Taylor indicated the ladies and Elliot.

"I have a new appreciation for petite brunettes and black leather," Christian's eyes flowed over Anastasia's body.

"TDMI," Taylor whispered at Christian, snapping him out of his playroom thoughts about a black leather suspension harness with a black leather crop, or black leather cuff restraints with a black leather flogger.

An RV pulled into the parking lot. Carrick, Theo and Mia exited it. "I'm here with medical supplies," Grace called out to them. Frannie waved at everyone from a large window in the RV.

"We're separating into four groups," Elliot announced. "Never played, beginner, intermediate and advanced. Each level plays on a separate floor." Howls of protest rose from the groups. "Sorry, but management feels it will be a more fun experience if players vie against those with similar abilities."

Elliot called out the configurations for never played and beginner teams. Sawyer called out the configurations for intermediate and advanced teams. Prescott would be on one advanced team with five guys, including José. Ana would be on Sawyer's advanced team with five guys.

Staff for LazerWerks handed out different colored armbands for each team. After introductory lessons on equipment use, reload signal, and the difference between a hit (flashing red lights on their vest) versus kill shot (flashing white lights on their vest, followed by power loss to their weapon), teams were ready.

_**~X~**_

"Last game. We're playing best out of seven. Both teams are tied at three games each. This one is for bragging rights." Sawyer called out to the advanced teams. "Three minutes to discuss game plans. Then lights out for sixty seconds before we begin again."

Eighteen minutes of play progressed. Sawyer's team lost Welch and Sanders. Prescott's team lost Callahan and Wyatt. Ana had an excellent spot, down low, and pitch black where she could not be seen. A shot over her head forced her to move. Someone was shooting at dark corners to flush out the competition. Ana sprinted to another defensible position when she caught a whiff of José's AX bodywash. Prescott loomed before her, grinning in anticipation of a kill shot. Ana dropped to the floor, flattened on her stomach, and left Prescott open for Sawyer to render a kill shot. Prescott swore in fluent German.

Ana rolled away from Prescott and shot José before he reached safety. He swore in loud Spanish exclamations! Ana was up, sprinting for cover when she was tackled.

"SHH," Christian whispered holding his hand over her mouth. Then he removed his hand and kissed her. "Nice shot," he murmured in her ear.

"How are you up here?" Ana whispered.

"Dropped my vest and weapon behind a radiator on the first floor, near the bathrooms. They will be there when I go back." He smirked.

"Why take the chance of getting caught?" Ana didn't understand.

"The thought of you in black tactical gear…" he kissed her again.

Instinctively, Ana's right leg came up to caress Christian's left thigh.

Christian bit back a moan. "Fuck Ana…you're killing me." He kissed her quick. "Move!" he rolled away and crawled to the backdrop, disappearing out the door. Ana scrambled toward a horseshoe-shaped faux rock cairn. _'I feel like one of those strength-o-meters. My internal sensor is banging in my head, plummeting to my stomach, weakening my knees and falling to my toes.'_ She touched her lips. _'Christian kissed me!' _

Ana needed to collect herself. Crouching low, she spotted another of Prescott's team, but he was profile and she couldn't get a good shot. Sawyer however, popped out from a barricade and rendered a kill shot. Prescott and José both swore when they were joined by a fifth player. "Go big or go home!" The newly killed player yelled to his remaining teammate.

Sawyer didn't stick around for his prey's walk of shame. He was gone to high ground to see if he could spot the last of Prescott's team. He could see a vague outline of Ana behind a faux cairn, and Ryan behind a faux tree stump. Marquez flattened himself against a darkened wall. "Ana twelve! Ryan reverse nine!" Everyone fired on Marquez. Before he could defend himself, he was hit by a wounding laser blast from Ryan. Ana hit him low and Sawyer hit him high…which caused his vest to flash from red warnings to whiteout. Once Marquez joined the circle of his team, full lights came up.

"How the hell did you get me?" José yelled at Ana.

"Don't use AX bodywash when you shower!" Ana squealed when Sawyer high fived her. _'Damn, that hurt!'_

"Speaking of scents, when did you see the Boss?" Prescott whispered to Ana who blushed as red as a warning signal on her vest.

Ana shook her head a violent 'NO' and tilted her head at José's retreating back.

When they left LazerWerks, everyone was greeted by an unusual sight in the employee parking lot. Grace, with help from Everett Events, set up a marque for 75 with tables and chairs. Mia arranged for Washington Wasabi to cater lunch for guests and staff from LazerWerks. One end of the marque held three standing griddles to stir fry individually prepared bowls of shaved, raw beef, chicken or pork, prepared veggies, and different sauces. The left end of the marque held vegetarian sides: egg rolls, spring rolls, chow mein, and fried rice. Dessert offerings took the right end of the marque: mochi, pineapple cakes, fried banana cakes and cake pops. The winning teams lined up before the losers. Ana choose beef with a healthy portion of broccoli, green onions and carrot curls, with ginger-garlic sauce. While it was being stir fried, she selected an egg roll, and a small bowl of veggie chow mein. Everyone was seated with their teammates.

"It was fun, but I'm so sore," Mia whined. Kate and Kellen agreed. Grace recommended long soaking baths with Epsom Salts.

Security turned off the blockers so José could take event pictures for Elliot.

**~X~**

"You look…deep in thought," Ros interrupted Gwen's perusal of a set of illustrations.

"There's something about these illustrations which bothers me," Gwen held Leila's illustrations.

"They're definitely dark," Ros commented.

"Do they remind you of something?" Gwen pointed at the second illustration.

"Christian, playing piano, by his floor to ceiling windows in the great room at Escala," Ros examined the illustration. "Although I do not know if he has black silky pajama pants. The way the model holds his head reminds me of walking behind Christian at work."

"Promise not to laugh?" Gwen asked, and continued when Ros nodded. "The young woman who drew these could be an Ana doppelganger, if she didn't use a red rinse on her hair. Same height, weight, body build. Reed's eyes are hazel instead of blue. She even dresses like Ana."

"Reed? Like the petite doctor on _Grey's Anatomy_? Ana would declare it sounds like a pseudonym." Ros laughed.

"Reed Williams said her first and middle names are great-grandmothers' surnames. She has sisters Reece and Riley." Gwen began her written critique of the illustrations.

"Speaking of pseudonyms, did you know Grey House security calls us _The Lynns_?" Ros sounded amused. "I cleared my desk. Let's get some dinner and go clubbing."

"The skirt club?" Gwen said. "Jeans, sweaters, stilettos?"

"I can dance to that tune." Ros kissed Gwen's hair.

_**~X~**_

"I think Kate scares most men, she's hell in high heels." Ana answered Grace's question about insight into Kate. "She's curious and creative. She is a strong communicator…but sometimes she speaks before thinking. She's not very good about hiding how she feels. She's strong willed and men either wilt under her persona…or they yield to her charisma and power. I think she'd be a hell of a dominatrix…" Ana pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the look on Christian's face.

"No mother wants her son ruled by a woman. No mother wants her daughter ruled by a man. We just hope for a meeting of minds and hearts." Grace commented.

"As long as they are both honest and communicate with one another, I predict an interesting time will be had by all." Ana couldn't control her laughter.

"Speaking of interesting times…can I take you home?" Christian asked. "I drove my R8."

Ana agreed. "As long as you can drive and talk at the same time."

"Do you think you might join me on some out of town business trips?" Christian asked as he drove to Ana's condo. "I mean, especially since you have the Beta Reader position, you can read almost anywhere."

"When we get to that point in our relationship…I think I would like to join you. I wouldn't mind seeing New York again. Especially if I didn't have organized events to attend and could really have some down time."

"You would have down time now if you spent more time at Escala," Christian offered.

"I would feel better about spending time with you if there were fewer people stalking me." Ana accompanied a sad smile with a half-hearted shrug.

"I think it's unfair to both of us to keep putting off getting to know one another and spending time with one another because the universe is watching us." Christian sighed. Too soon he was at her condo. "I have a pile of work to do. If you want to come read at Escala, we can at least be in the same room with one another. We could have dinner and a sleepover?"

"I'm not ready to have a sleepover with you," Ana apologized. "However, you could Skype or email or call anytime. I have been keeping busy so I don't obsess about people stalking me, about close protection details, or worrying about someone breaking into our condo or your penthouse."

"You should know…we got the DNA tests back from Labor Day. No matches. There were no possible suspects identified from the flu shot clinic either. Coping Together added the biker complex to our list of projects."

"Is that stereotyping? Bikers and drugs?" Ana felt uneasy about it.

"The bikers at the complex are vets. Injured vets have a high incidence of opioid addiction. It's one of the highest growing streams of addiction. Coping Together plans to add a vet or two to their advisory group." Christian explained. "Security hasn't seen a black Ducati near you for a month. You haven't been followed by a RAV-4 lately. The CCTV cameras for your condo complex are newly installed. We still don't know who ran over Jessica Jackson. She hasn't been around you lately, has she?"

Ana shook her head no. "Is there any news about Elizabeth Morgan?"

"She was moved to a hospice. Mom has a personal assistant clearing out Hyde's place and prepping everything to sell. The same personal assistant is handling things for Elizabeth like keeping her condo clean, picking up mail, etc. What is that frown?"

"Sorry…I wondered if Carrick representing interns pro bono is a conflict of interest with Grace having power of attorney over Jack's estate."

"They went to court and there hasn't been a conflict of interest yet…but Mom and Dad are prepared to make changes if someone objects. Oh…by the way…guess who is dating Ethan Kavanagh?"

"I haven't a clue," Ana admitted. "Celeste is in LA, at a personal shopper gig. Eamon is thrilled about the final installation of upgraded fiber optics by Grey House and the installation of new electronics. I know Ethan went back to school but I haven't seen him. How do you know who he's dating?"

Christian laughed. "I don't know if you can handle the news…I could barely handle the news…he's dating Mia."

"Mia? Your sister Mia?" Ana's voice squeaked with surprise.

"Oh yeah…and I didn't have the big brother talk with him. Elliot did. He swears Ethan promised to treat Mia like a lady and not like the horizontal hussies he was seeing." Christian pulled into the garage at Ana's condo. He pulled up to the elevator. He cupped her face before he kissed her gently. "Please think about how to spend time with me. You can Skype or email or call also."

"Thanks for the ride…" Ana stepped out of the R8 and joined Prescott at the elevator.

_**~X~**_

"Lorelei, two of our members request an introduction," Paladin informed her. She opened a CCTV feed of two people. Leila recognized Gwen Drake, her instructor. The redhead with her was Ros Bailey, Sir's second in command.

"If they are hoping for personal lap dances, it won't happen. I'm not working Panty Drop tonight," Leila commented. "I feel positively virulent and I'm going home for the night. I'm sorry. Please don't tell them I've left until an hour or so after I'm gone."

"They could afford a lot of lap dances in the future, Lorelei. Halloween is coming. Those two look well-heeled…Louboutins…both of them. We could have a rich Christmas." Paladin made a praying hands gesture. Leila was reminded of Prayer and Reverse Prayer hand positions…which reminded her of Sir…which reminded her to get the hell out of here.

"I'm sorry. I really do not feel good," Leila changed into her street clothes, and slipped out of the skirt club. She could afford to miss a night waitressing. She could not be caught out by friends of Sir. Driving home…she detoured past the Post Alley Esclava. The problem with doing anything to Elena's business was Sir. He probably installed state of the art security systems and CCTV cameras when he became a partner. Using the electronic jammer which she stole from Escala was welcome sometimes. However, she wasn't sure it would keep her incognito to affect some damage on Elena Lincoln's life. She ran through every possible scenario to destroy the business…and discarded all of them the moment she thought of a reason the plan would fail.

Leila had too many things to do…cleaning, laundry, car gas and maintenance, and groceries. She needed to visit Geoff's grave soon…before she reconciled with Sir. She knew Sir was priority.

_**~X~**_

Detectives Clark and Johnson interviewed Elizabeth Morgan again. She was moved to Helping Hands and Hearts Hospice. It was nestled in a photogenic valley on the outskirts of Seattle. Front desk staff delayed them from interviewing Morgan. She had physical therapy – which was limited to walking for fifteen minutes followed by a shower and dressing for the day. The staff warned them Elizabeth Morgan was generally easy going, unless she was tired and in pain.

_ "I don't know how much more I can tell you," she wrote. "I can't remember everything because of the concussion. I remember being shocked because Hyde assaulted Steele. I remember pulling everyone's personnel files because I wanted to compare the history of Hyde's interns. I remember refusing to kidnap any of the Grey ladies. I remember he was angry because I didn't kidnap anyone, and he felt he lost out on a pay day. I remember waking up on Friday morning…shocked because I lost so much time." She sighed. "I'm very tired…and I have a headache. Are you almost done harassing me?"_

**October 9**

_*******Seattle Nooz********_

_ It was play day at LazerWerks! Five dozen people celebrated Elliot Grey's thirtieth birthday. Laser tag for four hours for 48 people who included the Greys, Kate Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele, Grey Construction employees and Grey House employees._

_ Everett Events provided the marque for lunch catered by Washington Wasabi. Dr. Grace Trevelyan was paramedic for the day, although it seemed there were more bruised egos than actual bloodletting._

_*******Seattle Nooz********_

"We're in the paper and online," Kate handed a web printout to Ana. "Too bad they didn't report Jose's bruised ego, along with Anders' limp. What did your team do to him?"

"He wasn't watching where he was going. He tripped over the uneven part of the floor. I got a kill shot on my way to higher ground." Ana suppressed a giggle. "What are you doing?"

Kate wore black jeans, a rose T-shirt, and black denim jacket. She wore black walking boots and slung a black cross body bag over her head. "I'm dressed for a busy, walking day. I have to research and submit a story about the annual Bruce Lee Memorial Tour. First stop – Lake View Cemetery, adjacent to Volunteer Park. Visiting the graves of Bruce and Brandon Lee. Then a quick tour of the Asian Art Museum. Lunch at a Chinese restaurant. I have a list, and I'm expected to review three of them for the article, so I'm booked for lunch for the next three days. Afternoon shopping at the Uwajimaya Village and Kinokuniya Bookstore. I'm just touring the gift shop and the bookstore."

"A three-hour tour," Elliot sang.

"Shut up, Gilligan. Tomorrow morning is a tour of the Chinatown International District. Lunch at another Chinese restaurant. Tomorrow afternoon I have two tours of martial arts studios. Both are offering special free demonstrations during the Memorial Tour. I have to turn in the article before October twenty-fifth. The articles appear the last Saturday and Sunday of October. There's a whole calendar of Bruce Lee events November sixth through the eleventh." Kate checked the battery in her cell.

"Pizza and Bruce Lee movie marathon tonight?" Elliot suggested.

Kate nodded. "We'll get a dozen take and bake pizzas. Whatever we don't eat tonight, we can freeze for other meals. Maybe I can do side pieces on Bruce Lee movies, the old Oriental Theatre in Portland, and an upcoming calendar of events at the Seattle Asian Art Museum."

"Be sure to do a promo piece for Comic Con at WSCC. Feature a couple of the anime martial arts cosplay costumes for _Street Fighter_ or _Samurai 7_ from last year." Elliot suggested.

"Since you're buying dinner…I'll cook the pizzas, toss a salad and do the dishes at dinner time," Ana offered.

_**~X~**_

"Isaac, it's a beautiful day for a few short, interesting rides," Elena saw news coverage of the Grey play day and suggested Isaac harass Anastasia Steele if possible. Isaac could work at the salon and take a few breaks to check out Steele's condo. She wished him success and ended the call.

Leila circled PPM, hoping for a glimpse of Anastasia. Instead, she saw Sir in grey sweatpants, trainers and hoody…heading toward Miss Steele's condo. Leila spotted two men in black sweats at Starbucks talking. This was her chance. Thank god for Anastasia Steele's clothes…they would help her get closer to Sir. She took a shortcut to intercept him. She could not see his face clearly as she approached him, but he seemed to recognize her purloined clothes. He picked up his pace and intercepted her, dragging her into a deserted alley. He pushed her hoody down before he roughly shoved her against a building.

"You're not Anastasia Steele!" His voice was not Sir's voice. Leila watched as Elena's submissive pushed his hoody back.

"You're not Sir!" She spat. _'Fuck…how many ways could this go wrong?'_ Without thinking…her knee rose quickly and forcefully, shoving his junk into his pelvic bone. Isaac sucked in air; his eyes rolled back in his head. As his knees buckled and his body began to drop, Leila lifted her knee again and smashed it into his nose. Blood spurted over her jeans, but she continued to let him fall. She stepped over him and ran as fast as possible to her RAV-4.

Leila's body shook on the return trip home. She was freezing cold. She needed a hot bath, and she needed…some wine to make her relax. At home, in a hot bath, she watched as the bruise on her knee bloomed. _'Damn…I should have had a knife with me, or my gun. If he tells Elena I'm in Seattle, she'll make sure Sir knows. I have to fine tune my agenda.'_

_**~X~**_

"What the hell happened to you?" Elena shrieked when she saw a bruised, bloody and bandaged Isaac.

"I thought she was Anastasia Steele…she thought I was Grey. Before I could do anything, she kneed me in the balls. I passed out. I don't know how I broke my nose. I've been at the clinic, getting patched up. The nose is broken. It will take at least a month to heal. I can't go to work until the bruises fade."

"So if it wasn't Anastasia…who the fuck attacked you?" Elena was furious.

"I think his subs all look alike…but she had hazel eyes." Isaac sighed.

"I have pictures," Elena brought up a file on her laptop.

"Her," Isaac pointed at a picture of the woman who assaulted him.

"Are you sure?" Elena frowned at the picture of Leila Williams. "I thought this bitch was in Portland." _'Christian will hear about this. He needs to keep better control of his playthings!'_

**October 10**

"Haven't you learned your little high school plans to entrap Christian won't work?" Elena Lincoln addressed Ana when she left the powder room at Le Fournil. "Befriend Christian's sister, Mia, so Grace and Frannie champion you? A lot of Mia's gold digging friends tried that plan. Those who repeat history are doomed to fail."

"History is full of cougars and studs who didn't work out either," Ana retorted. "You hate Mia…so why are you here? Hoping she will play courier and pass notes to Christian for you like she's your junior high bestie?"

"I transformed him from a spoiled rotten juvenile delinquent into a brilliant, business god. What did I get for my singular efforts? The little bastard betrayed me!" Elena flushed as red as her fingernails and lipstick.

"Narcissistic much?" Ana picked up lunch croissants she ordered. Gwen was at GP today, working with the graphics department. Ana wanted to provide lunch for Gwen and her, Hannah and Trisha, along with editorial support staff and Claire, in addition to Prescott, Sawyer and Becker. She calmly walked to the exit where Prescott stood.

"I don't care if you want to fart without an audience. I'm checking stalls and standing outside the bathroom door. That bitch isn't getting near you again." Prescott's body language revealed a lot. _'Where the hell is Mia's CPO?'_ Prescott texted Welch to tell him Elena Lincoln's location and the exchange between her and Miss Steele this morning. She also reported Mia's CPO seemed to be M.I.A. Prescott contemplated ways to silence Elena Lincoln during the ride from Le Fournil to Grey Annex.

_'Spoiled rotten juvenile delinquent. Christian said he was a teenage thug…and he said he lost his virginity when he was a teenager. Did that bitch touch Christian when he was a teenager…before he turned 21?'_ Ana was furious. _'Christian…you've got some explaining to do…'_

"Mia…I'm not arguing with you. I need to talk to Christian." Elena spoke calmly. "It's a safety issue. Since I no longer have a close protection detail provided by Christian, I can't tell them and have them inform Welch or Taylor."

Mia motioned for Capps, her female CPO, to approach. "If Capps gives you her cell to messenger Taylor, is that enough? Or do you want me to incur the wrath of Christian on your behalf?

"I need to text Taylor seven words. It's important or I would take a chance of sending it via messenger and having it shredded."

Capps opened an instant message to Taylor and handed the phone to Elena.

_ "Leila Williams, Pike Place Market, Sunday morning. EL"_ She pressed send and returned the phone to Capps. "Thank you." Elena left Le Fournil without incident. She never considered Isaac a wimp…but this was his third assault. She wondered if he was still committed to harassing Anastasia Steele.

**October 11**

"Well?" Christian asked Welch who joined him in the office once he hit Grey House.

"No driver's license, car registration, phone number, home rental, etc. for Leila Williams or any of her known aliases. No motorcycle, no RAV-4. Twelve staff walked a 36-block grid of PPM. Six petite brunettes have been hanging out at Esclava, Post Alley. We have pictures and names. I contacted the three ladies from Hell's Belles. Every other day, one of them will walk around PPM to see if someone attempts to talk or stalk." Welch commented.

_**~X~**_

"You want to do what?" Ana stopped inventorying and creating a grocery list.

"I've been assigned a Thanksgiving special for the paper. It will post every Sunday in November until Thanksgiving. My articles will be included in the Lifestyle issues of the _Seattle Times_. I may have to do some onsite research, but most of the work and writing will be done at home. Can you live with me hanging around nights and weekends the last two weeks of October?" Kate consulted her planner.

"What is Elliot working on?" Ana rearranged things in the cupboard.

"Elliot bid on a Detroit reclamation project – three blocks of Victorian homes, which were condemned by the state. They plan to build an offramp for an interstate exchange. Anyway, Elliot rented a huge house for his crew of ten and two domestic help. He's considering offering Ray a short-term contract for the Detroit job. They will remove salvageable architectural details and ship them back to Washington. They will be gone from October 14 to October 30. It's the only time Michigan will allow them in the houses. In November, Detroit is taking the houses to the ground. In the spring Detroit starts road construction."

"Okay, since he might contract with Ray, it's obvious I'm meant to help you." Ana sighed. "Share your thoughts with me."

"_Seattle Times_ has an events list for food drives, fun runs, coat drives, opening ceremonies at ski resorts, etc. Everyone does different menus. Everyone does different décor. Everyone does event calendars. I thought THANKS, where each individual letter lists a community charity: TEARS Foundation, Housing Hope, AIDS Alliance, Northwest Food Bank, Kids Kloset, and Seattle Adaptive Sports."

"I like that idea. Especially since we're coming to the end of the year and some people may need a tax break. Your _Save the Sound_ article for Kavanagh Media was picked up by three Seattle papers. They sent you a thank you note." Ana's donation to Coping Together and the American Legion would help her taxes this year. "Try a leaf motif. List one charity to a leaf, with the contact information and description. You can make them look like leaves falling down the side of the 'sharing your abundance by donating' article. I'd concentrate on how to give thanks and give back to the community."

"I can tweak the idea for a Christmas article also, using an ornament motif. Toys for Tots, Habitat for Humanity, Autism Alliance, Noah's Center, Kamp Korey, and Sack the Holidays. I can get a list of what the charities need donated." Kate scribbled a quick layout and brainstorming ideas. "I can also use this for Kavanagh Media Online. I can add a leaf daily which spells out Thanksgiving. I would spell out Christmas starting December first."

"You can do H-E-A-L-T-H-Y the first week of January. Healthy heart recipes, energetic workouts, alternative workouts for handicapped or physically challenged, and lifestyle changes. Total health – eyes, teeth, hearing, emotional and physical wellbeing. Herbal medicines or cooking with herbs. Y for youth – regaining flexibility and stamina." Ana suggested.

Kate took notes. "What do you suggest for graphics?"

"Building blocks? Stair steps? Balance balls?" Ana sounded doubtful. "Ask Gwen. She might have time to develop some ideas for you."

**October 16**

CTG: Thank you for dropping Elliot and Ray at the airport. Mom's on duty, Dad's busy with the grandparents. Mia's sleeping in, she helped cater a 200 person engagement party with Le Fournil until two this morning. Do you have time to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?

ARS: PPM – Starbucks? Seven?

CTG: I'll be there.

ARS: Unless Twitter or _Seattle Nooz_ scares you away.

CTG: If it does, we'll go to the Grey Annex cafeteria, or Le Fournil for croissants.

After the phone texts, Ana picked a navy pencil skirt with a white silk shirt and navy cardigan sweater. She picked low heels, classic gold jewelry, and a navy leather satchel to carry three manuscripts and her daily stuff. She needed to clear her desk Monday morning, as she was scheduled for an afternoon author meeting with Trisha. She notified Sawyer and Prescott about a breakfast meeting at seven at PPM Starbucks. At the last minute she decided to wear Carla's infinity scarf instead of a necklace. She would send a selfie to Carla, who complained bitterly about how 'butch' Ana looked in black tactical gear.

**October 17**

Christian bought coffee and breakfast for Ana and himself, Taylor, Sawyer and Prescott. They were seated at the table to the left and right of the corner table where Christian guided Ana. Taylor ordered for them. When he set their food on the table, he gave Christian five pennies.

"Penny for your thoughts," Christian pushed a penny at Ana.

"Florida is the only place where both alligators and crocodiles live. That's a fun fact in a manuscript I read over the weekend. I have to research a couple dozen of those little factoids." Ana pushed the penny back at him. "Penny for your thoughts."

"You look lovely today, but I wasn't concentrating on how you look. I wondered if we could talk about the holidays. We met months ago. If we were normal people, we would be ready to spend weekends away with one another. However, the universe seems determined to keep us apart." Christian paused.

"I concur," Ana commented wryly.

"I have to attend a charity event on Halloween. Seattle Museum is showcasing _Laura_ and _Leave Her to Heaven_, since it's twenty years since Gene Tierney died the first week of November. 1940s era costumes are recommended. There's signature drinks like sidecars, manhattans, and gin rickys. The hors d'oeuvres are classic 1940s fare: shrimp cocktails, salmon dip, salmon mousse canapes, cheese puffs, etc." Suddenly Christian's thoughts were filled with images of Ana in classic submissive poses and classic peignoirs and nightgowns from the film noir era. He mentally throttled his Dominant personality and continued. "Veterans Day weekend I need to be in Detroit and Chicago. I thought if you weren't cooking for your dad and his vet friends, I'd like to show you the Motor City and the Windy City. We would leave November sixth and come back on the thirteenth."

"Sounds like fun also," Ana entered it in her calendar.

"Thanksgiving is Aspen," Christian offered. "I know you cook a big Thanksgiving feast for Ray and the vets. I could invite him to Aspen with us. Elliot is asking Kate and her family. My grandparents and family will go."

"Dad and his vets have a furniture show in Portland over Thanksgiving weekend. He is at the Rodriguez house on Thanksgiving. Some of the vets are bunking at Casa de Rodriguez over the holiday weekend." Ana explained.

"It would mean not spending Thanksgiving with your mom or the Rodriguez men…" Christian hesitated to finish the conversation.

"I will not ask which one of your invasive background checks reported Carla invited me to Savannah, or reported the Rodriguez men spent the last four Thanksgivings with us." Ana's look wisely told Christian to shut up.

"My family usually spends Christmas in Aspen." Christian would not comment on her previous Christmas plans. "We have traditions. Most of us join the Torch Light Parade at the resort near my home on Christmas Eve. Participants either ski or snowmobile. It's repeated on New Year's Eve. Christmas morning we open gag gifts to one another. Mom and Grandma Frannie usually vie to see who buys the ugliest Christmas sweater. Dad and Grandpa Theo buy ugly pajamas. One year Grandpa Theo bought tartan plaid flannel night shirts for the men and flannel nightgowns for the ladies. They didn't look too bad…until you put them on and turned out the lights. The white in the plaid glowed in the dark. Elliot buys ugly woolen mittens and stocking caps. Mia buys ugly Christmas motif ties for Dad and me, ugly kitchen aprons for Mom and Grandma, and ugly T-shirts for Grandpa and Elliot. If you think about coming to Aspen, think about tacky, ugly presents. The other part of our tradition is you have to wear one tacky item a day between Christmas and New Year's Day. Then we clean everything and donate it to charity."

"We'll see," Ana didn't promise anything. After breakfast, Christian walked her to the Sawyer driven SUV. He kissed her chastely on the cheek and wished her a good day. He checked her seatbelt before giving her hand a squeeze. She watched as he strolled to his SUV. The twin SUVs pulled out of PPM Starbucks and drove to Grey House and Grey Annex.

_'Ugly slippers, ugly socks, ugly stocking caps made from ugly sweaters, ugly sweater dresses, or ugly sleep pants and leggings. Maybe Carla has patterns to make things from ugly sweaters.' _ Ana's thoughts ran around in circles. She logged on Pinterest during the ride and searched for ugly Christmas anything. A fedora made from an ugly sweater might be fun. However, the decorated baseball caps drew her laughter and interest. One was decorated in gold tinsel with tiny gold glitter ornaments. One had Christmas lights. If Ray went to Aspen with her, they could combine resources and buy a dozen of those baseball caps. She pinned the site.

**October 22**

Gwen's class critiqued this week's landscapes assignment. Gwen's rules were three compliments to one criticism. Three varied landscapes –one famous site, one alien landscape and then artist's choice. Two of the alien landscapes were excellent and Gwen recommended them for future book covers. The class began their work on next week's assignment which was illustrating four Halloween characters: a ghost, a mummy, a monster and a vampire. She showed them the _Who Wants to Live Forever_ t-shirt with the four characters…explaining they needed to think creatively.

Midway into the class, Reed fainted. She hit the side of her head on the art table on the way to the floor. Gwen sent everyone home for the day. Becker called for an ambulance, coordinating with the university security. The paramedics checked Reed, recommending she be transported. They ran a quick EKG, applied oxygen, tested her blood sugar and hooked up an IV. "Her heartbeat is a bit erratic. She may be dehydrated. She has a contusion where her head hit the corner of the table. We'll transport her to Northwest."

Gwen packed Reed's art supplies tote. She handed the tote and purse off to Becker who helped the paramedics take Reed to the ambulance.

_**~X~**_

Leila regained consciousness in the ambulance. She told them she had been battling the flu and hadn't eaten properly. They explained once the ER doctor examined her, and once the bag of fluids was empty, she would probably be able to go home. She was in the ER, patiently waiting for everyone to be busy. She went to the powder room in the waiting area, removed her IV, and then rabbited when no one was looking. She walked three blocks to a bus stop and returned to the campus, where she retrieved her RAV-4 from one of the outer parking lots which ringed UDub.

'_I should have gotten breakfast after working last night. Living on coffee is not good for me. I need to get lunch and take a nap. I don't have a hospital excuse, so calling into work isn't an option.' _Leila felt her sore head. _'I need some aspirin…and orange juice to raise my blood sugar. I have to behave better…Sir will expect me to be healthy. I need to eat properly, hydrate, exercise and get rest. Remember his rules! Live by his rules!'_

**October 24**

Gwen's first trio of drawings for the 'Angel Mother' showed a spinner with controlling, fearful, anxious, appearance-oriented mother. The child drawing showed the 'Angel Mother' carefully folding attributes of committed, responsible, reliable, hardworking and persistent. The guilt trip section was illustrated by three large suitcases marked with 'Seeks approval of others.' 'The world is watching.' and 'I'm being judged.'

"I enjoy your drawings," Ana worked her way through them, matching them up to chapters. "I have half a dozen text changes." Ana showed them to Gwen.

"I appreciate your critiques of my work as I went along. I can submit my final illustrations before Thanksgiving and have a clear holiday weekend." Gwen sighed. "The 'Mommy First Mother' was a problem for me. You'll find she looks like your mother. As much as I tried to change her physical attributes…it always ended up Carla heavy. I apologize. I do not mean to bash your mother."

Ana sighed. "I know. I would never fault anyone's decisions or choices…however, I don't think you can be a selfish shit if you are a parent. Instead of leaving me with Ray, Carla never thought twice about hauling me from pillar to fence post while she was finding herself. I would like to think I would consider parenthood more important than any job in my life."

"I think becoming a parent is a life-altering experience which teaches you a clearer definition of life. Things which were priorities once would lessen in importance to me. I am not sure I want a child." Gwen explained. "I would not be happy having my art interrupted."

"I've always been closer to Ray than Carla. Perhaps it is because Ray and I are similar in personality and likes. Carla and I are not close. She does not hesitate to express her opinions of my life choices." Ana sighed. _'Some days I wish my mother understood me as well as I understand books.'_

"I know Christian discussed the holidays. However, you're a free agent Ana. You don't have to play by Carla's rules, or surrender to Christian's wishes." Gwen ensured the assembled illustrations were in book layout order.

"It's not that easy," Ana protested. "Every time we seem to get close to defining a relationship between us, something happens."

"So…Mommy Dearest aside, what are you wearing for Halloween to GP? I have a fabulous gothic black Belle Epoque steampunk gown, with Victorian heeled boots, hat, and mask."

"I thought I would wear my tactical gear from Elliot's birthday party," Ana shrugged. "Maybe get a bow and arrow and go as Katniss Everdeen. She was a literary character before she was a movie character."

"Have Kate to do an angel braid for you," Gwen advised.

**October 26**

The editorial meeting this morning concentrated on E-publishing and the acquisition of an E-publishing editor from an Atlanta publishing company and his future assistant who worked for an E-publishing company out of Chicago. They were joining Grey Publishing after the first of the year. Jerry reminded everyone to cooperate with Grey House legal. They were conducting interviews, and preparing for the possibility of a class action lawsuit in light of Jack Hyde's death.

Ana felt relieved, with everyone avoiding her. She distributed four manuscripts she finished, and accepted six more. The editors requested synopses before Veterans Day. She was thrilled to stay in her office and work, letting her support staff Hannah acquire food and hot water for her. Prescott assumed a parade rest stance outside her office door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 ~~ October **

'_All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered. The point is to discover them.'_ ~~ Galileo

**Friday, October 28**

Leila did not see Isaac's assault noted on any police blotter in the _Seattle Times_. Elena probably had a doctor on her payroll. Nasal bones took four-six weeks to heal, possibly longer if Isaac needed plastic surgery. Leila was sure he recognized her; despite his first impression she was Anastasia Steele.

In the dark, under an overcast sky, Leila found herself back at Miss Steele's condo. She couldn't get into Escala because Taylor changed codes, including ones for Mrs. Jones and Anastasia Steele. However, she could get into Miss Steele's garage and vandalize her vehicle. She felt guilty for running down an innocent woman instead of Anastasia Steele. She released her guilt through vandalizing Anastasi's car.

Last Saturday's incident was a wakeup call. Leila needed to move Miss Steele out of Sir's life. She spent the week ensuring she ate, slept and followed Sir's rules. Such attention to his rules made her miss him very much. Miss Steele had family and friends. She did not need Sir as much as Leila did.

_**~X~**_

Ana didn't sleep well. She hadn't slept well for a couple days. Today she was driving to Grey Publishing. When her day was over, she was driving to Montesano. Sawyer and Prescott could follow. She needed time to think about things. She could use the fireplace in the family room at Montesano. Sweats, thick warm socks, lots of soup and hot tea, and PBS. She planned to hide out in Montesano until time to collect Dad from the airport on Sunday. She wanted to talk to Dad about Christian, Detroit and Aspen.

Ana did not know who slit the tires on her car. She wondered if it was the unknown brunette who broke into her condo. Why a preemptive strike against her car? If someone was watching her…they would know she would be more vulnerable in her car, driving by herself to Montesano. She would have been more vulnerable in Dad's empty house.

Prescott loaded two boxes of reviewed manuscripts in the SUV to deliver to Hannah at Grey Publishing.

"I want the car checked from top to bottom, inside and outside. I don't want us to 'assume' the tires are the only thing attacked." Ana engaged Sawyer's brain. "Make sure there's no car bomb, no cut brake lines, no extraneous trackers, no stick of dynamite shoved up the muffler, etc. I want you to call a trustworthy mechanic and inspect my car – top to bottom, front to rear. I will wait in the condo until you and the building manager review the new security system CCTV tapes." Ana headed to the elevator, pleased when the door opened to disgorge the building manager. He started to talk to Ana, but she waved him over to Sawyer.

Thank god for casual Friday, Ana grabbed a navy blue hoody, no logo. Armed with a tote, sunglasses, umbrella, wristlet with cash, ID, a dismantled cell phone, an audio/visual jammer which was fully charged, and pepper spray…Ana slipped out of the condo and caught a bus on the next corner to downtown Seattle.

A petite redhead driving around PPM and Anastasia's condo hissed when she saw Anastasia sprint from her building to the bus stop. She counted to ten and did not see any bodyguards in pursuit. "Anastasia Rose Steele…what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Two bus changes later, Ana caught a shuttle to the Bainbridge Island Ferry terminal. _'The lengths to which I must sink just to be left the fuck alone. What part of a normal, uneventful life am I not allowed to live? I need to think about Detroit. Christian promised to spend time getting to know one another, and discuss important issues…but that conversation might be derailed by my V-card and Elena's teenage juvenile delinquent comment.'_

The redhead following Ana left her vehicle in the public parking at the ferry terminal, collecting her ticket and map of Bainbridge Island. She carried a tote of essentials. The only thing she didn't have…which she felt she needed…was knowledge of the exact time to introduce herself to Anastasia Steele.

It was one of Seattle's perfect days – like the song _Seattle_ from _Here Come the Brides_. _'The bluest skies you've ever seen are in Seattle, and the hills the greenest green in Seattle.' _Ana rode the ferry out to Bainbridge Island. Thirty-five minutes to cross Elliott Bay and Puget Sound. She could play tourist until she damn well felt like going home. Six tours swarmed the ferry, talking excitedly about which galleries, shops and restaurants were the best for them to visit. _'I'm tired of the perpetual lock and load. I want more blue skies and blue seas and less blue moods.'_ Ana closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sun.

The redhead engaged in friendly touristy talk with groups while keeping Anastasia Steele in sight. She maintained an average of 100 feet between them. If she lost sight of Anastasia…she would hang out at the coffee court near the ferry terminal. With sunglasses, no one would know she wasn't watching the water.

_Voicemail: Master Sergeant Sir…I'm boots on the ground because the damn circus can't form a proper parade. Drum majorette marching to her own tune. We're skipping school today. I will not approach unless required. Imperative you do not tell anyone about our communication._

_**~X~**_

Ana purchased a Bainbridge Island sweatshirt and matching baseball cap. She stashed the clothes in her tote. She had an uncomfortable feeling she was being followed, but she could not center on anyone specific. Perhaps the sweatshirt and cap would not be enough of a disguise, but it might buy her a few minutes of confusion in which she could execute a getaway.

The redhead swore. Anastasia was one of the first off the ferry, while she was delayed claiming her vehicle. She might lose and have to reacquire Anastasia.

Ana grabbed a cab. "Pacific Place Mall," she ordered. She bent down to remove the hoody and pull on the new sweatshirt. She gathered her hair in a high ponytail, twisted and tucked it under the cap. Several blocks down the road, she sat up, tucking her folded hoody in her tote. She could catch a bus at Pacific Place Mall back to the condo.

The redhead cursed when she was stuck behind vehicles leaving the ferry terminal parking. She found the bus route which Anastasia took this morning. She followed it, swearing violently when Anastasia did not appear. She drove straight to Anastasia's condo and began driving grids hoping to reacquire Anastasia.

_ Voicemail: Master Sergeant Sir… it may not be my circus or my monkeys…but damn… I lost Drum Majorette. I'm going to the big top and hoping to find the girl. I hope to God you are radio silent because you're incoming._

_**~X~**_

"Where the hell have you been!" Sawyer yelled at Ana when she stepped off the bus a block from her condo. "We've been looking for you for six fucking hours. Welch called Ray, he's incoming from Detroit! He thinks you've been kidnapped! Your mother is freaking out and driving Mr. Grey insane! He's destroyed six phones in six hours! Welch, Prescott and I have been fired every hour on the hour since you disappeared this morning! You promised you were going back to the condo!" Grabbing her arm, he spun her around at a ninety degree angle to his body. His hand on her arm, Sawyer started to direct her to the condo.

Before Ana could reply 'walking and thinking' she was interrupted by two thumping noises. Sawyer rocked back on his heels and collapsed, pulling Ana to the sidewalk with him. His chest was covered in blood. Ana pulled him behind a set of stairs at a brick building and ripped his shirt open.

'_Buttons do pop and fly.'_ Ana didn't waste time thinking about it. She didn't waste time admiring his physique either.

Sawyer's mouth moved, but no sound or air escaped. Ana shoved his index fingers in the bullet holes of his chest.

"Sucking…" he started to say.

"Sucking chest wounds, I know. Who the fuck shot you?" Ana demanded. A ping over their heads caused shards of brick to fall on them. She ducked her head to avoid being struck, but Sawyer was not so lucky. A small shard cleanly sliced his right cheek.

"Gun…defend…" he panted. Ana reached for a shoulder gun holster, but there was none. She knew she was hurting him, but she leaned Sawyer forward against her. She pulled the gun from his back waistband holster. It was a Sig Sauer, but if she double handed it, she could control the recoil. Another shot pinged over their heads. Ana looked down at the blood on the front of her new sweatshirt. "Mine," Sawyer muttered weakly. "Defend…"

Ana popped up behind the stairs. The sidewalk was hard beneath her knees, but she had line of sight to the woman firing at her. She could not be affected by the smell of gunpowder wafting toward her. _'Clear your mind…steady breath out,'_ Ana shot once, catching her shooter in the left abdomen. The blood spurting from the wound was dark. _'Fuck, I wonder if I nicked her liver.'_

_'Damn, damn, damn! I'll bet that's the RAV-4. Smart fucker…park behind a barricade and between two large trucks.'_ The redhead pulled in behind it, taking pictures of it. She noted the license plates positioned with mini zip ties. She grabbed gloves from her vehicle and forced the hood of the RAV-4 open. There was no time to search for a master fuse. She didn't hesitate…she yanked every wire free which she could find. _'Lord, if I'm wrong, I'm really sorry about messing with someone's day. Please don't instant karma me.'_ Back in her vehicle, she lost the gloves and pulled out into the late afternoon traffic. Traffic surged toward PPM as she turned right on the street between Anastasia's condo and the bus stop.

Ana's shooter grunted and paused in her tracks. The woman shot again, but this time, her aim was intercepted. A black motorcycle turned the corner between the bus stop block and Ana's condo building. The shooter's bullet caught the motorcycle rider unaware. His body flew off the motorcycle. His head slammed into a corner of the building. A loud cracking sound, which should have announced his death, was drowned by the roar of his motorcycle.

The bike careened down the road without a rider. Eventually it fell and slid in a volley of sparks and a scream of metal on asphalt. A ripping sound of metal on metal filled the air when the bike wedged under an oncoming compact SUV. Before the sound subsided, the air was filled with car horns, brakes and more metallic collisions. The crash distracted Ana's shooter for a minute. She ignored the gunshot wound in her side and began moving toward Ana and Sawyer.

'_Fuck! Instant karma!'_ The redhead swore. She heard a gunshot and saw the fallen motorcycle rider. There was nowhere to go to avoid the sliding black motorcycle. She angled her vehicle into the crash to keep any vehicle behind her from gunfire at the intersection. Once the crash occurred…once the vehicles came to a stop…the redhead was out of her vehicle…carrying a Magnum 5-shot pistol.

Ana steadied the Sig Sauer. She released the breath she had been holding and shot two consecutive rounds at the advancing shooter. Ana watched the shooter's arm fly up, and her gun discharge. The shooter crumpled to the sidewalk amidst screams from pedestrians with phones. Ana laid the Sig Sauer by Sawyer and ran to the shooter. She stepped on the gun and pulled it out of the shooter's hand, dragging it toward the intersection.

Ana returned to Sawyer, deactivating both her and Sawyer's jammers. "I've seen her before, but I can't place her. Who is she and why was she shooting at me?"

"Know her…" Sawyer panted. "Radio…" he inclined his bloody cheek toward his right shoulder.

Ana grabbed the radio. "911…Sawyer's been shot. Repeat…Sawyer's been shot. Two sucking chest wounds. We need an ambulance for him…and I think we need a coroner for the shooter and an unknown person."

The redhead saw Anastasia race across the street and remove the gun from the shooter's hand. She watched Anastasia's return to Sawyer.

A black SUV roared past them. Ana wondered why Christian's men would ignore her call for help. Ana caught the driver's reflection in the side mirror when she rolled the window down to look at the shooter. _'What the fuck is Gothica doing in a black SUV copy of Christian's fleet?'_

The redhead paused to acquire a good look at the driver of the black SUV. She pulled out her cell and took as many pictures as possible of the motorcycle rider, shooter, black SUV and Anastasia.

Ana reached for the radio again. 'Black SUV, driven by Elena Lincoln, heading toward Post Alley." She repeated what she could remember of the plate number. Ana set the radio down and used the cuff of her sweatshirt to staunch some of the blood from Sawyer's cheek. He passed out. His breathing was labored, and Ana fretted.

Suddenly, a redhead stood before her…gun drawn. Ana shrieked from surprise. "ARE YOU HURT?" The redhead inspected the blood on Ana.

"Not my blood…Sawyer's," Ana indicated Sawyer's prone body. The redhead knelt, awkwardly, and checked the pulse on Sawyer's neck. She observed Sawyer's wounds. "Sucking chest wounds. Did you call 911?" She observed Ana. "Don't reach for the gun, Anastasia. I don't have time for this shit. Why didn't you use tampons in the wounds."

"No time to search," Ana defended her actions. "I didn't have time to use hand sanitizers on his fingers either!"

"That will cause complications," the redhead blew out a frustrated breath.

"Are you one of Adrian's crew? Do you work for Grey House?" Ana swallowed hard.

The redhead heard sirens and stood. "Neither…I guess you would say I'm a free agent. I have to get back to my vehicle or I'll be charged with abandoning the scene of an accident." She snapped pictures of Ana and Sawyer before she rose and took off. She disappeared down the side street.

Police cars halted before Ana's condo building, at the intersection and in front of an ambulance which parked near the bus stop. Two paramedics exited with equipment.

Ana stood and moved away from Sawyer. "Two sucking chest wounds," she explained.

"Are you hurt?" One of the paramedics addressed her.

"His blood," Ana explained. "Don't grab me!" She yelled at the police who reached for her. "Tell me where you want me to go and I will go, but don't touch me!"

"Why did you shoot him?" One of the police officers snapped at her.

"I didn't shoot him," Ana pointed at the dead body on the condo sidewalk. "She shot Sawyer twice. Then she shot at us again." Ana pointed at the two bullet grazes on the building face above where Sawyer was being worked on by paramedics. "I used Sawyer's gun to defend us. I shot her three times. Once in the lower left quadrant. It didn't stop her. She shot again, but she hit the motorcycle rider." Ana pointed at the body on the corner.

"I fired twice at her. She discharged her gun in the air before she dropped to the sidewalk. When she stopped moving, I put Sawyer's Sig Sauer beside him. Then I went to her. With my foot, I dragged her gun five feet toward the intersection and returned to Sawyer's side. He showed me the radio. I called his employer for help. Then a redhead from the side street came to check on me. She took lots of pictures with her phone. Then you came."

"Why didn't she stay with you?" The police asked.

"She said something about not abandoning her vehicle." Ana replied. _'Where the hell is Prescott?' _She tried to keep an eye on Sawyer while the police questioned her.

Another ambulance stopped at the intersection. Police snapped pictures of the shooter, the motorcycle rider and Sawyer. A policeman bagged the shooter's weapon, followed by bagging her hands. Her corpse was lifted into a body bag. Pictures were taken of the motorcycle rider before the corpse was body bagged."You know how to handle a gun?" The police officer questioned Ana while he tested her hands for gunshot residue.

"I have a carry conceal license in my purse. However, my gun is in a gun safe in my room in my condo." Ana pointed at the condo building. She felt instantly fatigued and knew it was the adrenalin flare which sapped her energies. "I used his gun. He told me to defend us. The goal of defending yourself is you are still breathing when the attack is over!"

_**~X~**_

_Voicemail: Are you incoming? I think I found the RAV-4. If I didn't…I messed up someone's day._ _I'll bet you a steak dinner the female shooter owned the RAV-4. The seat was pushed forward to accommodate a petite woman. _She related the shooting via message. _The shooter could be a doppelganger for Anastasia, except she recently had a red rinse applied to her hair. The motorcycle rider is dead. Anastasia is unharmed, expect nightmares over the situation. I might be at SPD when you arrive…or I might be at the Four Seasons. I have to take pictures of my accident for my insurance company. They won't be happy. Call me?_

_**~X~**_

"How are you such a trifecta of trouble?" A man from a Grey House SUV muttered to Ana. He watched her as Sawyer was loaded into an ambulance. "At least Sawyer wasn't injured the last time you took someone down."

"Officer," Ana called out to the uniformed man closest to her. "I do not know who this man is, and I demand you make him leave me alone!"

"He said he's your bodyguard," the officer observed Ana.

"My bodyguard, Luke Sawyer, is the guy in the ambulance. He works for Christian Grey. I do not know this dickhead, or the motorcycle rider, or the bitch who shot at us." Ana channeled Kate's inner '_bitch with bad language'_.

"I.D." the officer snapped at the petulant prick.

The man offered his I.D. and his work I.D. badge. "Security for Grey Enterprises Holdings," the officer showed Ana the documentation.

"Doesn't mean a thing to me," Ana shrugged derisively. "Just because I work for Grey Publishing does not mean I know this man."

"It's obvious the lady doesn't want you near her. Step away." The officer ordered.

"Mr. Grey ordered…" the man protested.

"Mr. Grey can kiss my Gold Detective's Badge ass-pirations." The officer assessed the man-in-black. "Step away or be charged with impeding an investigation."

MIB huffed and positioned himself next to the black SUV. Ana mentally stuck her tongue out at him.

"Miss Steele, I am ordered to take you to SPD headquarters. Two people dead, one person injured and you're covered in blood. It doesn't look good. Detectives want to talk to you."

Ana nodded. "Do I get a phone call at the SPD since you took my tote with my cell?" The police officer nodded as he led her to the police car.

_**~X~**_

The police officer took the statement of the drivers on the side street. Brigette England's interview was the longest because she saw the shooter and the motorcycle rider. She explained about angling her vehicle into the motorcycle to keep the traffic behind her from interfering in the crime scene. Once the police removed extraneous vehicles, the tow truck was able to get to England's compact SUV. They were able to pry the motorcycle from under the SUV. Both were loaded on a tow truck. England was escorted to a police vehicle to be taken to SPD for questioning. She gave them the security code for her phone to let them access the pictures which she had taken.

_**~X~**_

After Ana was fingerprinted and photographed, she was allowed one phone call.

"Christian's been looking for you for hours! I called; you didn't answer; we worried." Kate scolded. "Christian called Elliot and ordered him to put Ray on the first plane out. Ray's freaked out; you'd better call him!"

"KATE! SHUT UP! I GET _**ONE**_ PHONE CALL. TELL CARRICK GREY I NEED HIM AT THE SEATTLE POLICE DEPARTMENT, METRO DIVISION! TELL HIM TO ASK FOR DETECTIVE CLARK. BRING A FULL SET OF CLEAN CLOTHES FOR ME – JEANS, T-SHIRT, HOODY, UNDIES, CHUCKS. YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE TO SHOW ID AT THE CONDO…THERE'S BEEN AN INCIDENT." Ana hung up the phone and turned to Detective Clark. "I don't have anything to say to you until Carrick arrives."

Sixty minutes later, Carrick made it through reception and was shown to the interrogation room where Ana waited. Then a female officer took her to the restroom where she stripped. She redressed in the set of clean clothes Carrick brought her. The female officer gave Ana's clothes to the Crimes Scene Unit. Carrick sat with Ana while Detective Clark and his partner, Detective Johnson, asked questions.

Ana explained. Normally she was driven to work by her close protection detail. However, she woke early and had a change of plans. She planned to drive to work this morning. When she was finished with work at noon, she planned to drive to Montesano. However, her car tires had been slashed. She was furious and needed time to think about things. She skipped work and went to Bainbridge Island to ignore the world and enjoy the day. The shuttle and ferry tickets were in her purse. She shopped, the bags and receipts from two bookstores and from the Bainbridge Terminal were in her tote. She took a taxi from the Bainbridge Terminal to Pacific Place Mall. Then she caught the bus to her condo. Sawyer intercepted her as she exited the bus and prepared to walk home. When asked who Sawyer was…she explained he was a close protection officer who was assigned to her by Grey Enterprises Holdings. He was the man with the sucking chest wounds. She had a close protection detail because her roommate, Katherine Kavanagh, was dating Elliot Grey.

Carrick confirmed everyone in the Grey family had close protection details. Everyone in proximity to the Grey family had close protection details, including Christian's Chief of Operations, Ros Bailey and Ros's partner Gwen Drake, who was a friend of Ana's also. Grey House provided protection to guard against kidnapping and ransom.

Accepting Carrick's response, Clark asked Ana to continue.

Ana explained Sawyer collapsed after he was shot twice by an unknown woman. Ana pulled Sawyer behind a staircase of the brick building next to them. Sawyer couldn't breathe. Ana ripped his shirt open. Realizing he had a sucking chest wound, she shoved his index fingers in his wounds. Sawyer ordered her to defend them. The blood on the front of her sweatshirt happened when she rested Sawyer against her and took his Sig Sauer from his waistband holster. The woman shot, grazing the building facade over their heads. A shard of brick sliced Sawyer's cheek. The woman shot again, grazing the building. Ana raised up behind the steps; she was on her knees. She shot the woman once, in the lower left quadrant of her body. The shooter hesitated. When the shooter fired again, she shot the motorcycle rider who turned the corner between the unknown woman and Sawyer and Ana.

The motorcycle rider flew off the motorcycle and into the building on the corner. The motorcycle continued down the street. Ana believed it caused an accident because she could hear the sound of a crash. The shooter was distracted for a moment by the sound of the crash. She turned back to Ana and took aim. Ana shot her twice. The woman's gun discharged in the air. When the woman collapsed, Ana left the Sig Sauer with Sawyer. Ana checked the woman, who was dead. She moved the gun five feet away from the shooter.

Ana returned to Sawyer. He said 'radio' so she told whoever was monitoring the radio Sawyer was shot and needed an ambulance. She suggested another ambulance because two more people had been shot. Then she saw a black SUV drive past. She thought it was one of the fleet belonging to Grey House until the window rolled down. She claimed to see Elena Lincoln in the reflection of the driver's side mirror. She told whoever was on the radio she saw Elena Lincoln and related the part of the license plate she could remember.

Then Ana realized Sawyer passed out. She wiped the blood off his cheek with her sweatshirt sleeve. Then the police and ambulances came, followed by a set of Grey House Security in a black SUV.

"You don't know the woman who shot you?" Clark asked.

Ana hesitated. "She looks familiar, but I'm not sure I know her."

"Where do you think you saw her?" Clark asked.

Ana hesitated again. "I don't know."

"Do you know the identity of the motorcycle rider."

"I never saw a face. I moved her gun and then I returned to Sawyer. Then I radioed for help." Ana explained.

"We have other witnesses who verified the woman shot first, four times. You shot once. She hesitated. Her fifth shot killed the motorcycle rider. You shot two more times. Her gun discharged a sixth time, in the air as you said. We have video and pictures. You were protecting Mr. Sawyer and yourself. We're releasing you, but we would like you to return Sunday morning."

"Because?" Carrick asked.

"We would like Miss Steele to view the female shooter and verify you shot her. We would like you to view the body of the motorcycle rider and determine if you know him." Clark explained. "We will probably conduct another round of questioning."

"Ten o'clock." Carrick spoke. "Her father will be with us."

Prescott and Kate were waiting in the reception area when Carrick escorted Ana out.

"Welch called Ray after you had been missing for an hour," Kate advised, hugging Ana and not letting go. Don't you scare me like this ever again!" She blotted her tears on her sleeves.

"I wasn't missing. However, since I've been released by SPD, I am going to the hospital to see Sawyer." An emotionally exhausted Ana held on to Kate.

"Oh FMTT," Prescott muttered. "I've been sequestered in your condo the entire day, waiting for you to show up or call. I suppose it's not more of a clusterfuck if you go visit Sawyer."

"Prescott, I like you…but if you try to keep me from seeing Sawyer…you can just go home and report to Grey Security on Monday morning." Ana gave Kate one last squeeze and then hugged Carrick. "Thank you. I'm sorry I just assumed you would help."

"It's a continuation of your Clayton's Hardware lawsuit…especially since we both suspect the motorcycle rider is your stalker." Carrick comforted Ana. _'Christian, shove your cold businessman persona in a closet and start your life with this pretty girl! There's safety and strength in numbers!'_

_**~X~**_

"It was self defense." Luke had been moved from recovery to a private room. Ana was allowed to see him for a few minutes.

"Everyone keeps looking at me like I am a murderer," Ana stroked his hair. "I'm glad you are alive because she's dead. I have to go to SPD Sunday morning and identify her."

"Her name is Leila Williams. She was…" Sawyer paused.

"She was a contracted sexual submissive Christian had for eighteen months. He terminated the contract with her over three years ago." Ana finished Sawyer's explanation.

"How do you know?" He struggled to remain calm.

"I can't say. We shouldn't discuss this. We've both signed nondisclosure agreements." Ana shrugged.

"You might experience PTSD…survivor guilt and all that. But, as a Marine and your bodyguard, please listen when I say let it go, Ana." Sawyer fidgeted in bed. "Sorry, this hurts like a bitch," he hit the drug dispenser and nodded off to sleep.

_**~X~**_

"Don't make me raise my voice." Ray Steele glared at the crowd in Annie's condo. "Prescott stays. Everyone else is out the door, off the floor and either sitting in the lobby or the garage, or walking grids. But you will not sit here, in Annie's apartment, drinking coffee and researching or writing situation reports. She's not feeding any of you assholes in the morning either."

"Uhm…we can't leave, Mr. Steele." One of the newer Grey House Security protested.

"Christian Grey and Adrian Welch do not pay rent at this condo. They have no say about who will or will not be in this condo. Do not make me retrieve Annie's gun." Ray opened the main door. "Prescott, start herding them out, or you're going with them."

"Mr. Grey will NOT like this," one of the men retorted.

"Mr. Grey is cordially invited to call me and express his displeasure. If he calls Annie to harass her about a close protection detail…I'll get a restraining order against him and every one of you. I'm tired. It was a shitty flight and I want to hug my daughter without an audience!" Ray Steele glared at the excessive number of people gathered in and outside his daughter's condo.

"She's sleeping with Kate, Ray. The home office is for you…" Prescott was interrupted by a knock on the open door. She observed a redhead in desert camo…with multiple pieces of luggage. The redhead sported a pissed off look, and had an entourage of Grey House Security.

"Tell these bastards I do not have sniper weapons in my cases." She snapped at Ray.

"She's with me. Don't assume you will demand ID or inspect her luggage. Everyone out!" The redhead stepped aside and let Ray deal with the groups gathered. Ray followed men out of the condo and rang for the elevator. "Told you, no one on the floor. Anyone returns to the floor…I'm calling the police to report a stranger hovering outside my daughter's condo." He waited until the elevator door closed on them. "Bastards!" Ray sighed heavily and gathered the redhead in his arms.

"Let's get us settled and then we'll talk about the SPD." Bee suggested.

"Prescott, this is Bee. We'll take the murphy bed in the home office." Ray helped Bee bring in four long cases and two duffle bags. She opened a duffle bag and handed Ray a long rod. "Door bar." She selected another piece of equipment. "Extra wide peephole." She handed it to him.

"Who are you?" Prescott paused. She noted the long cases were locked. She would not be able to inspect the contents.

"I'm a comrade in arms," Bee dropped the duffle bags in the home office, and went to the main powder room.

_**~X~**_

"Annie," Ray's voice cracked.

Ana woke to find a very emotional Ray sitting on the edge of Kate's bed. Kate refused to let her sleep alone. Ray hugged her hard.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Christian's people scared you." Ana hugged him back.

"Is it true?" Ray could barely talk.

"A woman, obsessed with Christian, tried to shoot me. She shot Sawyer…two sucking chest wounds. He survived surgery and is in the hospital. I used his gun to shoot her. She's dead. I have to go to SPD Sunday morning and view her body, and the body of a man she shot." Ana did not let go of Ray.

"What man?" A wide-awake Kate wanted to know.

"A guy on a black motorcycle." Ana explained.

"I'm going with you." Ray announced.

"I hoped you would. Let's not talk about this. The Murphy bed in the home office is available. Prescott is sleeping in my room. Sanders is in the living room. Callahan is in the hall. Torres and Marquez are stationed at the front door and back door of the building. Someone's in the garage. I can't remember."

"I know, I was warned at the airport." Ray hugged her again, but did not tell her he thinned the ranks. "I called Carla and told her you were not injured. I warned her not to come to Seattle until things quiet down or unless you request her help."

"Thank you, Dad." Ana hugged him again. "I love you to the moon…"

"And twiee around the Milky Way," he responded with their old bedtime patter from when she was a child. He held her close to his chest and thanked God because Annie was unharmed.

_**~X~**_

Before midnight, the Crime Stoppers received eight dozen phone calls identifying the female shooter from news coverage and from SPD's Facebook page. Lorelei was a server and exotic dancer at a female-members-only nightclub. They had one dozen calls which claimed Leila Williams had been temporary office staff provided for them by Seattle Staffing. Her insurance agent, landlord and a dozen classmates at UDub identified her as Reed Williams. Russell Reed called to identify his ex-wife and drunkenly swore when he was informed he was ten dozen phone calls too late to receive reward money.

One Crime Stoppers call vilified Anastasia Steele as a gun toting psychopath who already shot one man (Portland), assaulted one man (Hyde), was responsible for the assault on a woman (Morgan), and now was responsible for the shooting of one man (Sawyer), and the death of a man (Reynolds) and a woman (Williams). The caller recommended the Grey family cease their friendship with 'Ana Oakley' or suffer when one of their own died. It cost Elena for the voice variation electronic scrambler, but she was furious because Anastasia Steele was not injured, dead or in jail. _'How did that bitch get so lucky? What the fuck is Christian doing? He was supposed to contact me after I warned him about Leila Williams!' _Elena spent a sleepless night preparing for the fallout over Isaac's death.

**Saturday, October 29**

"Get over yourself already!" Kate snapped at Christian. She heard him yelling at Prescott over the phone and snatched the cell from Prescott's hand. "I have a very low tolerance for overbearing, entitled bastards this morning. I've wanted to smack some sense into you since I first met you and 'the Grey bubble' which surrounds you. Grow up for fuck's sake. Ana is asleep and you will not wake her. Ray cleared the decks last night, and you will not force us to open the door to any of them. She's not getting up to feed your two dozen spoiled, entitled Men-in-Black either!"

Kate paused for a second to listen to Christian's question. "If you want to help, pick Elliot up at the airport when he arrives. He can badger you or Carrick with questions and leave Ana alone. Ray says everyone except Prescott, Elliot and Carrick are persona non grata at the condo. He doesn't want to see Grey House Security hovering in the hallway, or garage."

Kate listened for another shouty question from Christian. "I don't know who the redhead is. She's with Ray which gives her a pass as far as I'm concerned." She hung up on him. "You'd better set your phone to vibrate. If I hear it ring again…I'll throw the fucking thing off the balcony after I post his super top secret phone number to the universe." Kate warned Prescott.

_**~X~**_

Any military officer or police officer will explain death notifications were unpleasant duties of their profession. By six a.m. Seattle time, SPD had warrants to inspect Reed Williams' home, car, storage units, and work locker. Inspection of her apartment provided legal identification for Leila Williams. It also provided contact information for her family. Detective Clark notified Conneticut police about Reed Williams a.k.a. Leila Williams' death.

Connecticut police notified Leila Williams' family of her death. Her family received monthly calls or emails from Leila. She told them about transferring from UDub to University of Oregon, Portland. She told them of her marriage and subsequent divorce. She returned to Seattle and had a new man in her life, Geoffrey Barry. They gave the police the contact information for Leila's job with Seattle Staffing. They asked Leila to come home after Barry's death in January. However, she insisted on staying in Seattle. They told the police Leila was taking art classes at UDub again.

They planned to come to Seattle when SPD notified them to collect her possessions and her body for internment.

Investigation of Seattle Staffing revealed Leila quit her Seattle Staffing job the week after Labor Day. She informed the owner she was going back to school at UDub and would not be able to work. The owner provided a list of the businesses where Leila worked from July 2010 through August 2011. What interested Detective Clark and Detective Johnson was the time she worked for Seattle Independent Publishers in July 2011. Clark accessed John Jeremy Hyde's personnel folder. He had been reprimanded for attitude and language. Leila Williams had been mistaken for Anastasia Steele, not once, but twice during her temporary assignment in July 2011.

The apartment and renter's insurance were under the name Reed Williams. SPD discovered a second set of identification for Leila Williams, a package of mini zip ties, and a second set of license plates. She owned a RAV-4 vehicle, registered and insured under Reed Williams. GPS records for Reed Williams' RAV-4 indicated she had driven to a nightclub, UDub, Miss Steele's condo, and past Esclava, Post Alley the week before her death. She had driven almost 1000 miles in the past week on the I-5, from the entry/exit at Duwamish River to the entry/exit of Snohomish County, with two stops at the same place…a memorial for G. Barry who died in an accident on the I-5 in January 2011. Fresh flowers at the site matched a receipt in her purse for fresh flowers from a convenience store located near the nightclub. The RAV-4 was spotless inside and out. There was a car emergency kit, a first aid kit, and a flashlight in the vehicle along with the registration and insurance information. However, the plates were stolen and someone disabled the vehicle by yanking engine wires.

"She was a pretty girl," Clark showed the picture of Leila and Geoffrey Barry to Johnson. They left a CSU team to inventory the condo and storage unit. They discovered a lock box with almost $10K in cash. SPD's CSU Tech team took the laptop. The search of Reed Williams' laptop revealed her obsession with Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. She upgraded her laptop in September. Anything she wrote, researched or printed prior to September was lost to them. They had a diary, food diary, exercise diary, and work schedule saved on a flash drive. The earliest entry in the diary was New Year's Eve dinner and dancing with Geoffrey Barry.

The police learned Leila Williams was taking an illustration class at UDub, taught by Gwen Drake, domestic partner for Ros Bailey. Gwen Drake idenified a picture of Leila Williams as her student, Reed Williams. The police found drycleaning in Leila Williams' closet which had a pick ticket with Anastasia Steele's name on it. They found schedules for buses stopping at the block near Anastasia Steele's condo. They found a will leaving everything to her younger sister, but designating Christian Grey as the executor of her estate. Records for the pay-as-you-go cell phone in her purse only had calls to and from Seattle Staffing, Mini, Midi, Maxi, and to family in Connecticut.

Discussion with the management of Mini, Midi, Maxi indicated Reed Williams worked there as a waitress and as an exotic dancer. The police took the contents of her work lockers – steampunk costumes, music, props and costumes for exotic dance routines and toiletries. There were no personal items. The police would return during Reed/Lorelei's regular shift and speak with her coworkers. Management requested female officers question the coworkers. Gentlemen were not allowed in the club.

_**~X~**_

SPD contacted Elena Lincoln because they could not find contact information for Isaac Reynolds. His driver's license and motorcycle registration led them to her house. Elena revealed Isaac's real name was Isaac Abraham Rubenstine, originally from Florida. Elena claimed he selected the nom-de-guerre of Reynolds because it was less ethnic. The police had no problem believing Elena's story. Issac looked like Christian Grey, had the name of one of his security, and drove a black Audi SUV like Christian Grey's fleet. Detective Clark asked SPD detectives not to interogate Mrs. Lincoln. He needed time to formulate questions about her relationship with Reynolds/Rubenstine.

Florida police contacted Isaac Rubenstine's mother and stepfather. His father died in a car accident when Isaac was 14. His mother remarried when he was 15. Isaac ran away when his mother became pregnant by her new husband. They had no contact with Isaac since. He had never seen his half-brother. He did not know his paternal grandparents were dead. They were shocked at his ginger hair, grey contacts and the four-year difference in his age on his driver's license. Isaac Rubenstine was a hazel-eyed brunette when he left home. He was physically 24 years old.

His family was upset to learn Isaac was killed during an altercation on a street in Seattle. When asked, his mother revealed Isaac learned to ride dirt bikes when he was eight. He had a motorcycle learner's permit when he left home with a large camping backpack of clothes and personal items, and his motorcycle.

Investigation of Isaac Reynolds' motorcycle, work locker and his apartment revealed nothing. There were no personal letters or notes. There were no pictures. There was nothing other than clothes and toiletries in his apartment and work locker. Coworkers claimed he visited family in Florida from the middle of May to the first of July. He claimed there was a death in his family. Again in late July and August, he was gone for six weeks to Florida because of another death. Coworkers believed he lost his grandparents. He had been gone from work recently also. He was scheduled to return to work on Friday.

Coworkers claimed he began bulking up after his last trip to Florida. Previously he had been a tall and lean man. Several of his coworkers asserted Isaac hinted he was paid well by Grey Enterprises Holdings security to impersonate Christian Grey when Grey wanted to disappear for a few days at sea with his boat. They opined once Mr. Grey decided to end his business partnership with Elena Lincoln, Isaac was no longer needed as a doppelganger. Three of them provided pictures of Isaac, a tall, lean man in black motorcycle leathers, standing next to a black Ducati street bike.

Despite Isaac having possession of a Washington driver's license, the Ducati was never registered in Washington. It had not been registered or insured since 2009. The Ducati was sold in Las Vegas over Labor Day weekend 2011. He purchased a black Street Triumph in Las Vegas at that time. He registered and insured it in Seattle. Surprisingly, the only receipts for anything in his apartment were for larger clothes, food and drink, toiletries and the Street Triumph.

SPD contacted Portland for the DNA profile of the Clayton's Hardware robber. They requested Reynolds' cell records. Armed with the information, it was time SPD talked to Anastasia Steele and Elena Lincoln.

_**~X~**_

"Houston, we have a problem. Fortify yourself with a large cup of coffee." Gwen handed the paper to Ros. "Friday's shooting is all over the internet. Several of my students identified one of the female shooters."

Ros cringed at the _Seattle Times_ pictures and article. "I have to contact Christian, although I'm sure he already knows."

"There's one thing he may not know. Leila Williams is Reed Williams…my student who collapsed last week." Gwen waited for Ros to explode. "The one who resembles Ana.'

"The dark illustrations?" Ros's intuition identified the problem.

Gwen nodded.

"It's too late to take cover. The shit storm made landfall," Ros muttered. "Call or email Ana. Our house is open to her, Kate, parents, boyfriends, security officers, etc. I think we could keep her flying under the radar here…and away from the condo."

"I called my students and cancelled class for the day. I'm not in the mood to listen to them gossip about Reed." Gwen shook her head.

_**~X~**_

"Who the hell are you?" Ana stared at the strange redhead wearing desert camo. Ana recognized her from yesterday. "And what the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Cooking, Ray and Kate were starving while you're having a lie in," the redhead expertly flipped pancakes.

"She's…" Prescott started to explain.

"SHUT IT. I don't want anyone telling me who she is. I'm tired of strange people in my vicinity, on my periphery, and up in my business! It's obvious she can talk…SO LET HER." Ana snapped.

The redhead poured Ana a cup of tea in her _Fuckity-Fuckity-Fuck_ cup. She followed it with two ibuprophen. "Take those, leave the pepper spray in your room. Although, thank you for the You Tube video of you taking out that creeper with your pepper spray shot to the crotch. I've added your act to the self-defense classes I teach."

"I repeat myself…who the hell are you?" Ana stared at the redhead, collecting her thoughts.

"Ask her if she's moving in," Kate motioned to four long cases in the living room. "I think she brought four rifle cases with her."

"Not rifle cases," Ray continued to eat breakfast.

"Brigitte Elaine England, affectionately known as Bee. Rudely referred to as BAM, which is old bulldog bark for broad-ass Marine. It is not a complimentary nickname for female Marines. Do not call me London." She turned to face Ana, who observed amber brown eyes in a pretty face with short auburn curls. Bee was about five foot five, 120 pounds of muscle, and was naturally disposed to projecting a defensive stance.

"London?" Kate frowned.

"Brigitte – Bridge for short. Bridge England – aka London," She explained patiently. "Oh for god's sake! You need more coffee; you're supposed to have a 4.0 GPA. Bridge England – London Bridge – London?"

"One of Dad's vets?" Ana observed her.

"Actually," Bee hesitated. "I'm Ray's girl… roommate… significant other."

"Fiancée when she puts on the ring. I had a good time in antique stores in Detroit last weekend." Ray fished a ring box out of his jeans pocket and passed it to Ana. She opened it to find a half-carat vintage setting solitaire engagement ring. She passed it to Kate.

"Pretty ring, Dad. I approve; I never thought it would happen," Ana gave Ray and then Bee a look. "I like the changes at the house. However, are you moving in here?" She motioned to the four cases.

"Ray and I had a good time redecorating the house. I'm glad you like it. However, not moving in with you. Blade case, cosmesis case, standard prosthesis case, and mirror box case." Bee explained. "Left leg amputation, mid-thigh. Caught in a firefight with Taliban, June 2009. I'm wearing Brawn, my daily prosthetic limb. I use the blade, called Blade, when I run. The cosmetic leg, Betty, is used when I wear a dress to an event or date." She pulled up her left pant leg to reveal a metallic leg. "The mirror box is for when I need therapy for phantom limb pain. I brought all of them with me, as I was hoping for a tune up at the Seattle VA Medical Campus. Prosthesis limbs last three to five years, depending on use, and can cost as much as $50K. Like a fine car, you schedule maintenance."

She caught the look between Kate and Ana. "Now…what the fuck were you doing on public transportation without a close protection detail yesterday?" The condo went quiet, everyone concentrated on eating breakfast.

"Some dick slashed the tires on my car." Ana crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant teenager.

"While you are being followed or tracked by three different vehicles…it is not safe for you to go wandering off on your own." Bee turned back to flip pancakes.

"I'm tired of the perpetual lock and load mentality. I just want to be left alone. I wanted to go home to Montesano, light a fire, drink tea…and avoid the world until I picked Ray and Elliot up from the airport." Ana protested.

"The reason Ray is not kicking your ass from here to Montesano is because I left him a message you were rabbiting. I came to Seattle Thursday because I wanted to check you out, in addition to shopping and a medical appointment. That pepper spray video made me curious. Sorry. I saw a RAV-4 and a black motorcycle in the vicinity of your condo before ten o'clock Thursday night. Grey's security was in the condo or building with you. I decided to return early the next morning, as no outside surveillance was aware a RAV-4 and a black motorcycle were in proximity to you. So…imagine my surprise Friday morning when the Grey House SUV left without you…and then I see you sprinting down the street to the bus stop…without a protection detail! You should tell someone where you're going, and that you are safe. Dismantling your cell phone was not advisable. You took pepper spray to a gun fight!"

"I wasn't aware I would be in a gun fight yesterday!" Ana argued.

"Improvise, overcome, adapt," Both Bee and Prescott chorused.

"You were on the ferry yesterday, and Bainbridge Island. What I don't understand is how you were present for the shootout." Ana nodded at Kate's shocked expression.

"Ray told me some of your exploits. I don't think he's taken an easy breath since the Clayton's Hardware robbery. I know he almost didn't go to Detroit with Elliot. I thought I'd cruise Pike Place Market, your condo, and your job before sending Ray an all clear message. However…things didn't track like a compass on a good hike."

"Why don't you get some breakfast, and let Bee tell you about her day after she lost you at the Bainbridge Terminal." Ray handed Ana a plate and silverware.

_**~X~**_

"Where are you staying?" Ana asked Bee.

"I had a suite at Four Seasons. Ray invited me to stay here. I can get another room somewhere if you would rather I didn't stay." Bee poured more tea for Ray and Ana. She poured more coffee for Kate, Prescott and herself.

"No, I want you here with Dad," Ana insisted.

"My SUV is out of commission. The police are supposed to release it from impound today. I need to take it to a body shop. I don't think my insurance company will be happy about me putting my SUV in harm's way." Bee looked at her to-do list.

"I'll help you reclaim your vehicle. Are we staying in the home office?" Ray asked.

"Yeah…I think Elliot will want to reclaim his side of Kate's bed." Ana commented.

"I had a chance to shop on Thursday," Bee showed Ray some pictures. "You'll be shocked. I found a glassed bookcase for you. I found a pair of column bookcases or storage cabinets which will fit next to the fireplace in the family room. I found a dressing table and an office armoire for me. Plus, I found a TV stand for our bedroom. The store is delivering the furniture to Montesano November fifth."

Prescott's cell rang. "Mr. Christian Grey for you," she offered the phone to Ana.

Bee and Kate exchanged looks. Bee took the phone. "Christian…may I call you Christian? My name is Brigitte Elaine England. Born July fifth, 1976, Council Bluffs, Iowa. My parents are Henry and Julia England. They live in Bellevue, Nebraska. My father is a dentist, my mother is a dental assistant. I joined the Marines when I was 18. I married a fellow Marine at 20. Nick Boudreau died in 2004, Fallujah, Iraq. I retired with full military benefits and pension in December 2009 because I was injured during a firefight with the Taliban, June twenty-second. I'm Ray Steele's significant other. Now…I'm hanging up because Ana and I are getting to know one another. 'Ana Oakley' and company are armed. We're safe unless someone attempts covert ops on the condo tonight." She hung up and handed the phone to Prescott. "Do we need to activate audio/visual jammers to ensure our privacy for the rest of the evening?"

"I'm not allowed to disassemble my phone or turn it off." Prescott apologized.

"I warned her to keep it on vibrate or I was pitching it off the balcony." Kate frowned at Bee. "Ana Oakley?"

"Ask Secret Witness," Bee shrugged. "It's also a comment in today's paper."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 ~~ November**

"_What happened in the past that was painful has a great deal to do with what we are today."_ ~~ William Glasser

**October 30**

"One…as I don't know where Miss Steele lives. It is entirely possible I drove past the building before. Two…I was in shock at a shootout on Seattle's streets. I did not recognize where I was. Since I'm no longer a partner of Christian Grey's, I don't have a close protection detail to ensure I don't get shot or kidnapped." Elena crossed her arms over her chest. Her blood red nails were highly visible against the black and brown animal print shirt she wore. She tossed her platinum blonde bob for emphasis.

"Do you know why your employee, Isaac Reynolds, was in the area, at the time?" Detective Johnson observed Mrs. Lincoln ice cold demeanor.

"Probably on his way to work. Greta, the Esclava, Post Alley receptionist, notified me two of my employees were absent – Carolyn Birstall and Isaac Reynolds. Carolyn had an emergency dental appointment. Isaac told Greta he was stopping at PPM Starbucks for coffee and then he would go to the salon. He never appeared. One of my employees, Franco de Luca, and I provided salon treatments at Post Alley for the three customers who had been waiting." Elena refrained from impatiently tapping her leopard print Louboutins.

"He wasn't in the vicinity of Starbucks when he was shot. Miss Steele believes he is the motorcycle rider stalking her since May." Detective Clark delivered the allegation with the anticipation of a newly formed vampire.

"She's a lying little bitch," Elena snapped.

"Her allegations are corroborated by the scars on his body. Rubenstine has two scars from gunshot wounds, inflicted about six months ago. Those scars match the shots Anastasia Steele inflicted on the person who robbed Clayton's Hardware in Portland in May. He had a broken arm which matches the broken arm Anastasia Steele's close protection detail inflicted on her stalker. How did he get the broken nose?" Johnson laid out photo stills of the gunshot scars, and X-rays of the previously broken arm and broken nose.

"Isaac said it was a difference of opinions at his motorcycle club." Elena prevaricated.

"Where was Isaac Reynolds from the middle of May to the first of July?" Clark asked.

"Family emergency in Florida. He took time off with pay." Elena was prepared for the question.

"When did Mr. Reynolds sell his Ducati motorcycle, replacing it with the Street Triumph?" Johnson laid pictures of both motorcycles on the table.

"I'm sorry – you're speaking Greek. Isaac always owned a black motorcycle. If they are different models, I would not know." Elena barely glanced at the pictures. "He was a tenant, not a child, not a boyfriend."

"What did he drive when weather was inclement?" Johnson asked.

"Isaac drove the Audi SUV which belongs to the salons. We need an SUV to transport supplies between salons. Isaac ordered supplies for all the salons and was basically my warehouse foreman in addition to being a hairdresser."

"Reynolds had rough sex at least 24 hours before his death – were you his partner?" Johnson laid a photograph of Isaac's lightly bruised and welted ass on the table.

Elena reached for her cell phone. She pulled up a document and passed the phone to Clark. "I kept an electronic copy of his email on my phone. The hardcopy is on my laptop at home." The email guaranteed he (Isaac) planned to be out of the apartment as of October thirtieth. He requested a final paycheck which would cover his work, and accrued leave. He requested a check to refund him for the deposit on his apartment which was over the garage at Elena's house.

Johnson gave her the once over. "We found nothing in Reynolds' paperwork or at his apartment which indicates he was leaving Seattle. No packed boxes, no empty boxes, no paperwork to transfer or establish utilities."

"Our personal relationship ended October first. Our business relationship was ending October thirtieth. I do not know where he was relocating. No one requested references for him. Perhaps he was moving into his new bedmate's house." Elena shrugged nonchalantly.

Clark asked if Elena could identify a picture of Leila Williams.

"She resembles Anastasia Steele." Elena commented.

"Leila Williams resembles the bevy of brunettes who congregate at Esclava, Post Alley." Clark commented.

"Isaac obviously had a dedicated client list." Elena tried to dismiss the topic.

"I'm sure he did – a young man who looks like Christian Grey, driving a vehicle which looks like the Grey House fleet." Johnson stated.

"Is that a question, or a fishing pole?" Elena snapped.

"So you were not aware he was stalking Anastasia Steele?" Johnson asked.

"I don't believe he was, despite her allegations. When can I claim his body for burial?" Elena's attempt at concern failed.

"Rubenstine's mother is coming to Seattle to claim her son's body. She intends to bury his ashes at his father's grave in Florida. Rubenstine's will leaves his assets to his mother, which includes his final paycheck and the deposit on his apartment. She is listed as the beneficiary on his insurance policy. We will not deny her request to claim her son's body. However, the apartment over your garage is off limits to everyone. Only Rubenstine's family will be allowed entry to empty the apartment. We have a pair of rookie police officers guarding the inside and outside of the apartment." Clark watched the fury flashing across Elena's face.

"Does that anger you? You're only his employer and landlord, according to your statement this morning." Johnson observed her again.

"If you have no more questions, my client is leaving." Elena's lawyer announced.

"Don't leave town without notifying us of your itinerary," Johnson reassembled her files. Clark pushed their business cards across the table to Elena Lincoln and her solicitor.

When Elena Lincoln left the room, Clark turned to Johnson. "Do we have those cell phone records?"

"Not yet. We should have them by the time his DNA profile is ready. We know she regularly calls his cell phone several times a day. I'm curious where his cell was on May 14. I'm curious about phone call use that day." Johnson quirked an eyebrow at Clark.

_**~X~**_

Carrick and his CPO, Wyatt, met Ray, Bee, Ana, Kate, Prescott, and Welch at the front door of SPD at eleven. They did not know how closely they missed Elena Lincoln.

Carrick pulled Kate aside, where no one could hear them talk. "This crowd is not necessary!"

"My sister from another mother was almost killed Friday. One of her close protection detail was shot. I'm not letting Ana out of my sight. You have NO IDEA of the media hell surrounding our condo!" Kate handed him three newspaper articles which featured 3x5 pictures of Ana, Christian, Luke Sawyer, Isaac Reynolds and Leila Williams. "I blame Christian for his murderous. obsessed fan. I blame his cold bitch ex-business partner for abandoning Sawyer and Ana when someone was trying to kill them. I also blame her for the black motorcycle rider stalking Ana!" Kate fisted her hands on her hips and faced off against Carrick.

"Christ…this will get really ugly before it is resolved," Carrick handed the papers back to Kate. "Please don't write or post anything about this on Kavanagh Media."

"I would not anyway, nor would Dad. Ana's family!" Kate argued.

Wyatt and Prescott stood in the middle of the room between the two groups and eyed one another nervously.

**~X~ **

"I'm sorry, I don't know her. She looks familiar, but I do not remember where I have seen her before." Ana would not admit Leila's name was in the playroom files. Especially not with Carrick in the room! "Was she well? She looks very thin."

Detective Johnson turned off the CCTV feed of Leila Williams…but not before Carrick and Ray noted the physical similarity between the deceased and Anastasia.

"Leila Williams passed out last Saturday and was transported to the hospital. She left AMA. The paramedics noted she claimed she had the flu and had not been eating or drinking. However, she worked Saturday evening, as a server at a female members only nightclub. Previously, Williams worked for a temporary staffing agency." Detective Johnson explained.

"Leila! Lacey! They worked at SIP the day of our employee meeting in July where Grey Enterprises Holdings announced the acquisition of Seattle Independent Publishing. My boss, Jack Hyde, was upset about the meeting. He wanted twenty author letters mailed before I left for the day. I asked Leila and Lacey if they could mail the letters for me, and to please ensure Jack got his mail." Ana revealed.

"Did anything weird happen that day?" Johnson asked.

Ana hesitated for a minute. "Two things, I thought someone searched my work station. It just seemed everything shifted a little bit from where it had been. Jack normally demanded my attendance at happy hour on Fridays, but he didn't speak to me before leaving the building."

"Did you experience a break in at your condo?" Detective Clark asked.

"September sixth. My landlord mistook someone for me. He let her into the condo. She took some of my clothes." Ana did not reveal the missing security codes for Escala.

"We found your drycleaning in Leila Williams' closet. Do you want it back?" Clark asked.

"No." Ana shuddered. "I don't want the other things either – an aqua silk shirt, a pair of aqua chucks, and a navy leather tote. If you don't need them for evidence, I would appreciate you donating them somewhere."

"Miss Williams was obsessed with Christian Grey. Everything we found on her computer leads us to believe she experienced extreme grief after her lover died. We believe she became obsessed with Mr. Grey about the time of your WSUV graduation."

Ray nodded to the coroner. The coroner changed the view screen from Leila to a blank screen. He waited for Ana to calm, and then pressed play. The motorcycle rider appeared on screen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know him either. I thought he might have been the man who tried to rob Clayton's Hardware last May. However, he was lean, and this man is not. Tell me why you think he was the robber and my stalker?" Ana struggled to picture the body in the morgue as the lean man who hurt her.

"This man has wounds, upper arm and thigh, just like the description you gave the Portland Police. The coroner says the scarring is less than six months old. Additionally, the motorcycle rider's upper left arm was broken. The bones are healed, but the calcification suggests a break within the last few months. Additionally, his nose was broken in the last few weeks. According to his license, he gained 20 pounds in the last few months. He could have been lean but buffed up." The coroner handed Carrick the pictures of the scars. He shared them with Ana and Ray.

"Isaac Abraham Rubenstine, 24, a.k.a. Isaac Michael Reynolds, 28, hairdresser for Esclava, Post Alley. He owned a black Ducati, last registered in California in 2009. He sold it in Las Vegas over Labor Day weekend. He purchased and registered a black Street Triumph motorcycle, which he was riding when he was killed." Detective Clark viewed one of his folders.

"If the Ducati was never registered in Washington, how do you know he had one?" Carrick asked. _'Elena had an employee who resembled Christian. Did Grace know Elena had a Christian doppelganger working for her?'_

"His coworkers at Esclava, Post Alley, shared three pictures of him in black motorcycle leathers, standing by a black Ducati bike." Clark showed Ana pictures of a lean Isaac Reynolds.

"Looking at these pictures, I can believe he was the robber." Ana shared the pictures with Ray and Carrick.

"We inquired with law enforcement agencies in surrounding states. They found registration of a black Ducati in Las Vegas. The sales slip claimed Reynolds was the seller. We found the Washington registration for the Street Triumph on the bike. It belongs to Reynolds." Detective Johnson showed copies of DMV records.

"His coworkers claim he was in Florida for a family emergency when Clayton's Hardware was robbed. His coworkers claim he was in Florida when Adrian Welch broke the arm of the stalker. However, we found no plane, train or bus tickets in his name. The FBI in Florida talked to his mother and stepfather. They have not seen or heard from him since he left home when he was 16." Detective Clark watched their faces.

"So where was he?" Ray did not take his eyes off the pictures of the lean Isaac Reynolds. _'Jesus, how many more Grey clones and Annie clones are in Seattle?'_

"We suspect he was hiding out in Seattle after both incidents. He has been living at Elena Lincoln's home since he was 18. He acquired the faux ID before going to cosmetology school, and before getting his cosmetology license." Johnson informed the Steeles.

"Are you testing his DNA against the blood samples left at Clayton's Hardware during the robbery?" Ray asked.

"It will be a week before we have results." Detective Johnson explained. "Our people started a DNA profile. Portland conducted a DNA test because they attempted to find a match in CODIS."

"Let's discuss what we know. The three bullets in Leila Williams came from the Sig Sauer registered to Lucas Sawyer. Your first shot nicked her liver. She was bleeding internally. Your second shot shattered the sternum, inflicting punctures in the heart and thoracic artery. The third shot lacerated the descending thoracic aorta. The two bullets in Lucas Sawyer came from the handgun owned by Leila Williams, under her Reed Williams' ID. She would have hit you center mass, except Sawyer moved you from the edge of the sidewalk to the middle. His action put him where you stood previously. Isaac Reynolds was shot and killed by Leila Williams." Detective Clark was glad this interview was being taped. He wanted to watch it, sound off, for facial expressions.

"Now what happens?" Ray asked.

"The District Attorney will receive all the paperwork within the next ten days. We don't believe there will be a grand jury hearing. I am comfortable believing he will consider this self-defense. However, his office might want a grand jury hearing so everything is on the record…considering there are two dead and one critically injured."

"Did Williams slash the tires on my car?" Ana asked.

"We believe so, someone resembling her was caught on the CCTV cameras at your building early on Friday morning. We believe she went to your condo when she got off work." Detective Clark watched Ana's face.

She groaned. "Will I be served with eviction paperwork?"

"No, the only persons who can evict you are Mr. and Mrs. Eamon Kavanagh, the condo owners." Clark announced.

"That's one less thing to worry about." Ray consoled Ana. "My problem with the situation is you were targeted from three sides – Hyde, Reynolds and Williams. The center of this is Christian Grey."

"You think someone deliberately planned to hurt Christian through me?" Ana swallowed hard, not liking the thoughts she had about the situation.

"The Claytons were restrained and imprisoned. Annie received a concussion, contusions and broken ribs…"

"…because she fought back," Detective Johnson tried to minimize this line of thinking.

"Exactly. Anyone who knows Annie knows she is proficient with a gun and knows self-defense. Clayton's Hardware was in business for fifteen years with no robberies or muggings. The crime statistics were very low for that business neighborhood of Portland. If Reynolds just planned a robbery, he would have waited for Annie to leave. He would have incapacitated Peter Clayton and forced Jean Clayton to open the safe. Once Annie shot him, he had to know he was leaving DNA evidence behind. I'm sorry if I sound paranoid, I think Annie was the target, and the robbery was the means."

"The tabloids have been drinking the conspiracy Kool-Aid," Clark snapped at Ray. "We would appreciate you not providing the press with interviews until we finish our investigation."

"Excuse me?" Ray took umbrage at Clark's attitude and words. "Annie was shot at by her doppelganger. She was being stalked by Grey's doppelganger. The one person they have in common is Christian Grey."

"The investigation is ongoing. We would appreciate you not talking to the press," Detective Johnson announced.

"Be sure to check every little doc-in-a-box and motorcycle club medic between here and Portland. Someone stitched his arm. Someone cast his broken arm." Ray did not want to let this go.

"Did you find a set of black saddlebags in Reynolds' stuff? Because those look very similar to the ones used at Clayton's Hardware." Ana set an enlarged picture of Reynolds and the Ducati on the table, pointing at the date which was Easter, 2011.

Johnson consulted the inventory of Reynolds' apartment and work locker. She shook her head no.

"Is there a chance Williams knew Reynolds?" Carrick asked.

"It is a line of investigation which has not been closed," Johnson acknowledged. "Currently, Williams was having salon work done at Seattle Salon and Spa Academy. We have no proof she was ever a client at Esclava, Post Alley."

_'Yeah, because you don't have a copy of the red room of pain contract which demands the sex slave gets her bits waxed at Esclava, Post Alley.'_ Ana struggled to maintain a poker face. _'If you can't speak it…don't think it.'_

Clark and Johnson offered everyone their business cards. They walked the Steeles and Carrick Grey to reception. When they left, Clark turned to Johnson. "Raymond Steele was right. It's time to talk to Christian Grey."

"You owe me dinner if Carrick Grey is the attorney of record for Christian Grey. No pizza, no Thai, no hamburgers. I want a steak with hearty sides! It's been a long three days and I need food." Johnson insisted.

"Carrick Grey cannot be the attorney for his son, because it is a conflict of interest for him to represent Miss Steele and his son. His law firm cannot represent his son either." Clark checked his wallet. "I think we should formulate a game plan on our way to dinner. Golden Corral – endless sirloin steaks and endless shrimp, salad bar, baked potato bar, and dessert bar."

"The first person to mention work while we're eating dinner – pays the tab," Johnson agreed.

_**~X~**_

Ray took Ana to see Sawyer. The visit lasted long enough for Ana to tell him they couldn't discuss the case. Ray thanked the young man for protecting Ana. Sawyer thanked Ray for raising such an amazing young woman. Although, Sawyer commented, he would prefer a lot of downtime in Montesano when he rejoined her close protection detail. Ana asked him how she could avoid the incessant phone calls and requests for Skypes from Carla, Christian, José, etc. He recommended she contact Welch. He could screen her calls, requests for Skypes and emails.

_**~X~**_

José was pissed because Ana didn't accept his requests for a Skype. He was also pissed he couldn't get near the condo because of the press. He finally emailed – asking how she was, did she need anything? He told Ana how he mistook Leila Williams for her one day in Portland. He probably included more information than Ana wanted to know. Then he cursed Christian Grey. Ana almost lost her life because he had a lunatic obsessed fan. He phoned Ray to express his ire over being 'shut out' right now. Ray reported Ana was unharmed, and sequestered at the order of SPD, end of discussion.

_**~X~**_

Christian stood over Leila's body. An air of sadness emanated from her deceased form. Her once lustrous chestnut hair, flawless pale skin, full rosy mouth, and deep-set hazel eyes framed by long eyelashes accented a strong sturdy body. This thin corpse was a gut wrench. A brutal emotional blow decimated her active, teasing mind and personality. For purely selfish reasons, Leila risked her life and her health to remove her imagined rival.

"Miss Williams was in an acute phase of grief. Half of the paperwork and computer files were dedicated to Geoffrey Barry and the other half are dedicated to you, Mr. Grey. She transferred her love for Geoffrey Barry into obsession for you. Somehow, in her grief, she lost her sense of self. She lost her life purpose." Detective Clark explained.

"It was obvious from her computer files and journal entries that she was losing track of time. She was disconnected from family and friends. She would find herself in situations where she didn't know how she got there." Detective Johnson explained. "She tried to vandalize your penthouse, and she vandalized your slip at Seattle Slips. From items found in her apartment, we know she burgled Miss Steele's condo. CCTV tapes at the condo caught her vandalizing Miss Steele's car."

"Most importantly, we found a will. She leaves everything, after her final expenses, to a younger sister. You are the executor of her estate." Detective Clark handed Christian Grey a copy of the will.

**October 31**

"Are you Ana or are you an impostor?" Elliot questioned Ana when she appeared in dark skinny jeans, purple ballerina flats, a periwinkle shirt and navy boyfriend jacket. Her hair was brushed and plaited, finished with a purple fabric hair elastic. She wore purple mini button earrings and carried a purple cross-body tote bag.

"I'm the best damn clone you'll ever see in your life," Ana snarked, and watched the laughter fade from Elliot's face. She bearhugged him and he returned the hug, holding on for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Elliot whispered. "I can't believe how much the shooter looks like you…and vice versa. It's uncanny." He showed Ana the _Seattle Times_ newspaper for the day. In addition to regurgitating facts about the shooting, it titillated the readers with articles about obsessed stalkers, pushy paparazzi, and the prevalence of street guns in Seattle.

"Except she's an inch taller, her hair is a shade lighter and she has hazel eyes. However, SPD says no tattoo. Which means there's more Ana clones out there in the world." Ana looked around. "Where's Ray?"

"He took an ice chest down to his truck." Elliot poured more coffee.

"Ray doesn't know about the tattoo and I would prefer he didn't learn about her either." Ana stopped talking when Ray opened the door. "We can't talk about the case, so if _Seattle Times_ thinks they will assign Kate to uncover my deepest, darkest secrets." Ana shook her head. _'I will not admit now or ever that my shooter was once involved with Christian.'_

"What are you doing for Halloween?" Elliot asked.

"I'm running away to Montesano. Prescott and I planned to wear our tactical outfits from your birthday party. But since the shooting on Friday, some online dickhead is calling me 'Ana Oakley'. I could dress like an angel and still be demonized. You're not dressed for Halloween either." Ana noticed both Elliot and Kate wearing street clothes.

Elliot wore his standard black jeans, grey Henley, and work boots. "Thank Ray for the larger peephole and for the door blocker. I will feel safer when you girls are here alone."

"Not alone, never alone. Now I know how Princess Diana felt. I wish the press would ignore me." Ana rolled her eyes while Elliot chuckled.

Kate wore a deep emerald, light wool jersey wrap dress, with long sleeves. Her peep toe shoes were white polka dots on emerald green. For once, her makeup was neutral. The bouncy and curly strawberry blonde mane suggested she wasn't so serious today. "I had a great Tinkerbell costume made, with green flannel leaves. I looked smashing in it. Only Elliot doesn't like it because it reminds him of some nasty comment which Baby Mama's mother made. Because of the situation, I can't wear my black tactical gear. So, I have nothing to wear. Plus, every decent costume is gone from the costume rental stores."

"Bee left for the VA hospital an hour ago. I'm leaving for Montesano now," Ray hugged the girls goodbye. He picked up the last ice chest filled with prepared dinners. "Maybe I'll draw the media away so you can make a run for it."

When they heard the elevator ding, Ana turned to Kate. "I've decided to go to Montesano this week. The American Legion is having Boo Bash tonight, sort of like a Safe Streets event. I just need to stop at the store and stock up on some canned and dry food for admission fees for Prescott and me. I'm getting snacks for the kids. I want to spend time with Bee, getting to know her. Unless something happens, I'll be back next Sunday night."

"Something like…:" Kate questioned Ana.

"Police interviews," Prescott commented. "Callahan and Anders will come up when we go down."

"How will we get out of here without being followed?" Ana picked up a banker box of manuscripts. Prescott took her suitcase.

"There's three identical SUVs in the garage. Two with a driver who looks like me, and passengers who look like you. One flew east, one flew west, ours is flying over the cuckoo's nest." Prescott held the door open for Ana.

_**~X~**_

"I bought Boo Bash admission items for Bee and me," Ray showed a filled, large foldable crate to Ana. "I know you think they are disgusting, but I bought boxed chicken pasta dinners and canned chicken, along with canned mushrooms, and veggies to enhance their flavor."

"Prescott and I brought a case of minestrone soup, and a case of dried cheese tortellini. I brought a dozen bags of treats which parents can use for school snacks like nuts, trail mix, mini granola bars, and mini bags of pretzels and crackers." Ana smiled. "Prescott found a Halloween motif sweatshirt for each of us, including Bee. I'm looking forward to grilled hotdogs, orange snow cones and caramel popcorn balls. Prescott is looking forward to seeing the little people in costumes."

"Bee and I are helping with the admission fees. We have foldable crates. When one is full, I bring you the crates to put things away. The pantry is out of the main thoroughfare, so you'll miss inquisitive people. At the end of the night we will inventory the closet. Mrs. Manning made six dozen of my favorite cranberry orange pecan mega muffins for the bake sale. I want to buy all of them before anyone else gets a chance." Ray grinned. "Since I'm unlocking and helping set up – I will be in the right place at the right time to buy those muffins."

_**~X~**_

"Boss, Barney is sending you an email from Elena Lincoln. I think you should read it," Welch advised before exiting the Grey's office.

_Email To: Christian Grey_

_Re: Seattle Times Article_

_Date: October 31_

_From: Elena Lincoln_

_I don't care what the police or press claims. _

_I DID NOT KNOW Isaac robbed the nail and screw hole in the wall where Anastasia worked in Portland. _

_I DID NOT KNOW Isaac was stalking the girl._

_I KNOW Isaac was angry because I was terminating his submissive contract._

_I DID NOT KNOW Leila planned to kill Anastasia because she thought eliminating Anastasia would free you to take her back. Didn't you teach her once the contract was terminated, there were NO second chances?_

_I am your only friend Christian…and I feel you betrayed my trust. I have always supported you, taught you control, taught you to be the man you are today. You have spent entirely too much time pandering to your family, especially your ditzy grandmother and your bitch little sister._

_People like us are not made to love, darling boy. Anastasia Steele has had you twisting in the wind since May. Don't deny it…I'm not stupid about the machinations of little girls. I warned you when each one of the fifteen wanted 'more' from you._

_I warned you I suspected Susanna was up to something. I warned you of Dr. Lottie's possible time conflicts because of her increasing hospital duties. You didn't listen to me when you contracted with Sabine Falco. You knew she was not well-trained or tested, yet you contracted with her for nine months…putting up with ridiculous lists of hard limits because you believed you were mentoring her. The girl needed humiliation training and frequently beaten with a cane._

_Katherine Kavanagh has your brother wrapped around her finger. Anastasia Steele is learning the wrong things from the wrong people. The sooner you take a trained submissive to your playroom…the sooner you will be back in control of your life. I am here to help you regain the control you should have in your boardroom and in your personal life._

_I beg you to reconsider our partnership. You are ruining my salon chain by withdrawing your financial support. My salons are being ruined by continuous police search warrants. I'm shutting down salon after salon for them to conduct six-eight hour searches! Tell your murderous little bitch to quit discussing me with the Seattle Police Department or I will control her mouth by use of a legal gag. Muzzle her, or I will._

_Elena Lincoln_

_CEO, Esclava Salons_

_**~X~**_

'_Closure is for doors and windows. The old saying when God closes a door he opens a window is appropriate right now. The door to my friendship with Elena Lincoln is closed forever. However, a window onto her soul has been opened. I must admit, I don't care for the view.' _Christian sent the email to John Flynn, asking for an appointment before the end of the day.

_**~X~**_

"I'll be damned if I let her walk out of my life and into a happily-ever-after lie with some frat-boy loser who will fuck around on her before their tenth anniversary." Christian groused to John Flynn during a late night meeting at Grey House.

"It's okay to evolve. I think you have been frozen in your childhood traumas and in your sexual past. Your business life seems to be the only thing which has grown. You need to take on another Ros Bailey. Make time in your life to live. Really live."

Flynn ignored the scowl from Christian.

"Grey, there is nothing complex about it. Women are either fascinated by your power and money, or they fantasize about the face of an angel and body of a god. Stop overthinking this. Anastasia is different from every woman you have ever known. Nothing else matters if you have found a woman you admire."

"I more than admire her, I want to protect her. I envision a life with her. I would risk my heart and my life to be with her. Yes, I have only known her a short time. However, I've never felt like this before. She makes me want more; I want more with her. I worry she might not want me, especially if SPD keeps hauling her in for further questioning."

"You seem a little down," Flynn commented.

"Ana and I were supposed to go to the fundraiser movie night at the Seattle Art Museum. I had Mrs. Jones find 1940s clothes for us. However, Ana's gone to Montesano for a few days, maybe the week."

"You talked about plans with her before the shooting?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, we did. I hoped tonight might be the night she stayed with me. I even purchased some vintage style peignoirs." Christian sighed. "As it is…Detroit and Aspen are on the horizon and I have no clue if she will join me or not."

_**~X~**_

Bee knocked on the door to Ana's room. "I know it's late, but I thought some herbal tea and melatonin would help both of us sleep." She set a tea tray on Ana's desk. "Did you have a good time at Boo Bash? I appreciate the sweatshirt from Prescott. I put her in the guest room by the way."

"How's your SUV?" Ana dropped the manuscript she worked on in the banker box.

"Drive worthy. I turned the right side into the motorcycle. Other than scrapes and dents, the SUV is fine. I will take it to the body shop sometime this week." Bee poured tea for them. "I don't always haul my spare limbs around, but sometimes I need to. It's why I have the SUV."

"Uhm, delicious." Ana sipped the hot beverage gratefully. "You're sure Prescott and I aren't in the way?"

"You are always welcome here. Ray and I discussed it. So are you Ana or Annie?" Bee asked.

"I would be pleased if you called me Annie. It would vex Carla. She prefers Ana-stay-see-uh." Ana laughed.

"Ah…Carla." Bee sipped her tea. "Annie, please defend me to Carla. I'm with Ray because I love him, I'm not a gold digger. I have my own money, and benefits. I don't live, eat, drink or gamble excessively. My legs are pricier than my vehicles. My guns cost more than my shoes. I own three dresses and one pair of heels. I prefer cargo pants because I don't like carrying a purse. Although, lately, I've gotten a lot of use out of a black leather backpack purse. I might keep using it."

"I support Dad and his choices. I don't think Carla will pull any mean girl shit, but she does have moments of thoughtlessness. I apologize in advance." Ana shook her head.

"Do you know where you got your 'busy body, calm brain' trait? I saw Ray work sunrise to sunset in his workshop, garden or orchard. He always helps anyone who asks. Having spent 18 months keeping myself busy, I realized he was avoiding someone or something. Montesano is not a large town. If he was avoiding a string of distraught lovers, I would have avoided him. He was worried about you."

"You realize you are quite a surprise?" Ana asked.

"As are you. Most young women your age don't think on their feet like you." They discussed Clayton's, New York, and the shooting. They talked about Ana's job. Bee planned to attend classes at Grays Harbor Community College in the spring. "I didn't know what I wanted to do when I was 18, so I joined the Marines. I would probably still be enlisted if I had not been disabled. If I take Carpentry Technology classes, I can be a project manager – like flipping houses. I can run an office for a construction firm. Ray says I can run the business end of Steele Woodworking plus help with business ventures at the American Legion. Part of me wants to get my accounting degree and barter free tax preparation to some of the vets."

"Excellent possibilities," Ana toasted with her teacup.

"Since Ray is squared away with me…what are you going to do about Christian Grey?" Bee's eyes twinkled.

"As they say in English period dramas…does one really want the bother?"

"Yes you do…if he is your first love." Bee reached into her pocket and withdrew the newspaper picture of the New York dinner. "Annie, my first love was adventure. My second love was my husband. Nicholas Boudreau was a good ole southern boy, who died Fallujah in 2004. I put his death benefit in the bank. I delayed my widow benefits until I retired. I have my military pension and benefits from my retirement. My widow benefits will not make me rich. Ray understands I don't want to get married, and as long as he wants to live in sin, we're platinum."

"Has it been difficult for the two of you to get together? My situation hasn't interfered with you being together?" Ana fretted.

"I knew something was bothering Ray, but he never talked about it. Some of the vets keep everything bottled up until they explode. A couple times when he went to Seattle, I went with him. With a blonde wig and sunglasses, I can go just about anywhere I want. I conducted as much undercover ops as I could without tipping off Grey Security or Adrian's men there was another person watching you. I didn't have a very high opinion of their abilities, until I saw at least 100 petite brunettes in Seattle. I think the sheer number of people, and vehicles around you was overwhelming. I also think the excess number of security added another layer of shit in your life. I saw the RAV-4 binders which Ray was assigned to peruse."

"I understand I should not have gone anywhere Friday without security, but I was fed up. I am glad you had my back." Ana apologized. "When did you know how you felt about Dad?"

"We realized there was more than an attraction between us when I helped redecorate the house." Bee explained. "The feminine girly side of me is proud Carla dislikes the décor. It suits us. Ray almost gave our secret away when he talked about the 4Cs with you." She laughed. "I worried you would wonder WTF if you saw the master bedroom walk-in closet. It is clearly delineated for two with two sets of shelves and drawers, two sets of hanging and shoe racks, etc. Ray build a shelving unit with four shelves to hold Betty and the boys. It separates the two sides of the closet from one another."

"I do like the house, and I'm proud you used some of José's photos as inspiration."

"I actually used the house for inspiration. While Ray and I were looking for pieces to be refurbished or recreated, we saw a lot of Arts and Crafts furniture which needed some TLC. Ray kept family furniture which was Arts and Crafts and we repaired or bought the rest."

"So when Carla asked if he was redecorating for a lady?" Ana pressed her lips together to subdue a smile.

"Ray told her it was none-ya." Bee chuckled.

"I know you grew up in Iowa, so how did you land in Montesano?"

"I did my boot at MCRD, San Diego, and then reported to Pendleton. My favorite bases were Pendleton and MCB Hawaii. Nick and I spent most of our marriage in Okinawa. When I was injured, I was flown to Germany, and then to Walter Reed. After Walter Reed, I retired from Pendleton. I had been to Seattle before. I thought I might make a new life there. I was driving when I saw the billboard for the Mannings' B&B. It was a Thursday night. I spent the weekend there. I fell in love with Lake Sylvia. I was sitting on the porch Monday morning when Ray arrived. Mrs. Manning needed some work done. Ray and I had breakfast together. It was the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I wish I understood how I feel about Christian. I like kissing him, but there are days I just want to punch his smirky face." Ana huffed.

"Ana, think of this as the gauntlet you two have endured to get to one another. Ditch everyone. Go out to sea on his boat and don't come back to shore until you've resolved issues. If you drown him, take the boat and run." She grimaced. "I know I should not give you advice about your love life but I would hate to see you miss out on something exceptional. I'm not Carla. I don't advocate you hook up with a billionaire to ensure you are set for life. I'm talking about getting to know a brilliant and exceptional young man. When I see pictures like this, I believe he is besotted with you."

They drank their tea and talked. Ana mentioned Detroit, and Aspen.

"I don't want you to worry about feeding the troops over the holidays. I think it would be great fun to cook for a large group." Bee assured her. "I cook and clean. You don't need to feed Ray's freezer anymore. I want your lasagna, your Italian rolled flank steak, and your Turkey Tetrazzini recipes. Ray loves them."

"I'll send all his favorite recipes." Ana promised. "What's more important is the batch cooking menus I have with shopping lists. They will save you a lot of time and trouble."

"So…friends?" Bee asked.

"If you hurt Dad, there will be bloodletting." Ana warned her.

"If I ever emotionally hurt Ray, I hope you will kick my ass around the universe. I can't guarantee there will be no strife between Ray and me. Sometimes I'm a bitch when I'm in pain. However, I refuse to become booze or pill dependent. It's one of the reasons for the on-demand hot water heater. Ray installed a soaker jacuzzi tub which is my best friend. I use a great herbal electrolyte and oxygenating bath salt solution which is good for inflammation and muscle pain relief."

"The ring is very pretty," Ana reached for Bee's hand. "Dad has good taste in rings and redheaded girlfriends."

"I also believe in speaking the truth, so warn Carla not to get up in our business. She thinks she's calling Ray to discuss you. However, you're an adult Ana, and capable of making decisions for your life. I also believe you do not owe anyone explanations for the decisions which you make for your life…unless you become a murderer. a pedophile, a hooker, or a drug addict. Then you might want to discuss your life with a qualified therapist, not your mother."

"Understood," Ana hugged Bee and enjoyed being hugged in return. She enjoyed saying goodnight without hearing a criticism about her ponytail, or her plain cotton pajamas.

"Sleep in tomorrow if you can." Bee advised as she left the room with the tea tray.

_**~X~**_

"Shhh…I'm here." Ray pulled Bee into his arms. "Are you in pain?"

"My stub aches. Guess I was on my feet more today than I thought."

"I'll give you a massage," Ray disappeared to the bathroom and came back with two bottles of lotion. "Arnica with lemongrass and eucalyptus or arnica with lavender and mint?"

"Lavender…should I lay on my side, or tuck a pillow under my derriere?"

"Pillow I think…I can get to all of your stub that way." Ray waited for Bee to adjust herself. He sat cross-legged on the bed, tucking Bee's right leg over his left leg. He poured a half-dollar size dollop of lotion in his hand and began to massage her stump. "Guess what Rod found for us?" Ray asked.

"I haven't a thought in my head at the moment," Bee sighed and closed her eyes.

"I told him about the French Provincial set we're working on. He found a cheval mirror and a lingerie chest. He promised to drop them off one of these nights. They will coordinate with the master bedroom set."

They talked while Ray massaged Bee's stump for over thirty minutes. "Does that feel better?" Ray asked.

"Absolutely…it made me so relaxed." Bee murmured.

"Good, because I know what I want to do with a warm, relaxed Bee in my bed," Ray unfolded himself, laying on his stomach on the bed, kissing the inside of Bee's right thigh.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 ~~ where conversations are too long, and kisses are too short**

**November 1**

Ana scrambled eggs and flipped pancakes. Ray and Bee danced to _September_ by Earth, Wind and Fire while they set the table. Ray turned the music down so everyone could hear Prescott's announcement.

"HE DID WHAT?" Both Ray and Ana yelled.

"He fired Luke Sawyer." Prescott lowered her voice in hopes it would make Ana and Ray quieter.

Ray turned to Ana.

"I don't have a choice," Ana halted Ray's suggestion she should not leave Montesano. "Sawyer saved our lives. That high handed, controlling, manipulative, jealous, damned man!"

"I can't return to Seattle, Prescott. I'm trusting her with you. If anything happens to my Annie, holy hell and Ray Steele are going to rain on someone's parade." Ray snatched up the phone after reading the caller's identification. "NOT NOW CARLA!" He ended the call and dropped the phone back in the cradle. He turned the ringer off on the land line and on his cell phone.

"Give me her email address. I will email the phone numbers for Carrick Grey, SPD and Adrian Welch. I will let Mrs. Adams know Ana can't discuss the situation per instructions from her lawyer and the SPD." Prescott beamed like her day improved significantly.

"After we eat breakfast, and pack," Ana turned to Prescott.

"I know, we're on the road to Seattle, without notifying anyone we're incoming?" Prescott accepted a cup of coffee from Bee.

"Forewarned is forearmed. I don't want anyone to know what we are doing." Ana relinquished the spatula to Bee. "You'd better take over. I might burn something…"

_**~X~**_

"Spank or slap?" Ros's magenta Louboutins tapped out a staccato of frustration.

"Excuse me." Christian almost sputtered his coffee over Barney's carefully constructed technical reports. It was cold. He didn't want it anyway. His head hurt and he could not concentrate. He would have stayed home, but he believed work would get his mind off Ana.

"I've had three people complain about your attitude today. If one more person interrupts my day because of you, I'm either going to slap your face or spank your ass. Consider yourself warned." Ros pivoted and slammed his office door on the way out.

_'Spank?__ I would love to turn Anastasia's beautiful pale skin rosy like her pouty lips. I'd bury myself in Anastasia for the remainder of the day, and all of tomorrow, and possibly the day after. I just want to fist Ana's ponytail in my hand and grind against her. I fantasize about fucking her senseless every time I think about those blue eyes, or how her hips sway. Fuck!'_

Christian locked himself in his private bathroom attached to his office at Grey House. He could not remember a time when a simple thought made him so hard. He needed relief. He needed Anastasia. He needed…he needed to clean himself up because one minute he was hard as a rock and the next minute he exploded. It was an embarassment he wasn't able to keep himself in good order and under control. What should have been a pleasureable release was marred by the headache and body aches. _'Crap, I forgot to get a flu shot.'_

_**~X~**_

Sawyer couldn't look Ana in the eyes.

"What do you mean, you no longer work for Grey Security?" Ana sounded amiable, but she really felt thermonuclear.

"Taylor knows him better than any of us. Taylor says Mr. Grey cares for you…really cares for you…more deeply than he's ever acted about anyone…" Sawyer yawned. "He feels I failed to keep you safe."

"I will not allow him to play Monday morning quarterback when we were defending our lives. You took two bullets for me. You gave me a weapon to defend us." Ana would have stomped her foot, but she wasn't hurting her foot before she kicked Christian's ass. "I'll be the first to admit I didn't want a CPO. However, I will not allow you to be fired because you did your best to protect the both of us."

"Taylor says you didn't know him before May so you don't know how much you affect the Boss. He is drowning in his feelings for you. Throw the man a life line, for God's sake, Ana! I'm not the only one affected by his feelings for you. Ros and Andrea said he's like a rogue bear batting at the world with a wounded paw." Sawyer closed his eyes.

"The only person I'm saving right now is you!" Ana stormed from Sawyer's hospital room with fire in her eyes and a target in mind.

_'You go get him, Anastasia. I'll be right here when you get back.'_ Sawyer closed his eyes and ignored the world.

_**~X~**_

"How are you?" Christian observed Ana. _'She came to see me.'_ His mind was overwhelmed by her presence. He did not stop to consider why Ana came to see him.

"How are you?" Ana was coolly polite.

"How do you think I am?" Christian shouted, his self-control evaporated. He slammed his hand down on the desk. "You have no concept of self-preservation!"

"I would say, at this moment…you have no concept of self-preservation. I've defended myself successfully…twice…against people with guns. You have aggravated me, and this time, it is a no-holds-barred and no-grudges-ignored street fight." Ana snapped.

"What for?" Christian regretted shouting. His head throbbed louder than his voice.

"For thinking you control my life? For thinking you could fire Sawyer for getting shot while trying to protect me? For your ex-sex slave attempting to kill me? For Elena's sex slave stalking me since May? For whatever sin you committed against Jack Hyde which made him attempt to hurt you through me? Explain to me again how firing the man who defended me was a 'smart' move on your part?" Ana airquoted smart.

Christian was silent.

"You will reinstate Sawyer. You will pay his medical bills, and give him time to recover." Ana left Christian's office. _'I hope he feels as bad as he looks! __Sawyer_ _and I can't be the only ones suffering from this situation!'_

Andrea anticipated Miss Steele would depart as quickly as she arrived. Mr. Grey had a conference call with M&A in less than ten minutes. After she showed Miss Steele to the boss's office, she rang for the elevator, holding it for her.

Ana thanked Andrea for holding the elevator for her. She took an express ride to the lobby. When the elevator door opened, she observed a scene of confusion and chaos. It was definitely not the way Christian preferred Grey House to run.

"Ambulance incoming!" The security guard at the reception desk yelled at the reception staff. "Put them in the express elevator…" he glared at Ana for just standing there, holding the door open, surveying the chaos. "Stand there!" He snapped at her. "Keep the door open! We need it for the paramedics."

"Who are you addressing?" Taylor's voice was clear and distinct despite the background mutterings and exclamations floating over the radio in the security guard's hand.

The security guard eyed Ana and responded. 'Miss Steele."

"Tell her to come back here!" Taylor yelled. "Grey is down!"

"Down?" Ana asked.

"He collapsed just after you left. He hasn't regained consciousness." The security guard explained.

"Is she on her way back up?" Taylor's voice boomed over the radio.

Ana let the doors close and hit the button for the twentieth floor.

_**~X~**_

"What happened?" Ana asked Andrea within seconds of stepping off the elevator. "Please move," Ana addressed Olivia, who blocked her path to Christian's office.

"Olivia, go back to reception!" Andrea snapped. "Phones need to be answered, standard _no comment_. Understand?"

"This is all your fault," Olivia crisply informed Ana. "He's not eating or sleeping because he's besotted with you. Instead of ensuring his own health or caring for his company…he's busy keeping tabs on you, worrying about you!" Olivia marched off.

"She hangs out with Elena Lincoln, doesn't she?" Ana asked Andrea.

"I signed an NDA for Mr. Grey. I don't discuss him, his business, his schedule, his travel plans, his family, or his friends." Andrea tapped her engagement ring, which told Ana to talk to Adrian.

"Miss Steele," Taylor appeared at the door. "This way please." He held the door to Christian's office open. She could see Christian laying on the beautiful dove grey Berber carpeting of his expansive office.

"Christian," she tried to run to him.

"Let Ryan work on him," Taylor held her back. "Ryan was an Army medic, deployed with troops in Iraq."

"I believe it is dehydration compounded by exhaustion," Ryan said. "I don't have supplies to treat him. His heartrate is erratic, and his breathing is labored."

"Paramedics are here!" a male voice bellowed from Taylor's radio unit. "I put them in the elevator, ETA in two minutes."

"Clear a path," Ryan advised. "Miss Steele, please move away from the door. Perhaps take a spot by the couch until paramedics examine him."

_**~X~**_

Ana waited in a Grey House SUV which followed the ambulance to the hospital. Welch and Prescott drove her to the hospital while Taylor rode with his boss. After 30 minutes, Taylor texted Welch to bring Ana to the private waiting room down the hall from the room where Christian was located.

Elena approached the private waiting room from one end of the hall. Ana approached from the other. "You're not family! You shouldn't be here." Elena attempted to block Ana's entrance to a private waiting room.

"As you are not Christian's family, nor his medical staff…you have no right to decide if I'm welcome here or not." Ana pushed past her and entered the window walled room. "I was present…"

"I know," Elena waved an imperious hand.

"Olivia didn't waste any time reporting to you, I see," Ana rolled her eyes, noticing Elena restraining herself from slapping Ana's face. _'Geez…what is it with these people and eye rolls?'_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elena snapped.

"How much do you pay Olivia Blandino to spy on Christian for you?" Ana watched Welch's reaction to her question. He handed Ana an audio/visual jammer and closed the door to the windowed, private waiting room. He and Prescott took opposite sides of the door. "I know you are persona non grata at Grey House and its subsidiaries, along with Grey residences and Grey businesses. No one I call _friend_ is barred from my home." Ana observed Welch texting someone.

"I'm not the enemy," Elena announced. "I don't appreciate you telling the police Isaac was your stalker. I don't know why you are trying to drag me into your murderous situation."

"I'm not dragging you into the situation. You drove into it, rolled down your window, observed the body on the sidewalk and drove away. You knew you were driving past my condo! You had a _singular_ desire…you wanted to know if the dead petite brunette on the sidewalk was me. You were so oblivious…you drove right past Sawyer and me, and past Isaac's dead body." Ana crossed her arms over her chest. _'Damn, why didn't I buy a carry conceal purse when I had the chance?'_

"His ditzy grandmother and bitchy sister may think you're perfect for Christian, but you will never be what he needs," Elena scoffed. "He is too busy with his billion dollar international empire to spend time training you to satisfy his sexual desires and remove his daily pressures. He needs an experienced submissive in his home and his life."

"You want to be _that_ submissive, don't you? You dream of being _the_ woman on his arm, on the red carpet and in his life." Ana's words oozed with contempt. "I'll bet it makes your hoohaa dance to know you taught _the_ Christian Grey how to fuck."

"I led him to the truth of who he really is." Elena snapped. "Without me, he would be in jail or dead, and he will say the same. Do you think you're the first woman he hoped would save him? Grace saved him as a child. I saved him as a teenager. I don't see you saving him as an adult, especially when situations like this happen."

"The truth of who he really is, or your twisted version of who he is? Forgive me if I don't believe you, considering you remade Isaac Reynolds into a Christian Grey clone. I don't trust pedophiles, especially manipulative ones who beat and fuck teenage boys." Ana understood Elena didn't like her 'smart mouth'.

"You're just a boring repeat of his crack whore mother and his submissives. Do you think he wants you for love and marriage and happily ever after? He's just looking for another long-haired brunette, with pale skin who he can flog and fuck to make his dick happy between business deals." Elena asserted.

"If your assertion were true, he would have installed one of your potentials in the submissive bedroom. He would be unavailable to his family on weekends. He's changing. He doesn't need you to play procurement officer. He doesn't want you to be his business partner." Ana refused to sit down. She wasn't having this woman looming over her.

"If you want him to be happy…if you want to be happy…you'll give him up. You are far too independent and not the least bit submissive." Elena's face announced she thought her arguments were carrying the day.

"Whatever happens between Christian and me is none of your goddamned business, _Mrs. Robinson_. Leave us the fuck alone!" Ana did not have her temper under control.

"You're awfully brave for an unarmed woman, _Ana Oakley_." Elena's eyes narrowed into angry slits. They would have flayed Ana if it was possible.

Welch opened the door to allow a nurse to speak to her. "Miss Steele, he is asking for you."

Ana left the private waiting room to follow the nurse. Prescott followed behind.

"I forbid you to go into his room!" Elena shrieked at Ana.

Welch intercepted Elena, keeping her from stopping Ana.

"You what?" Grace's shocked voice echoed down the hall. "Ana, excuse us, Elena and I need to talk. I believe Christian is asking for you." She waited to address Elena once Ana disappeared down the hall. Welch held the door to the private waiting room open. Grace gestured for Elena to return to the room. Welch closed the door after Grace entered.

"What are you thinking, forbidding Ana to see Christian?" Grace demanded.

"She is responsible for Christian's condition," Elena pointed angrily in the direction where Ana disappeared. "All of you are blind where it comes to her. She not good enough for him but none of you can see her true colors! She's a manipulative, mouthy, little gold digger! What will you do when they have an argument and she shoots him?"

"The doctor says Christian's condition is from not eating, not hydrating and not sleeping. He's not suffering from a broken heart or lovesickness as you suggest." Grace chided her friend.

The door to the room opened again. "Dr. T.," Welch interrupted. "Mr. Grey is asking for you." He blocked Elena from following Grace. "He asked for his mother…not you."

"Nonsense, I'm his oldest friend," Elena protested to Welch.

Welch leaned down and spoke icily to her. "Old is a given, friend is debatable. His security team underestimated your hold on him. He believed he owed his life to your help and attention. Once upon a time he was young, beautiful and stupid when it came to you. I'd say he's grown up and completely aware of your interference in his life."

"I'm not leaving until I see him," Elena snapped and sat down. Welch nodded at hospital security who arrived.

"Mrs. Lincoln," hospital security addressed her. "The Grey family requested we remove you from the hospital. We are here to escort you to your car. Mr. Grey does not want to see you. He does not want you bothering his family. Due to HIPPA laws, medical staff will not give you any information about Mr. Grey's condition." They assessed her stiffening body. "Leave, or we will request SPD charge you with trespass."

"Trespass? Who do you think you are threatening? The hospital is a public place!" Elena assumed her Domme demeanor, staring down the hospital security.

"The hospital deems it trespass when you have been asked to leave and refuse. If you are removed by SPD, you will be charged with trespass which is a misdemeanor. The hospital has an excellent lawyer. We have not lost a trespass case in three years. Our two favorite judges don't let someone like you off with a fine anymore. It's 200 community service hours which are assigned to be served with us. We will assign you to serve your time at the free clinic at Westlake Plaza. They need someone to dump their trash and wash the floors after the drunks and druggies puke or piss on them."

"This is not over," Elena threatened Welch, as she prepared to depart.

"Don't make me wait," Welch taunted her. "My security staff are experts at whipping ass." He watched her depart, and then called Ros and Chase. "This is a termination demand for Olivia Blandino. She is a security risk. She informed Elena Lincoln about Grey being transported to Northwest. Lincoln was here before Carrick and Grace Grey. I want Olivia Blandino gone by the end of the day. Pay all wages and vacation days due her. Make it loud and public. Escort her to Chase's office with six security guards – close protection formation. All six stand outside Chase's office. All six return her, in formation, to the reception area to get her personal belongings. Then all six escort her, in formation, to the garage to retrieve her car. One security vehicle leads, one follows, she is escorted three blocks from Grey House. Block her cell phone. Do not let her call anyone until she leaves the building. Route all furious phone calls from Senator Blandino or his staff to HR. They will not have access to Mr. Grey."

_**~X~**_

Carrick and Grandma Frannie joined Grace in Christian's room. "I asked for a private room, instead of staying in the ER and drawing the attention of the world." They talked about his condition. He blamed his condition on stress from dealing with issues for the brownfield site in Detroit. He must return to Detroit the week before Veterans Day and did not look forward to the trip. He announced GEH would donate the reclaimed land to the city of Detroit as soon as possible. He didn't want to build anything in Detroit, especially if it meant returning there frequently.

"I'd like to talk to Ana…privately," Christian requested.

"Please remember you cannot discuss the current investigation," Carrick warned them. "I have to return to work; I have a deposition this afternoon. Elizabeth Morgan is talking to the police. Grace and Frannie will wait in the private waiting room down the hall."

Frannie and the Greys hugged Christian and Ana before they moved off, closing the door to the room. "Audio/visual disrupter," Christian laid a lit piece of equipment on his bed table.

"Audio/visual disrupter," Ana pulled a lit piece of equipment from her pocket. "Why would Elena Lincoln attempt to bar me from your hospital room? I thought you gave up your partnership with her?" Ana stood near the window. The grey day depressed her, but it did not distract her as much as looking at Christian's face.

"It's a long story, we should start at the beginning." Christian indicated Ana should sit and make herself comfortable. "My biological mother was a crack addict and a prostitute. Her pimp abused her and me. I have twelve scars, five on my chest and seven on my back. Her pimp used me as an ashtray to keep her under control."

Ana gasped.

"It's why I wear the sleeveless tank with swim trunks in the pool. I can't bear to have anyone see my scars. Ella, my biological mother, died of an overdose after my fourth birthday. I was alone with her body for four days. When we were found, authorities took her body away, and I was taken to the hospital where I met Grace. When I was released from the hospital, I was sent to a foster home for ninety days while the Michigan Department of Child Services attempted to find family members."

"Grace and Carrick Grey approached MDCS, wanting to adopt me if no biological relatives were located. They were given permission to visit me at my foster home. John Jeremy (Jack) Hyde, known as J.J., thought they were seeking a new child to adopt. He thought he was a better choice than me. I understand he 'acted out' after he discovered the Greys adopted me and would not return to the foster home where we lived. He transferred from Detroit schools to high school in Chicago and then New Jersey. He achieved a full ride scholarship to Princeton. He graduated Summa Cum Laude. He worked for a Boston publishing company until he met Jerald Roach at a national conference. Roach offered him a job. When he researched SIP and Seattle – he learned Grace and Carrick lived and worked in the area. He found information about me and my company."

"Adrian found files about me, and my family on Hyde's computer after his death. He found a copy of our WSUV picture, Kate's interview and pictures, your resume and a copy of the letter inviting you to interview. He had the clippings from the Portland robbery and your collapse at graduation. He used a background check program to learn about you. Hyde thought there was something between us. He planned to use you to punish me."

"Was his background check more intrusive than yours?" Ana's question was far from innocent. Christian ignored it and continued his explanation.

"Hyde hated me because Grace and Carrick adopted me. We suspect he planned to make my mother feel guilty when he gave her his power of attorney and made her the executor and the beneficiary of his estate."

"I'm sorry he's been obsessed with you since you were four and he was eight." Ana watched a burst of daylight filtering over Seattle before the sun was blanketed in clouds. "Is Grace acting as executor and beneficiary of Jack Hyde's estate a conflict of interest for the interns who are represented by Carrick?"

"The court doesn't think so. I don't care what the media thinks. Mom is settling Jack's final expenses, selling his car and condo. She's using the proceeds from his estate to pay Elizabeth's medical bills. Dad has been preparing the interns for mediation. He convinced eight interns to not list Elizabeth in their lawsuit against John Jeremy Hyde and Seattle Independent Publishers. Grey Publishing doesn't have deep enough pockets to ride out a class action lawsuit, which is why Dad's pushing for arbitration. I think Grey House will ultimately pay out for the situation and add it to the losses on their taxes."

"Why eight? He had nine interns before me." Ana could count as well as she could read. _'Was one of his interns in love with him, and didn't object to what she experienced from that bastard?'_

"The family of Ellison Towles, the letter writer, is suing SIP/GP for wrongful death. Towles became depressed after Hyde's attack and killed herself. Two years ago, she was hired by SIP. She started in July; Hyde assaulted her in September; she killed herself in December. Her family intends to go after Elizabeth for depraved indifference. They know if they want to be represented pro bono by Carrick, they must give up prosecuting Elizabeth. If they want a standalone, depraved indifference murder case, they can list Elizabeth as one of the defendants. However, it might be two years before their case comes to court. Dad is waiting for their decision by November tenth. He would like you to join the mediation because Ros wants Gwen to join." Christian checked the IV bag dripping into his arm. He had to have blood tests done when it was empty. The doctor advised he might have to stay for a second bag of saline.

"What will stop those eight women from coming after me?" Ana asked.

"They are grateful you stopped Hyde from continuing his activities."

"How do you know they are grateful?"

"Dad recommended your Grey Publishing emails be monitored for contact from those ladies. Barney also scrubbed a few dozen emails from Hyde's business contacts who accused you of leading Hyde on. I asked Barney to send their emails to their HR and bosses. I imagine several of them will complete sexual harassment training to stay gainfully employed. In case you wonder, no one at Grey Publishing supported Hyde and Morgan over you."

Ana remained quiet for a minute. "I see. Sins of omission and commission. I feel I have been the pawn in people's gamesmanship."

"I'm sorry Hyde tried to use you to get to me. However, I wasn't using you…I was attempting to protect you." Christian protested.

"Do you think I don't know to protect myself? I learned to sidestep overt interest in me through living with my mother. Ray taught me self-defense."

"While I'm unhappy because you had to defend yourself in New York, I am glad you could. I'm sorry Elizabeth Morgan was assaulted. I'm sorry she felt she had to shoot Jack Hyde to defend herself." Christian looked at his IV bag and rang for the nurse. "You should go back to the waiting room for fifteen minutes. The doctor wants lab tests."

Ana stepped out when the doctor and nurse arrived. She informed Grace Christian was being seen by a doctor. Grace returned to Christian's room to discuss Christian's case with the ER doctor. Ana sat with Frannie. They discussed the shooting.

"I don't know if I could defend myself against anyone," Frannie finished binding a six-foot long muffler she made from grey cashmere wool. "I have to fringe this one, but it's for Christian. Don't betray me." She took two large diameter knitting needles from her tote. She cast five dozen stitches on one with hot pink cashmere yarn. With the large needles she created stitches which looked lacy.

"I had Sawyer. He was wounded, but he helped defend us." Ana could not stand to be complimented for killing someone.

"We've had bodyguards for a few years. I don't even think about them anymore." Frannie confided. "You are such a pretty girl. I hope Christian realizes how wonderful you are."

"You like me because you like my lasagna," Ana teased.

"I like you because you are the first girl to make Christian smile. The boy is too serious. He was a serious child. He loved picking strawberries with me, and apples with Theo. He was the best little pea sheller and green bean snapper. He loved working in the garden with me because it was quiet. He was amazed people could grow food. I think it is why he supports the farms at WSUV." Frannie told Ana how Christian was nonverbal and could not be touched as a child. She told Ana about Christian's early teen years – the fighting, drinking, and expulsion from various schools. He changed after he turned fifteen. Frannie related how Christian found rowing and how he excelled at the sport. "I think there are trophies in Grace and Carrick's boathouse," she revealed.

"The doctor wants to test his blood again after he has a second IV bag and eats something. He's asking for you," Grace informed Ana.

_**~X~**_

Christian was settled back in bed, with an IV in his arm, and a large vanilla milkshake in his hand. "Shall we begin again?" He held up the still functioning jammer.

"Frannie tells me you have a lot of rowing trophies," Ana laid the groundwork for asking him about Gothica.

"You know about Mom's formula for extending our education through Kate's interview? I rowed and kickboxed, played the piano and spoke French. I rowed in high school and college. I like it, but I didn't have time for it when I was busy starting my company. Elliot, Mia and I ski and swim, and Elliot and I golf, sail, hike and mountain bike."

"Mrs. Robinson claims without her influence you would be in jail or dead. She said you would agree." Ana watched Christian's face.

"I was drinking, fighting and being expelled from school. Elena taught me self-control. Instead of hoping I would outgrow my temper or stop the path I was headed down, Elena held me accountable for my education, my temper and my actions. Elena taught me how to dance and how to fuck," Christian knew this statement could make Ana flee, but he had to be honest with her. "Elena knew where and how to touch me."

"People call that grooming. She seduced you."

"I was her sexual submissive for six years. No, my family doesn't know about my singular tastes. I would prefer they never learn. However, with Leila's death, and Isaac's death, I am not convinced it will remain private. There's already rumors I'm gay, you add clone Isaac into the mix and the rumors get really ugly."

"I told you when I signed your NDA…I will never talk to anyone about you or anything we discuss during my time with you. You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone."

"Anytime this conversation becomes overwhelming, we can stop."

"Just keep talking," Ana bit her lip. _'Do I really want to hear more.'_

Christian shifted uncomfortably in bed, staring at Ana's lips before he cleared his throat and continued. "I was determined to leave Harvard and start my life. Starting my life began with starting my own business. My parents were angry I dropped out of Harvard. They would not give me access to my trust fund until I graduated from college or turned 25. Elena listened when my parents wouldn't. She funded my business plan. I could have done it another way. I could have attended Harvard for my last year of school and then used my trust fund to establish Grey House. I could have asked Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan to co-sign a small business loan. I considered asking Elliot, but he used his trust fund to start Grey Construction. He wasn't exactly in a position to co-sign a loan."

Ana indicated Christian should continue.

"Part of starting my life was walking away from a sexual relationship with Elena. I planned to leave the lifestyle, but Elena convinced me I could be a Dominant and pursue my company goals. I learned to release work stress and angst in the playroom. Elena started as my submissive…teaching me how to be a Dominant. She would book us into training clubs to help me refine my skills. I would only attend clubs where we wore masks and went by fake names. I watched a lot of scenes. I attended weekend seminars to learn to use toys, restraints and furniture."

"Elena's husband, John Lincoln, caught us together. He assaulted her, broke her arm, and abandoned and divorced her. I felt our relationship was the catalyst for her assault and divorce. I became her business partner." Christian admitted. "It changed the tenants of our relationship. She wanted to continue as my training submissive, but I could not bear to touch her when she was injured. She found Dominants and submissives who would train me. I did not want to share my submissive with anyone. There were issues."

"Such as?" _Ana wondered how many times his mind screamed 'RED' before he learned to ignore it._

"I would not go to a club and use whoever was trolling for a Dominant one-night-stand. I wanted Safe, Sane and Consensual. I developed my list of rules which included monogamy, no drugs, and no drinking to excess. I developed the contract. I developed a nondisclosure agreement. I told Elena my problems with finding a submissive. She took on the task, vetting submissives for me. She ensured medical clearance, birth control, and single status. She selected potentials who had hard and soft limits which mirrored my own. I was pleased with her vetting process until my last submissive. My submissive decided to get a prescription for antibiotics, knowing they would negate her birth control. She planned to get pregnant. I wanted to beat the shit out of her for attempting that stunt. However, something in my head stopped me. Flynn and I talked about it for two months before I met you."

"Since I resemble your other submissives, did you want me to be your submissive?" Ana asked.

"Yes, the thought of you in my playroom was enthralling. No, the thought of Katherine Kavanaugh being your roommate made me uneasy. I could not chance her asking questions about my life. I couldn't take the chance of my family learning about my singular tastes. I thought maybe we could get past this and have an honest conversation about us."

"Did you discuss scenes and sexual satisfaction with Mrs. Robinson?" Ana's question laid the groundwork for what she believed.

"Mrs. Robinson." Christian paused.

"Except you were fifteen, not twenty-one," Ana commented.

"I don't know how happy she will be to know you've learned about us."

"She is the one who dropped all the hints. _He doesn't fuck where he sleeps. I taught him to dance. He was a juvenile delinquent before I turned him into a business god_." Ana's voice was dismissive.

"Elena recommended I send my submissives to Esclava for salon treatments. Because she vetted them for me, they felt comfortable discussing our situation. When Elena and I had lunches or dinners, it was business, with a side of community talk." Christian admitted.

"Wow, you had your submissives sign an NDA…but you engaged in locker room talk about them with your procurement officer." Ana didn't care if she sounded bitchy. "That's voyeuristic and smarmy as far as I am concerned. Did she use the information she learned about you to train the new potentials? When did she acquire Isaac Reynolds and begin creating her own personal Christian Grey doppelganger? Christ, what is it about you? The money, the power, the sex?"

"It's just a pretty face," Christian threw his milkshake cup in the trash.

"I sincerely believe _Mrs. Robinson_ molested you. Most men, who are introduced to sex when they are teenage boys, usually don't consider their much older sex partner a predator. They simply think they got lucky! Reverse the sexes and consider how you would feel if a 40-year-old man introduced your 15-year-old sister to sex."

Christian's frown turned into closed eyes. He drifted off to sleep. Ana understood; she felt tired for a week after she experienced dehydration in May. Ana notified Grace that Christian was sleeping.

"He'll sleep for a while if you want to get lunch." Grace squeezed Ana's hand.

"No, I'll go back. I have work to keep me occupied while he sleeps." Ana returned to Christian's room. She had not been working very long when Grace appeared with a boxed lunch for her.

"Roast beef and sharp cheddar cheese on ciabatta bun, with lettuce, tomato and cucumber. Seven veggie chopped salad. Mustard or mayo packets for the sandwich, ranch dressing packet for the salad. Chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookie for dessert. Cold green tea to drink." Grace announced.

"Thank you, it was very kind of you," Ana thanked her. "I am sorry about earlier," she apologized. "I should not have been rude to Mrs. Lincoln. I put you in a difficult situation, and I apologize."

"You don't owe me an apology," Grace shook her head.

"Yes, I do. I would never allow you to speak or treat Kate so abominably. It was wrong of me. I have no excuse." Ana blushed, embarrassed.

"Ana, you are a lovely young woman. You are the first young woman to interest Christian. However, you are not the first victim of Elena's rudeness." Grace spoke honestly about her 'good friend'. "She's always been protective of Christian."

"I don't like her. I don't trust her. However, I will be polite to her if it is important to you." Ana sighed.

"Eat your lunch," Grace chided. "The doctor was not happy with Christian's erratic heart beat when he was admitted. He also doesn't like the results of his blood and urine tests. He wants administer IVs to Christian overnight. Frannie and I are going to lunch, and then we're going to Grey Manor. Welch or Taylor will call me if Christian tries to leave A.M.A. Welch or Taylor will ensure you two are not bothered." Grace checked Christian's monitors one more time. She left a light kiss on his cheek and brushed his curls off his forehead.

_**~X~**_

When Christian woke, Ana left the room to let the nurse conduct her tasks. Taylor handed her a milkshake for him. "Try to get him to finish it. It's got vitamins, minerals and antioxidants in it."

Ana gave Christian the vanilla milkshake. He looked at the full bag of saline. "Guess I'm here for a little while longer. While you have me captive, you may as well ask more questions."

"Is it true Leila Williams Reed named you as the executor of her estate?" Ana glanced out the window. Perhaps the view was not as wonderful as the one from his office or from his penthouse, but it beat staring at the walls.

"Yes. She wasn't well…" Christian started to explain.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me she wasn't well! I'm the person she tried to kill! Sawyer's the person she wounded! Was she the tramp stamp Elliot saw in your penthouse?" Ana could not blunt her voice any more than she could blunt the question.

"I think so, because it happened the same day as your break in. However, the tattoo must have been a temporary one. Leila didn't have one when they autopsied her. She stole your clothes and the codes to the penthouse. I think she sent you the playroom files." Christian watched Ana, warily.

"Trying to warn me you would break my heart, like you did hers?" Ana asked.

"Perhaps. Her journal said she loved me. She wrote they all loved me."

"She sent me a card after Jessica was injured. She said she knew I loved you. She said they all loved you too. I enjoyed shredding it. By the way, it came to the condo, not Grey Publishing, so I saw it. I told your security it was a wedding invitation." Ana sighed.

"Guilty – my security staff has been watching your mail and emails at Grey Publishing." Christian drew a long sip from his straw. "Not just yours, but Morgan's also."

"So they all loved you and hate me, including Mrs. Robinson." Ana couldn't stop the fury which spewed from her when she thought of Gothica.

"I sincerely doubt they all loved me. I endeavored to be a good Dominant. I never ignored their hard and soft limits. I always provided aftercare. I ensured they were healthy. I was monogamous and demanded they be monogamous also."

"Why did you terminate with them?" Ana asked.

"Incompatibility, timing, or they wanted _more_." Christian shrugged. "Flynn has made me aware I was a rude, insensitive dick when I terminated with some of them."

"More?" Ana deliberately misunderstood.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend relationships, love, commitment," Christian's voice portrayed all the feelings he felt about _more_. "I never understood _more_ until I met you."

"Was there ever anyone who didn't want more?" Ana asked.

"You tell me. You saw the list of submissives." Christian ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sabine Falco. She didn't care about your money. She needed a business mentor. I applaud her brilliance at selecting you. She's the one who walked away because Elena was fucking with her" Ana asserted.

"Yes, and I was a bastard about it. She fell ill within twelve hours of our termination. Her illness would have negated the contract between us. Mrs. Jones went to the hospital to see her. I felt I disappointed Mrs. Jones. It was not a pleasant feeling."

"What was it about Leila which made you contract with her for 18 months?" Ana truly felt curious about Leila.

"She was lively, and fun. I helped her attend UDub to get her degree. She was talented. You saw the Save the Sound panels at Seattle Slips. I think she could have made a living as an artist. She learned to cook gourmet, and she learned about wines. She followed the rules and rarely misbehaved. When she misbehaved, it was deliberate and enjoyable for both of us."

"So I learned during my research. Of course, I don't understand how a disciplinary spanking is sexually arousing, but that's just Vanilla Ana expressing her opinion."

"A submissive and I would negotiate a three-month contract. We continued to renew until there was an issue which caused termination. Leila and I started with a three month contract, and renewed it twice, then we signed a nine month contract. We were preparing to sign another nine month contract when Leila told me she wanted more. I was angry and terminated with her. She claimed Elena said after 18 months, I should collar her and take our relationship to the next level."

"Of course since Mrs. Robinson 'saved' you…you refused to listen to any of the submissives who spoke against her." Ana practically snapped out the words. "Since they were getting their bits waxed at Esclava, Post Alley, she could brainwash them."

"I think your assessment is harsh." Christian defended his relationship again.

"Speaking of brainwashing, Elena claims not to know Isaac was stalking me." Ana twisted her fingers in her lap.

"Correct," Christian nodded. "Elena swears she didn't know about Isaac robbing Clayton's Hardware or stalking you."

"Yeah, right, and Olivia Blandino is a natural blonde," Ana rolled her eyes at Christian and noticed his frown. _'Geez, these control freaks don't like eyerolling. Will that be one of the first things he tries to change about me?'_ "I think you have a dragon which needs slain."

"Elena…" Christian stretched three syllables into six.

"If the animal print fits," Ana was incredibly calm for someone who had no clue how to muzzle a dragon.

"I could just pay her to go away," Christian offered.

"I didn't know NASA was offering one way trips to space for black holes," Ana knew she wasn't wrong about Elena. "I am not assuming Elena masterminded anything. I don't assume, I overthink, remember. You cannot convince me Isaac Reynolds needed to rob a mom and pop hardware store in Portland. I doubt he ever heard of it, until some viperous tongue whispered it in his ear. You cannot convince me he stalked me for any reason other than revenge. I think she wound him up and sent him careening in my direction. I find it curious the only vehicles on the street during the situation was Isaac on his bike, followed by Elena in her SUV which is an exact copy of your fleet. Of course, Leila and I resemble one another. Isaac resembled you. We're just one big clone party, like the Blonde Minion Tour and Men in Black at Grey House."

"I did not want SPD to show you either Leila or Isaac's bodies, but Ray insisted." Christian complained.

"The police insisted I view the bodies. Ray was just there as moral support. I recognized Leila when they showed her to me. I did not tell SPD about the playroom files. Leila worked for SIP on July eighth when we had the acquisition meeting with Ros. I interacted with her, so I claimed that was when I had seen her before."

"But you couldn't identify Isaac?"

"I was looking for someone tall and lean like you. He muscled up. SPD showed me Isaac's shoulder and thigh wounds, from a gun, received a few months before his death. The wounds were healed but the scars had not faded. There was also evidence he had a broken arm from when Adrian drop kicked him."

"How do you know that?" Christian asked.

"The coroner showed me the X-ray of the broken arm and recalcification. Playroom files said Leila was in Portland with her husband."

"They divorced; she returned to Seattle. She lived with Geoffrey Barry here in Seattle. He was killed in January in a car accident on the I-5. She owned the blue RAV-4 which followed you. Welch, Taylor and I believe she somehow accessed the files, copied them and sent them to you. She is responsible for hospitalizing Jessica Jackson. I paid two years of wages and benefits to the District Court of Spokane to hire Jessica beginning January first. Coping Together gave the Spokane Family Courts a hefty grant to help some of their programs. I think it will be a long and fruitful alliance. Because Jessica Jackson was injured by Leila, I'm paying Jessica Jackson's medical bills and paying off her student loans." Christian explained.

"I think you need to make sure your ex-ladies are put away where you think they are." Ana observed his face. It was a task already done.

"Do you want your clothes back from Leila?" Christian asked. It was a complete non sequitur but he needed to halt this conversation trail. It would not provide answers for either of them.

"Not just no, but HELL no," Ana snapped. "Donate them to charity or since you've been so generous with Jessica Jackson, send them to her."

"After paying Leila's final expenses, which includes transporting her body to Connecticut for internment, the remainder of her estate goes to her younger sister. An estate furniture company purchased her furniture and decor. A personal assistant is packing her personal items to ship to her sister. Miscellaneous household goods will be donated to charity. She was working as a waitress and stripper at a female-members-only nightclub. The personal assistant sold Leila's costumes, props and music to other employees at the club instead of giving them to her sister. We've arranged for her laptop to be wiped before it is sent to her sister. Welch found a safety deposit box under her Reed Williams' ID. It had almost $30K and several good pieces of jewelry in it." Christian examined Ana's body language.

"So, you pay off Jessica's bills, but you fired Sawyer." Ana's temper was on the rise again. "Why did you fire Sawyer?"

"I was angry with you for disappearing, without telling anyone and without having Prescott or Sawyer with you." Christian scolded her. "You have no sense of self-preservation!"

"I needed time away from everything and everyone. My tires being slashed was the proverbial straw. I rode the ferry to Bainbridge, visited bookstores, and had a wonderful lunch at a sidewalk café. I wandered around the island. No one knew who I was. No one was interested in what I was doing or where I was going. It was complete freedom. I needed a day to just breathe and think. While I did not know it at the time, Bee watched my back. Assigning Prescott and Sawyer to me was not a stupid move. What was stupid was firing Sawyer after he saved our lives."

"You saved your lives with his gun!"

"He moved me out of the line of fire, putting himself between me and the street, like a good little close protection officer. You assign him to protect me and then you fire him when he does. God! You are just like my MOTHER."

"Your MOTHER?"

"Ana, dear, thank you for dusting the living room, but you did it wrong. You always dust from high to low, so any dust falls on the floor. Then you vacuum clockwise, beginning at north, and move the furniture as you go." Ana mimicked Carla. "You don't get to Monday morning quarterback how Sawyer and I survived my deranged doppelganger!"

"I don't see how we will have a chance with one another if you tell me how to control my staff!" Christian shouted.

"I don't understand how you have any staff, because you are such a control freak! You are the rudest, most self-absorbed person I know and that's saying a lot because I know Jessica Jackson!"

"I have a lot of things to do. I can't always be a nice guy!"

"So go and do your lots of things. If you insist I have a protection detail, then it is Sawyer and Prescott!"

"I thought I would assign Stevens to you." Christian suggested.

"Who is Stevens?" Ana frowned.

"He was the guy who was with you until the police took you downtown."

"The dickhead? The one who thinks I'm a pain-in-the-ass assignment?" Ana related Stevens' comments. "Prescott will be the only close protection detail allowed in the condo when I am there. Anders and Callaghan can hold up the walls in the hall. I talked to Kate, Dad and Bee. I'm tired of falling over people. I'm tired of an entourage."

"Get Taylor."

Ana retrieved Taylor from the hall. She whispered, "Sorry" before she shut the door behind her. "Prescott, we need to find a powder room."

"I suggest the one connected to the private waiting room, although Mrs. T. and Dr. T. left." Prescott watched Ana's face. "What happened?"

"Christian wants to assign Stevens as another CPO for me while Sawyer heals." Ana wrinkled her nose.

"As long as we get Sawyer back eventually, I can work with another CPO, but I want another female." Prescott commented.

"Female?" Ana was amused.

"I don't like some of the _big boys_," Prescott airquoted _big boys_. I relate better to ex-military security staff because I know I can depend on them. I'm not as sure about previous law enforcement. I know Stevens. It wouldn't hurt my heart if he was assigned to guard a subsidiary in Alaska, or if he was assigned to work the parking level at Grey House. Welch tries to keep that position for new staff or as punishment. Eight hours in the glass box, checking plates and cars. It is quite humbling."

"How do you maintain your equilibrium when your world resembles San Francisco after the 1906 earthquake?"

"Living through a war zone puts things in perspective. Just ask Bee what is important in life." Prescott opened the door and ensured no one was standing around in the hallway.

After Ana washed her hands, she paused and stared out a window where she watched the sun battle the grey skies for dominance. _'You and Christian are like Seattle's weather…it shines when it shines…and it's dark when it's dark.'_ She put on fresh lip gloss, squared her shoulders and returned to Christian's room.

_**~X~**_

"I think we veered off topic," Christian attempted to change the subject.

"No I think we're rolling right along. You need to quit reaching for the handbrakes before you ensure I fastened my seat belt properly."

"All of this mess is my fault and I'm sorry," Christian apologized.

"Did you make Elena Lincoln into an obsessed pedophile bitch who created your doppelganger? Did you break Leila Williams Reed or did the grief of losing her lover cause her to derail? Did you cause John Jeremy Hyde to be a serial rapist, who was jealous of your family life? It's one thing to be angry at yourself about things you have done…but STUPID for you to assume guilt for things you did not do. Please fix things with Luke Sawyer."

"Otherwise, I don't have a chance with you, do I?"

Ana stared at him like he was more of an imbecile than she thought. "Did we ever have fun together?"

Christian shrugged.

"No, I'm serious. Name one time we had fun together."

"Laser tag?

Ana smiled. "You were quite inventive that day."

"And no one caught us…" Christian smirked. "It was the black tactical gear. It gave me all kinds of ideas."

"Christian, I believe neither of us are strong enough to battle this onslaught by ourselves. Individually, we never stood a chance against your Mrs. Robinson, your criminal doppelganger, my deranged doppelganger, or Jack Hyde's obsession with you. Since the story broke about Isaac and Leila and the shooting…more of my doppelgangers might come out of the woodwork. More of your doppelgangers might come out of the woodwork."

"Are you thinking if we teamed up, we might have a chance to battle the crazies?" His hopeful voice accompanied a small smile.

"You and me against the world?" Ana suggested.

"There's strength in numbers or so they tell me," His smile faltered into a grimace of pain.

"What? Are you in pain?" Ana asked.

"No, I think my stomach rumbled. I guess two milkshakes aren't enough food." Christian rang for the nurse. "Am I out of here pretty soon? I'm hungry."

"The doctor wants you to stay overnight. He wants to monitor your heart for 24 hours. Dehydration affects your muscles and your heart is a muscle. Since your IV bag is empty, I'm to take you for laboratory tests. They will take at least an hour, possibly longer." The nurse noted his vitals on his chart. "Then it's back to bed with another IV. I can order a food tray after labs."

"I will go then. Call Grace. I'm sure she wants to know your status." Ana bent and gave Christian a chaste kiss.

"We need to continue this discussion…" _Christian thought the talk took too long, and the kiss was too short._ "Will you come with me to Detroit if I am cleared by the doctor?"

"Perhaps…" Ana gave him a smile instead of the yes he desperately wanted. "Are Ros and Gwen going?"

"Perhaps…" Christian suggested.

Ana gathered her purse and tote. "Oh and get over yourself because Bee and I are feeding Sawyer while he recuperates. I owe him for saving my life. Half a dozen lasagnas will not kill me." Ana sashayed out of the room before he could respond.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 ~~ November**

**November 2**

Christian woke with a start and an epiphany. Anastasia Steele was the first woman who interested him, not just sexually but mentally. He could feel an electric charge when she touched him. When Anastasia looked at him, it seemed like she could see into his soul. His past didn't make her run. He needed to share his epiphany with Flynn. He made arrangements to meet with Flynn when he returned to Escala.

_**~X~**_

"Flynn, you don't understand. Through my arrogance at terminating my sexual contacts, I broke Leila, and possibly the others."

"Leila was broken because her lover died. She wanted you to take away her bad hurt and replace it with pleasurable hurt. She wanted you to make her forget everything except pleasing you. Other than her time with Geoffrey Barry, she spent the happiest time of her life with you." Flynn set his tablet aside and cleared his throat. "I have something which must be said. You may not agree. Hell, I'm sure you will not agree. When you terminated with Elena at 21, she found someone who agreed to body modification to resemble you. Once he was the complete package, he became her new submissive. Only, you didn't really terminate. You paid her to vet your submissives. She received a sexual thrill by discussing you with the submissives, and by discussing the submissives with you."

"I need to talk to Dad. I need you present when I do. I can see he has doubts or questions about this Isaac and Leila situation." Christian felt his spine stiffen.

_**~X~**_

"We have to talk," Christian poured Armagnac for them. "Flynn is here to help me answer questions for you." Christian handed Carrick the email from Elena. "This is the introduction of today's talk."

Carrick read the email twice. Then he slammed his Armagnac and announced, "I have only felt murderous once before in my life. It was Ella's pimp. I'm not surprised I hate the woman who taught you to fuck. This explains the rough sex bruises on Isaac Reynolds' body."

"How do you know how to recognize rough sex bruises?" Flynn asked Carrick.

"I worked for the Public Defender's Office in Detroit before we moved to Seattle. I've tried to scrub certain memories from my brain." Carrick held out his glass to Christian.

Christian told Carrick about his relationship with Elena. He explained Elena understood his inability to touch or be touched. Christian did not tell Carrick he started a sexual relationship with her when he was 15. He let Carrick believe it started when he returned from Harvard, with her giving him money to start his business. He explained John Lincoln learned about their affair which instigated her assault and their divorce.

Christian admitted he felt guilty and gave Elena the funds to start the salons. Christian explained Elena found young ladies who engaged in sex with him while blindfolded and restrained. He explained about funding their education, providing a car, electronics, clothes and jewelry as well as a living stipend for some of them. He explained they signed nondisclosure agreements to never reveal their sexual contact with him.

"I personally don't believe the NDAs work. I think a handful of his ladies discuss Christian with potentials who hover about Esclava, Post Alley, where Isaac worked." Flynn commented.

Carrick took a deep drink of his Armagnac. "While I appreciate this talk we're having, it is not something I ever want you to share with your mother. I can't guarantee she won't kill Elena if she learns Elena touched you."

Christian explained the young ladies started with three month contracts. They spent from six o'clock Friday evening to six o'clock Sunday evening at Escala. The contracts could be renewed or terminated depending on the situation. Leila Williams Reed was the longest sexual contract which he had. He hadn't contracted with any young women since March. He explained the last young woman acquired a prescription for antibiotics, which would negate her birth control. She hoped to get pregnant by him.

"Hoping to win the Christian Grey billionaire sperm lottery?" Carrick snapped. "You should have been more careful; especially after what happened with Elliot."

"I was careful! They all had medical examinations and clearances, plus they were on birth control." Christian argued.

"Birth control fails," Carrick's stern voice sent chills up Christian's spine.

"I recommended Christian keep a large supply of Plan B on hand. However, he argued it would negate the trust they were supposed to have with one another." Flynn commented.

"How many more Ana doppelgangers are out there?" Carrick demanded.

"Ray Steele thinks there are hundreds of petite, long-haired brunettes in Washington. I had fifteen brunettes in my life over a seven-year period."

"Are any of them deranged like Miss Williams? Is her ex-husband or her family knowledgeable about your relationship? Are they going to out you to the world?" Carrick demanded.

"Her family believes she was an obsessed fan." Christian explained.

"What do you plan to do about Anastasia?" Carrick asked.

Christian sat for a moment, not knowing what to reveal.

"Grey, there is nothing complex about it. Anastasia is different from every woman you have ever known. You need time to be with her. I repeat myself; you need another Ros or two." Flynn advised. "I suggest a Global Operations Manager to handle the international assets. You need a Chief Financial Officer and a Chief Technical Officer. Those three will take a great deal of stress off you and Ros. Hire the best headhunters available. You can restructure before the end of the fiscal year."

"Is Isaac Reynolds the result of Elena's obsession with you? I saw a copy of his driver's license from when he was twenty. He was a hazel-eyed brunette, who was tall and lean. The man underwent facial reconstruction and body modification to resemble you. He wasn't a doppelganger your security team used?" Carrick asked.

Christian shook his head no, and Carrick gulped the last of his brandy. He held out his glass for a refill. "I don't even want to think about what Elena was doing with your doppelganger."

"You know all those Christian and Taylor pretenders who try to check into hotels around the world?" Flynn asked. "Well, I imagine Isaac was selling himself to the highest bidder who wanted to bed Christian."

"Oh fuck," Carrick's face paled. "His driver's license was off by four years. Which means he was 16 when…" He took a deep drink of the Armagnac. "Oh my god, was Elena his pimp?"

They all washed that thought out of their minds with generous refills of Armagnac.

"I have a secret to share with you, which you can never reveal to your mother." Carrick took a deep breath.

"If you plan to tell me you are cheating on Mom, I might have to hurt you," Christian declared.

"I would never cheat on Grace! However, Elena wanted me to." Ignoring the gasps from Christian and Flynn. "It was her fortieth birthday party, in April before your fifteenth birthday. She suggested she was available for long lunches on Tuesdays and Fridays. I told her the only woman I wanted to take long lunches with was my wife. Less than a week later, John Lincoln suggested Grace and I partner swap with Elena and him. I threw them out of the house. I stopped going to poker parties or golf gatherings if John was there. I was surprised when he assaulted her. I was under the impression John Lincoln liked to watch Elena with other men."

"Do you think he was angry because it was me…after you broke off the friendship, and after Mom refused his advances?" Christian asked.

They all shuddered and drank deeply again.

Taylor warned Gail to make the trio a snack to soak up lots of alcohol.

_**~X~**_

"Welcome back, Ana," Jerry Roach greeted her before she stepped into the conference room. Ana wondered if his jovial greeting was intended to warn the attendees at the editorial meeting.

"Thank you, sir. I would like to introduce you to Samantha Prescott, my close protection detail. I'm sure everyone has questions, and I apologize. All inquiries should be made to the SPD or to Carrick Grey, my attorney. I cannot discuss the situation with anyone."

"Are you prepared for today's meeting? If you need more time," Roach planned to offer her the week off.

"I accessed the agenda yesterday. I'm prepared." Ana indicated the box of manuscripts she carried. "I plan to be here all day." Ana smiled with more confidence than she felt. "Prescott will wait in the hall for me."

Prescott assumed a parade rest position outside the conference room.

"Do you have recommendations for us?" Jerry estimated Ana had ten manuscripts with her.

"Three to consider. I predict a pass on the remainder of this group. I hope the editors have more manuscripts to assign me." Ana spoke confidently, refusing to be overwhelmed by the stares and whispers which accompanied her entrance.

_**~X~**_

Meeting over, lunch eaten with coworkers, Ana finally went to her office. Hannah presented her with eight manuscripts which needed read and reviewed. The mail file was bulging. "Grey Security filtered your mail before I did," she apologized. "Four conference flyers, two notices of manuscript changes, three invitations to author readings, and one phone message. Mr. Grey was released from the hospital early this morning. He's resting at Escala and wondered if you were available for dinner tonight or tomorrow?"

"Will you email Gail Jones," Ana wrote the email address. "Please explain Prescott and I are working late and unable to come to dinner tonight. However, we're available for dinner tomorrow. For the time being, will you send refusals to the author readings? Only save the E-publishing conference flyers."

**November 3**

"We don't have a contract to discuss, nor hard and soft limits, nor rules. So why does this conversation never end?" Christian pulled a face.

"It's usually a good idea to get to know one another before you become intimate," Ana sipped her Sancerre. Dinner had been delicious. She enjoyed the homey meal of chicken pot pie and green salad. "Christian – physically you are bigger than me. You are older and more experienced. I have to know I can trust you before we are intimate."

"Trust is a very important tenant of my lifestyle. What are you trying to tell me," Christian asked in his dangerous tone of voice. "Don't lie to me. Not now, not ever. Truth, no matter how hard and painful it might be, is preferable to a lovely lie."

"Fine," Ana snapped, her blue eyes flashing annoyance. "I'm still not comfortable about losing my V-card to you. We need more conversations, dates, laughter, whatever."

"I think our conversations are too long and our kisses too short." Christian asserted. "But, since we're having a conversation, I'd like you to attend this." He passed a flyer for the Firearms Awareness event at the Sportsman's Warehouse. "It's good PR for you Ana. If you can observe and be observed, it will go a long way to quelling people's comments. Personally, I think some asshole is stirring the pot regarding you using Sawyer's gun to protect the two of you. Pictures of you in your tactical gear from Elliot's birthday bash keep surfacing. You look like a militia mama."

"The only place I could have been photographed in my gear was at LazerWerks. We turned off jammers so we didn't mess with their electronics. Someone needs to go there and collect every picture of me in my gear." Ana snorted, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. She wanted to stick out her tongue and stomp her feet. _'I am seriously displeased.' Lady Catherine de Bourgh's comment rolled around in her head._

"The Washington State Firearm Tragedy Prevention Network offers information and resources regarding firearm tragedy prevention efforts. Additionally it offers a chance to network with others. They meet twice a year. They advocate gun control efforts, support gun laws, and lobby with legislators. Opening address, break, seminars, box lunch – during which you can register for the Free Gun Safe giveaway. I know you don't need one, and Ray doesn't need one. But if you win, you can stand up and announce you have a gun safe and request they draw another name. Two afternoon seminars. If you attend the entire day, you can get a discount on a membership to Silver Bullets, which is the gun range most of Grey Security uses."

"In my honest opinion, attending this is the equivalent of wearing a target on my back and offering the universe free knife-throwing practice. Remember the Carrie Conceal event where I was recognized? Remember the Secret Witness dickhead who called me _Ana Oakley_? I'm not attending gun safety seminars which invite the public to comment about my second amendment rights."

"Eight of my men think you should attend," Christian began his next round of conversation.

"What was the operative words there?" Ana asked.

Christian didn't have a clue.

"_Eight of MY men_? No one gets an opinion about my life, except me. I'm not asking for Ray and Bee's input. I'm not asking Carla's input. I think SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME should step up and take responsibility for the situation AND I DON'T MEAN YOU. Jessica's hospital bills should be paid by Leila's insurance company. Since Jessica will be gainfully employed, she can pay her own student loans. Jessica is too used to everyone taking care of her. She needs to learn to rely on herself! I think the Claytons' insurance company should go after Isaac's estate to recoup their losses. I think Isaac's family should go after Leila's estate for wrongful death."

Christian's face was blank, like he hadn't connected A to B.

"I believe attending this event draws more attention to my life. I'm tired of the media scrutiny! There is a big difference between attending a firearms event and attending a public event with you." Ana fixed a furious look on Christian. "You need to overthink some of these hasty, controlling, stalkery decisions you are making! You can't keep pushing me."

Christian was speechless.

"Thank you for dinner, but Prescott and I are leaving. I have meetings tomorrow and I know you are gearing up for Detroit." Ana reached for her jacket and purse.

"Taylor will follow you home," a confused Christian followed Ana to the great room.

"I…don't…think…so," Ana refused. "If Taylor follows me home, Kate or Elliot will assume I was with you, triggering a plethora of questions I don't want to answer. Prescott will drive, I will passenger. I can claim I was at Julia Jamison's author reading at Barnes and Noble. She is represented by Grey Publishing." Ana and Prescott disappeared into the elevator before Christian could kiss her goodnight.

**November 4**

"You will not be happy," Barney told Christian. "There is a whole folder of emails from Mrs. Lincoln to you. One-tenth of them are bitchy. The other ninety percent are sexually explicit."

"DESTROY that information. I don't want anyone accidentally accessing it." Christian snapped. "I thought we blocked her."

"She's learned how to use other people's WIFI to send email." Barney shrugged. "I've strengthened the GEH blocker program. However, until Mrs. Lincoln is no longer a part of your mother's life, I may not be able to block at 100%." Barney kept his counsel, _but he wondered what would happen if some of these Elena Lincoln emails were accidentally routed to Dr. Trevelyan._

"Our second issue of the day is six men who lost their jobs due to their inappropriate emails to Miss Steele. They are threatening to sue Grey Publishing for sending their inappropriate emails to their company HR."

"Send them to Lance at Grey Publishing with a copy to Legal at Grey House, and a copy to Adrian Welch. Send the list to Grey House Security and Grey Annex Security. Make sure those men are barred from emails, phones, mail or physical contact. Additionally, please send their emails to _Communicate Now_. They wanted Anastasia to be a spokesperson for them. They might be interesting in outing these six misogynistic assholes."

_**~X~**_

"I'm not sure I want to work for Grey House any longer. If Anastasia Steele could afford to privately hire me, I'd leave my position with Grey House faster than a sensible woman leaves a drunk fucker who only expresses his worst emotions with his fists."

"Are you in heat, Sawyer?" Taylor snapped.

"No, I just know a goddess when I see one. Kate Kavanagh and Mia Grey are high maintenance little girls who have good breeding, expensive educations and trust funds. Anastasia Steele is a 'once-in-a-lifetime' woman. She's beautiful, brilliant, kind, funny and very down to earth. She has extraordinary survival instincts. She's a goddess who should be worshipped."

"Well, Grey rescinded your termination. You are on full pay. Grey House is paying your medical bills which are not covered by insurance. The only caveat is you can never discuss the list of banned contacts with Ana. The doctor set an appointment for Tuesday, January third to get your medical release. Let's get you out of here. Ana left a 'feel better' gift at your condo."

"I hope it's lasagna," Luke practically salivated.

"Fresh baked by Gail this morning while she cleaned your condo. We're staying for lunch by the way." Taylor grinned at Luke's protest.

~X~

Ana was not impressed by Reuben Corusi. The author was curt and dismissive of her efforts to proofread and correct his manuscript which had been floating around SIP/GP for two years. Ten copies of the manuscript showed almost everyone had hands on the manuscript and made suggestions for corrections and changes. It was still not polished enough to print.

"Here's a plot twist," Trisha announced at an editorial meeting with the cantankerous author. "Yes, I believe you should have it published digitally. Here is the contact information for ten 'pay to publish' agencies. GP will not publish this drivel. We've spent _a lot_ of time proofreading and grammatically correcting your manuscript. We won't _allot_ any more time to your project. I will order the front reception desk to cease _accepting_ calls, emails or visits from you. Have a nice day, have a nice life, and good luck with your future endeavors." Trisha rang for security. She handed Corusi a banker box with archive copies of his manuscript. She removed him from the active authors database and moved him into the persona non grata database.

Ana didn't know if she could _bear_ any more of Trisha's puns regarding Corusi's manuscript. Trisha was right. Just about every homophone in the manuscript was misused. A lot and allot, bare and bear, accept and except, their, there and they're, and an unhealthy dash of aloud and allowed. His characters fished off the _peer_ and _road_ horses. Ana was thrilled to not have to read any more of his manuscripts.

_**~X~**_

"Good Lord…are you going to a funeral?" Ana was speechless at the black on black on black ensemble Kate wore.

"I have to attend a Dia de los Muertos event at the Hispanic/Latino Chamber of Commerce." Kate showed Ana the Day of the Dead mask she planned to wear. "Wait until you see Elliot. He looks like an extra from a _Godfather_ movie. Do you want to go? We'll be home by midnight."

"I already had my Day of the Dead identifying the shooter and the motorcycle rider," Ana grimaced.

"I already did Day of the Dead Rose Red at Thornhill Castle. This one should be more fun – street dance, skull piñatas, real Mexican food vendors," Kate watched as Ana shook her head no. "Elliot and I will be home after midnight."

"Asher's coming over. I'm not cooking. We're just ordering pizza and I'm tossing a salad." Ana explained.

"Tomorrow I'm going to a quilt, craft and embroidery workshop. Grandma Frannie is teaching two of the seminars. It's being held at WSCC. Craft stores, fabric stores, and seamstresses are vendors. There are a dozen morning and afternoon seminars. Do you want to learn to knit or crochet? Quilt or fabric craft? Embroider or cross stitch? Needlepoint or plastic canvas? If you attend, I will buy you breakfast, lunch and dinner," Kate tried to bribe Ana.

"I'll pass. I think I might go see Dad and Bee in Montesano. I could use a weekend of bashing a hammer on something. Why don't you take your mom? Celeste would love to go," Ana tried to sound airy and unconcerned. "Take pictures of cool crafts to send to Carla."

_**~X~**_

"What's it like to shoot someone?" Asher asked.

"It is what it is," Ana shrugged. "I won't lie and say it didn't affect me. I shot her because she was shooting at us. Luke said defend. I reacted to protect Sawyer and myself."

"Adrian said you and Christian spent a great deal of time talking on November first." Asher counseled.

"Talking was all we did. He got a kiss goodbye and a promise to continue the discussion. Christian Grey is a good man, but he's highhanded, controlling, irritating, aggravating, vexing," Ana said.

Asher's face was calm and serene, but his body language showed he was amused by Ana's words. "Let's discuss the incident."

"Incident?" Ana scoffed. "Incident is twisting my ankle by wearing high heels. This was a full blown planned assault on my life."

"Do you blame him for this situation?" Asher asked.

"I was torn between kissing him or kicking him to the curb. Now I am torn between making a working voodoo doll of Christian or using him for target practice." Ana told him about Christian registering her to attend a shooting safety seminar. Her cell phone rang. Carla complained via text - Kate was out having fun. Ana was obviously at home reading or doing something equally boring. Ana removed the battery from the phone and shut both in the top drawer of her desk.

"Never underestimate a woman's dark side," Asher intently watched Ana dismantle her phone. "I'm concerned about your relationship with your mother."

"I try to respect my mother because she is my mother. But I have come to a decision. I'm going to employ the Gwen Drake method of criticism. Before my mother or anyone else criticizes me, they have to give me three compliments. So, my mother has to compliment my shooting scores, my fabulous Doc Martens and my hot sunglasses before she is allowed to complain I look butch in tactical gear. I'm sending the directives to everyone via email: Carla, Ray, Bee, Kate, Jos , and Christian. I will end phone calls or Skypes, block emails or walk away from belittling conversations."

"Why wouldn't you attend the firearms safety seminar?"

"If I had done something wrong, I should attend firearms safety courses. I'm sorry Leila died. However, she tried to kill me. I shouldn't have to justify the shooting as self-defense. Sawyer's been questioned twice by SPD, and his story corroborates mine. Christian decided I needed to attend a gun safety seminar. He didn't discuss it with me," Ana snapped. "He needs to learn his highhanded shit won't work with me."

"Adrian said to let you know, SPD wants to talk to you again on November ninth. Ros made arrangements with Grey Publishing for you to be absent from the editorial meeting." Asher informed her. "You better warn Ray."

**November 5**

"It's an exciting proposition," Ray flipped grilled cheese sandwiches while Bee and Ana pored over the paperwork and plans. "Five abandoned buildings on twenty acres. Building one will be transformed into administrative offices for the project. There are planned classrooms and conference rooms, medical, dental and vision clinics and physical therapy treatment rooms. We're putting in an Olympic-sized swimming pool in the lower level, with gym, shower rooms, lockers, etc. A temporary staffing agency wants to run a satellite office from the site. Building two and three will be gutted and made into dormitory-type living for single male vets in one building and single female vets in the other. Building four and five will be gutted and made into two bedroom apartments, approximately 600 feet each. They will be emergency housing or transitional housing for vets with families."

"Timeframe?" Ana observed the plans for the family housing.

"At least a year. Washington Warriors received their 501C. With financial backing from Grey Enterprises Holdings, they bought the property. I'm hoping Elliot will agree to be a consultant for us. We will hire and use as many vets as we can for the project. The intake building has to be completed first. Then the dormitories."

"Christian fronted the money for the project?" Ana was shocked speechless.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings…yes. Your friend Gwen is creating a logo and artwork for us." Ray slid a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table, along with a plate of apple slices and grapes. He set mugs of tomato-basil bisque on the table.

"Where was I when you were arranging all of this?" Ana asked.

"Worrying about Sawyer being shot," Ray commented.

"Well, my newest worry is who is giving pictures of me in tactical gear to the media?" Ana sipped her bisque. She bought soup from a soup vendor in Pike Place Market for feeding Sawyer and Ray's freezer.

Ray stopped, his sandwich halfway to his mouth. He set it down and fished for his cell phone. He scrolled through some pictures and handed the phone to Ana. "This one?"

Startled, Ana examined the picture. Prescott was right. She looked like a militia mama. "Where did you get this?"

"José. He sent it to me the day of Elliot's party. He said he was on the team opposite yours. It's posted on his Facebook page, which means the universe can see it."

"Did he tell you I took him out? I could smell his AX bodywash from an easy 20 paces. I asked him and Kate not to post anything about me on social media. This picture is causing problems for me." Ana returned to her lunch and perusal of the housing complex for vets. She would warn Prescott, José had the original picture.

"You look tired," Bee patted Ana's shoulder. "No power tools for you."

"Dad can use a cleaning wench," Ana shrugged. "If I tire myself out today, maybe I'll sleep tonight."

"You sleep better when you are in the arms of someone you love," Ray quipped, blanching at the look Annie gave him. "Just saying,"

_**~X~**_

"My therapist said if you continue to give me backhanded compliments, I will experience more self-image issues. Instead of saying, _'OH MY GOD, Ana, I'm glad you weren't killed.'_ you said, _'What the hell were you wearing?'_ Like I should have worn designer clothes and heels for my almost death scene."

"I don't think much of your therapist if he recommends being rude to your mother." Carla snapped.

"I was not rude. I was assertive. I stated my needs and expectations." Ana calmly replied. "Besides, he doesn't suggest, he doesn't approve or disapprove, he just listens."

"Listens when you complain about me, airing your childhood issues for a stranger!" Carla snapped again.

"Not everything is about you, Mother. I don't discuss my childhood. Currently Asher and I are working on residual issues from the Portland robbery and being stalked. I have residual issues from the New York assault and the death of my boss. Now I have issues from the shooting." Ana explained calmly.

"What you need is a vacation; come to Savannah over Thanksgiving. Your father's new gal pal can feed him and his friends since she cooks," Carla scoffed.

"How do you know about Bee?" Ana wasn't surprised. Carla lurked on everyone's social media pages.

"I didn't know until you just confirmed my suspicions. So, what's she like? Is she a younger me?" Carla asked.

"Mom, I love you, therefore I don't discuss Bob and you with Dad. I love Dad, so therefore I'm not discussing Bee and Dad with you. Bee's a hazel-eyed redhead not a blue-eyed brunette. They just received the last shipment of furniture for the redecorated house. By the way, they are engaged. If Dad is too busy with Bee or the business to talk to you, good for him! Hanging up now," Ana terminated the call, shuddering all the way to a skin scalding shower. _'I don't need to know Carla is jealous of Bee. I'm glad Dad found someone to love, because I thought Carla ruined him forever.'_

**Monday, November 7**

Ana finished taking dinner rolls from the oven when José arrived for dinner. She made herbed tenderloin, roasted fingerling potatoes, apple-cinnamon-pecan stuffed acorn squash, and a tossed green salad. She made brownies for dessert. She cooked plenty of food for seven of them: Prescott, Callahan and Anders, Kate and Elliot, José, and herself. They would have dinner. Then Ana was going to treat José to a verbal smackdown along with his brownie sundae dessert.

"What's this?" José looked at the paper Ana set next to him. He paused while building his brownie sundae.

"Nondisclosure agreement. It says you will not discuss our friendship with anyone. It says you will cease posting pictures and notifications of my activities on social media. It prohibits selling pictures of me to the media without a photo release signed by me. The tactical gear picture has been acquired and is being used by media and bitchy people without my consent."

José started to protest and then he saw Ana's face.

"Do you know how difficult it has been since the shooting? The media is digging for juicy tidbits while the tactical gear picture doesn't help my public persona. I'm a friend, not a girlfriend, not a lover…friend. Your friend Ana is asking you to stop causing problems for her." Ana addressed Prescott. "I'm going to my room. Get the original picture from José. Destroy it, please." She closed and locked her bedroom door and took a long hot shower.

Ana collapsed on her bed, smothering screams of vexation and quiet tears of uncertainty into her pillow. She dreamed of Christian's smile. _'You make me want more.' _echoed in her head when she woke. The condo was eerily quiet. Prescott was asleep in the guest room. Sanders sat on the couch.

"I'm in for the night Sanders. You don't have to stay unless there's a threat I don't know about."

"No threats on the horizon," Sanders handed her the signed NDA for José. "I sent the picture to Barney at Grey House. He will do his best to bar it from being posted again. Miss Kate and Mr. Elliot took Mr. Rodriguez out for a beer and pool with other workers from Grey Construction. I'm on duty until Miss Kate and Mr. Elliot return. Then one of their CPOs take over. Prescott will be awake and ready to go all day tomorrow. Sawyer is supposed to be back on duty after the first of the year."

"Thank you for the update. I'm off to read until I fall asleep." Ana bid him goodnight. She would work until she was exhausted. Perhaps she would be too tired to dream about Christian for the fourth night in a row.

**Tuesday, November 8**

Elliot had a quick word with José the next morning. "I removed two pictures of Ana from your exhibit wall. While her face is in the shadows and not obvious, I know it is her. You can exhibit and sell any pictures you want, but none of them are to include Ana OR Kate."

"May I have my pictures back?" José stiffly requested.

"No, I messengered them to Ray first thing this morning. I notified finance to pay you for the pictures." Elliot handed José a binder of the Washington Warriors project. "Speaking of Ray, Grey Construction has a great opportunity for charitable work and free press in the next few years. I would like you to take before pictures by the weekend. We'll post them in a special project section of the Grey Construction website. Each month, I'd like to post new pictures of the advancement of the project. Signed media releases from the Washington Warriors are included in the binder." Elliot grinned. "The nice thing about the project is we're located next to Rory's Roadkill Diner. Good food, coffee, etc."

**November 9**

"Here we go again," Carrick met Ana and Ray in the reception area of SPD. Prescott and Bee followed.

"Do you know what they want?" Ray questioned Carrick. "Or is this a fishing expedition?"

"We'll find out." Carrick sounded more confident than he really was.

"Thank you for meeting us," Detective Johnson welcomed Ana and her entourage. "Coffee? Water?"

"Do you need to collect DNA samples?" Ray frowned.

"No, just being polite…attempting to smooth a difficult conversation." Detective Johnson led them down the hall.

Once inside a small conference room, not an interrogation room, Clark began. "The District Attorney gave us permission to speak with you today. The death of Leila Williams was determined to be self-defense. The death of Isaac Reynolds has been deemed involuntary manslaughter. The shooting of Lucas Sawyer was deemed attempted murder. The District Attorney released the bodies and living spaces of Williams and Reynolds. The families of Williams and Reynolds will come to Seattle over the holiday weekend to claim their family member for internment out of state. Sawyer has been notified to collect his gun from SPD. The investigation is closed. This is your copy of the paperwork." Detective Clark handed Ana a folder with another of his business cards. "There is to be a press release regarding the situation after the Williams and Rubenstine families depart Seattle. Perhaps on the sixteenth after they return to their homes."

"The District Attorney recommends you keep your close protection detail until media interest in you dies down. We don't know how many more obsessed fans of Christian Grey are roaming the streets. Feel free to call us any time you experience an issue with another Ana Steele or Christian Grey doppelganger." Detective Johnson looked almost apologetic. "We apologize, we aren't seers. We do not know the effect of the Williams and Rubenstine families on the media over the weekend. If you could go out of town, it might be better for you."

"Reynolds' DNA matches the Portland robber. We checked his possessions. The saddlebags, shown in the pictures of him with his Ducati, are missing. We have no records of him owning a gun. His cell phone records indicate he was in Seattle before midnight on the night of the robbery. However, his cell phone was not used again in Seattle until after July Fourth. Also there is a large gap of time while he had a broken arm when he didn't use the cell phone. We have no proof he purchased a burner phone. We cannot place him in Seattle or Florida during those two times. PPD notified the Claytons and officially closed the investigation into the robbery."

"So Isaac Reynolds was stalking me," Ana released the breath she had been holding.

"Yes, he was." Clark confirmed.

"Thank you for everything," Ana stood. "If you need me, you know where to find me." Everyone shook hands and went their own way.

"Can you go to lunch?" Bee asked while Ray and Carrick discussed the black tactical gear picture.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to go to the Seattle Women's Clinic. I need to drop off a few meals to Sawyer." Ana and Prescott nodded at each other. "If we decide to come to Montesano, we'll grocery shop first."

"We have a small errand to run before returning to Montesano. We're dropping off a shipment of blessings bottles at the Washington Warriors site. Homeless vets who come in to ask about a job or the future project get a bottle." Bee explained.

"Ana, may I tell Christian about today's meeting? Grace and I are flying to Detroit tomorrow. We have some personal things to do in Detroit. I thought we could met up with Christian. He's in Detroit with Ros, working on the brownfield site there." Carrick paused.

"Gwen told me," Ana responded softly. "Detroit is hard for him to bear, isn't it?"

"Yes, however there is more news," Carrick hesitated. "Welch found Christian's biological mother's name and her burial site in Detroit. He can't find any family for Ella Kilgaren, so we're wondering if her name was fake, like Reed Williams and Isaac Reynolds."

"Kilgaren, that's not a Smith or Jones." Ana quipped.

"No it's not. Welch's research only found 45 people with the surname of Kilgaren in the United States since 1926. We feel it's time for Christian to take one of those ancestry DNA tests."

"Is there news on the class action lawsuit?" Ana asked, waiting for the next big disaster in her life to finally make landfall.

"Eight interns, Ellison Towles' family and Elizabeth Morgan have agreed to mediation. I need you to join the suit. I know you don't want to. However, without you, we don't have the catalyst which brought Jack Hyde's misdeeds to light." Carrick's voice soothed Ana's prickly feelings.

"Carrick, I wasn't sexually assaulted like the others." Ana protested.

"Because you didn't give him a chance to drug you," Carrick explained. "Although Elizabeth said yes the first time she fell into bed with Hyde, every time after was drugs or blackmail."

"You would think she would be suspicious of him, not complicit." Ana commented.

"She understands she has a big black mark against her joining mediation. I think if you join, then Gwen Drake will join. She is proof he sexually harassed women other than his interns. We would appreciate you attending the mediation process also. We're hoping to be through mediation in two days, possibly three and before the end of the year if possible." Carrick asked.

"If you can clear my missing work with Grey Publishing, I'll attend the mediation. I don't want any money for me, and I know such a request is not possible." Ana sighed. "Christian and Ros need to have a Grey Publishing meeting. People are worried the doors will close if there is a lawsuit."

"So what nonprofit will have a Merry Christmas?" Carrick chuckled.

"Washington Warriors. Maybe my donation will help them complete their project faster. Bee and Ray think the world of the work Elliot is doing there with the vets. Perhaps I'll donate some to the American Legion in Montesano to help with their vet work programs also." Ana paused. _'I don't approve of Coping Together funding Jessica Jackson. I have to think about supporting Coping Together in the future.'_

"Carrick, I've been thinking…" Ana bit her lip and then blurted out her request to a big smile and nod from Bee.

**Friday, November 10 – Detroit**

"I never imagined I'd run into you here," Carrick said to Christian.

"Ros and I finished our brownfield project meetings. I hoped the project would be farther along, so I could donate the land back to Detroit. It looks like it will be spring before the transfer will happen. Ros and Gwen rented a car and drove to Chicago for the rest of the weekend. They will come back to Detroit on Sunday and fly back on the GEH jet," Christian observed his father. "What are you doing here?"

"The tenth is my parents' anniversary. Some years I pay to have flowers put out, but I decided to do it this year. So why are you here? Why today?" Carrick looked down at Ella Kilgaren's headstone.

"I've been angry at her for a long time. Flynn thinks I became angry with Ella after I began the relationship with Elena. I stopped thinking of Ella as my mother and started calling her the crack whore because of Elena's influence." Christian's voice was even, unemotional.

"So what knocked some sense into your head?" Carrick's hard question was uttered with a soft, respectful voice.

"Bad dream about Isaac Reynolds, standing here, looking like me, angry with me, angry with the crap Elena put him through because she was obsessed with me. I saw what I might have become if I hadn't let my family into my life." Christian shivered, watching a cool Detroit breeze blow leaves around the cemetery.

"So, now what?" Carrick shivered in the cool breeze also.

"Twenty four white roses for each year of my life I've lived without her. Four fire and ice roses for the four years I was with her." Christian laid the flowers on Ella's headstone. "Thank you for my life, Ella. I hope I make you proud."

"Come on," Carrick put his arm around Christian's shoulder. "There's two pretty girls in the car," he pointed at a dark sedan idling in the next lane of the cemetery. "The blonde is mine. I've been in love with her since I met her. The brunette might be the love of your life, if you're ready to open yourself up to possibilities."

"Anastasia?" Christian's face lit up. "I thought she was going to Montesano to see Ray?"

"She asked to come with us, and swore everyone to secrecy," Carrick revealed. "She said something about an important piece of her life was missing."

_**~X~**_

They entered the elevator, moving to the back so Taylor could stand directly center of the doors. They both felt it…the energy flowing between them. When the elevator stopped, Taylor announced the suite was clear. He exited the elevator and followed Christian and Ana to the suite. They entered, but Taylor remained outside with Ryan.

"We talk too much and don't kiss enough. So for the next ten minutes, kissing, no talking." Christian sank to the floor, pulling Ana down, straddling him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around the back of her neck. He kissed chastely and then his kisses deepened. Ana froze for a minute.

"What?" Christian stopped kissing Ana.

"You have touch issues. I don't know where to put my hands." Ana whispered.

"Ana, I'm holding you tight against my chest. I think touch issues between us are a moot point. Touch my face," Christian nestled his face into her hands, moving his mouth to kiss her palms. "Move your hands to my shoulders and down my arms." Ana complied. "Wrap your arms around my neck, and be prepared to kiss me another five minutes as punishment for talking."

Ana giggled and Christian attacked her mouth again. After fifteen minutes he let her up. "Balcony," he gestured. "I'll bring libations."

"I've decided. I've made a choice," Ana informed Christian when he joined her on the balcony of his suite, looking out at Detroit in the fading afternoon light. He had a bottle of cold Sancerre and two glasses.

"And your decision is," Christian asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Ana gave Christian a tentative smile. "Christian, you make stupid decisions regarding me when you get scared about me and for me. Stop it." She looked at the skyline of Detroit until she felt courageous enough to look at Christian. She saw something in his eyes and on his face. Something she wanted to explore with him. "I would appreciate the opportunity to know you better."

"There she is - the beautiful brave young woman who makes me want more," Christian held out his arms and felt sunlight and warmth when Ana melted into them. "Is this a beginning for us?" He laid his cheek against her hair.

"I hope this is a beginning for us. I've thought about you and me, and us," Ana overthought her opinion of the complex, high handed, dominant, wealthy Christian. Her heart made the choice of who to love, but her brain fought her heart.

Christian picked Ana up, bridal style, and carried her to his bed.

**Ana's POV**

I've been in Jose's and Ethan's bedrooms before, but this time I was in the bedroom of a man who interested me. I know my body resonated with anticipation when Christian carried me to his bed. I thought I would be awkward and fumbling when we help one another strip. However, when one of us seemed to be overwhelmed and fumbling, the other took over. It was a mutual exchange of trust to strip one another. As anxious as we both were, there was no ripping off shirts and sending buttons flying. Kate's bodice rippers always included flying buttons with loss of inhibitions.

Christian dropped to his knees. He grasped my hips with both his hands and ran his tongue around my navel, then gently nipped his way to my hipbone, then across my belly to my other hipbone.

"Ah," I groan. Seeing him on his knees in front of me, feeling his mouth on me, it's so unexpected, and hot. My hands caress his silky, copper curls. He gazed up at me through impossibly long lashes, his eyes a scorching smoky gray.

Christian's hands undo the button on my jeans, and he leisurely pulls down the zipper. Without taking his eyes off mine, his hands move beneath the waistband, clasping and caressing my ass. His hands glide slowly down my backside to my thighs, removing my jeans as they go. He stops and licks his lips, never breaking eye contact. He leans forward, running his nose up the apex between my thighs. I feel him. There. "You smell so good," he murmurs, and closes his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face. He slid my panties off me. He closes his eyes, and his breathing hitches. "You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you." He slides his finger inside me, and I cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris, and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. I groan.

I thought I would feel terrified, nervous and embarrassed, all at the same time. I know he prefers his women bare, but I wasn't ready to do more than keep myself neatly trimmed and groomed down there. What if he didn't like _au naturel_ me? I was completely naked with a man who was completely naked. It seemed right, and natural, and not uncomfortable at all.

Christian picked me up and pressed me down on the bed. He kissed me over and over, touching my breasts and cupping my ass. "It usually hurts ladies the first time," Christian was honest. "But if I prepare you, it will hurt less and you will enjoy it more." He started kissing from hipbone to navel and navel to hipbone, over and over.

I gasped at the warm swirly feeling which invaded my abdomen and moved south past my navel. I'm sure my face flamed but my embarrassment was short lived when Christian slid down the bed, pressing an ardent kiss to my sex. Christian slid a finger in me while his mouth sought my clit. His tongue parted my slit and he licked slowly from where his finger entered me to my clit. He didn't stop his tongue danced from my clit to my entrance and then back again. Before I could react, I felt his tongue press against me. I moaned and spread my legs as wide as possible…wanting Christian to kiss and touch and lick every centimeter of my sex…and take his time while doing it. His slow, sensual assault awakened every nerve in my body. I felt every sensation of desire and physical contact.

"Come for me, baby," Christian murmurs, his mouth blowing warm air over my superheated sex.

I feel a pulling sensation inside me from his fingers while his thumb presses against my clit. I fall apart in his hands, my body shuddering, feeling like it will shatter.

He moves up and kisses me deeply. His tongue in my mouth. My cry of ecstasy muted by the perfect deep kisses he gives me. He continues kissing until my organism starts to fade, and then his fingers begin to move faster and more forcefully and I'm moaning. I cry out when he makes me come again.

He moves off me and spreads my legs as far apart as possible. "Don't worry," he murmured. "You are so wet, and so ready for me." He positioned himself at the opening to my vagina and pushed in one smooth hard thrust.

I cried out as I felt him enter me, like my insides were tight and swollen and felt every inch of him. Before I could appreciate the feel of him inside me, I felt a weird pinching sensation. It is momentary and fleeting before I feel so full. He stills, letting me acclimatize to the overwhelming feeling of him inside me.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked. "Should I give you a minute to adjust to the feel of me?"

I barely nodded before he began kissing me again. I felt myself relaxing in his arms when he began moving again. He eases out of me, exquisitely slow, allowing me to feel every inch of him with every inch of me. Christian begins a rhythm of thrust…slide…thrust…slide.

My hips move to meet his movements. He shifts slightly and his movements pick up speed. When I think we're at the precipice and about to fly apart together, his body stills. His mouth finds my breasts and I find myself arching into his mouth. The sucking sensation at my nipples causes a spasm in my insides. I feel myself clamping down on him and enjoying the feel of him on me…in me…touching me.

Eventually he began moving again. "That was called edging…it's to get myself under control…to prolong the experience. I want your first time with me to feel so good you will always welcome me and only me to your bed."

"I like what you are," my comment is lost when he grasps my head and kisses me hard. His teeth pull at my bottom lip and his groans in pleasure.

"I knew I would like biting that lip," His movements pick up speed, easing in and out of me. His breath warm against my skin.

My nipples are tight buds, rubbing against his firm chest. I lose all sense of time, just lost in the feeling of Christian loving me. I cannot help myself; my legs wrap around him; my heels dig into his ass. I feel something building inside me. My body stiffens as he thrusts fully and deeply into me. My body arches against him. I can't think, I can only feel.

"Come for me, Ana," his hoarse voice urges me.

I feel myself orgasm as he called out my name, thrusting hard a few times. I feel him throb inside me three times before he stills. My breathing and his slow before he holds my head and presses a kiss to my forehead. His eyes are dark, warm charcoal; they gleam as they look into me. He gently kisses my forehead again before he eases out of me. He covered me with a sheet.

"I'll draw a bath for us," Christian turned and entered the ensuite.

I sigh happily to myself, watching that fine, firm round ass with deep ass dimples walk away from me.

_**later**_

"We need to discuss the list of rules." Ana propped her chin on her hand. The sheet acted as a barrier between Ana's hand and Christian's chest.

"No rules except no drugs, no excessive drinking, monogamy and honesty. We will learn one another's likes and dislikes. We will learn to play well with one another. But, we don't have to rush into the playroom, Ana. I'm quite happy just having you in my arms and in my bed." His grey eyes connected to her blue ones.

"No secrets; no comparing me to the other women in your life," Ana insisted.

"I won't compare you to them, ever. You are a loving and unique person. I might have played with them and felt physical release. However, nothing in my past is as wonderful as having you in my bed with me." Christian gently kissed her forehead.

"I need emotional after care – cuddling and talking. Ensuring my body is physically unharmed is not enough for me." Ana shook her head

"I would not put you in the submissive bedroom after a scene and leave you to your own devices." Christian argued. "I told you, I want you in my bed. Mrs. Jones has instructions to turn the submissive bedroom into a guestroom before Thanksgiving for if Ray and Bee or Elliot and Kate want to stay over."

"I will not eat what you tell me to eat, when you tell me to eat, and how much you tell me to eat." Ana lifted her head off Christian's chest to glare at him.

"I told you, I don't want you cooking for everyone every weekend. I don't want you to go hungry or skip meals if you're upset." Christian reiterated.

"I run occasionally to clear my head. I like swimming. I'm not using your trainer who knows all your past women, and how he should develop muscle mass and stamina."

"I'm not sure I want to share Bastille with you. I have a home gym and Escala has a gym and pool. Grey House and Grey Annex both have gyms."

"Security which locks everyone else out, only locks me in. I will give my gun to Taylor, as long as I know where it is if I need it."

"Agreeable, but you must let Taylor have a Saturday afternoon with you to cover security protocols. He needs to show you the panic room and its access. He needs to show you the weapons locker." Christian grinned. "You have no idea what a fundamental change that is for me."

"I'm not trying to change you. I'm just warning you, don't try to change me." Ana commented. "I want to love you and be with you."

Christian answered her comment with a deep kiss, ending with nibbling on her lower lip. "Let's order room service. I'm starving."

**Veterans Day, November 11**

"Do you wonder if we're acting like teenagers?" Ana obviously read something in a manuscript which made her pause. "Are we determined to be together as a reaction to people trying to separate us?" She paused, a red pen in one hand, the manuscript propped open on a table by the balcony window.

"I believe we are attempting to ignore catalysts employed to implode our relationship," Christian returned to the paperwork before him.

"Still considering the acquisition of Seattle Science Solutions?" Ana laughed.

"How could you tell I was struggling with the part of piezo electric currents strengthening covalent bonds?" He closed the paperwork and dropped it into a briefcase.

"What are you doing?" Ana yelped when Christian took her pen away.

"Exploring the laws of mutual attraction," Christian's lips ghosted over Ana's neck. "I think every new issue which we handle strengthens our commitment to one another."

"So what's this issue which we are exploring?"

"Covalent bonds made me think of using your panties to bind your hands together while I explore your sensitive spots," Christian pulled her from her chair and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her laughing and wiggling form to the bedroom.

_**~X~**_

"One of the greatest gifts I have ever received is Mom," Christian admitted. "I am thrilled to be in a position to repay her for the wonderful life she has given me. I know Elliot and Mia feel their luck as much as I do. I have zero tolerance for drugs. I wasn't surprised when my people found Leila's stash box. They destroyed the pot they found. I'm glad there wasn't street drugs in her apartment. I wish she had received help and prescription drugs to address her depression."

"My life was never smoking, drinking, drugs or partying. I had things to do. I never wanted to chase men, possibly because I saw how unhappy my mother was. She should have gotten her running around out of her system when she was young. I think I'm more mature than people my age because I've had to be self-reliant." Ana shrugged.

They laid there for a long time; his left arm tucked behind his head. His right hand clasped her left hand on the sheet covering his chest.

"I won't let you have anything you won't give me in return." Ana announced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christian asked.

"You don't get access to all parts of me if I don't get access to all parts of you."

"Meaning?"

Ana considered her list of talking points. "I want to explore a relationship with you. You are used to getting things from your submissives which I will never, ever be able to give you. I don't want to discover my naughty bits with you and then be passed on to another man when you get bored with me. I don't want to be someone's fuck buddy."

"This," Christian kissed Ana's forehead. "This is different. Before I didn't feel anything for those submissives, except duty to provide aftercare and whatever they needed to be safe. You make me a better man, a better human. I truly did not know what 'more' was, until I met you."

"Am I allowed to say I have an issue with your CCTV at Escala. I think it's voyeuristic. Forgive me if I think sex ought to be private. Your staff knows we're engaging in kinky sex the minute we disappear into your red room of pain."

"Taylor and I discussed this. We will have CCTV functional in the foyer and elevators so we know who is and isn't entering the penthouse. Taylor and security will stay behind closed doors in the security suite and in the staff quarters unless there is a problem. Then they come into the main living area. Mrs. Jones enters the main living area to cook and clean. Otherwise, she's in the staff quarters. Mrs. Jones cleans in the playroom, but there is no CCTV in there."

"I'll clean the playroom," Ana offered. "I don't want anyone to know what toys and furniture we used. Also, if I move in, we are the only ones with keys to the red room and it automatically locks when the door is closed. I don't want anyone accidentally entering your playroom."

"Our playroom. Good point well made," he kissed her softly and closed his eyes to sleep.

**November 12**

Christian stirred in bed. "No…no," he moaned.

"Christian," Ana spoke quietly. "Christian, you are alright. I'm here,"

His eyes flew open; his breathing was erratic. When he spotted Ana, he calmed.

"We fell asleep. I needed to use the powder room. I didn't mean to abandon you." Ana apologized.

"I need you," Christian's voice was suddenly shy.

"I think you need me too. I'm one of the few people who will tell you when you've fucked up." She sat beside him. "You and me against the world, remember?"

"I'm sorry I'm staring. I can't believe how lucky I am because you are here." Christian pulled Ana close to his chest, close to his heart.

Her inner goddess danced like a Radio City Rockette when he held her. "You make me a self-conscious, stuttering, nervous wreck," Ana admitted. "I want to touch you, but I don't know how."

"I want to touch you. This is new for me, because you are new to me. We will learn together, remember," he kissed her. "Is there anything special you would like to do tonight? We're on the plane and home to Seattle tomorrow. Mom and Dad will be flying with us, and the Lynns."

"I just want to be with you. We can rent a movie, order room service, and have an early night. We can meet your parents for breakfast if you want, before we go to the airport." Ana suggested.

Christian kissed her hard and deep. Ana felt her toes curl during the kiss, she whimpered when he pulled away. "Move in with me. Share my life. Share my bed. That's my offer, Ana. Take it or leave it."

"You have no idea how much I want to," Ana whispered to Christian.

Christian interrupted Ana's comment by pulling her into an embrace. He held her tightly against his chest. He rested his cheek against her hair. "We'll make a life where we fit together. I just want us to wake up every morning knowing how happy we are to be together and how much we want more with one another."

**November 13**

Ros and Gwen arrived at the airport in time to fly home to Seattle. "I think we bought out the Magnificent Mile," Gwen laughed.

"There are four large rolling footlockers of new clothes in the hold," Ros winked at Gwen and joined Christian and Carrick at the table to discuss the brownfield situation.

"I'm cooking lasagna for everyone on November twentieth," Ana told Gwen. "I'd like you and Ros to join us. We'll be at Grey Manor."

"Got a big announcement do you?" Gwen looked at Ana's bare ring finger.

"We're moving in together over Thanksgiving. Christian needs time this week to drive to Montesano and talk to Dad. I have to find the courage to call my mother." Ana shuddered. "Plus talk to Kate. However, I'm not telling either of them until after Christian talks to Dad.

"It's about bloody time!" Gwen commented. "I think we need some cold Cristal to celebrate."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 ~~ November**

**Thanksgiving, November 24**

The first mini shafts of daylight wound their way through the curtains. What was the point of attempting to sleep any longer? Sleep taunted and teased, but never settled deep enough to let Bee sleep in this morning. Last night's dreams haunted Bee. It was visions of all she wanted to leave behind, and visions of all she anticipated going forward. Her past was ghastly in so many spots, but it led her to Ray. She would be eternally grateful to her guardian angel. She lingered in bed, planning her day. She would love a morning walk with Ray. However, the moment she left Rod's guest bedroom; it would be all hands on deck. She pretended not to hear the conversation of six men gathered in the kitchen. Quiet and reflection would be a luxury today.

Bee sent up a prayer thanking God for her family – who she would Skype later today. She sent a floral arrangement to her parents yesterday. She sent up a prayer for Ray and Annie. Annie sent her a list of all the places to shop in Portland for Thanksgiving dinner items. She warned Bee to shop the moment the stores opened yesterday, or she would be cooking a lot of things from scratch. The big box store deli had the cranberry relish the guys liked with cranberries, orange zest, orange bits, celery bits and pecans. Bee bought half a gallon. The bakery had Ray's favorite cranberry orange pecan mega muffins; Bee bought three dozen. She purchased six 10-inch, deep dish pumpkin pies, and three dozen large whole wheat rolls. She bought a prepared crudité platter and a prepared meat, cheese, crackers and olives platter. Ray put a 25 pound turkey in the oven at five o'clock. They should be able to eat at two. The potatoes, vegetables, salad, dressing and gravy needed prepared. Annie suggested Sancerre wine to drink with dinner. It was chilling in the spare refrigerator.

While Bee was shopping yesterday, Ray and three vets took four 20-foot U-Haul trucks to the Oregon Convention Center. They would set up today, and appear on Black Friday at seven a.m. for the Antiques and Collectables Show. Steele Woodworks purchased four vendor spots near the main doors. Abby's projects were finished and included on the trucks except the metamorphic chair which Ray wanted to gift to Ana and the arts and crafts umbrella stand which Bee wanted. The eight piece French Provincial set was complete and listed for sale at $4800. Ray and the vets had twelve kitchen islands, a dozen desk/bookcase units, three dozen armories recreated for sewing, office, children, babies, crafts, ad as beauty centers. Their stock included recreated benches, ottomans, bathroom cabinets with mirrors, dressing tables with chairs, dressers with mirrors, sets of nightstands, TV stands, console tables, hall trees, craft tables, and quilt racks. Everything was tagged well so Ray could separate funds at the end of the sale.

Bee blessed Annie for the other list of possible dishes to make from the leftover turkey, including the turkey tetrazzini which Ray liked. Recipes and shopping lists, the girl was organized. Annie also gave her the address for the city greenhouse where she could get a floral arrangement for the table but José usually brought flowers. Annie laughed when Bee expressed her doubts about cooking for a crowd.

'_You could prepare Swanson's Hungry Man Turkey Dinners, bakery rolls, and bakery pie with canned whipped cream. Dad's friends have always been the easiest people to feed. Please send up a prayer for me. I'm cooking for 20 with Grace and Grandma Frannie in Christian's designer kitchen. I don't know where to find anything! Their cranberry relish has orange zest in it also, along with vanilla bean pulp and Dijon mustard. I let you know if I like it.' Anne commiserated with her._

Bee sent up a prayer for Christian and Annie to have an easy time moving Annie into his penthouse this weekend. She liked the way Annie talked about Christian's family. Annie liked all of them. Relationships are tough enough; you don't need family members acting like assholes. She sent up a prayer for Carla and Bob to travel safely to and from his sister's house on the coast.

_**~X~**_

"Skiing was glorious," an emerald and black ski clothed Kate hugged Ana hello. "Are you sure you don't want to learn to ski?"

"No…no…no. Prescott and Sawyer don't need broken bones trying to save me from snow bunny harm." Ana laughed.

"So what did you do today?" Mia asked.

"Cooked with Grace and Grandma Frannie. Popped into staff quarters to help Gail with a couple small tasks. Listened to Christian play the piano. Laughed at Theo and Carrick playing pool." Ana lit the candles on the dining room table.

"We'll freshen up and change for dinner," Kate hugged her roommate. "You look lovely."

"I wanted to wear the plum dress, but Gwen talked me into buying this mulberry cashmere sweater dress." Ana laughed. "I need to take a selfie later and send it to Carla. Since I didn't go to Savannah, Bob and Carla went to one of his sisters."

"Well, I think the new dress, the curled hair, the modest pearl earrings, and black ankle boots will make Critical Carla happy." Kate laughed.

"She's already upset because Christian and I didn't ski with you and Elliot, and Mia and Ethan. She gave me grief about cooking for the crowd. Since she didn't give me the obligatory three compliments before she started complaining, I pretended to be needed in the kitchen. I'm waiting to tell her I'm moving in with Christian. I thought I'd tell her our Christmas plans and let her figure it out for herself." Ana teased.

_**~X~**_

"Things we're thankful for," Carrick reminded everyone of their part in the Thanksgiving blessing. "Christian, as our host, you begin."

"I'm thankful Ana said yes," his announcement was interrupted by shouts of cheers, joy and congratulations.

Ana interrupted then, "I said yes to moving in, ladies and gentlemen. We're not making that kind of announcement yet."

_**~X~**_

"I liked the solitude and quiet of my life until I realized it was dark and empty. You brought light, and reason to my existence," Christian told Ana. "Thank you for insisting we have Thanksgiving dinner here instead of Grey Manor."

"I don't know how I brought light and reason," Ana quietly replied. "I like my quiet and solitude also. Your family is very welcoming. I thought Grandma Frannie would dance on the table when you began your announcement."

Air backed up into her lungs as she looked into his startling grey eyes. She had always considered grey a rather flat and lifeless color, but mysterious and vibrant more aptly described this man's eyes. A world of thoughts swirled in their depths. "I should go back to the condo tonight, to finish packing. I promised to go Black Friday shopping with Mia and Kate tomorrow."

"You were busy all day, cooking with Mom and Grandma. You have to be up early tomorrow to shop. I think we should have an early night," Christian held her hand and snuggled into the sofa with her. "Kate and Mia can pick you up at Escala."

"I like laying in your bed, watching the lights of Seattle outside the window. Do they change as Christmas approaches?" Ana peered out into the darkness of Seattle.

"I wouldn't know. We'll have to ask Mrs. Jones. Where do you want to put the tree?"

"I thought we'd close the right door to your home office and put the tree in the corner by the fireplace." Ana suggested.

"Fake tree? Not real one to dry out and be a fire hazard?"

"Fake – a really good fake. I haven't figured out the rest. Perhaps all white to coordinate with your white main room. Maybe white, gold and chocolate? Maybe white, champagne and caramel? Maybe gold, hunter green and burgundy to introduce color to the place?"

"Perhaps blue for your eyes and grey for mine." Christian teased.

"I don't think those are Christmas colors, but I can search for ideas," Ana smiled. "Maybe silvery grey, to match your eyes when you are full of mischief."

"We're in Aspen for Christmas. I will invite Ray and Bee if you would like."

"I would, but I can't without inviting Carla and Bob." Ana sighed.

"The more the merrier! The Kavanaghs are invited since Ethan and Mia are still seeing one another when they have time. I'll ask Mom to send a written invitation to Carla and Bob. They can come to Aspen by the Friday before Christmas and leave the Friday after. Normally everyone hangs out until after the New Year, but we have to be back in Seattle for New Year's Eve. We will be invited to Andrea and Adrian's wedding. Ros and Gwen are going to Hawaii for Christmas. They will return for the wedding also."

"I'll be prepared to explain to Carla about the ugly Christmas presents. She might have something in mind to craft." Ana made notes on her phone.

**Black Friday, November 25**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena screeched at Ana as she exited her vehicle in the parking garage at Escala.

Ana promised to go Black Friday shopping with Mia and Kate. It was early afternoon and she was exhausted. "I'm going to the double walk-in closet attached to the master suite in the penthouse to put my purchases away. Then if I'm lucky, I can take a nap. Then, before dinner, Christian and I might christen my new home office with sex on the desk."

"I heard _Seattle Nooz _comment you're moving in with Christian. I was sure it was one of those faux news stories you and your friends plant to draw attention to your pathetic lives. I'm here to make Christian realize he has dark secrets which you cannot understand." Elena attempted to bar Ana from entering the elevator to the penthouse. "Christian is out of your league! He's had prettier and better than you. Go fuck a frat boy."

"Go fuck yourself," Ana countered. "I'm sure you have plenty of battery operated boyfriends to service you since your Christian Grey Doppelganger Boy Toy was killed. You can't possibly pay a teenage boy enough money to fuck you since you're in your fifties."

Elena backhanded Ana.

"BITCH!" Ana landed a furious fist in Elena's face, grinning when she heard a satisfying crunch of bone and cartilage. Blood spirted everywhere. Ana may have suspected it, but her punch confirmed Gothica's previously patrician nose was the result of a talented plastic surgeon.

The blow knocked Elena on her ass. Her hands flew to her face, attempting to use the sleeves of her leopard print coat to staunch the flow of blood. "BITH," she snarled at Ana. "I wilf hade you charthed wit assaulth!"

"Self-defense, bitch! I have been pushed to the limit by bastards stalking me, assaulting me or trying to kill me! If you come near me again, I will shot first and answer police questions later!" Ana took a picture of Gothica on her ass, with a broken nose.

Prescott parked and ran to the elevator when she saw Elena. She turned off her audio/visual disrupter and caught pictures of Elena Lincoln's broken nose.

"Take me home Prescott. I'm exhausted from shopping and I'm hungry. You better let Taylor know there is a wounded animal print stalking the elevator, seeking a way to get in."

_**~X~**_

"What the hell was happened?" Christian snapped at Taylor. They were talking when Taylor abandoned the penthouse. "I thought we were discussing security needs for the holidays." Taylor showed Christian a picture with a red hand print on Ana's face. "What the fuck?"

"Mrs. Lincoln backhanded Ana. Luckily, she wasn't wearing all those diamond rings she normally wears." Taylor announced. "Ana didn't hesitate; she broke Mrs. Lincoln's nose. Prescott called to say there was a wounded animal print trying to get into the penthouse elevator. I sent Ryan to drive Mrs. Lincoln to Dr. Julian's office. I don't know if her nose can be repaired."

Christian groaned and looked guilty. "What the hell was Elena doing here?"

"It's national news you and your family remained in Seattle for Thanksgiving. _Seattle Nooz_ suggested you and Ana are moving in together. Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan were photographed skiing on Mt. Baker yesterday. Mia, Kate and Ana were photographed shopping today."

"Why didn't Ana come up?"

"She told Prescott to take her home. She's tired from shopping. Remember she's packing to move in with you. Quit wallowing in your guilt. You didn't know Elena planned to show up here."

"What if Ana doesn't want me after this. Imagine what she's thinking? She leaves and Elena shows up?"

"Send Ana an email and tell her how proud you are because she survived shopping with Mia and Kate. Offer to bring her dinner tonight. Offer to help her pack tomorrow and move on Sunday. Don't freak out if she doesn't answer right away."

_**~X~**_

Ana entered the penthouse at Escala, with a rolling footlocker of items.

Christian knelt and assumed the submissive pose.

"What are you doing?" Ana shrieked in astonishment.

Christian ignored her.

"Look at me…"

He continued to ignore her.

Ana knelt and clasped his hands. "Look at me." Her voice softened. "What are you doing?"

"Surrendering my body, my heart, my life to you." Christian's head was still bowed, his voice as soft as Ana's voice.

"I don't want your surrender. I want you to open up to me, to share yourself, to share your life with me." Ana repositioned herself, mirroring his pose.

"If I share my darkest secret with you…you will leave me." Christian still avoided looking at her.

"My deepest, darkest secret is I set up my stepfather, Steve Morton. He came to my room on Labor Day weekend before I turned sixteen. He was drunk and threatened me. He removed his belt and hit me once. I turned on my back, pulled my knees to my chest, and kicked him in the chest. He hit the dresser and passed out on the floor. I didn't want anyone to know he hit me. I did not want to drop my panties for unknown medical staff or police to photograph my ass. So I yanked his jeans down to his ankles and took a picture of him. The picture of him, half undressed, lying next to my bed, ensured Carla would let me live with Ray. So there it is, I was fifteen and manipulated the situation so I would not have to live with my mother or be assaulted by my stepfather. Now it is your turn. Enlighten me."

"I'm not a Dominant; I'm a sadist. I like to punish petite brunette women because they remind me of Ella. I know I'm fifty shades of fucked up. Flynn and I are dealing with it." Christian still hung his head.

"I'm not leaving, but I am asking hard questions. When did you start punishing petite brunettes?" Ana was determined to get answers she understood.

"When I was learning to be a Dominant." Christian admitted.

"Were petite brunettes the only young ladies included in your training? No leggy blondes or buxom redheads?"

Christian considered Ana's question for the longest time. "No, it's always been dark-haired, pale, petite brunettes."

"First of all, I don't believe you are a sadist. You were horrified when I had bruises from Isaac and then from Jack. Ella was dominated by an abusive controlling pimp. While you were in Dominant training, were you abusive? Did you deliberately leave bruises? Did it turn you on to make a woman afraid of being intimate with you?"

Christian vehemently shook his head no at Ana's questions. "No, the lifestyle is about trusting your partner."

"I know you said you wouldn't touch Elena after her husband abused her. I know your submissive Dawn was hurt during a suspension scene, but you didn't touch her after she was hurt either. Those actions tell me you are not a sadist."

Christian considered Ana's comments.

"Elena was unhappy because you would not continue the BDSM lifestyle with her. She was jealous you wanted someone else. Why not pick women who remind you of your birth mother? She brainwashed you into believing the only sexual relationship you could have was with someone who couldn't see you, touch you or talk to you. Your excessive list of rules gave you a reason to punish your submissives, which she twisted into you acting out of repressed anger with Ella. If you have anger from your life before Carrick and Grace, it should be aimed at the pimp whose drugs killed Ella and whose actions marked you for life. Controlling yourself is one thing, attempting to control another person's thoughts, actions, or needs, yeah, it's psycho."

"Elena is the mistake I will regret for the rest of my life. While I'm coming to terms with the effect she had on me, and on my relationship with my family, the past will not go away. Flynn is helping me undo the damage Elena caused in my life, both physically and mentally. I have to share today's epiphanies with him."

"I understand you had a traumatic past, but it doesn't give you a pass to hide your real emotions or your real weaknesses from me. Other than Flynn, did you ever discuss your emotions with someone?"

Christian shook his head no. "I wasn't sure you would return. You're not going to leave me?" Christian's _little boy lost_ voice melted Ana's heart.

"I can put up with the publicity. I can put up with security forces. I cannot and I will not put up with delusional, demented bitches. Either Mrs. Robinson steps away from you permanently, or I do." Ana didn't like giving him an ultimatum, but she had to defend herself.

_**~X~**_

"I'm starving," Elliot growled. "Can I order…it's faster."

"Go for it," Kate agreed, busy with something blowing up her phone.

"A basket of onion rings, and the hot crab dip for starters. Two six-ounce fillet mignons, medium, with bordelaise sauce, two six-ounce lobster tails with lemon butter, asparagus spears, and twice baked potatoes. Toffee chip crème brulée for dessert. We'll also take a bottle of the 1999 Napa Valley Petite Sirah."

"I'm starving, so thank you for ordering a hearty meal." Kate commented as she turned off her cell and dropped it in her purse.

"Busy day?"

"Ana went Black Friday shopping with Mia and me. We suggested she drop her shopping bags at Escala rather than taking them home to pack later. She ran into Elena in the garage at Escala. Elena planned to tell Christian to break it off with Ana and not let her move in. They had words. Elena backhanded Ana. Ana punched Elena, breaking her nose."

Elliot signaled for the wait staff. "I knew I should have ordered a second bottle of wine." He forwarded the email Kate sent him about Elena and Ana assaulting one another in the Escala garage to his parents and Ray Steele.

"Celeste wants to know when you are moving in?" Kate observed Elliot.

"A.S.A.P., because I want my place cleaned, refurbished and ready to rent to someone come January first. You realize we have to find a housekeeper/cook person. Ana won't have time to feed the freezer for us on a monthly basis." Elliot's attitude brightened when the server brought the wine. "You realize I need a week to remove Ana's access to the bathroom and make some adjustments in the condo. Thank you for agreeing to shuck the shabby chic for modern furniture. Bee will take our stuff for the American Legion rummage sales. We can use the donation to offset the profits of selling my condo."

"José and Bee are picking up Ana's furniture, my shabby chic furnishings and extraneous furniture from you on Sunday. Ana's room is an empty palette come Sunday night. We're all invited to Grey Manor for dinner."

"Three of my guys went over today to move the pool table and equipment from the library to the media room. Christian had office equipment installed in the library for Ana. They won't be coming to dinner Sunday night since they will be unpacking Ana's stuff."

_**~X~**_

"Where are the books you read?" Ana asked, looking at shelves and shelves of pristine book covers.

"Here," Christian gestured to the books in the room.

"You don't read these; they are an exhibition of first edition books." Ana protested. "These look like they've never had their covers opened."

"Most of them are first editions," Christian argued. "I take care of my things."

"Yeah, but you don't love these books. Books are like the _Velveteen Rabbit_, tattered, worn and old. The best books are scruffy and they've become real through their use. These are just a photo shoot. I need two of these six-foot-tall book sections to house my collection of books."

_**~X~**_

Ana ran her hands down his chest. Amazed she could touch him. Amazed at the softness of his skin over his muscles. Her fingers explored the few chest hairs he had. Her hand travelled from the center of his chest, past his stomach to his happy trail which peeked out of the jeans hanging off his hips. He let her undo his jeans and push them and his boxers off his ass to his ankles. Ana saw how ready he was…he was very large. He emitted a low groan when she stroked his penis. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes." Christian laid Ana down on the desk in her home office, destroyed her panties and entered her in one hard thrust. Ana arched her back, meeting him movement for movement. This was a hard and fast fuck, and so necessary to quietly satisfy both. "Thank you," he stage whispered. "I'm thrilled to know we won't be limited to expressing ourselves in the master bedroom."

"I'm not ready for the red room," Ana blushed. "However, as you can tell from the tub last night, the shower this morning, and now my desk. I'm willing to christen every room in the penthouse with you."

Kissing Ana, Christian let his thoughts wander. _'Ana is my perfect woman and lover. I will introduce new positions and toys slowly to our love life, to increase both our pleasure. There's a marvelous table in the foyer…and the elevator…and before the fireplace…and on the balcony…and on top of the piano…and the breakfast bar…the pool table…the soft leather couch in the media room.'_ He groaned in anticipation.

"Let's have dinner in the moonlight…while I play the piano," Christian offered. "Gail left us an antipasti platter: salami, cheeses, cherry tomatoes, marinated mushrooms, olives, bruschetta, Basil Jelly…"

"Basil Jelly?" Ana's nose wrinkled.

"Gail calls it Basil Jelly, but it is minced fresh basil mixed with roasted garlic. It's very good on bruschetta," Christian explained.

"I made a lasagna for us." Ana grinned. "I like making it for housewarming celebrations. It will go well with Gail's antipasti platter."

**Saturday, November 26**

"I know we're only half way through the holiday season," Grace tapped the calendar on the desk while speaking to Carrick. "I have seven more months of consulting for Médecins Sans Frontiêres/Doctors without Borders and then I can move from consulting to the North American board. MSF will be much easier for us after I move to the board. I have to go to Rio, there is a little girl in need of a heart transplant. Dr. Garcia-Rivera is reaching out to Doctors without Borders to get her a new heart."

"Is there a problem with the transplant system in Rio?" Carrick asked.

"They need help networking with transplant systems around the world. I will scrub in on the heart transplant for the little girl." Grace explained. "I leave at the crack of dawn Monday. Christian's loaning me the GEH jet. I'll be back by Saturday."

"Just be careful," Carrick kissed her neck. "I can't go with you; I have to file the arbitration request for the SIP/GP plaintiffs."

"I'm taking security with me," Grace assured him. _'I'm taking more than security with me. I cannot imagine Elena turning down a free trip to Rio. We need a serious conversation. I need to know what's going on with her. Does she need help dealing with Isaac's death? Is she drinking too much and not getting enough sleep?'_

**Sunday, November 27**

"We're talking about that closet!" Ana threw her hair over her shoulders and glared at Christian. _'I'm not wearing $2,500 Louboutins or carrying $12,000 alligator satchels by Michael Kors. And don't get me started on those damned Monique Lhullier gowns!'_

Christian noticed the cute little V frown which appeared when Ana was vexed. "Set what you want aside. I will have Andrea fax a list of events we have to attend in the next ninety days. Then let Mrs. Jones know to contact Caroline Acton. Caroline can ask what you need."

"List first, Caroline Acton second. The blue silk faille dress with the layers of petals is going." Ana narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not appropriate for work."

"How about lunch or dinner at the Mile High Club?" Christian countered.

"It's not appropriate for lunch anywhere except at home. I don't like clothes which begin mid-bosom and end mid-thigh. Dinner requires an LBD, and there's twelve of them in the closet!"

"You need to understand quality clothes last longer and are more comfortable. I know it sounds like $100 is a lot to spend for a bra. But if the bra retains its shape after washing and you can wear it weekly for over a year before it has to be replaced – you spent $2 a week on comfort. You replaced your ten bras from Wal-Mart or Target at least four times a year. When you have to wear something twelve or more hours a day, it ought to fit properly, be comfortable and make you feel pretty."

"Whatever," Ana refrained from rolling her eyes. "I be in the closet, probably until the New Year." Ana did not understand Christian's fondness for melancholy music. She wasn't always the happiest person, but she tried not to wreck anyone's good mood with her dark thoughts.

"Hold me now…warm my heart…stay with me…let loving start. You say I'm a dreamer…we're two of a kind…both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find…" Christian's voice drifted out of the great room to her. Ana half listened to him while arranging her side of the closet. She emptied one of the racks by combining racks of separates together. She unpacked her clothes from the condo. She selected a dozen outfits from Christian's clothes buying spree to add to her wardrobe. Any color not on Celeste's palette for her was automatically put on another rack to return – the blue silk faille dress, a hot pink dress, a lemon silk shirt, and a magenta pencil skirt. She would wait for the list from Andrea to finish arranging the closet. Her eye fell on the lingerie rack. _'You ought to go play nice,' _Ana scolded herself. '_He's offered an option to get rid of the excess. When you can't wear something any longer, you can donate it.'_ She reached for a rose peignoir set with mules. It was here when she visited before Thanksgiving. It wasn't delivered on Black Friday. She intended to wear it, and thank Christian for his excellent taste.

**November 27**

"Get over yourself," Bee counseled José.

They spent today helping Annie move into Escala and helped Elliot move into Kate's condo. Elliot's men dismantled and moved Annie's furniture to a U-Haul attached to Bee's SUV. They moved the shabby chic furniture from the living room, dining room and Kate's bedroom to the trailer. They moved Elliot's furniture to Kate's condo…but Kate sent beds, dressers and miscellaneous furniture to the trailer. She said the more minimalist they lived now, the easier it would be when they replaced the furniture later. Bee helped pack up the shabby chic crafts made by Carla. They would go with the furniture to the AL rummage sale over Memorial Day weekend.

"If Annie loved you, she would be with you. Five years is plenty of time for her to know whether she loves you or not. You will always be Annie's college friend. You will always be Ray's best friend's son. Moving in together is a natural progression of Christian and Annie's feelings for one another. Maybe Carla chooses her next man by the balance of his bank account, but Annie isn't like that. She's not with Christian because of his money. She's with Christian because she's in love with him and deserves to explore her feelings with him."

"Do you know how much I hate Christian Grey? What was Ray thinking – giving her permission to move in with Christian?" José ranted.

"Oh José, you need to grow up. Ray didn't ask Annie for permission for me to move in with him. He doesn't have the right to give Annie permission to move in with Christian. Only Annie can make the decisions about her future. If Christian helps make those decisions with her, she learns about negotiation in a relationship. Maybe she'll ask for advice from Carla or me. However, I don't see her discussing her life with anyone but Christian any time soon. Ray knew she was interested in Christian after the Fourth of July. You had to be running with blinders on to not see their attraction to one another."

José scowled even more when Bee drove through the security gates at Grey Manor. Grace offered to feed the troops to give Annie time to catch her breath at the Escala penthouse.

"We're here at Grey Manor. Have a cold one and wipe that scowl off your face. After dinner, I'm dropping you at your condo. I will drive to Montesano by myself. Ray should be back from Portland. Tomorrow we'll put Annie's furniture in storage for the American Legion Fourth Memorial Day Weekend sale."

José glared out his window at Grey Manor.

"You know, if you spend less time disapproving of Annie and Christian, you'll have time to realize Kate and Elliot are moving in together. He's two years older than Christian and Kate is Annie's age. If you use age difference to determine how you feel about a couple – I'd like to remind you of Bob and Carla, Ray and me, and Ethan and Mia."

"What exactly are you trying to say to me?" José demanded.

"José, it is not your privilege to approve or disapprove of anyone's love life except your own. I suggest you cease wasting your time worrying about Annie's love life, and get one for yourself."

**November 28**

Ana woke with a very warm Christian wrapped around her, making slow, sweet love in their bed. "Good morning," he kissed her sleepy eyelids. They clung to one another during their coupling, touching and loving one another.

"Lovely way to wake up, but I don't have to go to work until eleven," Ana almost protested. She didn't sleep long enough, and early morning sex was over too quickly.

"I know, but I thought you should hear the news from me and not from _Seattle Nooz_ or any other tabloid. Mom left early this morning for Rio on the GEH jet. She took Elena with her."

"Why?" Ana demanded to know.

"Dad said they needed a private conversation with one another. It's 20 hours from Seattle to Rio. Unless they are both sleeping, I imagine it's a cat fight at 30,000 feet. I'm waiting to talk to the flight crew and Mom's security."

_**~X~**_

Carrick set his coffee aside and selected the briefcase with the mediation paperwork for Jane Does versus Seattle Independent Publishers/Grey Publishing. Today he would appear at King County Superior Court. He carefully prepared the list of judges he knew from the roster of four dozen judges for the court. After deleting twenty judges, he needed three who had four or five days free at the same time to create an arbitration board to hear the evidence. As there would be no rebuttal from SIP/GP, Carrick hoped to be done in four days.

Carrick could not believe his luck. Eight judges were available the week after Martin Luther King's birthday, January 17-20. The clerk offered February 21-24 when six judges were available, or May 29 through June first when four judges were available. One hour later, Carrick left three sets of depositions with the clerk, and had a three-judge arbitration panel for January 17-20. Back at his office, his associate prepared letters of notice to the Jane Does, Grey Publishing HR and Jerald Roach, and Grey House HR.

His associate set up a block of rooms at the Bellevue Hilton. The plaintiffs could bring a family member with them. Plaintiffs would call the Bellevue Hilton and reserve their room from Monday evening through Saturday morning. His associate arranged for two shuttles to transport Jane Does to the courthouse. Carrick sent a dress code to the ladies. He wanted them to wear business casual. He wanted them to appear to be average, normal young women who were importuned by a serial rapist.

_**~X~**_

Ana sighed.

"What's up?" Prescott asked. She wondered if Ana should have taken the day off. Moving Ana took more time and energy than any of them planned. Of course, the six-hour drama with Elena Lincoln was the biggest energy zapper.

"I just read THE worst young adult manuscript. I think the author has the hots for _Supernatural_. There's a beautiful banshee, a wisecracking witch, a tree-hugging troll, a kleptomaniac knight, a pyromaniac pixie, a morphing magician, a narcoleptic nymph, and an angel with Alzheimer's! The characters are well drawn, but it has no plot."

"Argh," Prescott made a disgusting noise while faux strangling herself. "I'm ordering tea and goodies." She went to speak to Hannah when Trisha came in.

"Ana, can you give me all day Friday in the office?" Trisha considered her planner. "I would like you to join me when I talk to a new author, Boyce Fox. You read his work. I'd like you there while I discuss his book cover artwork, and marketing and distribution strategies. I really want to publish him, for I foresee this novel spawning a sequel or two." She paused. "Legal looked over his contract. He's in talks with them Friday morning regarding E-publishing and hard copy publishing."

"I don't know anything about illustrations and cover art, or marketing and distribution strategies. All I've ever done is read manuscripts and make corrections and recommendations. It is time to expand my E-publishing KSAs." Ana admitted.

"Boyce is very proud of his first book. He should, because it is well written with an interesting plot. The downside is pride sometimes stonewalls negotiations." Trisha explained. "I'll tell you a secret; someone taught Boyce about contract negotiations and standard lines offered by publishing companies. The good thing is he came to GP first. We're not in a bidding war for his novel."

**November 29**

Monday, Grace slipped a mickey in Elena's champagne onboard the GEH jet. It was enough to quell her achy face and keep her unconscious for the flight. If Elena was acting psychotic from lack of sleep, the mickey would help. She was awake when they checked into the hotel. They ordered from room service and just chatted about the salon and spa offerings at the hotel. Tuesday, Grace would be at the offices of a new transplant center in Rio. Grace would participate in a heart transplant case for a young Brazilian girl. Elena could swim, or take tours anywhere she wanted. Tuesday night they would attend a cocktail party to celebrate the opening of the new transplant center. Grace offered Elena sleeping pills their first night in Rio. "I need them as I never sleep well in strange beds. I need to be rested before standing for a six-hour surgery tomorrow."

"Sodium pentothal in and working," Diego Garcia-Rivera informed Grace. "I must warn you…sometimes you hear things you wish you could unhear. Are you certain you need to interrogate your friend?" Grace nodded. "Are you Elena Lincoln?" Diego asked.

"Yes," Elena's voice was a bit slurry, like she was drunk.

"Are you in Arizona?" Diego asked.

"No, I am in Rio," Elena answered.

"She's all yours," Diego motioned for Grace to begin questioning. "I'll stay to monitor you questioning her. I guarantee, no one saw her enter the room with me. We have no observers and nothing is being taped."

"Why do you hate Ana so much?" Grace asked.

"She's not one of mine. I need him to contract one of my girls. They all want him. They want his body and everything he can provide. I want my finder's fee."

"What do you mean…one of your girls?" Grace asked.

"Christian paid me a quarter of a million per submissive I found for him. They liked being blindfolded and restrained. He couldn't have sex with anyone who saw his scars, or who would touch him. I made sure they were medically clean, on birth control, and discreet. I made sure he was happy with the girl or I found him a new one."

"He loves Ana!" Grace cried.

"People like us…we don't do love," Elena cackled. "He can't be the son you want because he's embarrassed about his sexual desires. He likes beating and fucking little girls who remind him of his crack whore mother."

"You taught him that," Grace said.

"Of course, he was so easy to manipulate. He learned to hate his crack whore mother. He was a perfect submissive."

Grace felt faint. Someone had to teach Christian about rough sex. "Submissive…did you touch Christian?"

"I taught that beautiful boy how to fuck when he was fifteen. I knew how to touch him. I taught him self-control. If it wasn't for me, he would be dead or in jail and he would tell you the same thing. I loaned him the money to start his business when you didn't approve of him dropping out of Harvard." Elena said proudly.

"Did Christian repay your loan so you could start the salon chain?" Grace asked.

"Christian felt guilty because he couldn't touch me after Linc assaulted me. I couldn't lose my control over him. I trained him to be a Dominant. I found young women who he would fuck and fund." Elena's voice grew hard.

"Was he the only teenager you touched?" Grace asked.

"No," Elena laughed like a drunk. "I had two boys before him and two after. I ordered him to go to UDub so we could continue our relationship. He went away to Harvard because he was worried you would find out about us."

"He was your submissive for six years, and then your client for another seven?" Grace asked.

"He would still be my client, but he met that damned Anastasia Steele." Elena sounded bitter.

"Why did you transform Isaac into a Christian clone?" Grace cringed when asking the question.

"Women my age wanted to fuck Christian but he wouldn't cooperate, no matter how much money they offered. So I found Isaac who was willing to be transformed. I used my pictures of Christian to transform Isaac."

"Do you have sex pictures of Christian?" Grace felt ill.

"Yes," Elena slurred the word.

"Where?" Grace asked.

"Fire safe in my master bedroom closet at my house." Elena said, a sickening sweet look on her Botoxed face.

"What is the combination?"

\- "Christian's birthdate: 06-18-83."

"Did you order Isaac to hurt Ana?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Anastasia was supposed to critically injured, the victim of a botched robbery. Somehow, she got his gun and shot my Isaac. Then her bodyguard attacked him and broke his arm. Then Leila broke his nose. His clients didn't like it when he was injured. My female clients didn't want him when he bulked up and didn't look like Christian anymore. He was losing money for me." Elena shuddered.

"Why have you pretended to be my friend?" Grace asked.

"Because John had the hots for you. Because you're such a stupid bitch. You have money, power, prestige and a dedicated husband. I was a hot forty-year-old. Every boy and man in our social circle wanted me, except Carrick and Elliot."

Diego checked Elena's vitals. "You might have ten more minutes before she loses consciousness."

"What else have you done to my family?" Grace asked.

"Athena Allerton was supposed to get pregnant by Elliot. She was supposed to cause a breach between Elliot and your family. Only that stupid little bitch fucked it up." Elena sighed. "Mia never showed me the respect I deserved. Christian loved her. I tried to teach both of them a lesson."

"How?"

"Lily James…Mia was supposed to be ruffied and raped. But Christian arrived in Paris ahead of schedule. He and that goon Taylor saved Mia's ass."

"I wish to god I never met you. I wish to god I could beat you to death for touching Christian," Grace sobbed. "I want to kill you for trying to ruin Elliot's life. I want to kill you for trying to hurt Mia. I want to hurt you for having Isaac hurt Ana." She slapped Elena…but it didn't matter…Elena had lost consciousness.

"Grace, your friend is a perfect tissue match for one of my clients who needs a liver transplant. She's a schoolteacher and mother of three. Her liver was damaged through toxic hepatitis. She and her family were living over a dry cleaning business. They have since moved in with her parents. As a schoolteacher she doesn't have excellent insurance to guarantee a transplant. It means your friend would recover here for two months before returning to the U.S." Diego asked his friend and mentor.

"I don't know…" Grace paused.

"You are giving her two months to change her life," Diego counseled. "Besides, without her professional makeup job, that nose and eyes are not pretty. Her nose needs to heal for at least six weeks. I will take her phone to a nightclub which isn't monitored by security cameras. It's in a notoriously bad section of Rio. I will take a friend, dressed in her clothes with a blonde wig. I will call you before midnight, be sure to accept the call. We'll talk for three to five minutes and then hang up. The battery on the phone will be removed so GPS cannot locate it."

"I attended a cocktail party at your clinic. My friend met a man here and left with him. I'm going back to the hotel." Grace shook Diego's hand. "Best of luck to Lucia and her family."

"Mrs. Lincoln's phone will go dead tonight and will not be activated again. You need to call her, starting tomorrow morning, and continue to call it at least three or four times a day for the next week. Leave voicemails about your activities, reminding her when you will travel home. If you go on tours, buy two tickets, like you plan for her to join you. When she doesn't show, have the ticket credited to use at another time. Put the unused ticket in her travel portfolio."

Grace nodded with understanding.

"When you leave the hotel in three days to fly home to the U.S., you will pack her luggage and take it with you. You will leave her travel portfolio with passport, funds, tour tickets, and phone messages at the front desk. When you get to Washington, insist on taking her things to her room at her home. Retrieve the pictures of your son. Destroy anything in her private safe which might ruin another family's life."

Grace understood.

"Happy Holidays, Grace," he escorted her to the front door of his clinic and put her in a car back to her hotel. _'I can make that cold-hearted bitch disappear, and I don't feel guilty about doing so. The money we raise from black market organs, and selling her limbs to medical schools for dissection can be an anonymous donation to the center. It gives her life a chance to be meaningful, instead of hateful and ruinous.'_

**November 30**

Grace wore comfortable clothes for the Christ The Redeemer tour. She explained her guest was not attending the tour to the tour guide. The tour guide wrote 'credit' on Elena's ticket. Grace called Elena's phone and explained she was at the tour. She asked Elena to return her call; she reminded Elena the jet was flying home on December second. Grace enjoyed the tour and took once-in-a-lifetime panoramic pictures of Rio de Janeiro.

Grace picked up messages for their room. She put two messages for Elena from Franco de Luca and the tour credit ticket in Elena's travel portfolio. She left a voicemail for Elena. She was ordering room service and staying in for the rest of the evening. She asked Elena to please call and let her know she was safe. Grace took a cool, refreshing shower and ordered room service. She ate dinner on the balcony and watched the sun set over the ocean. She perused the list of salon/spa services offered by the hotel. Tomorrow morning, she would take a swim and eat breakfast by the pool. Tomorrow afternoon she booked a massage and salon services. She unpacked every article from Elena's luggage and repacked it. Elena did not bring anything untoward with her.

**December 1**

Ana sat down at the breakfast bar, and suspiciously eyed a wrapped white box with a gold gossamer bow. "What's this?"

"Read the gift tag," Christian sipped his coffee and ate his breakfast.

"Counting down to our first Christmas together," Ana read the tag before opening the box. Inside was a vintage lapel watch. She admired the painted floral watch front. It would be attached to a jacket or shirt by a gold bow pin. "It's lovely," she attached it to her navy twin set, taking off the gold bead necklace which she put on earlier.

"You're lovely," he kissed her deeply. She tasted apple and pecan waffles, ham, coffee, and restrained desire.

_**~X~**_

"Can I adopt you?" A nice-looking man asked Mia. She agreed to attend the grand opening of a luxury pet store and pet salon with Kate. She and Kate did a lot of things together lately since Ana was so busy with her job and Christian.

"Excuse me?" Mia asked. She wasn't sure she heard him crudely proposition her.

"I heard getting a pet makes you live longer," the man's eyes barely left Mia's breasts.

"I'm not anyone's pet," Mia sputtered. "Hey, asshole…my eyes are up here, not attached to my nipples."

The man startled, but not from Mia's words, but because Kate Tasered him with Callahan's Taser. "Jerk," she snapped. "I have everything I need for my story and I have pictures. We should jet before the guy is coherent."

"What happened to him?" One of the pet store staff rushed to him.

"Distraction injury?" Kate suggested. "He was too busy watching my sister's ass instead of where he was going."

Callahan almost killed himself by holding his breath to prevent dissolving into rounds of hysterical laughter. Kate was definitely in a 'no holds barred' mood today.

**December 2**

"Mrs. Lincoln didn't return to the hotel with me after the reception on November twenty-ninth. She said she met a man who invited her to a party on his yacht. I must return to the U.S." Grace passed a travel portfolio to the hotel concierge. "Here is her travel portfolio. Her passport is in there. She'll need it to come home. When Mrs. Lincoln shows up, remind her you have things in the safe for her."

Grace paid the hotel bill. The bell captain escorted Grace to the private car which would take her to the private airfield at Rio de Janiero International Airport.

Stephan greeted Grace at the bottom of the stairs to the GEH jet. "Where's Mrs. Lincoln?" Mrs. Lincoln's luggage was present, but she was not.

"She met a man," Grace said dismissively, climbing the stairs. "I've been calling her for three days to remind her we were leaving Rio today. We probably won't see her until after the holidays. I hope we're ready to go. I'm ready to see my family."

"Wheels up in fifteen," Stephan said. "We're home in less than 20 hours. We're stopping in Charlotte to refuel. I'll radio ahead when we are inbound. The master suite is prepped if you'd like to lay down for a nap."

_**~X~**_

Wyatt took Grace to Elena's house. The housekeeper was busy, and directed Grace and Wyatt to drop Elena's luggage in her master suite. "Wyatt, can you talk to the housekeeper and ask her if she's heard from Elena? I apologize, I'll be right down. I need to use the powder room." Grace planned to open Elena's fire safe and remove anything which would cause problems not only for her family, but also for the universe.

"Elena, it's Grace. I'm dropping your luggage at your house. I left your travel portfolio at the hotel in Rio. They put it in the safe for you. I understand how exciting it is to meet a man, but I really wish you would return my call. If I don't hear from you by Monday, I'm contacting the American Embassy in Rio."

Once she heard Wyatt go downstairs, Grace pulled on a pair of latex gloves and searched Elena's closet for the fire safe. She was running out of time. Grace left jewelry, two envelopes with law office names on them. She left an obvious will. She stuffed the rest of the paperwork in her travel tote. She pulled two journals from Elena's private desk in her home office. She stuffed the latex gloves in her tote. Two minutes to flush the toilet and wash her hands, Grace reappeared downstairs.

"Is it true Mrs. Lincoln hasn't been in contact with you since Tuesday evening?" The housekeeper fretted.

"She went to a cocktail party with me, met a man, and took off with him. I figure she'll come back home when the champagne runs out." Grace shrugged. "If I don't hear from her by Monday, I will email the American Embassy in Rio."

_**~X~**_

Grace let Mrs. Rossiter take her luggage to empty it, sending things to the cleaners and to the laundry. She shut herself away in her office with a glass of scotch. She went through Elena's paperwork from her safe. She found an envelope with more envelopes in it. Cameron, Dean, Christian, Harrison and Isaac. She didn't want to see pictures of boys Elena abused, but she had to be sure of what she retrieved. A peek in each envelope confirmed her suspicions. Elena treated those teenage boys as sex objects. Grace fed the contents of the envelope through her diamond cut shredder. Another envelope had polaroids of Elena in bed with various friends. Grace ensured Carrick was not included in any of the pictures. She shredded the polaroids. _'I wish I could unsee good friends sleeping with Elena. John must have taken the pictures. I wonder if they were used for blackmail.'_

Grace shredded the envelope of background checks for Athena, Lily, Kate, Ana and Jessica Jackson. Then she flipped through the journals. Names of girls she introduced to Christian, including Leila Williams who tried to kill Ana. The name of a judge looking for a blonde mistress. Kate's name and Jessica Jackson's names were written beside the judge's information. Fury at Christian meeting Ana. Plan for Isaac to rob Clayton's Hardware and badly hurt or kill Ana. Entries where she fantasized about being with Christian. Grace tore pages out of the journals and shredded them. She put the covers at the bottom of her trash can, and hoped Mrs. Rossiter would not be curious.

Grace drained her scotch and sorted the pile of mail on her desk. She filled the trash can with discarded ads, invitations, etc. She emptied her travel tote of notes regarding establishing the transplant center and notes about the transplant surgery she assisted with. She emptied the shredder on top, tied the bag and rang for Mrs. Rossiter. "This needs to be incinerated. I'm going to soak in a hot bubble bath for a while and then take a nap."

_**~X~**_

"How was your trip?" Carrick brought a tray of food and drink to their master suite.

"Mostly successful," Grace ate lightly of the dinner Carrick provided. "The transplant center is established. Lucia's heart transplant was successful. The cocktail party was a bit boring, but the center received good media exposure and a few decent donations to help establish the center."

"Did you talk to Elena?" Carrick broached the difficult subject.

"We were going to talk after the cocktail party, but she met a man and took off." Grace shrugged.

"She what?" Carrick struggled to understand.

"Elena called me before midnight Tuesday night. She said she met a man at the cocktail party. He invited her to party on his yacht at sea with other beautiful people." Grace shrugged again. "I never heard from her again. I called three or four times a day to tell her what I was doing and when we were departing. She never showed, so I left $2K in her travel portfolio at the hotel. She'll have funds for flying home when it suits her."

Carrick wisely did not bash Elena. He poured more wine for his wife. _'Lord, if I'm asking for too much, I apologize. However, please don't let this Elena and Rio situation bite us in the ass. Amen.'_

**December 3**

Ana found a 7x7x3 white box with a gold gossamer bow. It surprised her. It had to be a collection of watches, because if it just held one, it would be like strapping Big Ben to her wrist_. 'Oh, maybe it's his and her watches,'_ she thought. "Counting down the days to our first Christmas together." She read the card aloud.

Ana opened the box to find a desk clock. "It's beautiful," she stroked the floral etched cobalt blue clock surround, with a white, mother-of-pearl and black onyx clock face.

"René Lalique, Art Deco, eight-day movement, signature on the clock base," Christian murmured. "You can put it on your desk at work, or in your home office, or on your bedside table. I had the clockworks cleaned and guarantee they are in excellent working order."

Ana carefully replaced it in the box and crawled into his lap. "I don't dare take it to work," she whispered in his ear. "I won't get anything done."

"Except think of me every minute of the day?" Christian asked, nipping the little hollow under her ear.

"I already do," Ana whispered. "You are very distracting, Mr. Grey."

"Speaking of which, I have to do a charity dinner and dance tonight. It would mean six hours of fancy food, foofy drinks and feckless dancing. Carolyn Acton is coming here this afternoon with an aesthetician to do your hair, nails and makeup for tonight. Carolyn will sort through your closet with you, and match clothes to the list of events sent over by Andrea."

"Deal. If you keep me out really late, I won't have to do the Jane Austen Birthday and Holiday Party with Kate tomorrow." Ana kissed him.

"Sounds like a plan. The tree and decorations are being delivered tomorrow around four. Thank you for letting me call a professional décor company. It's less stressful for us. They wouldn't tell me the color scheme you selected."

Ana smiled and didn't give him a hint, despite his threats to tickle her until she told. _She also did not plan to tell him Carolyn Acton was departing today with half the clothes and three-fourths of the jewelry and accessories which had been delivered. She was definitely sending back anything with fur, leather or animal print! Today she would give Carolyn a copy of the mini swatch portfolio which Celeste created. It would stop her from sending yellow or sage clothes._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 ~~ December**

**December 6**

"Pretty!" Grandma Trevelyan complimented the Christmas tree at Christian's penthouse. "How did you decide on blue and silver?"

"Ana's eyes, my eyes, our first Christmas tree. I hired a professional seasonal decorator. If it was up to Anastasia and me, the tree wouldn't get decorated until Epiphany. Normally this would be a big baking and cooking night for Ana, but everyone's working and everyone's busy. So, we're just having a fun night. Soup, three kinds, from PPM. Bread from a bakery. Cookies from a bakery. Chocolates from See's Candy. Crudité tray and three dips from Gail." Christian wore a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. Ana wore a blue cashmere sweater dress and leggings set, with a silver embossed headband and silver hoop earrings. She was prepared if Carla Skyped tonight.

Gail expanded the dining table to serve 24 and set place settings for 18. Silver sprayed evergreen limbs, blue candles and textured silver ornaments lined the length of the table. Silver chargers and silver cutlery established the place settings. Bowls and plates were blue glass. The napkins were blue, tied with silver ribbon.

Gwen brought a hostess gift of a blue and silver angel ornament for the tree. She explained she found one in rose gold and merlot for her and Ros's Christmas tree. She bought a flocked white faux tree, and spent the last three months gathering merlot or rose gold ornaments. The garland for the tree was yards of merlot lace ribbon. Gwen showed her a picture of their gorgeous tree.

Kate exclaimed over the tree and the decorations. She had not decided what to do for Elliot and her first Christmas. Now she picked emerald for her eyes, and gold from Elliot's hazel eyes. Ana gave her the contact information for the seasonal decorator. She warned Kate to have an idea of what she wanted decorated and to be specific with the decorator. Otherwise, she might have indoor wreaths for every door and kissing balls hung the length of the halls.

Kate confided to Ana, she and Elliot were exchanging _12 Days of Christmas_ gifts with one another. Kate suspected half of hers would be lingerie. She was finished shopping for him – one-third was sexy, one-third was adventure, and one-third was gizmo gadgets. "Christian's IT guy, Barney, said not to buy any of this year's technology because everything needed testing or improvement with a relaunch. He recommended the newest Fitbit, the newest GPS, noise cancelling headphones, and a stainless steel top of the line laptop briefcase."

Ana whispered Christian gave her a present every day of December so far. They were all time-motif. She showed Kate one of her watches, a casual one. She explained about an art deco and diamond watch which required a fancy dress ball to do it justice. Kate recommended naked nights where Ana wore just the watch.

"Are you happy here with him?" Kate waited until they were alone in the powder room.

"Incandescently, as Lizzy Darcy says. The problem is, I don't know what's bigger, his sex drive, or my exploding hormones." Ana's blush amused Kate.

_**~X~**_

"Ana, what did you do with your loose change?" Bee asked.

"Took it to the bank to have it counted, matched it and donated it to the Toys for Tots motorcycle run at Road Ryders and Hell's Belles." Ana grinned. "Prescott and I had a very busy lunch hour. What did you do with yours?"

"Ray has been collecting wooden toys all year. We used the funds to refurbish them and donated them to Toys for Tots." Bee explained. "We must have sanded, painted and restrung 100 yoyos, sanded, painted and restrung a few dozen pull toys, fixed wooden puzzles which were missing a piece, completed, sanded and repainted block sets, put new wheels on old wooden toy vehicles, and repaired a few sets of lawn toys including the ones Ray found at Abby's place. Ray wants to do the same next year, but with rocking horses or lawn games like Jenga, dice, dominoes, lawn bowling, and ring toss games."

"How is Abby?" Ana asked.

"She moved to Portland before Halloween. She sold her house and the Frosty Freeze to the wife of the new clinic doctor at Grays Harbor Community College. They have twin sons who are little hellions, Jason and Mason!" Bee laughed. "We saw Abby over Thanksgiving because Ray dropped off the pieces she wanted to keep from the sheds. We sold everything except one bookcase/desk and one kitchen island/breakfast bar at the Portland show. Ray took pictures of them and listed them on the website"

"How did the show go?" Kate asked.

"Three days, four booths, 200 pieces. Ray designated one third of our profits for the business, one third for future estate sales purchases and the last one-third for his personal bank account. Carla's not happy with me. She wanted a dozen large frames from Ray's shed. She saw me working on them when she Skyped Ray. She planned to make tea trays from them. We stripped and refinished them, added mirrors and put them with refurbished dressers. Every set sold."

"Will you come to Aspen with us?" Ana asked. "Dad and I aren't avid skiers, but we like to snowmobile."

"We're coming. Ray and I bought ugly Christmas gifts already. I'm doing the Aspen Adaptive Skier Contest on the twenty-sixth. They are hosting a prothesis clinic. One of the vendors makes a prosthesis with a pneumatic spring and hydraulic knee and ankle joints. I want to take a look at it. It would make skiing, hiking, surfing, and biking a great deal easier."

Ray made a comment in the background.

"Ray says tell her about the tree. It's a faux one, with red lights. The garland is chocolate velvet and the ornaments are cayenne, copper, or chocolate. It looks great with the redecorated house. We put it in the family room, by the fireplace. The angel tree topper has a cayenne velvet dress with gold accents. Ray calls her a 'bordello' angel."

_**~X~**_

Karma really was a bitch. A sledgehammer-wielding, _soul-crushing_, gut-wrenching, viciously nasty bitch wearing spike-heeled stilettos to pierce your soul. Or in Elena Lincoln's case, Karma was a third world country with truth-telling drugs, and a doctor who was not averse to murdering a useless bitch for useable human organs in addition to corneas, middle ear bones, tissue, skin, bone, blood and bone marrow. Elena Lincoln's organs and tissue, and her arms and legs for medical school dissection netted over half a million for the transplant center. The center's medical waste incinerator functioned as a crematorium, disposing of Elena's remains along with clothes and ID. Her ashes would be buried in the rose garden at the transplant center, nourishing something which was alive and beautiful.

Diego forwarded the thank-you note from Lucia and her family to Grace. He explained the American Embassy retrieved the guest list for the cocktail party and the CCTV tapes of the event. He apologized the cameras were not working in the pavilion yet. There was no footage of who Elena Lincoln spoke with after getting a fresh glass of champagne and strolling out to the pavilion.

**December 10**

Ana unwrapped a book. "_Nancy Drew, Secret of the Old Clock_."

"The other books in the series are in your home office on a bookshelf." Christian noted. "Let me show you." He led her into her home office, taking the book out of her hand and tossing it in a chair. "I need hard, hot and fast," he murmured, destroying Ana's panties before bending her over the arm of her antique chaise lounge.

_**~X~**_

"Delivery," Gail announced to Ana.

"Will you help me sort and put away?" Ana asked. "It's winter clothes – sweater dresses, leggings and tights, and boots for work. I don't know who can walk in skyscraper heeled boots, but I can't."

"Ms. Acton wasn't happy about taking two-thirds of her first delivery away." Gail couldn't hide her amusement.

"That's what she gets for sending clothes and accessories before discussing my needs and tastes with me." Ana pulled a face. "I don't need enough diamonds to dress two dozen Oscar nominees, either. She will love dressing Kate, but I intend to be a simple girl thorn in her side. She's going to learn I like dressing in jeans and Converse."

"Career Closet wants business ensembles and accessories donations. Fée Marraine, which is French for fairy godmother, wants evening clothes, wraps, and accessories for prom attire for underprivileged girls. Classy Consignments will take clothes, accessories and jewelry to sell. You have the option of establishing an account to shop, or routing the funds from your sales to a nonprofit."

"Will you leave a note on my desk with the contact information for all of them? I hate the rule of three for clothes I wear to events. It seems so wasteful. Donating them makes me feel better." Ana and Gail dug in to the garment bags and boxes.

_**~X~**_

"Dad, Bee," Ana hugged two of her favorite people. "I'm sorry I couldn't help move furniture today. How did it go?"

"Elliot's men moved, built and placed the new furniture for their condo. The remainder of his furniture and the remainder of Kate's furniture is in a warehouse at his company. I rented a U-Haul to take it back to Montesano. We're putting the furniture in an empty storage shed until the legion has a rummage sale over Memorial Day."

"Let me show you to the guestroom. Dinner's ready in twenty minutes. Christian's favorite macaroni and cheese, Dad's favorite meatloaf, broccolini spears, green salad with cranberries, almonds, mandarin orange segments and honey ginger vinaigrette, and whole wheat rolls. Gail made a chocolate cake for dessert."

Ana opened the door to the old submissive bedroom and did not cringe. Gail redecorated the suite, making it look like a high end hotel room. The drapes, upholstered furniture and bed linens were navy, and coordinated well with the grey carpet and the silver, gold and white botanical wallpaper on the accent wall. Plush bath linens were navy also. Gail replaced the towel warmer, and added a candlescape. She asked Elliot's men to build out a shelving unit in the walk-in closet which could hold Bee's four prosthetic cases.

"What's on schedule for the evening?" Ray asked, hauling two cases up the stairs while Ryan carried two duffle bags. Bee brought up the rear with a laptop briefcase and a small cosmetic case.

"Your choice: movies, cards, board games, pool?" Ana suggested.

"Pool, light libations, conversation?" Bee suggested.

"Can do. Would you like a tour of the place?" Ana asked.

"Not so much. Let's do dinner and then you can show us the downstairs." Bee suggested.

**December 12**

Hannah Starr was an enigma. The middle girl of five siblings – one older brother and sister, and one younger brother and sister, she was fond of her family. She possessed quiet manners, clarity of thought and perception, analytical skills, and a gift for diplomacy. So when she made a bitchy comment about someone, it was usually on target. Hannah was moved from filing and archives to Ana's assistant. When she wasn't busy with Ana projects, she helped Claire at the front desk.

Claire handed over Ana's mail. "So it's official – Grey Publishing is involved in a class action lawsuit over Jack Hyde?"

"It is discussion topic number one in this morning's company meeting." Hannah picked up a copy of Wednesday's editorial agenda for Ana. "If HR isn't providing lunch – will you have the cafeteria send up a loaded sandwich cart at lunch time?"

"Is the other rumor true?" Claire asked.

"Ana turned in a change of address, change of beneficiary, emergency contact, etc. to HR. They were not happy considering the upcoming lawsuit. We're having a company meeting. HR can't keep the lawsuit quiet for much longer. Mr. Grey and Ana have been outed on several media sources as living together."

"She made Mr. Grey the beneficiary on her insurance?" Claire frowned.

"No, not at all. She added her dad's fiancée to the form. Ana said her name is Bee and she is a disabled vet." Hannah introduced a new rumor (with Ana's blessing) to sidetrack some of the old ones.

_**~X~**_

_********Special to Seattle Times*******_

_Press Release from Grey Enterprises Holdings_

_ Grey House confirms the living situation of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. "Anastasia and I decided to cohabitate. She moved in to my penthouse at Escala over Thanksgiving weekend. The existence of a pre-nup or a palimony arrangement is no one's business except ours."_

"_Due to our busy work schedules, the penthouse was decorated for Christmas by Comforts for Christmas, a seasonal decorating group. Their website has a picture of our Christmas tree by the fireplace."_

_ "We feel lucky to have found one another and want to share the joys of the holidays with others. Ana supported the Toys for Tots motorcycle run organized by Washington Warriors. Grey House donated to the Food for Thought organization. They provide backpacks of food to needy children over weekends and school breaks. Grey House and Grey Construction are hosting a Vets for Vaccines weekend at WSCC the first Saturday of Christmas Break. Unvaccinated children can receive all the current vaccinations they should have for a donation which will go to the new vets complex being built by Washington Warriors and Grey Construction. Information is available on all the websites."_

_ "Ana and I ask for privacy at this time while we establish our lives going forward." Christian Grey requested._

_********Special to Seattle Times*******_

_**~X~**_

Ana emerged from GP with two coworkers. She laughed at something one of her coworkers said. Christian loved her low, throaty laugh which directly affected his cock. He thought the clothes she wore today were the sexiest he had ever seen. She wore a navy pencil skirt which hugged her perfect, pert ass. She wore a long-sleeved white silk blouse with tiny buttons. It was completely closed, no improper hints of those beautiful breasts. Her hair was a low, figure eight chignon. She wore higher heels than usual and carried a tote. He wanted to run his fingers through her mane of hair, pulling her close, leaning his forehead to hers. _'Elevator, home,'_ was all he could consider while watching her approach his SUV with Prescott in tow.

Christian pulled Ana onto his lap and kissed her hello for at least five minutes before releasing her to fasten her seatbelt. "How was your day after the press release?"

"Trisha is the only editor who will come into my office alone. The rest won't enter my office alone to discuss manuscripts they need read. It's just easier to have Hannah pretend to take notes or handle the scheduling calendar so they won't feel compromised." Ana tried to form coherent sentences while Christian's fingers explored the lacy tops of her thigh-high stockings.

_'Two can play this game, Mr. Grey. Home, hair down first, slow strip, leave the stockings and shoes on, ooh, wear the ballroom watch,'_ Ana smiled innocently at Christian.

**Ana's POV**

The doors close, and I feel the current pass between us. I close my eyes in a vain attempt to ignore it. His smell is intoxicating, and in my overheated state, I want to rip off his clothes. He tightens his grip on my hand, a trace of a smile flirting with his lovely mouth. Bending down, he clamps his teeth around my lower lip and pulls gently. I melt against him. He wants me as much as I want him.

When the elevator doors open, he grabs my hand and tugs me into the foyer, through the double doors, and down the hall to our bedroom. He closes the door and sits on the end of the bed. "I need to see those stockings," he breathes.

I tease him, letting my hair down. It is a thick cloud from my shoulders to my breasts. I am thankful my hair covers my breasts when I'm naked. I strip off my pencil skirt and stand there in heels and stockings. I slowly undo each button and strip off my silk blouse.

Christian's breath catches when I undo my bra and add it to the pile of clothes. Slowly I hook my thumbs in my panties and shimmy them side to side, one inch at time until they are past my knees. They fall to the floor and I step out of them.

Christian launched himself off the bed at me. His hands fist in my hair as he pulls my face up to his, and his mouth is on mine, a passionate desperation in his kiss. I don't know why this takes me by surprise, but it does. I taste his desire while his tongue possesses my mouth. He leaves me breathless, clinging to him for support, staring up into his beautiful face. "I want you in my bed, NOW!" He picks me up, tossing me on the bed.

I lean up on my elbows to watch him strip.

He throws his tie on the bed and makes short work of the rest of his clothes. "Hands," he binds my wrists together with his tie, knotting it firmly. "Reach up and hold on to the edge of the mattress. Don't move your hands or arms. This will be hard, and fast."

Very slowly he eases into me and starts to move, really move. He thrusts harder and harder, his breathing ragged. He groans when I wrap my legs around him, my stockings caressing his overheated skin. My heels digging into his ass, urging him to lose himself in me. I shut my eyes and am lost in the movement of his body. I am breathless for a minute, feeling how hard I come around him.

"Anastasia," Christian moans before he stiffens and comes in me. His body shudders several times before he stops. I open my eyes and he is gazing down at me. "The playroom is fun, but I could become addicted to hard, hot, and hurried in my bed the moment we get home."

_**~X~**_

"Anastasia, you are too young to move in with someone," Carla protested. "Unless you're pregnant?" When her question went unanswered, she continued. "Can't you just date for a while, until you are a little more mature? If you insist on this foolhardy venture, then make him give you a settlement before, like a palimony payment. I suggest at least $5 million, with an extra five for every year you are with him. Of course, if you decide to become pregnant, you need a settlement which provides care for the child."

"Did you read the press release comment regarding a pre-nup or palimony agreement? It is no one's business." Ana counted to ten silently.

"Yes, but," Carla protested.

"I've decided to be the weather girl today," Ana announced.

"What does that mean?" Carla was irate because Ana interrupted while Carla was making a perfectly valid point about Ana moving in with Christian.

"Criticism doesn't affect the weather. The weather is too busy being itself to worry about the effect it has on people's attitudes. Dinner time, Skype you later." Ana terminated the contact.

**December 15**

"Dr. Trevelyan, Mr. Grey, we were notified by the American Embassy in Rio de Janiero regarding your missing friend, Elena Lincoln. Dr. Trevelyan, will you tell us about your trip to Rio the last week of November?" When Grace finished her recital of events, the State Department representatives shared information with her.

"Mrs. Lincoln has not been seen since the trip to Rio. We sent three private investigators to Rio; they could not find her. We know she stayed at the hotel in Rio in a shared suite with you. Tuesday, when you helped with the transplant, and taught two medical seminars – Mrs. Lincoln enjoyed the salon and spa services at the hotel. We know you returned to the hotel to dress for the cocktail party. Both of you took a taxi to the new transplant center. Elena Lincoln is listed as your plus one at the cocktail party. We spoke to several of the attendees. They remember meeting you and your friend. The last confirmed contact at the cocktail party was a server. Mrs. Lincoln traded an empty champagne flute for a full one and then walked to the door of the outdoor pavilion. There were a few dozen people milling around the pavilion and grounds. Not all of them were attendees of the cocktail party. She must have left with someone, as there is no record of her taking a taxi. We questioned all the attendees at the cocktail party. No one remembers seeing her leave with anyone."

The State Department checked Elena's voicemails and call list. She called Grace on Tuesday night after the cocktail party from outside some night club – which didn't have CCTV cameras. Interrogation of the bartending staff and wait staff revealed they remembered a middle-aged blonde American woman in a black cocktail dress.

"As no friends, clients, or staff have had contact with Elena Lincoln since Tuesday night, November 29, we have issued a missing person's report. The American Embassy in Rio de Janiero filed a missing person's report also. As she is an adult, she's entitled to drop out of sight with an unknown male escort. They could be on a yacht at sea. The American Embassy in Rio is talking to the dockmasters regarding yachts coming and going from the area on the Tuesday she disappeared."

"Another strike against us is the difference between our missing person's search and the latitude which Rio de Janiero gives the American Embassy. Meanwhile, the Washington Attorney General has been given power of attorney over Mrs. Lincoln's business and estate. Since she has no family, until there is a death determination, her businesses and estate must stay intact. Franco de Luca, a longtime employee, will become the CEO of the Esclava Salons and Spas. The house will remain locked with a security company guarding it until a year from her disappearance. Then the contents will be packed and stored. The Attorney General may authorize the sale of her business, estate and vehicle after a year without contact. However, it could be seven years before she is declared dead."

"Why did you stop calling her on December second?" The female agent questioned Grace.

"I called three or four times a day, leaving voicemails telling Elena where I was and what I was doing if she decided to join me. I worried because her phone charger was at the hotel. Instead of taking a planned tour on Thursday, December first, I stayed at the hotel and patronized their spa and salon services. When Elena didn't arrive at midnight in time to fly home, I had to depart. I have a busy practice here. The holidays are coming. I couldn't linger in Rio wondering when my friend would reappear." Grace replied. "It was a 20-hour flight from Rio to Seattle, and the flight crew usually bans the use of cell phones during the flight."

"Did your son's termination of his business dealings with the Esclava Salons and Spas have anything to do with her disappearance?"

"Until Christian met Anastasia Steele, we thought Christian was gay. Elena didn't approve of Anastasia which bothered Christian. I believe it was one of his reasons for terminating his business relationship with Elena." Grace commented.

"It's an ongoing investigation so please do not discuss the case with anyone. Please do not engage with the media. If you hear from Mrs. Lincoln, please contact us." The State Department left after sharing their business cards.

"Trust Elena to find a man and cause problems for the universe," Carrick groused. _'I hope the bitch walked into the ocean and is fish food for several hundred sharks.'_

_**~X~**_

"Elena's missing," Christian told Ana about his visit from the State Department, and the questions he answered for them regarding dissolving his business relationship with Elena. "Penny for your thoughts."

"It isn't random chance, you in her backyard, you making a snarky comment, her slapping you and then kissing you. She picked you to be her next teenage fuck buddy, groomed you, and then she pounced." Ana frowned.

"How do you know so much about grooming?" Christian asked.

"Girls talk. Two of my classmates, who had been assaulted by their stepfathers, recognized the personality traits in my stepfather, Stephen. They warned me about him. They felt my mother was blind. They gave me examples of similar behavior they experienced with their mothers. The rest is history." Ana paused. "I know you don't want me to overthink things, but I worry about the Jack Hyde lawsuit. While Elizabeth will never be one of my favorite people, part of me believes he manipulated her."

_**~X~**_

"Dad and Bee invited us to Happy Holly Days in Montesano." Ana and Christian sat at the breakfast bar eating chicken alfredo and pasta with a salad for dinner.

"Schedule?" Christian checked his calendar.

"There are special events Thursday through Sunday. I thought if we go, it should be Friday night and Saturday. But, the truth is, I'm swamped. I know you're swamped. Friday night is the Ugly Sweater Sock Hop at community center hosted by Montesano Chamber of Commerce. They host a chili cookoff, the winner gets $1K. Dad always enters the contest. Santa's Sweet Shoppe is a bake sale/refreshments/cake walk during the hop. In the past I made mint chocolate brownies for Dad to donate."

Christian frowned at the calendar on his phone.

"Saturday begins with a pancake breakfast and ends with a lighted parade down Main Street. The high school honor society hosts Santa Sitters from 10-2, for a donation. The kids make crafts, watch movies, and have a snack. Santa makes an appearance to take pictures with the kids. Saturday afternoon is reserved for the bingo game at the Senior Center. The lighted house contest is Saturday from 6-10 – win, place, show winners of $1K, $500 and $250. Dad enters every year."

"Friday afternoon, Saturday and Sunday is the craft fair – 50-75 vendors in the common room and gym at the Montesano High School. Candle makers, scent purveyors, wood crafts, fabric crafts, food gifts, jewelry, etc. AL sells yule logs, pinecone fire starters, etc. The AL Auxiliary has a gift wrapping table. Various members make a few dozen very large red flannel or fleece Santa bags a year with white cotton rope ties which they sell. Several of the other members make different size Christmas fabric gift bags which are sold."

"If I can carve out time on Friday and Saturday, do you want to go?" Christian wondered what he could reschedule before Andrea left for her wedding and honeymoon.

"Can we not? We have this weekend and then it's Christmas and the New Year. I really hoped to be about 100 manuscripts ahead before the lawsuit is heard. I have an evaluation after the first of the year. I believe in consumable Christmas gifts. I need to make lasagnas for Christmas gifts. I need time to make enough marinara sauce for a dozen pans. Plus there's an ornament and cookie exchange at work, and I need to shop for something special for Hannah and Claire. I need a gift for Gwen. I need a gift for Bee. Plus I need to finish Kate's gift."

"I handled the wedding gift for Andrea and Adrian. I bought our ugly Christmas gifts. My biggest Christmas problem was a second shipment of food and medical supplies to Darfur. It should be a done deal by December twentieth." Christian kissed Ana on top of her head. "Just take a deep breath and ask Gail for help if you need it."

**December 16**

The wonderous smell from the kitchen drew Christian from his home office. Ana was baking, wearing the ruffled, eyelet apron. _'Ruffles,'_ Christian's mind went blank as all the blood in his body rushed to his cock. He noticed the kitchen island was empty. Cookies were cooling on the breakfast bar. He ensured all the doors leading into the penthouse were locked.

"Can I help you?" Ana commented as Christian rummaged around in the refrigerator, and kitchen drawers. She put two sheet cake pans of chocolate mint brownies in the oven, setting the timer for 25 minutes.

"Yes, how many minutes until the timer pings?" Christian set his things on the kitchen island.

"Twenty-five," Ana gulped.

"I can work with that," Christian reached for Ana. He stripped her, and then redressed her in just the apron. He used her panties to bind her hands. "Close your eyes, no talking. Reach over your head and hold on to the edge of the island top." Christian loosened the neck knot of the apron to expose Ana's breasts. Christian reached for the pastry brush, opened the chocolate sauce and proceeded to paint Ana's nipples. The cold sauce caused her nipples to harden. "Mmm, sweet treat." He sucked and licked the sauce off her. He alternated the chocolate sauce with caramel sauce. After repeating the cycle a few times, he ran a pizza cutter over her nipples.

Ana groaned with the erotic feel of the cool metal teasing her nipples.

Setting the pizza cutter aside, Christian reached for two chip clips. He tested them on his fingers before applying them to Ana's nipples. She felt the pressure of the chip clips but it was not uncomfortable or painful. Christian lifted Ana's heels to the countertop and bent her knees. Her apron pooled above her sex. Christian placed a long handled wooden spoon between the bends of her knees. "Don't drop that, or I might have to spank you."

Christian applied an ice cube from the freezer container to arms, knees, ankles, insides of thighs and outsides of breasts. Ana couldn't wiggle or she would drop the spoon. He set the ice cube aside, and pulled her ass to the edge of the kitchen counter. Her heels were barely hanging on. Christian dropped his pants and sheathed himself in her. "You are my favorite sweet thing," he whispered as he grasped her hips for a deep, hard, fast fuck. He pounded into her, maintaining his control. He withdrew when the timer sounded, pulled on oven mitts and removed the two pans of brownies from the oven. "Is there anything else to bake?" He asked.

"Nooo," Ana stammered.

Christian turned off the oven and returned to Ana. He didn't remove the kitchen mitts. He grabbed her hips, and entered her again. He kept up a furious pace before removing a chip clip. His kitchen mitted hand caressed her breast as his mouth sought her nipple. The release of the chip clip sent throbbing feelings to her vagina. They were intensified by his mouth. He didn't linger long at one breast, moving his hand back to her hip. His other mitted hand removed the other chip clip before his mitted hand held her breast firmly as his mouth soothed and sucked her nipple.

Ana moaned.

"You are so tight this way, with your knees restrained from falling open. We have to try a spreader bar one of these days. I'd like to test how you control yourself when you can't close your thighs to relieve the overwhelming feelings," Christian felt himself losing control. His mitted hand pinched her nipple, causing her to cry out, wiggle and come around him in a hot flood. Christian groaned, throwing his head back as he emptied himself into her.

_'Who knew baking was so much fun? I wonder how many times we could do it during a four-hour batch cooking session.'_ Ana thought as Christian withdrew from her. He ditched the mitts, and redressed quickly. He set the pastry brush, pizza cutter, chip clips and wooden spoon in the kitchen sink. He used her panties to clean her up before pulling Ana into a seated position.

"You need a shower," Christian said before his mouth captured hers.

**December 17**

"Two weeks to the wedding," Adrian held Andrea in his arms.

"I can't wait to be just an ordinary couple with an ordinary life, work, dinner together, TV, bath, bed, sex, sleep." Andrea kissed his whiskery face. "Christmas is coming, we're all so busy."

"Don't worry about shopping for me. As long as I have you, as long as we get married, I have everything I want or need." Adrian kissed his favorite girl.

_**~X~**_

"Is this the best you have?" Jessica scowled at a 300-square-foot studio apartment.

"It's $650 for the studio, $1950 for first, last and security deposit. Trash pickup is provided. A garage is available for rent at $50 per month. We have a 400-square-foot, one-bedroom apartment for $800. First, last and security deposit for it is $2400. Again, trash pickup is provided and a garage is available. This building is in a twenty-minute radius of the courthouse. The complex has a gym and a swimming pool which you can use."

"Do you have any other options?" Sheriff Jackson asked.

"Thirty minutes from the courthouse we have a 600-square-foot open concept basement in a Victorian house available for $800. It has on the street parking which means you will be scraping your car or shoveling it out. Also in that radius we have another studio, same size and configuration as this one, but no amenities, no garage."

"There's absolutely no view from the one-bedroom apartment, but the bedroom and the walk-in closet offset the tiny bathroom. I guess I can live with a tiny square shower/tub unit. I want a south-facing garage which is closest to my building. Let's sign the papers." Jessica sighed. While it was nice to have a guaranteed job for two years, she wished it provided relocation funds. Still, it was a job working with her degree and they recommended this house hunter. Christian discovered the driver from her hit and run. Her insurance company worked with the driver's insurance company. All her medical bills were paid, and after her health insurance company was reimbursed, Jessica received a small settlement for pain and suffering. It was what she would use to relocate to Spokane.

"You can move in starting the twenty-ninth. Visit the utility companies today; transfer the utilities into your name beginning the twenty-ninth. Arrange for cable and internet installation that day also. All you need is the signed paperwork from the apartment complex. Here's a list of consignment stores, thrift stores and furniture store in the area." The agent slid the paperwork to Jessica to sign. Jessica handed over her debit card and accepted the keys to the apartment and garage. The agent slid a folder to her with a copy of her paperwork, a layout of her apartment with sizes of closets and cupboards, a map of the complex, and a directory of fast food, grocery stores, banks, postal services, gas stations, and other businesses near the complex.

_**~X~**_

"A toast," Carrick poured excellent wine for himself and Grace. They had a fireside table at Canlis. "To the end of one of our 2011 issues." Jack Hyde's condo, possessions and car were sold. His final bills were paid. The funds from the sales and the payout for his life insurance totaled almost $1.75 million. With help from Carrick's legal firm, paperwork was signed by a judge. The financial manager at Elizabeth's bank had power of attorney over the funds until April fifteenth. The judge ruled Elizabeth's medical bills were to be paid first, including her hospice bill. Elizabeth was scheduled to be released from the hospice the week of Christmas. Grace released the personal assistant keeping Elizabeth's condo clean, mail handled, and bills paid. Grace filed all the Jack Hyde paperwork with their tax consultant. She had not realized profit from his death, refusing the executor fees of five percent. Her tax consultant claimed she could claim the hours lost while dealing with this situation. Forty hours at a generous $50 an hour was a nice amount to claim as a loss on her taxes.

"To all the happiness our family can bear in 2012," Grace toasted and they clinked glasses.

**December 19**

"Well, there is a détente between you and your mother. Bob notified Mom they won't be coming to Aspen. He's contracted to work in Boston for several weeks after the new year. Consequently, they are going to Boston for Christmas and won't return to Savannah until after Presidents' Day. I sent them a case of wine for Christmas."

"So my passive-aggressive mother let her husband deal with your mother. I'm not surprised." Ana commented. "Bee sent me an email today telling me Ray and Bob had words. Ray said he is not in charge of my actions, and is not required to play peacemaker. I expect Bob will attempt to counsel me."

"If Bob can champion Carla, and Bee can champion Ray, then may I be your liege, milady? I believe in a level playing field." Christian grinned. "You and me against the world, remember? We are not required to entertain opinions about our relationship."

"Thank you," Ana smiled gratefully at Christian.

"I'm glad my audio/visual disrupter is active. I want to make out with my girlfriend in the elevator without the world knowing." Christian smirked at Ana's blush.

_**~X~**_

"Annie," Bee's quiet voice set alarms off in Ana's head. "Quick question, how much of a bitch can I be to Jessica Jackson?"

"Jessica? What does she want?" Ana frowned. She didn't plan to talk to anyone tonight, but Bee's identification caused her to pick up the phone.

"Sheriff Jackson heard we brought furniture home since you moved in with Christian. He wants to buy some pieces for Jessica's new apartment in Spokane. Ray put the load of furniture in a storage shed here. We were taking it to the legion rummage sale over Memorial Day, but Ray said it's up to you."

"Tell Dad to charge what's fair and donate the proceeds to the legion. However, he can't move or assemble furniture for Jessica because we're leaving for Aspen on the twenty-third." Ana suggested. "Did the Sheriff ask, or did Jessica ask?"

"Both, he brought her over. She can't move in until the twenty-ninth." Bee sounded amused.

"Have Ray suggest a couple vets to drive a U-Haul with furniture, and move everything into her apartment. Make sure they take their own toolbox, and make sure she pays for the truck, gas, and gives them at least $200 each. If she bitches about the furniture, style, price or wants something repainted or reupholstered – send her down the road. You don't have to deal with her shit." Ana knew Kate would get a good laugh out of Jessica buying their old furniture and décor.

_**~X~**_

"I thought you should know; Jessica bought your bedroom furniture except the overstuffed chair. She purchased a purple loveseat and an entertainment center at a discount furniture place in Seattle. She bought Kate's purple floral chair, one end table, the coffee table, two lamps, and the console table from inside the door to the condo. She bought several of Carla's candlesticks, and all the shabby chic kitchenware Kate donated." Bee chuckled. "I saw the layout. She's using the console table behind the loveseat to separate her kitchen from the living room. She purchased two of your kitchen chairs and is using them with the console table as a breakfast/meal bar. Ray separated the sale items by invoice and has receipts for your taxes."

**Christmas Eve**

"Everyone play by the rules? All gifts are ugly, tacky Christmas?" Theo was the MC for the gift opening. "Everyone wears at least one ugly Christmas present a day." Theo and Frannie handed out presents. Grace and Frannie bought ugly Christmas sweaters. Ana's navy blue sweater featured a Christmas landscape with glossy icing snow and sequin sprinkle stars. Christian's beige sweater had a red-nosed reindeer who sported a tartan plaid bow tie. The ugliest part was the eyes of the reindeer which whirled in different directions.

Mia and Ethan bought ugly dresses for the ladies and ugly ties and vests for the men. Christian's combo was a burnished gold, with a Charlie Brown Christmas tree and glittery ornaments. Ana's dress was the same ugly burnished gold, but with gingerbread men who spelled out _Happy Holidays_.

Theo and Carrick bought ugly red Christmas print union suits for everyone, complete with butt flaps. Elliot and Kate bought ugly stocking caps, mittens and mufflers. Eamon and Celeste bought ugly sweaters with leggings for the ladies, and ugly sweatshirts with equally ugly flannel lounging pants for the men. Christian's uncle and aunt gifted Grinch bedroom slippers for everyone.

Ray and Bee gifted ugly baseball caps. Kate's was the worst, with an Advent Calendar printed on the front, and teeny tiny ornaments to Velcro to the dates. Mia's resembled a big kissing ball. Christian's was Rudolph, with a red nose which lit up. Ana's was a loopy elf whose eyes whirled. Four Trevelyans, two Kavanaghs and Carrick and Grace received Santa and Mrs. Claus baseball caps.

Christian and Ana bought several pairs of ugly socks for everyone. Some looked like striped candy canes. Some were brown fuzzy socks with embroidered names of the reindeer. White socks had fuzzy red poinsettia flowers. Layered tree green socks had gold garlands. Angels, Christmas gifts, Christmas treats, and Sandy Claws socks completed the sets.

_**~X~**_

"Something to wear, but you didn't want me to open it in front of anyone?" Ana asked.

"For my eyes only, Miss Steele."

Ana slipped a gold ribbon off a white box. She gingerly opened the gold floral tissue paper. She withdrew a beautiful sheer white robe. It had a lace bodice, lace trim around the edges of the robe and was finished with a small train. It closed at the waist with a white frog. In the box was a matching pair of sheer white, lace embellished bikini panties, a pair of white sheer stockings and a pair of white lace stilettos.

Ana gave Christian a pair of white silk boxers.

"Great minds think alike," he smirked. "The door is locked, the champagne is cold, the fire is lit. Meet you in front of the fireplace in ten minutes in our Christmas Eve ensembles."

**Christmas**

Ana gifted Ray a collection of old woodworking tools in a wooden chest. Elliot gave her a special wood cleaner to polish it up. They obviously belonged to a craftsman at one time, but the set was incomplete. Tool had been lost through the years. She gave Bee a vintage cut glass jar with special ski soak for after tomorrow's competition.

Ray and Bee gifted her the metamorphic chair from Abby's sheds. It was cleaned and repaired. Ana had a great nook in her office to store it, and promised to use it often. They gave Christian a vintage oak documents box. Bee suggested if he didn't use it for documents, it would be a great holder for remotes in the family room.

**~X~**

_'Lord, Kate is at it again.'_ Ana stared at her Christmas gift. Kate tried to give hints with her Christmas presents. A gold noisemaker horn tied up in a pretty bow decorated the tartan plaid Christmas wrap package. _'Please don't let it be a plaid dress for clubbing on New Year's Eve.'_ Ana thought.

"Read the tag!" Kate smirked.

"From Kate and Elliot, and from Ethan, Celeste and Eamon," Ana read. "A family gift?"

"It's a thank you, from the family. We're all grateful Jessica is out of Ethan's life," Kate appreciated the tax deduction from the Montesano American Legion.

Ana slid the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside was a very old copy of Sir Walter Scott's _The Bride of Lammermore_, and a vintage copy of _Marmion_.

"Okay, tartan plaid wrapping paper and the books by Scottish authors. Robert Burns, _Old Lang Syne_, for the noisemaker. What am I missing?" Ana asked. "Something Scottish, but I can't Sherlock what."

Kate handed her a tartan plaid envelope. It contained four tickets. "I have been assigned to cover the Robert Burns Dinner and Fundraiser at the Seattle Convention Center on Saturday, January twenty-first. The fundraiser benefits the Seattle Library System. Elliot and I are doubling with Christian and you. The boys have agreed to wear kilts and the complete traditional Scottish regalia for the event. The bodice of your dress is blue, with the skirt made from the Washington State tartan. That's the pieces of fabric inside. Mine has a green bodice with the same skirt material. Between now and MLK's birthday, we need a dress fitting with Mom."

"Kate, the best laid plans of mice and men," Ana warned her. "I don't know where we'll be with the Jack Hyde lawsuit."

"I know, gang aft agley. However, I'm crossing my fingers the lawsuit will be over and will have a good outcome. I need you to be my wingwoman. I'm not drinking whiskey or black and tan, or eating haggis. You're there to protect me. There's a media sale – which is books, DVDs and Scottish music CDs. There is a Robert Burns look-alike contest which is supposed to be judged by one of his 600 descendants. Appetizers are," she consulted her phone, "Scottish broth, Scotch Eggs with Stone Ground Mustard, and Smoked Salmon Canapes. Dinner entrees include venison, Aberdeen Black Angus steaks, baked salmon, and haggis. Desserts are various kinds of shortbread. They are serving Twining's English Breakfast Tea as one of their beverages."

"Be still my heart," Ana laughed.

"Scottish pipe bands, bag pipers and drummers, dancers and athletes from the 2011 Scottish Highland Games held in Portland," Kate read. "Whiskey tasting, kilt judging contest, Scottish Tour raffle, a silent auction, and a corner store run by the Scottish Country Shop from Portland. Tickets on sale for the 2012 Scottish Highland Games. Special guest, Kevin McKidd from _Grey's Anatomy_."

"Oh, I like him!" Ana sighed, faux fanning herself.

"Yeah, you and those gingers," Kate laughed.

**~X~**

_Fluent in movie quotes, swearing and sarcasm._

_Coffee is a cup of hope in a world full of Mondays._

_All I care about is coffee and the person who brought it to me._

_Don't pet my peeves._

_Liquid Patience_

_I love naps, Netflix and massive amounts of coffee._

"I know you have some of those quotes, but not all of them are on fourteen-ounce cups," Ana explained. Under the six cups was a deluxe Starbucks gift basket with a dozen packages of coffee and gourmet hot chocolate mixes. There were decorated chocolate stirring spoons, candy cane stirring spoons, flavored sugars and four dozen assorted flavored biscotti. The fun part of the basket was the star-shaped marshmallows for the hot chocolate.

_**~X~**_

Ana unwrapped a picture of a green marble plinth with a brass sundial on top.

"I bought it already," Christian explained. "It needs a house with an English cottage garden, a patio and lawn furniture." He had given her watches, a clock, a box of time travel DVDs, a box of time motif music, and the Nancy Drew books. She liked the petite sterling silver watch for her charm bracelet.

Ana decided to give Christian _12 Days of Christmas_ gifts like Kate was doing with Elliot. His first four gifts were silk boxers and silk pajamas. His second four presents would be adventure items like a marine GPS unit for his boat, an outdoor GPS watch to wear when biking or hiking, a marine waterproof charging station for his cell phone, laptops, etc., and a high end desktop weather radio. For his last four gifts, Ana made certificates which granted Christian two-hours of introductory scenes in the playroom.

_**~X~**_

Ana made lasagna for Gail and Taylor, the Rodriguez men, the Kavanaghs, the Greys, Sawyer, and Prescott. She made one for Asher and one for Adrian. Christian selected two bottles of wine to pair with the lasagna. They arranged for delivery of the lasagnas and wine.

Carla gifted a couch blanket to Christian, made from men's grey wool suits. She sent Ana a dozen dark blue velvet bookmarks with silver charms and tassels, along with a sizeable gift card for Barnes and Noble.

Ana Skyped Carla to thank her for the Christmas gifts.

"What are you wearing?" Carla frowned.

"Ugly Christmas present exchange last night, remember? We have to wear at least one gift a day while we are here. I'm wearing the ugly dress from Mia and Ethan. Although, Christian and I have to wear two gifts some days because we're going back to Seattle for the New Year. We've been invited to a wedding."

"What are you wearing for the wedding?" Carla asked.

"Christian is wearing a grey Brioni suit, white shirt, grey tie, grey pocket square, black wingtips. I'm wearing a grey lace dress with a grey velvet sash belt, silver clutch and heels, diamond earrings and bracelet. I have a salon appointment that day. I thought I'd wear my hair in a French twist." Ana emailed Carla a picture of the dress. She held her breath, waiting for Carla to critique it.

"Sounds lovely," Carla was stiff and subdued. "Thank you for the wine. We left it in Savannah as Bob didn't want to pay extra freight to bring it with us. I saw the picture of the tree. It's very striking, especially next to the white marble fireplace. What other changes have you made to the penthouse?"

"Redecorated one of the guestrooms for Ray and Bee. The walk-in closet has special shelves to hold her prosthetic cases. Cleared out the library for a home office for me. Settled into the master suite. Put some of my best baking pans and kitchen things away in his designer kitchen."

Carla mentioned some holiday events she and Bob planned to attend like the tree lighting ceremony on Boston Common, holiday concerts, and the fireworks display on New Year's Eve over Boston Harbor. Ana didn't say she was cheering Bee on at a ski contest tomorrow. She mentioned the torch run, and how pretty it was against the midnight blue sky and white mountains. They both wished one another 'Happy New Year' before terminating.

"Oh my, you were quite civilized with one another." Kate complimented her friend.

"Just trying to be nice and not naughty," Ana raspberried Kate.

**New Year's Eve**

The Loft at Russell's in Bothell was perfect for Adrian and Andrea's midsize wedding and reception. Hardwood floors, cathedral ceiling, fairy lights, and white tapers in silver candelabra set a romantic mood. Andrea wore a sweetheart lace bodice gown with a grey ribbon sash, and carried a cascading bouquet of sterling roses. Her attendants wore purple gowns and carried bouquets of white roses with silvery grey lace and satin ribbons. The men wore grey tuxes, with purple ties and pocket squares. Adrian's button hole was a sterling rose with greenery while the men wore white rose button holes.

Plated dinners of New York Strip steaks and vodka and basil infused, seared scallops were served by wait staff in silver livery. Before the three tier cake was cut, Adrian called for a cleared dance floor. Ros knelt and proposed to Gwen with a three carat oval cut diamond in a rose gold band. Lots of cheers and a cascade of blush pink rose petals accompanied the ladies to the dance floor where they danced to _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ by Savage Garden. Ros announced they were getting married on Valentine's Day at the Whidbey Island Winery. Gwen asked Ana to stand for her and Ros asked Christian to stand for her at the wedding.

Christian brushed his lips against Ana's, pulling back slightly to look at Ana and gauge her reaction. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her large beautiful blue eyes, and she gazed up at him. A slow smile spread over her face, captivating Christian by her loveliness. His hands cupped her face, and for a long moment he simply gazed into her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of standing so close to her. They were alone in the Escala penthouse elevator, coming home after Adrian and Andrea's wedding.

Christian kissed her again, only this time he did not pause after the first brush of his lips on hers, but instead he gradually deepened their kiss. He gently pushed her against the wall, letting her arms wrap around his neck. "My restraint is unraveling as fast as the end of the year." He murmured in her ear. His breath left a little flush on her checks and a tremor raced through her.

"I heard there is a superstition about New Year's Eve," Ana sighed. "How you spend the first few hours of the New Year is how you spend the rest of the year."

"Really?" Christian grinned at her. "How do you feel about spending the next year in bed with me?"

"Champagne and clothing optional?" Ana bit her lip.

**New Year's Day**

Christian used his first playroom certificate. "I'm not sure what you mean by introductory scene."

"Let's play show and tell," Ana suggested. "Do you have an anal hook? I'd like to see it."

Christian retrieved one from a drawer and handed it to Ana. She observed it an handed it back to him. "Hard limit. Please show me genital clamps." Christian set the anal hook on the top of the toy chest and opened another drawer. He held three sets of genital clamps in his hands.

She examined them and repressed a shudder. "Hard limit." He put them with the anal hook.

"Cable ties."

He handed her a single tie and an unopened package. She ran her fingers over the inside of the cable tie. "Hard limit." She paused. "Tape is also a hard limit. I don't like ripping off band-aids or adhesive tape, I don't think I would enjoy having my mouth taped."

He added the cable ties to the pile of banned items.

"Bit gag."

"Don't have one. No animal play toys, no cages, no leashes. There are collars for training and for play."

"Bondage mittens."

"I don't have any. I don't use them. I prefer to watch the color of your hands to ensure your circulation isn't impaired."

"Bondage hood. Breast binder. Chastity belt. Nose hook. Funnel gag. Penis gag. Fucking machine."

He shook his head no to her list. "Good god, those things aren't even on my toy list. What the hell did you research?"

"Things. Told you, I have a 4.0 GPA and graduated Summa Cum Laude. I do my homework. I just want to ensure they aren't included in your ambiguous 'other' categories. No crotch ropes – hard limit. No G-string ropes – hard limit. No positions where I act like human furniture – hard limit. No medical scenes, humiliation scenes, or rape scenes – hard limits. No age play, animal play, poly play, fear play, knife play, needle play, or fire play – hard limit. I know some of them are on your banned list. Wax play is a soft limit."

"I trust you will give me a concise list of hard and soft limits." He sighed.

"One last thing. Make a fist and show me it and your forearm." Ana ordered.

Christian complied, but he knew why.

"No anal or vaginal fisting. Hard limit."

"Is there anything you like about my playroom?" Christian asked.

"The chandelier over the toy chest is striking. Art Deco?" Ana asked. She knew he previously kept suspension gear and harnesses in the antique chest of drawers. The octopus chair was gone, replaced by the spanking benches. A leather gentleman's chair and round drink table now occupied the art deco window. Canes, belts and whips were gone. He listened when she made comments about his room.

"God, I just want to throw you on the bed and fuck you into the middle of next week, or fuck you until you scream."

"I thought you didn't like your women to speak." Ana countered.

"There's a big difference between screaming incoherently from pleasure and nagging at me to go faster, slower, deeper, whatever." Christian shifted uncomfortably. His very erect cock strained against the zipper of his jeans. His cashmere sweater hyper-sensualized his skin.

"You need a release," Ana removed a red silk blindfold and a red silk restraint from a toy chest. She handed them to Christian.

"Oh fuck," Christian hissed, feeling himself get harder from the whisper of the silk restraints.

"That's the idea, sir," Ana lowered her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37- January 2012**

**New Year's Day**

Christian opened one eye to see a glass containing tomato juice. _'DRINK ME'_ accompanied a saucer with two ibuprophen and a couple multivitamins – _'TAKE ME.' _The tomato juice wasn't just tomato juice and it wasn't a Bloody Mary. It tasted like lime?

He and Ana moderated their drinking at Adrian and Andrea's wedding last night. Ana danced with Adrian and Asher, which left Christian to dance with Andrea and Gwen. He had fewer touch issues, but he was still uncomfortable dancing with anyone but family and Ana. No, this hangover was courtesy of the bottle of Cristal they drank after their playroom pleasures, celebrating Elliot and Kate's text messages regarding their engagement.

Christian wanted to congratulate Elliot on his engagement, but he had to deal with his Kate issues. She might have been a smoking hot, sugar and spice, and everything nice strawberry blonde which Elliot could not resist. However, Kate's personality had a pinch of castrating bitch, a drizzle of intrusive, rude cunt, combined with a garnish of narcissistic, entitled twat._ 'Oh fuck…I'm thinking in Ana cooking terms.'_ His head throbbed. He finished the tomato juice.

When the UDub marching band in his head was reduced to a ratta-tat-tat snare of a child's toy, Christian headed for the shower. Scalding hot water meant his body felt better. Jeans, white shirt, and barefoot, he went in search of coffee.

"Ana?" He half croaked at Mrs. Jones.

"Media room, she's watching the Rose Parade. I just took coffee and food to the media room for you."

_**~X~**_

"We want a destination wedding in Barbados," Kate informed her parents. "Hurricane season is June to November. We're either getting married in April with a May honeymoon, or we're getting married in December with a January honeymoon. We can host family and 50 guest in Barbados. Maybe Dad or Christian's people can broadcast the wedding on closed circuit TV here in the U.S. to 300 video guests."

"I want to get married as far away from a major news source as possible." Elliot added to Kate's comments. "I want Kate to have her fantasy wedding, because we don't plan to ever do this again."

**~X~**

Important news recaps from 2011 included the missing person's report for Elena Lincoln. She was missing and had been since she flew to Rio de Janierio with Grace Trevelyan Grey at the end of November 2011. The news suggested she met a man and was sailing around the world. Not very nice people suggested Elena had something to hide, since there was no legal extradition from Brazil to the United States. Franco de Luca refused to postulate where Elena was or what she was doing. Previous social friends gossiped. They would not be surprised if she had been involved in drug trafficking. She had an expensive lifestyle which was not supported by her ex-husband, John Lincoln or her ex-business partner, Christian Grey.

A few people from their social circle called Carrick and Grace seeking information about Elena. After hints of blackmail by the Lincolns, Carrick developed a response. Since Isaac was dead, and since Elena was missing; they did not want to be drawn into any more drama. They never heard the blackmail rumor before, and didn't plan to repeat the rumor.

Grace would never reveal she learned the location of Elena's fire safe. Nor would she ever reveal it contained pictures of her naked son or naked friends. Nor would she ever reveal she shredded pictures and had the trash incinerated.

_**~X~**_

"Welcome back," Ana hugged Sawyer. "Taylor's given me the panic room and the weapons locker tour."

"Thank you for the weekly food donations. Gail and you took good care of me." Sawyer hugged quickly and stepped away. Getting caught hugging Ana in the Boss's security office was not a good idea. Not if he wanted to remain gainfully employed. "Prescott is primary at work, shopping or lady appointments. I'm primary otherwise."

Ana nodded. "However, I think I need both of you the week after Martin Luther King's Birthday. We're in court. Carrick wants me to be there."

"Prescott and I will be there." Sawyer assured her. "What's with the crate text? It's only one word."

"Sorry – I was purging thoughts from my head. I thought collapsible crates would be a good idea for carrying manuscripts to and from Grey Publishing." Ana explained her cryptic message. "I didn't remember to research for them."

"I'll find weather proof ones," Sawyer offered.

**January 2**

"Calm," Ana placed her hand on Christian's arm as he reached to unlock the door. "You must be excited to share the red room with me. You're humming."

"Thomas Tallis," Christian apologized. _'A scene…orgasm denial for both of us. Anastasia retrained spread eagle to the bed with silk restraints and a silk blindfold. A feather to start at her left hip and brush around the outline of her body. Then tease her breasts and apex with brushes of the feather. Then repeat the track of the feather with oil which warms her body. Then a sensual flog. Then use my oral skills to make her come at least twice before I sink my rock hard cock in her soaking wet sex. I will do my best to edge three or four times.'_

Ana thought he could hear how fast her heart was beating. She loved his grey eyes and the coppery curls. She loved how she could touch him in their private life. It would be alright if she couldn't touch him in their playroom without permission.

Christian pulled her into his arms and felt the warmth of her hands on his biceps. He touched his forehead to hers. "Are you sure you want this, Anastasia? New Year's Eve was memorable. However, I don't need the playroom, as long as you share my bed and my life."

"Aren't you the person who extolled the pleasures of anticipation?" Ana teased him.

**January 3**

"We loved it," Ana told the design group. "If you're willing to take everything down, and put it in storage crates, bags, boxes, whatever, we'll find a place in storage for it. Then you can reassemble it next year. The only issue – I don't like the Christmas tree skirt, or the aqua Christmas stockings. You can take those with you. I will search for ones I like better next year."

"Thank you for recommending us to Mr. Grey and Miss Kavanagh. Their emerald and gold tree worked out well. Thank you for the pictures of Ms. Bailey and Ms. Drake's rose gold and merlot tree. Thank you for the pictures of the cayenne, copper, chocolate and cream tree. We're adding both color combinations to our offerings next year." The spokesperson for the group announced.

"Gail, I'm going to my home office to work. Will you bring me tea tray?" Ana headed off to her home office. Security and the décor staff let her do her thing while they attended their own tasks.

"You look very nice today," Gail complimented the black slacks and purple shirt Ana wore. Her hair was in a messy updo, but her makeup was flawless.

"Carla might Skype today if she has nothing to do in their temporary Boston quarters. I intend to distract any request for a tour of Escala." Ana showed Gail the list of topics to discuss with Carla. Ana thanked her for the tea tray and settled down to clear some manuscripts off her desk.

_**~X~**_

Elliot approved of the upgrades to his condo. He had planned to list it for sale, but discussion with his finance team convinced Elliot to keep it as a rental unit. They didn't have to search for renters. Two of the Washington Warriors, who were working on the housing complex, signed rental papers this morning. His office manager was thrilled with the quick turnaround. The two vets told José when to take project pictures for the Grey Construction website. They also hung out with José, which helped lessen José's bitterness over Ana moving in with Christian.

January 4

After the editorial meeting, Ana had lunch with Trisha, Lance and Mr. Roach. Her review went well. Ana apologized she had not read as many manuscripts as she planned. Despite her apology Mr. Roach claimed she read more than her work performance standard required. She was rated exceeds expectations for the manuscript reading, proofreading and synopsis. She was rated standard on the rest of her tasks.

Ana had stressed over this review. While she felt the job of beta reader was made for her…she felt an unspoken criticism by the male editors who would not enter her office without an assistant in tow. Ana apologized she had not attended any e-publishing training since the New York conference. Lance and Jerry conferred with one another prior to her review. They presented her with a list of e-publishing conferences, and a list of online e-publishing seminars which she could attend. Lance gave her a catalog for UDub with publishing courses. He explained she could get an associate's degree, bachelor's degree, and eventually a master's degree in publishing if she was interested. Grey Publishing would reimburse her for any courses, books and fees once she submitted proof of a passing grade in the course.

Ana realized the review was set as a working luncheon to prevent overt interest in her meeting with Mr. Roach. She was grateful for the subterfuge. They discussed her schedule. Trisha asked if Ana could work in the office three days a week. Ana offered to work Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. With three Monday holidays in January and February – it did not make sense to work on Monday. Ana dreaded the elephant in the room. Lance and Mr. Roach knew of the arbitration meeting the week after Martin Luther King's birthday. They understood she could not discuss the arbitration or any testimony given during the process. Both of them would be present during the arbitration hearing.

**January 6**

Ana appeared in the media room, following the directions in Christian's text. She spent the day in her library/home office, reading and reviewing manuscripts. She was dressed in a cashmere sweater dress and leggings with ankle boots.

Christian sat on the soft as butter leather couch.

"Everything off except your panties," he ordered. Watching raptly as Ana stripped down to her underwear, discarding a navy bralette last. "Come here," he ordered.

She moved to him, allowing him to pull her across his knees. He smacked her right cheek, a little too enthusiastically. Ana's cycle was getting ready to start and she felt crampy and bloated. She yelped when the swat landed. "Too hard," she wiggled on his lap.

Christian massaged the heat of his swat before giving her another. Ana didn't yelp or wiggle this time. "I'd say that is the right strength. Your ass turned rose pink. I do like the feel of my hands on you."

"Might I ask why I'm being punished?" Her small voice twisted his heart.

"Not punishment, baby. Foreplay. I want to fuck you in this room, on this soft leather couch. However, I can't do a sedate seduction like Captain Wentworth or Fitzwilliam Darcy. I need a little rough, and a lot hot, fast and deep. Don't worry about making noise; we're all alone tonight."

"Please take your time teaching me about sensual spanking. I'll let you know if you're pushing my limits." Ana couldn't see his excited face.

"I'm glad to have your _permission_ to spank away," he commented drily before giving her another swat. "Since you're so willing to be spanked, let's make it interesting." He reached in a pocket and withdrew ben wa balls. "Open your mouth. Suck on these to lubricate them. Then I will put them in you. We'll dance for a bit, then I will spank you. Then we will have very hot, no holds barred sex on this sensual couch."

**January 7**

"Plus – restaurant and setting. Minus – food and drink. I'm not inclined to spend another date night there," Ana discussed dinner with Christian. The media wasn't too intrusive. The restaurant opening was a fundraiser for an education group which advocated trade school options for graduating seniors in Seattle. Christian and five other businessmen provided a fifteen minute talk about internship opportunities in their companies.

"I hated the food too; what didn't you like?" Christian asked.

"I wish the time they spent decorating the plates was used to taste the food." Ana laughed.

"We were not amuse-bouched," Christian punned. "Mrs. Jones left a prepared charcuterie in the refrigerator."

"Nice appetizer, but we need an expanded menu. How do you feel about veggie omelets and toast with the fruit and cheese platter?" Ana rummaged through the refrigerator.

"Should I ring for Mrs. Jones?" Christian reached into the cooler for a bottle of Sancerre.

"No, I can make omelets and toast." Ana set ingredients on the counter, including the charcuterie.

"Are you cooking for security also?" Christian asked.

"They can order pizza if there's nothing to raid in staff quarters," Ana commented. "I'm just cooking for us tonight."

"Should we rent a movie?" Christian put place settings on trays.

"How about a Pay-Per-View comedy show? I could use a good laugh." Ana suggested. "We were both a little too serious at the restaurant. I would not be surprised to see tabloid headlines tomorrow which announce we've gone our separate ways."

Christian took the wine, glasses and charcuterie to the media room. He surfed for shows, and selected one. Ana finished making veggie omelets and toast, and they carried trays to the media room.

"This is nice," Christian commented. "Too bad we didn't think of it before going out."

"We'll have to put 'media meeting' on our list of reasons to turn down an invitation," Ana agreed.

**January 13**

Ana strolled in to the media room, hopped up on the pool table and crossed her legs. She wore a fit and flare dress, stockings and low heels; in case she was called into work. Hannah requested HR send an email to GP staff announcing Ana's new schedule. She tired of the interruptions asking about Ana's schedule. She brought home 20 of the oldest manuscripts at Grey Publishing on Thursday evening. It was time to deal with the backlog of manuscripts while dealing with the current submissions. Ana leaned back on the pool table, supporting herself with her hands planted behind her. She crossed her legs and waited patiently for Christian to come find her.

"Do you want to play?" Christian asked. '_I will not look at those legs or tits because l won't be able to walk or play.'_

"Sure, I can use a distraction," Ana hopped off the table. She strolled over to the cue rack on the wall and selected one.

"Break," Christian ordered, handing her the cue ball while he racked the balls.

_**~X~**_

Ana shifted nervously from foot to foot while Christian sunk the eight ball. "Best two out of three?" He asked.

"I don't think I can stand a triple tonight," Ana walked sedately out of the media room. Instead of heading to the bedroom, she floated up the stairs…losing her heels, dress, and bra along the way.

_'WTF?'_ Then Christian heard a mechanical lock click. _'She went to the playroom! She's topping from the bottom…' _Thoughts about how to punish Ana were overridden by an immediate understanding of the issue. _'Anticipation is excellent for the playroom…it becomes uneasiness in a court room. She must be stressed over the mediation hearing beginning next week. Give her a good release in the playroom, followed by a hot bath where you wash her hair. Then cuddle in bed. Be a sounding board if she needs to talk. Let her know she is wanted, loved, cherished.'_

**January 17**

"Ladies…I asked you to come early today so I can explain about how the arbitration board will function. I would like for you to sit separately from one another. Please do not speak to one another during the hearing. I want to seat you in the order which you worked for Jack Hyde. Gwen," Carrick addressed her. "As the only consultant, you will sit separately from the interns. The row behind my table is reserved for Ms. Bailey, Mr. Beam, and Mr. Roach."

Carrick distributed a seat chart for the courtroom. The interns would sit left, middle and right of three rows. He left a large empty spot where Ellison Towles would have sat. Ana was on the very left of the fourth row. Gwen was seated on the right end of the fifth row. Family members, including Mr. and Mrs. Ellison, filled the seating behind Gwen. "Please feel free to take notes, but do not play games on phones, email or text during the process, etc."

"Where is Elizabeth Morgan?" One of the interns interjected.

"Ms. Morgan will not be in attendance during the hearings. She was released from hospice the week before Christmas. She has two medical appointments this week. She will watch the proceedings via CCTV in a small conference room in my office. Thank you, all of you, for wearing business casual attire. Please do not discuss the case with one another in the halls or bathrooms because of media presence. Lunch will be catered in a small conference room for you ladies and your family. It will be your opportunity to meet and greet, or to ask me any questions regarding the morning session." Carrick released a sigh of relief. No one wanted Elizabeth Morgan's blood at the moment. "Please be prepared to answer questions for the arbitration board."

_**~X~**_

"This is the arbitration board for the State of Washington in the class action lawsuit of Jane Does versus Grey Publishing. Plaintiffs include three current and eight former female employees. One intern is represented by her family." Security announced. "Everyone be seated." The three judges introduced themselves.

"Opening remarks, Mr. Grey?" The lead judge of the board didn't waste time with greetings or small talk.

"Upon seeing the news reports of John Jeremy Hyde assaulting Anastasia Steele, ex-interns learned John Jeremy Hyde had a history of sexually harassing female employees. His behavior was ignored by his supervisor and no corrective action was taken. The plaintiffs agree to be represented by Grey and Dawson Group. The plaintiffs agree to abide by the findings of this arbitration board."

"Opening remarks, Ms. Bailey?"

"Grey Enterprises Holdings has always had a zero tolerance policy for drugs, alcohol, sexual harassment and any form of discrimination. Here are the personnel procedures and policy manuals for Grey House and for every company under the Grey House umbrella." Ros motioned to a flatbed cart which was 2.5-feet wide by 5-feet long. It contained a three-foot layer of binders. "Now, due to the merger and acquisition of Seattle Independent Publishing, Grey Publishing faces this class-action lawsuit. We ask the arbitration board to identify Seattle Independent Publishing as the defendant, not Grey Publishing. Seattle Independent Publishing did not handle their sexual harassment claims properly for five years. Grey Publishing discovered the situation within two months of the merger and acquisition."

After ten minutes of discussion, the panel agreed to change the name of the defendant from Grey Publishing to Seattle Independent Publishing (2000-2011) d.b.a. Grey Publishing, July 1, 2011.

_**~X~**_

"Where's Bee?" Elliot asked Ray.

"VA hospital, lady parts physical. Ana's in court with your father today. I don't feel like dealing with Grey House while Adrian's on his honeymoon. How about getting lunch with me? We can talk about a couple ideas I had for expanding the track and field area by adding a gym with indoor Olympic sized swimming pool and outdoor cooking and eating facilities. Bee suggested a community garden and orchard near the family housing."

"We've had a request for storage units, covered garages, WIFI, and a laundromat and quick mart. Christian's people will conduct a security assessment for the complex. Come on, I'll buy you an extra-cut New York strip steak for lunch, with baked potato and all the fixings." Elliot offered. "We can talk while we're eating."

"Fixings?" Ray double checked.

"Three different appetizer plates: onion rings, jalapeno poppers, and chicken fries, deep fried ravioli, mozzarella sticks and deep fried mushrooms, and spicy shrimp cocktail, salmon eggrolls, and crab Rangoon. Sides are three kinds of potatoes, Caesar salad, coleslaw, and braised asparagus. Six kinds of steak in petite, regular and manly portions." Elliot tried not to salivate, but his stomach growled. "I'm looking forward to the seafood appetizers, the manly New York strip, baked potato, and Caesar salad."

"Dessert offerings?" Ray persisted in the bullet points of the menu.

"Apple pie – not as good as Ana makes, chocolate cake – not as good as Mrs. Jones bakes, and vanilla bean ice cream with brandy-sauced cherries." Elliot led the way to his truck. "If you order a double dessert of chocolate cake and the brandy-sauced cherries, it is almost like eating Black Forest Cake."

"What's up with Carla and Kate with social media?" Ray asked.

"Carla made a bitchy comment on Kate's social media page about Ana moving out, and my moving in with Kate. Carla saw Jessica Jackson's social media page with pictures of her new digs. So Kate blocked her. Carla can send all the friendship requests she wants, but Kate won't see them." Elliot shrugged. "Kate won't discuss it, so what do you know?"

"Ever since the girls met you and Christian, Carla has been pushing Ana at Christian. _'Fix your hair. Wear a pretty dress. Quit hanging out with Ray and his friends. Get out of the kitchen and join Kate at events, clubbing, etc.'_ Which pisses me off considering her current stance. She doesn't want Ana living with Christian. Bob and I had words about the situation. We don't have an explanation for Carla's 180." Ray groused.

"I think it's because Ana didn't consult Carla before moving in with Christian." Elliot opined.

"I think it's because Ana hasn't consulted Carla about what to do since she was 16." Ray retorted.

"That too," Elliot agreed.

_**~X~**_

Christian removed his tie and wrapped it around his fist, listening to the synopsis of Ana's day. Sawyer reported she ate a good lunch and discussed the wedding with Gwen. Christian put his cell away and ran his empty hand through his hair. _'Preserve calm…control yourself.'_ "Taylor, in case I forget, please thank Gail for providing comfort food dinners this week while Ana's in court."

"While I hate the reason for it, all of us appreciate the chicken pot pie, shepherd's pie, macaroni and cheese, beef stew, chicken and noodles, and spaghetti and meatballs, which Gail has on the menu this week. Plus good breakfasts of pancakes, waffles, and muffins. She baked your favorite chocolate cake and Sawyer's favorite yellow cake with caramel frosting." Taylor was proud of Gail's efforts this week. "She ordered lavender bouquets and white jasmine plants for the penthouse because she said they promote relaxation. She bought lavender, and jasmine bubble bath, along with scented candles if Ana wants a long soak. She also laid in a supply of herbal tea for Ana if she needs it."

_**~X~**_

"Mom, I can't discuss it. Neither can Christian or Carrick. The arbitration board issued a gag order. They will include their findings in their quarterly report to the Washington Attorney General's Office." Ana wondered how many times she would have to say she couldn't discuss it.

"Did you dress appropriately for your court appearance? No pony…" Carla started to criticize Ana.

"Mom, remember you are allowed one criticism after three compliments. Carrick ordered us to wear business casual clothes. He wanted the arbitration board to see us as we would have appeared while working for Jack Hyde. I'm not wearing designer clothes, shoes and accessories with silk underwear and expensive jewelry." Ana's attitude was evident in her answer. "Today I wore the sweater dress outfit from Christmas."

"I don't believe I'm being critical just because I want to know what you wore to court." Carla's heavy sigh was scripted to force Ana to back off, but it didn't work.

_'No, you haven't been critical unless you are Mrs. Bennet talking to any of her daughters other than beautiful Jane or lively Lydia.' _"Mother, I like the way you create beautiful items to make my life beautiful. I like the way you select classy sapphire jewelry for my birthday and Christmas. I like the way you support my improving myself. Those are your three compliments. This is your criticism: I don't like when you ask Ray or Kate about me. I don't like sharing the minutiae of my thoughts, decisions or actions. I will never use social media." Ana listened quietly for the explosion.

"I will call you later when I am not upset and when you are more open to discussing things with me." Carla calmly announced, like she was ordering a steak well done instead of rare. She hung up.

"THAT WAS A CRITICISM MOM…WITHOUT THE BENEFIT OF COMPLIMENTS!" Ana yelled at the phone, and then burst into laughter. _'When was the last time I laughed about my mother?'_

Christian heard Ana yelling at the phone. He emailed Taylor, asking him to learn what was going on in Carla's life and in that capricious head of hers.

**January 18**

"Ladies," Gwen and Becker set half a dozen small cakes on the table in the small conference room at lunch time. "After you eat lunch, will you sample the cakes and give me feedback? I'm getting married Valentine's Day." Before the end of lunch – Gwen choose champagne strawberry for the bottom three-layer tier and red velvet for the three-layer middle tier. The top tier of the cake, intended for their first anniversary, would be one layer of each. The frosting would be white chocolate cream cheese.

Gwen brought her wedding binder with her every day. She and Ana discussed the wedding. Tuesday they discussed the venue (Whidbey Island Winery), invitations and guest list. Gwen chose rose gold paper with merlot ink for the invitations. Wednesday was selecting cake flavors, and discussion of the menu. Friday they would discuss music and flowers.

Thursday would be clothing. Ana and Gwen would have their final dress fittings at Nordstrom's February fourth. Ros would not reveal what she was wearing to the wedding, other than her clothing, shoes and nails were all merlot colored. Christian, as best man, would wear a black suit, with white shirt. His tie and pocket square were merlot and gold striped. Gwen planned to wear a rose gold gown. Ana's gown was rose gold until mid-thigh when it merged into merlot.

Gwen revealed the honeymoon would be a two week vacation in Perth, Australia. There was a two week festival there – art, music, street performances, comedies, theatre and of course, the beach. They had considered Rio. However, with the Elena Lincoln missing situation, it was better to avoid the place.

**January 20**

On a grey Friday afternoon in Seattle, the arbitration board was ready to render its findings.

_The Class Action Lawsuit of Jane Does vs. Seattle Independent Publishing, d.b.a. Grey Publishing_

_Ten Jane Does were subjected to sexual harassment at the hands of their immediate supervisor, John Jeremy Hyde. One Jane Doe consultant was subjected to sexual harassment by John Jeremy Hyde. His actions include:_

_inappropriate remarks_

_inappropriate touch_

_leering_

_impairing someone's ability to move_

_emails and texts of a sexual nature_

_unwelcome flirting_

_sexual advances_

_sexual harassment_

_emotional distress_

_Nine Jane Doe employees subjected to inappropriate sexual actions of John Jeremy Hyde. One Jane Doe coworker subjected to inappropriate sexual actions by John Jeremy Hyde. _

_physical/sexual assault with use of date rape drug_

_blackmail (video tape of sexual assault)_

_emotional distress_

_One Jane Doe employee was subjected to physical/sexual assault by John Jeremy Hyde which resulted in Jane Doe terminating her life._

_One Jane Doe was physically assaulted by her immediate supervisor, John Jeremy Hyde._

_One Jane Doe coworker was physically assaulted by her coworker, John Jeremy Hyde._

_Ten Jane Doe employees and one Jane Doe consultant stalked by John Jeremy Hyde:_

_followed to non-work events and social events with friends_

_social media monitored_

_feared for individual safety_

_Testimony given included:_

_Twelve depositions outlining the beginning and ending dates when the plaintiffs were subjected to sexual harassment, stalking, and/or sexual assault. _

_Nine plaintiffs were sexually assaulted while attending a conference (Book Expo, West Coast Writers, and/or National Reading Week)._

_One plaintiff was physically assaulted while attending National Reading Week Conference 2011._

_One plaintiff was physically assaulted after John Jeremy Hyde returned to Seattle after the National Reading Week Conference 2011._

_After drugging, physically abusing, sexually assaulting and electronically recording the initial sexual assault, John Jeremy Hyde attempted to blackmail five Jane Does into continuing a sexual liaison in exchange for keeping their position. One Jane Doe continued the sexual liaison for five years. Nine Jane Doe employees quit to avoid the sexual harassment and hostile work environment._

_One Jane Doe was refused a job reference by SIP since she did not complete her 1-year internship after being sexually assaulted._

_One Jane Doe was persecuted by SIP HR for her complaint, with retaliation in form of poor work performance reviews._

_Findings:_

_This arbitration board finds __SIP failed to investigate the allegations of Jane Doe employees. SIP continued to assign ten plaintiffs to work with or for John Jeremy Hyde, creating a hostile work environment for them._

_This arbitration board finds __John Jeremy Hyde sexually harassed twelve employees, sexually assaulted ten employees, physically assaulted two employees and stalked ten employees._

_Settlement_

_The plaintiffs agreed to arbitration. This determination of the arbitration board cannot be appealed. Additionally, this arbitration board finds for Jane Does vs. Seattle Independent Publishing. This arbitration board issues a gag order for all plaintiffs and for the defendant company Seattle Independent Publishing, d.b.a. Grey Publishing._

_This arbitration board hereby orders the following settlement:_

_$1 million in compensatory damages and $4 million in punitive damages (each) for eight Jane Doe former employees who were assigned as interns to John Jeremy Hyde._

_$2 million in compensatory damages paid to Ellison Towles parents: John and Elisha Towles._

_$3 million in punitive damages to be paid to Sexual Assault Programs, Division of Criminal Justice, State of Colorado in the memory of Ellison Towles._

_$1 million in compensatory damages and $1 million in punitive damages to Anastasia Steele._

_$1 million in compensatory damages to Gwen Drake._

_$1 million in compensatory damages for sexual assault, $1 million in compensatory damages for physical assault for Elizabeth Morgan. No punitive damages will be assessed because this arbitration board feels Ms. Morgan aided and abetted John Jeremy Hyde in his serial sexual predator activities by dismissing the allegations of female staff members. _

_Seattle Independent Publishing, d.b.a. Grey Publishing is ordered to pay the damages to the plaintiffs on or before January 31, 2012._

_This arbitration board further orders Grey Publishing to:_

_Ensure their sexual harassment policy is complete and complies with federal and state laws._

_Ensure every employee to receive a copy of the sexual harassment policy._

_Provide sexual harassment training for all employees._

_Provide sexual harassment reporting training for all supervisors._

_Take complaints seriously and investigate them promptly. _

_Create a safe environment for the victim by not tolerating any form of retaliation._

_**~X~**_

Christian and Ros, with a handful of security, watched as Jerald Roach and Carrick Grey conversed with each of the ladies in a small conference room at Grey Publishing. Lance Beam had paperwork for the ladies to complete. GEH Finance processed checks for each plaintiff. Ana survived the overt interest in her by staying close to Gwen and their security staff. Claire arranged to take each lady on a tour of Grey Publishing, and they were able to say hello to staff they knew.

"Finance is dancing in their spreadsheets. They believed taking on SIP would be a tax break for us. Little did we envision a loss of $50 million in damages, in addition to training costs." Ros grimaced. "I am not sorry Hyde and Morgan are gone, because Gwen is safe."

"Ditto," Christian commented. "I'm ordering dinner delivered by Metropolitan Grill – crab cakes, shrimp cocktails, steaks, and lobster macaroni and cheese with sides and good wine. Also security is picking up white chocolate cheesecake ice cream. I'm turning off phones, media, etc. and giving Ana a head to toe massage/salon/spa weekend to help her relax."

"Gwen and I are unreachable this weekend. We have wedding issues to finalize," Ros informed Christian. "After March first we have four pressing issues – withdrawal from the brownfield site, and hiring three new employees to let us work less than 90 hours a week. I plan to have a life with my wife."

"Did you ask Gwen what she plans to do with her settlement?" Christian wondered.

"She's starting her own company – either Graphics by Gwen or Drake Designs. She wants to help three of the students she met in her illustrating class. I promised to help her with incorporation paperwork." Ros explained. "What's on Ana's agenda?"

"I offered to invest the funds but Ana refused. She's donating the entire amount to the Washington Warriors. They will use the money to purchase a mini-mart and gas station adjacent to the vets complex. Washington Warriors will list it as an anonymous donation so Ana won't be harassed for money by other charities." Christian knew Ana was disturbed by Coping Together and Jessica Jackson. He did not anticipate her voluntarily supporting Coping Together again.

**Saturday, January 21**

Ana was surprised to be awake before Christian. It must be residual nerves from the arbitration hearing. She turned the taps to emit a hot, steamy, bone-melting spray. The hot water felt amazing. Ana tipped her head back under the shower spray and let the water cascade over her head…wetting her hair. She stepped out of the spray and began lathering her hair. It felt good massaging her scalp. She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the spray to apply conditioner. She waited two minutes before rinsing the conditioner from her hair. Her mind was as empty as an elementary school yard in the summer.

"Can I join you?" Christian stepped into the shower as Ana rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair.

"Always." Ana wrung the extra moisture from her hair. She twisted it in a knot, fastened on the top of her head with a large clip.

"Help me wash my hair?" He knelt before Ana, letting the shower wet his hair. "Mmm," Christian moaned and wrapped his arms round Ana's waist while she washed and rinsed his hair. "My turn to wash you." He took a washcloth and washed her face. Then he left a chaste kiss on her lips. He washed her neck, followed by a few kisses. He washed her shoulders and arms, followed by hot kisses. He washed her neck and back, followed by running his thumbnail down her spine.

Ana interrupted him. "Isn't it time for me to wash you?" Christian gave up the washcloth and body wash. She washed his face, and kissed his forehead. She placed his hands on her breasts so she could wash his shoulders, and arms, then hands. She kissed the palm of each hand, and returned it to the breast where it previously rested. She washed his chest down to his Loin of Apollo. She rinsed him off, holding his hands against his thighs. She had a wanton look on her face before she started running her tongue down his chest. She stopped at his navel and French kissed it for several minutes…lips pressing, tongue exploring, mouth sucking.

Christian groaned. "My turn…you need to sit on the bench."

Ana sat on the built in bench in their multi-head shower.

Christian knelt, placing the washcloth and bodywash at his right knee. He reached for her left foot, washing it carefully. He pinched each of her toes as he washed them. He activated the moveable shower head by the bench and rinsed off her foot. He hung the shower head off the bench…right where it shot water at Ana's crotch. He put her foot on his shoulder, lathering her leg from hip to ankle to the crease in her leg by her crotch. He used the moveable shower head to rinse her leg. He set her leg down, and hung the shower head off the bench.

Christian washed Ana's right foot. Again he pinched her toes. After rinsing off her foot, he placed it on his shoulder. He set the shower head to spray on her crotch, which made her wetter than she was before he started. He washed her right leg from hip to ankles to the crease in her leg by her crotch. He rinsed off her leg and set her foot on the floor. He changed the setting on the shower head to pulse before he rehung the moveable shower head on the bench. He washed her breasts while teasing her sex with the pulsing water. He washed her torso and groin. He turned the shower head to spray and rinsed her off. He rehung the shower head on the wall, turning it off. He turned on the main overhead shower head, setting it to rain.

"On your knees, torso on the bench," Christian ordered.

Ana complied, not admitting how good her breasts felt against the cool of the bench, while very warm water rained down on them.

Christian knelt behind her, sliding into Ana. His hands grasped her hips. He moved slowly in and out, giving her G-spot the full attention it deserved. Ana rested her head on her forearms and let the gentle motion of Christian filling her and the gentle rain feature wash away any residual thoughts in her head. Christian kept up a steady, rhythmic motion…each stroke arousing her a little more. He started moving faster, filling her. When she anticipated her climax…Christian stilled. He swatted her ass twice and then he wrapped an arm around her waist and laid his torso on her back. He teased and tugged on her clit until she gasped.

"Come for me, Ana," He straightened his back, with his hands on her hips. He began moving again, faster this time…harder this time.

Ana arched her back as her orgasm rolled through her.

Christian's hips jerking frantically as he pumped harder into her.

Ana's orgasm caught and carried Christian over the precipice. He lost control after a few final thrusts. He enjoyed slow, provocative starts which turned into hot and hard fucks. He slowly eased out of Ana…pulling her torso up off the bench…caressing her breasts. "I think we have to shower again."

Her eyes narrowed. "You…shower on that side under the secondary head. I'm showering under the secondary head on this side. NO…I don't need help."

Ana may not have needed help…but she performed an erotic show of ignoring him, washing herself from head to toe. Her fine ass bent over to wash ankles and feet. Then she slowly rinsed foamy suds off her body.

Christian raced through his shower, concentrating on finishing and not on Ana's body. They simultaneously turned off the water. Christian shook off, exiting the shower. He reached handed Ana two towels from the towel warmer for her hair and body. He reached for a third for himself.

Ana stepped to the bathroom counter. She towel dried and combed her hair. She concentrated on blow drying sections of it. Christian dried off as quickly as he could. Maybe it was Ana's bare shoulders, or her long mane of hair…but Christian needed to bury himself in her again. He took the hairdryer and comb from her, braiding her hair, finishing it with a hair elastic. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. Her eyes connected with his in the mirror, a quizzical look crossing her face.

"I need you. I can't help myself. You are so warm, and the heat of the blow dryer makes your hair smell so good." Christian whispered in Ana's ear. He dried her as fast as possible and lifted her onto the long counter of the bathroom. He placed her butt at the edge of the counter, and laid her down. "Close your eyes, hands behind your head." He lifted her legs, resting her heels in the hollows beneath his collarbone. His left arm held her legs against him.

Sliding into her was not easy…and he didn't intend for it to be. With her legs in the air, her sex was available to him. However, with her legs close together, it tightened her channel around his cock. It would have felt the same if she was wearing a butt plug…but he had not introduced those toys to her.

His right knuckles brushed over her erect nipples. Then he pinched one and tugged the other…alternating brushes, pinches and tugs. His mouth bent to suck her toes…then he nipped them. He was pleased at the hot wetness of her on his cock. He was determined to hang on as long as possible. Her face was flushed, with a smile gracing those pouty lips. He could not bend to kiss her, so he brushed his thumb over her lips. He gasped when she parted her lips sucking his thumb, running her tongue over it. She attempted to match his actions with her toes.

Christian's breath stilled along with his body. He was determined to control himself. He reached into the medicine cabinet and withdrew an ace bandage. He used it to firmly tie her legs to his chest. With his free hand, he rolled her nipples between his index finger and thumb. She moaned around his thumb in her mouth and felt his cock enlarge inside her.

Christian began moving slowly, entering her as deep as the counter would let him. He sucked her toes, and rolled her nipples, closing his eyes to enjoy her warm mouth on his thumb. Regretfully he removed it from her mouth and paused to tease both nipples before his thumb found the top of her slit. He licked the pad of his thumb and let it follow the valley between her labia. When his thumb brushed against her clit…she let out a gasp. He moved his thumb down, before pressing it up against her nerve bundle. He pressed down, and then pressed up again. He began to move deep into her and slid almost out of her. When he entered her, his thumb pressed up. When he slid out to the tip, his thumb pressed down. His strokes were soft and slow during the first round. This time they were firmer. She moaned again and Christian stilled himself again.

Both hands moved to her breasts, massaging them from base to tip. He rolled the nipples again until Ana moaned and she became hotter and wetter than before. Both hands slid down and cupped and massaged her fine ass while his thrusts became fast and hard, filling her with his entire length over and over. She bit her lip, wiggled her ass in his hands and Ana shuddered, her molten insides grasping him hard and demanding.

"Oh my god!" Christian gasped and let himself pump hard into Ana. He stood on his tiptoes, leaned into her and thrust deep and fast. He managed several more thrusts, holding her hard as he emptied himself into her. His hands left her ass and slid up the insides of her thighs to the ace bandage. He untied it, moving her legs into a V position. He bent between them, kissing her breasts before he captured her mouth. When he finished kissing her…he withdrew from her…cleaning both of them with a very warm washcloth. It was almost as warm as the shower they just took.

Ana was almost somnambulant as he carried her to their bed. He tucked her naked body between the high thread count sheets. Wearily he crawled in after her, pulling her into his body to spoon. He covered them, tucking her head under his chin…and slept.

_**~X~**_

"Elliot, do you have time to talk business?" Gia Matteo cornered him by the bar. She toyed with a drachm of Dalmore Selene in a cut crystal glass.

"No business tonight," Elliot ordered Rob Roy cocktails for Kate and Ana, and dark ale for Christian and him.

"Not even…" Gia let the hint hang in the air. A year ago, the air between them crackled with sexual energy. Elliot was the best lover she ever had. The man was like bedding a porn star. He could go four times a day and not all of their trysts were quickies either.

"I'm with someone, Gia. We're engaged. Kate is the love of my life. We had a good time together in the past Gia, friends with benefits and all that. However, if using your firm causes problems with Katie, I'll pick her over you every day and twice on Sunday."

"Invite me to the wedding, because I won't believe you are a one-woman man Elliot, unless I see it for myself. Better yet, lover, invite me to the bachelor party," Gia purred.

"Not happening. There won't be any more of these little hookup conversations either. I am a reformed man, Gia. I appreciate the help in redecorating my condo and Kate's condo. However, unless a client specifically asks for you or your firm, this is the last time I use your firm or services." Elliot tipped the bartender well and took his tray of drinks.

_**~X~**_

Ana fidgeted while Christian drove them home from the Robert Burns dinner they attended with Kate and Elliot.

"Enough dancing and drinking. I want to know what you are wearing under that tartan dress!" Christian fireman lifted her in the elevator. He swatted her once on the ass.

Ana giggled at the thought of how awful she looked with her ass in the air, and her hair hanging down past Christian's butt.

He set her on her feet and began kissing her while stripping her. Ana stood there woodenly for a moment.

"What," Christian paused.

"I'm a little sore from this morning, especially my butt. I tensed my butt muscles while you were groping my ass. Now my butt is a little sore." Ana stopped talking when Christian took her hands and helped her unbutton his shirt. He stopped helping her and returned to unbuttoning her shirt.

"I want time to explore your body," Christian said when they were finally naked. "What do you want?"

"All of you," she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as he wrapped one arm around her waist and one under her left knee and laid her on the bed.

"You are so gorgeous, with long legs, and perfect breasts," Christian kissed that hollow below her ear. His hands touched her shoulders, arms, hips and then breasts.

Ana didn't know where to touch, but she stroked his shoulders, his back and caressed his perfect ass few times.

Christian knew to take his time and keep Ana feeling relaxed. While he slowly and softly explored her female form, her fingers began their own soft and slow exploration of his body. Because Ana was a little sore from their intense early morning sex, tonight was all about touching, feeling and tender making love with the woman Christian loved. Post sex would be a hot bath, some ibuprophen and some cool arnica lotion for her sore ass.

**Sunday, January 22**

_********Seattle Times********_

_Photo Caption: The Robert Burns Dinner and Fundraiser at the Seattle Convention Center on Saturday, January twenty-first raised $1.17 million for the Seattle Library System. Reading advocacy volunteers were spotlighted in the welcoming speech by Kevin McKidd. He awarded the prize for the Robert Burns look-alike contest to Donovan Douglas, of Tacoma, Washington. _

_Photo Caption: The Grey Brothers, with Kate Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele, attended the Robert Burns Dinner and Fundraiser. Yes, both the Grey Brothers wore traditional Scottish regalia for the event. The kilts and dresses featured the tartan of Washington State. Is it our imagination…or does Christian Grey really rock a 'ginger vibe' like __Conan O'Brien, Prince Harry, and Kevin McKidd?_

_********Seattle Times********_

_**~X~**_

Carrick Grey delivered the settlement check and copy of the settlement to Elizabeth Morgan. She signed a nondisclosure agreement. She learned her lesson in perfecting a poker face. When Carrick asked her plans, Elizabeth explained she was moving to the East Coast near her family. She planned to sell her car and condo by late May, and be relocated before July first. When Carrick left, Elizabeth ordered a gourmet dinner and a good bottle of wine to be delivered to her condo. She had six boxes of memorabilia from Jack's life and clutter from hers. Monday, she would find a commercial incinerator and reduce this part of her life to ash.

Leaving Seattle would be easier with Jack's funds and the Grey Publishing funds. Best of all, she didn't have to share her almost $4 with Jack nor share a jail cell because she kidnapped Mia Grey. _'I didn't realize how tired I was of his cigarette smoking, booze swilling, and whore fucking ways. I look forward to rebooting my life on the East Coast. I will host fabulous parties in my home which overlooks the ocean. I will patronize the arts as I desire. The next man in my life will be there on my terms!'_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 ~~ February 2012**

**February 3**

Ros and Gwen finalized wedding plans as Becker drove them to the Office of the Secretary of State in Olympia. They had their application for Domestic Partnership. Once notarized, they would walk away today with their certificate and their declaration of domestic partnership cards. They would be able to own property together, and be one another's primary contact in case of illness or hospitalization. It wasn't the same as a marriage license, since they couldn't file their taxes together, but it satisfied their need to legally validate their partnership. Ros promised Gwen a lunch of burgers and chili cheese fries at the Cascadia Grille.

**February 6**

"How was the honeymoon?" Christian asked Andrea.

"Wonderful. You're lucky I came back. I had a great time lounging on the beach, except when my new husband was researching an issue for you." Andrea knew Adrian had bad news for the boss. He needed a laugh or two before he shattered innocent cell phones against immoveable walls. She wrote 'check cell phone supply with Barney' in the note section of her tablet.

"I didn't ask Adrian to research anything while you were on your honeymoon." Christian frowned.

"I know, he knows. Adrian and Asher spoke with Anastasia at the wedding. Both of them are curious why her mother is upset about her moving in with you." Andrea paused for a minute with her tablet open to his calendar. "Adrian would like to see you, then he would like to meet with Anastasia and you on February eleventh."

"February 11, brunch, Anastasia will cook. It's a stress reliever for her. If it's an ugly topic, I want Asher there." Christian directed.

"Adrian didn't tell me what he found. I just know it bothers him." Andrea reviewed the rest of Christian's appointments for the week.

"How did the staff cope while I was gone?" Christian asked.

"I think Tess has sworn off coffee. It was an intense week during the arbitration hearing." Christian refreshed his cup from the carafe which Andrea brought him. "We're still 'no comment' about the disappearance of Elena Lincoln, the engagement of Elliot and Kate Kavanagh, the arbitration ruling, and inquiries about Anastasia and my life." Christian handed Andrea his file of mail with note written on everything on how to process and handle it. "Will you send Anastasia an email with important events, with a copy to Caroline Acton? Please come with Asher and Adrian on the eleventh. It will give you a few minutes to coordinate with Mrs. Jones regarding the schedule. Will you send in Adrian?"

"He and Barney both want to meet with you." Andrea warned him.

_**~X~**_

"Have you ever heard of Merriweather and Mayes?" Adrian asked.

"No. We're not in M&A talks, so I know it isn't someone we're considering doing business with." Christian shrugged.

"Merriweather and Mayes is a small, nondescript law firm in Texas. During a good year, they clear a quarter of a million. During lean years, they clear one hundred thousand. Maxwell Merriweather and Martin Mayes attended Tulane together. They are domestic partners as well as business partners. Since September they have researched all of the companies under the Grey House umbrella. They are the attorney of record for Stephen Morton." Adrian announced.

Christian sat bolt upright, almost spilling his coffee. "Anastasia's stepfather – Carla's husband number three?"

"That's the one. He is eligible for parole in June. Morton has two sisters, Shirley and Sheila, who recognized Anastasia from the New York incident. The sisters have been in contact with Carla. They were good friends during the marriage and I think it has been easy for them to pick up where the marriage left off."

"So what do they want? Because if they wanted to be friends with Carla all these years, they would have remained friends." Christian's voice expressed his disbelief.

"I think they will ask Carla for financial help with Morton's basic commissary needs and paying off his fines. I suspect Merriweather and Mayes may ask Carla to help finance their legal representation at Morton's parole."

"Does Ray or Bob have any idea," Christian could not finish the question.

"Barney has proof of collect calls from Morton to Carla's cell phone. He has proof Carla Adams provided $100 a month to Morton's commissary account since September. The prison takes half the funds she sends to pay toward his fine. He's allowed $50 a month in funds. She was allowed to set up an inmate trust fund account for him, with $300. She specified it is to be spent on clothing and shoes."

"We need to learn how much he owes in fines, and how much she has paid off." Christian ordered Adrian. "We also need to know if Carla has paid Merriweather and Mayes."

"Carla sent Morton a commissary package before the end of September. Quarterly she is allowed to send a total of $50 in commissary packages except for October-November-December when she can send $75 in commissary packages. His September package was a $15 paper, pens, and stamps package and a $35 basic men's hygiene products package. His December package was a deluxe snack package, a correspondence package, and a hygiene products package. To the best of our knowledge, Bob Adams has no clue his wife is in contact with her ex-spouse."

"It's more insidious than you think," Adrian advised Christian. "We believe Mrs. Adams didn't want Anastasia to move in with you, because she felt Anastasia would be easier to approach without you in close proximity. Because of the change in Anastasia's living status, Morton's sisters now have a reason to ask Carla to procure funds to pay for Morton's fines, legal representation and possibly his relocation after the halfway house."

"Good luck. I refuse to make life easier for the man who assaulted Anastasia when she was fifteen." Christian didn't explain. He didn't need to. Both men liked Anastasia.

"So, this is what I propose," Adrian handed Christian and Barney a list. Monitoring Anastasia's emails, phone calls, and contacts with Carla. Monitoring Carla's contacts with Morton. Background checks on all the known members of Morton's family. A restraining order against Morton, et. al. for Anastasia. Discussion with the Texas Department of Corrections to advise them of the situation between Morton and Anastasia.

"So who is advising Bob Adams of his wife's secrets?" Christian examined his men's faces.

"Andrea and I are taking a road trip to Montesano. I'm discussing the situation with Ray and Bee," Adrian announced. "Andrea likes the kitchen islands Ray makes. She wants to order one for our house in Everett. I'm taking the background checks and information we have about Mrs. Adams. You need to tell Anastasia and Carrick Friday night."

"Friday afternoon I have an appointment at WSUV. I thought I would take Anastasia to Portland with me. While I'm at WSUV, she'll visit the Claytons. Then we'll drive to Montesano for Friday night with the family. Sunday we have to be back in Seattle for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner for the Lynns." Christian checked his schedule.

"Fly out on Charlie Tango. I'll have Joe ready at the usual landing spot in Portland. Montesano Police Department said you can use the high school football field for a landing spot, but security for the helicopter is your responsibility. The landing fee is payable to the city treasurer and will be split between the high school and the volunteer fire department. Then you can fly back Saturday."

**Friday, February 10**

"I'm not going to Portland sans culottes!" Ana was embarrassed to have Christian destroy her panties before engaging her in a robust round of sex in his office before they left Seattle in Charlie Tango.

"Our luggage is onboard Charlie Tango already. There's extra clothes of mine in the bathroom. Just borrow a pair of my boxers. No one will know they are under your jeans. You can change when we get to Montesano tonight." He quick kissed her and sent her on her way.

**Sunday, February 12**

"He asked for her hand?" Carla's disapproval wasn't vocalized, but Ray could feel it.

"No, Christian asked for my blessing – not just the hand where he will put the ring," Ray corrected Carla. "Speaking of rings, Stephen Morton's family and lawyers have circling around you. Friday, a restraining order preventing Stephen Morton from contacting Annie via mail, electronics or third-party contact, meaning Morton's sisters, was filed with the Texas Department of Criminal Justice. TDCJ agreed to notify Carrick Grey of any parole hearings for Morton. Annie will never testify on behalf of her ex-stepfather. Nor will she ever provide commissary funds, pay fines or relocate him. Carrick Grey suggests, you make some changes if you are interested in maintaining a relationship with your daughter. Change your cell number and obtain a restraining order of your own against Stephen Morton and his family. Carrick also recommends complete honesty with your current husband and a sincere apology to your only child."

"I would ask how you know, but since Anastasia is with Christian, none of us will have a private life again." Carla sniped.

"From what I understand, the press didn't contact you after the September or October issue. Have they contacted you about Annie moving in with Christian? I doubt it. Why the hell are you talking to a man who abused you, and your daughter? Please go get mental help, Carla. You desperately need it. Why you are jeopardizing your relationship with Bob is beyond my comprehension. You are not being kind and benevolent and turning the other cheek, you are a mark." Ray hung up on Carla and blocked her number from contacting his cell or landline. He blocked her emails. He blocked Carla's Skype requests. _'Happy Valentine's Day, Bee.'_

**~X~**

"I know we'll be busy Valentine's Day, and I should take you out to dinner and show you how special you are. But I'm so tired, I just want to take a hot shower or bath, drink a glass of cold wine, and go to bed. I want to wrap myself around your dreams." Christian sighed. "Who knew marrying Ros and Gwen off would be so exhausting." They spent the greater part of the day helping set the venue for the wedding and reception, along with the dress rehearsal, dress rehearsal dinner, and endless conversations with security staff.

"Thank god," Anastasia said. "I'm so tired, I want a hot shower, and cold glass of wine and a soft pillow. I'll meet you on the beach in my dreams, I'll be the girl in the blue swimsuit."

**Valentine's Day, 2012**

Christian extended a long-stemmed deep pink rose to Ana. They were having breakfast before going to the winery to start their day.

She gave him an odd look. He acted strangely today, or just stranger than normal. Ana lifted the rose to smell it, and spotted a three-carat oval diamond engagement ring.

Christian was on his knees. "Anastasia Rose Steele, Will you marry me? Share my life with me?"

Ana nodded.

"No, you have to say it," Christian insisted.

"Yes, I will marry you," Ana carefully offered Christian the rose. Christian took the engagement ring from it and slid it on Ana's finger.

"You are going to make me so late for Ros and Gwen's wedding," Ana scolded.

Christian swept her up in his arms. "I just want you and your bling…naked in my bed for just a little longer."

_**~X~**_

"Wow, wowser, wowzette," Ana handed Gwen's thin, channel set diamond wedding band to Christian. Christian gave her Ros's rose gold plain wedding band. "Ros, you are gorgeous." Christian tucked Gwen's ring in the pocket of his vest and stood next to Ros. He wore a three-piece Tom Ford black suit, with a snowy white shirt and a merlot and gold striped tie. His pocket square was merlot and his button hole was a blush rose.

Ros stood before a cheval mirror and posed for a set of pictures. She wore a merlot formal gown, with a merlot and blush wrist corsage. Her beautiful red hair was arranged in a lovely figure eight chignon. She wore beautiful merlot and gold halo stud earrings.

"You are wowzette yourself," Ros laughed. Ana wore a sleeveless, V-neck mermaid gown. It was rose gold until Ana's mid-thigh where morphed into merlot. Ana's messy updo had a merlot and blush floral comb holding her hair. She wore blush diamond and rose gold earrings.

_**~X~**_

Ros led Gwen to the dance floor where they had their first dance as a married couple. Emeli Sande sang _Where I Sleep_.

There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow,  
There's nothing that I won't do for your kiss,  
I love you like there's no tomorrow,  
Cause nothing ever felt like this.

See the times are changing,  
And I'm sure of nothing that I know,  
Except this is us, and this is love, and this is where I'm home.  
In a world that's breaking, where nothing is for keeps,  
Oh this is us, this is love and this is where I sleep,  
This is us, this is love and this is where I sleep. 

When the song ended, Rose gave Gwen a chaste kiss. Staff rolled the wedding cake out to them to cut. "We're not doing a bouquet toss or garter toss. So if anyone needs one of those activities to make a decision, you're out of luck."

After the cake was cut and served, and after a few more dances, Christian took the microphone to do the best man toast. Instead, he revealed a secret. "I thought I had everything, a successful international business, time to fly, time to soar, time to golf, time to kickbox, and time to harass Elliot and Mia. However, I learned I didn't have the one thing which makes life worthwhile. In May I met Anastasia Steele and by September, I knew she was the person I loved. I knew she was the one I wanted permanently in my life. It took us a little while to get to this point, but please raise your glasses and cheer me, I am the luckiest man in the world. Anastasia agreed to marry me."

Gwen shrieked and ran for Anastasia to view her engagement ring. It was a lovely three-carat oval diamond in a brushed platinum band.

_**~X~**_

Ana searched their room at the Bed and Breakfast for her panties, her satin panties which matched her satin bra which matched her rose gold dress which she wore to Gwen and Ros's wedding this afternoon! She paused and tried to think where she saw them last. _'That jerk!'_ She stomped her foot. '_I'm not asking you for my panties, MR. GREY! I'm also not going sans culottes to your parents' home.'_ Then she laughed. '_Two can play this game MR. GREY.'_

Ana put on her bra and plum dress. Completing her toiletries and brushing her hair, Ana grabbed her heels and her plum handbag, heading for the sitting room.

"Are you ready to go?" Christian asked.

"Almost," Ana said.

"Are you sure?" Christian asked, the corners of his mouth trying hard not the betray his amusement at her current predicament. '_Come on Ana, ask me nicely for your pretty panties.'_

Ana performed a Playboy Bunny dip to set her heels on the floor. She snapped her purse open and removed a small grey fabric bundle. She snapped it open in midair, revealing a pair of Calvin Klein grey knit boxers.

Christian stared in astonishment.

Both hands held the boxers at the sides and Ana stepped into them, right foot, left foot. She drew them up to her waist and then let go of the elastic waistband, smiling at the sound it made against her skin. She fluffed out the skirt of her dress and sat in a demure pose on the sofa, putting on her heels. She snapped her purse shut and pulled on her cashmere jacket. She stood without fidgeting.

Christian stood there speechless, _she put on his boxers, the ones she 'borrowed' the other day when he destroyed the panties she wore. She put on his boxers, in their sitting room, in view of an open window! _ His eyes narrowed as he considered her. His palms felt twitchy.

"Are you coming?" Ana hid her amusement. "I thought you were in a hurry to leave."

"Those are my favorite boxers now," Christian announced. "I'll be looking for them later."

"Good luck. You get your boxers back when I get my panties back, unless you're planning on wearing those also." Ana snarked.

"Not my style," Christian commented. "However, I like those satin panties and I'm not ready to give them up."

"Your loss," Ana waited by the door. "Since I know you're a panty raider, I won't wear anything but virginal white cotton _Bible_ belt panties around you."

"You don't have any of those in your dresser," Christian shook his finger no at Anastasia.

"I don't know what's more disturbing, you knowing the contents of my lingerie drawer, or you having my rose gold satin panties tucked in a briefcase to amuse yourself during a boring M&A meeting. Let's go, we'll barely make it to your parents' house on time. This is mandatory attendance. Everyone is discussing Elliot and Kate's wedding." She gave him a stern look. "Don't think about feeling me up in either the car or at your parents' house. I'm thinking these boxers with a t-shirt will be great pajamas tonight."

**February 15 Breakfast**

"What's this?" Ana looked down at the box of deep pink roses. Christian set a vase with the previous rose, a folder and a pen on the table.

"This is Andrea's only advice on getting married." Christian indicated white tags located on each rose. "Pick a rose, remove and read the tag, put the rose in the vase. I need the tag to write our choices."

"We just became engaged yesterday, can't this wait?" Ana could not believe Christian's rush. The engagement was still new to them.

"Andrea says the sooner we decide this the better. She knows you don't have a wedding planner or a wedding binder." Christian poured coffee and tea and joined Ana at the table. "She also knows what it is like to have overly interested mothers giving their opinions 24/7."

"Choose the date and time," Ana considered for a moment and asked, "Shouldn't you do that? You know your work schedule."

"Sometime this year. I really don't want to wait any longer than necessary. I also want a one-month honeymoon." Christian explained. "I won't tell you the honeymoon destinations, but I will have Mrs. Jones pack for you."

"Your birthday," Ana put the rose in the vase. "I want you to have a reason to always celebrate your birthday. I'd rather have an afternoon wedding so we can escape before dark."

"Almost four months from today. Longer than I would have liked, and sooner than our mothers would like." Christian wrote 6-18-12 and afternoon on the back of the card and set it aside. "We can have a rehearsal dinner on the Saturday before, since the eighteenth is a Monday." He wrote notes about the rehearsal dinner on the front of the folder.

"Determine the ceremony and reception venues," Ana read from the next card.

Christian handed Ana the folder. "Happy engagement, Anastasia."

Ana opened the folder to find the picture of a two-story house, with at least twenty rooms. "Is this your idea of a venue? Where is it?"

"I bought a house. I would have asked in advance, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought we could get married on the lawn, overlooking the Sound. We hire Elliot to make the changes we want in the house. It's ten acres, on the Sound. I want a boathouse, and a covered pool with pool house. I thought we'd replace the two car garage with space for a fleet of vehicles, with apartments over the garages for security staff. Elliot built a garage/apartment complex in Lynnwood. He can make informed suggestions."

"I would like to see it before I say yes," Ana didn't want to be difficult, but she wasn't blindly saying yes either.

"You have seen it. It's that great house on the water we saw when we went out on _The Grace_." Christian tried to act nonchalant, but he always wanted a house on the water.

"That wonderful white house, with the balcony full around the second story, the one facing the water?" Ana reached for Christian's hand. "You have thought about this a great deal more than I have."

"I always wanted a house on the water. You admired the house. I watched you, with the house in the background. It gave me the idea. It took time to finalize the paperwork, but it is our home if you agree." Christian took the folder and opened tabloid sized papers which had a layout of the property, a layout of the three floors of the house, and a suggested layout for improvements to the property.

Ana looked over the paperwork. "Yes, but I think there should be a patio which encircles the house. Once I see the house, we can talk about other options."

"I'll take you to the house over the weekend. I thought to hire Gia Matteo to decorate it after Elliot makes structural changes we want." Christian wrote notes on the card and then on the inside of the folder cover.

"Why Gia?" Ana kept her voice neutral. Kate vented several times to Ana about issues with Gia Matteo when they redecorated Kate's condo, and had work completed on Elliot's condo. Kate snarked, rather bitchily about how she wished Gia's brains matched her Gia-gantic tits.

"Miss Matteo signed nondisclosure agreements for me ever since she started working with Elliot. It's faster to use her, with caution, than vet a new decorator." Christian explained.

"Did she decorate Escala?" Ana tried to temper her jealousy but it threatened to rise and choke her speechless.

"She decorated the submissive bedroom once. Louis XIV reproductions in white and gold with silver accents. I thought it was pretentious, but Leila was an art student and admired Monet and the Impressionists. Miss Matteo thought it was a guest room for Mia, since Mia announced her intention to attend culinary school in Paris. I made Miss Matteo sign an NDA. I let her take pictures for her portfolio, but she agreed to never reveal the location or client. The room has been redecorated by Mrs. Jones ever since. Mrs. Jones offered to redecorate the room because she knew the best paints, carpets, fabrics, etc. for housekeeping reasons."

"Mrs. Jones has excellent taste," Ana commented. "So Gia didn't decorate the rest of your castle in the sky?"

"I bought Escala from a Japanese businessman who planned to relocate to New York. He spent three weekends here over a six-month period of time. I don't know who his decorator was, but I bought it furnished. With the addition of the piano and some changes like my office and the playroom, it is how I bought it." Christian explained. "I wanted it for access to the helipad on the roof. I was determined to get my helicopter pilot's license."

"I will agree to Gia, only if Gail and I have the authority to veto or change things." Ana agreed. "We've become distracted."

Christian reassembled the folder and set it aside. "I have the key. We'll take a picnic basket and christen the house before Elliot and his men start to renovate it."

Ana took another rose from the box and removed the tag. "Pick colors," she read. "Navy."

"Blush," Christian wrote both colors.

"Grey," Ana narrowed her eyes at Christian.

"Rose," Christian mocked her.

"Fine, navy, blush, grey, rose. Only I suggest navy and grey for main colors and blush and rose for accents." Ana tucked the rose in the vase. "I think navy dresses for the ladies, grey tuxes for the men, etc. We'll pick the colors and provide samples. The mothers and Frannie can pick from those four colors."

Christian wrote quickly and neatly on the back of the card. He set the card aside while Ana selected another rose.

"Pick attendants and attendant gifts. Kate for maid of honor, Mia for bridesmaid." Ana was glad she had no sisters or close cousins. Kate was like a sister and Mia was Christian's sister. It made it quite easy for Ana to choose.

"Elliot for best man. I can ask Ethan or José to be a groomsman." Christian didn't want either but didn't have options. He didn't want to ask any of the men who worked for him.

"Ethan, he's tall and will photograph well in the pictures next to Mia. Mia and José are the same height. Not a good look, especially if she wears heels. Speaking of pictures, I suggest José for casual shots." Ana contemplated. "How about silver and grey diamond attendant gifts?" She passed the card to Christian. He quickly noted their choices.

"I want Ray and Bob to order their tuxes at the same time as my family, and Ethan." Christian insisted. "I will get the dads and Grandpa Theo the same accessories I get Elliot and Ethan."

"Select the size of the wedding, budget, number of guests and religious or civil." Ana mentally bit her tongue.

"SMALL," they both chorused and laughed together.

"Fifty is my idea of small," Ana ventured a number.

"Fifty to one hundred guests, an additional fifty for the judge, security, photographer, DJ, musicians, servers, etc." Christian suggested. "We don't need a budget because what's mine is yours. We're paying for the wedding and reception to have what we want. I suggest a civil ceremony. My parents worship at St. Madeleine Sophie Catholic Church in Bellevue. I'm not religious. I believe in God, but I'm not religious. No children, adults only."

"One hundred guests maximum, no budget, civil ceremony and no children." Ana agreed and handed him the card to make notes. She paused to smell the rose, enjoying the fragrance. Once Christian finished his notes on the card, Ana read the next one. "Choose the menu." Ana stuffed the rose in the vase, thankful for the movement to release some angst.

"I considered a menu. No bones, no skewers, no drippy sauces," Christian laughed. "I listened when Ros and Gwen talked. Three appetizers, three meats, three sides, three veggies."

"Sounds perfect to me." She separated the card from the next rose. "Determine wedding cake flavors." Ana refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Chocolate, cappuccino, vanilla bean?" Christian explained Mrs. Jones made the best chocolate cake. Elliot bragged about Ana's cappuccino brownies. Ray expressed appreciation for Ana's vanilla bean pound cake.

"No fair, you've had time to think about these things." Ana scolded him. "I didn't have time to think about our wedding because we were busy getting Ros and Gwen married."

"Fair point, well made. You aren't like Mia and Kate. I think they played _Let's Get Married_ when they were girls. They probably have wedding binders with tear sheets since they were teenagers." Christian consoled her. "Andrea didn't have any specific plans when Adrian proposed. They received a hundred emails from his family, her family, extended family, friends, etc. which all congratulated the couple and offered a wedding suggestion or two dozen. I, however, find myself daydreaming about where to take you for our honeymoon."

"Chocolate, cappuccino, and vanilla bean work for me. Three tiers? I don't want odd fillings – just chocolate on chocolate, etc. White buttercream frosting. Lord, now we have to pick a shape." Ana sighed. "Can we have fresh flowers on the cake instead of sugar flowers and instead of a cake topper?"

"Andrea suggests Pinterest. She also suggests a pop of color on the cake, otherwise she says it blends into the background." Christian wrote flavors, and Ana vased the rose. "I think Sancerre for the dinner wine and Bollinger Grande Annee Rose Champagne for toasts."

"Excellent choices. Please buy Andrea a really wonderful designer handbag as a thank you for this from us," Ana smiled.

"I will put in a call to Caroline Acton when we are done. Shall we pick a date for you to choose your wedding dress?" Christian made notes on the outside of the folder.

"I cannot think about Caroline right now. She is busy dressing everyone for Kate's wedding." Ana reached for another rose. "Pick the flowers. Do we have to?"

"We picked the colors already," Christian's smooth voice irked Ana. "Roses, simple, classic, in blush and rose. Navy ribbons and grey-green foliage. They will look excellent on a cake as well as the wedding and reception decor."

"Do you have a wedding binder somewhere?" Ana asked suspiciously before she surrendered the card.

"No, but I have a house binder. We'll talk about it later." Christian promised.

"We're getting down to the end of the box." Ana theatrically wiped the imaginary sweat from her brow. "Select reception details." She laughed. "Vague much?"

"Sizes of tables, table linens, table centerpieces, reception layout, table assignments," Christian listed items to consider.

"Grace," Ana felt inspired. "I think your mom would be a wonderful source for this, because she does it for Coping Together. I'm sure Mia can help. I've had dinner at your parents' home. I think Grace would be perfect to ask."

"Agreed, but I think Mrs. Jones should help. This might be something Carla could help coordinate," Christian wrote suggestions on the card. "I know you are worried about Carla's input, but set parameters. She gets three suggestions and one veto vote."

"I think Carla and I need a conversation before we talk wedding planning. I won't deal with her exaggerated expectations of the Mother-of-the-Bride." Ana didn't want to consider Carla might have a new idea every hour of the day between now and the wedding.

"Choose wedding papers – invitations, save the date, thank you, paper napkins, etc." Ana dropped her head onto her crossed arms on the table. She groaned long and deep and hoped it conveyed her dismay at these decisions.

"Andrea suggested Pinterest again, but I have two suggestions," Christian reached for his phone. "I like these for the Save the Date cards and for the thank you notes." He showed her two bookmarks. "Gwen liked these but didn't choose them. I thought they would be appropriate because you like books. We print the Save the Date card with navy ink for text and calendar, blush pink paper, rose pink heart for the date, and a navy silk tassel. You wear a rose pink cashmere sweater for the picture, I'll wear a grey one. We both wear dark blue jeans and chucks."

"Again, I ask, do you have a wedding notebook?" Ana asked, exasperated. "This is so NOT FAIR. You are used to making business decisions. I need to polish my decision-making skills."

"You decide just fine, you picked me." Christian kissed her lightly. "Now about the thank you card – again, navy ink printed on grey paper and tassel. I want Christian and Anastasia Grey printed on it, not Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

"Blank on the back so I can handwrite personal thanks?" Ana asked to Christian's nod. "No paper napkins? Please?" She picked a rose, removed the card, and tucked the rose in the vase. "Designate first dance song," Ana groaned. "If I had known we wouldn't elope at sea, I might not have said yes," she threatened.

"I'll pick the first dance song, and you pick the last dance song," Christian suggested. "We have time to figure it out."

"Works for me," Ana nodded enthusiastically. "I pick _Come Away with Me_ by Norah Jones for our last dance song. The musicians at Coping Together were excellent. Can we hire them?"

"I'll ask Mom. She can arrange the caterer, servers, musicians, marque, table and chairs, and valets. If we use her contacts, it solves a lot of problems. They have signed NDAs for me and for Coping Together events." Christian approved of Ana's song. "Mom does throw a good party. Andrea said she has a list of photographs, dances, important things to do before the wedding and after the wedding. She offered to email her lists to you."

"Please, it will save me. I must have two father daughter dances – one for Ray and one for Bob. My mother will never forgive me if I don't." Ana sighed.

"We'll pick appropriate songs for family dances. While you dance with Ray, I will dance with Mom. While you dance with Dad, I will dance with Carla. While you dance with Bob, I will dance with Bee. While you dance with Grandpa Theo, I will dance with Grandma Frannie," Christian suggested. "We are speed dancing with everyone else. The men line up for you, the ladies for me. It will be like a money dance; but we won't collect money."

"Review and select registry options," Ana passed the card to Christian. She shook her head and placed the rose in the vase.

"I can see what you are thinking. We don't need anything, how about selecting a charity?" Christian suggested. "We send the leftover food to one of the soup kitchens in Seattle. We'll donate the sale proceeds from the wedding photos to the charity."

"Seattle Stone Soup," Ana decided. "They are popular with the homeless vets in Seattle. Since we're not serving gourmet food, the men will enjoy it."

"How about Save the Sound for our charity?" Christian asked. "It would be perfect since we're being married out of doors and overlooking the water. I suggest photographers from Kavanagh Media. Eamon owes me a few favors and Kate can help pick the photos to sell to _Seattle Times_ and _People_. I suggest, once we make these decisions, we spend our spare time next weekend viewing the house, surfing Pinterest, creating a wedding binder and printing Pinterest ideas about what we want for the house. It will make things easier to explain to parents, vendors, etc."

Ana rearranged the roses in the vase and took it to her home office in the library.

Christian took the cards to his office and word processed the topics and choices. "Anastasia, we didn't decide when to tell everyone." He called out.

"Monday I'm making lasagna for a dinner party at Grey Manor – all Greys, Trevelyans and Kavanaghs are invited. I'll ask Carrick to ask Ray and Bee, and Ros and Gwen," Ana giggled, which made Christian abandon his task and pull her to the floor of his office to celebrate their engagement, again.

**~X~**

"We need to talk about the house. Ten acres, rolling lawn, tri-level deck with stone path, formal gardens, mature trees. We have to pull down the two-car garage and build a row of garages with apartments above. We'll have Elliot install a sound barrier wall or an eight-foot hedge between the garages and the house. The view from the house is Mt. Rainier and the Cascades, also Puget Sound. I want to install floor to ceiling windows on the side of the house which faces the Sound."

"First floor to include a formal living and formal dining room. The family room abuts a large gourmet kitchen and breakfast bar with pantry, butler's pantry and wine refrigerator. Elliot will install granite worktops and top of the line appliances. His and her studies. Housekeeper/cook suite. Hardwood floors, stone fireplaces in the family room and recreation room."

"Second floor will be the master suite with his and her walk-in closets and large bath with a two person soaker tub at one end of the floor. A two-bedroom nursery with a playroom and with a 400 sq. ft. au pair/nanny suite at the opposite end of the floor. There will be two guest rooms with ensuite bathrooms located on each side of the hall between our suite and the nursery."

"The basement will hold a recreation room with media center, wet bar and wine cellar. Workout room. Sauna. Laundry room. Bathroom. Storage. Mechanics/electronics room." Christian unfolded a layout of the current house, and a layout of the suggested changes.

"My only desire is for a gazebo in a corner of that garden, and cooking and entertaining sections of the deck. Outdoor fireplace and fire pit. I want to put the sundial in the informal garden by the gazebo." Ana requested simple changes to Christian's plans. "Is that a meadow?" She examined one of the pictures.

"One acre of meadow. We could put in stables and have horses," Christian paused when he saw Ana's face.

"Meadow, for picnics and laying in the long grass – guessing the shapes of clouds as they go by. Meadow, not a pasture for four-legged fiends of Satan to roam." Ana declared.

"You don't ride." Christian guessed.

"Never have, not interested in learning." Ana shrugged.

_**~X~**_

"I am pleased because you have healed so well. There is a little facial nerve damage by your right eye. No contacts for a year. Minimal eye makeup for the next year. If you experience a persistent twinge in that eye, rest it. Use a cool cloth over your eyes, not an ice pack, for twenty minutes. Sleep masks will keep light at night from bothering your eyes. No electronic tablets for reading or watching TV at night. Sunglasses during bright sunny days." He made notes in her file. "One last follow up appointment on the twenty-eighth. Be aware of your protein intake. You don't want your body to cannibalize your muscles. Walk at least twenty minutes a day. Swim if you can – but wear swim goggles to protect your eyes. Let me know if you experience blurry vision or an increase in floaters in your eyes." He finished an evaluation form for Elizabeth to provide to the billing station.

**Saturday, February 19**

"There are seven sets of underwear strategically placed on furniture throughout the playroom. Choose a set," Christian whispered hotly in her ear. "There is a toy under each set, and I will use it on you." He smirks and sits on the Chesterfield sofa. They were matching bra and panty sets in black, white, nude, navy, plum, rose and cobalt blue.

Ana selected the rose set, and found red silk blindfold and red silk restraints. She slowly stripped for him, and put on the rose set.

"Bring me the toys," he orders. He rose and took them from her. "Close your eyes," he ordered before slipping the blindfold over Ana's eyes. He steps behind her. "Hands behind your back," he restrained her hands. "This will begin as a training session. You will try to identify the toy I use on you."

Ana felt a slight sting on her ass. "Crop?"

"Correct."

She felt a slight pricking feeling. "Wartenburg wheel?"

"Correct."

Ana felt a spot of warmth on her left breast. At first she could not identify it, but it was not the heated oil which Christian used before. "Wax play?" She hesitated with her answer.

"Correct," Christian responded.

"Sir, that's a definite hard limit. I don't like it." Ana kept her voice under control.

"Understood." He fastened something around her neck.

"A collar, with a bell?" Ana frowned.

"It's a training collar, used to teach you not to fidget." Christian explained as he removed it. He ran his hands over her body to lots of little pricks and stabs.

"Vampire gloves, and I don't really care for them. Hard limit." Ana guessed.

"Correct and understood." He ran his hands over her again.

"Fur gloves, they feel soft and ticklish."

"Correct again." His next pair of gloves were silk, followed by leather ones. She identified them correctly. "I have to say I like the feel of my hands on you." He attached something to her ankles.

"Spreader bar."

"Correct."

Ana could hear drawers opening and closing before Christian came to stand next to her again.

"So responsive," he murmured in her ear, his mouth tortured the shell of her ear before his mouth sought that hollow below her ear. "So wet for me. Do you want to play my pretty girl?" He asked before his teeth bit the pulse throbbing in her neck. "Come for me Ana," he ordered as his fingers excited her sex. Her knees shook, her body trembled, she exploded over his inquisitive fingers. "Well done," he said hotly in her ear. His hard body which held her up while he touched her, moved away and she feel cold, bereft of his warmth. He released her restraints and led her to the bed. "I want to teach you four new positions." He removed her bra and panties and secured another set of cuffs to her wrists. "On the bed, on your knees." The cuffs fitted into a chain which hung above the bed. It had a swivel head, so that no matter how she faced, her arms were in a comfortable position over her head.

Christian slid underneath Ana and positioned her to ride him. "This is called cowgirl." With his hands on her hips, he helped her develop a rhythm. When he almost came, he stopped and readjusted Ana. This time she sat cross-legged, on his prone body. "I call it ship ahoy." He rocked her left and then right, left then right, over and over. His erect penis never really left her vagina. She just moved back and forth until he almost came again. "Very well done," he pinched a nipple and helped her off him. He arranged her, facing his toes. She balanced herself on him, riding him. His hands were on her hips, helping her establish a rhythm. "This is called reverse cowgirl." When he almost came again, he made her pause and move off him.

Christian bent his knees and helped Ana sit in between his knees on his very erect cock. He closed his knees to hold her body as she rode him. "This is called side saddle. My legs caress your breasts and your ass. Your clit rubs against my groin as you ride me."

Ana complied, brushing her breasts against his right leg. Her sex was open and brushing against his pelvic bone. She felt like her core was about to go nova. She thrust harder on him, taking him as deep as possible. His hands caressed her ass, breasts, shoulder, and leg while she rode him, wild, wantonly. He thrust upwards, hard and deep. Her back arched, her body shuddered uncontrollably. "Ana," he moaned twice before his body stilled, his cock throbbing, pulsing as his wet heat joined hers.

He sat up, releasing her cuffs from the swivel head, helping her stretch lengthwise beside him. Her head snuggled into that hollow between his collarbone and his chest. Her hand lay flat on his chest, covering his heart. He pulled a silk sheet over them, and they slept.

**Sunday, February 20**

"I want to give you GP for your wedding gift. I want you to be a successful publisher with wide knowledge of editorial subjects, and experience in publishing management." Christian offered.

"No, make it my tenth anniversary gift." Ana responded. 'I need this next year to establish my beta reader position. Then I'll learn everything I can about publishing. I'm not taking over until Jerry is ready to retire."

"That is not acceptable!" Christian thundered. "He's lucky Ros talked me into keeping him gainfully employed. I have $50 million reasons to fire his ass."

"Not going there. I already have people curious about my settlement. They don't know who to ask, but I hear conversations die when I appear." Ana argued. "I don't want to be a land baron. I don't want a life of leisure by living off $50K a year for the next 40 years. I don't care how the other Jane Does spend their settlement. I didn't want my settlement, but I participated to strengthen the other interns' lawsuit. I've put my settlement where I believe it will do good."

"I want you to think about this," Christian started to argue again.

"Not engaging in the thoughts or the conversation," Ana commented. "I have to prep everything to take to Grey Manor for dinner."

**~X~**

"I didn't mean to argue with him," Ana shook her head.

"It is inevitable," Kate responded, noting Ana's questioning look. "Christian might swear he loves your independent spirit, but he will never share power and control. It's an addiction which he has enjoyed for years. Elliot and I had bets on your first quarrel, I thought it would happen weeks ago. Elliot hopes it's the first of many. He says someone needs to say 'no' to Christian and he believes you are equal to the task."

"Christian's hit the brick wall this time. I'm not interested in owning or running Grey Publishing until I know more about the business. With the beta reader position, I can travel the world with him. If I'm running the company, I can't. He needs to decide which is more important, my spending time with him, or him browbeating me into being a businesswoman." Ana stomach rumbled. Maybe her blood sugar was too low and she was just being a bitch.

_**~X~**_

"What happened to Gretchen?" Ana whispered to Mia. There was a new blonde in the kitchen, named Katrine. She seemed pleasant enough.

"Gretchen graduated in December and returned to Austria. She got a liberal arts degree. Took her five years to get it since she spent all her time mooning over Christian instead of studying." Mia almost snorted in indignation.

"Speaking of annoying blondes," Ana was about to ask about Elena Lincoln.

Mia shook her head really quick, and inclined it toward the door where Frannie and Grace entered. After antipasti platters were arranged, salad was tossed, garlic bread was prepared, Grace selected a bottle of decanted red wine. "Celeste is pushing for a wedding reception in Seattle after Elliot and Kate return from their honeymoon. Kate refuses, as June is your month." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Is it too late to elope at sea?" Ana blurted out to Mia's restrained laughter.

**Monday, February 21 – Presidents Day**

Christian loaded a picnic basket, picnic blanket and duffle bag in the R8. "Let's go look at the house," he suggested. He drove outside Seattle and eventually stopped at a set of ornate white metal gates set in a six-foot-high sandstone wall. Christian pressed a button on his door handle and the electric window hummed quietly down into the doorframe. He punched a number into the keypad and the gates swing open in welcome. As they pulled up to the house, the vista was breathtaking. The blue water reflected in the blue sky.

They walked through the house, discussing changes. Eventually they were in the master suite, where full-height windows open onto a balcony, and the view was spectacular. "I could sit in bed and gaze out all day, watching the sailing boats and the changing sky and water." Ana murmured.

"Care to christen the room?" Christian asked. He indicated the picnic blanket and basket, along with the duffle.

"Sure," Ana replied thinking it was a little early for lunch.

Christian turned the vertical blinds so there was light, but no one viewing them. He laid out the picnic blanket. "Strip," he murmured, bringing the duffle bag to the blanket.

Ana stripped. She was thankful the blinds were closed.

"Close your eyes, no peeking, pick a toy," Christian indicated the duffle bag while he was stripping.

Ana reached inside and felt a book. She automatically picked it.

"Excellent choice," Christian unlocked the book, removing two sets of handcuffs with long chains for attaching wrists to ankles.

"Not fair," Ana pouted.

"Pouting will earn you a spanking," Christian retrieved two sets of wristbands from the duffle. "These will keep the handcuffs from leaving welts on your wrists and ankles."

Ana watched him put the soft, velveteen wristbands by the handcuffs. _'Something soft to protect me from something hard.'_ She bit her lip.

"Yeah," Christian said. "That move will get you fucked. Lay down." He slid the wristbands on her wrists and ankles. Then he fastened the one handcuff to a wrist and the other handcuff at the end of a two-foot chain to her ankle. He repeated the process on the other wrist and ankle. "I planned to fuck you until you scream, but I don't want you alerting the world to what we're doing." He slipped a sleep mask over her eyes and a pocket square in her mouth. Then Christian played with Ana until she was legless and boneless. She barely squeaked when he removed the cuffs. He moved Ana to an edge of the blanket, spooned with her, and covered them with half the blanket.

When they woke, Christian threw Ana a T-shirt. He pulled on his jeans and opened the blinds.

He stood there, admiring the panoramic, uninterrupted vista of twilight over the Sound. In the distance he spotted Bainbridge Island. On this crystal-clear evening, the setting sun slipped slowly from the sky, glowing blood red and flame orange. Vermilion hues bled into the cerulean sky, with aquamarines highlighting the darker purples of the scant wispy clouds and the land beyond the Sound.

Christian thought it was a visual symphony orchestrated in the sky and reflected in the deep, still waters of the Sound. He was lost to the beauty from their master bedroom French doors. He turned to Ana when she slipped her arm around his waist. "You brought me here to admire the view, but I'm starving."

Christian handed Ana a glass of cold Sancerre. "If we drink too much, Sawyer will drive us back to Escala."

"Are we installing a playroom here?" Ana asked as she dug into the picnic provided by Gail. She laid out turkey sub sandwiches with sharp cheddar cheese, lettuce and tomato, pasta salad, veggie sticks, fresh strawberries, and dark chocolate dipped pecan shortbreads.

"We'll have some play toys here, but I believe we should leave the playroom at Escala. Sometimes the weather and our work will not allow us to return to the Sound. Escala will be safer for us. We can have date nights in the playroom." He kink winked at her.

_**~X~**_

"Hey Bee," José called Ray's phone. "Is Ana there? I keep calling her cell but there's no answer. So I stopped in at Escala and Taylor told me she's out of town. I thought she might be with you guys."

"She's not here. I don't know where she is. It's a holiday weekend, maybe she and Christian flew somewhere." Bee wondered what he wanted.

"Damn, I just wanted to talk to her about the Washington Warriors complex." José fibbed. He really wanted a chance to talk to Ana about that damned _Seattle Nooz_ article. He could not believe she was engaged to Christian _fucking_ Grey!

"You can bounce ideas off me," Bee offered. "I'm folding clothes and would appreciate the distraction."

"Okay, so Ana donated her settlement from Grey Publishing to Washington Warriors. A few of the homeless vets I've talked to had suggestions about the complex." José quickly noted some ideas about the complex on paper. He should have done that before calling Ray's phone. He began running down the list and listened to Bee's suggestions.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – 'Sweet dreams are made of these…'**

_**May 5. 2012**_

'_Lord this day came fast,'_ Eamon thought. He could hear the string quartet playing Bach while the guests were seated. _'I am amazed I can hear the quartet over this babble!'_ He thought uncharitably as he observed Kate's eleven bridesmaids (ten cousins and Mia), and her maid of honor, Ana. Her bridesmaids were attired in bright yellow gowns. Ana wore a hot pink gown. _'How did Celeste talk me into hosting such a huge wedding?'_ He shook his head.

As _Cannon in D_ by Pachelbel began playing, the attendants began the slow walk down the aisle. "If you want to run, I have the keys to Ethan's convertible. They're yours if you want them." Eamon patted his jacket pocket.

"Mom would shoot you for joking like that," Kate kissed her father's cheek. It was an awkward sort of kiss, hampered by a wedding bouquet the size of a 30-gallon trash can lid. He had never seen such a riot of colors, not even during their Bahamas vacation. Vivid yellow, hot pink, coral, mango, purple, emerald green, electric blue…

"She should have shot me when this wedding planning stuff started," Eamon moaned.

"I've been starving myself for six weeks. I want some champagne. Let's get this started." Kate urged him. They stepped through the archway and waited for the sounds of the _Wedding March_ by Mendelssohn.

"Walk slowly?" Eamon asked. "This is the only time I will do this, so let's make it memorable." Kate's gown was a meringue designed by Celeste. Eamon had to walk carefully to not tread on the very expensive white silk and satin creation. Eamon couldn't believe his eyes. The groom, best man and groomsmen were attired in emerald green tuxedos. Finally Eamon and Kate finished the walk down the aisle. Eamon waited until the priest asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Eamon said, shaking Elliot's hand before placing Kate's hand in it. He kissed Kate's cheek, and took his place of honor next to Celeste. He sighed happily, thankful this was almost over and he could enjoy the surf and turf for the reception and a good stiff scotch. His happiness was short lived…Kate fainted.

"It's too warm in here," a coral clad Celeste pressed smelling salts into his hand. "Revive her so we can finish this. You know the pictures afterward and the reception are timed to the minute."

Eamon brought Kate around, noting her momentary confusion at being on the floor. Elliot helped Kate to her feet.

"Are you ready to continue?" The priest asked.

"I take this as a sign from God that I shouldn't do this," Kate reached in Eamon's jacket pocket for Ethan's keys, gathered her gown, under skirts and crinolines to her knees and bolted.

Everyone stood there, stunned and silent…until hysterical sobbing from Kate's mother and grandmothers filled his ears.

Kate hit the main doors of St. James Cathedral and the sunshine from the outdoors flooded the church. Eamon sat bolt upright in bed. _'What the fuck kind of dream was that?'_ He felt a chill race down his spine and goose bumps made his body shiver.

He reached for his cell phone and texted Kate immediately…no meringue wedding gown, no bridal bouquet the size of a garbage can lid, no twelve attendants for her in vibrant yellow or hot pink, no twelve attendants for Elliot in emerald green tuxedos. There! The Father-of-the-Bride has spoken!

**March 2**

"I'm sorry I had to reschedule your release evaluation." Elizabeth's doctor apologized. "Let's conduct your final evaluation. You cannot get plastic surgery, especially on your eyes. Not with your nerve damage. I think, as you get older, you will be pleased. The nerve damage will act like Botox. You will not get wrinkles as easily around that eye."

"I understand." Elizabeth wanted to get this over with. Twenty minutes later, she had a signed release form. She stopped at the billing station, and urged them to submit the last of their bills to her bank. She wanted an end to the situation.

Elizabeth went to the Capital Grille. She ordered an excellent lunch, with good coffee and enjoyed the pleasant view. She wrote lists of things to do. She didn't want her furniture, condo, car, etc. She wanted to streamline her exodus from Seattle. It was ever so pleasant to sit here, drinking coffee and enjoying the day, knowing Grey Publishing was paying her wages until July first, in addition to her insurance. She reviewed her plans.

Once everything was sold, and the money banked, she could stay in Seattle until the fifteenth of April. She could buy a new car and drive across the country. From April first to the fifteenth, she would tour the Olympic Peninsula, beginning and ending in Seattle. Contrary to the online tour guide, she had no intention of doing 300 miles in ten hours. She wanted to see the Olympic National Park and Forest, and the Hoh Rainforest. She wanted to take some day cruises to watch for whales. She would tour the Washington-Oregon Coast, from Brookings, Oregon to the San Juan Islands.

From April fifteenth to the first weekend in May, she would tour the Northwest National Parks. Seattle to Couer d'Alene to Glacier National Park. Then drop south to Bozeman, Yellowstone, Grand Teton, Jackson and Flaming Gorge. A little jaunt over to Glenwood Springs – which would be a perfect place for soaking in hot springs. On to Moab Arches, Bryce and Zion Canyons. End in Las Vegas. At Vegas, she wanted to attend a Kentucky Derby event, go rafting down the Colorado River, and see the Valley of Fire. It had intrigued her since the TV miniseries _The Stand_.

From Las Vegas, she would drive to Santa Monica to begin the Interstate 10 portion of the trip. L.A., the Salton Sea, and Joshua Tree National Park. Then on to Phoenix and Tucson. Stops at El Paso, San Antonio, and Houston. Baton Rouge and New Orleans. Then Mobile, Tallahassee and Jacksonville. She celebrated because she would arrive in Florida after spring break. She had been around enough college students – those fucking stupid little interns. She was grateful to Carrick Grey for keeping them from suing her in addition to SIP/GP.

From Jacksonville she would drive north on the Outer Banks Scenic Highway, Route 12. She would drive 138 miles past coastal villages, ferries, lighthouses, museums, and lots of beaches. She intended to find a house on the Outer Banks, something high on a hill where she could look out on the ocean daily. Swimming, sailing, social life…  
Elizabeth didn't need a multi-million-dollar showplace. She needed a spacious inviting casual abode. She estimated spending one million to purchase and decorate a place. The remaining almost three million divided by sixty years was a payday of $50K per year, a little more than what she made now through Grey Publishing. One thousand a week was a comfortable living. However, with the right investments, her nest egg could provide her with $100,000 a year. However, to start over, she needed to get started. Drop off her release, contact an estate sales company, hire a realtor to sell her condo, ship items to her parents to hold in storage for her until she was moved, and scout online ads for a home by the sea.

**March 7**

"Ana – next weekend you must come with us. It's National Reading Week and there is a huge convention at WSCC." Trisha included Ana in the discussion at the editorial meeting.

"When was the last time one of our books won a national award? When was the last time one was nominated?" Ana asked. "There aren't any e-Publishing seminars. Unless it is absolutely necessary for me to attend, I think I'll pass."

"I think that might be a good idea," Jerry Roach commented.. "There's still a great deal of interest in Grey Publishing since the arbitration hearing." He shrugged apologetically at Ana and began the editorial meeting.

_ 'You are so lucky Carrick insisted on an arbitration meeting instead of setting a court date for a full blown class action lawsuit.'_

**~X~**

"I stopped to see if you want to go shopping this weekend for clothes to wear to Elliot and Kate events," Mia apologized for just dropping by.

"Thanks but I'm good." Ana sorted through the new rack of clothes delivered today. "I'm glad I have a chance to veto things instead of finding the closet stuffed fuller than it was when I left."

Mia examined the clothes hung on the spare rack. "What is your criteria for selecting these clothes?"

"The four C's – classic cut, classy color, catty-woman censure proof, and couture approved by Celeste Kavanagh." Ana continued the dress sort. "I feel like Penelope Pure-heart tied to the railroad tracks while the Kavanagh-Grey nuptial train is gathering momentum. I'm not spending every weekend for the next seven weeks mired down in Kate's wedding details, especially when I have to turn around and repeat it again for Christian and my nuptials. I will lose my mind!"

"Kate's right, you're no fun to shop with," Mia examined the rack of clothes.

"I'm no fun because I'd rather read than try on clothes, shop for shoes, coo over handbags, lust over jewels and destroy my credit card balance?" Ana jested.

"Okay, I understand you grew up on a budget. I accept the fact Kate and I are rabid shoppers. I just hope you'll learn to like shopping."

"Oh, I don't think so. Christian and I discussed this. He knows I hate shopping. He has a personal shopper for his clothes. I agreed to have Caroline Acton as a personal shopper. She and I will discuss my preferences, and she will review an event list before she sends over a trunk show of clothes."

"Ana," Mia's voice sounded painful. "Do you think you will ever give a damn about which designer you are wearing?"

"Nope. Caroline agreed to hang index cards on each hanger with a picture of the full ensemble. The flip side of the card has the name of the dress designer, shoe designer, handbag designer and jewelry designer. I will read the cards, not the labels. She will make sure I'm not a blithering idiot at red carpet events."

"Well," Mia selected a blouse off the rack. "This one is identical to this one, just one shade lighter. This dress is identical to that dress, just one shade darker." She moved the offending items to an empty rack. "These three pairs of shoes are identical to ones you have, but these are ankle breakers for you." Mia moved them aside. "These two purses are just butt ugly and you already have plenty to cause problems for you. Half this spring rack is pastels which do nothing for you. Send those things back." Mia took a deep breath. "I love doing this to closets." She weeded six dresses, three shirts, two twin sets, three skirts, four pairs of pants, eight pairs of shoes and ten handbags to a donate section. She moved Ana's navy raincoat with matching umbrella, tote and waterproof boots there also. "Those are a little worn, tired, or threadbare. You don't need to replace anything except the raincoat ensemble. Do you have a place to donate them?"

"Yes, and thank you." Ana sighed with relief.

"Call me the next time you get a shipment from Caroline." Mia advised.

**Thursday, March 8**

"I'm waiting for some emails and faxes," Christian welcomed Ana into his office.

"So I suppose you want to play around while you're waiting," Ana sighed.

"Play yes, sex no. Andrea will be popping in and out with files and messages. She ordered dinner for us, and will deliver it when it comes. I thought we'd play a memory game." Christian drew out a Ziploc bag filled with printed 4x6 cards. "Sixty cards – thirty pairs. Sex positions. If you win – you get to pick a couple positions for us to try out. Ditto for me." He grinned lasciviously. He removed the cards from the plastic baggie. He shuffled and laid them out – ten cards to a row, six rows. "Ladies first."

Ana picked two cards, flipping them over. Of course they didn't match. She was good at this game as a child. The game continued for over twelve turns when Ana turned up the position _Standing Wheelbarrow_. She remembered seeing its match at the end of the third row. She turned up the matching card and set them aside.

"Do you have any questions about the position?" Christian asked, while indicating Ana take another turn. "It is quite interesting, but it takes a lot of stamina."

Ana turned over two cards which did not match. They played six more turns when Christian matched three sets in a row. The first one was a standing position with the female having her hands and feet touching the ground while the man entered her from behind. "_Balanced Backside_," Christian called it. "It takes a lot of stamina. It feels wonderful, but you don't dare edge because it is exhausting for your partner." He examined the second match. "It's _Bridge Position_, a reverse of the _Standing Wheelbarrow. _ The lady's hands are on the floor and the gentleman holds her by her waist or hips. Again, it requires stamina, and you don't dare prolong the action." He turned the third match. "_Sitting Reverse Cowgirl_, the gentleman is in a chair, and the lady's feet are on the floor. She balances herself by putting her hands on his knees."

"They all look interesting." Ana commented.

The game paused from time to time as Christian addressed emails, answered phones, or Skyped.

When the game was over, she had twelve pairs, and Christian had eighteen. "I win, and I pick the two wheelbarrow positions. We'll try them out during the honeymoon." He winked at Ana. She handed him her set of cards to add to his and put away.

Andrea and Adrian brought dinner to Christian and Ana. "We delivered dinner to Ros and Barney also. New York is standing by to Skype with Ros and Barney. We're waiting for paperwork to come through the fax for Ros and your signature."

"Make sure everyone who is working overtime has dinner delivered to them," Christian requested Andrea.

"Day crew is gone. Only night crew, Ros, Barney, Andrea, Ana, you and security are in the building," Adrian informed Christian.

Dinner was four containers of Chinese food – mini eggrolls, Chicken Chow Mein, General's Chicken, and steamed lemon broccoli. He and Ana ate before game two started.

Christian produced a second Ziploc bag filled with printed 4x6 cards. "Sixty cards – thirty pairs. Sex toys. If you win – you select three which you would like to try. Ditto for me." He grinned lasciviously. He removed the cards from the plastic baggie. Ana reached for them, dumping them on the table. Then she shuffled them around and around on the table before she straightened them into six rows of ten cards.

"Ladies first," Christian smirked.

After six rounds of turning cards, Ana finally found a pair. She matched a card illustrating purple anal beads card to another. "Anal beads," she announced. She played again, with no match.

"Very good, but I predict you will not know every toy printed on the cards," Christian smirked again. He flipped over a card and looked at it, realizing he had seen a match. It took him a minute of contemplation before he flipped over the corresponding card. "Name the toy correctly and I'll pass on my second turn."

Ana examined it. "Anal plug with an attached penis ring."

Christian did not seem surprised. "Do you have any questions about it?"

"You slip on the ring first and then put the anal plug in place?" Ana asked, to Christian's nod.

They each had three turns, when Ana turned over a card. She immediately swooped in on its match. "Butt plug?" She frowned at the double bumpy item, which was about five inches long, but it had a hook with a beaded end.

"It serves a dual purpose," Christian explained. "It can be an insertable for the vagina, with an anal hook. Or it is a butt plug with the hook inserted into the vagina to hold it in place, or with the hook used outside the body for easy retrieval if used on a male."

Ana crinkled her nose. She turned over a card, and immediately reached for the match. "Something anal, again…but I don't know what." She examined the lipstick sized, penis shaped item with a remote control.

"It's an anal vibrator with a remote control." Christian explained. "You know about vibrating eggs which are remote controlled. This is the same premise." He smirked at her frustration because she couldn't name it. He reached for a card, and matched three pairs in a row. His pairs were a g-spot or prostate vibrator, a Y-chain with two battery operated nipple suckers and a battery operated clitoral sucker, and a remote-control butterfly vibrator. Christian explained one part inserted into the vagina to arouse the g-spot and the 'butterfly' fit over the clit to arouse it.

Ana opined that might be a fun toy.

"I have one at Escala," Christian looked at her widened eyes and swallowed hard.

Their play was interrupted by Andrea with two files of paperwork for Christian to sign before she faxed it back to New York.

Play resumed, with Ana turning over a pair. "Fishnet, crotchless, body stocking." She identified it. "Might I ask why?"

"Some women like unusual underwear under their business clothes. Imagine wearing a crotchless body stocking under a black silk shirt, with a black pencil skirt, and a pair of black heels. I guarantee a woman wearing that to visit her man during the lunch hour would find herself bent over a desk!"

"Looks uncomfortable," Ana turned another pair. "I haven't a clue." She looked at a curved object with two beads attached at each end.

"Penis ring which works as a clitoral vibrator," Christian explained.

Ana examined the picture. "I don't see it."

"The nice thing is I don't need to drop trousers," he teased. "I can fit it over two fingers, which are inside you and position the little beads on either side of your clit."

"I guess seeing is believing," she scoffed. "But I think two fingers and your thumb cause enough excitement."

The game progressed down to six cards, and of course it was Christian's turn. He matched all three pairs expertly. "The Y looking thing is a dual vibrator, thin side for anal pleasure, and thick side for vaginal. Mini nipple suckers, imagine attaching them to your nipples before you dress for work. No bra or a nipple-less bra. Silk shirt and over-sized sweater. All day long those sweet little suckers will increase your anticipation levels. The last one is not a dildo for a strap on. It's a dual penetrator. It slips on like a penis ring. The penis is in one orifice, and the dildo is in the other. It differs from using a butt plug which is stationery, as the dildo moves with the penis, so double penetration at the same time."

"Ick," Ana shuddered.

"I have seventeen pairs to your thirteen," Christian grinned. He flipped through the cards. "I think those would be fun – even if you were just cleaning at home." He set aside the mini nipple suckers. He continued to flip through the cards. "You should experience it at least once." He set aside the penis ring/clitoral stimulator. He continued to flip through the cards. "Last, but not least, the air pressure clit stimulator, the one with the remote, so you get a blast when you least expect it." He stuffed those three in his pocket and the others in the Ziploc bag inside his briefcase. Before he could say anything else, Andrea knocked.

"All paperwork received, signed, and confirmations for returned faxes. Adrian and I are going to our condo, not the house in Everett." She bid them goodnight and closed the door.

"Don't even think about it," Ana stood and stretched, reaching for her purse and tote.

"Why?" Christian's startled face almost made Ana laugh.

"Delayed gratification." Ana walked to the door.

"It better not be delayed longer than driving to Escala," Christian muttered.

Ana smiled and left the door open.

_**~X~**_

"You're soaking wet," Christian commented.

"Delayed gratification, sir." Ana commented.

Christian attached the adjustable nipple clamps on her. The cool plastic tubing tightening on Ana's sensitive nipples made her groan aloud. He tightened them a little more, putting pressure on her sensitive nipples. Then he fastened the collar with the strap down the back which had handcuffs attached. "I never thought the day would end, it just dragged from one slow moving meeting or conference call to another. Having to work late was more than I could stand, which is why the memory games. I have two more planned for when we might need them. However, I'm so eager to be here with my pretty girl." He kissed her hard and deep.

He stripped off his soft comfortable jeans. "Some eye candy for you."

Ana admired his tall, lean, muscular body. His broad shoulder and strong arms framed perfect pecs, six-pack abs, and a ginger happy trail that led to an increasing engorged cock.

Christian stepped behind her and blindfolded her. "Let's play," he whispered hotly in her ear.

**March 16**

Elliot set twelve pink bakery boxes on the table in Christian's private conference room. He removed items from a backpack: a knife, a cake server, napkins, plates and forks. He set plastic bags with three poker chips beside the plates.

"What are you doing?" Christian raised an eyebrow.

"Mother says men who don't care about wedding details don't care about the marriage details. Consequently, I'm picking the men's tuxes, the music, and helping pick the food and booze for the reception." Elliot snarked at Christian. "Now, I want you and your staff to fork up and help me pick cake flavors." He indicated twelve different, six-inch round, two-tiered sample cakes. "Everyone has a red, white and blue poker chip. You put blue by your favorite flavor, red by your second choice, white by your last choice."

"Why aren't you inflicting this on your construction workers instead of commandeering my conference table?" Christian asked.

"Too much sugar makes their power tools quiver," Elliot snarked.

**March 17**

"Morning," Ray brought Bee coffee in bed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Bee sipped her coffee and sighed with gratitude.

"I would never tell you what to do. I know the last two letters you got from your buddies upset you. I say, invite all of them here, especially the ones who seem to be at a loss about what to do, or where to go. Elliot can use more hands on deck at the complex, especially since he's getting married. If any of your people can paint, hammer or saw, the complex can use them. Plus, Washington Warriors are there to help with PTSD and health issues." Ray sipped his tea.

"What a great idea." Bee kissed him. "After breakfast, I'll send a broadcast email."

_**~X~**_

Darius Mills read Bee's email with interest. Right now he was settled in at the Starlight Motel on the outskirts of Felony Flats (a rough neighborhood of Las Vegas). Mrs. Feldman, the motel owner, was the grandmother of a military friend. Mrs. Feldman's twenty rooms with kitchenettes and low rates kept the motel filled to capacity most nights.

Mrs. Feldman rented the smallest kitchenette unit at the motel to Darius, and his dog Morse, for $450 a month and handyman work. Darius cleaned the pool, mowed the lawn, and swept sidewalks. Occasionally he cleaned rooms – especially the rooms where someone had partied for a while. It was easier for him to gather porn, empty booze bottles, used condoms and the occasional sex toy or porn DVD than subject the very nice Mrs. Feldman or her granddaughters to the filth. Darius cleaned his own room, and washed his own bed and bath linens along with his clothes. He had a 60-inch compact kitchen with a sink, two burner gas stove, and a small refrigerator with a freezer the size of a boot box. The upper kitchen cupboards were sixty inches long by thirty inches tall. He had dishes for four people, two small saucepans and a skillet. Most of his dry goods fit in the rest of the top cupboards. His small supply of household cleaners fit in the cupboard under the sink. His rectangular pub table had a bookcase on one end, and bar stools which tucked under the table.

His queen-sized bed was comfortable after he bought a new mattress. He kept most of his clothes in the nine drawer dresser, which also acted as a TV stand. Half his closet was for hanging clothes. The other half stored dry dog food for Morse in two 18-gallon stackable totes. It held two 18-gallon stackable totes of MRE packs. His portable file organizer with his important paperwork, laptop and carry bag, military backpack and one rolling carry on for planes occupied the top shelf of the closet. He and Morse had a cozy shelter and hot showers. Darius received his mail at the motel with his vets disability/retirement check directly deposited at a Las Vegas branch of a national bank chain.

Needless to say – 911, animal control and crime scene cleaners were on Mrs. Feldman's speed dial. When Mrs. Feldman or one of her granddaughters cleaned rooms, they disinfected and washed items which could be donated, and put the other stuff in the dumpsters. Morse warned them of two corpses, who died of natural causes (thank god)! Mrs. Feldman or her granddaughters put miscellaneous items on Darius's table or in his refrigerator which they found when cleaning rooms. Unopened food and beverages, books, DVDs, and coupons for cheap buffets or free meals at various casinos.

Darius didn't gamble regularly. He liked to join the VFW poker nights because they were fundraisers. However, he wasn't adverse to playing a game of Keno while eating a $2.99 'early bird' (midnight to six) breakfasts which were usually a two-egg veggie and cheese omelet, two pieces of bacon, hash browns and toast with coffee. He wasn't adverse to dropping a few spare quarters in a poker machine while eating a $3.99 footlong sub sandwich with a cold beer for a late lunch in a sports bar. He wasn't adverse to a game or two of Keno during a free Wednesday night barbeque buffet or a free Friday night seafood buffet. He ensured he tipped twenty percent when he ate for free. Mrs. Feldman kept the casino coupons for a free pull on a Megabucks machine, or a coupon for a free $1 roll of nickels, or a free Bingo card or a free cocktail. She warned Darius when he arrived that a person could not live in Nevada and be a gambler. Gambling was a sure bet…if you wanted to find yourself homeless. She taught Darius to let the vacationers and out-of-staters keep Nevada green.

Darius loved the desert around Las Vegas. He was used to sandpits, especially after two tours in the Middle East. His last tour ended badly when a piece of shrapnel from an IED took one sixth of his right glut, back right thigh and back right calf. His leg bones were still intact, but the shrapnel sliced through his muscles, like a hot knife through butter. The metal cauterized his wounds before embedding itself at his feet. Eight of their sixteen-person unit lost their lives. Three people, including Bee, lost a limb. Darius had to learn to move his impaired muscles on his right leg so he could walk and run again. Darius and Morse developed PTSD and retired together.

Morse, a six-year-old German Shepherd, was trained to be an explosives detection dog for the military. He was named Morse, because when sleeping, his left paw would staccato beat. Everyone claimed he sending and receiving messages in his sleep. Darius used some of his savings to have Morse trained as a cadaver dog. It was his intention to join a Search and Rescue unit with Morse, but neither of them were sociable these days. For a long time, he and Morse visited the walk-in vet clinics in Las Vegas, spreading cheer to those who needed it. While he had VA health benefits, his Medicare ensured he could be seen at the walk-in clinic faster than at the VA hospital.

However, Darius learned the hard way, Las Vegas was not where he should be on New Year's Eve, Memorial Day, Fourth of July or grand openings of new casinos.

Consequently, Darius and Morse began camping trips in the desert. Mrs. Feldman convinced him to apply for a mining permit from Clark County. Darius researched and gathered necessary equipment – like a solar powered weather radio and a handheld spectrometer to identify rocks and minerals he found. He bought a quality mineral detector to find gold and silver. In addition to a tent, ground cloth and sleeping bag, Darius purchased a large military backpack (hydration compatible with a four-gallon water bladder) to hold a trowel and mini rake, whisk broom, graduated sizes of leather drawstring bags, gloves, field first aid kit, battery-operated lantern, mess kit for him, collapsible water bowl and food bowl for Morse, in addition to normal needs like duct tape, rope, sunscreen, sunglasses, hat, bandana, spare clothes, water purifying tablets, toilet paper, and wet wipes. He bought cases of MRE with a meal heater for camping. Without a meal heater, he would be required to carry a camp stove, propane, and cooking utensils on his camping trips. He could stay out for a week if there was a water source, three days if he had to carry water for Morse and him. With a full water bladder, his pack usually weighed in at seventy pounds.

Mrs. Feldman dropped him at the highway closest to his mining claim at dawn on day one. He and Morse would hike in, set camp, explore and enjoy counting stars. She would pick him up at sunset on day three or day five. He had a pickup truck, but would not leave it sitting by the road when he was exploring.

The first of the month Darius paid $450 for rent. Then he used the motel WIFI to access his Amazon prime account. He ordered three cases of canned dog food, a 30-pound bag of dry dog food, three cases of soup, a case of mixed boxed pasta meals, and two cases of MRE for hiking/camping. He purchased a supply pack of toiletries which included shampoo, body wash and bar soap, toothpaste, toothbrush and dental floss, razor and shaving cream, wet wipes, deodorant, sunscreen and lip balm. He purchased a supply of household cleaners and paper products. He ordered herb teas for muscle aches and sleep/relaxation. He paid for his Plan B Medicare insurance, his life insurance and his car insurance. His only other bill was buying minutes for his burner cell phone. Veterans didn't pay taxes on their pensions/disability payments and Nevada didn't charge personal taxes.

When Darius found bounty in the desert, he purchased things like tires and maintenance for his truck, and a membership at a shooting range. He bought clothes in packs as he needed them: three brown t-shirts, five pairs of boxers, or ten pairs of socks. He raided local military surplus and thrift stores for cargo pants and various cargo jackets. The only clothes he didn't economize on were his boots. He preferred coyote brown leather military and tactical boots for the desert which cost him $100-150 per pair.

As interesting as Bee's offer was, he and Morse were settled for a while. He enjoyed the hikes, the camping out, and felt a thrill when he found interesting items like geodes, meteorites and gold or silver nuggets. He put Morse's service dog vest and leash on him, and drove to the VFW. Tonight was a green beer and a corned beef dinner for $10 or a double helping of corned beef for $12.50. "Don't be a mooch," he warned Morse. "You have to learn to say no to pretty ladies." He knew he was only teasing. Morse was trained not accept food from anyone but Darius.

**March 18**

"Noooo, let me sleep…." Ana protested when Christian tried to wake her while it was still dark out.

"Come on. I laid out clothes for you…jeans, t-shirt, hoody, chucks."

"Sunday paper, pancakes…later." Ana protested.

"Dress now, adventure awaits!" Christian smacked Ana's ass before heading for the great room.

Ana groaned. She performed her morning ablutions. pulled on her clothes, brushed her hair into a ponytail, and wished for more sleep.

"Conditions are perfect for soaring today. Excellent visibility and wind conditions means we might be able to soar for an hour or two. Someday I will take you north, to the San Juan Islands and maybe near Mt. Rainier. Today I want to take you over the Pacific Coast. No engine noise and scenery which goes on forever. We're going to chase the dawn, Anastasia." Christian held out his hand, pulling Ana to the elevator.

**March 20**

"I'm so glad to see you," Ana hugged Gwen. "We're less than two months until the Kavanagh-Grey nuptials. I keep busy to avoid being overwhelmed. How was Australia?"

"Sexy," Gwen winked. "I have presents for you." She gave Ana a golden eucalyptus leaf necklace and a large package of Tim Tams. "Those biscuits are delicious with hot tea," she hinted. "Ros is giving Christian a couple bottles of good wine."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I want to thank you for the email you sent Bee and me. It helped both of us." Ana said. "I will not apologize in the future for choosing to feel safe over being polite."

"Still at odds with Carla?" Gwen asked. "I recommend gifting her _The Mother Book_ for Mother's Day."

Ana restrained a giggle.

"I'm serious. I bet you a gourmet lunch, Carla will not recognize herself in illustrations or text." Gwen winked.

**March 25**

"No," Elliot passed the proposed guest list back to Celeste and Grace. "You are not inviting a hundred people Kate and I don't know. Destination wedding, U.S Virgin Islands, large yacht, May fifth, with navy blue, rose and seafoam wedding colors. Everyone books their travel through our wedding planner. She will coordinate flights, transportation and rooms. Christian and Ethan are standing up for me, Ana and Mia are standing up for Kate. Men in navy, Ana and Mia in rose, seafoam for mothers and grandmothers. Food, libations and cake flavors have been determined. Invitations have been selected and ordered. Guest list has been determined. Flowers have been selected. If you play nice Mom and Celeste - you will be spoiled with extravagant guest suites facing the beach at the destination hotel." They discussed Elliot's announcement, leaving Kate to whisper with Ana.

"I've decided I want the bridesmaids to have classic white bouquets. I want the only color to be my bouquet. If I'm in white and my bouquet is white – it's boring. If I'm in white with the colorful bouquet, it will pop in the pictures." Kate rolled her eyes and added a huff of breath. "We picked the cake flavors. Mom is not impressed. Each tier of the cake is made from three layers of cake. The bottom tier is Bourbon Spice Toffee – yellow cake made with spiced bourbon and toffee chips. It has caramel mousse between the layers. The second tier is Goddess of Chocolate – dark chocolate cake made with Godiva chocolate liquor. It has white chocolate mousse with shards of dark chocolate between the layers. The third tier is Golden Gingerbread – ginger cake made with spiced rum and honey. It has hazelnut mousse between the layers. Our personal cake is Bourbon Spice Toffee."

"How soon are we having dress fittings?" Ana checked her schedule. "Shop for maid of honor ensemble, bridal shower, travel dates, and rehearsal dinner. Did we schedule time for a nervous breakdown?"

**March 24**

"I need help assembling the shower invites," Grace brought totes to the tables set up in the media room of Grey Manor. "Ladies," she laid out four dozen bottles with corks, a bag of fine playground sand, sea motif charms, and paper invitations. "Take a bottle, put in two inches of sand. Insert the rolled and tied invitation in the bottle. Add three charms; we have mermaids, starfish, sand dollars, clam shells and seahorses. Put the cork in the bottle and set it aside. When they are checked to see they were assembled properly, we'll put them in the mailing boxes." Grace indicated a pile of boxes to assemble.

"These are too girly for a manly man bachelor party," Elliot protested.

"These are for the ladies," Grace explained. "Those," she pointed at three large boxes, "are for the men." She pulled a can holder out of a mailing box and tossed it to Elliot. It was red with black lettering.

"Set Sail for Elliot's Bachelor Party! Work like a Captain, Party like a Pirate!" Elliot read the can holder aloud.

"Are we using Christian's boat?" Theo asked.

"I rented a Sea and Surf party yacht. It holds 20 crew which includes a medic and servers, 10 security, 10 family, and 60 guests," Grace explained. "These cards are mailed with the can holders. The invitations list items the men need for the event. We will have 15-passenger vans to transport the drunks, sorry, guests, to and from the boat. Your yacht leaves the harbor for a sail at one and returns to dock at six. Ladies party the same day from two to five here at Grey Manor."

"Please make sure José and Ray are on the guest list," Elliot requested.

"Labels for mailing the invitations," Mia arrived with a navy folder and a rose folder. "His invites – navy folder. Her invites – rose folder." She explained the task to the men: put an invite card in the can holder mailing box, seal the box and slap on a return address label and mailing label. Ladies, let's assemble bottles."

The Grey and Kavanagh men assembled, with Theo providing quality control. Mia gave him the postage labels to add to boxes the men assembled properly.

"I still think it is rude to invite ladies to a bridal shower if you aren't inviting them to the wedding." Celeste argued with Kate.

"This is a Mermaid Bachelorette party Mom, not a shower. There is a Pantry Pans shower before the wedding, and it's only for wedding guests. Since we're having a destination wedding on a yacht in the Virgin Islands, the bachelor/bachelorette parties are sea motif also."

After all the invitations were assembled, it was time for a swim and one of Theo and Carrick's BBQs.

_**~X~**_

"What do you think you're doing?" Ana addressed Carrick.

He jumped, surprised to be caught in the act of raiding the refrigerator. "Raiding the refrigerator," he used his fatherly/lawyerly voice.

"Oh I don't think so, Mr. Grey." Ana stood with her hands on her hips.

"Carrick…ANA…it's Carrick." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ana broke down into hysterical laughter. "Oh my god! That's where he gets it from."

"He who gets what?" Carrick asked, irritated.

"Christian, and his five-year-old pouty face." Ana laughed again.

"Does not," Carrick dropped his arms to his sides.

"Does too," Grace's voice joined them from the doorway.

"Told you so," Ana stuck her tongue out at Carrick.

He harrumphed and both Grace and Ana laughed.

"What was he doing, Ana?" Grace asked.

"Supposedly he was raiding the refrigerator," Ana tattled on Carrick. "However, he skipped the BBQ leftovers. I think he's looking for the leftover cheesecake. Kate, Mia and Celeste went to Kate's condo to address wedding invitations. Christian and Elliot are at Grey House going over the security reports for the wedding venue. I'm hiding out from the universe."

"I planned to raid the refrigerator also," Grace admitted. "Dad and Mom just left."

"You make tea and coffee for us and I'll tell you where I hid it," Ana suggested to Carrick. "Grace, if you get forks and plates, I'll tell you too."

Carrick brought beverages to the table. Grace brought plates, forks and napkins. Ana reached for a pie server out of the drawer and pulled out a covered container marked 'liver and onions'.

"This is my best kept cooking secret," Ana explained. "Well, besides my lasagna recipe."

"Liver and onions?" Grace turned green.

"I put special leftovers, cookies, candy, etc. in 'liver and onions' containers." Ana laughed, taking the lid off the container. "Of course, the container can't be one of the see-through ones. I told Kate it's because I don't want her to see the liver and onions and get nauseous." She showed them the wonderful Turtle Cheesecake she had hidden away. "Only, I was outed when Ethan and Jessica broke up. She thought liver and onions were disgusting. He donated six containers marked 'liver and onions' from our freezer. I had to come clean to Kate and Elliot about the contents. I'm thinking she threw the containers away without opening them as she didn't return the containers."

"Yum," Grace accepted her piece of cheesecake quite happily.

**March 30**

"Our headhunter recommends promoting Barney to Chief Technical Officer, since he received his doctorate in December. He recommends filling Barney's current position with two people. Barney will make the decisions regarding development and application of new technologies. He will oversee the engineers and tech research. However promoting him means we need a new head engineer and a new head of tech research since he was performing both positions." Ros showed Christian the breakout of the two new positions with duties and job requirements.

"Does he have someone to promote from within or do we have headhunter recommendations?" Christian read the headhunter's appraisal of Barney's knowledge, skills and abilities.

"Barney apologized none of his people are ready to step up. They are busy with extended studies, or new families. None of them have the time needed to establish themselves in a new position. Barney recommends interviewing two, three and four from the head engineer list. He recommends interviewing three, four and five from the tech research list. He went to school with the rest of them. There's underlying competition issues. He said nerds have a long and unhappy memory. He doesn't believe he could supervise or mentor competitors from MIT from almost a decade ago." Ros reported.

"Make it happen – promote Barney and ask him to set interviews with his recommendations. Ask Adrian for background checks. I don't want any surprises. I'd like to interview next week for both positions. I want the selected candidates to submit adequate notice at their job and have time to move to Seattle and start July first."

"The Chief Financial Officer position is not sought by anyone in our Finance Department." Ros wondered how her explanation would be received. "Basically, none of them want the $50 million loss to SIP/GP's lawsuit to reflect on their records. They are willing to let an outside person bite that bullet."

"When did we hire a bunch of chicken shits?" Christian snapped. "They seem to forget the new Finance Officer does not take charge until the new fiscal year."

"Cover your ass at its finest." Ros agreed. "Adrian conducted background checks on the top five recommendations. I'm not pleased with the results of any of them. I don't like the security research on two. The other three work for our competition. I asked for the next five on the headhunter list. Adrian's running their background checks right now."

"So, our current head of finance wants to be the second in command when the dust settles." Christian looked at the background checks of current employees.

"That's the long and short of it. My long response is too colorful and my short response is hire a primary and secondary from the headhunter list." Ros suggested.

"Leaving Caprioglio in third position. It might frost her ass and cause her to leave." Christian commented.

"She's a bit crispy for my personal taste. She was a brusque bitch at the arbitration settlement. She acted like the fifty mil was coming from her own checking account. The process took too long because she insisted on reading the settlement orders for each person before she signed checks. She made a rude comment about how it pays to sleep with the boss while she was in the bathroom. Her comment was overheard by three of the interns." Ros revealed.

"I vote for leaving Capri in third position." Christian set aside his third stack of folders. "I believe Chase should give her a written reprimand for the bathroom comment. If she's talking trash behind closed doors, god knows what she's saying with a few drinks in her."

"For the Global Operations Manager, the top four of the five recommended are acceptable. Number five, Jimmy Yue from Shim Okada International, doesn't work well with female executives. Therefore, I don't want him. The rest passed their background checks. Working backwards, number four to number one, Hans Roeder of Rhine Technologies in Germany, has a network of contacts in Europe. Ibrahim Batwari of Elite Engineering of Egypt speaks six languages. He has an equal background of research and development along with marketing and global issues. Daniel Duong of Dua Industries, Shenzhen speaks English like a native and achieved a doctorate degree in business from NYU. David Cheng from Softbanks is seeking a U.S. based position since his significant other just accepted a position with Verizon, Inc."

Christian reviewed the headhunter folders and background checks, making notes on pages as he went along. "We're not required to explain to the headhunters about why we are eliminating some candidates or why we need new lists of candidates?"

"I ensured our contract didn't contain such clauses." Ros assured Christian.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 ~~April 2012**

**April 1**

Given their states of post inebriation after another night of working on Elliot and Kate's wedding, Ana didn't appreciate a lecture for breakfast. "We discussed appropriate wedding and shower manners and attire while building the shower invites. I wasn't deaf then, I'm not happy to repeat the experience now. This is not a circular book plot like, _If You Give a Mouse A Cookie_."

"_If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_?" Christian frowned.

"If you give a mouse a cookie, he will want a glass of milk. It goes around and around with things you give a mouse until the end of the book, when you give the mouse another cookie," Ana explained to Christian's continuing confusion.

"I'll bring the books from Sophie," Taylor offered. "I like the _If You Give a Pig a Pancake_ book. Your parents gave Mitch and Kellen Black the _If You Give a Moose a Muffin_ book for their shower for Mikey."

"If you give…" Christian frowned again.

"Ana grief…she might multiply it when she returns it," Ana snapped. "My point is, we covered how we will both behave ourselves at shower and wedding events for Elliot and Kate. I don't need another lecture. We aren't having strippers and I am NOT discussing this again. Do you mind telling me what started this argument?"

"Not an argument," Christian argued. "Discussion, remember your definition?"

"SOOOO, what caused this _discussion_?" Ana took her tea from Gail with a silent 'Thank You' mouthed at her.

Christian slid the _Seattle Nooz Online_ article to Ana.

_********Seattle Nooz Online********_

_ Is it LUV or are we being PRANKED?_

_ First, it was the New Year's Eve wedding of Andrea Ashton to Adrian Welch. They both work for Grey Enterprises Holdings. That evening an engagement ring was spotted on the finger of Gwen Drake, domestic partner of Ros Bailey, second in command at GEH._

_ Kavanagh Media released the announcement of Katherine Kavanagh's engagement to Elliot Trevelyan Grey on Valentine's Day. Seattle Nooz learned Elliot proposed on New Year's Eve! The Kavanagh-Grey nuptials are scheduled for May fifth, during a destination wedding in the Virgin Islands! Rumor says the guest list is limited to family and close personal friends._

_ However…bigger news happened on Valentine's Day which has not been announced to the world! Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele stood up for Ros Bailey and Gwen Drake for their afternoon wedding at Whidbey Island Winery. Their color palette was a delicious Rose Gold and Merlot! Instead of a speech to congratulate the ladies, Christian Grey revealed the lovely Anastasia Steele said 'YES'. Rumor says – June wedding. Anastasia has been wearing a three-carat diamond ring – but we cannot get a picture of it. No one can! Pictures of anything Grey have been far and few between!_

_ Love has been in the air for the Steele family since last October when patriarch, Raymond Steele of Steele Woodworking, Montesano proposed to the very pretty Brigette England, also of Montesano._

_ FIVE COUPLES! We feel like Six Degrees of Christian Grey! Is it LUV or are we being PRANKED?_

_********Seattle Nooz Online********_

"OMG! Well, it will be another six weeks before my mother speaks to me." Ana hung her head. "I have a meeting this afternoon with the tax consultant you hired to help me."

"What will you do with your return?" Christian asked.

"Buy my wedding ensemble," Ana grimaced. "I used my return last year for my graduation clothes and spa day."

"If I thought you were serious, I'd have Caroline Acton bring over a trunk show of wedding gowns and bridesmaid gowns."

"Nyet," Ana sipped her tea and dug into her banana and pecan pancakes.

"You have your donation slips for the books and Wanda?" Christian asked to Ana's nod. "Remember, relocating for a job is claimable on your taxes, along with funds you spent for a work wardrobe." He paused. "Remember for next year your compensatory settlement funds are not taxable, but punitive funds are. Currently the tax rates for punitive funds is running at about 37%..."

Ana set her fork down and moved out of her chair into Christian's lap. "Christian, this is why you hired a tax expert for me this year. This is why we have personal shoppers. This is why your brother is fixing Grey Sound for us. This is why you and Ros are hiring three more managers. All these people ensure we can have a life together. This is why I'm a Beta Reader for Grey Publishing. You don't have to keep all that stuff in your head. We're relaxing and going with the flow, right?"

"Yeah, right," Christian was too busy kissing Ana to think about anything else right at this moment.

**April 2**

Chase met with Christian, Ros and Barney at nine in the conference room attached to Christian's office. "Congratulations," he shook Barney's hand. "You will sign papers today for the Chief Technical Officer position. You will move into your new office on the fifth floor. Our custodial crews finished your office, the tech conference room and the two new offices for your head engineer and head of tech research." He slid paperwork to Barney to sign. "You will make the decisions regarding development and application of new technologies. When Mr. Grey and Ms. Bailey are out of office, the new Chief Financial Officer is first in command, and you are second." He slid papers for Barney to sign. "In the future, management meetings will include Grey, Ros, you, the new Chief Finance Officer and the new Global Operations Manager. Until new staff join us July first, Grey House is not actively seeking any new mergers and acquisitions. We'll be concentrating on clearing decks until after Mr. Grey returns from his honeymoon."

"Congratulations," Ros shook Barney's hand. "Your signing bonus is a professional wardrobe for two weeks. A personal shopper at Neiman Marcus will meet you this afternoon to dress and groom you as befitting your new title and status. Chase will provide you a Grey House credit card. You will have a new close protection detail provided by Grey House. We cannot chance you being kidnapped. You will learn to work with your close protection detail driving you to work, hovering outside office doors, checking you into hotels, etc. Adrian Welch will hire and assign your detail."

"Let's discuss the schedule for interviews for a new head engineer and a new head of tech research." Chase continued. Barney slid the proposed schedules for April ninth and tenth to Christian, Ros and Chase.

"I can work with this schedule," Christian commented. "My staff will arrange to have a business breakfast with candidate one, a business lunch with candidate two, and a business dinner with candidate three on April ninth. We will repeat the process April tenth. I have great hopes we can determine who to hire by April thirteenth."

"Which reminds me," Barney commented. "I want to hire an executive assistant who is of the same caliber as Andrea and the ladies on the executive floor. We'll need an executive assistant for the head engineer and the head tech researcher."

"We can release a job description and ask for resumes by the end of April. We can interview before the middle of May, which would provide six weeks to get someone onboard by July first."

_**~X~**_

Elizabeth took her $2 million settlement check from Grey House to the bank Grey House used, along with a stripped out 17.5-inch-wide, 6-inch-tall aluminum-sided laptop briefcase. "I want to cash this check. I know it takes time. Nonsequential $100 dollar bills, bound in groups of $10K, placed in this locking case. I will not set the locks on it until I collect it from you."

"Physical transport is not recommended for this amount…" Troy Whelan argued.

"I don't care if you feel it is safer to electronically deposit my check and make funds available to me. Electronic deposit does nothing for me. Perhaps I want to fill my king-sized bed with the money and roll around in it for hours with some paid stud who is built like James Deen." Elizabeth's comment was crude and offended the tightly buttoned up Troy.

"Monday, April sixteenth. It's the best we can do, considering your requirements." Troy Whelan hated situations like this. The bank wondered when Elizabeth Morgan would come forward to cash her check. Grey House advised Whelan to have $100 million in cash in reserve for the settlement of their class action lawsuit. As it was, $48 million in checks were electronically routed through the bank to different entities all over the country. Miss Steele gave her settlement check to Washington Warriors. Troy sat on their board as a financial advisor. They purchased land with Miss Steele's contribution to enlarge their complex for veterans. "I still don't recommend it," Troy advised Elizabeth Morgan.

"I still don't give a damn," Elizabeth retorted. "I put the funds from selling my furniture in my main account. I am selling my condo by the fifteenth, and I'm trading my car in for a newer one. I need to move the settlement account from Jack Hyde's estate to my regular account today." She provided account numbers to ensure the merger of accounts. She was not about to explain her plans for a cross country vacation. It was no one's business except hers.

Elizabeth spent the better part of each day out of her increasing bare and boring condo. The realtor who sold Jack's condo had been eager for another listing. Since housing in Seattle was an issue, Elizabeth was guaranteed top dollar for her two bedroom, two bathroom 1,000-square-foot condo. Once the sale was finalized, she planned to pamper herself in a four or five star hotel until she left Washington. She packed fourteen days of casual clothes, shoes and accessories in two suitcases. She kept three dressy outfits for treating herself to lunch at fabulous places. She shipped the remainder to her parents' home. She shipped the home décor she wanted to keep. The remainder was sold to consignment stores or was donated to charity. She lived on fourteen days of casual clothes, toiletries and personal appliances like her electric toothbrush, Waterpik, hair dryer, etc.

Today, since her settlement account from Jack merged with her regular account, she could go car shopping. She researched when she was bored, and settled on a 2012 E350 Mercedes Benz Cabriolet. It was a shimmery Artic White with a stunning crimson leather interior. It had top of the line options, including GPS, Low Jack, and Onstar. It would be delivered to her April thirteenth, with registration completed, and insurance transferred from the current car to the Mercedes.

_**~X~**_

"She is right. It is none of our business. If Elizabeth Morgan decides to drive to Mexico and waste her settlement on blow…we are not morally required to keep her alive and healthy." Christian hated this conversation with Troy. It required him to worry about Elizabeth Morgan, which he did not want to do. "She's not laundering money, nor is it a suspicious withdrawal like a ransom payment. There is no reason for us to track the serial numbers on her funds."

Troy argued about due diligence.

"Are you tracking how the other women are spending their funds? It's not your job to approve or disapprove of Elizabeth Morgan's lifestyle and life choices. Frankly, I don't want to discuss that woman ever again. Grey House conducts too much business with your bank to waste our time and effort worrying about someone who is no longer on our horizon." Christian ended the conversation.

**April 6**

Christian received the 90-day evaluation of Coping Together, Spokane. He was pleased to see they met the eight criteria listed for them in the first quarter of the grant. Jessica Jackson's 90-day evaluation was expected. She had never been late to work or missed work. She did not take long breaks or lunches. She dressed appropriately and met the criteria set for her first 90 days. Jessica Jackson gone from Seattle and not bothering Ana…priceless and worth every penny of the Coping Together grant.

**April 8**

Mrs. Feldman prepared a picnic lunch. Darius put his spectrometer and metal detector in the truck. With Morse on a leash, they had a wonderful Easter picnic. Darius assembled the metal detector and began walking grids around the park in Henderson where a huge Easter egg hunt and community event took place yesterday. Darius found a silver pen, six pieces of gold jewelry, including a very nice tennis bracelet. He found a silver Tiffany's keyring with six keys. He found a small rose gold locket on a fine chain which looked like it belonged to a little girl. He found three silver dollars. It was enough for the day. He returned to the picnic table and gave Morse some bear hugs and love. Mrs. Feldman was ready to return to the motel.

**April 9 and 10**

Ros was proud of Barney's transformation in less than a week. He had a good haircut, a good manicure, and a businessman's wardrobe of navy blue three piece suits with white and pale blue shirts, and textured navy blue ties. He had new gold tie tacks, cuff links, and watches. He had new designer glasses, and invisible braces. Good acne wash, good body wash, and designer cologne completed his transformation. He had new business cards, and conducted himself commensurate with his new position.

Barney's CPO escorted him and a potential head engineer to breakfast at the Four Seasons with Christian, Ros, Chase and Adrian. After breakfast, it would be a tour of the facilities at Grey House, followed by an interview. The second potential would tour during the first potential's interview. Then it would be lunch at the Capital Grille, followed by the interview. Potential three would have his tour during the second's interview. Then it would be his interview, followed by dinner at the Mile High Club.

The same schedule would take place the following day with potentials for the head research tech. The questions put forth by the potentials for an executive assistant would be utilized during PA interviews.

**April 14: Pirate and Mermaid Bridal Shower**

Kate's bachelorette party was held at Grey Manor. Several dozen women – friends, family and coworkers – were treated to an island oasis of blue, green and aqua decorations. Mermaid party favor gift bags contained shell-shaped gifts: bottles of blue or aqua tropical-scented bath salts, and tropical-scented bath oils, tropical-colored loofah sponges, bath bombs, bath guest soaps, votive candles, and inflatable bath pillows.

"Ladies – we would like all of you to pose at the photo booth. We have mermaid costumes. We have a lawn game, and a pool game. A late lunch with libations will be served at 2:30 with two pen and pencil games." Mia was in her element, directing the guests.

The photo booth had mermaid costumes with wigs, a large beige rock, seascape background and a flower wreath. Ana picked the aqua mermaid set and let her hair down. The female photographer took a series of shots of Ana. "I like the aqua set. However, with your blue eyes, I would like you to try the sapphire set or the rainbow set."

"Thanks but, I've never been a model, and I'm not in the mood to become one now," Ana managed to keep her composure during the lengthy time the photographer took pictures of her. "I have not signed a photo release for any of these pictures. I want all of them available to me at the end of the day. None of these pictures will be sold to the media." She couldn't prove it, but she suspected the photographer got several shots of her engagement ring.

_**~X~**_

"This is the judging contest," Mia announced. "Any of you wearing blue, green, aqua or turquoise dresses, or mermaid motif clothes join us. Anyone wearing sea motif jewelry or accessories, join us." Frannie, Mia, Grace and Celeste were the judges. They picked the girl wearing a fish scale motif dress to win, two girls wearing mermaid motif t-shirts as second and third place. Ana won honorable mention for her mermaid motif bracelet made by Carla. It had sea color glass beads with mermaid motif charms. They all won sterling silver charm bracelets with mermaid charms and a silver clamshell with a genuine pearl accent. Ana planned to add the three charms in her shower invitation to the bracelet.

_**~X~**_

Kate's ladies were treated to appetizers of seaweed wrapped California rolls, shrimp cocktails, angelfish cheesy bread bites, and mini sea wraps (spinach tortillas with lobster and shrimp salad filling). The main course was shrimp, lobster and crab Louie salad, or Hawaiian Pizza. Sides were Tropical Fruit Salad or Seven Seas Pasta Salad (which Ana suspiciously recognized as the Hawaiian pasta salad from her graduation party). Dessert was several flavors of ice cream (Lava Bomb, Jamaican Rum Cake, Coconut Crème, Pina Colada and Island Dreams). There were sorbets for ladies who were lactose intolerant (Coconut, Pineapple, Mango, Passion Fruit and Guava).

The male bartenders were prepared to create tropical mixed drinks, like Mai Tai, Pina Colada, Rum Runner, Bahama Mama, Sex on the Beach, Blue Hawaii, Hurricane, fruit daiquiris or margaritas. Kate and Mia were seen with a lot of Rum Runners. Grandma Frannie held a large, double portion of Blue Hawaii. Ana opted for the nonalcoholic Tropical Breeze Punch, decorated with pineapple, cherry and mango skewered stir stick.

During food and libations, it was time for the paper games. The ladies listed mermaid films and then names of mermaids. The winners of the film game won a sand castle figurine, a mermaid motif bank for saving for a future cruise, and a mermaid tail couch blanket. Then it was time for names of mermaids which were not included in films.

One of Kate's coworkers won honorable mention with Asherah (meaning she who walks in the sea), Asia (daughter of Oceanus), and Lorelei (from a German folktale). Kate's coworker won a _Sea Hag Tote Bag_ with a '_get off my tail'_ bumper sticker, a mermaid motif license plate holder, mermaid travel mug, and _Songs of the Sea_ CD.

Ana named Azalea, Beatrice, Dominique, and Memory (mermaid statues in Norfolk, Virginia). When asked how she knew, Ana replied, "Carla, my mom, visited Norfolk with her husband, Bob. She took really cool black and white pictures of the statues and made pictures in embellished frames to sell in her Crabby Shabby Etsy store." Ana won the _Working for the Weekend_ mermaid motif tote with a mermaid and dolphin mousepad, sea glass coaster, mermaid motif coffee cup, pens, sticky notes, and mermaid motif desk clock for her second place standing.

Grace's answers Coralia (a mermaid from an 18th century ballet), Ianthe (ocean nymph in a Greek mythology), Nerida (Greek name meaning mermaid), Salacia (Neptune's Queen), and the Little Mermaid Statue in Copenhagen, Denmark were checked and approved by Mia. Five answers were enough to earn her first place. Grace won the _Come Swim with Me_ mermaid motif beach tote with mermaid beach towel, mermaid beach cover up, mermaid flip flops. mermaid water bottle, and mermaid sun glasses. Her tote included two mermaid themed paperback books for reading while she kicked back.

"The name of the game is Over and Under," Grace announced. "I will read a list of 20 questions, and you have to decide if the number in the statement is over the actual amount, or under the actual amount. So, you write over or under. Additionally, to win prizes, you can guestimate the actual number and if you are correct, or really close to correct, it is a point for you for the prize round. For example," Grace picked up a green index card. 'The groom had ten girlfriends before meeting the bride."

"UNDER," came the shouted answers from the room.

"Yes, well, we won't discuss Elliot or Kate's sex life," Grace scolded.

"Why not?" Grandma Frannie yelled. "I think that would be a lot of fun!"

"Back to the game – I will read the statement – you will write down answers – and you will not talk. If you talk – you forfeit the game." Grace said sternly. "Let's begin. _The bride has 24 pairs of shoes_."

Amidst a roar of laughter, the game was on. The winner was Elliot's Aunt Gina, who correctly answered most of the bonus questions. She won a pair of pearl and diamond earrings.

_**~X~**_

"We're playing Musical Islands – which is a variation of Musical Chairs. We play music, when it stops, you must be inside one of the hula hoops." Mia pointed at 24 hoops laid in a circle on the lawn. "One mermaid per hoop. If there is a dispute about who was in the hoop first – you are both eliminated. Those not standing inside a hoop are eliminated. One hoop is removed each round. The songs are all sea motif." They eventually whittled the contestants down to one of Kate's cousins. She won four mermaid wine glasses with sea glass coasters.

"Water Relay – last game of the day. Count off in teams of two. Team one has the wading pools on the south side of the pool. Team two has the pools on the north side. The first person on each team takes a beach bucket from the pile, fills it with water and passes it to the next person. You relay the buckets down the line of swimmers until it reaches the other end of the pool. The end person pours the water into the pool. A person outside the pool carries the empty buckets to the other side of the pool to be filled again and relayed. First team to fill their wading pool to the line marked in their pool wins. We have prizes for everyone participating."

_**~X~**_

Elliot wore a red t-shirt, with Christian, Carrick, Theo, Uncle Gregory, Eamon, Ethan, and two of Kate's grandfathers wearing red "Groom's Crew" t-shirts with pirate skulls and crossbones. The ship was decorated in red and black pirate motif. Imported beers were stored in barrels used as coolers.

Every guest received a black barrel-shaped duffle bag as a swag bag. There were permanent markers to mark the inside ID tape. The bags held pirate tee-shirts, pirate playing cards, a pewter drinking mug, a ship's wheel bottle opener, an eye patch, skull and crossbones shot glasses, and mini bottles of rum. Prizes for participating in the jet ski races were whiskey barrel motif flasks. After the jet ski races was food.

Elliot's guests decimated the buffet: pirate grub (steaks), shark bait (tuna or mahi-mahi steaks), cannon balls (roasted baby red potatoes), pirate jewels (crudités and salad), skeleton bones (breadsticks), dead man's water (libations – alcoholic or nonalcoholic), and blood cakes (red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and decorated with pirate toys). While the men ate, Carrick and Eamon coordinated the paper games.

Eamon passed out papers and pens. "List 20 pirate movies – and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ _1\. 2, 3 _and_ 4_ don't count. The word 'pirate' does not have to be part of the name of the movies. There's over 200 of them. You get ten minutes." He watched the clock and then called time. "Cross off any of these on your list: _Shanghaied, Swashbuckler, Yellow Beard, Red Beard, Black Beard, Blue Beard, Green Beard, Pirates Island, Pirates Gold, Treasure Island, Scalawag, Pirate's Cutlass, Peter Pan, Goonies, Ice Pirates, Captain Phillips, Waterworld_…" He awarded a DIY ship in a bottle kit to one of Elliot's men who was ex-Navy. He listed seven pirate movies no one else listed.

Carrick passed out paper and pens. "List 20 pirates – real or literary. You get 10 minutes." After ten minutes, Carrick called time. "If you have any of these pirates, cross them off your list. _Yellow Beard, Black Beard, Red Beard, Blue Beard, Captain Jack Sparrow…"_ Jack Sparrow was met with a chorus of groans. Carrick called off a list of 60 pirates which included _Captain Kidd, Captain Blood, Captain Morgan, and Long John Silver_. "Does anyone have any pirates on their list which I didn't call. He spotted three hands. Theo, Sawyer and one of Elliot's crew. "How many?" Elliot's man had one, Sawyer two, and Theo four. Carrick checked the names against his alphabetical list. Theo listed the names of pirate characters played by Douglas Fairbanks or Errol Flynn. Theo choose a compass and sundial in a wooden box. Sawyer choose a telescoping spy glass in a wooden case. Elliot's man accepted brass drinking cups in a wooden box.

_**~X~**_

Christian laughed at the sign in the men's bathroom which said, '_All floggings will continue until morale improves_.' It was accompanied by a pair of red leather floggers with 24-inch tails. He took a picture of it and sent it to Ana.

Ana checked her phone when Christian called and burst into laughter.

"What," Kate asked.

"Christian, pirate humor, argh." Ana laughed.

_**~X~**_

Ana met Christian in the playroom at the end of the day. She wore crimson red panties and had her hair braided with a red elastic hair tie.

"I've been thinking about those twin red floggers," Christian explained. "I have a set I bought with the red panties for introducing you to toys. They are called _'Sex and Mischief'._ I'm going to introduce you to a technique called Florentine which is two floggers. What are your safe words?"

"Red and yellow, sir," Ana responded.

Christian guided her to beneath the grid on the ceiling. He pulled down some black leather cuffs attached to a chain. "This grid is designed so the shackles move across the grid. We will start here in an open area, but we'll finish over there by the St. Andrews Cross." He stood very close as he fastened the cuffs. Ana could see his soft jeans hanging just so off his hips. Once the cuffs were fastened, he knelt before her, kissing her left hip and her right hip before tonguing her belly button.

"I like these, but you don't need them." He hooked his thumbs in her panties, and slowly peeled them off her body. He tucked them in his back pocket. While she was naked, he fastened one ankle to a floor ring. Then he fastened the other ankle to the opposite floor ring. "Think of the rings like a spreader bar," he whispered lasciviously. "You will not be able to press your thighs together to relieve the sexual tension. You will have to absorb the feelings. Safe word if you are overwhelmed."

"This is a sensual flogging, not punishment like was metered out during the regency era to recalcitrant soldiers and sailors." He gently brushed one set of flogger tails between her legs to stimulate her sex, while another trailed over her ass. The dual floggers reminded her of when his fingers danced over her body. He acclimated her skin to the feel of the flogger tails before he began using slow and mild strikes. Ana moaned and let her head fall back, aware of the building physical sensations which she could not release.

His slow, practiced figure eights danced over her skin, causing her blood to roar. The floggers struck in perfect harmony either up or down her body, making contact with her feet, her breasts, her ass, her... _'Goddess, we either need to buck up and call it a pussy…or we need to learn some synonyms for our girly bits.'_ Ana thought. _'Laters, baby…'_ her Goddess abdicated. When Ana thought she couldn't take any more teasing strikes, Christian dropped the floggers, released her ankles and pushed her against the St. Andrews Cross before his hard cock impaled her. Ana whimpered.

"Don't be quiet, baby. Let me hear your pleasure," Christian's mouth ghosted over the hollow beneath her ear…and Ana screamed through her first release. "Don't wait for me, Ana, I'm right there with you." Christian increased his efforts to bring Ana to a second climax before he found his own release. Her second shriek of pleasure occurred seconds before his groan of satisfaction. He reached up to release her cuffs and carried her to the bed where they collapsed together for a soft and warm nap.

_**~X~**_

"Wow, you look nice." Bee was busy in the kitchen at Rod's house when José arrived. She glanced over his black jeans, burgundy shirt and black and burgundy tie.

"You didn't go to Elliot's bachelor party?" Ray was surprised to see José at Rod's home in Portland.

"No, I had things to do," José countered. "Why didn't you?"

"Bee and I discussed it. She doesn't have a swim prosthesis and didn't feel like swimming or not swimming with dozens of women she didn't know. She also didn't feel like explaining why she was disabled. I'm too old to deal with a bunch of partying drunks, no matter how great a sail would have been." Ray kept his own counsel, but it was probably a good thing Jose didn't go. The boy could not hide his jealous anger of Christian.

"I agreed to assist my engineering professor at WSUV this weekend. I'm critiquing senior projects with him and his TA today and tomorrow from ten to three. He wanted to wait until the first weekend of May, but that's the wedding. We're doing what we can this weekend and will finish May twelfth because the nineteenth is graduation." José deliberately picked this weekend for the meetings. It was a good excuse for missing the bachelor party.

"Bee and I went to an estate sale in Eugene. We're visiting Picc-a-Dilly in Eugene tomorrow before we go back to Montesano."

"Did you find anything fun?" José would be polite until he could disappear to his room and change into hanging out clothes.

"We found two dozen pieces for our vets to recreate into other pieces. I found a dozen doors and a dozen large picture frames. This estate sale was different because the surprise boxes were taped shut. A lone item sat on top of each of 20 boxes. Bee wanted the bronze, copper and gold bowl on top of one box. I wanted the arts and crafts lamp. It has a great base, but the shade was replaced with a generic oatmeal tweed shade. Bee and I boxed up our pieces for safe return to Montesano. After the estate sale we went to the Eugene Saturday Market. We found six flats of starter veggies – tomatoes, peppers, etc."

"Bee said. "We found great organic veggies for barbequing. I found fresh strawberries and cheesecake for dinner."

"Sounds good," José put on a happy face. He was not mentioning Ana or Asshole. It bothered his dad. If pressed for conversation, he could talk about Grey Sound, the vets complex or engineering projects he saw today.

**April 16**

Fresh from her weekend stay at the Four Seasons, Elizabeth presented herself at the bank. She rolled her eyes when Troy Whelan made her sign a release form for her cash. It was like releasing herself AMA from a hospital. She explained her parents had a copy of her itinerary. She tied a Hermes scarf over her hair, pulled on a pair of sunglasses, pulled on a pair of chocolate leather driving gloves, and retracted the convertible top into the boot, snapping the cover closed. Seattle to Couer d'Alene, five hours via I-90. The laptop case slid under the passenger front seat; her purse sat in the passenger seat. Two suitcases and one cosmetic case fit in the trunk. _'Let the adventure begin!'_ Elizabeth had a room with a lakefront view reserved at the Hotel Couer d'Alene. She planned to take a one hour ferry tour, and had dinner reservations at The Cedar.

Tomorrow, room service breakfast, drive to Glacier National Park. It was a four and a half hour drive. Elizabeth had room reservations at the Lodge at Whitefish Lake. She would have dinner at The Boat Club. Wednesday, she could relax in their spa and spend a little time sightseeing. She bought a charm from each place she visited so far. Her charm bracelet would be a conversation starter. It already had a dozen charms on it from her Seattle and Pacific Coast tour.

**April 21**

_'The Way to a Man's Heart'_ Bridal Shower met at a dinner assembly store on Sunday afternoon. The plan was to assemble 30-60 dinners for the potential newlyweds. Once done, the guests would be invited to Grey House for food and libations.

"What did you assemble to feed me?" Elliot kissed Kate's cheek.

"Ana and I teamed up. I walked away with sixty dinners and sides." Kate replied. "When we hire a housekeeper, she has to cook."

"Ana – what did you cook at the shower?" Eliot called out.

"Kate and I assembled double batches of broccoli beef, ginger garlic scallops and snow peas, Asian orange chicken, sesame ginger salmon, and Thai chicken skewers, with jasmine rice sides for all," Ana replied.

"Mom and I made steak caprese, steak pizzaiola, chicken marinara, Tuscan chicken, and limoncello chicken with sides of penne pasta and fettucine," Mia told him.

"Mom and I made double entrees of American food for you," Aunt Gina commented. "Herb crusted flank steak with twice baked potatoes, buffalo chicken tenders with ranch potato wedges, bacon wrapped NY steaks with onion rings, Georgia peach pork chops with mashed sweet potatoes, and bourbon BBQ ribs with baked beans."

"Your three office staff and I made double entrees of Tex-Mex foods: chicken fajitas, beef fajitas, chipotle pork tenderloin, chicken tamale pie, arroz con pollo, chicken chimichangas and beef chimichangas." Celeste explained.

"Grandpa Theo and I picked up a dozen take and bake pizzas for you," Christian commented.

"Dad's been a slave driver," Elliot whined. "We've put 50 pounds of marinated flank steaks and marinated boneless/skinless chicken breasts in freezer bags to thaw and cook on an electric grill. I need a drink."

"Not before you make a pitcher of wine coolers for all of the ladies, and grill dinner for us. I know Ana and Mia made enough sides to serve for dinner tonight."

**April 22**

"While Christian and the guys are golfing…it's tea and assembling wedding favors for us ladies," Ana directed. "Kate and Elliot provided white rectangular die-cut heart favor boxes and navy and rose pink tissue paper. The favors are a silver perfume bottle for ladies, and brushed silver flasks for men." She flashed pictures of all of the parts. "After we assemble 100 boxes, it's tea time. There are two flavors of tea sandwiches, two of scones, two different seafood savories, and Gail made cake flavor mini cupcakes."

Celeste and Grace discussed having a family BBQ over Memorial Day Weekend. Ana had to cry off. Ray and Bee were coming to town. The four of them were attending a fundraising BBQ at Rory's Roadkill with a lot of vets on Monday. There would be tours to show everyone the progress of the complex. While Roadkill, Ryders and Hell's Belles were privately owned, the area south of their cul-de-sac was intended for the vet complex.

Elliot promised the interior of Grey Sound would be done by Thursday afternoon so the happy couple could inspect the work. José would be in town if anything needed fixed or changed. The work on the garages and apartments would be finished before Memorial Day. Christian and Ana decided not to unload and set furniture and home décor until they returned from the wedding.

**April 28**

"Let's go have a picnic at Grey Sound," Christian folded a plaid picnic blanket and put it on top of a picnic basket. He moved the handles to carry position. He wore jeans, a sweatshirt and chucks. "We can see how the house is progressing.

Ana pulled on a hoody, baseball cap and sunglasses before joining him in the great room. She tucked ID, phone, cash, a purse pack of tissues and a mini brush in a small crossbody bag before joining Christian.

Christian drove the R8 and slipped a CD of Henry Connick, Jr. in the CD player. He kept the music low, so he and Ana could talk. He didn't give away his secret, which was the lawn service he sent to Grey Sound. Their task this week was cleaning and raking the meadow and trimming the hedge separating it from the road. They located the largest tree at the edge of the meadow. After a week of raking, pulling and trimming, the meadow was ready for the original task Christian requested. The gardeners dug a four-inch deep, nine-foot square near the tree. The gardeners tamped the soil down and filled the area with wood chips. It would make a great picnic spot until the meadow was full grown, which might be after they returned from their honeymoon.

Christian and Ana walked through the house, noting the work which had been done. Elliot left a clipboard for each room for them to inspect the house.

"Let's have lunch," Christian picked up the picnic basket. "The meadow is calling to me."

"You don't think it's a little cool outside?" Ana asked.

"The sun is shining and the breeze is light," Christian assured her. "We'll have to share body heat." He kissed her…not an urgent kiss…not a dismissive kiss…but one filled with promise. He held the door for her, and closed it behind them. He reached for her hand, guiding her to the meadow. The meadow was beginning to green, with an occasional wildflower adding color to the meadow. "Let's go picnic under the largest tree." Christian suggested.

"You don't want to picnic in the sunshine?" Ana shivered for a minute.

Christian dropped a kiss to Ana's lips and kept walking.

"Wow, someone cleaned the meadow!" Ana was surprised. The stepping stones which led from the road into the meadow were cleared. The hedge which delineated the meadow from the road had been trimmed.

"I hired a gardener to inspect the meadow and clean it. I didn't want to chance a critter hole in the ground causing a sprained ankle." Christian explained part of his thinking.

Ana was surprised to see the clearing specially prepared for their picnic. Christian laid out the picnic blanket. "Do you feel like building an appetite?"

"Absolutely," Ana felt herself tugged down to the blanket.

Christian positioned her diagonally on the blanket before kissing her. His left arm snaked under her, providing a neck pillow. He leaned on his left side, half on and half off her. His tongue found hers, engaging in a slow and erotic dance. The kiss built and broke. "I love you," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

"I love you," Ana whispered back, her arms wrapping around Christian, her left leg lifting to wrap around his right leg. Her hands and leg slid over him, pulling him in a tight embrace.

Christian's right hand slid from her face to her waistband. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans; aware Ana's left hand mirrored his actions.

They both stopped at the same time, sat up and pulled off sweatshirts and shirts. Ana slipped off her bra. Shoes were discarded followed by jeans and underwear. Christian enjoyed how the light breeze tightened Ana's nipples. He kissed her again, pressing her down on the picnic blanket. He kissed her lips lightly before kissing his way down her neck. He nibbled on the hollow under her ear. "I'd love to taste every inch of your skin, but I don't have time." His mouth ghosted down to her hardened nipples, while his right hand cupped one breast after the other. His tongued flicked and played with her nipples…noticing how the wet nipples hardened more in the cool breeze.

Ana moaned and arched her back.

Christian's hand slid down between her thighs, spreading her legs. He didn't need to touch; he knew she was wet for him. He knelt between her legs, pulling her up at an angle, resting her ass on his knees. He wrapped her legs around his waist before rubbing the tip of his cock over her firm clit. When Ana moaned, he did not pause. He positioned himself at her opening and slid inside her hearing her gasp as he entered her. He buried himself in her, feeling her grasp him in that intimate way she had of greeting him. Christian listened to her little moans of satisfaction as he worked his way in and out of her. His thought of edging flew away faster than the time it took to move his hands from her ass to her hips. No, this would be a hard fast fuck. She ground against him as her excitement built. Christian knew he was about to lose his self-control. He increased his tempo, trying to make Ana come. He felt her spasm around him. Christian felt his core tighten, and he throbbed inside her. He stilled and felt the cool breeze on the stickiness of their joining. He withdrew from her, but covered them with blanket parts until their breath returned to normal.

"I love you," Ana kissed him again, sitting up to redress herself. The cool breeze kept her nipples erect.

Christian didn't move, enjoying the show.

When all Ana was missing were her chucks, Christian cast off the edge of the blanket and redressed also. The cold wine in the picnic basket would slake their thirst, but he wished for a hot shower and a carafe of hot coffee.

"Nice meadow, and I'm glad we christened it, but can we move to the R8? My ass is freezing and I want hot soup, hot tea and a hot shower." Ana jumped to her feet. "Nothing personal, but let's don't do this again until after the Fourth of July when it's warm outside."

**April 29**

"I'm going out May fourth through sixth. Can you give Morse and me a ride to the highway by the site?" Darius checked his calendar.

"I will. If anything comes from Amazon for you, I can put it in your room." Mrs. Feldman offered. "I'll wait until after you come back from camping before I order the summer supplies for sanitizing the pool."

"Sounds like a plan." Darius concurred. "I'll mow the lawn before I go."

**May 1**

The Kavanagh and Grey families met at Boeing Field to take the Grey House jet to the Virgin Islands for the Kavanagh-Grey nuptials. Extended family members were booked on commercial flights over the next three days. Hotel rooms were booked. The yacht for the wedding ceremony and reception was booked. The Washington wedding planner had a cohort in the Virgin Islands. Security teams discussed events and family members requiring protection.

This week Adrian, Chase, Ros and Barney conducted executive staff interviews. When Christian returned to Seattle on Monday, interviews for the Chief Financial Officer and for the Global Marketing Manager would be conducted via Skype with potentials.

_**~X~**_

Hannah coordinated the mailing for the 'Save the Date' bookmarks for Ana and Christian. The ladies from Grey Publishing met in the conference room after work and assembled the 'Save the Date' bookmarks for mailing. They hand addressed the envelopes for the bookmarks. Then they assembled the wedding invitations and hand addressed them. Hannah would mail the 'Save the Date' bookmarks tomorrow. Ana would mail the invites a month before the wedding.

Ana's coworkers discussed what they would wear to her wedding. They all hoped for plenty of dance partners, cold champagne and secretly coveted catching Ana's bouquet.

_**~X~**_

Elizabeth enjoyed her shopping trip at Bravern Center. She had the works completed at Esclava, Bravern. She was surprised at the lowered prices and at group pricing for an entire day of beauty. She listened carefully but there was no mention of the missing owner, Elena Lincoln. _'They say she met a man and never returned to the U.S. That won't end well…it never does when you let a man rule your life!' _Elizabeth hadn't cared for Elena Lincoln. Jack was the one who thought they might get information about Christian from Elena Lincoln or her staff. However, it never happened. The thirty-year-old man who worked on her hair, face and nails, listened carefully when she related she had nerve damage around her eye.

Franco suggested she never have her eyebrows waxed, to ensure she didn't get burned inadvertently. He recommended threading her eyebrows, or having electrolysis. There was no time today for an electrolysis appointment. He recommended a follow up appointment. Elizabeth explained she was relocating out of Seattle. Franco recommended consulting a good aesthetician when she was settled.

They discussed her wardrobe. Franco recommended cognac lowlights for her hair and cinnamon highlights for her hair. With depth to her color, and a good cut, Elizabeth felt positively spoiled. Franco suggested natural French manicure, but if she wanted colored acrylics, he suggested taupe nails with a copper, chocolate and bronze stripe for interest. She opted for the taupe nails. When her day of beauty ended, Elizabeth enjoyed giving Franco an excellent tip. It was too bad he was gay; she would have enjoyed sharing a bottle of good wine and a few laughs with him.

Elizabeth enjoyed a late lunch at Mariposa, and shopped at Hermes Paris. She bought two chocolate leather belts, a pair of taupe and a pair of copper leather gloves, and three silk scarves in autumn colors. At Neiman Marcus she purchased three scoop neck silk tanks in brown, sand and cinnamon. At Louis Vuitton she purchased two signature shawls in bone and cappuccino and a bronze leather clutch. At Robbins Brothers she purchased a chocolate pearl and gold bracelet with matching stud earrings. It had been fun today, just handing over her debit card and purchasing anything she wanted. Days of stringent budgeting to afford a day at the salon were gone. Elizabeth could not wait to purchase an oceanfront condo or home, and designer décor to go with it.

**May 4**

When Ana left the bathroom of their hotel suite, Christian was already in bed. The duvet was neatly folded and draped over the loveseat at the end of the bed. He was propped up on pillows in bed, his right hand tucked behind his head. His left hand splayed across his abdomen, barely touching the sheet which conformed to his body. His developing erection was outlined through the folds of the sheet…

"Pretty dress," he smiled, his eyes smoldered. "Lose it."

"Sexy sheet," Ana commented. "Lose it."

His eyes widened in shock for a moment and then he slowly pushed the sheet off his body.

Ana couldn't take her eyes off him. "Touch yourself."

"You know I don't like to do that," Christian argued.

"I know," Ana said softly. "But I want to see you touch yourself while I torture you by stripping slowly."

"Oh fuck…" his hand fisted his semi-erect cock as he watched Ana strip while blatantly eye-fucking him. She slowly unzipped the flirty rose-colored sundress, and untied the halter straps. It slid down her body. She stepped out of it, tossing it across a chair.

"Pretty panties," he commented. "Take them off, don't take off the stockings."

Ana hooked her thumbs in the rose pink lacy bikini panties and with a few hip wiggles, she slid them to the floor and stepped out of them.

Christian's torso muscles rippled as he struggled to breathe slowly. "Leave the stilettos on…I want to feel them wrapped around my ass. Bring me your panties."

Ana gracefully dipped and picked up the panties, walking to the bed with them hanging off one finger.

He took them, crumpling them in one fist, brushing them across his cheek before inhaling her arousal. He swung his legs off the bed and stood before her. "Hands," he restrained them with her panties. "I'm going to be very rough with you. I've been thinking about this since you dressed to attend the rehearsal dinner, sans bra. Fuck delayed gratification… I want you now!" He lifted and pressed her onto the bed. "Hands over your head. Hold on."

She gasped when he entered her, thrusting hard and deep. He paused to savor the feel of Ana accommodating his rigid cock. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her ankles pressing into his ass cheeks. He was right…it was a fast, hard romp which barely took the edge off their desire for one another.

**May 5**

On a large party yacht at sea in the Virgin Islands, Elliot addressed his bride. "I cannot promise to never disagree or argue with you. I promise to always do my best to support you physically, financially and emotionally through our difficulties. I will never intentionally hurt you or endanger your trust in me. You are the love of my life and I will respect and cherish you for the rest of our days." He kissed Kate's forehead to the sighs and swoons of female guests.

Their first dance was _'When a Man Loves a Woman.'_ A gourmet surf and turf menu included tropical food sides like grilled pineapple. It was served with good white and red wines. There was no cake smashing in one another's face. Ethan caught Kate's seafoam green garter with navy blue ribbons and rose pink ribbon roses. Mia caught the wedding bouquet of seafoam and rose flowers with navy ribbons and lace.

Kate's something old was a pair of pearl earrings owned by her grandmother, Agnes. Her something new was her dress designed by Celeste. Her something borrowed was an etched gold bracelet loaned by Grace. Her something blue was the petite navy blue ribbons attached to her seafoam green garter. Eastman gave Kate an 1896 Indian Head penny for her shoe with a sweet note: '_May your love be as strong and last as long as this penny_.'

After every possible picture was taken, everyone danced until the tropical sun was low in the sky. The yacht returned to dock at sunset to let everyone depart. Ana danced with fathers, brothers, uncles, cousins and friends of the couple including José. Christian danced with the mothers and grandmothers of the couple and his beautiful fiancé. José did not mind dancing with the table full of Kate's single cousins.

The picture Ana dreaded Carla seeing on social media would be the picture of Ray in a navy suit, Bee in a periwinkle dress, and Ana in her rose bridesmaid gown. Elliot insisted on Ray and Bee as two of his guests. He personally paid for their transportation and hotel suite. Ray remarked Elliot wanted to live dangerously because Carla would surely stab a voodoo doll in his honor.

_**~X~**_

Back in their hotel suite which overlooked the ocean, Carrick and Grace opened the care package created for them by the ship's caterer. "I really like this Bourbon Spice Cake," Carrick served them the large pieces of the three tiers of the wedding cake with a cold bottle of Dom Perignon. "You didn't eat very much," he scolded Grace.

"I lost my appetite when I overheard a couple of the servers discussing Rio." Grace admitted. "The State Department and the U.S. Embassy are warning American citizens to exercise due diligence when visiting Rio."

"I'm going to say something, and then I want to spend the rest of the day with my loving wife," Carrick prefaced his discussion of Elena. "I didn't want to think about Elena, especially while we were busy with the lawsuit. However, something Bee said struck a chord. Elena said she met a man. What if that man was part of a group who kidnapped Elena, thinking she would be a great candidate for ransom? Only they didn't realize Christian was no longer partners with Elena until too late. What if they cut their losses and disposed of her body at sea?"

"I never thought about it in that way before." Grace admitted. "I suppose we should consider it since kidnapping was on Jack Hyde's agenda. We should check with Christian regarding the K&R's for the family and Grey House. Enough of Elena. Our first child is married. Our second child set a wedding date. Our third child caught the bride's bouquet today. While I don't want Mia and Ethan to rush to the altar, what I heard of their wedding plans was pleasing."

"Should I arrange a mortgage on the house? Take out a loan on the business?" Carrick panicked in a Father-of-the-Bride fashion.

"Destination wedding…a vacation chateau in Nice…60-75 people at the most. Mia picked out a Dior gown she wants. Ethan said half their work was done because Kate and Elliot already established the main guest list." Grace enjoyed watching relief and joy flit across Carrick's face. "Ana says we're going to be one big happy family."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 – **_**Possession is nine/tenths of the law…or, finders keepers**_

**May 5 – Clark County, NV**

The weather radio announced spring precipitation flash floods. Darius moved to high ground, double staked the tent to withstand wind gusts, and settled for the night. He was grateful for the free life he lived, a propane heater, a waterproof tent and ground cover, a sleeping bag to keep him warm to several degrees below zero, and hot food. They were down to their last two gallons of water. Mrs. Feldman would pick them up around dusk at the highway tomorrow. He and Morse slept easily though the steady downpour of rain. No thunder interrupted their sleep with PTSD issues.

_**~X~**_

Outside of Las Vegas, Patrick O'Reilly rolled down his window, enjoying the cool desert air of Nevada. He appreciated the darkness of the desert and the quiet. He turned the CD volume up and sang at the top of his lungs to _Hotel California_ by the Eagles. This county road would save him almost an hour of drive time. He was delivering an empty flatbed to the home office in Santa Monica. This trip didn't pay the best, but he took the job because it meant being home for a few days before he went back out again.

Patrick knew he shouldn't have had that giant steak and potato burrito. However, with medium Verde salsa, extra cheese and sour cream, he could not resist. He reached for the Tums to quell his heartburn. It wasn't heartburn…it was a massive myocardial infarction which hurt one moment…and killed the next. His hands gripped the steering wheel while he lost control of his breath, his bowels and his consciousness. The truck jackknifed at the bottom of the hill, blowing out the lights on the tractor and trailer. The vehicle straddled both lanes; an ominous looming predator waiting for another kill.

_**~X~**_

Just after ten o'clock, Elizabeth Morgan drove a scenic backroad of Las Vegas. She had a great time in Las Vegas the past few days. She was up $8K from joining a Texas Hold 'Em tournament. She probably should have stayed one more night in Las Vegas, but she knew to take the money and run. Hence, her relocation to the East Coast.

Elizabeth was in an exceptionally good mood because she chatted up a tax consultant during down times at the tournament. Grace Grey paid the taxes due on Jack's money before the remainder was given to Elizabeth. Since Grey Publishing's money was a compensatory settlement…she did not owe taxes on it. She would pay taxes on her wages, the sale of her condo, furniture and car. However, she had some donations to offset her taxes also. She had time between now and the end of the year to find a nonprofit which would provide her a better society of friends. Like the Greys' _Coping Together_ foundation.

There was nothing between Las Vegas and Santa Monica she really wanted to see. Distant flashes of lightening lit the sky, making her appreciate the darkness of Nevada's desert where neon lights didn't infiltrate. This back road out of Vegas was supposed to lessen travel time to Santa Monica by almost an hour. The I-15 South was supposed to be a smoother ride. However, she would drive as fast as she felt safe in this rain.

An hour later, Elizabeth thought she should return to Las Vegas. She felt a slightly nagging headache coming on, and her right eye twitched intermittently from straining her eyes. It was becoming more difficult to see where she should be going in this downpour and the dark. Unlike Seattle, where constant precipitation regularly cleared oily residue from highways, intermittent precipitation in Nevada meant the first real storm of the spring would wash an excess of oily residue off the road. The oily residue and a flash flood were dangerous.

Without warning, as Elizabeth descended a hill, the car began hydroplaning. Before she could regain control of her new Mercedes, it was overtaken by a flash flood. The wall of water forced her car under a stalled flatbed trailer ahead of her. The convertible top of her car was sheared off in the crash – along with Elizabeth's head. Her head and her purse flew backward, lodging in the boot for the convertible top. The aluminum case slid backward into the space between the seats. The momentum flipped it up and out of the vehicle. The car's momentum ended when it was firmly embedded under the flatbed trailer. The white convertible top filled and flapped in the wind like a sailboat on the Atlantic Ocean.

Elizabeth's locked, aluminum case, holding a little over $2 million in cash, flew into an engorged creek bed where the flash flood carried it fifteen miles west of its original location along with traces of blood from Elizabeth's decapitated body.

"Ms. Morgan, this is Onstar. We detected a vehicle crash. If you are unable to respond, we will notify authorities." Onstar waited for a response which never came. Onstar called the Nevada Highway Patrol, reporting the GPS positioning of a vehicle crash.

_**~X~**_

Nevada Highway Patrol was busier than usual during the first strong rain of spring. A sixteen-car collision on the I-15 resulted in a conflagration which required two station houses and four ambulances in addition to eight highway patrol vehicles.

Waiting time for LVMPD to investigate the normal number of vehicle incidents on a weekend stretched to a five or six hour wait. Rookie Metro police officers and rookie NHP troopers were assigned to emergency calls. Smash and grabs, minor fender benders, traffic law infractions, and missing or stolen vehicles were delegated to the bottom of the response duty assignments.

Nevada Highway Patrol received the Onstar notice before midnight. One patrol vehicle from Laughlin and one which patrolled I-15 south toward Primm were diverted to the accident. By one a.m. two Highway Patrol, one Clark County CSU van and a coroner's van began processing the scene. The CSU van set up six sets of generator-run highway lights. Two wreckers were called to the scene – one for the Mercedes and one for the tractor trailer unit. The jaws of life separated the Mercedes from the trailer. The bodies of both drivers were transported to the morgue. CSU and the coroner were thrilled to have the head and purse of the Mercedes driver neatly lodged in the boot of the convertible top. It meant not having to walk grids in the dark until the missing head was found.

Both vehicles were transported to the large garage at CSU for processing. Nothing seemed to be missing from the Mercedes, despite the evidence of a flash flood. The interior of the Mercedes was clean – no fast food wrappers, or mail. The glovebox held a portfolio with registration and insurance papers. It held a flashlight and a spare pair of designer sunglasses. The trunk held two suitcases and a cosmetic case. The car was registered in Seattle, King County, Washington. The identification in the purse identified the driver as Elizabeth Morgan. CSU accessed the cell phone in the purse. There was an ICE number which simplified the issue. The coroner notified Mr. and Mrs. Morgan of Richmond, Virginia about their daughter's death due to a car accident. After the autopsy, the Morgans could claim their daughter's body, and make arrangements for the disposal of her car.

The County Coroner, who taught forensics at UNLV, called his senior forensic students to the morgue in the middle of the night. He believed in hands-on training and used the decapitated body as a quick lesson. "Decapitation is not instantly fatal. It is, however, a quick death because it deprives all other organs of involuntary functions, such as breathing and circulating oxygenated blood. Unconsciousness occurs within ten seconds because of brain ischemia. The difference between decapitation and exsanguination is notable. Depending on physical factors, people can die from losing half to two-thirds of their blood which usually takes a few minutes."

He discussed the difference between decapitation by guillotine or sword. The class discussed urban legends of heads sheared off by cables stretched between two immoveable objects. He explained about decapitation by blunt force trauma…which was the case of their corpse. While there had not been enough time for bruising to occur, liver mortis was evident in the lower extremities of the body. There was significant blood loss. Blood splatter evidence occurred when the head departed the body and landed in the boot.

The tractor of the tractor trailer unit was a mess. CSU logged each piece of trash and piece of clothes. Eventually they found a cell phone. It also had an ICE listing. Until the autopsy was complete, the coroner did not want to make the notification call. It would be ten in the morning before the coroner had proof a myocardial infarction terminated the truck driver's life at approximately ten o'clock last night. He had been dead almost an hour before Elizabeth Morgan's car collided with the trailer. The coroner called the owners of the tractor trailer unit to let them know their employee was deceased. His office would be in contact when they could claim his body and their equipment.

Las Vegas news buzzed with vehicle incident reports from last night's rain and flash floods. Reports of a multiple car accident on the I-15 gained notoriety. Young newlyweds, who visited a drive-through chapel not one hour before the crash, were careflighted to Sunrise Hospital. They were the only survivors of a sixteen-car accident. The hospital spokesperson announced Mr. and Mrs. Chaz Harrison and unborn child were in serious, but stable condition. They had broken bones, contusions and first degree burns.

The City of Las Vegas knew a longshot when they saw it. Airlines provided free flights for family to be with the couple. Hotels offered free rooms and meals to out-of-state family members. The chapel, not to be outdone, provided a calligraphied wedding certificate in a silver-plated frame for the couple since theirs was destroyed by fire. Las Vegas mini-marts and convenience stores posted signs on donations jars to help offset the couple's medical bills. Big box stores donated suitcases of clothes to the couple, since their possessions were destroyed in the ensuing fire. A cell phone company provided free cell phones and a year's service to the couple. Handmade quilts and afghans, nursery furniture, and maternity clothes were donated. Baby clothes, baby toys, and any possible baby need was donated. Free cigars and champagne were donated. U-Haul donated a 20-foot truck to hold the donations until the young couple were released from the hospital and could return to their hometown of Tucson, Arizona.

The young couple would appear on camera within 72 hours. They would express condolences to people who lost family and friends in the accident. They would thank the firefighters and EMTs who saved their lives. Sandwich shops donated food and drink to the NHP, firefighters, EMTs, and wrecking crews who worked the accident scene. They donated food to the CSU and coroner's staff. Two of the major casinos donated Wednesday-night BBQ buffet tickets to all the workers. The biggest movie theatre in Las Vegas held a fundraiser for the couple, but gave free tickets to everyone who worked the accident scene and their families.

The deaths of Patrick O'Reilly and Elizabeth Morgan were noted in the Highway Patrol's incident reports for the week. Otherwise, they slipped anonymously into the nether world. NHP was accustomed to wrecks on this road. It had six spots where a flash flood could overcome a vehicle. Locals knew to never drive this road in the rain. There were warning signs for fifty miles to avoid the area during rain in case of a flash flood.

**May 6**

The next morning Darius broke camp and prepared to return to Las Vegas. This had not been a good trip for him. He found an odd rock which he believed was a meteorite. The brown stone, a little bigger than his fist, was pockmarked all over. His equipment identified it as mostly iron, which hinted it was a meteorite. He would take it to the geology professor at UNLV. Maybe it would make him a couple hundred dollars. He hoisted his pack and whistled for Morse.

Morse however, planted his paws and growled about three seconds before the hillside under Darius's feet crumbled, taking him on a fifty-foot slide from hilltop to creek bed.

The creek bed was dry yesterday afternoon, and had pools of standing water this morning. Something stabbed Darius in the ass. _'Please don't let it be a discarded needle from some junkie,'_ he prayed. He collected trash he found during his hikes and took it back to the city with him, but he didn't like picking up discarded drug paraphernalia.

Darius stood and removed the offending object from his ass. _'Holy Fuck!'_ It was an arrowhead, about three inches long, one inch wide, made of bronze brown flinted stone. He checked his butt. The rough slide and arrowhead punched a hole the size of a dime in his pants. However, the discovery inflated his estimation of this trip.

Morse bounded down the crumbling hill and turned to bark at him. "I hope whatever you find is better than the dead rabbit you centered on two days ago," Darius nagged affectionately. When he stood to join Morse, Darius paused. In the sand at his feet was a gold nugget, the size of his thumb tip. He dug it out, put it in a leather drawstring bag with the arrowhead. He spent another five minutes using his mini garden rake in the sand around the find. He found three more nuggets about the size of pencil erasers. _'Whoo hoo! Replacement pants!'_

Darius removed his prospecting detector from his large backpack. It was a wonderful retirement gift for himself. The first time he used the detector after a big event, he found coins, several pieces of jewelry and an antique silver thimble. Darius walked west grids up the creek bed for three miles. He found six silver nuggets. He would use the detector as he walked the creek bed east to the highway.

Suddenly Morse growled and centered…low to the ground. Darius's heart spiked and his breath caught. That was Morse's stance when he found a cadaver or a bomb. Darius pulled his binoculars from his pack, and proceeded to scan the area. _'WTF-ery'_. Morse growled at a brushed aluminum briefcase. He knew from his military training…you don't pick up a discarded object and you never pick up a foreign weapon. Things could be booby-trapped. He searched his pack. Maybe he could fashion a hook, attach it to his rope and play cowboy.

He opened the beef jerky and the water bladder, offering Morse a treat for his find. Sitting there, examining the contents of his backpack, he slathered on sunscreen, because there was no shelter on the creek bed. The pools of standing water disappeared under the desert sun. Finally, he sacrificed the antennae of his solar-operated weather radio, fashioning it into a hook. With duct tape and rope, he fashioned a throwing hook.

It took 20 minutes to play cowboy and hook the handle. He lay prone and gently pulled the laptop case. Morse prowled and growled between him and the case. Nothing exploded. He estimated the case weighed close to 60 pounds. Too heavy for a laptop, cables, etc.

When the case was free of brush and sand, Darius moved to the other side of it. He gently pulled the rope and hook, setting the case upright. He waited. A mercury switch should have engaged when he first pulled it. It should have engaged when he set the case upright. Morse stopped growling and prowling and approached it. He sniffed it within an inch of its construction and then sat, indicating it did not contain explosive. Darius brushed the case clean, noting a slight coppery smell. It had been in contact with blood, which was the reason for Morse scenting on it. Darius slid it inside his empty backpack. It was locked with a combination lock. He appreciated his spatial abilities when repacking his backpack. He and Morse shared the last of the beef jerky and more water. He consulted his compass. East was the highway where Mrs. Feldman would collect them at dusk. "Let's take a walk, Morse." He hooked the collapsible bowl on his backpack.

Darius hung gloves and the mini rake off his belt loops where he could get to them fairly fast. He hung a spare canvas bag off his belt loops also, to carry trash as he found it. He had five hours to clear about 15 miles of creek bed. He fired up his prospecting detector. Rather than detect the entire creek bed, he would concentrate on dips and bends where nuggets might become trapped.

By the time Mrs. Feldman appeared, Darius and Morse were rested and refreshed. Darius picked up seven more silver nuggets. They ranged in size from pencil erasers to dimes. It had been a good trip after all with the meteorite, arrowhead, and gold and silver nuggets. He hoped there was nothing illegal in the aluminum briefcase. However, if it was really bad, he could abandon it when Waste Management picked up the motel's dumpsters.

_**~X~**_

Darius borrowed the drill from Mrs. Feldman's handyman tools. He carefully opened the case and almost passed out. _'WTF?'_ The padding of the laptop case had been removed to make space for cash…lots of cash. Darius was thankful for the latex gloves he pulled on before starting this task. Darius counted 200 banded $10K stacks of $100 bills. The bands bore the name of Northwest Federal Bank, Seattle, Washington. A manilla envelope held $8K, with information about a Texas Hold 'Em tournament in Las Vegas. Darius sat in stunned silence for a moment. Some gambler lost their bank of $2 million! He was grateful the cash wasn't from a bungled drug or weapons buy.

When Mrs. Feldman found over $1K in suspicious funds in one of her motel rooms, she locked the door to the room and called the police. When the Crime Scenes Unit had time, they came to process the room. He knew she was saddled with undercover officers in one of her units for almost a month when she found $50K in a duffle bag in a closet. Then she had to wait year before the funds were split 50/50 between the police and her. She learned to list the down days on the money unit and on the police unit as losses on her taxes. Those claims were verified with police reports.

Mrs. Feldman donated everything she found (clothes, toys, books, etc.) to charity to offset her taxes also. There were many times she asked Darius to conduct a preliminary search on a unit. If Morse found drugs and weapons, Mrs. Feldman locked the room and notified the police. A few times a year, Darius gloved up and removed sex toys, porn magazines, and used and unused condoms from rooms before Mrs. Feldman deep cleaned and disinfected.

Given Mrs. Feldman's interactions over potential drug money, Darius was not about to admit to finding an aluminum briefcase filled with money. First things first – sell the nuggets and meteorite. Put the arrowhead aside, it was too cool to sell for the pittance people offered for it. He added it to his collection of items found in parks and parking lots after big events. Someday his big, clear fishbowl would be filled with odd finds like the thimble, pen, keyring, etc. He always sold the jewelry he found to his favorite pawnshop after the twentieth of the month if he was running low on funds. Otherwise, he held it until the need arose.

Tomorrow he would go to the assay office. His scale said his gold nuggets weighed almost two ounces. One ounce of gold was an easy $1500. His silver nuggets weighed a cumulative five ounces. Silver was a steady $30 an ounce. Three thousand for nuggets made this one of his more lucrative trips.

**May 7**

"Where did you find this?" UNLV Geology professor, Dr. Dan Shirland asked.

"On my mining claim in the desert. I found some gold and silver nuggets and an arrowhead too." Darius showed them to Shirland.

"Mills, I'm sure this is about 500 grams of pallasite meteorite. My university budget is exhausted for the year," he paused, regret in his voice. "However, I'm so sure of what it is, I will use my personal funds to buy it from you. Will you sell it for $50 a gram?"

"I need a bill of sale because I've decided to buy a travel trailer. I have friends in Washington who invited me to move there. I can't stroll into an RV place and plunk any amount over $9K without involving the IRS." Darius needed as much from the meteorite as possible.

"I'll buy your meteorite and your access to your mining claim for a total of $25,000. There could be more of these meteorites, and I want them." Shirland could not quit caressing the rock. Polished and sliced, the meteorite was worth $200 a gram.

_**~X~**_

"Morse, I'm buying two of the biggest T-bone steaks I have ever seen and a case of Heineken. You get the bones and Mrs. Feldman and I get steak, a huge package of onion rings and another of breaded shrimp. We're going to eat and drink and burp really loud." He hoped the steak and beer would put Mrs. Feldman in a good mood. He needed to tell her he was leaving Las Vegas.

Darius allotted a week to buy a travel trailer. His truck needed to be road ready. He needed supplies. He needed to warn Bee he was incoming. I-95 North out of Vegas to Carson City, 445 miles. US 395 from Carson City to Reno, 35 miles. Overnight in Reno. I-80 West from Reno to Sacramento, 135 miles. I-5 North from Sacramento to Medford, 310 miles. Overnight in Medford. I-5 North from Medford to Portland, 275 miles. I-5 North from Portland to Montesano, 110 miles.

Armed with his $25K and sales report for the meteorite, Darius searched for a travel trailer he could haul with his truck. At a third lot, he found a refurbished travel trailer. It was white with an American flag painted on the front of the trailer.

"Original in 2000, rebuilt in 2005. The current owner replaced water tanks, appliances, carpeting and linoleum in 2010. The interior and exterior were painted." The salesman offered him a copy of both layouts so he could see the rebuild. The entry door, at the back of the trailer opened to café au lait linoleum tile squares from the door through the bathroom and kitchen. The living area and bedroom had quality heavy-duty carpet in a toast brown color. The interior walls were oak wainscoting and cream painted drywall. "The drywall throughout is the water-resistant stuff normally used in just kitchens and bathrooms. The paint is washable." The salesman showed Darius the paperwork for the drywall and paint, along with a paint chip sample for future touchups.

"Travel trailers and RVs are notorious for being easy to burgle. The second owner made several security and physical upgrades. The windows are double-paned polycarbonate with better locking mechanisms. They have upgraded day/night shades. The entry door has no window, is reinforced, and comes with a deadbolt lock. The entry door in the living area was replaced with a modified bay window of double-paned polycarbonate. The skylight, which offered an easy way to break and enter, was removed."

"The second owner removed benches, bulkheads and front door to create a living area. He removed the built-ins in the bedroom. He removed the rear window and installed windows on both sides of the trailer. He installed a storage unit the width of the trailer. It has closets, drawers, cupboards and shelf over the bed. He installed a raised, platform bed to provide storage. He replaced the vinyl folding door to the bedroom and to the bathroom with sliding pocket doors. He blew extra insulation in the trailer to deaden noise and keep the trailer warm in winter. Having the units on the rear and forward walls provides more walking room around the bed to get to the closets and cupboards."

Darius examined the bedroom first. A skirted platform 2.5 feet off the floor held a queen-sized mattress. The platform was tall enough to hide 18-gallon storage totes. The left closet had dual rods to hang clothes up and down. Two drawers were located under the left closet. The right closet was set for hanging longer clothes and had a shoe rack beneath it. The previous owner installed a set of cupboards, and an above-the-bed shelf between the closets. Darius was grateful for the edge on the shelf, which would keep things from falling on his head. Across from the bed was a built-in six drawer dresser and a vanity, with a 36-inch-wide by 12-inch-tall wall-mounted mirror. The room had a ceiling fan with three lights which was powered by a wall switch. Under the vanity top was perfect for holding a bean bag for Morse to sleep on.

The bathroom had three-quarter sized sink, a full-sized shower and a full-sized toilet. A ceiling high storage unit straddled the toilet and utilized the space around and above it. The leg storage cupboards held 24 rolls of toilet paper. The upper unit had one shelf and a double-door cupboard which held shelves for bed and bath linens. The under sink cabinet was the full length of the counter with an organizational unit for toiletries. The previous owner installed a medicine cabinet the width of the counter with a light bar above it. Towel bars were fastened to the outside of the shower door. The previous owner turned the linen closet into a cleaning supplies closet with a sliding mini barn door.

The original owner selected option two for the kitchen when he bought the RV camper. The stove was located next to the sink, with a microwave and hood above it. There was a window and an over the sink light. The second owner removed the dishwasher, and installed a stacked washer and dryer. An 18-cubic-foot refrigerator and a hutch occupied the other side of the kitchen. The hutch easily held dishes and cookware, along with 14 days of food. The second owner increased the countertop by using a big cutting board which fit over the stove. It tucked between the refrigerator and hutch when not in use.

The second owner installed a floor to ceiling, corner desk unit with bookshelves in the living area. There was a small space for a portable mini TV on one shelf, a CB unit or stereo on another, and space for a laptop on a dropdown desk surface. Shelves for books had a two-inch edge trim on the front of the shelves to keep things from falling off.

The living area was bare, but the paperwork showed it could hold a small sofa and coffee table with storage space on the main wall of the living room. A small wall outside the kitchen area was marked with 'freezer' on the layout so Darius could buy an 18-cubic-foot upright freezer for the trailer. A bistro table with stools should fit in the modified bay window.

The second owner made modifications to the outside of the rig also. The rear storage, attached to the back of the trailer, would hold two five- gallon propane tanks and a five gallon gas can with space for a spare tire and tools above it. The original ladder was replaced with a sturdier unit. Attached to the top of the trailer was a long rectangular 10 gallon solar-heated water tank. The RV held a ten-gallon water heater, a ten-gallon water tank, and a fifteen gallon dump tank.

"How much?" Darius ensured his truck's towing gear was compatible with the trailer's towing gear.

"Ten grand, with a weatherproof undercoat and a 99-point inspection. Here's a list of our available options." The salesman offered Darius a clipboard.

"Electric leveling jacks, new tires, full size spare tire with mount and cover. Rear view camera with screen unit mount for the cab of my truck, wheel blocks, new extension/power cords and hoses, and a generator to fit in the cleaning supplies closet." Darius marked what he wanted, signed the order and passed the clipboard back to the salesman. He added propane tanks, gas can and tire changing tools to his shopping list.

"It can be ready in two days." He named a total price which included registration and titling fees.

"Sold." Darius bought an online insurance policy for the trailer and provided information for the salesman to register the trailer for him.

"Have you ever been RV/trailer camping before?" When Darius said no, the salesman handed him a pamphlet. "This has lists of what you need for maintenance and safety, camping, kitchen and bathroom. It gives you a pre-travel checklist, a setup checklist, and a post setup checklist. It has space for you to write things you need…which looks like dog essentials in your case. It also has a section on organization tips. It will fold and fit in the pocket of your cargo pants so you have it when you need to shop."

Darius dropped his truck at the mechanic to ensure it was road worthy. It would be ready in two days. He stepped across the street and rented a small SUV for three days. He posted an ad at the VFW for a handyman at the motel. If Mrs. Feldman had no takers from the VFW, she would advertise in the paper. He and Morse stayed at the VFW for a few hours. It was bingo night, with cash prizes. There was a raffle, chili dogs with chips, a bake sale and a full bar. Morse was content to sleep at Darius's feet after a couple hot dogs. Darius was thrilled to take half a dozen sweet cherry and almond muffins home for breakfasts. Someone at the bake sale made homemade dog biscuits with whole wheat and beef broth. He bought some for Morse at Christmas, which made Morse very happy.

**May 11**

Christian and Ros were in complete agreement. Batwari from Elite Engineering of Egypt joined GEH as their new Global Operations Manager. Out of the second list for the Chief Financial Officer, Christian and Ros hired Artie Jones from F5 Networks. He worked at F5 Networks as the Assistant Chief Financial Officer for three years. He had worked in the company's corporate finance offices for seven years. Artie's second in command would be Lewis Rushton, Senior Financial Analyst of Contour Technologies out of Bellevue.

The three men would join Grey House by July first. Batwari was aware he would be based in New York, with occasional trips to Seattle, London and Taiwan. He hired top house hunting firm to find a decent condo for him in New York. Jones and Rushton lived in the Seattle area which was a godsend.

Ros and Chase presented a written reprimand for the 'sleeping with the boss' comment to Carmena Caprioglio. Carmena denied saying such an insensitive remark. Chase informed her three of the sexually harassed interns from SIP heard the remark and filed written complaints with GP HR. She signed; extremely unhappy to be suspended for the remainder of the day with no pay. Chase announced a new CFO and deputy CFO were hired. As of July first, Carmena would become third in command in the Finance Department. She refused the third position reassignment in Grey House's Finance Department.

Carmena suggested a transfer to Grey House New York's Finance Office instead of the reassignment. She threatened to quit if GEH did not reconsider. Chase refused to reconsider and accepted her verbal resignation. There was an established procedure for verbal resignation cases such as this. Carmena signed termination papers and accepted her severance package. She signed a nondisclosure agreement which embargoed the announcement of the new employees and their positions until Ros announced it on July first.

Ros sent security with Caprioglio to ensure she emptied her office and took her personal possessions with her before departing. Barney locked her out of Grey House's financial system so she could not sabotage anything before she left. All her pass cards to the building were invalidated. Her access to the Grey House website and email was terminated. Adrian removed her from signature authority on Grey House bank accounts.

Chase covered the personnel changes in IT. Barney was pleased with his new head engineer and his new head tech researcher. Additionally, he was pleased with the three new executive assistants for the IT department.

**May 12**

Darius moved the $8K from the briefcase to his wallet, with the remainder of the $25K from buying the travel trailer and paying for truck maintenance. His pension and his income tax were deposited on the first of the month. He used his debit card on May first for paying for Amazon prime purchases. Those purchases arrived, and he set them aside unopened, using up supplies he had in his room.

Darius read the pamphlet. This relocation stuff was harder than he thought. He popped a large thin crust carnivore pizza in the oven and cracked open a beer. The pamphlet recommended brackets and security straps to anchor furniture so it wouldn't slide around during travel. It showed optimum places to anchor on different kinds of furniture and supplies. All the doors and drawers had security locks on them to keep them closed during travel.

Darius shopped the nearest big box store for supplies. He purchased four 18-gallon totes for under the bed with the four he already owned. He bought a package of extra-long bungee cords to put two each on three sides of the bed to keep the totes from shifting during travel. A brushed microfiber, tailored bedskirt with a 30-inch drop would hide the totes from sight. Everything he purchased for the trailer was in shades of brown to coordinate. He punched several queen-sized pillows before buying two new ones. Before he left Las Vegas, Darius would trade the queen mattress in the trailer for the one in his room.

Darius replaced the solar weather radio. He purchased an oak-framed chestnut brown microfiber futon, which had two drawers in the base for storage. He purchased a rectangular chestnut brown microfiber ottoman storage chest. His espresso bistro table with cutting block top stored square stools beneath. It fit perfectly in the bay window area. He would keep an extra bungee cord in the small drawer of the table to hold the stools in place during travel. He bought an 18-cubic-foot upright freezer and ensured it froze ice before he put food in it. He bought a kit to secure furniture to walls or floors. He bought an extra-large chocolate corduroy bean bag for Morse to sleep on. He purchased two soft sided briefcases to hold cash. He would stash them inside the bean bag chair. He discarded a well-wrapped and camouflaged aluminum case in the motel dumpster on trash collection day.

One of his first nights in the trailer, he would replace the bank bands on the cash with rubber bands. He would burn the bands – possibly in a portable firepit like the one he saw at the big box store. Then Darius shook his head. A fire pit meant wood to burn and an extinguisher. It meant buying outdoor furniture. It meant transporting stuff in the back of his truck which would not fit in the trailer. Prepping the trailer so he and Morse could live in it was the first goal. Reconnecting with Bee was the second goal. Establishing himself in Washington was the third goal.

**May 13**

Christian sent flowers to Carla, with the message: _'Thank you for the most wonderful young woman in the world.'_ Despite it being Mother's Day, he sent a box of cigars to Ray with the same message. The man had been an exemplary parent. Christian did not expect a thank you from Carla, and was not surprised when he didn't receive one. He gave Grace and Frannie 8x10 pictures in silver plated picture frames. His navy tux and Ana's rose dress looked well together.

**May 18**

Darius sent Bee an email confirming his itinerary, departure date and arrival date. He suspected Bee would be happy to see him, but she would be ecstatic to see Morse. Tonight he was taking Mrs. Feldman to a seafood buffet and a bit of gambling after. He appreciated the help and support she had given him the last eighteen months. He scrubbed and painted his room so Mrs. Feldman could rent it to the vet who would take his place.

Darius had a copy of his medical records. He had a copy of Morse's registration papers, veterinary records, Marine Corps service record, honorary discharge papers and training certificates. He had the address of VA services in Seattle. He had a list of RV campgrounds between Las Vegas and Seattle. He had the information to apply for a mining claim in Washington. He felt he was ready for the next phase of his life. Tomorrow he would take a test run with the trailer to Valley of Fire, and return. Sunday morning, six a.m. he and Morse would begin their adventure.

_**~X~**_

Elizabeth's parents flew into Las Vegas to claim her body and possessions. The coroner provided three copies of her death certificate. Monday they would have Elizabeth's body cremated in Las Vegas. They would bury her ashes by her great-grandmother for whom she was named.

Elizabeth's car insurance company arranged for a Mercedes dealer in Vegas to buy the wrecked car for parts. They paid the towing bill for moving her car from the accident to a tow yard. They would send a check for $100,000 for the death benefit clause in her car insurance once Elizabeth's parents returned to Richmond. Their lawyer would handle moving Elizabeth's bank accounts from Washington to Virginia. He would contact Grey Publishing to let them know of Elizabeth's passing. They were no longer responsible for her wages. However her family would file for her death benefit through her work insurance policy. Elizabeth's new will, filed in Washington, needed to be filed in Virginia with a copy of the death certificate. Elizabeth never revealed the class action lawsuit to her parents or sister, and therefore, they had no clue Elizabeth had been awarded a $2 million settlement.

_**~X~**_

Grace invited Carla and Bob and Ray and Bee to Seattle for Memorial Day weekend. Setting up Grey Sound was number one on the list of things to do. Finessing wedding plans was number two. Everyone was invited to Rory's Roadkill for a Memorial Day fundraiser for the Washington Warriors complex. The complex was hosting an open house for the intake office.

Christian and Ana determined the main points of their special day before the announcement to the families. Carla's biggest objection to Ana's wedding at this point was the date and the colors. "No one marries on MONDAY. Since you aren't pregnant…you don't have to rush the wedding and you can pick a more appropriate date." Carla argued.

"No one expects us to marry on a Monday," Christian affirmed. "My security tells me it is an excellent ploy to keep the media from being a circus."

Carla's second objection was the colors Christian and Ana selected. Since Kate selected seafoam, rose and navy – Carla wanted Ana to replace the rose and navy which they selected. Christian explained he and Ana had personal reasons for their colors and would not make changes a month before the wedding. Grace didn't help matters very much when she explained Mia and Ethan planned to use navy, lavender and summer yellow as their wedding colors.

Elliot and Kate were scheduled to fly home the first weekend of June. Final fittings for tuxes and gowns would occur the second weekend in June. The rehearsal and dinner was June sixteenth with the wedding on June eighteenth. Bob and Carla would fly on a commercial jet to Seattle, the Friday before the wedding. Ana felt she would be an old married woman before Carla ever admitted she spoke to Stephen Morton or his sisters.

**May 23**

"You're early!" Bee yelled from the front porch of a craftsman home.

"Early is on time!" Darius yelled back to her, opening the truck door to let Morse free. He raced toward the front steps and knocked Bee off her feet, in an effort to hug her with his body.

"I love you too!" She laughed as Morse licked a layer of skin off her pretty face before bounding in circles around her prone body. He barked excitedly at her…like he was urging her to get up and play.

"I call foul play! I'm the only one around here allowed to sweep Bee off her feet. I'm Ray," he stuck out his hand to Darius.

"Darius," he shook with Ray. "That bundle of fur is Morse. He's a mooch…your food…your woman…the space at your feet."

"We're glad to have you two visit us," Ray held out his hand for Morse to sniff him before he offered to shake. Once Morse was properly introduced, Ray reached down to give Bee a hand up.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked. "We're having a late lunch because we didn't want to stop mid project this morning. Bring whatever you need, I'll show you the guestroom."

"Great house…nice bones!" Darius observed the light grey house with variegated grey river rock and white trim.

"It's been in the family since the 1940s. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, 2400-square-feet, two stories. The basement has a laundry room, bathroom, furnace room, storage and an open concept family room. Annie calls it the mancave. The main bath on the first floor is between Annie's room and the guest room. It was a four bedroom house, but I combined two of the bedrooms into the master suite with ensuite and walk-in closet. The ensuite has a large jacuzzi tub for Bee to soak her weary bones. We have an on-demand tankless water heater, so you can take a long hot shower when you want one." Ray chuckled. "Living room, home office, dining room, and kitchen on one side of the house. Master suite, main bath and two bedrooms on the other side." He gave them a tour of the house.

Darius set his carry on suitcase by the dresser, and pointed at the bed. "Mine," he informed Morse. "Yours," he pointed to an open area by the door to the room. Morse's tail was wagging back and forth fast enough to make a normal person dizzy. As it wagged from side to side, Darius wondered if that was Morse laughingly saying 'no'.

"Lunch is ready," Bee called out. "Bring your appetites."

**May 25**

"You're a lousy wingman!" Darius scolded Morse. "You're supposed to tell me when a pretty girl is present so I have time to comb my hair and pop a breath mint. Unless you plan to chat her up first so I have time to make myself presentable!" He laughed when Morse padded around the reception desk at Grey Publishing and politely sat next to Claire. Morse waited until Claire was off the phone before he extended a paw to shake with her.

"Hello, my name is Claire," she shook with Morse. "Is he yours?" She observed Darius, who appeared in khaki cargo pants, brown boots, and a chocolate T-shirt which hugged his perfect biceps, six-pack and trim waist. His black curls were high and tight. _'He looks like God dipped a caramel sweetie in dark chocolate.'_ Her mouth went dry.

"He is Morse, my service dog. I'm Darius Mills. Does Annie Steele work here?"

"Yes," Claire maintained calm while calling Ana. "Damn woman! Is there a good looking man on this planet that you do not know?" She listened to Ana name off half a dozen men who included Sam Heughan, Kevin McKidd, Ewan McGregor, Prince Henry, Benedict Cumberbatch, Michael Fassbender…

"Tell her I'm not a Brit or a ginger," Darius's amused voice interrupted Ana's list.

"Dream Marine, Darius Mills, and his wingpuppy, Morse, are asking for you. They both have beautiful brown eyes." She flirted with Darius while Ana denied knowing the pair.

Darius explained Annie's father sent him. Claire relayed the message.

"Sorry, I'm trying to clear my desk before the weekend and I forgot Dad was sending someone with park benches." Ana explained she would be right there. She set aside the god awful interstellar political thriller whose plot was diminished by the sci-fi space opera romance and the tedious descriptions of starships as varied as the species of creatures who operated them.

A very pretty petite brunette appeared with another beautiful black woman. '_So this is Bee's future stepdaughter…creator of Survival Soup…and supposedly the best lasagna anyone ever ate.' _Darius was nervous. "Twelve park benches, ready for assembly, painted sage with forest green wrought iron frames? Supposedly for a wedding in a month?"

Ana observed Darius. His brown t-shirt stretched over his broad chest. His curls were soft gleaming ebony and begged for a woman's caress. He was handsome with expressive chocolate brown eyes. Ana recognized the stance of a military trained man whose eyes searched the room for possible threats. "Ana Steele," she shook his hand. "This is Prescott and Claire. Prescott is my close protection detail. Claire is my friend and the best receptionist in the world. The park benches are for staging in the wooded areas of Grey Sound. The seating for the wedding is white wooden chairs."

"Morse, come meet the other pretty ladies," Darius welcomed the German Shepherd who came from behind the receptionist counter. Morse tipped his head up and observed Ana and Prescott.

"Ha," Claire gloated. "I got a shake."

Morse stepped up to Ana and sniffed her knees. He barked hello and sat at Ana's feet.

"He recognizes your scent from Ray's house," Darius explained.

"I'm pleased to meet both of you," Ana shook hands with Darius. "Are you headed back to Montesano after you deliver the benches?"

"I'm supposed to meet Ray and Bee at the house on the Sound. We're helping unload and assemble furniture and rooms this weekend. In case you don't have room to bunk Morse and me, I need directions to an RV campground." Darius offered.

"I have two project managers who don't take directions from the interior decorator. The three of them act like I'm their kindergarten teacher. I rounded up a couple dozen family and friends to help unload furniture trucks tonight and set rooms tomorrow. I have space for your truck and trailer at the Sound. I'll provide food, libations, gas, housing, etc. in exchange for help with hammers and screwdrivers, nuts and bolts and furniture directions written in Chinese." Ana offered.

"Works for me. I need directions to get to the house." Darius explained.

"If you can wait, I'm out of here in less than an hour. Prescott and I will take you to Grey Sound." Ana offered. "Can you stay in town for the Washington Warriors fundraiser on Monday? It would mean a lot to Ray and Bee. They are attending the BBQ with Christian and me. We have plenty of room for guests at Escala."

"What is the fundraiser for?" Darius asked casually.

"Right now, the Washington Warriors Complex is accepting a lot of volunteer help, like habitat for humanity. We're trying to raise at least $1 million to pay vets for construction work on the complex. The more wages we can get donated, the more people we can hire and the complex becomes reality faster. The intake building is supposed to be done by Labor Day, the men's dormitory before Thanksgiving and the women's dormitory by Easter. Then work begins on the two buildings which will have apartments for vets and their families. Elliot has a list of other amenities for the complex."

"I would be glad to stay through the weekend. As I'm moving to Washington, this would be a chance for me to get acclimated. Bee sent my resumé to Grey Construction." Darius explained. "I don't have construction experience, but I'm a hard worker. The only issue is that I must take Morse with me…work, play or sleep."

"I'll call José to tell him you're incoming. Sawyer is in the building. He can ride with Darius to the house." Claire reached for the phone. Instead of spending the weekend with family, Claire planned to check out a new, yummy man. She was sure Ana needed help moving.

**May 26**

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked Gail.

"Morse is whining," she started to get out of bed. "Maybe he needs to go outside."

"No, that's an alert; maybe Darius is having a nightmare. I'll check on him. If he wakes, I'll suggest Morse needs a potty break. It will give them fresh air and a chance to collect themselves with dignity." Taylor pulled on sweatpants and turned on a bedside light.

_**~X~**_

"Morning," Ana greeted the group of people around the table. Gail made breakfast for two dozen and Morse. Bee sat on one side of Darius with Ray on her other side. She and Darius slipped bits of ham and bacon bits to Morse who sat at their feet. Adrian and five security staff joined them. Ana hugged Bee and Ray, shook with Morse and headed to the kitchen for tea. She wore jeans and a blue t-shirt with blue chucks. Christian was in blue jeans, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and white trainers.

"Hello," Carrick entered Escala with Theo, Frannie, Carla and Bob. "Gail warned us to come to breakfast, before we go out to Grey Sound. Christian and Ana want to take the boat out on Sunday morning. We might be working at the house on Sunday afternoon. Grace is on duty for the weekend. She will meet us at Grey Sound at dinnertime tonight. The men and I are breaking in the eating and lounging deck. Gail, Bee and Ana are cooking sides in the new kitchen at Grey Sound. Bob and Carla have to return to Savannah Monday morning. The rest of us are at the Washington Warriors BBQ."

Hugs and hellos were exchanged. Ana tried not to compare the hugs of Christian's grandparents to the brief squeeze from Carla and Bob.

_**~X~**_

The master bedroom suite was painted in soft blue-grey with a navy accent wall. Christian and Ana were setting the master bedroom and ensuite to their own specifications. Carla and Bob were supposed to set the family room in the basement, but Carla had to view the entire house first.

"Is that huge nursery really necessary?" Carla crabbed.

"It's not huge. It's two bedrooms, a play room and an au pair suite." Ana commented.

"Don't you think regular guestrooms make more sense on this floor? You should have located the nursery and au pair suite in the basement." Carla sniped.

"Can you help Carrick, Frannie and Theo set the media and family room in the basement? After that the living room and dining room on the first floor need set. Since you disapprove of how we arranged the rooms on this floor…I won't ask you to help set any of them." Ana attempted to sidestep Carla's criticisms.

_**~X~**_

"I know," Gia Matteo commiserated with Carla. "I tried to talk them into tearing down the house and letting me build a new one of marine steel and glass…a real show stopper…a prestige project. As it is, we will barely have the servants quarters and garages completed the week after the holiday. The covered pool must be finished before the wedding. We won't start the boathouse and pier until after the wedding. Then it's crunch time to complete everything by Labor Day Weekend."

"Not a prestige project," Christian called out to Gia. "This is our home. If you want to design a prestige project…wait for Kate and Elliot to come back from their honeymoon. Although I suspect they'll stay at Kate's condo until they are ready to have babies."

Christian didn't miss Carla and Gia rolling their eyes at one another. He deliberately turned to Ana and winked. "Are we staying in our home tonight, Mrs. Grey?"

"Not tonight," Ana sighed. "As Gia noted, the security quarters and garages aren't finished. After we take the boat out for a sail tomorrow, we still have a few dozen things to do at Escala before we finish here tomorrow. Monday we're at Washington Warriors from ten to two. Maybe next weekend, we can hide out in our house. After Kate and Elliot return and we do wedding things of course."

_**~X~**_

"What's the matter," Claire asked Darius during a well-deserved break. They requested the task of assembling the outdoor furniture, including the park benches. Ana provided a map of where to place the benches. She had a layout of where to place the outdoor furniture on the back deck which faced an expanse of yard before the tall hedges separated the driveway and garages from the main house.

"Do you know that lady?" Darius indicated Carla.

"Ana's mother, Carla Adams," Claire explained.

"Is she…ill?" Darius frowned.

"Mentally? Physically? Karma-cally?" Claire shrugged.

"Physically," Darius continued to observe Carla.

"Morse picked up something, didn't he?" Claire sank back on her heels.

"Yeah…and from the way he reacted…I don't think it's very good news." Darius continued assembling furniture.

"Tell Ray," Claire suggested.

"I don't know. I believe he's trying to preserve distance between them." Darius looked doubtful.

"Carla won't listen to Bee, so that approach won't work. You could talk to Dr. T." Claire noticed Dr. T. arrived and greeted Frannie Trevelyan.

"I'll ask Dr. T. to walk Morse with me, if you can make sure Mrs. T. has a fully-loaded pre-dinner drink." Darius suggested to Claire who nodded agreement. '_Improvise, overcome, adapt.'_ They approached the two ladies. "Could we take a walk? I wouldn't ask, but it's important Dr. T." Darius quietly asked her.

Grace accepted the offer and began to walk the perimeter of the grounds with Darius and Morse. "What's so important for a good looking young man to chat up a happily married older woman?"

"Do you…are you… acquainted with Ana's mother, Carla Adams?" Darius and Grace followed Morse's leisurely exploration of the wooded area which formed the boundaries of the property. Darius pointed out the park benches nestled at the base of trees along a trail in the wooded area.

"A little, if she offended you, I apologize." Grace looked embarrassed.

"No, she didn't offend me. Morse is a service dog. He was an explosives detector before we retired from the Marines. I had him trained as a cadaver dog. Morse scented on Mrs. Adams. I don't mean he doesn't like her Chanel Number Five or there's an explosive in her heeled sandals."

"You mean…" Grace could not finish the sentence.

"I think she's ill. From the way Morse reacted, I don't think it's something to be ignored." Darius responded. "Since Morse's cadaver training, he has scented on half a dozen people who did not know they were ill. I urged them to get checked, and it was serious all six times."

"Have you told Ana?" Grace paled and stumbled a little while they walked.

"No, I thought to tell you first, since you are a doctor." They continued to walk, but they kept Carla Adams in sight. "Perhaps Bee can help you tell Ray."

"When everyone leaves for the evening, I will gather parents together with a plea to discuss the wedding. We'll have an intervention."

"Morse and I stepped in it didn't we?" Darius asked.

"I always thought Carla was a little hard on Ana. However, if Carla is ill, it might be the reason her actions have been objectionable this past year." Grace paused. "If she is ill, Ray and I need to intervene. She might expect Ana to postpone the wedding or shorten the honeymoon. She's missed every other important date in Ana's life; she should not be allowed to rearrange this one." Grace sighed. "Have you had a good time this weekend? I know Ray and Bee are anxious to have you settle in Washington."

"We've had a good time. I've enjoyed meeting Taylor, Sawyer and Prescott." Darius's dimples were on display.

"Do you like Claire? Because I have a resident, Anya Agate, who I would like to introduce to you if you and Claire are just friends. Agate has been one of my best residents. I think very highly of her and her fathers. They are surgical nurses at the Seattle Children's Hospital where I work and teach." Grace offered.

"Yes, I like Claire. There were three young ladies at Ana's office who seemed interested in me. Morse was interested in Claire. I trust him with my life." Darius grinned again. "I appreciate Grey House's offer of an on-call security position. Morse and I will check transportation and venues for safety. I appreciate Grey Construction's offer of paid employment when I can work. I have PTSD issues, which means sometimes I need to take time to decompress. Since I plan to acquire a new mining claim, I may be spending Friday through Monday in the mountains."

"Bee told me you like being outdoors," Grace commented.

"I lived in Las Vegas for eighteen months after retirement. I spent two tours in the Middle East. Something about the desert appealed to me. Before I came to Seattle, I found a meteorite about the size of my fist. It made me $25K and allowed me to move to Washington. I like being around Bee and Ray. They are good people."

"Looks like dinner is ready." Grace sighed and straightened her shoulders.

_**~X~**_

"This is an impromptu Grey Security meeting," Adrian welcomed Darius. "Staff – this is Darius Mills and Morse. He will work on call for Grey Security. He will work part time for Grey Construction and is a friend of the Steeles. You won't sign your paperwork with us until Tuesday, however, you can never mention anything which we discuss. There will be a nondisclosure agreement in your paperwork. We will arrange for your security badges and passes on Tuesday also. Security clothing will be provided for you. Morse will have a K-9 Kevlar vest to wear when he works for us." Adrian handed Morse a card with his Grey House email and his Grey House password.

Darius took a bottle of cold water for he and Morse. He poured some of the water in a collapsible bowl he carried on a belt loop for Morse and kept the rest for himself. The BBQ dinner spoiled both of them –chicken, hamburgers, and fat footlong hotdogs. The sides were excellent also. Darius cooked, but it was not gourmet or compliment worthy. Ray had not exaggerated. Ana was an excellent cook.

"Settle, we don't have a lot of time and we need to cover some things before the group is ready to depart. First things first – the garages and apartments will be completed by next weekend. We will install the security suite then."

"Do we have honeymoon assignments?" Sawyer asked.

"Taylor and Ryan for the boss, Sawyer and Prescott for Anastasia. There will be changes to the regular line up, as there will be a 24/7 duty roster for Escala and one for Grey Sound." Adrian announced. "Be sure to check sit reps on the Grey Security site. There's an update in the Elizabeth Morgan situation. The boss ordered anyone who is approached by Troy Whelan to report the discussion."

The meeting was interrupted by shouts from the group assembled on the patio.

"Does anyone have a clue…?" Taylor indicated the group gathered.

Darius stood to address the men. "My dog, Morse, is a trained explosives, weapons and drugs detection dog. He was taught tracking, and offense and defensive moves. We were serving in Iraq when our group was targeted; the ones who survived retired. He would not take orders from a new handler, so I convinced the Marines to let me have Morse. We had been together since he was first deployed. I had Morse trained as a cadaver dog. We planned to join a search and rescue unit. However, We both still have PTSD and we aren't the most sociable. Having said that, Morse has identified half a dozen people who are seriously ill since then. He centered on Mrs. Adams. I discussed it with Dr. T. They are having an intervention."

"Rut-Roh," Prescott muttered.

_**~X~**_

Darius and Morse selected a quiet outdoor coffee bar at Pike Place Market which offered free Wi-Fi. He accessed the Grey Security webpage to read sit reps. _'Forewarned is forearmed,' _he reminded himself. He opened the one on Elena Lincoln. She flew to Rio de Janierio with Grace Grey the Monday after Thanksgiving. During a midnight phone call to Grace, Elena explained she met a man and would not return to the hotel that night. She disappeared the night of a cocktail party which she attended with Grace Grey. She had not been in contact since. Her cell phone had not been used since the call to Grace Grey. Her credit cards and debit cards had not been used. The US State Department and the American Embassy simply reported she was missing since the first of December.

If, and only if, any member of the Grey family or Grey security was near the four Esclava salons (addresses provided) or the Lincoln residence (address provided) then the Grey security staff was urged to submit an observation report. When Darius left Pike Place Market, he intended to cruise by Esclava, Post Alley to observe and report.

The second sit rep identified someone named Stephen Morton. His parole hearing was scheduled for June 25, 2012. Grey House Legal obtained a restraining order for Anastasia Rose Steele against Stephen Morton, Sharon Morton, Sheila Morton and a law firm called Merriweather and Mayes. An identical restraining order had been obtained for Christian Grey, Raymond Steele and Robin and Carla Adams.

The third sit rep caused Darius's spine to stiffen. _'Oh holy hell…what the fuck did you do?'_ Three pictures loaded before the text: Elizabeth Morgan, an aluminum case filled with stacks of cash, and a picture of a wrecked Mercedes 350 convertible.

Elizabeth Morgan, previous HR Director for Seattle Independent Publishing/Grey Publishing died in a car accident in Clark County, Nevada on May fifth. Her itinerary claimed she was driving to Santa Monica to begin the second portion of her road trip. Her family claimed her body and possessions. She was cremated in Las Vegas, and buried in Richmond near family.

The sit rep reported a quote by Troy Whelan of the Northwest Federal Bank. "Against my advice, Elizabeth Morgan cashed her $2 million settlement check from the _Jane Does vs. Seattle Independent Publishing_ class action lawsuit. The suit was settled via arbitration in January. I requested Ms. Morgan deposit the check in her bank account, to transfer when she decided where she would live. She refused to take the advice. She provided a locking aluminum-sided briefcase. I notified GEH of her request for cash, $100 bills, and nonsequential serial numbers. Since Ms. Morgan was not laundering money, paying a ransom, becoming drug dealer, or acting as a weapons broker – Grey Enterprises Holdings had no reason to interfere. The bank did not track the serial numbers on the nonsequential bills. Elizabeth Morgan signed a document releasing Northwest Federal Bank from any culpability arising from her decision to transport such a sizeable amount in cash across the country."

There was a statement from Elizabeth Morgan's family. "We are horrified to learn Elizabeth failed to investigate claims of sexual harassment and sexual assault by John Hyde's interns. We did not know the class action lawsuit existed. We did not know the determination of the arbitration panel. We wish to distance ourselves from the situation. We will not actively search for the missing funds. If someone recovers the funds, we request you donate it to a non-profit which will make life better for people."

Included in the sit rep was a CCTV tape of Elizabeth Morgan surrendering the aluminum case to the Silver Valley Casino security to lock in the safe while she participated in a Texas Hold 'Em tournament. When she was leaving the casino, Ms. Morgan retrieved the briefcase after she cashed out her $8K tournament winnings. She was seen on camera unlocking the case and adding her tournament winnings.

The next CCTV tape was Elizabeth Morgan at valet parking. The bell captain rolled a luggage cart with her luggage to the valet station. The valet put the suitcases and cosmetic case in the trunk. Morgan tipped the bell captain and valet. She entered the vehicle with her purse and aluminum case. She programed the GPS unit and departed.

The sit rep included the traffic accident report from Nevada Highway Patrol. The accident occurred before midnight, with a flash flood and speed contributing to the accident. Onstar reported the accident, with time and GPS location. Las Vegas CSU did not believe anything was missing from the vehicle as her decapitated head and purse were found in the convertible top boot. Her luggage was still in the trunk. NHP reported the vehicle was tightly wedged under the flatbed trailer.

Darius swallowed hard. He recognized the aluminum sided case. He carefully wrapped it in a trash bag before burying it in the middle of a full trash bag before dumping it in the motel dumpster. He recognized the bank bands on the cash in the picture. _'Blood money. You can keep a finder's fee of a quarter of a million. However, you must find seven charities to receive a quarter of a million each. Dispose of the funds in a fashion where you are not suspected, questioned or caught. Don't dwell on what to do with your share of the funds. You have reconnaissance and a supply tour to conduct.'_

**May 27**

Christian and Ana hugged Bob and Carla goodbye at Boeing Field. "Call us to let us know you arrived safely. Let us know what your family doctor said." Ana kissed and hugged her mother goodbye. Morse's discovery unsettled all of them.

They stayed to watch the GEH jet take off. "Bob will try to get her to the family doctor before the first for general tests. Referrals and advanced tests before the eighth. Some sort of answer before the fifteenth." Christian explained.

"In other words…be prepared for my mother to miss my wedding." Ana said stoically. "Thank you for flying them to Savannah."

"Carla didn't need to sit around for a couple hours before takeoff and when changing planes. This way they are home in less than six hours. She can rest while flying. I love you and you love me. No one will keep me from marrying you. Barney agreed to Skype the wedding to Carla and Bob if necessary. With the GEH jet, we can return home in 24 hours," Christian promised. "There is nothing on our honeymoon agenda which we cannot do at a different date and time."

**May 28**

Darius and Morse attended the Washington Warriors BBQ at Rory's Roadkill with Ray and Bee, and Christian and Ana. Claire and half a dozen ladies from Grey Publishing attended also. They all looked enticing in black jeans and colorful shirts. Ana was thrilled to hang out with them. She introduced Bee and Darius to them. Half a dozen Grey Security were present also, but dressed casually in black jeans and grey t-shirts.

José and Mitch Black were present, along with the architects. They set five tables in the grassy area between Rory's Roadkill and Hell's Belles. Each of the tables held a model of the buildings to be refurbished at the complex and the approximate date of their opening. They announced serious work would commence on the intake building and men's dormitory tomorrow. Grey Construction had three months to complete the intake building and five months to rehab a second building to house 200 single male veterans.

José took candid pictures of the event. He was genuinely happy to share the day with his dad and friends, despite relieving Mitch at the Grey Construction display. Keeping busy kept him from hating Christian for being with Ana. José wanted to frame several of his pictures for decorating the lobby of each building. He would ask permission to use the one of Bee in a black Marine Corps t-shirt and khaki cargo pants with Morse's head on her knee, her hand caressing his head. His black and khaki PTSD service dog vest was prominently displayed. A poignant expression was mirrored on both faces. Jose would label the picture _'Purple Hearts'_ before it was hung in the women's dormitory.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 ~~ Love is a splendid thing.**

**June 2**

Bob emailed Ana and Christian. Carla saw her general practitioner on Friday. He referred her to the St. Joseph's Candler Oncology Center in Savannah. The earliest appointment she could get was on Tuesday, June fifth. The desk staff felt the earliest they would have results would be Friday, June eighth.

Christian asked Adrian to vet and hire a driver, a housekeeper/cook and a home health care nurse. He didn't want them eating canned soup because Carla was too ill to cook or because Bob was emotionally exhausted.

Ana sent Darius a thank-you note for Morse…a month's supply of gourmet canned dog food, kibbles, chewy bone treats, and bacon-flavored treats. She explained Carla's GP referred her to an oncology group. Darius hoped for stage one, like Ana and her family and friends. However, he believed it was more serious.

Christian emailed Ray and Bee, informing them about Bob's email. Ray emailed thanks to Christian for letting them know. He suggested not telling José yet as his mother died from cancer. Ana needed a steady friend, not one who was trapped in his own memories and past. Ray suggested they needed to 'blow off some steam' and recommended taking the boat out with Kate and Elliot. Kate would provide a shoulder for Ana to cry on and Elliot would provide a laugh.

Christian explained they were working on the house. Kate and Elliot were due home yesterday. They had not heard from them. However he expected them tomorrow because Elliot would be curious about whether Grey Construction projects were staying on task or not.

**June 9**

Bob Skyped Ana early in the morning. He reported Carla was diagnosed with breast cancer. The doctor scheduled her surgery for June twenty-first. The plan was to attend the wedding on the eighteenth, return to Savannah the nineteenth, have pre-op tests on the twentieth and surgery the twenty-first. He explained once the surgery was completed, a plan for chemotherapy and radiation would be developed. Bob explained the doctor prescribed antidepressants for Carla until the surgery. She was experiencing mood swings.

_**~X~**_

Ana asked Claire and Darius to monitor the guestbook table at the wedding. She chose a picture mat with pens in the colors of the wedding. Everyone would sign the mat. When filled with signatures, the mat would hold one of their wedding pictures. Then the mat would be sandwiched between two pieces of plexiglass in a wooden frame. Completely assembled, it would make a lovely serving tray in their family room.

Claire agreed to go shopping with Darius. He needed new clothes for the wedding and she wanted an outfit to coordinate with his.

Darius took briefcase funds from the firesafe. He purchased a chocolate Tom Ford suit, with cream shirt. His tie was a textured silk fawn with copper, bronze and chocolate pinstripes. He purchased dark brown wingtips and half a dozen pairs of brown argyle socks. His funds did not set off alarms. Now Darius needed time at a free Wi-Fi computer center to research nonprofit organizations. He would not use Wi-Fi at a fast food restaurant.

Claire bought a bright yellow summer dress with a summer jacket of cream, chocolate, gold and cinnamon floral print. She purchased chocolate heels and a matching clutch. Claire found an organza and gauze chocolate brown fascinator. It was about 12-inches in diameter with a wide chocolate velvet bow, and a chocolate brown pearl hatpin.

Claire tried to convince Darius to buy a fedora. However, after trying on several different ones, Claire finally agreed. Darius was not a fedora man. After shopping, Darius took Claire to a nice dinner at the Metropolitan Grill. With Morse wearing his service dog vest, they encountered no problems during shopping or at dinner. Darius requested a table in a corner where they would be out of the way of other patrons and servers. Darius snuck a couple bites of his steak to Morse, and promised they would save the bones from their steaks for him.

Claire described their outfits to Ana because she wanted to give them thank-you gifts for working the guest table. Ana gave Claire chocolate pearl stud earrings and bracelet. She gave Darius brushed gold cufflinks and tie tack with chocolate diamond chips. She purchased a new beige PTSD Service Dog vest and harness for Morse.

_**~X~**_

Gail left prepared meals in the freezer and a fully stocked kitchen, refrigerator and wine cooler at Grey Sound for Christian and Ana. Christian ensured they were alone this weekend at Grey Sound after final dress and tux fittings. Ana gave Kate and Mia silver charm bracelets with a heart shaped grey diamond chip, and grey diamond stud earrings. She gave silver bangle bracelets and earrings to Andrea and the three executive floor PAs. She gave silver lockets and earrings to Carla, Bee, Grace, Frannie and Aunt Gena.

Gail and Taylor moved into one of the apartments over the garages. The apartment was just for them and his daughter Sophie when they had visitation. Luke set up a second apartment for male security staff who slept over. Prescott set up a third apartment for female security staff who slept over. Installation of the security suite went as planned.

Christian knew Ana needed some time to relieve the stress of Carla's illness. They took long baths in their soaker tub and watched the boats and lights of the Sound. He gave her an excellent massage with lavender oil. He wandered around in sleep pants with a robe. She wandered around in lingerie with short robes. They made love in six more rooms of the house. When it was time to go to work Monday morning, they refused to be stressed because they had one week before the wedding.

**June 15**

"Are you ready for this?" Ros asked. "Andrea took the Detroit people to the conference room. Legal is there with the paperwork. We're waiting on you."

"Sorry, busy, family issues, I just need three minutes." He waited for notice from Stephan and Jane before joining the group in the conference room. "Detroit will be off our plates by the end of the day. We've expanded the executive floor so we can both have a life with the women we love."

"Speaking of having a life, guess who met someone?" Ros dropped a bit of gossip.

"Haven't a clue." Christian shook his head. "Not sure if I want to know."

"Barney met a young woman who works for F5 Networks. I believe he submitted her name to Adrian for her background check. He wants to bring her to the wedding." Ros warned Christian.

"Ensure she doesn't visit him at work and ensure she signs an agreement not to acquire or disclose any proprietary information." Christian gathered his files for the meeting.

_**~X~**_

The GEH jet deposited Carla and Bob at Boeing Field. "Thank you for the transportation," Bob thanked Christian. "Carla was able to rest, which is one of the things she hasn't done since her oncology appointment. We brought some special items with us, but I will not spoil Carla's surprise."

Several pieces of luggage, two picture crates and a large rolling footlocker were stored in a second SUV while Carla and Bob piled in with Christian and Ana.

"How do you feel?" Ana greeted her mother and Bob with hugs and kisses. She noted the driver and home health care nurse accompanied them.

"A bit ghastly," Carla squeezed Ana's hand. "However it is nothing which some ginger ale and a rest won't cure."

"We put you in the guest room which looks out on the Sound. The French doors to your room open, and you can sit out on the balcony." Ana asked. "What's in the picture crates and rolling footlocker?"

"Prezzies for the rehearsal tomorrow. What are you wearing?" Carla closed her eyes for a moment.

"The dress requirements are dressy casual. The men will be in black jeans and white shirts. My dress is a white fit and flare. Kate and Mia are wearing navy floral dresses. I thought I'd wear my hair down." Ana waited for Carla's response.

"Sounds lovely," Carla didn't critique for once.

~X~

"Welcome to your _Clothes and Cosmos_ bridal shower!" Mia put a tiara and short white veil on Ana's head. She and Kate reserved the private room at _Contours_ night club. Elliot kidnapped Christian for a bachelor party at a sports bar with scantily clad waitresses. Kate arranged for Ana to be kidnapped for a bachelorette party/bridal shower without strippers to Grandma Frannie's chagrin.

However, it was Happy Hour, and Ana suspected several of her coworkers had already started to imbibe. _'One,'_ Ana warned herself. '_One real Cosmo, and depend on Prescott for faux ones.'_ She saw lots of packages with _toys_ attached to the top.

Kate passed a large box to Ana. Mia passed two extra-large shopping bags. "Place the lingerie in the box, toys in the shopping bags," Kate ordered. "I know you only buy underwear when you need it, but listen to your best friend. You're about to be a married woman. Pack all your presents for the honeymoon."

Ana could not help but blush. She might as well get the bumbling, shy, red as a tomato stuff over with before modeling the lingerie for Christian. Kate's present, decorated with a white quirt, was a white brocade corset with panties, stockings and high heels. Mia's gift, decorated with black leather handcuffs, was a black pinstripe basque with tiny white lace trim. It came with black bikini panties with tiny white lace and white bow in front. The ensemble also had black stockings and black high heels. Mary Jane's gift, decorated with a set of red plastic handcuffs, was a sheer candy red nightie with matching robe and sheer bikini panties. Grandma Frannie's gift, decorated with a purple rabbit vibrator, was a purple chemisette and purple lacy tanga. Claire's gift, decorated with a rose pink sleep mask, was a rose pink satin teddy with deep décolletage and matching short satin robe. Her gift was one of the less embarrassing presents and Ana appreciated the effort.

A stripping video decorated Ros's gift: a sheer halter nightie with matching thong in merlot. A black and hot pink zippered 'wedding night' bag introduced Gwen's gift. The kit held body lube, body paints, colored condoms, and a hot pink vibrating cock ring. Gwen gifted a black bandage underwear set with hot pink embroidery. A remote controlled bullet vibrator with rainbow sheaths of different textures decorated Hannah's gift of a rainbow of garter belts with matching stockings.

'_Eight presents down, a dozen and a half to go,'_ Ana was glad Grace, Carla and Celeste were not present. She was embarrassed because Christian's Aunt Gena attended and brought Grandma Frannie.

Prescott called a car service to provide six cars and drivers. Most of the ladies were getting smashed and she didn't want them to drive.

_**~X~**_

"Where have you been?" Christian sat before the window in their darkened master suite, holding a glass of Armagnac. The lights from the city silhouetted his form before the window.

"You went to _Cues and Brews_?" Ana dropped two extra-large shopping bags on the floor near the closet.

Christian nodded. Ana left and returned with a large white box with navy gossamer ribbon. "Well, I was kidnapped and taken to _Clothes and Cosmos_."

His eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare glare at me. Kate didn't have strippers for her wedding, so she and Grandma Frannie decided to misbehave under the guise of a bridal shower." Ana carried the box into the closet and returned for the two extra-large shopping bags.

"So, what kind of clothes?" Christian's voice would have chilled Ana if she was wearing any of those skimpy lingerie sets.

"Let's just say if you decide to become a panty raider again…I probably have a 30-day supply. Lots of lingerie accompanied by a lot of shrieks and giggles." Ana commented.

"Shrieks and giggles?" Christian finished his drink.

"I have enough toys to restock the playroom," she rolled her eyes and then wished she hadn't because she was upside down on Christian's shoulder, with a swatted ass. He threw her on the bed and launched himself on top of her. "Pack some of your presents for the honeymoon. I want to be surprised also." He kissed her into submission.

**June 16**

Darius and Morse cleared the property at Grey Sound before the rehearsal and dinner. Christian arranged for a mini photo shoot with Ana before they began the rehearsal. Pictures were taken in the gazebo, near her Christmas sundial in the informal garden by the gazebo and near the big tree in the meadow.

"Lovely rehearsal," Grandma Frannie was not in her cups yet. "We thought this would be the best time to give our personal gifts. This can be your old if you need it. It is a lace handkerchief made from my bridal gown. I made one for Kate and one for Mia also. I made a set of christening clothes and a quilt from my gown also."

"I have the penny for your shoe," Carla passed over a small case. It was a miss struck two-headed penny, and worth about $15K the last time Carla looked. "Frank used to say two heads are better than one. I thought it was appropriate for your wedding."

Ana thanked her mother for the coin.

"This package," Carla slid another to Ana. "The Rogers _First Love_ pattern knife and cake server belonged to my grandmother, Alice Wilkes. They match the flower bowl in this package." She slid another box to Ana. "I thought you could use them for your wedding cake."

"They're lovely," Ana examined them. "Do we have time to take the bowl to the florist to arrange the cake topper?"

"Consider it done." Grace assured Ana and Carla.

"Do we get to find out what is in the two photo crates or is it a surprise also?" Ana opened them with Carla's permission. The first one was a 20x24 picture of Frank Lambert. "It's his bootcamp graduation picture. His mother had it made special for his funeral at Camp Pendleton. I've kept it all these years. It's not necessary, but I thought you might want it for the wedding."

"I've always wondered how I got my name," Ana hesitantly asked.

"You know Frank was a Marine? A squad of young men, which included your father, was assigned as extra security at a Russian Consulate in Los Angeles. One of the women who worked there had twins, Alexandré and Anastasia. We had just found out you were a girl. He insisted on naming you Anastasia."

"Why was Frank extra security at a Russian Consulate in 1989?" Ray asked.

"When Frank was there in July, people protested against the Berlin Wall. When it fell in November of 1989, it was the end of the Soviet Union as a super power. The fall of the wall supposedly ended the Cold War. Your middle name, Rose, is because Frank's favorite grandmother was named Rose." Carla revealed no emotions at the explanation.

"The other picture crate?" Christian asked.

"It's not a picture. It's a 30x48 gold gilt framed mirror. It belonged to my great-grandmother Alice Wilkes. It went to my grandmother and then to me."

"I don't remember these things," Ana acknowledged.

"It's what happens when you save things for _someday_," Carla commented. "The footlocker is full of photo albums, your baby book and a baby quilt made for you by your Great-Grandmother Rose Lambert."

"Thank you," Ana hugged her mother. "If we decide not to use Frank's picture at the wedding, will you be upset?"

"Not at all. I understand because Ray's been a good father to you, and you have used his name since before you turned one." Carla was uncharacteristically calm and companionable. Grace suspected it was due to the antidepressants the oncologist ordered for Carla.

"Well, our present isn't nearly as much fun," Theo passed a large wrapped gift to Christian. It was a king-sized Amish quilt in blues and greys. "There's nothing better than a quilt, a cup of tea and a book on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Wait, I should have let Ana unwrap it." He chuckled.

Grace and Carrick gave Christian a bottle of 1983 Chateau Lefleur. "We bought it the day we signed your adoption papers." Ray and Bee gave them four large wooden lawn games for future lawn parties at Grey Sound. Christian's Uncle Greggory and Aunt Gena gave them an antique grandfather clock for their formal living room.

**June 17**

It was spa day at Aveda for Ana and her attendants, family and friends. They closed the salon to anyone except women with the Grey wedding party. Ana hated being waxed. However, she needed a Brazilian for some of those lingerie ensembles she planned to wear during the honeymoon. After her body waxing, she had a relaxing massage. Then a good hair trim, and facial. She loved the nail picture she found on Pinterest: blush colored nails with white designs which mirrored the lace on her gown. Her pedicure was a simple trim and buff.

Kate and Mia had the works done also. Grace and Aunt Gena took Carla under their wing while having work done. Ana was surprised Carla behaved herself. There were no compliments veiled as criticisms. Grandma Frannie charmed half a dozen of Ana's friends who came in for mani-pedis. Bee had a good manicure, no tips. She let Aveda trim her hair, but passed on highlights and lowlights. She had a good facial, which only enhanced her pretty face. Kate noticed, and commented on how Carla and Bee maintained 180 degrees from one another.

Darius took Morse to have a good shampoo and have his nails clipped. "It's part of what we men do for our ladies," he soothed his friend. After Morse became spiffy, Darius went to Carrick's barber for a trim. He also had his nails trimmed and buffed.

**June 18**

"The man with the dog is back," Carla reported to Ana. She slept soundly last night and had a leisurely bath and breakfast. Ana hired a personal assistant to help her dress and do her hair.

"That's Darius and Morse," Ana observed them. "They are conducting a perimeter search. If you have everything, the ladies and I are having brunch, followed by preparing for the wedding. It's 11:30 now, the wedding is at 2:30."

"I'm determined to rest awhile before I dress. Go enjoy your time with the girls," Carla shooed Ana out the door of her room. "Let me know when you are ready to take pictures with Ray and me before the wedding. I'll be ready."

_**~X~**_

Claire and Darius, with help from Morse, ran the guestbook table. Andrea and the three PAs from the executive floor at GEH took gifts to Christian's home office which was off limits to visitors.

Shortly before two o'clock, men from the family began seating people for the wedding. The background music was classical: _Canon in D, Canon in F, and Prelude in C. _ The patio had a white wood painted pergola which was decorated with white tulle, and navy satin and lace ribbons. The trailing floral ropes were made of grey-green foliage with blush and deep pink roses. The sunny patio looked out on a blue and beautiful Puget Sound.

Ana's dress was a white silk and lace ensemble with a sweetheart bodice and sheer long sleeves. Her elbow-length veil was trimmed with lace matching her dress. Her something old was Grandmother Steele's pearls. Her something new was her dress. Her borrowed was a large gold-etched hair comb owned by Gwen. Her something blue was the navy ribbons on her garter. The penny in her shoe was a coin owned by Frank Lambert.

The wedding party entered to the _Flower Duet_ by Delibes. The recessional was _Where There is Love_. A semi-formal receiving line began outside the white silk marque set on the lawn for the reception.

One third of the marque was for the reception. One-third was the musicians and dance floor. The last one-third was food stations. The rectangular head table, which looked out at the Sound, seated six for the bride and groom and attendants. A round table to the left seated Carla and Bob, Ray and Bee, Celeste and Eamon and the Rodriguez men. A round table to the right of the head table seated Carrick and Grace, Theo and Frannie, with Christian's Uncle Greggory and his Aunt Gena. The remainder of the reception area was eight-person round tables. Ana's people seemed to take the tables to the left, Christian's people took tables to the right.

_**~X~**_

The MC from Coping Together had his schedule of announcements. "Family, honored guests, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

Christian led Ana to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. "I apologize, but I borrowed Roz and Gwen's first dance song. It spoke to me." The musicians played the music while Christian sang _Where I Sleep _to Ana.

_There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow,_

_There's nothing that I won't do for your kiss,_

_I love you like there's no tomorrow,_

_Cause nothing ever felt like this._

_See the times are changing,_

_And I'm sure of nothing that I know,_

_Except this is us, and this is love, and this is where I'm home._

_In a world that's breaking, where nothing is for keeps,_

_Oh this is us; this is love and this is where I sleep,_

_This is us; this is love and this is where I sleep._

When the song ended, he chastely kissed her lips, to the rousing cheer of their guests.

In the end, the musicians played three Parent-Child dances. Ana danced with Ray while Christian danced with Grace. Ana danced with Carrick while Christian danced with Carla. Then Ana danced with Bob while Christian danced with Bee.

A selection of Beatles songs (_When I'm Sixty-Four, You Really Got A Hold On Me, The Long and Winding Road, _and_ All My Loving_) played while parents danced, grandparents and family danced, and the wedding party danced. Christian and Ana told the single men and women if they danced, the newlyweds would forgo the garter and bouquet toss. Single people danced with a partner, or part of a group. Darius split his dances between Claire, Hannah and Prescott.

_**~X~**_

Christian and Ana took time before cutting the cake to go to every table and welcome all the guests.

The hexagonal four tier cake consisted of vanilla bean, chocolate and cappuccino three-layered tiers. The top layer for Christian and Ana was one layer of each flavor. Fresh flowers decorated the top of the tiers and spilled out of the First Love silver flower bowl on the top layer. The flowers looked excellent next to the Bollinger Grande Annee Rose Champagne.

_**~X~**_

Kate arranged for Kavanagh Media to monitor sales and ensure the profits from the wedding pictures went to _Save the Sound_. José took candid pictures and gave Kate the SD card when the wedding was over. The parents photo included Grace and Carrick, Ray and Bee, and Carla and Bob. The photographer lined up the ladies in the front, Carla in the middle, with the men behind. Grace wore a blue-grey lace Dolce and Gabbana dress, Carla wore a Chanel blush suit with a rose silk blouse, and Bee wore a Versace raspberry satin and tulle dress. The men all looked dapper in their grey tuxedos.

Just before the couple's last dance, Ana presented her bouquet to Bee, and Christian presented the toss garter to Ray. The newlyweds danced to Norah Jones _Come Away with Me_ before Ana changed into a blush silk pant suit.

_**~X~**_

Christian and Ana sat side by side in the back seat of the SUV until it arrived at Boeing Field.

Darius wore his men-in-black squad clothes and Morse wore his Grey Security Kevlar vest and harness. They just exited the plane and took another tour of the outside of the GEH jet. "Alles klar!" Darius sang out to the other Grey House security.

Taylor opened the door to the SUV. They greeted Darius and Morse who formed a welcome line on one side of the steps, and Stephan and Jane who formed a welcome line on the other side of the steps. Christian and Ana shook hands and paws before Christian swept a giggling Ana into his arms and carried her up the stairs into the plane. A single stemmed deep pink rose and Bollinger Grande Annee champagne awaited them.

Once they were allowed to move about, Christian carried his bride into the bedroom, and kicked the door shut. "We have five hours until we refuel in New York. Put on a lingerie set your friends gifted me," he winked.

Ana changed into a sheer silver babydoll with sheer thong panties. She hoped Christian liked his birthday present.

**June 19 and 20**

Christian woke Ana with lots of kisses and constant talking. "We have to move to the main cabin while the plane refuels. Dress completely in case we have to disembark the plane. Meet you in the main cabin, ten minutes." He paused and swatted her ass. "Don't go back to sleep. Ten minutes. Main cabin. Move it."

Ana put her underwear on while using the toilet. She threw a dress over her head and slid her feet into ballerina slippers. She washed her hands and face and brushed her hair. She arrived in the main cabin in eight minutes and fifty seconds.

"It would be a good time to cover our itinerary. We land in London on Wednesday, June 20. We check into the hotel, and have a helicopter tour of London followed by dinner. Thursday, leisurely breakfast followed by afternoon tour followed by theatre in the West End, followed by a late gourmet dinner. Friday, helicopter tour, lunch, and nap before dinner." He winked. "Saturday it is the Bath, Stonehenge and classic English countryside helicopter tour, rest or shopping, theatre followed by dinner."

"Sunday, June twenty-fourth, we're in Paris. Helicopter tour of Paris on Monday. Helicopter tour of Versailles on Wednesday. Helicopter tour of Nice on Friday. Long lovely naps on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, followed by the theatre and followed by a gourmet dinner. Sightseeing tours, shopping, dinners on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday."

"The following Sunday, July first, we are on a boat in the Mediterranean, sightseeing. We're on the boat for a week, swimming, sailing, jet skiing, dinner and dancing on the boat. The following Sunday, July eighth, we're back in London for two days. I want to spend three days in New York at the Central Park condo. Then home to Grey Sound for a few days to get over jet lag. We're both back at work July twenty-third."

"You might want to schedule an additional day off at the end of our honeymoon at Escala." Ana suggested.

"Why would I do that?" Christian asked, amused.

"I bought you a special birthday present," Ana commented, passing her phone to Christian. "Unfortunately, it's not something I could pack and bring with us." The picture on the cell phone centered on an object. It was the size of a child's jungle gym on a playground. Ana purchased a top of the line sex swing. The solid metal frame supported a red leather padded metal reclining platform and chains. Red leather wrist and ankle cuffs hung from the top of the frame.

"Mrs. Grey, I don't know whether to spank you or worship at your feet." Christian admired the swing.

Ana shrugged casually. "I hope you like its function as much as you like its looks."

He gently kissed her on the forehead. When the jet refueled, Stephan lined up for takeoff. Once airborne and route established, Stephan turned off the seatbelt sign.

Christian stood and extended his hand. "Come."

After very energetic, very vanilla, very married, mile high sex, they slept in one another's arms. An alarm rang, which forced them into the shower. They dressed and went to the main cabin. Natalia served them a luxurious continental breakfast before the jet descended into London.

**June 20 – America and June 21 – England**

"It began as a lumpectomy, but it became a modified mastectomy. The first tumor on her mammogram was about the size of a shooter marble from the 1950s. It was like removing a string of pearls. Each tumor hid another one behind it which was smaller. I believe the first four are benign. However, I believe the fifth one, closest to her lymph nodes on the left side of her left breast, is malignant. I took the three lymph nodes closest to the left breast. They are out for analysis also. I believe your mother has stage IV breast cancer." The doctor explained.

**June 23 – America and June 24 – France**

"Mrs. Adams has an aggressive form of breast cancer. After hearing from her and from Mr. Adams, I arranged for her to have an MRI. She gave me permission to discuss her health with you. Less than 25% of women with stage IV breast cancer develop brain metastases. Your mother's breast cancer has metastasized in her brain. Symptoms of breast cancer in the brain can include headache, memory problems and mood or personality changes. Your mother and Mr. Adams identified those three as symptoms she is experiencing. We anticipate there will be balance and/or motor skills issues, and vision impairment."

"Outlook?" Ana felt her fingers knot in her lap.

"We can offer chemotherapy and radiation for the cancer in her left breast and lymph nodes. However," the doctor paused for a minute. "She has three small metastasized tumors in an inoperable region of her brain. The time to recover from a mastectomy is three to six weeks. I feel she should not spend her final days ill from chemotherapy or in pain while recovering from major surgery. I do not believe Mrs. Adams will celebrate the holidays with you. I advised Mrs. Adams put her affairs in order. We're keeping her in the hospital for five days, then I'm releasing her to go home."

_**~X~**_

Darius and Morse did a walkabout at Grey Manor. Morse found a piece of downed fence at the northern edge of the property. Darius reported there were no footprints, but it was large enough to allow egress. Staff at Grey Manor called for the fence company. Three hundred guests would be on the grounds tonight. Repairing the fence was an emergency. Everyone was busy setting the marque, tables, chairs, dance floor, and musician's stand. Electricians strung fairy lights from the guest drop off to the property entrance.

While Darius and Morse were walking the perimeter, one of the fireworks at the pier exploded. Agate, who agreed to be medic for the event this year, ran for the pyrotechnicians in case she was needed. She wasn't, but she encountered Darius and Morse…one was in tears…one was whimpering. She pulled Morse into Darius's lap. She straddled Darius's legs and wrapped her arms around Morse and Darius. She applied as much pressure as possible. She talked softly while holding them.

"Breathe deeply…in through your nose…out through your mouth." Anya breathed in tandem with him until his breathing was less ragged. She encouraged him to concentrate on his breathing until it was smooth and regular.

"Slowly observe your surroundings. Tell me five things which you see." Anya watched as Darius concentrated on his surroundings. He described the water, the grounds, the house, the flower garden and the marque set up for this evening.

"Tell me four things you can touch," Anya directed. Darius listed Morse, Anya, the tree he rested against, and the grassy ground where he sat.

"Tell me three things you can hear," Anya counted down, like her fathers taught her.

"The water, a plane overhead and Morse's whimpers." Darius's eyes filled with tears.

"Are his whimpers quieting?" Anya asked. Darius nodded.

"Tell me two things you smell," Ana continued quietly talking to Darius.

"Morse's new vest – it's acrid. I need to air it out before he wears it again. The other smell is you. It's pleasant and smells like a meadow." Darius blushed.

"Thank you, it's my favorite perfume. My family buys it as birthday and Christmas presents." Anya would have blushed also. "Tell me one emotion you are feeling…"

"Embarrassed…unsettled…thankful…" Darius whispered.

Other security members approached, but Agate shook her head no. Grey Security realized she had everything under control and left them alone. Darius hugged Morse. She hugged both of them. Eventually Morse stopped whimpering and licked Darius in the face. Agate stood, offering a hand to Darius. "You need juice, he needs water. He needs a good brushing and gentle touch. You need a massage, a sauna or a hot tub to release some of the tension in your muscles. A long hot soaking bath will help if you can't sauna or hot tub."

"Darius…Darius Mills. This is my service dog, Morse. We work part-time for Grey Security and part-time for Grey Construction. Morse is a trained scent dog. He can scent bombs, drugs, weapons, and cadavers. We were walking the perimeter."

Agate knelt and offered her hand for Morse to smell. Once he finished smelling her he offered a paw. They shook. "Anya Agate, I'm a third year resident. I work at Seattle Children's Hospital with Dr. Trevelyan. She asked me to medic this year at Coping Together. The pyrotechnicians had a misfire. I was on my way to check on them when I found the two of you."

"We need to finish our circuit," Darius said.

"Sorry, not until you get some juice and he gets some water." Agate shook her head. She motioned for them to follow her.

_**~X~**_

"Agate," Grace stopped when she entered the kitchen. "Morse, Darius…hello. I've been wanting to introduce you to Agate."

"We met; fireworks go boom," Darius said. "Thank you for the drinks. We really need to finish."

"Darius needs a pack of multi-vitamins if you have one. I'm all out." Agate apologized.

Grace disappeared and reappeared with a pack of multi-vitamins. Darius washed them down with the last of his juice. He took Morse's empty water bowl, wiped it completely dry and collapsed it to hang off a belt loop of his cargo pants.

"How much do you have left to patrol?" Grace asked.

"Pool, pool house, boat house, waterfront."

"Is the waterfront safe? Considering they set off a firework this morning?" Grace's concerned face warmed Darius's heart.

"Morse knows the difference between exploded and unexploded ordinance." Darius assured her. "He knows fireworks and bombs smell differently, although they sound the same."

"You're not on duty tonight?" Grace asked.

"No ma'am," Darius explained. "I should have read the specs for Coping Together better. I would have known about the fireworks and been miles away."

"Do you have someplace to go tonight? We have ten minutes of fireworks and the water carries the sound." Grace fretted. "We should reconsider the fireworks. We've never had anyone who reacted to them before."

"Ma'am, begging your pardon…Ana left last year before the fireworks because she had problems smelling the gun smoke. I'm sure anyone who was military before Grey Security has twinges during the last portion of the evening." Darius counseled.

"We should have discussed it with Adrian. Fireworks will be the first on my list for next year's event. However, that doesn't solve the issue for you tonight." Grace considered. "You could stay here, in our panic room until tomorrow morning. Our panic room is the size of a small studio apartment, with a bathroom, kitchenette, etc. It is sound proof."

"I think Morse and I are going to Montesano. Ray and Bee said the door is always open. My trailer is at Grey Sound. After I pick it up, we'll be in Montesano before dark. I'll be back early Monday morning because I'm supposed to start working at Washington Warriors complex." Darius commented.

"We're thankful to have you, and Morse," Grace petted Morse gently and lovingly.

"Care for company?" Agate asked Darius.

"Can't, sorry. We need to finish our rounds." Darius fastened the leash into Morse's Kevlar vest.

"Do you have something I can do?" Agate asked Grace.

"Will you deliver the food and beverage coolers to security? They are set up by the garages. They should have your med station set up. It would be a good idea for you to check it out and ensure you have everything." Grace made more checkmarks on a clipboard.

"Will do," Agate slipped on her First Aid backpack. She clicked the handle of the rolling double cooler in place and followed Darius out the French doors of the kitchen. He and Morse headed for the pool. She headed to the garages.

_**~X~**_

"Ready to go?" Agate met Darius and Morse at the garages when he reported back in to Grey Security.

"We're done for the day," Darius removed Morse's vest and let him into the truck cab. He removed his vest and radio. He locked them in a special storage unit in the bed of his truck. "Anya, it was nice meeting you…and thank you for caring for us. However, I'm with someone. It's new and we're getting to know one another."

"Probably for the best," Agate sighed. "Although I admit petting Morse calmed me down."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Darius teased Agate.

"I'm one of Dr. T's residents. This event is considered 16 hours of trauma training. I just want to do a good job."

"Are you working alone?" Darius asked.

"No, her best intern from this year joins me at six o'clock. We work until after the fireworks go off, and the guests leave. Dr. T. is letting us bunk down in the pool house for the night. She doesn't want us driving when we're tired."

They said goodbye and Darius departed.

Agate couldn't quit thinking about Darius. His smile was genuine, showing his even white teeth. His shining chocolate eyes were enhanced with long silky black eyelashes. He was built in the hot way men should be with broad shoulders and tapered waist. The sleeves of his shirt hugged his biceps. His forearms were well formed and muscular. When he removed his vest, she caught the impression of six-pack abs. He seemed grounded in himself, and possessed the ability to make people feel comfortable and safe around him. Agate sighed. While she would never wish for him to have his heart broken by anyone…secretly she wished she was the one that man held in his arms. If they became an item, she could actually say it was fireworks when they met.

**June 26 – United States**

Carla's oncologist released her from hospital. She hired a personal assistant to help her. She arranged to sell her Etsy store to friend before June thirtieth. The sale included finished stock, supplies and equipment from the basement. She arranged for her lawyer to come to the house and help finalize her will.

Carla Skyped with Anastasia when she had energy. Bob took twelve weeks of family leave from work. The housekeeper/cook prepared nutritious meals and kept the house clean. Bob kept visitors to Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons. The housekeeper prepared beautiful tea trays, and Carla enjoyed afternoon tea with her friends in the sunroom of their beautiful home.

Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, Bob and Carla played Scrabble or cards with one another and talked. It was important to Carla to coordinate everything before she needed a hospice. She didn't want to leave Bob with an unfinished life. She wrote her obituary. She planned her funeral service in Savannah. Carla explained she knew Ray took Ana to visit the Montesano Cemetery on Memorial Day. When she buried Frank in Oceanside, she purchased the plot next to his. It placated her parents and his. Originally she planned to cremate Frank and bury his ashes in the newer section of the cemetery. She asked Bob to bury her next to Frank Lambert. She wanted Anastasia to know where to find their graves in Oceanside, in addition to several generations of Lambert and Wilkes ancestors.

**June 29 - France**

"Can we just stay in tonight?" Ana asked. "We have a gorgeous view from the balcony. We could eat dinner on the balcony while watching the sun set."

"Yes, but we're going to play. Your brain needs to clear. Your body needs the release, a deep release which vanilla sex hasn't offered you. You deserve attention, care and protection from your Dominant. I want the black basque, panties, stockings and stilettos. Dress first, braid your hair, and bring me the ben wa balls in twenty minutes."

Ana reappeared in their living room of their suite, dressed and prepared as ordered. "You have to lubricate them," his voice faded away. He cleared his throat and continued to speak. "Open your mouth." He put one in at a time in her mouth for her to suck on. "Anastasia, bend over and spread your legs."

Ana complied with the order. When she was researching, she thought they went in your butt, like anal beads, but she read more about those toys. Ben wa balls were supposed to stimulate your G-spot and make you excited.

"I find myself quite enamored with your Brazilian wax," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Always so wet and so ready for me." Christian took his time inserting the ben wa balls in her. "I love how smooth you are." He spent several minutes stroking her. "You're very pretty with your tiny curls, but the Brazilian made you so smooth and soft." He pressed several kisses to her bare mound. "Let's dance." Christian selected a playlist from his iPod and their favorite songs began to play – Norah Jones, Emelie Sande, Harry Connick, Jr., and Michael Buble.

After they danced for over an hour, Christian led Ana to the console table in the living area. "I'm stripping off your panties and binding your hands." He finished step one easily. "Bend over and hold on. I'm going to spank you thirty times…right, left, center. I'm going to take my time and enjoy spanking you. Then I'm fucking you until you scream."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 – Saying Goodbye**

**July 4**

"I can't go with your family to fireworks tonight," Darius informed Claire. "I'd like to, but Morse and I have PTSD. We don't handle fireworks very well. We're not great near car backfires either."

"What do you have planned?" Claire asked.

"Ana and Christian are loaning me the panic room at Grey Sound. It's soundproofed. I take food and drink with us, and lock us down at eight. We'll come out at six in the morning, better off for a good night's sleep."

"Let's have a good time here at the Washington Warriors BBQ. Then I will join my family for their usual Fourth of July." Claire smiled. Darius was fun to be with. There wasn't anything they could not discuss. She had seen his wounds, not because they had been naked with one another, but because they went swimming this weekend. Her mother paled and her father winced to see his wounds. The rest of her family thanked him for his service. Her girl cousins teased Claire about her hot new boyfriend.

_**~X~**_

"How are you?" Carla Skyped.

"We're good. You should see the Mediterranean." Ana took the laptop to the deck and walked around the ship, showing the view to Carla. "I have the daily emails, and I'm getting through them. Kate told me she sent you a banker box full of bodice rippers. Why are you reading smut?"

"One of the ladies in my support group said it's good for laughter and pain relief. She says when the action gets hot and heavy in the book, she imagines trying to do those ridiculous positions. Cracks her up every time. Don't get me started on her description of sex toys."

Ana chuckled. _'Oh Mom…if you only knew…'_

"Did you get my email about your Great-Grandmother Rose?"

"I did. I researched Pinterest for mother-of-pearl thread winders. They're quite pretty. I also searched for regency era sewing boxes. They are quite pretty also." Ana bit off the last of her reply. _'It would have been nice if Carla had described Great-Grandmother Rose as strong willed, or intelligent, or driven, or kind. She describes people by their possessions.'_

"Well, Mrs. Powers just brought me a protein smoothie and my mid-morning med. It's five there, right?" Carla asked.

"It is. We just had a late afternoon swim. We're resting a bit. Then dinner on deck. Tonight we're sailing to Cannes and dropping anchor. Tomorrow we'll so some sightseeing."

"Have a good time Ana. Bob and I had six months of romantic weekends or sightseeing weekends in Europe. It was heaven. Love you, Ana." Carla terminated the Skype. Ana thought Carla looked a little tired. She knew she should check in with Bob. She sent him a quick email, asking him to reply after her mother was asleep and he had time. She wanted to know if Carla was sleeping, pushing herself, or needed more domestic help.

_**~X~**_

Rod and Ray never noticed José overheard their conversation. He went to the house to speak to Bee.

"Is it true?" José blurted to Bee. "Ana went on her honeymoon with _HIM_ instead of going to Savannah to be with her sick mother?"

"José, we have had this conversation a few times. Ana is a grown woman. She's in love with her husband, Christian, not _HIM_. Yes, Carla is terminally ill. However, she did not want to interrupt Ana's honeymoon since there is nothing Ana can change. Bob, Ray and I support Carla's decision. I will tell you again, it will be your attitude toward Christian which ruins your friendship with Ana. How you react to her choices is your choice. However, don't expect Ray or me to support you instead of Ana. It won't happen. Perhaps if you spent your time finding the love of your life, and not obsessing over Ana, you would be a happier person." With that piece of advice, Bee turned her back on José and put the prepared pasta salad to cool.

**July 8**

Today's email from Carla was a recitation of Frank Lambert's family history. Carla didn't care for his Uncle Lyle. She said the man was a racist and misogynistic. It didn't bother her to cut the Lambert family off after Frank died. She claimed they didn't care for her anyway. She sent Ana the ancestry link where she could find the Lambert family history. Christian offered to take Ana to Aubourn, Lincolnshire, England to visit the family graves before they flew to New York. Ana explained there were pictures on the website. She'd rather have a decadent tea somewhere in London this afternoon, and have an early night.

"Tea and shopping at Fortnum and Mason this afternoon. We need to finish buying souvenirs for family and friends. Tomorrow, we're shopping at Harrods, Marks and Spencer and Selfridges." He noticed her surprise. "We can eat lunch or dinner at Selfridges. I wouldn't mind taking you to Debenham's – just to give a nod to your Jane Austen movies and books."

**July 11**

"Have I told you how much I like this view?" Ana stood on the balcony at the New York penthouse. "I hope you don't plan to go anywhere tonight."

"Other than taking you to bed at an early hour?" Christian smirked. "Breakfast on the balcony in the morning. I would like to drop by Grey House, New York and introduce you to staff. I would like to touch base with Batwari and see how he's doing. See if he needs anything. Afternoon helicopter tour of Central Park, Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty and the Brooklyn Bridge. Then I obtained tickets to see _Rock of Ages_ at the Helen Hayes Theater. We can go someplace fun for dinner, or come back here for dinner in the moonlight."

"You spoil me." Ana sighed as Christian wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

**July 14**

Ana was thrilled to have Kate and Elliot pick them up at Boeing Field. She thanked Kate for continuing communications with Carla and for sending the box of bodice rippers. Kate brought Ana a photo album of pictures from the wedding, and tray made from their wedding picture and guest signature matt. Ana told her about the daily mails and Skypes with Carla. She managed to discourage Carla from shipping her a lot of stuff, and managed to encourage her to spend a few minutes daily clearing the clutter.

They also managed emails where Ana asked questions about her father, and Carla answered. They might not have been as important as quantum theories of the universe, but Ana was pleased to learn Frank didn't like soup except chili or beef stew. He liked eating mashed potatoes with chicken and noodles or beef and noodles. His favorite color was sky blue. His favorite dessert was brownies. He said there was nothing wrong with a fruit cobbler that two regular pie crusts couldn't fix. The only good use for marshmallows was creating Rice Krispie Treats or making s'mores. He hated marshmallows with his cocoa and in his sweet potato casserole. He loved swimming. Ana didn't comment; however, she wished her mother remembered this much information about other family members.

**July 15**

"Your father and I feel…" This mother-daughter private conversation was not going well.

"Clearly your feelings count for more than mine," Claire's bitter voice was ignored by her mother.

"He's too old for you. He's 38. Most men at his age don't want children. He has no family…" Claire's mother repeated everything which had been said in the last half hour.

"If I fell in love with him, we would be his family. I'm not entirely sure I want to have children anyway. The man and I just met; we're getting to know one another. Do you remember the last man who interested me?" Claire's hot accusations accompanied tears.

"Claire, we are a tight knit family. We've always been there to support one another. Your father doesn't want him around. You are bright, beautiful and can have any man you want. He's too old for you." Claire's mother sent up a quiet prayer that her daughter would honor her father's wishes and let this go.

"I have always known Daddy would hate any man I dated. I want to know Darius. I won't bring him around the family any more, but he is a good man, a kind man. He's beautiful, brilliant, and could probably have any woman he wanted." Claire argued.

"I hope you haven't been intimate with him without knowing how many women he's had in his life. The man was a career Marine. Before you think about falling in bed with him, demand to know his current sexual status. Does he have a baby mama or two? He's thirteen years older than you. If he started procreating at 18, he could have a child who is five years younger than you!" Claire's mother was frustrated by the conversation. Raising an independent child did not mean she needed to be so stubborn!

"I'm going home. I have to go to work tomorrow, as do all my brothers. Thank you for the lovely dinner, Mother." Claire would not argue about this anymore.

"Claire, please think about this. Darius is a lovely man, but he's 38. He has no permanent address. Before he was injured, he went where the Marines sent him. After he returned to the U.S. he lived in Las Vegas. I won't accuse the man of having a gambling problem, or a drinking problem, or a sex addiction. There's no need to bash a man who honorably served his country. You need to quit thinking like a hormonal 13-year-old. I curse Christian and Anastasia Grey. You met Darius and got caught up in the wedding plans and events for Anastasia…"

Claire interrupted. "Please tell everyone goodbye." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

**July 18**

Ana sent Carla a 42 pale pink roses in a large pink depression glass vase and a two-pound box of Godiva chocolates for her forty-second birthday. Bob gave Carla an electronic picture frame loaded with 200 of Carla's favorite pictures. Bee, with approval from Ray, sent a deep pink cashmere bed jacket and large deep pink cashmere lap quilt with both their names on the card. She deliberately selected a card to give Carla a laugh. Kate sent another box of bodice rippers.

Christian requested Ana meet him in the playroom with lingerie she had not worn from her shower and toys they had not used. She had two sets of lingerie – a purple set with a bralette which had purple fringe and a tanga. She felt like a belly dancer in it. The other 'set' was a pair of opera length navy silk gloves which came with a pair of navy crotchless bikini panties. Christian told her to keep the tanga and the gloves. The bralette and panties could go.

Christian added the toys (purple rabbit vibrator, a G-spot gel which was intended to increase sensitivity, and a sucking vibrator) to the toy cabinet. "Tonight, romantic dinner. This weekend we'll go soaring."

**July 20-23**

Seattle Street Arts opened on Thursday at WSCC for setting up displays. The event went Friday through Monday. Exhibiting artists purchased exhibition venues on the fourth floor. Galleries, graphic design firms, and artists for hire had displays on the third floor. Gwen, having incorporated her name and brand and established her LLC, purchased two vendor booths side by side. One vendor booth had the information about Drake Designs, Gwen's graphic design and illustration business. The other vendor booth was set with costumes and sets so Gwen could draw caricatures.

José received permission from Elliot to take the Friday and Monday off to exhibit. He regularly sold one to three pictures a month through his display wall at Grey Construction. He wanted to sell a few dozen at this show to give him a tidy egg nest. It took José about six hours on Thursday night to set the exhibit. He selected six different frame finishes – if someone needed a different frame for their décor, it was not hard to swap out the photo frames. Photos were sorted and hung by sizes around the booth. Four sofa-sized framed photographs hung on the main wall in the display over two skirted tables. Extra photos, frames, and display pieces were stored under the tables.

José sent Ana an invitation to come to the show, also notifying Kate and Elliot, Ray and Bee, and his father. Ana also received an invitation to the show from Gwen.

Saturday, Ana and Christian, in chucks, jeans and cashmere sweaters they wore for their 'Save the Date' photo, strolled hand in hand through WSCC, enjoying looking at galleries, artists in motion, and displays. They stopped at Jose's booth, but they didn't purchase anything. He took a picture of Grey Sound, after the work on the house was completed. It was a great 48x30 photograph of their home. Christian opined it would look great over the fireplace in the main room. Ana offered to pay for it, but José claimed it was a wedding gift.

José took a break and went to Gwen's booths with Ana and Christian. Ana told him about Carla's diagnosis. Christian had the distinct impression José thought Ana should be in Savannah with her mother, instead of recently returning from her honeymoon. Gwen greeted the newlyweds, and José. They met at the wedding and discussed art for a long time. Drake Designs booth used the book illustrations display and displays of Gwen's graphic designs for Washington Warriors, Seattle Boys and Girls Club and a dozen other entities.

_Grins by Gwen_ was her caricature booth. She introduced Ana and José to two young ladies who took Gwen's illustration class a year ago. They monitored the Drake Design booth while Gwen drew caricatures. José gave the three of them his card and told them where to find his booth.

Monday, José joined Aria Warden, one of Gwen's students for pizza and pool after tearing down the booths. Jose was thrilled to have sold six dozen photographs. Aria had a contract with Grey Publishing to provide small 3x3 illustrations for a new children's book, in addition to the book cover.

As Christian and Ana hung the picture on the fireplace in the main room of Grey Sound, Christian commented about José meeting two eligible young ladies. Ana didn't think the girl who dressed goth stood a chance. However, the petite, long haired brunette was a different matter. Christian was uncomfortable realizing José's type was an Ana clone.

**July 30**

Elliot split his work crews between the WWC Intake Center, and the boathouse, pier, and enclosed pool at Grey Sound. Once Grey Sound work was completed, Elliot had six buildings owned by Grey Construction to recreate into condos.

Double paned windows would be installed at the intake center this week. Next week it was exterior painting, judicious planting of shrubs and landscaping, and resurfacing the parking lot. The third week of August was interior painting and setting offices and spaces. The final week before the grand opening was all the walk throughs, double checking everything. Staff would settle in their offices and be prepared for the Labor Day Grand Opening.

The governing council of Washington Warriors cordially requested the termination of Ms. Gia Matteo from future work at the Washington Warriors Complex. Everyone connected to the project offered their services pro bono. Gia did not. In fact, the board felt her fees were a little excessive.

Elliot apologized to the board. He explained he relied on Gia because it was easier to explain his thought process to her since they worked together for so many years. Gia could create blueprints, and offer suggestions on décor. He acknowledged Gia was difficult because the Washington Warriors Complex was not a prestige project for her firm. However, he hoped the Grey involvement in the complex would be enough to entice Gia's help. He asked for the bill from her firm. He was the one who brought her on board the project. He felt he should be the one to terminate her services and pay her fees.

Washington Warriors welcomed a different architectural firm which hired vets and was organized and owned by three vets. The board felt the new firm had a clear vision and workable timeline for creating the Washington Warriors Complex to serve veterans and their families. The new firm offered a projected timeline to the board. The intake center would open Labor Day weekend 2012. The men's dormitory would open Veterans Day weekend 2012. The women's dormitory would open Easter 2013. The track and field, gymnasium, mini mart, mail center, and laundromat would open Memorial Day weekend 2013. The two family apartment buildings would open Labor Day 2013. The RV campground would open Veterans Day 2013. A housing project of tiny houses and a trailer park were being considered. They might open in 2014 if available land was acquired.

_**~X~**_

Grey Sound needed the covered, heated pool and pool house finished. The boathouse and pier footings had been poured; it was time to build. Christian and Ana discussed a sea wall separating nine-tenths of their land from the shoreline. Elliot recommended once the sea wall was built to bring in a 'shit ton' of playground sand and create their own private beach. Elliot recommended it for access and use of jet skis. Christian and Ana hadn't decided yet. They felt the sea wall and private beach could wait until October first.

Christian and Ana both returned to work full time. They decided to spend from Monday night through Friday morning at Escala in August, while Elliot's work crew had unencumbered access to Grey Sound. Ana laughed at them the first day they returned to work. The SUVs were filled with souvenirs for friends and staff. Christian picked a London produced gins and cheeses basket for Ros. Ana picked a tea basket with six kinds of teas, six different biscuits and Cadbury chocolate roses for Gwen. Their souvenir shopping had been one of the fun parts of their honeymoon. Christian bought cases of stout, ale and single malt whiskey for the men in his family, the security staff, and for Ethan and Ray. Ana bought French lace handkerchiefs for almost every female on her list. She bought plain creamy beige silk scarves from Hermes for Kate, Bee, Gail and Hannah.

_**~X~**_

Kate began earnest research into breast cancer for her October Kavanagh Media blog. She still attended social events and wrote lifestyle articles for the _Seattle Times_. However, no one ever earned a Pulitzer Prize for reporting the bride wore a white silk Vera Wang gown. Kate held conversations with Carla. Her biggest tip so far regarded oral chemotherapy pills. Carla didn't recommend eating your favorite foods while undergoing chemotherapy. She said it changed the flavor of foods. Carla also recommended putting a scant teaspoon of flavored sugar-free Jello in protein smoothies to enhance the flavor. Her favorites so far were strawberry-banana or peach.

Carla's other hints were assembling all your important papers in one place. She used one of those portable, foldable organizer workstations. She found one in hot pink. Unfolded, it offered her 36 inches of organized work space to hold her obit/funeral, financials, medical bills, lists of things to do, etc. July settled into a schedule. August was the clear out of clutter, literally and figuratively, in Carla's life. Bob helped Carla go for walks in beautiful spots around Savannah when she felt energetic. He took her to the gym for swimming when she desired. He made sure the lawn was mowed and the patio furniture clean for the quiet Sundays when he grilled for her.

_**~X~**_

José's new gal pal, Aria, spent weekends with him under clear beautiful Washington skies while hiking and taking pictures. She recommended he find a small, compact office space where he could print pictures, and store frames and materials. She urged him to attend a State of Washington auction and purchase two of their large format photo printers which had been previously used by the Bureau of Land Management. They spent several 'working' dates with one another. She would draw illustrations while he printed or framed photographs. Their taste in music, art and diversions were compatible.

**August 16**

Christian pulled Ana into his lap. His laptop was open. "I thought we could celebrate our second month anniversary by setting up some dates with one another. Last month we went soaring. I thought we'd go sailing this month. Tomorrow, after work, we'll go to Grey Decks and take the boat out until late Sunday afternoon. Next month, I thought we'd take Charlie Tango and tour the Cascades and some falls. October, we could do a road trip to some 'pick your own' orchards. November is the grand opening for the men's dormitory at WWC. December is prep for Christmas. Maybe in January we can take the jet to some place warm like Cabo."

_**~X~**_

"I am disappointed. but I won't beg you to change your mind Claire. I don't believe our age difference is as insurmountable as you believe. If we were considering a sexual relationship, I would have no problem being tested for STDs, although I've never had one. I would expect the same from you. If we are old enough to have an adult relationship, I would expect us to discuss birth control and contingencies if we continued the relationship. I do not have any ex-wives or children. To be honest, I never considered what it would be like to be a father until I met you. If you don't wish to continue exploring a relationship, then I accept your decision. We'll probably run into one another in the future. You work with Ana; I work for Christian. I believe we should agree to be polite to one another, and not cause our friends discomfort in our presence. Have a good life, Claire." Darius and Morse departed the coffee shop near Claire's apartment.

**August 20**

"I'm going to Savannah, Adrian. I have a serious problem with Stephan and Jane questioning my authority to order the jet readied for travel. Do I have to present a permission slip signed by my husband? If people continue to piss me off, I will travel via commercial jet without a close protection detail, and without Grey House Security debriefing the world. I plan to be in Savannah for my mother for as long as she needs me." Ana drew a deep breath. "I cannot deal with my mother's situation and meet everyone else's expectations! Now, is there is anything else to delay my preparations?"

"Mr. Grey is in a staff meeting and cannot break away for another hour. He ordered Andrea to sort the details for you to travel to Savannah. If you need anything, you know where to find all of us," Adrian assured Ana. "I will explain to Stephan and Jane about honoring directives from you. I will send Darius and Morse to security check the plane and its surrounds."

"Bob moved Carla to hospice. His goal is to make her laugh at least once a day. My goal is reassure her that our relationship is fine and strong and has weathered the passage of time. Please warn Asher I could be Skyping if I feel overwhelmed," Ana explained. "I'm taking a month of clothes, and a month of work, and a month of my favorite tea with me."

"The Grey House jet is available to fly Sawyer, Prescott and you to Savannah this afternoon. Jerry Roach, Sawyer and Prescott understand you may not return to Seattle until the situation with your mother is resolved. Mr. Grey said he will meet you at Boeing Field before you take off." Adrian explained. "Here's the background information about the housekeeper/cook, driver, close protection detail for Bob and Carla and the personal assistant Carla hired."

_**~X~**_

"Good lord woman," Trisha observed a puffy-eyed Claire. "Allergies? Family? Emergency?"

"Excessive drinking, excessive crying…Darius and I decided…" Claire gulped.

"To go your separate ways?" Trisha asked gently. "It's only been, what? Two months?"

"Yes, so my girl cousins hosted a 'love stinks' party Saturday night. We watched half a dozen breakup movies, and drank a couple cases of wine." Claire massaged her temples. "I've drank all the '_Dance on My Grave'_ hangover cure I can stand. I just need to work and get past this."

"Does Ana know?" Trisha asked.

"She's out for a while – her mom's sick," Claire showed Trisha the phone message. "She asked Hannah to pull 100 of the recent manuscripts and send them to Escala. She's taking them with her to Savannah. Prescott dropped off these fourteen which she read and critiqued on her honeymoon."

"You realize Darius is a family friend and works part time for Grey Security, it's not like you'll never encounter him again." Trisha took the manuscripts to deliver to the other editors.

"I know, this was a learning lesson: don't fish off company docks…" Claire replied.

"You got it girl," Trisha headed for her desk. _'She's going to regret this. I hope Hannah has a shot at Darius now. That man is eye candy…I wouldn't mind weekly helpings of eye-fucking that fine, fine body.'_

**August 25**

Darius and Morse went to his claim in the mountains. Adrian dropped him off and agreed to pick him up Monday morning. Darius was anxious to hike off some of his unsettled feelings from breaking it off with Claire. He hoped he was not meant to be single for the remainder of his days. Until the conversation with Claire, he had not considered becoming a family man. He knew it was silly, but he donated the throw pillows and couch blanket which she bought for his trailer. He didn't want to remember pizza and movie nights with her. After the first of the month, he'd buy another set off Amazon.

Once the tent was set, and the camp area established, Darius pulled on a pair of hip waders like fishermen wore. He decided to walk the creek bed where it was low. He could pan for gold, but it was a stationary pursuit. He needed to keep moving. He shortened the metal detector to keep it out of the water and began walking grids in the creek bed. He didn't believe he would find anything on his claim, but it was a good excuse to get away.

Darius picked up a stick floating lazily down the creek and threw it to Morse who found a sunny sandy spot next to the creek. "Fetch!"

Morse roused himself and bounded after the stick. He carried it into the creek to Darius, pausing to bark energetically at a fish swimming by. Darius threw the stick a few dozen times until he heard his stomach growl. "Food," he told Morse and laughed as Morse abandoned the stick and the creek, heading for the campsite. _'Maybe we should find you a pretty girl puppy. There's no reason you couldn't be a fur daddy. One of us should get laid.'_

_**~X~**_

"Remember our Saturday nights with Ray?" Carla suddenly asked.

"Saturday night scary movies, homemade pizza, blankets and pillows on the living room floor, all the lights out. I don't think I stayed awake for any of the movies until I was almost thirteen." Ana laughed.

"Sundays were fun too. Church, nice dinner, lazy Sunday afternoons, soup and sandwiches for dinner, baking cookies, playing board games or card games. Disney Sunday movies." Carla smiled.

"Let's do that…order pizza…drink sodas…access Netflix and watch scary movies," Ana suggested. "_Fright Night_ with a young Chris Sarandon? _The Thing_ with a young Kurt Russell?"

"Yummy," Carla sighed.

_ 'Better pizza and scary movies than discussing the really scary elephant in the room. My mother is dying. She signed a DNR today. She requested life saving measures be removed if she was in a coma for seven days with no expectation of her regaining consciousness. She listed me as her next of kin, for she feels I will have presence of mind to turn off machines while Bob could not.' _Ana reached for the phone to call for pizza delivery._ 'Please Lord, don't make me have to unplug my mother.'_

**August 30**

"You're not supposed to be here," Taylor scolded a petite brunette in an aqua silk shirt and navy pencil skirt. She carried a navy blue leather briefcase purse and wore navy leather heels. Her long brunette hair was contained in a figure-8 chignon with a set of elegant pearl jewelry. He headed for the elevator.

"No…first floor meeting room or I'm leaving and you can come to Falcon Financials," Sabine Falco Keyes insisted.

Taylor led her to a first floor conference room and closed the door.

Sabine didn't lower her eyes…they were locked on Taylor…like a pair of heat seeking missiles. "I'm well aware the contract stated once it ended there was to be no contact. I adhered to that clause until this day and this moment. I have been contacted four times by Adrian Welch or you because your high handed, overbearing, billionaire boss decided he wanted to know where I was, who I was talking to and what I was doing. I'm one of the few women in his life who is a stable, professional business owner. I know I have a web presence through Falcon Financials. I'm sure you can find Dawn Lake under Lake's Lattes. I'm sure you can find Charlotte Houseman under Dr. Lottie at Seattle Children's Hospital. If he wants to know where I am and what I'm doing – he can check the web like any other nosy stalker."

Taylor's furious face calmed immediately. He understood Sabine's point.

"I'm here because I honor my commitment to maintaining my privacy as well as Mr. Grey's privacy. I start my final year getting my Master's Degree in Forensic Accounting at UDub. As the top student in my class, I was offered the intern position with the Washington Attorney General's Office. I took it, not considering the implications of the position. I don't like my assignment; however I can't turn it down." Sabine handed Taylor a copy of her WAG business card. She handed him a copy of her paperwork for working as an intern for WAG.

"I have been assigned to complete a forensic accounting of Elena Lincoln and the four Esclava Salons and Spas assets. I am required to participate in monthly evaluation meetings. I will submit a forensic investigation report by December first. If Elena continues to be missing as of December first; the WAG intends to sell the personal and real properties and place the funds in trust until December 2018 when Elena can be declared dead and funds dispersed."

"Fuck me running," Taylor muttered.

"Conducting the forensic accounting is the task for this semester. Next semester I am required to track to sale of the properties and personal items, and develop a database and ledger for tracking the funds for the next six years. A position as the court-ordered controller is open as of July 2013. After conducting the forensic analysis and after conducting the financial assessment and establishment of a trust account - I intend to bid competitively for the court-ordered controller position." Sabine explained.

"What would you like me to tell Mr. Grey?" Taylor asked.

"I have no message for him. Aedan suggested Mr. Welch and you be notified. I don't want to be mid-project and have someone screaming for my blood." Sabine explained. "Grace Grey, as the executor of the estate, will receive notification from WAG. Christian Grey, as the only heir to the estate, will receive notification from WAG. They can both step away from the situation, but in the interest of transparency…they need to stay aboard the project to its conclusion to keep the State of Washington and the WAG's office competent and accountable." Sabine stood. "I expect they will both be invited to my intern project presentation."

"How have you been?" Taylor asked kindly as Sabine stood and prepared to depart.

"Happy. Aedan is a good man. He's selling Locke and Keyes before the end of June 2013. We're trying for a child after I graduate with my Master's Degree in Forensic Accounting. He's buying in as a sleeping partner at the Go Sports Clubs in Bellevue, Seattle and Redmond. Swimming pools, indoor tennis courts, racquetball courts, squash courts, basketball courts, and women's only gym facilities. They all have outdoor track and field facilities and rock climbing facilities. Aedan will be a trainer at the Seattle location which is near Eastlake. My business is in Lynnwood. Our home is in Everett."

**September 3**

Ana called Christian before midnight. "It's over," her tremulous voice broke Christian's heart. "She rallied on the first, and we had a wonderful afternoon with one another. She slipped into a coma before nine o'clock on Saturday night. Bob assured me they made all the arrangements before she went into hospice."

"I'll be there before 8:00 tomorrow morning." Christian promised.

"Her funeral in Savannah will be September seventh at 1:00 at The Landing Country Club where she and Bob are members. A remembrance tea will be served from 2:30 to 4:00. The Oceanside graveyard services will be September ninth at 11:00. Bob needs someone to guard the house and handle visitors between now and September tenth."

"Do you have a black dress for the funerals?" Christian asked.

"I packed three navy dresses, two jackets, and accessories. I'm wearing a set of the sapphire jewelry Mom gave me." Ana explained. "All I need is you. I sent an email to Dad and Bee, to Kate and Elliot, and to the Rodriguez men. I don't expect them to attend, but if they contact you, will you bring them?"

"Taylor and Gail want to be there to support you and Bob," Christian explained. "Gwen will be coming with us. I just emailed her. Ros offered to keep Grey House running for us."

**September 5**

Grey Construction was hosting the grand opening of the WWC Intake Center. Washington Warriors coordinated with Rory's Roadkill for a Labor Day BBQ with all proceeds being donated to building expenses for Washington Warriors Complex. A portion of the profits from Road Ryders this weekend was intended for the men's dormitory for vets. A portion of the profits from Hell's Belles this weekend was intended for the women's dormitory for vets. The WW Intake Center opening included remarks from half a dozen of Washington's notable veterans, the directors of three veterans hospitals and medical centers, and the director of the U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs Regional Office in Seattle.

The intake building offered an intake office where vets could apply for housing. It hosted counselor offices, and medical, hearing, dental and vision centers. It included legal aid offices, training facilities, a library with a computer bank and Wi-Fi access. Its crown jewel were two smart classrooms which held 100 attendees. For business and PR reasons, a Washington Warriors office was established in the intake center where people could ask about future plans and buildings for the complex.

"Hello," Agate greeted Darius and Morse. "Are you here for the dedication ceremony for the intake building?"

"We are. We've been walking grids, making sure there are no problems. Everything, including the BBQ at Rory's Roadkill is shut down by eight. No one wants to be around when fireworks light up the Sound."

"How have you been?" Agate asked.

"We haven't had a PTSD incident since Coping Together. Of course, we spent the Fourth of July in the panic room at Grey Sound. It's soundproof so Morse and I didn't have issues." Darius explained. "Why are you here?"

"Dr. T. organized a free vaccination day for children of vets. She's working with the medical staff at the intake building to begin collecting and preserving medical records for vets and their families. The Intake Center is handing out 500 backpacks filled with school supplies to the first 500 kids we vaccinate." Agate explained. "Is your lady here? I would like to meet her. Dr. T. says she works with Mrs. Grey at Grey Publishing."

"We're not exploring a relationship with one another," Darius admitted.

"Really? Are you an alcoholic, druggie, sexual predator, woman abuser, weapons manufacturer, or meth cooker…or did you leave the toilet seat up?" Agate tried to be funny, because the look on Darius's face hurt her heart.

"I'm too old for her," Darius admitted.

Agate stared at him. "You're what?"

"Too old for her," Darius repeated himself.

"Claire's what…25 or 26? You're what…35 or 36?" Agate did not believe such a flimsy excuse.

"Thirty-eight." Darius admitted.

"You don't have any schizophrenics in the family? No serial killers? No multiple personalities? No cult leaders living in Utah?" Agate asked.

"Not to the best of my knowledge," Darius admitted. "My parents and a younger brother died in a car accident in Southern California two weeks before I turned 18 and graduated from high school. Mr. Johns, my government and civics teacher, applied to be a temporary guardian for me until I graduated. I enlisted in the Marines after graduation and spent my late summer at MCRD, San Diego. I was injured just after I turned 35. I retired from the Marines and asked to adopt Morse. He went through a bad patch with my squad. Eight of us were killed, five of us were injured, and three of us lost limbs. He had PTSD also, and refused to respond to a new handler. He was honorably discharged into my care and custody."

"Do you have contact with Mr. Johns," Agate asked.

"I send him a thank-you note with pictures every Thanksgiving." Darius smiled. "This year I have a picture of me from the Greys' wedding in my new suit to send him. I'm proud to say both Morse and I clean up well."

"So, too old. Well, I call bullshit," Agate commented. "I'm sorry for my bluntness, but it's politically correct bullshit. Instead of admitting the possibility you might experience PTSD in their presence makes them uncomfortable, they use a bullshit excuse. It's not like you're a ninety-year-old corporate raider and she's a college cheerleader." Agate rolled her eyes.

"How old are you?" Darius asked gently.

"Old enough," Agate commented. "I became immune to blood at 12, candy striper at 14, EMT trainee at 16. I graduated at 18 and completed medical school at 22. Internship for a year. I just started my third year of a seven year surgical residency. I'm 26 and will be 30 when I finish my surgical residency."

"So you think you're old enough to date me?" Darius wasn't letting this conversation end.

"Darius, my dads knew I met someone who interested me in June. They never asked, and I never shared. My dads will tell you lies are just stages of rationalization. I never knew my Caucasian biological mother; she was a gestational surrogate. My dads used her again as a gestational surrogate for my younger sister. They wanted us to be biological half-siblings. My biological father is African American. Amy's biological father is Chinese. Our dads are surgical nurses at Seattle Children's Hospital."

"Do you think Morse and I might be good company?" Darius asked.

"I like you, and I would like a chance to get to know you. I think you are like every other decent man I know; you try to make your corner of the world a better place. By the way, my name is Anya. This is my contact information," Agate gave him a business card. "My schedule is lousy for the next four years, but I think I'm worth getting to know."

"Agate – break is over!" Stand gave her a shout.

"If I bring lunch at one, can you sit for thirty minutes with Morse and me?" Darius asked.

"I'd like that. I like everything listed on the menu. I have no allergies, and I prefer cold water to drink. Word of warning…he's got pretty eyes. I might be tempted to share lunch with him," Agate nodded in Morse's direction.

"I know, he's such a mooch." Darius laughed and continued the walkabout. He knew Morse only accepted hand fed foods from people he knew, like Bee.

_**~X~**_

"What's that about?" Darius observed an intense conversation between Dr. T. and Dr. Banfield with several members of the Washington Warriors board.

"Dr. T. and Dr. Banfield don't want female physical therapy interns working with the male vets. They believe the board should only accept intern applicants who are male. At least for this year, until the female dormitory opens. Dr. Banfield hired two male physician's assistants for the clinic. His office manager is a female vet. She's used to dealing with the men.

"Don't they trust the vets to behave around the ladies?" Darius didn't know if he was offended or if he agreed with them.

"Some of the vets need to do hydro therapy," Anya explained. "Since the swimming pool in the men's dormitory will be for men only, it will be easier to have male physical therapists. Additionally, some of the vets need a strong arm to lean on."

"I understand, but will there be issues if female interns are passed over for a year or so?" Darius asked.

"Dr. Banfield would probably accept a female intern if she were built like Mrs. Grey's CPO Prescott. However, all the ones who applied for an internship are built like Mrs. Grey or my colleague Stand. Dr. Banfield wants to give preference to ones who have experience working with vets, living with vets, etc. He and Dr. T. are attempting to streamline the procedures for the clinic and establish some baselines for employment." Anya explained. "I'd like to give the remainder of my chicken to Morse, but I know he doesn't accept food from strangers."

"Cut your chicken into strips. Then put it in your hand. You'll put your hand in mine. Then we'll offer our hands to Morse. Your hand in mine signals my approval for Morse to take food from you. Once we repeat the motion two or three times, he will take food from you. I only ask you feed him meats not treats. I try to save treats as comfort food after we've had a grueling workout. Not all my treats for him are food. He really likes chasing and chewing on blue tennis balls." Darius laughed.

Anya smiled at him. _'If I have earned a favor, Lord…I'd really like it to be Darius.'_

**September 4**

Taylor handed Christian copies of the _Savannah Herald, Savannah Journal and Savannah Morning News._ Each one carried the obit and funeral notice for Carla Wilkes Adams. "I'm taking you, Kate and Elliot to the house. I arranged for suites for everyone else at the DeSoto. I've seen the funeral program. Ana should have the obituary for dates which are not included in the program."

**September 7**

Christian held Ana's hand during Carla's funeral. He never left her side during the commemorative tea. The Landing in Savannah, Bob and Carla's country club, could hold 400 people in its event room. Three white rose and lily standing bouquets with white gossamer bows were interspersed with four standing white candelabra holding white tapers behind Carla's white coffin. Carla was dressed in her blush suit and rose silk blouse from Ana's wedding with her wedding rings and her anniversary tennis bracelet of pale pink, yellow and white diamonds in a platinum setting. She wore pale pink diamond stud earrings. When today's event was over, the funeral home would transport a locked casket to their refrigerated unit so it could be transported to Oceanside on the Grey House jet September 8. The Oceanside funeral home knew to collect the casket from the Grey House jet at Oceanside Municipal Airport.

_'It's all in the presentation,'_ Ana heard Carla's voice in her head.

Ana and Christian shared the first row with Bob and his sisters. Kate and Elliot, José, Gwen, Taylor and Gail sat behind them for support. They remained close to Ana during the commemorative tea as a support group.

Once it was over, Ana relaxed in the chaise in the guest bedroom at Bob's house. She had a serious conversation with Kate. "If you are around when I fall off the earth…I want you to make sure my obituary is the truth, not a cotton candy, bubble gum version. I know it bothered Bob because I wouldn't read it. Christian told him I was too emotional to address a few hundred of his coworkers, their friends and country club buddies."

"Never judge a book by its cover. You are Jane Austen, George Elliot, or a Brontë sister, Carla was a Harlequin romance. I wish you had a chance to vet her obituary. _Beloved mother of Mrs. Christian (Anastasia) Grey, Seattle._ I sent it to Ray, so he and Bee are prepared when they hit Oceanside. We're having a breakfast buffet at DeSoto tomorrow morning when the will is to be read."

"I want the silver locket I gave her for our wedding. I don't want anything else. Christian understands. The house and cars are Bob's as the surviving spouse. I'm glad Mom cleared out a lot of things before she went to the hospice. Bob's sisters are cordially invited to fight over the jewelry, and Vera Wang vases. I am not caring." Ana said wearily. "Those damn floral arrangements were a pain in the ass to give away. No hospital wanted them; no senior center wanted them. I managed to donate them to a debutante dinner sponsored by their club tonight. We were able to send the floral remembrances to nurses' stations at hospitals and hospices. We will have a much smaller arrangement for Oceanside, in addition to 24 posies for me to put on ancestor's graves. Bob and I are writing thank you notes on the plane tomorrow morning."

Kate opened the closed door to Bob's tap. "Carla wanted you to have these," he laid two clothing bags on the bed. There is one more piece to go with them, but I have to look for it." He departed, with a mission in mind.

Ana opened the flaps on a fabric garment bag, "FMTT." She pulled a white fur jacket from the garment bag.

Kate's eyes widened. "Is that real?"

Ana read the tag. "Silk lined, white fox fur jacket." She dropped the jacket back on the bed.

"Don't you want it?" Kate asked.

"Kate, look at me. Do I look like Mariel Hemingway or Anna Nicole Smith? This jacket needs a silk evening gown which plunges to my navel and is slit to my hip."

"Like this one?" Kate removed a champagne silk V-neck gown. It didn't end at the navel and it was only slit to mid-thigh.

"These require a million bucks in diamonds!" Ana continued to shake her head.

A tap on the door revealed Bob was back. Ana hoped to god it wasn't diamonds to accessorize the gown. Bob handed her a picture, in a silver frame. It was Carla and Bob. She wore a blonde wig, impressive cleavage, the gown, the jacket and what Ana hoped was paste jewelry. Bob wore a vintage tuxedo.

"We were invited to a costume party during our honeymoon. Carla found the clothes and went as Jayne Mansfield. I went as Alan Ladd. We had a great time that night. We took dancing lessons three times a week for the four weeks before the party. Carla wanted you to have these. She said they would remind you to always make time for a party."

"She bought a fur jacket for a costume party?" Ana was confused.

"We rented it from the costume company, but once we saw the pictures, she had to have it. So she bought the dress and jacket from them. She's worn them less than a dozen times, when we went to a really fancy party or night at the club."

"Thank you, Bob," Ana took the picture.

"Oh, her personal assistant cleared everything from the hospice. The clothes were washed and donated. We left the books at the hospice for anyone who wants to read them. I gave her bed jacket and lap quilt to a woman in her support group who admired them. It just less things for us to deal with. I'm going to lay down for a while," his voice thickened with tears. "I'm just a little tired." He closed the door.

Ana sank back down on the chaise, holding the picture.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kate offered.

Ana shook her head. "You don't want to know what's going around in my head."

"What are you going to do with the clothes?" Kate asked.

"Christian hates guns. He probably hates hunting. He's probably a card-carrying member of PETA." Ana held the picture. "Either that, or he's going to want sex with me wearing nothing but the jacket and a smile."

"Carla had good taste, you gotta give her credit." Kate sighed.

"Do you know what I see when I see these?" Ana waved the picture.

Kate shook her head no.

"This is a reminder Carla missed my high school graduation because she and Bob eloped and honeymooned in Europe while he was there on business." Ana sighed, "Don't feel sorry for me. Half this mess is my fault. Carla wanted me to visit for the last three years; she wanted to show off the new house. I wouldn't do it. I had too many excuses…work, school, lack of funds, preset plans. It was less exhausting to feed Dad's freezer and cook for Dad and his friends than enduring airports for eight to ten hours to visit Carla for a day or two before returning to Washington."

"I'll buy the dress and the jacket from you for $5K. They would make a great costume party ensemble. You can donate the money to the American Cancer Society in Carla's name." Kate's offer was generous and unexpected.

"What do I do with the picture?" Ana pulled a face.

"Take it to Oceanside. Put it on the casket during the graveside service. Speak with the funeral home about slipping it into the coffin with her before they bury her." Kate gave Ana a bottle of water. Ana had no clue Grace gave Kate an odorless, tasteless sedative to spike the water. Ana needed to rest.

When Ana fell asleep, Kate set the picture on the dresser in the room. She removed the dress and jacket to pack with her things for Seattle. She considered seducing Elliot while wearing just the jacket before she sent it to cold storage.

**September 8**

The reading of the will at a breakfast was one of the lesser disturbing things about this experience. The house, its contents and cars were Bob's. The largest insurance settlement, $300K, was Bob's. The smaller insurance settlement, $50K, was Ana's. The profits from selling the Etsy store, its stock and materials, $50K, went to Ana. Carla left a small bequest to the country club. Any jewelry Ana wanted was hers, the remainder was to be split between Bob's sisters. They were thrilled when Bob explained Ana only wanted the locket she gave Carla for her wedding. Bob slipped Ana the box which held the silver locket Carla wore at the wedding. "She put something special in there for you."

Ana opened the locket to a miniature picture of Frank Lambert and one of Carla's high school graduation picture.

Bob gave Ana the cashier's check for the Etsy business Carla sold. "Carla wanted you to create an emergency fund for yourself with this money and the insurance settlement. I know Christian takes good care of you. I have no problem with you donating it to a good nonprofit. The lawyer will submit copies of her death certificate to the insurance companies. It may take as much as six weeks to receive a check from them."

They said goodbye to everyone and left for the airport. Christian hired security at the house so no one could burgle the place while Bob was gone.

"Christian's people found a bed and breakfast to accommodate two dozen of us," Ana explained to questions from Kate and José. "He said there were very few decent hotels and this way we're all together." She applied herself to writing thank-you notes for food delivered to the house, for flowers delivered to Carla at the hospice, for floral remembrances at the funeral, and for a whole plethora of other kind gestures. Bob napped, rousing himself occasionally to offer input on the thank-you notes.

**September 9**

Thirty-six chairs were set for the graveside service, which was plenty as far as Ana was concerned. She didn't realize most of the seats would be taken. Ana met two men who served with her biological father. She met four classmates of her mother. She met three older couples who had been friends with Carla's parents.

"Today we are gathered for the graveside service for Carla Wilkes Lambert Adams, beloved wife of Robin and beloved mother of Anastasia. I am Father Richard Horne of the Chaplains of Camp Pendleton. On behalf of the family, I thank you all for coming today." He opened with a short and heartfelt prayer. The opening song was _I Grieve_. Ana held Bob's hand in her right hand and Christian's in her left. Christian kept a handkerchief at the ready for any stray tears from Ana.

Father Horne understood Ana's directions completely. No more than twenty minutes at the graveside service. Ana edited the obituary to pertinent information only. His sermonette was about loving imperfect people in an imperfect world. He urged the attendees to seek ways to help their fellow man. A second prayer was offered to invoke peace for the attendees. The recessional song was _Come Saturday Morning_.

Father Horne gravely shook Bob and Ana's hands. He promised to stay in contact with the cemetery and would email pictures when Carla's headstone was cut and set.

Carla's classmates told Bob about how pretty and fun Carla was while they were in high school. They lost track of her after Frank died and she remarried. Carla never attended a class reunion. The two men who served with Frank told Ana stories of bootcamp with Frank. They were scheduled to attend a ten-week introductory Officer Candidates School beginning the first of October after her birth. They offered her several candid pictures which had dates, places and people written on the back. The three older couples accompanied Ana to her ancestors' graves in the cemetery. Ana took pictures of headstones and captured GPS coordinates before she left posies of white roses and rosemary.

They boarded the jet back to Seattle. Bob would leave tomorrow before noon to return to Savannah. He offered to travel on a commercial jet, but Christian convinced him to let the Grey House jet take him home. It would be faster, and he could rest. Ana finished writing thank you notes on the trip from Oceanside to Seattle. They were sealed, stamped and ready for Bob to mail when he returned to Savannah. Grey House SUVs transported guests who were staying overnight to Grey Sound. They transported those who wanted to sleep in their own bed to their homes. Ana found herself dozing off during the ride.

**September 10**

Gail cooked a southern breakfast of scrambled eggs, biscuits and gravy, sausage links and patties, and lots of black coffee for Ana and Christian's guests at Grey Sound. Bob passed Ana a present which Carla purchased before she became so very ill. It was a Victorian sapphire heart charm to put on her charm bracelet. Christian gave Ana a dozen charms to remind her of their honeymoon. Ray and Bee gave Ana a vintage cedar chest to hold personal things from Carla. Kate coordinated the remainder of Ana's gifts with family and friends. Sixteen pots, in various green colors, contained plantings of cooking herbs. Four small evergreens in large green pots were destined for the four corners of the second floor balcony.

_**~X~**_

"How did you know to hold Morse and me at Grey Manor?" Darius asked Anya. She had three hours free this afternoon. They went to the beach to swim and have a picnic.

"A few years ago, Christmas shopping at Pacific Place Mall, a car backfired and a man went down close to the building. I saw my dads rush to his side. Daddy, my biological father, sat him up, and sat behind him, leaning against the building. Dad, my sister's biological father, helped the man cross his legs. He sat before the man, as close as possible. They held him, hugging with as much pressure as possible. Daddy helped him to calm his heartrate by breathing. Dad asked him questions to center his thoughts and bring him out of his panic." Anya shrugged. "I asked afterwards. My dads said it helps if you have a weighted blanket to wrap around the person. Otherwise, apply a steady comforting pressure. And speak quietly." Anya shrugged. "Afterward they recommended juice to balance the blood sugar and a pack of multi vitamins to feed the body."

"Thank you for the picnic," Darius appreciated her feeding them.

"Thank you for spending time with me. I love swimming, but it usually has to be at the gym or a public swimming pool. I don't usually take the time to pack a picnic and go to the beach. It's been such a beautiful day; it was worth coming to Alki Beach." Anya stretched in the sun.

"I don't know what your schedule is, but Morse and I are going hiking and camping this weekend. One of the Grey Security is dropping us at the road which leads to my claim on Friday morning. He'll pick us up around five on Sunday in the same place. You're more than welcome to go tent camping with us."

"I'm on duty in the ER at SCH this weekend." Anya checked. "You'll take a cell phone and first aid kit?"

Darius nodded. "Three days of water and food, tent, sleeping bag, fire starters, weather radio, cell, first aid kit, along with prospecting equipment."

"Do you like prospecting?" Anya asked.

"I had a claim outside Las Vegas in the desert. The last time I prospected there, Las Vegas experienced a flash flood. We were high and dry on a hill. The next morning, the rain loosened the decomposing granite at our feet. I slid 50 feet down the hill into a mostly dry creek bed. I found an arrowhead. I found my first gold nugget of the day at my feet." He showed her the picture of the gold nugget the size of his thumb tip. "I made a haul on that trip." He showed her a picture of the meteorite, arrowhead and nuggets lined up. "I made a few thousand, and decided to move to Seattle, to be near friends. Plus I had a chance to work for Grey Security and Grey Construction."

"I'm glad you moved," Anya said sincerely. "I know Dr. T. thinks highly of you."

"I think highly of all of them. Mrs. Kate is a little high maintenance for my personal taste, but Ana is the stepdaughter of a good friend of mine." He told the story of Iraq, and his squad, and the IED which exploded. "Morse had centered on an IED and I was preparing to examine it when one went off close to where the squad was waiting. I think we were being watched, and someone detonated that one to inflict the most damage. It was buried two feet deep; Morse never centered on it. Eight of my squad were killed, five seriously injured, and three lost limbs."

"Is that how your leg was injured?" Anya asked.

"Shrapnel hit my ass and slid down my thigh and calf, slicing skin and muscle away. However the shrapnel was hot and cauterized the wound so I didn't bleed out before being airlifted. I was on the same flight with Ana's stepmother, Bee, and two other injured people from our squad. We were triaged at the base and then flown to a medical ship in the Mediterranean. After being assessed and receiving treatment on the medical ship, we were airlifted to Ramstein, which is an Air Force Base in Germany. We recovered there for two weeks before being flown to Walter Reed." Darius told Anya about his life, adopting Morse, and landing in Las Vegas. He talked about hiking in the Nevada desert.

They talked about the different rocks and meteorites he found during his desert trips. One of his first finds was a rock, about 30 pounds, which, when cracked, revealed two amethyst geodes. He sold the rock for $1K. He explained there were a couple times when he transported a ten pound rock which was just a rock.

**Saturday, September 15**

"I know how to make shopping with Mia and Kate more interesting." Christian rolled the ben wa balls in his hands, warming them. "I insert them, you walk around and shop. If you can't stand to have them in for the whole shopping trip, I will let you take them out. I have tasks for you while shopping with Mia and Kate. You must buy jasmine bubble bath and some decadent chocolate truffles. You must buy a red silk men's pocket square, a predominately red Hermes silk scarf, red stilettos, red satin bikini panties, and a wide red leather belt."

"Jasmine bubble bath, chocolate truffles, red clothing items: shoes, panties, pocket square, a silk scarf, and a wide leather belt. Should I ask why?" Ana giggled.

"I need them for playing with you as a late birthday gift and anniversary celebration," Christian smirked. "When you are done shopping, tell Prescott you are tired and going to Escala."

"Are we spending the weekend at Escala?" Ana asked.

"We're having a playroom weekend." Christian acknowledged. "We need it."

_**~X~**_

Back at Escala, ben wa balls removed mid-shopping trip, Ana gave her purchases to Christian to critique.

"See you in the playroom in thirty minutes wearing the stilettos and panties. Bring the other items with you, lay them out on the Chesterfield sofa. You may wear a robe but leave it in the ensuite when you kneel in position." Christian smirked.

Ana noticed the sturdy sex swing was built and occupied a cleared wall before the St. Andrews Cross. The spanking benches had been moved to the previous location of the cane rack. In the center was the platform seat, attached to the frame in the four corners. It could be replaced by a black leather hammock seat which hung from a central pivot.

Christian entered and went to the Chesterfield couch. He approved of Ana's purchases. "Rise and walk to the swing." He joined her there, removing her red satin panties. He hung them off one of the corner posts through the leg openings. The crotch material kept them on the frame. "This is my newest toy, and I believe it will be a favorite. Like a fort…it's now flying the flag of my conquest."

Christian lifted Ana onto the platform. "Sit still." He went to the Chesterfield sofa and returned with the pocket square, which he folded well and slipped into her mouth. "Gag, do not speak. If you need to safe word, you may spit it out." He returned to the sofa and selected the scarf. He folded it into a three-inch wide strip and blindfolded her. He returned to the couch to select the belt. He placed it in her hands. "Hold this until I need it."

Christian laid Ana flat on the platform, arranging her ass at the edge of the platform seat. He lifted her legs and fastened them at a 90 degree angle with the red leather cuffs which came with the frame. He stroked her legs. "I really like those stilettos," he kissed the inside of both ankles. He moved to the side and took the belt, using it with a spacer to fasten her around the waist to the platform. He fastened her wrists to the red leather handcuffs which hung off the frame. Ana lay on her back on the platform seat, restrained and floating in air.

"I do enjoy looking at you like this, Mrs. Grey…laying here…at my mercy…waiting for me to play with you."

Ana heard him move away, and then heard a drawer from the toy cabinet. She did not know what he selected, but she was sure to find out very soon.

Christian returned with his toy tucked in the pocket of his jeans. He knelt between Ana's legs. The ben wa balls performed admirably. She was quite wet and ready for him. He took the small butt plug from his pocket and lubricated it with her juices before he gently slid it into her.

Ana, quite unused to having her anal rosette pierced, would have sworn Christian managed to slide a huge butt plug in her. Her ass felt full…but he used the smallest butt plug, the one the size of her little finger. It was not painful, but it was an unusual feeling. She stayed quiet, and ordered herself to calm down. She almost missed the rustle of Christian removing his jeans.

Christian stepped between her legs, and entered her in one smooth motion. He wrapped his hands around her hips and began a small nudge to get the swing moving, pistoning her on and off his cock. Ana felt so warm and tight, considering the small anal plug he employed. He settled into a steady rhythm. Little waves of pleasure filled Ana. They built until she felt a climax so hard her entire abdomen contracted. Her climax gripped him, hard. He stopped seconds before he lost control.

Christian massaged her breasts. He enjoyed watching them move while he slid in and out of her. Moving the swing was easier than doing reps with weights. It was a glorious feeling, standing firm and feeling her hot, tight, wet heat surround him. Once he was under control again, he began the forward and back movements, but his hands moved from her hips to the belt. He felt himself going balls deep in her. He swung her away until just his tip was embedded in her, and pulled her forward onto him, sheathing him completely. Tip, hilt, tip, hilt…the swing moved smoothly.

Ana experienced a second climax with a moan and body shudders. Christian edged again, completely seated in her. His hands left the belt. One hand reached for a breast, the other found her clit, where he rubbed up, down and around, feeling it harden and engorge under his ministrations.

Before she could climax a third time, Christian reached for her hips. He began the slide portion again…tip, hilt, tip, hilt. He took a half step forward, knowing he was as deep as possible. She began to climax a few seconds before Christian ejaculated. It was heaven and so intense to be fully seated in her and losing control. He kissed the inside of her knees before sliding her off him one last time.

Ana whimpered at the feeling of being bereft. Christian knelt and gently removed the butt plug. He released her restraints and the belt before sitting her up on the swing seat. He removed the blindfold and watched her heated gaze. He removed the pocket square and kissed her hard and deep. He knelt and removed the stilettos, stroking and pinching her toes. He stood to lift her, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bed, laying with her, covering them with a silk sheet before they slept.

When they woke, Christian prepared a jasmine bubble bath. Ana welcomed the warmth. She felt languid, so totally relaxed. Her brain could not hold a cognitive thought if she needed it. Her insides felt a bit tender, like she was expecting her cycle to start. Ana did not believe she ever climaxed so hard and so deep.

"I think we'll keep that swing," Christian commented as he fed Ana a truffle. "Thank you for the best birthday present I ever received. Happy early third month anniversary!" He paused. "I wanted to buy you some jewelry, but I know you don't want excessive presents. So I made arrangements for us to go soaring tomorrow morning."

"Sounds lovely," Ana snuggled into him. "I'd rather spend time with you than have things."

_**~X~**_

Aria left José's bed, mid tryst. The bastard called her '_Ana'_. She dismissed his claim he said '_Aria'_. Her name was three syllables, not two and sounded different. Aria had enough self-confidence issues. She didn't need to be in a relationship where the guy called out another woman's name!

José berated himself. Aria was fun and kind. He hurt her and he didn't mean to. He needed to get Ana out of his system. It was time to find and date someone who didn't look like Ana. Perhaps he should attend some Latino events and find a feisty, curvy Latino girl.

**September 22**

"Thank you!" Ana Skyped Gwen.

"Liked that distraction did you?" Gwen chuckled. "Your lovely Mrs. Jones thought I was out of my mind. Did she hide ten heart-shaped buttons or fifteen?"

"Fifteen," Ana shook her head. "My office is so clean and organized. I've managed to work off a bunch of angst."

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked solicitously.

"I am now," Ana admitted. "I woke to a dozen emails this morning from Bob and his sisters. Bob announced he will send me any piece of jewelry which they fight over. Consequently, there's a pretty little string of cultured pearls with a white gold clasp, set with a sapphire chip and pearl stud earrings headed in my direction. Both sisters asked me to ask Bob to reconsider his edict, especially considering he said the same thing about household things."

"Household things?" Gwen frowned.

"The silver tea set, the Vera Wang vase, and the Thomas Kinkade painting. I swear to God, if Bob sends me a bunch of household décor…I'm selling it on eBay and donating the proceeds to charity. Both of his sisters were upset because we buried Carla with the fifth anniversary tennis bracelet. I reminded them Carla left her jewelry to me. They can be mature while playing dress up with Mommy's jewels, or I will claim all of it, sell it and donate the funds to cancer research. Greedy bitches."

"You needed to work off some angst," Gwen commented.

"I just wanted to get settled in the house. Maybe start some kind of routine." Ana groused. "So, I thank you for your brilliant distraction."

"You're welcome. Now, what do you have planned?" Gwen asked.

"Shower…lunch…nap…maybe play strip hide and seek with Christian," Ana grinned.

"TDMI, although I might want to know the rules of the game when you figure them out. Every now and then Ros needs a distraction." Gwen winked.

"TDMI…and TTFN." Ana terminated the Skype.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 – Ends and Beginnings**

**October 1**

Kate's blog on Kavanagh Media about breast cancer was popular. She started a _'Your Two Cents'_ part of the blog where anyone could donate (hopefully more than two cents) and share their story. Kate separated stories under recommendations for doctors, medical programs, treatment options, clinical trials, genetic screening and current breast cancer research. The money raised by Kate's blog was matched by her and donated to the Seattle Cancer Care Alliance and its Mammogram Van. One of her goals was to get the Mammogram Van to the grand opening for the female vets dormitory.

Kate understood Ana could not discuss her mother for the blog because of privacy issues…not just for herself, but for Bob and for the eleven women from her mother's support group. Kate added a few paragraphs about Carla under the story section, with a great shot of the deep pink cashmere bed jacket and lap quilt. She contacted the companies selling the jacket and quilt, offering a link to both, in exchange for one set to give away on Halloween.

_Seattle Times_ kept Kate busy as a new reporter once her internship was over. She knew what was on Seattle's social, events and tourism calendar six months out. She attended events, fundraisers, and weddings. When Elliot could not attend as her plus one, she relied on Mia. Several times she and Elliot shared the red carpet at events with Christian and Ana.

_**~X~**_

When Ana received the insurance check for Carla, she added it to the funds from the sale of the Etsy store, and the money from selling Carla's white fox jacket. With Christian's encouragement, she increased the amount to a quarter of a million and donated it to the American Cancer Society for breast cancer research in remembrance of Carla. Ana had her baseline mammogram completed after her birthday. She had a complete physical and received her Depo Provera shot. Ana knew to schedule such things around her birthday, but she now had Carla's experience to remind her.

Christian insisted Ana take another quarter of a million to create something in Frank Lambert's memory. Grey House could use the donations for a tax break. Ana wanted to discuss it with Ray and Bee. She hoped to enlarge the services offered at the complex.

_**~X~**_

Darius returned from the gold claim. He didn't find anything, but he and Morse had a good time exploring in the sunshine and fresh air. Darius changed his physical address to a Mail-4-U box for his Amazon prime account. They agreed to hold packages for him for fourteen days. One of his first purchases was two books: _Gold Mining in Washington State_ and _Gold Panning in the Pacific Northwest_. He also purchased a couple books on tiny house living and tiny house design. He filed paperwork with the VA to direct deposit his pension in a Seattle branch of Wells Fargo. Darius used one of his free afternoons to check in at the VA Medical Center. He provided them with a copy of his medical file. He passed his physical with an excellent score.

Darius was settled in his trailer in the parking lot at WWC. He became friends with Ben Banfield, the retired doctor who had parked his trailer at Rory's Roadkill. Since Banfield volunteered in the WWC Intake Center, he moved his trailer to the complex, next to Darius. Both of them provided security for the complex. Elliot arranged for them to have access to electricity and water in exchange for their efforts. Darius and the doctor played a lot of pool at Rory's. Morse hunkered down under a table and kept them company.

Darius went to Grey Sound and helped Grey Construction put the finishing touches on the boathouse. All the work at Grey Sound would be completed and inspected by Friday. Christian and Ana decided to wait on the sea wall until spring. They were anxious to begin their lives in their new home. Darius suggested they consider monitoring devises next to the sea wall to prevent people from accessing the grounds or house.

Elliot ran three crews at the Washington Warriors complex. One for the women's dormitory and two crews to gut and retrofit the two largest buildings as apartments for vets and their families. The 15,000-square-foot buildings would be recreated in twenty 600-square-foot apartments, with a large recreation room, a laundry center and a building supervisor's quarters. Forty rent-controlled apartments for vets and families was a beginning. However, Elliot wanted to acquire more acreage for the complex where he could build a neighborhood of tiny houses.

Since Banfield and Miles were living in trailers, the Washington Warriors board acknowledged the complex needed an RV campground. At first, they considered 50 spaces would be enough, but inquiries at the Intake Center proved the RV campground could use 100 spaces. It would need an office, laundromat, recreation center, and perhaps one of those Mail-4-U centers. Elliot was thrilled to hand the issue off to José to research. Additionally, he had José research how much land they needed to put in a 100-200 unit of 12x12 storage garages. José researched how much land was needed for 100 tiny houses.

The Intake Center was open from eight to eight Monday through Saturday. Dr. T., Agate and Stand volunteered to see the children of vets when they had time. Carrick volunteered to help vets get their benefits and sort their legal issues as he and his interns had time.

_**~X~**_

Sabine prepared herself, mentally, for her meeting with the office manager at the Washington Attorney General's Office. She examined the financials from Esclava Salons and Spas since its inception. Esclava Salons and Spas opened a new location for the first four years it was in business. What Sabine found 'interesting' was each of the four Esclava Salons and Spas deposited $9500 twice weekly the first year they were in business. It was mathematically impossible for four salons to have identical weekly deposits. Additionally, it meant the same number of clients each week for the first year. It was easy to have those numbers when you were an established business…but not the first year of business.

The office manager took Sabine's report, and added a written list of the questions they both had for the accounts. The office manager agreed it was time to have their in-house private investigators search for additional bank accounts under Elena Lincoln/Esclava Salons and Spas.

Sabine suggested the private investigators visit every salon and Elena's house. She wanted to ensure she had all the financial files. Additionally, they needed to search for offshore bank accounts.

**October 2**

Ana returned the 100 manuscripts (which she took to Savannah) to Grey Publishing. She updated the database with her reviews while she was gone. Ninety-two, which she did not recommend, went to archives. She held the other eight aside, waiting for Wednesday's editorial meeting. Those eight had possibilities. Hannah had five manuscripts from editors for Ana to read before Wednesday.

Hannah gave Ana the mail folders she had been saving. One folder held conference flyers and agendas. One folder held seventeen invitations for Ana to join or sponsor education groups, literacy groups, and unfortunately…social groups. Ana snorted. The last thing she wanted was to dress in designer clothes and attend _'smart lunches'_ with other society wives. Ana filed the conference flyers which had e-Publishing threads in the month folder when early bird registration was due. She gave Hannah the invitations to groups with _'no thanks'_ letters.

"Ana," Hannah spoke tentatively. "I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, if I can help," Ana paid attention to Hannah, despite her overwhelming urge to clear her desk and run away.

"Darius and Claire aren't seeing one another. I hoped you would give me another introduction to him. I had a good time dancing with him at your wedding." Hannah paused when Ana grimaced. "What?"

"Darius is seeing one of Grace's residents. If they don't work out, I'll give you an introduction." Ana agreed. "I'd rather you didn't tell Claire about Darius seeing someone. I don't know what happened between them and I don't want to know. I want to be friends with both of them. I want to remain neutral about the situation."

_**~X~**_

Ros brought three suggestions from Mergers and Acquisitions. Christian read the proposals. 2012 had been a year of refining technologies…rather than invention. Better routers enabled better WIFI. Better touchscreens enabled apps. Christian recommended Grey House stay the course set so far. Batwari was settled in New York and doing an excellent job of Global Operations Manager. Barney and the new tech staff were settled and in the swing of things. The new CFO and his assistant were managing Grey House finances with an emphasis on financial security and proper maintenance of accounts.

Christian appreciated the time he took for his honeymoon, and for the time to be with Ana while she was supported Carla and Bob. He enjoyed this bit of down time to read about emergent technologies.

**October 3**

Gwen hated attending editorial meetings. They seemed to drag on forever. Topics for today included a publishing conference in San Diego over Martin Luther King weekend. As it didn't have any E-publishing seminars, Ana passed on attending. She hadn't attended a conference in over a year…and realized it was time to sign up for some online classes or seminars. Ana brought 13 manuscripts with her, five were requested by editors, eight were selected by her for consideration.

Ana and Gwen selected lunch from the sandwich cart which came through the building at lunch time. They closed the door to Ana's office and had a good gossip. Ana asked if Gwen knew how her protégé Aria was doing with José. Gwen's face told Ana something was wrong before Gwen said anything.

"They aren't seeing one another," Gwen's attitude was a little uneasy.

"I know it's not my business, but I thought they were good for one another." Ana felt bad for José as she thought he really liked Aria. "They are both talented, and seemed to communicate well."

"It wasn't her name he was calling out in his throes of passion." Gwen's look told Ana more than she wanted to know.

"God," Ana shook her head. "It must be something in the water. Claire and Darius broke up also."

"Really?" Gwen seemed startled. "Why? He's such a nice man and he has such lovely manners. His dog is adorable. We would not mind having both of them as security at our house. If anything happens with him and Grey Security or Grey Construction, expect to find them at _Casa de Lynns_. Hand to god, I think Ros would feed them steak every Sunday if it meant they'd work for us."

"As they say in _Pride and Prejudice_…there were strong objections." Ana shrugged. "Claire won't discuss it. Grace revealed he's seeing one of her residents. Her resident claims Claire's parents thought Darius was too old for Claire. It's been a bit sticky, but we work around it. I try to think of Darius as one of Adrian's men in black first. IMHO, Darius is a decent person. He works part-time for Grey Security, so he must have passed a background check. He's working part time for Grey Construction. He can only work so many hours before it impacts his military pension."

"Well, I've learned the hard way to not ask my protégés about their personal life. I'm learning '_don't ask…don't tell'_ the hard way." Gwen rolled her eyes. "José applied to become a member of the Latino Chamber of Commerce. He had to provide three references. He asked me to be one. I heard Elliot and Kate provided the other two references. The Latino Chamber meets the first Saturday of every month. José talked to me about creating new business cards. I encouraged him to put one of his best photos on one side, and his pertinent information on the other. He has business cards from Grey Construction as a project manager, so his new business card is for his photography business."

"Christian was bothered when he met Aria. He said she was an Ana clone. Considering the events from a year ago, I've been…uneasy." Ana commented. "Christian and I need to discuss the upcoming holidays. Veterans weekend is the grand opening for the men's dormitory at WWC. He wants to go to Aspen for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I don't ski, but the area is beautiful and I could use the rest."

"We're going to Hawaii for Veterans Weekend, Thanksgiving, Christmas and Martin Luther King Weekend. I just want some time in the sun and sand." Gwen explained. "Do you feel like shopping with me? I don't mean at the stores and malls. I just want someone to bounce ideas off when I shop online."

"I'll be your shopping buddy!" Ana agreed. "Since the pool and pool house are finished, I need to get a few more swim suits and extra beach towels to store there."

They accessed their laptops and spent a long lunch hour shopping online.

_**~X~**_

Darius picked Anya up at the hospital after her shift. She offered to make dinner for them at his trailer. They shopped with one another, learning each other's likes and dislikes. They didn't fix anything special, just meatloaf, baked potatoes, salad and vegetable. The vegetable was the sticky point. Anya didn't eat starchy vegetables like corn or peas. Darius didn't care for green beans. They both settled on asparagus. They shopped together, cooked together, cleaned together, danced in the kitchen and laughed together.

Darius suggested this week's conversation starter would be something they wanted to learn. Darius thought he might like taking a geology class to learn more about rocks. Anya explained she could speak Chinese and French because of her dads and their families. However, she wanted to learn to read and write both languages. She felt advancing her language skills would be delayed until she finished her residency. When Darius took Anya home, her dads met him and Morse. Both her fathers liked hiking and agreed to have a man date with their daughter's new boyfriend.

**October 5**

CTG to ASG: It's been a bitch of a week. How do you feel about letting off some steam at Escala tonight?

ASG to CTG: Overnight at Escala, home to Grey Sound tomorrow?

CTG to ASG: Works for me. The inspectors signed off on the pool, boat house and pier. Swim in our new pool tomorrow? I asked Mac to bring _The Grace_ to Grey Sound. We can sail on Sunday.

ASG to CTG: I'd like that. Please give everyone tonight off. I can make dinner for us whenever we decide we're hungry.

_**~X~**_

Ana looked up from her desk to see Christian in the doorway. He closed the door behind him.

"Mrs. Grey," He kissed her hello, and grabbed her ass. "I had to take a quick break." He reached in his suit jacket pocket and withdrew a pair of black lace panties. "Put these on, and give me the pair you are wearing."

Ana complied. "Is there a reason…" she started to say before Christian smirked. Ana felt the vibrator in her panties activate. "Oh my…please tell me there's a proximity limit to that remote."

"I won't use it after I leave here. However, I'm having the R8 delivered to Grey House, so I can drive you to Escala. I don't intend to share your reaction to the vibrator with close protection details." He turned the remote off before opening Ana's office door.

_**~X~**_

Ana was blindfolded, and restrained to the suspension system. Christian fastened the spreader bar to Ana's ankles. He had activated the vibrator several times during the ride home, in the elevator, and while she was climbing the stairs to the playroom. He turned the vibrator on low while he gently applied his favorite suede flogger to her alabaster skin. He increased the intensity of the vibrator and the strikes. Ana could not squeeze her thighs together to relieve the increasing sensations between her legs. Christian laid the flogger aside, removed the spreader bar and released Ana from the suspension system. He placed her bound hands over his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Christian carried Ana to the bed, removed her panties and her gag. "Thank you, Mrs. Grey," he whispered to her. Christian removed Ana's blindfold and handcuffs. He enjoyed the sensation of his wife wrapping her arms and legs around him. He tried to edge to prolong their lovemaking, but they both quickly lost control. Sated, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**~X~**_

Gwen and Ros, attired in jeans, cashmere sweaters, stilettos and masks, visited the Skirt Club for the first time in months. Gwen wanted to show her appreciation for the new executive staff at Grey House. She was spending more time with Ros as a couple, instead of going to Grey House and working while Ros worked impossible hours. It was nice to have dinner, dance, hold hands, and get lingerie ideas from Panty Drop strippers.

**October 6**

"Good morning wife," Christian bent to kiss Ana.

"Good morning husband," she stretched and opened her eyes. "You're dressed already," Ana faux pouted.

"Taylor and I are going for a run," Christian commented. "You can sleep in until we get back…maybe forty minutes?"

"Perhaps," she kissed him goodbye and sent him on his way. She needed to clean the playroom. She was too tired last night…or early this morning. When she heard the front door close, she was up…tossing pajamas in the dirty clothes and reaching for a clean pair of sleep shorts and camisole. She stripped the bed linens, leaving them in a large pile by the bedroom door. Accessing the playroom, Ana turned the lights up high, popped her earbuds in, hit her playlist and began cleaning.

_'Start at the door. Consider it 12 o'clock. Clean clockwise around the room. Dust from high to low. Vacuum last.'_ Carla's directives echoed in Ana's head. She shoved them aside. _'Not today. I have time to clean the equipment and toys we used, including the ensuite.'_ Ana reached for disinfecting wipes and wiped down everything they used or touched last night. She put clean toys away where they belonged and gave the tops and fronts of toy cabinets a quick cleaning. She finished scrubbing the ensuite, and checked supplies like candles and bubble bath. She gathered the trashcan, the towels, the bed linens and her panties which held the vibrator. She turned off the lights and locked the playroom door.

Ana dropped the dirty laundry from the playroom on top of the pile of bedroom bed linens. She dumped the trash and went to take a shower. She had just finished clipping her freshly washed hair high on her head when her husband joined her. "Mrs. Grey," he murmured into a bare shoulder while soaping her breasts. "What a nice way to start the day." Christian started to say when Ana rubbed her round bottom against his groin.

"Did you have a nice run?" Ana adroitly traded places with him.

Christian stood under the hot water, letting it cascade over him. "I did. Taylor and I hit our stride and outpaced anyone who tried to catch up to us, or outshine our efforts."

"You are so competitive," Ana shampooed his hair as he knelt, facing her in the shower. "Behave or I'll get soap in your eyes."

"I am behaving," Christian shrugged. "I haven't pushed you against a wall or bent you over." His hands quieted the squirms of her hips which responded to kisses from her navel to her hipbones.

"I admire your restraint," she taunted him, rinsing his hair clean.

He stood, turning her to face the bench in the shower. He activated that shower jet, lifting one of her knees to the bench. He planted wet kisses across her shoulders as his knees bent, and he entered her from behind. "I love this multi-jet shower. Hold on to the shower jet."

He applied body wash to his hands, washing her from her shoulders to her pussy. He spent quality time washing her lovely lady parts. His slippery fingers separated her folds and he concentrated on rubbing her clit. She moaned as Christian increased the pace of his thrusts in addition to his fingering her and massaging her breasts.

Ana's head dropped back and she moaned, feeling herself quicken.

Christian concentrated on that sensitive little hollow below her ear before his hands clasped her hips. He thrust up hard, between her legs, sheathed in her hot wetness. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began lifting her off him before dropping her back on him.

Ana felt herself quickly climax twice before Christian impaled himself as deep into her as possible. He let out a deep groan; feeling himself throb while emptying himself into her. Groaning a little louder, he slipped out of her.

"I love you Ana," he whispered in her ear before concentrating on washing her, washing him, rubbing his soapy body all over her.

Ana finally reached for the handheld shower head with hose. She flipped the water jet on and began rinsing both of them off.

Christian turned the water off and stepped from the shower. He handed Ana a towel from the towel warmer for her hair. He wrapped the next towel around his waist and took a third towel to dry her from head to toe. He wrapped the towel around her, and handed her the blow dryer.

"I'll pass, help me braid my hair. I'm starving," Ana finished combing out her hair. Christian deftly braided it, fastening it with an available hair tie.

"I was starving," he nipped her shoulder. "Now I'm just in the mood for pancakes."

"I'll make breakfast if you gather all the dirty clothes, towels and bed linens. I can wash them at Grey Sound." Ana offered.

_**~X~**_

José attended the new members breakfast for the Latino Chamber of Commerce. He socialized, refusing to wonder if Ana was cooking breakfast for guests and guns. He carried a small portfolio with him, to share pictures he had taken. He donated two of his framed pictures to the chamber for their Day of the Dead event on November third which included food, vendors, silent auction and street dance. He sent Kate an invitation to attend and possibly give them some free press.

He had thumbnails of pictures he took and framed for the intake building at WWC. He concentrated on getting pictures of male vets for the lobby of the men's dormitory. He had half a dozen pictures of female vets, including the one of Bee and Morse.

_**~X~**_

Ana appreciated the shower and the dressing rooms at the pool house. The pool house, which covered the pool, resembled a greenhouse. Gia decorated the space around the pool with lots of potted ferns. The furniture was decorated in ocean blue and sand brown. Ana could pull on sweats, go to the pool house, change into a swimsuit and swim laps. The pool was available to staff who wanted to swim.

The nice thing about the covered pool was the pool stayed heated, clean and accessible at almost any hour of the day. The bad thing about the pool was Kate's warning that it was sketchy to have sex in the pool. She pointed out the glass in the structure was not opaque. But then, Kate thought sex in oceans, rivers, hot tubs, etc. was sketchy. Funny how she never commented on hot sex in a hot shower with a hot man.

**October 12**

Christian and Ana went to Escala again for a Friday night play date. This time, Christian let Ana examine the room and its contents. Whatever she wanted to experience, he taught her. She tried the monoglove first, while Christian kissed her senseless. When she complained her fingertips felt numb, Christian removed it immediately.

"This is why I don't like mummy suits and similar bondage pieces. You can't see to know if circulation is impaired. It's too easy to be injured." Christian threw the monoglove in the trash. "But that reminds me I want to teach you bondage positions. If there are any which hurt, or stress your body or you do not like, I want to know." Christian began with the prayer and reverse prayer positions. When she mastered a bondage or BDSM position, he introduced her to a new toy or a new sex position.

**October 13**

Christian and Ana discussed the complex on their way to Grey Sound. Ana researched putting a mini mart at the complex. For time crunch reasons, she suggested a triple-wide trailer unit, with a large, covered, outdoor deck where people could sit with coffee and a newspaper. The entrances had to be handicap accessible. She researched building a temporary 30x30 storage shed to hold stock for the mini-mart. She wanted separate bathrooms for both sexes and an office. A kitchenette was needed with microwaves and coffee pots. The aisles needed to be wide enough so handicapped vets could shop easily. She emailed Elliot with her idea and suggestions.

Mitch Black was assigned as the Grey Construction project manager for the complex. He worked with the new architects to adhere to the schedule set by the board for the next three years. By Memorial Day weekend 2013, the mini mart would become a permanent fixture. The architects understood retail shelving needs, refrigeration cases and coolers, in addition to a checkout counter and other store fixtures. The décor was easy – white paint, blue deck furniture, and red doors. Adrian vetted a warehouse manager to maintain the inventory and he hired two shopkeepers who had experience working for the State of Washington in various prison commissaries. The Washington Warriors board met with Ana several times to determine what would and would not be sold, and comparable pricing for the inventory.

Ana worked with the board to establish an Angel Tree in the lobby of the Intake Center. They discussed rules and guidelines, after talking with several churches and the Salvation Army about how they ran their Angel Trees. Ana had no problem donating a seven-foot faux tree, tree stand, tree skirt, white lights, angel ornaments and purchasing Gwen-designed Angel Tree tags from a reputable printer.

**October 19**

"Happy four month anniversary!" Christian surprised Ana with a massage table for their pool house with a cabinet of massage oils, candles, and towels. He started their anniversary with shopping for lingerie and sex toys, and finished it with hot, steamy sex in their sauna which was included in the pool house build.

_**~X~**_

Anya's dads met up with Darius and Morse for an overnight trip to Darius's gold mining claim. Anya dropped them at the claim. There was space to park an SUV filled with men, camping equipment and Morse. On his previous trip, Darius cleared a spot for camping tents, built a fire pit, and drew a rough map of the claim. He built a privy, laughing because it had been a long time since he had dug a latrine. Anya's dads set up camping tents while Anya started the firepit. Darius took Morse to walk the claim to ensure there were no washouts, landslides or treacherous terrain for their hike tomorrow.

After a quick walkabout, the group prepped dinner. They roasted hot dogs for dinner, with all the trimmings. She made waffle cone s'mores from a Pinterest pin, wrapping them in foil for heating and eating. Morse enjoyed sitting between Anya and Darius, mooching roasted hot dogs from them. Anya left the men with their battery operated lanterns, propane heaters, tents and sleeping bags. They didn't have the best cell service until they went to higher ground. Anya would pick them up before dusk tomorrow.

Darius laid out the map and they discussed their schedule for tomorrow. He wanted to take them to the creek which ran through the property after breakfast. They could gold pan until lunch. After lunch they would have a hike and then break camp while waiting for Anya to pick them up. He showed them his mineral detectors, and the new gold-panning equipment he purchased for the claim.

Darius showed them the picture of the meteorite he found in Las Vegas before he moved to Seattle. He urged Anya's dads to watch for interesting rocks. He told them the story of the crumbling hillside and how he slid fifty feet to find an arrowhead and a gold nugget. They didn't pry, but Darius was honest with them about his past, his military career, his disability and the history of Morse and him. Before he banked the fire for the night, Darius felt he made two new friends.

**October 26**

"No playroom tonight," Christian warned Ana after a round of quick and hot sex in their shower before dressing for work. "I want to watch the sun set and rise over the Sound."

Ana agreed. Normally she would wear jeans and a sweater for casual Fridays if she worked. However, she had editorial meetings with Trisha and two authors. She put on a navy cashmere sweater dress, with coordinating underwear and tights. Navy suede ankle boots finished her ensemble. She put on Carla's silver locket from the wedding with small silver hoops. She fixed her hair in an inverted ponytail and pronounced herself ready. _'While I'm glad I don't have to send selfies, I do miss you Mom.'_

Ana coordinated grocery delivery, with general cleaning and laundry at Grey Sound. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks for everyone who made her life easier. Gail worked with her to create guest lists for Aspen for Thanksgiving and Christmas. She worked with Gail to create menus, shopping lists, and a list of activities for the guests. Ana needed time to consider the invitation for the Rodriguez men to join them at Thanksgiving and Christmas.

**October 27**

Christian rolled out of bed, leaving a naked and sleeping Ana. He woke before his dreams became a full blown nightmare. Christian tried to clear his mind but his thoughts were troubled. A year ago Leila tried to kill Ana. His life would be nightmare if he ever lost her.

Christian entered a reminder on his cell to check on the Detroit brownfield site. He entered a reminder to check on Elena's status. He didn't want his Mom to stress over Thanksgiving. Have HR arrange a flu shot clinic at Grey House and Grey Annex. Have Adrian vet a snow removal company for the winter at Grey Sound. Ensure Adrian sent payment for Charlie Tango to set down at the high school football field on Halloween. He asked Darius and Morse to go with them. It would be nice for them to see Ray and Bee. Since Halloween was on a Wednesday, Darius wanted to bring his girlfriend Anya with them.

Christian emailed Adrian to ensure they had a background check on Anya and on José's new girlfriend, Aria. Before he went back to bed, Adrian emailed Aria and José were no longer seeing one another. He had a background check completed for her as one of Gwen's protégés who would be working with Grey Publishing, however. Adrian reminded him they had a background check on Anya as she was a third-year resident at SCH and worked with Grace. Taylor and Sawyer would fly out with them. Taylor would be their close protection detail and Sawyer would guard Charlie Tango.

Christian returned to the bed watching Ana for a while before sleep claimed him. She was smiling in her dreams. Her soft form was currently hidden by the sheets, but he knew every inch of it. He loved the smell and feel of her hair. He loved the little hollow below her ears. He loved her symmetrical form, and her breasts which perfectly fit his hand.

Two years ago he would never have believed he would find the love of his life. In the beginning he might have been frightened by the power of his feelings for Ana. She taught him the true meaning and value of love and happiness. She was passionate in bed, meeting his ardor with her own. She offered herself to him in the playroom when they both needed a release from world and work cares. Elena was wrong…so wrong. _'People like us don't do love.'_ He rarely heard Elena's voice in his head anymore. He thought perhaps it was because Ana filled that missing part of his soul, sharing her laughter and love.

Christian wanted to get through the holidays as quietly as possible. Mergers and Acquisitions kept a low profile this year…but he anticipated the new year would bring new chances for expansion for Grey House.

**October 31**

Boo Bash was fun! Christian and Ana purchased six cases of canned meats, peanut butter, and shelf stable processed cheese for Boo Bash admission fees to cover their group. Christian wore a tuxedo t-shirt and black jeans. Ana wore a Zombie t-shirt and black jeans. Darius wore his men-in-black tactical gear and Morse wore his black Kevlar vest and harness. Anya dressed in scrubs and brought her First Aid backpack with her. They met up with Ray and Bee, who wore a gunslinger and saloon girl costumes. Taylor wore his standard men in black work attire.

Ana laughed when Bee purchased three dozen each of apple spice, cranberry orange pecan, and pumpkin cream cheese muffins to feed the freezer. Anya and Darius bought several bags of different flavors of biscotti. Darius bought a bag of homemade dog biscuits which had whole wheat, beef broth and cheese in them. He gave one to Morse after they walked the perimeter of the American Legion Hall to ensure it was safe.

When there was time Ana and Bee discussed holiday events and roughed out a schedule. Ray sold projects for himself and vets this year through the website, so he didn't have inventory to support a three-day show at Thanksgiving. Bee and Ray agreed to go to Aspen with them. Rod was spending Thanksgiving with José in Seattle. They both volunteered to work at the Washington Warriors Complex to serve Thanksgiving meals to vets.

Kate and Elliot were supposed to attend a Halloween party hosted by Kavanagh Media. However, when Elliot saw Kate in the white fox fur jacket…his mind was on other things…naked Kate things…instead of attending a Halloween party. Elliot was a Neanderthal about her fur coat. Kate felt silly wearing silk panties and that jacket while eating delivery pizza and watching horror movies with Elliot. She refused to admit the silk lining of the fur coat felt very good against her skin. Kate's girly parts needed a respite when she sent the jacket off to cold storage before the week ended.

Celeste and Eamon texted Kate to ask why they were not at the Kavanagh Media Halloween Bash. Kate texted back – Elliot was tired and not feeling well. She asked them to please not tell Grace because Elliot just wanted to lock the door and crawl under the covers. She suggested he might have caught something from being around so many people working at the WWC this week. She explained when she returned to the office, she would handle the giveaway of a cashmere bed jacket and lap blanket. The companies were thrilled to have increased their sales through her blog.

Christian's staff covered for Christian and Ana so they could attend Boo Bash. Ros and Gwen attended a costume party and fundraiser hosted at the Seattle Art Museum. Adrian and Andrea worked Safe Streets at the WSCC. Barney, his head engineer and his head tech researcher attended the Seattle Boys and Girls Club Halloween party. Grey House supported the three nonprofits, so an appearance was required.

Grace and Carrick, Theo and Frannie, and Greggory and Gena helped at the Halloween party for sick children at Seattle Children's Hospital. Grace ensured Stand and Agate had the night off. Mia served take and bake pizza with cold wine to Ethan who studied between watching pieces of a _Supernatural_ marathon.

**November 1**

Sabine's monthly forensic meeting with WAG office manager was punctuated with excessive coffee and adult language. The private investigators for the WAG office found an offshore account for Elena Lincoln in the Cayman Islands. So many people used them for offshore accounts, it was the first place the private detectives looked. Sabine was pleased they didn't stop looking there. Their inquiries to Washington banks and Interpol did not reveal any other funding sources.

The Cayman Islands account held $4 million. Sabine suspected it was finder fees paid by Christian Grey for his ladies. She could not find any legal outlets in Elena Lincoln's life which would provide almost $750,000 per year since Elena's divorce and inception of her chain of salons. She suggested a forensic accounting inquiry into John Lincoln's finances. She opined the IRS claims for Elena, John and the businesses be inspected. Intuitively, Sabine thought there would be another issue with the IRS over Elena Lincoln's funds.

When Sabine returned to Falcon Financials, she sent a quick message via delivery service to Taylor at Grey House. She included copies of everything she had uncovered. She recommended Taylor inform Sir of the current status of the investigation. She requested Sir not interfere in the process but be aware of the direction in which it was headed.

**November 3**

Ana survived the holiday clothing delivery by Caroline Acton by enlisting Gail's help. They consulted the list of events sent by Andrea, and determined what to keep and what to send back. Gail helped her pick a dozen older work outfits and accessories to donate to the Career Closet. She hung two weeks of work clothes on an empty rack with accessories to ease getting dressed in the mornings. Ana asked Gail to take two weeks of casual and work clothes and 30 days of lingerie to Grey Sound.

Christian appreciated his staff stepping up to represent he and Ana at events. He intended to share future invitations with his executive floor staff. He liked spending time with Ana, when they could watch the sun rise and set over the Sound. He liked when she cooked for him. He liked spending quality time in his wife's embrace.

_**~X~**_

Kate dressed in an emerald green silk shirt with black jeans and a black denim jacket. She wore comfortable black leather ankle boots and put her hair in a messy updo. José picked her up at eight for breakfast and coffee before they went to the Day of the Dead at the Latino Chamber of Commerce. José wore a burgundy Henley shirt and black jeans with boots.

José donated a sofa-sized framed photograph of Lake Sylvia and an 24x18 landscape shot of the Cascades to the silent auction. He and Kate walked around the flower vendors who offered lots of lovely marigolds in addition to various autumn colored mums. Brightly decorated skulls, candles, black ceramic candlesticks, paper dolls, fruit, specially baked breads, and hot chocolate mixes filled stalls. Kate and Jose went to the face painting booth. Kate had a red rose painted on one cheek, and Jose had a decorated skull painted on one of his.

After José took pictures for Kate to use with her _Seattle Times_ article, they attended the street dance. It was fun to dance with José. He and Kate, along with half a dozen other couples danced to _Smooth_ by Carlos Santana and Rob Thomas. They didn't miss a step, and laughed because it had been too long since they clubbed together.

Food trucks sold specialty Mexican dishes in addition to the usual tacos, quesadillas, enchiladas, chimichangas and tamales. One room of the chamber played _Coco_ to entertain children. Another room played the opening sequence of _Spectre_ to show the Day of the Dead parade. Kate purchased one of the paper dolls, and colored it in a pretty dress and apron to signify Carla. José purchased one and colored it with red hearts (to signify the red-hot cinnamon candies his mother loved) and a blue VW bug to signify Michaela. The vendor added them to the display altar.

"Your partner dances very well," half a dozen Latino beauties congratulated Kate while she stood in line at a vendor to get bottles of water for her and José.

"José really is a good dancer. His mom taught him how to dance salsa, merengue and cha-cha. We have been friends since college. I had to cover this event for my job, but José is a new member of the chamber. He donated those photographs for the silent auction." Kate pointed out the pictures. "José is single…" she hinted broadly to the ladies. "He's a project manager for Grey Construction."

The other single ladies in line called out to a very pretty, petite young woman. She wore a ruffled red shirt and black jeans. Kate instantly envied her waist length chocolate hair with cinnamon highlights. Her beautiful golden brown eyes widened with humor as half a dozen women accosted her. Sofia held up her hand to quiet Isabella, Camila, Daniela, Renata, Louisa and Emma.

"If you introduce me to your friend, José, I can introduce him to these ladies," Sofia teased them. "My cousins Dante and Diego work with José. Maybe all of you can plot and plan to get Dante, Diego and José to dance. I'm sure dancing with you ladies is more interesting than discussing work or sports." Sofia teased them again.

"I'll introduce you, on one condition…José is my dance partner for every Santana song played at the street dance." Kate bargained and the ladies accepted. She sent up a prayer for Michaela to guide her stubborn yet handsome son into the arms of a woman who would be good for him. She liked the easy manners of Sofia. Would it be expecting too much to have her as a future friend?

_**~X~**_

Elliot passed on attending the Day of the Dead with Kate and José. WWC was one week away from opening the men's dormitory. Double-paned windows were installed this week. Today was a walkthrough of the facility – checking everything with the inspector to ensure they opened on time. Elliot was glad the inspection noted two places where the paint needed touched up, one slow drip faucet, one sticky door, and one loose window lock. Otherwise, the men's dormitory passed inspection and was ready to open.

Extra-long twin bunk beds had been constructed for 200 men. A two-shelf storage cabinet (40-inches wide by 24-inches deep by 72-inches tall) was assembled for each bed and located between each twin bed or at the end of each set of bunk beds, and along short walls outside the community bathrooms on all floors. Each bed was numbered with a coordinating number on a storage shelf. Two hundred locks, with keys, waited on the top shelf of each cabinet. Sheets, blanket, pillowcase and pillow rested at the foot of each bed. Two towels, two hand towels, and two washcloths joined the sheets along with a new laundry bag and a package of twelve tube hangers. A prepackaged toiletries kit for men joined a dopp kit on the bed also.

When the men started arriving the afternoon of November tenth, they would be assigned a bed, given a new set of sweats, a package each of t-shirts, underwear and socks along with a gallon Ziploc bag holding a permanent marker for marking possessions, a haircut chit from Quick Cuts, e-passes for metro area transit, a pack of stationery with five stamps and two pens, a $10 Starbucks card, a $10 McDonalds card and a half roll of quarters for the coin operated washers and dryers in the basement.

Elliot approved of the heavy duty folding tables with stool seats which were delivered, assembled, and waiting like silent sentinels in the multipurpose room. Meals would be served there. The men could gather there to write letters, play games or cards or fold their laundry. The kitchen was prepared and ready to serve 250 people at each meal. The pantries and walk-in freezers were full. The Greater Seattle Dietetic Association created a year of nutritious menus for feeding the men. The WWC board was grateful for their assistance.

Before Elliot left the complex for the day, he checked on the temporary mini-mart. It was preparing to open. The warehouse manager was busy with deliveries to the temporary warehouse. The two shopkeepers were busy moving supplies to the shelves of the mini-mart. Elliot groaned. He need to contact Seattle Signs. The intake center, men's dormitory and the Lambert Supply Depot needed signage. The parking lot at the mini-mart was just gravel, which could be removed when the permanent structure with permanent parking was established. Elliot texted Ana to send Frank Lambert's picture to the complex before the ninth. He set a reminder to speak to José and Mitch about the grand opening. He wanted them to have the architects models for the women's dormitory and the family housing buildings on display that day.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – Let the holidays begin…**

**November 9**

"Ladies, gentlemen, patrons and invited guests…welcome to the Washington Warriors Complex. Today we are conducting the Grand Opening for the male veterans dormitory. We are more than a homeless shelter. We're offering veterans a chance to establish themselves physically, emotionally and financially. We have space for 200 men to live in the dormitory. The building cafeteria will feed 250 people three times a day, in addition to laundry facilities, recreational facilities, and a gym." The president of the local VFW addressed the crowd.

"We are pleased to announce that we are also conducting a Grand Opening of our Lambert Supply Depot. The Lambert Supply Depot is named after Frank Lambert, a fallen Marine, who is the biological father of one of our patrons, Anastasia Grey. While our mini-mart for the complex is in a temporary location and in temporary housing, we anticipate a permanent facility by Memorial Day 2013. The official ribbon cutting for the facility will be held at that time. The permanent facility will offer a mini-mart and gas station. The Lambert Supply Depot is giving away red, white or blue balloons, and coffee, tea or hot chocolate with handheld apple pie pastries." Elliot addressed the crowd.

"The Grand Opening for our single female veterans dormitory is March 29, 2013, the Friday before Easter. It will hold 200 women. Our next project is the creation of a track and field facility. It will include a gym, swimming pool, running track and green outdoor recreation space. It will open along with the permanent building for the Lambert Supply Depot, a laundromat, and a Mail-4-U center by Memorial Day Weekend 2013. We have begun refurbishing two industrial buildings as housing units for vets and their families. We want to have a Grand Opening for the housing units by Labor Day 2013. We are pleased to announce the establishment of school bus lines for the complex with the Seattle School District. There will be more information available when the family housing units are nearing completion." The female representative from Washington Warriors greeted the crowd.

"We anticipate the installation of an RV campground where 25 spots will be rented on a daily basis to visiting family and friends of our vets. The other 75 spots will be available to rent on a monthly basis to vets and their families. All the spots will have water, sewer, electric and cable hookups. The RV campground will have a main office with onsite managers and a recreation building." The president of the local American Legion shared the podium.

"The cafeteria in our men's dormitory is open and serving a fundraising BBQ prepared by Rory's Roadkill, which is in the cul-de-sac before the main entrance to our complex. Proceeds from today's BBQ will supply Thanksgiving meals for our vets." The president of the local Vietnam Vets organization addressed the crowd.

"Please feel free to visit our Intake Center. Our staff provides medical, dental, vision and hearing screening for vets and their families. We offer physical therapy to vets who are in need. We provide mental assessments, especially since PTSD is so prevalent among our veterans. We provide knowledge, skills and abilities testing to help our vets find gainful employment. We have an excellent legal team which helps our vets with any questions regarding their benefits, Medicare, and social services." The VFW president spoke again.

"Northwest Hospital is conducting a donations-funded flu shot clinic onsite. Please feel free to patronize them. If you visit our Intake Center, please patronize our Angel Tree. Located in the lobby, the Angel Tree holds 200 angel tags. Each tag represents a single veteran and lists their needs. Many men request a new set of clothes, shoes, or a warm winter coat. We hope all our tags are selected by December first. Wrapped and tagged presents should be delivered to the intake office by December twentieth." The American Legion president urged the crowd to participate.

_**~X~**_

"Gentlemen," Elliot addressed Darius and Ben Banfield. "I'm worried about your living accommodations. Seattle isn't like Las Vegas. It's gets cold here. I don't want your pipes freezing. I'm offering both of you the empty temporary warehouse by the Lambert Supply Depot. It's large enough to hold both your trailers and your vehicles. It has running water, electricity and heat. It has skylights so you aren't living in the dark. We housed large machinery in it, but since we've dug the foundations for the gymnasium, supply depot, laundromat and mail center, we moved the machinery back to Grey Construction until spring. I would appreciate if you both relocated there today, after the crowd leaves." He offered both of them garage door openers and keys to access the warehouse. "If you get tired of your own cooking, you can purchase meals at the men's dormitory."

Darius bought BBQ for six and stored it in his refrigerator. He and Morse had things to do for the next couple days. He planned to post a notice on the bulletin board at the dorm announcing he was conducting a thirty-minute PT run at 6:30 M-W-F mornings. After everyone left the complex today, he planned to move his truck and trailer to the warehouse.

**November 10**

Darius was at the men's dormitory with Morse. He and Banfield greeted the men arriving and settling in. Banfield determined each man's general health before assigning them to a floor. Before three o'clock, Anya called to say she was incoming. They talked about where their relationship was headed at Halloween. Since Anya had time off from the hospital, she was spending the holiday weekend with him. She would bring groceries to make breakfast, lunches and dinners for the next two days. She planned a special meal for them tonight – wine, steaks, butterflied shrimp, Caesar salad, garlic bread and apple pie. Darius gave her directions to the warehouse. If he and Banfield set their trailers to the right and left in the warehouse, there was room for their trucks and Anya's Mini Cooper in the middle of the warehouse.

_**~X~**_

"Happy birthday, Marine," Anya gave Darius a package from her duffle. His package contained a chestnut brown short silk robe and a set of six coordinating pairs of silk boxers – plain, plaid, paisley, check, pinstripe, and vertical stripes.

"Do I get eye candy too?" Darius asked. His heart rate jumped when Anya flashed an ivory silk and lace teddy and matching short silk robe at him.

"I have more teddys which coordinate with my robe. I get dibs on changing in the bathroom," Anya carried a stuffed duffle with her.

_**~X~**_

Anya slapped at Darius's hand on the crown of her head. When he didn't respond she pinched his right leg very hard.

"What, what…" Darius ceased moaning his enjoyment of her mouth on his penis and opened his eyes. He moved his hand and she quickly moved her head back…releasing the delicate hold she had on his penis.

"Darius," she whimpered. "He's hurting me."

Darius realized Morse was in the bedroom with them. His jaw was wrapped around Anya's right forearm.

"Release," Darius's quiet but firm voice addressed Morse.

Morse growled from his throat…his jaws still wrapped around Anya's arm.

She whimpered again.

"Release," Darius's voice was stronger and louder. He petted Morse on the head.

Morse released Anya's arm, with a bit of a huff and settled himself at Darius's side, setting his head on Darius's knee where he could watch Anya.

"He thought you were hurting me." Darius apologized. "Are you alright?"

"I'd say the only injury is the effect of your dog on my libido." Anya gracefully rose and shut herself in the bathroom.

"That's not how we treat pretty ladies," Darius scolded Morse. I know I've never been in this situation before around you…but we gentlemen must have a conversation." Darius petted Morse one more time, and ditched the robe for cargo pants and a t-shirt.

_**~X~**_

"Happy Anniversary," Christian gave Ana a _Me and You_ charm for her charm bracelet.

Ana was about to protest when she realized it was a year since they were together for the first time.

"Why did you wait to have sex?" Christian asked.

"I blamed it on reading Austen and Brontë, but it was more than that. I knew from Kate and Carla about the physicality of sex. I heard sex, love, like and breakup discussions among girlfriends and classmates. You don't want to know the sex tips I heard…"

"Like what?" Christian's curiosity pounced.

"One girl in college did a figure eight thing with her hips. She swore it got the guys off faster. Another girl practiced her Kegel exercises while having sex. She guaranteed it would make the guy get off faster. Another girl swore playing with her boyfriend's nipples was a sure fire way to make the sex go faster. Another said to talk dirty, it turned the guy on. Another girl swore massaging her boyfriend's prostate meant he didn't last very long during oral sex. I thought if you had to employ tricks because you didn't like sex…why bother?" Ana blushed.

Christian smirked.

"Until I met you, I was like Tess – straightforward, concentrating on improving my life, and being close to family. When I shook your hand I felt the current between us and I could not forget it. I tried to dismiss what I felt for you. However, once I stopped thinking about everything happening in my life…once I allowed myself to feel…I realized I wanted to be with you."

"For which I am extremely grateful," Christian kissed her hair.

"I'm glad you still wanted me after it took so long for my brain to shut up and my heart to open up. How do you feel about an online shopping spree with me as your first anniversary gift?" Ana asked.

"Pretty lingerie…good smelling perfume…new sex toys?" He raised his eyebrows lasciviously.

"You read my mind," Ana kissed his jawline. She liked when he had a few days scruff on his face.

**November 11**

Darius and Morse began at the outer perimeter of WWC and worked their way inward. Darius spent six hours with his metal detector, walking grids. He found two St. Christopher medals, $5.75, a gold wedding ring, three dog tags, and two key rings. He planned to turn everything but the money into lost and found at the Intake Center. He and Morse visited the men's dormitory and ate dinner with them. Tonight's meal was chicken-vegetable-pasta soup, hot biscuits with packets of butter, honey and jelly, baby carrots and cherry tomatoes, and berry Jello. Star shaped cookies decorated with red or blue decorator's sugar or white cake with red and blue star-shaped edible sprinkles was available. Coffee, hot or cold tea, and cold water were offered as beverages.

Several of the men talked to Darius about acquiring a PTSD service dog. He explained the cost to breed, raise and train a service dog was $20K. He explained it might be easier to adopt service dogs who were being retired, like Morse.

In the meantime, Darius thought the men needed combat earmuffs when Seattle and its surrounds set off fireworks. The new year was fast approaching. He would talk to Taylor and Elliot Grey about providing these for the men. He was grateful to have earmuffs for himself and for Morse.

**November 12**

"Drew…Will," Darius returned from a run with two dozen vets. It was an easy run; he didn't want to wear them out. He hoped more of the men would join them. He advocated physical fitness as a means of helping relieve depression and boredom. He and Morse walked from the dormitory to his trailer. "I have coffee and breakfast pastries if you're hungry."

"We didn't come here coffee klatch," Drew, Anya's biological father Andrew Agate, was a little brusque.

"Gentlemen, I will talk to you. However, for your protection…you might want to tone down the hostile looks, aggressive stances, and unclench your fists and jaws. Morse interprets those as a pre-attack stance. I have enough trouble with him at the moment. I don't want to discipline him for doing what he was taught to do."

"Which is…" Will Wu, Anya's other dad and her sister Amy's biological father, kept his naturally teasing demeanor under control.

"Protect and defend," Darius commented. "Let me crate him. We're going back to the basics this week. I haven't used his crate for a while." Darius ordered Morse into his crate, which sat outside the door to the trailer. He secured the door to the crate. "Watch…wait…silence," he spoke sternly to Morse who laid down in the crate but observed 180 degrees around him.

Inside Darius encouraged Anya's dads to inspect his trailer. He stepped into the bathroom to quickly wash. He was glad the trailer was clean from his efforts to not think about Anya yesterday. He made coffee and set out cups, plates, cutlery, condiments and pastries on the cutting board over the stove.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be. You have real furniture." Will complimented Darius.

"The second owner retrofit the trailer for ease of living," Darius explained. "He ripped out all the built-ins and bulkheads."

"Interesting display," Drew commented, looking at the shelf over the sofa. "Three?" He indicated three flags in oak triangular frames with a gold velour backed shadow box base holding ribbons and medals. Two pictures were interspersed between them.

"Left is my grandfather's flag and medals, middle is my father's and right is Ease's," Darius replied. "Ease…a.k.a. Easter Evans, a fellow dog handler. She was born on Easter Sunday, so her mother named her Easter…Ease for short. She and I met at handler training. She and her dog, Mite, were killed by a sniper almost two years before my unit was attacked. Being female, a Marine and the handler of an explosives detection dog put three targets on her back. Terrorists don't like having a woman derail their plans."

"And the pictures?" Drew asked.

"The left picture is my family. I was sixteen and my brother was fourteen. It was Christmas and Mom wanted a family photo. The right picture is Ease and Mite in their gear. Ease's dog was named Mite because he was compact for a German shepherd, but he was all muscle. He could drag a wounded 200 pound man out of a battle zone. He was the perfect size for a compact, physical woman like Ease to handle."

"What is the dog wearing on its paws?" Drew examined the picture.

"Sand boots. It gets hot in the sandpit in the summer. If it's too hot for a human to go barefoot, then it is too hot for a dog to walk without protection. It's the same principal for sidewalks in Las Vegas, Arizona, and New Mexico in the summer." Darius checked the coffee pot. "Coffee's ready."

The men fixed coffee and pastries, settling into the living room. Darius took the bistro table and left the sofa and ottoman for Anya's dads.

"Is there a reason why you have Miss Evans' flag and medals? Doesn't her family want them?" Will asked.

"Ease was orphaned at 16. Her mother was killed by a boyfriend who was strung out on drugs. She received her emancipation papers early and enlisted in the Marines. She was two years younger than me. We wrote, called, emailed, Skyped and attempted to take R&R with one another when we could. Ease and I discussed mustering out when we had 30 years in. We planned to build a dog breeding and training program somewhere. I was her emergency contact and she was mine. Her death benefit was payable to me, and vice versa." Darius realized he forgot napkins and went to the drawer for three cloth napkins.

"Cloth?" Will asked.

"Washing and drying them are easier on the environment than paper napkins." Darius shrugged. "Can I preference this discussion with a question?" Darius asked to nods from both men. "Is Anya alright?"

"She's favoring her right arm, and wearing long-sleeved t-shirts." Drew sipped his coffee, glaring at Darius over the cup.

"She went back to work this morning," Will interjected. "Since we have the day off…and we know you have the day off…we thought we would have a conversation."

"Anya didn't tell you anything?" Darius asked.

"She said, quoting _Gray's Anatomy_, it was humiliating on so many levels." Drew set his cup down, and cut his bear claw into squares.

"Anya told her sister Amy what happened. Amy told me. Let's…for the sake of our manly modesty…understand you were engaged in consensual adult activities with one another when the incident occurred." Will opened the discussion.

"I know we talked about my injury. However, we did not discuss it as deeply as Anya and I did. Shrapnel from the IED took one-sixth of the muscle and tissue off my right buttock, my right leg and my right calf. The shrapnel cauterized the wounds. The trauma surgeon was able to take the remaining flesh and skin on my thigh and wrap it completely around the bone, with a scar from the back of my knee to the edge of my ass. He did the same for the flesh and skin on my calf. After physical therapy ended; I worked hard to develop muscle in the leg to compensate for the injury."

"We know you were injured," Drew's voice sounded testy.

"I know we discussed it. We did not discuss the full extent of my injuries." Darius stiffened his spine. "When the shrapnel peeled off my buttock, it made a short incision on my right testicle. After it was surgically repaired, it was bruised and sore. It took about four weeks to heal and for the bruise to fade. It took two months for my butt and leg to heal. Then I had a year of intense physical therapy to be able to walk and run without a limp. However, if I get a leg cramp in the middle of the night, I'm crying like a 15-year-old girl who got a zit the night before a big dance."

"Not funny," Will shook his head. "We've been through a few of the teenage girl dramas. Which is why we're here."

"Because of the injury to my testicle and ass…it hurt physically if I experienced an erection. I asked the doctor to give me something that first year to keep me from experiencing an erection. I was determined not to become a druggie or drunk to cope with my physical impairment. I became addicted to staying physically fit."

"Did you discuss this with Anya?" Will asked.

"We discussed more than this. We both had our sex health tests and physicals. I discussed the situation with the doctor when I had my physical after arriving in Seattle. He ran tests and assured me the equipment works fine and the boys were producing as they should for a man my age. Since my buttock is healed, there should be no pain when my ass tightens up before I ejaculate. I was nervous about being intimate with Anya. She knew why. She said I should just relax and let it happen…which it was…before Morse intervened."

"So you haven't been with…" Drew paused.

"That's part of the issue," Darius admitted. "I haven't been with anyone since Ease died. Neither Morse nor Mite were in the bedroom with us. We crated them when we went to bed. Saturday, Morse and I had been busy helping vets get settled in the dormitory. We also walked security grids around the men's dorm and the mini-mart. When we returned to the trailer, Morse was tired. He was asleep on his bean bag in the living room. Normally his bean bag is in the bedroom under the vanity. I moved it to the living room two days before because I thought some of the vets might visit. Anyway, the bedroom is claustrophobic with the door closed. We opted to leave the door open."

"So then what happened?" Drew demanded to know.

"I'm not reliving the minutiae of our interaction before the incident. Anya and I were concentrating on one another…we were not aware Morse was awake." Darius wondered how to explain their interaction.

"What did you do that made Morse attack my daughter?" Drew's expression was very unfriendly.

"I…ah…moaned. Morse thought Anya was hurting me." Darius's beautiful chocolate complexion was suddenly ruddy. His face was hot and he knew he blushed from his chest to his forehead. "She slapped at my hand…and then pinched my leg…"

"Enough detail," Drew ordered.

"She stopped what she was doing and whimpered that Morse was hurting her. I realized Morse had his jaw wrapped around Anya's right forearm. He was trained to break bones. I don't think he broke her arm, but she should get an X-ray…"

"She did. It's a bone bruise, no hairline fracture or fracture. His teeth did not pierce her skin." Will explained.

"I'm sorry. I was trained a bone bruise is one step before a fracture." Darius apologized. "I could not give Morse a treat for what he perceived as handling a logical threat. I dressed and took him for a run. I thought if I spent quality time with him, it would reassure him I was fine. I told Anya what I was doing before I left. I asked her to stay but she was gone when I returned. She won't answer my calls."

"Imagine that…" Drew muttered.

"Be nice," Will warned his partner. "Remember the night you slept on the floor beside my bed, next to the wall? He didn't want to do the walk of shame in front of a couple of my family members who arrived unexpectedly. Now what do you plan to do?"

"Back to the basics, not just for Morse but for me. Anya and I need date nights where Morse becomes used to her presence in our lives." Darius wondered if Anya's fathers would suggest she not see him, like Claire's family.

"So you like our daughter, and she likes you. Let's discuss the future. Anya has four more years of surgical residency. Do you plan to live in a trailer for the rest of your life, working part-time jobs?" Drew worried.

"I'm 38. I applied to UDub and have been accepted. I can earn a BA and a Master's Degree in Geology under their Earth and Space Science program. I can find a job as a licensed geologist and do mineral exploration or resource extraction, along with geological mapping. The issue is…I don't know if I could have a job where I travel. Morse and I don't travel well lately. I have money set aside. I considered buying some property and creating a dog breeding and training business. Morse deserves sunshine and a place to run. The trailer was great for relocating, but it's a small existence for us."

"Four years for a BA and two more for a Master's Degree," Will observed. "You would be 44…"

"Do you think I would be too old to be a father?" Darius asked.

"It's not a decision to be taken lightly." Drew said. "But I have faith you and Anya will discuss it."

By mutual agreement, the men relocated to the outside with Morse. They threw a Frisbee for him to chase and catch. At lunch time, they went to Rory's Roadkill for bacon cheeseburgers and sweet potato fries. Darius was thrilled he and Morse were no longer on Drew and Will's bad boy list.

**November 15**

"Thank you, but I'm around hundreds of people a day," Anya shivered. "I have so little free time from the hospital, I just want to spend it with you. Can't we find something to do which is low key and fun?"

"Like?" Darius felt like he just stepped off a tilt-a-whirl at a carnival.

"It's bingo night at the VFW. Chili, chili dogs or chili burgers, chips, nonalcoholic libations. You can take Morse. If we win anything, we buy toys for Toys for Tots. I'm suitably dressed," Anya stared down at her jeans and sweater. "You've been wanting to submit a membership application."

"How did you know?" Darius seemed surprised by her suggestion.

"The events calendar on your refrigerator." Anya looked at the menu plan for November at the men's dormitory posted on Darius's refrigerator. Darius circled the pancake breakfasts, the baked potato and salad bar lunches, the Sunday night soup and sandwich dinners, and any time Mexican food was served. It would give her ideas about what to feed Darius.

**December 16-18**

Elliot paid for Mitch and José to join him at the _'Green Isn't Just for Landscapes'_ conference at Kane Hall, at UDub. Friday was half hour presentations by sustainable architects and builders with a networking box breakfast, breaks and lunch. Elliot hoped to learn some tips and tricks for building a tiny house project for vets at the Washington Warriors Complex. Mitch hoped for ideas on retrofitting the family apartment buildings. José hoped to gain ideas on how to create rainwater reclamation areas for watering the community garden and the track and field area.

Saturday and Sunday were seminars for how to design, build and decorate green for a plethora of building types. Breakfasts, breaks and lunches were networking opportunities.

Gia Matteo attended with members of her architect firm. While she said hello to Elliot, she gave Mitch and José a wide berth…like a devious cat skulking away in the shadows. Elliot spoke with her and her partners. They asked when they would do business with Elliot again. He explained Grey Construction's commitment to the Washington Warriors Complex. Their only other projects currently were flipping business buildings into sustainable condos.

Kate cleared her closet and Elliot's closet of good used ski and snow gear. She had the items delivered to the Bellevue Public High School during Thanksgiving week. She managed to take some pictures of the gear and add the event to the events calendar on Kavanagh Media. She planned to quit the _Seattle Times_ before Christmas. She applied for graduate school at UDub. Eamon was paying Kate to get her Master's Degree in Journalism, in addition to her tuition, books and fees. He wanted her to assume the position of Chief of Operations at Kavanagh Media by July 2015.

**November 21**

Ray and Bee were sorry to miss the Antiques and Collectibles Show, held at WSCC over the Thanksgiving weekend. Three hundred vendors would display furniture, dishware, paintings and small household items. Ray hoped for some ideas on furniture trends; Bee hoped for some ideas on new paint trends. However, they would attend the repeated shows over MLK weekend and Presidents Day weekend.

Bee seemed a little tired when the Grey House jet took off for Aspen. Ray explained they spent two days inventorying and rearranging the food bank at the American Legion after Boo Bash. She had been working with Darius and the governing council at WWC to enlarge the Seattle Second Servings project. Seattle Second Servings collected food left over from banquets and buffets at the hotels and event centers of Seattle. They distributed the food to shelters and hopefully now to the dormitory at WWC.

The Grey House jet headed to Aspen with a full load. Christian and Ana, Elliot and Kate, Mia and Ethan, Eamon and Celeste, Carrick and Grace, Theo and Frannie, Greggory and Gena, Bee and Ray, Jason and Gail and Sophie along with six close protection detail filled the plane. Grace helped Natalia provide snacks and libations for the crowd. Everyone gathered around to play cards, or watch one of the holiday movies which Christian arranged to have shown during the flight.

**November 22 – 25**

Thanksgiving in Aspen was skiing day for those who skied. Ana, Bee and Grandma Frannie with help from the Aspen house staff created a turkey feast for thirty people. Dinner conversation centered around what to do for Christmas. Christian asked everyone to forgo presents for one another and help buy supplies for the 200 single male vets at WWC. Ana believed all the tags would be taken from the Angel Tree. She asked each person to put $100 in the pot to pay for stuffed backpacks for every man at the dormitory. They needed combat earmuffs to deaden the sound of fireworks and thunder.

Darius and Morse put on their best camo outfits and went to Seattle Children's Hospital. They visited all the children, and allowed them to pet or hug Morse. They joined Anya and her dads in the hospital cafeteria for Thanksgiving lunch. Anya's dads volunteered to be on call so coworkers with children could have the day off. Anya volunteered to work the Emergency Room. Anya's sister Amy joined them for lunch. She was busy studying and catching up on laundry. She enjoyed meeting Darius and Morse. She offered to make soup and sandwiches for dinner for all of them. The cafeteria offered turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberry sauce, three kinds of vegetables, and pumpkin pie squares with whipped cream. Darius paid for a double portion of turkey for himself and Morse.

_**~X~**_

The Northwest Food Bank helped WWC create the menu for Thanksgiving Day at WWC. Thirty 25-lb. turkeys had been donated. Northwest Food Bank donated 100 pounds of potatoes, 100 pounds of carrots, and 20 pounds of onions. Ten bakeries donated twenty dozen rolls. Ten big box stores, with delis, each donated a dozen pumpkin pies. The remainder of needs to feed the men on Thanksgiving was donated by the Seattle American Legion, VFW, and Vietnam Veterans.

Elliot asked Rod and José to please volunteer to help at the dormitory on Thanksgiving day. They left José's condo early in the morning and helped cook, serve and clean up for all three meals. In the meantime, José showed his father the pictures he took and donated for decorating the lobby of the dormitory.

**November 30**

Anya shrieked and dropped her towel.

Darius looked up from his coffee cup and his eyes widened at Anya's naked body standing in the hall.

She scrambled to retrieve her towel.

"Is there a reason you flashed me?" Darius tried not to sound like a horndog.

"Morse goosed me," Anya wrinkled her nose and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Good boy," Darius rubbed Morse's ears. "Good boy."

**Saturday, December 1**

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned." Darius sat quietly in the confession booth. It was six a.m. The church slowly filled with people who attended mass either before starting or ending their day. It was difficult to leave Morse with Taylor, but Darius could not bring him. "It has been almost three years since my last confession. I confessed that day Father, because I was on my way to becoming a druggie or a drunk because I was in physical pain. I asked God to led me to a better way of life. He did. I have had a good life since my recovery from the IED which wounded me, wounded friends, and killed friends." Darius took a deep breath. "Father, do I have your guarantee that what I reveal in this confessional will not be shared with anyone?"

"You know the sanctity of the confessional son. Unless you reveal you plan to assassinate someone, I will never share your secrets." Father Finley assured Darius.

"May sixth, as I was working on my gold mining claim in Clark County, Nevada, I found a briefcase full of cash." Darius began telling his story.

"Did you turn it over to the police?" Father Frank Finley asked.

"No…I lived in a motel. When the owner found drug money, she turned it over to the police. It took her a year to get half of it back, and several times she had to provide free housing to a police unit watching the place for other drug dealers. When I opened the briefcase, I realized it wasn't drug money – someone's gambling winnings were on top of the rest of the cash in the briefcase. I thought it was someone's gambling stake. I found out it wasn't. You need to read this." He passed the printout of Elizabeth Morgan to the priest and waited for him to read it.

The priest passed it back to Darius. "How can I be of assistance son?"

"I have seven boxes: twenty inches long by five inches tall by seven and a half inches wide. Each box contains a quarter of a million dollars, wrapped up like a Christmas gift. Per her family's request, I have selected seven non-profit agencies to receive this windfall. Each box is labeled. I need you to deliver the funds to the agencies. I cannot do it; I cannot take the risk of exposure."

"Who are the seven nonprofits?" Father Finley asked.

"Seattle Council of Catholic Women…" Darius began to list them.

"Is that so you know I will distribute the gifts?" Father Finley chuckled.

"Three words – Randolph Family Center." Darius responded.

"Acceptable. Please continue," Father Finley suggested.

"King County Crime Victim and Trauma Services – because of the nature of the lawsuit. Night Lights – a charity to end prostitution. Safe Nest – temporary assistance for domestic violence victims. Northwest Food Bank – feeding homeless and needy families. Washington Warriors – to provide resources for female veterans. Women's Resource Medical Center – health and addiction issues, women's sexual health issues, and rape and domestic violence counseling." Darius slid the card with the list to Father Finley. "I have a Santa sack with the seven labeled boxes. How do I give it to you?"

Father Finley slid a panel open at Darius's feet. "Slide it through the panel. I will close the panel and give you penance for not confessing your sins for three years. We will share a quick prayer. I will bless you for helping those you could help, and I will send you on your way. I will make time this week to deliver the packages."

"Thank you Father Finley." Darius kept a quarter of a million for himself and Morse, but he was sure the priest understood.

_**~X~**_

Three weeks since the opening of the men's dormitory, the men were settling into a routine. Each Saturday morning they traded dirty bed and bath linens for a clean set. Before noon, all beds had been remade, the dormitory cleaned, bathrooms cleaned, and the men gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. Many of them clustered in small groups to play cards or board games after lunch. Several of them gathered in groups to address donated packages of Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanza cards to occupants of the Walter Reed Hospital.

Several men went to the Vets Home and the VA Medical Center to visit hospitalized vets, hoping to keep up their spirits. Several men volunteered for an ex-military suicide hotline. It was the goal of WWC to decrease the numbers of vets who committed suicide. WWC had rules, and gambling, drinking and drugs were the top three reasons for being banned from the dormitory and complex. The next two reasons were theft and conduct non-becoming a vet who served his country.

_**~X~**_

Christian and Ana hired the holiday décor company to establish Christmas trees and decorations at both Escala and Grey Sound. Ana started searching for blue or silver-grey Christmas ornaments for both trees in October. She visited eBay for vintage ornaments. She visited Etsy stores for handmade ornaments. She purchased two blue velvet Christmas tree skirts which had hand embroidered silver stars. She found blue velvet Christmas stockings. The woman who purchased her mother's Etsy store created beautiful silver icicles from vintage silver cutlery. Ana purchased a dozen different icicles for each of her trees. She purchased special Christmas ornaments for Kate, Gwen and her coworkers at Grey Publishing.

_**~X~**_

The State Department met with the Washington Attorney General's office the week after Thanksgiving. Elena Lincoln was still missing. The Washington Attorney General had orders to liquidate Elena Lincoln's holdings. The funds would be held in Washington State's Unclaimed Assets until Elena was found, or until seven years passed and she could be legally declared dead. Her four salons and spas were purchased by four different entities. Her clothing was donated to charity. Her jewelry was sent to an auction house to be sold. Her household furnishings were sold and estate furniture store or donated to charity. Her cars and home were sold. Her bank accounts were seized. Once the Washington Attorney General's Office was finished, almost eight million dollars lingered in an account which might never be claimed. The IRS waited its turn to claim fifty percent of the funds.

Franco de Luca and four dozen employees of the Esclava Salons and Spas found themselves seeking jobs at the holidays. Franco burned one picture of Elena every night for two weeks before he found gainful employment working at Esclava, Bravern which was now owned by Aveda, Inc.

**December 1-2**

Jerry Roach arranged for half a dozen editors, including Trisha, and Ana to attend the Small Publishing Festival at WSCC in Seattle. Grey Publishing had four displays in the vendor hall – publishing, e-publishing, graphics and a general information display. The festival showcased book publishers, magazine and comics publishers, graphic artists, proofreading services, and a several e-publishing services. Technical staff displayed the newest in computers, laptops, word processing applications, and applications for writing novels, screenplays, tv scripts, etc.

Gwen attended, with a booth of her own for Drake Designs. Ana enjoyed hanging out with her friend when she wasn't attending e-publishing panels and seminars. Ana applied to UDub to take e-publishing online classes and attend weekend seminars when possible.

**December 7**

_********Seattle Nooz********_

_ Remember Pearl Harbor! Washington Warriors Complex received an anonymous donation of a quarter of a million dollars. They say 'thank you' to their anonymous benefactor. Washington Warriors explained these funds are designated to help stock and open the female veterans dormitory._

_Christian and Anastasia Steele donated funds to WWC to open the Lambert Supply Depot in remembrance of Frank Lambert, a fallen Marine, who is Mrs. Grey's biological father. The supply depot is a temporary mini-mart located in a triple wide trailer on the WWC grounds. The depot offers regular mini-mart goods except alcohol and tobacco._

_ The WWC Intake Center opened Labor Day Weekend. The WWC Men's Dormitory for Veterans opened November 9. The dormitory is full. Veterans are encouraged to utilize the WWC Intake Center. The Center offers medical, legal, and financial advice for veterans in addition to teaching work skills._

_ If you are feeling charitable…the WWC Intake Center is hosting an Angel Tree in the lobby of the Intake Center. It has names and wish lists for veterans. Tags are available until December 15, with wrapped presents returned to the Intake Center by December 20. Presents will be delivered to veterans (no age limit, no length of service limit, financial situation applies) by December 25. Gift giving limit is $50-75 for clothes, hand-held electronics (MP3 players, games), toiletries, etc._

_********Seattle Nooz********_

**December 8-9**

Barney and his head engineer and head tech researcher attended the _Gifts for Geeks_ event at WSCC. Seventy vendors showed gifts for geeks. Eighty vendors displayed literature, games, and clothes for women who were interested in STEM. Fifty vendors exhibited games, comics, cosplay costumes, art, and entertainment. Gwen was present with her Drake Designs booth and several hundred boxes of the STEM science project book she illustrated. She autographed books when requested, and sold the books. She gave a 10% discount to teachers, school administrators, and education students.

**December 15**

Anya bought Morse (and Darius) tickets to attend the Pioneer Square Howlidays event. The event kicked off with a K9 Candy Crush 5K Fun Run or Fun Walk which began at the park near Pioneer Square. Homemade dog treats, a specially contained dog park, and a costume contest were the highlights. Darius and Morse wore their black tactical gear from Grey Security. He enjoyed putting Morse through his paces at the special exhibition center. He took pamphlets for the Washington Warriors Complex with him to distribute.

**December 18**

Ana's soft moans and inadvertent wiggles and sighs kept Christian in a state of anticipation as well as Ana. She enjoyed the tiny bite of pain which accompanied more pleasure than she believed possible. He vowed he would never spank her for punishment…she loved when he used the ben wa balls and a slow sensual spanking with lots of massaging and touching. Today when he finished administering thirty swats to her ass and apex…she begged for three more swats and came on the third swat. He quickly removed the ben wa balls and entered her.

Ana was face down on the platform of the sex swing, her arms and legs fastened spread eagle to the corners of the platform. It was a non-stress position which she enjoyed as Christian began moving the platform. Occasionally he spanked or fondled her ass, and occasionally he tugged on her ponytail. It was an extreme session for them…releasing angst and worry. When they were both sated, he carried her to the large soaker tub and enjoyed the jasmine bubbles.

Lying in bed, cuddling his wife…Christian remembered the first time he spanked her. Her long legs stretched out on the couch, her breasts tucked between his legs, her arms were crossed and she laid her head on them. He had a slow and steady rhythm, with gentle spanks followed by fondling her ass. It was an intense experience for her. Ana was surprised to be so turned on by his hands on her ass. He spanked her that night until her ass resembled the rosy color of her lips. Once they were both turned on, he bent her over the arm of the couch for a quick sexual release for both of them.

Christian was loquacious that day…telling her how beautiful her pink ass was…and how it turned him on. He was determined to do that again, only with a bullet or egg vibrator in her to make her squirm even more. He loved washing her body after they had sex. He loved drying her off, applying arnica lotion to her still pink ass, and dressing her in a pretty teddy for bed. Before his nether regions woke to enjoy the charms of his wife again…Christian fell asleep, spooning a soft and sleeping Ana.

_**~X~**_

Ana gave Christian three gifts for their six-month anniversary…a new grey cashmere sweater, a set of black silk boxers, pajamas, sleep pants and robe, and a footlocker stored in their walk-in closet at Grey Sound. It contained a Sportsheets neck and wrist restraint. It contained an under-the-bed restraint system, flogger, handcuffs, blindfolds and other fun items.

Christian gave Ana a black and grey diamond and platinum collar only to be worn in the playroom. He gave her a set of three sex pillows – half moon, wedge and ramp, and a red leather curved yoga and chaise lounge for the playroom.

**December 19**

Darius and Morse looked forward to their Wednesday night date with Anya. He hadn't planned anything special…just a take and bake lasagna, green salad, and two large individual servings of tiramisu. Anya didn't drink very much so he just bought some Italian Roast coffee instead of wine. She had been a good sport about her boyfriend living in a trailer inside an empty warehouse. She understood he was trying to establish himself. He had been accepted as a student at UDub. He planned to take online geology courses the spring semester of 2013.

Anya was working December twenty-first through the thirtieth. She had the thirty-first through January second off. Darius placed a four-foot tree on top of the bistro table – out of the way of Morse's wagging tail. Tonight they would celebrate Christmas with one another. Anya bought Darius a set of red sweats with a Marine Corps seal on the chest and his name across the back. She added a black stocking cap, gloves, socks, t-shirt and boxers. The clothes were wrapped and stored inside a large black leather backpack which Darius might need for class books and supplies.

Darius gave Anya a laminated cheat sheet for reading and writing Mandarin Chinese. He gave her a laminated cheat sheet for reading and writing French. He gave her a Van Gogh almond blossoms toss pillow for her bed (with a wish for sweet dreams) and a bottle of Christian Dior's _Hypnotic Poison_. She could show those gifts to her family. The best thing he gave her was her own drawer in his bedroom and bathroom.

**December 21 and 22**

Ana ensured all the tags were taken from the Angel Tree, and all the gifts were returned, wrapped and tagged. The afternoon of December 24 the tree would be disassembled and moved to the cafeteria of the men's dormitory. Presents would be tucked around the tree to be distributed at the breakfast buffet Christmas morning.

December third Ana enlisted Darius's help to determine what to give to the vets. He explained the need for combat earmuffs. He helped Ana bulk order a deck of cards, water bottle, personal toiletries kit, stocking cap, gloves, combat earmuffs, and a backpack for each man. Ana ordered enough supplies for 210 backpacks. She planned to give one to Darius, one to Banfield, in addition to giving eight to Ray and Bee to give to vets in need in Montesano. Kate, Ana and Mia wrote individual last names on name tags to attach to the backpacks.

Ana hosted a stuffing party on December twenty-second. Security set up tables in the family room at the sound. Everyone who could help that night did. Adrian's security teams, Andrea and the executive floor PAs, Trisha and Hannah from Grey Publishing, the Grey and Trevelyan families, Ray and Bee, the Rodriguez men, and Darius and Anya. Ana understood why Grace appreciated Anya. She seemed level headed and kind. However, Ana would never admit how dismayed she was when Claire and Darius stopped seeing one another.

Gail ordered two dozen pizzas, tossed a big seven vegetable salad with Italian dressing, offered cold libations (wine and nonalcoholic drinks) and eight dozen Italian Lemon Ricotta cookies. Adrian's men loaded Grey Security SUVs with Christmas backpacks to deliver to the men's dormitory tomorrow.

Ana's last minute Christmas shopping was done…except for the fixings to bake Christmas cookies. She had a yen to bake about ten dozen cookies and make six different kinds of Christmas bark. Gail helped her assemble menus and grocery lists for their week in Aspen. She offered to make treats with Ana over the Christmas holiday. She suggested they make one kind of cookie and one kind of Christmas bark each day of their vacation.

**Christmas**

"Merry Christmas," Christian murmured as his lips slowly kissed down Ana's neck. His warm hand spanned her belly and slid across to cup her hip. "You are so pretty when you smile in your sleep. I opened our drapes to look out on the mountains…it snowed last night and everything is a glistening, pristine white." His tender kisses moved from her lips to her cheek, and downward to that hollow beneath her ear to her collarbone to her shoulder. Christian rolled her from a spooning position to her back, his lips capturing hers again.

Ana could see him easily in the light reflected from the moon on the new snow. His hands slid across her cheeks, his thumbs resting before her ears, and his hands wrapping around the nape of her neck. Her sleepy eyes tracked his beautiful face. She closed her eyes as his lips sought hers again. She enjoyed the rasp of his stubbly jaw as he worked his way from her lips to her forehead. His nose sniffed her hair as his cheek caressed her hair. His lips were almost at her ear. "Come on lazybones…we barely have time for a shower and dressing before everyone will be awake for breakfast."

Ana sent up a prayer for Bob who was spending Christmas with his sisters. He mailed Ana an amethyst jewelry set he gave Carla for their first Valentine's Day together. Heart shaped stud earrings, with a heart pendant with platinum settings. She sent a large hamper of Omaha Steaks and two bottles of Sancerre to his youngest sister's home. She sent up a prayer of thanks because the veterans had a warm place to sleep, good food to eat, and a present to open. She hoped the season would not be depressing for them. Ana sent up a prayer of thanks for everyone, especially Gail Jones, who made her life easier.

The Aspen staff decorated a tree in the main room with white lights, gold ornaments and chocolate velvet garland. The tree skirt was crazy quilted satin and velvet pieces in white, gold and chocolate. Low volume Christmas carols were broadcast through the main level. Christmas breakfast was French Toast Casserole, a tossed fruit salad, bacon, and coffee, tea or hot chocolate. Christmas dinner would be standing rib roast with au jus or horseradish relish, baked fingerling potatoes with sour cream and chives, Cesar salad, whole green beans, asparagus, honey wheat rolls with butter, and a sheet cake pan of cherry topped cheesecake.

The rules for gift-giving this year was you could buy for your spouse or significant other. Otherwise, everyone's Christmas funds were to go to making Christmas or life better for someone else. Christian and Ana bought and filled backpacks for the vets at WWC. Elliot and Kate donated to the Mammogram Van. Carrick and Grace, Theo and Frannie, Greggory and Gena, and Celeste and Eamon donated to Catholic Community Services of Western Washington. Mia and Ethan donated to the Food Bank on UDub's campus. Ray and Bee donated to the scholarship program at the American Legion in Montesano.

_**~X~**_

José and Rod were invited to the Gonzales family Christmas. Midnight mass was followed by a large breakfast buffet, gag gifts and lots of laughter. José and Rod went to WWC to help serve Christmas meals to the men in the dormitory. Rod kept his counsel, but he thought Sofia Gonzales would be an excellent partner for José. She attended UDub, taking forensics classes. She was an excellent artist. Her interest was recreating pictures of the deceased from a skull. She drew excellent crime scenes and courtroom scenes.

Sophia gave the Rodriguez men beautiful burgundy cashmere sweaters for Christmas. Rod gave her a beautiful etched bangle bracelet. Kate had given Rod several suggestions with pictures in an email before Thanksgiving. José gave her matching hoop earrings. Their gag gifts were ugly Christmas socks. Both Kate and Elliot posted their ugly socks from last year on Facebook…which gave José and Rod the idea.

Sophia's aunt, Mary Margaret (Meg) Montoya acquired everyone's ugly socks. She explained she worked at a drive-through window for Wells Fargo in Portland. With the exception of two weeks in the spring and two weeks in the fall, she alternately froze or roasted in her teller window. She had to wear business clothes, but enjoyed wearing colorful socks and sneakers. Rod enjoyed talking with her at the family festivities. He was sure he would go by on a Saturday before closing and ask her to lunch.

**New Year's Eve**

_ 'I'm going to be so late!' Ana ran as fast as possible in her high heels. She should have chosen a dress she could run in, not a sheath dress with limited movement. She entered her destination at the last minute…all arms and legs and flying hair. She skidded to stop and quietly walked to the first row of chairs and took a seat._

_ Ana looked around, searching for Christian. 'Huh uh, buddy, this isn't how it's going to be. It's you and me, remember, there for the big events, the small moments and the long haul.'_

_ Her phone vibrated during the opening prayer. She waited to open it until the prayer concluded._

_ 'On your six, baby," Christian texted._

_ Before the judge could begin, Christian took the seat next to Ana. He clasped her left hand in his, and laid his right arm along the back of her chair._

_ 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman,' the judge indicated Ray and Bee. 'And this man and this woman,' he indicated Darius and Anya._

Ana awoke, startled. _'I hope that was foreshadowing…'_ She lay there for a moment not falling back asleep. Not even Christian's rhythmic breathing put her to sleep. _'Count your blessings,'_ she sort of hummed from the movie _White Christmas_.

_Christian…Ray and Bee…Bob…Kate and Elliot…Mia and Ethan...Grace and Carrick …Theo and Frannie...Christian's aunt and uncle…Celeste and Eamon…Gwen and Ros… Darius and Morse...Adrian, Andrea and Asher...Hannah...Claire… JoBeth …Mary Jane...Tricia...Jerry...José and Rod… Gail and Taylor... Sawyer…Prescott...Reynolds…Ryan…'_

Ana's overthinking brain shut down, and restful sleep carried her into the New Year.

**~X~**

A/N I am working on an Epilogue which should conclude the story. Education, love, babies…and different paths in life. Thank you for the great reviews and views.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46** – "No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible." – G. Chakiris

_**~X~**_

**January 1, 2013**

Darius felt like celebrating! His favorite tactical waterproof pants were on sale. He needed waterproof ones for the remainder of winter. It was the first of the month; and the first of the year. He ordered six pairs of pants – two khaki, two desert camo, and two military green. He ordered six new long sleeve t-shirts to match the pants. He ordered fifteen days of boxers and socks. Anything worn and threadbare would go to charity. He ordered another hygiene kit and another household items kit. He ordered a new RFID wallet.

Darius ordered thirty days of canned and dried food for Morse. He ordered two more packages of blue tennis balls. He ordered thirty days of food for him – canned soups, canned meats, and pasta and rice boxed meals. He passed on ordering MRE because that container was still almost full. It meant he hadn't been hiking and camping as much as he would like.

If Darius didn't feel like cooking – there was the men's dorm or Rory's. He could also call Welch or Taylor to see if they wanted to go out for a burger. He looked at the dwindling supply of meat in his freezer. He ordered one of the bulk meat options from the local butcher and paid the delivery charge. If he ever hunted again and brought down a deer, he knew where to have it dressed.

Darius liked playing board games or cards with the men at the dormitory on Sunday night. He appreciated Banfield giving him a pass to use the hydro jet therapy tubs when he wanted a hot soak. He ordered cases of individually wrapped chips, popcorn, crackers, pretzels, nuts and mini granola bars to share on Sunday game night.

Anya invited him for lunch at her dads. Anya worked the last 96 hours at the hospital, mostly in the ER. She arrived home around six this morning, sleeping in until noon. "We eat in the family room, watching football." She explained after hugging him hello and dropping a kiss to his cheek. He leaned down, holding her and resting his forehead against hers. "Did you sleep well?"

"Always," Anya hugged him again and moved out of his arms. Darius was surprised to be offered hopping john casserole, spiral cut ham, fried chicken, spinach salad, cornbread, sweet potato pie, pecan pie, and sweet tea.

"Did you cook?" Darius asked Amy, to a snort by Anya.

"Our housekeeper, Mrs. Chang, prepared everything. I just heat everything and get it to the table. We have set menus for holidays; it just makes our lives easier. I know what to do with last minute prep for each meal." Amy laughed. "I lay claim to the flowers Darius brought for the hostess," she teased her sister.

"We celebrate the Chinese New Year also. It's Sunday, February tenth if you can join us. For Chinese New Year we have Chinese Fried Oysters, Ginger and Scallion Baked Salmon, Soy Sauce Chicken, Garlic Vegetable Noodles, Carrots, Asparagus Tips and Red Pepper Strips in Ginger and Garlic Sauce, Chinese Dumplings and Egg Rolls, and Walnut Cookies. I patronize two excellent Chinese caterers. We drink really good white wine." Will noted Darius's surprise at the menu.

"There are certain traditions we uphold also," Anya rolled her eyes. "We spring clean and declutter before the Chinese New Year, donating everything to charity. We buy one new, very colorful outfit which we wear that day. We set the table with red table linens and red candles. Our dads '_share the wealth'_ by giving Amy and me a piece of gold jewelry in a red box. We watch Jackie Chan movies. Amy and I buy tickets for the family for the _Dragon Fest_ which is in July. It's a parade, dances, food and a street festival."

"What are your plans for the MLK weekend," Drew asked.

"Saturday, I'm going to the Rock and Gem show at the HUB on UDub's campus. The Earth and Space Sciences department is hosting it. I'm interested in the tips on prospecting, and identification of rocks and meteorites. I can also get the books I need for my two online classes, Intro to Geology and Intro to Earth Science. My instructors recommended an eleven-piece mining set which has three sizes of dirt/sand sifters. It's available at the bookstore also." Darius checked the calendar on his phone. "Sunday, I'm going to a couple estate sales, yard sales and thrift stores with my friends Bee and Ray. They are coming to Seattle for the Antiques and Collectibles Show on Saturday. We've been invited to spend the weekend at Grey Manor with Carrick and Grace Grey."

"I'm working Saturday and Sunday that weekend to have Monday off." Anya commented. "I'm taking Amy to SEA-TAC. She's back in classes at Stanford. This is her last semester of medical school. Then I'm back here to clean my room, do laundry, take a nap, and prepare for a rough ride until June. The fifth years are interviewing for their fellowships, and prepping for their boards. It's the domino effect. Fourth years step up, third pick up the slack."

"It's the MLK Day of Service. Will and I volunteer in the medic tent at the 5K run fundraiser and food drive for Northwest Food Bank which is six until noon. Then we volunteer at the food bank, helping to haul supplies and put things away. That is from one until done." Drew explained. "Would you like to join us for pizza and movies that night?"

"Monday evening is the first informal meeting for the Coping Together event in June." He caught the questioning looks on everyone's faces. "The Coping Together board lost a member when Elena Lincoln went missing, so now Grace is relying on family and friends. I understand they are not filling Elena's position on the board. I'm there with Bee and Ray to talk security."

**January 4, 2013**

A heavy overcast fog settled low on Puget Sound, shrouding the Olympics to the west and the Cascades to the east. Skyscrapers, which rose above the fog; were treated to a mottled gray blanket which obscured the view of the city. A red-sky dawn threatened to burn off the fog before melting the snow and ice on I-5. Christian, framed by his office doors, waited for Ros and for hot coffee. Ana laid out his clothes for the first casual Friday of the year at Grey House. She felt more employees would participate in Casual Fridays if he did. He wore a grey cashmere sweater and black jeans which showed off his ass. She wore black jeans and her rose pink cashmere sweater for Casual Friday. It cost $10 to participate in casual Friday, with the funds going to the Seattle Boys and Girls Club Summer Programs.

"While you and Ana are in Albuquerque for the ePublishing conference, Barney and crew are going to the Ideas Conference at WSCC. They are attending the tech startup breakfast at the Greater Seattle Chamber of Commerce first. Barney and crew split the topics among them to attend the most seminars. They are excited about a smart antenna for mobile communications and internet. Barney is attending a seminar on the future of satellite communications, a seminar on web-based Bluetooth monitoring, and smart materials development and manufacturing."

"While I'm busy reading reports from Grey House departments…what will you be doing?" Christian asked Ros.

"Gwen has a booth for the Family Science Days, which is being held at the Fairmont Olympic in their ballroom. Demonstrations, interactive science booths for grades K-12. STEM trainers, books and materials, puzzles and games. There is an Odyssey of the Mind competition at Seattle Prep with some of the interesting projects broadcast to the Fairmont Olympic. She'll be signing and selling the STEM science project book she illustrated. University of Washington Press is displaying their ten DVD STEM series. I'm helping her and representing Grey House." Ros passed him a flyer.

**Valentine's Day**

Darius surprised Anya with a mango colored rose on Valentine's Day. It reminded him of her new outfit for the Chinese New Year. She wore a mango tea length dress, with one shoulder bare and one puff sleeve to her elbow. It was cloth belted. She wore bright yellow wedge shoes and jewelry. Amy's new outfit was bright aqua. Drew and Will wore red silk shirts with black jeans. Darius bought a blue, yellow and green spring plaid long sleeve shirt. He knew he could wear it again for Easter. Drew and Will gave him a brushed gold money clip. Darius gave each of them a gold nugget in a red organza bag. "It's to start your collection of gold nuggets," he teased them. "I know you want to go camping and prospecting with me this summer." Without an audience, Anya gave Darius a gift labeled 'to him, from her, for them'. It was a black lace trimmed red silk and satin La Perla chemise with matching panties.

_**~X~**_

Aedan Keyes took his beautiful wife to the '_Larcenous Lovers'_ film noir festival at the Seattle Art Museum. SAM screened classic films like _Double Indemnity, The Postman Rings Twice, _and_ North by Northwest_. SAM gave short film talks and urged the audience to watch for artwork in the films. They offered 1940s libations and appetizers to attendees.

Aedan and Sabine dressed in 1940s clothes which were specially made since she was petite and he was a bodybuilder. They had a lot of hot sex over the weekend when she wore nothing but the garter belt and seamed stockings he adored, and he came to bed in silk boxers and his fedora hat.

Aedan's reason for taking Sabine to their playroom was to celebrate her consultant position monitoring Elena Lincoln's estate for the WAG's office for the next six years. She needed playroom time in between studying for her last semester of classes for her forensic accounting master's degree. The BDSM community had been quieter and more stable since the departure of Elena Lincoln. When Aedan turfed the RACK community which seemed to follow Elena, Locke and Keyes solidified their SSC standing in the community. It was essential to do so since he planned to sell the club before the fiscal year ended. He wanted to invest in businesses where he was home at night with Sabine…and a baby or two.

**Presidents Day Weekend**

Kate spent the weekend reading ahead and working on class assignments for her MBA classes. Elliot, Mitch and Jose went to the Seattle Home Show to view exhibits on green building, remodeling, decorating and landscaping. Elliot was pleased with the progress on the women's dormitory. Once it opened at Easter, Grey Construction would concentrate on the track and field facility in addition to other permanent facilities. Grace and Carrick flew Theo and Frannie to a golf weekend in Tucson. Christian flew Ana to an ePublishing conference in Miami. While Christian was working and scoping out business opportunities, Ana was learning ePublishing practices, tips and tricks.

Ray and Bee attended three estate sales, two large community rummage sales and visited half a dozen thrift stores in Seattle and surrounding communities. Anya worked the weekend, so Darius spent quality time with the vets, and Bee and Ray.

Jason and Gail had Sophie for the weekend. It was great to have their apartment at Grey Sound where they could use the heated pool with her. The family attended the _Around the World_ event at the Seattle Center. Sophie was introduced to languages, food, clothing and customs of the sixteen different cultures represented in Seattle. Gail spoke French and Jason spoke German. Before the weekend was over, Sophie could count to twenty in French and German. Gail purchased a two-sided, laminated cheat chart with 100 basic French words and pronunciation, the French alphabet and pronunciation and counting to 100 with pronunciation. Jason purchased an identical cheat chart in German.

**Easter, 2013 – March 31**

Darius was late getting up this morning. He volunteered at Seattle Children's Hospital yesterday with Amy. She flew in on the red-eye Friday night, and would fly out on the red-eye tonight. Amy dressed as Peter Cottontail and dropped off an Easter treat and toy to every sick child in the hospital. Darius had a late dinner in the cafeteria with Anya and her family. After he came home, he studied until very late.

Tomorrow Darius planned to go metal detecting in the Seattle parks which hosted Easter Egg hunts. The dormitories were preparing a ham and roast turkey dinner with scalloped potatoes, asparagus, salad, hot rolls and cherry cheesecake. He and Morse would take a run, clean up and go to lunch. This afternoon he planned to give the RV campground a look-see. He and Morse would move there after Memorial Day Weekend. This afternoon, he and Morse would walk grids and metal detect at the complex today. He learned to concentrate around benches, bathrooms, picnic tables and playground equipment in addition to parking lots.

"Come on buddy. We have to earn that ham lunch!" Darius opened the door to his trailer and let Morse out. Instead of waiting for Darius…Morse was off like a gunshot. Darius rocked back on his heels. _'WTF?'_ He took off after Morse. "SETTLE!" He yelled to Morse, but he was ignored. "MORSE!"

Morse kept running toward the women's dormitory. He dropped into his 'scent spotted' stance by an older blue Ford Taurus.

Darius's heart fell to his feet. Morse had not identified unexploded ordinance…he identified a cadaver. _'Please don't let it be a vet. Please don't let it be a suicide. Please…'_ tears filled his eyes. He remembered a quote from his handler training. _'Nothing is so wretched or foolish as to anticipate misfortunes. What madness is it to be expecting evil before it comes? Lucius Annaeus Seneca.' _Darius called 911. He identified himself, where he was, and that his dog had identified a car with a cadaver in it. He agreed to keep people from disturbing the car and area around the car until SPD arrived.

Three hours later, the car and body were removed from the complex. It cast a pall over the festive air of the holiday. SPD told Darius the owner of the car was the deceased. She was a forty-year-old Navy nurse, who was scheduled to move into the women's dormitory today or tomorrow. She was admitted to the dormitory because her PTSD prevented her from working fulltime. Banfield offered her a part-time position in the Intake Center on the medical floor. She parked in the general parking for the complex. It was clean and spotless inside the car. The trunk held a suitcase of clothes, a cosmetic case of toiletries, a backpack of food, and a banker box of personal items – letters, books, pictures, and a few CDs. Her briefcase held her DD-214, her honorary discharge papers, training certificates file, enlistment paperwork file, her certificate of eligibility for a VA loan, her certificate of eligibility for the GI Bill, her medical records, and a small case holding her military awards and ribbons. Her purse, with a cell phone, was on the floor of the car by the backseat. Jane Doe occupied the back seat of her car, pillow under her head, and blanket covering her. SPD postulated she was living in her car.

The coroner felt she died around two in the morning. He said it would be a few days before the cause of death was determined. However, he felt Jane Doe died of natural causes.

Darius and Morse were last stragglers to be fed lunch. The kitchen staff heard they should keep a tray warm for him. He told the dormitory managers about the nurse who died. They told the women's dormitory managers. The kitchen staff ensured he had extra-large servings of everything with double ham for him and ham for Morse. They reminded him when dinner would be served. Darius fibbed and claimed a prior engagement for the evening. He could not explain Morse finding a deceased vet one more time.

**Monday, April 1**

Darius and Morse spent time walking grids with his metal detector at the Alki Community Center in the morning and the Laurelhurst Community Center in the afternoon. He threw out blue tennis balls for Morse to fetch while wearing his service dog vest. The vest guaranteed people would not try to pet Morse nor offer him food. Darius's backpack carried a tube of blue tennis balls, a medium-sized leather bag, two bottles of water, a collapsible bowl, and a two packs of cheese cubes and jerky strips. It carried his metal detector, rake, trowel, gloves and a spare plastic grocery bag for trash. What he could not pack was the calm he and Morse needed to relieve their stress.

Alki Community Center was a treasure trove for odd pieces of gold jewelry and miscellaneous coins. He dug up a gold chain with broken clasp. It was about 18 inches long. Darius laughed because a man stuck in the disco era lost his bling. He found one gold earring, and one gold cufflink. He located three charms: a gold bridesmaid charm, a miniature gold locket with a diamond chip, and a gold bowling pin and ball charm with '100' etched on it. He dug up what he thought might be a Chinese coin, gold, with a square cut in the middle of it. He found a small one-inch square, mother-of-pearl decorated brass pillbox. He wondered who lost their pills, until he opened it. Inside was a small pill, which he would drop in a bag and give to Anya to destroy. The pillbox also held a pair of gold stud earrings with what might be half carat diamond stones. Later he would learn they were white topaz. It also held a 1934 wheat sheaf penny.

At Laurelhurst Community Center, Darius found a skeleton key hanging off the ring of a zippered coin purse, filled with mostly quarters, dimes and nickels. He sighted a rape whistle, which saddened him. He located two watches, with broken clasps. He dug up a Black Hills gold 'mother' pendant. He unearthed a cache of Bic ink pens, bound with a filthy lanyard with swivel hook for holding keys. He located a crucifix, a die cast 1957 red Chevy toy car and several metal buttons. His find for the day? A half-pound rock predominantly identified as nickel and iron. The rock was part of a border around some rose bushes. Darius was sure it was a meteorite. He would take it to the UDub geology department to verify his suspicions. He cleaned all his finds worth saving, and threw away the trash. He added the coins to his change stash. He started a new stash of gold jewelry to sell to a jeweler when he needed funds. He added the non-jewelry items to his fishbowl of finds.

Anya emailed him with lots of laughter emojis for April Fool's Day. He told her about the cadaver at the complex, his afternoon of metal detecting, and a hope to see her on Wednesday night. He emailed a picture of the odd coin to Anya. Right now, he wanted a long hot shower with Anya, tight hugs from Anya, and crawling into bed with Anya, for an uninterrupted eight hours of sleep. Somehow…like with Ease…he slept better in her arms.

_**~X~**_

While cooking dinner for Morse and himself, Darius came to a decision. The thought of spending the next four to six years in classes depressed him. He liked learning…but he liked the outdoors better. In his spare time since the first of December, Darius made notes about a business plan. He was a trained handler for an explosives detection dog. Morse was a trained explosives detection dog. He and Morse took search and rescue training, concentrating on cadaver identification/location. Darius needed property where he could build kennels and dog runs. He needed two papered female German Shepherds, which were two years old. They had to be German Shepherd working dogs, not show dogs. Once Morse passed his genetic check (he was papered also), Darius could start breeding puppies, and training them. Tonight he would print and assemble his rough business plan. Tomorrow he would go see Adrian Welch.

Darius ordered a dozen books from Amazon about training scent dogs, training SAR dogs, and training service dogs. He ordered books on breeding German Shepherds. He ordered a couple books on how to develop a business plan. He would talk to Bee, and to the dog handlers at Pendleton. He still had his secret quarter of a million and the death benefit from Ease. He had some of the funds from his retirement. He enjoyed learning about geology; but with a backer like Christian and Ana Grey, this could be the career choice of his life.

**April 2**

"Are you serious?" Adrian paused while examining the rough business plan offered by Darius.

"As a heartbeat. I need someone to refine my business plan. I can't ask the finance people at the complex because they are busy electronically filing income tax forms for 400 vets. I've done the research, and have financial projections for half a decade." Darius enjoyed the hot coffee offered by Adrian. "I basically have 100 days to establish the foundation of this project before the new fiscal year begins."

"I have two ideas…which might help you in addition to helping others," Adrian opined. "I'd like to schedule a meeting with you, Elliot and Kate Grey and me. Kate is taking courses for her MBA. She is seeking a project for this semester. I think she could polish your business plan. I'd like to discuss the physical property aspects with Elliot. He should look over the potential sites you identified. Perhaps Elliot can estimate the cost to build the log home you want, the office, the dog kennels and dog runs. You'll need a parking area and storage sheds. You need an indoor and outdoor training center. You need an infirmary for sick dogs, keeping them sequestered from the healthy ones. You need a set of single kennels with dog runs for mating pairs." He added notes to the physical needs of the plan.

"After Kate creates a polished business plan, with input from Elliot, I will propose the business venture to Mr. Grey. Due diligence, everything." Adrian offered. "You're putting up $100K cash, along with your training and expertise, and the training and paperwork for Morse. I don't think $250K is an excessive amount for your investment. I'm impressed by the amount of research you've completed."

"There's only three months until the new fiscal year," Darius admitted. Year one I must establish an LLC, get a business license, buy property, build a house, build kennels, build dog runs, and build training venues. Buying enough acreage outside Seattle, yet close enough for commuting is a large outlay of cash. I want to build a log house on the property for Morse and me."

"Forty acres or more won't be that easy to find," Adrian started to say. Darius handed him a list of fifteen properties, all within a one hour drive of Seattle.

"Year one I need a minimum of two, and a maximum of four papered female German Shepherds. I'd prefer they were obedience and crate trained, but if they have service training, they are more valuable to me. Morse can stand stud for three to six years before he needs to be replaced. One litter a year, with an estimate of 65 days for gestation for each female. An estimated eight puppies per litter. The breeding cycles will depend on when the ladies come into heat. We're talking 25-50 puppies the first year. We need at least one set of puppies per quarter. If I can get a second, third or fourth breeding pair, it's not as taxing for Morse or his ladies."

"I want to breed dogs which handlers purchase to receive training at other established facilities in the U.S. What I want is one kennel and dog run per year for the next four years to house one stud and two-four ladies. The kennels and dog runs would accommodate approximately 200 dogs by the time they are completely built. The dogs will be separated by age: birth to two months, two months to one-year, and one-year to two years. I need an onsite vet clinic for a visiting vet and assistant. They would probably be on call the first few years."

"Is the price you're contemplating for the dogs competitive? $1K for papered two-month-old puppies. $2.5K for dogs under a year old, which have received obedience and crate training. $20-25K for two year olds which have been trained as explosives, weapons and drug scent dogs." Adrian continued to make notes on the rough business plan.

"If we don't sell all the dogs as puppies, then we must have an established training program. I would like to bring on a second trainer in year two to train SARs dogs. I'd like to bring on a trainer in year three to train PTSD service dogs. I'd like to bring on a trainer in year four to train service dogs for blind, autistic, deaf, mobility, etc. I know people train all different breeds, but I prefer working with German Shepherds."

"So you are only a training facility for the puppies which were not purchased at two months?" Adrian checked the business plan.

"It might mean training a dog or two each year, but once they are trained…they're worth $20-25K per dog." Darius explained. "I don't want to establish and run a $15 million canine training center by myself. I don't want to build classrooms and auditoriums. I don't want a business office with 150 employees."

Adrian examined Darius. "Is there a reason for this? I thought you planned to live at the complex, do some part-time work for us and for Elliot. I heard you planned to pursue your education. I had hopes of refining your position with us. I was thinking we should have a K9 patrol for each of the major establishments – Grey House, Grey Annex, Grey Construction, Grey Sound, Escala, Grey Manor, and Elliot and Kate's condo."

"I have to get away from the complex. Morse and I have struggled for the last 48 hours over the death of the Navy nurse at the complex. I would have gone to the mountains to clear my mind…but I was like a man possessed. Morse and I walked grids yesterday at two venues to clear our minds and give us some perspective, but this has been a difficult blow. The nurse was the third cadaver Morse has scented. We don't deal well with cadavers, as Morse was trained to protect and defend first. I wish I realized that before we were trained. It would have saved us heartache." Darius refilled his coffee.

"I think an 18 dog K-9 unit, all housed at one location, and all trained to patrol each primary location, is an excellent idea. I will volunteer to help interview your director of K-9 services. However, it's a great deal more indoor work than I want. Once Grey Dogs is established, I would not mind breeding and training replacement animals."

**April 4**

"Kate, Elliot…thank you for coming. It's just easier for all of us to meet here at Escala. Mrs. Jones prepared a lovely chicken parmigiana dinner." Ana greeted her friends. "We're starting as quick as…"

Darius and Morse stepped off the elevator. "Sorry, he took his time shooting dust at all the trees in the neighborhood."

"Shooting dust?" Ana frowned.

"I think he ran out of urine after tree number four, so he must have been shooting dust at the other dozen," Darius laughed.

"Did you bring your overnight items? We plan to have wine and talk for a long time. I don't want you driving back to the complex," Ana warned him gently.

"I hope you don't mind…I have been looking forward to a long hot soak in a jacuzzi tub. Bee gave me a package of her favorite bath salts. If Morse and I encroach on your hospitality, you can toss us to the curb." Darius offered. "I'm hoping Grey Security can help me avoid the media at the complex. It's not enough for the media to know the Navy nurse's name or that she died of a cerebral aneurysm. They heard she was found by a retired explosives detection military trained dog. They are determined to interview me and take pictures of Morse."

Andrea took notes while they ate dinner and discussed the development of Grey Dogs. Christian understood Darius offered to help find a director; but he did not want the job. It took another hour to outline Darius's business plan. Kate took the five section binder from Adrian and began making her own notes on 5x7 lined sticky notes to add to each section.

"I apologize the business plan is rough. Parts are handwritten, and other parts are printed. There's an outline on the first page. Everything is numbered or lettered so you can match the information to the outline. Each year, since it is a five-year plan, should be separated from the rest. Table of contents for each year first, followed by cost breakouts, followed by the plan."

"Who is the main contact?" Kate asked.

"Darius Mills first; me second." Adrian passed his and Darius's Grey House contact information to Kate.

"It's time to discuss how Grey Construction plays into this," Darius passed a set of log house blueprints to Elliot. "It's my plan to use the spare room in the loft as an office. I like the open concept for the first floor. The master bedroom and ensuite are perfectly sized for me. However, if you could find a way to expand the closet situation in the loft, I would appreciate it."

"Let's meet the fourteenth and twenty-eighth at Grey Sound at six for dinner and business," Christian offered. "Grey House has nothing critical on the horizon right now. I'd like to see advanced business plans for Grey Dogs and for Protective Pups. We need to anticipate problems and be proactive in our planning."

"Without seeing the property, it's almost impossible to plan where to build things," Elliot explained. "With Darius's blueprints, we have a list of materials needed and a timeline. We need blueprints for kennels and dog runs, blue prints for the training center and vet clinic. We need lists of materials, timeline, and estimated number of construction workers and contractors."

"I am looking at four properties this week," Darius explained. "I have $100,000 in savings which I can use for a down payment when I find a property to fit my needs and likes."

"Make sure it's developed, because I don't want to waste time laying sewer, water and utilities," Elliot warned him. "Are you moving to the RV campground like Banfield? We want to take down the storage unit and move it closer to the family buildings to hold supplies and machinery."

"I can move to the campground tomorrow, with a renewable lease the first of each month," Darius agreed.

**May 4**

"I'm impressed," Anya viewed the future home of Protective Pups. Darius signed the offer for 40 acres in Renton. He gave them a down payment of $50K, with a guarantee of the remaining funds before June thirtieth. He unlocked the 10-foot construction fence which encircled the property. He drove onto the property followed by the Greys, Steeles, Rodriguez men, and the Blacks. Once he parked, he let Morse out of his crate stationed in the bed of the trunk. Anya accepted his help with the picnic basket and blanket.

A dozen Grey Construction crew prepared the property for construction with the fence, porta potties and large trash barrels. They set a large storage building for machinery and other for materials. "I need pictures of the place," Elliot warned José. "I have the plot map and the blue prints for all the buildings and facilities. Having the pictures puts it all in perspective, especially if you GPS tag the pictures."

A dozen Grey Security were present also. They inspected the 10-foot-tall chain link fence which secured the property. They discussed security for the site once the buildings were completed.

Elliot and Ethan unloaded sets of picnic tables and benches. Grace and Gail coordinated the unloading of food and libations along with dishes, cutlery and paper products. Carrick coordinated the unloading of grills. Rod and Ray coordinated the unloading of sports equipment. Elliot unloaded the plot map and blue prints. The sixty plus group separated into tasks – site discussion, food prep, entertaining family, and those just hanging about, enjoying the day.

Before the end of the day, the site discussion group walked the property and planned where to place every possible structure needed for Protective Pups. Elliot anticipated the dog runs and kennels would be complete by the Fourth of July. Darius's log house and a log cabin office would be complete by Labor Day. Christian guaranteed funds between now and July first when all the paperwork would be signed.

**May 6-9**

The Mammogram Van, funded by donations from Kavanagh Media, offered free mammograms to the female veterans at the complex.

**May 24, 2013**

"It is my pleasure and honor to open the Lambert Supply Depot," Ana cut the red, white and blue striped ribbon which provided a temporary barrier to the business access of a small strip mall. The Lambert Supply Depot with gas pumps was at one end of the strip. "A mail center, laundromat, a bank, a hair dresser/barber shop, and a take and bake pizza parlor are included in the grand opening today." Ana was dressed in a blue summer dress with red and white stripe accessories. "The track and field facility with gymnasium has a grand opening in thirty minutes. It will be followed by a grand opening of the RV campground at the top of the hour. The RV campground has a recreation center, mail center, and a parts store for RV campers and trailers. It will be followed by a grand opening for the storage units."

"The Lambert Supply Depot will sell food, newspapers, ready to serve coffee, over the counter medications, clothes, and has a small home repair section. The laundromat has a small drycleaner drop off and pick up. The mail center has a package shipping business and copy center."

Kate and José both took great pictures of the day for the Kavanagh Media website. Ana thanked José for his offer of pictures to decorate Lambert Supply Depot, but she only wanted to use the picture of Frank which Carla gave her. It was a great family-oriented day for the Greys and Steeles. Darius and Morse wore Grey House tactical gear and posed with lots of vets and their friends and family.

Darius passed both of his online classes with honors. His final project for both classes was a written report and metallurgical analysis of the meteorite he found April first. Kate passed her MBA courses with honors, of course. She used the business plan for Grey Dogs as her final project in one class, and the business plan for Protective Pups as her final project in the other. Ana passed her first two semester online classes with honors, in addition to picking up six hours of continuing education credits for two conferences. Her final projects were tracking two manuscripts from receipt to publishing decision. Amy graduated from Stanford, with honors and in the top ten students at the Stanford School of Medicine. Anya and Darius cheered her on, via Skype. Will and Drew attended her graduation. Dr. T. sent a graduation gift with Will and Drew. It was a raspberry colored Littman stethoscope. Amy wanted to be a general surgeon and would intern at Northwest. Jose's girlfriend, Sophia Gonzales, graduated from UDub with her Master's Degree in Forensics. She was hired by the CSU of SPD to sketch crime scenes, courtroom scenes and reconstructive drawings.

**June 1**

Ana laid on their tartan picnic blanket and gazed up at the clear, blue, summer sky. Her view was framed by meadow flowers and tall green grasses. The heat of the afternoon summer sun warmed her skin and bones. She relaxed, her body and brain languid. She savored the beautiful, peaceful day. Utterly content in her life and marriage. Life right here, right now, was good, and Ana learned to appreciate it and live in the moment like her husband. She appreciated their commitment to one another, and their commitment to spend the third weekend of every month either soaring, sailing or swimming. Elliot's crew built a sea wall for them past the boathouse, along with 20 feet of beach stretching the length of their property. Once it was completed, she and Christian christened the beach on a moonless night. It was the last of their property to receive their personal stamp.

**June 15**

Sabine wanted to skip graduation ceremonies, but Aedan and her grandmother Natalie Martello would not let her. Since she was the top graduate student, her professors asked her to carry the banner for their Michael C. Foster School of Business. She wore business attire under her gown, so she looked professional in her before and after pictures. She saw one student with a model of a wind generator on his mortarboard. It gave her a momentary flashback to Christian Grey, but she put it out of her head. It didn't help that Bill Gates' father was receiving a degree today. The place would be packed with movers and shakers.

So many people decorated their mortarboards. Once she knew she was carrying the banner, she was assured her family would know where she was. Her master's degree in Economic Crime Forensics would be worth the cost. When Elena Lincoln's estate was finally settled in 2018, it would owe the IRS one quarter of its funds. It would owe the WAG one quarter of its funds. It would owe Sabine a quarter of a million in fees. The remainder would be given to her executor and heir who Sabine refused to think about today. Her office manager for Falcon Financials had her MBA and CPA. With Elena's money, Sabine would expand Falcon Forensics. Once the fiscal year started, she would give her vita to the Seattle Police Department, the Washington Bureau of Investigation and the Washington Attorney General.

**June 17-19 **

Christian and Ana took _The Grace_ out for three days. Christian explained it was about 24 hours to sail from Seattle to San Francisco. He and Ana had supplies for five days, and were in no hurry to push themselves to sail an established route. Early in the morning they sailed out of the Port of Seattle toward Port Angles and on to Neah Bay Harbor. It was still early morning as they watched a large gray whale explode out of the water to fall back into the sea, sending jets of white spray and foam 20-30 feet into the sky. They anchored the boat where they were a safe distance from him, but close enough to enjoy the water aerobatic display. Christian pointed out various boats which also anchored to watch the display. After 40 minutes, the denizen of the deep disappeared. Christian and Ana cleaned up from their impromptu breakfast on deck, and began sailing south.

Christian explained they could sail close to the coast, but the tides were better about 100 miles off the coast. The couple planned three days of sailing. They enjoyed sunrise and sunset on the ocean. They spent the first night at sea and the second night anchored at Grays Harbor. It was a great night of star gazing. Ana bought Christian a telescope for their first anniversary. Christian gave Ana a diamond first anniversary charm for her charm bracelet. He promised her a white gold whale charm for her bracelet. Taylor met them at Grey Docks the afternoon of day three and drove them to Grey Sound.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47** – If it feels like a sign from the universe…

A/N: This is the last chapter. The next is the Epilogue.

_**~X~**_

**July 4, 2013**

Darius felt butterflies occupying not only in his stomach, but also in his brain. Protective Pups was established. The incorporation papers were signed. The LLC was filed. Bank accounts for the business were established. Funds from Grey House were received and banked. Adrian's $50K for the business was received and banked. The purchase paperwork for 40 acres in Renton was finalized. It had a short escrow of 14 days since Darius paid by cashier's check. Darius's contribution to Protective Pups was $100K, and his training and Morse. Christian had the team valued and insured for $150K for the business and again for personal insurance. Darius's will was created. If anything happened to him, the business insurance paid to Protective Pups. His portion of the business went to Bee. His personal insurance paid half to Frederick Johns who helped him after his parents died and half to Anya. Morse was a business asset until the age of ten, but if anything happened to Darius, Morse would belong to Bee.

Tomorrow Elliot Grey and one of his project managers from Grey Construction would bring an architect with them. Darius purchased a set of blueprints for a log home for himself and Morse. The first floor had two good-sized bedrooms, an open concept living room, dining area and kitchen. A bathroom, and laundry room/mudroom finished the first floor. The second floor had an open area to the living room below. It had a large master bedroom with walk-in closet, ensuite bathroom with a large soaker tub and a separate shower. The second room on the second floor was Darius's home office.

The architect would determine where to build the log home with attached garage. Darius wanted an outside deck for living and grilling which overlooked grounds and trees. He also wanted a running track for himself and Morse, in addition to a private driveway and parking. The business needed the log cabin office, four sets of dog kennels to shelter 24 dogs each and runs, one small single kennel and good sized run for mating pairs, and indoor/outdoor training centers.

Each year a stud and two bitches would be acquired. Year five Morse and his ladies would age out, to be replaced by a new stud and bitches. Eventually Darius wanted to be breeding 12 sets of dogs per year. He hoped to sell puppies to the military and TSA, in addition to Grey Dogs. Darius hoped to sell each litter of puppies before they were three months old. He was well aware all the dogs might not sell…which is why he had training plans in place.

Darius was thankful to have Adrian and the Grey brothers. He would have a nervous breakdown if he had tried to establish the business on his own. GEH Mergers and Acquisitions estimated the average sale cost ($25K) for trained dogs. If he could train four dogs a year, Protective Pups would be a good career choice for him. As long as he stayed mobile, he could breed and train dogs for the remainder of his life.

_**~X~**_

Grey Dogs was established. They hired 12 trained handlers and purchased 36 dogs. Most of the trained handlers were ex-military. Stan Baker, the new director of Grey Dogs, visited Darius's business. He approved of the facilities for Protective Pups.

Grey Dogs purchased a previous dog training facility. It was located on five acres on the edge of Seattle. The dogs were trained for every venue – Grey House, Grey Annex, Escala, Grey Sound and Grey Manor. Darius sat on the interview panel for Stan Baker and the twelve handlers. It was his payment in kind for the establishment of Protective Pups. Darius didn't want to think about the cost of 36 trained dogs and the relocation of 12 trained handlers.

Senator Blandino helped Adrian work with Washington State Prisons to establish or support dog training facilities for trustees to train puppies for Grey Dogs. When the trustees were paroled, they could apply to Grey Dogs or Protective Pups for employment. Puppies from Protective Pups went to the trustee training program. Once they were obedience and crate trained, Grey Dogs would acquire them for further training or sell them to other handlers.

_**~X~**_

"Happy starting points," Anya gave Darius a handmade sign for the porch at the log cabin office. _'I believe in letting sleeping canines lie…until it's time to set loose the dogs of war.' _

"You don't think that's scary?" Darius frowned at the sign.

"I think it's dark with a touch of champagne bubbles," Anya laughed. "I brought bubbly also…non-alcoholic bubbly."

"Damn…I hoped when you said bubbly, you meant some bubble bath," Darius faux pouted.

"When you have a master ensuite, with a big bath for two…we'll talk about that bubble bath with a bottle of real bubbly." Anya promised.

**July 5**

"You're tired," Ray observed Bee.

"Despite the nonstop Grey House transport from Seattle to Omaha, I am always tired when I travel." Bee smiled wanly at Ray. "Did you have a good time at the family barbeque yesterday?"

"I like your family. Your parents are very down to earth people. Your sister, Bianca and her family love you, so they have my approval also. It will take me some time to call you Bridge around them. I called out 'B' yesterday and your sister responded. How did your mother handle the 'I'm not moving back to Bellevue' announcement?" Ray cuddled his woman.

"Like a pregnant pole vaulter at an open field day…awkwardly." Bee grinned. "How did my father handle the 'please give us your blessing' request?"

"Embarrassed…I imagine he will ask you questions. I imagine your mother will ask me questions." Ray shrugged. "Since there is no where we have to be until dinner tonight, let's order a decadent breakfast and then fall into a carb induced coma until time to dress."

"Works for me," Bee sat up and stretched. "Please order me a stack of pancakes, double bacon, large orange juice and coffee." She slid on Brawn, heading for the ensuite. "Tomorrow I want to take you to the Henry Doorly Zoo. The Old Market the day after. The Lewis and Clark Scenic Overlook the day after. Plus Omaha and Council Bluffs are full of antiques and thrift stores. We'll have a good time rummaging."

"What do we do if we find something we can't live without refinishing?" Ray chuckled.

"We'll hire a U-Haul truck. We will let Ana know we don't need the jet. Then we'll plan a scenic drive to Seattle, stopping at every little antique and thrift store we see." Bee grinned. "I wouldn't mind taking you to Waubonsie…"

"Bless you," Ray laughed.

"Waubonsie State Park. It has an overlook where you can see Iowa, Nebraska, Kansas and Missouri. It's great for mushrooming for morels after the rain. I would like to take you to the Lewis and Clark State Park. I wouldn't mind taking you to Palisades State Park in South Dakota. When the sun is setting, the walls around the river turn pink. It's pretty."

_**~X~**_

"My team and I have ten projects which Grey House may consider for funding. The first is wearable technology like Fitbit wristbands. Ones which are interactive with hospital or doctor electronic monitoring will grow exponentially." Barney and his two leads met with Christian and Ros.

Christian and Ros read the prospectus and set it aside.

"Mining metals from desalination brine," Barney presented the next technology. "Freshwater is one of Earth's limited resources. A significant portion of the world's agricultural production comes from irrigated crops grown in arid areas. Desalinating sea water is a potential source of increasing freshwater reserves. Desalination requires a lot of energy, and the concentrated brine impacts marine life. This technology takes the desalinated brine and mines it for valuable minerals such as lithium, magnesium, uranium, sodium, calcium and potassium. It's economic benefit offsets the overall cost of desalination."

Christian and Ros perused the prospectus and set it aside. Barney noted Ros had one stack while Christian had two separate stacks.

The next eight mini presentations included agricultural drones, smart wind and solar power, agricultural sensors for crops, genetic engineering for food, agricultural robotics, air and water sensors, livestock biometric monitors, and agricultural ecological systems. Most of the projects would be scientifically viable in 2015, testing and refinement by 2020, and financially viable by 2025.

Christian settled in for a read on the eight projects, asking Andrea to hold calls, and to arrange for coffee and lunch. He asked Andrea to notify Ana about his working dinner with Ros and Barney.

_**~X~**_

"What do you think?" Christian asked Ros.

"Pass on the wearable technology, brine mining, and food engineering. More research on agricultural robotics, ecological systems, and livestock biometric monitors. If we can find the right companies to acquire – I encourage investing in agricultural drones, agricultural sensors for crops, and air and water sensors. Our tech teams needs to upgrade the smart wind and solar power technologies we use and acquire companies ripe for takeover."

"I concur," Christian handed folders to Barney. "Your head engineer and head tech researcher have their work cut out for them. I'd like to see business plans by Labor Day."

**August 19**

"This little furball is Molly Merry McBain," Marge McBain, the dog kennel owner, led Darius to a single unit. "She's 23 months, papered and obedience and crate trained. She's a six generation papered bitch, sociable, steady and good with children and puppies."

Darius read the paperwork and asked for an introduction. "She's a beauty." He admired her rich caramel colored coat, with black saddle and black tipped ears with black snout. He shook hands with the little lady, and was pleased at her response to his directions. "Never bred?"

"No. We didn't sell her, as my daughter wanted her. However, my daughter fell in love with a man who is allergic to animals. She said we should sell her if someone wants her." Marge handed Darius a clipboard with a copy of Molly's papers, shot record, training records, veterinary report, etc. "Molly 23 months, so she's fully grown. Her first cycle was at 18 months. She didn't have a cycle at 21 months, so we estimate her next cycle is 24 months. She should be ready to breed right after Labor Day." She looked at Morse. "Is he to stand stud?"

"I'm hoping," Darius commented. "Morse is papered, and trained for explosives, weapons, drugs and cadavers."

"He has excellent color and lines. They should make pretty puppies." She offered her hand to Morse to smell. Then she knelt and offered to shake. Morse looked to Darius for approval. Once it was received, Morse shook.

"We've never needed to tie our girls down. We just give a lady and the stud a running pen with shelter, and two or three days to do the deed. If they are still enamored with each other at three days, I might extend the breeding time by another day. Usually our lady will get cranky after three days of breeding. They are tired, hungry and want to be left alone. I always arrange for food, water, and a warm bath for both right after the breeding period. I will be sorry to see Molly go, but we can't keep her. It just breaks my daughter's heart to see her here and not be able to hug and love her because of her husband's allergies."

"Price?" Darius was thrilled to pay $5K for Molly. He handed the owner the company debit card, along with one of his business cards. Marge McBain assembled the paperwork for him.

Once Morse and Molly were crated and Darius was ready to leave, the owner gave him three other business cards. "If you are serious about starting your own breeding service, you should talk to these people. We have worked with them for years. I checked online before you came. Canon Canines has a male. He is 24 months. He was purchased by a man who trains SARs dogs, but the man broke an ankle while hiking. He paid to board Devil until he was better. It will not happen. The doctor told him it's bone cancer. So Devil is available. He is a sixth generation papered stud. He has some championship lines. He has correct structure and is large, lean and athletic. He's steady, and socialized. Crate and obedience trained also. He's pricy…which is why he hasn't been sold yet."

"How pricy?" Darius liked the looks of Devil. He was a pure black German Shepherd, working class, and had an excellent stance.

"They need to recoup the funds for two years of care and for advanced obedience training. Devil has all his papers, shots, veterinary checkups and they paid for genetic testing."

"Please email them; and give them my cell number. I would like to see him, and perhaps take a run with him. I'd like to see the training they've given him," Darius commented. "The other two kennels?"

"Rhineland Runners have a female, Desiree – called Desi, 18-months-old, red and deep black pigment. She's a seven generation, papered bitch. Her ancestors placed well in their ring days. She's compact, but correctly proportioned for her size. Again, excellent temperament and socialization. She might make an excellent service dog for a girl or a woman after training. Her mother had large litters, approximately 8-10 puppies per liter. Rhineland Runners only breed their ladies from age two to age seven. Their studs breed from age two to age ten."

"Why are they selling her? She's a beauty." Darius accepted the printout for Rhineland Runners.

"Because of her compact size, she doesn't ring well. No standing in the ring impacts her breeding fee. The last one, Haas Hounds, is selling an 18-month-old male. He is a big boned, muscular and athletic. He might grow a couple more inches. He is long legged. He moves fast, but is responsive to command. He's social, yet protective. He's liver and black with beautiful amber eyes. His name is Echo, as he has a habit of following the family members to ensure they are safe. He's been protection trained." She showed Darius another printout. "Again, he doesn't ring well because he isn't full grown. They are selling him to reinvest in other studs at their business."

"I would like to see all of these dogs, with intent to purchase if the dog and I connect with one another." Darius left with a briefcase of paperwork, and headed to his next destination – a pet big box store to purchase three more large crates, and a larger supply of dog food, bowls, water, and leashes.

**August 23**

Darius drove through the gates of Protective Pups and directly to the kennels. "Oh my," Anya looked at Darius's pickup, filled with crates. "I gather your requisition tour went well."

"I bought these four – Molly, Devil, Desi and Echo. Molly is almost two. I intend for her and Morse to make pretty puppies after Labor Day. Devil and Desi will pair when she is old enough, which will be a little less than six months from now. I need to find a lady for Echo. However, he's 18 months old so I have a little time."

"How was my buddy, Morse?" Anya knelt, accepting his lick on her cheek. He laid his head on her shoulder and allowed her to hug him, pet him and tell him how much she missed him.

"Morse wants to play, but I need to acclimate our newest pals to their homes. Maybe tomorrow I can take them for runs and workouts." Darius sighed as he moved one crate to the end of the pickup, opened the crate, and slipped a leash into place. He began moving dogs into one kennel. For now, he put the dogs at the four corners of the kennel. He would not separate them into different kennels until he bred them. They needed socialization, not isolation.

**August 24**

Ana, Kate and Mia lounged on chaises by the sea wall. Christian, Elliot and Ethan chased one another around on jet skis.

"One more year," Mia sighed. "Ethan will graduate in May with his master's in psychology. Then he has a two-year internship before he can join a practice or establish one."

"Do you see marriage on the horizon?" Kate asked.

Mia shrugged more nonchalantly than she felt. "Perhaps after he graduates and before his internship he might have a moment to propose. Meanwhile, I'm working 40-60 hours a week at Le Fournil. I'm helping cater at least one engagement party and two weddings each month. I'm tired. I'm glad we're here tonight and tomorrow. Le Fournil doesn't know how to find me. I'll report back to work at five on Monday morning and bake croissants until my eyes cross."

"I'm taking four publishing courses this semester. I took eight hours of online classes in the spring, with six hours of continuing education. I managed eight hours this summer. This fall I will take twelve hours at UDub. Probably four classes on Tuesday and Thursday so I can work part-time. I'm passing on a conference over Labor Day weekend. I'm signing up for one over Veterans Day weekend in Boston, over Thanksgiving in Houston, on MLK weekend in New York and one on Presidents Day weekend in Las Vegas. The four of them give me 12 continuing education credits. Twelve hours next spring at UDub, in addition to twelve hours of continued education…I'll be ready to graduate with my associate's degree in publishing next May."

"I will have my MBA in May. Two classes Monday and Wednesday; two classes Tuesday and Thursday. Friday for practicum and labs. Two more semesters." Kate sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm thankful for our housekeeper and cook. I should give her a raise…or poach Gail from Ana."

"Don't even think about it," Ana threatened her friend. "I need Gail and I can pay her more than you can."

"But my sparkling wit and personality…" Kate started to argue.

"Will not sway her, or Taylor, or Sawyer. We have loyal staff who are more like friends and family than employees."

**September 3**

The Washington Warriors Complex held a grand opening for their two family living buildings. Forty families began moving in the fifteenth of August. Elliot and Mitch represented Grey Construction with Kate and Jose taking pictures. The Greys, Grey Security, Darius and Morse were present. Dr. Banfield, with Dr. T. and four of her residents and new interns, provided inoculations for children who moved into the housing units and whose parents lived at the RV campground. Washington Warriors, with donations from half a dozen big box stores, supplied 200 backpacks for children living at the housing units, and for children of veterans living in the RV campground. Box lunches for today's attendees were available through the two dormitory cafeterias.

The Seattle School District had a display to inform parents of bus routes for the complex. They accepted student enrollments onsite. UDub had a display to announce their latchkey program at the complex gymnasium. Work study students in the educational program worked the latchkey program. Work study students in the culinary program worked in the kitchens of the dormitories. Work study students in the construction trades program worked with Grey Construction to begin work on the tiny houses section.

Washington Warriors Complex acquired enough land for 200 tiny houses. Blueprints for the 400 square foot units included an attached single garage. Blueprints for the 600 square foot units included an attached double garage. Grey Construction projected the opening for Memorial Day 2016. Half of the 600 square foot units were handicap accessible with ramps for wheelchairs, wider halls, and shower which was wheelchair accessible. Countertops and sinks were wheelchair accessible also.

**September 4**

Darius directed the placement of furniture in the office cabin while Anya directed placement of furniture in the log house. Darius paid for the office furniture and supplies with the company credit card. He paid for the furniture and décor for the log house from his $250K stash. He moved it from Morse's bean bag to the floor safe in his home office. He buried the two soft sided briefcases at the bottom of a Grey Construction dumpster. The safe code was not one which would be easily determined. It was the last seven digits of Ease's cell phone.

Darius bought living room furniture from one store, dining room from another, home office from a third, guest bedroom from a fourth, etc. Because he paid cash, he had free delivery. He ensured Anya had half the walk-in closet, a dresser and nightstand of her own, and half the storage in the master ensuite. He ensured she had an office armoire and chair the same size as his in the home office. He ensured she had an equal sized bookcase also. He added two armoires to the home office. One for his mining gear and metal detecting. Once for Anya for a crafting center, sewing center, or hobby storage. When the furniture was delivered, he stored it in a 26-ft. U-Haul truck. He bought kitchen items from one big box store, bathroom items from another, etc. No one would realize he was spending as much money as he was. Elliot built the house with top of the line appliances. Darius ordered what supplies he could from Amazon. The rest of the food and supplies came from big box stores.

Once Grey Construction built everything, Eliot took Darius to utility companies to change the utilities from Grey Construction to Protective Pups. Grey House installed the server room and internet for the site. Grey House installed a CCTV unit in each of the kennels with four screens in Darius's home office and work office so he could keep an eye on the dogs. Grey Construction built a large log standalone garage to house Darius's RV.

Adrian brought three vehicles to Protective Pups. "Grey Dogs talked to these prospective sellers. They each have three dogs which Grey Dogs didn't buy. I didn't know if you wanted them, so here we are."

Before everyone left, Darius acquired Macy, Dixie, Ezri, Bette, Bonnie and Bane. He did not question spending several thousand dollars to acquire them. Each seller helped him relocate the dogs to their prospective kennels. They agreed Molly was preparing for her cycle. They estimated Darius be prepared for puppies in mid-November. They also warned he would have three ladies ready to bred after the first of the year and to be prepared. Ember, Bonnie and Macy would be two. Desi would be 21 months. They recommended he might consider a quarterly breeding schedule with two ladies each quarter. It was less taxing to have two litters each quarter than four litters twice a year.

Darius's turned the largest room in the log cabin into his work office. He had a hidden floor safe under his desk. One of the smaller rooms was a filing and a server room. The other was a small conference room. In it he had four white boards with pictures of dogs and names. Unpurchased puppies would be trained for explosives, SARs, security, or service depending on their temperament.

Anya's family, the Greys, Steeles, Welches, Kavanaghs and several of the senior staff at the complex hosted an impromptu housewarming for Darius. Everyone chipped in to purchase a riding lawnmower for him. Grace, Ana and Mia prepared sides. Theo and Carrick played rock, paper, scissors with Elliot and Mitch, and with Darius, Drew and Will to see who reigned over the gas grill. By sheer numbers...Darius and the dads won.

**September 7**

Anya brushed Molly before Darius gave her a warm bath. She fed Molly cheese cubes and cooked chunks of beef stew meat. She gave Molly cool water in a pretty metal flower-shaped bowl.

"I don't blame you," she said soothingly to Molly. "Those boys are exhausting."

Ten feet away, Darius snorted while continuing to brush Morse. He gave him water and beef stew meat chunks. "I'm sorry she snapped at you. Girls are like that…especially if you chase after them for three days and nail them every time you have the urge. Let's hope one of your dirty deeds took. I'd like to have new fur babies by Christmas. We'll keep them safe and warm for ten weeks and then send them off to their new homes. Your other lady love should be ready to play with you in January…which means fur babies by Easter." He fed Morse another chunk of meat. "These meat chunks smell good."

"Mrs. Chang cooked them special for the dogs, no spices and she boiled them in beef broth. She made some for you, in the form of beef stew and fresh biscuits. She also made you an applesauce bundt cake, with cinnamon whipping cream." Anya took a warm sponge and washed Molly's face and ears very carefully.

"Really? Well I vote for you to warm up dinner for us when I start bathing Molly. I'll wash and relocate Morse first." Darius led Morse over to the large shower stall with the adjustable spray hose and nozzle. He gave Morse a treat and ordered him to stay. Morse earned another treat for not moving when Darius wet him down. He earned another after Darius shampooed him, and another after Darius rinsed him off. Darius turned off the water and said, "shake", holding a towel up between Morse's fervently shaking body and himself. Once he towel dried Morse, he carefully washed his face and ears. He attached the leash and led Morse out of the shower room to the kennel. He gave him another packet of beef cubes, fresh water, and a warm blanket. "Sleep buddy, you earned it."

_**~X~**_

Amy thought she was tired at the end of medical school. She learned a new definition of tired from her internship at Northwest. Dr. T. and Anya gave her suggestions of ideas and actions to make her life easier. Anya recommended a locker organizer and a go bag in the trunk of her car with five days of clean clothes and toiletries. Dr. T. recommended short hair, and quality trainers. Anya recommended not drinking at the intern 'meet and greet'. Dr. T. recommended a disposable bottle of hand sanitizer, a small can of disinfectant spray, a portable package of disinfecting wipes and a daily vitamin. Anya recommended an app to record medical conversations, a suture practice kit, an IV practice kit, and a study book for the residency exam. Dr. T. recommended studying one question per day and taking one of the tests weekly until she could answer 98% of the residency test questions without mistakes.

**Halloween**

Anya started her fourth year of surgical residency. She passed her solo surgery, a tonsillectomy, with flying colors. She volunteered for the ER, wearing a Cookie Monster colored wig to coordinate with her scrubs. Darius and Morse, in tactical gear, visited the children. Darius had a messenger bag full of individual bags of goldfish crackers, mini granola bars, raisins, nuts, and fruit rolls. He had decks of card games and windup toys like ghosts, Frankenstein, a skeleton, the mummy, etc. He had 1000 treats and 1000 decks of cards or toys. He had five full bags which he stashed at the main Pediatrics Station to refill his messenger bag. He bought sandwiches and coffee from a Starbucks cart so he and Anya could have a quick dinner about ten o'clock.

Ray and Bee ran the donations table for Boo Bash. Most donations this year were cases of chicken soup, and cases of canned juices. Bee felt it was a bad omen. Christian and Ana wanted to attend Boo Bash, but Ana was so tired, she just wanted to go to Grey Sound and sleep through the weekend. Kate retrieved the fur coat from cold storage…which guaranteed she wasn't leaving the condo for the night. Sophie and Gail baked and decorated 24 dozen sugar cookies for Grey House security and for Christian and Ana. Mia cooked take and bake pizza for Ethan and handed out treats at the door while Ethan studied.

José and Sophia worked the Safe Streets event which was being held at the Washington Warriors Complex gymnasium. He ran a photo booth to take great pictures of the kids in addition to shots for Kavanagh Media. Mitch and Kellen worked Safe Streets also. He wore a pirate costume; she wore a wench costume. Mikey was in a playpen, dressed as a pirate also. He spent most of his time chewing on a cutlass-shaped teething toy. Their pirate's treasure chest was filled with gold wrapped chocolate nuggets, gold wrapped chocolate coins, colorful candy gems and decorated with a disarticulated polyresin skeleton in the chest. The kids who trick or treated their station, which was a fishing pool, loved the chest and the skeleton.

**Veterans Day**

After the closing speech at the ePublishing conference, Ana and Prescott made their way to the valet station. Ana struggled with feeling excessively tired this weekend. She hid out in her hotel room instead of networking during the cocktail parties. As they were waiting for Sawyer to bring the SUV around…Ana glanced around her surroundings. She gasped when she saw Elizabeth Morgan standing next to Jack Hyde's vintage Mustang convertible.

The woman looked directly at Ana, realizing Ana was staring at her. She tilted her head to one side, quietly observing Ana.

Ana felt gut punched and fainted.

"Ana!" Prescott tried to revive Ana but she was out cold.

_**~X~**_

"She fainted," Sawyer warned Christian. "They are examining…no, here comes the doctor."

"Mr. Grey," the doctor introduced himself. "Mrs. Grey's labs are back. She is a little anemic, and she has a sprained right wrist from falling. She also has a lump on her head, but no concussion. Otherwise, she's as healthy as she can be for her condition."

"Condition?" Christian glared at the doctor for speaking in riddles.

"HIPPA prevents me from discussing the issue. You need to talk to Mrs. Grey." The doctor led him to a private room near the ER where Ana was resting. Prescott stood guard outside.

"Christian," Ana hugged him, and clung to him when the hug ended. "Do you think you can get the footage of the hotel valet station?"

"Were you attacked?" Christian held a shivering Ana in his arms.

"No. You know that old adage about someone walking on your grave? That's how I feel." Ana admitted.

"Did someone threaten you?" Christian persisted in his questioning.

"I thought I saw Elizabeth Morgan standing by Jack Hyde's vintage Mustang convertible. I know they are both gone, but my head couldn't tell my heart fast enough. I fainted." Ana explained.

"So you seeing things is the reason you fainted? You've been tired lately. You haven't felt good since Halloween…" Christian's voice faltered.

"Yeah…about that…" Ana took a deep breath to fortify herself. "Remember when I spotted on our anniversary trip? We thought it was because of several rounds of enthusiastic sex? The doctor believes I was pregnant and the fetus implanted itself in my uterus. He said the birth control shot I got on August 16 failed…completely and utterly failed."

"But you had a light cycle after our anniversary," Christian frowned.

"It is possible for a woman to have a light cycle after she gets pregnant. You were traveling during my cycle in September and October. It was such a busy time with work, and classes and life. I never thought about it, but I skipped both of them. I would have learned about the pregnancy when I went to get my shot on Friday. I'm at least ten weeks pregnant. The doctor says we're having a baby in May."

"Ana," Christian gathered her in his arms and rested his cheek on her hair. "We have to talk about this."

"I won't let you hover, and fret, and order me to eat or order me to rest. Women have been having babies since the dawn of time." Ana protested.

"Yes, but…" Christian started to say.

"From 1915 to 1997, the infant mortality rate dropped 90%. I think we're safe," Ana closed her eyes and rested against Christian's chest. "Once my IV bag is empty, we can go back to the hotel, or go to the airport."

"I vote hotel tonight, and fly home tomorrow." Christian texted Sawyer and Stephan of their plans. He also asked Sawyer to get a copy of the video from the hotel valet station. He wanted to see the woman and car who unnerved Ana.

**November 12**

"Her name is Elaine Greenwood. She works for Boston Harbor Press. She's well preserved for a woman in her fifties. She physically resembles Elizabeth. I think the taupe suit and copper blouse carried the illusion. The car is hers, vintage Mustang. It never belonged to Jack Hyde. His car was a '65; hers is a '67. She purchased it five years ago at a vintage car auction and had it restored." Christian showed Ana the footage from the hotel, Elaine's bio page on Boston Harbor Press, and Elaine's social media page. The Mustang had a strong presence on her page, along with a vintage sailboat, and the spectacular view of Massachusetts Bay from Elaine's condo.

"I still feel…unsettled by her," Ana said.

"We'll put her on the watch list. It's possible you will encounter her again at future conferences." Christian assured his wife. "Please don't stress over her…it's not good for you or the baby."

"Speaking of baby," Ana grimaced. "When are we telling your family?"

"How about Christmas? We'll get grandparent, great-grandparent, aunt, uncle, etc. t-shirts made." Christian grinned. "Until then, we will keep our secret to ourselves."

"We'll know the baby's sex by then," Ana agreed. "We can do a gender reveal in the color of the t-shirts!"

**November 15**

"Does that picture mean what I think it does?" Anya called Darius before she started rounds at SCH.

"Yes, we've been having babies since midnight. Five so far. Molly might have a sixth one before much longer."

"What do you do with them after they're born? I mean, it's not like you cut the umbilical cord and clean them up. You don't give them Apgar tests."

"Molly does that – the cleaning and cord thing. Then I take the puppy and put it to nurse. I have eight little bands – one each of the main colors. I wrote down what color band I put on what number puppy. Later this morning I will weigh and measure them. Maybe I'll pick names once I know what sex they are." Darius paused. "I have to go…it's puppy time."

**November 20**

"What color do you have?" Darius looked over at Anya.

"Purple."

"I think she's a girl. I called her Myka. If she turns out to be a boy, I'll call her…him Mike. Purple is the smallest puppy in the batch."

"Or you could call him Miko. Mike's not exactly a good name for puppy." Anya tucked the puppy in next to Molly.

"I was going to bring them into the house, but Molly doesn't want Morse around. She snapped at him again. He doesn't know how to handle that. He's used to being loved, and petted, and playful. I have to wait until the pups are about eight weeks old before I introduce them. Meanwhile I'm watching her on CCTV."

"Well, I brought a large carnivore pizza. We can sneak meat off it to give Morse. He'll think he's loved again," Anya laughed.

"I'll crate him before bed," Darius offered. "That way if you wanted to share my tub, we won't have company."

**November 27 – December 1**

Kate slept from Seattle to Aspen. This weekend she wasn't hitting the slopes. She was hitting the books. During an extended class load at WSUV, she never felt this tired. This semester's projects were five-year business and expansion plans for Washington Warriors. She and Ana claimed the bedroom on the jet. Ana claimed she was tired from classes, conferences and work. Ana stripped down to t-shirt and panties, slid under the covers, pulled on a sleep mask and was asleep before the plane left the runway. Kate followed suit, only she accessed her quiet play list from her iPod, put in her earbuds and slept.

Elliot was tired also. Grey Construction cleared the property for the tiny houses project. The water, sewer, electrical and gas lines would be laid in the spring, along with foundations, driveways and sidewalks poured. Grey Construction bid on several buildings which were sold for taxes at a public auction. Now Elliot had one dozen buildings on his books which needed work. The three houses needed flipped and sold. Five apartment complexes needed refurbished and improved. The four office buildings needed refurbished and sold also. Elliot had Mitch and José for project manager, but he needed to hire or promote two more men as project managers. Four sites would keep Grey Construction spread thin during the summer when he didn't have construction trade work study students. He needed Christian's help to establish a good intern program which ran from July first to June thirtieth.

_**~X~**_

Grace watched Ana and Kate at dinner. They both looked tired. Grace smiled to herself. If they weren't announcing their pregnancies today, they probably would at Christmas. Grace mentioned it to Carrick, who blamed their tiredness on their class schedule. He promised to buy Grace a chocolate diamond tennis bracelet if she was right. She promised to buy him a box of his favorite cigars if he was correct.

_**~X~**_

"Christian…" Ana freaked out. It was eight o'clock. They were supposed to be on the plane at six. Two and a half hours to Houston, half an hour from airport to conference hotel. Plenty of time to check in at the conference…except, it was eight o'clock.

"Stephan called Taylor. Due to the fog, we're grounded until at least ten o'clock." Christian pulled her into his arms. "I say, let's sleep until we wake. Mom, Mia, Grandma Frannie and Aunt Gena left at three this morning to go Black Friday shopping in Denver. I vote to skip Houston."

"Thank god," Ana flopped back on her pillow.

_**~X~**_

"I told everyone you were reading and not to interrupt. I called the Christmas decoration place – they will be at Escala on Friday and Grey Sound on Saturday. I called Adrian and Andrea – they took care of the angel trees. The one for the women's dorm is at Hell's Belles. The one for the men's dorm is at Road Ryders. The one for the complex and campground kids is at Rory's Roadkill." Christian brought Ana a tray with a cup of turkey noodle soup and a turkey sandwich on a mini croissant. He brought her icy cold apple juice to drink.

_**~X~**_

"It's wonderful," Frederick Johns approved of Protective Pups. He was spending the Thanksgiving holiday with Darius in Washington. "Let's unpack those boxes I brought. It is some of your family's possessions which have been languishing in storage at my home since you left for the Marines."

Darius opened several boxes, well taped and well-marked with his name. Two boxes were filled with family photo albums. Another box held wrapped objects: a set of silver candlesticks which belonged to a grandmother, a quilt from another grandmother, a walnut dresser valet used by a grandfather, and an oak documents box from another grandfather. A carved wooden box with the name _Mills_ held purple, gold and green beads and a feathered mask from his parents' honeymoon in New Orleans.

"Thank you," Darius was moved to tears.

"I thought since you now have a permanent address, you should have family treasures other than flags and military memorabilia for your Grandfather Mills and your father." Frederick replied. "I approve of Anya and her family. I worried you would never find another woman like Easter."

"Anya isn't like Ease…other than she is a strong, independent woman," Darius disagreed.

"She is indeed. So is her sister, Amy. I like the display of flags and military memorabilia in your home office." Frederick complimented Darius. "I like the house also. You've chosen well."

"I think so." Darius refilled their coffee cups. Breakfast had been pumpkin pecan waffles with ham strips. They were due at Drew and Will's house for Thanksgiving dinner at four. "I have to take Morse for a walk and check on Molly and the puppies. Care to join me? I'm building an appetite. Drew and Will always feed me well."

**~X~**

"Well hello there, little lady," Darius cuddled the smallest of Morse's babies. Myka was two weeks old. The other puppies, all boys, opened their eyes in the last day or two. Darius wondered if Myka's deep blue eyes would develop dark chocolate eyes. He washed the puppies with warm wet washcloths after he bathed Molly and cleaned her kennel. He laid down a clean warm fleece blanket, and fed her cooked beef stew meat before he returned the wiggly puppies to her. He placed Myka at the first full teat before he placed her brothers…just to give her an advantage.

**December 6**

Darius had a difficult week. The puppies were starting to see and hear which wasn't as much fun as watching them attempting to stand on their own four legs. '_Wee ones wobble, and then they fall down_.' Their pretty blue eyes were beginning to get muddy. He started potty training, which he decided was never fun. He used potty training to acclimate the dogs to the wash tub. He wouldn't bathe them until they were a month old. He put them in the tub, gave them a treat, and used warm wet sponges to clean them up.

**December 13**

"I brought you extra towels," Anya indicated a stuffed 30-gallon trash bag. "They are all shades of brown, and laundered to remove any finishing products. Merry Christmas to the puppies."

"I bought new packs of tennis balls, to coordinate with their color bands. I weighed, measured and named all of them also." He reached for his journal. "Red – boy – four pounds today – one pound at birth – I named him Mesa. Yellow – boy – three and three-quarters pounds today – fifteen ounces at birth – I named him Mage. Orange – boy – four pounds today – one pound at birth – I named him Mack. Green – boy – three and a half pounds today – fourteen ounces at birth – I named him Milo. Blue – boy – three and a quarter pounds today – fifteen ounces at birth – I named him Morn. Purple – the one and only little lady – nine-tenths of a pound at birth – three pounds today. She was the runt of the litter. I named her Myka."

"Mourn?" Anya spelled it.

"Morn, like the blue character from _Deep Space Nine_," Darius explained. "Myka's from _Warehouse 13_. Once I decided on those two names, finding other four letter names was a breeze." He examined the pictures he pasted to each puppy's page of information. "Myka stood still the whole time I brushed her. She loved her bath. The boys all tried to eat the sponge I used to wash their face and ears. Myka didn't require a lot of treats like the boys. She has a very sweet disposition. I think her left ear is deformed. I need to arrange for the vet make a call here and examine all of the pups."

"What are you doing?" Anya noticed the six closed crates in the walkway next to Molly's kennel.

"Crate training, voice training, potty training, and leash training," Darius sighed. "Plus they've cut their teeth, and it's not fair to Molly to let them nip at her all the time. So I'm bowl training…soft foods like beef cubes or canned dog foods. I'm starting to wean them."

**December 20**

"How's my girl?" Anya picked up Myka and gave her love.

"She's teaching her brothers the importance of not biting their baby sister," Darius laughed. "She plays rough and tumble with them…but she's definitely a little queen. She's a picky eater…she doesn't like dry dog food. I give her some, but she likes the canned dog food or beef cubes better. I plan to have the vet check her digestive system when they all have their checkup in January."

**~X~**

A stretch hummer, filled with over a dozen Santa Claus clad men, opened the door to a Seattle Sights tour bus and began delivering three-foot-square or four-foot-square red flannel or red fleece Santa sacks of presents to children in the two vets housing buildings and to children who lived in the RV campground of the Washington Warriors Complex. Northwest Food Bank delivered baskets of Christmas food to the families.

Once they were finished delivering to the families, a second tour bus, filled with packages and filled backpacks for every female vet were delivered next. The backpacks were filled with female toiletries, writing supplies, and winter needs of stocking caps, gloves and mufflers, and packages of thermal underwear and warm socks. The front one/third pocket was stuffed with Christmas treats. Northwest Food Bank followed behind the Santas with 25 precooked turkeys and all the trimmings for a Christmas dinner to feed 300.

A fourth tour bus, filled with packages and backpacks for male vets was delivered last. The backpacks were identical to the women's backpacks, except for the male toiletries. Northwest Food Bank followed behind the Santas with 25 precooked turkeys and all the trimmings for their Christmas Dinner.

Volunteers were set to serve a Christmas Eve dinner for both dormitories of chili or beef stew, green salad, hot rolls and dozens of trays of Christmas cookies. Gifts would be given out at breakfast on Christmas morning. Then volunteers would cook and serve roast turkey and all the trimmings for Christmas dinner.

**Christmas**

The Greys and extended families went to Aspen for Christmas. Ana thanked their housekeeper, Mrs. Castle, for putting up the white, chocolate and gold Christmas tree. Ana gave her some recipes at Thanksgiving, along with the menus for a week, and a grocery shopping list. Mrs. Castle made and cured a dozen small loaves of fruitcake – which was a 2:1 ratio of pecan pieces and golden raisins to candied fruit. Ana left recipes for fruit and nut mega muffins, Christmas cookies, quick breads, and Christmas bark candy. Using Ana's recipe, Mrs. Castle put a dozen take and bake lasagnas in the freezer for lasagna night.

Christmas dinner would be standing rib roasts with horseradish sauce or au jus, mashed Yukon gold potatoes, whole green beans, whole asparagus spears, Cesar salad, cracked black pepper and Asiago cheese dinner rolls, and white chocolate silk cake garnished with fresh raspberries. Dinner was served with excellent red wine or cranberry spritzers.

This year's theme was t-shirts – the funnier the better. The rule was you had to wear at least one a day. Christian and Ana ordered blue t-shirts for everyone. Ana wrapped packages for days. Gail brought a rolling footlocker for Ana to store and ship packages to Aspen before Christmas. She loved making t-shirts with the announcement, 'Coming Attraction, May 2014' with a picture of Teddy's latest sonogram.

"What's this?" Elliot gingerly held a snack-sized baggie with a pregnancy test in it.

"Pregnancy test…" Grace sucked in air.

"Baby?" Elliot's stunned face caused the entire room to burst into laughter.

"Yeah…Big Daddy…sometime in June." Kate wrinkled her nose. "Which is why I haven't been drinking lately…coffee or booze!"

"Why is it in a baggie?" Elliot asked.

"Because I peed on it!" Kate rolled her eyes. "Nobody ask if I'm saving it for the baby's book. I took a picture of it. The stick can get thrown away."

"Do you know the sex?" Grace asked.

"No, but I think it must be a girl because all I'm craving is carbs," Kate groused.

Christian quietly handed out the packages to announce their surprise.

Grandma Frannie opened her package and let out a whoop. "Two babies!"

Carrick groaned. He needed to buy some chocolate diamond earrings to match that chocolate diamond tennis bracelet Grace won for their bet. It looked like he had to buy his own cigars…and some for Daddy Elliot and some for Daddy Christian.

Kate and Ana hugged each other. "Did you plan yours?" Kate asked Ana.

"No, my shot failed…completely and utterly let me down," Ana groused. "Did you plan yours?"

"No, I was stupid…I had my bottom wisdom teeth extracted after Labor Day. They gave me antibiotics with the pain pills. I was stupid on drugs and didn't have my wits about me. So, I've done this to myself." Kate groaned.

"Not without help," Grace overheard their conversations and hugged her girls. _'GRANDBABIES.'_

_**~X~**_

"I left something special in your stocking also," Ethan shoulder bumped Mia. It was a three carat, oval cut, pink diamond, Harry Winston engagement ring with a rose gold eternity ring wedding band. Mia was speechless when Ethan slid it on her finger. It wasn't until he threatened to take it back to the store that she found her voice and was able to say, "YES!" to his proposal. Ethan produced his own kissing ball made of mistletoe and soundly kissed Mia until everyone blushed.

**December 27**

"They are fully weaned and eating puppy food only." Darius sighed. "I feed them in the morning and at night. Myka is three pounds. Her biggest brother, Mage, is a couple ounces over four pounds. They are becoming accustomed to leash work and crate time. I throw out the different colored tennis balls, and they only go after their own color. It's amazing. Myka…she's such a love. She likes her baths, being brushed, and cuddled."

"Thank you for my gift, but you know I can't wear jewelry to work." Anya's tennis bracelet had eight clear diamonds for the ladies, four black diamonds for the lads, and one of each stone for the puppies – ruby, topaz, orange carnelian, emerald, sapphire and amethyst. He gave her a pair of amethyst studs from Myka.

"Thank you for having Mrs. Chang cook ten pounds of beef stew cubes and roast a twenty-pound turkey for the dogs. Thank you for my Christmas present of Omaha steaks for us to grill." Darius pinned Anya to the mattress. "Don't keep me awake all night, pretty girl. I have dogs to feed, bathe, run, train…"

"Then shut up and kiss me…or you will be in the doghouse," Anya threatened him. "Just because I have the weekend off doesn't mean we can waste our time together."

**New Year's Eve – 2013**

Jason Benjamin Taylor married his lady love, Gail Jean Davis Jones at two in the afternoon on New Year's Eve Day in the Center for Urban Horticulture Greenhouse on UDub's campus. While they had time the week before Thanksgiving, they applied for their license. Carrick recommended a judge, but agreed to keep their quiet wedding secret. Gail's sister stood for her. Adrian stood up for Jason. Sophie was their junior bridesmaid/flower girl. Gail wore a white suit; Jason wore a black one. Their flowers were petite white roses, white jasmine and sampaguita. A wedding dinner/mini reception was held in their Cascade Suite at the Fairmont Olympic. They had an extra bedroom for Sophie and seven days to start their new life without worrying about anything Grey.

However, their lives would change after the first of the year…as Jason's ex, Erika, would become engaged before midnight.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 49 – 2014**

**January 3**

"I'm glad we made it through the New Year's Eve celebrations without fireworks." Darius was distracted.

"What's up?" Anya interpreted his thoughtfulness as worry.

"The vet made a kennel call today. Myka only has 60 percent hearing in her left ear."

"You thought that was the case," Anya reminded him.

"I feel bad. He recommended I don't breed her because of her size, and her hearing loss. He recommended she be spayed when she's about 18 months old. He says waiting is recommended for larger breeds. Myka is crazy about water; he thinks she might make a good SARs water dog. The thing is…she's an intuitive little shit. When her brothers were anxious before and after their checkup, she rolled around on them, and teased them into playing with her. She stayed on the table, not moving or barking, just providing support while the vet checked them. It was sweet."

"You'll be in trouble if you fall in love with one puppy from every litter." Anya warned him.

"I'm in trouble already. Morse and I were keyed up on New Year's Eve…like we were susceptible to a PTSD episode. Then Myka raised hell in the kennel, so I brought her into the house. She calmed Morse and me down, almost instantly. She just loved on both of us."

"Do you think she might be a good service dog for a person with PTSD." Anya nuzzled the soft little ball of fur sleeping in her arms.

"I don't know. I want to work with her, and observe her. Either a water recovery dog or a service dog would be a good use for her. But, I think there may be more to her than we know."

**January 10**

"Happy, happy birthday baby," Darius crooned to Myka. Adrian came to Protective Pups today to help photograph, weigh and measure the boys. After baths, Adrian helped Darius crate them and put them in the back of Adrian's SUV. He was taking them for training at one of prison dog programs which Grey Dogs supported. He gave Darius a check for $5K to cover their cost. He took their paperwork, declared Myka a little beauty, and departed. The boys all weighed around 15 pounds and were 9-10 inches tall at their front withers. Myka was 12 pounds and 8 inches tall. She was compact…and her coloring reminded him of Mite. When he completed her paperwork, she was Mighty Myka McBean-Mills. Some of boy dogs experienced a lift in their ears. It was more obvious now that Myka's left ear was deformed.

**January 24**

Darius collapsed on couch. "Remind me this was what I wanted to do."

"Trouble in paradise?" Anya laughed.

"First of all…Myka raised hell really early Friday morning before the holiday weekend. When I let her lose, she took me to Macy, who was in heat. I move Macy and Morse over to the single kennel and dog run. Sunday morning, Myka wakes me early. She lets me know Macy's fed up with Morse. I clean them up, separate them in their own kennels, and feed them. I barely get the single kennel and dog run clean…then Myka is nipping at my ankles. Bonnie's in heat. I move her and Bane over to the single kennel. For three days, Myka's like a little watch dog. Myka warned me when Bonnie was sick of Bane. Repeat of the post coupling tasks. I'm cleaning the single kennel and dog run…when Myka is nipping at my ankles again. She leads me to Ember, to repeat the process. Myka drags me out at five this morning to separate Ember and Echo. Repeat brushing, shampoo, food and water and separating our pair. I'm cleaning the single kennel and run, while keeping an eye on Myka. She's finding balls abandoned by the other dogs in the recreation area. She brings them all back to the single kennel and leaves them in a pile. Before I'm done…she's nipping at my ankles again."

"Desi?" Anya guessed correctly.

"Desi came into heat this morning and Devil snapped at me because I wouldn't let him at her. She's only 21 months. I figured I'd move him over to the single kennel and dog run until she's out of heat. While I'm moving him over; I damn near get my arm yanked off. When I set him loose in the dog run, he barked every time I passed the place and didn't have Desi with me. Myka wouldn't come back to the house with me. She's giving Desi moral support I guess. I am determined to build a second single kennel and dog run."

Anya laughed. "Must be something in the water."

Darius opened one eye and glared at her. "I don't care how hot you are…I'm not gagging for a shag."

"Come on old man. I'll wash your back." Anya headed for the master ensuite.

Darius closed his eye and took a deep breath. _'She's only here for the weekend…and I haven't seen her for more than a sandwich and a cup of coffee for the last three weeks.'_ Then his countenance brightened…technically, they were all alone in the house.

**February 15**

Grandma Frannie and Aunt Gena coordinated baby showers for Elliot and Kate and Christian and Ana. Elliot and Kate's nursery would be based on _The Secret Garden_. Kate searched for Pinterest pins of garden-motif nurseries. She settled on cream walls with a soft green Berber carpet and soft pink bed linens, with accent colors of emerald and rose. Their first baby, a little girl, would be named Ava Grace. A twenty-four inch tall, cursive A was decorated in various shades of pink silk roses and green leaves. It would be on the accent wall over the crib.

Christian and Ana choose _Over in the Forest_ for their nursery. Ana searched for Pinterest pins of forest-motif nurseries. While Woodland Babies dominated every search; she continued to look for pictures. The room would be painted cream, with a grey Berber carpet and navy bed linens. Burgundy would be their accent color. They decided to name their first child, a boy, Theodore Raymond Grey and call him Teddy. Over Teddy's crib was a painted wall graphic in burgundy, _Little Man Cave,_ with arrows, mountains and bears.

Each guest brought a onesie – pink and girly for Ava, and forest animal motif for Teddy. Grandma Frannie made a baby quilt for Ava in pinks and greens with flowers and butterflies. She made a baby quilt for Teddy in navy, cream, burgundy and grey, with woodland animals. Ray and Bee gifted bookcases to the nurseries. Ava's was cream with rose and emerald trim. Teddy's was cream with navy and burgundy trim.

While the ladies were in the house cooing over nursery designs and sweet baby clothes, Carrick took the men to the pool house for cards, cigars, food and libations.

**March 29-30-31, 2014**

Desi came into heat and Darius put Devil with her in one of the single kennels. Two days later, Betty was ready to chase Bane around for a few days in the second single kennel and run. Darius barely sequestered them, and planned to collapse in bed…but Myka wouldn't let him. She pulled him to Macy's kennel…to find out Macy, Ember and Bonnie all went into labor back to back. Darius enlisted the help of two Grey Dogs handlers because he couldn't survive three dogs in labor without backup.

It took twelve hours before all the puppies were born. The ladies each had five pups. Myka kept him and the handlers moving between the three dogs. Darius was shocked by how intuitive Myka was. He was determined to keep her, no matter what training she received. She was an asset he never knew he needed. The eight color bands would not do. He used shades of blue for Macy's puppies, shades of green for Ember's puppies, and shades of purple for Bonnie's puppies. He was sure there was an easier way to do this. He thought he needed to research, but one of the handlers told him to print the bitch's name and a birth number on bands. It was easier than color coding. He could also print the bands on his printer to fit adjustable collar identification bands.

Once the breeding dogs were settled, and the puppies and mamas settled…Darius invited the two handlers to dinner. They grilled steaks with all the trimmings. Darius cooked a spare steak and gave Myka most of the meat, and gave Morse the meaty bone. The two handlers helped Darius with a potential calendar of when his ladies would come into heat. They advised to be prepared quarterly: January, April, July, and September.

Darius brushed his little queen and gave her a bath. He talked to Myka the whole time, telling her his plans for Protective Pups. Once he towel dried her, and brushed her again, she stood still and let him weigh and measure her. At six and a half months, Myka was 24 inches tall at her withers and weighed 50 pounds. Darius purchased a dog pulling harness and a sled for holding weights. Myka would not be a sled dog, but Darius wanted to see how much she could pull. Mite could pull a 200 pound man from harm's way. Darius also purchased a tactical dog harness vest for Myka. He could fill the pockets to see how much she could carry. Both the sled and the vest would be good training for her.

**April 21**

Darius was desperate for some time away, but camping in the mountains would not happen until he had a helper at Protective Pups. He attended a ham buffet yesterday for Easter at Grey Manor with four dozen people – all friends and family of the Greys. Ray and Bee were present. She fell in love with Myka and begged to adopt her. Darius explained about Myka's intuitive nature. He might train her to help vets who suffered from PTSD, but he would not give her up.

Darius hired two vets from the Washington Warriors Complex to feed and walk dogs so he could have a day off. He took Morse and Myka metal detecting at two large parks. It was an interesting day for him. In addition to finding coins, and weird metal bits like a guitar tuning peg and a small metal coatrack for a dollhouse, he found eight pieces of jewelry. He found a keyring with an aluminum keychain container, which had a $10 bill inside. He found a crochet hook, a jumbo brass paperclip, a small perfume atomizer, a small toothpick holder, and a small flask. He checked the rock borders around the flower beds and along walking paths, but didn't find another meteorite.

**May 5**

"Even the nicest people have their limits. Don't push Ana, Christian. I've seen her when she's livid. I don't care if Elliot says you are scary when you have a meltdown. You don't know what scary is until you've triggered Atomic Ana." Kate advised her brother-in-law. "If Ana says, 'no C-section,' don't keep nagging at her about it. If it is necessary, she'll do it to keep Teddy safe. She's just tired right now. For god's sake! She's been in labor for 15 hours! Could you stand continuous pain for 15 hours? I don't think so. Consequently – you do not know what's best at this moment in time! Give her a few minutes to catch her second wind." She noted Christian's stiff departure. "I swear to God, Elliot. If you get obsessive compulsive when Ava is born…I'll fuck you up." She noted his glance at the coffee cup in her hand. "It's decaf. Grace bought it for me. She asked the barista to give it a shot of sugar free vanilla syrup and an extra helping of sugar free whipped cream. It's supposed to trick me into thinking I'm drinking the real thing." She made a face.

_**~X~**_

"Hello Theodore Raymond Grey," Christian took the wrapped bundle offered him by the nurse. They cleaned up Teddy and worked on Ana. "You did it," he gently kissed her forehead and laid their son in her arms as soon as she was settled. Once they rested, he made calls to notify everyone Teddy was here. Then he sent up a prayer, thanking God for a healthy child and wife.

Before the end of the day, Christian and Ana would have a long hard discussion about CPOs. Ana wasn't giving up Sawyer or Prescott. She felt if Teddy was at the Sound, he was guarded by whoever was on duty. If he was at Escala, he was guarded by whoever was guarding Escala. Christian explained Teddy needed his own CPO. Ana said until she returned to work, she was it. Adrian could search for a nanny who was trained in self-defense. However, as Teddy's mother…she had the final vote in who they hired. Both Christian and Ana wanted to eat dinner with Teddy every night, and be the ones to tuck him into bed.

**Memorial Day, 2014**

Eastman and Agnes gave their house to Ethan and Mia for his graduation from UDub. Their house was located in the Laurelhurst neighborhood of Seattle's north end. Ethan and Mia hired Grey Construction to renovate the house for them from June to September. Priorities were an open concept first floor, which included a designer gourmet kitchen for Mia. Ethan's home office, with a wall of built-in shelves was second priority. The title transfer, gift tax and renovations were built in to a fifteen-year mortgage arranged by Troy Whelan.

Edwin and Alice give their house to Kate and Elliot for her graduation from UDub. Their house was located in the Magnolia District of Seattle. Grey Construction would flip the house from June to September. Priorities were an open concept first floor, a housekeeper suite, two home offices separated by a private half bath, expanding the master bedroom ensuite and walk-in closet, creation of an au pair suite and Ava's nursery. Again, Troy Whelan arranged a fifteen-year mortgage to cover Kate and Elliot's expenses.

Both older couples moved to a gated community on a golf course in Scottsdale. They offered to host Thanksgiving for all the Kavanaghs and Greys at one of the larger local hotels, as their two-bedroom condos would not begin to contain all the family.

**May 31**

Adrian took the current fifteen puppies for training. He explained the first set of puppies would go to Grey Dog for advanced training after Labor Day. Grey Dogs wrote a check for $15K to Protective Pups for four healthy girl puppies and eleven healthy boy puppies. Darius named Macy's puppies with M names: Maeve, Misty, Maxim, Mario and Moana. He named Ember's puppies with E names: Ella, Elmo, Eton, Erie and Eden. He named Bonnie's puppies with B names: Bloom, Blake, Blaze, Baron and Booth. He gave Adrian completed files and paperwork for all fifteen, which noted date of birth, weight at birth, and a picture of the new pup. There were weekly notes with pictures also. He included the link to the Protective Pups website, with descriptions and pictures of all the dogs and the puppies.

Darius didn't have time to linger while saying goodbye to pups as Myka notified him Desi and Betty were preparing for labor. It would be a long weekend for Darius.

_**~X~**_

Jason was awarded custody of Sophie in a very unpleasant custody battle. Ericka, Jason's ex-wife, decided to marry her boyfriend and relocate to Germany. They both worked for Broetje Automation in Seattle. They both received transfers from Seattle to the future combined site for Broetje Automation in Germany.

There were a minimum of six Broetje Automation sites in the U.S. Ericka could have stayed stateside, retaining custody of her daughter. The Family Courts of Seattle decreed Sophie should not be uprooted from Seattle nor separated from her father. Jason asked the court for permanent custody, no child support, and the ability to claim his daughter every year on his taxes. The court agreed. Sophie would spend eight weeks every summer with her mother. She would Skype her mother on odd weekends and holidays during the year. During odd-numbered years, Sophie would spend Spring Break with her mother. During even-numbered years, Sophie would spend Christmas Break with her mother. The court decreed Ericka would pay for plane tickets to bring Sophie to her. Jason would pay for Sophie' plane tickets to return home.

Erika informed the court she was selling her car and the contents of her home. She would live with her boyfriend until their relocation to Germany. Sophie left the court that day, with two hours to pack and move to her father's home. She arrived at the Sound with a rolling footlocker of clothes and a few personal items. Gail sent Jason to the shooting range while she took Sophie shopping. They purchased paint, furniture and décor to change her part-time weekend lodgings into a home where she was wanted and welcomed. Jason planned for Sophie to attend Seattle Prep, followed by UDub while living with him and Gail in staff housing at the Sound. She would become a steady babysitter for the Greys.

_**~X~**_

"No…you don't understand. I'm seeking a close protection officer to guard my son. She will have experience caring for an infant and hopefully stay with him until he starts junior high." Ana flipped folders into a reject pile.

"I think I have a solution…if you'll hear me out?" Welch interjected.

"Fine…" Ana drew a deep breath and pasted on a smile.

Adrian handed her a set of folders. "Laura and Maura Smith. Twins. Both have au pair experience. Both have emergency medical training. Both are trained in defensive driving and CPO duties. They will alternate days with Teddy. At least one of them will be available nights as needed when you and the boss have social functions to attend."

"Fine, but I want to meet them," Ana said.

"You already have," Adrian passed her pictures. "They were on duty at the hospital with you and Teddy, and then again with Kate and Ava."

"I remember them. Knowledgeable and pleasant demeanors. Plus, neither of them fawned over Christian or Elliot. Please hire them. Is there a living space for them at the Sound and Escala?" Ana reviewed their portfolios one more time. "And how do I tell these two pretty redheads apart?"

"Laura is two inches taller than her sister – five foot five. Maura is five foot three. Laura prefers green scrubs. Maura prefers purple ones." Adrian commented. "Background checks are clean. They both signed NDAs. Plus, if it means anything, they are Dr. T. approved."

"The more the merrier," Ana laughed.

"Grey Security and I are glad you are so easy to guard and understand." Adrian sipped his coffee solemnly.

"Yeah…say that to my face 100 times and I might believe you," Ana laughed.

**June 14**

Kate graduated with honors for her MBA. Kate did not attend the ceremony as she was close to her due date. Grey House arranged to tape and broadcast the UDub graduation ceremony for her and Ana. Eamon promoted Kate to Vice President of Operations for Kavanagh Media as of July first. Kate's first business decision was to create a daycare for Kavanagh Media employees. Her second business decision was to create a gym for staff. Her third business decision was to create a fifty-seat cafeteria in the building's atrium. All three improvements used portions of the Kavanagh Media building which had been mostly unused. Grey Construction promised to finish the renovations by Labor Day when Kate returned to work. All three of these business decisions were solutions to Kate's needs while she worked.

Six dozen people attended the big graduation party at Casa de Kavanagh. After six semesters, Ethan graduated with honors for his Master's Degree in Psychology. Ethan had two offers to intern for his eventual career choice as a psychologist. He would not begin his internship until January 2015. He and Mia were marrying at a destination wedding in Nice, France over Labor Day. Then they wanted time to finish the house, and settle.

Ana graduated with honors from UDub with an associate's degree in publishing. Ana did not attend graduation as she was recovering from giving birth to Teddy. She worked with Christian and Ros to develop a plan for her to become CEO of Grey Publishing by 2020.

José's girlfriend, Sophia Gonzales, graduated from UDub with her master's degree in forensic art. She would become gainfully employed by the Seattle Police Department. She would be welcomed by José's college friends who married Grey men. She would be welcomed by José's Grey Construction friends. They had several working nights and dinners together because neither of them resented the work the other needed to complete.

**June 17-19**

Laura and Maura agreed to stay with Teddy at the Sound, so Christian and Ana could get away for a few days to celebrate their anniversary. Ana didn't want to leave town so Christian took her to Escala. After six weeks of no sex…Christian had plans for Ana in the red room. They avoided showering together for the last two months. Ana hadn't taken a long soaking bath since she was six months pregnant. Christian knew they needed this time to reconnect with each other. Ana ensured she had her Depo Provera shot…and a prescription of Plan B to take after the weekend was over. She knew to expect her cycle, as her milk production for Teddy decreased. Ana suspected she was ovulating this week…and had no intention of getting pregnant again for a couple years.

**June 20**

Ava Grace Grey was born at 6:15 in the morning. Kate had been in labor since dinner time the night before. Kate and Elliot didn't notify anyone she was in labor. Kate needed to breathe during the pains, while Elliot needed to swear. Neither of them wanted to play nice with anyone except the doctor and nurses. Once Ava was born, Elliot announced her birth via a broadcast call with picture of the tiny pink creature. Once Ava and Kate were cleaned and resting, Elliot let two people at a time into Kate's room. The grandmothers were first, of course, followed by grandfathers. Elliot was grateful for his calm mother and for Kate's calm father. Ethan and Mia were next, followed by Christian and Ana. Kate agreed to breastfeed for ten days after Ava was born. She did not believe she could live without caffeine past the end of the month.

Adrian added another person to their CPO lineup. Jocelyn was a trained nanny, with medical training and defense training.

**June 28**

José and Sophia married on the beach at Lake Sylvia. The couple married at sunrise, with a large breakfast buffet for family and friends at Mannings' Bed and Breakfast. Sophia wore a tea length white cotton and lace summer dress. José wore a white shirt and white linen pants. Their colors were pale blue, aqua and pale yellow. Mitch Black and Sophia's sister Serafina were their attendants. She wore a pale blue dress and he wore a pale blue shirt with blue jeans. Ray and Bee opened their house to Christian, Ana and Teddy, along with Elliot, Kate and Ava.

Kate and Elliot coordinated a year's subscription to a dinner delivery service from them and coworkers at Grey Construction. José and Sophia could access the weekly menu online, and order five dinners which fit their tastes. Kate's housekeeper recommended the service. José Senior paid the down payment on Kate and Elliot's condo as a wedding gift for the couple. Christian and Ana's wedding gift was guaranteeing a fifteen-year mortgage at the lowest possible rate for the newlyweds with Troy Whelan. Ray and Bee gave a gift card to local home improvement stores so the couple could paint the condo and make it their own. Ray also offered them six hours of his time to make any changes they wanted, like door locks, etc.

José and Sophia gave Ray three colors – navy, lemon yellow, and turquoise, and a list of furniture they needed. They determined paint colors for room and for furniture. The condo walls would be painted white except for one accent wall in each room. Yellow for the kitchen, navy for all the bedrooms, aqua for the bathrooms. They planned to shop consignment for the furniture they would not get from Ray.

_**~X~**_

Bee hosted a tea bridal shower for Sophia at Mannings Bed and Breakfast the week before the wedding. Since Sophia and José had been the guests of honor at two other bridal showers, this was a trousseau shower. Guests were urged to gift Sophia clothing and accessories appropriate for her work with the SPD. Ana purchased a black leather briefcase which would hold a laptop, sketching materials, and business paperwork. It had a section to hold chargers for phone and laptop, and a section for pens, pencils and office supplies. It had two side sections for an umbrella and a water bottle. It came with an RFID travel portfolio and a black leather wristlet purse.

Bee gave Sophia a black waterproof go bag. The bottom of the go bag had three sections for trainers, ballerina flats and heels. Bee included space bags for underwear, socks and stockings, gym, spare work clothes, and spare court appearance attire. The bag had two sections at each end of the bag – one for toiletries, and one for appliances. Mia gifted a battery-operated clothing steamer, a battery-operated blow dryer, and a battery-operated curling iron for the bag. Kate purchased a stunning black cashmere jacket which would dress up any outfit Sophia wore to work. With it, she could easily go from work to court. Other guests consulted with Sophia's mother to provide work separates and accessories in black, burgundy and tan.

Kate entertained the guests with stories of José's romantic past, while Ana prayed she was never mentioned. Kate managed to give each of José's grand passions a ridiculous name, and caricatured the worst trait of each woman. Somehow Aria leaving José's bed in the middle of the night was never mentioned, to Ana and Bee's relief.

**June 27**

Ana and Gwen had a great luncheon in Ana's new office on the day of Grey Publishing's annual review. Sawyer ensured they were not disturbed. Designs by Drake was a successful business. Gwen had three young artists working for her. Gwen illustrated one book per quarter for Grey Publishing. Her protégés learned to submit requests for proposals and how to build their portfolios. Gwen revealed Aria was now dating a graphic artist who owned two tattoo parlors. Ana explained her intent to build learning opportunities and provide mentorship for young women as she assumed the reins of Grey Publishing.

Christian and Ros attended the review. Grey Publishing solidified its base as an ePublishing entity. The ePublishing editor provided statistics regarding Grey House's foray into ePublishing. There would be roughly one million eBooks published yearly by 2016. However, he could see the eBook market share and unit sales shrink during the last financial year while print book sales increased. He urged Grey Publishing to keep both sectors as strong as possible.

The financial progress of Grey Publishing was encouraging after the $50 million loss the first fiscal year. Grey House was generating quality product and generating enough income to carry Grey House forward another year. Using one printing company had stabilized costs. Using contracted graphic artists stabilized illustration costs. Grey Publishing was not top heavy with paid professionals like SIP, and offered advancement opportunities for lower level employees.

Ros informed staff Anastasia Grey would become an associate editor after July first under the guidance of Jerry Roach. The intent was Jerry's retirement in 2020 and Ana's promotion to CEO of Grey Publishing. Ros informed staff of Trisha's promotion to editor, Mary Jane's promotion to beta reader, and Claire's promotion to editorial assistant. Ana and Hannah would work as a team with Mr. Roach and his executive assistant. Grey Publishing announced a new receptionist would be hired and trained by the first of August.

**July 1**

It was the operational review for Protective Pups and Grey Dogs. Physical aspects were addressed first. Grey Dogs current facility was excellent for the trained dogs which were in use at the various Grey properties. They needed more space, larger kennels and training facilities. Darius offered to sell the undeveloped half his property in Renton. He felt it would be easier to share his training time with Grey Dogs if their training facility was located next door. Grey Dogs would have the property surveyed and title changes filed. Stan discussed the need for housing for staff members, kennels and dog runs, training facilities, and office for the training portion of Grey Dogs. It was a project for Grey Construction to complete before July 2015.

Darius needed improvements at Protective Pups. He wanted a pavilion which would seat 200. His plan was to offer the facility for potential dog shows for groups like 4-H. It would need parking for 50-100 cars. He wanted six 400-square-foot, one-bedroom cabins for temporary or visiting staff.

Next, the dogs were discussed. Darius already had four studs and eight ladies, but their ages were too close. It would be a strain on the business if he had to replace all the breeding trios in the same year. Stan recommended training one or two new sets of breeders each year. Darius would begin looking for a new set of two-year old dogs. Two more sets of kennels and dog runs plus more single kennels and dog runs were added to the list of work for Grey Construction to complete.

Next, the finances for both companies was discussed. Darius explained the funds expended to date and the funds realized from the sale of puppies. He explained every puppy sold except Myka, from the first litter of pups. He explained her deformed ear and hearing loss. She would be spayed at 18 months, but he did not intend to sell her as a service dog. The financial ledgers showed Darius paid for her from his own funds.

July 4, 2014  
"Why are you killing yourself working out?" Ana watched as Kate performed water aerobics in the pool at Grey Sound.  
"Because I want a flat ass like Victoria Beckham. I'm ready to go get my fat frozen or liposucked." Kate wiped the sweat off her face. "I don't know where I got this enormous ass but it is going away as soon as I can arrange it. I refuse to be an attendant at my brother's wedding until I am a size four again and can fit in my skinny jeans. I'm thankful for the gym at work! I hired a personal Zumba trainer. I drop Ava in the day care center and Zumba for an hour before showering and going to work. My trainer is my nutritionist also. She leaves weekly menus for what the cafeteria can and cannot serve me. I don't get half and half in my coffee anymore. Skim milk…" Kate made a face.

**Labor Day Weekend, 2014**

Ethan and Mia hosted a destination wedding for 50 people at a chateau in Nice, France over Labor Day Weekend. The priest conducted the wedding in French and English. The couple married in the lush garden on the grounds of the chateau. The reception was held on the courtyard of the chateau. Mia and Ethan spent ten days before and after the wedding at the chateau, visiting Paris and the French Riviera. The wedding colors were lavender, navy and yellow. Men wore navy; ladies wore lavender; the flowers were yellow rose buds. Mia wore a Christian Dior wedding gown and carried a bouquet of baby purple and baby yellow roses. Her old was a vintage gold and yellow topaz hair ornament to hold her veil in place. Her new was her dress. Her borrowed was a gold bangle bracelet from Grandma Frannie. Her lavender garter was decorated with navy ribbons and yellow silk ribbon roses. Grandpa Theo gave her a silver 1800s five-franc coin for her shoe.

Mia's attendants were Kate and Mia. Ethan's attendants were Elliot and Christian. Everyone's jewelry for the wedding was white gold and lavender diamonds. An amethyst clad Celeste wheeled a two-month-old Ava down the aisle in a white stroller. Ava served as flower girl for her Uncle Ethan's wedding. Ava wore a smocked lavender dress with ruffle socks and lavender shoes. A bow headband graced the scant blonde curls on her head. Her flower girl basket hung off a handle of the stroller. Ava's binky was an exaggerated set of rosy pink lips. A periwinkle clad Grace wheeled a three-month-old Teddy down the aisle in a white stroller. He served as ring bearer for his Aunt Mia. He wore navy shorts with a white shirt, navy suspenders and a navy bow tie. He wore white socks with navy shoes. The wedding rings were attached to Teddy by his shoe laces. His binky was a large black mustache.

Two sets of parents, three sets of grandparents, three sets of aunts and uncles, and six cousins with their plus one joined the happy couple. A dozen friends with their plus one joined in the festivities. The courtyard reception boasted French foods, wines and champagne. Dessert was French Vanilla cake with lavender scented and tinted mousse between the layers. It was decorated with a silver-plated figurine of two brilliant decorated hearts. The simply decorated three tier cake stood on a vintage silver-plated cake stand and was cut by a vintage silver-plated cake server.

_**~X~**_

"Why isn't Kate sitting down?" Christian asked Ana. She danced with Ava at the side of the courtyard.

"Her ass is sore, and not from a spanking, so put your kinky thoughts away. She had her ass liposuctioned twice and had a fanny tuck. She had to take pain pills for the flight from Seattle to Nice."

"I'd better give Elliot some arnica cream." Christian chuckled.

"I'm sure she would appreciate it. She's not allowed to sleep on her back for another couple of weeks." Ana shook her head. _'I will not think about what sex positions Kate and Elliot are using instead of missionary!'_

_**~X~**_

"Thank you," Ethan kissed Ana's cheek while they danced.

"For what?" Ana didn't understand.

"For resisting me…for not sleeping with me…for cooking for me. You taught me what was important in my life. Jessica was a diversion. I appreciate you standing by Kate and me while I was an idiot over her. Thank you for teaching me to find a woman who cooks, and cleans, and smells pretty."

Ana bopped his arm. "There's more to marriage than cooking and cleaning, or sexy nighties and smelling good."

"I know…she's so smart. Everyone thinks she's just a cook. She can think circles around me…like Kate…and like you." Ethan commented. "I can't wait to be finished with my internship and start a real life with Mia."

"You know life is what happens when you are busy making plans?" Ana asked. "Teddy wasn't planned, and neither was Ava. I hadn't planned to learn to become CEO of Grey Publishing. I know Kate planned to work for Kavanagh Media eventually; but I don't think she had Chief of Operations in mind when she graduated with her master's degree."

"We are honeymooning for ten more days, and then flying back to Seattle. We made a pact to not discuss the future until we land in Seattle." Ethan grinned, and Ana laughed.

_**~X~**_

Natalie Steiner from Grey Publishing asked Darius to coordinate two dozen vets to pick the final fruit and nut harvest at her mother-in-law's orchard. Apple and nut harvesters had been in the orchard last week. Natalie estimated it would be a week of work at minimum wage for two dozen men to clear the harvest. She suggested the men could sell what they picked at farmers markets the next two weeks. They could donate what they didn't sell to the occupants of the WWC. Steiner Orchards had ladders and telescoping pick baskets to reach what had not been harvested the week before. They had several hundred apple boxes for collecting the apples, and hundreds of mesh bags for holding nuts.

Claire and half a dozen ladies from Grey Publishing visited the Steiner Orchards the weekend the vets worked. Natalie bypassed the 'pick-your-own' fee for the ladies. Hannah noted Claire's distraction while they picked apple alongside the vets. Claire set down her basket and cut a zig zag path through the orchard.

"Hello, Darius," Claire suddenly appeared before him.

"Hello, Claire," Darius stopped in his tracks – three feet away from Claire. "Parade rest," he ordered Morse and Myka. They both sat, on either side of Darius. Their front paws were even with the tips of Darius's boots.

"May I shake?" Claire indicated Morse.

"I should introduce to you to Myka first," he indicated the pretty little German Shepherd at his left. "Hand, let her sniff you." Darius concentrated on Myka's interaction with Claire. Myka sniffed and then looked up at Darius. "You may shake," he gave Myka permission. Myka placed a dainty paw in Claire's hand and shook. "Now Morse." Claire repeated the process with Morse, and received a welcoming bark also.

"Miss you too, buddy," Claire petted Morse's head.

Darius took a step back when Claire straightened up. She was a little too close for comfort. Morse and Myka rearranged themselves in accordance with Darius's new position.

"How are you?" Darius politely asked.

Claire told him about her promotion at Grey Publishing and her new duties. She explained how the ladies at work were thrilled to have the opportunity to advance. They all felt Grey Publishing was a much better work place since Grey House acquired SIP. "So you're still working with the vets?"

"Not as much as I once was." Darius explained why he was at Steiner Orchards today. Then he described Morse finding the deceased Navy nurse. He felt they needed to live somewhere other than the Washington Warriors Complex. He dusted off the business plan he and Easter developed years ago. He updated it, and approached Grey House for funding.

"I'm glad to know you moved. Dropping by WWC is a little awkward. Perhaps since you're no longer there, we can see more of one another." Claire suggested.

"I don't think so," Darius stiffly replied. "It feels awkwardly polite, meeting unexpectedly like this. I know we both work with the Grey family. I'm sure there will be more times when we run into one another."

"Perhaps you didn't plan to see me today. However, I knew you would be here and I wanted to see you." Claire was bluntly honest.

"Why?" Darius asked the question before his manners stopped him.

"I wondered how you were." Claire's genuine smile stabbed at Darius's reserve. "You and Morse aren't part of Grey Dogs which inspects Grey Publishing from time to time."

"I'm busy with expanding Protective Pups," Darius acknowledged. "Myka came from Morse and Molly's first litter. I am breeding German Shepherds. My intent is to sell papered puppies to entities who train explosives, weapons, drugs, SARs or service dogs."

"I heard it was a pretty property. Perhaps my colleagues and I can tour your facilities…" Claire suggested.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Protective Pups is not set up for tours and visitors. We're a working property. When I'm not taking care of new puppies, or pregnant mama dogs, I'm seeking new breeding dogs for the business. I'm busy training Myka. She's very intuitive and I believe she'll be a good PTSD dog. Morse and I have daily runs with one another, and I like to put him through his paces a few times a week."

"You have to eat some time," Claire smiled again. "I hear you have a new home, with a real kitchen. I could come out some night and cook for you."

"I had a real kitchen before; compact, but it was a real kitchen. Granted, I can fit a dozen people in the new kitchen. The real issue is – I have someone who cooks with me, no matter which kitchen we use." Darius sighed.

Claire paused for a moment; her smile faltered. "Dr. Grey's student?"

"One of Dr. T's residents, yes." Darius wondered how much Claire knew and ignored in a futile effort to renew their friendship. "We've been together since the fall after Ana and Christian married."

"I heard you met her when we were still together," Claire's quiet voice bothered Darius.

"We met at Coping Together. Your parents' worst fear happened. A firework misfired and Morse and I experienced PTSD. She stayed with us, talked to us, ensured we were alright. She was kind and cared for us. She expressed an interest in getting to know me. I told her I was with you…which I was at the time." Darius didn't need to wonder why he defended Anya. He knew he would defend her in words and actions for the rest of his life.

"My parents never said anything about you and PTSD," Claire protested.

"Anya suggested my past scared your parents. It was why they pressured you to stop seeing me, claiming I was too old for you." Darius watched her face for a reaction.

"I suppose since Anya is older, she's more understanding about your situation," Claire commented.

"She's the same age as you, actually." Darius corrected Claire. "We see each other as she has time in her schedule. Sometimes when Anya is very busy, we only have time for coffee and a sandwich. However, we text one another daily."

"Are you knocking boots with her?" Claire's jealousy manifested itself in an inappropriate question.

"I was an officer and am a gentleman, Claire. I don't share details of my private life with anyone." Darius admonished her.

"My mother says inferior women will trap a man by offering him sex. My girl cousins say when a man is getting a steady piece of ass; he has a tendency to ditch friends who don't approve of her." Claire sniped.

"Your family says a lot of things which irk me. However, unless they are rude to my face, I won't call them out for their offensive opinions. Anya is not an inferior woman – nor is she a piece of ass. She is the kindest, smartest, most loving woman I have met since Easter. I believe in knowing and liking a person before you complicate a relationship with sex. I'm sorry if that hurts you." Darius apologized. "We never had a chance to fully develop a relationship with one another. Your parents felt our interest in one another was a mistake. They thought I was too old for you."

"They were wrong about you," Claire protested. "I know that now."

"I'm not sure you do." Darius commented. "My current age gives me clarity I never had before. I will never be in my mid-twenties again. Those years were spent in the Marines and loving Easter."

"Except she's gone…and your student doctor friend isn't ready to begin a life with you." Claire insinuated she was ready to take up with Darius again.

"Anya's finishing her residency. I'm establishing my business. We are together when our current life allows." Darius felt uncomfortable with this discussion. "I wanted a life with Easter, but she died, and I grieved. Then I was injured and concentrated on my recovery. When my friend Bee invited me to Washington, it was time to restart my life. You and I never discussed the future, as we were getting to know one another."

"I didn't realize you wanted more than having a good time," Claire's comment was more snarky than genuine.

"Perhaps I haven't explained it as well as I could have. Claire, I have no intention of flaunting my relationship in your face…but you must acknowledge we are not together by YOUR choice. I'm not a mistake you can correct after all this time. Anya and I are in a serious relationship. We intend to have a future with one another." Darius continued to breathe evenly, despite the uncomfortable conversation. He didn't want Morse or Myka to feel his anxiety.

"I hope you have a good life!" Claire's comment was stiffly offered.

"Have a good life also, Claire – one that _you_ choose. One that you strive to achieve." Darius offered to shake hands, but Claire spun on her heel and strode away from him.

Hannah watched Claire go in one direction and Darius in another. Claire had not met anyone she was interested in since she ended with Darius. There were speed dating events and family introductions which resulted in several first dates, but there was never a second date. Claire never said anything, however, today's meeting proved Claire regretted breaking off with Darius. Hannah heard Darius was involved with a resident from Seattle Children's Hospital. Ana said they were serious, or Hannah would have asked Ana to set up a coffee date.

**Thanksgiving**

Celeste and Eamon, Ethan and Mia, along with Kate, Elliot and Ava went to Scottsdale for Thanksgiving. The Trevelyans, the Greys and the Steeles went to Aspen. Darius hosted Thanksgiving dinner for Anya's family, Adrian and Andrea Welch, and the men from Grey Dogs. José Senior hosted Thanksgiving dinner for José and Sophia and her extended family. He opened his kitchen to Sophia's Abuela Gonzales and Abuela Hernandez to coordinate everyone's efforts. He and Meg, Sophia's aunt, were still seeing one another, but were not sharing the news of their relationship with anyone. Portland was great for them in that respect.

**Christmas**

Aspen was the center for the Greys, et. al., to celebrate Christmas. Gail helped the Aspen staff prepare to feed and house 30 people. Snow sports kept most of the guests busy. Kate and Ana warned everyone not to spoil Ava and Teddy. Grandma Frannie made a set of one dozen hand puppets for each of the babies to accompany a large volume of fairytales. Everyone else bought a holiday motif book for each of the babies, including Bob. Ana ordered a double Steak Lover's Bundle assembled by Omaha Steaks and shipped to Bob. He apologized he wasn't coming to Aspen for Christmas nor going to the coast to see his sisters. He offered to work full time over the holidays so a couple of his colleagues could have time off with their family.

Barney created a PowerPoint for showing in Aspen on Christmas Eve. Everyone sent pictures of the charities they supported through the year. Most of the family supported Coping Together, Washington Warriors, and Catholic Charities of Seattle. Everyone knew one another's interests like Christian supporting Darfur food drops and agri programs at WSUV. They did not know he supported a technology group which provided used, but reconfigured electronics for the Boys and Girls Clubs of Seattle. Everyone knew Ana supported the Breast Cancer Research Foundation, WSUV, and the American Legion in Montesano. They did not know Ana supported Literacy and Language which was a program for English as a Second Language youth and their families. Other one offs included Project Innocence, Reporters without Borders, Heifers International, Resurge International, DePaul International, Newborns in Need, and Food for Thought. It was an excellent presentation and made everyone grateful for their lives. If anyone had questions about the charity, the person who added them to the list explained.

Jason and Gail joined them in Aspen, but left a day early to be in Seattle when Sophie arrived home from spending her winter break with her mother in Germany. Sophie would bring home German and French Christmas ornaments for Jason and Gail. Her German improved during her time with her mother. Ana gave Laura and Maura, Sawyer and Prescott time off since she and Christian had Grey Security in Colorado.


	49. Chapter 49: Epilogue

**Epilogue: **If you love life, life loves you back.

A/N: This is it. I apologize to my readers. I truly did a disservice to you when I ended this story at Chapter 44. The story is complete, and I must walk away. I apologize if I leave you wanting 'more'.

**2015**

**January**

While Seattle had steady rain…the coast had a significant number of mudslides. Elliot gathered as many volunteers as possible from WWC to help clear roads, and help repair homes for impacted Grey House and Grey Construction staff.

Winds would knock out power to 65,000 people. Grey House announced all staff were off work with pay from January seventh through the ninth. Christian didn't want parents worrying about daycare for children while struggling to get to work in impossible conditions.

_**~X~**_

Darius bought a military grade generator for Protective Pups. He needed to keep new mothers and pups warm. It provided energy for the log house also, but Darius recommended Anya spend her spare time at her dads. He missed her, but it was safer for her to not be on the road in this lousy weather.

_**~X~**_

Bob transferred to Broetje Automation in Charleston, North Carolina. He sold the property in Savannah and planned to the East Coast near his sisters. Ana flew to Savannah the last two weeks of January to help him empty the house and close escrow. She approved of his two bedroom condo in Charleston, and its view of the water. Bob stayed at Ana's suite in Belmond Charleston Place until his condo was cleaned, painted and organized. While Bob admitted he was not the grandparent type, he was grateful Teddy had Ray and Bee, and Carrick and Grace. He enjoyed meeting Teddy, and appreciated the few days Christian spent with them.

Broetje Automation combined two outlying sites in Germany to one location in Rastede. This move incorporated 450 employees into one site. Without Carla to travel by his side, Bob stopped traveling to worldwide destinations and stayed in the U.S. Christian explained if Bob was welcome to stay with them if ever had to travel to Seattle.

Taylor's ex, Erika and her significant other, were transferred from Berlin to the new site in Rastede by the Broetje Automation. Erika would not return to the U.S. except for a month vacation when Sophie graduated from high school and graduated from college. She would return to the U.S. for two weeks when Sophie married or had a child.

_**~X~**_

Ethan began his internship with Puget Sound Psychology Services. In his next two years he would intern in four different areas: clinical, educational, social and occupational. He would be given time to attend forensic psychology classes if he desired. As he needed his doctorate in psychology to attend the forensic psychology courses, Ethan passed on the forensic training. Ethan opined two more years of internship was all the education he could stand for a while. He knew he needed to take continuing education courses from time to time to keep his license current. Ethan and Mia settled in their renovated house and wanted to start a family.

**February 2015**

Bee came to Renton to be with Darius. He was a wreck since Myka was being spayed. While it only took a few hours for the procedure, Myka needed several days to recover. Darius understood it would reduce the risk for cancer and joint problems, but he stressed over his little queen. When Myka was healed, Darius took her to the kennels. He had 36 puppies ready to go for obedience training at their prison programs. Myka sat quietly by, giving him moral support while he bathed, weighed, measured and photographed the puppies for the last time.

It took two days for Darius to choose four puppies to crate and obedience train. Once they were six months old, he intended to start their protective training, followed by advanced training at Grey Dogs. The group would eventually include one boy puppy fathered by each one of the studs: Montana, Dex, Brick, and Everly. Adrian came to transport the remaining puppies to the prison pups program. Thirty-two thousand dollars was an excellent record for this quarter.

**May 5**

Teddy's first birthday, a Teddy Bears Picnic motif, was not an overblown affair. Christian and Ana wanted to keep it low key with just family and friends. Ana donated all Teddy's outgrown baby clothes to charity. She cleaned two dozen of his stuffed toys and donated them to the SPD to carry for emergency calls with children. Her rules were absolute – each person could give Teddy one gift. She reiterated for Franny, Grace, Mia and Kate – one gift did not mean one outfit plus one toy plus one book. Ray refurbished an old wooden rocking horse for Teddy's birthday gift.

**June 13-19**

Christian and Ana celebrated their anniversary on the water, with Teddy, the Taylors, and Liam (Mac) and Laurie McConnell. Mac's calculations were 902 nautical miles from the Port of Seattle to the Port of Juneau. Out of Seattle, across Puget Sound, up the Strait of Juan de Fuca, and then the Pacific Ocean. At 15 knots per hour in _The Grace_, it would take two and a half days. They would spend one day in Juneau, sightseeing before returning to Seattle. Sailing and sunbathing for a week on the water relaxed all of them. The ladies mastered preparing meals in the galley. Ana only allowed Teddy in a life preserver on deck with her or Christian. Otherwise they were in the main saloon, or Teddy napped in his berth.

They would return to Escala for a few days, claiming the end of the year meant they needed to be close to Grey House and Grey Publishing. The truth was they needed quality time with one another in the red room. They were grateful Teddy slept through the night, and for the baby monitor for his room.

**June 20**

Kate invited six dozen people to Ava's first birthday party. The over-the-top Sparkle and Shine soiree featured pink sandwich filling with white heart shaped bread (berry-flavored cream cheese, ham salad or shrimp salad), salad with pink vegetables (Swiss chard, carrots, tomatoes, and radicchio) with berry vinaigrette, pink radish roses, berry punch, white chocolate dipped strawberries with pink decorating sugar, berry fruit skewers, strawberry ice cream and a two-tier pink and gold frosted cake. The tiers were berry flavored with berry mousse between the fillings.

Ava was gifted lots of dolls, pink dresses, and gold lockets. Ray and Bee created a rocking unicorn for Ava. It was white, with blue eyes, long eyelashes, a gold horn, and purple mane and tail. Bee painted the name, '_Rarity'_, on the rocker. She suggested Kate prepare herself for '_My Pretty Pony_.'

**June 26**

Grey House hosted the annual review of Protective Pups and Grey Dogs. Both businesses met their performance standards set by the Grey House executive staff. Grey Construction built two more sets of kennels and runs at Protective Pups. Grey Construction built two more single kennels with dog runs for breeding dogs. The covered log pavilion Darius wanted for the site was completed with a parking lot to hold 100 cars. The six 400-square-foot, one-bedroom cabins for temporary or visiting staff were completed, with a single car garage at each cabin and a parking area for visitors.

One new kennel and run was for the four trainee pups. Darius acquired a two-year old male, Sounder, and a duet of two-year old ladies, Mustang Sally and Lady Sadie for the other new kennel and run.

_**~X~**_

It was Ana's review for her first year as an associate editor. She met the standards and goals set for her, excelling in acquiring new authors for Grey Publishing. Editors who avoided being alone with her in the past were suddenly excessively cooperative when faced with Jerry Roach and Anastasia Grey in a meeting. GP Finance was able to provide a spreadsheet of the costs and profits for the four authors and their books which Ana brought in this fiscal year.

Jerry and Ana, with input from Trisha, opted to contract a set of six books. It was called _The Gifts_. Book one was about a time-stopping pocket watch. However, as in all gifts, there was a price to pay. For each minute the holder stopped time, he/she lost a minute off their life. The book began in 1890 with a train robbery. The current holder, having been mortally wounded, hands off the watch to a young woman, with directions and a warning. Jerry felt it would be a bestselling series to engage both of them. While fantasy was not a strong genre for Ana, it was a good exercise in monitoring and promoting a series of books. The first book was finished, the second book was half written, and timelines and book outline completed for the other four.

~X~

It was Kate's first year as the Chief of Operations for Kavanagh Media. She was highly rated by staff, who enjoyed having a gym, child care facility, and enlarged cafeteria. She was not rated as highly by two of the department heads who believed they were better qualified than Kate, and resented her promotion. Eamon put an end to their incessant jealousy and bickering over ideas presented by Kate by giving them a generous departure package. Both of them applied to Grey House for positions…but an investigation by Adrian into their backgrounds prevented their hire. One was eventually hired by KING 5 TV and one by KOMO 4 TV.

~X~

Spokane Coping Together received a renewal for their grant. Part of their funding included keeping Jessica Jackson gainfully employed. She was seeing a family court lawyer who was built like Elliot Grey and looked a little like Ethan Kavanagh. She read in the society pages about the destination wedding for Ethan and Mia…and enjoyed shredding the newspaper article. Her young man hated the shabby chic of her apartment. Jessica sold what she could sell, donated the rest to charity, and became a Pottery Barn, Ashley's Furniture, and Ikea devotee.

~X~

José recommended Grey Construction keep the twelve interns from this fiscal year. ten were hired by Mitch Black and assigned to one of the four construction teams. Elliot hired one as the Grey Construction department chief for the mergers and acquisitions. He was attending UDub to get his MBA. The other intern became the new financial manager for Grey Construction. With a background in accounting and construction trades, he streamlined the Grey Construction process, contracts and spreadsheets for rentals and sales. It took most of the day for Elliot, José, and Mitch to choose twelve interns for the next fiscal year. Students with dual majors and top grades were considered first. José's bonus for the last fiscal year paid his and Sophia's student loans for a year. His signing bonus for the next fiscal year provided a three-month emergency fund for them.

**June 27**

Anya attended Coping Together with Darius. He dressed like the rest of Grey Security in a black tux with grey tie, pocket square and mask. Anya wore a silver goddess gown, with a silver mask decorated with a butterfly. They were accompanied by Morse, in his Grey Security black Kevlar vest, and Myka in a black and red service dog vest. She and Darius were seated at the Grey House table with Ros and Gwen Bailey-Drake, and Adrian and Andrea Welch. There was spare room on either side of their chairs for the dogs. Dr. T. welcomed both Anya and Darius. Adrian and Ros introduced Darius and the dogs to important persons they should know.

The table next to them held staff from Grey Publishing. Claire attended with one of the tech people from Grey House. Anya felt the gaze of half a dozen women on her and Darius. Several of them volunteered for the first dance auction, only to be purchased by business men who attempted to gain information about Christian and Grey House. Anya squelched her unfriendly thoughts after Darius refused to dance with Grey Publishing ladies. When they danced together several times, both Morse and Myka sat patiently on the sidelines watching them.

Olivia Blandino attended with one of the young politicians who followed in Senator Blandino's wake. They would marry at St. Mathew the Apostle Catholic Church in Washington D.C. in the fall. Five hundred people would attend the wedding and the reception afterwards at the Ritz Carleton, Georgetown. The groom-to-be was a lobbyist on Capitol Hill. Olivia would transfer to her father's Washington D.C. office. Ros thought it was an interesting situation and joined Andrea to say hello and congratulations to the couple.

Coping Together raised a fraction over three million dollars this year…and for the second year in a row, there were no fireworks at the end of the evening. Instead Grace hired a stadium-sized plasma screen. It promoted a soundless fireworks display with the amount raised. It was one more thing for the board to coordinate, but cost less than the permit for the fireworks, the cost of the pyrotechnicians and insurance. Christian's IT guy, Barney, could program the board for them. Veterans on the security force, or who attended Coping Together were grateful for the lack of fireworks.

**July 4**

At sunset in the memorial rose garden of the American Legion in Montesano, Brigette Elaine England and Raymond James Steele exchanged vows at an '_I Do Barbeque_.' Bianca stood up for her sister, and Rod stood up for Ray. Bee wore a simple denim fit and flare dress and Ray wore jeans, a white shirt and a denim vest. Her flowers were yellow rock roses, blue geraniums, baby's breath and white sage foliage, held together in a silver tussy mussy bouquet holder which belonged to a Victorian ancestor. Her borrowed was a silver bangle bracelet found by Darius on one of his metal detecting forays. Her blue was her denim garter, and her something new was her dress. Her silver sixpence in her shoe was Victorian and used by every bride in the England family since the 1850s.

Almost every room in the two largest motels in the area were booked for out of town guests. Ana and Christian booked all the rooms and cabins at Mannings Bed and Breakfast. It was a picturesque place for Bee's family. Christian sent the jet to Bellevue to transport Bee's parents, sister and family and any extended relatives who wished to attend the wedding.

Once the bleachers erected for the parade were taken down, a marque with dance floor and reception seating took most of the parking lot of the American Legion. Ana hired an event firm for the reception marque, seating and décor. She hired a catering firm out of Seattle to provide typical BBQ fare for 300 guests. Apple cobbler (created in sheet cake pans) was served instead of wedding cake. Table cloths and napkins were light blue gingham. Chairs were white wood. Table centerpieces were made from antique blue quart mason jars filled with yellow rock roses, blue geraniums, baby's breath and silver sage foliage. Ray and Bee's guests were mostly friends from the American Legion and Montesano. Guests were encouraged to wear summer clothes, or denim. Grey security wore black jeans with white shirts and black denim jackets which were ditched early in the evening.

A DJ from Seattle worked with a local band to provide three hours of dance tunes. Ana enjoyed watching Ray and Bee dance their first dance as a couple to _'Someday Lady You'll Accompany Me.'_ While Bee danced with her father, Ray danced with Bee's mother to _Sunrise, Sunset_. After all the family dances…Bee called for a substitute in the playlist. She requested _You're My Best Friend_ by Queen for dancing with Darius. Rod and Ray walked around the marque, urging everyone to eat, drink, dance and be merry.

When Teddy and Ava demonstrated their walking prowess, Morse followed Teddy and Myka followed Ava. They were ready to wrap their teeth around the strap of his overall shorts or her sundress to keep them from harm. Darius and the dogs sat at the table with Ana, Christian, Kate and Elliot, and José and Sophia. José took lots of candid pictures while Sophia drew pictures of the head table, the décor, etc.

Christian and Elliot engaged in discussing sports with Bianca's husband Joe, and her sons. They all enjoyed sailing, water skiing and snow skiing. Christian invited them to Aspen for Thanksgiving.

**Labor Day 2015**

"There's a reason it's called residency," Anya consoled Amy. "You practically live at the hospital. Residency means you sacrifice everything but work and sleep. You'll find yourself falling asleep in the shower. But it's only seven years of your life."

"I wish I was a fifth year," Amy sighed.

"Being a fifth year only means you have less backup if someone dies while under your care. You can still get kicked out of the program. You have interviews and boards. You have to work hard for a letter of recommendation for fellowships or attending positions. Plus, you hope for the one case which will get you published or awarded." Anya sighed. "Thank god for Mrs. Chang. We'd never survive if we had to clean house, do our own laundry, cook dinner and take care of a family."

"I needed to shop for two duffels, thirty days of underwear, ninety days of toiletries, and two more pairs of trainers. Instead of using my only afternoon off to shop; I used Amazon for thirty minutes and slept the other 4.5 hours." Amy grimaced. "I can't remember what it is like to spend an entire Saturday at the mall, trying on clothes, buying coffee, or having lunch with friends. I usually only see Dad Will when he's buying me coffee and lunch and Dad Drew when he's dropping off duffels filled with clean clothes."

"Well, I'm only accepting interviews that are a minimum of four hours away by plane. I want to sleep on the outbound flight, stay in a hotel with room service, attend the interview, and sleep on the inbound flight." Anya revealed her strategy. "I won't interview on the West Coast. Every big hospital on the East Coast is seeking my attention. I won't relocate, but I won't reveal that to anyone. When you are in your fifth year, feel free to use my interview rules."

November

Myka chivvied Darius if he attempted to take the pups to Grey Dogs without her. She instinctively knew what to do on each of the training courses. She mentored by example and nipped the puppies when they failed to run the course properly. Stan wanted Myka for Grey Dogs, but Darius was not giving her up. No matter how Stan tried to bribe him…Myka arrived with the Protective Pups, and went home with them.

It was the third wettest October, November and December on record for the past several years. Ana was glad Teddy was too young to trick or treat. She was determined to take him to either the Boo Bash or the Safe Streets at WWC when he was old enough. Thirty-six hours of continuous rain between Veterans Day and Thanksgiving dampened almost everyone's enthusiasm. Additional landslides and power outages affected more citizens in Washington. Ana didn't tell anyone, but she appreciated the generators at all the Grey House businesses, at Escala, the Sound or Grey Manor.

_**~X~**_

José and Sophia worked the Day of the Dead celebration for the Seattle Latino Metro Chamber of Commerce. Jose donated two large sofa sized paintings to the silent auction. Sophia joined Gwen Drake to draw caricatures for sale at the event. They donated their proceeds to the Girls Leadership programs. Sophia had been a speaker twice this year for graduating seniors. She explained her job and the training she received. Gwen spoke twice at fall open houses and at spring open houses to explain STEM programs to girls and their parents.

José was asked to join the Capital Projects committee. He would help coordinate the Education and Architecture Conference after Labor Day, and the Construction and Building Trades Conference in October. Sophia was asked to join the Education Committee. They both agreed it was worth their membership fees and donation of their time.

_**~X~**_

Ray and Bee would not go to Aspen this year. They were spending Thanksgiving weekend at the Portland sale. This year they recreated two dozen metal stands into bars or grill tables for outdoor patio areas. Bee claimed she performed so many furniture marriages, it should say 'matchmaker' on her business cards.

**December**

Ana begged for warm weather and sunshine during her Christmas vacation. Seattle had a soaking wet spring, a humid summer, and more rainy days in the fall than sunshiny ones. Christian and Ana took December twenty-fourth through January third off, and rented a 4,000 square-foot Victorian house on a private beach in Hawaii. The main house had six bedrooms, four bathrooms and all the amenities. The property had four private guest houses with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. In addition to the Greys, Kavanaghs and Steeles, Christian invited Ros and Gwen, Adrian and Andrea, along with Gail, Jason and Sophie. Laura, Maura, Sawyer and Prescott attended also. Ana urged them to take advantage of their down time. Everyone swam, snorkeled, surfed, water skied or sailed. Ana loved setting up the wading pool under the trees for Teddy and Ava to splash and play.

2016

**January and February**

Since the first _Gifts_ book was about time; the book launch was set for New Year's Day. Ana learned from the PR team about book launches – date, time, venue, author access, book availability, budgets, PR, food, etc. It was an excellent launch both physically at the Fairmont Olympic, and electronically on Amazon. Ana begged Kate for a blog on Kavanagh Media about the book. Kate traded the positive review, with a link to purchase the book online for an afternoon spa date over MLK's Birthday Weekend. Gwen and Ros attended the launch party with Christian and Ana. Most of the Grey Publishing staff were present…along with CEOs from a dozen West Coast publishing companies who were seeking the possibility of Grey Publishing acquiring their firms.

Ana sent many staff members to publishing conferences the two long weekends in January and February. January's conference was set in San Antonio. February's conference was set in Phoenix. She liked the new trends explored in each of the conferences. She felt staff needed to boost their KSAs. She warned the ladies to be wing women for each other. She didn't anticipate the ladies giving her problems. However, she would be the first to admit John Jeremy Hyde was not the only misogynist in the publishing world.

**Easter Egg Hunt, March 26**

The Lambert Supply Depot was one of the sponsors for the Easter Egg Hunt held at WWC the Saturday before Easter. Teddy and Ava competed with a dozen other toddlers in their age division. Elliot 'helped' Ava by holding her Easter Egg Basket. Kate took pictures. When each section of the hunt was over, and eggs were counted, prizes were given to those who found prize eggs. Teddy knew what a real egg was…and he was not impressed…no matter how prettily some were decorated. He seemed to find a lot of prize eggs, which Ana slipped to other parents when he was not watching. Ana relinquished his remaining prize egg for a _Velveteen Rabbit_ stuffed toy and book.

Over Easter weekend, Ana cleared the excess clothes, books and toys from Teddy's bedroom. Gail took the excess to St. Vincent de Paul's thrift store.

**Cinco de Mayo**

Sophia and José ran in the Fiesta 5K Ole Run that morning and attended a Cinco de Mayo film festival at the Hispanic Community Center in South Park that evening. Tonight's show was _Pan's Labyrinth_ directed by Guillermo del Toro. Ten other movies would be offered in Spanish with English subtitles through the weekend. Sophia and José signed up for a Saturday street dance which featured a Carlos Santana cover band, a _Los Lobos_ cover band and featured dancers from two Hispanic owned dance studios.

_**~X~**_

Christian bought Teddy a wooden train set for his second birthday. It took up a three-foot square space on the patio. He had Barney's team convert two of the little engines to run on solar power. He was up with the sun, hovering to see if the train worked as well as Barney promised. Ana laughed. _'Boys and their toys. Christian is as excited as he was when I gave him a solar powered helicopter a few years ago. I imagine it will become a permanent fixture in our sunroom.'_

Christian and Ana hosted a Taco Twosies birthday party for Teddy's second birthday. Traditional fiesta food along with cactus green limeade birthday punch was offered. Green decorated cupcakes were arranged to look like cactuses. A large pinata shaped like a 2 was whacked on by most of the fathers present. Pony rides, ring toss games, and swimming in the heated pool entertained guests. Maracas, bright balloons and paper flowers were party favors. Ana appreciated the red wagon and red tricycle. The swing set, built by Ray and Bee had a climbing wall, a fort, swings, slide, picnic table and covered sand box. Ana loved hearing Teddy and Ava squeal as Ray, Theo and Carrick pushed them on swings.

**Memorial Day Weekend, 2016**

Washington Warriors Complex held the grand opening for 200 tiny house units. Grey Construction completed the tiny house project, and enjoyed the grand opening Memorial Day Weekend. The 400 square foot units included an attached single garage. The 600 square foot units included an attached double garage. Veterans from recently retired to senior citizens purchased every available house. The sustainable houses boasted selling points of lowered carbon footprints, the best of green building practices, and eligibility for veteran's housing loans.

The Washington Warriors board discussed the acquisition of more property for more houses. They had a waiting list for every available living space at the complex. Several of the vets combined resources to purchase one of the houses. Several of the vets acquired two or three bedroom trailers and a space at the RV campground. While combining households freed up room in the dormitories, it underscored the need for more living spaces.

The board met with every business and entity at the complex. Financials were in order for all the businesses. The board was thrilled to pay all their bills, pay all their staff, plan for expansion and boast a profit.

**June 18**

Ray and Bee had Teddy for the day at the Sound. Christian took Ana soaring over the Columbia Basin and the Cascade Ridge. After soaring, they went back to Escala for breakfast and a nap. Their afternoon was spent with classical music and kinky sex in the red room. Ana gave Christian eight printouts for a glider to purchase. She checked into available hangers at Boeing Field. After July first, the hanger next to the Grey jet hanger and Charlie Tango hanger was available to rent. Christian could have a third hanger for holding a glider if he decided to buy one.

They spent the evening, raiding the refrigerator Gail loaded for them, along with drinking white wine while planning the remainder of the summer. Ava's birthday, Coping Together, the Fourth of July, Labor Day and Ana's birthday were discussed. Christian wanted to take the third weekend of every month off this summer to just kick back and enjoy their son and their life.

**June 20**

Ava's Two-Ty Fruity birthday was celebrated with six dozen guests. Grilled hot dogs and hamburgers, potato salad and green salad fed the adults while most of the children ate the adorable creatures created from fruits. Ava's two-tier birthday cake was vanilla cake with colorful sprinkles and fruity flavored mousse and frosting. It was served with rainbow sherbet. Colorful balloons and floral arrangements decorated the patio at Elliot and Kate's house. Kate wore a Carmen Miranda costume. Elliot wore a brilliant yellow shirt with black jeans. Ava was dressed in a watermelon motif romper. Guests swam in the pool. Watermelon motif gift bags were filled with fruit flavored suckers, fruit motif stress balls, and pineapple shaped bottles of bubbles. Ray and Bee built a pink and purple playhouse for Ava's birthday.

**Fourth of July**

Christian's anniversary present to Ana was a trip to New York. They flew to New York on July second, and returned to Seattle on July sixth. Christian took Jason and his family as guests, not staff, and Elliot, Kate and Ava. He arranged tickets for the Bronx Zoo on July third; baseball and fireworks at Yankee Stadium on July fourth, and Coney Island on July fifth. Ana made him swear not to arrange any shopping trips while they were in New York. She wanted to take Teddy for a stroll in Central Park.

**November 10**

"Thank you for the birthday greeting! Ray's not home," Bee's voice was too gleeful. Ana had to ask what was up. "Ray and Rod went hunting. This is day two. The guys each shot a turkey and a pheasant yesterday. Both guys have deer tags. I imagine they will be hunting a lot of weekends until they bag a deer. Martin's Meats in Grays Harbor is dressing the pheasant and the turkey for us. Do you want to come to Portland for Thanksgiving? Rod's offering to house us and four vets."

"I called to let you know we aren't going to Aspen this year. I have a book launch over the weekend at the Convention Center in Seattle. We will be in one section on the third floor. The entire fourth floor is a Black Friday rummage sale by the Archdiocese of Seattle. One of the main sections of the book takes place on a Black Friday. We can fly down on Wednesday night, stay for Thanksgiving dinner and fly back on Thursday afternoon." Ana made a strangling noise. "I wish I were coming to Montesano to work in Dad's workshop, or clean the storage units, or even be a cleaning wench! I know cooking, cleaning and organizing are stress relievers…but I can't seem to find more than 20 minutes free at a time! I'm thankful for Gail, and Laura and Maura. How do you feel about going to a spa day for Christmas?"

**2017**

**January 1**

"Are we agreed then," Elliot asked Kate.

"I'll skip my shot for the next two rounds, and we'll see what happens," Kate agreed. "It bothers me because Mia and Ethan aren't having any success with IVF."

"I feel bad for them also, but we can't delay completing our family. Ava shouldn't be an only child." Elliot kissed Kate's hair, and cupped her cheek.

_**~X~**_

"If you're ready for another baby, I'm game," Christian kissed Ana. "Teddy needs a sibling, or two."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We don't have a guarantee I'll get pregnant as fast as fast as I did with Teddy." Ana scolded Christian…and forgot all her worries when he kissed her senseless, and fucked her legless.

**May 5**

"I hope Kate's pregnant with a boy," Elliot gazed longingly around Teddy's third birthday party. It was _'I'm 3 and digging it!' _The motif was big construction rigs and bright yellow decorations. Elliot found two very large metal Tonka trucks for Teddy's birthday.

"I hope I'm pregnant with a girl," Ana laughed. "I wouldn't mind a tea party once in a while."

"Well, Ava's birthday party will be a '_Three-Esta'_ party, with faux margaritas for you pregnant ladies and cerveza for us men."

"Great," Ana moaned. "Salty rimmed glasses to make my ankles swell more."

Teddy's best present was a set of four Adirondack chairs created for children with a low table. Ray and Bee painted them in woods motif with a lake and trees. They created a picnic table and benches for children as Ava's birthday gift. It was painted soft blue with pink, purple and yellow butterflies.

**May 12**

"Not quads," Dr. Greene corrected Celeste. "Multiple single sperm, single egg embryos. Two boys, two girls. Due before Thanksgiving."

"Are you considering continuing the family legacy of E names for boys," Celeste asked. "I researched E names – Eldon, Easton, Edrah, Elek…"

"Edris – boy, Ellis – girl, Emerson – boy, Evarith – girl. In case we have the sexes wrong, we have Emma and Elynn for girls and Elijah and Emmett for boys." Ethan kissed Mia's temple. "I know it is asking a lot for you to carry the babes to term. We knew a multiple birth was possible, but four babies at once…our arms will be full."

"Not as full as our hearts. We never have to go through IVF again." Mia smiled through the tears of shock. "We chose E names which have not been in the family for a few generations. Evarith was a great-great grandmother. Emerson was a surname six generations ago. I like Ellis from _Gray's Anatomy_. I like Idris Elba but the spelling doesn't work, so we decided on E-d-r-i-s."

"We picked middle names from grandparents," Ethan noticed his mother's face. She could hate the names all she wanted, but they had chosen. "Ellis Grace, Evarith Celeste, Emerson Eamon and Edris Carrick."

"We'd better call Elliot. There's work to be done on the house. The three large bedrooms on the second floor need to become two bedrooms and a half bath. Boys in one room, girls in the other." Mia commented. "I want to enlarge the laundry room with another set of the large, front load washer and dryer."

"You're on light duty and plenty of bed rest," Dr. Greene reminded Mia. "I don't want you painting or moving furniture."

**Memorial Day Weekend**

Memorial Day weekend, Darius proposed to Anya, after she graduated from surgical residency and her fellowship. She was offered an attending position at SHC starting July first. She would stay at Drew and Will's house if it's a long day. Otherwise, she drove from Renton to SHC. He hosted a graduation party for her at Protective Pups. Her presents were blue surgical caps and totes with butterflies. Darius bought her eight sets of blue surgical scrubs which had cargo pants. She could tuck a stethoscope, a cell phone, a surgical cap, and a bottle of hand sanitizer in various pockets.

She didn't want an engagement ring, so Darius bought her a Subaru SUV. He felt it was safer on the road than her Mini Cooper. She was thrilled to carry a couple go bags easier in the back of the SUV than the Mini Cooper.

**July 1-2**

After the annual review of Protective Pups and Grey Dogs, Darius and Anya took the two days to go to his gold claim. He hadn't spent enough time there. He renewed the claim for another year, but was willing to give it up. He had taken several afternoons to metal detect at parks and beaches, but Morse and Myka loved the unrestrained running on Darius's gold claim. Day one they hiked and Darius metal detected. He found an odd stone the size of a potato. The metal detector identified it as a possible source of iron. They set camp and roasted hot dogs, made s'mores and tented the dogs in a second tent so they had an uninterrupted night with one another.

In the morning, Anya made breakfast and coffee while Darius broke camp. They had frozen sandwiches, juice and water in one of the coolers for lunch. Anya slathered on sunscreen and seated herself under a tree with a novel…which was a novel experience for her! Darius pulled out his metal detecting kit, and his high water waders. He slung one of the sand sifters off his belt.

Three times the metal detector alerted him. He reached down to scoop and filter sand only to find a chain charm for a cell phone, a bottle opener, and a collection of fish hooks. Myka couldn't stay out of the water long enough for Darius to gold pan. Morse nagged at her from the shore, but she enjoyed dashing in and out of the water. Every time she bounded out, Myka shook off her excess water on Morse, which made him growl.

Darius planned to spend the remainder of the summer seeking a two year old male and two ladies for Protective Pups. Sounder and both his ladies had their first litters of six puppies each. He was thrilled to work Sounder with his four one-year-olds and Myka. The six of them were a solid work team.

**Labor Day Weekend, 2017**

Darius and Anya married Saturday of Labor Day weekend at Protective Pups under the covered pavilion. They agreed on a simple wedding, and exchanged black titanium wedding bands. Frederick Johns stood up for Darius, Amy stood up for Anya. Both Drew and Will walked Anya down the aisle. She wore a simple white satin fit and flare dress. The back was open with two pretty bows for interest. She wore ruby heart studs and a ruby tennis bracelet from Darius. He wore black jeans and black jacket. Amy wore white, Frederick wore black. Their flowers were red roses. Morse was their proxy ring bearer. Myka was a flower bearer with a lei of red roses around her neck.

Darius and Anya spoke their vows together. "I promise open communication. I promise to cherish and build our relationship. I promise to never do anything to betray your trust. I promise to be your safe harbor, your sanctuary. I promise to love and respect you for the rest of my days."

After a lovely ceremony at the log pavilion, two hours of feasting, libations and dancing ensued. Darius and Anya danced their first song to an acoustic version of _Till Forever_ by Joy Williams. Their three tier wedding cake was red velvet. The white chocolate buttercream frosting was decorated with black stylized vines and leaves made of fondant with live red roses. They served a buffet of six Cajun/Creole dishes, six Oriental dishes and Darius's favorite steaks, butterfly shrimp and onion rings. They had an open bar, but they served nonalcoholic cranberry spritzers as their signature drink.

Anya had three father-daughter dances with Drew, Will and Frederick. The couple had an equal number of single women to single men who were required to dance at least once during the reception. They all took advantage of the rule by joining the money dance for Anya and Darius. Frederick and Amy collected the funds and sent everyone to dance a minimum of thirty seconds with the bride or the groom. Anya and Darius were ready for champagne and food after they danced for almost forty-five minutes with guests.

They honeymooned for four days at the Fairmont Olympic in Seattle, because they could bring service dogs. Their entire bill for their suite, room service, spa date and on demand movies was paid by their money dance. Anya had to get back to work as the newest attending pediatric surgeon at Seattle Children's Hospital. By unanimous agreement, Anya and Darius decided to not become parents. They discussed the option of hiring a surrogate. However, being parents was not something either of them needed to live fulfilling lives.

**~X~**

Grandma Frannie and Aunt Gena hosted a very large (300 women)_ 'Count Me In'_ baby shower for the three pregnant ladies at Grey Manor. Grace knew where to find a large marque, and caterer, and tables and chairs. Phoebe meant two children for Christian and Ana. Chase and Drake would make three children for Elliot and Kate. Edris, Ellis, Emerson and Evarith would make four children for Mia and Ethan.

Grandma Frannie made a soft pink floral quilt for Phoebe. She made two blue and green quilts for the twin boys Kate was carrying. She made four baby quilts in bright colors for Mia's anticipated four babies. It was not every year she had seven new great-grandbabies. Grace brought presents for Teddy and Ava – 'big brother' and 'big sister' t-shirts. Ray brought a rocking chair and ottoman for each of the ladies for their nurseries.

**October**

Phoebe Grace Grey born October fifth. Teddy was not sure he needed a sister. He asked his daddy if he could trade his sister for one of Darius's puppies.

Chase Kavanagh Grey and Drake Kavanagh Grey, twin sons of Kate and Elliot, were born on the twenty-eighth. They were a little early, but Kate was grateful they were healthy. Elliot agreed to get a vasectomy. They were finished building their family.

Ray and Bee 'borrowed' Teddy for Boo Bash so Christian could work and Ana could rest. She would not return to Grey Publishing until the first of the year. In the meantime, she worked from home as she could. Hannah brought her mail and work. Ana learned the ins and out of finances and HR at Grey Publishing. Gwen came when she could and trained Ana about the illustration and graphic arts portion of Grey Publishing. Laura and Maura gladly added Phoebe to their work tasks.

**November 10**

Mia and Ethan, capped and gowned, supported one another behind a curtain while Dr. Greene and her staff birthed four babies by C-section. They did not tell anyone today was the day. Everyone expected them to do this on Monday after Veterans Day. Ethan promised to call family after Mia and the babies were settled in her room. Mia depended on hospital staff to keep the delivery from turning into a circus. Each baby weighed between three and four pounds.

Dr. Greene was concerned when Mia's uterus was sluggish to respond after all the babies were born. Eventually, before emergency measures were instituted, Mia's body rallied. Dr. Greene finished with her as her OB/GYN residents and interns worked on the babies. Eventually Mia would be transferred to her room in the OB/GYN wing along with four baby bassinets. Mia would stay a few days at the hospital but the babies were in the NICU unit for a month. While Mia had a Grey Security guard who was sworn to secrecy outside her room, a second guard would be on duty in the NICU.

**December 1**

"Bith," Teddy stuffed a handful of Cheerios in his mouth.

_'WTF?'_ Christian's eyebrows knotted. "Who is he calling a bitch?"

"I don't know…and I blame your brother…or your sweet sister for teaching Teddy to say his first profanity." Ana snapped at Christian.

"Shit," Teddy spoke, looking at his Cheerios sliding off his high chair tray onto the floor.

"You hold them down…I will feed them the harshest lye soap I can buy." Ana frowned.

"How do you know it wasn't Kate?" Christian frowned.

"Because Ava was almost kicked out of the Kavanagh Day Care, which Kate organized, for saying 'firetruck'. Kate banned all dirty words from the house, and instituted a swear jar at home and at work when Chase and Drake were born. I don't mean a quarter a swear word…she's penalizing everyone $10 an expletive." Ana explained. "Kate takes the money from the swear jar and puts it in a separate account for doing special family things."

"Oh holy Christ!" Christian exploded, looking at the news on TV. Phoebe, who had been content to take her bottle in his arms, began to cry in earnest. Ana set Phoebe in the bouncy chair and held the bottle to her mouth. Away from Christian's angst, she settled down to nurse again.

"Kyst…" Teddy parroted his father.

"CHRISTIAN!" Ana snapped. "Oh…WTF…" her voice disappeared as a picture of Elena Lincoln flashed on the TV screen. "What are they saying?"

"The American Embassy in Rio decreed 'death in abstensia' for Elena. There have been no new leads since her disappearance in Rio in 2011. They will not expend any more of their budget searching for her. The State Department requested distribution of her funds before they are diminished by court actions for many years before she is declared legally dead. The U.S. Attorney General's office ordered the Washington Attorney General's Office to distribute her funds by the end of December." Christian frowned. "It appears the Washington Attorney General's Office will handle any future legal issues with the court."

"Elena left everything to you, with Grace as executor of her estate." Ana pointed out something Christian already knew and didn't want to consider. "Yes Teddy…she was a bith." Ana kissed the side of his head.

"IRS is taking a fourth of the funds. The Washington Attorney General is taking a fourth of the funds. The American Embassy requested reimbursement for the funds they expended looking for Elena. The accountant who has been monitoring Elena's funds will be paid. Mom and I think there may be $1 million when the dust clears. We're not letting her funds taint Coping Together, or any of our regular charities." Christian announced. "We've decided to donate Elena's funds to the Seattle Police Department to expand their educational offerings for the community. More school presentations, more self-defense courses for women, on-call counselors for people attempting suicide, transportation services for homeless to shelters during life-threatening storms, etc." Christian felt since Elena was such a soul sucker; her funds should be used to change lives.

Ana raised her orange juice to toast Grace and Christian's decision.

**December 18**

Ethan and Mia hired a nanny who had a neonatal and pediatric background. She was recommended by Grace. She had excellent recommendations, but mostly she knew when new grandmothers needed gentle handling. Her suite was located near the children's rooms. Mia put the girls in a yellow and light blue nursery. The boys had a medium blue and lime green nursery. Orange and red were the accent colors for both nurseries. Their names were created from stuffed letters which decorated walls over their cribs.

It was a busy afternoon for the priest at St. Madeleine's. First he christened Teddy and Phoebe, whose godparents were Elliot and Kate, and Mia and Ethan. Then he christened Ava, Chase and Drake, whose godparents were Christian and Ana, and Mia and Ethan. Then he christened Edris, Ellis, Emerson and Evarith, whose godparents were Elliot and Kate, and Christian and Ana. Teddy thought they were testing the water to see if it was warm enough to swim. Ava fussed because her pretty white dress got a little wet. The rest of the babies were too young to put up much of a fuss.

A buffet tea was held afterwards at the Skyview Ballroom at the Hilton Bellevue. Each couple invited 50 persons not on the main list. Together the three couples invited 50 people like extended family. Kate and Ana asked Jose to take candid shots for them while a professional children's photographer took dozens of shots of the children. It was the first of many large family gatherings. Anya and Darius attended and it reinforced their desire to remain childless. Jose and Sophia also decided to pass on parenthood. They would become the favorite aunt and uncle of Sophia's nieces and nephews.

_**The future…**_

For the rest of their days, the _'seventeen seven'_, as Frannie called them, would be a tight knit group. They attended private preschool together…kindergarten…elementary school …junior high…Seattle Prep High School…and UDub. It was amazing to watch Chase, Drake and Phoebe Grey get their diplomas one after the other…and even more amazing when Edris, Ellis, Emerson and Evarith Kavanagh received their diplomas one after the other at elementary, junior high, and high school graduations. The seven of them had 14 graduation tickets for their UDub graduation which meant three sets of parents, three sets of grandparents, and one set of great grandparents attended and cheered loud and long for their next generation.


End file.
